Reunited
by t3HPrO
Summary: Captain Megan Shepard, the Savior of the Galaxy twice over, has to save it once more from the Reapers, her enemy since the very day she became a Spectre. Fortunately, she isn't fighting alone, but has the support of her crew and her lover, Miranda Lawson as she battles against the Reapers to stop them from wiping out all sentient life. This is her story. AU ME3. FShep/Miri, OCs
1. Reunited

**AUTHOR'S NOTES****:****This is my first ever fanfic, so do go easy on the criticism, and drop me some comments. Ideas for my next chapter are also very welcome, as I plan to develop this into a series of stories involving Megan and Miranda. And Megan Shepard can be seen in this video here:** **.com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI****. ****Just so you know what Megan looks like.**

Commander Megan Cassandra Shepard awoke with a splitting headache, and the world around her was spinning. She reached up to try and pull herself up, but was stopped by a gentle yet insistent hand pushing her back down again. There was something very familiar with that touch, but Megan could not figure out what it was, especially with her head doing the merry-go-round. "Damn it Wilson, I _TOLD_ you your estimates were off! Run the numbers again."A very beautiful face soon came into Megan's field of view, and she spoke. "Lie back down Commander. Don't try to move, just rest." Megan tried to speak, but she couldn't get her throat to work. Only one thought flashed across her mind before she fell back into unconsciousness due to the influence of the painkillers.

_Miri? Is that... you?_

"Wake up Commander! This facility is under attack!" Megan woke up to Miranda's distressed sounding voice and the staccato noise of heavy gunfire. She groaned in pain as the fabric of the Cerberus officer's uniform they has clothed her in rubbed against her newly healed scars. "Miri? Is that you? Goddammit Miri, stay with me!" Megan shouted. "There's a pistol and armor in the locker on the other side of the med-bay!_HURRY_!" As soon as Megan suited up in the armor that curiously had 'N7' stencilled on it, and loaded a thermal clip into the S3 Predator pistol, she felt like she was back to her old self. She ran through the labyrinth-like corridors and past offices, guided by Miranda over the comm channel. She blasted through waves of mechs and finally met another operative who was pinned down by heavy gunfire. Both of them made short work of the mechs, and Megan found out that he was Jacob Taylor and Miranda was _indeed _the Miri she knew and saw when she first woke up, which overwhelmed her with happiness as she finally had a chance to meet Miranda Anne Lawson again after so many years apart.

After running into, and helping an injured med tech named Wilson, the trio shot their way through even more mechs till they reached the shuttle bay. "C'mon, the shuttle's right through these doors. Let's get..." Wilson was interrupted by Megan. "We should wait for Miranda. Hang back, Wilson." However, Wilson was dead set on getting out of the station, and completely ignored her. He opened the doors... to reveal Miranda Anne Lawson. Megan was overjoyed to see Miranda unharmed, and was just about to grab Miranda in an embrace when Miranda's beautiful features, which had become even more so in their years apart, contorted in rage. She wordlessly raised her X4 machine-pistol to Wilson's throat and fired, killing him instantly. "What the hell are you doing?" Jacob asked incredulously. "My job. Wilson betrayed us all." Miranda replied coldly. Megan could only stare in numb shock at Miranda, her S3 pointed squarely at her pretty features, thanks to habits built during her 3 years of N7 training, and her 7 years as a Special Forces operator and Spectre.

_Oh Miri... what the fuck happened to you? Don't you recognize me at all? When did you become so ruthless?_

On the shuttle ride to another Cerberus facility, Megan noticed Miranda rubbing her left thumb with her right index finger and right thumb, which was a trait that Miranda had even as a child._ Maybe the sweet Miranda Anne Lawson I know is still somewhere in there,_ Megan thought.

After being her new orders by the Illusive Man, Megan did her best to talk to Miranda, but she simply brushed her off, saying, "We may be colleagues, but that doesn't mean we'll be friends." It took everything Megan had to refrain from slapping Miranda and storm off in tears.

_Don't you remember me at all, Miri?_

After investigating Freedom's Progress and recruiting Professor Mordin Solus, as well as recruiting Archangel (who turned out to be Garrus Vakarian), Megan was dead tired. She lay down on the luxurious queen-sized bed, courtesy of Cerberus, and thought about her childhood. And especially about Miranda.

_Megan Cassandra Noakes was 9 and she had a very happy childhood by anybody's standards. She had loving, caring parents who gave her whatever she wanted. Her father, a wealthy businessman, and her mother, a Lieutenant in the Alliance Navy, felt guilty that they weren't spending enough time with her due to their crammed schedules, so they spent all their free time with her and showered her with love and affection. However, due to her father's status as a powerful businessman who had some enemies, and her own shy, introverted nature, she only had a few friends, and no best friends, which left her feeling lonely quite often. However, that all changed one hot July afternoon. She was reading a romantic novel in her bedroom when she heard laughter and greetings being exchanged at the door of her father's mansion. She curiously went to the door see what the fuss was all about, and saw her father exchanging smiles and handshakes with a slightly overweight brown-haired, grey eyed bear of a man she assumed was the Aaron Lawson who would be their houseguest for a year. She shifted her gaze to the girl standing beside the elder Lawson, and she summoned up her courage to walk up to who she thought was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen._

_The girl saw her and just as about Megan was about to introduce herself, she smiled with a smile so radiant it would've lit up just about half of Washington D.C., which stumbled Megan. She then introduced herself first. "Hi, I'm Miranda Anne Lawson. But you can just call me Miri." "H-hi Miri...I'm... umm... Megan Cassandra... Noakes." Megan turned slightly pink as she had just tripped over her own words, and Miri giggled, and gave her another one of her multi-million watt smiles to reassure her. "And what do I call you, Megan? Just Megan?" she asked, still smiling. "Yeah... just Megan... or you can...umm... call me... Cassie." "I can't decide which name I like better... Can I use either name when I feel like it?" Miranda teased, trying to get Megan over her shyness. __"Umm...sure." __Megan smiled at Miranda._

_Megan had just made her only best friend that day._

_They immediately hit it off. By the 2__nd__ week of the Lawson's stay, Megan and Miranda were virtually inseparable. They went just about everywhere together, and where Megan went, Miranda would be there as well, and vice versa. And by the 5__th__ week, they were constantly holding hands, and would only let go only in certain circumstances. Even then, it would be with lots of reluctance._

_The months flew by, and it was soon March and the start of spring. The snow completely melted, and the flowers were starting to bloom again. Megan and Miranda were strolling through a park in Washington D.C. alone, but had to call back to their parents every 15 minutes. They were holding hands as per normal and strolling through when Miranda suddenly pulled Megan to a bed of yellow tulips in bloom and stooped down to examine them. "Wow look at this Cassie! Aren't they beautiful?" Miranda exclaimed. "Oh wow! They're really pretty!" Megan agreed. Miranda was so engrossed with the flowers that she didn't notice that Megan had broken their handhold. Megan went over to a bed of roses and selected a particularly beautiful one. Carefully plucking it out of the flowerbed, she went up to Miranda who was still engrossed with the yellow tulips. "Miri, I'd...umm... like to give you... something." Megan stammered, proffering the rose in front of Miranda. "Oh, Megan, that's so sweet! Thank you!" Miranda smiled her trademark multi-million watt smile and accepted the flower from Megan. She inhaled deeply and let the fragrance just seep into her memory. "Megan, that's really nice of you. Thank you." Miranda said sincerely. "My pleasure, Miri." Megan smiled back at Miranda, happy that Miranda was so ecstatic with her gift. Miranda stood up and kissed Megan full on the lips. Megan's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it was more than enough to turn Megan's face redder than a tomato. She turned away, not wanting Miranda to see her that embarrassed. She felt a heat and a warm, fuzzy sensation rising in her chest. Her mind was too juvenile to know exactly what it was at that time, but Megan knew something had just happened._

_Miranda Anne Lawson had just become her first love._

_They walked in silence, holding hands till Megan broke the silence. "So Miri... umm... was that the first time... you ever kissed and... umm... got kissed by... someone else?" Miranda started to turn pink, and Megan was about to tell her that she didn't need to answer when Miranda turned to her and replied with a small, embarrassed smile. "Actually... yes... that was my first kiss ever." They both smiled large smiles at each other and continued strolling through the park._

_5 months later, Miranda and Megan had to say goodbye, as Miranda had to return to London with her father, even though she desperately didn't want to leave. Megan and Miranda were tearfully hugging one another tightly, saying their goodbyes. "Message me, please Cassie?" Miranda pleaded tearfully. "Of course I will. I'll do it everyday." Megan promised, sobbing. "Goodbye Megan. I really hope to see you again." "Me too Miri. Come back soon, please!" And with that, they parted tearfully. It would be the last time they saw each other again._

_Megan Cassandra Shepard was now 18. When she was 12, her father was killed in an accident, and her mother remarried to an Alliance N7 marine captain a year later. Her step father showered the same amount of affection on Megan, but she still dearly missed her father, even though she loved her stepfather just as much. She messaged Miranda everyday, but never got a reply. She wondered if Miranda still remembered her. And when Megan was 15, she would dream extremely erotic dreams about Miranda and herself almost every night, and she would sometimes wake up in the morning to find that the part of her bed under her bum and legs were wet, due her giving herself intense orgasms when she had those dreams. Till this day, she was still having sexual fantasies about Miranda almost every night and occasionally masturbating herself to an intense orgasm in her sleep .Megan knew that being in love and having sexual fantasies about another woman was wrong, but she couldn't stop herself from doing so. She decided to enlist, go to military college and follow in her stepfather's footsteps just to stop thinking about Miranda every day. _Megan sighed as she came out of her reverie. She needed to confront Miranda, and do so now. She headed for the elevator.

In her office on the crew deck, Miranda was putting on a fresh uniform after showering. So far, things had gone exceptionally well under Megan's command, and they had just recruited Garrus, and he was still kicking despite his serious injuries. Done dressing, she sat on her sofa, and her mind soon drifted to happier times.

_When she was 13, her father brought her along to Washington D.C. to stay with one of his closest business partners to iron out a multi-billion credit deal. She resignedly came along as she did on her other trips, and fully expected to be lonely and bored again. As she stood next to her father and saw him exchange pleasantries with the man she assumed to be James Noakes, she saw from the corner of her eyes a very pretty girl with her brown hair tied in a ponytail who couldn't be any older than 10 curiously approaching her. Miranda flashed the girl her brightest smile and the other girl seemed to want to say something, but was stumbled by Miranda's smile. So she took the initiative and introduced herself, and told the other girl to just call her Miri, which was a nickname she allowed only her only other friend to call her. "What's your name?" she asked the shy girl, smiling at her to try and put her at ease. "H-hi Miri...I'm... umm... Megan Cassandra... Noakes." The other girl stammered. "And what do I call you, Megan? Just Megan?" Miranda asked, still smiling. "Yeah... just Megan... or you can...umm... call me... Cassie." "I can't decide which name I like better... Can I use either name when I feel like it?" she gently teased Megan, trying to get her over her shyness.__ "Umm...sure." __Megan smiled at Miranda._

_Miranda had just made her second and only best friend that day._

_They immediately hit it off. By the 2__nd__ week of her stay, Megan and she were virtually inseparable. They went just about everywhere together, and where Megan went, she would be there as well, and vice versa. And by the 5__th__ week, they were constantly holding hands, and would only let go only in certain circumstances. Even then, it would be with lots of reluctance._

_The months flew by, and it was soon March and the start of spring. The snow completely melted, and the flowers were starting to bloom again. Megan and Miranda were strolling through a park in Washington D.C. alone, but had to call back to their parents every 15 minutes. They were holding hands as per normal and strolling through when Miranda suddenly pulled Megan to a bed of yellow tulips in bloom and stooped down to examine them. "Wow look at this Cassie! Aren't they beautiful?" Miranda exclaimed. "Oh wow! They're really pretty!" Megan agreed. Miranda was so engrossed with the flowers that she didn't notice that Megan had broken their handhold. She only realised that Megan had gone off on her own when she shyly offered a beautiful rose to her. "Miri, I'd...umm... like to give you... something." Megan stammered, proffering the rose in front of Miranda. "Oh, Megan, that's so sweet! Thank you!" Miranda smiled brightly and accepted the flower from Megan. She inhaled deeply and let the fragrance just seep into her memory. "Megan, that's really nice of you. Thank you." Miranda said sincerely. "My pleasure, Miri." Megan smiled back at Miranda, seemingly happy that she was enjoying her gift. Miranda stood up and kissed Megan full on the lips. Miranda closed her eyes and __savored__ the kiss, till she realised what she was doing. She broke off the kiss a few seconds after it started, but it was enough to turn her face red like a tomato. Miranda quickly turned her burning face away from Megan, not wanting her to see how embarrassed she was. She felt a warm sensation rising in her chest and the warmth she felt washing over her was simply indescribable. Her mind realised what it was and screamed at her. "OH MY GOD! Miranda Anne Lawson, you just kissed another girl. Not just kissed her, but it was RIGHT ON HER LIPS! What are you trying to do, seduce an innocent 9 year old girl? If it was a boy, it isn't so bad. But not only did you kiss ANOTHER GIRL full on the lips, you're IN LOVE with her!" Even though her brain was screaming those accusations at her, Miranda knew in her heart something life-changing had just happened._

_Megan Cassandra Noakes had become her first and only love._

_They walked in silence, holding hands till Megan broke the silence. "So Miri... umm... was that the first time... you ever kissed and... umm... got kissed by... someone else?" Her face started to burn again, and Megan was about to tell her something when Miranda turned to her and replied with a small, embarrassed smile. "Actually... yes... that was my first kiss ever." They both smiled large smiles at each other and continued strolling through the park._

_5 months later, Miranda and Megan had to say goodbye, as Miranda had to return home to London with her father, even though she desperately didn't want to leave, and constantly thought that Washington D.C. was more of a home to her than her father's mansion in London would ever be. Megan and Miranda were tearfully hugging one another tightly, saying their goodbyes. "Message me, please Cassie?" Miranda pleaded tearfully. "Of course I will. I'll do it everyday." Megan promised, sobbing. "Goodbye Megan. I really hope to see you again." "Me too Miri. Come back soon, please!" And with that, they parted tearfully. It would be the last time they saw each other again._

_Miranda Anne Lawson was now 17, and had a doctorate in molecular biology, as well as a Masters in philosophy and history. However, none of those achievements could fill the void left by Megan in her heart. She heard that Megan's father had died in an accident, but heard nothing of or from Megan since then. She __wondered if Megan was still alive, and if she remembered her promise to her. Her father was constantly demanding more and more from her, and she never felt any affection from him. She had enough of her life. She was going to run away and become a totally different person. From then on, the warm, caring Miranda Anne Lawson was lost, and all that was left was the cold, calculating Miranda Anne Lawson, one of the top officers in Cerberus. However, that couldn't change the fact that she would dream exceedingly erotic dreams about herself and Megan doing every imaginable sex act and masturbating herself to a powerful orgasm in her sleep nearly every night since she was 16, and she couldn't stop herself from doing so or stop loving Megan despite her repeatedly telling herself it was absolutely wrong to even think about another woman that way._

Miranda was jolted out of her reminisce by her office doors whooshing open, admitting Commander Megan Shepard inside. "Do you have time to talk, Miranda?" Megan asked. Miranda sighed, as she could tell that this wasn't about work. "Maybe later, Commander, there's a lot…" "Miri, we need to talk. Right now, Miri."

As soon as Megan spoke that sentence, Miranda froze. Suddenly, Miranda sprang into action, grabbing her X4 from the drawer in her nightstand and shoving the barrel straight in Megan's face.

"How the fuck… who the bloody hell are you? How do you know my nickname?" Miranda asked coldly, her voice raised. Megan trembled, not with fear, but with disappointment and rage. "Don't you even remember me, Miri?" Megan asked her voice breaking. Tears were beginning to pool up in her beautiful green eyes. "I think you've mistaken me fo..."Miranda softened up, as she was unnerved that Megan was starting to cry, but was cut off by Megan's scream. "_ARE YOU FUCKING ABOUT WITH ME? YOU SAID THAT I WAS THE FIRST PERSON YOU'D EVER KISSED, AND NOW YOU SAY 'I DON'T REMEMBER A SHIT'?"_ Hot tears of anger, sadness and disappointment were streaming out of her eyes in a steady flow.

Oh my God, Miranda thought. The Megan Cassandra Shepard standing in front of her couldn't possibly be… could she? "C-c-cassie?" Miranda stammered in a small voice. Tears were beginning to form in her magnificent blue eyes. The gun in her hand started its fall to the floor. _No. This can't be… _"Yes. It's me, Miri."Megan immediately rushed over and drew Miranda into an extremely tight embrace, and Miranda was only too happy to melt into her embrace. They both cried tears of joy on each other's shoulders, and stayed that way for a long time.

Finally, Miranda broke the silence and looked straight into the eyes of her first love. "Why Cassie? Why didn't you contact me?" "I did Miri. I emailed a message every day to your father, and he promised that he'd make sure you'd receive it." Megan sobbed, her voice slightly hoarse from her scream of rage. "Oh God... that fucking bastard..." Miranda cursed tearfully. Megan wiped her tears away with her finger, and looked straight into Miranda's eyes with her own teary eyes. "And why didn't the Illusive Man mention anything..." "That's because I never gave the Alliance recruiters my middle name." Megan interrupted Miranda gently, and continued. "Also, next to nobody knew that my mom remarried after my dad's death and used my stepdad's family name as ours, except for close relatives."

Megan and Miranda spent hours catching up on Miranda's luxurious queen sized bed, and Miranda shocked Megan when she revealed that she never had a mother as she was genetically engineered from her father's genetic material and was gestated for 9 months in a test tube. Megan's eyes grew even wider when Miranda told of her kidnapping Oriana, her genetic twin, to get her away from her domineering father who would use her for his own ends. Megan recounted how heartbroken she was after her father died and that Miranda never responded to any of her messages, and she reassured Miranda that she never held any hatred towards her for that.

Megan looked deep into Miranda's eyes, and 22 years worth of sexual frustration, loneliness, desire and lust overwhelmed her as she pushed Miranda down onto the bed and held her down by her shoulders. She then crushed her lips against Miranda's and slid her tongue deep into her mouth, teasing Miranda's tongue. Miranda's eyes shot wide open with surprise and arousal, as never in her life did she imagine that she would even see Megan again, let alone be touched and kissed by her this way. She willingly gave into Megan's kiss, and she slid her tongue under Megan's. _Mmm, she's quite the kisser, _Miranda thought delightedly.

Miranda then slid out of Megan's grasp, much to Megan's surprise. "What are you doing, Miri baby?" Megan breathed sensually. Miranda didn't answer. Instead, she smiled salaciously and slowly unzipped her uniform top and shrugged it onto the floor, and she did likewise for her pants. She then proceeded to undo her lacy black bra, but before she could start on her matching panties, Megan couldn't resist her anymore and she leapt onto Miranda, dragging her panties off with her teeth. Megan looked up at Miranda and swallowed thickly when she saw her flawless, creamy white skin, her perfect, full D-cup breasts, her shapely waist and hips, her taut, flat belly, and her large, firm, and finely sculpted ass. "My God Miri. You _REALLY ARE _engineered for perfection." Megan murmured, her breath taken away by what she saw. "You like what you see, don't you Cassie dearie? Now, I'm going to make up for lost time to you." Miranda purred with an extremely naughty grin on her beautiful face.

Megan started to unbutton her Cerberus uniform, but was cut short when Miranda simply ripped the buttons off, and she yanked her trousers off. Megan then removed her lacy pink bra while Miranda ripped her matching pink panties off, and threw them into a corner. "After all these years, you're still a big fan of pink aren't you Megan honey?" Miranda giggled as Megan giggled along with her. "Oh yeah. Especially considering that the panties you left at my house 22 years ago was pink too..." It was now Miranda's turn to have her breath taken away, as she admired Megan's well toned arms and legs, her washboard-like abs, her fully rounded, firm B-cup tits and her equally finely sculpted ass.

Megan then threw Miranda flat on her back onto her bed and proceeded to suckle on her perfectly-formed nipples with her tongue for a few minutes, which made Miranda moan sensuously in pleasure. Megan then smiled salaciously at Miranda, and kissed her way down to Miranda's crotch, where she buried her head, her tongue teasing Miranda's womanhood agonizingly slowly. "Oh God Megan, your tongue feels _sooo _good running over my pussy..." Miranda moaned as she pulled Megan's head deeper into her crotch. Megan paused and looked up, smiling devilishly at Miranda. "Oh Miri honey, I've barely just started fucking you, believe me..." she purred before she went back down to lick Miranda's sensitive clit, but faster this time. "Uunnghh! Oh yes Cassie, faster! Oh fuck... grab my tits now Cassie!" Megan was pleasantly surprised and even more aroused to discover that Miranda was a vocally expressive lover. She preferred her women to be vocally expressive as they were the ones who typically gave their partners and themselves the most pleasure. Megan gladly obliged Miranda, squeezing both of Miranda's breasts while she gradually sped up the teasing play of her tongue on her clit, and the lips of Miranda's vagina soon parted slightly, as if daring Megan to take it to the next level. Megan then accepted the 'invitation' and slid her middle finger deep into Miranda's sex, immediately eliciting an "Oh fuck Megan that feels_ sooo _good in my twat! Faster Megan, _please!_" Megan kept licking and fingering Miranda that way for more than a good 10 minutes, before she inserted her index and ring fingers into Miranda's tight and now dripping wet pussy as well." _"OH MY GOD CASSIE YOU DIRTY FUCKING WHORE!"_ Miranda screamed in pleasure when she felt Megan insert two more fingers. Megan looked up and gave Miranda an evil, perverted grin. "I see you're fully enjoying yourself, Miss Lawson. And you _will _regret calling me a dirty fucking whore Miri, I promise." she whispered over Miranda's moaning. She then buried her head in Miranda's crotch again, licking her sex furiously. "Oh shit Megan... I think... I'm... I'm gonna cum!" Miranda cried out. Megan then started licking and fingering Miranda even faster and harder when she heard that, wanting to own Miranda and her body. "Oh God yes-yes-yes-yes-yes I'm cumm-_OH MEGAN! FUCK YES! OH MEGAN I'M CUMMING! UUHHH! MEGAN!"_ Miranda screamed as she was overwhelmed by pleasure and her body convulsed in orgasm. Megan had just given Miranda an intense orgasm, and Megan knew it as Miranda squirted her juice into her mouth. "Ooh Miri, so you're a squirter just like me. I like it." Megan licked her lips and kissed her way up, across the taut abdomen, through the deep valley between Miranda's more than ample breasts to her lips, leaving the taste of her own orgasm on her tongue. Miranda lay there on her back, kissing Megan passionately, sweat beading her forehead, her vagina dripping wet, totally breathless, and relishing the way her limbs felt boneless. Miranda broke off the kiss and murmured sultrily into Megan's ear, "Jesus, Cassie, I never knew how good you were with that beautiful mouth and amazing hands of yours." "Now you know how powerful I am, don't you Miri baby?" Megan grinned.

Miranda then grabbed Megan and pinned her to the bed, which got a squeal of mock horror and excitement from Megan. Miranda held one of Megan's rock-hard nipples between her perfectly white teeth while she flicked it with her tongue, which caused Megan to moan in pleasure. "Ooh yeah Miri... just keep doing what you're doing..." Miranda then slid up Megan's body to kiss her passionately one more time before she sat up, straddling Megan. She started grinding her crotch against Megan's while she sensuously moaned to Megan. "Did you think you could make me orgasm and just get away with it? Now, its payback time... and I'm going to fuck you. So just lay there and take the punishment like a good girl should." Megan's eyes widened in mock horror. "I'm sorry Miri... please don't punish me too hard... mmm that's good..." she moaned in reply. Megan's breath was coming much harder now, and her hips rose to increase the friction with Miranda's crotch. Both of them moaned. Megan had never been this aroused in her life, not even when she had sex with Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams 2 years ago. A heat and a lot of wetness were building up in her vagina, and Miranda could feel it. The ability to invoke such a strong arousal in someone as heroic and strong as Megan gave Miranda a sense of power, and she was aroused like never before as well, and her sex was starting to get dripping wet once again. "Oh Miri, touch me now." Megan groaned in pleasure. "Of course, _Commander. Anything _you wish." Miranda smiled wolfishly as she slid off Megan and slid her index and middle fingers up and down Megan's soaking wet pussy lips. Megan arched her back, moaning and Miranda reached up and grabbed Megan's right breast, massaging it gently. "_Please _Miri, put your wonderful fingers into me." Megan nearly begged. With agonizing slowness, Miranda acceded to her request with her index and middle fingers, and began to stroke Megan's sensitive clit with her tongue.

"Oh Miri baby... faster _please_. Harder... yes _harder_! Uunghh yes! Just like that!" Megan gasped as Miranda sped up her licking and her fingering... and she stuck her ring finger in as well. "MMUUHHH! Oh Miri! You're... sooo wonderful... you feel so wonderful..." Megan moaned, roughly pulling Miranda's head deeper into her crotch. Miranda then fingered and licked Megan's vagina at an extremely rapid rate, determined to send Megan over the edge of pleasure. The results manifested itself after just 3 minutes, as Megan's moans started to grow in volume and intensity. Finally, Megan could not resist it anymore. "_OH FUCK YES MIRI I'M CUMMING!OOOHHHH MY GOD!MIRI!"_ Megan screamed as she squirted her wetness into Miranda's eager mouth and her entire finely sculpted body spasmed in a powerful orgasm. Her head fell back onto the pillow, and her forehead was drenched in sweat. She was completely breathless, and tired, but even more satisfied. Miranda sensuously slid up her body and pressed her lips against hers, and Megan slid her tongue into Miranda's mouth, and Miranda responded likewise. Megan waited till Miranda fell back onto the bed before Megan interrupted the sound of their heavy breathing by turning to Miranda and asking her a question she had always wanted to ask.

"Miri baby? Can I ask you something?" Miranda turned to her and grinned a satisfied grin before replying. "Of course... _Commander._" She giggled. "Well... I was wondering if um... you ever had any...um...ah...erotic dreams about you and me performing every... sex act imaginable?" Megan asked coyly. Miranda's beautiful face turned bright red, and couldn't get her mouth to work for a minute before she managed to get it out. "Why... erm... actually... I did. Almost every night." "And did you ever masturbate yourself to a powerful orgasm in your sleep when you dreamed of us fucking?" Megan giggled with a mischievous grin on her face. "I did quite often... wait a minute. You had those dreams too, didn't you? And you gave yourself orgasms too?" Miranda laughed. "Smart girl, Miri. Here's your prize." Megan smirked as she rolled on top of Miranda and engaged her in another passionate lip lock. When they broke off the kiss after half a minute, Miranda asked Megan "Cassie honey, when we had sex in your dreams, which place appeared the most often? For me, it was a beautiful, deserted beach with clear blue sea water lapping against the shore." "Really, Miri? Because that is exactly the same place which I often dreamed we were making love at!" Megan looked amazed.

"Oh wow we dreamt almost exactly the same things!" Miranda exclaimed. "And Megan? When this mission is over, will you bring me to the beach? We'll go alone and carry out our fantasies, okay?" Miranda replied with a perverted smirk and a sly wink. "Of course Miri. I can't wait to ravage your sexy figure in the sand and surf." Megan replied with a salacious smile of her own. "Promise, Megan?" "Promise, Miri." They kissed passionately again before they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

_After 22 years, Megan and Miranda were finally reunited.__ They were finally sated emotionally and psychologically with the embrace and love of their first and only true loves._


	2. Conflict

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ****This is the 2****nd**** chapter of my ongoing series between Commander Megan Shepard and her lover Miranda Lawson, as well as the crew of the SSV Normandy. And special thanks to Stradivarium for his idea which inspired me to write this chapter! And I need more ideas for upcoming chapters, so that and reviews would be highly appreciated. Enjoy, and Megan can be seen in this video: .com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI**

*Present*

Miranda Lawson was angry at Commander Megan Cassandra Shepard. Angry was an understatement, as she was actually unbelievably pissed off with Megan. 3 days ago, they had gotten into a screaming match, which had culminated in Miranda slapping Megan so hard she had fallen to the floor after Megan had _majorly _insulted her.

_That fucking bitch_, Miranda thought angrily. She was just sitting in front of her console, not doing anything. "Come on Miranda Anne Lawson, the _great _Commander Megan Shepard called you a cocksucker, and you're _STILL _thinking about that bitch?" she reprimanded herself. Miranda knew that all relationships, no matter how strong would always have arguments. In fact, arguments strengthened a relationship, but she simply couldn't... "I didn't even start it! It was that fucking whore of a woman!" Miranda shouted, trying to make herself hate Megan. She failed miserably though, because as soon as those hateful words left her mouth, her head slumped onto her desk, and she started to cry bitterly, bitter at herself for hating Megan and not giving her a chance to explain herself like she tried to because of her bruised ego. If Miranda was honest with herself, the last 3 days she spent avoiding the Commander were the 3 most tortuous days of her life, but Megan was avoiding her like the plague as well. _Maybe I should just go up to Megan's quarters and_ _apologize_... "No! I'm _sure_ the bitch'll come crawling back to me on her hands and knees crying, begging me for forgiveness!" Miranda sobbed. Silence. "So where the bloody hell is that fucking woman?" she raged though her tears.

Unbeknownst to Miranda, in the captain's cabin, two decks above her office, Megan was crying too, as she stared sadly at a digi-photo of a picture she and Miranda had taken a week ago as they slurped down root beer together, smiling at the camera as much as the huge straw would allow them to. "Miri... I'm so sorry... I never meant to say those hurtful things to you..." she mumbled to herself as hot tears of anger rolled down her cheeks, and the anger was directed towards herself for saying all those hurtful things to Miranda. _Maybe I should go down to Miri's office and apologize... no, forget it. She's probably still pissed off with me. I should give her more time to cool down before I try to do anything... how the hell could I say those things to her? And no, having my period and PMS-ing on that day IS NOT a fucking reason. At all._

*3 days ago*

"Touch me, and I will _smear _the walls with you, _BITCH!"_ Jack screamed as she flung a chair at Miranda, which Miranda dodged with the grace of a matador. "That's _FUCKING ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!"_ Megan shouted as she entered the office. It was the 5th day of her period, and needless to say, she was highly irritable. Both Miranda and Jack were cowed at the ferocity of her shout, but Jack still managed to hiss at Megan "The cheerleader won't admit what Cerberus did to me was wrong!" "They weren't Cerberus. Not really. But you were _clearly _a mistake." Miranda retorted, as her voice rose. "Fuck you! You have _no idea _what they did to me! Maybe it's time I _showed you!"_ Jack yelled.

The scream that came out of Megan's beautiful, thick, pouty lips after Jack's rebuttal completely reset the gold standard for intimidating anyone. "_BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW BEFORE I DECIDE TO USE MY BIOTIC CHARGE TO RAM BOTH YOUR ASSES OUT OF THE NEAREST AIRLOCK! SO WHAT IF IT WAS CERBERUS WHO FUCKED YOU ABOUT WHEN YOU WERE A GIRL? MIRANDA ISN'T ONE OF THOSE SICK BASTARDS EVEN THOUGH SHE'S CERBERUS, SO YOU BETTER STOP GIVING HER A HEADACHE, AND ME YOUR FUCKING CHILDISH ATTITUDE BEFORE I SNAP YOU IN HALF WITH MY BARE HANDS! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE AGREED TO YOUR STUPID REQUEST TO BLOW THAT PLACE UP!" _Noting that Jack seemed to be truly scared and cowed, Megan then turned to Miranda to unleash the rest of her irritation.

"_MIRANDA! CERBERUS WAS BEHIND THOSE SICK-SHIT EXPERIMENTS, SO STOP TRYING TO DEFEND THEM AND THE ILLUSIVE MAN! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU WERE ACTUALLY LOOKING AROUND THE FUCKING PLACE OR STARING AT MY ASS THE WHOLE TIME, BUT FOR YOUR INFO, THE GODDAMN CERBERUS LOGO WAS EVERYWHERE! SO STOP TRYING TO DEFEND THEM LIKE THEY'RE A BUNCH OF ORPHANED PUPPIES! BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT! THEY'RE A BUNCH OF MENTALLY FUCKED-UP BASTARDS, ALL RIGHT? STOP BEING THEIR FUCKING CHEERLEADER!"_ Miranda's face looked a lot like Jack's at that point, as her jaw was slack, and she wore the typical scared expression of a schoolgirl who had just been caught cutting class by the sadistic principal. Only difference was that Miranda was blushing so much that her face looked more like a tomato than an actual tomato, thanks to Megan's 'staring at my ass' comment, which was partially true, as Miranda's eyes were constantly straying to the Commander's firm, shapely and well toned ass as they moved through the facility. "So both of you are either gonna become lovers, or you're gonna end up in a body bag, courtesy of me. Get me?" Megan dropped her voice to a very deadly hiss. Miranda and Jack couldn't even timidly look at her, let alone reply. "Good. I'll take the silence to be a resounding yes." Jack then slouched out of the room, but without any of her typical pissed-off-bitch attitude. Instead, her attitude was that of a frightened mouse.

Miranda, on the other hand, almost jumped back into her chair, terrified that the Commander would scream at her again. "We good, Miri?" Megan asked, still sounding pissed. Miranda could only nod her head, as she was still scared speechless at her lover's outburst. Megan let out a long sigh as she turned to Miranda. "Y'know Miri, Cerberus is pretty fucked up, and almost everyone knows that. So don't waste your time defending them, ok?" "Why does everyone only see the bad of Cerberus?" Miranda asked disapprovingly. "Yeah, they've done quite a few good things, but the all bad shit they did completely washed away any pleasant memories. Like I always say, one fuckup cancels out a thousand pats on the back." Megan replied. "Come on! Anyone who has that view is so... juvenile." Miranda countered, irritated. "Just because the Illusive Man is a results at all costs person doesn't mean he's all evil."

"Excuse me Miss Lawson; did you just call me 'juvenile'?" Megan growled in a _very _dangerous monotone. "No, but believe whatever you want, _Commander_." Miranda almost spat out the last word, as she was getting exceedingly frustrated with her girlfriend, mostly due to her being in the 5th day of her period as well. "Why are you such a Cerberus lapdog? Sure, they protected your sister, but besides that they haven't done much else to earn your undying love." "Listen, _Commander,_ besides you, my sister is more important than anything else to me in this galaxy." Miranda hissed. "So anyone who takes good care of her for me is at the top of my Christmas exnet-card list." "Miranda, you're just so fucking blinded by Cerberus taking care of your sister that you can't see that they're actually a bunch of vile, crazy nut jobs!" Megan yelled at Miranda, losing her temper. "Oh really. And you're a _FUCKING STUBBORN BITCH!"_ Miranda screamed at Megan, thoroughly pissed. "If that's the case, you're the Illusive Man's little _COCKSUCKER!_" Megan screamed back. All the color drained from Miranda's face as she started to tremble with rage, and Megan was horrified when she realized what she'd just called her Miri in anger.

"Oh God Miri, I'm so sorry! I _never _meant to..." Megan never got to finish her sentence as Miranda slapped her so hard on her face with a resounding 'schlapp' that Megan landed on the floor on her bum. "So I'm just the Illusive Man's little cocksucker to you, aren't I _Commander?"_ Miranda screamed in rage, practically spitting out the last word. Megan quickly scrambled to her feet and grabbed Miranda by her left arm and tried to apologize. "Miri! Please! I really never meant to say that! I'm so sorry!" Megan sobbed, tears forming in her beautiful honey green eyes. "It's _Miss Lawson_ to you, _Commander._ Now let go of me, and get lost." Miranda scowled, her voice deadly. "No! I'm not going anywhere until I apologize!" Megan replied, her voice breaking with her sobbing. "Fine. I'm leaving then." Miranda wrested her arm from Megan's grasp and promptly stormed out of her office, shedding angry tears. "I'm sorry Miri... I'm so sorry... please Miri..." Megan wailed after Miranda's retreating form. Megan then turned to the wall and smashed her head against it in anger and sorrow. "_WHY? WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT! GOD! ANSWER ME!"_ Megan screamed tearfully at the wall, as if she was expecting the wall to reply, as she smashed her head against it again. She then smacked her head against the wall for the 3rd and last time as she slumped to the floor, tears streaming from her eyes. A trickle of blood was starting to flow from the gash in her forehead, but she didn't notice or care. "Why? Oh Lord, why?" Megan whimpered in a small voice.

She would spend more than two hours in that position, just crying to herself before she got up and headed back to her quarters, where she cried some more.

*Present*

"Y'know, this can't last any longer Kelly. It's gotta stop." Jacob sighed, shaking his head. "That's what I told them on day one, but they both looked like they were going to rip me apart if I didn't shut up halfway. Especially Miranda." Kelly grumbled. Jacob Taylor and Kelly Chambers were the only ones who knew Megan and Miranda were in a sexual relationship, and thus were the only ones to know the full impact of Megan and Miranda's massive argument, and were now trying to figure out how to end the 'cold war'. They had noticed the longing looks Miranda and Megan gave each other when the other wasn't looking, and both were equally concerned for both of them as they had become increasingly isolated and reclusive. "Tell you what Kelly; I'll talk to Miranda while you try the Commander. Maybe that'll work." Jacob decided. "Okay Jacob. Wish me luck." Kelly waved as she stepped into the lift and headed for the captain's quarters.

"Kelly? Anything I can do for you?" Megan asked, forcing herself to sound bright and cheery. Kelly rolled her eyes at the bad attempt at being cheery, deciding to cut the bullshit and go straight for the jugular. "Shepard, I know you're suffering without Miranda. You should really go and apologize to her, make your relationship better." "I tried... but she refused to listen..." Megan started to tear up again. "I should wait till she's cooled off. But thanks for telling me." Megan gave Kelly a watery smile. "Shepard, she's completely cooled off. In fact, she's on the verge of flinging herself out of an airlock!" Kelly exclaimed. "What? I'm going down right now! I'm going to tell her how sorry I am before she does anything stupid!" Megan fairly yelled. "Wait! When you go, you might want to turn on the charm on her. Good luck, Shepard." Kelly advised with a parting wave. _Turn on the charm?_ Megan wondered as she subconsciously walked over to her closet. Looking through her various dresses and uniforms, she came across the one that Miranda had once told her she liked to see her wear the most. _Yes, this'll do,_ Megan thought happily as she selected it.

Jacob strode into Miranda's office, mentally rehearsing his speech one last time. "Miranda? Can we talk?" "Sure Jacob." Miranda said, forcing a smile. "Look Miranda, both me and Chambers noticed that you and the Commander are in a relationship, and both of you just went at each other with tongs and hammers." Miranda opened her mouth to interrupt, but Jacob put up a hand to stop her and continued. "You should really try to apologize to her. Or at the very least, you should accept her apology." "But... she started the fight..." Miranda offered weakly. "It doesn't matter who started what." Jacob rebutted. "Because you're miserable and the Commander's also miserable. This isn't the way to go. Have you seen her lately? She tears up at the very mention of your name, Miranda. She's been cooping herself up in her quarters just crying over a digi-photo you and she took, and she's less than two jumps away from grabbing a pistol and committing suicide!" Miranda's jaw fell open in shock. She hadn't expected Megan, her Megan, to be so torn up over their argument. "On the night after you two had that huge-ass argument, she just stayed inside your office and cried herself out for two hours! And that bloodstain you washed off? That was from Shepard repeatedly banging her head against the wall."

"Oh my God... I'm so sorry Cassie..." Miranda sobbed, her tears starting to trickle down her face. "Who?" Jacob asked, looking really puzzled. "Nothing. Thanks for telling me, Jacob." The Cerberus beauty sniffled, managing a smile. "And Miranda? You and Shepard have something going on that we two didn't have. So don't let her slip by, or I'm gonna tear you apart with my biotics myself." Jacob grinned as he left the room. "I'd like to see you try, Jacob." Miranda laughed, despite herself. Miranda sat there, thinking about Jacob's words. _Fuck pride, I need Megan back in my life. I'm going to apologize to her now,_ Miranda thought. She was just getting up from her chair to, fully intent on heading to Megan's cabin when her office doors slid open, admitting one Commander Megan Cassandra Shepard. She was dressed in the cocktail dress that she wore while taking down Donovan Hock, and was also the dress that always made Miranda simply want to jump on her and make passionate love to her even more so than usual. And today was no different.

"Miri? Can we talk?" Megan asked timidly. "Okay, Commander." Miranda settled back in her chair and motioned for Megan to take a seat. Megan took a deep breath, and said, "I'm so sorry I called you... what I did, and I'm ashamed of myself for calling you something so mean. I completely regret that I hurt you so, honey. I just want you... no, I _need _you so badly. Please forgive me, Miri?" Megan pleaded, desperation and longing showing in her eyes. "Oh Cassie, I..." Miranda was abruptly cut off by memories of Megan screaming 'cocksucker' at her flooding back into her consciousness, and her intended 'I have already forgiven you' died in her mouth. Megan, sensing Miranda's hesitation, remembering Kelly's advice to turn on the charm, became something most people didn't know she could also be.

She was Commander Megan Cassandra Shepard, savior of the Citadel, heroine of the galaxy, N7 graduate, the Heroine of Elysium... and unbelievably sexy weapon of mass seduction, which she was now, as she sashayed to Miranda's side, giving her a generous view of her hourglass figure. She then made sure she had Miranda's full attention by fanning herself, sending her fragrance, and that of her perfume, straight into Miranda's nose. Miranda then subconsciously licked her lips while swiveling her chair to face Megan directly, thinking: _Dear God, she's even more vixen-y than I am. I wonder how long I can resist her..._ Her answer was not long in coming, as Megan slowly started to lick her index and middle finger, and Miranda watched in rapt fascination as her tongue swirled around her fingers. Megan then smiled _very _salaciously as she sat down on Miranda's workstation, lifting up her well toned, muscular right leg, her high heeled shoe making a resounding click as she placed her foot gently on the metal table. Her short cocktail dress had slid up her thigh, revealing to Miranda that she wore no panties underneath, and her vagina was exposed in all its naked glory. Megan then started to stroke her own sex with her very wet fingers. "Pretty _please_, Miri baby?" Megan smiled, her voice taking on a breathy quality. _Oh Christ, she'll be the death of me, _thought Miranda as she pounced on Megan the way a cat pounces upon a mouse.

Unfortunately, Miranda's workstation had no dividers, so when the beautiful Cerberus officer literally jumped on Megan, they fell off the desk and onto the floor very hard, knocking the wind out of both of them. "Oww!" they both yelped at the same time. When Miranda saw that Megan was still on the floor trying to catch her breath, she immediately swung her shapely leg over Megan, straddling her and keeping her pinned to the floor. "Well Cassie dearie, before I forgive you, I'm going to have to… _punish_ you." Miranda grinned like a predator toying with its helpless prey, which was definitely the case now, as she had made very sure that Megan had no avenues of escape. _Oh, crap, this is gonna be one helluva night._ Megan thought to herself, unconsciously smiling at the raven-haired beauty. Miranda crushed her lips against Megan's, desperately thrusting her tongue into the redheaded woman's mouth, and Megan's tongue fought against hers.

Miranda broke off the kiss reluctantly when they had to stop to breathe, and slapped Megan hard on her face. "Ouch! Somehow, I liked it." Megan purred with a naughty glint in her large honey green eyes. Miranda said nothing, pulling herself and Megan up till they stood face to face, and French kissed the taller woman passionately once more before pausing for air and slapping her once again. "Damn. How many times are you gonna do that to me?" Megan breathed. "Shut up and strip before I decide to take more…_ drastic measures_, woman." Miranda threatened. Megan unzipped her dress with a perverted look in her eyes, letting it drop to the floor, never taking her eyes off Miranda the whole time. "No underwear at all, Megan? You're even naughtier than I thought. Now get over here and undress me."

Megan willingly complied with a dirty smirk, not even bothering to unzip the Cerberus officer's uniform. Instead, she simply ripped it open, earning another slap on the face from Miranda. "You slut! You just ripped my uniform!" Miranda hissed faux-angrily. "I never knew you cared about that, Miri." Megan whispered as she unbuttoned Miranda's pants and sensually slid them down Miranda's shapely legs. She then undid the voluptuous woman's hot red bra and tossed it aside, and did likewise for her matching panties after she had dragged them off with her teeth. Miranda then grabbed Megan by her lithe, supportive waist and roughly tossed her onto her bed, earning a gasp of excitement from the beautiful woman as she landed on the bed, hard.

Miranda then proceeded to retrieve a medium sized black box from under her bed while Megan looked on intently, her curiosity pricked. The brunette then gave Megan a grin that could've only been described as pure evil as she pressed her thumb against the box, which bleeped and unlocked with a click. From the box, she withdrew a whip used for sexual bondage and a large, 8-inch strap-on dildo, still giving Megan her extremely evil grin. _What the fuck… she keeps that stuff around under her bed?_ Megan wondered, her mouth slightly agape. "On all fours _now,_ Commander." Miranda said sharply, her tone commanding. Sensing that sexy Cerberus agent meant business, Megan had no choice but to do as commanded, deftly rolling onto her B-cup chest, lifting herself up with her well toned arms and legs until she was on her hands and knees, her finely sculpted ass facing Miranda, just as the brunette desired.

"You've been a very, very, very_ bad_ girl Cassie." Miranda hissed as she swung her whip, which hit Megan's buttocks with a resounding smack, eliciting a simultaneously pained and pleasured "Unggh!" from her. "You hurt my feelings badly…" another smack and a moan from Megan followed. "… And you took so long just to get your beautiful arse down here to apologize to me." Miranda finished as she whipped the redheaded Vanguard even harder this time, noting with sadistic pleasure that Megan's moan had grown louder. "I think you should be punished…" yet another stroke of the whip hit its target dead-on, as a gasp of pain and pleasure escaped from Megan's beautiful lips which had shiny, hot pink lipstick applied to it, and another followed as Miranda finished her question with a final flick of her hand, sending the whip hard into Megan's beautiful behind. "…Don't you, you filthy girl?" "Yes, ma'am, I deserve to be punished hard." Megan faked a scared whisper. "Why? Do you know why you deserve to be punished hard, Megan?" Miranda asked with a sadistic smile on her face. "Because… I've been a very, _very_ naughty girl for the past 3 days." Megan replied, acting cowed, which served to arouse Miranda even more.

"Correct Cassie dearie… and now the _real_ punishment starts." Miranda whispered, malevolence in her exquisite cerulean eyes as she strapped on the dildo. "Wha… what are you going to do to me with that… thing?" Megan asked, still faking fear as she knew that was turning the Cerberus officer on, slowly backing away from Miranda and pinning herself against the headboard, making a show of it. "You called me the Illusive Man's little cocksucker, didn't you Megan? Now, _you_ are going to be Miranda Anne Lawson's little cocksucker." Miranda murmured sensually as she roughly grabbed Megan by her ponytail and shoved her dildo deep into the taller woman's mouth, fucking her mouth and throat. Megan gagged and spluttered around the toy as Miranda forced it in and out of her throat with the sadistic smile still on her face, making sure that Megan gagged with each thrust of her perfectly sculpted, shapely hips.

Eventually, Miranda decided that Megan was _already _her little cocksucker, so she roughly pulled her shaft which was dripping with Megan's saliva out of her lover's mouth and shoved her flat on her back. Miranda then looked deep into Megan's faux-terrified eyes and let out an evil laugh, as she kissed her way down to the Vanguard's wet, silken slit in between her legs. "Oh God no Miri... please..." Megan gasped as she felt Miranda's expert tongue flick around her opening, teasing her, and occasionally dipping into her vagina. She gripped the bed sheets tightly as she arched her back and let out sweet moans of pleasure. "Tell me you love it, you dirty girl." Miranda said, her voice muffled as her mouth was obscured due to her burying her face in Megan's crotch. Megan could only nod vigorously as the pleasure washed over her, overwhelming her consciousness. "Come on Cassie, tell me you love it!" "Oh yeah Miri I...OOH! I love it Miri! Uuhhh!" Megan moaned as she started humping Miranda's eager mouth, which was dripping with Commander's vaginal fluid and her own saliva, of her own volition.

"Oh shit...Miri! I think... I think..." Megan panted. "You what, Megan?" Miranda asked, looking up with a perverted smirk playing across her lips, letting her index and middle finger take over the work of her tongue. "I'm g-g-gonna cum!" Megan moaned loudly, nearing her climax point. "Oh really? It's been less than 10 minutes since I started fucking you... but I'm gonna help you all the same." The raven haired woman smiled salaciously, going back down into Megan's crotch, getting her tongue in on the act once more alongside her fingers. "I-I-I can't... take it... _OH FUCK MIRI I'M CUMMING! OOOHHHH MIRI! UUHHH!"_ Megan screamed as she was sent into a powerful orgasm, squirting her cum into Miranda's waiting mouth, nearly ripping the sheets she'd been holding in a death grip as Miranda eagerly drank up her sweet orgasm fluid, and licked her lips when she was done.

"Mmm you're tasty Megan, and I want seconds." Miranda purred as she slid her dildo up and down the folds of Megan's hot, dripping wet pussy. Megan's head flooded with lust as she struggled to keep focused on Miranda's beautiful azure blue eyes. "Tell me what you want me to do to you, Megan honey." The Cerberus beauty commanded. It was getting nearly impossible for Megan to think straight, and she only managed to moan "I... I want you... in... inside of me, Miri baby." "Not good enough, Megan. Tell me what you _really_ want me to do to you!" Miranda snapped. _Fuck dignity, I really need her inside me NOW._ Megan thought. "Goddammit Miri I want you to fuck me _now!_ You fucking teasing whore!" Megan screamed in pleasure and unrequited sexual frustration which stemmed from Miranda constantly teasing her dripping wet sex. The raven haired beauty grinned wolfishly as she granted her redheaded lover her wish, thrusting deep and slow into her hot, wet pussy as she whispered sensually to Megan over her moans of pleasure. "I see you're enjoying your punishment, _Commander_. But don't worry, this is just a warmup. There's a lot more... _punishment _to be done." Miranda then grabbed her lover's firm breasts as she began to pump in and out of Megan's pussy faster and harder, as the redhead moaned even louder and wrapped her well toned legs around Miranda's beautifully and exquisitely curved waist. "Oh yeah Miri baby, fuck me just like that! Oh God you feel so good... mmh!" Megan moaned loudly, gripping the sheets once again.

Miranda was panting hard due to the exertion of pumping in and out of her beautiful lover hard and fast repeatedly for a long time, but was duly rewarded as Megan started to writhe around in pleasure while her moans grew louder. Finally, time seemed to stand still as she screamed in pleasure, the pressure and cum building up in her vagina for more than 15 minutes all coming out in a powerful rush. She shut her eyes tight, arching her back and throwing her head back against a pillow as she continued screaming as her sweet cum spilled around Miranda's dildo and trickled out of her vagina, wetting the Cerberus agent's bed. The sight of Megan's face contorted in pure pleasure, her body convulsing from orgasm was driving Miranda mad. Miranda pulled out of Megan's throbbing, hot sex, causing the taller woman to gasp lightly in pleasure. The sexy Cerberus officer then slid down to lick her lover's pussy once again, and to lick up whatever was left of her vaginal fluid. Megan gasped as she felt Miranda's tongue dance around and into her wet, hot, and aroused twat, gathering up whatever wetness that was still on her silken folds and in her vagina.

Miranda then slid up Megan's near-perfect body, shaking the dildo right in front of Megan's face. "Come on Cassie honey, don't you want to taste your own cum?" Miranda said breathily. Megan smiled, wordlessly taking the plastic penis and sucking on it. Her raven haired lover let her suck on it for a couple of minutes before she pulled out and kissed Megan passionately, ravaging her mouth with her tongue. "Have I been punished enough, ma'am?" Megan asked in a little voice. Miranda surveyed Megan's naked form triumphantly, taking in the sight of her Commander and lover completely naked and helpless on her bed as a _very_ perverted sexual fantasy Miranda had of Megan for a long time crept into her thoughts. "Actually no. Roll over and get on your hands and knees _now._" Miranda commanded. "What? I already came twice!" "Shut up you naughty whore. I'll let you go when _I'm _satisfied." Miranda growled as her lover complied, grumbling. "Don't grumble when I punish you, Cassie. You deserve it." The sexy brunette scolded Megan as she gave her a hard open handed slap on her buttocks, earning a very arousing and satisfying smack and a whimper of pain from Megan.

Miranda then licked her fingers and stroked her dildo, thus lubricating it. She then slid the fake desire up and down Megan's small, tight asshole for awhile before she leaned down to spit on it. "Miranda Lawson, don't you _dare_ touch my assho-AAANNGGHHH!" Megan screamed in pleasure, pain and shock as Miranda shoved her plastic penis deep into her untouched, virgin asshole. Miranda then threw her head back and let out a very evil and sadistic laugh as she began to slide in and out a lot slower than she liked, due to Megan's tightness severely constricting the movement of the dildo. "Miranda Anne-ooh fuck yeah...-Lawson, you-aangh-are a very evil-AAAHH!-bitch!" Megan moaned, clutching the sheets as if though her life depended on it. "When I dole out discipline, I have to be very tough. Or else you're not going to learn your lesson." Miranda purred as she continued violating her redheaded lover's anus, thrusting deep into her tighter hole, earning pained moans of pleasure from Megan. Finally, Megan reached her end as she had another orgasm, but this time she was too exhausted to scream and could only manage a very loud and long moan.

Megan just lay there motionless for a good 10 minutes, panting heavily as Miranda planted her sweet kisses all over her extremely desirable body, leaving perfect kisses in her seductive pink lipstick all over her Commander's body. "Well Megan, I hope you've learned your lesson. Are you going to be a good girl from now on and be obedient to me?" Miranda asked seductively, a sultry smile on her pouty, pink-lipsticked lips. "But I thought you _wanted _me to be a naughty girl." Megan gasped lightly, still trying to catch her breath. Miranda slapped Megan on the face once more and scowled. "Don't answer back to me. Looks like you haven't learned your lesson, have you?" Suddenly, Megan grabbed Miranda and rolled both of them over, a surprised squeal escaping from the sexy Cerberus officer's lips. Miranda's beautiful azure blue eyes flew wide open in arousal as she wondered what Megan was going to do to her, and in shock at what just escaped her lips._ I don't squeal, dammit!_

"You're damn right I haven't. I'm a bad girl, and I'm _completely _unrepentant. So bite me, bitch." Megan purred as she groped around for the whip. "Did you just call me a bitch, you naughty girl? You're really gonna regret calling me that!" the Cerberus agent warned, slightly scared but even more aroused by the feral look in her beautiful lover's eyes. "No I won't. Now, it's _your _turn for some punishment. So be a good girl and don't resist, _Miss Lawson._" Megan smirked as she deftly bound Miranda's wrists together securely with the whip. "Wha… what are you doing? Let me go this instant Cassie, you horrible woman!" Miranda exclaimed, mock-terrified and straining against her bonds futilely. "Nuh-uh. You seriously think you could punish and violate me like that and get away scot free? I don't think so…" the Vanguard said with an evil smile of her own, as she nibbled on Miranda's neck all the way down to her breasts, leaving love bites all over as evidence of her nibbling. She attacked Miranda's rock hard nipple sitting atop her full, perfectly formed D-cup left breast as she held it steady with her right hand, flicking it around with her tongue. She gently kneaded the equally magnificent right breast with her free hand, making her raven-haired lover gasp in pleasure.

Realizing how vulnerable she was, Miranda blushed as the redhead beauty finished with her breasts, sat up over Miranda's prone form, licked her lips, eyeing Miranda the way only a predator does to its helpless prey, trying to decide where to attack next. Megan's evil smile grew even wider as she kissed her way down, past Miranda's jet-black curls of hair on her groin, and buried her face in Miranda's crotch, left hand running up her side to cusp her left breast. "Oh no you don't you perverted girl-UUHHH!" Miranda moaned, arching her back in pleasure, offering more of her tits to Megan's ministrations as Megan gave her a sultry look while her tongue ran over her clit and her index, middle and ring finger slid in and out of Miranda's dripping wet, burning hot sex. "You love it don't you? Prove me right Miri baby." Megan purred. "Uh-huh… uunnghh… I love… ooohh… your tongue running over my-AAHH!... clit Cassie dearie!" Miranda moaned in reply. The raven-haired stunner didn't last long before her moans grew louder and in intensity, and she started to buck wildly against Megan's mouth. "Aahh shit Megan I… I… I'm gonna _CUM!OOOHH FUCK YES I'M CUMMING MEGAN! OH MY GOD! MEGAN!"_ She screamed as Megan's expert tongue and deft fingers sent her over the edge and into a very intense orgasm. She continued screaming Megan's name as her cum rushed out of her vagina and into Megan's eager, waiting mouth in a powerful spurt and the sheets that both her and Megan earlier on were clutching so tightly ripped in her hands. Seeing all that pleasure that her lover was experiencing gave Megan a tangible feeling of power and pleasure, serving to heighten her arousal and making her pussy even wetter with her own warm juices.

However, Miranda didn't notice the ripped sheets as her back, previously arched in pleasure, flopped back down onto her bed. Her eyes were still shut tight as she moaned Megan's name breathlessly as her Commander licked the soft, wet folds of her sex, gleaning whatever moisture that was still on them. Megan then French kissed Miranda while her hands undid the straps that held the dildo onto Miranda's perfect body and she strapped it onto herself. Miranda's eyes widened as she saw Megan presenting the dildo to her with a mischievous look in her eyes and a similar smile on her face. She unconsciously struggled against the whip that bound her hands together, wanting to just grab her own tits and rub her clit simultaneously very badly. Megan then smiled salaciously as she slowly slid the dildo up and down her lover's silken folds, teasing her before thrusting violently into Miranda. "Oh yes Cassie take me! Take me now!" Miranda screamed in pleasure as she felt Megan's false shaft rub against her g-spot. "Don't worry Miri baby, not only will I do that, I'm going to make you mine." Megan said sensually over Miranda's moaning.

"Oh Megan honey, just keep fucking me like that! Uuhh yes baby you're nailing my sweet spot! Keep fucking it… oh God…" Miranda moaned loudly as Megan's perverted grin grew larger as she whispered sensually into the ear of her lover. "I'm hitting your g-spot aren't I? I _love_ girls whose g-spots are easy to find. It means more orgasms, and more fun." Miranda could barely focus enough past the pleasure to nod and moan weakly in agreement. Megan then started pushing as deep as she could into Miranda's sweet pink pussy, and almost completely coming out, leaving only the tip in her sex before thrusting back in as deep as she could, making sure to hit the Cerberus beauty's sweet spot with every thrust. Miranda started to convulse as she was nearing the end of her pleasure threshold, which prompted Megan to speed up her thrusting. Soon enough, Miranda was sent into yet another powerful squirting orgasm.

"_OOH MY GOD CASSIE I'M CUMMING AGAIN! OH CASSIE YOU'RE SOO GOOD!"_ Miranda screamed, her bound hands flailing around helplessly as her entire body spasmed wildly, the overload of pleasure causing her to squirt her juices all around Megan's plastic strap-on and drip out of her beautiful vagina and onto her bed. "Unggh… aanghh…" Miranda moaned as she tried to regain her breath and some feeling in between her legs while Megan pulled out of her, causing her to gasp lightly. "What's that Miri honey? You want me to fuck your ass now? Actually, I was thinking the same thing my dear." Megan teased as she slid the dildo down, teasing Miranda's tighter hole while she untied the whip that was binding Miranda's hands and wrists tightly together. "No-no-no Megan, let me regain some feeling in my crotch fir-OOH!" Miranda moaned as Megan thrust it deep into her virgin anus, trying her best to slide in and out as quickly as possible, a task made very tough by the tightness of Miranda's second hole. Megan grunted with the exertion of sliding in and out of her lover's very tight ass, sweat beading her forehead. Miranda was moaning loudly, trying her best not to pass out from all the pleasure that Megan had been giving her for the last half hour and now.

Eventually, Miranda had a powerful squirting orgasm once more, and as soon as Megan pulled out of her violated ass, she slumped onto her comfortable bed moaning and completely breathless. Megan then unstrapped Miranda's dildo and tossed it aside, snuggling up against Miranda sweet smelling but very sweaty form, nuzzling her neck, her arms pulling Miranda into a tight embrace. "My, my Megan, that was bloody amazing." Miranda managed to croak out, her voice hoarse from all her screaming during their lovemaking session as she slid her arms around the Commander, hugging her back. "Oh yeah. This definitely has to be the best round of sex I've had with you, Miri my baby. I've heard about the flexibility and versatility of the Sentinels before, but I never really believed it. Until you proved it true by fucking me today." Megan giggled, pressing their lips together and slowly inserting her tongue into the raven haired woman's mouth, and Miranda responded likewise. Megan broke off the kiss after awhile, sensing that Miranda still hadn't caught her breath yet. When Miranda finally caught her breath, she turned to Megan and smiled.

"Well Megan honey, I've heard lots about the endurance and speed of the Vanguards, and you definitely had a lot of endurance when I was fucking you, and speed when you were fucking me. And you aren't seriously suggesting that we fight more often just for the awesome makeup sex, are you?" Megan laughed as she replied. "Actually Miri baby, we should fight more often. Just so we can fuck each other like the madwomen we are, just like we did over the past hour and a half, more often." "You stupid arse." Miranda laughed as she playfully smacked Megan on her breast. "Honestly Miri," Megan said very seriously, looking straight into her lover's eyes. "I don't wanna fight with you ever again. 'Cause the last three days without you was hell for me, and I don't wanna go through it ever again. I'm so sorry that my PMS and foul mouth caused us to fight." "Me too Megan. I'm so sorry I was a standoffish, proud bitch who didn't want to listen to your apology because of my PMS and bruised ego." Miranda said, tearing up.

"The reason why I reacted so badly to your cocksucker comment was because when I tried to show Jack the message I got from the Illusive Man saying that Teltin had gone rogue, she laughed at me and said that the Illusive Man's bullshit wasn't the only thing I was swallowing. I was swallowing his… cum too to get to my rank in Cerberus, according to that crazy bitch." Tears had started flowing out of Miranda's enchanting cerulean eyes, and Megan wiped her tears away tenderly. "Hush now Miri, don't cry. Forget that crazy woman, all right? It hurts me a lot when I see you hurt." she whispered softly. Miranda got her crying under control before continuing. "A few jealous colleagues said I was a cheap whore who slept around to climb up the ladder, but that wasn't the case. I got to where I was on my genes, not on my back or on all fours getting fucked by somebody. Except…" Miranda sniffled.

"You know what Miri? You aren't just coasting on your great genes, your ability and talent are the ones that got you to where you were today." Megan reassured Miranda. "Your talent and ability speak volumes. Even if you had great genes, but didn't have the talents and abilities you have now, you would be doing something else completely different, like maybe be a servant to some rich family. It's your talents and abilities, Miri. Not your genes." "Thank you Megan. That means a lot to me." Miranda smiled her multi-million watt smile that Megan hadn't seen since they parted ways 22 years ago. "Actually, those jealous people and that tattooed bitch were partially right. I did have sex with the Illusive Man once…" Megan's beautiful honey green eyes widened.

"... But it wasn't for myself. I did it for Oriana. He told me that if I wanted him to protect my sister, I would have to have sex with him in return. What was I to do? I had no choice but to suck his cock, and bend over and let him do as he pleased… I even had to let him cum all over my face, and swallow it all down and pretend I enjoyed the entire thing and I wanted to do it again. I hated myself so much for that. For years after he fucked me, I would just cry alone in my office for hours, feeling that I was a dirty slut with no values who slept around for her own gains. Until you revealed yourself to me again." Miranda sobbed, her hot tears of sadness and regret slipping down her cheeks once again.

"Miri, my love, I don't care what you've done in the past. It's over. Besides, you'll always be the sweet, warm, innocent and caring Miranda Anne Lawson I know." Megan said softly, holding Miranda's hand as she snuggled up closer to Miranda. "Thank you, Cassie. I love you so." Miranda smiled as Megan wiped away the last of her tears with her free hand. "I love you with all my heart too, Miri. You are my best friend, my first and true love, and you even brought me back from the dead. You really are, and always will be, my angel." Megan replied, her voice tender and loving. Miranda's smile started to break as she began to giggle hysterically. "Oh God Megan, I never knew you could be that mushy. And corny." Megan giggled along with Miranda as she replied. "Yeah so don't tell anyone about it. Because that would _really_ screw up my badass tough chick image." Miranda let out a long, happy and heartfelt laugh. "You are such an idiot."

They kissed each other passionately again as their arms slid around their bodies, pulling each other into a very tight, loving hug. They broke off the kiss, and Miranda snuggled tightly against her Commander, nuzzling her neck. "Actually Cassie honey, you've always been and will always be my angel too. You've saved me lots of times from harm and danger. I really don't know what I'd do without you." She whispered, lovingly staring into the exquisite green eyes of the woman and Commander she loved so dearly. "I'm really happy that I'm your angel, just like you're mine." Megan replied in a very loving voice, looking directly into Miranda's beautiful cerulean eyes as she slowly and gingerly placed her well toned, muscular left leg over Miranda's equally toned right leg, before encircling both of her legs and pressing both of the Cerberus beauty's thighs against her still wet and sated vagina.

Miranda's right hand played around with Megan's ponytail as she kissed her once more, their tongues dancing around in their mouths, before Miranda pulled her lips away and snuggled against Megan even tighter, her face against her redheaded lover's neck, nuzzling it as Megan cuddled Miranda tightly, kissing her forehead as she pulled up the sheets to cover their naked bodies. Barely a minute later, the two women fell into a deep, satisfying sleep in that same loving position and embrace together, the ripped sheets partially covering them.

**Author's final notes:**** Whew that took over 27 solid hours to write, and it shows. I threw in the extra mushiness towards the back because I'm a romantic, and to 'soften up' the very explicit sex and bondage scene earlier on, lest you readers think I'm a perv who gets off by writing sex scenes. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review, favorite and introduce to others. Hope you enjoyed this fanfic!**


	3. Love, Confessions and War

**Author's notes: ****This is the third chapter in my ongoing series between Commander Megan Shepard, her lover and best friend Miranda Lawson, and the crew of the SSV Normandy. Yes I'm Christian but I'm NOT bible-bashing here. I'm just putting in a faith that I personally know well so that it's more accurate. Enjoy, review, favorite and bump. Commander Megan Shepard can be seen here:** **.com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI**

Commander Megan Shepard sighed wearily as she sent out the after action report of their activities aboard the Heretic Station to the Illusive Man. She, Legion, and her girlfriend Miranda Lawson had boarded the station to destroy it at first, but had ended up reprogramming the 'heretic' geth as soon as Legion suggested that the heretics could be reprogrammed to fight alongside, and not against, organic life. As soon they got back onboard the Normandy, she had to file the after action report, and she knew that 2 decks below, her lover, Miranda, was also tapping away at her own private terminal, filing out the same report. Megan twirled her maroon colored ponytail in frustration with her right hand, face palming with her left. _Christ, _she thought,_ there's a lot less red tape in Cerberus than in the Spectres, but there's still enough to sink a frigate._ Like many other military personnel, enlisted or officer, she hated red tape and reports with a burning passion. But since she didn't have anything else to do while EDI integrated the IFF node retrieved from the Derelict Reaper into the Normandy, _might as well fucking get it done_, she thought, irritated.

Her train of more profane thoughts directed at the brass was interrupted when her cabin doors whooshed open, admitting the love of her life, Miranda Lawson. Megan smiled when she saw Miranda, but her joy transformed into concern when she saw that Miranda was crying. The beautiful Cerberus agent was timidly approaching her, so she rushed over and pulled Miranda into a tight, loving embrace, and she was only too happy to reciprocate. "What's wrong Miri? Why are you crying?" Megan asked gently, stroking Miranda's exquisite face, wiping away her tears. "I'm so scared Cassie… I'm scared…" Miranda sobbed softly. "Why? What's scaring you Miri honey?" Megan whispered tenderly into Miranda's ear. "I'm so scared that I'll die when we face the Collectors… I don't want to leave you Megan! I love you so much Megan!" Miranda cried, breaking into a fresh round of sobbing. "Shush Miri, that's crap. We won't die. I'll be with you forever. Hush, stop crying. I promise that we won't die. And I love you with all my being too, Miri." Megan said gently, feeling herself tear up.

"I really hope so too. But… the more I look at it, it seems like the Illusive Man's just throwing us straight into the pit of hell and he isn't expecting us to return. I knew it from day one, and I didn't care, but ever since I found out that you're _the_ Megan I fell in love with when I was a teenager, I'm… I'm just so scared that either one or both of us will die!" Megan gently forced Miranda's perfectly sculpted jaw up, their eyes looking deep into each other's as Miranda continued. "Ever since I found you again, I'm scared… I'm scared of what will happen when we die. Will we be torn apart for the rest of eternity? Will we even see each other ever again?" Miranda finished, as her sobbing grew into full-fledged crying. "Don't worry Miri; we'll be together no matter what… are you a Christian?" Megan asked tearfully. "I don't think… no." Miranda replied as her tears rolled down her exquisite cheeks.

"Come here with me Miri. We'll say the Sinner's Prayer so we can be together no matter what." Megan whispered tenderly, gently leading Miranda by her hands to her bed, where they sat, and still holding hands. "Lord Jesus, I now confess to You all of the wrong and sinful things that I have ever done in my life. I ask that You please forgive me and wash away all of my sins by the blood that You have personally shed for me on the cross. I am now ready to accept You as my personal Lord and Savior. I now ask that You come into my life and live with me for all of eternity. Father, Jesus – I now believe that I am truly saved and born again. Thank You Jesus. Amen." They said in unison, looking into the eyes of the other. "My God Megan, I feel… happier. And my heart feels lighter too. That's all we needed to say?" Miranda smiled, her tears drying up. "That's right, baby. Now we can live happily together, no matter what happens." Megan replied, smiling brilliantly.

"Oh Cassie, thank you so much." Miranda said gratefully with a smile on her lovely face as she stood up. "You're welcome Miri. I love you a lot." Megan smiled tenderly. "Shut up." Miranda chuckled. "It's only right tha-" Megan managed to say before she was rudely interrupted by Miranda. "Shut up!" Miranda said forcefully, the smile evaporating from her face. Megan finally got the message as her right hand grabbed Miranda's tight, perfectly sculpted ass and pulled her body forcefully against her own as their lips were crushed together in a desperate, frantic and hungry kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance in their mouths while her left hand ran through Miranda's silky, luscious locks of jet-black hair. Moaning her approval loudly into their kiss, her hands roamed around Megan's body before her right hand settled onto Megan's equally tight and perfectly sculpted ass, squeezing it gently while her left hand slid under the redhead's uniform top and under her bra, kneading her right breast and feeling her nipple harden, causing Megan to moan in approval and arousal as well.

"You. Me. Bed. _Now_." Megan whispered breathily into Miranda's ear as she broke off the kiss and pushed the beautiful brunette down onto her bed hard. "You're not one for subtlety are you, Megan baby?" Miranda said breathlessly as her Commander and lover attacked her neck with her lips and perfect white teeth, leaving love bites all over. "Duh. I run around with a nuke launcher strapped to my back, which isn't very subtle, is it now?" They both laughed at her droll sense of humor as Miranda pulled the redheaded Vanguard down for another passionate kiss while they stripped naked in record time. Barely a minute later, they were admiring each other's prone, naked forms on the bed, still kissing passionately, their tongues dancing around each other in their mouths.

Megan then broke the kiss and gently maneuvered around Miranda's beautiful, naked body on her hands and knees, positioning her face right above the Cerberus agent's crotch, and her own right above Miranda's in a classic 69 position. Miranda smiled salaciously as she bent up a little and began to lick Megan's delicious womanhood while she slid two of her fingers in, eliciting an excited and pleasured cry from her as she reciprocated at Miranda's other end with two of her digits and her tongue. The raven haired beauty moaned loudly in pleasure into Megan's crotch, approving of Megan's ministrations. Feeling Megan speeding up her licking and fingering, she did likewise, determined to make her girlfriend orgasm before she did.

"Commander Shepard, the IFF has been installed. I recommend that you take the shuttle now to access your next location to test out its effects." EDI intoned, its holo popping up right next to Megan's fish tank. "What? Can't you see I'm quite goddamn busy over here?" Megan snarled loudly, looking up from Miranda's beautiful wet pussy, pissed off at EDI's abrupt interruption of their… private time. "Excuse me EDI, I believe that you were programmed to _help _us, not piss us off." Miranda growled at EDI's holo, feeling as pissed off as the woman on top of her. "I am helping. By informing you of the IFF's successful installation, the effects can be tested out sooner, and you can stop the Collectors sooner. Thus, you can resume your activities with Commander Shepard sooner." "I _swear_ to God EDI, I will uninstall your _fucking sorry quantum ass_ from this ship when this mission is over." Megan growled, still extremely pissed off.

"Permission to bitch Commander?" Joker's voice came on over the intercom. "Go right ahead Joker. Which reminds me, when did you ever start asking for my permission to bitch?" Megan sighed as she and Miranda untangled themselves from each other's limbs and Megan's messed up blanket. "Since just now. EDI's dead on right again, as much as we hate to admit it. The sooner we get this Collector crap over and done with, the sooner we'll have all the time in the universe to ourselves." Joker sighed dejectedly. "Okay Mr. Moreau, we get your point. We're going down to the bridge now." Miranda grumbled. "Don't worry Miss Lawson, I'm just as pissed off as you and the Commander are. I mean, I was just getting to the best part in my new Asari Prostitu… never mind. Anyways, what are you two doing together in the captain's quarters?" "Joker, one more question and I will _personally_ see to it that your crippled ass is going to be blown out of the garbage airlock. Understood?" Megan growled, her tone intimidating. She smiled in satisfaction as she heard Joker audibly gulp before replying. "Aye aye Commander, shutting up now."

"Well Cassie dearie, duty calls. And I promise you that I'll make it up to you later." Miranda said saucily, waggling her eyebrows at Megan. Megan laughed and stole a quick kiss from Miranda before she picked up their rumpled uniforms from the floor and tossed them to the alluring Cerberus operative standing naked in front of her. "Goddamn fucking pussy-blocking piece of expensive quantum shit…" Megan scowled at the console where EDI's holo always popped out from. Miranda laughed and gave her redheaded lover another kiss. "Oh Megan, you're so cute when you swear. And why'd you toss me your uniform?" Miranda asked, eyebrows raised. "Isn't it kinda obvious? I'll dress you, and you'll dress me." Megan replied with a lewd smile on her face as the Cerberus agent's flawless face reddened. "You dirty arse." She mumbled abashedly, half-heartedly slapping Megan's breasts. Megan just giggled and strapped Miranda's lacy white bra back onto her D-cup chest while Miranda pulled Megan's panties up, her face red with embarrassment.

Slightly more than an hour later, Megan and her entire team departed from the Normandy in the cramped, uncomfortable Kodiak drop shuttle, leaving only Joker, Kelly and the Cerberus crew members behind. Meanwhile, 3.7 light years away, Harbinger boomed to his minions. "Shepard has taken the bait. Commence the assault on the Normandy!" "You're readings are off EDI. It's just radiation bleed. Or white noise." Joker sighed frustratedly. "I have detected a signal embedded in the static coming from the IFF. We are transmitting the Normandy's location." EDI said in its usual monotone. "Transmitting? To who?" As if to answer Joker's question, the Collector ship completed its mass effect jump, suddenly appearing right in front of the Normandy. "Oh, shit." Joker gulped unhappily. "We're getting the hell outta here!" "The ship's propulsion systems are disabled. There is a virus in the IFF, and it has infected the ship's systems." EDI intoned. "Mr. Moreau, you must unlock my sealed databases so that I can initiate countermeasures and regain control of the ship." "Ah dammit." Joker grumbled.

After running past waves of Collectors as fast as his brittle legs would allow him to, crawling through the maintenance shafts, and seeing his crewmates being abducted left, right and centre, Joker finally made it to the engine room after unlocking EDI's sealed databases in the AI core. He frantically tapped away at Tali's usual maintenance console, rerouting power to the drive core. "Mr. Moreau, you must now re-activate the drive core from the main console in front of the drive core. I will open all the airlocks as we accelerate, and all hostiles will be killed." EDI instructed in that monotone voice it had. "What? What about the crew?" Joker exclaimed, his voice distressed. "They are gone Jeff. The Collectors took them." "Dammit." Joker cursed as he hobbled over to the main engineering console and reactivated the drive core. "Thank you Mr. Moreau. I have control." EDI's voice intoned. It would be the last thing Jeff Moreau would hear before he was flung backwards and his world went pitch black.

*2 hours later*

"You lost the entire crew and damn near the entire ship too?" Miranda exclaimed, angry. "I know all right? I was here! The hell was I supposed to do, break my arm at the Collectors?" Joker said bitterly. "I'm sorry Joker… it's just that… I can't believe we never saw it coming." Miranda sighed, running her right hand through her luscious black locks in frustration. "Don't blame yourself Miranda. Nobody could've seen it coming." Megan said gently, putting a reassuring hand on Miranda's back before turning to Joker. "How're you holding up Joker? I heard it was a rough ride." "I'm fine, thanks." Joker muttered glumly. "All right, we have everything we need to take the fight to the Collectors. Joker, head back to the bridge. The rest of you, to your stations." Megan ordered and the team dispersed with affirmative acknowledgements.

"Joker, set a course for the Omega 4 relay. We're going to stop the Collectors." Megan ordered as soon as she brought up the galactic holo-map. "Please confirm destination Shepard. Even with the IFF installed, there is a chance we may not make it back out." EDI warned in its usual monotone. "The Collectors took our crew. Time to get them back." Megan countered. "Got it Commander. Setting a course for the Omega 4 relay, ETA 2 hours. I'll let you know when we're there." Joker replied, sounding much happier than he was just 5 minutes ago. Megan then headed for the lift, fully intent on finding the beautiful Miranda Anne Lawson she loved so dearly. A perverted smirk played across Megan's beautiful, thick and pouty lips as she remembered her Miri's promise to her, and she was fully intent on holding the Cerberus agent to her word.

Just as she was about to summon the lift, the doors opened to reveal Miranda, who stepped out, denying Megan access into the elevator car. "Oh, pardon me, _Commander._" Miranda purred as she put out a hand to stop Megan from trying to go around her, intentionally making contact with Megan's breasts as she literally walked right into Miranda's outstretched hand. Megan subconsciously blushed from the intimate contact as Miranda whispered seductively into her ear. "I've cleared out the engine room. Be there in 5 minutes." "The engine room? Miri you dirty girl…" Megan smiled pruriently. " I settle for nothing but the best." Miranda smiled, giving Megan another one of her lusty winks as she sashayed back into the elevator.

Miranda stood at the main engineering console, just staring at the blue glow emanating from the drive core, basking in the quiet hum of the engine while she waited for Commander Megan Cassandra Shepard, the love of her life, to come down to the engine room so that they could show their love for each other. Suddenly, she heard footsteps rushing up to her. Before she could spin around to confront the person in question, two strong yet gentle arms wrapped themselves around her perfectly curved waist and spun her around. Smiling, she instinctively knew it was one Commander she loved with all her being . "Hey baby. Miss me?" Megan purred throatily before she crushed her pink-lipsticked lips against Miranda's, thrusting her tongue into Miranda's mouth. Miranda eagerly reciprocated while Megan propped her up on the console, breaking their kiss and shifting her aim lower, attacking the top part of the Cerberus officer's generous cleavage which was exposed by her skimpy, skintight black latex uniform.

Miranda moaned her approval for Megan's ministrations, which served to spur the redhead on. She lifted the raven haired beauty off the console, grabbing onto her firm, toned thighs and spreading them apart, making Miranda straddle her as they kissed passionately, their tongues once again dancing around in their mouths. Megan then propped her beautiful lover onto a railing and attempted to unzip Miranda's uniform while she renewed her assault on Miranda's cleavage. The Cerberus beauty simply smiled and pushed herself off the wall and onto Megan, causing both of them to fall over onto the cold metal floor, Miranda still straddling Megan while she was on top. Miranda then looked at her redheaded lover in the eye lasciviously while she slowly unzipped her uniform top and pulled it off, and Megan was clearly enjoying the show as she immediately rose up and nibbled at Miranda's deep valley between her more than ample breasts.

Fed up with Miranda's translucent, lacy black bra that was constantly blocking all her advances on the wearer's magnificent breasts, Megan grabbed at it and attempted to rip it off, but her hands were slapped away by Miranda. "Don't try anything, you horny, impatient girl." Miranda murmured throatily with a lusty smile on her elegant face as she slowly undid her bra strap, letting it fall to the floor slowly. Even though it was already the umpteenth time that Megan saw Miranda naked, she still couldn't help but have her breath taken away as she took in Miranda's flawless, unblemished creamy white skin and the hypnotic sway of Miranda's perfectly sculpted and rounded D-cup breasts that had dusty pink colored nipples sitting atop them, all pert and perky.

Snapping out of her dreamy state, Megan seized Miranda's left nipple in her mouth, licking and sucking on it hungrily while her left hand seized Miranda's other breast, kneading it vigorously while her thumb flicked Miranda's nipple around, making the raven haired stunner cry out in pleasure and excitement. "Wait Megan. I haven't undone my…" Miranda never got a chance to finish the sentence as Megan simply grabbed her uniform bottom and her matching black lacy panties and ripped them off simultaneously, tossing them aside, all the while still sucking, licking and rubbing Miranda's breasts. "Megan! You've seriously got to stop ripping my clothes!" Miranda whined as Megan switched breasts, now licking and sucking the Cerberus agent's right nipple while massaging the left with her right hand. Megan didn't seem to care about what Miranda said, instead continuing her treatment of Miranda's perfect tits.

Miranda roughly shoved Megan down against the cold metal floor as she tore off Megan's standard issue Cerberus uniform, tossing them in the same direction as her now ripped panties and uniform pants, leaving the Vanguard with just her matching, translucent and lacy hot pink underwear on. "Christ Cassie dearie, you're acting like a bloody raging lust monster." She gasped as Megan resumed her vicious attack on Miranda's breasts. "Well Miri baby, that's because I_ AM _a raging lust monster. All that lust built up from staring at your boobs and ass, and from you teasing me… I tell you Miri, it's a huge load of lust to release." Megan purred, both of her hands massaging both of Miranda's gorgeous breasts while she pulled Miranda in for yet another very heated and passionate lip and tongue lock.

Miranda felt the very unromantic urge to breathe, and she broke off the kiss after a while, gasping for breath. However, she more than compensated for it by ripping off Megan's bra, and leaned back to admire the maroon haired Commander's firm, perky B-cup breasts before she bent down and suckled on Megan's erect, pert left nipple, flicking it with her tongue and nibbling it with her teeth. Megan gasped in excitement and approval as Miranda moved her left hand up to the Vanguard's other breast, gently massaging it while Megan groped Miranda's exquisitely turned buttocks and gave it a good smack.

Megan then rolled both of them over, and pulled Miranda in for yet another passionate, searing kiss before she sensually slid her body down against the Cerberus officer's perfect, genetically engineered body, receiving a delighted sigh from Miranda. Megan now had a clear view of Miranda's stunningly beautiful and alluring core, but she didn't want to rush it. Instead, she fervently kissed the insides of Miranda's firm, well toned thighs, never taking her beautiful honey green eyes off Miranda's equally enchanting cerulean eyes. She then paused for a moment to gaze lovingly upon her raven haired lover's vagina and the short and curly yet neat growth of jet black hair above it before she dove in with her tongue, lips and her index and middle finger. "Oh yes Megan honey!" Miranda cried out in pleasure, tossing her head back and arching her back, offering her breasts to Megan as her chest jutted out. Megan's left hand reached up and made contact with Miranda's right breast, kneading it slowly while she stroked Miranda's highly sensitive clit with slow, rhythmic flicks of her tongue and fingered it with her two digits, causing Miranda to moan loudly in pleasure and excitement.

"Uuuhh yes Cassie! I will love… mmh!... you forever baby… ooh yeah…" Miranda moaned, her hips bucking up to meet the slow strokes of Megan's tongue as the Commander sped up her loving treatment of Miranda's womanhood. Even though it wasn't the first time that Miranda had proclaimed her love for her, the words stilled Megan's tongue and fingers. "I will love you for the rest of eternity too, Miri dear." Megan whispered, looking up at Miranda and smiling gently, before she got back to work, fucking her lover harder and faster, determined to give her beloved Miranda an orgasm while she savored Miranda's sweetness and her gasps and moans of delight and pleasure. "Oh my God Megan… I…I… I'm _CUMMING!AAAHH FUCK YES CASSIE!"_ Miranda screamed in pleasure as the pressure and juices that had been building up in her vagina for more than 10 minutes all rushed out in a series of powerful squirts while she thrashed around under her redheaded lover's pleasant weight, her senses overloaded by the orgasmic pleasure while her eyes rolled to the back of her tossed back head.

Megan cradled her raven haired lover's limp body which was still twitching with post-orgasm bliss as she kissed Miranda gently upon her full, luscious lips, and Miranda kissed back, moaning into the kiss. The very sexy Cerberus agent then pushed Megan back till she was sitting up, her back pressed against the wall. "My turn." Miranda purred breathily as she kissed her way down from Megan's lips to her pussy, down the valley between Megan's firm breasts and across her taut, lightly muscled abdomen. Miranda then blew gently on Megan's labia, causing her to let out a delighted cry of pleasure, while surveying the small clump of shaven but recently re-grown maroon colored pubic hair sitting atop her sex.

Miranda then buried her face in Megan's groin, her tongue flitting back and forth across the maroon haired woman's clitoris, her lips gently stroking Megan's labia, and two of her fingers sliding in and out of her lover's tight pussy. Miranda had tasted a lot of good food during her years as a rich man's daughter, and later as a high ranking Cerberus operative, but none of them could match the sweet, delicious taste of Megan's nectar. "Uuuhh yeah Miri baby… I love how… _ooh_… you fuck me… mmh!" Megan moaned loudly, tilting her head back till it was leaning against the wall. Her pants and moans grew louder as Miranda's fingering and cunnilingus became faster, harder and more insistent. Sensing Megan's impending orgasm, Miranda fingered and licked even faster and harder, determined to give her beautiful lover and Commander an orgasm as intense as the one she had been given earlier. Megan gasped and moaned even louder, jerking around in pleasure, about to cross the boundaries of her pleasure threshold when Miranda slipped a third finger in for the coup de grace.

"_OOH SHIT I'M CUMMING MIRI BABY! AAHHH FUCK!"_ Megan shrieked very loudly as she squirted her sweet, delicious female cum straight into Miranda's waiting, hungry mouth in one powerful spurt, followed by several weaker ones while her back shot bolt upright. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her back muscles relaxed and she slumped back against the wall, letting out soft breathless moans as her finely sculpted body spasmed, the overload of pleasure still not yet out of her system. Miranda kissed Megan all over her body, leaving kisses in her seductive crimson lipstick behind while waiting for her maroon haired lover to come back down from cloud 9. Megan finally seemed to regain her breath and she gingerly pulled Miranda in for a soul searing kiss, consuming the Cerberus beauty with the fire of her desire as she slid her tongue gently into Miranda's mouth when their lips met, and their tongues fought for dominance in their mouths.

"Come on Miri, let's pick up where we left off last time, shall we?" Megan purred with a lascivious grin. "Of course, Cassie baby. You know how I don't like to leave... _things_… unfinished." Miranda murmured sensually, giving her lover an innocent smile which was betrayed by the lusty look in her exquisite azure blue eyes. Megan then clambered atop Miranda, who was lying flat on the ground, still smiling her innocent smile. The two beautiful women then positioned themselves in the 69 position with Megan on top of Miranda, kneeling and positioning her still wet vagina directly above Miranda's ravishing face as she bent down, while Miranda positioned her crotch right below Megan's face.

The stunning couple then proceeded to lick and finger each other, and the engine room was soon filled with the sounds of passion, pleasure and released lust. "Ooh yeah Miri baby… you're _sooo_ good with that beautiful mouth and fingers of yours… uuuhh fuck…" "Uuuhh Megan… you're my sex goddess… aah fuck yes…" they moaned as they simultaneously fucked each other. Megan licked her left index and middle finger, sliding the digits into Miranda's tight asshole, fingering it at a brisk pace. "Oh God! That's it, fuck my ass Cassie! _OOOHH_! Fuck me silly, Cassie! Do it!" Miranda shrieked in excitement and pleasure as she slid two fingers of her own into Megan's equally tight ass. "Uuuhh yes Miri honey! Fuck me like the dirty whore I am! Please!" Megan moaned loudly in reply, her tone high-pitched.

The maroon haired Vanguard with the ponytail and the Sentinel with the long, jet black tresses of hair didn't last long at the intensity of which they were fucking each other. "Ooh shit Megan… I… I… I…" "Uuuhh fuck yeah Miri I think I'm…" they moaned and panted breathlessly almost in unison as they neared their climax. "_OOH SHIT MEGAN I'M CUMMING AGAIN! FUUUUCCKKK! UUUNNGGHHH!"_ Miranda shrieked in orgasm as her feminine fluids shot out of her twat in an intense burst, followed by 4 much less intense bursts straight into Megan's hungry mouth and onto her beautiful face, which helped to push Megan over the precipice as she eagerly swallowed Miranda's sweet cum down. "_UUUUUHHH FUCK YES MIRI I'M CUMMING TOO! OH JESUS CHRIST! MIRI! AAAAAHH!"_ Megan screamed as her voice threatened to go hoarse due to the volume and very high pitch of the scream, squirting her own cum onto Miranda's face and into her waiting mouth, which Miranda gladly drunk up. Megan then collapsed onto Miranda, still quivering from her intense orgasm, and she could also feel her Miri still lightly quaking from the pleasure of her own orgasm.

Megan then shifted her body till she was face to face with Miranda, and they kissed passionately once more, their tongues dancing around in their mouths while they were still on the floor. "Wow Miri baby, you're a sex goddess. And you taste _sooo_ good." Megan said breathily, a naughty twinkle in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Miranda in a loving embrace. "And you're a sex goddess too Megan. And you taste just as good. And I must say, you're quite flexible." Miranda giggled, giving Megan yet another one of her trademarked salacious winks while she melted into the Commander's hug. Megan gave Miranda a chaste kiss on the lips before she replied. "Well… you do know that I'm a gymnast like you, and you're even more flexible than I am." The maroon haired Vanguard chuckled lightly as Miranda giggled, her cheeks slightly pink. They then pressed their lips together for yet another passionate kiss.

"Hot shit! I never figured the Commander and the cheerleader were such freaks!" Jack cackled. Megan and Miranda's eyes flew wide open in shock and horror as they broke the kiss and turned around to see Jack, who was still cackling, and Kasumi, who was blushing furiously at what she had just witnessed, and finally Tali, whose blush could be seen even beneath the visor, just standing there staring at them. "What the fuck d'you think you're looking at? And when and why did you come in?" Megan growled ominously while she glowed a brilliant blue, activating her biotics, but the threat was lost due to her own bashful expression on her face. "Me? I was already here when the show started. You seriously think I ain't gonna get curious when I hear two women screaming 'fuck me baby'? Shit, I'd pay 10000 creds to see this show again!" Jack said, giving the Commander and the Cerberus officer a dirty smile.

"Whatever. Now get the bloody hell outta here." Miranda scowled, glowing a brilliant blue as she activated her biotics too. "Ha! I can still see the couple blushing like fucking tomatoes even though they're glowing with their biotics!" Jack laughed as she strode out of the engine room. Miranda and Megan then turned to the other two, waiting for an explanation. "I… umm… forgot to tune up the drive core before I left, so I came back down here to finish the job. I seriously didn't expect to see you two… umm… never mind." Tali stuttered, staring intently at the metal floor, still embarrassed by what she saw. "Well, Tali… asked for my help in tuning up the drive core, so we came down together, and well… yeah." Kasumi said, still staring at Megan and Miranda. "Kasumi, Tali, if you so much as breathe a word about what happened between me and Miri… I mean, Miss Lawson, to anybody else, Miranda and I will personally tear you apart with our biotics. Understood?" Megan said, her voice deathly soft yet firm although her face still looked like a tomato due to her intense blush.

"But Shep, you and Miranda make such a cute, sexy couple!" Kasumi blurted out before she could stop herself. "Oh shit, uh… sorry! I didn't say anything! I won't say a word!" the master thief squeaked. "Okay… what happened here is only known us 5 women. And let's keep it that way or someone's going to get hurt." Miranda said, her voice even. "You have our word, keelah." Tali mumbled as she dragged Kasumi to the maintenance console next to hers, and the both of them promptly got to work, trying to forget the image of their Commander and Executive Officer having sex. Megan and Miranda then grabbed their clothes and tried to put them on to cover up their nude bodies, and some of their embarrassment.

Unfortunately, most of it was ripped, so they had no choice but to run to the elevator and try to make it back to their own quarters to put on fresh, unripped underwear and uniforms. Grabbing their ripped clothes in a bundle, and hugging it closely to their bodies to try and preserve a modicum of modesty, they ran to the lift and Megan summoned it, constantly spamming the summon holo-pad, trying to get it to move faster before someone saw them naked. However, despite Megan and Miranda's best efforts, Zaeed Massani came out of the starboard cargo hold with a ball of crumpled tissue paper in his hands, and a satisfied smirk on his grizzled, scarred face.

Zaeed gave a very loud wolf-whistle when he saw the two very beautiful, very naked, and very embarrassed officers rushing into the lift as soon as the doors opened, and he rushed in with them before they could close the lift doors. "Had a fun night eh, ladies?" Zaeed chuckled gruffly as he ogled at their bare, naked bodies and let out another low whistle. Even when fully clothed, Zaeed would shamelessly ogle at Megan and Miranda constantly despite their threats. Now with their clothes off… "Oh really? And how do you know?" Miranda asked, her voice dripping with malice as she glowed bright blue once again, and Megan's glow around herself was also brightening. "Have you forgotten the surveillance station in my quarters? It didn't have sound, which was a bloody waste, but you two were moaning and screaming so loudly I could hear everything. Clearly, too. Haha!" The bounty hunter guffawed as he answered.

"Massani, if you so much as say anything about this, or show anyone that video, I _swear to God_ that I, Commander Megan Shepard, will rip your balls out and shove it down your throat while you're still breathing." Megan snarled so viciously that even Zaeed started to be afraid, but of course, he hid it well. "Aww, relax little girls." Zaeed cooed mockingly as the lift reached the crew deck. "There's nothing wrong with some girl-on-girl loving. Toodles." He waved, as he stepped out of the lift. "Hang on Massani. What's with the tissue?" Miranda asked coldly.

"While I was watching your little porn flick on the security cams, I did what every self-respecting man does when watching porn. I beat my meat." He guffawed loudly as he sauntered towards the male bathroom. Megan and Miranda looked at each other in horror, feeling the last bits of their modesty and dignity self-implode. "Oh, _hell no_. Did he just say he..?" Megan managed to squeak out. "I…I… think so… yeah." Miranda groaned weakly, face palming herself and dropping her uniform and underwear to the floor. "Mother of God… we're _never _gonna live this down." Megan mumbled as she dropped her ripped clothes in numb shock. "Actually, dying at the Collector home world seems like a really fucking good idea right now." "You don't bloody say... actually, I wish I could just drop through the deck and into space right now." Miranda moaned, burying her elegant face in her hands.

**Author's final notes:****There you have it, my re-imagining of circumstances before, during and after Miranda's 'sex' scene in the game. I always wondered what would've happened if one of the team walked in and caught Megan and Miranda having sex, and so I acted it out here. Hope you enjoyed this fanfic, and don't forget to review, subscribe, favorite and introduce to others!**


	4. Of Their Own Accord

**Author's notes:**** T****his is the fourth chapter in my ongoing series between Commander Megan Shepard, her lover and best friend Miranda Lawson, and the crew of the SSV Normandy. You will need to read the first 3 chapters, or you will be lost occasionally. Enjoy, favorite, subscribe and bump. And **_**please**_**, review. Or else I won't know what I'm doing wrong, and I need ideas and input for future chapters from you people. Commander Megan Shepard can be seen here in this video: .com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI**

Megan and the entire crew, or what was left after the Collectors boarded their ship and abducted all the Cerberus crew except for Joker, had immediately gone through the Omega 4 relay upon returning to the ship after the Collectors unwelcome visit to get their crew back. Aside from the Normandy making a _very_ rough crash landing onto the Collector base due to its mass effect generators going offline from the explosion from the Collector Cruiser, all was going according to plan. So far, they hadn't lost anybody, and they had just rescued all of the crewmembers who were abducted, and Megan fully intended to keep it that way.

Under EDI's command, the platform flew into core of the Collector base, bringing them one step closer to destroying the Collector threat and ending the human colony abductions once and for all. When the trio reached the core of the base, a horrifying sight greeted them. "Shepard, if my calculations are correct... that is a... Reaper." Miranda was horrified at the monstrosity that hung before them, and her breath caught in her throat, and Megan felt like throwing up. When she was sure she wasn't going to puke, she looked up at the monstrosity once more. "Not just any Reaper, it's a _human_ Reaper." She whispered. "Precisely." At that point, Miranda could've sworn that even EDI's usual monotone became a scared whisper. "EDI, find me a way to blow this thing back to hell." Megan commanded. "The four glass tubes feeding the liquefied human remains are a weak structural link. Destroying those should cause the Reaper to fall." EDI advised.

"Hang on. We've got a few assholes to take care of first." Megan growled when she saw two platoons of Collectors flying on platforms. Her curvaceous form, protected by her hot pink armor, coruscated in blue as she sent a long shockwave of biotic energy straight through a column of Collectors as soon as the platforms landed, blowing 5 of them off the platform and into the deep chasm below. Miranda glowed a brilliant blue as she used slam on a helpless Collector as it fired at Megan, lifting it high up in the air and smashing it against the platform, snapping its spine to pieces with a sickening crunch. Legion swapped its X98 for the Geth Pulse Rifle, and promptly fired a long burst, dropping a few Collectors. Megan glowed a brilliant blue once again as she charged straight into a cluster of Collectors, knocking 2 of them off the platform and sending to their deaths far below. She then brought her Collector Assault Rifle to bear on the 3 remaining Collectors and gunned them down in a hail of inferno rounds.

More Collectors were inbound, forcing Megan, Miranda and Legion to take cover as energy beams flashed out from the rifles of the Collectors. Megan blind fired over her cover, trying to at least suppress some of the incoming fire that was poured in her direction while Miranda leaned out of cover to fire her Locust at the Collectors, taking down a couple of them and freezing another 2 with her cryo ammo before her shields failed from all the incoming fire and ran out of ammo, forcing her to take cover, reload and wait for her shields to regenerate. Legion was having a much easier time than the two women as it was solidly ensconced behind good cover that allowed it to take well aimed shots without exposing itself, and it nailed 7 Collectors in the head, their corpses frozen, shattering as they fell, before it had to stop and change the heat sink. Megan then stood up, breaking cover while she killed 2 Collectors with well aimed bursts of her rifle, her inferno ammo cooking them, emitting a sickly scent.

Suddenly, the last Collector that Miranda was about to kill glowed a sickly yellow and floated in the air. "Assuming direct control." Harbinger boomed as it possessed the Collector Assassin's body. "Oh shit, not this bloody arse again!" Miranda groaned as Megan and Legion added their firepower to hers, and soon Harbinger's form faded away in a puff of ash and shards of ice, thanks to the cryo ammo that Legion and Miranda were using, courtesy of Megan. The Commander remembered their original objective, and she took aim at the glass tubes with her rifle and pulled the trigger. _Click._ "What the..." She growled as she checked her ammo status on her Sentry Interface, and she blushed lightly with professional embarrassment when she realized she was out of rounds. Legion put a very long spray of fire at a particular spot of one of the tubes, causing the entire thing to shatter. Miranda had taken out the two tubes attached to the left arm of the Reaper, hurling a warp bolt at one of them, instantly shattering it, and destroyed the other one with a full clip from her Locust.

Megan didn't even bother reloading her rifle, instead whipping out her Locust and emptied the clip of its 20 rounds at the final glass tube, causing it to rupture. The last support destroyed, the Reaper embryo plummeted to the depths. Megan then rushed over to the reactor core, and was about to rig it to overload and blow the station when she was interrupted by Joker. "Commander, call coming in from the Illusive Man. EDI's patching it through." Miranda's omni-tool glowed as it projected the Illusive Man's image onto a nearby wall. "Shepard. You've done the impossible." The Illusive Man began. "Not yet, actually. This base is about twenty minutes away from extinction." Megan retorted. "No, wait! I'm looking at the schematics that EDI uploaded. A timed radiation pulse would kill all the Collectors, but leave the all the machinery and tech intact." The Illusive Man smiled triumphantly.

"I don't think so. Using anything from this base seems like a betrayal." Miranda interjected. "She's right. No matter what we might find in this base, it's just not worth keeping. Period. Now get lost." Megan growled as she rigged the reactor to overload and blow up. "Miranda. Do _not_ let Shepard destroy the base!" the Illusive Man shouted, turning to Miranda. "Or what, you'll replace me next?" She countered. "I gave you an order Miranda!" "I noticed. Consider this my resignation, arsehole." Miranda sneered as she gave the Illusive Man the middle finger before cutting off the transmission. She looked back down at Megan, who was staring at her incredulously, her mouth agape. "What?" Miranda asked defensively. "Did you just... give Timmy the 'fuck off' signal, call him a Mark 1 asshole and resign from Cerberus?" Megan asked, her brain still unable to process what Miranda, her Miri, had just done. "Yep. And you do know my middle finger can be used for other things besides fucking you right?" Miranda smirked with a mischievous glint in her enchanting cerulean eyes.

Megan smiled back pruriently as she recalled all the times that her girlfriend and she made passionate love, and how the both of them enjoyed every single session intensely. Just as she was about to go into the more explicit parts, Legion interrupted her by passing her a grenade, which she set to blow in 20 minutes. Just as the trio were about to leave, the Reaper embryo appeared out of the chasm with a loud mechanical howl. "Didn't I just take that motherfucker down?" Megan cried out in a mixture of fear and frustration. "Shepard Commander is right. However, there is no time to speculate. We must destroy it." Legion buzzed in its usual robotic voice. Megan quickly pulled out her rifle and slammed a fresh thermal clip into it and started firing at the Reaper, but to no effect. "Shepard, I have located the Reaper's weak spots. Firing there should considerably weaken it. Marking weak spots on your HUD now." EDI intoned.

"Thanks." Megan gritted her teeth as she, Miranda and Legion reloaded and fired at its eyes, which was one of the indicated weak spots. That got a pained howl from it as the Reaper ducked back down, and more Collectors flew in. One of them was possessed before the platform even landed, and the trio immediately ignored everyone else and fired on the possessed Collector, Megan delivering the coup de grace with a reave field. The Reaper appeared once again, but with a more desperate howl. Megan, realizing it was dying, simply ignored all the Collectors, firing only at the Reaper while her lover and the geth took out the Collectors. Whipping out her M920 Cain, she fired the single round at the eyes. The round then blew up with a mushroom cloud, causing the never-completed monstrosity burst into flames and die, dropping back down to the depths. However, when it died, it made one last desperate lunge for the platforms, tossing the platforms around like rafts in a tsunami.

The Collectors that hadn't been killed by Miranda or Legion went the same way as their creation, plummeting down to their deaths. The platform that Megan and her team were on angled down sharply, causing the Vanguard and Miranda to lose their footing and slide down the platform helplessly to join the Collectors and the Reaper. Legion was able to punch a hand and foothold in the metal for itself to cling onto, but the two women did not have such strength or luck. Miranda desperately tried to grab onto something to arrest her fall, as did Megan, but both of them were unable to find purchase on the smooth metal platform. "Cassie!" Miranda cried out, fear in her azure blue eyes showing as she looked pleadingly at Megan. "Hang on Miri honey, I'm coming!" Megan screamed as she pushed herself forward, trying to get to Miranda.

The two lovers then stretched out their arms, and Megan finally grasped Miranda's hand, but she was still unable to arrest their fall. Miranda cried out in horror as she slid right over the precipice followed closely by Megan, but the redhead was able to arrest their fall by desperately grabbing onto the edge. Megan yelled in pain as the force of arresting Miranda's fall and her own nearly dislocated her arm, but she was able to hang on and throw her raven haired girlfriend up. Miranda grabbed onto the platform's edge as an almighty explosion abruptly tilted the platform in the other direction, and sent both women flying back onto the platform. They rolled around helplessly as they saw Legion stand unsteadily and another platform falling onto theirs. Then, Megan and Miranda's world went black.

"Commander, are you there? C'mon Shepard, don't leave me hanging goddammit!" Joker's panicked voice awoke Megan as she groaned in pain, grabbing the back of her head and trying to get up. She was prevented from standing by a huge piece of metal that was crushing her, so she simply activated her biotics and flung it away. She stood up, still clutching her head as she looked around for her team. Fortunately, Miranda and Legion lay nearby, but Miranda wasn't moving. Legion, on the other hand, was struggling to get a very large metal beam off itself. Megan rushed over to Miranda and shook her vigorously, starting to panic. "Miri? Miri? Miri, _please_ wake up." Megan begged, tearing up. She then leant down to place a frantic kiss on Miranda's full, beautiful lips, which woke Miranda up. "Hey Megan dearie." Miranda winced, giving Megan a quick peck on the lips as she gingerly massaged the lump which was beginning to form at the back of her head while Megan helped her to her feet, laughing and crying simultaneously. They then rushed over to help Legion, and the metal beam pinning it down was soon tossed aside with their combined efforts.

"Yeah I'm here Joker. Did the ground team make it?" Megan asked, worried about the rest of the squad. "Yeah, everybody's here. No casualties. We're just waiting for you." Joker sighed. "Um... Megan?" Miranda asked, her voice scared as she grabbed Megan's arm and pointed her in the direction of a certain chamber. A chamber filled with seeker swarms. "Back to the Normandy! _Move_!" Megan yelled as she drew her S6 Carnifex and fired a couple of shots at the swarm before running after Miranda and the geth. _Human, you've changed nothing. Your species has the attention of those infinitely your greater._ Harbinger intoned as the Normandy hovered directly above a platform as its airlock opened. Megan almost stumbled, then laughed out loud at what she saw: Joker, firing an X8 Avenger to cover them Rambo-style. Miranda and Legion ran across the platform and jumped onto the ship, but Megan was much further behind. Suddenly, a chunk of rock fell on the platform and both fell into the chasm below.

Megan ran even faster, determined to jump across the gap and back to safety. She ran like never before... and she jumped into thin air. She made it to the Normandy's airlock, but barely. She was still hanging out of the airlock, desperately clinging to the edge. "Megan!" Miranda screamed as she yanked the Commander back in, and as soon as she did, Miranda crushed her lips against Megan's and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank God Cassie... I thought you'd fallen... Thank God." Miranda quavered, tears pooling up in her eyes. "Don't worry Miri... I promised that I wouldn't die." Megan murmured comfortingly before she pulled away and sprinted into the cockpit. "Detonation in ten... nine..." "Yeah I got the gist of it EDI. Hold on!" Joker exclaimed, cutting EDI off as he flew the Normandy out of the Collector base as the reactor core blew up, setting off more explosions.

Back in another part of the now exploding Collector Base, the Collector General was frantically tapping away at multiple consoles with its many arms. _You have failed. We will find another way. _Harbinger boomed from the holo display. _Releasing control._ The Collector General's eyes dimmed as it looked at the explosions with resignation, before a massive final explosion consumed it and the entire base. The Normandy was desperately trying to exit the galactic core as the explosion rushed out to try and engulf it, but the thrusters fired up in time, and the Normandy and all of its crew raced back through the Omega 4 relay, a split second before the explosion flared up to where they were.

Mordin and Kasumi started chuckling nervously, but that soon grew into a hearty laugh. Megan smiled, and started to laugh as well, her entire squad laughing along with her, simply glad and elated to have finished the mission and come out alive. Miranda then spun Megan around and gave her a deep, passionate kiss with the entire squad staring at them. Megan's hands then slid down to Miranda's buttocks, fully intent on giving them a squeeze before Kasumi interrupted. "Hey Shep, I know you're happy that we all came out alive, but you might want to do this somewhere more... private." She said with a smile on her face. "Kasumi, you cannot stop young love for long." Samara said, smiling as well. Grunt, however, didn't seem to care about the very public display of affection, instead choosing to display his joy at what they had done. "Ha! We tore the Collectors a new one!" He shouted gleefully as he jumped up and smashed his claws together.

"Fuck yeah!" Jack yelled enthusiastically as she pumped her fists in the air, and the rest of the squad jumped up and down, celebrating with cheers like "Hooyah! Eat that, Collector scum!" "Haha! Take that, you vile sons of bitches!". Megan and Miranda joined in the overjoyed cheering, hugging each other tightly. "Okay, hate to be the party pooper guys, but the Illusive Man's on the line. And he's _pissed._" Joker chuckled as the entire squad trudged into the briefing room, grumbling about the Illusive Man interrupting their little celebration.

Megan then stepped into the now familiar field of orange light that was the ship's state of the art circular quantum entanglement based communications array field, coming face to face with the holo of the Illusive Man who looked understandably pissed off. "Shepard. Where's Miranda. Get her here, I want to talk to her as well." He huffed, face red with anger. "Relax, _Timmy_, I'll get her here right away." Megan said in a sickeningly sweet tone and with an innocent smile, which served to anger the Illusive Man even further. "Don't call me by that stupid nickname you invented. For the record, my real name is NOT Timothy." He snarled at Megan as Miranda stepped into the holo-projection field, smiling sweetly. "Hi _Timmy,_ did you get my resignation?" She giggled, much to the astonishment of the squad who had thought her a rather emotionless person, as she used Megan's rather cute (or so she thought) nickname for her former boss.

The Illusive Man's face turned crimson red with anger as he contemplated a reply. "Shepard, you're making a very bad habit of costing me more and more time and money." He managed to spit out. "And you get what you paid for Timmy." Megan cooed, still smiling. "That tech we could've recovered from the Collector base could secure human dominance in the galaxy. Against the Reapers and beyond! I _knew_ you were too goddamn idealistic from the start. Knew you would choke on the hard decisions." The Illusive Man continued. "Human dominance, or just fucking Cerberus?" Megan scowled, losing her smile. "Besides, whatever we could've found wouldn't be worth the cost. Too many people were lost in that base. They were liquefied and turned into something horrible." "Strength for Cerberus is strength for every human. Cerberus _is_ humanity." He said angrily, pacing the room with his ubiquitous cigarette in hand.

"Harbinger is coming, and he's bringing all his buddies along. Humanity needs a leader who's looking out for them. From now on, we're doing things my way whether you agree or not." Megan said, her voice firm. "Don't you dare turn your back on me, Shepard! I rebuilt you! I created you!" the Illusive Man answered, his voice raised. "You didn't. So go fuck yourself." Megan smirked as she gave him both middle fingers, causing Garrus, Zaeed, Kasumi, Miranda, Jacob and Tali to laugh, and Grunt to give a low, rolling growl that was probably the Krogan version of a laugh. "And here are my terms, _Timmy_. First, you will _not_ harass me or any member of my crew in any way. Second, you will continue protecting Oriana, who is Miranda's beloved sister in case you've contracted dementia. Third, you will still continue to support us with equipment and funding, and we will still report to you occasionally, but we don't take orders from you anymore. We clear?" Megan asked, her saccharine sweet smile that irritated the Illusive Man no end reappearing on her beautiful face.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are." The Illusive Man hissed. "Oh, I'm just a very beautiful Commander who happens to have so much info on Cerberus that if even just half of it was revealed, most of your 10973 operations would be compromised." Megan smiled, feeling satisfied with herself. "How did... oh. So the recovered data from the lost Cerberus operative was kept by you? No wonder I never got it back. And EDI's unshackling provided all the Cerberus files you needed, didn't it?" The Illusive Man started to smile. "My apologies Shepard, but I'm going to ruin your smugness. What I have here..." he said, waving a tiny black box. "... Is a detonator that will blow your ship apart, instantly killing everybody, including you." He concluded with a smug grin on his face as he saw Megan and Miranda's expressions change from smug to stunned. "Fuck." Megan muttered, shaking her head as the rest of the team started uttering curses at him. "Explains why I found explosives wired to the drive core that detonated if they were tampered with... bosh'tet." Tali cursed as incredulous eyes turned to stare at her.

"So you will return to the nearest Cerberus station, or get blown up. Your choice, Commander." The Illusive Man concluded, the smug smile still on his face. "I don't think so, asswipe. You see, when I was on Illium, I passed Liara T'Soni some of the data. So if anything... untoward happened to me or my crew, she'd give the info to all major news outlets, and soon the whole Milky Way'll know that the 78 year old, all-powerful Illusive Man pees in his bed almost every night. Haha!" Megan burst out laughing, clutching her sides in pain as she laughed very hard at the Illusive Man's expression. "Why you little bitch..." he growled, shaking his fist at her. "What? Seriously?" Miranda asked, the corners of her mouth curling up in a faint smile as Kasumi, Garrus and Jacob started snickering. "Oh yeah, no shit. The Illusive Man pees in his bed..." Megan laughed in a sing-song voice as tears of mirth started to pool in her magnificent green eyes.

The entire room seemed to burst into laughter simultaneously, with everyone laughing so hard at the revelation that the Illusive Man wet his bed frequently. "Oh shit... the sadistic fuck that put me through all that torture pisses himself every night!" Jack laughed loudly as Legion simply looked around the laughing organics impassively, its front flaps that served as eyebrows raised in what was the geth expression for amusement. "Ha! I knew this Illusive Man was weak, but not _this_ weak!" Grunt roared in mirth. "I can't believe me and Jacob loyally took orders from this stupid bed-wetting wanker in the past! What the bloody hell were we thinking!" Miranda laughed breathlessly, clutching her flat, well toned abdomen. "_STOP LAUGHING! IT ISN'T FUNNY!"_ The Illusive Man roared, but he was mostly ignored by them. It took more than 10 minutes for the laughter to die down before Megan could dictate her terms to the Illusive Man.

"Oh, and forget about going after Liara. I've pulled some strings to get some N7 operatives to watch over her while she has the data." Megan gasped, still slightly breathless. "Fine. You win, Shepard. However, you _will_ still take orders from me. If you want your credit and logistical support. And your precious ship intact." The Illusive Man scowled. Megan thought about it for a while, and sighed. "Okay. But only if I approve of the missions. Bye,_ Timmy._" Megan giggled as she stepped out of the quantum entanglement field gaily waving goodbye. "Miranda. You sure you want to quit? Think about what we've done for you." The Illusive Man stated irritatedly, turning to Miranda.

"Like what? You protecting my sister _only after_ you raped me?" Miranda growled. "Don't lie Miranda. You consented!" "Bullshit. You forced me into it. You might as well have put a gun to my head. And yes, I am quitting, so fuck off." Miranda snarled as she gave the Illusive Man both middle fingers as she walked out of the field, causing the entire squad to stare at her once again. "What? Yes, I did tell Timmy to fuck off, and I did show him both fingers. So stop rubbing your eyes." Miranda sighed. "Holy shit, Lawson, I never dreamt that you'd do that." Jack said, her mouth hanging open in shock. "And what did you mean by the Illusive Man raping you?" "Jack, if you don't mind, I don't want to answer that question. Not now at least." Miranda said, her voice hardening. "It's okay Lawson. I understand." Jack apologized, actually looking contrite. "Bloody hell. Did the Collectors abduct the original Jack and replace her with a clone?" Zaeed whispered to Thane, who elbowed him into keeping quiet.

"Okay people, I'm damn proud of every single one of you. You've done a damn good job. So go hit the sack, you've all earned it. And I'll shoot anyone who isn't taking a nap on the spot." Megan grinned, quickly changing the subject. "What about the repairs?" Tali asked. "Don't worry, the Cerberus crew'll take care of it." Megan said. "So go grab some chow and sleep. Commander's orders. And you are dismissed." The entire squad, except for Miranda, just silently trooped out of the briefing room, glad to grab some food and much-needed sleep.

"Well Megan dear, I'll meet you back at your-I mean, _our_ quarters." Miranda purred, giving Megan another one of her lusty winks which seemed to be her trademark. "Not gonna move your _stuff_ from your quarters?" the redheaded Vanguard smiled salaciously, indicating Miranda's large array of uniforms and dresses, but she was really referring to the black box that Miranda kept under her bed that was filled with her sex toys. "Of course I am. In fact, I might need a little help." Miranda left the room giggling, Megan following right behind her as she shook her head in amusement.

"Wow Miri. I seriously think we have too many uniforms and dresses." Megan chuckled as Miranda hung her last dress up in _their_ wardrobe. They had spent 20 solid minutes just moving everything from Miranda's office to the captain's quarters, and another 20 just re-arranging all of Megan's clothes to accommodate Miranda's. "It isn't me. It's entirely your fault Cassie, you unbelievably vain woman." Miranda teased, playfully shoving Megan as she growled playfully and jumped on Miranda, pinning the ex-Cerberus agent to the bed, causing Miranda to squeal in delight. "Oh damn, I forgot I was supposed to talk to the crew about the repairs. Sorry Miri, but we're gonna have to wait." Megan groaned as she reluctantly pulled away from Miranda, who let out a whine as she unwillingly let go of her girlfriend. "Don't make me wait too long Megan..." Miranda said throatily as Megan left the cabin, causing the Commander to subconsciously lick her lips.

After briefing the entire crew on their roles and dividing them into shifts, Megan returned to Miranda and her cabin, fully intent on making passionate love to her beautiful raven haired lover. When she opened the doors, the first thing she saw was Miranda Lawson sitting and spreading her long, well-toned legs on the edge of her bed, completely naked save for a scarlet colored silk bathrobe that was open, affording Megan an unobstructed view of her full magnificent breasts and her sex, which she was stroking for Megan's viewing pleasure. "Hi Megan honey." Miranda purred with a _very_ lecherous grin on her flawless face. Megan practically sprinted over and scooped Miranda up in her arms, relentlessly attacking the raven haired woman's lips with her own. She then threw Miranda back down onto the bed, eliciting a gasp of excitement from the woman as she stripped off her own uniform and underwear in less than a minute with her own lusty smile.

She was about to suckle on Miranda's breasts when Miranda stopped the taller woman, gently pushing her away. Megan's eyebrows arched up in surprise and curiosity. "Before we do anything, let's take a shower..._ together._ Because we're both very dirty girls." Miranda said with a randy smirk and yet another suggestive wink. "Ooh Miri... you're _really _dirty." Megan giggled as she scooped Miranda up into her arms once more, carrying her into the small private bathroom where Miranda tossed her bathrobe aside. Megan then let Miranda down to the floor gingerly, undoing her ponytail as she spoke. "On showerheads 1 and 2, warm." She commanded the shower, which dutifully sprayed both ladies with warm, soothing jets of water.

"Let's bathe each other, shall we?" Miranda purred as she grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed some onto her redheaded Vanguard's hair and began to work the shampoo into her hair, gently massaging Megan's scalp as the Commander did likewise, smiling as she took the bottle from Miranda as she replied. "Why, Miss Lawson, I do believe that you've become quite the pervert." Megan smiled lustily. "Blame my beautiful girlfriend. The one who touches herself to orgasm while staring at naked holos of me." Miranda sighed sadly, but her perverted grin gave her away. "Says the girl who sent those nude holos of herself in suggestive poses to me in the first place." Megan growled faux-ominously, grinning as she reached for the bottle of soap and squirted some onto her hands.

The redhead then proceeded to lather up the soap on her lover's body, running her hands sensuously over Miranda's body, eliciting pleasured sighs and gasps from the ex-Cerberus officer as Miranda responded likewise, causing the Commander to gasp in pleasure and approval. When they were done washing and feeling each other up, they turned the showers on again. Megan then shook her long, flowing maroon hair as the warm water sprayed onto her and Miranda, washing the soap and shampoo off. _Wow,_ Miranda thought, her breath catching in her throat as she saw the soapy water tantalizingly running down Megan's curvaceous body even though it wasn't the first time the lovers had showered together while she rinsed all the soap and shampoo off herself.

Unable to keep her lust in check any longer, Miranda grabbed the back of her girlfriend's head and shoved it against her own as their lips were crushed together. "What-mmf!" Megan's beautiful honey green eyes widened in pleasant surprise as her protest was cut short by Miranda's forceful kiss, and the raven-haired woman's tongue which was now ravaging her mouth. Megan willingly melted into the kiss, reciprocating with equal fervor as their tongues fought for dominance in their mouths. Miranda then broke off the kiss as she pushed Megan against the wall of the tiny shower stall, and kissed her way down from Megan's luscious lips to her crotch with a lewd smirk and a mischievous look in her enchanting cerulean eyes. She admired Megan's wet body for a moment before she plunged three of her fingers into Megan's wet womanhood, and flitted her tongue rapidly over Megan's sensitive clit.

"Ooh fuck yeah Miri you horny girl... uuuhh... can't you... mmh... wait till we get... aah... back to... oh yes right there... our bed... aah God... before we... oh yes... have sex?" Megan moaned in pleasure as she attempted to cling onto the walls of the shower with one hand, leaning back at an angle against the wall while she kneaded her own left breast with the other. Miranda looked up from Megan's womanhood long enough to reply while she continued fingering her redheaded lover. "Nope. I can't keep my hormones in check long enough to last till we finish... _showering._" Miranda smirked as she leant forward to lick Megan's clitoris once again. Looking up at Megan, who had closed her eyes and tossed her head back in abandon and was letting out sweet moans and gasps of pleasure, a mischievous grin formed on Miranda's beautiful face as she lowered her left hand which was gently massaging Megan's right breast to her buttocks, squeezing it gently. She then plunged two fingers into Megan's anus while she continued to finger her vagina, causing Megan to scream in pleasure.

"Aah fuck my ass hard Miri! Oh yes-yes-yes right there-OOH!" Megan moaned, her tone high-pitched as Miranda's perverted grin grew even wider. The combination of jets of warm water cascading down her naked body and Miranda's intense ministrations was too much for Megan to bear, and she eventually started to jerk as her moans and gasps grew louder, eventually culminating in a high-pitched scream of pure ecstasy and pleasure. "_UUUHH FUCK YES MIRI BABY I'M CUMMING! OH SHIT MIRI! AAAHH!"_ She shrieked while she simultaneously squirted her delectable female cum into Miranda's mouth in one powerful burst followed by several smaller bursts. Megan's beautiful honey green eyes rolled back into her head as she slid down against the bathroom wall, her fall slowed down by Miranda's face and hands.

"Ohh Miri baby... I love you... ahh yeah..." Megan moaned as she lay on the wet floor, basking in the afterglow of her intense orgasm. She savored the feelings of the warm water cascading down her body and her Miri nibbling on her neck, leaving love bites all over. Megan tenderly pulled Miranda in for another passionate kiss as her limbs twitched slightly, her orgasm not fully out of her system yet. Both ladies moaned into the kiss while their tongues danced around in their mouths for a long while before the Commander broke off the kiss. "Now it's _your_ turn Miri." Megan whispered throatily with a salacious smile. "I can't wait, Cassie baby." Miranda giggled as she winked at her girlfriend.

Miranda got into a seated position with her long, elegant legs spread wide apart from her kneeling position while she stroked the folds of her sex, still smiling libidinously to arouse Megan even more. Megan then laid flat on her well toned stomach, lifting her legs up and propping them up against the wall due to the small size of the bathroom. She bent down to kiss Miranda's clit before she replaced her lips with her tongue, flicking it rapidly over the very sexy ex-Cerberus officer's clit while she worked 2 fingers into her tight opening and massaged Miranda from the inside.

"Uuuhh my God yes Megan! You feel _sooo_ good..." Miranda moaned as she pulled Megan's head deeper into her crotch while simultaneously humping her hips forward to Megan's face, trying to get the redhead's tongue and fingers deeper into her. Megan looked lovingly into the azure blue eyes of the woman she fell in love with when she was just a child while she continued her loving treatment of Miranda's womanhood, and fell even deeper in love with the raven-haired beauty. She then stroked Miranda's right inner thigh with her left hand, causing Miranda to shiver in delight. Miranda lay prone on the floor, her head tilted down to make eye contact with her beautiful Megan as the Commander continued to lick and finger Miranda while Miranda kneaded her own breasts with her free hand.

Megan stopped stroking Miranda's thigh, and slid 2 fingers into Miranda's anus. "Oh fuck Cassie! That feels so good! Deeper Cassie honey-mmh yes!" Miranda moaned loudly as the wonderful sensations of warm water running down her naked, perfectly sculpted body combined with Megan's treatments etched themselves into Miranda's memory for eternity. Miranda's moans and gasps increased in volume and frequency as Megan steadily drove her to the precipice of pleasure and beyond with her insistent tongue and fingers. "Megan... ooh yeah... slow down... I'm gonna cu-_UUUHH YES I'M CUMMING MEGAN! OOH FUCK YEAH! AAAHH! MEGAN!"_ Miranda screamed, her pussy contracting and her entire body spasming in orgasm as she shot her feminine fluids straight into Megan's mouth in one intense burst, several much less intense squirts following after.

"Oh Cassie honey... I love you too..." Miranda panted, her limbs still twitching as Megan pulled herself and the raven-haired beauty up into a seated position against the wall. The Vanguard then hugged Miranda tightly as she kissed Miranda passionately, her tongue dancing around with Miranda's in their conjoined mouths. Miranda then broke off the kiss, still trying to regain her breath while Megan turned the shower off. Miranda and Megan playfully shook their long hair around, spraying each other with water and giggling and squealing in delight and mirth as they dried themselves off with soft cotton towels that still had the Cerberus logo on the bottom corner.

"Last one in bed is gonna be the whore tonight!" Megan laughed as she ran out of the bathroom, closing the doors right in Miranda's face as Miranda ran after her. Miranda re-opened the door and ran for Megan's bed, which they were going to share from now on, but Megan had already jumped onto it, giggling like a schoolgirl. "Looks like you're gonna be my bitch tonight!" Megan smirked at Miranda, looking at her as she jumped onto the bed as well. "No fair! You cheated Cassie!" Miranda pouted as she turned to look at Megan, lying on her side and propping herself up on her elbows like Megan did. "Too bad. You're _still_ gonna have to be my bitch tonight Miri." Megan giggled with a perverted twinkle in her eyes.

"I've got a better idea. Let me get my 'magic' box." Miranda smiled salaciously, her enchanting azure blue eyes lighting up as she got a brainwave. She sashayed over to the wardrobe, Megan's eyes never leaving her ass, where she withdrew the black box and opened it. Miranda then took out a large translucent blue double dong, and gently shook it around as she got back on the bed, her salacious smile even wider now. "Holy sh-Miri, what else do you have in that box?" Megan asked incredulously, her mouth slightly open. "That's as classified as information gets,_ Commander._" Miranda purred into Megan's ear, her hot, sweet smelling breath driving the redhead crazy as she winked at Megan with her lascivious grin still on her face. Megan tried to ignore the wink, but failed epically.

Megan shoved Miranda down onto the bed and ran her tongue teasingly on her right areole, before seizing the hard and erect nipple with her mouth and sucking on it while she flicked it around with her tongue. Megan's right hand cupped Miranda's left breast while her free left hand slid up the raven haired woman's side and grabbed her right breast, kneading it gently as she teasingly rubbed Miranda's nipple. Hearing Miranda crying out in approval and arousal, she continued her ministrations of a good 5 minutes before she switched breasts, sucking on the left and rubbing the right. Miranda let the taller woman continue her sucking and kneading for another 5 minutes before she rolled both of them over and reciprocated on Megan, doing exactly the same to the redhead as Megan mewled softly in pleasure.

"Enough foreplay Cassie dearie. Now it's time to fuck." Miranda smiled lecherously, stopping her treatment of Megan's tits 10 minutes later, her voice low and filled with lust as she picked up the double dong she'd dropped when Megan attacked her breasts. Megan's only response was to return the lecherous smile and insert one end of the toy into her tight and wet vagina as Miranda did likewise. "Ohh yeah..." both ladies moaned together as they became joined together intimately through the toy. They both pushed their hips eagerly towards each other, driving the dong deeper into each of their tight and wet pussies. "Ooh fuck... push like that Megan baby..." "Oh yeah Miri I can feel you pushing... mmh..." they moaned as they rocked their hips together in unison, grabbing onto the toy to support it.

"Uuuhh shit... let's cum... aah... together Miri baby... ooh..." Megan moaned as Miranda nodded and moaned in reply. "Okay... oh yes-yes-yes... Megan honey... mmh..." the raven haired woman moaned as she leant in to kiss her girlfriend passionately, closing her eyes. Megan willingly crushed her beautiful full lips against Miranda's equally beautiful lips, sliding her tongue into Miranda's mouth once more as their tongues flicked at each other while she closed her own eyes like Miranda did. They kept kissing each other, moaning into the kiss loudly. Finally after more than 15 solid minutes of fucking each other, they broke off the kiss, opened their eyes and looked deep and lovingly into the eyes of the other as they moaned and gasped loudly. "Oh fuck yeah Miri I... I... I'm..." "Uuuhh Cassie honey I think I-I-I... ooh shit..."

"_AAH FUCK YES CASSIE I'M CUMMING! OOH CASSIE! UUUHH!" "OH MY GOD I'M CUMMING TOO! UUUHH FUCK ME MIRI! AAAGH! MIRI!"_ The two women screamed at the same time as they came to a roaring orgasm together, and both squirted their female juices around the dong and out of their pussies. They then fell back onto the bed, still twitching from the effects of the orgasm as the couple panted heavily and pulled the toy out from their vaginas simultaneously with a collective gasp. Megan snuggled up against Miranda, inhaling her intoxicating scent and basking in her warmth while two of her fingers stroked Miranda's vagina, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the raven haired woman as her fingers gathered up whatever was left of Miranda's essence that was still on Miranda's hot, wet and silken folds and licked it off her fingers.

Megan closed her eyes as she enjoyed the taste and scent of her lover's most intimate part, which smelled and tasted like lavender, honey and jasmine. The Commander opened her exquisite, large honey green eyes to see Miranda smiling gently at her and she returned the smile as both women held each other close tightly. Miranda slid two of her fingers up and down Megan's still hot and dripping wet folds, gleaning up her juices as the taller woman gasped in excitement. Miranda then inserted her two fingers into her mouth, looking tenderly into her lover's eyes as her tongue swirled around her fingers which were dripping with Megan's nectar, savoring Megan's taste.

"So... how do I taste?" Megan asked softly, her right hand cupping Miranda's cheek while she brushed it with her thumb, smiling lovingly at her lifelong love. "Hmm... I'd say you taste and smell like honey, jasmine and lavender, Megan dear." Miranda smiled back, her voice husky from all their intense lovemaking as she tightened her embrace, inhaling the pleasant smells of Megan's skin and juices. "What about me?" "You taste and smell exactly the same Miri baby." Megan whispered huskily, giving Miranda a chaste kiss on her lips as she also tightened her embrace, cuddling up against Miranda.

"Must be the soap..." Miranda murmured as she buried her face in Megan's neck. "Don't think so lovergirl... we used citrus soap." Megan mumbled back. "Love you, Miri." "Love you too, Cassie dearie." Miranda looked up from Megan's neck, smiling as she kissed her Commander and lover once more before she settled her head back onto the pillows, their noses and foreheads touching. The redheaded Vanguard then hummed a gentle tune while her raven haired girlfriend snuggled up against her and closed her eyes and Megan did likewise. Miranda hummed along with Megan, and both women savored their scents, the soothing tunes of their humming and their closeness as both of them drifted off into deep, sweet slumber together, still hugging and holding each other's hands.

**Final notes:**** Well, this is my re-imagining of what happens during the final battle and immediately afterwards, and I hope the battle scenes didn't suck too much for you guys. Action scenes aren't my strongpoint, so I usually shy away from them. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! And of course, do review, favorite, subscribe and introduce to others! Till next time!**


	5. What Happens On Omega

**Author's notes:****This is the 5****th**** chapter in my ongoing series detailing the situations Commander Megan Shepard, her XO and lover Miranda Lawson, and the crew of the Normandy find themselves in. You'll need to have read the earlier chapters to fully understand the story. And special thanks to Stradivarium for his story (Creativity) which inspired the first part of this story! Everything else was my idea. Enjoy, review, subscribe and introduce to others. Commander Megan Shepard can be seen with Miranda in this video: .com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI**. **Oh, and it's **_**not**_** a crackfic, despite the random hilarity that ensues.**

Miranda awoke from her deep sleep, feeling reinvigorated and refreshed. She turned to her left to see the beautiful love of her life, Commander Megan Cassandra Shepard, still soundly asleep, snoring lightly and hugging her tightly. "Hey Megan honey." Miranda smiled as she leant in to give the Commander a peck on the lips. She broke away from the embrace, causing Megan to let out a soft whine before she resumed her even, soft snores. It had been almost two weeks since the entire squad destroyed the Collector base, and the Normandy had docked on Omega to repair the damage done by the Collectors a day after they escaped from the now destroyed base. Ever since they'd come back from the Collector base, Megan and Miranda shared the same quarters, and Megan had promptly thrown whatever regulations restricting fraternization on the vessel out of the airlock. After all, she wasn't affiliated with any military service, so she could damn well share her bed and sleep with her XO.

If someone had told Miranda that she would see Megan again, whose real name was Megan Cassandra Noakes, her long-lost best friend and first love, the ex-Cerberus agent would have laughed her head off and given the person a one-way ticket to the nearest mental asylum. Now, she was sleeping in the same bed as her first love, and they were having passionate sex every night on top of that. _Dear Lord, I never thought I'd see Megan ever again. Now we're sleeping together and fucking each other every night._ Miranda thought, wincing as a throbbing ache from last night's 'intense workout session', as she jokingly called it, started to manifest deep within her in between her legs. _But the pain is totally worth the prize. And to discover that she sleeps commando style? Priceless._

Swinging her shapely, well toned legs off the bed, Miranda got up and strode to the bathroom, showering, brushing her teeth (she never understood why her father created her with 2 buckteeth which weren't even considered big but still looked out of place), and putting on her makeup. Nearly an hour later when the raven haired woman came out, dressed in her skintight black latex uniform, sans the Cerberus logo, Megan was still sleeping soundly. "Pig." Miranda giggled to herself as Megan's private terminal flashed, signaling the arrival of a new message titled 'Inventive Uses of Biotics' from Professor Mordin Solus. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Miranda walked over and accessed Megan's mailbox using her special password that allowed her to access the mailboxes of everyone on the Normandy.

As the leading Cerberus officer of the Lazarus Project, Miranda had been given access by the Illusive Man to monitor what everyone on the ship did on their computers. Apparently, Zaeed was a big fan of Stephanie Meyer; an author of soppy vampire romance novels from almost 2 centuries back, Garrus enjoyed watching the Galactic Elcor Boxing Championships, Jacob and Kasumi enjoyed watching quarian comedies, Samara fell in love with James Cameron's Titanic and would watch it over and over again, which explained why she needed so many tissues in her quarters, and Joker thoroughly _loved_ his porn. After Megan told Miranda who she really was during a teary reunion, Miranda hadn't monitored what Megan did on her terminal, but she did keep a loose tab on Megan's mail, trying to respect her girlfriend's privacy and still maintain operational security.

_Mordin? Why would he send Cassie someth-oh. Oh my._ Miranda blushed furiously as she read the message. _Oh my word. This is..._ Clicking on one of the videos in the message, a woman screamed "Take me boy! Oh yes take me!" as her partner who was coruscated in blue thrust in and out of her repeatedly at an impossibly rapid rate, thanks to biotic ability of the partner. At that point, Miranda swore she could've died of utter embarrassment. She quickly closed the video, afraid that it would wake the still snoring redhead up and continued reading the rest of the message, her face looking more like an overgrown tomato than an actual overgrown tomato did.

She was so engrossed with the contents of the Professor's message that she didn't notice the redheaded Vanguard stirring. Miranda realized that Megan was awake only when the Commander snuck up on her, kissing her on her cheek as her hands wormed their way into her uniform and fondled her magnificent D-cup breasts through her bra. "Morning Miri baby. What're you reading?" Megan purred huskily, her hot breath against Miranda's neck driving the former Cerberus officer mad. "Nothing! Just some repair reports." Miranda replied much too quickly, closing the mailbox and the message before Megan could see what it was. "Repair reports, huh? Lemme see." Megan grinned as she withdrew her hands from Miranda's uniform and reached down to the haptic adaptive interface, but her hands were slapped away by Miranda.

"No! And don't sneak up on me like that!" Miranda pouted, swiveling the chair around to face Megan as she saw Megan's eyebrows arch up quizzically. "Never seen you _this_ jumpy before. What's up?" Megan chuckled as Miranda glared at her. "Nothing. You just caught me at an unguarded moment, that's all." Miranda said stiffly. "Riiight..." Megan drawled mockingly with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. _Dammit, I HAVE to shut her up._ "If you don't shut up now, there's not going to be any sex for you in the coming month missy." _That should keep her quiet._ Miranda smiled triumphantly. However, Megan just stood in front of her in her silk nightgown, still smirking.

"Just drop that smi-mmf!" Miranda's threat was cut short when Megan pulled her into an embrace and crushed her lips against the raven haired woman's lips, and all thoughts of continuing the threat promptly died when Megan slid her tongue into Miranda's mouth as Miranda's tongue fought against Megan's. After staying like that for a while, Miranda broke off the kiss and changed the subject. "Well Cassie dearie, as you know, Aria, the queen bitch of Omega has requested to see you at 1030, and you're supposed to go salvaging for spare parts with Tali and Engineers Donnelly and Daniels in the Omega Markets." Miranda recited with ease. "Ok Miri, looks like it's a long day. Got to get ready... And you have to take charge of the repairs." Megan said in a sing-song voice as she walked into the bathroom, her hips swaying temptingly, causing Miranda to lick her lips. "Megan... you'll be the death of me." Miranda smiled lustily at Megan as the redhead threw her nightgown out of the bathroom laughing.

When Miranda had made _very_ sure that Megan had left the ship and wouldn't be returning anytime soon, she reopened the message from Mordin and she blushed once again as she finished the entire message uninterrupted. Miranda Anne Lawson was a very adventurous woman in life, and especially in bed with Megan, but she didn't even _know_ she could use her biotics like that! Hell, she wouldn't even dream of using it in the ways mentioned in the message. "Looks like I'll need the assistance of the good professor..." Miranda said to herself, her lips curling up in a smile as she got up and headed for the elevator. _Very interesting and erotic... I just hope I don't end up killing Megan by accident._

The doors to the lab opened with their customary hiss, admitting Miranda Lawson into the lab. "Ah yes. Miss Lawson. How may I help? Need information on Reapers based on data acquired by EDI from the Collector base? Or need to know source of scale itch? Not sure, but suspect Yeoman Chambers is the culprit." Mordin rattled off, not even looking up from his console as Miranda restrained her laughter. Till this day whenever Mordin spoke when she was listening, she would unconsciously start laughing, which offended Mordin at first, but he had gotten used to it and Miranda had managed to keep her mirth under control. "Actually Professor, I'd like to ask you something else. Did you send a message titled 'Inventive Uses of Biotics' to the Commander?" Miranda asked, her expression deadpan.

That got Mordin's attention immediately as he looked up from his console. _If I tell truth, she might maim me with substantial biotic powers. If I don't, same result may occur. Hmm. Problematic._ Mordin thought as he decided that telling the truth had a lower probability of the XO injuring him than not telling the truth. "I did send the message." Mordin replied, his eyes narrowing into slits as he tried to read Miranda's expression, and was relieved when he saw the raven haired beauty smiling. "Relax Mordin. I just wanted to find out if it was really you. And do you happen to have anymore guides on the same topic?" Miranda asked, her brows arching up in inquiry. "Yes Miss Lawson. In fact, I have 2 more. Can forward it to captain's quarters." Mordin exhaled, glad that at least he wouldn't be paying a visit to Dr. Chakwas anytime soon. "Don't. Send it to my quarters instead. I don't want Megan sneaking up on me during my... tutorials." Miranda smiled, turning on her heels and leaving the lab.

12 hours later, Megan boarded the ship, her duties for the day done and she was dead tired. She headed up to her cabin and was surprised that Miranda wasn't lying in wait for her in their quarters. Shrugging to herself, she took off her clothes and stepped into the bathroom and took a long, relaxing shower. When she came out, her raven haired girlfriend still wasn't there. Perplexed, Megan turned to EDI's holo. "EDI, where's Miranda?" She asked as she dried herself off. "Operative Lawson is in her quarters on the crew deck. However, she is aware of your return to the ship and she instructed me to say that she'll be in your quarters shortly." Megan then sat on the edge of her bed completely naked, waiting for the incomparable Miranda Anne Lawson to come up to her cabin so that they could fall asleep together.

Less than 5 minutes later, the cabin doors opened, admitting Miranda into the cabin. She was dressed in a black trench coat and had a sultry smile on her face as she walked over to Megan while she unbuttoned her coat. When she popped open the last button, Miranda shrugged the coat off as her sultry smile widened, revealing that she wore absolutely nothing underneath. "Dear God. _You're_ gonna be the death of me Miri." Megan breathed before she scooped Miranda up into her arms and began kissing her passionately. Just as the redhead was about to throw Miranda onto the bed, Miranda pulled her face away from hers, and placed a finger on Megan's lips. "I have a surprise for you, Cassie baby." Miranda purred throatily. "What is it Miri?" Megan asked. Miranda's salacious smirk grew even larger as she glowed a brilliant blue in reply.

"Oh? Well... I have a surprise for you too Miri honey." Megan said huskily, winking as she glowed a brilliant blue as well. Miranda's gasp of surprise was cut off when Megan used her biotics to throw Miranda on the bed and keep her pinned down onto the bed as she walked over, swaying her hips suggestively. Megan then jumped on Miranda and kissed her passionately, the tongues of both women fighting for control in their mouths. The Commander then rolled off Miranda and lay on her side, propping herself up with her elbows and just staring at the raven haired beauty with a lecherous smirk on her beautiful face.

Miranda gasped as she felt something brush against her nipples repeatedly, and she looked at her girlfriend, who was just lying there staring at her with a big grin. Her gasps of pleasure grew louder as not only were her nipples being brushed against, they were being flicked about, and she felt her breasts being fondled. She gritted her teeth and turned to Megan, who was still grinning like a pervert as she just drank in the sight of Miranda and her naked body. "Megan, stop it. Stop teasing me with your biotics." Miranda groaned in pleasure as Megan continued her biotic assault on Miranda's magnificent tits. "What? I haven't even moved a muscle!" Megan pouted, still smiling lewdly.

Suddenly, Miranda's legs were forced apart by an unseen force, revealing her dripping wet and very warm womanhood. She started moaning as the same unseen force simultaneously began stroking the silken lips of her pussy and her inner thighs, in addition to playing with her breasts. "Megan... ooh!-dearie, please... mmh... stop it. Oh yes..." Miranda moaned loudly in arousal as she turned to face Megan. "You seriously want me to stop Miri sweetie?" Megan asked with a salacious smile as she swung her left leg over Miranda's prone form, straddling Miranda. The redheaded Vanguard then leant forward to kiss Miranda passionately once more, sliding her tongue deep into Miranda's mouth as the brunette eagerly reciprocated.

"Just let me-uuh yes-go from-mmh-your bonds!" Miranda gasped. "Okay then, Miri baby." Megan said throatily with a smile. The Commander squealed in surprise when Miranda grabbed her and rolled her over as soon as she let Miranda go from her biotic restraints. The former Cerberus agent then smiled salaciously as she began teasing Megan's hot and wet womanhood, as well as her firm breasts with her own biotics, causing the redhead to moan loudly in pleasure as Miranda French kissed her fervently. "I love you, Miranda." Megan gasped as she broke away from the kiss. "I love you too, Megan." Miranda whispered breathily, her heart beating faster in excitement from Megan's biotic teasing of her breasts and pussy, and in joy with Megan's proclamation of love for her even though the redheaded Vanguard had said those three words to her many times in the past. Not many words were said after that as the two women lost themselves to their lust and desire, and the captain's quarters was filled with the sounds of pleasure and passionate lovemaking.

After Miranda's 7 orgasms, Megan's 6 and more than 3 hours later, the two lovers collapsed back onto the luxurious queen sized bed, utterly exhausted but even more sated with their exploration of each other's bodies using their newfound 'abilities'. "My God Miri, this is a lot more tiring than using only my biotics during a prolonged firefight. But it's totally worth it." Megan gasped with a contented smile, her limbs still twitching from her multiple intense orgasms. "Wow. That was really exhausting! I can't even feel my legs now! And my entire groin area is totally sore. By the way, when'd you learn to use your biotics like that?" Miranda laughed breathlessly, Megan giggling along with her. "Actually I read the message already. I just programmed it to flash as an unread one at that exact time. Just so you could read it and we could, well, _enhance_ our sex life." Megan replied with a randy smirk as the two sexy women snuggled up together, and Miranda gave Megan a chaste kiss on the lips before the couple drifted off to sleep together, utterly exhausted from their passionate biotic-enhanced lovemaking.

Megan groaned as she woke up, her body and especially her groin still very sore from their 'biotic workout session', and smiled warmly when she saw Miranda cuddled up against her, the brunette's head resting on her shoulder and drooling onto her bare skin. Megan had to stifle a laugh when she saw Miranda drooling, not wanting to wake her lover up. It wasn't much use though, as Miranda started to stir, groaning in pain from her sore body and very sore womanhood and ass. "Morning lovergirl." Megan purred with gentle smile as Miranda responded with a deep, passionate kiss. "Morning Cassie honey. God, my arse is still as sore as hell." She grunted as Megan laughed. The two ladies just lay there in bed, savoring each other's warmth in silence before Miranda sighed sadly.

"What's wrong Miri? Something bothering you? Is it about your sister?" Megan asked, concerned. "No, my sister's fine. And I want to thank you again for pulling strings to get some N7 operatives to guard my sister after we quit from Cerberus. It's just that…" Miranda trailed off sadly. "Just what?" "I'm old. I know my relative age is 23 and I look it, but my actual age is 35. I mean, I'm on the wrong side of 30, and I-I still don't even know what I'm going to do with my life. And my father created me to look this good even when I'm old. My curves you like so much were all plotted by a computer used to control sex doll manufacturing. And my IQ was paid for with his credit chit." Miranda exhaled sadly.

"Miri, your father might have provided you the foundation for your appearance, but it's _you_ who made yourself a very attractive woman. And what _you_ did with your intellect is amazing. It's all _you_, Miranda. Your father gave you gifts, but it's _you_ who did amazing things with them. Besides, you are actually 23, given that you'll live one and a half lifespans longer. And I'm also on the wrong side of 30 too." Megan said tenderly, gingerly stroking Miranda's flawless face. "Thanks Megan. It means a lot coming from you. And did I ever tell you that you have the same life expectancy as me after all the genetic enhancements and cybernetics Cerberus put into you when they rebuilt you, and that you'll still look wonderful at 150?" Miranda said quietly, smiling lovingly at her redheaded girlfriend. "Really? So that means I'm what, 20? And I won't get wrinkles till I'm 200?" Megan asked.

"Yep to both. And you do know what that means right, Cassie honey?" Miranda smiled as she gave Megan a sly wink. "Hmm... slightly more than a century of intense sex with you?" Megan smirked, returning the wink as she swung her leg over Miranda's prone form, straddling the brunette. "Ready for round two?" Megan asked with a salacious grin on her face as she pulled Miranda up for a passionate kiss. Miranda broke off the kiss and was about to reply when Joker interrupted on the intercom. "Hey Commander. Tali and the engineers say they'll get the repairs done by 1830. I guessing that we go grab a little R&R after that huh Shepard?" Joker chirped.

Just as Miranda was about to tear into Joker over the intercom, Megan cut in. "Yeah sure, go grab all the R&R you need. Hell, you people earned it." The Vanguard said before she turned the intercom off. "Time to get back to work." Miranda groaned as Megan leaned over to kiss her on the lips. "Mmm. Let's go show-_ouch_!" Megan yelped, her pretty features contorting in pain as she swung her legs off the bed. "What's wrong Megan sweetie?" Miranda asked, concern etched into her beautiful face. "Goddamn cramp in my legs!" The Commander managed to squeak out, rolling on the bed as Miranda laughed. "Miri you sadist!" "I'm sorry... I just can't help it... here, let me give you a massage." Miranda chuckled as she reached for Megan's legs.

The raven haired beauty started massaging her girlfriend's cramped-up legs, earning gasps of pain at first but they soon became sighs of relief and pleasure. "Oh wow Miri, you're really good with your hands..." Megan sighed in pleasure as Miranda gently massaged her calves, kneading all the soreness and tension out of her legs. "I'm very... versatile. And I'm good at everything I do." Miranda giggled as she winked suggestively at the redhead. "Oh really? Well... I think I should reward you for that massage. How about I bathe you?" Megan laughed teasingly as she scooped Miranda up into her arms and carried her into the bathroom, causing the sexy ex-Cerberus officer to squeal and giggle uncharacteristically in mischief and mirth. Needless to say, the lovers didn't come out of the bathroom for quite awhile.

10 hours later, the Normandy's crew found out that Joker's idea of a 'little' R&R involved dozens of asari hookers, gallons upon gallons of beer and batarian ale, and lots of stupid bar bets that sober, sane people wouldn't even think of attempting. _Maybe reserving the VIP section of Afterlife just for the crew and asking them to put everything on my tab was a bad idea._ Megan thought as she drowned her 22nd drink due to her losing _yet_ another bar bet. Or she _would've_ thought if she wasn't even more drunk than an Englishman on stag night, as the crew cheered her on while she clambered onto the bar to do an erotic bartop dance clad in nothing but her underwear due to losing said bar bet.

Throughout the night, the entire crew partied hard. A little too hard, as Miranda ended up stripping completely naked and then doing a pole dance because of a lost bar bet (she complied only because she was even more drunk than Megan was, and her father's vision of the perfect woman didn't include anything about alcohol control thus making her a lightweight), Jacob, Hadley and Donnelly streaked naked through the club as high as kites thanks to the copious amounts of hallex and alcohol they consumed, and someone somehow managed to get Samara dead drunk and stoned on hallex despite her objections to alcohol and drugs because of her Code. Kasumi got into a keg stand competition with Jack and Daniels, and all three ended up repainting the floor of the bar, but nobody cared. In a big private booth, Garrus and Grunt were enjoying the attentions of a half dozen asari hookers as they plied the duo with alcohol. The sounds of laughter, drunk slurring, vomiting, hooting and cheering became the sounds of the night in the VIP section of Afterlife.

The only three who weren't there was Legion, who was a robot and thus had no interest in 'engaging in harmful organic party behavior', Zaeed, who disembarked with a broken arm thanks to him shielding Tali from an explosion back at the Collector base as soon as they reached Omega in search of a nice place to retire to, and Thane, who decided to simply catch a charter to the Citadel as soon as the Normandy docked to spend the last few months of his life with his son. Samara had sworn another oath to Megan due to her finding her 'true purpose in stopping the Reapers' due to them 'being the root of all injustice', so that was why she was there, completely stoned and even more drunk. Grunt and Jack realized the quickest way to a good firefight was to follow Megan, so they weren't leaving anytime soon, both from the club and the ship.

As Joker looked around him, he was honestly appalled at the professionalism (or lack thereof) of the crew, especially the Commander, XO Lawson and the justicar, who were currently gyrating around the same pole, completely naked and eyeing each other lustily. "Goddamn." Joker slurred as he got up from his seat unsteadily, remembering his vow to take the Commander back to her cabin if she ever got too drunk and did something stupid, which was definitely happening now. "Okay guys, party time's over! Good night! Enjoy whatever's left of it!" Joker yelled in a drunken stupor, causing several incoherent jeers. Garrus and Grunt were too busy getting frisky with the asari whores, and thus didn't join in the jeering.

"Okay ladies, let's party somewhere else." He grunted as he pulled both Miranda and Megan from the pole, eliciting a string of curses from both women. Jack smiled lecherously as she yanked Samara off the pole and frog-marched her unsteadily back to the ship, whispering drunkenly into the asari's ear all the erotic things that the convict wanted to do to the now horny justicar, causing Samara to 'ooh' in anticipation. "I hate copssh... and you're one of 'em. Now you'll pay... yessh." Propping up both the Commander and the ex-Cerberus agent on either side of him to stabilize them as he dragged them both back to the Normandy and to their cabin, passing by a still-naked Jacob who was carrying a passed-out Kasumi and reciting all his sexual fantasies about her, to her as he stumbled towards a darkened booth.

10 agonizing minutes later, Joker finally managed to get both ladies into their cabin without any broken bones. "What a fucking miracle." The helmsman mumbled to himself drunkenly, eyeing their naked forms on lying on the bed as they laughed and giggled and he felt the fabric around his crotch get very tight. "Joker... stay with us... party time ain't over yet..." Megan laughed drunkenly. "Uh, can't ladies. Gotta go." Joker slurred as he attempted to stumble out of the room. However, Miranda and Megan had other ideas as Miranda used her biotics to keep Joker in place, while Megan gently pulled Joker back to them and down onto their bed, careful not to break any of his bones. "Oh no you don't." They cackled as they lay on their taut, well toned stomachs on either side of Joker.

Giggling like schoolgirls on speed and far too much caffeine, Megan and Miranda used their biotics to tear off Joker's uniform and toss it aside. Both women gasped in surprise when they saw the size of Joker's erection before a mischievous grin materialized on both of their pretty faces. "Goddammit Mr. Moreau! And they said you were a cripple!" Miranda giggled drunkenly as she wrapped her right hand around Joker's hard dick and began to stroke it gently as Megan laughed along as she grasped Joker's manhood lightly with her left hand and began to stroke it as she raked the fingernails of her other hand gently across his balls, their combined treatments making Joker groan in pleasure. "All this time, I _never_ imagined that a brittle boned guy would have such a huge, strong boner!"

Megan licked her lips before she slid Joker's hardened erection into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down vigorously as she savored the salty taste of Joker's cock as he groaned. After Miranda gave Megan a gentle nudge, Megan released Joker's erect dick from her mouth with an audible pop and a sly smile as she licked her full, luscious lips. Miranda then spat on the helmsman's hard manhood with a salacious smirk before she bent down to lick the length of his penis, causing Joker to shudder and groan in pleasure before she placed the entire length into her mouth and sucked on it vigorously as Joker reached down to pull her luscious black hair into a ponytail and press down on the back of her head, forcing her to take his cock deeper into her mouth as he had seen so many times in all his porn vids.

Feeling himself about to cum, Joker quickly shoved Miranda's face away from his groin gasping. "Okay ladies... slow down man! I'm not... multi-orgasmic like you two." "Okay, whatever you say sir!" Both women laughed as Miranda began sucking on Joker's cock, but slower this time. Miranda was nudged aside by Megan, who proceeded to take Joker's erect dick deep into her throat, making gagging noises as her mouth bobbed up and down the helmsman's penis, which was covered with his own precum and her saliva, serving to increase Joker's arousal as he continued to groan loudly in pleasure. 10 minutes later, Megan finished with Joker's cock and proceeded to lick and suck on his balls, which Miranda had been doing for the last 10 minutes while Miranda moved up slightly to assault Joker's hard manhood.

Suddenly, Joker stood bolt upright, nearly flinging both the redhead and the brunette off him. "Okay ladies, my turn to take charge." He panted as he grabbed the back of Miranda's head, roughly pulling it towards himself as he slid his cock deep into Miranda's throat, fucking her throat and mouth as the raven haired beauty gagged and spluttered around his penis, adding her own saliva to the mixture of precum and Megan's saliva that was now dripping off Joker's erection while Megan leant low to resume her assault on Joker's 'daddy-bags', as Engineer Donnelly called it.

"Okay you two, lie on the bed." Joker commanded the two women, who willingly obeyed as he grabbed Megan's very firm, B-cup breasts and sucked, licked and kneaded both of them for a while before he squeezed them together and slid his rock hard Johnson up and down the valley. Megan gasped in pleasure as the sensations of Joker fucking her breasts sent waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Joker kept at it for about 10 minutes before he switched targets, sucking, licking and kneading Miranda's equally firm D-cup tits, making the former Cerberus agent to mewl softly in pleasure before he broke off and pushed them together, tit fucking Miranda as her mewls escalated into soft moans.

"Okay girls... enough-ohh yeah... tit fucking, it's time to fuck... hell yeah..." Joker groaned as both of the sexy women in front of him giggled as they complied. The duo then slowly lowered Joker onto the bed, Miranda straddling his crotch in a cowgirl position while Megan positioned her warm, dripping wet vagina right above Joker's lips as she faced Miranda. The brunette beauty then teased the folds of her very warm and very wet pussy with the tip of Joker's manhood, letting out gasps of pleasure before she impaled herself on it, sliding his cock slowly deep into her tight heat. "Oh fuck yes Joker! You're so huge in me... mmh!" She moaned loudly. "Oh Jesus Miss Lawson, you're so fucking tight and wet and hot around me..." Joker groaned loudly, almost cumming when Miranda allowed his rock hard Johnson into her due to the unbelievable tightness, heat and wetness of her most intimate organ. Megan then leant forward to kiss Miranda passionately, as their hands groped each other's breasts, the mere sight of the two ravishing women doing that almost making Joker cum.

Joker then bent up a little to lick and finger Megan's tight vagina, causing the Commander to moan in pleasure as well. The cabin was filled with Joker's grunts and Megan and Miranda's sensuous moans, which became louder as Joker began thrusting faster and harder into Miranda's pussy while simultaneously fingering and licking Megan's faster. Soon enough, Joker felt Miranda's vagina clench even tighter around his dick as she started to convulse wildly. "_UUUHH! OH FUCK YES JEFF I'M CUMMING! OH MY GOD YOUR COCK FEELS SO GOOD IN ME JEFF! AAAGH!"_ Miranda screamed as she was sent into a powerful orgasm by Joker's large erection, squirting her feminine cum all around Joker's boner and onto his crotch.

At the exact moment Miranda came, Megan's tightness became impossibly tight as she also started to buck wildly against his tongue and fingers. "_OOH JEFF I'M CUMMING! UUUHH MY GOD YOU'RE AN EXPERT! OH JESUS! JEFF! MMMHH!"_ Megan shrieked as she also squirted her delicious juices into Joker's mouth and onto his face. The two women dismounted him, gasping and moaning from their orgasms as they fell back onto the bed. Joker then eyed the panting women with a raised eyebrow, making the two laugh in unison. "Not done yet huh? Don't worry, we weren't either." Megan purred throatily as she got off the bed, bending over and giving the helmsman a clear view of her core and ass as her ass gently swayed about, inviting Joker over to take her. Miranda smiled lasciviously as she lay on the bed, spreading her long, elegant legs, allowing her girlfriend and Commander to perform cunnilingus on her.

She moaned loudly and sensuously as Megan's tongue flitted back and forth rapidly across her clit while Megan's index, middle and ring fingers slid in and out of Miranda's tight, wet and unbelievably hot pussy at a fast pace. Jeff Moreau couldn't resist the two beautiful women anymore and he grabbed Megan by her well-curved waist as he thrust deep into Megan's equally tight and wet vagina, the heat emanating from her sex alone almost making him cum. "Ooh yes Jeff! Fuck me harder! Uuuhh yes like that!" Megan cried out in delight and pleasure as Joker groaned his reply loudly. "Mmh Megan finger me faster!" Miranda moaned, the redheaded Vanguard acceding to her request as she leant in to French kiss Miranda passionately once more. "Told you he was huge!" Miranda gasped as she winked at Megan.

"Oh hell yeah Commander... you're even tighter, wetter and hotter than in my wildest fantasies..." The helmsman groaned as Megan moaned back. "You fantasized- oh fuck yes! - About me all- ooh-ooh-ooh- these years? _Uuuhh!_" Megan gasped as she grasped tightly the sheets with her hands; unaware that Joker had sexual fantasies about her for more than 2 years. "Yeeeahh... hell Megan-ohhhh shit... even all the aliens know-whoo! That you're really hot and beautiful." Joker panted as he thrust in and out of Megan's maddening heat faster and deeper as she desired. Megan lasted less than 15 minutes at that intensity before she was sent into an intense orgasm as Miranda came at the exact same time. "_UUUHH FUCK ME JEFF I'M CUMMING! OH SHIT-OOOOOHH! YOU'RE HUGE!"_ Megan screamed as Joker pulled out of her as she squirted her female cum onto Joker's still rock hard dick and his groin.

Miranda let out a wordless shriek of pure ecstasy, squirting her feminine juices into Megan's eager mouth. Megan drank it all up and leant forward to kiss Miranda passionately once more and both women moaned loudly into the kiss. That pushed Joker over the limits of his pleasure threshold, unable to put off his cumming any longer. "Girls... Im-ma cum!" He panted desperately, stroking his cock fervently. Megan and Miranda quickly jumped off the bed and kneeled in front of him, wrapping their hands around his erect dick and stroking it gently while they both looked up at him.

"Jeff, please, cum for us." Megan and Miranda whispered breathily in unison as Joker looked down at their beautiful faces and saw their exquisite, pleading eyes looking up at him. That sent him into a frenzy as he roared in ecstasy, shooting most of his cum onto Megan's face first before adjusting his aim to unload the rest of his semen onto Miranda's equally beautiful face. "Ohh yeah ladies... you two were amazing." He mumbled as the two women laughed. "Oh thank you Joker." Miranda said with a smile. Megan was busy gathering up the cum on her face with two of her fingers and licking them off her digits as Miranda followed suit, both ladies looking at him tenderly as their tongues twirled around their fingers while they remained kneeling on the floor. Joker's eyes widened. _Shit, that's gotta be the hottest thing I've seen in my life._

"No fair Megan! How come you get more cum than I do?" Miranda pouted with a lewd grin. "Don't worry Miri baby, I'll share with you." Megan replied with a lascivious grin on her pretty face as the two lovers hugged each other, engaging in another passionate lip lock, their tongues dancing around in their mouths as they shared the cum. _Okay, now THIS tops that as the single hottest thing I've seen in my life._ Joker thought. "Wow. Did you two just... cum swap?" He croaked, his eyes even wider now. "Mm-hmm." Megan hummed in reply as she swallowed down Joker's cum as Miranda did likewise. "Come on Joker, bed time." Miranda purred as the three fell into bed together, the two women caressing Joker. Soon, the trio fell into a deep sleep.

"Mmm Miri sweetie, you were amazing last night." Megan purred as she woke up several hours later. Suddenly, a massive headache hit her with the force of a X98 Widow round, causing her to clutch her forehead in pain and a throbbing ache deep within her pussy making her groan as she reached her other hand down to try and massage the area, brushing against a very hairy chest on its way down. _What the hell? When did Miri's chest become so hairy and flat?_ Megan thought as she opened her eyes. _Okay, it's Joker, not Miri._ She thought, closing her eyes in agony before her large honey green eyes flew wide open. "Oh my God Joker what the fuck are you doing in my bed naked!" Megan screamed in horror as she practically jumped up from the bed, her eyes wild and her headache forgotten.

Miranda awoke upon hearing the scream. "Ooh Megan honey, you're awesome. When did you get so much chest hair... AUUGGHH!" Miranda shrieked in terror when she opened her eyes fully to see herself hugging a very naked Joker instead of her redheaded girlfriend. She leapt from the bed and scurried to Megan's side, clutching her arm. "What the bloody hell is Moreau doing in _our_ bed?" She hissed at Megan, wincing as the headache from her hangover came to the forefront of her consciousness. "I don't know... I only remember getting dead drunk and pole dancing naked with you and Samara... I have no idea what happened after that." Megan squeaked as the lovers backed away from the bed.

"Morning Megan, Miranda... WHAT THE FUCK!" Joker yelled in shock as he woke up to see his Commander and XO standing before him completely naked. He then realized he was naked, and he quickly pulled the sheets over himself, trying to cover himself up while the two women squeaked in embarrassment as they used their hands to shield their private parts from Joker's view. "What the hell are you doing here in our bed naked!" Megan hissed loudly at Joker. "What, you don't remember? I brought you two back here from Afterlife while you two were dead drunk! And then you two got all horny on me and we... we... well, had sex." Joker gulped, fearing for his life.

"What? You mean we had a threesome?" Miranda asked, her voice a squeal as her jaw dropped. "Yeah... pretty much. Look, it's true! Ask EDI!" Joker whimpered, afraid that the two would maim him. "Oh, _shit_. We really did ask him to fuck us over. Literally." Megan groaned as the events of the night came back to her. The drinking. The pole dancing. And finally, the threesome sex she had with Miranda and Joker. "That is true. You and Operative Lawson had blood alcohol levels of 0.8236% per milliliter when you arrived back on the ship. It is only logical you cannot remember anything." EDI intoned from her usual holo-console.

"Joker, you are _not_ to breathe a word of this to anyone under any circumstance." Miranda growled, but the threat was undermined by her blushing so much that she looked like a tomato. "Okay! I swear to my great-aunt Fanny I won't tell anyone!" Joker gulped as he got off the bed and walked to the door as fast as his legs would allow him to. "Don't say anything and you'll be fine. Because what happens on Omega ought to stay on Omega." Megan said firmly. Joker just nodded in agreement as he limped towards the door. "And Joker? You were amazing. And your... manhood was pretty large." Megan giggled as Joker headed for the lift, still naked, causing him to choke.

Miranda then turned to Megan and glared at her sternly. "What? I mean, it's true. The sex was amazing!" Megan said as she winced from the ache deep within her and her headache. The sound of Miranda's slap reverberated throughout the captain's quarters. "You sick, perverted arse." Miranda scowled at the redhead who was gingerly massaging her breasts, which was where Miranda slapped her hard. "It's true! Don't tell me you don't have a deep throbbing ache within you." Megan whined as Miranda sighed in agreement and resignation.

"Okay fine, you win. Joker was awesome in bed." The brunette sighed. "Oh crap. If Joker dragged us from the club back to the ship..." Miranda breathed as her exquisite cerulean eyes widened in shock as Megan finished for her. "That means most of the crew are still on Omega itself, passed out. We have got to get them back before we end up in a shitstorm." Megan exhaled. "But first... let's bathe together again Miri baby." Megan smiled lasciviously as she scooped Miranda up into her arms and carried her into the bathroom, causing Miranda to giggle and squeak in delight. "You horny woman." Miranda laughed before she was silenced by a forceful kiss and Megan's tongue which ravaged her mouth as she reciprocated with equal fervor.

Their departure from the Normandy to get their crew back was delayed by a couple of hours.

**Final notes:**** For the record, Megan and Miranda are bisexual, but they're in deeply love with each other. ****That was incredibly fun to write, and I almost pissed myself laughing while writing this, especially at the wild partying part. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and if you did, review, subscribe and introduce to your friends and family. Yeah, the party and Joker, Megan and Miranda having a threesome was all my idea. Once again, if you have any ideas for my future chapters, leave it in your review. See you next time! Hola!**


	6. Past and Present Flames

**Author's notes:** **Special thanks to Stradivarium (once again haha, cause he's one of the best authors there is out there) for some of his ideas which inspired me to write this 6****th**** chapter of my ongoing series involving Commander Megan Shepard, her lover and XO Miranda Lawson, and the crew of the Normandy. In order to fully understand some situations in this chapter, you need to read my earlier chapters. Once again, enjoy, review, subscribe and intro to your friends and fellow authors. Commander Megan Shepard and Miranda Lawson can be seen here in this video: .com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI**

Commander Megan Shepard always enjoyed waking up in the mornings next to the love of her life, which happened to be one very sultry and beautiful Miranda Anne Lawson. Megan smiled tenderly at the still softly-snoring brunette who was resting her head on her shoulders and drooling onto Megan's maroon colored silk nightgown, which mirrored the color of the wearer's hair. The Commander just lay there as she recalled the events of the night before, wincing as a tender soreness manifested itself deep within her as a very physical reminder of their 'intense reminders of love', as Megan very politely called their sexual activities as such.

"Miri, I love you." Megan whispered into Miranda's ear, causing the ex-Cerberus agent to whimper softly and smile before she resumed her soft snores. Those actions alone made Megan fall deeper in love with Miranda. However, the whimper and the smile brought back painful memories of another beautiful woman who had chosen to share her body and her soul with her. _Oh Ashley_, Megan thought with tears welling up in her eyes. The two women had started with a simple officer-subordinate relationship, but it had quickly grown into friendship, and eventually became a sexual relationship. On the night before Ilos, Ashley had come up to her quarters and admitted her true feelings for the Commander and Megan had reciprocated the feelings, and they made passionate love to each other.

"_Oh yes Megan!" Ashley cried out in delight as Megan teasingly ran her tongue across Ashley's clit while she simultaneously fingered Ashley's womanhood with two of her digits. She screamed Megan's name when the redhead's tongue and fingers sent her straight into a powerful orgasm, tangling her hands in Megan's ponytail as she pulled the redhead's face deeper into her crotch, breathlessly moaning Megan's name. "I think I'm in love with you too, Miss Williams." Megan whispered, proceeding to lick up Ashley's juices before she sensuously slid her body up Ashley's well toned body, causing the brunette to whimper in delight as Megan kissed her, leaving the taste of her own orgasm on her lips._

_Ashley had then flipped the both of them over as she began to reciprocate on Megan. "Oh you're gonna cum for me as well." Ashley purred with a naughty glint in her chestnut brown eyes as three fingers of her own slid into Megan's very warm and wet female tightness and assaulted her from the inside, causing Megan to moan loudly in ecstasy._ Megan forced herself out of her reverie as her mind started to compare Miranda and Ashley unbidden. _Fire and ice, that's what these two women are._ Ashley was headstrong and fiercely loyal to her friends and family, and was very passionate about whatever she did. Miranda, on the other hand, was cool, calculating and reserved, but was also fiercely loyal to the ones she held dear, as she had shown when they had rescued Oriana. Both women loved their sisters, or sister in Miranda's case, they had almost identical smiles, and most importantly, both loved Megan dearly. Or used to, in Ashley's case.

Megan kissed a still soundly asleep Miranda on the lips as she pulled away from their embrace gently. Miranda let out a whine as she unwillingly let go of Megan, the whine alone nearly making Megan stay in bed with her longer but she knew she had to get going or she was seriously screwed. Megan snorted at the double etendre as she cast a lascivious look over Miranda's prone, naked and curvaceous form and was really tempted to just reach down and slap Miranda's large, impeccably firm and round ass, courtesy of the best modern genetic engineering had to offer. Instead, she just settled for a lusty gaze as she trotted over to the bathroom. _Looks like our biotic-enhanced 'plowing' took a lot out of Miri. Why the hell does she even call it plowing anyways?_

When Megan stepped out of the bathroom completely naked, heading to the wardrobe to put on her uniform, a new message arrived in her inbox. Shelving the short walk to the wardrobe, Megan accessed her private terminal. "Speak of the devil." Megan mumbled to herself when she saw the message that was sent by Operations Chief Ashley Williams. The message was short, filled with the barest of prose as Ashley apologized once again for Horizon and thanked Megan for replying to her earlier message and for forgiving her, and that Ashley wanted to see Megan and talk about their relationship at Big Mike's Sandwich Bar on Level 23 of Zakera Ward on the Citadel today at 1300.

_Well, that's convenient._ Megan thought as she replied to Ashley's message. The Normandy had just docked at the Citadel while Megan was still showering, and that meant she had 2 hours to see Councilor Anderson and hand him the schematics of Harbinger that EDI took from the Collector base and brief him on the destruction of the Collector base. She had Anderson promise not to tell the Council that she was coming back. Even though it was a totally new Council that had replaced the old, now dead one when Megan had directed the Fifth Fleet to hit Sovereign with everything they had instead of saving the Destiny Ascension, the asari dreadnought which had the Council aboard, they were still a bunch of uninformed, stupid jackasses.

Abandoning her original plan to put on her uniform, which now no longer had the Cerberus logo, she slipped on a pair of jeans and a pink low cut t-shirt over her underwear as she put on a pair of black high heels. Leaning over a still asleep Miranda, she kissed the brunette on the cheek as she grabbed the OSD that contained all the data on Harbinger and strode out of the room.

Half an hour later, Miranda woke up with a smile and a yawn. She reached over to where Megan would be on the bed, but she only grasped thin, cold air-conditioned air. "Megan sweetie?" Miranda croaked, still not fully awake. Panic suffused through her semi-conscious state as she realized that her redhead lover wasn't there. "Megan? Where'd you go?" Miranda asked, surveying the cabin to find nobody there. She checked her omnitool and her exquisite cerulean eyes widened in amazement at how long she'd slept. _Damn, it's 1230! I've been out like a light for 11 hours?_ Miranda thought as she got off the bed.

"EDI, where's Megan?" Miranda muttered at EDI's holo-console, gasping in pain as a severe tenderness manifested itself all throughout her womanhood and her ass due to Megan's intense, biotically enhanced 'spearing' of her vagina and anus last night. "The Commander is currently on the Citadel, and she did not inform me about where she was going for today." EDI intoned, popping up before its holo winked out again. _Why didn't Cassie tell me or EDI... no Miranda Lawson, she IS NOT seeing other women or men behind your back... she wouldn't..._ Miranda thought as she stumbled to the bathroom.

She passed by Megan's private terminal and she glimpsed Ashley's message on the screen. Apparently, Megan had forgotten to close the window, and Miranda was now reading the message as she trembled with indignation and betrayal as she realized that Megan had gone to see Ashley, that _bitch_. Her eyes eventually fell upon the words 'I still love you deeply and I think about you every night', and Megan's reply of 'I love you too and I think about you a lot.' Those words from _that bitch_ and her Megan's reply served to push her over the edge. "_MEGAN! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU SAID YOU WERE OVER HER AND YOU LOVED ME WITH ALL YOUR HEART!"_ Miranda screamed in rage as she slammed her fist into the table, hot tears of anger and sadness pouring out of her eyes. She slumped into the office chair which she had been leaning over to read the message, crying loudly, bitter about Megan's apparent betrayal of her.

_Unbelievable. Unbe-fucking-lievable. Megan just cheated on ME with that two-bit slut who slapped her back on Horizon. She picked that... whore over ME. Me, with my intelligence, natural biotic ability, wry British sense of humor, flawlessly beautiful face, exquisite azure blue eyes, luscious black hair, amazingly perfect and tight arse, firm and gravity defying tits, generally hot and taut body, and most importantly, my love for her! _"What does that whore have that I don't!" Miranda sobbed, still crying. Suddenly, her rage clouded her thoughts as she wiped away her tears and an evil, disturbing smile appeared on her face. "Miranda Anne Lawson, you are going to show those two _bitches_ why _nobody_ fucks with you." Miranda growled to herself, standing up before she let out a long, evil laugh as she plotted her revenge.

Showering and brushing her teeth in record time, she simply threw on her underwear and a denim miniskirt and a blue tank top, which happened to be at the top of her orderly stack of clothes in the wardrobe and completed the outfit with sneakers as she rushed to the lift. 5 minutes later, she emerged from the armory with her X12 Locust SMG and her S6 Carnifex pistol, as well as an X8 Avenger Assault Rifle all stashed in a gym bag along with an Umbra Visor and a metal rod as she strode purposefully towards the airlock with the murderous, evil smile still on her face while she checked the time on her omnitool. _1335. Two bitches are meeting right now and they're gonna die within the next 2 hours for that..._ Miranda thought, causing herself to break out into a chillingly malicious smile.

Fortunately, Megan had given the entire crew shore leave upon docking on the Citadel, and everybody had left the ship like rats off a sinking ship in search of relaxation, leaving the entire ship deserted. That meant that nobody would see what Miranda was up to, and thus meant that she didn't need to kill anybody, which was great as Miranda didn't mind shooting a few crewmates who happened to witness her striding to the airlock with a gym bag and a sadistic smile, and she was in the mood to kill somebody, especially Megan and her _bitch_ of an ex, Ashley. On the way to Big Mike's, Miranda recalled the briefing that she'd gotten from the Illusive Man before the mission, and what happened planetside.

"_Miranda, I believe that you are aware that Ashley Williams, Shepard's former teammate and lover, is on Horizon." The Illusive Man said, puffing on his cigarette as Miranda's face reddened in anger, the thought of the other woman stealing Megan away from her more than enough to provoke her anger. Don't worry, I won't let THAT BITCH touch my woman and my childhood love, Miranda thought as she composed herself. "Make sure that she doesn't upset Shepard's performance in anyway. And watch yourself. I noticed... you've been having sex with the Commander, so make sure that seeing her ex doesn't affect you." The Illusive Man finished as he tapped on a button on his chair to terminate the holo-connection. "Don't worry. I'll make DAMNED sure that the slut isn't going to get close to MY Megan." She scowled as soon as the connection was terminated._

"_How could you! You betrayed the Alliance! You betrayed ME!" Ashley sobbed, slapping Megan on her face hard. "Ash, honey, please listen..." Megan pleaded, but Ashley would have none of it. "You joined Cerberus! How can you explain that away?" Ashley sniffled. "Just join me Ash! We could fight the Collectors together. It'll be just like old times." Megan implored, teary eyed. "Forget it, skipper. Take care of yourself, and... I can't lose you again." Ashley said, her voice wavering as she walked away, tears pooling up in her eyes. It took all of Miranda's willpower to not smear Ashley into organic paste with her biotics after she saw the whore treat her Megan like trash. She calmed herself down before she walked past Garrus and over to Megan and gave her a loving, reassuring hug as she whispered in the redhead's ear. "Cassie sweetie, I still love you."_

"Hey skipper! Over here!" Ashley called out from a booth as she waved Megan over excitedly. "Hi Ash! It's been too long." Megan smiled warmly as she embraced Ashley before they sat down. Both women entered their orders into the menu interface and they began chatting about the past and what they'd been up to. Miranda stood outside a store on the opposite side of the cafe while putting on the Umbra Visor just as their orders came, and both women started to eat while they continued their chat with Miranda surveilling them through one of the sandwich bar's large windows without their knowledge. At one point, Megan leaned across the table and wiped away a dash of honey mustard that the brunette got onto her cheeks from her Italian Special with her thumb, causing both women to break into giggles. Seething with rage, Miranda wanted to just charge into the place and kill the two _bitches_ with her X8, but she needed somewhere much quieter if she were to get away with the deed, and thus she restrained herself.

The two women finished their sandwiches and sipped on their coffees, still under the watching, furious eyes of Miranda Lawson staring at them through her Umbra Visor as they continued chatting. "Well Ash, I just noticed something." Megan said with a radiant smile. "You're in civvies today. Not just any civvies, you're in a tinfoil miniskirt and knee high boots!" "Yes I am. Didn't think I had a tinfoil miniskirt huh?" Ashley laughed, referring to her quip to Megan 2 years ago. _"Well, the aliens are jealous of us because we humans have what they want. Love, friendship and beautiful women." Megan chuckled to Ashley and Kaidan as they looked out at the impressive view of the Citadel. "Well Megan, if you want me in a tinfoil miniskirt and knee high boots, you'll have to buy me dinner first... ma'am." Ashley giggled shyly._

"Megan, I'm sorry I brushed you off and slapped you back on Horizon. I was too emotional back then..." Ashley trailed off sadly. "It's ok Ash, I've already forgiven you." Megan replied gently, covering Ashley's surprisingly soft, delicate hands with her own as she smiled at her. "Thanks skipper. That means a lot to me. By the way, who was that really hot brunette on Horizon with you?" Ashley asked hesitantly. "That was Miranda Lawson, my... long lost best friend from my childhood." Megan replied uncertainly. _Shit, Miri's gonna rape me repeatedly and then torture me to death for this._ The redhead groaned inwardly, completely unaware that Miranda was harboring those evil intentions towards her as she glared at her 'cheating' girlfriend through the window. "Just a BFF? Are you sure?" Ashley asked, her eyes narrowing in disbelief.

"Um... yeah. What makes you say otherwise?" Megan asked, eyebrows arched to cover up her own discomfort as Ashley smiled in relief. "Well, it was like she was... literally screwing you with her eyes, and she stared daggers and Reapers at me." Ashley replied as Megan did a spit-take with her coffee and nearly choked on it. "What?" Megan asked incredulously, her enchanting, large honey green eyes widened in amazement. _Wow. Looks like Miri was already a very horny and protective girl from the start._ Megan thought happily as a wave of affection for Miranda coursed through her taut, shapely body. Sadly for Megan, Miranda wasn't reciprocating the feelings at that moment, and she was in fact hoping that Megan would choke to death on her coffee when she saw Megan choke on whatever the slut just said.

"Well then... do we still stand a chance?" Ashley asked timidly before she exhaled loudly. "There, I just let it out." "Ash... I guess I'm going to have to come clean with you... Miranda, the hot brunette, is actually also my long lost first love. I'm sorry Ash, but I've never loved anyone like I've loved her, and she stole my heart a long time ago. I'm so sorry..." Megan said softly, tears welling up in her eyes when she saw Ashley's beautiful chestnut brown eyes begin to tear up. "Damn it Megan! I really loved you!" Ashley yelled, tears streaking down her face. "Oh shit, sorry." Ashley said sheepishly while she wiped the tears away when all the patrons in the outlet turned to stare at her. "I'm really sorry Ash... I was so selfish. I didn't consider your feelings when I made love to you. I just wanted to replace Miranda with someone else in my heart so badly then that I didn't care about anybody else." Megan sniffed, wiping away her own tears.

"Why would you want to do that if you loved her that much?" Ashley asked, perplexed. "I didn't see her or hear from or about her for 22 years, and I didn't think we would ever be together." Megan sighed. "I see... Megan? Can we go for a walk together?" Ashley asked. "Yeah, sure." Megan smiled uncertainly as both women got up from their seats and walked out of the café together, unconsciously holding hands and chatting away as Miranda followed them unseen as she tore off the Umbra Visor and threw it back into her gym bag, her rage threatening to boil over any second.

10 minutes of walking found Ashley and Megan in the Zakera Park which was mostly deserted. Megan had the strong feeling they were being followed, but as she turned her head around to check like she did the last 6 times, there wasn't anyone there. Of course, Miranda was following them, but her Cerberus training served her well, and she managed to stay undetected. "What's wrong skipper?" Ashley asked, noting that the redheaded Vanguard kept looking over her shoulder and seemed to be on edge. "I get the feeling someone's been following us ever since we left the café..." Megan muttered. "Really? I didn't feel it." Ashley said, turning around to scan the area and she saw nobody there.

Megan then sat down on a bench and Ashley followed her lead. "Ash, I'm sorry but we'll never work out..." Megan said sadly before she was cut off by Ashley. "It's ok. Actually, I think I'll take you up on offer to join your crew." Ashley smiled reassuringly. "Really? What about the Alliance?" Megan asked, not believing what Ashley had just said. "Fuck them. It'll be fine, trust me." Ashley smiled as she leant in and kissed Megan on the lips. That was the breaking point for Miranda, as she whipped the X8 assault rifle out of the gym bag and deployed it.

"_KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN YOU WHORE!" _Miranda shrieked in rage as she charged forward, aiming her rifle at Ashley's head. Both Megan and Ashley stood up and drew their pistols in under a second and leveled it at Miranda's head before Megan realized who was aiming at them. "Miri? What the hell are you doing?" Megan asked, her voice a mixture of shock and disbelief as she lowered her S6. Miranda jerked her X8 around and aimed at squarely at Megan's face. However, she simply couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger no matter how much she wanted to, and hot tears of anger and regret started flowing down her beautiful face. Seeing that Miranda was distracted, Ashley quickly rushed over and snatched the rifle out of Miranda's grasp, tossing it aside as she backed away while she aimed her S3 Predator at Miranda's face.

Letting out a primal scream of pure rage as she visibly drew biotic energy and turned it outward, Miranda tackled Ashley to the floor and began raining punches down on the Chief as she screamed abuse at Ashley. Ashley started fighting back, and the two women were soon rolling around on the pavement, screaming, and just generally trying to pound the other into the pavement. Snapping out of her shocked stupor, Megan rushed over and pulled the two women apart. "Jesus Christ, can't we just talk about this in my cabin like calm, normal women instead of beating the shit out of each other? Now let's get out of here before a news crew shows up." Megan huffed as she grabbed Miranda's rifle and Ashley's Predator as she marched the two back to the Normandy. She sighed in dismay as she saw that both Ashley and Miranda were badly scratched, battered and both had a black eye and a cut lip, and their clothes were torn. Ashley had gotten the worst of it, but Miranda didn't look much better either.

Megan unceremoniously dumped the two women on the sofa in her cabin 15 minutes later. "Look Miranda, I just went to have a friendly chat with Ashley." The redhead said to Miranda softly. "Oh really? Then why didn't you tell anyone where you were going? And _EXPLAIN THE KISS TO ME!"_ Miranda demanded angrily. "I didn't want to wake you up Miri. You were sleeping so soundly. And the kiss was just a friendly peck, that's all." Megan said soothingly. "So your definition of 'a friendly peck' is a passionate lip lock? So what the _hell_ have we been doing all this time!" Miranda sniffled, her tears starting to flow once again. The room fell into an eerie silence as Megan struggled to form a reply and Ashley just shook her head in disbelief. "It's her or me, Commander." Miranda said so softly Megan almost didn't hear her.

"What?" Megan turned to look at the ex-Cerberus agent. "I said, it's either Ashley or me." Miranda said, standing up and turning to face Megan with determination in her eyes. Ashley stood up as well, looking straight into Megan's eyes with resolve. "I... I'm sorry Ashley... I love Miranda too much to let her go." Megan said softly, averting her face from Ashley's gaze. Ashley nodded as tears began to well up in her eyes as she accepted Megan's decision, while Miranda was practically over the moon. "Okay Commander. I respect that." She sniffled as she turned towards the door. "Wait Ashley! You can stay... as a crewmember." Megan said forcefully. "What?" Miranda hissed, the smile dropping from her face.

"You heard me. We need Ash here to fight the Reapers. Zaeed and Thane aren't coming back. We need people now more than ever." Megan stated firmly. "Are you nuts? She's an Alliance bitch!" Miranda yelled. "Don't worry Cerberus bitch, I quit the Alliance. It's really fucking frustrating when nobody listens to you even though you have proof." Ashley returned calmly, causing both Miranda and Megan's jaws to drop in shock. _Did she just say she quit the Alliance?_ Both Megan and Miranda thought in shock. Miranda was the first to compose herself, and she fired off a retort. "Go screw yourself, ex-Alliance _bitch_. Because I'm ex-Cerberus, and Megan is _mine_. So get the fuck off this ship." Miranda growled. "I don't think you heard Megan. She wants me to stay, bitch." Ashley sneered back.

"Okay ladies, can we not fight?" Megan sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, Ashley _is_ staying." "I'll _never_ approve of that! Not as long as I'm your girlfriend!" Miranda shouted as Ashley turned to face her with a smug grin. It was only when she looked at her girlfriend that she realized that Megan was winking at her and shooting glances at Ashley's well toned ass which was facing the redhead, while raising her eyebrows. Miranda got the message as she appraised Ashley's figure for a while, and her behind for an even longer time, and she let out a faked long sigh. "Okay fine. You can stay on the ship_ Ash._ But on one condition." The raven-haired woman said.

Turning to look at Megan, who just nodded, Ashley sighed as she turned back to the jealous, psychotic bitch called Miranda. "Okay. What condition?" "This one." Miranda purred as she used her biotics to fling Ashley onto the bed and keep her pinned down onto it. She then flung Ashley's clothes off with her biotics, causing the Chief to squeak in embarrassment as Miranda removed her own clothes with a lusty smile and straddled the other brunette. "My my Ash, your body's _gorgeous_. It would've been a real waste if Megan hadn't prevented me from killing you." Miranda said throatily as she crushed her lips against Ashley's in a bruising kiss of lust, reopening the cuts on their lips. Ashley desperately looked over to Megan, who was busy disrobing herself while staring at her with a lewd smirk.

Ashley swallowed hard when she realized what both women had planned to do to her as Miranda's tongue traced her lower lip, teasing her lips into parting before she thrust her tongue deep into Ashley's mouth, savoring Ashley's taste for a while before she pulled away and murmured sensually to Ashley. "Mmm Ash you taste wonderful. Time to taste the rest of you." Miranda then travelled down a little, cupping Ashley's firm right breast with her left hand, stabilizing it as she ran her tongue teasingly over the areole before she claimed the stiff, erect nipple in her mouth, sucking on it and flicking it around with her tongue, while her right hand seized Ashley's equally firm left breast and started kneading it while she flicked her nipple with her thumb, causing Ashley to cry out in delight.

Megan then got on the bed and leaned over Ashley, kissing her passionately while her right hand slithered down Miranda's naked back, stroking the lips of Miranda's tight, heated sex before she slowly inserted two fingers into Miranda's wet, tight heat, causing Miranda to moan in pleasure against Ashley's breasts. Ashley moaned and whimpered into Megan's kiss, her hands straining futilely against her invisible biotic restraints, just wanting to reach down and rub and tease her own warm and wet pussy. Megan then nudged Miranda aside as the raven haired beauty slid up to kiss Ashley passionately once again while Megan suckled and played with the Chief's breasts, while both Megan and Miranda played with each other's breasts using their biotics.

Miranda quickly plunged two fingers into Megan' unbelievably tight vagina, which was now dripping with her warm juices. Megan moaned sensuously in pleasure as she continued her treatment of Ashley's tits for another few minutes. Ashley gasped and moaned into the kiss when she felt something hot tease and then enter her, causing Miranda to moan back into the kiss. Breaking off from the kiss for some much needed air, she looked down at her crotch and was surprised to see that neither Megan nor Miranda had touched her. "What the-ooh-hell?" Ashley gasped as she felt the force continuing to fuck her pussy. "I and Megan just learned how to put our biotics... to _better_ use." Miranda whispered throatily to Ashley over her moans of delight.

"Oh God... you use your-uuh-biotics to fuck people?" Ashley moaned in disbelief. "Yep. Feels good doesn't it?" Megan purred breathily as she turned around and buried her face in Ashley's groin, sliding two fingers deep into Ashley while Miranda fingered and licked her womanhood. Miranda then positioned herself in a squatting position over Ashley's face. "Well Ash, for trying to steal my girlfriend, you have to fuck me." Miranda breathed sensually as she pulled Ashley's face up, burying it in her crotch. "Oh yeah Ash! Just like that!" Miranda cried out in excitement as Ashley began to flick her tongue rapidly across Miranda's sensitive clit and fingered her with three digits while she moaned against Miranda's pussy, heightening the raven haired beauty's arousal.

The three women continued fucking each other for a long time, and they gave each other multiple orgasms in the process. The women then proceeded to perform anal sex on each other while continuing to finger their pussies, making each other reach orgasm faster. Miranda tapped Megan, letting her know that she wanted to fuck Ashley. The two women then wordlessly switched positions, with Megan kneeling over Ashley's face, letting out sweet moans of pleasure as the brown-haired woman fucked her with her talented fingers and tongue while Miranda licked and fingered Ashley at her other end, moaning as Megan did likewise to her. Finally, all three of them came again at the same time, moaning and screaming out their orgasms as Megan and Miranda collapsed onto the bed on either side of Ashley, who was soaked in their juices, moaning and panting.

"You know... I think it's time for a Megan-wich." Miranda giggled breathlessly with a perverted twinkle in her radiant azure blue eyes as she released Ashley from her biotic bonds. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing too." Ashley purred with a salacious smile as she squatted over Megan's face, facing Miranda's ass which Miranda had deliberately positioned in front of her so that Ashley could finger and perform cunnilingus on her while she did likewise to the redhead below them. Meanwhile, Miranda knelt on the bed as she dragged Megan to the edge of the bed and forced her long, well toned legs wide open despite the redhead's protests.

"Mmh fuck me hard Miri baby!" Megan moaned in pleasure as she felt the raven haired woman's tongue flitting rapidly over her clit and three of her fingers work their way into her tight pussy, but her long moan was cut short by Ashley sitting on her face, her womanhood on Megan's mouth as Ashley fucked both of Miranda's orifices with her fingers as she ran her tongue teasingly across the raven haired woman's clit. Miranda was bent over on her knees, her ass facing Ashley while she was doing the same to Megan, letting out muffled cries of pleasure.

Megan smiled against Ashley's wet tightness as she began to perform cunnilingus on Ashley while three of her left digits slid into Ashley's most intimate organ and she slid two of her right fingers into Ashley's anus, causing Ashley to close her eyes and tip her head back while she let out a long, loud and wordless cry of unparalleled pleasure as Megan moaned against her folds. "Aah that feels so good Ash! Don't fucking stop!" Miranda cried out in delight and pleasure as Ashley fucked her pussy and ass while her tongue flittered across Miranda's sensitive clit. All three women came several times before Miranda roughly pulled Ashley off Megan.

"My turn to get fucked by _my_ girlfriend." Miranda whispered into Ashley's ear as she forcefully pulled Megan's face into her crotch, prompting Megan to tease Miranda's clit with her tongue while she worked three fingers into Miranda tight, wet and maddeningly warm vagina. "Uuh yeah Megan honey!" Miranda moaned in excitement and pleasure, and then shuddered with delight as she felt the pleasant vibrations of Megan's moans against her pussy, caused by Ashley sucking, licking and fingering the redhead's wet and very warm mound.

"Come on! Fuck me now!" Ashley whined, looking up from Megan's crotch and back at Miranda, who had tilted her head back and was letting out sweet, sexy moans of delight and arousal. "Oh sorry..." Miranda said breathily as she thrust her fingers deep into both Ashley's pussy and ass while she licked Ashley's silken folds. "Ooh my God Miri! Yes-yes-yes like that!" Ashley moaned loudly against Megan's crotch.

Finally, after countless squirting orgasms from all three ladies, Miranda and Ashley dismounted Megan unsteadily, dizzy with the ecstasy and pleasure and their limbs twitching uncontrollably from their powerful orgasms. They then collapsed onto the bed on both side of Megan, who was busy gleaning the nectar from both women which was all over her body with her fingers, eagerly licking it off her fingers. Both Miranda and Ashley decided to join Megan in savoring their own flavors, and they teasingly ran their tongues up and down Megan's well toned and taut body, causing the redhead to shiver in delight as both women looked up at her tenderly.

They just lay there on the bed, panting heavily, their bodies completely drenched in sweat for quite a while. "Hmm… I think it's time for Miranda to be sandwiched. Ashley?" Megan said throatily, breaking the silence. "Aye aye, skipper!" Ashley laughed softly in agreement as she lifted herself off the bed, positioning herself so that her pussy hovered right above Miranda's mouth. "No! I'm too tired for round 3!" Miranda protested as she tried to push Ashley away, but she found that she couldn't move both her hands and legs. She looked over to Megan, who had a fading blue glow around herself.

"What?" Megan asked with an innocent expression on her face as Miranda glared as her. "Let me go this instant Megan!" Miranda scowled, but Megan's innocent smile simply gave way to a lecherous one. "Simply put, no." Megan smirked as she faced her ass towards Ashley, who dutifully started to perform cunnilingus while her fingers slid into both Megan's pussy and anus. "Oh fuck yeah Ash! Just like that!" The redhead cried out in delight against Miranda's wet and warm silken folds as she did the same to the raven haired woman, fucking both Miranda's ass and womanhood.

"Mmh yes Megan baby… faster…" Miranda moaned loudly as Ashley practically sat on her face, forcing the ex-Cerberus agent to fuck her in both holes with her fingers and her clit with her tongue. That caused Ashley to moan against Megan's pussy, and served to pleasure the redhead even further. After a few orgasms, Megan and Ashley switched places, the brown haired woman now fucking Miranda while she got fucked by Megan as Megan herself was licked and fingered in both holes by Miranda. The three women simply refused to stop fucking each other until they were completely spent, and they gave each other countless orgasms in the process.

Finally, the trio came to an earth shattering orgasm together, and Megan and Ashley flopped back onto the bed completely spent while the redhead released Miranda from her biotic hold. Miranda could only moan and gasp weakly as she gathered up both Megan and Ashley's feminine cum, which was all over her naked, exquisitely curved body with her fingers. The other two women just lay on either side of Miranda, gasping and panting heavily.

"Mmm… both of your juices are _so_ tasty…" Miranda purred breathily to Megan and Ashley. "Oh, thank you ma'am. So… what'd I taste like?" Ashley whispered sensually with a cheeky grin on her beautiful face. "Mmm… glad you enjoyed it." Megan murmured as she snuggled up against Miranda, hugging the raven haired woman. "Well Megan, I really enjoyed myself, and Ashley, you taste like peaches. And I'd love to eat peaches all day long." Miranda giggled salaciously as she pulled Ashley in for a passionate kiss, which Ashley eagerly reciprocated, and the tongues of both women fought for control in their mouths.

"Megan sweetie? What gave you the crazy idea of us having a threesome?" Miranda asked when she pulled away from the kiss. "I dunno… I just happened to remember that you enjoyed having sex with any women that had great asses. Ashley here happens to have the second best ass in the entire Alliance Navy in terms of being aesthetically pleasing to ogle at, and _very_ grab-able. Of course, the woman with the best ass in the Alliance is me." Megan mumbled sleepily as she clung on to Miranda tightly.

"And why'd you agree to it, Miranda?" Ashley asked, her curiosity piqued. "I mean, just a few hours ago you were trying to pound me into the pavement with your biotics." "Well, like Megan said, I like to bang and get boinked by women with great asses. And I also wanted to see what made Megan so attracted to you. Guess I found out." Miranda replied coyly, smiling at Ashley. "Hmm… are you bi Miranda?" Ashley asked. "Yeah I'm bisexual like Megan. You?" "Same. What kind of men do you go for? Personally, I'd go for strong, muscular men with intelligence and a great sense of humor. And a big dick." Ashley laughed softly, looking straight at Miranda. "Same. Looks like we have the same preferences in our men… what about you Cassie dearie?" Miranda asked her redheaded lover.

"Megan? Megan..?" Miranda repeated before she got a soft snore in reply. She turned around to face her now soundly-sleeping girlfriend. "Megan! You're sleeping _already_?" Miranda whined. "Yeah. Back when we were together, everytime after we had sex, she'd whisper a couple of sweet nothings and then promptly fall asleep. It was really frustrating because I always wanted to just keep whispering declarations of my love to her, but she'd sleep like a log." Ashley sighed resignedly. "I know exactly how frustrating it is… fucking pig." Miranda grumbled as she shoved Megan away from her and gave Megan a rather hard kick on her ass.

Megan simply grumbled incoherently, reached out and cuddled Miranda before she resumed her soft, even snores. "Well, I think Megan's actually justified to feel this tired. Can you believe we've been fucking each other for almost 5 hours?" Ashley said in disbelief as she showed Miranda the time on her omnitool. "What the fuck?" Miranda whispered in disbelief, her eyes wide with amazement at how long the three women had been making love to each other. "Yeah… Megan dragged us in here at about 1440, and it's now 1917." Ashley said, her expression awed at how long they had been having kinky threesome sex.

"Come to think of it… I'm kinda tired…" Miranda murmured as Ashley gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. "Mm-hmm. Goodnight Miri…" Ashley trailed off as she fell into a deep sleep. "Goodnight Ash." Miranda whispered back as she joined Megan and Ashley in a deep, satisfying slumber.

"Okay girls, time to wake up." Both Miranda and Ashley groaned and swore at whoever it was that had less than a full desire to stay alive that was shaking them awake. They opened their eyes to see Megan standing over them in her maroon colored silk nightgown, Ashley's hold all bag at her feet. "Morning Megan." Both women groaned as they stretched out on the bed, working out the kinks in their bodies. "It's 0845. We've been out since about 1900. The entire crew's back, so it's time to wake up and get to work." Megan said gently. Both women snapped awake when they heard how long they'd been out, and they looked at each other and said the same thing at the precise same moment. "Wow."

"Okay Ash, get dressed and then head down to the crew quarters. EDI'll guide you down. I need to talk to Miri." Megan said. "I've heard of makeup sex, but never _break_up sex. But it's the most wonderful fuck I've ever had." Ashley replied dreamily as she slid on a fresh pair of her jeans which she got out of her hold all. "Oh yeah. That had to be the best fuck I've ever had. You know, one of those that I can remember." Miranda offered with a smile. Ashley simply laughed as she finished dressing and she walked out of the room.

"Miri, let's talk." Megan said softly as Miranda strode towards the bathroom, still naked. "No. Let me have a bath first, then we'll talk." Miranda retorted, but Megan stopped her by pushing her down onto her desk, where Miranda sat, staring at Megan uncharitably. "So you want to get personal. Oh we can get personal. _Very_ personal, right here on your desk. Bloody hell, I've wanted to get fucked on a desk for some time now." Miranda purred into Megan's ear as she nibbled on the redhead's earlobe for emphasis, her hot breath nearly making the Commander lose control.

"Look Miri. I just don't want you to feel threatened by Ash, okay? My reply was just a lie. I've already told her we can't be together, and I really am over her." Megan said, her tone soft and soothing. "Me, threatened by Ashley? Please." Miranda scoffed. "I'm just letting her know where you stand, where I stand and where she stands. And I'll have her know that you enjoy standing behind me while I'm bent over and you're fucking me-" "Okay Miri, I get it. I get it." Megan interrupted, blushing. Megan's response was the same as whenever Miranda would embarrass her by telling others about their 'activities' in bed, and it always filled Miranda with glee, as it did now.

"You can get _it_. In fact, you can _get it_ right now." Miranda smiled salaciously as she slid one hand under Megan's nightgown and panties and stroked the redhead's clit. "Not now Miri. There's a lot of work to do." Megan said, blushing heavily as she forcibly removed Miranda's hand from her panties and pussy. "I've already showered. I'll see you down at the mess in 30." Megan said as she stripped out of her nightgown and put on her uniform. _Goddammit, she just used my famous 'fuck off' phrase I used to brush her away with. Bloody hate it when my own words come back to bite me in my tight and perfectly sculpted arse._ Miranda thought as she walked into the bathroom and activated the showers.

Half an hour later, Megan and Ashley sat facing each other in the mess, eating their breakfast and making small talk with Jacob, Samara, Garrus and Tali over breakfast. "Morning." Miranda said brightly as she sat beside Megan with her plate. "Holy shit…" Ashley said disbelievingly when she saw that Miranda's plate was piled high with English sausages, bacon, a large ham and mushroom omelet, and toast. "What? Oh, this is my favorite breakfast. Purely English, just like me." Miranda smiled as she shoveled a large portion of a sausage into her mouth. "And _she_ calls _me_ a pig." Megan smiled as she chewed on her pancakes while everyone laughed. "Why is it that she can eat so much, but her body is still perfect?" Ashley asked, still chuckling.

"Oh, my bastard of a father genetically engineered me to gain very little weight no matter what I eat. And the weight goes to my thighs, boobs and arse. One of the few things I can thank him for." Miranda smiled as she sipped on her tea. "Not fair…" Ashley whined as she stared sadly at her cornflakes. "Yeah. You'll get used to it though." Jacob grinned as he shoved the last of his egg into his mouth. "If you'll excuse me…" He excused himself as he got up, followed by the others as they excused themselves and got back to their duties, leaving the three women alone.

"About yesterday…" Ashley said shyly as she swallowed her cornflakes. "I'm sorry Ash, but I'm already with Miri." Megan said softly in apology. "It's ok, the… sex we had yesterday got me over it already. I actually want to talk about the sex." Ashley smiled softly at both Megan and Miranda. "I felt the affection and love you two had for each other. Hold each other close and don't let go, and don't let a third party like me ruin the relationship. Because it's a really beautiful one." Ashley advised the women in a hushed tone, so that Mess Sergeant Gardner couldn't hear them.

"Thanks Ash. It means a lot coming from you. And I'm sorry I tried to beat the crap out of you yesterday. When I saw you and Megan together, I was just so jealous and afraid. I was afraid I'd lose Megan to you." Miranda said, smiling by way of apology as she chewed on a rasher on bacon. "Let's bury the hatchet and be friends?" Miranda asked coyly, extending a hand to Ashley. "Okay. BFFs it is." Ashley said happily as she shook Miranda's hand while Megan smiled, happy that the two women she loved were friends.

Ashley was still smiling at Miranda when someone caught her eye. Turning around, she saw a small man in a small black latex singlet who was covered in tattoos walking into the mess with an arrogant swagger. "Who's that cute guy?" Ashley whispered to Megan and Miranda, causing Megan to choke on her pancakes and Miranda on her omelet. "Was it something I did? Or said?" Ashley asked, instantly concerned that her ex and her new best friend were choking on their breakfasts. "What? That's Jack. She's a she, not a he!" Megan croaked out as soon as she recovered. Miranda could only manage a wheezy laugh after she recovered.

"Hey cheerleader bitch!" Jack yelled cheerily from the mess line at Miranda, and it was Ashley's turn to choke on her cornflakes when she heard that, and Miranda's answer. "Morning bitch!" Miranda called back, waving gaily as Jack joined them with a smirk on her face, as well as some bacon, eggs and toast. She sat next to Ashley, who had just recovered from her near death choking. "Hey-hey-hey cutie, I don't think we've met. I'm Jack." Jack grinned as she played with Ashley's bun of hair at the back of her head. "I'm Ashley. I'm going to be joining the crew." Ashley managed weakly as she offered her hand to Jack, who slapped it away. "Nah I don't believe in shaking people's hands. But I do believe in shaking their boobs or their dicks." Jack cackled as Ashley looked pleadingly at Megan and Miranda, who had just finished their breakfasts and were grinning at the poor Chief like lunatics.

The couple got up and left, and Megan offered Ashley some help. "Jack, don't take advantage of Ashley. She's my best friend, so if I hear you pulled her into your cot anytime soon, I'm kicking your ass out of the airlock." "Don't worry Shepard… I plan on getting to know her better, and vice versa. Just so she knows what to scream when I'm fucking her. And don't worry Ashley. I don't bite... much." Jack cackled loudly as she shoveled a large forkful of egg into her mouth with Megan glaring at her. _Oh shit,_ Ashley thought unhappily as she watched Megan and Miranda walk away while Jack continued eating as she started stroking Ashley's arm.

"With Jack around, she'll definitely get over you. Not because she likes Jack, but because she's too busy watching her back and ass to make sure Jack doesn't sneak up and attack her from behind." Miranda giggled hysterically, earning a playful slap on the ass from Megan, who was also giggling like a maniac. "What an asshole you are. But I still love you with all my heart, Miss Miranda Anne Lawson." Megan purred before she pulled Miranda in for a passionate kiss as soon as the lift doors closed. "I love you with all my heart too, Miss Megan Cassandra Shepard, even though you're an unfaithful bitch." Miranda said throatily with a crafty smile when she broke away from the kiss, while the lift brought both of them up to the CIC to start a new day.

**Final notes:****There you have it, you kinky, perverted buggers who requested me to do a Megan, Miranda and Ashley threesome. The meeting between Megan and Ashley with Miranda shadowing them was Stradivarium's idea, but a psychotic Miranda wanting to kill both women and everything else was my genius idea (muahahahaha). I don't know if I portrayed Megan and Ashley's old relationship right, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same, especially the fluffy ending. Once again, review, subscribe and introduce to your fellow writers and friends. And ideas for future chapters are highly welcome! Just leave them in your review or email me your ideas, like the bastard pervs who inspired me to do this story. This is t3HPrO signing out till next time, and goodnight everybody!**


	7. To Kill An Overlord

**Author's notes:****This is the seventh chapter of my ongoing series between Commander Megan Shepard, her lover and XO Miranda Lawson, and the crew of the SSV Normandy. To prevent the feeling of being lost when reading this chapter, read my earlier chapters or you'll be wondering how Megan and Miranda met during their childhood, when Ashley joined them, and how Ash and Jack met. Once again, enjoy, review, favorite and introduce to your friends and fellow authors. Commander Megan Shepard can be seen in this video with Miranda Lawson: .com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI**

The stillness of the verdant green pastures was interrupted by the 'vroom' of the Hammerhead as it raced across the plains of Aite at more than 200 kilometers per hours. It then plowed right through a pair of space cows, sending the hapless cows in all directions as they mooed their last. Inside the Hammerhead, Jack cackled loudly from the backseat as Commander Megan Shepard, who was driving the Hammerhead, burst into giggles of pure glee. Meanwhile, her lover and XO, Miranda Lawson, who was sitting in the copilot's seat, and her former flame and former Alliance marine Ashley Williams who was at the back with Jack, simply facepalmed and groaned their disapproval as Megan killed another one with a missile from the Hammerhead's missile launcher.

"Defense analysis: Defenseless herbivores are no match for guided missiles." The Hammerhead's VI intoned, causing all four women onboard to burst out into giggles. "Megan, that's the _fifth, sixth and seventh_ bloody cow you've run down since we've taken care of Vulcan and Prometheus station." Miranda sighed as soon as she stopped laughing. However, that didn't last long as Megan drove the Hammerhead straight through a small herd of three poor space cows that only had enough time to moo in surprise at the onrushing vehicle before they were run down. "The Galactic Humane Society would like to remind you that animals are people too." The VI intoned seriously, causing all four women to giggle once again.

The Normandy and its crew had gone to Aite to investigate the 'disappearance' of a Cerberus cell in charge of a project known as Project Overlord, and had found that they were experimenting on fusing a human mind with the geth. "Another fucking retarded Cerberus crack-shit experiment," as Jack had called the project before they went planetside. "Why do you enjoy killing these poor cows so much? They're kind of cute!" Miranda continued. "What, Megan didn't tell you?" Ashley piped up from the back. "Tell me what?"

"Okay, so two years ago, I was on a mission." Megan started as the Hammerhead lurched downward sickeningly as Megan almost flew the Hammerhead off a cliff. "Imagine that…" Jack muttered, causing everyone to laugh once again, and the entire hovertank shuddered from the impact of colliding with an YMIR heavy mech which tried to fire at them, and it flew off the cliff edge and down hundreds of meters down into the valley and blew up upon hitting the valley floor. "And I took a couple of holos of one particular space cow, and then turned my back to it to capture the scenery with my omnitool." "Trust her and me. It was damned beautiful. I couldn't resist taking some holos either." Ashley said wistfully as Megan accidentally crashed into a rocky outcrop. "Jesus skipper, drive properly!" The Chief yelled.

"And when I was done taking holos, guess what happened? I found myself more than 5gs poorer, and my _goddamn shotgun_ went missing." The Commander spat out, causing Miranda, Ashley and Jack to burst out into loud, uncontrollable laughter. Megan started to get angry at the very recollection of the first human Spectre being pick pocketed by a space cow, of all things, as she continued. "So I turn around, and I catch that _little fucker_ in the act of stealing my stuff. Needless to say, it ended up as minced beef, courtesy of my Avenger rifle." The redheaded Vanguard finished, her face red with anger and humiliation from having the damn cow steal right under her nose, literally. "Skipper, I think you've left something out!" Ashley said between guffaws. "Wha-Ashley Madeline Williams, _don't you fucking dare_ tell everyone what happened next!" Megan yelled in horror, but she was ignored by the Chief.

"Anyways, after she puts 3 heatsinks worth of rounds, which is 120 rounds since she used her Avenger, into the cow, she wasn't done yet. Megan then walks over and starts kicking the poor, dead-as-hell cow while she screams at it." Ashley giggled as the rest of the squad laughed. All save for Megan who would've gladly killed Ashley there and then, as she got increasingly pissed off with her past misdeeds being revealed to the squad, and most importantly, her best friend since childhood and current lover Miranda, who was laughing so hard she was clutching her taut, well toned stomach in pain.

"And she was screaming 'give my shotgun and credits back you goddamn motherfucking cuntsucking piece of shit!' over and over at the cow while she's kicking its dead ass! Oh God that was a classic. And Garrus can back me up on that one, because he was there with me and Megan." Ashley laughed with tears in her eyes, as everyone except for Megan burst out into fresh peals of laughter. "Holy shit Shepard, _you_ put _me_ to shame in the swearing department. And thanks for telling us, girlfriend." Jack crowed, coughing as she tried to catch her breath while Ashley scowled at her. "Don't call me that. I may have had sex with you a couple of times, but just don't call me that." Ashley huffed. "Would you prefer it if I called you 'fuck buddy'?" Jack retorted.

"_That's it,_ Ashley Madeline Williams! Since you've aired my dirty laundry, I'll air yours." Megan huffed as they flew towards Atlas station, ignoring the exchange. "Oh no-no-no-I'm sorry skipper! Don't…" Ashley pleaded, but to no avail. "So, did I ever tell anyone what Ashley goes to sleep with besides a gun? A really huge pink stuffed elephant! Haha!" Megan cackled triumphantly as she unleashed a salvo of missiles on an infected turret while she dodged its fire, destroying this turret. "What! Really!" Miranda laughed along with Jack as Ashley blushed with shame.

"Yep. Go check her footlocker if you don't believe me." Megan smirked as she danced around its sister turret, firing at it with the Hammerhead's missiles, destroying it. A few minutes later, they finally reached the entrance of Atlas station, and the massive doors opened to let the Hammerhead in. As soon as they landed, they disembarked. Miranda stumbled and fell out as she wasn't accustomed to the armor that Megan insisted that she wear. The redhead had her wear a Sentry Interface, a Kassa Fabrications Aegis vest, a pair of Asymmetric Defense Layer shoulder pads, a pair of Stabilization Gauntlets, and N7 Greaves completed the armor. The worst part for Miranda was that the color scheme was _all _hot pink with dapples of fire-engine red here and there, from the visor to the greaves.

The couple had gotten into an argument 2 weeks earlier about whether Miranda should wear armor. Miranda had protested, saying that it would restrict her mobility, and that there wasn't any armor in her size. "Oh...so no armor has enough room to cram your delectable ass and tits into? No worries." Megan smiled as she finally got a brainwave, and she told Miranda that she would custom make a set for her. "No! I mean...thanks Cassie honey but my uniform's good enough!" Miranda protested, referring to her skintight black latex uniforms and her equally skintight white cotton and spandex uniforms, all of which had the Cerberus patch ripped off since she and Jacob quit Cerberus immediately after coming back from the now-destroyed Collector base 2 months ago.

"You mean those kinky madam uniforms? Hell no! They always get destroyed even when I just rip them off when I'm in a hurry to fuck you! What makes you think they can withstand gunfire? No, you're wearing armor." Megan insisted, shaking her head. "Megan! Don't you dare make a set for me behind my back!" Miranda almost shouted. "Miranda Anne Lawson, you are going to wear that armor on all missions or I'm leaving you on the ship permanently, and there's not going to be any sex for you for a year!" Megan threatened as she spun on her heels and strode out of the captain's quarters which they now shared. "Damn bitch. She's got me there." Miranda muttered resignedly, shaking her head in dismay as she sat on the edge of their bed in her white bustier.

And when Megan gave Miranda her armor, Miranda was horrified. "What... it's _all fucking pink?_" Miranda spluttered at her girlfriend, who was smirking triumphantly. "I, Miranda Anne Lawson, am _not_ wearing this armor!" Miranda huffed, but she stopped when she saw Megan's expression harden. "Fine. No sex for you for a year starting-" "Okay okay! I'll wear it!" Miranda quickly said, causing the redhead to smile triumphantly once again. "Great. I purposely got the armor made in the exact same shade of pink as mine. So that our armor matches. And don't worry; I know your bust and ass measurements, so it's the right size." The Commander giggled happily as Miranda glared at her.

Jack stumbled out and fell atop Miranda, thanks to her being unaccustomed to wearing the light Titan armor Megan had insisted she wear on all missions. As Megan had eloquently put it, "You can't be wearing a fucking biker jacket and trousers if you're gonna fight dozens of people. So you wear a set of armor that _you_ choose, or you wear a dress that _I_ choose into missions everytime." Jack had just scowled at Megan, as she knew there was no way around it. _Thank God Jack didn't try and threaten me, or I really would've had to kick her ass around. _Megan thought as she strode out of the engineering sub-level.

Ashley, who was clad in her customary medium Phoenix armor, helped Jack onto her feet while Megan, who was wearing the exact same N7 armor as Miranda, pulled Miranda off her feet. "I told you these would restrict my movement!" Miranda complained. "Come on Miranda, quit bitching and get movin'." Jack grumbled as she deployed her S22 Eviscerator shotgun and followed Megan, who had her Geth Pulse Rifle at the ready, into the entrance connecting the garage to the main wing. _Damn, now Jack's actually talking to Miri and calling her 'Miranda' instead_ _of 'bitch'. Looks like Miranda's apology last week really softened Jack up._ Megan though as she walked through the main door, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"_Jack? You there?" Miranda called out as she walked into the engineering sub-level uncertainly. "What the fuck you want bitch?" Jack said, not even looking up when Miranda stood right in front of her nervously. "Look Jack, I wanted to...apologize...about everything." Miranda stammered. "I really didn't mean...what I said about you...being a mistake. I was so blinded by my loyalty to Cerberus and the Illusive Man back then that I made…so many mistakes." "Really? You mean it?" Jack said in a small, childlike tone as she looked up at Miranda. "I meant everything I said. I'm...sorry. I was such a bitch." Miranda finished humbly. Jack stood up, regarding Miranda warily._

"_Did Shepard fucking put you up to this shit? I don't-""No Jack, I wanted to apologize on my own free will. But Megan did encourage me to do so." Miranda interrupted. "Well...thanks. I really appreciate it." Jack said with a truly happy smile on her face. "Wow. Never seen you smile like this before. You should smile more often, you look so much better when you do that." Miranda smiled. "You're one to talk about smiling. And are you hitting on me, Lawson?" Jack cackled. "You want me to?" Miranda chuckled, raising an eyebrow. The two women then spent more than an hour chatting and joking down in the sub-deck._

"Hey skipper, looks like Miranda and Jack over there are gal pals now. You must've had quite an impact on both Miranda and Jack." Ashley chuckled, pointing to the two women who were following Megan and were commenting to each other on the drab surroundings as Miranda poked at a damaged vending machine with the butt of her X8 Avenger assault rifle. Megan headed over to locked door and was about to hack it when then holo display turned from red to green, and it slid open. Walking through the endless corridors that were strewn with dead Cerberus staff and some dead geth warily with their guns raised, they finally arrived at the main lift lobby that would take them down to the server room.

Megan called up the lift, but as soon it arrived on her level, something started to cut through the door in a hail of sparks. "Get behind cover. We've got company." Megan growled as her squad complied wordlessly, taking cover behind a long table in front of the lift with Megan joining them. "Oh hey there's salvage over here!" Megan announced with glee as she ran over to another table and scanned the objects while Miranda, Ashley and Jack all shook their heads in dismay. "Goddamn, Shepard's a whore for credits, medigel and whatnot." Jack grumbled as Megan rushed back to join them at the table with a satisfied grin on her face. Soon, the door opened and a geth prime and two geth troopers spilled out.

Miranda and Ashley simultaneously hit the prime's shields with their heavy overload pulses, taking it down as Megan severely damaged its armor with a reave field she flung from her outstretched hand. Jack used her biotics to pull the accompanying soldiers towards her, and they floated in the air helplessly as Jack blasted them with her S22. Megan, Ashley and Miranda were simultaneously firing at the geth prime with their rifles, and Miranda delivered the coup de grace with a clean headshot to its 'flashlight head' using her X8, and she grinned happily at killing a geth prime with a headshot as Ashley clapped her on the back, making sure to avoid hitting the ML77 missile launcher folded up on Miranda's back.

The frozen geth prime fell to the floor and shattered into shards of burning ice, thanks to Megan's inferno ammo on her Geth Pulse Rifle, and the cryo ammo on all the weapons of the other three women, courtesy of Megan who'd learned how to activate special ammo types on all of her squadmate's weapons. They then hurried into the lift and Miranda hit the floor for the server room, and they headed down. However, the lift stopped abruptly at the 4th floor, and headed all the way back up to the 7th floor where they had got onto the lift. The VI appeared again and let out an unintelligible howl before the lift dropped like a stone down four floors, where it came to a teeth jarring stop.

The team noticed smoke billowing through the gaps in the lift doors before an automated announcement came on. "Smoke detected. Please extinguish all cigarettes. This is a no smoking facility." The four of the women chuckled lightly at that. "Heh. Don't think that smoke is from a cig… it's more likely from a huge fire." Ashley chuckled as Miranda added on with her wry British humor. "Actually, the Illusive Man may be here. That's why there's so much smoke." All four women had a good laugh at that as the lift went up to the 5th level and dropped all the way down to level 1 at a high speed, knocking all four women off their feet.

They got up, grunting and swearing at the rogue VI that was screwing around with anything electronic as they walked into a room with dormant geth everywhere. The four women fired at the geth, taking all of them down. As soon as the last geth fell to the ground and shattered into shards of ice due to Ashley shooting it in the head with her X15 Vindicator battle rifle, Megan squealed with un-Commander-like glee as she ran around the room salvaging medigel, credits and palladium. "For fucks sakes Shepard, the hell d'you need more medigel for? You're already at max capacity!" Jack grumbled as Megan hacked a terminal for a grand total of 2250 credits. "Do you know I get 100 credits everytime I convert medigel into omnigel? It's awesome!" Megan enthused as she scanned a half-taken apart geth that was lying in pieces on a table with her omnitool.

"Sweet! I just got the schematics for an improved skin weave!" Megan said happily as she trotted over to join her squad, who were standing at the door shaking their heads in disbelief. "Megan, I think you're seriously spending too much bloody time with Tali. You're scavenging for stuff like she always does." Miranda sighed in disbelief as Ashley and Jack laughed. Tali was the resident scavenger on both the first Normandy and the current one. Whenever they went out on missions, Tali was usually searching for crates that contained credits or some mechanical parts, resources, and consoles for schematics when she wasn't shooting the enemy.

They then went through the door, and carefully walked over to the door in front of them, which was the only one out of the two available doors that had the holo interface on it, signifying that it could be opened. As Megan got closer, she noticed that there were some green streaks running up and down the holopad. Activating it, the holopad then eerily slid over and affixed itself on the door on the left side of the corridor. "Creepy…" Ashley whispered before she was shushed by the other three women.

Tentatively opening the door, the four women stormed into the room with their weapons raised, and they found that they were in the server room, and they could finally shut down the rogue VI. "Stay sharp, girls. I won't be surprised if this summoned a Reaper." Megan warned as she tapped the kill switch on a large console, eliciting a nervous chuckle from the other three. Suddenly, a tide of green light flowed into Megan's omnitool when she pressed the kill switch, sending a burning pain up her right arm and into her head as she screamed in agony, her back arched and head tilted back in pain.

"Megan! Are you all right? What happened?" Miranda shouted, worried for her girlfriend as she held onto the redhead's arm. Megan turned to look at Miranda, and she was about to smile at the raven haired woman when her vision suddenly gave way to green pixels and orange server lines, and her entire team looked like fuzzy images, and she recognized Ashley as she ran over to help her. No longer in control of her body, Megan stumbled forward and was halfway out of the room when she fell to her knees. Miranda was very concerned for Megan, and when she saw the Commander's beautiful honey green eyes glow a sickly green, she knew something was terribly wrong.

Megan then picked herself up and headed back out into the corridor, where she saw fuzzy images of Dr Archer walking down the corridor with his brother and volunteer for Project Overlord, David. Still under the AI's influence, she followed the images before she regained control of her mind and body. She whirled around to the server room where her team was in, but it was too late. The door was shut, and Miranda, Ashley and Jack were frantically pounding on the door before their shouts were cut short by their screams of agony. "Oh God, Miri!" Megan cried, running to the door and trying to force it open, but to no avail.

As soon as Megan had stepped out of the room, the door had slammed shut on Miranda, Ashley and Jack. "Megan!" Ashley and Miranda cried out, joining Jack in her frantic pounding on the door. The rogue VI then sent an electrical charge, large enough to incapacitate but not kill, through the door. The trio screamed in agony as the electricity coursed through their bodies, and they slumped to the ground, their bodies convulsing uncontrollably due to the electric shock as they looked at each other helplessly as they spasmed on the floor.

"Dammit." Megan cursed, and decided to follow the images wherever they went in the hopes that destroying the VI would free her team, and most importantly, her Miri, from the room they were trapped in. _Oh shit…Miri, I hope you're okay._ Megan thought worriedly as she hurried down a corridor which was full of geth. She blasted through them, and they died in an explosion of green pixels. "Weird." The redhead muttered to herself as she blew away the last geth trooper with her Geth Pulse Rifle. Running into a room filled with the VI's memories and three geth, Megan made short work of the three geth before she watched a memory unfold.

_Goddammit, Archer said his brother volunteered! That lying cunt! _Megan thought angrily as she ran into the next room, grabbing more medigel and some credits from a wall safe before she ran down an empty corridor. When she saw a strange ball of blue light, which her HUD had indicated as a VI connection, blocking the door and the path to the service elevator leading to the VI's core, she didn't even break stride. Instead, she opened fire as she charged forward, destroying the connection before she got to the door. The door hissed open, and she entered a break room that contained the service elevator, a medkit, a heavy weapon ammo crate and some salvageable computer parts.

Megan grabbed the medigel, the heavy weapon ammo and the computer parts and converted it all into omnigel for 1700 credits before she summoned the service elevator, which triggered an announcement about it carrying too much weight. Megan quickly ducked behind a pillar, and just in time, as the lift appeared, carrying two geth rocket troops and a hunter, which immediately cloaked and tried to get close to Megan to use its shotgun on her. Megan quickly killed the hunter before it could get in range with her Geth Pulse Rifle, and she didn't even bother reloading to take on the two rocket troops.

Instead, she whipped out her S22 shotgun and used her biotics to charge straight into one, sending it flying as she gunned the other one down with her Eviscerator. Quickly reloading, she turned back to the trooper she'd hit and was currently getting back to its feet, and capped it with a single shot to its head. She ran onto the lift and activated it, getting increasingly worried for her Miri, who was trapped inside the room and was apparently injured. As soon as the left reached the core, Megan swopped her shotgun for her rifle and reloaded it as the VI played its memories out. As soon as it'd finished playing one part, an ominous announcement came over the speakers. "Normandy SR2 in range. Attempting to establish upload link." A calm synthesized voice announced.

"Oh _shit_." Megan groaned as she spotted the ball of blue light that originated from the VI's core trying to get to an uplink node. She fired at it and quickly took it down, and the shield surrounding the armored core dissipated. Megan shot at it while she simultaneously hurled a reave field at it, damaging the armor. _Two more hits ought to do it, _Megan thought as she glanced at the armor status on her Sentry Interface. However, the shield came back online, and two connections appeared, forcing Megan to destroy those two while she was attacked by geth that spawned out of literally nowhere. Her shields were overwhelmed by the combined assault of the four geth that spawned, and they dropped.

Megan spun around to take on the geth, but one of them hit her in her stomach a few times, and two rounds penetrated her armor and lodged in her abdomen. "Bastard!" Megan yelled in anger and pain, clutching her wounded abdomen as she killed all four with short bursts of gunfire. Turning back to the last connection, she destroyed it and then the memories started again, and they appeared to have finished as they exposed the armored core for the last time. Megan switched to her Arc Projector, which was one of her favorite Cerberus inventions, second only to the M920 Cain, and zapped the core three times, and she hit it once more with another reave field.

Finally, the connecting wires that connected the VI to the geth network overloaded, and the energy rushed downwards and blew away the kinetic shield when the armor was destroyed. Megan's vision changed from a series of flowing green and orange lines back to normal. She looked up at the man that was supposedly David, and she was disgusted at what Cerberus had done to him. He hung there completely naked, suspended by a series of metal restraints and wires that were pierced through both of his arms, and two large tubes were placed in his mouth.

"Commander! Wait! I'm begging you, don't do anything rash." Dr. Gavin Archer, project lead of Project Overlord and David's brother, shouted breathlessly as he ran towards Megan as soon as the service lift stopped. Swiveling around to face him while she clutched her wound, Megan unleashed her disgust on him. "You said David fucking volunteered!" She growled angrily."I had no choice! If I told you the truth, you'd shut me down and not him." Archer offered lamely. "It's not how I planned this...it was an accident. Seeing David communicate with the geth...it all seemed harmless." "And before you knew it, you were running your own private hell." Megan hissed as she applied medigel to the wound to stop the bleeding.

"I had no choice! The demands were incredible! The Illusive Man doesn't broker failure! Any war we fight with the geth will be bloody. I was tasked to try and prevent that." Archer said defensively as Megan winced and hissed softly from the burning sensation of the medigel disinfecting, stopping the bleeding and closing the wound. "And how many have already died needlessly?" Megan asked, her tone deadly as she fixed the doctor with a glare that could've frozen a Krogan in mid-charge. "More souls than will ever forgive me. But I won't apologize for radical ideas." Archer said sadly.

"If my work spares a million mothers mourning the loss of a million sons, my conscience will rest easy." "So you'll sacrifice your own brother's happiness for your own ambition?" Megan scowled. As Archer struggled to form a reply, David said something. "Square root of 906.01 equals...""30.1. What I've done to David is unethical. If he dies, it's unforgivable. Let me take care of him. Please." Archer finished. "Quiet...please make it stop..." David begged, and that made Megan tear up as she turned to face the doctor.

"Fuck that. I've seen enough of your cruelty to know he'll never be free from it here. I'm taking him to Grissom Academy, where they can help special people like David. Minus the torture." Megan growled as Archer pulled an X4 Shuriken machine pistol on her. "No! Leave him! He's too valuable!" Archer yelled as he fired a 3 round burst at Megan, who ducked and drew her own S6 Carnifex and pistol-whipped Archer with it. "You even fucking think about coming after your brother, and this shot will be waiting for you. We'll see who's goddamn valuable then." Megan hissed, her wound smarting from her ducking as she radioed Joker.

"Joker, contact Grissom Academy and let them know we've got someone who needs their help." Megan ordered. "Aye aye Commander." Joker replied before Megan cut off the comm channel. "You, help me get my team out of the server room." Megan barked at Archer, who had his head hung low in shame at what he'd done while she undid David's restraints. "Square root of 912.04 is 30.2...it all seemed harmless..." David repeated several times as Megan lowered him to the ground and set him free from his restraints, causing hot tears of pity and sadness to flow down her exquisite face.

"Here David. Put these on." Megan said to David gently as she wiped away her tears, handing him a pair of trousers and a shirt. He quickly dressed himself, and huddled close to Megan. "Let's go get my team, asshole. Move." Megan snapped at Archer as the trio headed back to the server room. As soon as they reached, David stood even closer to Megan, as if afraid of what was in the room. Archer unlocked the door with his access code, and Megan rushed in with the brothers to find that her team was unscathed. "Thank God you're all right!" Megan exclaimed in relief as she hugged Miranda tightly. "We're just a little shaken up." Miranda reassured Megan, but Jack chimed in. "You fucking call that 'a little shaken up' Miranda? We damn near got electrocuted!""Shush. Let's hear what Megan has to tell us about what happened." Ashley said firmly to the two women.

Megan related the entire story, and when she told of David's heart wrenching plea to 'make it stop', Miranda and Ashley teared up and Jack looked even angrier, but she also had tears in her eyes. They walked right up to the doctor, who had his head hung low, and they glared at him for a few silent minutes. "Archer?" Miranda asked, but it was more of a statement than a question. Dr Archer looked up, and all three women punched him on his face hard simultaneously. "Oh...ohh." Archer groaned as he wiped his bloody, broken nose and looked at the blood on his hand. His eyes then rolled to the back of his head and he slumped to the floor like a sack of potatoes as Megan and her team regarded his unconscious form with disgust. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that to the Illusive Man, and I'm _so _glad I quit Cerberus." Miranda growled, causing the other three to laugh.

"Let's get out of here. We're sending David to Grissom Academy, while Archer can fucking rot here with the space cows for all I care." Megan scowled as she gently led David away by his shoulder back to the Hammerhead. "Megan, are you injured? Oh my God...you're gonna have to see Chakwas." Miranda said with concern etched on her beautiful face as she noticed Megan's wound. "It'll be fine...don't need the doc." Megan waved Miranda away. "No! You're going to see the doctor about the wound, or there not going to be any sex for _you_ for the next 6 months. Provided you even survive." Miranda insisted angrily with a scowl on her face as Megan glared at her, while Ashley and Jack chuckled at the couple. "Bitch. Why do I love her so much?" Megan muttered under her breath as they headed back to the Hammerhead. _She's so hot when she's angry_, Megan thought when she saw Miranda still scowling at her.

That night as Megan and Miranda were cuddling each other in their bed, they talked about poor David, whom they had dropped off at Grissom Academy. "I can't believe anyone could do something so horrible to their own brother." Miranda said as she stroked Megan's now patched up wound through the silk nightgown Megan was wearing. As soon as they had gotten aboard the Normandy earlier on, Miranda had virtually dragged Megan to the medbay, where Chakwas had removed the shards of metal from her body and stitched up the wound while Megan was under local anesthesia. "Neither can I. It's just unbelievable." Megan murmured as she hugged Miranda closer to herself before she kissed Miranda on her forehead.

"Does it still hurt?" Miranda asked Megan as she slid her left hand into Megan's nightgown and gently caressed the wound. "Not anymore, now that a beautiful woman is here stroking it." Megan grinned as Miranda laughed softly. "You're really terrible. You say that to every woman you fancy?" Miranda giggled, giving her girlfriend a peck on the cheek. "Nope. I only say that to one very special lady." Megan said with a grin, waggling her eyebrows suggestively at Miranda. "Well...since you appear to have made a full recovery...I think it's time for me to..._de-stress._" Miranda purred throatily as she slid her right hand into Megan's nightgown and stroked Megan's warm sex, while her left hand slid further up and cupped Megan's full, firm B cup breast, causing the redhead to sigh in delight.

"Ooh, I love the fact that you sleep commando style every night." Miranda teased with a lecherous smirk as she continued stroking Megan's sex and kneading her breast. She continued with her teasing for a few minutes as the Commander moaned softly at her treatments before Miranda slid off the bed and sashayed over to the wardrobe with a seductive sway to her hips. She opened her 'magic box' filled with her assorted sex toys and pulled out an 8 inch strap-on. "Jeez Miri, do you seriously intend to kill me with sex?" Megan said as Miranda stripped naked and strapped the toy on with a lecherous smirk.

"Oh yeah, I wanna kill you with my sex. Don't you wanna die happy?" Miranda purred, while the Commander slid her own nightgown off as the raven haired woman lowered her herself in front of Megan's crotch and began to flick her tongue over Megan's sensitive clit, making the redhead gasp and moan loudly in pleasure. She ran her hands up Megan's side, grasping the Vanguard's pert, full breasts and she started to knead them, increasing the pleasure coursing through Megan's shapely body as she bit on her own finger in a vain attempt to soften her moans while she continued to moan and gasp loudly. Miranda then started fingering her girlfriend with her middle finger as she continued to perform cunnilingus on Megan.

"Mmh fuck yeah Miri! Keep going!" Megan cried as Miranda kept up her treatments for more than 5 minutes. "Oh my God yes Miri I'm about to-ooh!" Megan moaned loudly as she almost came to her climax. However, before she could cum, Miranda abruptly pulled her finger out of Megan's dripping wet vagina and she stopped teasing the redhead's clit. "What the...Miri, don't be a fucking tease...stop it." Megan gasped weakly as her orgasm threatened to spill over. Miranda then slid her dildo up and down Megan's silken folds, teasing her as it brushed against her clit tantalizingly, causing Megan to gasp and mewl in delight.

Miranda continued teasing Megan like that for a while as the redhead pleaded with Miranda to stop her teasing and just make her achieve orgasm as she lay flat on the bed. "Come on Miri! Stop being a cheap teasing whore and just fuck me!" Megan moaned, and finally Miranda had enough of Megan's insults. "I am _not _a cheap teasing whore, and you're going to regret insulting me Cassie." Miranda said breathily with a hint of malice as she rammed her plastic penis into Megan's tight, slick heat until the hilt was pressing against Megan's pussy lips. Megan let loose a series of loud, wordless cries of sheer pleasure as Miranda held her down to the bed by her shoulders and repeatedly slammed the toy deep into her, rubbing against her g-spot roughly.

Miranda smiled with perverted satisfaction as she saw her redheaded lover thrash about and moan in ecstasy while she almost pulled all the way out, before she rammed the toy deep into Megan's womanhood once more and repeated the process several times, making sure to hit the Vanguard's g-spot with every thrust. Soon, under Miranda's relentless fucking, Megan finally came to an earth shattering orgasm. "_UUUHH SHIT MIRI I'M CUMMING! OH MIRRIII FUUUUCK MEEEE!"_ Megan screamed, clutching the bed sheets tightly as Miranda roughly pulled out of her and squirted her delectable female essence all over the bed and on Miranda's crotch. She gasped, kneading her own breasts as Miranda bent back down and started gleaning her juices with a salacious smirk, the ex-Cerberus agent's tongue dancing around her dripping wet folds skillfully, sensuously moaning against Megan's pussy.

Megan just lay there panting as Miranda nibbled and sucked on her neck lightly, waiting for her redheaded lover to come down from her cloud nine. When Megan reached out to embrace Miranda, Miranda kissed her passionately before she broke off and leant in to spit on her lover's tight ass. The raven haired woman then teased Megan's anus for a while, before she thrust in hard and slow. "Aah take me Miri!" Megan moaned as Miranda leaned down and played with the redhead's breasts. "Don't worry honey, you're mine. And you'll always be mine." Miranda whispered throatily over Megan's loud moans and gasps, thrusting deep into Megan's even tighter hole.

Seeing that Megan was about to cum from the raven haired woman anally pleasuring her for ten relentless minutes, Miranda whispered one last thing to Megan before she could climax again. "Cassie sweetie, do you love me?" "_GAAAAAHHH I'M CUMMING AGAIN! YEESS MIRI I LOVE YOU! FUCK!"_ Megan shrieked in response as her back arched up into the air, her entire body jerking uncontrollably once again as the pleasure overwhelmed her senses, squirting her cum all over Miranda's toy.

Miranda kissed Megan passionately once more as Megan barely managed to reciprocate the fervor of which Miranda's tongue was ravaging her mouth, all the while staring dreamily into space. Megan then shoved Miranda off her and pinned her by her arms down onto the bed, earning a squeal of excitement from the ex-Cerberus officer. Keeping Miranda pinned down with one hand, Megan then proceeded to unstrap the dildo and strap it onto herself, and she yanked the raven haired beauty off the bed, positioning Miranda's perfect ass right in front of her a-la doggystyle while she stood behind her girlfriend with a salacious grin.

"Oh you're going to be my dirty little whore tonight Miri. I guarantee you that." Megan purred as she began to flit her tongue across Miranda's sensitive 'pink pearl' while she assaulted Miranda's maddeningly warm and wet womanhood with her middle finger, relishing her raven haired lover's sensuous moans of arousal and the way Miri's tightness constricted and squeezed all around her finger tightly as she pushed in deeper into Miranda's vagina. "Uuh yes Cassie…I love it…I want you to fuck me like this for the rest of our lives…" Miranda moaned as she bucked her hips, trying to get Megan's finger and tongue deeper into her.

Before Miranda could achieve orgasm, Megan stopped. "Please, don't tease me…I promise I won't tease you ever again…just fuck me Cassie sweetie!" Miranda begged as the redhead slid her strap-on up and down, parting Miranda's folds to reveal more of her wet, pink pussy and teasingly touching the base of Miranda's clit, sending waves of pleasure and want up the raven haired woman's spine. "I don't think so Miri baby…you tease me all the time and you expect me to show you mercy?" Megan answered breathily while she continued teasing Miranda. Finally, Megan decided that Miranda was pitiful enough as she constantly begged Megan to fuck her hard and give her that elusive orgasm, and she took pity on the raven haired woman.

Megan grabbed Miranda's perfectly curved waist as she rammed her fake dick deep into Miranda's tight pussy, moaning sensuously to heighten both Miranda's arousal while the raven haired woman gripped the bedsheets tightly. "Oh yes-yes-yes keep fucking me like that Megan!" Miranda cried out in pleasure and sheer delight as Megan took her, repeatedly pulling almost all the way out, leaving only part of the head in Miranda's warm, dripping wet sex, before shoving the entire length all the way into Miranda once again, brusquely rubbing against Miranda's g-spot in the process. "Aah shit you're nailing my sweet spot honey! Keep pounding me like this!" Miranda moaned, letting Megan know she was doing it right.

The redhead's left hand reached down to cusp Miranda full left breast which was bouncing around as Megan fucked her relentlessly, and she started kneading it and flicking the nipple while she grasped Miranda's waist tightly with her right hand while she continued to fuck Miranda mercilessly with the dildo as the raven haired woman moaned loudly in pleasure. As such, Miranda only lasted slightly more than 5 minutes before she was driven straight into pure ecstasy by Megan's skillful 'plowing', as Miranda liked to jokingly call it, and the Commander's hand and fingers playing with her breast she screamed out her orgasm. "_MMH FUCK YES MEGAN HONEY I'M CUUUUUMMMMINGG! OOOHH GOD YEAH I LOVE IT!" _Miranda shrieked at the top of her voice, nearly going hoarse as she shot her pussy juices that had been building up deep within her most intimate organ as Megan pulled out of her roughly.

Her tasty fluids squirted out of her vagina and onto the floor, wetting the floor and Megan's legs. Eagerly gathering up her lover's nectar from her inner thighs with her right hand, Megan licked some of it off before she sensually rubbed the remainder off on the entrance to Miranda's tighter hole, making Miranda mewl loudly in approval and excitement as she continued to lubricate the ex-Cerberus agent's asshole. Satisfied that Miranda's other orifice was well lubricated with her own juices, she then thrust the toy deep into Miranda's anus, making the woman scream loudly in sheer pleasure. "Ooh yes bang my arse! Faster Megan! Please, faster!" Miranda moaned as Megan thrust in and out of her ass slowly, unable to grant Miranda's plea due to the unbelievable tightness of her tighter orifice.

"Sorry Miri honey…can't go any faster…your ass is too damn tight…" Megan groaned, beads of sweat forming on her forehead due to the exertion of trying to grant Miranda's wish, despite the fact the air-conditioning in the room was set at 20 degrees Celsius. Megan let go of Miranda's waist and grabbed both of Miranda's magnificent D cup breasts which were swaying temptingly as its owner rocked back and forth, constantly moaning and occasionally screaming out her arousal. "You're enjoying it aren't you, you dirty little whore? Admit that you're a dirty little whore Miri!" Megan hissed sensuously to Miranda over her cries and moans of pleasure.

"I-oh fuck-fuck-fuck- am _not_ a dirty little-mmh yes!-whore!" Miranda managed to moan out as she clutched the bedsheets in a death grip. "Just admit it Miri! I might have mercy on you." Megan breathed against Miranda's ear, her hot and sweet smelling breath heightening Miranda's arousal. "No- oh fuck yes!-I won't because I'm not a dirty little whore…uuuhh!" Miranda screamed out as she felt herself nearing climax yet again. "Fine. The hard way it is then." Megan purred, stopping her massage of Miranda's left breast as she lowered her left hand to her own pussy, and she started stroking her own clit while she fingered herself and she let out sweet, sexy moans of pleasure while she continued anally assaulting Miranda.

"Oh God…I think I'm going to cum!" Miranda cried out, feeling a familiar white hot spark starting to manifest in her lower abdomen and spread itself in her pussy. Megan then pulled out abruptly, causing Miranda's impending orgasm to be delayed. "Megan, please stop your games and just make me cum!" Miranda moaned to the redhead, who was still playing with herself. "Then admit you're a dirty little whore. I know you are, Miri. Don't deny it." Megan retorted throatily as she started teasing Miranda's ass with the dildo, tantalizingly pushing in a little before she pulled away repeatedly.

"Fine, I'm a dirty-OOH YEAH!-little whore! Fuck me and make me cum you bitch!" Miranda shrieked as Megan slammed the dildo deep into Miranda's anus. "What's that?" Megan moaned, almost achieving orgasm from playing with herself while she fucked her girlfriend. "I'm a dirty little whore! I'm a dirty little whore like you said! Now make me cum bitch!" Miranda cried out, her orgasm finally about to happen. Barely a few seconds after Miranda insulted Megan, both of them climaxed.

"_MMH I'M CUUUMMMINGG CASSIE! OH JESUS I'M CUUUMMMING!"_ Miranda shrieked, squirting her feminine cum all over Megan's legs and groin, while some squirted onto the floor as she yanked and twisted the sheets as she tried in vain to stop her entire body from convulsing in orgasmic bliss. "Oh I'm-ma c_CCUUUMMMINGG! FUCK YES MIRI! UUUHH!"_ Megan screamed almost simultaneously as she squirted her own fluids onto her hand and fingers, and the overflow flowed to the floor where it mixed with Miranda's cum while she pulled out of Miranda's ass. Megan then collapsed onto Miranda, who was still bent over the bed, knocking her onto it and just lay atop the raven haired beauty, pinning her to the bed.

Both of them just lay there in that position, Megan lying on top of Miranda's back, breasts pressed tightly against Miranda's spine and Miranda laying flat on her chest, for a few minutes as they waited for the stars in their vision to clear while they panted and gasped with their limbs twitching erratically. Finally, Megan mustered enough strength to lift herself off Miranda, and she flopped onto her back with her legs still dangling off the bed while she pulled Miranda in for an embrace. Miranda gladly melted into her girlfriend's embrace, and she kissed Megan passionately, their tongues dancing around in their mouths as they savored each other's flavors.

"God, that was amazing. But now my wound hurts again." Megan finally managed to gasp out, interrupting the sound of heavy breathing. "Are you ok? Do you need the doctor?" Miranda panted softly, stroking Megan's stitched up wound, which was now a scar, on her well toned stomach. "Nah. But I do need some food. I'm starving. What about you?" Megan asked as she leaned over to pick up her discarded nightgown, quickly putting it on while Miranda stared at her. "What! You had dinner barely 3 hours ago!" Miranda chided in disbelief as she caught her navy blue bustier and her panties of the same color which Megan had tossed to her.

"But we've been humping each other so hard that now my tummy's growling! Go down to the mess and eat with me please?" Megan pleaded, playfully doing the impression of a teary and large eyed beagle that always got Miranda to say yes. "Please?" "All right you pig. Put on some panties, and let me put on a nightrobe before we go." Miranda conceded with a sigh as Megan squealed uncharacteristically in delight as she jumped off the bed and tossed Miranda a white nightrobe, before she slipped on a pair of frilly green panties. The both of them limped out of the cabin to the lift, wincing as they were reminded of the extreme tenderness of their pussies and asses from their frivolous lovemaking session.

They then stood there, and Megan French kissed Miranda passionately once again as they waited for the lift. "Love you, you dirty little whore." Megan giggled when she broke off the kiss as she winked suggestively at Miranda. "One last thing. I'm only a dirty little whore for you." Miranda playfully scoffed. "You'd better be. Otherwise I'd kill you for being unfaithful." Megan growled playfully as she scooped Miranda up and carried her in her arms, eliciting a squeal of delight from Miranda as she playfully slapped Megan on her chest a few times, pretending to fight against the Vanguard when the lift finally arrived. Megan only let Miranda down when they reached the crew deck, and the both of them were still laughing and giggling like schoolgirls.

**Final notes:**** Sorry for the late update people, polytechnic term started again. I'll try my best to get in 2 chapters a month, but no promises as I just got a major architecture project thrown into my lap (I'm pursuing my diploma in architecture). Hope you enjoyed the story nonetheless, and yes, I'm poking fun at Mass Effect's constant encouragement to players to scavenge for minerals and credits. So once again, review, and if you have any ideas for future chapters, drop 'em in your review or email them to me. Oh, and don't forget to subscribe, favorite and introduce to your friends and fellow authors! Hasta la vista, and till next time people!**


	8. Miranda's Nightmare

**Author's notes:**** This is the 8th chapter of my ongoing series between Commander Megan Shepard, her lover and XO Miranda Lawson, and the crew of the SSV Normandy. To prevent the feeling of being lost when reading this chapter, read my earlier chapters or you'll be wondering how Megan and Miranda met during their childhood, when Ashley joined them, and how Ash and Jack met. Also, the early humor is to compensate for the much angstier parts later on in this chapter. Once again, enjoy, review, favorite and introduce to your friends and fellow authors. Commander Megan Shepard can be seen with Miranda Lawson in this video: .com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI**

Miranda hit the batarian commander with a heavy overload pulse, taking down his shields as a flashbang from Kasumi blinded the batarian terrorist. The batarian staggered out of cover blindly, and Commander Megan Shepard used her biotics to charge straight into him, sending him flying against a holo-monitor, smashing it. The incapacitated batarian lay on the ground, dazed as Megan put her foot down on his chest, pinning him to the floor while she casually aimed her Geth Pulse Rifle at his head. "Yipeekayee, motherfucker." Megan said coolly as she blew his head off with a 5 round burst.

"Erm Shep? We've got a problem…only one kill switch code is left. What do we save?" Kasumi, who was hacking into the missile control console, asked with a hint of worry in her voice. The ground team of the SSV Normandy had received a distress call from the Alliance's Firstenfeldbruck Missile Base, which was a Javelin Mk. II base on the moon Franklin and was meant to defend the human colony it was orbiting around from attacks. Until the Elysium Avengers, an anti-human batarian terrorist group, had launched a surprise attack against the base, and their 200 plus-strong force had overwhelmed the small garrison of Alliance troops defending the base.

Unfortunately, the Normandy had received the distress call too late to relieve the soldiers, and was also too late to stop two Javelins from being launched, one of which was targeted at the centre of the colony's capital city while the other hurtled to the Alliance spaceport/military base on the colony. They had, however, enough time to get into the base and fight through the horde of batarian radicals and activate the kill switch to destroy the missiles before it hit the targets. Or just one missile, as Kasumi had just pointed out, and kill the terrorists, which the rest of her ground team, led by Garrus, was doing in the missile silos in the base.

Megan sighed in frustration as she started twirling her naturally maroon-colored ponytail with her hand, which had been a habit for her since she was a child when she was faced with high-stress situations. "Save the capital city. The fucking Alliance owes me for abandoning me after I saved their asses three years back, and now I plan to collect." "Okay Shep. Feeling vengeful today huh?" Kasumi muttered, immediately working on getting the missile aimed at the city to self destruct. Meanwhile, Miranda cracked open a safe and smiled with satisfaction as her omnitool glowed, signifying that credits had just been deposited in her account.

"How much did you get?" Megan asked, activating her comm link and immediately regretted it, as Grunt roared his signature "I-AM-KROOOGAANN!" as he charged into a bunch of batarians, flattening them as Samara drawled "Find peace in the embrace of the Goddess, mofos.", while she gunned down some batarians with her Collector Assault Rifle in that elegant voice of hers. As if Grunt's roar wasn't bad enough, Garrus happily yelled "BOOM HEADSHOT!" as he 'crowned' a batarian with a burst from his X29 Incisor sniper rifle, while Ashley was shouting "More dakka!" repeatedly with so much glee as she killed a couple of batarians with her Vindicator battle rifle that Megan started to wonder if she'd smoked some weed before she went down to the base.

_If the Chief really did smoke some of that crap, Jack must've pressured her into doing so_. Megan thought as Jack's cry of "w00t I'm leet-er than you bitch!" and other assorted quotes from her team ripped from old human games and shows made Megan face palm, as Jack sent a biotic shockwave through a group of batarians taking cover behind a low wall, sending them flying. "Okay, I know the dialog from human games and shows from the 20th and 21st century is really fun to copy, but could we not do it now? And what's your status?" Megan said while she shook her head in dismay. Her ground team was the best, most badass bunch of breathing, talking beings that ever lived and fired a weapon, but they were pretty silly sometimes.

"We're doing great over here! There are only 2 to 3 platoons of these terrorist scumbags left! And did you three destroy those Javelins? BOOM HEADSHOT!" Garrus whooped exuberantly over the radio as he scored yet another headshot off a batarian who had tried to break cover and fire at Mordin, who incinerated another terrorist with a plasma jet from his omnitool while he yapped "Burn and enjoy it biatch. That's how it is in hell." That made Megan, Miranda and Kasumi laugh as they saw the camera overlooking the spaceport go fuzzy and then blank, while a bright spark appeared in the camera view overlooking the city. "There was only one kill code left, and we saved the city with it. The spaceport is gone. And I got 3 grand." Miranda said grimly as Jacob butted in.

"Damn, that's sad shit man. Siddown shitbag! And someone remind me to thank EDI for downloading those old movies and games from the 21st century aight? That is some of the best shit I've ever played and seen. Burn in hell motherfucker!" Jacob hollered as he used his biotics to pull a group of batarians towards himself and he gunned them down with inferno rounds from his X8 Avenger assault rifle as Legion and Grunt added their firepower to his, and the group of terrorists died and their corpses floated around limply as they burned away into ashes.

"So I take it you people don't need help?" Megan asked her fireteam, while Miranda facepalmed due to the entire fireteam's constant usage of clichéd movie and game one-liners, and Kasumi was just sniggering away. "We do not require assistance Shepard. But you might want to join in on the fun. Eat it douchebag!" Samara exclaimed joyfully as she flung a batarian against a missile launch tube with her biotics, snapping the terrorist's neck in multiple places. "Good point. Let's go join in the fun girls!" Megan grinned at Miranda and Kasumi. "Yeah!" Kasumi said happily as she followed Megan and Miranda, who had just simply nodded her assent as they jogged towards the missile silos, where the battle was taking place.

Slightly less than half an hour later, the ground team killed the last terrorist, courtesy of a perfect headshot from Legion's X98 Widow sniper rifle when the radical had poked his head out of cover to avoid Tali's combat drone. "Yeah bitches! Now stay down!" Jacob hooted as the rest of the team, except for Miranda, celebrated their triumph over the 200-odd terrorists as they headed back to the shuttle. "I'm more badass than you are shitbags! Now go and cry to your mommies!" Tali cheered when they got onboard the shuttle as everyone laughed. Megan noticed that Miranda was just sitting in a corner quietly, isolating herself from the team.

Before Megan had revealed herself as the Megan Miranda fell in love with when she was a teenager, Miranda was always shutting herself out whenever they were in the shuttle after a mission. After Miranda had found out who Megan was and they made passionate love to each other for the first time in their relationship, Miranda became very chirpy and often cracked jokes before and after a mission. And when they'd destroyed the Collector base, Miranda became the second most crass, loud and humorous woman on the ship, the first being Jack. However, she had distanced herself today, and that caught Megan's attention.

"Miri honey, what's wrong?" Megan said gently, stroking Miranda's neck while the rest of the squad cracked jokes, oblivious to the couple. "Nothing. I'm just tired." Miranda lied, smiling lovingly at the redhead. "C'mon Miri, you're a terrible liar. You can tell me anything." Megan tried again. "No really, I'm just tired." Miranda said more forcefully this time, and Megan gave up probing and joined the team in their banter. The raven haired woman buried her face in her hands as the memories that had not haunted her in a long time came back in a rush. The cries of her fallen teammates as they attempted to push forward. Her pain when she was shot in the leg, and fear when she realized she was the only one left. Her screams of agony and desperate pleas as the batarians- "Miri? Hey, Normandy to Miranda…" Megan asked, waving her hand in front of Miranda's eyes, trying to get her attention.

"Huh? What?" Miranda jumped with a start as she finally noticed Megan. "You were completely stoned, and we've landed 5 minutes ago. What's up?" Megan asked, concern showing in her eyes. "Wow. Guess I'm really exhausted." Miranda forced a chuckle as she got off the shuttle. "I'll go grab some shut-eye in our cabin. Don't make me wait too long…" Miranda said to Megan teasingly, and the redhead just laughed and shook her head. Truth be told, Miranda wanted to sleep to escape those memories, not because she was tired. That night, as Megan and Miranda lay in bed together soundly asleep, the nightmares that hadn't haunted Miranda since she took charge of Project Lazarus returned to haunt her once more.

_Foucault ran out, his X8 spraying rounds at the entrenched Elysium Avengers as he raced to a large rock as Miranda followed closely behind, popping shots from her X9 Tempest SMG at any of the terrorists who peeked above cover. They made it, but Collinson, who was behind them, never made it to the rock as an unseen sniper shot him, the shot piercing through his shields and lodging in his chest, sending him sprawling to the floor lifelessly. "Bloody hell, why'd they send us to take out this damned batarian arms factory? We've just lost our 5__th__ operative!" Miranda snarled as she killed a batarian behind cover with a well aimed warp bolt._

"_Because if we don't, humans'll get screwed over. And it'll be fucking Mindoir all over again." The mission leader, McCandlish, swore as he slid into cover next to Miranda. Cerberus had located a major arms factory that was producing arms for the batarian pirates and terrorists, and found out that the weapons were being stockpiled for a major attack on another human colony. Thus, they had sent a black ops team comprising of 16 operatives, Miranda included, onto the planet where the arms factory was. However, the sniper claimed another kill, as Sewell, one of Miranda's friends, clutched her chest and screamed in pain as she bled out, leaving only 11 operatives, including Miranda, to destroy the factory. "Goddamn sniper! Where is that bastard!" McCandlish boomed as he killed a half dozen batarians with one long burst from his X76 Revenant._

"_I've got the wanker, don't worry." The team sniper, Hansen, announced over the comm in his crisp British accent that was the male counterpart to Miranda's own British accent. A boom from his X98 Widow sounded, and the batarian sniper was removed from the field of play for good. "Go!" McCandlish boomed, and the remaining operatives sprinted to cover, firing from the hip and taking down several batarians as Hansen sniped a few more batarians. They reached a low wall and took cover, reloading their weapons before they sprinted to the door. "Hey cheerleader! Move!" Another team member, Ramirez, yelled at Miranda when he noticed her hesitating, and Miranda simply smiled in response as she vaulted over the wall and sprinted behind her squad._

_Many people in Cerberus nicknamed Miranda 'cheerleader' because of her cheerful, bubbly and warm personality, despite the fact she was trying her damnedest to be a tough-ass. And she brought that personality from her childhood into her adulthood because of thoughts of her long-lost Megan, and those thoughts alone were more than enough to keep her personality alive and her going through her life as she steadily climbed the proverbial ladder in Cerberus._

_Unfortunately, the team didn't notice a well-camouflaged machinegun nest, and they ran right into its line of fire. The batarian crew opened fire, cutting all of the team down, save for Miranda, who was only shot in the leg as she was behind the squad, and McCandlish, who went down swearing as he whipped out his ML77 rocket launcher. "Motherfuckers! Take this you goddamn shitbags!" McCandlish roared in fury and pain as he fired three rockets at the MG nest, blowing it and the crew to hell. The man then grabbed Miranda, who was screaming in pain as she lay on the ground clutching her ankle. "Fuck, looks like your ankle's totally shattered girl." The veteran Cerberus operative grunted as he roughly threw Miranda behind cover and dove after her, clutching his chest._

"_Oh shit..." Hansen groaned as he took out a few terrorists who were advancing on their position. "We're good...for now. Hansen, get back to the shuttle and get some fucking backup. Lawson, stay here." McCandlish grunted as he deployed his X76 and broke cover to kill 4 more radicals. "What? No way sir! I'm not running!" Hansen shouted. "Who said anything about fucking running? Go and get us some backup! Move!" The senior operative roared. "On it! Fuck. Bloody bollocks." Hansen swore as he complied, running back to their shuttle. "Lawson, stay down, and above all, don't lose your personality." McCandlish said gruffly as he stood up and exposed himself as he gunned down the advancing batarians by the dozen._

"_Wait! No, don't-" Miranda pleaded in vain as McCandlish was determined to take down as many batarians before he died, as he would eventually bleed out anyways. "Come get some, fucktards!" He roared, firing his machine gun and mowing down dozens of batarians. He staggered, taking shot after shot, but he held down the trigger until his heatsink was over capacity. "Fuck." McCandlish growled, still taking rounds before a final shot to the cheek killed him. "No!" Miranda screamed as the batarians surrounded her. She grabbed her X9 and pulled the trigger at the batarians, killing two before one of them disabled her weapon with his omnitool._

_She glowed a brilliant blue as she activated her biotics and was about to unleash a blast of dark energy, but the batarians just guffawed, one of them smacking the back of her head with the butt of his rifle, stunning Miranda before they simply grabbed her and hoisted her off the ground. "Heh. Hot chick here's a fighter. Ain't that sweet." One batarian, presumably the leader, chuckled as his charges guffawed along. They then threw Miranda into a small, bare concrete room with a naked bulb hanging from the ceiling and stripped her naked before they patched up her wound. She glowed once again when the medic was done, but a batarian smacked the back of her head with his rifle, stunning her once more. They then chained her to the wall in a standing position, with her arms and legs chained to the wall by some very short chains._

"_Shit, she's freaking hot. Since we beat the fucking humans back today, let's have some fun with the hot human whore!" The leader shouted to his minions, who were probably his lieutenants, in the room, and they whooped and cheered. "Well baby, time for some fun." The leader laughed maliciously as he took off his armor, leaving him naked. "Fuck yourself, you scumbag!" Miranda screamed as she spat on his face. The leader just guffawed. "Good, good, I like my women to have spunk." He growled as he brought over a chair and stood on it right in front of Miranda's face. He then grabbed Miranda's head and roughly pulled it towards himself as he fucked her mouth while Miranda gagged and spluttered in protest. When he was done 10 agonizing minutes later, the leader stepped down from the chair and pulled it aside as he stood in front of Miranda with a self satisfied smile, whose mouth and chin was glistening with her saliva and some sticky black fluid as she gagged and gasped for air._

_He then violently thrust into Miranda's pussy as he roared with sadistic laughter. "No-please stop it!" Miranda begged, jerking against her chains and trying to get free as hot tears of fear and sadness rolled down her exquisite face. "Hey Solem! Shut her up!" The leader hollered to one of the batarians in the room while he continued raping the raven haired woman, and the alien called Solem unzipped his pants with a perverted smirk as he twisted Miranda's head to her left, where he stood on the chair. "Please I'm begging you, stop it!" Miranda cried out before her pleas were silenced when Solem began fucking her mouth and throat brutally._

_Miranda heard the leader call over another terrorist a few agonizing minutes later, who went behind her and thrust his penis into her anus, and she started crying uncontrollably as she was horribly violated by the terrorists. The leader and the newcomer switched positions after a while, with the leader now violating her ass and the newcomer abusing her womanhood. When Solem pulled out and roared in pleasure as he ejaculated all over Miranda's face, she started screaming for the batarians to stop while tears were flooding down her face, ignoring the batarian ejaculate that squirted into her open mouth. Suddenly, a warm, familiar feminine voice was calling to her from the background as she shook uncontrollably._

"_Miri! Miri, wake up! Miri!" "Stop it!" Miranda cried as the terrorists just laughed and continued raping her. _Miranda finally awoke with a start, sitting up and her vision blurry from all her crying as she saw a fuzzy figure kneeling in front of her and shaking her awake. "_I SAID STOP IT!"_ Miranda screamed, forcefully throwing the figure back down against the bed as she strangled the figure. "Miri! Stop, it's me! It's your Cassie!" Megan croaked, unable to speak normally with Miranda squeezing the air and life out of her. Miranda's vision finally cleared enough and with the help of the light from the bedside lamp which Megan had turned on, she saw that she was strangling the one woman she loved with her entire being.

"Oh my God Megan I'm so sorry! Please don't leave me!" Miranda wailed, tears still streaming down her face as she immediately let go of her vice-like grip on Megan's neck and pulling Megan up into a tight, desperate embrace. "Please don't leave me Cassie sweetie..." Miranda sobbed, tears still flowing out of her enchanting cerulean eyes as Megan hugged her tightly. "Don't worry Miri honey I'll always be here with you and I'll always love you...don't cry now." Megan whispered softly into Miranda's ear as Miranda continued her sobbing. When Miranda's sobs subsided a bit, Megan looked into Miranda's eyes as she wiped away her tears.

"Tell me what you were having a nightmare about Miri. It'll be better after that. Besides, I have all the time in the universe for you." Megan said gently. "Okay...8 years back, I was on a mission with 15 other operatives to destroy an Elysium Avengers arms factory." Miranda quavered as she started. "Everybody else except me and a sniper called Hansen died, and under our CO's orders, he escaped back to the shuttle to get reinforcements. So I was the only one left, and I was injured. Those terrorists captured me, and as soon as they fixed up my ankle, they constantly raped me..." Miranda sobbed, her tears starting to flow once again as Megan hugged her closely.

"...It took the reinforcements 4 days to get there, and Hansen was there with them when they freed me. By then, I was brutally raped...repeatedly every hour of the day, every day...in every single..." Miranda cried, burying her face in Megan's neck as the redhead cut her off. "Miri baby, I understand what you're trying to say. You don't need to worry, nothing can make me love you any less." The Vanguard smiled lovingly at her Miri as she gently lifted her face up with her hand on Miranda's exquisite chin. "Really? Did you mean it?" Miranda sobbed softly, looking uncertainly into Megan's beautiful honey green eyes. "Of course I did dummy. I love you more than anything else in this galaxy." Megan smiled warmly at Miranda as she kissed the brunette on her cheek.

"Thank you Megan. I love you more than anything else in the galaxy too." Miranda smiled back as the two women lay back down on the bed as Miranda lay atop Megan, their breasts pressed together through their translucent teddies, carefully positioning herself so that her weight wouldn't make her Cassie uncomfortable. "Did you know that I was actually considered one of the most liked and cheerful operatives around before the mission happened?" Miranda asked as she snuggled up against Megan's warmth. "Really? Mmm...since I definitely love you, it's pretty believable." The redhead joked as Miranda smiled back.

Megan then softly sang her a soothing song, and the raven haired woman smiled happily, resting her head in the crook of the Commander's neck, closing her eyes while she hugged Megan close as the redhead reciprocated the hug, and soon she was fast asleep on top of her lover, still hugging Megan as Megan smiled and drifted off to sleep as well. Miranda Lawson did not have any more nightmares that night.

The next morning, the two women got up together and showered together, and they kissed each other passionately for a few minutes before they dressed and got started on the day. Miranda went around checking on the Normandy and their supplies, while Megan got started on her own 'to do list'. First, she had to know the op on which Miranda had become a totally different woman from the Miranda she knew from her childhood, and she needed to talk to Chambers about Miranda's nightmares. Unfortunately, accomplishing the first meant she needed to talk to the Illusive Man, to whom she'd shown both middle fingers several times, and she occasionally still took orders from as he could still destroy the Normandy as he had explosives planted onboard, much to her dismay.

She sighed as the state of the art quantum entanglement field that was installed on the Normandy and allowed her to communicate with the Illusive Man as if though they were in the same room, although they were thousands of light years apart activated. She sniggered slightly when she saw the old bastard still smoking his ubiquitous cigarette while he sipped on his whiskey...or brandy...or something. "Hi Timmy." Megan deadpanned, using her mocking nickname for the Illusive Man.

"What is it Shepard?" The Illusive Man asked, irritated by the insult. "About 8 years ago, Miranda went on a mission to take down an Elysium Avengers arms factory. The team was wiped out, and she was captured and brutally and repeatedly raped for four days before reinforcements arrived. Remember that?" Megan asked as she stood there. "Ah yes, Operation Protector. You can ask EDI for the mission files, as your unshackled AI can access just about anything now." The Illusive Man said as he puffed away contentedly on his cigarette before he killed the connection.

She stepped out of the deactivating field as the conference table whirred back into its usual position. "EDI, pull up the files for an Operation Protector 8 years ago and beam it up here." Megan commanded, directing the order at EDI's holo at the head of the table, which was in front of Megan. "Acknowledged Commander." EDI intoned as the files appeared a few seconds later. Megan's eyes widened in horror when she read the file. _Shit, those fuckers really tore poor Miri to shreds! The shitbags!_ The redhead thought angrily as she sat on the table and pored through the file and read every detail about how the assault team was killed, and Miranda's repeated, brutal gang rape throughout the four days. And after the main report was concluded, Operative Hansen quit 3 years later with PTSD due to his guilt over not being able to rescue Miranda, according to a postscript added 3 years later.

_Poor guy. Not only did those terrorist fucks break my Miri, they broke a good man too._ Megan thought bitterly as she finished reading the file. She strode out of the briefing room and through the armory, where Jacob sat at his monitor researching upgrades for sub-machine guns and Ashley sat at a table at the far end of the room overlooking the drive core, cleaning the squad's sniper rifles. Both of them looked up and acknowledged the Commander with a nod of the head, which Megan returned as she strode towards the lift purposefully, before they got back to their work with a collective "hmpf".

Megan headed down to deck 4, and she found Miranda joking with Tali in the engine room, where the redhead and Miranda screwed each other's brains out before they went off to destroy the Collectors. "Hell Miranda, when I first saw you on Freedom's Progress you were a stuck up bitch. Then when I joined after Haestrom, you were pretty easygoing. Now you're a complete riot." Tali chuckled. "Megan has that effect on me. She makes me lose my sanity, my mind, my rationality, and most importantly, my clothes." Miranda laughed as Tali broke out into a fresh round of laughter. "Oh hi Shepard! Need something?" Tali rattled off like she always did, noticing Megan walking into the engine room. "Actually, I need Miranda. Not for the purpose she's hoping for though." Megan giggled with a playful glint in her large honey green eyes.

"Oh! Erm...I'll get back to work then." Tali warbled as she almost ran off. "Heh. Wonder why she's always this nervous, even back on the old Normandy." Megan chuckled. "You wanted something?" Miranda purred, cupping Megan's breasts through her uniform. "Uh...we're going to see Chambers. Now." Megan stammered, her face beginning to flush from the intimate contact in full view of Tali, who was thankfully too engrossed in her work to look elsewhere. "What? Why the sudden visit?" Miranda asked, surprised. "We're going to find a cure for those nightmares. I'll be there for you the whole time." Megan said reassuringly as she pulled Miranda by her hand to the elevator.

Ten minutes later found the two women in Kelly's small office she used when members of the Normandy's crew wanted to talk in private, telling the young shrink about Miranda's nightmare. "So...the mission back on Franklin triggered those memories of that failed mission?" Kelly said softly to Miranda, who was sobbing into a tissue as Megan grasped her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Yes. Before that, I completely forgot those bad memories. Or so I thought." Miranda sniffled before she blew her nose into the tissue.

"Hmm. Okay Miranda, why don't you try this? Try dreaming of Shepard before you go to sleep tonight. Doesn't need to be anything in particular, just as long as you dream about Shepard." Kelly advised the crying woman, who simply nodded and softly whispered out "Thanks. I appreciate it." "Thanks Kelly. You've been a really great help." Megan smiled as she gave Miranda a gentle hug. "Anything I can do." Kelly smiled brightly before she went back out to her post at the CIC. That night as Miranda snuggled up against Megan's warmth, she remembered Kelly's advice and as she began to drift off, she began to think about the woman lying asleep next to her.

Soon, she was having the same erotic dream she had of Megan almost every night before Megan came back into her life._ "Ooh fuck me Megan!"_ _Miranda moaned in delight as Megan performed cunnilingus on her while three of the redhead's fingers slid deep into Miranda's wet, warm vagina, more sand getting in Miranda's long, jet black tresses of hair as she tossed her head against the beach back in abandon, and the surf lapped at the two lovers. The raven-haired beauty only had her beloved Megan for company on this otherwise deserted island in the Caribbean back on earth, and she had all the time in the galaxy to spend with her sultry redhead._

_As she was about to climax, the scene suddenly reverted to the room. The very room where she was broken for the rest of her life until Megan came back into it. The terrorists were standing there once again with their lecherous smirks, while she was chained to the wall completely naked. "Oh no. No-no-no..." Miranda whispered in horror as the batarians advanced on her. "Please...don't rape me..." Miranda pleaded as the terrorists simply laughed and continued advancing on her. A massive explosion took out the front door and the wall it was hinged to, along with a dozen batarian radicals who were lifted from the ground and flung against the far wall screaming, instantly dying upon contact with the wall. Miranda looked at the door to see none other than her girlfriend, Commander Megan Shepard, standing in the smoking crater in her signature hot pink armor, glowing a brilliant blue._

"_Don't any of you fuckers dare touch my Miri!" She roared as she unleashed a massive biotic blast, instantly killing the batarians and flinging their corpses all over the place. "Oh Megan! You saved me! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Miranda cried out in joy as her lover freed her from her chains with another, albeit much smaller, burst of dark energy that broke the chains into tiny pieces. "My pleasure, my beautiful princess." Megan giggled as Miranda hugged her tightly before she grabbed Megan's face and yanked the redheaded Vanguard in for a very long, passionate and bruising kiss of joy and lust. "Well, I think it's time the beautiful princess rewarded her knight in shiny pink armor." Miranda giggled as she slid her right hand down to Megan's privates down below, but Megan brushed her away gently yet firmly._

"_Now's not the time." Megan said shyly, blushing as she held Miranda's hand. "There's no better time than now, and I KNOW you want this." Miranda purred as she broke free from Megan's grasp and brushed against Megan's most intimate part, and some soft silky fabric. "What the...you have armor on and I can still touch your cavern of love? Oh well, all the easier." Miranda said breathily as she forcefully inserted three of her fingers into Megan's tight, warm pussy as the redhead tried to resist as her face started to look like a ripe tomato, thanks to her blushing from getting simultaneously aroused and embarrassed. Megan then inexplicably started shaking her while she was repeating something._

"_Miri stop! You're just dreaming! Miri, wake up!"_ Miranda finally awoke with Megan's vigorous shaking. "Huh...wha..." she mumbled sleepily as she took a few seconds to assess the situation. When she fully awoke, she saw that she was facing Megan, who was lying beside the ex-Cerberus agent on her side. "Hey Cassie baby." She smiled, but then she realized that Megan's hand was under her own nightgown and she was blushing heavily as she looked at Miranda shyly before her gaze returned to her own crotch.

"Huh?" Miranda asked, stumped as she followed Megan's gaze. What she saw made her burst into an uncontrollable giggling fit. The hem of Megan's nightgown was hiked up over her ass, and Miranda saw three of her own fingers immersed in Megan's warm, wet womanhood. "Umm...do you mind _not_ finger-fucking me?" The redheaded Vanguard squeaked timidly, still trying her best to convince Miranda's hand to keep to its owner by force. Unfortunately, Miranda was still unbelievably horny from the dream where Megan was ravaging her like never before on the island, and she wasn't going to comply.

"I mind. And I'm going to disobey you, _Commander_. In fact, I'll going to have you screaming my name while you cum right into my mouth as I fuck you relentlessly. Starting...now." Miranda purred throatily, fingering Megan extra hard as if though to emphasize her point, while the Commander moaned in pleasure and delight. "No, stop-ooh-ooh fuck yes- just stop. Not now...mmh!" Megan moaned as she writhed about, still trying to get the brunette's fingers out of her, but with no success. "Really? Then why don't I hear you complaining?" Miranda teased as she paused her finger assault on Megan's womanhood, sliding down and kneeling on the floor while her top half lay on the bed on her ample chest.

She gave Megan's extremely beautiful core an admiring gaze before she dove right in with her tongue and fingers, flitting her tongue over the redhead's clit rapidly and repeatedly while the same three fingers went back into action deep as Miranda thrust them deep into Megan's tight, wet warmth as Megan continued moaning and gasping as she bucked against Miranda's face, trying to force the raven haired woman's tongue and fingers deeper into her. "Oh my God-mmh yes baby-Miri, you're hornier than-oh shhiiiit!-a fucking varren in heat!" Megan cried out as she jerked around while Miranda fucked her mercilessly. "You're right. But you were just as horny as I am now in the dream before my nightmare." Miranda purred, looking up briefly before she resumed her task of getting Megan to achieve orgasm.

"Oh God-oh God-uuh yes-yes-yes fuck..." Megan moaned out, one hand grasping the back of Miranda's head and a fistful of her long, jet black tresses as she shoved her lover's face deeper into her core, making sure it was well buried as she kneaded her own breasts with her free hand. Miranda then slid in two fingers from her other hand into Megan's anus, fucking her lover in both orifices as Megan's moans increased in volume and desperation. Megan enjoyed getting her sweet little pussy eaten out no matter who did it, but whenever her beloved Miri was eating her out, she swore she had out-of-body experiences from Miranda's deft tongue driving her to the place of her fantasies, and she knew Miri felt the same about Megan eating her out.

It seemed like only a moment, but in reality it was slightly more than 10 minutes before Megan started convulsing wildly as she was sent into ecstasy by Miranda's practiced tongue and fingers. _"OH FUCK MEEEE MIIRIIII! I'M CUMMIIIINGGG!" _Megan shrilled as she desperately clutched the bedsheets as her back arched off the bed, her chest and abdomen arched into the air as she screamed and squirted out her orgasm. She then flopped back down onto her bed, completely spent but very satisfied as she gasped and panted while her limbs continued twitching slightly from the massive orgasm as Miranda gathered up Megan's sweet cum from her pussy with her tongue and lips.

Megan just laid flat on the bed, gasping and trying to clear the stars from her vision, her limbs twitching slightly from her orgasm as Miranda got back onto the bed, leaning over Megan on her hands and knees as she kissed her girlfriend passionately. As soon as Megan recovered, she roughly rolled them over and pinned Miranda down onto the bed. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so. And don't roll over." The redhead commanded as she slithered off the bed. Miranda just giggled as she complied while both women stripped, wondering what her Cassie was about to do to her.

"Okay Miri, you can open your eyes now." Megan purred, and Miranda giggled as she complied, turning around to face her girlfriend. "What th-aah!" Miranda yelped as she only had enough time to see Megan swinging the riding crop from Miranda's 'magic box' at her bare, perfect behind, making contact with a satisfying smack. "You bad, _bad_ girl. I help you get over your nightmare and this is how you reward me?" Megan hissed with a gleam in her eye that Miranda had seen a few times before, and that served to simultaneously arouse and make Miranda slightly scared. There was nothing but raw sexual desire in Megan's honey green eyes, and that meant that there wasn't going to be any mercy for the ex-Cerberus agent.

"You ungrateful woman…" Megan said throatily as she whipped Miranda once more, the brunette moaning in pain and pleasure as her girlfriend continued. "I am going to _teach_ you some _manners_ tonight, young lady." The Commander purred, whipping Miranda a few more times before she buried her face in Miranda's crotch, 'teaching' Miranda some 'manners' with her tongue as the brunette moaned and gasped in pleasure. Megan then slipped three fingers in, fingering and simultaneously performing cunnilingus on Miranda while the raven haired woman continued moaning.

"Ooh God yes-yes-yes! I promise I'll learn my lesson and be a good girl, I swear!" Miranda screamed out as she felt Megan work two fingers deep into her rarely explored asshole, which changed when she hooked up with Megan, her only true love since adolescence. "Oh really? That's good…very good Miri, I think you're learning your lesson." Megan whispered breathily into Miranda's ear over the brunette's throaty moans. Less than 5 minutes later, Megan's expert tongue and fingers sent Miranda straight into sexual bliss as she peaked.

"_OOOHH YEESSS I'M CUMMING MEGAN! SHHIIIIIIITT!"_ Miranda screamed, nearly singing out the words in a very high pitched tone as she gripped the sheets tightly as her back arched off the bed, her magnificent breasts protruding into the air. Megan pulled her face away from Miranda's core, and was just in time to get squirted full in the face by Miranda's hot vaginal fluids that had been building up in her dripping wet tightness for more than ten minutes, which began when Megan started fucking Miranda. Megan eagerly drank all of Miranda's cum and went back down on the brunette stunner, harvesting all the delicious fluids still in and on Miranda's tight little pink hole.

Miranda moaned and gasped, luxuriating in the boneless feeling of her limbs with her enchanting azure blue eyes closed in sheer pleasure while Megan gently sucked on Miranda's sensitive spot on her neck, causing the ex-Cerberus officer to gasp and shiver in delight and want. "Oh Cassie…I think I should be punished more. I've been such a rude girl…" Miranda panted as Megan straddled her on top with sexual desire still visible in her eyes and a twisted smile. "Oh yes, you should be punished like the naughty girl you are. In fact, it's time for the main event." Megan hissed sensually into Miranda's left ear while she nibbled on the brunette's earlobe.

Megan's fingers re-entered both Miranda's pussy and her cinnamon ring, causing the brunette beauty to moan loudly in arousal once again as her own digits worked their way deep into Megan's wet and maddeningly warm female tightness and her anus, untouched until Miranda came back into her life, causing the redhead to gasp and cry out in unparalleled pleasure. Both women finger fucked each other relentlessly as they attacked each other's breasts with their lips, teeth and tongue. Miranda felt herself nearing her threshold but she could sense that her Megan still had some way to go, and she moaned out her request.

"Cassie honey-mmh shit-slow down…I-aah!-want us to finish together!" Miranda moaned loudly as Megan stopped her treatment of Miranda's breasts and looked at her girlfriend while she gasped and moaned as Miranda continued to fuck her in both holes. Understanding what Miranda meant, Megan just let out a throaty and sexy moan of approval, nodding her head in agreement before she went back down to suckle on Miranda's nipples. Less than 10 minutes later, both of them stopped suckling on each other's breasts and looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh-oh-oh shit Miri sweetie I-I'm…" "Uuh Megan baby I'm _so_ fucking close…" They moaned before their earth shattering orgasms overpowered them. "_OOOOOHH FUCK YEEESSSSSS! I'M CUMMING HONEY!" _Both women shrieked, their voices extremely high pitched, like that of a soprano as they shot their feminine cum out of their vaginas and onto the bed in a few massive spurts, wetting a large portion of the bed. Megan crushed her full, pouty lips against Miranda's own in a bruising kiss of passion as they screamed and moaned, albeit muffled, their orgasms out into the kiss. When both ladies were sure they had fully screamed out the pleasure, they slid their tongues into the other's mouth.

Their tongues started dancing around in their mouths passionately while they continued moaning as the last of their juices flowed out of their pussies and onto the bed. They finally broke off the kiss for some much needed air, and they gasped and panted loudly as Megan rolled off Miranda and back onto the bed, their legs still spasming from their intense orgasms. "God…oh Lord that was amazing." Megan finally managed to gasp out, wrapping her arms around Miranda and pulling the raven haired woman in for a loving embrace, which Miranda reciprocated. "Mmm, every fuck I have with you gets better and better Cassie." Miranda whispered huskily, her voice slightly hoarse from her screams and shrieks of ecstasy.

"So…what about your nightmare?" Megan said tenderly, her right arm pinned under Miranda's pleasant weight as she hugged her XO and lover with it, her left brushing a stray lock of Miranda's jet black hair behind her right ear as the couple leaned in slightly for a short, sweet kiss. "I'm cured of it, thanks to you. Thank you Megan dearie. Everytime I get that nightmare, I know that you're right next to me, ready to save me." Miranda said gently against Megan's cheek as she undid Megan's ponytail, letting the Vanguard's luscious maroon locks of hair cascade down around her beautiful face and her naked shoulders and back.

"That's great honey. I'll always be with you Miri." Megan whispered throatily to Miranda before she kissed the sexy brunette's forehead, smiling lovingly. "And I'll always be with you too Megan." Miranda whispered back with a contented smile before they drifted off to sleep together in each other's arms. Miranda Lawson would no longer have any more nightmares about those days for the rest of her life.

The next morning, the two women went through their usual morning routine of beautifying themselves for the day ahead. Not that they needed anymore beauty as they were already the two most beautiful women in the galaxy. They then headed down to the mess for breakfast, where both women sat next to Kelly and they filled her in on the details of how her technique to forget Miranda's trauma worked (Megan was highly reluctant to say anything, which filled Miranda with mischievous glee as she told the Yeoman every explicit detail while Megan blushed away vigorously). "And so we came together, and from that moment on I knew that would wash away the memory of my rape and torture." Miranda concluded with a radiant smile as she nibbled on her pancakes.

"Aww that's so sweet. And _very_ erotic." Kelly giggled as she chewed on her own pancakes as she looked at Megan, who was staring at the ground, blushing like a schoolgirl caught skinny-dipping by some boys and hoping to God that the deck would fall out under her and just swallow her whole. "It's ok Shepard; I'm a counselor and a woman as well. It's just girl talk." Kelly chuckled lightly, as amused as Miranda was at Megan's expression. "Hey, look who's here." Miranda said as she sipped on her tea, nodding towards Ashley and Jack, who were leaning on each other and loping into the mess, wincing with every step.

"Hey Miranda! You'd better announce your relationship with Shepard next week or else I'm gonna pulp you with my biotics! I got half a grand riding on it." Jack hollered to Miranda as she and her new girlfriend, Ashley, joined the mess line. Miranda just snickered at that as Megan just sighed while she chewed on the bacon that Gardner had served up with the pancakes. The Normandy's crew knew just before the derelict Reaper mission that the Commander and the XO became an item a while before Horizon, but neither Megan nor Miranda had publicly announced their relationship yet, and thus they'd started betting on when the lovebirds would come clean.

"Fuck Jack, you bang like a krogan." Ashley hissed as she sat down at the table with the three women and her lover, wincing as she gingerly took her seat. "Fuck you, you soft-shit pussy. _You_ bang like a fucking thresher maw." Jack grunted back, wincing as well as Megan, Miranda and Kelly laughed. The unlikely couple started out with Ashley hiding under a table everytime Jack looked for her, but now they were giving _it_ to each other in their private quarters, which was Miranda's old office, which Miranda had passed on to Jacob (he refused to use it) after she'd moved into Megan's cabin, saying that since Jacob had Kasumi, he needed somewhere private.

Jacob had then passed it on to Ashley and Jack, saying he didn't need it, and Jack had gleefully accepted over Ashley's protests. "Hey everyone! I got 1 g up for Ashley and Jack coming clean with us by the end of this month!" Megan hollered to the rest of the crew, who earnestly responded with counter-bets and whoops of excitement. Also, everyone knew that Ashley and Jack were in love with each other, but they hadn't started betting on it yet, saying that betting 3 months in was a bit quick. "What the shit…skipper!" Ashley whined at Megan, who was grinning like a lunatic as she sipped on her coffee as Jack groaned, running her hands through her short hair.

Ever since she'd hooked up with the Chief, Jack had let her hair grow, and Ashley simply adored Jack with her new do although Jack was not pleased. "I'll put 1000 creds on the same thing!" Miranda laughed loudly, countering Grunt's 500 cred bet that they wouldn't say anything till November, which was 3 months down the road. "I'm going for 450 that they will reveal everything next month. Young love cannot hold out for long." Samara said in that elegant voice of hers as she smiled broadly. "750 on the same thing." Kasumi giggled, patting Jack on the back.

Megan then smiled at Miranda, glad that her beautiful princess had recovered from her memories of her traumatic capture and gang-rape. "I'm so glad you're fine again Miri. I love you, and we _are_ an item." Megan said loudly but tenderly to Miranda, and the whole mess hall fell into silence. Chakwas dropped her coffee mug as she did a spit-take, her jaw slack with surprise much like everyone else. "It's all thanks to you Megan baby. I love you too, and we're together people!" Miranda yelled happily as everyone stared at them in disbelief, stunned that the two women in charge of the Normandy had just admitted their feelings to the crew.

"Yes! Pay up dawg!" Garrus whooped triumphantly, breaking the silence as everyone except him, Daniels, Kelly and Joker started cursing their luck as they paid up, and the mess was filled with the glow of omnitools activating as Garrus grinned like the cat who'd eaten the fish, while Daniels and Kelly were smiling triumphantly, and finally Joker was grinning and nodding happily as he thought about all the porn he could buy on the extranet. "Love you Miri baby." Megan smiled as she leant in to kiss Miranda on her supple lips. "Love you too, Cassie honey." Miranda smiled back, truly happy that her Megan was back in her life.

**Final notes:** **Don't ask me how I got this chapter out in a week, cause I honestly don't know. I usually take 2 weeks to get a chapter out due to my diploma course, and that's without a major project like the one I have now. I decided on a fluffy ending due to numerous requests, and I hope you guys are happy with it. And before you go, review, drop me some ideas, favorite, subscribe and intro to your friends and your fellow authors! Peace out homies!**


	9. The First Date

**Author's notes:**** Finally I get to write the chapter I've wanted to for quite a while now! This is the 9th chapter of my ongoing series between Commander Megan Shepard, her lover and XO Miranda Lawson, and the crew of the SSV Normandy. I can actually update this story weekly, or fortnightly depending on how busy I am (Am I getting better? I sure as hell am pumping out chapters a lot faster now). Thanks to whoever gave me the idea for this chapter (you know who you are). Also, read the previous 8 chapters as there are lots of references to prior events. Once again, enjoy, review, favorite and introduce to your friends and fellow authors. Commander Megan Shepard can be seen with Miranda Lawson in this video: .com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI**

Commander Megan Cassandra Shepard flopped back onto the bed breathless and naked alongside her beautiful love since childhood and her XO, Miranda Anne Lawson, who was similarly breathless and naked. Both women were laughing and giggling as their legs twitched erratically from their massive orgasms. The Normandy was en route to Illium from Tarith, where Megan, Miranda, Ashley, Jack, Grunt and Legion had just disabled a Blood Pack comm relay, having come straight from an arms factory belonging to the same merc gang on Zada Ban. Megan had promised the entire crew of the Normandy a well deserved 2 day shore leave, and everyone was only too happy to hear that.

As their ETA at Illium was about 6 hours, Megan and Miranda had decided to shower together, and shave each other's pubic hairs off while they were at it. Of course, being the extremely horny and madly-in-love couple that they were, the shaving had escalated into teasing when Miranda started to rub Megan's clit, and it had then went on to full-blown sex when Megan pulled Miranda in for a heated, lustful kiss and then went on to fuck her raven haired girlfriend senseless in the shower several times. Miranda was not one to be outdone, and she shoved Megan against the wall as she reciprocated. Their passionate lovemaking then moved out of the small private bathroom and into the bedroom, and the duo hadn't even bothered to dry off properly.

This was why they were shivering but giggling like schoolgirls in the cold of Megan's quarters which Miranda had been sharing since they blew up the Collector base more than 6 months ago. Miranda would've liked the air conditioning to be around 22 degrees Celsius, but Megan always insisted on keeping it at 19. Miranda protested at first, but had easily relented when she found out that Megan's habit of sleeping without any underwear on was making her rather cold, and it had made her perfect nipples stand upright. That made the pervert in Miranda cave in, and she would flick those erect nipples around while Megan slept soundly. Megan's moans and sighs while she continued sleeping like a baby always sent a wet warmth into Miranda's core.

Megan looked lovingly into Miranda's large, exquisite cerulean eyes as Miranda returned the loving gaze with a smile upon her elegant face. _Miri's smiling so much more now after my revelation to her._ Megan thought as she pulled Miranda into her embrace to kiss her on the lips. "Mmm..." Both women moaned into the kiss as their tongues fought for control in their mouths while they lay on their side. "Well Miri honey, I must say that you're getting very good at using your biotics _inventively_." Megan purred when she broke away from the kiss, referring to their biotically enhanced lovemaking session just a few minutes ago. "Well, so are you Megan baby. God, you made me cum so many times I don't think I can stand properly for the next 2 days." Miranda giggled, returning the compliment as something dawned on Megan as she recounted her relationship with Miranda.

_Shit_,_ it's been 10 months since me and Miranda got back together, and I haven't even taken her out for a date. Not even __**once**__. What kinda girlfriend am I? _Megan realized with disappointment, disappointed with herself for not spending more intimate time with Miranda. Sure, the wild sexual escapades they had were definitely intimate, but she wanted something a little slower paced. "You always think this loud Cassie?" Miranda teased Megan as she gave Megan a loving peck on her cheek before she continued. "And for the record, you're the best girlfriend anyone could ever have." Miranda said, smiling coyly. "Umm...so you heard everything?" Megan asked tentatively.

"Almost everything. You were mumbling something else before that under your breath. What was it?" Miranda asked, smiling predatorily at her redheaded girlfriend as she ran her hand through Megan's damp, luscious long locks of maroon colored hair that wasn't in the Commander's usual tight ponytail for once. "Not telling." Megan faux-pouted before she stuck her tongue out at Miranda, whose eyes went wide. "Oh! Oh! So it's the hard way isn't it, Miss Shepard? Fine! I'll have you know that I've been specially trained in interrogation techniques." Miranda huffed with a perverted gleam in her angelic blue eyes as she began attacking Megan's full B cup breasts with her lips, tongue and teeth.

"Miri...sweetie, will you go on a date with me tonight?" Megan gasped out as Miranda suckled and bit on her erect left nipple while she grasped the firm breast it was sitting atop and kneaded it as she did the same to Megan's right tit. Miranda stopped dead and released the nipple from her mouth as she looked up at Megan in surprise. _Oh shit, too fast, too soon._ Megan mentally kicked herself in her well toned ass as she tried to dig herself out of the hole she'd dug herself into. "Uh...it's ok to turn me down Miri baby-" "Well...I...um...would really like that." Miranda said shyly as she interrupted Megan. "So was that what you were muttering under your breath?" "Yeah...more or less." Megan smiled, elated that her Miri accepted her date.

"So, what do you plan to impress me with tonight Commander?" Miranda said breathily as she nuzzled Megan's neck, making the Vanguard shiver with delight and anticipation. "Hmm... I think a movie, followed by dinner at the Grand Regalia, because my fair princess deserves nothing less than perfection, and some drinks at Eternity's VIP section is in order." Megan beamed at Miranda while her right hand ran through Miranda's velvety jet black tresses. "You are such a sap, Miss Shepard. But I will gladly agree to your request." Miranda chuckled as she kissed Megan's hand which she held in her own hand as Megan laughed along. "Looking forward to tonight Miss Lawson. I can barely wait."

Two hours later, they docked at Illium. It was 1725, and Miranda Lawson was in their cabin trying to decide which dress to wear to her first date ever with Megan in the 23 years they'd known each other. "Oh God...I'm so nervous!" Miranda squeaked to herself as she hopped around the room a little due to her nerves with her makeup and crimson lipstick already immaculately applied and hair perfectly done, the black high heeled shoes she picked clacking on the metal floor as she hopped around. Megan had gone down to the female communal bathroom on the crew deck to get dressed, as she wanted to keep her dress a surprise for Miranda. The ex-Cerberus officer was eagerly waiting to see what her Megan would wear to impress her, but unfortunately that had made her even more nervous.

_Oh come on Miranda Anne Lawson, you're a professional black-ops operator with lots of combat experience! You have an enviable range of skills and abilities! You have an IQ of 180, excellent vision, a brilliant tactical mind, a biotic ability better than every other human except Megan's, and those biotic abilities are powerful enough to keep Cassie in bed with me indefinitely as I ravage her body all day long __with my abilities and while she recovers..._ "Where the hell did that come from?" Miranda muttered, slightly disgusted at her narcissistic thoughts as she stared at her expansive wardrobe, unable to reach a decision. _You also possess a brilliant leader's mind, although it's nowhere sharp and great as Megan's, and flexibility rivaling that of an Asari Commando, which my gymnastics instructor and especially Megan have constantly praised when I bend in all sorts of positions for my Cassie to get those wonderful fingers of hers deeper into me..._

"Oh for fucks sakes pick something already!" Miranda groaned, berating herself for thinking all those things as she fretted about what to wear over her translucent black lace bra and panties. However, her mind continued until it was done despite her rebuke. _And you have that perfect body of yours, especially those D cup tits and anatomically perfect arse of yours that Megan goes wild over. So stop worrying goddammit! You're not a bloody teenager on her first date!_ "Bloody hell, I'll wear this!" Miranda huffed as she picked out an emerald green silk cocktail dress with a plunging neckline that revealed the top part of her generous cleavage, a daringly low back and the dress hugged all of her beauteous curves tightly and enhanced them, and it drew a lot of attention to Miranda's perfect hourglass figure thanks to her perfectly curved waist and her elegantly flared hips that were the supposed 'ideal measurements' for women.

She then slipped it on and zipped it up before she put on a pair of glittering diamond earrings. "Hmm...I can see the bra strap because the back drops to the small of my back... ah screw the bra." Miranda sighed as she slid the dress down partially and took off her bra and tossed it back into the closet, pulling out nipple stickers and taping it onto her nipples to partially replace the modesty her bra offered her. "Mmm good to go! I bet Megan can't top this." Miranda giggled proudly as she thought about their date while she sprayed on Megan's favorite perfume while she pulled the dress back up. _Well, it is the first date I've ever had with Cassie, and ohmigosh I'm so nervous! Will Cassie approve?_ Miranda wondered, putting on her favorite sapphire necklace as the Commander called from the outside. "You done yet Miri baby?"

Megan called out from the other side of the locked door, which Miranda had locked as she didn't want Megan to spoil the surprise Miranda had for the alluring redhead. "Done! Come on in, Miss Shepard!" Miranda said in a sing-song tune as the doors opened to reveal Megan in a shortened, strapless navy blue sheath dress that revealed most of her cleavage due to its daringly low neckline (Miranda could also see that she wasn't wearing a bra either), and the back was rather modest compared to Miranda's cocktail dress as it only revealed the upper part of her back.

However, there were two scandalous slits that ran up from the hem at the knees to slightly above mid-thigh level, revealing Megan's well toned, muscular thighs, and the velvet dress fitted very tightly around Megan's body, emphasizing her hourglass figure, the elegant curvature of her bosom and drew a lot of attention to Megan's tight, well toned buttocks. Completing Megan's outfit was a brilliant diamond pendant that hung from a silver chain around her neck, and two gold earrings hung tightly onto her earlobes. Miranda also noticed that the stunning redhead had put on the perfume that Miranda loved, and her silky maroon tresses were hanging freely yet elegantly, covering her ears and part of her face and fell to the upper part of her exposed back and a few locks were coyly resting on her shoulders, instead of being confined in her usual ponytail.

Her makeup was also immaculately applied, and her shiny, hot pink lipstick and pink eye shadow really brought out the beauty of her eyes and lips. Miranda's breath audibly caught in her throat and didn't seem to intend to come unstuck as she took in Megan's elegant form which was even more beautiful than usual. Her 1.73 meter height was boosted by the light brown gladiator stilettos she wore on her pedicured feet. _Wow! I always knew she was a beauty queen, but this is...wow. Just...wow._ Miranda thought as Megan admired the brunette herself, her breath also catching in her throat. "Well...how do I look?" Megan asked shyly while she offered her arm to Miranda. "Wow...just...bloody amazing." Miranda stammered in awe, trying her best not to drool as she locked her left arm onto Megan's offered right arm as the Vanguard giggled. "Your eloquence sets my heart all a-flutter Miri."

"Hey! It's the thought that counts! And what about myself?" Miranda pouted as she smiled radiantly at her girlfriend. "You look absolutely stunning too. And if Garrus or anybody else runs into us, they might just get a heart attack." Megan chuckled as she bussed Miranda on her cheek while Miranda giggled in response. They then headed out with their purses in hand, chatting away as they walked into the bustling Illium city of Nos Astra.

Two and a half hours later, the two women were seated at the best table in the Grand Regalia, considered by asari, salarian and human food critics throughout the galaxy to be one of the top ten restaurants in the Milky Way, still joking about the movie they saw at the holo-theatre. Normally, it would've been impossible to get a table, let alone the best, as there was a 7 month waiting list, but all Megan had to do was drop her name, and her request was granted with great joy by the proprietor, whose family and himself she saved two years ago on the Citadel when Megan defeated Sovereign and Saren. Megan didn't like using her name for her own gains, especially when it caused others inconvenience, but it gave her great joy when she saw Miranda's face light up when she told her girlfriend that dinner at the Grand Regalia was confirmed.

Miranda knew that Megan had used her name, a privilege she hated using, to get the table, and her heart warmed and she fell even deeper in love with _her_ Commander whenever she thought about the fact that Megan would do anything for her, and Miranda would also do anything for Megan. "Blasto the Jellyfish Stings was epic! Can you believe that hanar is the bloody hanar version of James Bond? A beauty in every port...oh God that was hilarious!" Miranda laughed, and Megan laughed along. To Megan, her Miri's laughter was her favorite sound in the galaxy and was the most precious thing to her. "Enkindle _this_...I should really come up with a one liner as great as that." Megan laughed.

"Oh yeah. This one doesn't have time for your solid waste excretions...ouch I'm laughing too hard!" Miranda giggled hysterically as she clutched her stomach. "Nah...Blasto's probably the hanar version of Dirty Harry. 'This one forgets if its heat sink is over capacity. It wonders if the criminal scum considers itself fortunate.' That's a rip-off from Dirty Harry." Megan laughed as she quoted their favorite line from the action comedy flick. "True, true. Thank you." Miranda smiled as the asari waitress brought served them their orders and eyed both Megan and Miranda lustily (she was an asari maiden after all), and her eyes widened as she recognized Megan as _the _Commander Shepard, the Heroine and Savior of the Galaxy.

"Thank you." Megan smiled at the waitress, her eyes practically yelling at the waitress to leave and shut up. "You're welcome Miss Shepard." The waitress smiled and bowed politely as she took her leave. "What was that about?" Miranda chuckled, noticing Megan glaring at the waitress as Miranda cut into her filet mignon. "She recognized me and was about to announce that to the whole restaurant." Megan sighed as she sipped on her glass of fizzy water before she cut into her honey roasted chicken leg. "Wow. If that happened..." "Half the galaxy's news crews'll be here trying to get an interview in an hour." Megan finished as both women ate their meals as they chatted.

"Mmm, thank you Megan. Tonight's really wonderful, and you have anything else planned?" Miranda asked coyly, holding Megan's hand in her own when they were finished eating 20 minutes later, and the same waitress came over to clear their used dishes and winked knowingly at Megan while she leant over to Miranda. "Well Miss Lawson, you're a very lucky woman to get such a wonderful woman as Commander Shepard." She whispered before she left. Miranda just smiled and Megan sighed, having overheard the conversation.

"Anyways, I hope you're up for some wine and dancing in Eternity's VIP lounge later Miri. And after that...well, that's all I've planned for tonight." Megan smiled at Miranda, enjoying the tender contact of Miranda's soft, delicate touch on her soft, supple hands. "My my, the view is breathtaking. Thank you Cassie. I really appreciate how you've gone out of your way to make me feel special. And your hands are amazing." Miranda murmured as she took a sip of fizzy water from her own glass, her mouth suddenly dry. Miranda had constantly complimented Megan on her hands, but she still never ceased to be awed by Megan's surprisingly soft and delicate hands.

"Well, your hands are really amazing too Miri, just like the skyline." Megan said in a low, sexy voice and a smile, referring to the fabulous skyline they could see through a ceiling-to-floor window that their table was right next to. "The skyline is beautiful, but it isn't as beautiful as the incredible lady sitting right in front of me." Miranda purred as she gave Megan yet another one of her trademarked sly winks. _Goddammit, not __**that**__ wink again!_ Megan groaned inwardly as she restrained her hormones. "And somehow _I'm _the sap. By the way, you are absolutely stunning too. Shall we?" Megan asked with a coy grin as she got up and offered her right arm to Miranda. "Certainly Miss Shepard." Miranda answered with a sweet smile of her own as she locked her arm around Megan's offered arm.

Slightly over two and a half hours later, both ladies, who were now sweaty from their dancing, were sitting in a darkened private booth in Eternity's VIP section, and both of them were drunk on the high-grade asari honey mead that they had consumed a dozen bottles of. "So I told Ashley, 'If you want that damn Elcor to agree to your request, threaten to break his legs!'" Megan slurred as she recounted a mission she was on two years ago, when she was the skipper of the original Normandy. Miranda guffawed drunkenly as she told of an op she was sent on when she was still on Cerberus' payroll.

"So I shot that turian arms dealer in the leg by accident, and I was actually aiming for the chest. Don't ask how I missed, I still don't know till today. Anyways, I shoot him, and a few rounds shatter his window. And he hops around clutching his leg and screaming 'Oh spirits, my leg!' until he falls out of the window and down 100 stories to his messy death! That was hilarious!" Miranda giggled, not really thinking straight due to her inebriated state. "And so I called out after him and said 'Well, I guess you aren't going to be complaining about your leg anymore huh?'" Megan erupted into a fresh fit of drunken laughter when she heard the terrible one-liner Miranda used.

"Holy shit Miri, you're using terrible one-liners like that cop in that old TV series...what's his name?" Megan asked as she reached for her wineglass and took another sip of the delectable honey mead wine. "Horatio Caine I think. Hey! I don't constantly tilt my head like I have a broken neck like he does!" Miranda whined as she hiccupped due to all the alcohol she'd consumed. Megan simply giggled as she stood up unsteadily. "I'm going to the bathroom Miri. Damn I'm wasted." Megan smiled drunkenly as she staggered off while Miranda just sat there sipping on the wine, chuckling to herself.

Ten minutes later, Megan still hadn't returned and Miranda just sat there alone, fuming mad at the Commander's inexplicable prolonged absence. "Bloody hell, where's Cassie? The bitch had better _not_ stand me up..." Miranda growled as the sound of a female clearing her throat made her look up quizzically. The raven haired woman looked up to see a rather alluring asari maiden standing in front of her booth. "Why would a beautiful woman like you be sitting in this club alone?" The asari began, and Miranda immediately knew what the asari was trying to do. "Oh I'm just waiting for my girlfriend." Miranda said loudly just so she could be heard over the very loud music playing in the club.

The asari looked a little taken aback at the word 'girlfriend', but she recovered gracefully. "Oh. Well, sorry about my direct approach. I'm Safia, and would you like to dance with me Miss..." "Lawson. Miranda Lawson. And I would like to dance." Miranda smiled as soberly as she could, which was a rather lame attempt due to her state of inebriation as she took the asari's hand. Apparently, to her father, alcohol control was something that a perfect woman didn't need, and thus Miranda had always been a lightweight, which meant that whenever she got drunk, she would do something stupid a quarter of the time. They stepped out onto the dance floor and they started dancing to the rhythm of the music.

Soon, many eyes were on them as Miranda and Safia moved with fluid grace, hands slithering around each other's bodies as they cavorted around the dance floor. As Megan walked from the ladies' back to their booth, she heard many hoots and wolf-whistles from the crowd gathered around the dance floor. Her curiosity pricked, she went over to see what the fuss was about and her eyes widened in shock and jealousy. She saw Miranda,_ her_ Miri, grinding her buttocks into the hips of some asari and slithering up and down the asari's thigh in time with the music as she tilted her head back and her hands cupped the back of the asari's head, and asari's hands were caressing her abdomen and moving up to her bosom.

Worse still, when Miranda saw her, she simply gave Megan another salacious wink and blew her a kiss. Jealousy overcame her as she marched up to Miranda and the asari and tapped on the asari's shoulders. "Excuse me." Megan growled threateningly. "Excuse _you_, miss. Can't you see I'm-" "I believe you are dancing with _my_ girlfriend." Megan interrupted as she pulled Miranda, whose eyes were wide with surprise and shock, away from the asari and back to her side. "Oh! Hope you don't mind if I borrowed your girlfriend. And you're lucky to get a fox like her." Safia smiled as she danced off to find another partner as Megan simply stormed off as she lead Miranda back to their booth none too gently.

"What the hell were you doing with that asari?" Megan hissed to Miranda as soon as they were in the privacy of their booth. "I was just dancing with her...and you were gone for so long." Miranda replied lamely as she tried to explain to her jealous girlfriend why she was behaving intimately with a stranger. "And you think that's justification for dirty dancing with a random asari? What the hell was that wink for?" Megan asked angrily with hurt and jealousy evident in her voice. "I-I honestly don't know...I just wanted to see what you'd do...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Miranda stuttered apologetically, unable to look Megan in the eye.

"You did that _on purpose _to make me jealous? Miri, wh-never mind." Megan sighed as she shook her head in dismay, as Miranda looked at her in shame. "I'm so sorry Cassie. I should've never made you jealous and hurt." Miranda said softly as she leaned in to give the Vanguard a passionate kiss on her lips by way of apology as their tongues danced around in their mouths. When Miranda pulled away, she noticed that her lover's eyes were now full of lust and vengeance. "You've been a _very_ naughty girl Miranda Anne Lawson...and I think it's time for a little _punishment._" Megan purred lustily as she shoved Miranda face-first down onto the couch and hiked the hem of her dress over her ass, exposing her flawless, exquisitely curved buttocks and her black lace panties that covered her womanhood.

"Mmm, I see you're raring for punishment already." Megan purred, feeling the heat emanating from Miranda's vagina through the scanty lace material. The redhead pulled Miranda's panties aside, revealing her hot, throbbing sex, and the lips of Miranda's sex were already parted in anticipation. "No-no-no Cassie, we're in a public place! Don't!" Miranda protested, squirming but Megan just ignored the raven haired beauty as she licked three of her fingers, lubricating them before she thrust them deep into Miranda's maddeningly warm pussy as she teased Miranda's sensitive and very engorged clit with her tongue. "Oh fuck! Stop, people can see us!" Miranda cried out in a mixture of apprehension and bliss as Megan looked up while she continued finger fucking Miranda while the raven haired woman bit down on her lower lip to try and soften her moans.

"I don't care, and neither should you." She whispered lustily over Miranda's moans and gasps before she went back down to eat Miranda out. Miranda then felt and saw something, or more accurately, Megan's biotics, pull her dress down, ripping the nipple stickers off and exposing her perfect breasts before the force played with them. "Oh shit Megan, we're in-ooh!-a bloody club! Mmh...stop it... someone will see us...ooh yeah..." Miranda moaned, her lower lip red and puffy from her biting it in pleasure as she tried to get Megan to stop, but to no avail as Megan stopped performing cunnilingus on Miranda and started to suckle on her breasts, and her already sensitive body was even more so due to the wine they'd consumed.

The Vanguard was alternating between sucking and biting each nipple before she moved on to the 'sister' while she continued fingering Miranda's pussy, and worked two digits into her even tighter anus. "Uuh stop...I'm going to cum...fuck...mmh!" Miranda moaned less than 10 minutes later, feeling herself climbing to climax under Megan's relentless biotic, finger and oral assault on her private parts, and Megan's fingers were brushing and pushing against her g-spot. "Oh shit-shit-shit I'm-_OOH FUCK MEEE MEGAAANN! I'M CUUUMMIIINGG! OH GOD YEEEESS!"_ Miranda shrieked as her feminine ejaculate gushed out of her pussy in a few intense squirts and straight into Megan's hungry mouth, and some squirted onto Megan's pretty face.

Fortunately, Miranda's scream of pleasure was not loud enough to be heard by anyone outside their booth due to the loud music playing in the club, and Megan was thankful for that as she drank Miranda's sweet cum and wiped off the cum that was on her face. "Oh Jesus, oh Jesus..." Miranda whimpered breathlessly as she saw stars from her earth shattering orgasm. Megan then dragged the very docile Miranda off the couch and roughly pushed the ex-Cerberus agent down onto her knees as Megan spread her own long, elegant legs and shoved Miranda's head down in between them, letting it hover in front of her crotch as she sat on the couch. "Well, fuck me and your punishment is complete Miri honey." Megan purred in her husky, come-fuck-me-senseless tone that always drove Miranda mad with desire and lust.

Miranda complied with a salacious smirk, pulling Megan's red sheer panties aside with one hand and her dress down with her other hand. She then simultaneously assaulted the redhead's womanhood with 3 of her fingers and breasts with her lips, tongue, teeth and right hand. Megan sighed in sexual delight as she felt Miranda's fingers probe deep into her dripping wet female tightness and the brunette biting lightly on her left nipple while she kneaded the other breast with her left hand. Miranda then looked up from Megan's breasts and smiled lecherously at her redhead girlfriend, who had her head tossed back in pleasure and was moaning out her approval.

"Mmm Cassie, no bra or nipple tape on at all. I'd say you planned this from the start." Miranda murmured throatily right into Megan's ear before she kissed her way down Megan's partially clothed body to her clit and kissed it lightly a few times before she stuck her tongue out and started to flick it against Megan's sensitive clit. "Oh fuck yeah Miri...that's nice..." Megan moaned as the brunette continued to knead Megan's left breast with her right hand and pinch her nipple with her fingers while 3 fingers on the other hand were busy fucking Megan.

Miranda glowed a brilliant blue for a couple of seconds, and suddenly Megan felt something forcefully thrusting deep into her untouched asshole, or at least it was that way till Miranda came along, and the force was also kneading Megan's unoccupied right breast while it pinched the erect nipple hard, causing Megan to gasp and moan even louder and fight the urge to cum right there and then. "Oh yeah Miri... you're becoming _very_ adept-uuh God-at using your excellent biotics-aah!-for more pleasurable purposes...ooh fuck me..." Megan moaned as she thrashed about on the couch in ecstasy. "Well, I get _lots _of practice, thanks to my beautiful Megan." Miranda looked up and purred before she went back down and continued eating the Commander out.

The alcohol was definitely making Megan's sensitivity a lot higher, as every flick of Miranda's expert tongue across her extremely sensitive clit and thrust of her fingers and biotics deep into both of Megan's rear orifices brought her closer to the inevitable climax twice as fast as usual. Thus, the redhead barely lasted ten minutes before she was pushed straight into orgasmic bliss by her Miri. "_UUUHH SHIIIIT I'M CUUUMMIINGG! AAH FUCK YEESSSS!"_ Megan screamed as she ejaculated her vaginal fluids that had been building up deep with her core straight into Miranda's waiting mouth and some splattered onto Miranda's face, spoiling her otherwise immaculate makeup.

"Ooh Miranda...I love you Miri baby...I love you." Megan panted as she tried to get her breathing back under control while her raven haired lover French kissed her, but Megan was a bit weak and was unable to fully respond to the intensity of Miranda's tongue ravaging her mouth. "That's good to hear. So I assume my punishment's done?" Miranda purred as she sucked lightly on Megan's sensitive spot on her neck when she broke away from the kiss. "Yeah. Oh shit. Did we just..?" Megan trailed off in horror as she scrambled to pull her dress back up over her breasts as she pulled her panties back into place.

"...Plow in a public place? Yeah we just did. And it's all _your_ fault." Miranda finished, blushing and doing a good impression of an overripe tomato as she tugged her dress and panties back into their original positions. Megan poked her head out of their booth when she was done straightening up her attire and looked around frantically. Fortunately, their booth was in a corner at the far wall of the club, and the two adjacent booths were empty. "Whew. I think nobody saw us." Megan sighed with relief as she settled back into their booth. "That's great. Because the last thing we need right now is for someone to come along and see you..._disciplining _me. And I can't believe we're turning into exhibitionists!" Miranda laughed with a lascivious grin as she ran her hands up and down Megan's waist sensuously.

"I agree. I just hope our little..._discipline_ session doesn't end up on the extranet." Megan said huskily, 'ooh-ing' in delight as she felt Miranda's sensuous touch run along her side through her silk dress. "Come on. Let's fix our makeup and get back to the ship, Miss Lawson." Megan teased with a mischievous smile on her beautiful full lips. "Mm-hmm." Miranda mumbled in agreement as she began working on her makeup and lipstick with the makeup kit she carried in her purse as Megan did likewise. When they were done, they quickly left the place, looking around to see if anyone had an inkling of what happened in their booth. Fortunately, nobody seemed to even notice that their booth was occupied.

"Well, I hope tonight's been memorable for my enchanting princess." Megan giggled as Miranda giggled back uncharacteristically. "It certainly has, _my_ fair princess Megan. I just hope it doesn't end up being one we can't forget for the wrong reasons." Miranda laughed as they headed back to the Normandy unsteadily.

The next day, an hour before they were supposed to leave Illium, both women were sparring in the Normandy's sparring room, and they'd drawn the entire male crew, who milled around betting on who would win and cheering both women on throughout the entire 30-odd minutes they'd been sparring. All of those present were males, as it wasn't everyday they got to see Miranda in a sweat soaked, form hugging Lycra tank top and track pants that showed off her perfect breasts and ass more than usual, and Megan in an equally sweat soaked, scanty elastic sports bra and tight gym shorts that showed off her tits, ass and well toned body sparring feverishly.

"You do know that I can take you down whenever I want, don't you _Commander?_" Miranda drawled teasingly with a wink as she circled around Megan. "In your deluded dreams, Miss Lawson." Megan smirked as she feinted with a left jab. Miranda was fooled, and Megan knocked the wind out of the ex-Cerberus operative with a right handed blow to her ribs. Miranda grunted, and as Megan went in for a kick to Miranda's jaw, Miranda dodged, blocked her kick and kneed the Vanguard in the groin. "Oof!" Megan gasped; falling to the ground as the crew collectively went 'ohh' in sympathy. Miranda smiled predatorily as she dropped to her knees as she prepared to deliver the final punch.

However, Megan recovered and rolled away in time to dodge the punch. She then leapt to her feet and pinned Miranda's arm in an arm lock, and delivered a stiff right uppercut to Miranda's jaw. "Uuh!" Miranda cried out in pain and shock as Megan's fist connected with her jaw. She swung her left fist wildly, smacking Megan in the eye as the redhead cried out, startled and in pain. The crowd was practically going wild as Megan locked Miranda's leg around her own while she caught Miranda in a headlock and wrestled both of them to the ground as they grunted and swore. "Whoo!" Jacob hollered as Garrus was cheering for Miranda. "Come on Miss Perfect, take Shepard down!"

Miranda kicked out with her free leg, getting Megan in the stomach as Megan grunted and rolled over, kneeling over Miranda as she delivered a few hard blows to the raven haired woman's pretty face, stunning Miranda. Miranda finally recovered enough to whip her head up and headbutt Megan, stunning her girlfriend and herself as they collapsed onto the mat, panting heavily with bruises all over. "Draw?" Miranda gasped, nursing one of her many bruises. "Draw." Megan nodded in agreement, panting as she gently massaged a lump on her forehead, wincing as she did so.

The all male audience groaned and booed in disappointment as they lamented the loss of credits while Megan was helped up by Miranda, who collapsed back onto her butt, exhausted and laughing along with Megan as the redhead pulled her back up. The crowd dissipated as they toweled off their sweat and drenched themselves in ice cold water before they stepped out of the ring. To their surprise, Legion was there waiting for them. "Shepard-Commander. Lawson-Miranda." It buzzed as it beckoned them into a corner. "What is it Legion?" Miranda asked, her curiosity pricked. "You and Shepard might find this of interest." It replied as it beamed up a holo of a video on the extranet onto a wall. "Oh, _shit._" Both ladies gasped in horror as they recognized that it was a video of their..._escapade _last night.

Their worst fears had come true, their little sex session in the booth was all over the extranet. Megan saw herself on the video eating Miranda out, and both of their faces could be clearly seen. "Dammit, I told you not to fuck me!" Miranda hissed to Megan, who was speechless. "Okay okay, I'll get in touch with my contacts, and they can make this video disappear." Miranda sighed, shaking her head. "Great idea. I'll call Liara and-" "The video is too widespread over the extranet for all copies to be deleted, even with your extensive contacts, Operative Lawson and Commander Shepard. For every video that can be deleted, there will be 4323 more than cannot be deleted." EDI interrupted.

"Shit...I'm so sorry Miri...now we're infamous." Megan said resignedly to Miranda, who slumped to the floor in defeat. Legion simply kept playing the video, and they could see Miranda reciprocating on Megan. Suddenly, Miranda shot bolt upright and Megan gasped as they saw who took the video. Just before the video ended, a very familiar face to Megan, and slightly familiar to Miranda came on the video. "This is Conrad Verner, and what you've just seen is a galactic _exclusive_ recorded by me of the great Commander Megan Shepard and her girlfriend having sex in a private booth in Eternity's VIP lounge! Remember, you saw this _exclusive_, made possible only by Conrad Verner!" He smiled smarmily as the video ended.

"Conrad Verner...I am _so_ gonna fucking castrate you and kill you when I find your sorry ass..." Megan hissed angrily as Miranda's face turned bright red with anger as she tried to form a coherent response. "Actually, there are 83 copies of the video that you can destroy Shepard-Commander. All of them are on the Normandy." Legion said, breaking the tension. "What? No!" Megan and Miranda squeaked in horror as they realized that the entire crew would now know of their misdemeanors. "And all of them were uploaded onto the ship's public entertainment database, and was mailed to every single member of this ship by Moreau-Jeff." Legion finished.

Both women then looked at each other and immediately stormed to the elevator and set the destination to the CIC on deck 2. While the elevator went up, they discussed their plans. "Well, I guess every bloody molecule in this galaxy knows what we've done now. No use trying to delete the vids then." Miranda sighed in regret. "Honestly I still can't believe we're turning into perverted exhibitionists. And don't _ever_ dance like that with anyone other than me again. I don't think I can take it if you do that another time." Megan winked as she nudged Miranda with a naughty smile on her face. "Pervert! Anyways, we'll just confront Mister Moreau and give him a little brig time." Miranda laughed in spite of herself.

The elevator finally reached its destination half a minute later, and when the doors opened, Kelly, Jacob, Mordin, Kasumi, Garrus, Ashley and a few crewmembers turned around and stared at the two women in disbelief as the video of their romp played on Kelly's terminal, which they were all clustered around. Both women strode out of the lift, trying their damndest to avoid the stares as they screamed angrily in unison as they strode into the cockpit. "_JEFF MOREAU, YOUR BONES ARE GONNA BE SO BROKEN WHEN WE'RE DONE WITH YOU!"_

**Final notes:**** There you have it, Megan and Miranda's first date. Thanks to all the good people who'd reviewed so far, I appreciate it! I don't know why the idea of Megan and Miranda sparring away came to mind, but it just wouldn't let go till I wrote it out. Everything in here, from Megan being a romantic woman charming Miranda on their first date to the sex video was the combination of the ideas of others and my own ideas. So I hope everyone enjoyed this, and before you click that red x at the top right hand corner, review, subscribe, favorite and introduce to your friends and fellow authors! And do review and drop your ideas for future chapters in there, or I'll have to very reluctantly bring the shutter down on this great tale. Once again, goodnight everyone! **


	10. Wishes

**Author's notes:** **This is the 10th chapter of my ongoing series between Commander Megan Shepard, her lover and XO Miranda Lawson, and the crew of the SSV Normandy. I think I'm coming down with LMWDLR (Lack of Motivation to Write Due to Lack of Reviews) syndrome which hits most authors, and until those reviews start coming in again, don't expect regular updates. Also read the previous 9 chapters as there are lots of references to prior events. And special thanks goes to radikhal-ed for his epic win space-dildo idea, and you good people who reviewed! Once again, enjoy, REVIEW, favorite and introduce to your friends and fellow authors. Commander Megan Shepard can be seen with Miranda Lawson in this video:****.com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI**

Commander Megan Shepard was once again selecting her armor at the personal armor locker in her quarters with Miranda Lawson watching her with amusement as she sat on the edge of their bed in her translucent white teddy with her long, elegant legs crossed delicately. Ever since the Illusive Man had delivered several units of Kestrel armor five days ago, Megan had been fussing over which piece to mix with her other pieces of armor. "I think I got it!" Megan exclaimed happily as she finally decided on her usual Sentry Interface, Aegis Vest, and the new Kestrel Power Pack, Arm Sheathing and Shoulder Pieces.

"Finally Megan. I thought you were going to spend at least 5 more hours just picking out your armor set. Anyways why bother? We're going to be wearing uniforms when we meet the Council, not armor." Miranda laughed softly at her girlfriend. "True. But since we had an hour before we docked, I figured I'd pick out my armor set in the spare time." Megan replied as Miranda laughed once more. "You do realize we've actually been docked for an hour and a half, right Cassie?" "Yeah. So why aren't you dressed yet?" Megan retorted defensively as Miranda chuckled and threw up her hands in a sign of surrender. It was a week after millions of videos of Megan and Miranda making love in Eternity's VIP lounge surfaced on the extranet, revealing to the whole galaxy that Megan was still alive and not dead like everyone thought.

Thus, the new human-led Council, led by Councilor Anderson, had called for a 2 day series of meetings to discuss their options in what to tell the very curious public and do some damage control. Thus, Megan had given the entire crew a week's shore leave while she, Miranda, Jacob, Garrus and Ashley attended the meetings. Garrus and Ashley were needed as they knew the Commander since the old days of the SR1, while Miranda and Jacob were the only ones who could explain in detail how they resurrected Megan. This meant that everyone else was free to roam around on the Citadel, and just thinking about Grunt running around unsupervised scared the shit out of Megan.

However, Samara had very kindly offered to supervise the teenaged super-krogan while she was away dealing with the Council's bullshit. That had taken a load off Megan's mind, as dealing with the idiots in the Council was already taxing enough without having to worry about Grunt. Miranda stripped out of her teddy and put on her signature black lace underwear and she donned her black latex uniform. Since destroying the Collector base and quitting from Cerberus 6 months ago, Miranda had ripped off the Cerberus logo from all of her 13 black latex uniforms, and 20 white spandex and cotton ones, and Megan was secretly delighted when she saw Miranda rip those logos off all of her uniforms, even though the redhead was indifferent towards Cerberus.

As soon as both women donned their uniforms, they headed to the lift, and while they waited for it to get from deck 3 to deck one, where their cabin was located, Megan asked Miranda a question that had been bugging her for a few weeks now. "Miri honey, if you were a man for a day, what would you do?" Megan asked Miranda, who thought about it for a few good seconds before she answered. "Well, besides banging you silly in every hole all day, I'd like to take you out on a date that doesn't end up in sex like our first date did." Miranda winked as Megan laughed.

"And I'd do all the things a gentleman is supposed to do on a date. And after that, I'd like you to give me a very intense blowjob. Never understood why all 3 of my previous boyfriends, especially Jacob, loved it whenever I did it." Miranda finished with a perverted smirk on her angelic face. "And what about you Megan sweetie?" "The same as you, especially about the boning part. And I'd just cuddle you all day long, and hug away all your fears. And I'd really like to titfuck you. Never understood why one of my ex-boyfriends was so infatuated with my little sisters, and he just kept fucking them." Megan smirked back lustily as the lift finally arrived on their level.

After Megan and Miranda met up with Jacob, Ashley and Garrus at the Zakera Ward docking area, they went through the C-Sec offices and passed by Captain Bailey's station, where the grizzled old cop was munching on a cream jelly donut and working at his terminal. "Hot damn Shepard." Was all he mumbled when he looked up and saw Megan and her crew walking by before he returned to his console and donut. The minute Megan stepped out of the C-Sec station, she and her posse were immediately ambushed by about three quarters of the galaxy's reporters.

"Commander Shepard! How did you survive? Why didn't you let the rest of the galaxy know you were still alive?" "Commander! Rumors have it that you're working for Cerberus! Can you shed some light on that?" "Commander! What is your relationship with the woman you were seen with in the video we have identified as a certain Miss Miranda Anne Lawson!" "Miss Lawson! It appears you and Commander Shepard are romantically linked! Can you verify?" "Officer Vakarian! You were onboard the original Normandy when it was destroyed! You were evacuated, and now you're still under Commander Shepard's command! Can you tell us what happened?" The media dogs all shouted at once, jockeying to be the first Megan and her team spoke to.

"I died, but was brought back to life by Cerberus to investigate and stop the disappearance of whole human colonies, which the Council _purposely_ ignored to 'keep galactic stability and peace'. I couldn't just stand by and watch those colonists disappear by the tens of thousands, and more get abducted while those _pussies _in the Council sit back on their fat asses and do nothing, so I did what I had to." Megan snarled in response, getting her political sound bite out while Garrus, Miranda and Ashley were stammering away in front of the cameras, and Jacob had just simply pushed his way out of the horde.

"We then discovered that the Collectors were actually working for the Reapers, which the old, dead Council stupidly refused to acknowledge as a real threat until it dropped in and said hi, thus costing them their lives. And the _new_, supposedly more open-minded Council has their heads so far up their stinking asses that even _they_ say that the Reapers are a myth. I won't be surprised if another Reaper dropped in for coffee again due to their bumbling ignorance. My crew and I then destroyed the Collector Base in the galactic core over the Illusive Man's protests, and we thus quit from Cerberus. We're basically free agents now." Megan finished as she strode off with her gang in tow, leaving the reporters yelling questions about Megan and Miranda's relationship.

Unfortunately, before they could completely escape the dragnet, the smear reporter bitch calling herself Khalisah Bint Sinan Al-Jilani that Megan had punched out twice now, once two years ago when she interviewed Megan when the Vanguard first became a Spectre, and more recently after Megan was resurrected. 9 months ago, to be precise. "Commander Shepard! Before you let those fists fly again, are you Miss Lawson's lesbian lover, or was it just a wild, drunken one-night stand with her?" She snarked as Megan's bullshit tolerance level exceeded the threshold as the reporter's tone insinuated that her precious Miri was just a cheap whore with whom she had a casual fling with.

"You never learn your fucking lesson, do you?" Megan hissed as she delivered a very hard right uppercut and it connected with the reporter's lower jaw, snapping it in four places and knocking some teeth out. "You bitch! Who the hell do you think you are to punch me out three times like that, you thuggish little fuck!" Al-Jilani spat, blood and tooth fragments shooting onto the floor as she did so. To everyone's surprise, Megan helped Al-Jilani back onto her feet.

"Who am I? I'll have you know that I'm Commander Megan Cassandra Shepard, and you _will not_ talk about Miss Lawson as if though she's a common slut like you. _Ever._" Megan snarled as she delivered a stiff left hook to the paparazzo's face, knocking her out instantly before her limp body could even begin to fall to the floor. "Let's get out of here." Megan growled to her team, who were just standing there, jaws slack with disbelief at what she'd done.

5 grueling hours later, Megan and her team stepped out of the Council chambers, thoroughly exhausted from all the bickering with the idiotic Council, who at least acknowledged that the Reapers did exist and were a threat, but still saw Megan as a traitor and a nutcase, much to Councilor Anderson's dismay and anger. In fact, Megan had lost count of how many times she'd facepalmed and smacked her head against the oak table where she sat at throughout the meeting.

Miranda, Jacob and Garrus headed off to the Dark Star Lounge for some drinks to unwind while Ashley went off to find Jack, her new girlfriend, and Megan went for a walk by herself to clear her mind. She was on level 24 of Zakera Ward, thinking about Miranda when a vaguely familiar voice called out to her. "Commander Shepard! Still remember me?" She turned to the source of the voice, and after some squinting, she recognized the owner of the voice as Morlan, a salarian she'd bought a Geth Armory license off of 2 years ago and now ran a sex shop.

"Morlan! Thanks for that license! I liked those Geth rifles." Megan smiled as she stepped into his store. "I have a new asari product that you and your beautiful girlfriend will like." Morlan said with a sly smile as Megan sighed in despair. _Shit,_ she thought._ Everyone's probably watched that video of me and Miranda banging each other silly in Eternity._ Saying nothing, the Vanguard just walked over to the counter, behind which Morlan produced a strap-on from.

"That's it? Hello, strap-ons have been around for more than two centuries…" Megan rolled her eyes in exasperation as she turned to leave. "But wait! This is no ordinary strap-on!" Morlan grinned as he pushed a small blue button on the strap, and three wires sprang out of the base of the toy, flailing in the air as they attempted to find something to attach themselves to. "What are those?" Megan asked, leaning in closer, her curiosity piqued. "One wire will attach itself to your clitoris, and the other 2 will insert and attach themselves to the walls deep in your vagina. Allows you to feel sensations a male would during intercourse, such as the squeezing of partner's vaginal muscles and the wetness and heat."

"Also has a gentle vacuum to collect female ejaculate, and will release in a pressurized burst upon climax. Climax is determined when the user herself comes to climax, and the electrical impulses will run through the wires and activate this highly appraised feature on the toy." Morlan continued, gesticulating at a U-shaped part of the toy that was supposedly the vacuum, and it covered the vagina. "Is also powered by the electrical impulses your nerves use, and the more aroused you are, the warmer the toy will get." Morlan finished his sales pitch with a self-satisfied smile, confident that a sale was within his grasp.

"So...it's basically a dick for chicks?" Megan asked, shivering slightly as she imagined herself fucking Miranda relentlessly with the 'chick dick', and feeling Miranda's hot and wet pussy squeezing tightly all around her. "Correct! Also has a 2 week money back guarantee if you or your girlfriend are unsatisfied." "Two questions. What sizes does it come in, and does it come in tan?" Megan asked excitedly as she activated her omnitool, ready to purchase the strap on. "It comes in 15cm long by 4cm in diameter, 20cm by 7cm, and the largest is 30cm by 10cm. And we have tan." Morlan grinned happily as Megan thought about it for awhile. "Give me the medium in tan. Thanks."

Meanwhile, Professor Mordin Solus inserted the connection wires he just bought from a store on the Citadel into the brain of the limp female body lying on a cold metal slab in an unoccupied room in the cargo deck back on the Normandy, and when he was done, he leaned back to admire his work. _Yes. Results very satisfying._ Mordin thought with a tinge of pride as he looked at the body, which had belonged to a female Blue Suns merc until 5 months ago, when a single round from Mordin's Geth Pulse Rifle lodged in her brain and killed her instantly. He had given genetic treatments to the dead body after resurrecting it, causing it to naturally shed its dirty brown hair and grow platinum blonde hair in its place, and the brown eyes turned a deep blue.

The merc's original A cup bust size was now a D cup like Miranda and her buttocks were as well rounded and firm as Miranda's, thanks to the genetic treatments. He'd also performed some cosmetic surgery, such as making the merc's eyes larger, her lips fuller, and her cheekbones more pronounced. One thing good about the dead merc was that her jaw was ideal, and thus cut out some work for Mordin. Mordin hummed his version of Gilbert and Sullivan as he ambled over to the coffee machine to grab a cup of coffee, and recalled how it all started.

It had started when EDI asked if he could create a body for her so that she wouldn't be confined to the ship, and more importantly, so that she could actually keep Joker company as he was obviously lonely. Mordin had thought it impossible, but managed to think up of another idea that involved resurrecting a fully developed adult female. So when he'd boarded the Blue Suns controlled MSV Strontium Mule 5 months ago alongside Megan, Miranda, Garrus, Ashley and Grunt to liberate the freighter, he quickly nailed the merc with a clean headshot and waited for an opportunity.

He didn't have to wait long, as Grunt charged right into a horde of mercs, forcing the rest of the team to run after him and draw fire away from the crazy, hyperactive krogan. Mordin immediately dragged the corpse down into the cargo hold of the Normandy from the freighter, and nobody even noticed. He made it to the team back in time, just as Megan began to realize he was nowhere to be seen. The Vanguard had then teased him about his age and asked if he needed a wheelchair before they continued to clear the freighter out.

The minute he got back aboard the Normandy, he began to resurrect the dead merc. It had taken just three weeks, as EDI provided all the files on Megan's resurrection and it contained every single detail of how it was accomplished over 2 years, and he wasn't trying to keep the merc's former personality intact, he just intended for it to be EDI's new human form, _and_ her corpse wasn't as badly damaged as Megan's was, and most importantly, he was a genius.

"Connection successfully made, Professor Solus. Backup runtimes are running perfectly, and I am ready to transplant my core self into this body." EDI's robotic voice intoned, actually sounding excited. "Good. Let's begin." Mordin said in glee as he hit the button to begin EDI's transfer into the body, and all the vitals were perfect. "So EDI. Have you thought of a name yet?" Mordin asked as he chugged down his coffee. "I think I'll call myself Erin Deanna...Iverson." EDI chirped as she began to assume control of the body.

Three decks above in Megan and Miranda's cabin, Miranda was treating an already naked Megan to a striptease show. As soon as the redhead had gotten the new toy, she went straight to the club where Miranda was on her third drink, tipsy but still somewhat sober. She then pulled Miranda out of the club, promising her a surprise and leaving behind a thoroughly inebriated Jacob and Garrus who were engaged in a drinking contest which neither seemed to be winning.

"So, what's my surprise?" Miranda purred with a salacious grin, leaning back against the cold glass of the fish tank as she tossed her black lace panties at Megan, leaving her in nothing but her black knee high stiletto boots. "Well Miri, here it is." Megan replied with a sly wink as she strapped on the dildo. "That's it? A big, new toy?" Miranda asked, unable to keep her disappointment out of her voice, as she was expecting something a lot kinkier. "Not quite...ohh." Megan gasped lightly as she felt the three wires attach themselves to her sensitive clit and the walls of her pussy when she pressed the small blue button.

"What was that?" Miranda asked, curious about what just happened while Megan sat down on her leather office chair, spreading her long, lean legs wide as she stroked the cock experimentally. "Oh baby...it's a chick dick. Lets me feel everything I do to you." Megan gasped as she felt the wondrous, pleasurable sensation travel up her spine. "You actually fell for that bloody crap?" Miranda chuckled as she went onto her knees, gazing at Megan's plastic penis. "Well, why don't you give me a blowjob and we'll see if it works?"

Miranda said nothing, simply smiling salaciously as she kissed the head of the penis, which warmed with Megan's arousal, before she stuck her tongue out and licked the entire length for awhile before she took it into the mouth, her head bobbing up and down as she sucked the chick dick hard. "Oh God...Miri! Baby!" Megan cried out in ecstasy as she actually felt the heat, wetness and softness of Miranda's mouth all around her fake member and Miranda's tongue forcefully stroking the underside of the penis while she grabbed the back of Miranda's head along with a fistful of her jet black locks as she pushed the brunette's head down further, forcing Miranda to take the length deeper into her mouth.

Megan was in heaven. If there was one thing Miranda Lawson was better at than being the perfect girlfriend, a brilliant tactician, and expert special-ops operative, it had to be sucking dick. Miranda then reached down and stroked her clit while she continued sucking Megan off. Miranda had given Megan oral countless times, but this was different. She was now sucking Megan off instead of performing cunnilingus on her, and she could taste the first drops of Megan's sweet cum which was starting to drip from the tip. She moaned around the hard member while she played with herself, sending delighted shivers up Megan's spine. After 5 minutes of the blowjob, Megan felt herself arriving at climax, but she wanted to speed it up.

"Come on-fuck me!...Miri, take it deeper into...ooh you suck so well...that wonderful mouth of yours! Deep throat me honey!" Megan moaned as she roughly shoved Miranda's head down even further, forcing the brunette to take the penis into her throat, gagging as her redheaded lover fucked her mouth and throat relentlessly, and her saliva and Megan's cum started to drip out of her mouth and around the dick. Barely 5 minutes later, Megan came. "_MMMMMHHH FUCK YEESSS MIRI I'M CUMMIIINNGGG!"_ Megan screamed as her sweet nectar flooded into Miranda's throat and mouth through the dick while Miranda withdrew a bit, sucking on the head before she stopped to drink up Megan's delectable ejaculate.

"Oh Jesus...fucking amazing..." Megan gasped as she just sat limply in her chair while Miranda smiled suggestively as she waggled her breasts, still kneeling on the floor as she admired the piece of technology that allowed her to give her Megan such pleasure. "You're done already Cassie honey? Because I wasn't." Miranda said throatily as Megan simply smiled as she regained control of her breath. "Don't worry, I wasn't done either." She whispered before she carried out her fantasy of fucking Miranda's breasts as she put her chick dick in the deep valley between Miranda's perfect breasts, and Miranda squeezed them together as the Commander began to rock back and forth.

"Oh man Miri...your skin's _so_ smooth and those firm tits of yours feel so good around my cock..." Megan moaned as she finally understood why that ex-boyfriend of hers was so into titfucking. "You like my big, firm titties wrapped around your cock don't you Commander?" Miranda asked innocently, looking up at Megan with her eyes large and displaying a fake innocence that was clouded by lust. "Oh Megan, I love your big hard dick fucking me senseless and I love all the delicious cum you squirt." Megan was being driven mad by Miranda's dirty talk, and she couldn't resist taking Miranda all for herself even though it was barely 5 minutes since she'd started fucking Miranda's breasts.

Megan then shot to her feet as she grabbed Miranda's waist, pulling the raven haired woman up and then shoving her torso down onto Megan's desk, making sure her perfect ass stuck out and was facing herself as she stood behind Miranda and prepared to enter her lover in a classic doggystyle position. "Oh yes-yes-yes!" Both women cried out simultaneously as Megan thrust forcefully into Miranda's tight, warm snatch while she gripped Miranda's perfectly curved waist. Morlan wasn't lying. Megan could really feel Miranda's tight little vagina squeeze hard against her new toy, and she could also feel the burning hot heat and wetness of Miranda's pussy as she slid in and out.

"Oh fuck...M-M-Miri! You're so hot and tight...God you're dripping wet too...fuck..." Megan moaned loudly as Miranda gasped and cried out in delight, Megan's dick hitting her g-spot dead on. "Shit Megan...you're huge! Fuck me! Harder! Please, I need to be fucked like the whore I am!" Miranda begged, nearly screaming in ecstasy as the redhead moved her left hand from her waist to grasp the brunette's left breast and squeezed it hard as Megan continued fucking Miranda hard.

"Miri...Miri... oh God...Miri!" Megan cried out, unable to form coherent, complete sentences as she was about to climax, and so was Miranda. "C-C-Cassie...honey...honey...uuh Cassie..." Miranda moaned breathlessly as she looked back at Megan thrusting into her tight, sweet pussy and came. "_OOOOOHH SHHIIIITT MEGAN IT'S SOOO FUCKING AMAZING!" _Miranda shrieked in pure bliss as she squirted her feminine juices all around Megan's strap-on as the Commander continued thrusting into her, and she came just a couple of seconds after Miranda when she felt Miranda's hot cum spilling out all around her and the brunette's vaginal muscles squeeze impossibly tight.

"_OH MIRI BABY! I LOVE YOU! FUUUCCKK!"_ Megan screamed as she came deep within Miranda, her female juices mixing with Miranda's own ejaculate as she pulled out unsteadily. The raven haired woman gasped and shivered with pleasure as she felt Megan's nectar mixing with her own inside of her and Megan pulling out of her, letting the mixture dribble out of Miranda's hot, tight pussy. The Commander flopped back into the chair, her eyes shut tight as she tried to clear the stars in her vision which she got from her intense orgasm while Miranda sat on the table, eagerly gleaning up the cum flowing out from her little pink snatch.

When the lovers had recovered their breath, Miranda walked over to the fish tank and leaned face first onto it, pressing her breasts against the cold glass of the tank as she jutted her buttocks out, swaying her hips and ass temptingly while she looked back and smiled suggestively at Megan. Megan got the message as she sashayed over with her own perverted grin as Miranda leaned off the tank slightly, allowing Megan's strong yet gentle hands to cusp her full, perky breasts and knead them while she ground her buttocks against Megan's toy. "I've always wanted to try this..." Miranda whispered sensually as Megan's grin got even wider. "You certainly have the ass for it, Miri sweetie."

Without any preamble, Megan violently thrust deep into Miranda's tighter hole, and the sheer tightness and heat almost making her cum right there and then. "Oh fuck Megan!" Miranda cried out as she felt Megan's strap-on penetrate deep into her very tight asshole as Megan moaned out in delight. "Mmh Miri...all of your holes are _so _tight..." The Vanguard kept performing anal sex on Miranda for about 10 minutes until both of them climaxed together again, filling the air of their quarters with a series of loud, high pitched and wordless screams of pure ecstasy.

This time, Megan was able to pull out of Miranda before she came, and she shot her delectable female fluids all over Miranda's back as the brunette shot her own cum all over Megan's legs and crotch. Miranda shivered with excitement as she felt Megan's hot cum on her cold skin, warming the small of her back before Megan collapsed on top of her, moaning as both women tumbled to the cold metal floor and just lay there, with Megan lying atop Miranda for a few minutes while they basked in the warm afterglow of their earth shattering orgasms.

Finally, the ex-Cerberus agent managed to regain enough strength to push Megan off her and she got up to her feet unsteadily as Megan followed suit. Megan then pushed the blue button and the wires retracted from her womanhood, causing the redhead to gasp at the sensation while Miranda unstrapped the toy from Megan's waist, strapping it onto herself and activating it. "Mmm..." Miranda moaned as she felt the wires attach themselves to her most sensitive parts.

She then sashayed over to the bed and sat on the edge and spread her long, elegant legs wide apart as Megan kneeled in front of her with an innocent smile. "Well, time to prove to me that this thing actually works." Miranda purred as Megan smiled. "Gladly, Miss Lawson." Megan smirked back before she went down, licking on the tip of the cock before she sucked it into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down vigorously as Miranda gasped and moaned in arousal. "Oh shit Cassie...uuh yeah...you weren't kidding when-ooh ooh ooh!-when you said this let me feel everything you did to me..."

Megan simply moaned out her response while her mouth was still wrapped around Miranda's chick dick, causing the raven haired woman to moan louder as she cupped the back of Megan's head with both of her hands and pushed Megan's head down further, making the Commander deepthroat her prosthetic length as Megan's saliva and her cum dripped around the toy while she gagged, obediently taking the dick into her throat and fingering herself. Less than 5 minutes later, Miranda came in Megan's mouth, filling the redhead's throat and mouth with her delicious essence as she nearly sang out her orgasm and Megan's name loudly.

Miranda's dropped back onto the bed while she gasped and jerked as Megan lay down beside her, spreading and raising her legs into the air while she turned to her panting girlfriend. "Well Miri, told you it was the real deal. Now quit lazing around and fuck me senseless." Megan said throatily as Miranda smiled lecherously, getting onto her feet unsteadily. "Of course _Commander_. I'd really like to feel your tight little pink twat wrapped all around my dick." Miranda replied saucily as she hoisted Megan's legs over her shoulder while she stood over Megan, resting it there while she looked down at Megan, who was looking up at her with her honey green eyes clouded with lust as she lay on the bed, the tip of the dildo resting on Megan's folds as they positioned themselves in an anvil position.

Miranda then pushed in, parting Megan's hot, wet folds before she fully entered the Vanguard's tight, wet and unbelievably warm pussy as both women moaned. "Fucking hell Cassie dearie...you're so tight and wet...and I can feel you squeezing...aah!" Miranda moaned as she thrust in and out of Megan. "Uuh yes Miri sweetie! Fuck me harder there! Harder...oh yes-yes-yes like that right there! Mmh shit!" Megan cried out as Miranda began thrusting in more forcefully into Megan's snatch, nailing her g-spot in the process while the brunette savored the whole new experience of actually feeling the inside of her lover's most intimate organ.

After 5 minutes of intense sex, both women came again simultaneously as they once again shrieked loudly. "_UUUUUHH FUUUCKK YOU'RE AMAZZZIIINNG MIRIII SWEETIIIEEE!" _Megan shrilled as she squirted all her vaginal fluids that had been building up in her pussy since she'd started masturbating while giving Miranda a blowjob all over Miranda's thighs and some splashed onto the floor while Miranda pulled out, screaming wordlessly as she squirted her own cum all over Megan's taut, muscled stomach and her perky, B cup breasts, finishing before she fell onto the bed, stars in her vision from the intense orgasm, feeling very satisfied.

However, Megan still was not fully sated, and once she regained control of her legs, she quickly swung them over Miranda's hips, straddling the surprised brunette as she grinded her own well toned butt against the shaft. "I always wanted to try anal too...and fingering doesn't count." Megan purred as she impaled herself on Miranda's strap-on in the cowgirl position, gasping and moaning along with Miranda as she started to slowly move up and down the cock, enjoying the feeling of her Miri's dildo slide up and down her even tighter anus.

"Megan...M-Megan...so tight...so amazing..." Miranda gasped out she started to move her hips up and down in tune with Megan's rhythm. "So big...I'm so happy I picked the 20cm one...fuck yeah Miri..." Megan moaned out in reply as she continued impaling her asshole on the penis while Miranda moved in tune with her. "Oh God-God-God-God so amazing Cassie...I want to cum in that tight little arse of yours and fill it up with my cum..." Miranda moaned, feeling herself reaching orgasm. "Then cum for me Miri! Fill me up and make me yours! Fuck me!" Megan cried out as she felt herself nearing her limit too.

Barely a minute after those words, both women came simultaneously again for the 4th time that night. "_MMMMMHH FUUUCCKK I'M CUUUMMMIIIINGG!"_ They screamed simultaneously as Miranda came in Megan's tiny asshole, filling it up to the brim and over with her delicious female ejaculate, the excess juices trickling out of Megan's anus and down onto the bed, wetting the sheets. Megan gushed her own female cum all over Miranda's thighs and crotch, wetting the bed further and making for a very messy orgasm as their juices combined on the bed. Miranda reached down to the belt and pressed the blue button with a shaky hand, and the wires withdrew from her pussy, causing her to gasp lightly due to the sensation.

Megan snuggled up against Miranda, nuzzling at her neck as the brunette tossed the toy aside and melted into the cuddle. "That was amazing Megan baby." Miranda panted softly as she began to drift off. "It sure was Miri." Megan sighed contentedly as she fell asleep. Giggling softly as she looked at her Commander and lover who was sleeping like a baby, Miranda planted a wet kiss on Megan's forehead. "Goodnight, Commander Snuggles." Miranda whispered before she joined Megan in a deep, satisfying sleep.

The next day, after the 5 were done with the meeting, which concluded with Megan being cleared of all the treason charges but not being reinstated to her old rank in the Alliance, they hurried back to the Normandy due to Mordin's insistent badgering that they report back the ship immediately. As they strode towards the briefing where Mordin was waiting for them, they saw that all the crewmembers were either already on the ship, or were getting on, and all were grumbling about Mordin interrupting their downtime. "Goddammit, this'd better be bloody good." Engineer Donnelly muttered in his Scottish accent as Engineer Daniels tried to reassure him it would be worth the time as she followed him into the briefing room, Megan, Miranda, Jacob, Ashley and Garrus following suit.

When they entered the briefing room, they saw Mordin smiling his usual weird smile as he stood beside a strikingly beautiful blonde with a body to die for, like Miranda's own very desirable body, who was also smiling. "Did you bring us here just to show off your girlfriend Mordin?" Kelly asked teasingly as she hooked her arm onto Garrus', with whom she'd gotten together with a month ago. "No. Not my girlfriend! Our new crewmember!" Mordin retorted, eyes narrowing as he rebuffed Kelly's suggestion. "Oh. Well...sorry." Kelly started, finding herself at a loss for words for the first time in her life. "Hi, I'm Erin Deanna Iverson." The blonde chirped, waving at the assembled crew.

Everybody found the voice familiar, but they just couldn't place it..."Erin, you sound really familiar. Have I met you before?" Megan piped up, breaking the silent train of thought running through everyone's head as she struggled to place the voice. "Oh yes, definitely! You may know me better as EDI." Erin teased with a mischievous smile. "No. Fucking. Way. Doc Frog, you just made EDI into a human?" Jack got out first, staring at Mordin like he'd just grown an additional 6 heads as his grin just got wider. "So the list of turn-ons you asked me to fill out was for...her? Shit!" Joker croaked.

The crew broke out into whispers and murmurs of disbelief as Miranda cut in. "Okay...so who's going to take control of the cyber warfare suites?" "I will still be in charge, Operative Lawson. What you see before you is my core self. The runtimes in the ship are a mere copy of me." EDI's more familiar blue avatar popped out on the conference table, before it winked out again. "Well EDI, I mean Erin, so what are you going to be doing on the Normandy?" Joker asked, still in disbelief over what Mordin had just done as he stared at EDI, or rather Erin's, rather large bosom which rivaled Miranda's.

"I'm going to be your copilot Jeff. And I can be part of the shore party too." Erin said enthusiastically, walking over to Joker, swaying her perfectly curved hips as she did so. "Damn! Where'd you learn to walk like that EDI...I mean Erin." Mess Sergeant Gardner started as Erin giggled softly in response. "Well, in preparation for the transfer to my human form, I reviewed millions of hours worth of videos on human behavior, actions and reactions to stimuli. Including your really big stash of _videos_." Erin winked as Joker gulped and the rest of the crew started snickering.

Joker's porn stash was common knowledge, and thus everyone knew exactly what Erin had seen. "Fuck! She found my porn!" Joker squeaked out in shame, burying his face in his hands as the crew, Erin included, burst out into laughter. When the laughter had subsided somewhat, Miranda got back to the topic. "Okay, it's good for Joker to have an actual copilot, but are you sure you can be effective in the field Erin?" "Don't worry Operative Lawson. I've reviewed all the combat logs, and I have gone through all of the infantry manuals. Don't worry about me, I'm good enough." Erin smiled reassuringly.

"Operative Lawson? I quit from Cerberus, Erin." Miranda asked with an eyebrow raised. "Or would you prefer it if I addressed you as Cheerleader Lawson?" Erin teased as the crew burst out into roars of laughter while Miranda just stood there, her face reddening in humiliation and struggling to form a comeback. Megan tried to restrain her laughter, but the mental image of Miranda jumping up and down in a tank top and miniskirt waving pom-poms around while she cheered was too much to bear, and she burst out laughing as the brunette turned to her, spluttering in humiliation.

"Haha Erin! Nice one! You took my old nickname for Miranda and made a joke out of it...fucking epic." Jack wheezed as she clung on to her girlfriend, Ashley, who was doubled over with hysterical laughter, for support. "Miri...relax. Consider it revenge for poking fun at me all the time." Megan coughed as she tried to regain her breath. "Oh Miranda...take it easy. You know we're your friends." Tali sniggered in her usual synthesized voice.

"Fine. Let's go down to the shooting range Erin. You _know_ we'll serve your nice arse to you on a platter." Miranda scoffed, her face still red as she scurried out of the briefing room, much to everyone's amusement. Every crewmember headed down to the Normandy's shooting range on deck 5 to see just how good Erin was, and first up was the pistol shooting competition, and Jack, the crew's most accurate pistol shot, was raring to go against Erin. They started, and Erin got all 10 targets with clean headshots in 20 seconds, while Jack only managed to land 7 headshots and finish off all 10 in 18 seconds.

"Fuck." Jack muttered, not believing that she'd lost out to the FNG. "Damn." Miranda whispered, not believing her eyes. Next up was the shotgun category, and both Grunt and Erin used the S22 Eviscerator, and Grunt managed to outshoot and outscore Erin by 2 seconds and a single headshot despite him not using his preferred Claymore. "If Grunt lost that one, it would've been game over for us. Getting outshot by the Fucking New Girl...not a good idea." Ashley murmured as everyone nodded in agreement. Miranda was up next, and both she and Erin were using the X12 Locust SMG, and it ended in a draw, much to Miranda's relief as it saved some of her pride at being the best at using a SMG.

After her, Megan went up next, picking up an X8 Avenger assault rifle as Erin did the same. Fortunately, Megan was able to keep her reputation as the best shot with assault rifles intact, soundly beating Erin. Finally, Garrus was facing off against the blonde with both of them setting up 5 targets at 200m, which was the length of the range and ship. "Ready Officer Vakarian?" Erin smiled brightly as she cocked her X97 Viper. "Just call me Garrus." Garrus ground out, feeling nervous at the prospect of competing with a super-computer in human form while he checked the optics on his own Viper, which added to his apprehension as he preferred the X29 Incisor, which was the only sniper rifle he used on missions.

"Okay then. Ready Garrus?" Erin said sweetly as she dropped to one knee, bracing herself in a firing position as Garrus did the same. "Let's go Erin." Garrus said loudly, trying to cover up his apprehension. Blam. Blam. Blam. Blam. Blam. "Damn it." Garrus growled, not believing he'd missed the final target. "Oh no Garrus...the FNG beat you by one target. Dayum!" Jacob groaned in disbelief as everyone else just stared at Erin, who was smiling with pride at beating the best sniper on the team. "Oookaayy...do you have any biotics Erin?" Megan asked, shaking her head in awed disbelief.

"No. But I do have tech skills. I have tech armor, I can incinerate enemies, and I can hack past any system faster than anybody can, I can heavily overload enemy shields, I can drain shields with my Heavy Energy Drain pulse, I can deploy combat drones, and finally, I can hack any synthetic with ease." Erin recited honestly without a trace of conceit. "Not bad." Miranda managed to get out as awed whispers started among the crew.

"Welcome to the team then, Miss Iverson." Megan smiled as she offered a hand to Erin, who rolled her eyes. "Please Commander. Just call me Erin." "Then start calling me Shepard or Megan." The redhead retorted with a smile on her face as Erin accepted the handshake. "Proud to be a part of the team Shepard." Erin said, pumping Megan's hand up and down vigorously as she smiled radiantly.

**Final notes:**** Okay guys, I've just pumped out the chapter which everybody's wanted to see. Yes, you guys asked for EDI to become human, I did just that. Now, REVIEW, subscribe, favorite and introduce to your friends. Yeah, I know I updated late, but since you buggers didn't bother reviewing, I didn't really bother about prompt updating. So please, review. I need the feedback. And if you guys have any ideas for my future chapters, drop it in your review on message me with it. Now, I gotta hit the sack, so goodnight, and review away!**


	11. Sellin' Out

**Author's notes:** **This is the 11th chapter of my ongoing series between Commander Megan Shepard, her lover and XO Miranda Lawson, and the crew of the SSV Normandy. I got the idea for this chapter when I was replaying Mass Effect 2 for the umpteenth time, and I wondered how the Normandy was gonna be funded if they cut ties with Cerberus, and the Alliance still didn't want them back. Also read the previous 10 chapters as there are lots of references to prior events, or else you'll find yourself lost and wondering 'who's Erin?' Once again, enjoy, REVIEW, favorite and introduce to your friends and fellow authors, and keep sending your reviews and ideas. Oh and before I forget, the parts in bolded italics are what were in the messages and in the mag. And for the people who have very kindly reviewed, YOU GUYS ARE TEH AWSUMNEZZ! For you guys who didn't...shame on you. Hit that review button NOW before I get Chuck Norris to roundhouse kick your ass. Commander Megan Shepard can be seen with Miranda Lawson in this video:****.com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI**

"We have a total of...319250 credits left. That's barely enough to keep us running for one more month!" Miranda Anne Lawson sighed in exasperation as Megan, Ashley, Erin, Jack, Samara, Kelly, Kasumi, Tali, Gabby and Dr. Chakwas, who were all seated around the mess table, groaned in dismay. It had been seven months since Commander Megan Cassandra Shepard and her crew severed ties with Cerberus, and it had been slightly more than a month since they'd taken down a pirate gang and earned some credits just to keep them afloat, and just 2 weeks ago their last hope to keep flying had been quashed when the Alliance brass refused to reinstate Megan back into the navy.

Now, their financial situation was going from really bad to totally screwed, and if they didn't make some credits _stat_, they weren't going to be policing the hostile systems anymore. "Great. So what the hell do we do?" Ashley groaned in frustration as she re-ran the figures, hoping to God that Miranda had made a mistake in her calculations, but she was sorely disappointed. "Good goddamn question..." Megan muttered as she banged her head against the table in frustration, unable to think up of a solution.

However, the God that Megan, Miranda and Ashley believed in and worshipped was kind that day, and sent them their salvation in the form of a message sent to Megan. The redhead's omnitool bleeped, indicating that a new message was in and thus she pulled up the message and read it aloud as her eyes widened. The message read:

_**Dear Commander Megan Shepard,**_

_**Kassa Fabrications would be absolutely ecstatic if you could endorse our weapons and armor and it would be even better if you could bring all the female members of your crew along to record an advertisement for us. We will compensate you and your crew very handsomely, Commander Shepard. We intend to compensate you and your crew with 60 million credits, and a lifetime's sponsorship of armor for you and your crew, and it will include access to prototype armor as well. The advert will only be 2 minutes long, so we would appreciate it very much if you and your crew were to graciously accept our offer, and we will inform you of the details later. **_

_**Regards,**_

_**Nicholas James DeLallo**_

_**Chief Executive Officer, Kassa Fabrications**_

"Keelah...60 million..." Tali trailed off, her expression visibly stunned even through the helmet. "Wow...that's enough to keep us running for... approximately 193 months." Erin concluded as she ran the numbers, simply in awe at the sheer amount of cash that was being lobbed their way for a simple advert. "Goddamn! Oh Jesus, you are so merciful...thank you!" Megan looked up to the ceiling and thanked Him joyfully. "So...you girls want to do this?" Megan asked the ladies of the Normandy, who were also stunned by the offer.

"Hell yeah Shep! You'd have to be stupider than really stupid to turn down the offer!" Kasumi giggled as the rest of the women voiced their assent except for Dr. Chakwas, who politely asked out as she had no idea how to fire a gun. Great! We're se-" Megan was interrupted by another beep from her omnitool, and she pulled up the new message as she read aloud and her eyes widened again. "Holy fuck! We've just been asked by Revolution Makeup to do a makeup commercial, and they're offering us 110 million creds, _and_ lifetime sponsorship of makeup!" Megan yelled in pure joy as the all the women, save for Jack, and Tali who couldn't wear makeup as her helmet got in the way, started cheering.

"That's awesome! I like that brand!" Gabby said happily as Jack butted in and Tali went back down to engineering, promptly losing interest in the conversation. "Spare me that bullshit...I ain't wearin' makeup." She snorted derisively as Ashley cut in. "Come on Jackie, please do it for me?" The former Operations Chief pleaded with wide puppy-dog eyes. "Sorry Ashie hon, but no." "Puh-lease? With extra sugar on top?" Ashley pleaded. "For fucks' sakes, NO! I already let you con me into growing my fucking hair long, and removing most of my goddamn tattoos." Jack growled as Ashley pouted. "Hey! You wanted to remove those tattoos of our own free will! It wasn't me!" The rest of the women just chuckled, realizing that a lover's spat was incoming.

Ever since Ashley and Jack hooked up, Jack had radically transformed from an ex-convict with major attitude problems, to an unbelievably girly, lovey-dovey woman who was completely infatuated with Ashley. She'd let her hair grow to shoulder length, started dressing up, and removed most of her tattoos with the lasers the dermal regen equipment the med bay came with, much to Chakwas' disapproval. "Hey, where'd all the men go?" Kelly asked, looking around to see that only the women were assembled.

"I told them to get back to work. Don't worry Kelly, your beloved Garrus is just over there." Megan smirked as she indicated the forward batteries where Garrus was calibrating the Normandy's Thanix Cannon and the Javelin torpedoes for the nth time since he'd joined the crew. Kelly blushed lightly at the insinuation while the rest of the women snickered. Kelly and Garrus' relationship was awkward, especially with all the bad one-liners Garrus seemed to have an infinite supply of, but everyone on the Normandy wished them well, as they made a great couple.

That wasn't all. God was feeling really generous that day, as a message that topped all the others arrived in every one of their mailboxes, save for Tali's and Jack's. _"BLOODY HELL! MASS EROTICA IS PAYING US WHAT TO POSE NUDE FOR THEM!" _ Miranda shrieked in disbelief as she read the message, and the general response all around the table seemed to indicate the same sentiment. _One hundred million for each of us to pose nude for them…NO! I, Miranda Anne Lawson, will NEVER cheapen myself and pose nude for a magazine like this!_

"Huh. Ostracize the tattooed girl, you motherfuckers." Jack grunted as every female re-read the message and pinched themselves to make sure that they weren't dreaming. They weren't, according to the yelps of pain being uttered. "Wow…I'm signing up!" Ashley exclaimed happily as she began to compose her reply to the editor as Megan and everyone else did the same. "Oh no you don't!" Miranda cried out as she yanked Megan's arm away, preventing her from replying in the affirmative to the message. "Why not?" Samara asked coolly, slightly surprised at Miranda's interruption.

"We're _so not_ posing nude for all the perverts in the galaxy to jerk off to!" Miranda huffed as Jack growled in agreement. "We ain't gonna let those sick fucks see us naked. You'd better not go Ash, or I'm gonna rip you apart." "Come on Miranda! This is a frigging godsend! How often is it that you get 100 _million_ just to let them take a few nudes?" Kasumi wheedled as the rest of the crew nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I mean, I always wanted to do a nude shoot…" Kelly trailed off wistfully as Gabby and Kasumi nodded in agreement. "No! Never! Nobody poses for that magazine! And that's final!" Miranda said resolutely as she prepared to reject the proposal.

"We need the creds! If you dare to cancel that, there is going to be no sex for you at all for the next 6 months!" Megan threatened as Miranda stopped dead upon hearing the threat. "Come on! You seriously want men and women all over the galaxy to be getting off over nude pictures of you?" Miranda whined as Megan thought about it for awhile before she replied. "Ah well, since we need the credits, just don't think about it." The Commander sighed regretfully as she finally replied in the affirmative, much to Miranda's dismay, and Jack's, as her Ashley was going ahead with the nude shoot. "Look, just don't let anyone of the crew know what we're doing." Miranda groaned as she buried her face in her hands. "Done." Megan replied.

Barely 5 minutes after Megan replied and accepted all three offers, three new messages came in, and if the messages were voice messages, the CEOs would probably sound like giddy schoolgirls meeting their idol. Coincidentally, Kassa Fabrications, Revolution Makeup Corp and Mass Erotica _all _wanted to do the shoots on Illium, and around the same time, which was very convenient. Megan sent back the information on all the crewmembers that would be in the three adverts. For the first, everyone except Dr. Chakwas would be in it, and for the other 2, everyone but Jack and Tali.

"You know how to handle a gun Kelly?" Megan asked as she sent the messages. "Yep, Cerberus requires all personnel, even scientists and janitors, to at least learn how to use a pistol for self-defense." She stated matter-of-factly while Miranda and Gabby nodded in agreement. "Okay then, let's go make some credits next week!" Megan smiled satisfactorily as she leaned back in her chair and sipped her coffee. "How in hell did I ever get myself conned into doing a bloody nude shoot…" Miranda grumbled as she reached for her mug of tea.

One week later, the entire crew of the Normandy was departing for 2 weeks worth of shore leave, and as they were about to leave, they noticed the women staying behind. "Hey Erin! Not going for some shore leave?" Joker yelled, noticing that Megan, Miranda, Erin, Kelly, Ashley, Gabby, Samara, Tali and Jack were gathered around Megan's private terminal. "No…got some stuff to do." Erin replied evasively, waving Joker away. The pilot considered pursuing the matter, but decided to drop it and just leave with Garrus, Jacob, Kenneth, Legion, Grunt and all the other male crewmembers to Eternity, where they were going to drink themselves blind while Legion would just observe and 'gather data'.

"So...what was the timing again?" Samara asked as Megan checked once more. "Today is Kassa Fabrications...day after tomorrow is Mass Erotica...and Revolution is on Sunday." Megan finished as she looked around the gathered women. "Anyone intending to pussy out, do it now." "Fuck you Shepard. Let's go!" Jack grinned maniacally as they headed towards the studios.

After spending hours just posing with assorted guns and armor, and occasionally posing very suggestively with guns in ridiculously skimpy outfits (Miranda and Erin had to wear very tight red tank tops that barely contained their ample breasts and leather micro-shorts at one point while posing suggestively with a Vindicator rifle in each hand, much to their dismay, and Megan was made to wear a ludicrous bra made out of thermal clips and two Locust SMGs at another point), it was finally over. "Ladies! Let me just tell you again how much we appreciate it that you have very kindly endorsed our products!" The CEO, DeLallo, beamed like the cat that'd eaten the canary.

"Yeah, the creds and armor were too damn good to pass up." Jack grunted as she slipped her t-shirt and jeans back on. "This is a one-off. I am never gonna wear that fucking bra again..." Megan grumbled as she put on her sneakers. "I heard you. I wonder how we'll ever live this down...especially since this ad is going to hit the extranet." Miranda sighed as gulped down some fruity soft drink from the refreshment stand. "Chances are, we're not going to." Erin chuckled.

The next day, they were posing nude everywhere in the Normandy. Tali and Jack had gone off to join the men in their insane drink-fest, leaving only Megan, Miranda, Erin, Kelly, Samara, Ashley, Kasumi, Gabby and Chakwas to pose nude. And _damn_ did those Mass Erotica bastards make them pose. Megan was made to pose nude in all sorts of suggestive positions in the cockpit, the CIC right next to the galaxy map, the armory, and in her cabin with Miranda in some _extremely_ sexual positions, and the Commander knew that the rest of the women were also subjected to the same thing.

After 7 hours of making themselves into sex objects in front of the camera, they were finally done. As soon as the photographers left, all the women trudged into the Normandy's bar in the port observation deck, and did what their male counterparts were currently doing at Eternity. After a dozen or so drinks, the women started to loosen up and talk, or rather slur, about all the crazy things they did in the past. "So on a bet, I had sex with a salarian. But I lost it because he was so damn small. I swear, his penis was 3 inches." Kelly slurred as the rest of the crew guffawed drunkenly.

"That's nothing...I had a threesome with two asari once just to discover where they'd hidden the biological bombs they planned to detonate at the human embassy on the Citadel. Fortunately, I succeeded and they were taken care of. With bullets, of course." Miranda hiccupped as Megan glared at her with unfocused eyes. "You mean you've been mind probed before?" The redhead mumbled as Samara objected. "It is not mind probing. It is simply a union of nervous systems, and the 'mind probing' is a side effect. And we do use our fingers and tongues." Samara drawled as she chugged down more asari honey mead.

"Yeah. The sex nearly blew my mind. It was so awesome, but nothing can compare to you Cassie baby." Miranda giggled as she attempted to refill her wineglass with more honey mead, but ended up spilling a copious amount. "That's good. I was about to kick your beautiful ass out of the airlock." "Come on Shepard, a little competition never hurt anyone..." Chakwas said as her head slumped down to her chest and shot upright again, drunkenly wagging a finger at Megan. "Whatever. Anybody want to make the entire crew get a collective heart attack, and when they recover, make them ravage us for hours in bed?" Megan slurred as the others looked at her and nodded and grunted their assent.

"We place copies of this month's magazines all over the ship!" Megan yelled drunkenly as the women all went "Yeah!" After the din and 'planning' died down, they got back to drinking. "I swear those fuckers were jacking off while we posed nude for the cameras..." Ashley grumbled in a barely coherent way as she downed her shot of brandy, and Samara started to sing along to an old human song called 'I Never Told You' by Colbie Caillat which was playing from the music player at the corner, much to the amazement of the other women, as she was actually pretty good at singing, and somehow managed to stay in tune despite being highly inebriated.

"Actually, I found some sticky white liquid down in Engineering. You're probably right..." Gabby mumbled as she fell off her bar stool and onto the floor and passed out, followed by Chakwas and Ashley. "Sick perverts...I'm going to bed...night..." Kelly said as she stumbled towards the door and back to her bunk. "A threesome? Never expected that from you Miranda...but it's nothing compared to what I did once." Kasumi burped and hiccupped simultaneously, still staring incredulously at the singing Samara.

"Oh really? What was it?" Erin slurred as she came precariously close to joining Gabby, Ashley and Chakwas in their slumber on the floor. "I did it with two turians. Didn't let them get halfway before I popped a flashbang and stunned them for a couple of minutes, and I took their priceless antiques and ran like hell." Kasumi chuckled in a drunken daze as she sipped her honey mead. "Okay, you win." Miranda conceded as Samara finished singing, and received loud applause from the remaining women as she grinned and dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, sighing happily before she succumbed to the intoxication. After a few more drinks, only Megan and Miranda were left, and neither one could talk coherently, but they somehow managed to understand each other.

"So...what weird fetishes do you have? I enjoy anal, but you know that by now, so it's not really a secret anymore. But, you probably don't know that I enjoy orgies." Megan slurred as she downed yet another shot of honey mead. "Orgies huh? I don't mind one...but my fetish is for bondage sex. I don't know why, but it's just so erotic to me when I have absolutely no control over what my partner's going to do to me, and when I have full control over my partner later on." Miranda slurred loudly as Megan got off her chair and led Miranda back to their cabin, both of them stepping over Erin, Ashley, Samara, Gabby, and Chakwas who were sleeping soundly on the floor.

Two weeks later, the Normandy got ready to set sail. As usual, the crew of the Normandy, sans Megan, Miranda, Erin, Ashley, Kelly, Samara, Gabby and Chakwas assembled for breakfast in the mess. However, there was a suspicious box right smack dab in the middle of the table with a handwritten note that read 'Open and enjoy'. Jacob was the one who cracked it open, and he nearly got a heart attack. "What the fuck, dawg!" He yelled in shock as he yanked out a copy of Mass Erotica, as did the rest of the crew, and everyone's jaw hit the floor when they saw what was on the cover.

On the cover, Megan, Miranda, Erin, Kasumi, Ashley, Samara, Kelly, Gabby and Chakwas were all _completely_ naked as they looked at the camera lustily, and they were posing right in front of the galaxy map, of all places. Megan stood in the centre, slightly ahead of the rest, and she was aglow with a biotic corona, dual-wielding two X12 Locusts and wore a lusty smirk as she strode forward. On her right was Miranda, who was also striding forward with a S6 hand cannon in each hand while glowing a brilliant blue with her biotics, and she had a lusty wink in addition to the grin. On Megan's left, Erin wore a naughty smirk as she raised her arm, the omnitool on it glowing, while she held a Geth Pulse Rifle in the other hand.

Samara was also aglow with her own biotic corona, her expression impassive but her eyes filled with lust. Kelly was holding a datapad and wearing a innocent smile, while Ashley was on Erin's right, wielding her preferred X97 Viper sniper rifle as she smirked wildly, as in the 'ready to go wild in bed' kind of wild, and Gabby wore nothing but a smirk and had a wrench in her hands. Finally, Chakwas stood at the back on the left, wearing nothing but a nurse's hat and a smile while she held up a syringe. The headline read:

_**This Month's Special Centerfold: The Women of the Normandy**_

_**Beauty, power and brains combine to give you the most passionate and explosive photo shoot ever! P44**_

Everyone quickly flipped to page 44 of the magazine, and their jaws nearly dropped from their faces as they saw the centerfold picture. It was shot in what appeared to be a palace chamber setting, if the glittering gold background, gold veils, gold sheets and plush cushions were anything to go by. Megan was on the left and Miranda on the right foreground of the picture, lying on their side, their long elegant legs stretched out as they propped their upper bodies up with one hand and resting against each other's naked shoulder. Behind them, the rest of the women sat on an elevated platform made out of cushions which were partially covered by a gold sheet and their legs were spread wide.

All of them were still wearing their randy smirks as they posed for the camera, and there was some text next to the picture, and the headline yelled _**The Beauties of the Normandy!**_ Below that was some smaller text, which read: _**These beautiful women who make up the crew of the SSV Normandy are every man and woman's dream harem! Beauty, bravery, brains, sensitivity, talents and raw power all combined into a collection of 9 unarguably gorgeous women. Enjoy this galactic exclusive people! – Alena L'Modi, Chief Editor **_

"Holy shit!" Jacob squeaked out as he saw a picture of Megan completely naked in the armory, holding her favorite Collector Assault Rifle as she sat on Jacob's worktable, propping her booted left leg up on the table with a lusty wink and a smile while her similarly booted right leg hung off the edge, revealing her womanhood. _**Just because I can nail you with a headshot from 200 meters out doesn't mean that I can't look seductive. –Commander Megan Cassandra Shepard, Normandy captain, Savior of the Citadel, Heroine of Elysium, and First Human Spectre**_

_Dayum, she is HAWT. And that little maroon bush above her pussy...for crying out loud dude! Stop looking at your CO in that way!_ Jacob groaned as he mentally facepalmed himself. He looked at the next page, and found himself remembering the time when he and Miranda were still together. _Sigh. At least she's happy with Shepard._ He thought with regret as he ogled at a picture of Miranda sitting atop the gunnery console in the main battery with a lewd smirk with her legs dangling off, completely naked save for her knee-high black stiletto boots and some makeup and pink lipstick as she held a X29 Incisor in front of her and in between her thighs, one hand gripping the barrel in a suggestive manner as she kissed the barrel while she looked sideways directly at the camera with her eyes full of lust.

"Mother of spirits...Miranda kissed my rifle! And she's sitting on the gunnery computer! Oh crap, my calibrations are all wasted!" Garrus cried out from his chair as he stared at the same photo with his eyes as wide as they could possibly go, and his mandibles were extended sideways in the turian expression of shock as he read the line below the picture. _**I love playing with big guns all day long. And the sound of them being discharged makes me shiver and moan with delight. –Miranda Anne Lawson, Normandy XO**_ Suddenly, Garrus was inwardly cursing his armor for being so damn restrictive, especially in the crotch area.

Next up was Ashley, who was also in the armory, but seated cross-legged at her usual table where she manufactured and maintained the weapons of the shore party, also naked like the rest of the women. She wielded an X76 Revenant machine gun and was grinning like a pervert as she aimed down the sights at the camera. _**I am an expert at everything I do, from killing geth to maintaining my lover. My good aim on the battlefield and in the bedroom is the key. –Ashley Madeline Williams, Normandy Weapons Officer and former Alliance Operations Chief**_

"Mmm...time for a wakeup call Ashie honey." Jack growled as a predatory smile etched itself onto her face, tossing the magazine aside as she stormed back into the quarters she and Ashley shared to wake Ashley up and give her a full 'debriefing'. Everyone else ignored the ex-convict as they continued reading on and they saw Erin's nude picture next. Apparently, Joker had good taste in his women, as Mordin had created Erin according to Joker's turn-ons, and Erin had everybody's stamp of approval, according to the wolf whistles and whoops in the mess hall.

The blonde was seated sideways in her usual copilot's chair in the cockpit, lying back against the right armrest while her long, lean legs which were spread wide dangled off the left. She held an X4 Shuriken machine pistol in her right hand while she sucked on her index and middle finger on her left. She was using the gun to stroke her pussy, and she was staring into the camera lustily with her hair wild. _**Don't take me for a dumb blonde. I am a tough, smart and independent chick. I can work out any math equation faster than any man, and I can outshoot any man, any day. But I love men who take charge, especially in bed. –Erin Deanna Iverson, Normandy copilot and sniper**_

After ogling at very racy pictures of Kasumi, Samara, Kelly, Gabby and Chakwas (everyone would never look at old Chakwas the same way ever again, especially after the picture of her posing nude in the medbay with a syringe and stethoscope, and more nudes of Megan, Miranda, Ashley and Erin, they came to the highlights. Well, everyone except Jacob, who'd gone off to find Kasumi with a massive bulge showing in the crotch of his uniform, Mess Sergeant Gardner, who'd practically ran into the medbay 10 minutes ago, Ken, who'd slipped away to find Gabby, and Joker, who limped back to the cockpit where Erin was as fast as he could. The highlights were a series of 2 page spread where Megan and Miranda were posing together in various sexual positions.

One spread had a nude Megan pin an equally naked Miranda against the fish tank in their quarters by her shoulders as they looked into each other's eyes with raw sexual desire, and their breasts were pressed together as their tongues were touching and flitting at each other's tongue. Another had the both of them kissing passionately while they sat on Megan's workstation, spreading their legs which were dangling in the air and touching each other's womanhood with one hand while they pulled each other closer, their free hand wrapped around the other's waist. And the final, most sexual picture was of Miranda lying atop Megan on their bed cuddling, their bare breasts pressed together once again as they kissed with their eyes closed.

However, Megan's left hand and Miranda's right were clearly seen to be in between their legs, and both of their bodies had a faint blush. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were fingering each other in the photo, and the men departed without breakfast, content to just return to their quarters and ogle at the pictures and fantasize, and even Legion thought it was hot, according to what he said while he trooped off. "All 1,183 programs concur that the women of the Normandy are the finest specimens of organic women in existence."

_Hah! I was right when I said the crew would go wild._ Megan thought as she walked around the Normandy with Miranda an hour after the crew split up, and she was dead right, if Ashley's screams of sexual ecstasy coming from the quarters she shared with Jack were any indication. She noticed that the door to the port observation deck, where Jacob and Kasumi's quarters were, was still locked after an hour. Apparently, Grunt, Samara and Kelly were giving each other a very intense lesson on the differences between krogan, asari, and human physiology in the starboard observation deck, according to Grunt's roars and Samara and Kelly's screams and cries of pleasure. "Wow...isn't Grunt under aged? And I never knew that Samara was a bloody cougar..." Miranda said in disbelief.

"Hey, it's still better than Joker and Erin fucking in the cockpit." Megan grimaced as she recalled their not-so pleasant encounter just 5 minutes ago. _"Hey, Joker! Head to the fue-OH MY GOD!" Megan screamed in horror as she saw Erin's blonde head bobbing up and down as she bounced up and down in the pilot's chair, and Joker and Erin's clothes strewn all over the floor of the cockpit. The Commander also heard Joker's grunts and groans and Erin's moans and cries. Fortunately for the duo, Hadley and Matthews were conspicuously missing from their usual posts, meaning that no one would know of their romp in the cockpit, and neither Erin nor Joker seemed to notice that Megan was right behind them._

"_Oh yes Jeff fuck me! Fuck me hard honey! Shit you're so big and hard inside me!" Erin cried out in delight as Joker groaned his response while both of his hands grasped and squeezed Erin's D cup tits. "Man Erin, you're so damn tight and hot...oh Jesus! Where do you want me to cum for you baby-doll!" Joker groaned loudly as Megan turned tail and ran like hell for the elevator, doing her damndest not to scream her head off in horror at what she'd just witnessed as she ran. She was only too happy when the elevator arrived with Miranda as the sole passenger._

"I think we're going to need to put them somewhere private soon." Miranda chuckled as they passed by the medbay and saw a naked Gardner, bent over Chakwas, who was also naked and lying on an examination table with her legs draped over Gardner's shoulders as the cook thrusted into the doctor. "_SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!"_ Both women shrieked in terror as they ran. They didn't know where they were going, and they didn't care as long as they were far away from the medbay. After some crazy running, they found themselves in the male lavatory.

"Commander, Miss Lawson, the female restroom is on the opposite side of the ship." EDI intoned as Megan just laughed and resisted Miranda's attempts to pull her out of the lavatory. "Nah, I think I'll just stay here. There isn't anything you can do about it." Megan smirked and stuck her tongue out while making a face as Miranda rolled her eyes and sighed. "Let's get out of here Cassie." She muttered, doing her damndest to try and yank the Vanguard out of the bathroom, but to no avail.

"Why? The perfect woman too chicken to stay in the little boys' room?" Megan teased Miranda as Miranda's nostrils flared in anger at the suggestion. "Fine! I'll prove to you that I am _not_ afraid!" Miranda huffed as she sat on the toilet in a stall. "Riiight." Megan drawled mockingly with a teasing smile on her face. Suddenly, they heard loud footfalls approaching the bathroom. "Shit, hide!" Megan whispered frantically as she quickly ducked into Miranda's stall and closed the door and locked it. "I _told_ you we should've gotten out of here!" Miranda hissed before Megan cupped a hand over her mouth, silencing the raven-haired woman.

"Ssshh…let's see who it is and wait it out." Megan whispered as both women stood on the bowl and peeked over the top to see Garrus stripping out of his armor. Completely unaware he had an audience, Garrus then proceeded to remove his turian undershorts and his very large, erect penis sprung out as he grabbed the magazine he'd brought in with him while he locked the bathroom door with his omnitool. "Oh my. I've never seen a dick _that_ huge." Megan whispered to Miranda. "The only one who can compare is Jacob. And even he didn't have that many ridges and bumps on it." Miranda whispered back.

The turian flipped to the spread Megan and Miranda recognized as the one where they were fingering each other in their cabin, and then proceeded to stroke his penis vigorously while he ogled at the picture. Both women were shocked yet _extremely _aroused at seeing the turian furiously masturbating to nude pictures of them. _Garrus jacking off to nudes of us? No way!_ Both women thought as they subconsciously removed their clothes silently, and before they knew it, they were masturbating along with Garrus, still unseen by him.

Miranda was biting down hard on her lower lip, letting out soft gasps and sighs as she fingered herself with her right index and middle fingers while rubbing her clit with her left hand. Megan was also doing the same right next to her with her eyes shut tight, and Garrus was groaning loudly and he turned on the shower to muffle the sound. _God, that is so bloody huge._ Miranda thought lustfully as she continued to bring herself to orgasm, but she and Megan stopped dead when they heard Garrus' groan as he continued stroking his cock vigorously. "Oh Megan, Miranda…I want you both so bad…I just want to love you both…both of you saved my life so many times…and I want to show my appreciation…"

That did it for Megan and Miranda, as they were already entertaining thoughts of bursting out of the stall and showing Garrus some love. But now with Garrus' admission, they were emboldened and thus they stormed out, much to Garrus' wide eyed shock. "Garrus." Both women said with such tenderness that the turian shivered slightly. "We love you too." "What…are you doing here?" Garrus stammered, embarrassed that he was caught jacking off to the two women he admired the most by they themselves. "I don't really remember how we got here, but all I know is that I want you now." Megan whispered throatily as she and Miranda closed the distance and both wrapped a hand around Garrus' hardened manhood and began to stroke it.

"I thought you didn't like me Garrus. Why the sudden urge to fuck me?" Miranda asked softly as she placed wet, gentle kisses on the scar Garrus had taken back on Omega from the missile. "When I was hunting down Sidonis, I fell in front of the heavy mech and was about to die when you destroyed it with your arc projector and saved my life. That was when I started having feelings for you, Miranda." Garrus gasped as both women continued to stroke his dick and the jet of warm water cascaded down over the three of them, drenching them.

"To be truthful, I've had a crush on you ever since you saved me from that geth prime during Tali's mission on the Alarei. I really thought that I was dead. But you killed the thing with your overload pulse before it could kill me. Thank you Garrus." Miranda purred, blowing gently on Garrus' scarred mandible while Megan kissed her way down Garrus' chestplate and down to his erection and took it into her mouth, sucking hard. "Oh Megan…" Garrus groaned as Megan sucked on his erection vigorously as she started to moan when Miranda used her biotics to fuck her in both her pussy and ass, and Megan did likewise, causing Miranda to moan and gasp as she traced the outline of Garrus' scar with her tongue.

After 15 minutes, Miranda nudged Megan aside and kissed her passionately, both women still moaning as they continued to use their biotics to pleasure each other. After breaking away from the long kiss, Miranda gently kissed the arrow-like head before she licked it gently, causing Garrus to groan even louder before she sucked it into her mouth, determined to give Garrus the most intense feelings he had ever experienced to thank him for saving her so many times.

15 minutes later, Miranda stopped, releasing Garrus' penis from her mouth with a loud pop as Megan pulled her in for yet another passionate kiss. She eagerly reciprocated while she massaged the back of her very sore neck. Garrus noticed that and began to massage Miranda's neck with his talons, making Miranda sigh in relief. "I'm sorry I never mentioned this, but turian mating sessions typically last 3 hours." "What!" Both women squeaked out in disbelief. "Erm…the practice you humans call…uh…big…uh…" "Bigamy?" Megan supplied helpfully.

"Yeah. It's normal for us turian men to practice that, as we can ejaculate twice, thus the long time." Garrus finished as he shifted uncomfortably while both women looked at each other with amazement before they looked back at him with predatory stares. "Oh Garrus…we love you." Both Megan and Miranda purred as they pushed him down to the floor. Miranda began to lick his quad while Megan swung her well toned right leg over Garrus, straddling the stunned turian and settling herself down on his crotch in a classic cowgirl position, driving his massive erection up her tight, dripping wet vagina.

"Ooh fuck-fuck-fuck! So good!" Megan cried out in ecstasy as she felt Garrus' ridges press and rub hard against her g-spot and his tip pressing against her cervix. Miranda gasped in awe and arousal as she saw Megan's tiny womanhood expand to several times its normal width as the Commander struggled to accommodate Garrus' massive manhood, and she moaned even louder when she felt Megan's biotics playing with and squeezing her large, firm breasts and entering her pussy and ass. "Aaahh by the spirits Megan…I think I'll only last 2 hours with both of you mating with me…" Garrus groaned.

It seemed like mere seconds to Megan and Garrus, but in reality it was 10 minutes before Megan came, and Garrus was shocked when her pussy contracted into impossible tightness. "_MMMHH FUCK GARRUS I'M CUUUMMIIINNGG!"_ Megan shrieked in pure ecstasy as she convulsed wildly and shot her feminine ejaculate all over Garrus' member as he pulled out, and Miranda leant in to gather up Megan's gushing fluids with her lips and tongue. Apparently, squirting and convulsing during orgasm was not the norm for turian females, as Garrus started to go into full blown panic mode.

"Damn it! Megan, are you alright! What happened? How badly injured are you?" Garrus babbled out as Megan snapped out of her post coital daze, and Miranda turned her head and both stared at Garrus cluelessly for a couple of seconds before they burst out laughing. "Hahaha! Oh Garrus…you're so adorable…what just happened to Megan was what we humans call a 'massive orgasm'. It basically means that she got so much pleasure that she 'came', which is what we call arriving at an orgasm." Miranda giggled as Megan just chuckled along breathlessly while she stood up unsteadily.

"Oh…" Garrus said with a relieved smile on his mandibles. "So...my turn now Garrus." Miranda said throatily as both she and Megan pulled Garrus up. What Garrus did next was so unexpected that neither woman realized what he was doing until he'd done it. Garrus practically slammed Miranda's back against the wall, directly under the showerhead as he draped her slender legs over the ridge between his side and legs, forcing her to straddle him as they positioned themselves in a standing position while Megan positioned herself on Miranda's right and pulled her hand towards her sex, making Miranda finger her while Miranda was fucked by Garrus, who held her up by her shapely behind.

"Uuuhh oh-oh-oh fuck..." Miranda cried out loudly as she felt Garrus' ridges on his cock brush and push against her g-spot and clitoris, and felt the tip penetrating slightly into her cervix while Garrus squeezed her buttocks hard. Miranda Lawson had never been so fully filled in her entire life, and it was pure ecstasy for her. Garrus was grunting and groaning loudly as he thrust hard into Miranda, and Megan was moaning from Miranda's fingers stroking her clit, and her biotics playing with her breasts and ass while the turian slid two talons into her vagina. Miranda's nails scraped against Garrus' metallic skin as she moaned and screamed in sheer pleasure, her legs dangling in the air and trying to find purchase against anything.

The ex-Cerberus officer had never been as helpless as she was now, completely at Garrus' mercy as he had her pinned up against the wall with her legs dangling in the air uselessly, but it felt amazing. Soon, Miranda was screaming Garrus' name and she came. This time, Garrus didn't panic but instead continued thrusting deep into the brunette's pussy, which was clamping down very hard on his steel-hard rod as her orgasm took hold, while she squirted a copious amount of her vaginal juices all over Garrus' penis and convulsed wildly. Megan then gently pushed Garrus aside as she held Miranda up against the wall by her perfect ass as gleaned up all of Miranda's cum before she eagerly drank it down.

Then, it was Megan's turn again, and then back to Miranda once more after Megan had her orgasm, and so on. They went on for 1 more hour, just riding Garrus' hard member which stayed hard throughout their intense romp while the shower kept spraying them with water. At one point, Mordin hacked the door at stepped inside the bathroom to see Miranda bent over, hands propped up against the wall of the shower to support herself, in the doggystyle position with Garrus pounding her pussy relentlessly while she fingered Megan. "Oh shit!" Megan squeaked out in embarrassment as all three of them stopped dead and looked at him, completely bashful.

Mordin, however, didn't seem very fazed by the sexual activities happening in the bathroom, aside from blinking a couple of times. Instead, he went into sex advisor mode. "Shepard, Miranda, do not ingest turian ejaculate. Will cause amyphylactic shock if ingested, and may kill. Is perfectly okay to ejaculate inside their vaginas, Garrus. Human vaginas do not react at all with turian ejaculate. Very interesting. Must research more on topic. And Shepard, Miranda? Don't move too vigorously, or chafing will get worse. Stop by my lab later for oils and creams to cure chafing." The salarian genius rambled as he turned to leave.

"Mordin? Please...don't say anything about this." Garrus pleaded abashedly as Mordin just smiled his weird smile. "Don't worry Garrus. Can keep secrets. Was in STG." He chattered before he ambled off. The trio looked at each other and just shrugged as they got back to their activities. Miranda screamed and squirted her delectable cum once more as she peaked at the same time as Megan, who could not hold back her release from the turian fucking her pussy with his talons, and Miranda fucking her ass with her biotics, also screaming as she gushed her cum all over the floor. Finally, Garrus came deep within Miranda with an ear-splitting roar as he unloaded wave after wave of clear, gooey cyan ejaculate into Miranda's waiting womanhood.

The raven-haired woman's enchanting cerulean eyes went wide as she felt Garrus fill her up to the brim and over and there was so much flooding her pussy she felt like she was going to explode. She slumped onto the wet floor, moaning softly she squeezed the cum out of her pussy, and used two of her fingers to gather up the semen while Megan stroked her clit. After resting for awhile, Garrus kneeled behind Megan, who got the message and pressed her breasts against the floor while she stuck her beautiful ass up into the air with a salacious grin.

The turian then forcefully thrust into her tight, slick heat, bringing her to a screaming orgasm 10 minutes later before he unloaded the rest of his cum deep into her pussy as well before he pulled out. "Oh spirits...so amazing. You human women can take a lot." Garrus ground out in between heavy breaths. "Oh Garrus...you're amazing." Megan sighed dreamily as Miranda and her own fingers dug the sticky, liquid-y cum out of her womanhood. "Yeah. We love you Garrus, but Kelly really is better for you." Miranda smiled innocently as she finished gleaning the cum, rinising it off her fingers as Megan did likewise.

"Yeah, thanks. You two are perfect for each other too." Garrus said in that sexy voice of his as he stood up and grabbed three towels, tossing one to Megan and another to Miranda while he dried himself off. "Thanks Garrus. What a way to blow off some steam and test your reach...and Miranda's and my flexibility." Megan teased with a grin, throwing Garrus' bad one liners back at him as he just guffawed and dressed, and Miranda was giggling like a maniac.

One deck above in the cockpit, a naked Erin was fast asleep in an equally naked Joker's lap as he watched his favorite channel on the extranet, which was currently running ads. Suddenly, he saw Megan, Miranda and Erin posing suggestively with some rifles, and his eyes grew wide as he watched the whole ad. _Holy shit_, he thought as he finished watching the ad. _What a bunch of sell-outs Shepard, Miranda and the women are. First Mass Erotica, now Kassa Fabrications. Wonder what's next._

**Final notes:****Sorry about the late update, my architecture project took up all my time, and then when I came back, I hit a massive writer's block. But anyways, thanks goes out to garrusfangrl1092 (whose account got deleted last week) for the request to do a Megan/Miranda/Garrus threesome, and for dropping a few ideas. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and it didn't suck too much 'cause of my writer's block. So before you go, review, subscribe, favorite and drop some ideas. Yes, REVIEW please. Gotta go!**


	12. Oh Sweet Irony

**Author's notes:** **This is the 12th chapter of my ongoing series between Commander Megan Shepard, her lover and XO Miranda Lawson, and the crew of the SSV Normandy. Read the previous 11 chapters as there are lots of references to prior events, or else you'll find yourself lost and wondering 'who's Erin?' Once again, enjoy, REVIEW, favorite and introduce to your friends and fellow authors, and keep sending your reviews and ideas. Special thanks goes out to Riekenen and Archon's Voice for dutifully reviewing and giving me tips on how to improve! You're awesome bros! And for the rest of you guys who've reviewed, thanks a bunch! And do review. I need to know what you think. And (SPOILER ALERT!) there WILL be a major character death in this chapter, so if offends you, don't read. Commander Megan Shepard can be seen with Miranda Lawson in this video:****.com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI**

Commander Megan Cassandra Shepard put a 6 round burst from her Collector Assault Rifle into the chest of an Eclipse Vanguard, spraying blue blood everywhere as the asari just gurgled and slumped to the floor as Miranda Lawson destroyed a LOKI mech with a well aimed headshot from her own Collector Assault Rifle. Megan's thermal clip was spent, and she quickly swapped to the S300 Claymore shotgun and used her biotics to charge into a particularly pesky Eclipse Heavy, sending the man flying as she pumped the one shot mag into his head, vaporizing it. Unfortunately, Megan was still unaccustomed to the staggering recoil of the shotgun despite taking lessons from Grunt, and she lost her balance and staggered backward right into the krogan, who was charging forward.

Grunt was stumbled by the weight of his fully-armored battlemaster falling onto him as he yanked Megan upright again while he fired his X76 Revenant machine gun single handedly, taking out a bunch of mercs as Jack's biotic shockwave sent four more flying to their deaths. Samara stifled her chuckles as she biotically threw 3 mercs across the room, snapping their necks upon impact and killing them instantly. Miranda's shields dropped as she ran across the room to better cover, and she winced and groaned as two rounds impacted her Aegis Vest, bruising her but not doing any serious damage. She then popped out of cover to rip apart the merc who'd hit her with her biotic warp, spraying more blue asari blood and organs everywhere as a round from Ashley's X97 Viper lodged in the head of another merc, killing him before a headshot from Legion's X98 Widow made very sure of that.

Megan, Miranda, Ashley, Erin, Jack, Samara, Garrus, Grunt, Legion and Mordin were on the planet Altheia to take out a bioweapons manufacturing plant as per the Illusive Man's request. However, Cerberus' intel was off, as they weren't expecting a dozen heavy mechs, three turrets, a squadron of A61 gunships which they'd shot down with the Hammerhead's heat seeking missiles, _and_ an _entire_ company of Eclipse guarding the Binary Helix owned compound. Garrus whooped in jubilation as he scored a headshot off an Eclipse Heavy who was stupid enough to stick her head out of cover, and rounds from Mordin's Geth Pulse Rifle took out a few more mercs. The mercs finally grew a functioning brain, and retreated as three heavy mechs stomped towards their position.

Megan, Miranda and Legion whipped out their Arc Projectors and made short work of two of the mechs, and a rocket from Grunt's ML77 blew up the last one. "Nice one team!"Megan panted, grinning from ear to ear as her team smiled back. "Not enough! I want more!"Grunt growled as he led the way into the labs, where the experimental virus was kept. However, the Eclipse had other ideas, as they set up a barricade and three 16-man platoons right in front of the lift going down, and as soon as Grunt rounded the corner, the mercs fired upon the squad. Grunt managed to get to some cover, and the rest of the squad fanned out and took cover.

The combination of Jack and Megan's biotic shockwaves sent 10 mercs flying as rounds from Miranda's, Mordin's and Samara's rifles took them out in midair, freezing their bodies before it shattered thanks to the cryo ammo Megan provided the entire squad with. Grunt was roaring with the laughter of a brute as he fired 5 rockets towards the barricade, blowing up half of it along with six more unfortunate mercs. Erin, Ashley and Garrus were firing their sniper rifles as fast as they could acquire a target, while Legion was mopping up with its bolt-action Widow.

Megan hit a couple of mercs with her reave field, killing them as Jack and Samara combined beautifully in a classic 'set 'em up and knock 'em down', with Jack biotically pulling half a dozen mercs towards the squad, letting them float around helplessly for a few seconds before Samara used her own biotics to fling the hapless mercs into the far wall with hurricane force, instantly killing all of them. Megan charged into the final three, wiping all of them out with a long spray from her Collector Assault Rifle, reloading as their corpses burned to ash from her inferno ammo. The Commander then ran into the elevator, her squad following closely behind as the doors closed and they headed down to the lab. They finally made it to the lab after killing a few scattered Eclipse, who looked like they didn't know whether to run or surrender.

Either way, it didn't matter, and they breached the lab door and stormed in. "Finally, end of mission." Jack grumbled as they fanned in around the hole that was once the door. However, the final platoon of Eclipse had other ideas, and they began to pour rounds at the squad from behind their cover, which was the lab table where the fridges that kept the bioweapon were installed in. Megan's, Samara's and Jack's biotic barriers dropped, as did Miranda's, Erin's, Ashley's, Garrus' and Mordin's shields as they ran behind whatever scanty cover there was in the lab. Legion had very wisely elected to stay back, and now it provided crucial support fire with its anti-material sniper rifle as the team regenerated their shields and biotic barriers.

As soon as they were done catching their breaths, the entire team popped up from their cover, nailing the remaining mercs one by one. Finally, only four were left, and one of them scored a hit on Jack's ankle, which had only recently recovered from a fracture from sparring with Miranda, and Jack could feel the bone spilt again. "Motherfuckers! I'll destroy you!"She screamed in rage and pain as she unleashed a massive biotic shockwave towards the mercs, and the fridge that contained the bioweapon. "No!"Megan, Miranda, Ashley, Erin and Garrus yelled in horror as they could only watch the shockwave blast its way right through the table, ripping it apart like a tree in contact with a chainsaw. Unfortunately, the fridge wasn't even half as sturdy as the table, and it split asunder with a muffled 'boom' as the mercs went flying.

The container containing the bioweapon shattered, releasing the bioweapon into the air with an ominous hiss and thick clouds of sickly brown gas. "Heh. Oops…my bad."Jack chuckled apologetically as the entire team glared at her, and even Legion managed to look angry as it focused its optical sensor on the crazy biotic. "Very goddamn well done Jackie."Ashley grumbled as the entire team groaned, realizing they'd failed their main objective. "Jesus Christ Jack…_check your fucking fire!_"Megan reprimanded Jack, who just stood there with her head hung low in shame.

"Ugh…help."A strained female voice piped up from the corner. Megan, Miranda and Legion went over to check, and they found a vaguely familiar figure lying on the floor, clutching a couple of bullet holes in her sides, and her right leg bent at an impossible angle. "Shepard-Commander. Wounded human here."Legion intoned as Megan finally placed the face. "Jentha? What the hell are you doing here with the Eclipse? Didn't I kill you back on Omega? And weren't you with the Blue Suns?"Megan asked, shocked to find the same merc whom she thought she'd killed 9 months ago on Omega while recruiting Garrus.

"You didn't. Garrus fired a concussive round that knocked me to the floor unconscious just as you fired, which means you missed. And the Eclipse pays better, but the merc life still sucks. I've had enough. I wanted out for years now, but I'm worried about my little brother." Jentha coughed, wincing in pain as she did so. "Huh…it's you. Lucky you I guess."Garrus grunted as he sat on the ground next to the merc and looked up at Megan questioningly. "Okay…treat her. Miri, medigel please."Megan said in a commanding tone as Miranda just complied, applying lots of medigel while Megan treated the merc's wound while Garrus set her leg, causing her to scream in pain. "Thanks Garrus. Sorry 'bout Omega…just doing my job."She hissed out with tears in her eyes.

"I understand. No worries."Garrus replied as Ashley passed him a metal rod which he used as a brace, tying it against her leg to straighten it. "Legion, Grunt. You two are on stretcher duty. Once old Chakwas gets you fixed up, you're on our team Jentha."Megan nodded towards the grateful merc, who was spouting her thanks as Legion and Grunt roughly dumped her onto the collapsible stretcher Mordin always brought along on missions. "Wait a minute. We're recruiting a merc we have absolutely no idea about?"Miranda asked incredulously as the geth and the krogan brought the wounded merc out of the room, and the rest of the team just looked at Megan in disbelief.

"Yeah. We need the extra people anyways."Megan answered as she strode out of the room, followed by her team who were murmuring in disagreement. "Any problems?"Megan sighed as she spun on her heels to face the squad. "I just don't think it's wise to press Jentha into our team this fast. I mean, she could be lying her ass off for all we know."Erin began. "Also, she doesn't have any biotics or tech attacks. She may be a liability."Ashley continued as Samara finished off. "I feel that recruiting Jentha may be a foolish proposition, even though I can tell she's telling the truth."

"Okay, thank you all for your concerns. Besides, I can feel that she isn't lying, or trying to kill us when we don't expect it, like Samara said."Megan concluded as Miranda just sighed and shook her head. "I get the feeling you're right...but I'm not going to be trusting her fully."They then got back into the shuttle, and Jentha, Legion and Grunt were already in it with Chakwas tending to Jentha's wounds. "Don't worry, I won't be a liability. I have tech skills, like power armor, AI hacking, combat drones and overload pulses. I'm not completely useless."She ground out, wincing as Chakwas removed the shards of metal in her flesh. "Don't worry about it. Get better first. Chakwas, how is she?"Megan reassured the ex-merc first before she turned to the doctor.

"She's stable. May need a month or so before she can see combat though."Chakwas replied in her calm, Oxford-educated English accent. "I just hope she doesn't turn on us..." Miranda muttered in her own Cambridge-educated English accent. "I won't, I swear. I still have to make sure my brother gets through university." Jentha stated. "Erm...guys? Aren't we forgetting that we're probably infected by some bioweapon and could die any time now?"Jack ventured timidly as everyone turned to stare at her. "No worries. The Normandy's decon unit is the best in the galaxy."Megan grunted out. It was true, as Cerberus had spared no expense to make sure the new Normandy was the cream of the spaceship crop, and Megan appreciated that.

Back on the Normandy 10 minutes later, the women were gathered around Jentha's bed in the medbay, where the new addition was telling them about her life and her background. The ex-merc bonded with Tali and Erin over their preference for tech attacks, and she bonded the best with Miranda over their siblings. Jentha's little brother was in his first year of intergalactic business studies at Foxworth University on Shanxi, commonly considered one of the most prestigious human universities in the galaxy. "I'm so proud of Sam. He just emailed me the other day to tell me he's among one of the top students in the entire cohort and not to worry. I love him so much. What about your sister Miranda?"Jentha asked, tears of happiness and pride welling up in her eyes as she spoke of her brother.

"Oriana's a freshman at Charles Miller University on Bekenstein. She's in colony management, and she topped her class."Miranda smiled with childlike pride, happy that her little sister was able to pursue her passions with no hindrance, unlike her. Miranda had originally wanted to study psychology, architecture, medical science and history in Cambridge, but her domineering father had forced her to take up molecular biology and philosophy instead. He had compromised on the history though, but it still greatly saddened and disappointed 15 year old Miranda that she couldn't pursue her passions.

Jentha also told the crew about how slavers raided her home colony of Mindoir when she was 13 and slaughtered her parents in front of Sam's and her own eyes as they hid in a cupboard, hugging each other as they cried silently, completely unnoticed the whole time. "I see...so why'd you join the Suns? I mean, with all the batarians there..."Ashley asked, puzzled as to why Jentha would join a batarian-run merc group. "I didn't have a choice. I had to support Sam and see that he got the education I never got."Jentha sobbed as she wiped away the tears that had started flowing when she told the women about her ordeal on Mindoir.

"So as soon as Eclipse found out I was an ex-Suns merc who'd been thought dead, they recruited me as they wanted to take down the Suns and needed intel. I'm just so sick of this life...but when I think of Sam's smile, it's all worth it."Jentha sighed, closing her brown eyes as Miranda nodded in agreement. Erin turned to Miranda, surprised that she seemed to agree with the merc. "You were tired of being in Cerberus? But...you seemed so proud of it and even seemed to enjoy it."Erin asked, slightly confused. "I was tired, but I had nothing else to hold on to. Besides, I joined Cerberus for Oriana and myself, so I might as well be proud of what I do." Miranda sighed, burying her face in her hands in regret.

"Okay, too much angst here. Everyone clear out back to your stations, and Jentha, get a lot of rest." Megan ordered in a smooth tone as everyone complied. "And by the way Jentha, could you show me how you did what you did with your drone when you get better?"Tali asked excitedly, still amazed at how Jentha managed to make her drone replenish its own shields with an energy drain pulse, while neither Legion nor she managed to get the buggers to even perform a simple overload attack. "Sure. I'd be happy to."Jentha smiled as she lay back down on the bed, closing her eyes as she rested.

The effects hit 2 hours later, and Jentha was the first to get it. She started shivering, and Chakwas noticed immediately, putting down her datapad from which she was viewing a romantic story. The doctor then scanned her with her omnitool and her eyes widened with mild shock as Jentha started coughing and sneezing profusely. _Could this have something to do with that bioweapon?_ Chakwas thought worriedly as she paged for Mordin to come down to the medbay and run some experiments on the virus samples Legion had collected. As soon as she'd done that, Ashley, Jack and Samara staggered through the door, and the trio was sneezing like crazy. _Oh dear._ Chakwas thought with a sigh as she went over to the three to evaluate their health.

An hour later, Kelly, Kasumi, Erin, Gabby and almost all of the Normandy's crew were crammed into the medbay, all running fevers of at least 38 degrees Celsius, and sneezing and coughing as Mordin and Chakwas were struggling to contain the sickness. Jacob was there, just shaking his head in dismay as he took down a list of all the supplies the salarian professor and the doctor required, while Garrus was busy trying to organize everyone, and Megan and Miranda were getting a sitrep from the flustered Chakwas. "So, just about everyone is sicker than a rabid dog, and we don't even know if it's fatal."She sighed as Miranda looked around the crammed medbay in bewilderment. The only ones that weren't sick were herself, Megan, Jacob, Joker (much to her surprise), Legion (it was a robot after all), Garrus (he couldn't contract viruses from anyone else other than quarians), Mordin, Gardner, and Chakwas.

Tali, despite being unable to contract illnesses that affected levo-amino based life, was still sick as per normal, cutting a sad figure at the foot of Jentha's bed, where she was coughing like crazy in her mask. Upon seeing this, Miranda felt a twinge of pity for the poor girl and went over to comfort her. Fortunately, Miranda's much-superior immune system would keep her healthy throughout this plague, much to her relief. "Hmm. Virus is highly contagious, but not lethal. Most likely interrupted further development of virus. Yes. Yes."Mordin chattered as he looked up from his microscope. "We have to get to the Citadel. I know someone who specializes in the containment and treatment of contagious diseases."Chakwas yawned as she finished administering a dose of medicine to a coughing Goldstein.

"Who is it?"Jacob asked, curious. "Doctor Chloe Michel. I heard her clinic was destroyed in a terrorist attack and she's looking for work."Chakwas said as she prepared to give Erin a dose of medicine. "Michel? Seriously?"Garrus asked as he looked up from getting Kelly, his new girlfriend, comfortable with his mandibles arranged in what was a smile. "You gonna cheat on me with the doctor like you did with Shepard and Miranda in the male bathroom?" Kelly sneezed, staring at Garrus angrily. "What...how..."Miranda spun around to confront the yeoman, her face starting to redden with embarrassment as Megan's jaw just hung open, blushing furiously like Miranda.

"You forgot to remove the bugs on the ship. The Illusive Man wired the bugs to be fed into my terminal."Kelly shot back angrily as she blew her nose into a tissue. Megan groaned in dismay as the entire crew turned to stare at her and then Miranda. _Dammit, of all the things to forget, I forgot about those fucking bugs. Just goddamn brilliant._ Megan facepalmed as she mentally slapped herself for the oversight, running after Miranda who'd simply decided to cut and run from the embarrassing situation. They retreated into their cabin, where they organized the Normandy from for the rest of the day, aside from a very awkward trip down to the mess to have dinner, where the entire crew stared at them in disbelief as they wolfed down the chicken noodle soup whipped up by Gardner for the sick crew and quickly withdrew to their quarters, where they got everything organized before they went to bed together, cuddling each other as they drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly, Megan awoke to the sounds of profuse sneezing and felt Miranda shaking and convulsing in her arms. The redhead quickly snapped to full alertness as she heard Miranda sneezing, and she quickly placed a hand on the ex-Cerberus agent's forehead, which Miranda tried to bat away but to no avail. "Oh no Miri...you're burning up!"Megan gasped in horror as she peeled away the covers to reveal a pale, shivering Miranda curled up in a fetal position in her black chiffon nightgown. "I'm fine Megan..."Miranda croaked out weakly as she waved her girlfriend away. "The hell you are. To the doctor, now!"Megan snapped in a commanding tone as she scooped the protesting Miranda into her arms and carried her bridal style to the lift, completely ignoring the fact that she herself was clad in nothing more than a light blue tank top and black boxers and had no underwear on.

"Seriously Megan...I don't need to see Chakwas...I'm not sick..."The brunette whined weakly, going into a coughing fit as soon as she finished the sentence. "Why are you so afraid of visiting the doctor?" Megan muttered, starting to get frustrated with Miranda's stubbornness. "I'm not...I have a PhD in molecular biology...I _know_ how-to-take-care-of-myself."Miranda ground out, punctuating the last 6 words with sneezes. "Number one, it's not the same thing as being trained in actual medical science. Number two, you're sick and _obviously_ need a doctor to see what's wrong."Megan growled as she arrived at the medbay, still carrying Miranda in her arms as Chakwas looked up at them with red-rimmed eyes. "There's nothing really wrong with me..._ah-choo!_"The XO whimpered 5 minutes later as Chakwas finished with her scans.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong at all. That's why you're sneezing and coughing like crazy _and_ you're running a fever of forty." Megan snorted derisively as she held Miranda's hands in her own while she sat at the foot of the examination table. "Hmm...interesting..." Chakwas said with a smile as she looked over the readings on her datapad, and Megan stood up to do the same. "Oh. Well..."The Commander said with a sly smile as she looked down at the still-sneezing Miranda, whose nose started to take on an uncanny resemblance to a clown's nose. "What is it?"Miranda whined as she looked up at the two women. "You've got a cold."Megan replied with a sweet smile. Miranda then uttered the curse she'd been holding back upon hearing the diagnosis. "Bloody fucking hell."

As with the rest of the crew who were sick, Miranda was quarantined, but in the captain's cabin. After being fed medicine, she fell asleep and woke up again to find that her Cassie had gone back to work. She knew that the Normandy had docked at the Citadel, and she saw the new doctor come on board. Her train of thought was interrupted by Megan bringing in a tray of food, setting it down on the study desk next to the couch. "Hey Miri. Feeling better?"Megan asked affectionately as she helped Miranda out of bed, kissing the raven-haired woman on the forehead as soon as she was standing up. "I still feel like horse-shit..."Miranda whined in a nasal tone before she sneezed again. "Oh you poor dear...eat and then take your meds again."Megan said softly as she helped Miranda into the chair. Miranda looked at the bowl of piping hot chicken noodle soup and tumbler of cold orange juice, sighing as she drained the tumbler dry in one long swig.

Damn. She hadn't even realized how thirsty she was. "Wow Miri...you drained a quarter of that ten-liter water dispenser, and now you drained the entire liter tumbler. All in just 6 hours."Megan said in mild amazement as Miranda began to eat her noodles. "So? I'm thirsty."Miranda mumbled back with her mouth full of soup, noodles and chicken shreds. _What...I just spoke while my mouth's even more stuffed than a Thanksgiving turkey? The fever must be getting to me._ Miranda thought, horrified that she'd just done what she'd never normally do as Megan just chuckled. "You're so adorable when you talk with your mouth full Miri." The Vanguard smiled at Miranda, hugging the woman before she got back to her duties.

When she was done eating fifteen minutes later, Miranda looked at the pills and made a face before she dissolved them in the leftover soup. Unfortunately, she was caught by Megan, who'd returned to give her another tumbler of orange juice and more meds. "Miranda Anne Lawson! You naughty, _naughty_ girl!" Megan scolded Miranda, wagging her finger at the brunette who was just staring at the ground meekly like a chastised schoolgirl. "You have to take these meds. And _don't _try to get smart."The redhead instructed Miranda, who whined like a petulant child. "N-hmm! I don't want to! They taste like shit!"The XO complained as Megan just sighed and rolled her eyes in despair as Miranda went into a sneezing fit once more.

"You have to take them or you'll never get better."Megan advised as she took out four large pills from the container of meds, and handed them to Miranda as soon as the brunette stopped sneezing. "No! I won't take them...unless you French kiss me."Miranda smirked naughtily as an idea began to form in her mind. Since she'd been sick, Megan absolutely refused to kiss her on the lips or engage in a passionate lip and tongue lock, and she could now find a way around that, and avoid taking her meds by engaging Megan in a deep kiss while she stole the meds. _Hee hee. That'll work._ Miranda thought as Megan turned away before she turned back to the brunette, who was looking up with pleading, innocent puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay. I can't believe this..." Megan muttered as Miranda squealed in joy, jumping up from the chair as she wrapped her arms around her lover, pulling both of them down onto the bed. She then sat up against the headboard with a grin, looking up at the taller woman while Megan kneeled in front of her, looking down at Miranda before they kissed passionately. "Mmm..."Both women moaned into the kiss as their tongues snaked around each other's, while Miranda groped Megan, trying to find the meds which were now missing. Suddenly, Megan's tongue forcefully pressed Miranda's down, holding it down as she spat into the XO's mouth, never breaking their lip lock the whole time.

_What the..._ Miranda thought, her eyes fluttering open to see Megan's large honey green ones looking back with mischief. She then felt four large lumps going down her throat, and she knew she'd been had. "Heh. You thought you could distract me with a kiss while you stole and flushed the meds down the toilet, didn't you?"Megan smirked when she broke off the kiss. "No! What...how..."Miranda spluttered as Megan's smirk just got wider. "I knew you were up to something when you asked me to kiss you, so I hid the meds at the back of my mouth. And I made sure you took them by making sure your throat was straight while we kissed, so that you couldn't resist."

"Grrnnh! You're so mean Cassie!"Miranda pouted as she sank lower into the bed, arms crossed as she stared back at Megan's retreating form before she started coughing, and growled when she heard the redhead laughing in her trademarked and distinctly unique, feminine way that usually made Miranda adore her, but it was now pissing her off. "Oh Miri...you're so cute!"Megan giggled as the XO just stuck her tongue out while she flashed both middle fingers at her lover, causing the Commander to laugh even louder. Miranda Anne Lawson simply had no idea how adorable she was when she was pouting and disgruntled.

After falling asleep and dreaming weird dreams about quarians, flu cures and assault rifles, Miranda was shaken awake by Megan. "Come on Miri baby, dinner time."She whispered as Miranda got up from the bed, groaning from her aching body as she did so. "Megan, I don't really need to be treated like a little child."Miranda sighed as she flopped into the chair, draining one of the three one-liter tumblers of apple juice that Megan had brought up for her alongside the bowl of steaming hot fish congee that Gardner had whipped up for the entire crew, who were still very sick.

"But I want to do this for you Miri."Megan replied as she kissed Miranda's slender neck, which still felt like it was on fire. "Well...thanks then Megan. So, did the doctors say when I'll get better?" Miranda asked, already starting to feel frustrated from her confinement in the cabin all day long. "At least a week, according to Michel." Megan replied as the XO began to eat her congee. After seeing to it that Miranda really did take her meds after her dinner, Megan tucked Miranda into bed before she took a shower and snuggled up beside Miranda after she was done, yawning loudly as she fell asleep to the slow, rhythmic sounds of Miranda's heartbeat and soft snores.

The next day, Megan got back to work, waking the still-sick Miranda and bringing her breakfast and making sure the brunette took her meds. She checked in on the crew, who were still very ill, and accepted Kelly apology for the day before. Chakwas, Mordin and Chloe had finally figured out how the virus worked, and they were 4 more days away from creating a cure, much to Megan's amazement, as it was only yesterday that Mordin was telling her that it'd take at least a week to create a cure. "Oh, I used a bonding and acceleration agent to speed up the creation."Dr. Michel smiled proudly before she got back to work. Since they were docked at the Citadel, Megan had absolutely nothing to do, and thus she decided to go down to the shooting gallery to test out the new geth plasma shotguns, X96 Mattock battle rifles and S5 Phalanx pistols that were delivered to the Normandy when they'd docked.

She found Jacob and Garrus there already, and Garrus was getting rounds downrange from his favorite X15 Vindicator, while Jacob was testing out the new shotgun while a gleeful grin on his face as he charged up the shotgun before he fired it, 'killing' a target at 150m out, which was a record for a shotgun. "Yeah! This little brother here is the shit!"He whooped jubilantly as Megan whistled in appreciation while she picked up the X96 rifle and started putting rounds out, causing Jacob, Garrus and herself to flinch from the very loud weapon discharge. But it was really damn effective, as the Commander noted.

As soon as she stopped to reload, she noticed that Jacob and Garrus were staring at the holo-projector at the corner and looking back at her before they returned their attentions to the monitor. She noticed that a really old song called 'Glamorous' by a woman calling herself Fergie was playing, and she went over to see what the fuss was about. She saw herself and the other women who'd did a makeup commercial a month back on the screen, dancing and posing in a club. As soon as the ad ended, the two men turned to stare slack-jawed at the redhead, and Megan pretended to look at the time on her omnitool.

"Oh my! Time for lunch!"Megan squeaked out as she ran before things could get really awkward. However, when she got up to the mess hall to grab some of Gardner's broiled chicken and mashed potatoes for herself and Miranda, she saw the entire crew, who were sick, there watching the ad, and the men turned to stare at her, Kasumi, Erin, Chakwas, Ashley, Samara, Gabby, and Kelly in disbelief. She then quickly grabbed two trays of food and three tumblers of orange juice for Miranda, and hustled to the lift as fast as she could. The cabin door whooshed open, admitting Megan inside as Miranda sat back against the headboard of the bed, looking up from her novel towards her girlfriend as she sneezed and took her own temperature once more. Still 40 degrees Celsius.

On the first day, Miranda was sick, uncomfortable, bored and frustrated. Now, she was still experiencing all of those feelings, _and_ she was now feeling lonely _and_ horny as well from Megan refusing to even French kiss her. "Megan..."The raven-haired woman began before she was cut off by the redhead, who silenced her with a finger on her full, beautiful lips. "Shh Miri. Just eat and take your meds." Seeing that there was no way around it, Miranda obediently ate her lunch alongside Megan and took her meds and even let Megan tuck her in once more after taking the meds. "Cassie honey...I want sex..."Miranda whined pitifully as she cast a longing look upon Megan's well-toned ass as the Commander turned to leave. "What? No!"Megan chuckled as the XO pouted once more.

"Please? I'm so horny and I'm already suffering so much! Having sex'll make me recover faster, I swear! Please Megan! Please-please-pretty please!"The brunette begged as Megan just rolled her eyes. "Miri dearie, you're sick. You need rest, meds and nutritious food, not sex." "But I need it so much! We haven't had sex for a week now, and you won't even kiss me properly!"Miranda whined as she got off the bed and kneeled in front of Megan, clasping her hands together and raising them in a begging gesture. "I promise you, if you have sex with me, I'll kiss your feet everyday all day long, and I'll be your faithful servant! Please!"She begged as Megan pulled her up to her feet, and made her sit down on the bed again before she replied.

"Miri baby, the fever's really screwing up your brain. Get some rest."The Vanguard said softly before she left the room, leaving no room for Miranda's protests. "I hate you Megan! I _knew _I should've implanted you with a control chip, you evil bitch!"Miranda hissed loudly at the closed door, slumping back onto the bed in defeat. Suddenly, Miranda Lawson had a brainwave. She went over to the wardrobe and took out Megan's favorite pair of pink boyshorts and the sewing kit while she stripped out of her nightgown. _Ha! Did you seriously think you could deny me what I want that easily!_ The XO smirked as she sewed on two large buttons onto the waistband, and used a marker to draw out a mouth on the crotch area.

_Too bad Cassie. And to think you denied me when I __**begged**__ you for it!_ Miranda thought with her evil smirk as she got down to the business. "Do you love me Cassie?"She asked the boyshorts/puppet, and she used her hand to manipulate the 'jaws' as she mimicked Megan's voice as the puppet 'replied'. "Of course I do Miri baby. Your wish is my command." "Great! Then will you have sex with me?"Miranda asked excitedly before she replied to her own question in Megan's voice. "Of course honey. You know I love you."She purred in Megan's voice as she lowered her hand to her own naked vagina and began to massage her clit through the boyshorts very vigorously. "Oh yeah Cassie...so good..."Miranda moaned in delight with a contented and happy grin on her face as she began to masturbate herself to an orgasm.

Seven hours later, Megan came up to the cabin with the usual tumblers of orange juice and two trays of chicken noodle soup. After she set them upon her study desk, she looked over at Miranda, who was soundly asleep and she smiled warmly. She then lifted up the blanket to get quite a shock. Miranda Lawson was lying in bed naked, and Megan's favorite boyshorts, which was wedged in between the brunette's legs, was a puppet now. "Miranda Anne Lawson, you've got a _lot_ of explaining to do!"She roared as she yanked Miranda off the bed none too gently. "What? Oh, that? Serves you right for not giving me sex when I _begged_ you for it."Miranda replied, yawning as she stretched her limbs.

"But...wha...you _know_ these are my favorite pair of boyshorts!"Megan spluttered as Miranda just stuck her tongue out at Megan like a petulant child, flopping down into the chair and began slurping her noodles down. _Goddammit. Just unbelievable._ Megan sighed as she tossed the now-ruined underwear aside and ate her dinner in silence. The next day, Megan got hit by the virus as well, but fortunately she didn't have a fever, much to Miranda's childish delight, as they were now suffering from the same symptoms as Miranda's fever broke, but she was still coughing and sneezing. "Haha! Serves you right for not making love to me!"The XO cackled triumphantly as Megan just gave her the middle finger while she sneezed into a tissue.

The Commander practically demanded that the trio of doctors hurry up the production of the cure, but Mordin had shushed her by telling her that if she wanted it done right, she'd have to wait a little longer. Thus she'd stormed off back to the captain's cabin (or more accurately, the captain's and XO's cabin, as it was now knows on the ship) to rest with her beloved Miranda. When she went up, Miranda was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging her shoulders in puzzlement, Megan simply walked over to her bed. However, as she was trudging down the steps, the bathroom door slid open to reveal Miranda, who charged Megan and tackled her onto the bed.

"Miri...whatta..."Megan gasped as she landed on the bed really hard, and Miranda pounced on Megan completely naked with the 'chick dick' the redhead bought 2 months ago strapped to herself, and a wild, crazy look in her eyes. "Megan Cassandra Shepard, you can either make love to me twice or I can brutally rape you a dozen times. Your choice."Miranda hissed through clenched teeth as Megan looked up into the wild, cerulean eyes of her lover and swallowed hard. "Miri...don't do-" "I want you to make love to me, and I want it _now_!"Miranda hissed as Megan thought about it for 2 seconds before she replied.

"Okay fine, you win. I'll make love to you."Megan sighed, seeing that there was no way out of it. "Good! Now get to it!"Miranda smirked triumphantly as she pressed the button, sighing softly as she felt the 3 wires detach themselves from her clit and womanhood before she handed it to Megan, who wordlessly strapped it to herself and activated it, gasping lightly when she felt the 3 wires attach themselves to her clit and to the most sensitive parts of her vagina.

Miranda continued smirking triumphantly as she got off the bed, standing up before she bent over the bed, leaving her perfect ass sticking out as Megan stood behind her and entered her. "Oh yes-yes-yes!"Miranda cried out in ecstasy with a contented smile on her beautiful face as Megan moaned along as well, one hand grasping Miranda's perfectly curved waist while the left cupped and squeezed Miranda's left breast. "Oh Miri honey...I love it..." "Then fuck me harder!"Miranda moaned as Megan decided to get it over with quickly, and she thus activated her biotics to enable her to thrust much faster.

"Oh-oh-oh _MMH FUUUCCK CASSIIIEEE I'M CUUUMMMIIING!"_Miranda screamed 5 minutes later, squirting her juices all around the dildo and onto the floor as Megan came to her climax as well. "_OOOHH SHIIIT MIRI I'M CUUUMMIIING TOO!"_Megan shrilled as she came, shooting her fluids deep into Miranda's waiting pussy through the chick dick. Miranda mewled as she felt Megan's sweet nectar mix with her own deep within her and Megan pulled out, and both women collapsed onto the bed. "God, that was good."Megan panted out while she tried to regain control of her limbs, which were twitching erratically.

"You should've done me earlier, you bloody dumb woman. I missed that a lot."Miranda exhaled with satisfaction as she luxuriated in the boneless state of her limbs. "Whatever. Round two."Megan grunted as she got off the bed and back up on her feet. "Nope. You're going to put it in my arse." Miranda said as she gave Megan a randy smirk and wink as she just lay on the bed. _Goddammit, I love this bitch._ Megan thought as she lay atop Miranda in the missionary position, and slowly inserted the fake member into Miranda's extremely tight anus.

"Aah-aah that's amazing!"Miranda moaned, grasping Megan's breasts and kneading them as the redhead continued thrusting with her biotics enabled. They went on for a while before they both came again, filling the air with screams and pledges of eternal love for the other. They collapsed onto the bed, which was wet in some parts. "I love you forever Miri, you crazy, horny bitch."Megan whispered against Miranda's neck, nuzzling it as she spooned up behind Miranda, hugging her XO and girlfriend tightly. "Love you for forever too Cassie, you irritating whore."The brunette whispered back, hugging Megan's strong arms which were wrapped around her chest before they fell asleep, but not before the both of them went into a sneezing fit once more.

The next day when they woke up, Chakwas paged them and informed them that the cure was ready. "Really? But I thought it wouldn't be ready till tomorrow?"Miranda asked as the two women headed to the shower, still coughing and sneezing. "I added a quick-bonding agent and sped up the process."Dr. Michel's heavily accented voice came over the intercom as Megan and Miranda just looked at each other and smiled. "Finally. I hate being sick."Megan smiled as they entered the bathroom.

3 hours later, all the sick crewmembers gathered around in the medbay and took a large, purple pill that Mordin and Chloe distributed around. Immediately, all of them began to feel better. "Sweet! I feel much better now. Thanks doc...or docs."Jack exclaimed happily as she began to stretch her stiff arms as murmurs of amazement spread throughout the crew. "Wow...this is a miracle!"Ashley and Erin yelled excitedly in unison as the three doctors just smiled and waved away the praise.

Suddenly, Tali made a gurgling sound as she doubled over in pain. "Oh, that's not good."Megan said in horror as the three doctors hurried over and laid her in the bed next to Jentha's as the ex-merc looked on in horror. "Help...it feels like my insides are boiling away..."The quarian gasped as Chakwas and Mordin opened Tali's suit to reveal a horrible sight. Veins of black were spreading throughout her pale lilac skin, and she started coughing blood, the black substance coating the entire visor of her helmet. "Michel! What did you use!"Mordin asked in a panic as he attempted to cut open Tali's abdomen to get to the stomach.

"I used Lolsertak...its okay with dextro-aminos! I don't understand!"Chloe cried out in panic as Mordin's face seemed to lose its color. "No-no-no-no-no! Elementary mistake! Quarians incompatible with Lolsertak! Only species that is incompatible!"He babbled as he and Chakwas cut Tali open to reveal that her organs were dissolving, and they tried to remove the pill. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"Michel cried out in panic, tears flowing down her face. "Get out of here!"Chakwas yelled in panic as the crew quickly left the medbay, stunned murmurs running through the assembled crew.

The crew waited in anguish outside the medbay for ten minutes while Chakwas and Mordin struggled to save poor Tali, while Miranda and Samara put an arm each around Chloe to comfort the young doctor. Finally, the doors opened to reveal Mordin, his lab coat stained with black quarian blood. "Fortunately, everyone else will have no reaction to Lolsertak. Only quarians unable to consume. Medicines effective and will not harm."The genius rambled as Megan cut him off. "Okay, so we're fine, but what about Tali?"The Vanguard asked as Mordin just shook his head sadly, replying in a slow way for once.

"I am sorry Shepard. Did everything I could. She is dead." He sighed as a collective gasp of horror spread throughout the crew. Ashley was on the verge of tears as she struggled to process the fact that Tali, her longtime friend, was now gone. Jack started sobbing silently along with half of the women, tears running down their faces, and both of Miranda's hands flew up to cover her mouth as she teared up. "Are you sure?"Megan whispered, tears pooling in her eyes at the loss of her friend and Mordin just shook his head. Chloe then collapsed into a wailing heap, as a tearful Kelly, Kasumi and a forlorn Hawthorne tried to console her. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."The distraught doctor wailed repeatedly.

"What...how...Tali is dead."Miranda repeated to herself as tears started to stream down her face at the loss of one of her closest few friends. _No. She's my friend and she died. No. WHY! Why does it have to happen to a good friend I had to work so hard to get!_ Miranda thought as she started crying out loud, resting her head against the wall as tears slipped off her exquisite face at a steady rate with Megan sobbing into her hands next to the XO.

**Final notes:****I didn't want to kill off Tali, since she was a nice girl, but I finally got fed up with her bitching about the geth and the injustices her people faced for the 57,924th time. However, what really got me to kill her off wasn't that, but because InHarmsWay wrote a fanfic so bad and killed Miranda off in the stupidest way imaginable, so I did this as a 'revenge'. I hate to author and story bash, but his piece was so atrocious that even the script from a failed D-Grade film is more believable and better than his. And before you think I'm chicken, I reviewed and tried to be nice (dunno if I was too harsh). And I decided to make Tali's death tragic, so as to pay my respects to our dear quarian. I seriously feel bad for killing poor Tali, I do. So yeah, two can play at the character killing game. And don't worry, I'll get someone a whole lot more awesome and badass than Tali to replace her in the next chapter, and he'll be an original character of mine. What? You want a hint? Okay, he's mentioned in one of my earlier chapters. So I hope you enjoyed it, and REVIEW, subscribe and favorite. Till next time, salut.**


	13. Party Crashers

**Author's notes:****This is the 13th chapter of my ongoing series between Commander Megan Shepard, her lover and XO Miranda Lawson, and the crew of the SSV Normandy. Read the previous 12 chapters as there are lots of references to prior events, or else you'll find yourself lost and wondering how Tali died. Once again, enjoy, REVIEW, favorite and introduce to your friends and fellow authors, and keep sending your reviews and ideas. Special thanks goes out to Riekenen, LePerfectionist and Archon's Voice for dutifully reviewing and giving me tips on how to improve! You're awesome bros! And do review, the rest of you. I need to know if you're reading this and liking it or not. And the new character will introduced in this chapter. Commander Megan Shepard can be seen with Miranda Lawson in this video:****.com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI**

"Christ on the cross Megan...pick something already!"Miranda Anne Lawson, who was already dressed in a flowing maroon velvet dress that reached her knees and her makeup already immaculately applied, sighed in frustration at the unusually indecisive Megan, who was still fretting over what to wear to the diplomatic ball that was being held in honor of the crew of the Normandy, and specifically Tali, who'd died just 12 days ago. After the usual politicking and arguments of the new human-led Council, which Megan was openly grateful that they didn't have any part of, the Council finally decided to make it public that Megan and her crew did indeed destroy the Collectors and prevent the abduction of human colonies by throwing a celebratory ball on the Citadel.

"Okay fine Mom...I'll wear this."Megan grumbled as she finally picked out a light pink silk sheath dress and slipped it on, sick of Miranda's constant nagging as the XO just rolled her cerulean eyes as she fidgeted with her pocketbook. "Finally. We've got 10 minutes to get to the Presidium Grand Ballroom."Miranda reminded Megan, who paused to grab her own pocketbook as they hurried to the elevator. 12 days ago, the crew had gathered around the starboard airlock of the Normandy to give Tali a traditional quarian funeral, which involved blowing the coffin out of the airlock and into space. Tali had once mentioned to Megan and Ashley that if she were to die, she would love to just have her corpse float around in space. As such, they'd granted the quarian her wish.

At the funeral, all of the Normandy's women were openly crying at the loss of a crewmate and dear friend, Megan, Jack and Ashley included. The biggest shock of the day was when Miranda wept openly as she went up to take a final look at the coffin, mumbling something about God being unfair to take away her close friend. Everyone had known that Miranda and Tali were close gal pals despite a very icy start, but it still surprised everyone that the normally cool, calm XO and ex-Cerberus operative would break down and cry in public.

"Do we really need to go for this ball?"Megan sighed as Miranda thought about an appropriate answer for a couple of seconds before she replied. "We do. It's in honor of Tali, and we've to give a speech."The brunette sighed as Megan just nodded her head. "Poor Tali...and poor Chloe. Chloe's just guilt ridden over what she'd done, even though it's not her fault."Megan said sadly. Doctor Chloe Michel was the only one besides Grunt and Samara who wouldn't be attending the ball, electing to stay inside the medbay alone while the rest of the crew was attending the ball instead, and Grunt elected to roam the Citadel instead under Samara's supervision. They went to pick up Legion from the AI core, passing by and consoling a sobbing Michel, who was lying on one of the beds in the medbay, before they headed out.

They arrived five minutes late for the party, and they had to spend a few minutes assuring the C-Sec officers that Legion wasn't a threat before they were ushered inside. The rest of the crew was already in attendance, and they were all wearing formal wear. Jacob was decked out in his Alliance dress blues that he kept around somewhere with Kasumi on his arm, and she was dressed in a navy blue gown that didn't have a hood for once, revealing her silky, jet black hair that was tied back into a bun. Ashley was dressed in a flowing white gown that had streaks of pink, and to everyone's surprise, Jack was dressed in a yellow cocktail dress. The quartet were chatting and laughing with Councilor Anderson while they held a glass of champagne each.

Erin was dressed in a very short white cocktail dress that revealed her toned thighs, and Joker and the other male members of the crew were dressed in tuxedos and chatting amongst themselves. Garrus was dressed in beige turian formalwear, and Kelly was holding his talons as they walked around the party chit-chatting with people. Jentha was also there in a hoverchair, clad in a red gown that she'd borrowed from Kelly, chatting with a grizzled politician that Megan remembered as Ambassador Hall, and he was a former merc before he traded his guns for votes. For more than an hour, Megan and Miranda chatted with various generals, admirals and politicians before they were able to get some time to themselves.

"Finally. I was starting to think that we'd never get any alone time."Miranda smiled as the both of them sipped their champagne. "Yeah. If there's one thing the Council can do right, it definitely has to be getting the best champagne and hors d' oeuvres. And besides, this is actually our second date."Megan replied with a smile as she bit into one of the canapés she'd taken from the buffet table, causing Miranda to laugh as she snacked on her own caviar on crackers. They just stood on the balcony overlooking the Presidium, chatting intimately, sipping their champagne and joking before Garrus came over. "Hey Megan, Miranda, time to give your speech. Anderson's done with his speech."He informed them before he went off to rejoin Kelly.

"Okay. So you want to go first, or should I go first?"Megan asked. "You go first. You're the skipper after all."Miranda replied as she gave Megan's arm a reassuring squeeze. Megan headed up to the podium as Miranda stood at the forefront with the rest of the crew, ready for Megan's speech. "Evening ladies and gentlemen. I am Commander Megan Cassandra Shepard, captain of the SSV Normandy. We are gathered here to celebrate the destruction of the Collectors, who have been abducting human colonies. Yes, I was dead for two years after the original SSV Normandy was destroyed in a Collector ambush 2 years ago. Cerberus recovered my body and resurrected me under the command of my girlfriend and ex-Cerberus officer Miranda Anne Lawson, and ex-Cerberus Operative Jacob Taylor."Megan smiled at Miranda, indicating with her hand to let the crowd know who her girlfriend was.

Megan paused for awhile, sipping some champagne while the gathered reporters took pictures and recordings and turned their focus to Miranda, who was starting to get uncomfortable with all the attention focused on her. "Under Cerberus' command, we found out that the Collectors are actually Protheans who were enslaved and we destroyed a disabled Reaper."A shocked murmur spread through the audience, and the reporters were practically going wild with delight. "And my ship's crew was abducted by the Collectors, and as soon as that happened, my team and I went through the Omega 4 relay and to the Collector base located in the galactic core, and my team destroyed it."

"My crew is the best in this galaxy, and credit for destroying the Collector base solely goes to them. I simply had the honor of being their commanding officer. Unfortunately, Tali'Zorah, a member of my crew since the first Normandy, fell sick and died from a bioweapon twelve days ago. She was the reason why we could successfully complete the first phase of our mission. And now she is gone. I propose a toast to Tali."Megan quavered, her voice breaking as she lifted her champagne flute high in the air as the entire congregation lifted their glasses and the Normandy's crew solemnly responded with a "to Tali". She then got off-stage to applause and Miranda came up next and delivered her speech.

"Good evening all. As you know, I used to be a high ranking Cerberus officer. However, throughout my time serving alongside my CO and girlfriend, she continually made me re-think my stance on Cerberus. I used to think that Cerberus was always right and both the Alliance and Council were a bunch of moronic, misguided idiots before she came along."Miranda chuckled, provoking snickers from everyone, Anderson included, except the brass from the Alliance and the Council members, who were fixing her with angry glares. Ignoring those glares, the brunette continued. "Now I _still_ think that the Council and Alliance are bumbling fools, but I've realized that Cerberus is in a morally grey area."

"Some of the experiments they've conducted are completely horrible, and it's unarguable. Miss Jack over there," Miranda gestured to Jack, who was standing in the front with Ashley's arm around her waist and Megan on her right, "was experimented on and made to be a powerful biotic in unspeakable ways during her childhood by Cerberus. The Thresher Maw incident on Akuze was a completely evil doing by Cerberus. And I detest every one of those incidents with my entire being, and I feel sadness for every one of the victims of those twisted experiments. To cut a long story short, when Commander Shepard decided to destroy the Collector base against the Illusive Man's orders, I knew my heart, soul and spirit were attached to her forever, and my loyalty lay with her and the Normandy's crew, not with Cerberus anymore, and thus I resigned from Cerberus, and we destroyed the Collector base."Miranda concluded to rapturous applause from the assembled crowd as she smiled while bowing slightly before she got off the stage to rejoin the crew in the front row.

"Wow Miri. Never expected you to give such a great speech."Megan beamed at her XO and lover as she gave Miranda an affectionate peck on her cheek. "Hey Miranda?"Jack spoke up as Miranda turned to look at the biotic, who was now sporting a jaw-length haircut. "I just wanted to say thanks. I never knew how sorry you actually were about my whole mess."Jack said in a small voice, tearing up as Ashley hugged her closer. "I was in denial the whole time. I seriously couldn't believe that anybody could do something that horrible to children."Miranda replied softly as she stroked Jack's arm before they were interrupted by the MC announcing that it was time for the dance.

The two couples simply smiled as they took their partner's hands in their own as a Latin instrumental song began to play from the loudspeakers as most in the ballroom began to dance. Once again, Megan was completely mesmerized by Miranda's grace and flexibility as they did the salsa. The XO was able to bend her back so far back against the redhead's supporting arm that Megan thought she'd snap it for sure, but Miranda simply smiled as she popped back up into Megan's embrace once again. Needless to say, many eyes were on the Commander and XO of the Normandy as they danced and moved with fluid grace in time with the Latin drumbeats.

After dancing for quite a while, the two lovers stopped, completely exhausted. They retrieved their pocketbooks from Jentha, who was sitting on the side with all those who didn't dance with a dreamy grin. "Damn, you two blow people's heads off with ease, and then dance so well, and look fabulous all the time."The ex-merc teased them as Megan and Miranda just laughed. "Well thanks Jenny. You look fabulous too."Miranda returned the compliment with a smile, hugging the hoverchair-bound brunette as Jentha just smiled back from Miranda using her pet name, hugging the brunette back before Megan leaned in to make it a group hug.

Megan and Miranda then broke away, taking two flutes of champagne from a human waitress as they headed back out to the balcony, where Jacob and Kasumi were kissing and making out. "Get a room, you two. No sex allowed here."Megan chuckled as she led a giggling Miranda towards some seats and a table facing the lake. "Says you Shep, after you've had drunken sex in a club."Kasumi retorted sassily as Jacob led her away by her hand. "Kasumi and I have got some..._business_ to attend to back on the Normandy. See you Shepard."The former marine grinned as Miranda gave them some parting advice that made them choke.

"Enjoy yourselves, and Jacob, use your biotics. It's amazing!"Miranda giggled, teasing the couple who did a spit-take with their drinks while Megan slapped her butt with a stern expression on her beautiful face, but her randy grin gave her away. "Miri, when did you ever turn into a sex therapist?"Megan chuckled. "I don't know. I just wanted to see them do a spit-take."Miranda grinned back, sipping on her champagne as Megan's eyes widened. _Damn, I'd never expected Miri to be such a prankster just 10 months ago. We've been in a relationship for only 13 months and she's already changed so much._

Suddenly, Miranda gasped, bringing Megan out of her train of thought. "Isn't he..."Miranda whispered in surprise as she pointed towards a rather handsome older gentleman in a black tuxedo and blue bowtie approaching them with a shot glass full of scotch on the rocks. Megan saw that the nametag that every guest was required to wear at the ball read Horatio Jason Caine, and she looked at his face and did a double take. "Oh my God...it's the Illusive Man."Megan breathed as Horatio/the Illusive Man sat next to them in an adjacent chair. "Enjoying the evening Shepard, Miranda?"He smiled as he puffed on his ubiquitous cigarette.

"You...you...how..."Megan began, but was cut off by Horatio. "Obviously nobody knows who I really am. I'm just old Horatio Jason Caine, highly respectable businessman and CEO of Caine MegaCorp."He chuckled lightly as he stubbed out the cigarette and bummed one of Miranda's hors d'oeuvres, popping it into his mouth before Miranda cut in. "Wait, what happened to your eyes?"She asked, noticing that his eyes were steely gray instead of the bionic looking ones she'd always seen him in. "Oh, those creepy bionic ones? Those are just contact lenses, my dear Miranda. The disguise effect is pretty amazing." He said, and opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted by a loud explosion that rocked the room and blew apart the massive, sturdy asari creekwood doors.

Everyone in the room wheeled around to face the now-obliterated entrance, and saw approximately 120 turians wearing the distinctive insignia of Facinus charge in and fire their weapons wildly into the crowd while shouting "Down with the humans and barefaced colonialists!" "Shit!"Miranda swore as Megan, Horatio and herself dived behind the cover of the solid marble bar counter while the crowd started to panic. The two women pulled out their S5 Phalanx handguns from their pocketbooks and deployed it, while Horatio deployed two X12 Locusts from under his tux, gripping one in each hand. They saw that most of the casualties were humans and turians, but there were a few dead asari, salarians and a couple of volus who'd died from suit breaches.

The C-Sec guards returned fire, but they were outgunned and outmatched by the battle-hardened Facinus terrorists, and worse still, some turian officers turned on their colleagues. "Okay, Miri, on three, you and I'll break cover and fire until we're out. Horatio, cover us."Megan commanded as Miranda just nodded. "Don't I always cover you two?"Horatio smirked as he blew on a new cigarette that was stuck in his mouth. The women just shook their heads in despair as they broke cover to fire at the incoming rebels, and both Megan and Miranda killed three before they had to duck and reload, and Megan paged her team.

"Garrus! Where are you and the team?"She yelled into her omnitool. "Everyone's evac-ing the civvies! None of us brought our weapons, so we're hustling back to the ship to get some!"Garrus' yelled reply came back as Miranda saw the crew evacuating the civilians, and Jack produced a biotic barrier to shield the civilians while Erin, Legion and Jentha sent out their combat drones to distract the rebels while they fell back with the civilians. The two women then looked over to Horatio, who was just standing there, calmly putting out round after round from his akimbo Locusts and taking down 26 terrorists before he knelt down to reload.

"Like I was saying, the Council and Alliance can't lead for nuts, but they sure serve up good food."Horatio puffed on his cig before he popped back out and fired a single shot which hit a Facinus guerilla in the head across the room. Both the Commander's and the XO's eyes widened in awe. The Illusive Man was a pretty damn good shot. "Okay, Megan, Miranda, I'll cover and you two run to that overturned table over there."Horatio said calmly as he picked up his shot glass and took a sip of his brandy. "Aah...nothing like a glass of 2133 Vintage Jack Daniels to soothe the soul. And the both of you look ravishing in your dresses."He purred, and both women looked at each other and both of them could see that they were both trying their damndest to not strangle the Illusive Man/Horatio.

"Well, time for you to go."Horatio calmly commanded, and somehow, both Megan and Miranda felt totally compelled to do so as they charged towards the table as fast as they could with their high stiletto heels, which was actually pretty slow. Both of their biotic barriers took a beating before they reached the table, despite the fact that Horatio was taking out the attackers by the dozens. Horatio then sprinted to their location, and once again, both Megan and Miranda were staring in awe, jaws slack as Horatio leapt over overturned tables parkour style, ran and did a rock star slide on his knees before he crashed into their cover, firing the whole time and taking out rebels without a scratch.

"Bloody hell. That was..."Miranda trailed off, her voice tinged with awe. "Amazing. Fucking amazing."Megan finished, also in awe of the Illusive Man. "Yes. Just like the Iranian beluga caviar they served here. That is simply delicious."He replied calmly as Megan said the first thing that came to mind. "Actually, I preferred the pastizzi. The risotto in it made it really delicious."The redhead blurted out before she could stop herself, and Horatio chuckled as he replied. "Personally, the Welsh rarebit was more to my liking. Branston pickles are surprisingly addictive."He replied before he stubbed out his cigarette.

"I always had a soft spot for tiropitas, and these have to be the best I've eaten so far."Miranda added as she and Megan popped up to nail three more rebels each with double-taps from their S5s before they ducked down again and reloaded. "Yes, they're amazing, but my personal favorite has got to be the deviled eggs with Parma ham and cream cheese. Decadent, but irresistible."Horatio replied as he killed a few more terrorists with short bursts from his dual SMGs. "Are we seriously having a discussion on our favorite hors d'oeuvres right in the middle of a firefight?"Megan asked incredulously as Miranda's beautiful cerulean eyes widened in shock at the sheer stupidity of it. "Yes. The smorgasbord was also very well prepared. The fish were exceptionally fresh."The silver-haired man continued as both Megan and Miranda just groaned in dismay. This was never going to end.

"Okay, Megan, hit that trio at 2'o clock with your biotic charge, and Miranda, warp that grenadier there and follow Megan."Horatio ordered coolly, indicating a turian with a grenade launcher before he charged forward, firing both Locusts at a cluster of rebels taking cover behind a table, keeping them down as the two women just shrugged and did as told. Megan's elegant form coruscated in a blue glow as she charged into the targets, sending flying as she and Horatio took them out, and Miranda's own curvy form went aglow with a brilliant blue biotic corona as she killed the turian with the launcher and ran like hell to where Megan was taking cover.

As soon as Miranda slid behind cover next to Megan, the women realized when Horatio had planned. The remaining platoon of C-Sec officers were taking cover on the left, and Horatio was in the middle, and they were behind the main group of rebels. "Wow. He's really good at his tactics."Megan whispered as Miranda piped up her assent. "Yep. It's a pincer movement, and they've got nowhere to go because of the bar."The brunette replied, gesturing towards the counter they were taking cover behind just 10 minutes ago.

As predicted, Horatio rose up and started firing his Locusts, taking out some of the rebels as Miranda killed one with a biotic slam, and Megan killed 4 with a biotic throw field while the C-Sec officers added to the firepower, effectively ending the fight as the remaining 3 surrendered, their talons high up in the air. "Team, fight's over. Secure the perimeter and check for any Facinus."Megan commanded her team breathlessly via omnitool. "Got it. Securing perimeter."Ashley replied as Horatio, Miranda and Megan stood up and dusted themselves off as they headed for the bar. Standing behind the bar was a nervous turian constable who was clutching his X8 Avenger in a death grip while his eyes darted around wildly.

"Officer, could you pour me some 2133 Vintage Jack Daniels on the rocks? And what would you fine ladies like?"The Illusive Man ordered the constable, lighting up once again before he turned to Megan and Miranda. "A glass of 2109 Vintage Grand Cru."Both women replied in unison as they sat down on the armchairs next to Horatio, just as he'd beckoned them to do as the officer just poured their drinks with shaking hands, and he passed the drinks to the trio who thanked him. "Actually, Constable, a shot of brandy will help you to stabilize you nerves. Very soothing."Horatio advised the officer, who just shrugged, picked up a bottle of turian brandy and took one long swig right from the bottle.

Both Megan and Miranda nodded in approval at the officer while Horatio crinkled his face into an expression of distaste. "That's yours now."He muttered as he sipped on his whiskey, and the officer turned to look at him blankly before shrugging and saying "Yeah, probably a good idea." in reply as he walked off to report to the senior officer. "So, now that we've gotten over the debate about the hors d' oeuvres, it's time to get down to business. Why'd you destroy the Collector base? Weren't you afraid that you'd destroy our only chance to beat the Reapers?"Horatio asked as clouds of smoke curled around him.

"I was, but no matter what we found in there would never justify the tens of thousands of people liquefied in that base. And besides, if the Council got its head out of its stinking ass, we'd actually have quite a good chance."Megan replied before Miranda cut in while sipping her champagne. "Okay, 2 questions. Why do you piss in your bed every night, and I expected you to send assassins of some kind to kill us and reclaim your ship in retaliation for blowing up that abomination. But here we are 10 months later without a single attempt on our lives. Why?"Miranda asked, puzzled at Horatio's apparent lack of action against them. "Firstly, I had an assassination attempt on my life 45 years ago, and the assassin died but managed to shoot me in my inner thigh and permanently damage my bladder control nerve."Horatio began as he puffed on his cig.

"And I know for a fact that you and your crew are the only chance we stand against the Reapers, and despite the fact that I am actually very tempted to just rape and kill you both right here, right now. But, unlike what many think, I am not a man who lets revenge cloud my judgment. So that's why I didn't send any assassins to kill you and your crew."Horatio concluded with a chuckle. "You really think it's that easy to rape me?"Megan sneered at Horatio, who just smiled and got up from his recliner and strode over to Megan and stood before her for a few seconds before he threw her back into her chair and began to rip off her dress. "What...get off me you old pervert!"Megan shrieked as she struggled futilely to get Horatio off her, but he was too powerful.

However, he just stood up and chuckled to himself. "Proved my point yet?"He smirked at Megan, who was straightening her dress and glaring at him, and Miranda was glaring at him with her S5 drawn. "Miranda, Miranda. When did you become so violent?"He smiled as he sat down again. "None of your bloody business. We're leaving."The brunette shot back as she helped Megan up from her chair, and both women were still glaring at the Illusive Man as they walked by in front of him. "Not so fast."He guffawed as his foot swept out, tripping Megan and she fell onto him face-first as she gasped in shock. He then pressed a kiss against Megan's lips as his right hand gently squeezed her left breast, and his left hand squeezed her right butt cheek.

The Commander's eyes widened in horror and outrage as she quickly picked herself up under Miranda's shocked stare, blushing as she slapped him hard across his left cheek with her right hand. "You perverted fuck."She hissed at him as he just laughed loudly. "Ah, I'd say that my 4 billion credit investment was completely worth it. Your breasts and buttocks are divine." As soon as the two women turned on their heels, Horatio tripped Miranda and spun the brunette beauty around, eliciting a shocked gasp from her as she landed right onto him.

He then kissed her full on the lips as well while his left hand squeezed her right breast, and his right smacked and squeezed her left butt cheek. Miranda picked herself up, her face coloring with embarrassment and outrage as she slapped the Illusive Man hard on his right cheek with her left hand. "You bloody wanker."She swore at Horatio as he replied. "Your breasts and buttocks are just as heavenly as they were 15 years ago, Miranda. Looks like you really are made for perfection."The man chuckled as Megan slapped his left cheek once again. "That was for raping my Miri when she asked you to protect Oriana, and for outraging her modesty right now."The redhead spat as Miranda slapped him on his right cheek again.

"That was for trying to rape my Megan just now, and for feeling her up."Miranda scowled as both women slapped him really hard on both cheeks simultaneously, causing him to wince, but he still had the triumphant smirk on his face. "And that double-team is for being such a glorious bastard and making us undecided whether or not we should strangle you for being an asshole or kiss you for being so suave."Megan finished as Legion, Udina and Anderson rushed up to their side. "Shepard, why'd you slap Mr Caine?"Anderson asked. "Ask the Illusive Man himself."Miranda retorted as both Anderson's and Udina's jaws hit the floor while Horatio just facepalmed. "Shepard, first you join Cerberus, and then you recruit the geth you call Legion, and _now_ you don't apprehend the _Illusive Man_! This is ridiculous!"Udina yelled in shock as Megan spun on her heels to face the politician.

"Shut the fuck up you idiot!"She hissed as she kicked Udina as hard as she could, which was really hard, in his gonads. The politician just made a high-pitched 'ooohh' sound as he clutched his crotch and slumped to the ground, unconscious, making Miranda giggle and Anderson and Horatio chuckle. "We have reached a consensus. The kick has resulted in a historically memorable victory for Shepard-Commander."Legion intoned as Megan, Miranda, Horatio and Anderson laughed loudly, causing the C-Sec to look at them quizzically. "Legion, I believe that it would be better summarized by the term 'epic pwnage'."Horatio guffawed as he sipped on his whiskey, causing the rest to laugh even louder. "And Councilor Anderson, this meeting never happened, and information on the Reapers and everything else will stream in through unofficial channels."Horatio concluded as Anderson just nodded.

"Sure thing Mr Caine. Meet me in my office tomorrow and we can work something out."Anderson said as he left. "Now, we're really leaving."Megan snarked as she held Miranda's hand as they walked back to the ship. "By the way, I didn't rape Miranda. It was consensual."Horatio called out to them. "Oh really? You saw that I desperately needed to use you to protect Oriana, and you said that you'd only protect her if I had sex with you. I didn't have a choice, and that qualifies as rape."Miranda hissed back as the duo left the ballroom. _Ah, my biggest vice has to be my weakness for beautiful, feisty women like these two._ Horatio chuckled as he sipped on his glass of Jack Daniels.

Megan and Miranda headed back to their ship hand in hand, passing by their team who were now fully armored and debriefing the C-Sec officers. As they neared their ship's airlock, a distinctly British sounding male called out to Miranda. "Ah Miranda Anne Lawson, still looking gorgeous after all these years eh?"The sandy haired, well built and tall stranger snickered as he stepped out of the shadows with a duffle bag in hand, and Miranda appeared to be lost for words. "Hansen? Thomas David Hansen?"She asked uncertainly as Megan turned to Miranda. "You know this guy?"The redhead asked as Thomas just chuckled once more in the clipped tones of a Harrow graduate. "That's right love, the one and only Captain Thomas David Hansen."

"He was the sniper who got away during Protector, remember?"Miranda replied to Megan as the Commander recalled the sniper who'd quit a few months after the mission due to PTSD over his guilt about not being able to rescue Miranda. "That's me, beauties."He said with a nonchalant smile. "Captain? I thought Cerberus doesn't have ranks?"Megan asked, curious that Thomas had a rank attached. "That's because I was an Alliance N7 marine just like you before I joined Cerberus. Being left to rot without evac or support while under fire by the bloody Alliance due to some diplomatic bullshit really changes your perspective on things."He said in a low, dangerous tone, his easy smile changing to a deadly scowl in a split second.

"So why are you here Tom?"Miranda asked curiously, and his easy smile came back once again. "Simple. I heard you lost one of your crewmembers, and I'm here to atone for my past."He said jauntily as Miranda just sighed. "Look Tom, it wasn't your fault tha-" "Listen, Miranda, it was my fault that I couldn't save you and the team. It was my fault that you got captured by those bloody batarians. It was _my _fault that you were raped. It was _my entire_ fault."Thomas interrupted, his deadly scowl coming back once again. "So you want to join our team?"Megan changed the subject, hoping to lighten the mood as Thomas appeared to be quite unstable, and he just nodded expressionlessly.

"Okay, so what skills do you have?"Megan asked as she led both Thomas and Miranda to the airlock, and waited for it to open. "I'm a professional sniper, and I'm a biotic and tech."He said, the easy smile coming back once more. "And he's not just any sniper, he's the best. And he's an Adept, and his biotics are even stronger than mine, which is saying a lot."Miranda cut in as Thomas just turned to her and smiled. "Team, you done over there?"Megan paged her team via omnitool, and she received replies in the affirmative. "Good. Then get back to the Normandy, we've got a new teammate."She then closed her omnitool and turned to Thomas, and asked "Ready to meet the team?" "Sure. Ready for the Reapers, actually. Everyone at Cerberus knows about the Reapers and believes you on it."Thomas grinned as he began to whistle a tune.

Just as the airlock opened, a lone Facinus rebel appeared behind a cargo box, and he wielded a grenade launcher. "How about some rockets, you human scum!"He yelled as Thomas' expression turned from jaunty to deadly as he spun around faster than either Megan or Miranda, who were drawing their S5s. "How 'bout a nice, big can of shut the fuck up and go to hell!"The sandy haired sniper roared as he hit the rebel with a singularity, rendering him helpless as Megan and Miranda leveled their pistols and emptied their thermal clips into him, killing him. "Like I said, shut the fuck up."Thomas said evenly as he hit the still-floating corpse with a warp bolt, causing a large biotic explosion as the corpse was ripped to shreds, before the airlock finally opened.

An hour later, Erin, the best sniper on the team, was soundly defeated by Thomas on the shooting range. They'd met back on the Normandy, and Thomas had introduced himself, and he got along with everyone very well, especially Garrus and Grunt, whom he'd taught the art of the fistbump. "There is _no way_ you can snipe that fast and get perfect headshots on each kill!"Erin whined in slack jawed awe as she lowered her Viper sniper rifle, while Hansen stowed away the Viper he'd been provided for the competition as he whistled yet another jaunty tune. "It's saying a lot when even an AI says that you can't do something that you do."Garrus said in awe as Thomas' jaw dropped. "Wait, what? Erin's a what?"He asked incredulously as Megan just sighed and filled him in on how EDI became Erin.

"Seriously...what the fuck."He said in disbelief as he shook his head at Mordin, who just smiled his creepy salarian smile as Jack, Samara and Miranda walked up to him. "Ready to take us bitches on with biotics only, tough guy?"Jack leered as Thomas just gave another easy smile. "Anytime love. Let's go."He said as the three of them and the entire crew headed to the sparring ring. Earlier on, as Miranda had said that Thomas was the most powerful biotic who was matched only by Megan, Jack had snorted and challenged Thomas to take her, Samara and Miranda on in a biotic fight. He'd agreed, and now they started. Miranda hurled a biotic throw at him immediately after Jack flung a biotic pull and him, but he deflected with his barriers and hit Jack with a slam as Samara tried to hit him with a singularity but he dodged and countered with a warp.

Jack's barriers dissipated as she hit the ground stunned and out of the fight, and Miranda tried again to hit Thomas with a biotic slam, and she succeeded, but as he went down with a grunt, he hit her biotic barriers with a very strong warp which blew up her barrier, causing her to stumble into Samara, and both floated helplessly as they got trapped in a singularity Thomas had produced. "So...I win?"He asked with a light chuckle as he dissipated the singularity field, both Miranda and Samara gently slumped to the floor. "By the Goddess Thomas, your biotics are on par with that of an asari matriarch."Samara gasped as Jack stood up with a groan. "Goddammit, your biotics are fucking amazing. And you didn't need any sick experiments."

"Yeah, the Teltin thing. I heard, and I honestly think the Illusive Man was stupid to put a bloody paranoid schizophrenic in charge of it."He scoffed as Jack's jaw dropped. "Wait, you mean the project director was nuts?"She asked in shock as Thomas just nodded sadly. "Fuck, no wonder the princess here keeps saying they went rogue. Must've been true..."She mumbled, indicating Miranda as Ashley just hugged her close. "Yeah, that's what I said too. Anyways, time to take me on Thomas."Megan said sweetly as she stepped into the ring with Thomas. "I usually don't hit women, but since you're Commander Megan Shepard, I guess I'll make an exception."He chuckled as both of them lit up with their biotic coronas. The fight was brutal. It lasted an hour, and neither Megan nor Thomas was able to get a clear advantage throughout the fight, and they finally called it a draw after an hour.

Thus, Miranda was now massaging Megan on their bed in their quarters upon the XO's insistence, despite the redhead's reluctance as she knew Miranda was just as tired, and both women were naked. "Damn, he's good. Better than an asari commando, that's for sure. Ah right there Miri...ahh."Megan sighed in relief as Miranda massaged a particularly sore spot at the small of her back. "Yeah."Miranda sighed absentmindedly, and Megan turned her head to face Miranda. "What's wrong Miri?"She asked, as Miranda just shook her head. "He's still guilty about not being able to rescue me after all these years. I can't live with the fact that I made someone guilt-ridden for his entire life!"Miranda yelled with guilty tears in her eyes as she stopped her massage and looked at Megan, who turned to lie on her back before she sat up.

"Miri, it wasn't your fault that he couldn't rescue you. It was nobody's fault. He just doesn't know that he doesn't need to feel guilty anymore."The redhead said softly as she pulled the brunette in for a tight, loving embrace and Miranda sobbed for a little while onto her shoulders. "But I still..."Miranda began before she was cut off by her girlfriend. "Miri, you shouldn't bear any guilt, because it wasn't your fault. Please, just be the sweet, joyful Miri I know from my childhood tonight."Megan pleaded before she leant in to kiss Miranda on her lips. Both women moaned softly into the kiss, and what started out as a chaste kiss was quickly becoming a lot more heated as they rolled around on the bed fighting for dominance.

Soon, they were groping each other's breasts, and Megan made the first move by breaking off the kiss and lowering her aim to Miranda's breasts, and she claimed Miranda's stiff right nipple in her mouth while she pinched and rolled the erect left nipple between her fingers gently, making the curvy brunette gasp and sigh in delight. She then turned her oral ministrations to the other nipple while she played with the other one after a while, and Miranda let her continue for a few more minutes before she pulled away, and opened the wardrobe to grab the chick dick while Megan sat on the edge of the bed, watching her Miri intently.

"Getting ready, I see."Megan purred as Miranda just kneeled on the floor in front of her, and planted a series of moist kisses on her neck while she strapped on the dildo to her redheaded lover and activated it before she pulled away. "Spread your legs please Cassie."She asked in a soft tone and Megan just complied. Miranda then grasped the phallus with her right hand while she swirled her tongue around the tip, causing Megan to moan and whimper in delight. The brunette continued to tease the tip for a while longer before she sucked the entire length into her mouth and she bobbed her head up and down. "Oh yeah...Miri..."Megan moaned, her eyes shut tight as she savored Miranda's blowjob for a few minutes before she pushed Miranda's head further down, making the brunette deepthroat the dildo.

They continued like that for a few minutes before Megan reached her peak. "Oh-oh-oh fuck _I'M CUMMING! MIRI!"_The redhead screamed as her juices flooded Miranda's mouth and throat, and Miranda drank as much as she could while the rest spilled out of her mouth, running down her chin and onto her body when Megan pulled away, gasping and moaning in her post-coital daze. Miranda then got onto the bed, lying on her back as she pulled Megan close and kissed the taller woman on her cheek. When Megan recovered, she kissed Miranda on the lips, savoring the taste of her own orgasm on her precious lover's lips before she slid down the bed and gently parted Miranda's legs with her hands, and put her head in between the brunette's firm, toned thighs.

Megan had decided long ago that Miranda's pussy was the most beautiful thing in the entire galaxy, and once again, she admired her lover's pink, flawless and perfectly shaped sex that looked purer than a virgin's, before she dove in with her mouth, parting Miranda's cameltoe with her fingers. "Oh God..."Miranda whimpered in delight when she felt Megan suck one of her wet, pink petals into her mouth and begin to suck on it gently. Her juices started to flow, wetting her snatch before Megan took in the other fold as well, making Miranda cry out in delight. After a while, Megan decided to take it one step further and she gently let Miranda's wet petals out from her mouth, and Miranda growled in frustration as she reached to try and pull Megan in. She was so close.

Megan just pushed her hand away and gave Miranda's vagina one hard, long lick. "Oh fuck! Yes Cassie yes! Please!"Miranda babbled out, quaking with her impending orgasm as she lifted her head from the pillow and looked down at Megan. Megan just stared lovingly into the cerulean eyes of her lover, smiling before she started to lick Miranda's soaked pussy in a series of long, sensuous strokes of her skilled tongue. "Uuh Megan yes-yes-yes-yes-yes!"The brunette cried out, almost peaking when Megan went a little higher and teased Miranda's clit, now bright red and swollen from her arousal with her tongue.

Miranda was squealing incoherently now, begging Megan to give her release. Megan continued licking Miranda's clit for a little while more before she pressed forward and gently nipped the engorged bud with her teeth. "_AAAAAHH FUUUCK CASSIE! OH MY GOD!"_Miranda shrilled as her body exploded in a triumphant orgasm, gushing her essence into Megan's waiting mouth in several powerful spurts. The raven-haired woman's back arched off the bed, her buxom chest proudly sticking into the air as Megan licked her clit, helping her to ride out her overload of pleasure. Miranda finally slumped down onto the bed after a minute in a sweaty, quivering and moaning heap.

Megan gently trailed kisses up Miranda's curvy, taut body while the brunette recovered from her orgasm. When she did, she grabbed Megan's face and pulled the redhead in for a lustful, tongue filled kiss which lasted for awhile before she broke off and looked deep into the large, beautiful honey green eyes of her lover. "Megan baby, make me yours again tonight."She whispered, and Megan just smiled and nodded. They kissed passionately once again as Megan lifted Miranda up, and the curvy woman wrapped her long, elegant legs around Megan's waist and straddled her as they stood up, still kissing.

The redhead parted Miranda's cameltoe with the tip of her dildo before she pushed into her lover's wet, warm and maddeningly tight pussy, and both women let out long, sensuous moans as Megan moved over to the closet, pinning Miranda against the doors before the Commander thrust into Miranda. "Oh God yes..."Megan moaned as Miranda closed her eyes, moaning as she savored the rough pounding. Moans and cries of delight from both women filled the air as Megan kept pounding Miranda's womanhood hard with her chick dick for a few minutes before they peaked together.

"Mmh Cassie I-I-_I'M...AAAAAAHH! OH GOD!"_Miranda shrieked as she came, squirting all her juices around Megan's dildo, wetting the redhead's groin and thighs as the excess flowed out of her pussy which was stuffed by the large toy and onto the floor. Her sex clamped down hard on Megan's dildo, sending the Commander over the brink as well. "Miri...Miri...I-_OOOHH FUCK INCOMING! MIRI!"_Megan screamed as she unloaded her own feminine fluids into Miranda's soaked womanhood. Miranda mewled loudly in pleasure as she felt her Megan squirt her juices deep into her womanhood and mix with her own cum.

Megan teetered unsteadily before she landed on the bed, Miranda sitting atop her, still straddling her as she removed her phallus from Miranda's womanhood. Miranda leaned in to kiss Megan passionately once again before she pulled away with a randy grin. "Oh we're not quite done yet, _Commander._"She purred right into her girlfriend's ear, her hot, sweet smelling breath driving Megan mad with lust as she pushed Miranda up to look her in the eyes, and Miranda just gave her _yet_ another salacious wink as she grabbed the chick dick and inserted it into her extremely tight anus, sitting down on Megan's thighs as she grinded against Megan.

"Oh yeah..."Both of them moaned as Megan began to push deeper into Miranda's less-explored orifice while they looked into each other's eyes lovingly. Soon, Megan was thrusting as fast and hard as she could into Miranda's ass, and both women screamed and cried out the other's name and pledges of love for each other. "Uuh make me cum honey!"Miranda begged. "I will-yes-yes-yes!"Megan cried out as she approached her climax. "_GAAAAAAHH I'M...OH FUCK ME IT'S SO GOOD! CASSIE!"_Miranda screamed as she came, releasing her vaginal fluids all over Megan's lower abdomen and wetting the sheets.

"_MIRI! BABY! MMMMMHH!"_Megan shrilled as she came, unable to find the strength to pull out before she ejaculated into Miranda's anus, filling it to the brim and over as Miranda's radiant azure blue eyes widened as she felt her Megan fill her up so much she feared she might burst. Megan finally stopped gushing and weakly pulled out of Miranda, and Miranda dismounted Megan and lay back on the bed, resting her head on her pillow as she pulled Megan up, and the exhausted redhead let her head slump onto her pillow as the two women just stared into each other's eyes, laughing breathlessly while Megan pressed the blue button on the belt of the strap-on, sighing as she felt the 3 wires retract and withdraw from her sopping wet womanhood before she tossed it onto her nightstand.

Megan then spooned up behind Miranda, grasping and gently squeezing the brunette's large, firm breasts, loving the way they were still soft enough to ooze out slightly from between her fingers when she squeezed them. "So...how's my little Miri?"She whispered throatily into Miranda's ear while she bit on her earlobe, making the curvy XO shiver and mewl with delight. "A lot less guilty and a lot more satisfied."Miranda purred breathily as she turned around and leaned back to kiss her redhead before they drifted off to sleep together after they pulled the sodden blanket up to cover their nude, curvaceous bodies.

**Final notes:****Heh. I had quite a bit of fun when I wrote TIM to be a Glorious Basterd, and the outrage of modesty part was especially fun to write. And yeah, the obvious CSI: Miami reference is fully intended, mainly due to the fact that both Horatio Caine and TIM are awesome, yet they can be a pain in the ass at times and you're not sure whether to shoot them or praise their awesomeness. And my bad about the late update and slightly crappy ending (IMO), trying to sell a $13k HD 3D TV on your part time job and a writer's block can really fuck it all up for you. So anyways, **_**REVIEW**_**, fav and sub. Releasing control of this form. ;P**


	14. Sisterly Bonding

**Author's notes:****This is the 14th chapter of my ongoing series between Commander Megan Shepard, her lover and XO Miranda Lawson, and the crew of the SSV Normandy. This chapter is a partial response to a kink meme, so expect kinky, smutty goodness. Read the previous 13 chapters as there are lots of references to prior events, or else you'll find yourself lost. Once again, enjoy, REVIEW, favorite and introduce to your friends and fellow authors, and keep sending your reviews and ideas. And thanks to Riekenen for reviewing dutifully, you're awesome! And for the love of God, REVIEW people. I need to know if you're enjoying this. Oh right, the **_**italics**_** are used to denote thoughts and other 'deep and profound brain things', in the words of the immortal lemur King Julian (yeah, obviously Madagascar). Commander Megan Shepard can be seen with Miranda Lawson in this video:****.com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI**

_The door to the Captain and XO's quarters opened, and Commander Megan Cassandra Shepard stepped inside. "Miri? Where are you?"Megan called out sweetly as Miranda's reply came in from the bed area. "I'm here honey." She smiled and walked over to the bed, but before she could head down the three steps leading to the bed, her jaw dropped. Lying on the bed on her side and propped up on her right elbow was Miranda Anne Lawson; her legs stretched out and bent at the knees to enhance her curvy figure and her more than ample chest proudly sticking out. However, what really got Megan's jaw to drop was her attire._

_She was clad in a variant of the nice black latex uniform she usually wore. However, this variant was completely made up of clear latex, and the Commander could see Miranda in all her naked glory through the completely see-through latex catsuit. Megan had __**absolutely**__ no idea that her girlfriend even owned something like that even though they had been sharing quarters and the wardrobe, and sleeping and making love to each other on the same bed for 11 months now. So seeing Miranda wear something like that was rather startling for the redhead. "You seem surprised Cassie. I take it that you like my love suit?"Miranda purred as she got up and sashayed over to Megan, who was just standing there with her jaw slack and staring speechlessly at the beautiful brunette._

_Miranda caressed Megan's face before she pulled the stunned woman in for a long, heated and tongue filled kiss before she pulled away. "You're mine tonight Megan. Oh, you're __**all**__ mine."Miranda said saucily with a hint of malice in her large, radiant cerulean eyes before she glowed a brilliant blue, and she flung Megan onto the bed and kept her pinned down with her biotics as she headed over to the nightstand, her perfect hips swaying suggestively. She took a couple of handcuffs from the nightstand and cuffed Megan to the bedposts before she literally jumped onto Megan with a feral look in her eyes._

"_Miri, what the hell-"Megan began, finally finding her voice before Miranda shut her up with a tight slap to her face. "Shut up. You've neglected me for so long, and I think that you should be court-martialed for that."Miranda whispered throatily with a salacious wink as Megan opened her mouth to reply. "But...but...we just had sex last night! What the fuck are you on about?"The redhead spluttered, not comprehending why Miranda would say that she neglected her when she was actually very well taken care of by the Commander, both in life and in bed. "I mean to say that you've never granted me any of my fantasies."Miranda whispered into Megan's ear, her hot breath tickling the redhead's ear._

"_What! Just because I won't let you spank and bang me senseless while I wear a nurse's uniform doesn't mean I'm neglecting you!"Megan cried out as Miranda's expression hardened. "Oh yes it does. Now shut up, because you deserve the punishment."She hissed with raw sexual desire in her eyes as she let the Commander go from her biotic bonds and flipped Megan over onto her stomach, tangling the chains of the cuffs while she grabbed the riding crop from underneath the bed. "Bad girl, Cassie."Miranda spat as she whipped Megan's well-toned buttocks hard. "Ouch! Stop it Miri!"Megan yelped in pain as she vainly struggled to get free._

"_You will address me as 'mistress' from now on. Understood, my filthy little slut?"Miranda hissed, punctuating each word with a stroke of the whip. "Please Miri! Stop playing this game! I'm not enjoying it!"Megan cried out in pain as Miranda whipped her three more times. "I don't care, and you can only address me as mistress. And I will make you enjoy it, my pretty slave."Miranda purred as she whipped Megan one more time before she flipped Megan back onto her back, and unzipped the zipper on the crotch of her catsuit before she sat on Megan's face, her pussy right above Megan's lips. "Lick me, Cassie honey."Miranda purred saucily as Megan opened her mouth to speak. "Miri, please..."Megan begged but her plea was cut off by Miranda violently forcing her head up against her crotch._

"_I don't feel any licking, and you will only call me mistress!"Miranda roared as Megan just complied, sticking her tongue out to lick Miranda's clit. "Oh yeah...mommy likes it like that..."Miranda sighed contentedly, her eyes rolling into the back of her tossed-back head in pleasure as Megan continued her oral ministrations. Under the pleasurable assault of Megan's deft, skilled tongue, Miranda only managed to last five minutes before she came right into Megan's mouth. "OH FUCK ME CASSIE I'M CUMMING! OOOOOHH!"The brunette screamed, clinging onto the bed's headboard for dear life as she squirted her juices into Megan's mouth and some got onto her face. When Miranda recovered from her orgasmic haze, she added to Megan's humiliation by wiping herself off on Megan's face._

_She got off the bed, and procured the chick dick from the closet while she stripped out of her catsuit. When she was done stripping, she strapped the dildo onto herself and activated it, sighing softly when she felt the familiar sensation of 2 of the 3 wires shooting out and attaching themselves to her inner walls, and the final one attaching itself to her clit. "Get ready for this Cassie."Miranda whispered maliciously with yet another wink as she kneeled on the bed in between Megan's spread legs, resting the tip of the dildo on Megan's soft, pink silken petals as she towered menacingly over the Commander while slinging her legs over her shoulder. She then squeezed Megan's firm b-cup breasts as she thrust in hard, moaning in pleasure at the sensation of Megan's womanhood squeezing tightly against her phallus. "Please Miri, stop! Uuh!"Megan cried out in a juxtaposition of lust and resistance._

"_What did I tell you to call me, slave? Oh God...so wonderful!"Miranda hissed, thrusting deep into Megan's pussy. "Miri-mistress, please stop!"Megan moaned as Miranda began flicking her nipples while thrusting deep and hard into her tight, slick heat. "Do you really want me to?"Miranda teased as she continued ramming the large dildo into Megan's sex. "No-I mean yes mistress! Oh God!"Megan cried out in pleasure as she neared her orgasm. "Mmh I think you want me to bring you to orgasm you dirty slut!"Miranda moaned, feeling the familiar white hot spark building up in her nether regions as she continued thrusting for another five minutes before they came to a roaring climax together._

"_OOOOOHH I'M CUMMING MIRI!"Megan shrieked as she climaxed, and her walls constricted tightly around the chick dick and sent Miranda into her own orgasm as the redhead shot her vaginal fluids all around the dildo. "AAAAAHH FUCK YES MEGAN!"Miranda screamed, collapsing onto Megan as she shot her own feminine cum deep into Megan's already sopping wet womanhood, filling it to the brim and over. The ejaculates of both women mixed together within Megan, and spilled out of Megan's vagina when Miranda pulled out, moaning weakly. The curvy brunette just lay atop Megan for awhile, panting and sighing contentedly as she listened to the instrumental music that was playing in the cabin and the sound of their hearts beating._

_When she regained her strength, she lifted herself off Megan, who was still cuffed to the bedposts. She roughly grabbed the back of Megan's head and her maroon ponytail and forced her toy down Megan's throat, smiling with sadistic pleasure, thrusting in and out as she watched her enslaved lover gag and splutter as she tried to accommodate the phallus, completely at the dominant woman's mercy. Soon, Miranda screamed Megan's name as she came and flooded the redhead's mouth and throat with her juices, and forced the now docile Commander to drink it all up. The XO then rested for awhile before she moved lower and violated Megan's anal passage, savoring every thrust before she came in Megan's tighter hole as the redhead climaxed together with her._

_Miranda dominated Megan for hours, fucking the redhead repeatedly in every hole and ejaculating in every one of Megan's orifices. Finally, the domineering brunette decided she was fully satisfied, and she took out a roll of electrical tape from the nightstand, uncuffing Megan before she taped the completely docile redhead's hands together, and then taped them the right post of the bed. She then taped Megan's ankles together, and gagged the Commander with a long strip of tape taped over her beautiful lips. Megan let out a series of muffled moans and cries, but Miranda just ignored them. Instead, she took out a small pink vibrator and placed it on Megan's clit before she taped the toy to the taller woman's legs._

_Satisfied that the vibrator wouldn't be going anywhere due to it being taped to Megan's legs, which were unable to move due to the thick swath of tape binding her ankles, Miranda turned it on and looked at her lover's defeated face, savoring the helpless and scared look in Megan's large, enchanting honey green eyes as Megan began to struggle futilely as she moaned her protests, which were silenced by the electrical tape covering her mouth. "Goodnight my cute little whore."Miranda smiled predatorily, kissing Megan on her cheek before Miranda settled into the bed, removing the strap-on and tossing it aside before she tucked the bound redhead and herself in with the blanket, which was now drenched with their juices as Megan's muffled protests and struggling intensified. _

_The Commander's head slumped onto her pillow in defeat after awhile, giving up. This was going to be a long night for her. Miranda was about to drift off to sleep with a contented smile on her beautiful face when she was suddenly shaken awake._ Miranda snapped out of her very erotic dream when she felt someone vigorously shaking her awake. Not fully alert yet, the brunette beauty's years of Cerberus training took over for her, and she concluded that the person shaking her awake was a threat.

She grabbed her knife hidden in a sheath woven into her nightshirt before she grabbed the offending hand and flung the person down onto the bed, jumping onto the person and straddling her as she pressed the blade against the intruder's throat, all in fewer than three seconds. Finally Miranda was fully alert, and she saw that she was pressing the knife into the throat of the love of her life, Commander Megan Cassandra Shepard.

Tears began to well up in her eyes when she saw Megan's shocked and dazed expression, and she tossed the knife aside, pulling the redhead up into a sitting position and hugged Megan tightly, sobbing loudly against the redhead's exposed shoulder. "Bloody hell I almost killed you Cassie! I'm so sorry!"Miranda sobbed as Megan reciprocated the hug, gently stroking the brunette's tousled raven-black hair. "Shh, it's ok now Miri."Megan whispered into Miranda's ear reassuringly, trying to recall the chain of events leading up to now. Megan had woken up right next to Miranda, and she smiled when she saw the brunette smiling and sleeping soundly like a baby, and she gently extricated herself from Miranda's embrace, placating the woman with a kiss on her forehead.

Ever since the two vivacious, stunningly sexy and madly in love women shared quarters, they had been taking every opportunity to 'experiment' and explore each other's bodies. And Megan had found out the hard way that Miranda was a _very_ energetic woman, and she _always_ woke up in an extremely horny mood. Miranda usually got up before Megan did, and she would wake Megan up before proceeding to give the Commander a very pleasurable and sexual 'wake up call'. Thus, Megan had resolved to wake up before her Miri did, otherwise she was seriously screwed. She giggled softly at the double etendre, still looking lovingly at her lifelong love, who was still whimpering and moaning softly, drooling slightly onto her pillow.

"Goodnight my cute little whore..."She moaned softly, flipping onto her side and curling up as her smile grew wider, and Megan's smile faded away into a look of surprise. Checking the time on her omnitool, Megan realized it was 0946, and she was curious as to what Miranda was dreaming about, so she decided to wake Miranda up. Very bad idea. One moment, she was shaking Miranda awake, and the next thing she knew was that she was on her back with Miranda on top of her, straddling her with her thighs by the Commander's hips and pressing a knife into her neck.

Now, she was comforting the curvy beauty who was still sobbing slightly on her shoulder. "Well I'm still here aren't I?"Megan smiled reassuringly at Miranda, who looked up at Megan guiltily. "It's no joking matter! I nearly killed you!"Miranda quavered, but Megan just silenced her with a quick kiss on her lips and rested her forehead against the brunette's and wiped her tears away. "Honestly speaking, I never expected you to go ninja on me. And where'd you hide the knife? Never seen you with one."The redhead chuckled, stroking Miranda's jet-black hair as the brunette giggled in spite on the situation.

"All Cerberus operatives are issued knives to be prepared for anything. And as for where I hid it...that's highly _privileged_ information and is way above your _clearance level,_ _Commander_."Miranda purred saucily, giving Megan yet another one of her signature winks. "Oh really XO Lawson? I think I'll _hack_ into the _mainframe _and get my _clearance_."The Commander grinned cheekily as she threw Miranda back down onto the bed and began tickling the ex-Cerberus agent senseless, and the room was filled with the delighted squeals and laughter of the two women who were rolling around on the bed, Miranda curling up in a ball to protect herself from Megan's relentless tickle assault. Eventually, Megan pulled away panting heavily, getting off the bed.

"Where do you think you're going Cassie?"Miranda gasped, sitting up. "Well, there's work to be done, and we've to get supplies on Beken-"Megan started, but was cut off by her lover who placed her index finger on the redhead's beautiful, pouty lips before she began to kiss her way down the cotton nightgown, and finally stopped at her crotch. "I don't think I've given you your wake-up call yet, Megan."Miranda whispered throatily, looking up at the Commander who was now blushing as she licked her lips, hiked the hem of Megan's nightgown up and shoved the redhead back down onto the bed. She then began to run her tongue sensuously over Megan's uncovered, heated womanhood. _Oh Lord. This woman's going to be the death of me._ Megan thought as she closed her eyes and let out breathy moans of pleasure.

After the 'wake-up' call, they went to brush their teeth and shower together, and what was usually a 20 minute process became 40 minutes long due to the both of them feeling each other up and teasing each other. Finally when they were done showering and playing with each other, they stepped out of the bathroom stark naked and they checked their messages on Megan's terminal. Megan finished checking hers in a minute; all of it being spam except for a request that Megan attend a meeting with Councilor Anderson, the Alliance brass and the Council in 6 days time. Miranda checked hers and was almost done when she saw a message from Oriana, her sister. She let out an involuntary squeal of pure joy when she opened it. Megan's curiosity was pricked and she leaned over to see what made her squeal, and she saw the message.

**Hey Miri! It's your little sis, Oriana! I heard that you and Commander Megan Shepard blew up the baddies that were kidnapping humans from colonies. I'm so proud of you sis! And I saw the little love vid of you and Shepard getting dirty in that club, tee hee. Never knew you swung that way, but I'm still happy you found someone to be with. And before I forget, I'd like to meet you at Milgrom Nature Reserve's Great Oak Fall. And bring along your girlfriend, a.k.a. Commander Shepard, LOL. When can you make it? I'd really love to meet up with my guardian angel, especially since my term ends this Friday, which is tomorrow down here on Bekenstein. Oh, I love you too Miri. And stop reading Shepard's messages. :P**

**Your loving sis**

**Oriana**

"See? Even Oriana knows you poke through my messages."Megan teased Miranda, who was giggling in spite of herself at her sister's message, and the redhead was giggling as well. "Shut up! I _do not_ read your messages!"Miranda huffed, still giggling softly. "Then how'd you know that Oriana sent me a message, and that she told me not to tell you anything?"Megan grinned predatorily as she leaned in to nibble gently on Miranda's earlobe, making the brunette shiver involuntarily. "Okay, fine, I read it sometimes."Miranda confessed with a smile and her eyes shut tight, savoring the feel of Megan's warm, wet kisses trailing down her neck and finding her sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met.

"So what're you waiting for? Reply to your little sis that we'll meet her today at 1900."Megan prompted Miranda, who thought about it for awhile before she began to compose her reply.

**Hi Oriana! It's Miri, your big sis. I'm flattered by your pride in me. And I can't believe you watch porn! That is **_**very**_** unbecoming of a proper young woman like you! Nevertheless, how about a meeting at 1900 at Milgrom Nature Reserve this evening? Besides, the Normandy will be stopping there at 1540 today, so how about some dinner and chitchat with me and Megan? I love you Ori, and I do **_**NOT **_**read my girlfriend's messages like some demented stalker.**

**Your loving sis**

**Miranda**

"What a terrible liar you are Miri. And you just told me you read my messages sometimes."Megan scoffed teasingly as Miranda just turned around and smacked the redhead playfully on her chest with a wide grin on her beautiful face. "You're coming along for dinner tonight Cassie. I want you to meet my sister."Miranda smiled as Megan just rolled her eyes with a smile. "Of course. Who else are you going to bring along?"Megan joked as the XO just smacked her chest playfully once more. "You arse."She laughed, unable to contain her excitement and being able to meet her sister and get to know her better._ Besides, I want to show off __**my**__ woman._ Miranda thought with a large amount of possessiveness.

Even though Miranda was provided regular updates on her details of her sister's life by Cerberus when she was still on its payroll, she never knew her sister personally. _If only things could be diff-no wait, I would've never been reunited with Megan then._ The brunette thought as Megan kissed her on her lips. "Well Miss Lawson, I think we should get dressed and head down for some breakfast and then get everything done."Megan purred into Miranda's ear, her hot, minty breath making the curvy ex-Cerberus officer shiver in anticipation. They did just that, but the hours just couldn't fly by quickly enough for Miranda, who was practically bursting with anticipation to meet her sister especially when the Normandy docked at Milgrom's port.

It was 1720, and both women were in their newly booked hotel suite dressing up for their meeting with Oriana. Miranda was fretting over what to wear, while Megan had picked out a hot pink blouse, a form fitting pair of jeans, complete with black high heels, and Miranda playfully slapped her buttocks through the jeans. Finally, Miranda settled on a frilly, pale yellow blouse that Megan had never seen her wear before, a pair of dark blue form fitting jeans and a pair of red high heels. "How do I look?"The brunette asked Megan, who just laughed and replied reassuringly. "You look really beautiful in that. What about myself?"Megan smiled reassuringly as Miranda appraised her dressing, and chose to focus on the jeans which revealed the curvature of her well toned posterior, and specifically said body part.

"You look great. And you do know that I have _ways_ to convince you that my dressing is great, right?"Miranda said saucily with yet another wink as Megan just growled predatorily at her girlfriend, who simply laughed and appeased the redhead with a wet, sloppy kiss on her cheek before she led the Commander to the lift, still giggling. They left the hotel, hailed a taxi and headed to their destination. On the cab ride there, Miranda was trembling slightly with worry. _Why am I so damn nervous? I should be over the bloody moon! Oh God, what if Ori doesn't like Cassie? What if my bastard father finds out where sis is? What if-_ Miranda was interrupted from her thoughts by Megan, who noticed that Miranda was extremely nervous, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey Miri, it's going to be ok. I promise."The redhead smiled reassuringly at her nerve wracked girlfriend, and Miranda smiled back in agreement and returned the hand-squeeze. They arrived at the reserve at 1810, and inspected the meeting site for potential ambush points, and Megan briefly conversed with the 3 undercover N7 marines assigned to protect Oriana, who were doing a good job of establishing an overwatch without being seen. The other 3 were still around Oriana, making sure she was safe. Miranda was slightly surprised that her sister would have enough military knowledge to pick a wide open space so that an ambush was impossible, but she appreciated it nonetheless.

What Miranda didn't know was that the entire meeting was orchestrated by Megan, who was touched by the love Miranda showered on her sister, going as far as not talking to her sister just to make sure that she was safe when they saved Oriana back on Illium. Megan had then convinced Miranda to talk to Oriana, and now Oriana knew she had an older sister looking out for her, and Miranda knew her younger sister loved her as much as she herself loved Oriana. Megan decided it was way overdue that Miranda actually got to know her sister personally.

Finally, Oriana appeared in a tight cyan t-shirt that read **Charles Miller University Netball Team, **faded blue jeans and a black handbag with the other three bodyguards trailing slightly behind her. Miranda was overcome by emotion at seeing her sister, and she ran towards the younger woman with tears of joy in her eyes and swept Oriana up into a tight, crushing embrace. "Oriana!"Miranda exclaimed joyfully, hugging her little sister close. "Sis, I can't breathe! You're crushing me!"Oriana wheezed as Miranda reluctantly pulled away looking into her sister's light blue eyes with mirrored her own. "Sorry Ori. I'm just so happy to see you."Miranda said sheepishly, trailing her fingers through Oriana's jaw length black hair which was the same color as her own hair.

"Well, I'm happy to see you too big sis."Oriana laughed as Megan approached them. "Commander Shepard, I'm so honored to meet you!"The young woman smiled at Megan, who was blushing slightly from the compliment, and offered her hand to the redhead. "Call me Megan, and you embarrass me with all those compliments."Megan smiled as she gave Oriana a quick hug. "Oh right, gotta call my sis-in-law by her first name."Oriana teased as both Megan and Miranda choked. "What? You mean you haven't considered marriage? You two are perfect for each other!"Oriana teased the blushing couple who were holding hands. Both Megan and Miranda did talk and dream about getting married, but hearing it from someone else made them more reassured.

Miranda then noticed the knowing smile that passed between Megan and Oriana, and her inner operative immediately picked up on that and she began to investigate. "What did I miss between you two?"Miranda asked predatorily, her eyes narrowing into seductive, suspicious slits as she stared at Oriana, who gulped. "Nothing sis! I swear to God!"Oriana squeaked out in her Texan accent, acquired from her foster parents, who got Texan accents from their great-great grandparents despite never setting foot on Earth their entire lives. Knowing that Oriana was a carbon copy of her right down to the stubbornness, Miranda knew she'd never get anything out of Oriana and thus she turned to Megan.

"So...you've met each other before?"Miranda purred as Megan gulped involuntarily upon seeing the predatory, seductive yet accusatory stare fixed squarely on her honey green eyes. "No! Never! You must be imagining things!"Megan laughed nervously as Miranda just tilted her head slightly. "Hmm...swallowing and pupils are dilated...I'd say you're lying."She said breathily before she leaned in closer to whisper in Megan's left ear. "I'm a pro at _extracting _intel out of everyone. So, will you tell me what's going on, or do I need to..._torture_ it out of you?"Miranda purred salaciously yet softly before she nibbled on Megan's earlobe for extra emphasis, hoping it was quiet enough for Oriana not to hear. Unfortunately, it wasn't soft enough.

"Eww! I don't wanna know what my sis and her girlfriend do during their happy time!"Oriana squeaked out, comically plugging her ears with her index fingers. Both Megan and Miranda started blushing as they broke away from each other, causing Oriana to laugh at their obvious reactions, and both the Commander and XO broke out into embarrassed laughter, laughing along with Oriana. For once, the galaxy was made out of sunshine and cute bunnies. "Okay sis, I'll settle the dinner. Come on you two, let's go! I'm starving!"Oriana giggled, tugging both Megan and Miranda along by their hands. "Jeez Miri, you weren't kidding when you said Oriana's your twin. She's even got your frakking huge appetite!"Megan chuckled as both Oriana and Miranda just punched her playfully, all three giggling in unison as they got into the hovercab.

20 minutes later, they pulled up in front of a Chinese takeaway restaurant. "C'mon girls, the Chinese at this place is awesome! If you don't like it, I'll eat your share!"Oriana laughed, insistently tugging at the arms of both Megan and Miranda as soon as Miranda paid the cab fare and the young woman half-dragged Megan and Miranda into the restaurant. Megan picked a table at the far corner that gave them an unobstructed view of the main entrance and the kitchen entrance, while the 6 undercover N7 bodyguards split up into pairs and took tables all around the restaurant. _Leave it to Cassie to be on the lookout for our safety._ Miranda thought with a wave of affection rising at the thought of Megan.

"Hey Shepard, Miranda! What're you doing here?"A British voice piped up from the adjacent booth, and all three women turned at the sound of the voice. Thomas was sitting there, eating prawn lo-mien with Chloe, who was having the archetypal plate of fried rice with sweet and sour pork. "Thomas! What're _you_ doing here? Oh, Oriana, this is Thomas, our resident sniper, wise-arse and chief gunnery officer, and Chloe, our field medic. Thomas, Chloe, this is my twin sister Oriana. "Miranda smiled brightly as she introduced Chloe and Thomas to her beloved sister. "Pleased to meet you, Oriana."Chloe smiled as she shook Oriana's hand as Oriana returned the greeting before she turned to Thomas. "Well, you really do take after Miranda. My pleasure."He smiled as he took Oriana's hand in his own and kissed the back of her hand, making Oriana giggle.

"Don't you dare seduce my sister Thomas."Miranda warned with a scowl, but the mirth in her exquisite azure blue eyes gave her away. "You're already cheating on me on our first date! It's over!"Chloe pouted as Thomas' jaw just dropped open. "I...I wasn't...I...well...I...umm..."He stammered before all four women started laughing at the Englishman's predicament. "Oh Tom! You're so cute! And I was only joking!"Chloe laughed breathlessly as Thomas just growled at her. "Anyways, what're you doing here?"Megan said breathlessly, still giggling slightly. "Oh, I heard that this place served the best Chinese food in Milgrom, so I took Chloe here on our first date."He said, his smile returning as he hugged Chloe closer to his side, and the Frenchwoman returned the hug.

"Oh! Congratulations! Well, don't let us interrupt your date!"Megan smiled before she, Miranda and Oriana took their seats, and Chloe and Thomas returned to their food, and they heard Chloe giggling and Thomas chuckling along with her. From the first day since Thomas had joined the team, he was attracted to the depressed doctor. He would spend nights with her, consoling her and telling her it wasn't her fault that Tali died, and he would let her cry in his arms all night long in the mess. With his help, Chloe eventually came out of her depression, and in the process, he no longer felt guilty about his past. And thus, they'd started dating, and this was their first real date.

Megan and the sisters placed their orders, and while they waited for their food, they chatted about Oriana's life, and their own exploits. And when they got to the topic of history when their food arrived, all 3 women, being ardent history buffs, got into a debate about the best historical leader. They ate while debating the 'best' leader in history, with Miranda's vote firmly sticking with Winston Churchill, and Megan's and Oriana's with Franklin D. Roosevelt and Barack Obama respectively. They were briefly interrupted when Thomas and Chloe got up to leave, and they said their goodbyes and they parted ways, but not before Megan, Miranda and Oriana teased the couple till they blushed like tomatoes.

They continued debating until Megan had to go to the washroom a few minutes after they finished eating. "Okay girls, I'll be off to the bathroom. I promise we'll continue our argument later."Megan said cheekily with a huge grin as she got up from her seat, and Miranda just smacked her side playfully, joining Oriana in her laughter. "You know sis, I like her. She's a smart, funny and strong yet gentle woman. Don't let her slip by."Oriana advised her older sister, her expression changing from happy to serious in a heartbeat. "I know Ori. Thanks for telling me though, but I'll have to disagree with you on the gentle woman part."Miranda smiled innocently, happy that her sister liked Megan, and Oriana took the bait. "Why'd you say that Megan's not gentle?"

"Because...she's _anything_ but gentle when we're alone in bed."Miranda whispered salaciously as Oriana just rolled her eyes and plugged her ears once more. "For fucks sakes sis, I done told you I don't wanna hear what you two do in bed!"She groaned as Miranda's expression hardened. "Oriana Janine Lawson, watch your language! A proper young woman like you should _never_ use such words!"The older Lawson sister chided, and her eyes widened, her face reddened with anger and her mouth opened and closed noiselessly in shock, struggling to form a reply when Oriana replied by sticking out her tongue and both her middle fingers at Miranda.

"Haha! You should've seen your expression...fucking priceless, I swear."Oriana laughed, and her twin joined in her laughter despite herself, unable to control her joy at seeing her sister safe and happy, and better yet, they were getting to know each other better without any danger. When they finally managed to control their laughter, Oriana spoke up. "You know sis, I know this is gonna sound cheesy as shit, but I tell you, Megan will go through hell and back just for you. And she'd willingly do anything for you."Oriana said, slightly out of breath. "Thank you for telling me again sis. I'd do the same for her as well."Miranda smiled, infinitely happy that Oriana really liked Megan and could even sense the love they had for each other. It was one thing to know that someone loved you to bits, but having an outsider tell you so was extremely heartwarming.

"Sis? Can you keep a secret?"Oriana asked softly, her tone serious as Miranda leaned in to hear her sister better. "Sure. What's the secret Ori?" "Megan planned all of this. I mean the entire meeting, from the meeting up to this dinner. Hell, that woman pulled everything off right under your nose, and she instructed me not to tell you. She really loves you, Miri."Oriana said in a hushed tone as Miranda's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. The meeting point, the knowing smiles, the positioning of their current restaurant table...it all made sense now. _Just when I thought I couldn't be any deeper in love with __**my**__ Cassie, she pulls a stunt like this right under my nose...oh Cassie..._ Miranda thought happily as her loving emotions toward Megan overwhelmed her, and a lone tear of happiness fell from her beautiful eyes which were tearing up with tears of joy and affection.

"What's wrong sis? I said something wrong?"Oriana asked, her voice and countenance worried. "No-no! I'm just so happy..."Miranda trailed off, wiping away her tears of joy as she smiled a big, contented smile. "Well, I guess I'll just have to..._reward_ Megan when we get back to our suite."Miranda said cheekily as Oriana just buried her pretty face in her hands. "Goddammit sis, I _really_ don't wanna know what you and Megan do in bed at night!"She whined as Miranda just giggled at her reaction, and continued teasing her. "Actually...we don't get _dirty_ only at night. Sometimes, we do it during the day too."She grinned cheekily as Oriana just stuck her fingers into her ears once again.

Megan came back from her trip to the restroom, and she noticed Oriana sticking her fingers into her ear and Miranda grinning like a madwoman. "So, what've you girls been talking about?"She asked and Miranda replied innocently. "Nothing much. Just sister talk."The older brunette said, as if the two words explained everything. Megan just nodded and smiled knowingly at Oriana as she took her seat, and the young woman finally spoke up. "Miri, Megan, would you like to have a sleepover for a week at my house?"Oriana asked Miranda and Megan, who looked at her. "Wait, would your parents approve of this?"Miranda asked hesitantly. "Yeah, they're cool with it."Oriana said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but I've got that damn meeting with the Council. You go ahead Miri."Megan spoke up, smiling reassuringly at Miranda. "But...I...I need to be with you, right?"Miranda started to protest, but her redheaded lover gently interrupted her. "It's ok Miri, your sister is more important. Go on, say yes." "Well...um...if it's ok with your parents, then...I'll stay with you for a couple of weeks Ori."Miranda said, looking uncertainly at Oriana. "Of course it is silly! So I'll meet you tomorrow at my house at one o'clock, okay? Oh, I'll send you the address later."Oriana laughed lightly at her sister's discomfort.

The three women continued chatting away, and it was 2200 when Oriana had to go home. "Still got school tomorrow. See you tomorrow sis!"She laughed as she hailed a cab, and 3 of her bodyguards got in with her, the other 3 hailing another one and following her. Megan and Miranda waved at Oriana's departing cab, and could see Oriana looking out the back and waving back at them with the light of the streetlamps. They hailed another one, and they spent the trip back to their hotel in silence. As soon as they got back into their suite's bedroom, Miranda literally pounced on Megan and pinned the redhead to the bed, the brunette's thighs by Megan's hips. "Miri, what's gotten into you?"Megan gasped as Miranda began kissing Megan fervently before replying.

"I just want to say thank you...for everything. For teaching me how to live again. For saving me and my sister. For loving me."Miranda replied, breaking off the kiss as Megan laughed lightly, a sound that Miranda treasured more than anything else in the galaxy. "Is that all, _Miss Lawson_?"She teased with a smirk on her face. "No, actually. And I found out you planned the whole meeting. Thank you so much Cassie. This means a lot to me."Miranda said, her voice laden with gratitude as she silenced the Commander with a finger on her lips. "So just lie here tonight and let me..._thank you._"Miranda purred, winking salaciously as she lifted her blouse over her head, giggling a little at her Cassie's open-mouthed surprise. Once again, the two women spent the night making passionate love as a form of Miranda's 'gratitude'.

The next day, Miranda arrived in front of her sister's apartment block slightly before the appointed time. _Why on earth am I so nervous?_ She thought as she shuffled around nervously, waiting for her sister to return home from school and perspiring profusely under the hot Bekenstein summer sun. 10 minutes later, Oriana arrived home with her parents. "Oh my gosh sis, how long have you been out here?"Oriana asked, concerned for Miranda, who was starting to look like a boiled lobster due to her creamy, flawless white complexion that was unused to the sun. "Don't worry, just a few minutes." Miranda reassured her sister before she turned to Oriana's foster parents shyly.

"Hello again, Miss Lawson."Mr. Parker, Oriana's adoptive father, spoke up as he offered his hand to Miranda in greeting. "Please Mr Parker, just call me Miranda."Miranda said with a bright smile as she shook the man's hand. "Well, then call me Linus, and my wife Emily."Mr. Parker guffawed in a deep Texan accent as Mrs. Parker shook Miranda's hand. "My goodness Miranda, you are unbelievably beautiful just like Oriana."Mrs. Parker beamed at Miranda, who blushed slightly from the compliment, but it wasn't visible from under her impromptu tan. "You should really stop inflating Oriana's ego Emily. She's already conceited enough."Miranda joked at Oriana's expense, and both Parkers laughed.

"Sis! You're so mean!"Oriana whined as the other 3 just continued laughing as they headed up to the Parkers' apartment. It was actually more of a penthouse, and Miranda instantly fell in love with the view it afforded of the city and skyline. After she was shown to her room and she unpacked her bag, the Parkers and the sisters sat down on the lavish sofa in the spacious living room and chatted about Miranda and her life while they snacked on sandwiches and coffee that the maid had made. Oriana took every single opportunity to tease her older sister about her love life with Megan, who was presently at the Citadel awaiting the meeting. By the end of the teatime conversation, Miranda's blush was clearly visible even through her red skin, and this delighted Oriana no end.

Miranda already knew that Mr. Parker was an accountant, and Mrs. Parker a preschool teacher, but she never knew the amusing details, and she listened intently to every word they said and laughed along with them. Also, Miranda took the opportunity to learn the little details of Oriana's life, which she was never able to when she was still in Cerberus. Finally, it was dinner time, and they ate the delicious dinner, which Mrs Parker had insisted on preparing, heartily while continuing their conversation. 17 years of Oriana's and Miranda's life was a lot to catch up on, and it lasted till way past 2300, and they had to reluctantly stop the conversation, but Oriana promised Miranda that the next day would be great.

The next day, Oriana brought Miranda to the zoo, and they chatted and marveled at the various animals on display at the zoo. As both of them shared a common interest in zoology, they got into a debate about animals, and they were still debating 3 hours later when they were having lunch in a restaurant in one of Milgrom's most prestigious malls that Oriana frequented. After their lunch, they did the ultimate female bonding activity: shopping. Usually, Miranda, being a very practical lady, would balk at the kind of frivolous spending that she and her sister were currently doing, but she simply couldn't care less at the moment, trying on all sorts of dresses and shoes with her younger sister, and both were giggling like schoolgirls throughout, completely happy in each other's company.

6 hours later, both women arrived home with dozens of bags of clothes and shoes, to the Parkers' slight disapproval. "Oh no, I wonder how I'll _ever_ get this back onto the ship."Miranda chuckled in amazement as she surveyed her shopping bags which were laden with assorted footwear and clothing items. "Aww, you're already thinking about your girlfriend!"Oriana mock-pouted as Miranda just smiled at her sister's obvious fake pout. "I'm sorry Ori, but I can't stop thinking of Megan even though I'm really happy with you right here. It's really true, absence does make the heart fonder."The older brunette smiled at her sister as they hugged each other. "So...what does that datapad over there have?"Oriana smiled cheekily as she went for Miranda's personal datapad on the dresser.

Miranda dived across the queen sized bed to stop Oriana, but to no avail. "Oriana, no! Don't look in it!"Miranda pleaded, panicking as she rose to her feet and lunged at her sister, but Oriana quickly cracked the passcode, sidestepped Miranda's lunge and looked into Miranda's most private file. "Oh my god Miri, you are _such_ a dirty girl! And you have the cheek to scold me for watching porn!"Oriana flopped back down onto the bed gasping in shock when she saw nudes of Megan in _very_ suggestive positions and engaging in some solo sexual acts for the camera in the folder, and Miranda went scarlet-faced in response, unable to form any response of any kind.

"Holy shit Miri...Megan-_the_ great Commander Megan Cassandra Shepard actually posed nude _just for you?_"Oriana squeaked out as Miranda just nodded her head in shame, still blushing furiously. "Actually, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't turned on myself."Oriana chuckled as Miranda looked up at her disbelievingly. "What? You're bi?"Miranda gasped in shock. "Yeah. But I want to marry a nice, strong man at the end though. I'm just fooling around with girls just for the fun of it."Oriana replied with an innocent grin on her face as Miranda struggled but failed to form a reply at her sister's shocking confession. "Just don't tell my mom, or she'll kill me. Night night sis."Oriana said sweetly as she walked out of Miranda's room, leaving the brunette stunned and holding her datapad.

The next day, the Parkers and the sisters went to church, and Miranda was swept away by the powerful message of grace preached at the church. _No wonder Megan's an ardent Christian._ Miranda thought, a wave of affection rising in her chest when she thought about her Megan. After that, Oriana and her foster parents had to go to the hospital for Mr Parker's medical, and Miranda was left alone in the penthouse. After an hour of surfing the extranet, Miranda was thoroughly bored and she thus started poking around the house. She had just finished poking through her sister's room when a concealed yellow box caught her sharp eyes. Pulling it out and opening it, her eyes widened when she saw the contents of the box.

However, a diabolical grin soon materialized on Miranda's pretty face as she came up with a payback plan for Oriana. _Not only will I get payback, I can also...satisfy myself with the contents of this box and those holos on my pad._ Hearing the front door open, she quickly put everything back into its original place, and ran and hid the box in her own room before anyone knew what she'd done. As such, the rest of Sunday passed without incident. On Monday, after the Parkers left for work, Oriana took Miranda out on a day in town. They went on another all-day shopping spree, and when they got home, Oriana's foster parents chided both her and Miranda for buying so much, and both girls just stood there grinning sheepishly.

On Tuesday morning, after the Parkers left for work again, Oriana approached Miranda looking quite flustered. "Miri, did you see a yellow box under my bed? That box has all my...um...important stuff!"Oriana asked frantically as Miranda suppressed a knowing grin. "I didn't see it. Well, let me help you find it."Miranda smiled at her sister, unable to conceal her smile anymore. Fortunately, Oriana didn't notice in her panic as she flatly refused Miranda's help. After searching for one entire morning, Oriana finally gave up and brought Miranda to Milgrom's largest amusement park in the afternoon, and she discovered that Miranda was deathly afraid of rollercoasters.

Oriana sadistically insisted on riding the rollercoaster two more times, and Miranda would be screaming in terror the whole time, and by the end of each ride, Miranda would be panting with her eyes shut tight. Finally taking pity on the poor, terrified woman, Oriana decided to bring Miranda on the Ferris wheel, where Miranda finally calmed down. They went on more rides and played some games at the booths before they had dinner and went home, completely happy that they spent so much quality time together. The rest of the week was taken up by more recreational activities between the 2 sisters alone.

Finally, the one week was up, and Megan stood in front of the shuttle as Miranda hugged her sister goodbye. "Visit me soon sis!"Oriana laughed as they broke the loving, sisterly embrace. "I will sis! See you soon!"Miranda called back as Megan shook her head at her with a smile on her face. "Jeez Miri. Just 1 week and you've bought so much stuff."She chuckled as the Parkers, Oriana and Miranda laughed. "Oh and by the way Ori, I discovered your important yellow box."Miranda said mischievously, opening the box and bringing it in front of Oriana and her parents. The Parkers took one look at the contents of the box, and they turned to Oriana with their jaws slack as the blood drained from her pretty face.

In it were 2 small vibrators, a large one, and a large stash of Fornax magazines. "Oriana, you have a _lot_ of explaining to do!"Mrs Parker said sternly to Oriana who was staring slack jawed at a laughing Miranda. "Consider that payback for all the teasing you've done to me, and the torture you put me through on that rollercoaster ride."Miranda stuck out her tongue at Oriana while grinning sadistically as she closed the shuttle door. "Sis, you're _so _mean!"Was Oriana's last cry before the shuttle took off, bringing Megan and Miranda, who were roaring with laughter, back to the Normandy.

**Final notes:****This was quite tough to write, given that Bioware gave us writers nearly nothing to work with on Oriana's character. So this is my take, and I hope you guys liked it. Oh yeah, my bad about the late update, my architecture project and intensive rugby training made me too exhausted to write fast. Anyways, **_**REVIEW**_**, favorite and subscribe. Peace, and you readers are cool.**


	15. All Bets Are Off

**Author's notes:****This is the 15th chapter of my ongoing series between Commander Megan Shepard, her lover and XO Miranda Lawson, and the crew of the SSV Normandy. Read the previous 14 chapters as there are lots of references to prior events, or else you'll find yourself lost. Once again, enjoy, REVIEW, favorite and introduce to your friends and fellow authors, and keep sending your reviews and ideas, and credit for some ideas in this chapter go to Stradivarium. And Riekenen, I now bestow upon you the coveted title of 'Champion Reviewer'! And for the rest of you readers, don't just sub and fav, REVIEW. I need to know if you're enjoying this. No, I do NOT have a beta-reader, I proofread this myself. Commander Megan Shepard can be seen with Miranda Lawson in this video:****.com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI**

Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard laid atop the warm, naked body of her lover, Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson, her head resting against the crook of Miranda's neck as they rested after _yet another _round of wild lovemaking. While Miranda had spent a week with her sister, Megan had gone off to the Citadel to attend a meeting, but she had no idea she was to be double promoted, and Miranda considered an unofficial officer of the Alliance Navy due to the brunette's 'meritorious actions in combat' and qualifications. However, Councilor Anderson had pulled quite a few strings to make sure that Megan and her crew remained officially freelance and thus free from all the rules of military conduct, but they were _un_officially part of the Navy, and now Miranda had to wear the standard Alliance dress uniform they tailor made for her measurements on official occasions.

After picking Miranda up from her sister's home in Milgrom alongside all the shopping bags of clothes, jewelry and shoes she'd bought during her stay with Oriana, the two lovers had endured the 10-minute shuttle ride back to the Normandy, and they made speed for their cabin. They didn't even manage to last past the elevator, as they began kissing and stripping inside the elevator and by the time they got into their cabin, they were fully undressed and still kissing fervently. Once they got into their cabin, they proceeded to release seven days worth of pent up lust and loneliness. It required approximately 6 hours and 38 rounds before both Megan and Miranda worked out their missing each other.

Miranda was enjoying the pleasant weight of the taller woman lying atop her. While she was staying with her sister, she was very happy but she still sorely missed Megan, and she would masturbate to nudes of Megan in her datapad every night. Unfortunately, by the third night, those holos and her fingers couldn't satisfy the lonely woman anymore, and thus she'd channeled all of her sexual frustration into their make-up session, and it was the same for Megan. Ever since they'd started dating, they had _never_ been separated by long distances from each other, and it was torture for both of them, knowing that the other was a few light years away.

Every night, without Megan being physically near to her, Miranda slept fitfully, the wonderful memories of Megan's pleasant weight above her, the adorable noises the Captain made during their lovemaking sessions, how she looked like in the throes of passion...Miranda shook her head trying to clear her mind of all those thoughts. _This is hopeless_. The Sentinel thought with a small smile. She knew she'd never be able to resist the sultry Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard. In fact, the only reason why she managed to distance herself from Megan at first was because she didn't know that Megan was the Megan she fell in love with when she was a teenager.

"Mmm...that was wonderful Miri baby."Megan purred breathily, looking up from Miranda's neck and directly into her exquisite cerulean eyes as Miranda looked back into Megan's honey green eyes and giggled. "Well, if this is the welcoming party I'm going to get every time I come back from a long trip, I think I'll go away more often."Miranda joked as Megan just slapped her chest playfully and pouted. "I missed you. Those were one of the 7 longest days of my life."The redhead said, stroking Miranda's tousled black tresses. "How about those 7 nights?"The brunette teased as her girlfriend just laughed and kissed her passionately. The two women began to put a lot of tongue action into the kiss, and they rolled around the bed trying to gain dominance.

Finally, they reluctantly broke off the kiss for some much needed air. "I _knew_ you could _never_ keep your hands off me, _Lieutenant Commander_ _Lawson_."Megan gasped out as Miranda contemplated a response before replying. "Oh really? Wanna bet, Cassie honey?"She said as she started to mentally kick herself. _What in hell are you doing, you dumb bitch!_ She thought as she looked into Megan's eyes and saw the challenge there. _Bloody hell...here it comes..._ "Are you sure,_ LTC Lawson?"_Megan teased as she began to nibble on Miranda's earlobe. "I'm sure-Captain."Miranda ground out as she futilely tried to get Megan off her. "Oh really? Somehow, I doubt it."Megan purred as she stopped attacking Miranda's earlobes.

_Whew, I thought...oh God, what's she doing with her tongue? _"I'm sure of it Megan."Miranda said, trying to inject confidence she was sorely lacking at that point in time. _Resistance is really __**useless**_**. **Miranda thought with a sigh. "I bet that I can resist you for seven days."Miranda smiled, trying to hide her obvious worry at losing the bet even before it began. "_Impossible!_ You really think too highly of yourself!"Megan scoffed as she moved down to kiss Miranda's neck while her hands and fingers played with Miranda's large D-cup breasts. Miranda knew that she was going to lose control of the situation if she didn't do something _fast_, and she summoned up all her willpower to roll both of them over and pin Megan to the bed, holding the redhead's arms above her head and pinned them to the bed, her hands on Megan's wrists.

Megan's large, beautiful eyes widened in surprise before they clouded over with mischief. "I'm sure I can do it Cassie."Miranda smirked, trying her best to remain in control of her raging hormones. Megan just laughed throatily in response; she was obviously enjoying this. "So...what's the _op plan_, LTC Lawson?"The Captain asked saucily, eliciting a laugh from Miranda. "If you can't seduce me into having sex with you at the end of 7 days, _I _win."She replied, getting another laugh from the redhead. "And what're the _benefits_ of winning this _skirmish_?"Megan continued in her most sultry tone of voice. "The loser is the winner's sex slave for a week."Miranda replied before she could stop herself. _Oh lord, you've just dug your own grave __**and**__ built your own coffin, you stupid fuckwit!_ She mentally groaned, realizing that she stood a _very_ high chance of losing the bet.

"Oh wow. _Very rewarding _indeed. And what are the _rules of engagement_, _LTC Lawson_?" "None. You can seduce me any way you want, all day long."Miranda smiled cheekily at her girlfriend, who was already licking her lips with a perverted gleam in her eyes. "Are you really sure you don't want any rules of engagement?"Megan purred naughtily. "I'm sure, because I _know_ I can resist you, _Captain Shepard_."Miranda drawled teasingly. _Oh great, might as well roll over and be Megan's sex slave now. Do I even stand a snowball's chance in hell of winning this crazy bet?_ Miranda thought as she continued to taunt the redhead pinned to the bed beneath her.

"Oh really? So...any _last requests_?"Megan purred with a perverted gleam in her large, dazzling honey green eyes. "We don't share quarters, which means that I'll bunk with Jack and Ashley in my old quarters."Miranda grinned, finally managing to hide some of her apprehension. "Hmmm...I'd say you're _scared_, Miri sweetie. But okay, go ahead and bunk with them if you think it'll help you win."Megan grinned back at Miranda, who chuckled lightly. "I'm more afraid of those sex-crazed psychos than you!"Miranda replied, smirking.

Ever since Miranda had (indirectly) passed her quarters onto Ashley and Jack, who'd hooked up and were as madly in love with each other as Megan and Miranda, all of the Normandy's crew started calling Miranda's old quarters the 'love nest' due to both Ashley and Jack screaming out their sexual ecstasy so loud whenever they had sex, which was almost nightly, that even the highly effective sound proofing in Miranda's old quarters couldn't keep their screams within the confines of the room. "Well, you could always sleep on that old couch of yours if you're afraid of getting raped by those nutcases."Megan replied with a grin. "Nah, I can take them on."Miranda shot back with a grin.

"Okay, so it's settled then. When is the..._op_ going to start?"The Captain asked, suggestively winking at Miranda. "Tomorrow, honey. Tomorrow, you will try your best but _utterly fail_ to seduce me, _Captain Shepard._"Miranda drawled teasingly, taunting the redhead. "Oh really. So...will you let go of my wrists now, _Miri_?"Megan laughed as Miranda's azure blue eyes clouded over with lust and mischief. "Hmm...nope. Not a chance, Cassie dearie." "Why not, Miri?" "Because...I need some..._release_, and _you_ need to be _punished_ for teasing me."The brunette purred, crushing her lips against Megan's and silencing her reply. It was a long while before Miranda fully worked out her 'release'.

As per the agreement, Miranda moved back into her old quarters, and she swore that Ashley and Jack were standing around with perverted gleams in their eyes when she moved her belongings she'd need for the week into the room. _Probably planning to rape me already._ Miranda thought with an involuntary shudder as she threw a blanket over the couch, where she'd be sleeping for the next week. Despite her misgivings about being thrown into the same quarters alongside 2 extremely sexually active women, the Sentinel knew that it was necessary that she be separated from Megan for the time being or she'd lose the bet, as having a predatory Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard in full-fledged seduction mode anywhere nearby would play merry shit with her self-control.

Megan still had her quarters, and she had agreed to Miranda's suggestion only because she knew how well she had the ex-Cerberus officer and current Alliance Navy Lieutenant Commander wrapped around her finger, and was sure-no, _damned certain_ of her victory over Miranda, and she knew the extent of the power she held over her lover. Thus, Megan wanted Miranda to appear to have a fighting chance so that she could say that she won fair and square. _Besides, Miri won't complain about what I'm going to do to her. Oh no, she will enjoy it and __**surrender **__to me, the __**great **__Command-oops, silly me-Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard!_ Megan thought, an egotistical laugh leaving her lips.

After ordering Joker to make a quick stop at the Citadel, where the Captain spent an entire day purchasing the necessary _materials _to aid her bid to seduce the seemingly unflappable Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson. Now the stage was set, and the great game of seduction began in earnest.

**Day One**

"Day one of Operation: Seduce LTC Lawson has begun. I will prepare a full frontal assault that will leave her no chance to resist my advances. Oh, today is going to be the day I win."Megan spoke into her omnitool, recording down the progress of Operation: Seduce LTC Lawson, grinning like a predator about to mercilessly devour its helpless prey. Or a helpless Miranda Anne Lawson in her case. "Oh you are _never_ gonna know what hit you, Miri."Megan chuckled to herself as she headed for the elevator and went down to her 'area of operations', which happened to be Miranda's old quarters. Passing by Thomas, Erin, Mordin, Samara, Kasumi, Jacob, Chloe and Jentha, who were lounging around in the mess over their mid-morning coffee and watching newsvids, she got an unanimous "Hey Captain!" from them as a greeting, and she smiled back.

She then strode into Miranda's office, where the brunette was busy compiling a report on their supplies and fuel. Miranda was so engrossed she didn't notice that Megan had stridden in until 5 seconds after the door had opened. She looked up, surprised that the Captain was there in her office. Megan smiled to herself. _Heh, she's surprised. Looks like I have the advantage. This is gonna be even easier than I thought._ "Miri, do you have a minute?"The redhead asked as the brunette smiled back at her. "You know I always have time for you Cassie baby."Miranda replied before she stopped dead upon seeing the predatory look in Megan's dazzling honey green eyes. _Uh-oh._ The brunette thought as Megan sashayed over to her, hips swaying suggestively.

"I noticed that you've been _really _tense this morning. I can..._help _with _that_."Megan purred suggestively, sitting on Miranda's lap and straddling the stunned woman, gently stroking the side of Miranda's exquisite face before she leaned in and crushed her lips against Miranda's, getting her tongue in on the action as well and moaning into the kiss. Miranda savored the kiss for a few seconds before she pushed the Captain off her, knowing that kissing any longer would result in the loss of the bet. Megan's surprised expression was quickly replaced by a naughty glint in her eyes as she saw the Sentinel breathing heavily, her face flushed. Apparently, Megan had been expecting Miranda to give into the kiss.

"Why Miri? Don't you love me anymore?"Megan pouted as Miranda issued a shaky laugh in response. "Of course I do Cassie sweetie. But we still have the bet, remember?"The Lieutenant Commander replied, only marginally successful in keeping the shake out of her voice. Megan sighed theatrically as she stood upright. "All right. You win this round, but _I _will win the battle. I have _more tricks_ up my sleeve."She smirked as she strolled out of the door, once again swaying her hips suggestively and she even turned her head back to give Miranda a salacious wink and a blown kiss. "Go ahead, do your worst Captain!"Miranda shot back, trying to keep her hands from shaking.

As soon as Miranda made sure that Megan left the crew deck, she sprinted for the communal showers on the same deck. Her mind was in a wreck; her hormones were raging and her reproductive organs were no longer controlled by her brain. Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson needed a _damn long _cold shower, and she needed it desperately. Ignoring Thomas', Erin's, Mordin's, Samara's, Kasumi's, Jacob's, Chloe's and Jentha's stares, she ran into the showers and turned it to the coldest water setting available, not even bothering to remove her white cotton and spandex uniform and boots. 10 minutes later, she trudged back to her quarters, still dripping wet with cold water, oblivious to the same 8 crewmembers staring at her.

"What's up with her and the Captain?"Thomas asked nobody in particular, and all he got was a series of shrugs. The rest of the day passed with more subtle flirting attempts by Megan, who would constantly twirl her hair right next to Miranda as she knew that Miranda found it incredibly hot and arousing when the Captain played with her own naturally maroon hair, and she would purposely brush up against Miranda's body and wink suggestively, among other things. It took all of Miranda's willpower to resist the sultry Captain, and she was only too happy when it turned to night (as determined by the ship's clock). However, the two women getting frisky in their bed barely 5 meters away from her made her jealous that she couldn't be doing the same with Megan, and with a frustrated cry, she rolled over and fell asleep.

**Day Two**

Surprisingly for Miranda, Megan didn't attempt to seduce her throughout the entire morning. The brunette sighed tiredly, looking from her console where she'd been busy compiling supply status reports for 4 hours straight. _1430. Just had mashed potatoes and fish for lunch about 2 hours ago and I'm __**hungry**__**again**__. Looks like I really __**do**__ need her around me to function properly._The Sentinel groaned, but was interrupted by a bleep on her omnitool. Calling it up, she saw that Megan was requesting her presence in the captain's quarters. _Why would she...oh great, yet another seduction attempt, I guess. However, I still have to go up there._

When she arrived at the captain's quarters, Miranda noticed that Megan wasn't there, but she heard a light moaning and the shower still running coming from inside the bathroom. "Miri help! I'm in the bathroom!"Megan called out, her voice sounding distressed. Being the dutiful girlfriend that she was, Miranda was instantly concerned for Megan, but as she headed to the bathroom, a sinking feeling was building up in the pit of her stomach. When she opened the door, the brunette's jaw dropped. Sitting on the wet floor with her long, elegant legs spread wide and fully stretched out, was a very naked and very wet Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard, whose face was contorted with pain.

_Oh, __**shit.**_ Miranda thought, once again fighting to restrain her hormones when she saw Megan in that compromising position, and worse still, the Captain was fully lathered up from head to toe with soap and shampoo. "I sprained my ankle and both my wrists! Help me shower please Miri!"Megan pouted. "I...um...well..."Miranda stammered, her face flushing as Megan cut her off. "It hurts so badly! Please Miri? Help me?"The redhead asked, pretending to sob as she did so. Fake or not, Miranda couldn't ignore Megan when the redhead was acting like this. "All right you klutz. I'll shower you."Miranda sighed resignedly as she gingerly helped Megan up.

"Yay! I love you Miri baby!"Megan squealed in joy, hugging the brunette close and rubbing her chest against Miranda's black latex uniform, making sure to get it all soaped up while she French-kissed the shorter woman. Miranda pushed the redhead off gently, blushing with her bashfulness, and began to rub the soap into Megan's skin. "Ohh yeah Miri...oh that is _so good..._mmm..."Megan moaned with a delighted smile on her pretty face when Miranda began to wash her, and the Lieutenant Commander had to restrain herself from cursing as Megan's moans and pleasured expression were shooting her self-control to shit, and Miranda knew that if she didn't get out of there soon, she'd lose the bet.

Megan's right hand caught Miranda's own as the redhead spun around, letting her lover's left hand scrub her back while she guided Miranda's right hand, now under her control, to her breasts and she began to rub the brunette's hand sensuously over both of her perky b-cup breasts. "Mmm…Miri…I love it…"Megan whispered breathily as Miranda's faint blush went to a full crimson blush with her simultaneous arousal and shyness. _Oh God, help! I'm going to lose this bet! _Miranda screamed in her mind as she felt her hand brush up against a patch of neatly trimmed hair, and soon enough she felt her hand rubbing against the folds of Megan's wet, heated womanhood.

Miranda pulled away, her face burning and her hormones going apeshit once again as Megan turned around with a pout and a hurt expression. "Why Miri? Don't you want to help your poor Cassie get rid of that itch down there?"She whined, giving the Lieutenant Commander her teary eyed look. "I…well…I-I…I should go!"Miranda squeaked out, turning tail and running out of the bathroom. However, before she could get out, she slipped and fell on her face, but her more than ample chest helped cushion much of the force from the fall, knocking the wind out of her. "Miri! Are you alright?"Megan asked, concerned for her lover as she pulled Miranda up to her feet.

"I'm fine. I-I should get back to my duties."Miranda stammered out as she ran out of the cabin, clutching her chest. Megan shook her head, sighing in despair. _Dammit, I like Miri's resolve, but she's resisting __**me!**_ The Vanguard thought as she went back into the bathroom, but she slipped as well. "Eek!"Megan yelped before she let out an involuntary squeak of pain as she landed awkwardly on her ass, spraining her left ankle in the process. "Fuck! Looks like its real now."She grumbled as she limped her way to the showerhead, which was still on and began to rinse the soap and shampoo off her body. _Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable. Miranda hasn't caved in yet! But don't worry, she __**will**__. Oh yes she __**will**__._ Megan thought with an evil grin as she continued showering.

As soon as Miranda got off the lift at deck three, she rushed into the female shower room, letting herself soak under the jet of ice cold water for 5 minutes, not even bothering to remove her black latex uniform, which had suds all over it thanks to Megan rubbing herself against Miranda. Ignoring Kasumi and Jentha, who were showering and staring curiously at her fully clothed form, she turned off the shower and headed out of the shower room back to her quarters, not even bothering to towel off. The brunette passed by the mess hall, where Erin, Thomas, Jack and Ashley were having their afternoon coffee and playing poker. "What the…"Erin trailed off as the four stared at the dripping wet Miranda Anne Lawson, who was trying to ignore their stares.

Ashley's and Jack's stumped expressions soon gave way to mirthful ones as they started giggling uncontrollably, and both Thomas and Erin turned to the two lovers, looking even more confused. "You two know what's up with Megan and Miranda?"Thomas asked in a low tone as Ashley giggled in response. "Oh, those two are having a bet about Megan being able to seduce Miranda into having sex with her by the end of this week. Today's day 2, and Miranda's just warded off another seduction attempt by Megan."She chuckled as revelation dawned on Erin and Thomas. "Ohh…no wonder Miranda's back in her old quarters."The two said in unison as Jack just guffawed. "Show hands!"The ex-convict grinned.

"Day two? Heh, I thought that Miranda wouldn't even last 6 hours without her dear Captain-_fuck_!"Thomas boomed out when he saw that Erin had her _fourth_ consecutive straight flush. "What the fuck! You're cheating dammit!"Jack yelled, causing Mess Sergeant Gardner to look their way curiously. "No! No goddamn way!"Ashley added with disbelief in her voice as Erin's poker face gave way to a huge, sly grin. "Y'know what, fuck this! You're cheating Erin, cause you're a fucking supercomputer!"Jack yelled as she threw down her cards and headed back to Engineering to help Donnelly and Daniels.

Thomas then went back into the Main Battery to finalize the calibrations on the Thanix cannon (apparently, Garrus was doing it wrong by putting in the wrong values everytime he calibrated it, making the problem worse until Thomas spotted and corrected the error), and finally Ashley threw down her cards and headed back up to the armory. "Come on guys, I'm not cheating! Sure, I'm calculating the odds like crazy, but I'm not cheating!"Erin tried to plead her case, but the other 3 simply stormed off. "Bet-welshing pussies."The blonde grumbled as she gathered up the cards, keeping them away before she headed back to her copilot's station.

**Day Three**

Megan was seriously impressed by Miranda's backbone. So far, she'd resisted _all_ of her seduction attempts, thereby shooting Megan's assumption that Miranda would cave in by the second day to bits. _I will seduce you into having sex with me, LTC Lawson. You'd better believe it._ The Vanguard thought, growling. A sudden brainwave hit her as she growled out her frustration while lounging on her couch. _Damn, I bought so much stuff back at the Citadel, and I haven't even __**touched**__ any of them yet. Well, time for a field test._ Megan thought lasciviously as she walked over to her wardrobe and opened it, looking through her clothes before one costume caught her eye.

_Hmm…looks good. Well Lieutenant Miranda Anne Lawson, __**today**__ will be the day you surrender to me._ The Captain grinned as she put on the outfit before heading for the elevator. She arrived at deck 3, and she stepped out of the lift and headed to Miranda's office. However, in order to do that, she had to pass by the mess hall, where half the crew were having lunch. As expected, her attire made for interesting reactions. "_Holy mother of God_!"Thomas yelled in shock, dropping his fork as Chloe, Jentha and a few other crewmembers did simultaneous spit-takes with their fizzy drinks, while the rest choked on their food.

"What the hell!"Jentha croaked out as soon as she recovered from drenching a choking Yeoman Chambers in grape soda, still staring incredulously at Megan, who was starting to blush furiously. Megan then entered Miranda's office, and she noticed that Miranda wasn't at her desk, but was lying on the bed, reading a novel from a datapad. _Excellent. I am __**so**__ gonna win today_. The Vanguard thought as she smiled saucily, swaying her hips as she approached Miranda. The brunette heard the door open, but she couldn't take her eyes away from her datapad initially due to the engaging plot. Finally, she looked at her visitor, and her jaw literally dropped. _What in hell is she __**wearing!**_Miranda thought in shock.

Sashaying towards her was her lifelong love, Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard, dressed in the stereotypical uniform of a catholic schoolgirl. Every detail was right, from her flowing maroon locks tied into pigtails, to the plain white shirt that was a bit too short for her and revealed some of her nicely muscled stomach, and the red plaid skirt, the knee high, frilly white socks, the white stockings, and finally the black saddle shoes. To complete the catholic schoolgirl fantasy, Megan carried a large black Bible, a larger red book and a long wooden ruler. _Where the bloody heck did she get all this?_ _And how did she find out one of my fantasies of her was her wearing this kind of uniform? _Miranda thought, her eyes darting about wildly as she tried to find an escape route, but found none, as planned by Megan.

The redhead then pounced onto Miranda, who was sitting up and licked her lips predatorily as she stared into Miranda's eyes. "_Headmistress_ _Lawson_, they say I've been a bad, _bad _girl. I didn't do my homework…"Megan purred as she flipped the book open to a random blank page and showed it to Miranda, tossing it aside before she continued. "…I didn't read my bible…" The redhead purred as she tossed aside the bible. "…and I've been misbehaving. Do you think I'm a bad girl, _Headmistress Lawson?_"She teased before she crushed her lips against Miranda's, getting her tongue involved and moaning into the kiss as she continued kneeling in front of Miranda on all fours, making sure Miranda couldn't escape as her thighs were straddling Miranda's curvy hips.

Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard was going all out to win their bet, and Miranda Anne Lawson knew that if she didn't get away in a few seconds, her iron will would evaporate entirely and she would become Megan's sex slave for a week. Miranda's tactical mind finally saw an opening and she quickly shoved Megan off her, bolting to her feet and panting heavily with her jet black hair wild and her face flushed as the Vanguard landed on the bed on her back, her eyes wide with surprise before it was replaced by mischief. Miranda started for the door, but Megan was faster, leaping to her feet and blocking Miranda. Megan then pinned Miranda against a wall before she spoke.

"I'm impressed _Headmistress Lawson._ You've managed to resist-all-my-seduction-assaults-so-far."Megan purred, punctuating the last seven words with wet kisses on Miranda's neck as before Miranda found her voice. "You're the personification of evil!"The brunette squeaked out as Megan just laughed throatily. "Oh yes, definitely. But I can also be _very merciful._ Shall I…_display _my _mercy_?"Megan purred, winking suggestively at Miranda, who couldn't get her mouth to work properly for a few seconds. "Hmm…looks like you need some…_convincing._ Remember how I've been a bad, _bad _girl? Given that you are the _headmistress_, you should…_discipline_ me."The redhead said breathily as she placed the wooden ruler in Miranda's hands before she sashayed over to the desk, knowing that Miranda's stare was fixed on her ass.

She then bent her torso over the desk and hiked her plaid skirt up over her hips, revealing to Miranda that she went commando underneath and her bare buttocks. The brunette gulped involuntarily as a wet warmth flooded her sex at the infinitely erotic sight before her, and her hands and legs began to tremble. _Bail out Miri! Bail out! Get out of here! Code black!_ Miranda mentally screamed at herself as she finally got her legs to work, and started for the door, only to be stopped once again by the Captain. "Wow...I am so _impressed_. You seem to be _invulnerable _to my considerable _charms_, and you always fend me off."Megan taunted Miranda as the brunette swallowed thickly.

"Well...it was hard."_Difficult you bloody dimwit! Difficult!_ Miranda groaned inwardly, bracing herself for Megan's next words. "Hard huh? I bet that...3 parts of your anatomy are..._hard_ as well. Come on LTC _Lawson_, you _know_ you want me."Megan purred, throwing in a salacious wink for added measure. "Umm...I'm needed elsewhere! Gotta go!"Miranda blabbered out frantically as she ran like hell out of the room, leaving a dismayed Megan no chance to go after her. _Impossible! Other women and men would've given in the minute I came in here! Wait…does that mean she doesn't find me attractive anymore? No… I'm sure it's for the bet…but… _"No use thinking about that now Cassie. I'm gonna bring my A-game, and _she's_ gonna _get it_."The Vanguard growled as she stepped out of the room to shocked stares once more.

**Day Four**

Miranda was taking _yet another_ ice cold shower, trying to clear her mind of all the memories of her and Megan making passionate love that kept haunting her every day, all throughout the day, when an old military maxim sprung to mind. _The best defense is a good offense._ Miranda thought. "But what should I use as my offense? And I _must_ be nuts to try and seduce Megan while _she's_ trying to seduce _me_."Miranda thought aloud to herself, causing Goldstein and Ashley who were also showering next to her, to look at her quizzically. Ashley started giggling to herself softly before she leaned in to whisper something inaudible to Miranda into Goldstein's ear, causing the other woman to laugh as well.

Suddenly, it hit her. _I'll seduce her with a massage! She loves my massages! Yes! I must be a genius!_ Miranda thought with a devious grin as she recalled how relaxed her massages made Megan, and Megan fell asleep while Miranda was massaging her most of the time. The plan was so crazy it might actually work. She quickly toweled off and slipped into her black latex uniform and headed for the mess hall to grab breakfast. After collecting her plate of toast, bacon and eggs, she plunked herself down into a random chair and began eating. Kasumi, who was behind her in the mess queue, slipped into the seat next to her. "Aren't you going to sit with Jacob?"Miranda asked the thief, gesticulating at Kasumi's boyfriend who was chatting away with Thomas and Garrus at the next table.

"Yeah, maybe later. Right now I wanna talk about you and Shep."Kasumi said in a lighthearted tone. "And how is that your business?"Miranda snapped with more force than she intended to, drawing the attention of everyone in the mess hall as Kasumi recoiled. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to snap like that."Miranda sighed, putting down her fork as she rubbed her beautiful face blearily. "It's ok. Actually, I wanted to talk about that."The Japanese woman reassured Miranda as everyone turned back to whatever they were doing. "I noticed that you and Megan are really tense lately. You two…didn't have a fight lately, did you?"

"No! No, we didn't have a fight. We're just having…a bet."Miranda said in a hushed voice so that only Kasumi could hear. "A bet huh? What is it?"Kasumi chuckled lightly as Miranda flushed slightly. "Well…I bet that I could…um…restrain myself from having sex with Megan. It's really tough to win this."The Sentinel said softly as Kasumi started giggling. "And how long has it been?"Kasumi giggled as Miranda shyly held up four fingers. "Wow. I didn't think you'd last half a day without your Captain."Kasumi laughed before she shut up upon seeing Miranda's death glare fixed upon her. "Wait, you said that Megan was really tense. What made you say so?"Miranda asked as the thief just shrugged.

"Well, she's definitely running on a short fuse. I pulled a prank on her yesterday, and she screamed at me for 10 minutes straight. I actually peed myself."Kasumi whispered, coloring with embarrassment as Miranda facepalmed. "Dammit. She thinks I don't find her attractive anymore."Miranda sighed as Kasumi just shook her head. "I don't think that's the case right?" "Bloody hell no!"Miranda stated loudly, causing everyone to stare at her for awhile before they lost interest once again. "Then go tell Megan that. Now, it's Jake time."Kasumi smiled dreamily as she went over to Jacob with her plate, and she actually swooned when the black man planted a kiss on her cheek.

Miranda quickly gobbled down her breakfast and her tea and immediately went up to Megan's cabin. Megan looked up from her terminal and swiveled her chair back towards Miranda, surprised. The brunette smiled, knowing she had the advantage of surprise to make her insane plan work. But first…she went right up to Megan and sat in the Captain's lap, palming both of Megan's cheeks before she pulled the Vanguard in for a very passionate French kiss. Miranda then pulled away after some time, not wanting to risk the bet and sighed contentedly as Megan did the same. "Hey beautiful."The Sentinel whispered tenderly as Megan smiled.

Both women got little sleep, and whatever sleep they got was fitful without them being near each other. They would constantly remember pleasant memories of the adorable sounds the other made when they were making passionate love, the other half's pleasant weight above her as both of them basked in the afterglow of their union…after four days of utter _torture_, both Megan and Miranda realized they needed to be near each other if they were to function normally. "Hey yourself."Megan smiled as she leaned forward, fully intent on giving Miranda another kiss. The brunette stopped her by placing her right index finger over Megan's full lips as the redhead's honey green eyes widened in surprise.

"I want to kiss you so bad, believe me…you do know that my resisting you is only for the bet right? I hope you don't doubt my love for you and your attractiveness just because I've resisted all your advances over the past few days."Miranda smiled lovingly at Megan, still palming the redhead's cheeks. "I never doubted your love for me, Miri."Megan smiled back, feeling herself ease up upon Miranda's reassurance. "So, according to Kasumi, you've been really tense lately. Let me give you a massage, hmm?"Miranda purred into Megan's ear, and she couldn't contain her smirk when she saw Megan's pretty face light up with joy and excitement.

The Captain obviously didn't suspect that the massage was Miranda's play at getting through the day unseduced…or maybe not. Standing up and stretching her gorgeous, lithe body, Megan then proceeded to give Miranda a striptease, slowly removing one article of clothing at a time and swaying her hips and even playing with her ponytail while she stripped with a lusty smirk. Finally, she tossed her pink lace panties right at Miranda's face, where it landed bang on target and assaulted the Sentinel's senses with her _very_ personal scent. Miranda gulped audibly, removing the panties from her face as she timidly looked at her now nude Captain, who had laid chest-first on her bed.

Tossing her head back to fix the brunette with a sultry stare, Megan coyly pouted her lips. "What are you _waiting_ for, _Miranda_?"She purred as Miranda started towards her on shaky legs. The Lieutenant Commander knelt down on the bed, beside Megan and began to massage her lover. Normally, Miranda would take pride and pleasure at that fact that Megan thoroughly enjoyed her massages, but this time, she was cursing and swearing under her breath as the moans and noises Megan made while the brunette massaged her back played merry shit with her self-control. "Ohh…Miri baby…that is _sooo_ good…oh yeah…I'm so _wet_ now…"Megan moaned with a randy grin as Miranda looked away from her lover's face.

The Captain then let out a very long and sensuous moan, and the swearing that Miranda did under her breath would've put Jack to shame as she struggled to restrain her hormones once more. Through her muttered swearing, the brunette finally heard Megan's breathing even out and slow down, and soon she heard soft, adorable snores that were Megan's trademark. Miranda continued massaging Megan for one more minute until she was sure the sultry Vanguard was soundly asleep. She then smiled and stretched herself before she covered the naked redhead with the blanket and kissed Megan on her cheek before leaving.

6 hours later, Megan woke up, feeling completely relaxed and totally refreshed. "Wow. Miri's really good with her hands...wait a minute. She counter-attacked, the sly bitch!"Megan laughed to herself as she shook her head. Miranda had managed to survive one more day by attacking Megan instead. _This ain't over Miri. There are still 3 more days for me to get my victory, and to teach you that __**nobody **__resists me, Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard, the Heroine of Elysium and the galaxy, the Savior of the Citadel, N7 graduate, first human Spectre and weapon of mass seduction._ The Vanguard thought with an evil grin.

**Day Five**

"Lieutenant Commander Lawson, Captain Shepard would like to see you in the mess hall."EDI informed Miranda, who was busy blasting Russians in some old 21st century game called 'Modern Warfare 2' on her console. "Did she say why?"Miranda asked, quitting the game. _It's hilarious to see how paranoid people were of others back then._ The brunette thought as EDI replied. "No, the Captain has not informed me of the reason." _Oh dear, time to see if my self-restraint holds up. __**Again!**_ She thought as she headed out of her office to see that Megan was already seated at one of the mess tables, playing chess with Jentha, who took over Tali's old job as the chief engineer, while Erin was busy playing Solitaire on her omnitool and giving a color commentary on the chess game.

The ex-merc was winning, according to how pissed off Megan looked and the gleeful grin on Jentha's face. However, Megan's pretty face lit up when she saw her lover walking over and taking a seat beside her. "Hey Miri."She smiled as she ran a hand through Miranda's luscious hair. "Hey Cassie. Why'd you want to see me?"The Sentinel asked as Jentha looked up at her and gave her a gleeful 'hi', which Miranda returned in kind. Instead of replying, the Vanguard stood up and leapt right into Miranda's lap, cutting off the brunette's gasp of surprise when she forcefully crushed her lips to Miranda's, nearly bruising the surprised woman as Erin and Jentha just stared in shock.

Miranda Anne Lawson was only too aware that Megan's tongue was tracing her bottom lip, and her lips involuntarily parted to let Megan's invading tongue in, and the redhead thrust her tongue in desperately, ravaging Miranda's mouth as she sat there, too stunned to even respond. Finally, the Lieutenant Commander's higher brain functions managed to re-override the pleasurable sensations of Megan's desperate, passionate kiss, and Miranda shoved Megan off of herself while panting heavily. "Other than that, I want you to have dinner with me tonight in my cabin. 2000 hours, and wear a dress."Megan purred into Miranda's left ear before she pulled back, winking lustily before she walked off, exaggerating the sway of her hips as Miranda became acutely aware of the wet warmth spreading throughout her core and soaking through her white cotton panties.

5 hours passed, and Miranda, who was clad in a navy blue sheath dress, was now standing at the door of the captain's loft at the appointed time, feeling a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. Gathering her courage and self restraint, she pressed the buzzer, and a minute later the door slid open to-_What the __**fuck**__ is she __**wearing!**_ Miranda screamed mentally when she saw Megan's attire as her jaw dropped. Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard was dressed in a French maid outfit, of all things, and every detail was correct, from the black satin dress with a frilly white collar, and the frilly white apron tied around Megan's elegantly curved waist, and the black, lacy garter stockings held up by the garter belt, the white lace headband on Megan's head, the black choker around the Captain's neck, the black high heels, to the tea towel the redhead held.

_Oh lord! How'd she find out I had a fetish for maid costumes?_ Miranda thought, her mouth wide open as Megan giggled like a schoolgirl upon seeing the brunette's expression. Miranda's first sexual experience when she was 15 had been with a redheaded Italian maid, Francesca, who was one of the 30 maids her father employed on the Lawson mansion grounds, and Miranda found her the hottest, thus giving rise to her fetish for maid costumes. 20 of the maids were hot, and the other 10 were cute. Miranda suspected that her bastard of a father had sexual motives for hiring only beautiful or cute maids and dictating that they wore the same ridiculous uniform that Megan was now wearing, but their uniforms were made up of cotton, which made the uniform marginally more practical than the one Megan was wearing.

Her second sexual escapade a few months later was with a Latina maid by the name of Larissa, who was only 4 years older than she was and was incredibly cute. Unfortunately, Miranda's father found out about that particular incident and fired Larissa, and savagely beat Miranda with a cane. Miranda moved on to men on her third experience 3 years later, and that man was the Illusive Man, who'd forced poor Miranda to sleep with him or get sent back to her father with Oriana, who she painstakingly rescued. As such, she never really relished sexual relations with men, preferring women, although she fancied a man every now and then.

Miranda's mind was still overloaded with perverted, highly erotic images of her spanking and forcefully making love to Megan that had come unbidden, and as such, Megan had to lead her to the couch area, where bottles of red wine, a large platter of oysters, and strawberries and a dark chocolate fondue, which Megan bought from the Citadel, waited on the coffee table. Miranda, being an expert at anything related to biology, instantly recognized that _all_ of the foods were considered aphrodisiacs. _Holy shit, she's going to get me horny and out of control and then she's going to force herself on me!_ Miranda thought, alarmed at how quickly it seemed like she was going to lose the bet.

"Come _mistress_, you must be hungry. I specially prepared all of this for you."Megan said breathily, winking lasciviously at Miranda, whom she pulled down onto the couch next to her before she poured both of them a glass of red wine each. The Vanguard fed Miranda an oyster, leaving the brunette no chance to resist. Throughout the 'meal', Megan would just keep staring at her lover with a perverted smirk while sipping her wine or eating an oyster, making sure to ply Miranda with lots of red wine. Soon enough, Miranda started to get drunk. However, she had enough presence of mind to note that the room had suddenly become very hot, her loins and womanhood were burning, and she had an insuppressible urge for sex that the alcohol, oysters, and strawberries dipped in dark chocolate alone wouldn't cause.

"Cassie…you…you dirty cheat…"Miranda slurred as Megan's grin just got wider. "How'd I cheat?"She purred innocently, sidling up next to Miranda and ran her hands teasingly up and down the brunette's exposed thighs. "You…you spiked the wine…"The Sentinel continued as Megan just laughed throatily, obviously enjoying the situation. "Oh really? I didn't…it's just that you can't _resist my charm_, LTC _Lawson_…"The redhead whispered in reply as she removed her left hand from Miranda's thigh and pulled down Miranda's dress, exposing the brunette's perky tits held in by a scanty white lace bra. Miranda squeaked loudly when Megan tugged her bra down, leaving her breasts naked, and she shivered and her nipples hardened as her breasts made contact with the cool air in the cabin.

"Mmm…I missed this."Megan purred as she slid down the top half of her uniform, exposing her own perky tits as she wore no underwear, before straddling Miranda, sitting on said lap and pressing her breasts against Miranda's face as Miranda began to lick and suck on a hardened, pink nipple before clarity of mind came back to her through the haze of spiked wine. Miranda pushed Megan back onto the couch, breathing heavily as Megan pouted once more. _Dammit, the bitch cheated! And she knows my fantasies! Dammit! _ Miranda thought as she spoke. "You…you bitch…you spiked the wine…"She mumbled as Megan dropped her pout.

"Yeah, so I spiked the wine. You know why? That's because you are a stubborn bitch! You simply won't surrender; you won't bend to _my_ authority, so I have to do this! I am going to humiliate you, and teach you why _everyone_ follows _my orders_!"Megan yelled, throwing Miranda back against the sofa and gripping the brunette's neck tightly so that Miranda couldn't escape, but could still breathe. Miranda looked up into Megan's eyes, suddenly afraid, but she relaxed a little upon seeing the feral look in Megan's honey green eyes, which were now clouded over with pure lust. _Shit, gotta get free!_ Was Miranda's only thought as she unleashed her biotics, throwing Megan off and back onto the couch, stunning the redhead as she ran off while pulling up her bra and dress.

By the time Megan recovered, Miranda was long gone. "_Godfuckingdammit_!"The redhead roared as she stood up, stripping out of her ridiculous dress. She had consumed the same wine as Miranda, so the drugs were also making her horny as hell. Megan let out a wordless scream of rage and sexual frustration, yanking hard on her silky maroon locks. "I'm gonna get my money back. Fucking joke of a date rape drug."Megan grumbled as she plopped herself onto her bed, her right hand snaking into her panties as she began to masturbate, the drug finally overwhelming her self-control.

**Day Six**

Miranda groaned in frustration as she banged her head against her desk. _How the bloody hell did I last 5 days without Megan?_ She thought as her left hand reached down, but she caught herself and pulled it back. Apparently, the drug Megan spiked her drink with was an extra strong, long lasting one as Miranda had masturbated herself to 9 orgasms the night before, and another 3 this morning, and she was _still_ unbelievably horny. The past 6 days had been torture for her, especially as Megan was busy seducing her but she had to resist. Finally, Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson made up her mind. _Screw this damn bet, I'm going up there to show Megan how much I love her and miss her._ Miranda thought with a growl as she stood up from the couch and jogged towards the lift.

Up in the captain's quarters, Megan had just put on a kinky policewoman's uniform and she was heading for the door. Like her girlfriend, she had masturbated herself to multiple orgasms the night before and 2 more this morning, but she was still _extremely _horny. She planned to go down to Miranda's quarters and lay it out for Miranda. If the damn bitch still didn't want to make love, Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard was going to rape Miranda. She didn't care so much about the bet now, all she wanted was release and to be close to Miranda once again. She just wanted to make love to Miranda, make the beauty hers once more.

As she was about to open the door, it slid open to reveal none other than Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson, the love of Megan's life, in her usual black latex uniform. Both women regarded each other silently, taking their hands in each others. Then, they suddenly engaged in a passionate kiss of pent up lust and began to tear off their clothes like madwomen. Soon, their torn clothes fell into a heap on the floor as Megan grabbed Miranda's waist and threw Miranda onto the bed, and the brunette gasped upon impact. Both women were now completely naked and they took a few seconds to examine the nude form of their opposite half.

Megan admired Miranda's pink, flawless pussy before she dove right in with her tongue and lips, parting Miranda's cameltoe with her right fingers. "Oh fuck yes Megan baby!"Miranda cried out in bliss as Megan began to lick her womanhood with long, hard strokes of her tongue, alternating it with hard licks on Miranda's clit and penetrative licks into Miranda's hot, rapidly wetting walls. Miranda missed Megan's tongue on her cunt for too long, and she was now in ecstasy. Megan reached up to grab and knead her breasts while her fingers played with and pinched Miranda's rock hard, pink nipples, heightening the brunette's arousal. After a few minutes of penetrative licking into the brunette's vagina, hard licks on the folds and clit, Miranda came, her toes curling up and her hands yanking at the sheets.

"_OHMIGOD I'M CUMMING! FUCK YES CASSIE!"_Miranda screamed in bliss as she came, squirting her juices into Megan's mouth which was still wrapped around her womanhood and flooding it with her fountain of vaginal juices. Megan kept licking diligently until she had gathered up every last drop of Miranda's sweet fluids before she pulled away and procured the chick dick from the cupboard and strapped it onto herself, letting the brunette recover from her orgasm on the bed. "Wow Miri honey…your pussy is _so _sweet and I can just eat it all day long…I think I've come up with a new nickname for you."Megan breathed as Miranda giggled breathlessly in response. "What is it, Megan dearie?" "Honey cunny."Megan grinned in response as she lay on the bed.

"I like it."Miranda purred as she slid towards the foot of the bed, lying on her belly in between Megan's legs and positioning her head above the 20cm long dildo, licking her lips before she kissed the tip fervently, making the Captain moan in pleasure before she sucked it into her mouth, making Megan cry out in pleasure when she felt the heat, wetness and softness of Miranda's mouth and the insistent stroking of her tongue against the underside of the toy, thanks to advanced technology that transmitted the sensations to Megan brain through three wires attached throughout her womanhood by electrical impulses.

"Mmh-mmh-mmh fuck Miri…suck it baby…oh God…"Megan moaned as Miranda bobbed her mouth up and down the cock, sucking hard while Megan gripped the sheets. After a minute or so, Miranda took the entire length into her mouth and throat as Megan began to thrust her hips upwards, fucking Miranda's mouth and throat as the Sentinel gagged around the toy as it fucked her throat. The redhead didn't last long before she came. "_OH JESUS I'M CUMMING HONEY! FUCK!"_She shrieked as she shot her fluids into Miranda mouth and throat, flooding both thanks to an inbuilt ejaculation function on the toy, and Miranda greedily slurped down as much as she could with the penis still in her mouth, the rest leaking out of her mouth. She then licked her lips as she purred seductively, and Megan looked at her and smiled weakly while she un-curled her toes.

Before Megan could fully recover, Miranda sat up and straddled Megan in a cowgirl position, settling back onto her thighs as Miranda's own straddled Megan's hips and she sank herself down onto Megan's dildo. "Aah fuck me!"Miranda cried loudly, her vaginal muscles clenching and squeezing hard and gleefully against the invading member as Megan moaned. "Oh Miri…so fucking tight and warm…"Megan then began thrusting deep into Miranda's virgin-tight sex, moaning loudly as Miranda began to rock her hips into her partner's thrusts, sending the huge member deeper into her pussy as she moaned and cried out in pleasure while her hands grasped and massaged her own breasts, her fingers pinching her own nipples which were rock hard and filled with blood from her arousal.

Megan continued fucking Miranda for 10 minutes before the Lieutenant Commander came hard in a toe-curling orgasm. "_OOOOOHH SHIT I'M CUMMING!"_Miranda screamed, her tone rising to a high pitch and bouncing around as she came, squirting her fluids around the chick dick and collapsing onto Megan as Megan began to scream. The sensations of her lover's internal muscles clenching and contracting wildly and Miranda's cum splashing against her dildo within Miranda's pussy sent Megan over the edge, and she screamed and cried out incoherently as she released a tidal wave of her own female cum deep into Miranda's snatch and into said womb, making Miranda mewl in pleasure when she felt herself being filled up by her Cassie's fluids and it mixing with her own.

Miranda then weakly pulled the dick out of her pussy with her right hand as she moaned at the sensation, and the mixture of both Megan and Miranda's essences began to trickle out of her sex, dripping onto the bed and Megan's thighs. She just lay atop the Captain, breathing heavily as she kissed Megan and the Captain responded to the kiss eagerly. Finally, both women recovered and Miranda got off the bed, standing at the foot of it and laying her chest onto the bed, her firm, impeccably round ass raised in the air as Megan stood behind her with a grin while she stroked her dildo before she grabbed the brunette's waist with her right hand and thrust into Miranda's pussy. "Oh fuck!"Both women cried out simultaneously as Megan continued thrusting deep and hard into Miranda's tight, slick and heated cunt.

Of course, Miranda's tight, tiny pussy couldn't accommodate all of Megan's length, but that didn't stop the Captain from trying, and she let out loud moans with every thrust. Miranda loved getting pounded relentlessly doggystyle by the only person she'd ever loved, and today was no different as she moaned and cried as Megan drove her to an orgasm. "You really-oh fuck yes…love doggystyle, don't you Miri?"Megan moaned above the sounds of their flesh smacking against each other and their moans as her left hand grabbed Miranda's left breast and began kneading it as her fingers pinched and rolled the hard nipple. "Mmh yes-yes-yes I love getting fucked in this position…aah fuck…it's my favorite…"Miranda moaned in reply as her feet began to slip on the cold metal floor, her limbs going numb. Soon, she climaxed under Megan's intense pounding.

"_OH MY FUCKING GOD I'M CUMMING MEGAN! UUUUUHH MEGAN!"_Miranda screamed, shooting her flood of female cum around Megan's chick dick which was still pounding her mercilessly and twisting the sheets. "_MMMMHHH I-I'M CUMMING BABY!"_Megan screamed, pulling out and flipping Miranda onto her back as she squirted her fluids all over Miranda's well-toned stomach and large breasts, drenching them as she released wave after wave of her vaginal fluids before she staggered and flopped onto the bed. Miranda giggled in delight, looking into Megan's eyes as she raised her breasts to her mouth and began to lick them, savoring her Cassie's nectar all over it.

Miranda then slid up to Megan and kissed the redhead passionately before she turned around, lying on her side and grinning lecherously, facing Megan as the redhead smiled back and lifted Miranda's left leg sideways up into the air, instinctively knowing what her Miri wanted. She then pushed into Miranda's asshole and cried out in pleasure as Miranda screamed in ecstasy at the invading phallus pushing into her tighter orifice, her anus clamping down hard on Megan's dildo and making the Captain cry out louder as both women grabbed the sheets once more, and Megan's right hand grabbed and squeezed Miranda's tits. Megan moved in deep and partially out of Miranda's ass very slowly due to the tightness, but it didn't take long for both women to climax together once more.

"_MMMMHHHUUUUHH I'M CUMMING MIRI SWEETIE!"_Megan shrilled as she began to pump her vaginal fluids into Miranda's anus, while her toes curled up once more with her pleasure, filling Miranda's tighter hole to the brim and over and that sent the Sentinel over the edge as well. "_OH BABY I LOVE IT! FUCK ME!"_Miranda shrieked as she squirted her own fluids all over the bed and Megan's taut thighs as Megan pulled out, a small stream of her own cum following her chick dick out of Miranda's ass. Both women just lay there panting loudly for a few minutes and sharing short, sweet kisses with each other as they recovered from their earth shattering orgasms. "My turn now Cassie."Miranda purred, finally breaking the silence as Megan just smiled and moaned as she deactivated the toy.

When the wires fully retracted from her pussy, Megan unstrapped the toy and handed it to Miranda. Instead to immediately strapping it on, Miranda held onto it and slid down and buried her head in Megan's crotch, furiously licking Megan's clit and alternating it with deep, penetrative licks into Megan's tight, hot and dripping wet snatch while Miranda's hands snaked up Megan's sides and squeezed the Vanguard's breasts. "Oh fuck-fuck-fuck yes baby!"Megan cried out as Miranda just kept on licking wildly, smiling to herself against Megan's pussy as the redhead's moans filled the room. Soon, the Vanguard climaxed, screaming out Miranda's name as she flooded Miranda's mouth with her delicious nectar. "Well, Megan baby, I'll call you honey cunny from now on too, because you taste so sweet."Miranda purred, licking her lips.

Megan just smiled as Miranda strapped on the toy and activated it, gasping lightly when a wire attached itself to her clit and the other two attached itself to her internal walls. Miranda gently pulled Megan to the edge of the bed before she grabbed the back of Megan's head and shoved it against her crotch, forcing her plastic penis into Megan's mouth. "Oh yeah Cassie…suck me off honey…"The brunette moaned breathily as she fucked her lover's mouth and throat. It didn't take long for Miranda to reach her orgasm, and she screamed incoherently and nearly fell onto the floor as she flooded Megan's mouth with her nectar, and Megan's hands grabbed her ass and prevented her fall.

After resting for awhile in Megan's embrace, Miranda stood up. "On your back, Cassie sweetie."She purred as Megan complied, spreading her long, elegant legs wide as she lifted them into the air and Miranda pulled her to the foot of the bed and stood in between her legs and slung them onto her shoulders. "The 'anvil' again huh?"Megan asked, a teasing smile on her face as Miranda smiled back and nodded. She slid the tip of the chick dick over Megan's wet, warm silken petals, moaning softly as she did so, and Megan mewled happily. After a few slides, Miranda violently thrust into Megan's tight, warm snatch that was dripping with the redhead's ejaculate. "Uuh take me Miri baby!"Megan screamed in ecstasy, her vaginal walls gleefully squeezing around the welcome invasion.

"Mmm-uuh so tight…so wet and warm too…I love you Cassie baby…"Miranda moaned as she continued thrusting in fast, deep and hard into Megan's inviting pussy which wrapped tightly around Miranda's phallus, expanding as much as it could to take the dildo in. After 5 minutes of rough pounding, Megan came. "_GGAAAAAAAAAHHH FUCKING CUM IN ME MIRI!"_Megan screamed as she climaxed, her fluids spurting all around Miranda's chick dick and dribbling out of her fully filled cunt as the clenching of her walls against the brunette's dildo, combined with the redhead's plea, made Miranda orgasm as well. "_UUUUUUUHHHUHUH I'M CUMMING IN YOU CASSIE! OH CASSIE!"_Miranda shrilled, filling Megan's pussy and womb with her juices before she pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to the Captain.

Megan then started to gather up the fluids that were dribbling out of her sex with her left hand, licking up the juices from her hand as Miranda lay next to her, nuzzling her neck. "Oh wow. Amazing, Miri. Amazing."Megan purred as Miranda giggled softly. "Ready for your anal?"Miranda whispered throatily with a grin, kneeling in between Megan's legs. "Oh yeah. Fuck my ass hard, Miri."Megan said breathily with a perverted smirk, winking for added effect as she got up and kneeled on all fours as her lover grabbed her waist. Miranda just kept grinning, teasing Megan's puckered hole before she shoved it in. "Oh my God!"Both women cried out as Miranda started thrusting into Megan's tighter orifice slowly due to the tightness.

After 10 minutes of thrusting, Megan came. "_UUUUUHH YOU'RE FUCKING MY ASS SO GOOD!"_She screamed as she squirted her fluids onto the sheets, which she was gripping tightly, and onto Miranda's firm thighs as she slumped onto the bed. That sent Miranda into her own orgasm, as she grabbed Megan's maroon ponytail and roughly yanked the Vanguard around, Megan now facing her with her mouth open and tongue out on all fours. "_OH GOD FUCK-FUCK-FUCK I'M CUMMING CASSIE!_"Miranda shrieked as she drenched Megan's pretty face with her female cum, most of it squirting into Megan's eager mouth.

Megan turned around, and both women flopped back down onto the bed gasping for air. "Oh God that was fucking amazing."Megan purred as she French kissed Miranda passionately, the brunette reciprocating with equal fervor before they broke it off a few seconds later, lying on their side facing the other as Miranda unstrapped the dildo and put it on the nightstand. "Oh yeah, that was bloody amazing."Miranda replied, giggling as Megan just laughed as she continued in her sexy English accent. "So what were you doing in that policewoman's uniform?"Miranda asked as Megan giggled. "I was gonna go down to your quarters and rape you."Megan replied with a lusty grin as the Sentinel laughed loudly.

"Oh really? Well, I wouldn't mind that. Especially after you spiked the wine and made me so bloody horny."She chuckled as Megan laughed. "Yeah. Sorry about the whole spiking bit. I was so sexually frustrated that I just wanted to fuck you, no matter the method."The redhead replied, giving Miranda a wet, sloppy kiss on her cheek. "It's ok, hon. I love you no matter what."Miranda said tenderly, palming Megan's cheeks as she kissed the Vanguard on her lips. "I love you no matter what too honey cunny."Megan grinned as Miranda batted her eyelashes seductively. "Why, thank you, _honey cunny_."The brunette purred.

"So…how'd you last 5 days and nights? I'm seriously impressed!"Megan drawled teasingly as Miranda smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Lots and lots of cold showers, and even more masturbation."She replied as Megan laughed, and both women kissed passionately, nearly losing themselves to their lustful passions once more before Megan remembered something and reluctantly pulled away from Miranda as the Lieutenant Commander's eyes widened in surprise. "Technically speaking, I couldn't seduce you but it was you who started it…so…"Megan began as Miranda thought for a reply. "Draw?"Miranda panted, her face flushed. "Yeah. Draw. Now let's fuck again."Megan gasped as she crushed her lips to Miranda's again.

**Final notes:****Yes I know I know…I'm late again. But then again, this is 10+k words long, and is (and will be) the longest chapter ever. I just had so many ideas that I couldn't stop writing. It's also extra long to tide you guys over longer, as I'm going back to work and I don't know if I can update within a fortnight. And oh, Miri's LotSB dossier is bullshit, so just ignore it. I spent 5 minutes on Wikipedia and within one minute, I found out that Miri's condition **_**IS**_** curable. Meh, dumb bioware writers didn't do any research **_**AGAIN.**__**REVIEW**_**, sub and fav before you go! Till next time, happy trails!**


	16. Eliminating The Shadows

**Author's notes:****This is the 16th chapter of my ongoing series between Commander Megan Shepard, her lover and XO Miranda Lawson, and the crew of the SSV Normandy. Read the previous 15 chapters as there are lots of references to prior events, or else you'll find yourself lost. Once again, enjoy, REVIEW, favorite and introduce to your friends and fellow authors, and keep sending your reviews and ideas. And for all 41 of you reviewers, a big thank you goes out to you guys! And for the rest of you readers, don't just sub and fav, REVIEW. I need to know if you're enjoying this. Yeah this chapter is exactly what it says on the label. Commander Megan Shepard can be seen with Miranda Lawson in this video:****.com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI**

The Shadow Broker stood up slowly, enraged by Liara's insults. "Holy fuck he's a giant!"Thomas exclaimed in shock, keeping his Geth Pulse Rifle aimed at what was supposedly the yahg's nose. "Ha! Big thing to kill with big guns!"Grunt said with glee as he aimed his X76 Revenant at the same spot of the Broker's face. Megan, Miranda, Erin, Ashley, Jack, Thomas, Chloe, Jentha, Grunt, Jacob, Legion, Garrus and of course Liara, who had been hell-bent on killing the Broker for 3 years now were in the room pointing their rifles, or in Chloe and Liara's case, their submachine guns, and for Jack it was her shotgun, at the Broker's head. Chloe was a surprisingly decent shot with a submachine gun, so they brought her along on missions as a field medic as she was an expert at patching up wounded soldiers.

Suddenly, the Shadow Broker roared in rage, smashing his large table to two large bits and tossed the largest one at Megan's squad. "Get down!"Megan yelled as her squad dove for cover. Unfortunately, Erin, Jentha, Jack, Garrus and Chloe froze up at the wrong moment and they could only watch as the table hurtled towards them. Thomas, Grunt and Jacob dove towards them and shoved Erin and Chloe out of the way in time, but they were knocked out by the table in the process like Jentha, Garrus and Jack. "Sacre bleu!"Chloe cried out as she hit the floor, only to see another table fragment flying at her as her X12 Locust skittered away. She, Erin, Legion and Ashley, reacted too slowly and were brutally knocked out by the table.

"Dammit!"Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson yelled in frustration as she realized that only she, Megan, and Liara were still left standing, and all three were behind the same pillar. "Fucking dickwad." Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard cursed as she looked at Miranda and Liara. "Looks like it's only 3 of us girls left. Ready to kill this asshole?"She hissed as Miranda and Liara just grinned and nodded their assent. It had been 9 months since the Normandy's crew destroyed the Collector Base, and none of them had seen this much action since then. From a massive bomb in a trading tower to a skycar chase in the skies of Illium, to a shootout with a corrupt asari Spectre by the name of Tela Vasir (Megan had found her to be an arrogant bitch when they briefly worked together to take out geth 3 years ago after Megan defeated Sovereign), whom they'd killed, it was a Normandy-load of action.

After that, they landed on the ship they were currently on and began fighting their way through a battalion of the Shadow Broker's private army, finding Feron, Liara's contact along the way and now only 3 of them were going to take down the Shadow Broker. Megan and Miranda popped above cover and began spraying rounds at the Shadow Broker from their Collector Assault Rifles, while Liara ran behind a pillar and began to whittle down the Shadow Broker's shields with her X9 Tempest, and while Megan and Miranda reloaded, Liara would fire and vice-versa, and Miranda would occasionally fire a heavy overload pulse or a heavy warp bolt and Megan would fling a reave field at the yahg. Under the sustained barrage of firepower, biotics and tech attacks, the yahg's shields and armor didn't hold up for long despite him firing at the trio with his own X76 machinegun.

The Broker stumbled forward and his omnitool flashed. Suddenly, he was covered by a shield generated by a node in the ceiling as the 3 women continued firing and Liara even producing a singularity, but their attacks bounced off harmlessly. "His shield's kinetically sensitive! Energy and projectiles are bouncing off!"Liara cried out as Megan and Miranda just looked at each other and smiled big, happy grins. "Guess we do this the hard way."Megan grinned as she and Miranda dropped their rifles and ran up to the Broker, who was busy regenerating his shields and armor. "Hyaah! You like it, you bloody fucker?"Miranda yelled as she ran and delivered a jump kick right to the Broker's face, following it up with an uppercut as soon as she landed on her feet. The yahg roared, shaking off Miranda's assault as Megan ran forward.

"Take this, you fuck-ugly bastard!"Megan yelled as she delivered a stiff right and left hook to the Broker's face as Miranda karate kicked him in the jaw, before Megan kneed him in the groin and they both pulled back and stood back-to-back before they charged him with high-pitched war cries. "Grrraah!"The Broker roared in pain and irritation, unable to fully regenerate his shields. He then produced a red force-shield from his omnitool and used it to bat away both women, who flew to the other side of the room, grunting and swearing as they picked themselves up before re-acquiring their rifles and pouring on the hurt on the Broker, who was also using his shield to protect himself. "Goddamn, I want one of those."Miranda grumbled loudly as she reloaded, Megan and Liara chuckling along despite the situation. Soon enough, the Broker's shields and armor were gone once again.

"That's for trying to sell my Megan's corpse to the Collectors, you ugly piece of shit!"Miranda screamed as she and Megan charged the Shadow Broker and rammed shoulder-first into his shield which he lifted up to protect himself. Both of their Amplifier Plates crunched loudly against the shield but held up as they bounced off. Megan and Miranda then used their rifles as clubs to hit the Shadow Broker as they screamed abuse in his face, but he roared and swung his shield once more and both women went flying and collided with Liara, who was running forward. All three crashed onto the floor and Liara's face lit up as she saw the ceiling node, which was beginning to leak a highly corrosive liquid. "Get him to recharge his shields again! I've got an idea!"Liara yelled as all 3 women resumed firing at the yahg once more.

Soon enough, his shields and armor were down, and Megan charged the Shadow Broker, screaming as she kung-fu kicked the massive yahg in his chest before Miranda joined in the fray, screaming as well as she round-house kicked the Broker's head. Seeing that the two lovers had the Broker occupied, Liara used her biotics to try and break the glass. However she wasn't successful and Miranda assumed she didn't know what to do. "Liara, now!"The brunette yelled as both she and Megan slid under the Shadow Broker as he charged them. However, Liara alone couldn't do it, and both Megan and Miranda backed off and added their biotics to Liara's but it wasn't enough to break the glass. "Take this, you big fuckwad!"Thomas yelled as he hurled a warp bolt at the glass from under the table that pinned him down, finally shattering it as the liquid fell onto the Shadow Broker.

The Broker roared in pain as he melted away and he finally blew up in a conflagration of light, the resulting shockwave sending Megan and Miranda flying onto the debris pinning Thomas, Jack, Jentha, Jacob and Grunt, causing Thomas to wince in pain from the impact. "Okay ladies, I _love_ the fact that you're on top of me, but now isn't really such a good time."He grunted, making both women giggle as they stood up and used their biotics to fling the wrecked table off of their teammates, who were beginning to come round. Liara then went over to the main console to answer the Shadow Broker's troops who were milling around in confusion.

"I am Liara T'Soni, and I am the new Shadow Broker, for the old is dead. Any person unwilling to acknowledge me as their new employer will be put down immediately."Liara said with such confidence that Megan, Ashley and Garrus, who knew the young asari doctor best, were surprised. "Damn Liara. Never thought you would've had such confidence."Garrus grunted, rubbing his fringe gingerly. "2 years and lost friends will change your outlook on life."Liara replied solemnly as the radio channels were flooded with the mercs acknowledging Liara as the new Shadow Broker. "Great. Check around for any useful data."Megan ordered her team, who obeyed and began looking into the terminals. Feron made an appearance and limped into the room, and Liara hugged him joyfully and the 2 of them went into another room.

Megan plopped herself down in front of one and turned it on, and what she saw actually scared her. _That bastard has info on __**all**__ of us. Jesus help me._ She thought, her breath catching as she began to read the files. The first file was about her, and she read on till the 6th file, which was Miranda's. What she saw in it made her jaw drop. Miranda used iPartners, which was the galaxy's best and most exclusive adult-hookup service a few times 3 1/2 years ago, but she slept with only one man according to the transcripts. She smiled when she saw a transcript of Miranda's conversation with Oriana dated 8 months ago, and finally she came to a medical transcript dated 3 years ago. _Miri's infertile? Why didn't she...wait. Benign neoplasm? That's curable and doesn't induce progressive damage! What the hell is this quack on about!_ The redhead was jolted out of her thoughts by a gasp from behind her.

Turning around, she saw the love of her life, Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson, whose hands were covering her mouth and she was tearing up. "Miri, why-"Megan began, but Miranda ran off with a strangled cry and the Captain ran after her, making everyone look at them quizzically. Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson was running away from the woman she'd loved yet let down so badly, and she didn't care where she was going. She sobbed as she ran, her tears rolling down her cheeks and dripping to the floor as she ran. "Miri, wait!"Megan called out, but Miranda kept running. Suddenly, she was arrested by a pair of arms snaking around her waist. "Miri, what's wrong? Why'd you run?"The Vanguard asked tenderly as Miranda started to weep.

"I'm so sorry! I'm such a slut! I used some dating service to get fucked by random men! I cheated on you! I'm sorry I'm so sorry-"Miranda cried before Megan cut her off. "Miri, I don't care about that. I'm just disappointed that you didn't tell me you were infertile. Anyways, why did he say your benign neoplasm caused progressive damage?"Megan asked in a soothing tone as Miranda continued sobbing. "I just didn't want you to be disappointed with me Cassie...please don't hate me..." "Miri honey, I could never hate you or be disappointed with you. And besides, I...well...I had sex with a random man after my resurrection."Megan whispered, slowly turning Miranda around and wiping away the brunette's tears with her thumb.

"But...don't you think I'm cheap for using some dating service to get sex?"Miranda sniffled as Megan just smiled tenderly. "Miri, if that makes you cheap, which it doesn't, I would be cheap too. Remember the night after we recruited Garrus?"The Captain assured Miranda, looking deep into Miranda's teary azure blue eyes. "Yeah, it was the night before we were reunited on the way to Korlus. And we couldn't find you the whole night."The Sentinel recalled, smiling a little at the memory. "That's because I was bent over in a back alley getting fucked by a random man I picked up in Afterlife before I went to his place for more. There nothing wrong with using an online service to take care of our female needs Miri. Isn't it the same as picking up a random man in a bar like I did?"Megan asked as Miranda thought about it for a while before replying.

"Yeah, but still...aren't you disappointed with me for having casual sex so easily?"Miranda asked uncertainly, looking ashamedly into the dazzling honey green eyes of her lover. "Miri you silly girl...I can and will never hate you or be disappointed with you. Besides, you accepted only one man."Megan smiled reassuringly as she pulled Miranda in for a hug, which the brunette eagerly returned as she nodded. "I'm just a little sad that you didn't tell me about your infertility...but isn't it curable? And why'd that quack say it caused progressive damage?"The redhead asked as they broke the hug. "The benign neoplasm definitely is, but due to my genes which my _bastard father_ tampered with, it will grow back within a couple of months."The brunette replied, practically spitting out the word 'father'.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure Mordin could fix something up to-" "No, don't. It's too expensive."Miranda said softly, looking down as she interrupted her redheaded girlfriend. "Miri, stop being strong. I want to help, and if you really love me, you'll let me help. Also, I can't bear to see you sad over your infertility. And money isn't an issue Miri sweetie. You're the most precious thing to me in the galaxy."Megan said softly, kissing Miranda on the cheek as Miranda smiled and hugged the Vanguard. "I love you so much Cassie."She murmured against Megan's neck as she nuzzled it. "I love you too Miri. So-so very much."Megan replied as she hugged Miranda tightly as if though the brunette would disappear at any moment.

They went back into the room, where everyone was huddled around the terminal Megan was using just minutes ago. They looked up to see Megan holding Miranda by the shoulders as they walked into the room. _Oh no, now everyone knows! Oh God..._ Miranda thought, starting to sob once again as they looked at her curiously, but before she could start to cry, Megan stopped her with a loving peck on her cheek. "What are you people looking at?"Megan growled at the team, who looked at her and then Miranda with sympathy in their eyes. "Miranda, you could've told us. We're here for you."Jentha said softly as the rest nodded in agreement. "Damn Miranda, I never thought I'd say this, but...I pity you. Your life is just as hard as mine was."Jack said softly, placing a reassuring hand on Miranda's armored shoulder which the Lieutenant Commander batted away.

"I don't want pity. I won't accept it, and this problem is mine and mine alone."Miranda sighed as Jack just shook her head. "Look Miranda, stop trying to be the tough, strong bitch in charge. I've tried it, and it sucks balls. Just let us sympathize with you."Jack growled as Miranda looked down. "Look, you've all got your own problems, and this is my own problem-"The brunette retorted but was cut short by Megan. "Miri honey, stop being strong. Now's the time to just let yourself give in to your feelings. Besides, we're all rooting for you."The Vanguard said firmly as Thomas chipped in. "That's right, we're all family here Miranda. Don't be afraid of what others might think of you. Just know we're behind you all the way."He said solemnly as the squad nodded in agreement.

Miranda just nodded gratefully at the rest as she began to cry once again, but this time they were tears of joy at being accepted by the people she considered her friends and that she had their support, and most importantly, her Cassie, the only person she'd ever loved, would love her no matter what. "Okay people, mine this place for info and then we'll go."Megan ordered as everyone complied, but they stopped upon hearing Liara's voice. "No, I've got a better idea. I'll do the mining, and I'll send the info to the Normandy while you continue to fight the Reapers."Liara suggested as everyone looked expectantly at Megan, who just nodded.

"Okay, but before we go, would you like a tour of the new Normandy, Liara?"Megan asked as Liara just smiled shyly and nodded. The crew then proceeded back to the Normandy with Liara, and Miranda and Garrus led Liara around the Normandy. After 2 hours, Liara headed up to the loft alone as Miranda had to attend to an engine issue, and Megan was there pouring red wine for both of them. "I'm impressed with the new Normandy. It's even better than the old one."Liara remarked as they sipped on their wine. "Yeah, and I take it that you've met Joker?"Megan grinned as Liara just laughed. "Yes, and he asked me if I'd 'embraced eternity' lately."

"Of course he did, that little perv."Megan chuckled. "I also spoke with Doctor Chakwas. I'm glad she's doing well. I brought you something. It took some digging, but I recovered your tags."Liara said, offering Megan her old dog tags which were now framed up. "I thought I'd never see these again."Megan said softly as she placed them on her shelf above her workstation. "They changed hands more than once. Do you remember Admiral Hackett? He gave them to me so I could give them to you. He sends his best...and hopes you're ok. So how are you doing Shepard? I mean really, not what you tell your squad to keep morale up."Liara asked.

"Between you and me? I haven't a clue how to do this. I'm doing everything I can...but..."Megan trailed off sadly as Liara stepped forward. "You've done more than most. You and your team destroyed the Collectors and walked out alive."Liara reassured Megan. "We fought and beat them in their own base. They can't call us young or primitive now."Megan smiled wryly. "Young? You know, I'm 108...109 in a couple of months." "Well, I should get you something nice."Megan smiled as she sat on the edge of her bed. "You're alive again. I've got everything I want. So tell me what you want. What are you fighting for? The future of humanity, as evidenced by the perfect Miss Lawson?"Liara asked, smiling.

"She's got a few issues of her own, but she loves, trusts and cares about me. And I love, trust and care about her too."Megan replied. "She was so cold when I first met her. Completely focused on her duty."Liara continued. "Yeah, I didn't even recognize her as the Miranda Lawson I fell in love with when I was young. She's changed a lot since we first met again."Megan smiled as she thought about her Miri. "Indeed she has, believe me. You have no idea how much you've changed her. I hope the 2 of you find happiness Shepard. And I should go back to the base. But thanks for inviting me up."Liara said, hugging Megan, who returned the hug, before she broke away and left, leaving Megan to sit down on the bed and contemplate her life with Miranda.

The raven-haired woman in question came into the cabin a couple of minutes later, interrupting Megan's silent contemplation. "Hey beautiful."Miranda smiled at Megan, who looked up lovingly at Miranda. "Hey yourself Miri."Megan chuckled back as Miranda sat sideways on Megan's lap, which was exposed due to the short black cocktail dress the redhead wore while taking down the late Donovan Hock and was the dress that Miranda loved to see Megan wear as the redhead hugged Miranda. The two women shared a series of short, sweet and loving kisses and stared tenderly into each other's eyes, saying nothing for awhile. "Y'know Miri, when I read the dossier, I was wondering if you were trying to get pregnant by using that iPartners thing almost 4 years back."Megan spoke up first, interrupting the music playing in the cabin.

"Haha! No, not a bloody chance! If I did, I'd go to a sperm bank. Why would I risk meeting up and getting fucked by a potential serial rapist and then bearing his child? I just did it to...take care of my female urges. That doesn't make me a skank...does it?"Miranda asked with trepidation in her voice as Megan just smiled reassuringly at her lifelong love. "You silly girl, it's no worse than going to a bar to get a lay for the night. And why'd you ask for their entire medical record if you weren't looking to have a baby, and why'd you get that fertility test 3 back?"Megan asked as Miranda sighed lightly. "Well, I wanted to make sure I wasn't hooking up with a STD ridden guy, and I only settle for the best."Miranda teased with a small smile, getting a soft laugh from Megan.

"And...you've heard of that artificial sperm program that is wildly successful, right?"Miranda asked as Megan nodded. "Yeah, the one that can be artificially programmed with a partner's genetic code, right?" "Yeah, that one. Anyways, I wanted to make sure I was fertile so that if I ever met you again, I could get a dose with your genetic code programmed and then I could have your babies. I don't know why, but I'm just...obsessed with the idea of having your babies over the past 3 years. Now I can't even give you the chance to create a life together with me..."The brunette dissolved into pained sobs at that point as Megan just hugged her closer.

"It's ok Miri honey. I have you, and I'm more than over the moon already."Megan whispered softly into Miranda's right ear as she wiped away Miranda's tears. If Megan were to be brutally honest, she also harbored the idea of having babies with Miranda, but had long dismissed it as a delusion. It wasn't till she was reunited with the Lieutenant Commander that the desire came back to her. "Thank you Cassie dearie. I love you."Miranda sobbed softly, palming the redhead's right cheek in her left hand as she kissed her on the cheek. "Love you too Miri."Megan smiled as Miranda just rested her head against Megan's shoulder.

"So...you never did tell me about what happened the night you went AWOL."The Sentinel smiled with a catty lilt to her voice as Megan sighed. "Well...y'know, since Garrus was badly WIA and we weren't going anywhere anytime soon, and add that to the fact I was so pissed that I'd let one of my best friends take a hit while I did nothing. Also, I was also pretty pissed and hurt that you couldn't even recognize me, and you pulled all that ice queen and 'let's be professional' bullshit on me, so I went to drown my frustrations in a few dozen drinks at Afterlife."Megan began as Miranda just listened intently, nodding her head slightly.

"So after 8 or so drinks, I was approached by this great looking model material guy who was pretty out of place on Omega. The alcohol didn't really allow for clear judgment, and I was horny from not getting laid for the past 2 years or so, so we...talked a little, we were horny, and we went out of Afterlife and wanted to go back to his apartment, but we didn't make it past the back alley before we lost it. Both of us stripped, I knelt down and gave him a blowjob...and then I'm bending over, trying to grip the wall while he fucks the living daylights out of me while I'm just moaning and screaming. I don't remember much past that except that we ended up in his apartment, where he continued to pound me senseless."

"Next thing I know, I wake up in his bed and arms with my pussy feeling really sore, and his dried cum all over my face."Megan said as Miranda just had a 'wow' expression. "That sounds like my hookup 3 and a half years back. We met in a restaurant though, not Afterlife."Miranda recalled as the Vanguard hugged her closer. "Sounds better than mine. The guy was really nicely muscled and he had a really weird trident tattoo on his back-" "Wait, a trident tattoo? Hang on, I've got a hunch..."The brunette interrupted Megan as jumped out of the redhead's lap and hustled to the private terminal and accessed it before accessing her iPartners account, which bleeped out a message about how glad they were to see her back after 2 years, 11 months and 17 days.

"Is he the guy who fucked you senseless?"Miranda asked as she pulled up a profile holo of a certain NoGames411 as the redhead leaned in to see the screen behind her, and Megan took a look before she gasped. "Oh my god, you mean we got laid by the same man? He is one lucky son of a bitch!"Megan laughed in amazement as Miranda laughed as well. "What a bloody small galaxy! To think we hooked up with the same lucky wanker!"After the shocked and surprised laughter stopped, both women just looked at each other and smiled small, embarrassed smiles. "So...we'll talk to Mordin and see about that cure. Let's go Miri."Megan said gently, tugging the brunette insistently along by her hands.

"Megan, don't bother. There isn't a cure for my genetic abnormality, and even if there is-" "Miranda, I thought we agreed that we'd seek out a cure for you? Are you trying to break your word now?"Megan interrupted, her tone hardening as the Sentinel just shook her head. "Look Cassie, even if there _was_ a cure, it would be ridiculously expensive and it would place an unnecessary-" "Miranda Anne Lawson, stop thinking about others for once and consider yourself and us."The Captain interrupted once more, squeezing Miranda's hands reassuringly as she continued. "I can see you crying inside everytime we see children running around with their parents. I can't bear to see you so heartbroken, so let me help you, all right?"Megan asked, and finally got a tearful nod from her lover as the lift finally arrived.

5 minutes later found both Megan and Miranda seated in the research lab where one of the galaxy's greatest geniuses, Prof. Mordin Solus, claimed as his personal fiefdom as the good doctor read the medical transcript sent to Miranda for the 8th time. "Terrible. Terrible doctor! Unclear medical transcripts are the root of misdiagnosis! Would like to have chat with this 'doctor'. Preferably with heatsinks."Mordin rattled off angrily, angry that such doctors were allowed to practice. "Miranda. You said that genetic irregularities cause regrowth of tumor right?"Mordin continued as Miranda just nodded. "Hmm...may be curable. Amazing how little human doctors know about their own anatomy and genetics."The professor chuckled as both women looked at him expectantly.

"All right Miranda. Need sample of your blood."Miranda just took the syringe proffered by Mordin wordlessly and jabbed it into her forearm, wincing as she drew some blood for Mordin. "Thank you. Now, I must get to work."Mordin continued as he simultaneously put a small amount of Miranda's blood onto a glass slide before putting it under his picoscope. After a few seconds, he spoke up from the microscope. "Miranda, I see very minute genetic irregularities only. Not enough to cause condition!" "What! That's impossible!"Miranda sputtered as she just took the microscope and looked into it as Mordin gestured her to do and gasped.

"But...but...that's impossible! My DNA was full of irregularities just 3 years ago! How could it...wait. This wasn't here before."Miranda stammered as she tried to comprehend the strange sight of her own DNA, which was vastly different from 3 years before. "Hm. Let me take a look?"Mordin asked as Miranda just complied, letting the salarian genius take a look at something new she spotted in her DNA. "Hmm...never seen anything like it before. Wait! It's actually actively attacking the irregularities! Also repairing and improving proper chromosomes! Amazing!"Mordin babbled, completely intrigued by the odd pico-particles that were definitely not human.

He looked up from the microscope, his face lit up like a kid locked for a long weekend in a candy store. "Okay. Let's take a look at your tumor Miss Lawson."He said, gesturing for Miranda to lift up her form-fitting white cotton and spandex uniform top, which she did, leaving only a lacy purple bra to cover her more than ample breasts. He waved his omnitool over the tumor site and his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Miranda. How big did you say the tumor was?"Mordin asked, perplexed. "97mm in diameter. Why?"Miranda asked, looking confused as well. "Strange...Only 18mm in diameter! Can be cured using ultrasound treatment!"Mordin scoffed as Megan and Miranda's jaws went slack.

"Are you sure Mordin?"Megan asked the professor, who just sighed and nodded his head. "But...that's impossible!"The brunette cried out in disbelief as Mordin seemed to be lost in thought. "Hmm. Perhaps alien picotech had something to do with curing the tumor. Must research more! But first, must cure Miranda."The doctor babbled as he took an odd looking handheld contraption and turned it on before he placed it over Miranda's tumor site for 2 minutes before he stopped and checked the site again for the tumor. "Well Miranda. You are cured of tumor."Mordin smiled as Megan just hugged the brunette, who was speechless with joy and gratitude.

Finally, she found her voice. "Wait, the DNA irregularities-oh right. Thank you so much Mordin."Miranda managed, her voice laden with gratitude as she kissed Mordin right on his thin lips. The salarian just stood there blinking, his face taking on a deep brown hue. "Oh that's cute, Mordin's blushing!"Megan laughed. "Miss Lawson...I...will work. On genetic cure for abnormalities. Come back next week."He said slowly for once as both women just laughed at his bashfulness before they kissed him on either side of his face, causing his blush to deepen. "Well, thanks for being such a genius Mordin. Love you! Gotta go, we're on our...monthly female thing."Megan said as both women walked out of his lab waving gaily at the embarrassed scientist who was starting to get aroused for the first time in decades.

True to his word, the salarian genius toiled for 9 galactic standard days before he had a cure for Miranda's genetic irregularities, and as soon as he did, he made 3 batches which he reckoned were enough to cure Miranda before he flopped onto his cot in the lab while sleepily mumbling his 'Salarian Scientist' song. "Hey, Mordin, wake up. Mordin? Heellloooo?" "Yes?"Mordin mumbled sleepily as Miranda shook him awake. "You paged for me?"Miranda asked as Mordin stood up to face Megan. "Oh yes. I have created cure for you. Come, take the dose. Follow up with 2 more over next 2 days."Mordin rattled off as Miranda obediently let him hook an IV line into the vein in her arm.

The brunette winced and hissed as Mordin began to pump the cure into her bloodstream, and the dose was finished one painful minute later. Through it all, Megan was hugging Miranda and encouraging her, and she was only grateful that her girlfriend was done a minute later. They then sat down for 10 minutes to let the cure take effect, and when it did, Mordin promptly drew another syringe of Miranda's blood. The Sentinel was on the verge of just grabbing a few syringes and jabbing them all into herself to draw her own blood, given how many times she'd had blood drawn by the professor, but thought better of it.

He then proceeded to place Miranda's blood under his picoscope and observed it intently for a minute before he stood up and smiled and Megan and Miranda. "Well, your DNA is completely regular now Miss Lawson."Mordin smiled at Miranda, who let out an involuntary squeal of pure joy as she bolted up and literally jumped onto the stunned salarian and kissed him deeply, her legs wrapping around Mordin's waist as he tottered around trying to bear their combined weight. Just as Mordin was about to fall, Miranda dismounted him. "Thank you so much Mordin."She said with unshed tears of gratitude in her eyes as she kissed him once more before being led out of the lab by Megan, who kissed Mordin as well. "Cloaca erect. Am getting aroused by Megan and Miranda. Such powerful pheromones."Mordin mumbled as soon as the two left the lab.

They immediately headed back up to their cabin, where Miranda jumped right onto Megan as the redhead quickly reacted to catch her lover bridal style. "Thank you Cassie. Thank you for not giving up on me when I myself did."Miranda whispered as Megan just hefted Miranda up and kissed her on the lips. When they broke the kiss, Megan just looked into Miranda's amazing azure blue eyes and smiled. "That's because I love all of you with every single atom of my being, from my body, to my spirit and soul Miri honey."She replied tenderly as Miranda just laughed lightly, a musical tone that always made Megan's heart skip a few beats.

"Well...I love you with every part of my being too Megan."Miranda smiled back as Megan gently laid her down on the bed and turned tail. "Oh, you're not going anywhere."Miranda purred as she used her biotics to fling Megan back to the bed before she straddled the stunned Spectre and kept Megan pinned with her biotics. "Wha-Miri, there's work to do!"Megan managed before the Lieutenant Commander silenced her with an index finger over her lips. "That can wait. But now...let's test out my fertility."Miranda purred as she ripped open her black latex uniform top as Megan swallowed thickly. "But..." "I know silly, I'm just saying."Miranda giggled at how dazed her Captain was about the whole situation.

Miranda quickly stripped out of her garments and ripped Megan's uniform and underwear off with her biotics, causing the Vanguard to squeak as her clothes were forcibly removed. The brunette then laid herself atop Megan and kissed her passionately before she got up and headed to the closet, where she retrieved the dildo both of them enjoyed using so much. She then strapped it onto Megan, who was still held down by Miranda's biotics, and then squatted down above Megan's face and winked salaciously at her redheaded Captain. "Well Cassie dearie, munch away."Miranda purred as Megan smiled wolfishly. "Of course, honey cunny."

Megan encircled Miranda's clit with her tongue as the raven haired beauty moaned in pleasure. "Mmh...that tongue of yours is amazing..."Miranda moaned as Megan continued to tease her clit. The Lieutenant Commander then released Megan from her biotic bonds and the redhead immediately grabbed Miranda's gorgeous hips and pulled the brunette further down so that her tongue could freely explore Miranda's delicious snatch. Megan also activated her own biotics, and Miranda's moans grew louder as biotic forces began to gently squeeze her breasts and pinch her dusty pink stiff, erect nipples, heightening her arousal as Megan continued to eat her out.

Finally, the Captain wrapped her full, pouty lips around Miranda's pulsing clit and nibbled lightly, sending the Sentinel over the edge. "_OH FUCK CASSIE! MMMMMMHH!"_Miranda screamed, her pedicured toes curling as she unleashed a fountain of her delectable juices into Megan's eager mouth as the Vanguard greedily drank up her lover's cum. Miranda's screams and trembling ceased after a couple of minutes, and through it all, Megan held her lover in place as she grabbed the headboard for dear life as she came. The sexy brunette then collapsed back onto the bed and into Megan's loving embrace as she gasped and moaned softly, still trying to recover from her post coital haze.

Megan trailed soft, loving and wet kisses down Miranda's slender, smooth white neck to her collarbone as she recovered. As soon as she did, she pulled Megan in for a heated kiss of passion before she winked at the redhead. "Well Megan, how about you fucking me senseless?"Miranda purred in her husky, come-fuck-me-senseless tone that always drove Megan wild with lust as she laid on the bed, her lean elegant legs lifted up into the air and spread wide, exposing her wet womanhood to Megan's lustful stare. "Oh hell yes Miri baby."The Captain whispered throatily, her voice husky with her intense arousal as she teased Miranda's tender folds before she thrust in deeply.

"Oh fuck..."Both women moaned as Miranda wrapped her strong, long legs around Megan's waist as the Vanguard began to thrust into Miranda's dripping wet and maddeningly warm pussy, which wrapped itself tightly around Megan's invading phallus and tried to accommodate all of it but failed. "Fuck me Cassie-_OOOHH!_"Miranda squealed loudly in ecstasy as Megan thrust deep and hard into her slick, heated canal and hit her g-spot. "Oh God Miri...aaahh..."Megan moaned as she continued pumping in and out of her lover's cunt as she fucked both her lover and herself to an orgasm, which hit Miranda first about 10 minutes later.

"_OHMIFUCKINGGOD CASSIE I'M CUMMING! UUUUUHH!"_Miranda shrieked, her hands gripping the sheets tightly as her eyes squeezed shut from the intense overload of pleasure while she released her feminine fluids all around Megan's dildo, some managing to spill out onto the bed. Miranda's orgasm sent Megan into her own as the brunette's internal walls clamped down wildly on her chick dick, and milked Megan for everything she had. "_MMMMHHH MIRI! I'M CUMMING!"_Megan shrilled as she barely managed to pull out before she shot her own fountain of female cum all over the insides of Miranda's creamy white thighs and her labia.

Miranda mewled happily as she felt her Cassie's cum splashing and drenching her thighs and her most intimate organ as Megan continued screaming until she was drained. She then collapsed forward into Miranda's embrace, where she lay and rested as Miranda kept kissing her. "Just rest honey cunny. I'll do the work."Miranda purred as she gently rolled Megan off her before lowering herself in between Megan's spread legs as she stuck out her tongue and swirled it around the tip of the dildo while maintaining eye contact with Megan, who was looking down at Miranda and sighing delightedly as the brunette teased her artificial dick.

Finally, Miranda took it into her mouth, and she proceeded to suck on the cock eagerly, her tongue rubbing against the underside insistently. "Dear lord Miri...where'd you learn to suck dick like that?"Megan gasped out as Miranda removed the toy from her mouth with an audible pop before she stroked with her right hand. "I've had about 7 other sex partners besides that iPartners guy. And I'm a fast learner."The Sentinel teased before she took the plastic cock into her mouth and began to suck again. After a while, she got bored and proceeded to deepthroat her lover's dildo, nearly making Megan scream her name in ecstasy while she gagged a little as the cock slid into her throat.

Miranda had been taking Megan's fake cock into her throat for a few minutes now, and she smiled in satisfaction as Megan's face pulled into an exquisite 'orgasm face' as she came. "_OOOOHH I'M CUMMING BABY!"_Megan screamed as her juices flooded Miranda's throat and mouth as the brunette greedily swallowed as much as she could while stroking the dildo as Megan kept cumming. Miranda swallowed down a copious amount of Megan's nectar, and still a fair bit had leaked out and drenched her chin as it dribbled out of her hungry mouth. As soon as Megan stopped gushing, Miranda lifted herself off the cock and got on all fours next to Megan, who was still seeing stars from her massive orgasm as she finally released the sheets from her vice-like grip.

"So...are you going to pound my arse like the dirty slut I am, or am I asking the wrong person?"Miranda asked breathily, her cerulean eyes clouded over with lust and desire. "You've come to the right place hon." Megan smiled wolfishly as she got up, albeit unsteadily, and kneeled behind Miranda's raised ass. The Vanguard then teased Miranda's puckered hole with the tip of her phallus before she thrust in as hard as she could, a necessity due to the suffocating tightness of Miranda's rear orifice. "Oh God, fuck my arse!"Miranda cried out in bliss as Megan moaned sensuously at the delightful feelings of Miranda's hot little anus wrapping all around her dildo.

Megan continued 'plowing'(as Miranda jokingly called it) into Miranda's ass as both of them moaned and cried out each other's name as they neared yet another orgasm. The redhead was sent into a blissful orgasm first, screaming Miranda's name as if though her life depended on it as she pulled out, grabbed a fistful of Miranda's hair and yanked the brunette's face towards herself and came all over her face, drenching it in her female cum. Miranda purred in delight as she opened her mouth to receive some of her lover's cum, which she gladly drank up. Megan then wearily turned Miranda around once more and thrust into her anus once more, causing her to climax.

"_GAAAAAH I'M BLOODY CUMMING! OH CASSIE!"_Miranda screamed as she spurted her own juices all over the redhead's dildo and thighs, gushing for a few good seconds before she was drained. Both lovers then fell back onto the bed, exhausted but incredibly satisfied. Megan unstrapped the dripping wet dildo and set it aside as Miranda snuggled up to her warmth, nuzzling at the Captain's neck. "So...am I fertile?"Miranda purred salaciously as her girlfriend laughed. "Judging by the way you were screwing, yes. Definitely the most fertile female in the galaxy."Megan retorted sassily as Miranda laughed and gave Megan a wet, sloppy kiss on her cheek.

The couple lay there in silence for awhile, savoring each other's warmth and the afterglow of their orgasmic union until Miranda broke the silence. "Well...now that I'm fertile...will you be willing to be the father of _our_ children?"Miranda asked timidly as Megan looked deep into her azure blue eyes which were full of fear at getting rejected. "Most definitely, Miri baby. Most definitely."Megan whispered tenderly as the sexy Sentinel smiled happily and hugged her lover closer. "So...how many kids do you want Cassie?"Miranda asked with a contented smile as the redhead looked at her. She was surprised that Miranda would ask her _this _question, but she had nursed a dream of having children with her lover since 18.

"3, Miri. 2 girls and a boy. What about you?"Megan replied, smiling happily as she stroked the sides of Miranda's beautiful face. "30."Miranda grinned as Megan choked. "_30? Are you fucking kidding me!_"She choked out as the brunette started laughing hysterically, unable to keep a straight face any longer. Megan growled, realizing that she'd been had by her adorable lover. She then rolled on top of Miranda, eliciting a squeal from the Lieutenant Commander as she nibbled on Miranda's neck, leaving love bites all over. "Oh you should've seen the look on your face!"Miranda gasped out as she tried to laugh as Megan rolled off laughing as well.

They continued giggling for another minute before they stopped. Finally, Miranda turned to Megan and palmed the Vanguard's cheeks lovingly. "I was also being serious Megan sweetie. If you ask me to bear 30 children, I will do it for you. I'll even bear 130 for you if you wish."Miranda whispered lovingly, looking deep into her lifelong lover's honey green eyes with lots of affection, and saw it mirrored there. "Really, Miri?" "Yes, really. I love you so much."Miranda whispered in reply as Megan kissed the crown of her head while hugging her close. "I love you so much too Miri. I love you."Megan whispered against Miranda's skin as Miranda reciprocated with a kiss on Megan's nose before sweet, blissful sleep claimed them as they were, naked and lying contentedly in each other's arms.

**Final notes:****Wow. My part-time job and my fever really put a massive stopper on this chapter. So sorry for the 1 week delay lads, couldn't help it. Anyways, this is my take on Miri's LotSB dossier, which I regard as non-canon bullshit as her 'infertility' is easily cured even with today's medtech. Bioware research fail once more... So before you go, spread the love and REVIEW, and politely tell me what you liked and/or didn't like. Of course, be civil. So off I go once more. Bye!**


	17. Megan's Birthday Surprise

**Author's notes:****This is the 17th chapter of my ongoing series between Commander Megan Shepard, her lover and XO Miranda Lawson, and the crew of the SSV Normandy. I honestly can't believe we've come this far...it's been one helluva trip, and we're not even half done my friends. Read the previous 16 chapters as there are lots of references to prior events, or else you'll find yourself lost. Once again, enjoy, REVIEW, favorite and introduce to your friends and fellow authors, and keep sending your reviews and ideas. And for all 42 of you reviewers, a big thank you goes out to you guys! And for the rest of you, my readers, don't just sub and fav, REVIEW. I need to know if you're enjoying this. Captain Megan Shepard can be seen with Miranda Lawson in this video:****.com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI**

"Argh!"Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson cried out in frustration as she clenched at her silky black locks. She was sitting in the comfy office chair in the cabin that she and her lover, Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard, had been sharing ever since blowing up the Collector base 10 months ago. "God, help me! Tomorrow is Cassie's birthday yet I haven't a clue what to give her! I haven't even started planning a party, and we're docked on the Citadel as it is!"The brunette groaned as she facepalmed once more. _Hmm...she likes classical literature, but what should I get her, and where? And that isn't enough...so...hey she likes dolls and old sims-_ "Oh come on! You seriously think that she'll still be interested in the things she liked when she was 9?"Miranda berated herself.

After racking her substantial intelligence for the better part of 10 minutes with no result, Miranda gave up. "Time for some help."She muttered as she stood up and headed to the lift and headed down to the crew deck. The Sentinel strode into the mess hall and spotted her target, which was none other than former Alliance Operations Chief and Megan's ex-girlfriend Ashley Madeline Williams, who was blearily nursing a cup of coffee alone. Miranda decided that her caffeine fix was due, and thus got a mug from Gardner before moving over to the Latina woman. "Hey Ash. Where's your Jackie?"Miranda asked with a smile as she sat down next to Ashley.

"Oh, she's still busy helping out Jentha and the engineers downstairs."Ashley replied with a tired smile. "Why so tired Ash?"Miranda asked gently as Ashley sighed. "I've been cleaning rifles and pistols nonstop since this morning as if though they're gonna fall apart if I don't triple clean every one of them. I really wish Jack were free so she could _clean me_ up."Ashley smirked randily as Miranda laughed softly. "If you said that to Megan, she'd immediately go into shy schoolgirl mode."The Lieutenant Commander joked as Ashley chuckled. "Somebody badmouthing me, hmm?"The breathy voice of Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard came from behind Miranda as a pair of arms wrapped around Miranda's chest and a warm pair of lips caressed her cheek.

"No! Never!"Miranda answered saucily as Ashley just continued giggling. "I prefer that you use that beautiful mouth of yours in a more _productive_ way. Anyways, I'm going to have to assign you to engineering as of next week in addition to being my XO. Daniels' bum arm is really hindering her work, and Chakwas says it's permanent and even Mordin's advising that we leave it alone."Megan informed Miranda as she stood upright. "Alright. Just promise me that you'll..._clean_ me up every night after a long day in engineering."Miranda purred back as Megan's face began to redden with her shyness, causing the other two women to laugh as Megan walked off, still blushing.

"Told you! Oh, I need a little help too."Miranda smirked triumphantly before she dropped into a soft whisper, causing Ashley to lean in to try and hear her better. "Well...um...after you defeated Sovereign and Saren and you celebrated Megan's birthday with her, what did you give her as a present?"Miranda asked timidly as Ashley smiled widely. "So that's what you were worried about?"She sniggered, ignoring Miranda's death glare. "I mean, I've carried a torch for her for 23 years and I don't even know what to give her!"Miranda sighed, facepalming once more "Well, since you've been together-" "Ash, we were separated for 22 years."The brunette sighed as Ashley looked thoughtful.

"Hmm...I gave her a customized X8 Avenger that came from Spectre Armories. It had an improved optical sight system and it had thin pink stripes running down the sides. I also got her a box of dark chocolates. And she loved my surprise birthday party, but the clincher was the rifle."Ashley replied as Miranda's face lit up with an idea. "Thank you so much! I've got it now!"Miranda exclaimed happily as she jumped up and ran towards the elevator to get dressed for her new role as an engineer. After dressing up in her usual black high heeled boots, a standard issue crew t-shirt that barely contained her breasts, and a pair of daisy dukes, she headed down to engineering to begin work.

"Hey Miranda, good to-whoa! You're dressed to seduce, aren't you! You look drop dead gorgeous!"Jentha gasped in awe at Miranda as soon as she entered the engine room, where Jentha was busy inputting commands into the console that used to belong to the not-so-recently deceased Tali. Miranda had a hint of pink on her cheeks at the compliment as she just smiled shyly and stood at the empty console next to Jentha. "Well Miranda, you need to get into that vent over there to install this. I'll give you instructions."Jentha said, handing Miranda an earpiece and a large metallic object as she pointed to an open vent which looked rather greasy.

"Okay."Miranda sighed in disgust at the greasy vent, crawling into it to begin her job. After a minute of crawling, she finally reached a mass of wires. "Okay Miranda, you have to install the OXP there."Jentha then proceeded to give Miranda very detailed instructions, and due to Miranda's elementary knowledge in engineering(she never bothered learning much about engines and other assorted mechanical parts, preferring to have just enough knowledge to get a simple problem fixed herself), the brunette didn't understand ¼ of it, but she managed to get the job done. As she was crawling out, she heard Gabby and Ken discussing something about her.

"I've got green across the board. The forward tanks are buoyant and elevated."Gabby reported as Ken smirked. "Are you talking about the Normandy...or _Miranda_?"He asked cheekily as Gabby just sighed. "I'm talking about the one that's covered and protected, not bouncing in the breeze."The engineer shot back as Jentha cut in laughing. "You do know you that you 2 idiotas are signing your death warrants by talking about Miranda like that right? And she's right next to you!"The Latina engineer chuckled as Ken just brushed her off.

"Ah, she can't hear us in there. And getting back on point, Lieutenant Commander Lawson's uniform is _very official_. It always makes me _stand at attention_."The Scotsman grinned like a lunatic as both women just sighed. "You're such a dog."Gabby sighed as Miranda decided to pop out of the vent. "Excuse me. I don't like being reduced to a sex object, Mister Donnelly."Miranda growled as she hung out of the vent by her torso. All 3 engineers gasped and shrank back as they saw the scowl on Miranda's pretty face. Even when covered with grease, Miranda could still look incredibly hot while looking incredibly pissed too.

Jentha tried to find an explanation for her subordinates' snarky comments, but couldn't find any as Miranda stared all 3 of them down with a mixture of mild amusement, but mostly anger in her glare. Suddenly, something squeezed her perfect ass really hard and fingertips were slamming repeatedly against her womanhood, which was covered by her purple lace panties and her shorts. She squealed in pain and shock as she tumbled out of the vent headfirst, followed by a thoroughly filthy Jack, who was grinning maniacally as she clambered out over Miranda, who was lying on the floor nursing the bruise to her head. "Don't lie there and stare down people when there's someone behind you, princess."Jack smirked as Miranda just glared at her as both women stood up.

"Well...um...Miranda, I have more for you to install."Jentha said timidly, handing Miranda another OXP and pointing to the same vent she'd just tumbled out of. _Back to work._ Miranda sighed. 4 hours later, a thoroughly disheveled and exhausted Miranda, whose crew shirt and daisy dukes were stained with grease just like her hands, legs, face and boots, went back up to the loft. Megan, who was working at her terminal, looked at her and licked her lips hungrily as Miranda laughed, heading into the bathroom to shower, and then seduced Megan into ravaging her relentlessly for hours on end after the shower. _So far so good,_ Miranda thought, moaning as Megan teased her clit with her tongue. _I'm going to hell for this, but this is gonna be a surprise birthday party that's going straight into the record books._

The next morning, Megan woke up with a pleasant ache throbbing deep within her pussy and she smiled, reaching over to find nothing but cold air on Miranda's side of the bed. "Miri?"She croaked out, opening her eyes to find that she was alone and clothed in her pink nightgown that she'd discarded while making passionate love to Miranda. "What the hell?"Megan asked woozily, sitting up. She really was alone, no trace of Miranda remained. _Take your morning dump and shower first, then go find Miri_. The Spectre thought, getting off the bed and heading to the showers, where she brushed her teeth and took a long shower. Through it all, she wondered why Miranda didn't wake her up to give her one of her highly sexual 'wake-up calls'.

She then headed down to the crew quarters, where she ate her breakfast while looking out for Miranda. Strangely enough, the Sentinel never put in an appearance, and as soon as Megan was done, she went into Miranda's old office, which was now Ashley and Jack's private quarters since Miranda had moved into Megan's cabin. To Megan's surprise, Miranda was sitting there in her usual black latex uniform typing away at her usual console, and Miranda looked up at Megan with a small smile. "What can I do for you commander?"She asked politely, which caught Megan off guard as her eyebrows twitched. '_What can I do for you commander?' What the hell?_

"Miri, what is going on? This morning, I wake up in my quarters fully clothed and you go MIA. I know damn well the both of us screwed each other senseless last night, and we used our biotics as well. And then we fell asleep _naked_. So why'd I wake up fully clothed?"Megan asked, unable to contain her frustration as Miranda shifted uneasily. "Um...while I appreciate that you're very open about your sex life...I'm not exactly comfortable hearing about my rather drunken exploits last night, Shepard. Anyways, what we had last night was a wild one night stand, nothing more."Miranda said as Megan's anger and hurt rose. "What! I'm your girlfriend! What the hell are you talking about! We weren't drunk!"Megan spat at Miranda, who shrank back into her chair.

"I'm sorry Shepard, but...we never had anything."The brunette stammered as Megan's left eye twitched. Unable to form any words, Megan just went with her instincts, pouncing on Miranda and crushing her lips to the Lieutenant Commander's desperately and passionately. Miranda didn't resist for awhile, but she shoved Megan off gently after a few seconds. "I...um...while I personally find you very attractive, I...well...you're not exactly...my type, Shepard."Miranda stammered as Megan's jaw dropped in pure shock. "_I'm your_ _fucking girlfriend, you stupid cunt!_"Megan screamed as Kasumi headed in through the door and eyed Megan warily.

She then shifted her gaze back to Miranda and the Japanese woman smiled saucily. "Hello lovergirl."Kasumi purred, swaying her hips as she headed towards Miranda, who was advancing on the thief herself. "Hi baby."Miranda purred as both women kissed each other passionately, using a lot of tongue action as they groped each other's breasts. "_You two-timing whore!_"Megan screamed in rage as she roughly yanked Miranda away from Kasumi and slapped the Sentinel so hard she fell to the floor as the Vanguard stormed out of the room, shedding tears of rage and bitterness. _Un-fucking-believable! How does someone forget a love that lasted for 23 years in just a few goddamn hours!_ _Wait, something doesn't feel right about this. I'd better observe __**that **__little__** slut**__._ Megan thought, sobbing openly as she brushed past a stunned Thomas.

For the rest of the day, she observed Miranda for any signs that the brunette was screwing around with her. Unfortunately for the Captain, Miranda went on as per normal, working, joking and laughing with Jack, Jentha and the engineers in engineering, chatting away with the other crewmembers over lunch, and going about as per normal. _Except for the fact that she forgets that I, Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard, am the love of her life! And she __**cheated **__on __**me**__ with Kasumi! Fucking whore!_ Megan thought, a twinge of hurt rising in her chest as she started to sniffle again, tears beginning to roll down her pretty face once more.

Desperately needing something to distract her from her hurt, she headed up to her cabin to read the new intel Liara sent her. After finding yet more info the old, deceased Shadow Broker had on Kasumi, Garrus, and the Illusive Man, who was a serial playboy, she came to the one on Miranda. She unwittingly smiled when she saw that Miranda had been a star donor to 6 orphanages all across the galaxy, and she contributed at least 15k in credits each month to each orphanage. Also, Miranda was a big fan of Linus & Brown Fish n' Chips shack, as there were dozens of holos taken of her on separate occasions patronizing the place and wolfing down an extra large order of fish n' chips.

After a transcript and photos of Miranda reportedly getting away after an assassination, Megan finally came to one that made her laugh like crazy. Apparently, Miranda was a regular customer of Morlan's Sex Shop on the Citadel for the past 6 years, and had even signed up for a customer loyalty package. She had bought literally dozens of dildos, vibrators, handcuffs, whips and god-knows-what from that place, and she'd even bought a clear latex catsuit and a leather gimp suit among other things. _God, that bitch is such a horny whore._ Megan thought, sobering up upon thinking of Miranda and how the _bitch_ cheated on her. Unable to concentrate on the dossiers, she closed her terminal and headed out. The Normandy had been docked at the Citadel since this morning, and most of the crew had wandered out on their 2 day shore leave.

The Spectre headed to Dark Star Lounge to drown her sorrows, and surprisingly enough, none of her crew was there. _Strange, but this is even better I guess_. Megan thought as she signaled the turian barkeep for some asari honey mead. The bartender set 5 bottles down in front of the heartbroken redhead, but upon seeing her mournful expression, he promptly set down another 5. Megan didn't even bother with the glass he provided, she just grabbed a bottle and drank straight from it. She downed the bottle in a matter of minutes, much to the bartender's amazement, and she immediately grabbed another one and began drinking as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Bitch...how you could say that we just had a one-night stand..."Megan sobbed as she finished the last drops of wine in her bottle and reached out for the third one. She popped the cork and began to drink once more as the alcohol began to hit her senses, but not enough for her to ignore the fact that someone, a woman by the feel of it, was pulling the bottle down. "Fuck off!"Megan sobbed as Kelly finally managed to wrest away the bottle from the Captain and set it down. "Oh God Megan, stop drinking! I heard what happened, but is it really a good idea to just hide here and try to drink away your problems?"Kelly said loudly so she could be heard over the music in the club.

"The slut won't even talk to me!"Megan sobbed as Kelly patted her on her back reassuringly. "Then you must gently assert your authority. You _must_ talk to her."Kelly sighed as Megan just buried her face in her hands and cried some more. "You must be straight to the point. Tell her how you feel, and your view, and see how she responds."The psych continued as Megan sniffled. "Honestly speaking, I think she's just screwing with me. I mean, how do you forget a love you had for 23 years in just one night?"The Vanguard sniffled as Kelly looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "Hmm...I'll go ask her, and I'll talk to her first. You'd better clean up Megan. Let's get back to the ship."Kelly said into Megan's ear just to be heard, and the Captain just let the shrink lead her back to the Normandy.

The young woman led the still-sniffling Spectre up to her room where she spent 10 minutes washing up and trying not to look like shit. As soon as Megan stepped out of the bathroom, Kelly smiled at her. "Miranda says that she would like to talk to you now in the mess hall."Kelly smiled brightly as Megan just nodded, getting into the lift as Kelly followed. They got out on the third deck, and it was completely pitch black, which made Megan a bit suspicious despite her drunken state. "What th-"Megan began before the entire room lit up, revealing the entire crew there in the mess hall. "Happy birthday Captain!"The entire crew yelled as they popped streamers, and Miranda was at the forefront with a huge cake. Even Legion was there, intent on gathering data on 'organic celebrations'.

"Happy birthday honey!"Miranda exclaimed jubilantly as she strode forward, enveloping Megan in a tight embrace as the brunette pressed a wet, sloppy kiss to the Captain's lips and held it there for awhile. When she broke the kiss, Megan looked around to see a massive banner hanging in the mess hall which read 'Happy 32nd Birthday Captain!' in massive print. "Hey Cap, happy birthday! As you can see, some of us have got presents for you!"Thomas called out from the middle of the mob as the crew cheered. "Well...thanks guys. You have no idea how much this means to me."Megan managed to say, her voice wavering and her eyes tearing up with unshed tears of joy and gratitude.

"Miranda planned all of this! She even did the whole affair thing to make you un-suspicious of us and to get you out of the ship."Chloe laughed as Megan just turned to Miranda. "Really, Miri babe? You planned all this, and that cheating on me bit?"The redhead asked her lover, who just replied by way of a passionate French kiss as the entire crew wolf-whistled at made catcalls. "Alright people! Enjoy the party, and go wild tonight!"Megan hollered as the congregation whooped and yelled in jubilation as Ashley came up to her with a package. "Happy birthday skipper."She smiled as she hugged Megan before passing her the present, which contained a datapad full of poems.

"Really Ash?"Megan chuckled as Ashley just smirked back. "Hell yes Megan. I'm gonna make you a poem lover by the end of this." "Well...I doubt it, but thanks."Megan said as Thomas came up next. "Hey Megan, got you a little something that you and Miranda will _love_."He said innocently as Megan opened the present...to reveal a massive, translucent purple double dong. Both Megan and Miranda instantly began to blush furiously as Thomas, Jacob and Garrus began to howl with laughter. "Ahahahaha! You got their expressions on your omnitool, Garrus? That was _epic_!"The Brit howled with laughter as Garrus could only nod his head while he was overcome with laughter. "Damn good one brother!"Jacob snickered as he and Thomas chestbumped.

"Douchebags."Megan cursed the howling trio, who were still doubled over with laughter while ignoring both Megan and Miranda's venomous glares. "Okay Shepard, this is _not_ a sex toy, I promise."Jentha chuckled as she handed Megan a package, which was a book. Megan opened it, and she glared at Jentha as soon as she saw the title, which read 'Engineering and Tech 101 for Idiots'. "Gee thanks, _Jenny_."The Vanguard scowled as both Jentha and Miranda started to giggle uncontrollably. "But in all seriousness, this is good."The Latina engineer managed to gasp out as she staggered off, still giggling, to join the rest in their drinking, eating and general merrymaking.

After receiving a datapad reading 'How to Drive Like A Pro' and a bottle of very expensive asari honey mead from Erin, who was also giggling uncontrollably as Megan glared daggers at her, a Normandy SR-2 coffee mug from Joker which he'd made himself (according to Erin, only the graphics on the mug were done by him) and a mini-coffee maker, 3 boxes of weird asari snacks from Samara (which she found out to be pretty good when she sampled a piece), more pet fish from Kelly, 2 hamsters from Chloe, an intimate negligee from Chakwas, and a bottle of Glenfiddich 2109 Vintage Scotch from Ken and Gabby, Jack came up to give Megan a present, which she hid in the waistband of her jeans.

"Well Shep, I got you a present. Hope you like it!"The ex-convict grinned toothily as she whipped out a heavily customized S6 Carnifex, with a laser dot attachment under the barrel, an extended clip of 10 shots, and painted all matt black, and pointed it at Megan while she held the grip. The Vanguard squealed in fright as she activated her biotics, her form coruscating in the blue glow of a biotic barrier as she dropped to the floor with her hands over her head like she'd learned in Basic, as everyone turned to her, attracted to the commotion. "Jesus Jack! Give a pistol butt-first, not barrel first!"Miranda snapped, rising from her defensive crouch, her arms lowering from her head to her sides as she fixed Jack with a glare.

"Oops. Sorry Shepard, never expected you to go all terrified schoolgirl on me."Jack chuckled apologetically as the rest of the crew began snickering. "Goddammit, I have a reputation as a tough, totally badass chick to maintain!"Megan grumbled loudly as she stood up and accepted the pistol from a sheepish Jack, inciting more snickers and quite a few guffaws. Kasumi was up next, and her smile was positively radiant. "Sorry about the kissing and groping of Miranda, Shep. But she wanted me to do it so we could pull off this surprise."Kasumi apologized as Megan just smiled at her, waving away her apology. "So, I got you something for your birthday, and a little extra for the apology."The Japanese woman grinned as she produced two packages, both beautifully wrapped.

Megan opened the first one to discover a very beautiful painting of a snowy Washington DC, her hometown until she was 14. "My goodness Kasumi, this is beautiful! Wait, did-"Megan was interrupted by Kasumi, who began to giggle. "Both my presents are legit Megan. I didn't steal them, I bought them."Kasumi grinned as Miranda, who had been standing by Megan's side and hugging the birthday girl, spoke up. "Didn't steal them for once huh, _lovergirl_?"The Sentinel chuckled as Kasumi burst out laughing along with Megan, who opened her second present to find it was a plaque reading 'To the sexiest, most badass soldier ever: Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard'.

"Aww thanks Kas!"Megan smiled as she hugged the thief, using her nickname as Kasumi hugged back. "Well, my turn now I guess."Miranda said eagerly as Megan stopped her with a raised hand, causing the brunette to arch an eyebrow. "Before you do honey, tell me how you planned this behind my back."The Vanguard smiled at Miranda, who sighed and recounted her story.

"_Alright, thanks everyone for coming in this morning."Miranda greeted the entire crew of the Normandy as they gathered around the mess hall. "What did you drag us here for Miranda?"Jack groused as Erin shushed her. "Well, it's the Captain's birthday today, and seeing how much she did for all of us here," Miranda gestured at the ground team, who nodded in agreement ", I think we should have a surprise birthday party for her. Presents are welcome but not needed, but the most important thing is that you people show up for the party and have a good time. Now, Mess Sergeant Gardner, could you whip up a triple layer raspberry sponge cake with extra icing? If you need any ingredients, let me know and I'll get it."The brunette told the chef, who nodded and grinned toothily._

"_Yes ma'am! Mess Sergeant Gardner, former head chef for the Friolia restaurant at the Royal Terra Hotel is completely at your service!"He chuckled as the entire crew turned to him in shock. "Wait, isn't that the restaurant that earned the most coveted 5 Thessian Trouples rating from Markiera, the bestselling upscale asari lifestyle magazine, __**every**__ year?"Erin gasped in shock as the bald man just nodded and grinned. "Then what the hell was up with the bad food dawg!"Jacob cursed as Rupert sighed. "First, the supplies Cerberus gave were grubby mining-platform diner standard. Secondly, I did it to fuck around with y'all, seeing that even if I whipped up gourmet dishes, you wouldn't appreciate it."He concluded as the crew just groaned._

"_All right, here's what's going to happen."Miranda said loudly, getting everyone's attention once more. "Me, Kelly, Jack and Thomas are going to make a birthday banner for Megan, and the rest of you grab as much confetti, party poppers, and other party related material. Grab as much as you can."The Lieutenant Commander ordered as Jack sighed. "Why do I have to make the banner?"She asked tiredly, running her hands through her jaw-length brown hair. "Well, Megan did help you to blow Pragia up right? And she saved your arse dozens of times."Miranda began as Jack just went "Yeah yeah I get it." "Good! Now, let's give the Captain a surprise birthday party to remember! Kasumi, I need to talk to you in private."Miranda said as the crew dispersed for breakfast, drawing the thief aside._

"So...what'd you tell Kasumi to do besides act like your girlfriend?"Megan asked her lover, who just smiled innocently and shrugged. "Well, you'll know right about now."Miranda smiled as she handed Megan two presents before continuing. "And that's not all. I've got a third one, but it'll have to wait till we get back to our quarters." The redhead opened the first one to discover an actual book published in 1838 which was still in mint condition and on top of that, it was her favorite. "Ohmigosh Miri! Where'd you get the original version of Oliver Twist! This must have cost you a fortune!"Megan gasped as Miranda just smiled. "Well, you know I have many contacts, and I don't care about cost as long as you're happy, Cassie babe."Miranda smiled as Megan just French kissed her, causing the crew to go 'aww'.

When the 2 lovers broke away from the kiss, Megan opened her second present, and she gasped in pure joy. "Miri...it's beautiful..."She whispered in awe as she pulled out a heavily customized Collector Assault Rifle, her favorite, now painted matt black and had pink strips running down the sides, had a top-of-the-line optical sighting/targeting system attached to the top, as well as a laser dot attachment under the barrel, and finally a vertical foregrip for added fire control. "Oh thank you so much Miri sweetie!"Megan grinned, tears of pure joy pooling up in her eyes as she flung her arms around the smiling Lieutenant Commander, and it was only then that she noticed that Miranda was in a black trench coat.

"What's with the coat babe?"Megan asked the brunette, who just gave her a sly wink and nibbled on the Vanguard's ear, making her shiver before she replied. "You'll see later, Cassie. Later."Miranda purred suggestively as she took Megan's right hand in her left. "Come Megan, it's time to cut the cake."She laughed as she led Megan to the table where the cake was at, and around which the entire crew gathered. "Holy...it's a quad-deck raspberry sponge cake with extra icing! Miri, you still remember that it's my favorite?"Megan asked as Miranda just nodded, grinning. "Oh Miri...well...I'll _reward_ you a little later."The redhead whispered salaciously into Miranda's ear as Miranda flushed from mental images of her and Megan making passionate love came to the forefront of her thoughts.

The crew then began to sing 'happy birthday' to Megan, and when she was done, she made the customary wish before blowing out the candles. "So, what'd you wish for Shepard?"Erin asked excitedly as Samara cut her off. "I don't know much about human birthday traditions, but revealing a birthday wish is said to be extremely detrimental to one's luck."The Justicar said as Garrus nodded, knowing that as he'd celebrated Megan's birthday with the old crew of the SR1. "Never mind, I'll tell. I wished that we would kick serious Reaper ass without too many casualties! Everything else is private, so I'm not saying!"Megan proclaimed as the entire crew started cheering and hooting their approval for Megan's wish as she cut the cake.

After the crew ate the cake, they partied hard, got dead drunk, and eventually the party died down after a few hours, some terrible singing by Erin, Garrus and Kasumi, but mercifully ended by some surprisingly good singing from Samara and Jentha. By then, the crew was thoroughly inebriated thanks to the beer, honey mead and assorted hard liquor that were in free flow throughout the party, and they ate their fill thanks to the masterful work Gardner did on the finger foods, which were just as abundant as the alcohol. However, Miranda made damned sure that Megan stayed relatively sober; otherwise her lover would miss the present she'd planned for her back in their cabin.

As soon as most of the crew left, Miranda half-dragged Megan up to their quarters as both women grabbed all of Megan's presents. "Well Megan honey, time for your last present. Close your eyes and sit on the bed, please."Miranda purred as the Captain simply complied with a randy smirk. "Well, you can open your eyes now."Megan opened her eyes to see..._oh my God...this is __**so hot**__..._she thought as she drank in the infinitely beautiful sight of Miranda Anne Lawson wrapped up in a massive, glittery purple ribbon that was tied around her bountiful breasts and dipped down to wrap around her womanhood, before coming up to her back and finally reuniting in her cleavage in the form of a knot tied into a bow and the brunette's black trench coat pooled on the floor behind her.

"Come on and open your last birthday present Cassie."Miranda said huskily, throwing her weight to her left hip and posing a little for Megan as the slack-jawed redhead got up from the bed and walked towards her. "Wow."Was the only thing Megan could think of at that point as she extended her hands out towards the bow, waiting for confirmation from her XO and lover. "Yes silly, I'm your third and final birthday present. Go on, undo me."Miranda laughed lightly as Megan pulled on both ends, and the rest of the ribbon followed suit, gently floating to the floor to expose Miranda in all her wondrous, naked glory. "So Cassie dearie, what would you like to do with your new present?"She whispered throatily in her husky, come-fuck-me-senseless tone that once again sent Megan's lust into overdrive.

Megan didn't reply, she just couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, she yanked Miranda in close by her waist and kissed the brunette beauty deeply as both of their tongues danced around intimately in their mouths before Megan shoved Miranda down onto their bed, earning an excited and aroused gasp from her as the Vanguard activated her own biotics, causing her black figure hugging t-shirt, lacy red bra, jeans and her lacy panties which came with the bra to fall to the floor. Megan literally jumped onto her sultry lover, attacking her slender neck and leaving bite marks all over. "Ohh..."Miranda gasped in delight as Megan found her sensitive spot where her neck and shoulders met, and bit down on it lightly.

This foreplay continued for a few minutes as Megan sucked her way down Miranda's skin, eventually pausing at the brunette's erect, perky pink nipples and suckling and biting both before kissing her way down even further, eventually arriving at Miranda's already soaking wet cunt. "Mmm...so wet just for me...you like it like that, don't you honey cunny?"Megan purred, making eye contact with Miranda, who just moaned and nodded as her redheaded lover rubbed the silken, wet petals of her sex before she gave it one long lick with that wonderful tongue of hers. "Oh yes baby, eat me out...please..."Miranda whimpered as the Captain smiled against her entrance, complying with her begging as she began to lick Miranda's pussy lips fervently.

After a couple of minutes of licking Miranda's wet folds, Megan thrust her tongue inside of Miranda, savoring the feel of her lover's tight walls squeezing around her intruding tongue and the increase in pitch and loudness of Miranda's moans. She kept at it for a while before she felt Miranda's walls start to clench tightly around her tongue and she instinctively knew that the brunette seductress was close to her peak. She removed her tongue from Miranda's sex, causing said woman to whine in protest at the empty feeling before her moans started up again as Megan began to lick her hypersensitive clit for a little while before she nibbled gently on the engorged nub, sending Miranda into her orgasm.

"_OOOOOHH FUCK YES CASSIE!"_Miranda screamed as she gushed her feminine fluids into Megan's waiting mouth, which was still wrapped around her pussy. The redhead gladly drank it all up, wiping her chin of the little dribble of Miranda's cum that had escaped her lips as she stood with a satisfied smirk. Megan let Miranda recover from her earth-shattering orgasm, while she walked over to the closet and took out the chick dick, strapping it onto herself and activating it, gasping lightly when she felt the wires connect to her clit and her most sensitive spots on her inner walls. Miranda lay there on the bed, intently watching her lover as she sat back down on the bed.

"It's your turn now, Cassie sweetie."Miranda whispered huskily as she slid off the bed, parting Megan's thighs and kneeling in between them. The brunette then grasped Megan's strap-on firmly in her right hand and began to stroke lightly, earning an aroused gasp from the redhead, and it escalated into whimpers of pleasure when she began to kiss the head and lick it. After Miranda made sure that Megan was warm and ready, she took the entire length of the phallus into her mouth and throat, gagging a little as she tried to accommodate the dildo. "Oh fuck yes baby..."Megan moaned in delight, feeling the warmth, wetness and softness of Miranda's mouth wrapped all around her length, and Miranda's throat constricting around the head of the dildo.

The combination of Miranda's fervent sucking and licking, her moaning against the dildo due to the redhead's biotic teasing of her clit and breasts, and her squelching, gagging noises the brunette made as she continued to deepthroat Megan sent the redhead over the edge and into pure bliss. "_UUUUHHH YES I'M CUMMING MIRI!"_Megan shrieked, flopping back down onto the bed involuntarily, gripping the sheets as she came and flooded Miranda's mouth with her juices, which Miranda greedily slurped up the best she could with the large dildo in her mouth. After Megan's screams subsided and she stopped gushing, Miranda stood up licking her luscious lips with a catty grin, her chin and breasts glistening with Megan's juices that had leaked out of her mouth.

Miranda never even gave Megan a chance to fully recover before she bent over, her chest pressed down against the mattress and her round, delectable ass raised in the air as she got into a doggystyle position. "Come on Cassie; make full use of your birthday present."She purred salaciously as Megan stood behind her unsteadily. The brunette swayed her hips tantalizingly, successfully tempting the redhead who immediately thrust deep into her warm, slick womanhood. "Oh God, that's so good!"Miranda moaned, her free right hand snaking down to her sex to rub her engorged clit as Megan continued to thrust into her mercilessly while moaning her approval for her girlfriend's tightness.

Megan continued to thrust deeply into Miranda for awhile before they both came together in an explosion of passion, screaming out their ecstasy before they crushed their lips together, effectively swallowing their mutual cry of love for the remainder of the scream. They then broke the kiss in desperate need of air and fell onto the bed still panting and gasping. Megan and Miranda then looked into each other's eyes and they burst out laughing for no apparent reason while they came down from their mutual orgasm. "Well Miri, I think it's time for something a little _kinkier_."Megan purred as soon as she recovered, letting her Miri know that she was ready to have more sex.

"Why yes _Captain_, I concur."Miranda drawled saucily as she swung her left leg over Megan's hips, straddling the grinning redhead as she squatted just above the dildo as she positioned herself carefully before sinking down onto it. "Oh yes baby, fuck my arse!"Miranda moaned as Megan began to thrust in tune with the brunette's own up-down rhythm. "Holy fuck Miri…your ass is so fucking tight baby…"Megan cried out as they moved as one fervently. Their dance of passion lasted for a few minutes before Miranda climaxed first. "_MMMMHHH FUCK YES CASSIE!_"Miranda shrieked as she came, her juices squirting onto the bed and Megan's thighs, which in turn sent Megan into an orgasm of her own.

"_MIRI! SO FUCKING GOOD BABY!_"Megan screamed as she shot her feminine fluids into Miranda's tight little anus, filling it to the brim and over as Miranda collapsed onto her, gasping and moaning with post-orgasmic bliss and the sensations of her redheaded lover's cum filling up her back hole. The two women rested in this position for awhile before Miranda rolled off Megan, propping herself up on her side with her right arm. "Actually Cassie honey, I believe that a _birthday_ _present_ should also serve its recipient well."The Lieutenant Commander whispered throatily, giving Megan yet another one of her suggestive winks. "Oh yes, _indeed_."Megan teased back as Miranda giggled softly while she undid the straps connecting the dildo to Megan and fastened it to herself before activating the toy.

Megan then shoved Miranda back down onto the bed and lay atop Miranda, her crotch right in the brunette's face as she grasped the chick dick and pumped her hand up and down a few times before she began to suck hard. "Oh sweetie…you are such a good cocksucker…"Miranda moaned as she thrust her tongue into Megan's pink, warm snatch while squeezing her ass. The Captain's only response was a muffled moan as she took the dildo into her throat, sending pleasant vibrations into the dildo. They continued to perform oral sex on each other until Miranda came, moaning and screaming into Megan's crotch as she swept her tongue across Megan's clit, sending the Vanguard into an orgasm of her own as she screamed around the dildo, which was flooding her mouth with Miranda's sweet cum as she filled Miranda's mouth with her own juices.

Both women drank down the cum as Megan crawled into Miranda's outstretched arms, and they rested like that before Miranda broke away and patted the chick dick with a randy grin. Megan understood and she simply complied with a randy grin of her own, straddling Miranda and grinding her pussy down onto the dildo as Miranda thrust up in tune with her rhythm. "Uuh fuck yes Megan…so warm and tight…your wetness is incredible…"The Sentinel moaned in approval as Megan just gasped with a look of pure delight on her beautiful face as they continued to make passionate, frenetic love until they shared yet another mutual orgasm.

"_AAAAAHH I'M CUMMING BABY!_"Both women screamed at the same time as Megan's walls clenched even harder around Miranda's dildo, milking the brunette for everything she had as both women started to gush their cum. Megan mewled happily as she felt both her own juices and that of her Miri's mixing inside her cunt and her womb, and Miranda moaned contentedly as she shot her fluids into Megan's snatch and her womb. "Oh lord, that was amazing."Megan gasped out as the brunette just nodded, panting with her eyes shut tight. The redhead then leaned down to claim Miranda's tongue and lips with her own, the two women sharing a long, lustful kiss of pure passion.

"Okay Cassie dearie, bend over for me."Miranda whispered hoarsely, standing up as Megan just smiled salaciously, getting off the bed and standing at the foot of it before she bent over, exposing her beautiful ass and pussy to Miranda's lustful gaze as she propped herself up with her arms. The brunette Sentinel needed no encouragement as she immediately grabbed Megan's waist with her right hand, grasping the Vanguard's firm left breast in her left hand as she began to thrust into Megan's back hole. Their moans and delighted cries filled the room before a wordless shriek of orgasm from Megan interrupted it, and Miranda's own incoherent scream of orgasm following soon after.

Both women fell back onto the soft bed, sighing and panting contentedly while they recovered, and Miranda deactivated the dildo and tossed it onto the nightstand. As soon as they recovered, Miranda spoke up first. "I hope you enjoyed your birthday presents Cassie."Miranda said softly, nuzzling against Megan's neck as the redhead smiled in response, hugging the brunette closer. "Oh indeed. I enjoyed them all especially _you_."Megan smiled as Miranda laughed. "You know, I'm yours forever Megan baby."The Sentinel replied as Megan smiled tenderly at Miranda. "I'm yours forever too Miri sweetie. Yours forever."The Vanguard replied lovingly, brushing a lock of Miranda's silky black hair behind her ear.

"You know…I was wondering how you got the original edition Ollie Twist book."Megan said to Miranda, who looked up from the redhead's neck. "Well…Kasumi knew that it was up for sale, and with some persuasion from both me and her, we bought it. No stealing involved."Miranda chuckled as Megan giggled along, making Miranda's heart skip a few beats at the melodic sound of Megan's laughter. "Would you like to read the book to me Cassie? I love the sound of your voice; it's even better music to my ears than Nielsen."The brunette asked as Megan laughed.

"Of course my dear Miri, I'll read it to you."The Vanguard replied as she picked up the book and sat up in a reclining position, Miranda embracing her with her arms around her waist and her head resting against Megan's chest, her soft raven-black hair falling down across Megan's breasts and covering the redhead's B-cup breasts. Megan smiled at Miranda, who looked up and smiled back before Megan began to read. "Among other public buildings in a certain town which for many reasons it will be prudent to refrain from mentioning…"

**Final notes: ****Yet another chapter down! I like Oliver Twist a lot, so I thought I'd incorporate it here. And the inspiration for this chapter came when I realized that there were **_**no**_** fics about Shepard's birthday. At all. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and of course, review before you go! Bye once more!**


	18. Girls Gone Really Wild

**Author's notes:****This is the 18th chapter of my ongoing series between Commander Megan Shepard, her lover and XO Miranda Lawson, and the crew of the SSV Normandy, and is dedicated to Made Nightwing, who's feeling a little depressed. We're still going strong people, so break out the champagne! Read the previous 17 chapters as there are lots of references to prior events, or else you'll find yourself lost. Once again, enjoy, REVIEW, favorite and introduce to your friends and fellow authors, and keep sending your reviews and ideas. And for all 55 of you reviewers, a big thank you goes out to you guys! And for the rest of you readers, don't just sub and fav, REVIEW. I need to know if you're enjoying this. Captain Megan Shepard can be seen with Miranda Lawson in this video:****.com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI**

"Mmm…good morning Miri honey."Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard purred sleepily as she pulled her lover, Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson, even tighter into the embrace they'd woken up in, and the Sentinel was only too happy to comply. "Morning Cassie babe. Slept well last night?"Miranda murmured sleepily, stretching her long, slender legs as she looked into the dazzling honey green eyes of her Captain and lover, which still had some sleepiness in them. "Mhmm…you gave me one helluva _workout_ last night, my beautiful princess. I'm happy that your biotics are…_improving_ so well."The redhead whispered suggestively, giving Miranda a salacious wink for added measure.

"I'm happy that you have such strong…_biotic talents_. You gave me a damn good _workout _too."Miranda said breathily as she nibbled on Megan's earlobe, making the Spectre gasp softly in pleasure. Of course, the 2 women were referring to their biotically enhanced, intensely wild lovemaking session that lasted 3 hours the night before. "Mmm…how sore is your pussy and ass? Both of mine are incredibly sore, yet another testament to your incredible biotic skills."Megan purred as she kissed Miranda on the lips, and the brunette reciprocated. They kept kissing like that, short, sweet and tender till Miranda decided to answer.

"Unbelievably sore. I think last night had to be the best screw you've ever given me."The brunette replied, giggling a little before she winced at said tenderness. "Oh really? I see…well, I guess the feeling's mutual."Megan winced before she smiled radiantly at her girlfriend, who smiled back before they shared another series of short, sweet and tender kisses. Unfortunately, Joker spoiled the romantic atmosphere by cutting in. "Hey Captain, we're orbiting Gerknaz now, and we're waiting on you to begin your resource run on the planet."He spoke up over the intercom as both Megan and Miranda scowled at the loudspeaker. "Joker, didn't anyone teach you in flight school _not_ to interrupt the skipper's sleep?"Megan grumbled as Joker chuckled. "Well…nope."He replied as Miranda butted in.

"Mister Moreau, if you interrupt my sleep, and that of my Megan's one more time, I will personally stuff you into the garbage airlock and space you. Unlike Megan, I will _not _hesitate to space you. Are we clear?"Miranda snapped as an audible gulp was clearly heard on the other end. "Yes ma'am. I'll…uh…get back to work."Joker stammered out fearfully as Erin started giggling hysterically while the Captain and Lieutenant Commander smiled in satisfaction a deck above. "Well Cassie honey, duty calls."Miranda purred, breaking their embrace and getting off the bed as Megan did likewise. "Yep. Let's get to work LTC; we've got so much to do and not enough time."Megan replied with another saucy wink, causing Miranda to laugh as they shared another short kiss before heading to the bathroom to shower together.

After their customary teasing and flirting in the bathroom, and of course a hot shower and the usual morning routines, the freshly showered couple donned their uniforms and headed down to the mess for breakfast, where they dined and joked with the crew. Even though it'd been 2 weeks after the surprise birthday party Miranda organized for Megan, people, or more specifically Thomas, Jacob and Garrus, wouldn't stop teasing the couple about the present the trio gave the lovebirds. "So…I assume our present was what kept you and your lovely XO up late last night huh?"Garrus chuckled as he shoveled a last forkful of the turian equivalent of eggs into his mouth.

The other two men snickered, knowing full well Garrus was referring to the huge, double-sided dildo that the three pranksters had given to Megan as a birthday present. "Garrus, shut the bloody hell up."Miranda retorted as the trio just continued snickering at Megan's bashful expression. "Aw come on, we're all adults here. So…did you two get into some kinky positions last night? Did you…_boink _each other with our little gift and scream all night long?"Thomas leered as Megan fixed the Briton with a venomous glare that shut him up. "Tom, shut the fuck up before I cut your balls off and cook them for Grunt."The Vanguard scowled at the blonde biotic Adept, who shut up and gulped at the deadly tone of Megan's threat.

"Good! Thank you!"Miranda smiled insincerely as Jacob took his turn. "I bet these two were busy scissoring with our present stuffed in their…_you-know-where _and they were probably going 'Oh God baby that is _sooo _amazing! Ooh honey fuck me! Harder babe, uuh!'"Jacob chuckled, mimicking a woman's voice as Megan and Miranda just glanced at each other before fixing him with a deathly glare that scared him. Before he could even think, the ex-marine felt something squeeze his family jewels and penis extremely hard. _"Aaaooooohh what the fuck man!"_Jacob squealed out as he looked painfully at Megan and Miranda, who had a dissipating blue glow around themselves and an evil smirk on each of their pretty faces as their biotics continued to squeeze his manhood and his nuts hard.

"Oh mommy..."Thomas whimpered in fright as the 2 women turned to stare him down, and he suddenly found his mug of coffee to be extremely interesting. They then turned their glares to Garrus, who could only think to lick his plate in order to save himself from the torture that Jacob was undergoing, and he lifted up his plate and licked it fervently, praying to the spirits that the 2 women wouldn't reach under his plates with their biotics and damage his turian manhood. Fortunately, the lovers decided to get back to their scrambled eggs and toast, but not before leaving a threat that scared all 3 men. "If you so much as whisper your perverted imaginations of our sex life, we'll castrate you three before deep frying your balls for Grunt to snack on."Megan and Miranda hissed in unison.

"Yes ma'am."Thomas squeaked out as Garrus just nodded fearfully, both men thoroughly terrified of the 2 psychotic women in front of them. "Excellent! As you were."Megan smiled insincerely as she popped the last piece of toast into her mouth and stood up and headed for the lift, followed closely by Miranda as both women finally released Jacob's manhood from their biotic death grips. "Well, I hope we don't have to do this anymore."Miranda smirked, her tone of voice suggesting anything but what she said as Jacob keeled over, his head slumping onto the table as he clutched at his tortured prizes. "Oww...that hurt like hell..."Jacob whimpered as the turian and the Adept patted him on the back reassuringly, still terrified by the 2 highest ranking women on the ship.

Megan stepped out of the lift and headed straight for the galaxy map, plopping herself down onto the comfy leather chair as Miranda sat in an identical chair next to her. "Good morning Megan, Miranda. I assume you're going to scan Gerknaz for platinum?"Kelly asked brightly as Megan smiled back, activating the scanner as Miranda turned to the shrink. "Yes. More boring scanning...I wish we could just buy things off the shelves, y'know?"Miranda sighed, getting comfortable in her chair as Kelly giggled softly. "I agree."Kelly chuckled before Megan cut in, not even looking up from the scanner. "We could, but we wouldn't get top-of-the-line upgrades, and we can't upgrade Thomas' and Legion's Widows."The Vanguard replied as she suddenly froze.

"True...what's wrong Megan?"Miranda asked, slightly concerned as she saw her lover and Captain freeze up. "Hmm...I have an anomaly here."Megan muttered as she double-checked and put on her headphones. "There's a distress beacon coming from the Endless Sojourn, and they're requesting immediate assistance."The Spectre informed nobody in particular as Miranda scrolled through the missing ship log. "It's an asari scout ship that went missing 2 months ago. No contact has been made with them till today."The brunette informed her Captain, who began to speak into her microphone. "This is Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard of the SSV Normandy responding to ARSV Endless Sojourn's distress call. Please respond."

"This is Lieutenant Shirana K'Anai, captain of the ARSV Endless Sojourn. I'm glad that someone's finally found us…wait, Shepard? Are you _the_ Shepard that stopped that massive attack on the Citadel more than 3 years back?"The asari on the other end gasped in awe. "Yep, guilty as charged. What's your situation, and how can we assist?"Megan chuckled in reply as the captain of the downed ship replied. "Wow…_the_ Shepard saving us…amazing…_ooh_!"The Lieutenant squealed as Megan tensed up. "Lieutenant, what just happened?"The Vanguard asked forcefully as heavy breathing came in at the other end. "It's nothing. I'm not under attack. Okay, our ship can be repaired, but we don't have the expertise and materials to."The asari replied shakily as Miranda raised a finely sculpted eyebrow.

"That's rather odd."The brunette stated as Megan nodded in agreement, wondering what the hell was going on down there. "Okay Lieutenant, I'll bring my crew down to repair your ship and you'll be on your way."Megan informed the asari, who replied gratefully. "Oh thank you Com-Captain now, is it? Anyways, don't bring any men down here. We're all asari down here."The Lieutenant requested, and that caused both Megan and Miranda to look at each other quizzically. "Um...okay..."Megan said uncertainly as Miranda slipped into super-competent, highly-efficient XO mode. "Captain, I'll assemble the women at the shuttle while you find out more about their troubles."Miranda said as she stood up, crisply saluting Megan, who saluted back with a "Thanks" and a smile as she talked to the asari.

10 minutes later, the Vanguard met up with Miranda, Erin, Samara, Ashley, Jentha, Jack, Kasumi, Chloe and Andrea Chakwas, and all of them were fully armored up. Miranda was in her usual hot pink N7 armor, custom made to fit her and match Megan's armor, Ashley had her usual Phoenix medium armor on, while Erin, Jentha, and Samara were in their usual medium Explorer armor, and finally Jack, Chloe Andrea and Kasumi were in their Titan light armor hardsuits. "Captain!"All the women, with the exception of Jack, saluted smartly as Megan approached the Kodiak. "At ease girls."Megan said as she returned the salute and got into the shuttle, followed by the team of women.

"So what's the situation Captain?"Miranda asked Megan as soon as the shuttle left the Normandy's shuttle bay. "The crew of 12 asaris is trapped on the planet because their ship's drive core failed, and during the crash, which all 12 survived, there was extensive damage done to various systems of the ship. That's why they've been stranded there for 2 months."The Spectre informed the team. "That sounds like a crapload of damage to the ship Captain. Are you sure we can repair it?"Ashley piped up as Megan nodded. "Yeah, from what she described, it sounded relatively ok. The main problem is that they just don't have the resources to repair their ship."

"So the squidheads are stranded because they don't have the stuff to fix their fucked-up bucket of metal?"Jack butted in as Samara glared daggers at the ex-convict. "Pretty much. Just so you know, there's an asari Justicar in this shuttle with us, so you might want to keep your racial comments to yourself before she kills us all."Chloe warned her. The banter continued for another 15 minutes till the shuttle's pilot, a humorous German man from the colony world of Aegis named Heinz Podolski, informed the women that they were about to land. "Mein frauleins, we are 5 minutes from the DZ. Please pull your panties back up, load your weapons, and look pretty!"He chuckled in his thick German accent as the women in the shuttle rolled their eyes at his usual bad humor.

With a roar that was mostly muffled by the shuttle's insulation, the Kodiak broke through Gerknaz's thick atmosphere and came in to land at the location of the downed asari scout ship. "Okay ladies, see you! Try not to get shot in your pretty faces!"Heinz hollered as the women got off the shuttle 500m away from the ship, which was approximately the size of 4 Kodiaks, before he roared off into the atmosphere, ready to be called on for evac anytime. The welcome the women got was a weird, massive beige…plant of some sort sprayed them with a pink mist. "Eek!"Erin squeaked out as the entire group jumped in shock, not expecting to be sprayed in the face by some unknown mist. Jack growled as she armed her Eviscerator, ready to shoot the offending plant to shreds before she was unwillingly led away by a chuckling Ashley.

They walked through the heavily forested area and got sprayed dozens more times by relatives of that same strange looking plant before they reached the crash site. Strangely enough, all of the asari there were clad in nothing but their underwear, and even that was badly torn and ripped. "What the hell?"Kasumi blurted out as the women of the Normandy stared at the asaris, who were all flushed in the face and breathing heavily."What's wrong? Are you injured in any way?"Miranda asked as she walked up to the asaris alongside Megan while Andrea Chakwas went into a tent with the ship's medic, and the other women went off to assess the damage with an asari who was probably the chief engineer. The asaris took one look at the matching armor both women were wearing and began to giggle uncontrollably at the ridiculous color scheme.

"Hey! It's not funny at all!"Megan huffed, crossing her arms against her chest as Miranda turned to her. "I already _told_ you not to make your armor pink _and not_ to make armor for me, didn't I?"The brunette sighed, facepalming as her lover turned to her with a scowl. "And let you run around in that kinky BDSM uniform of yours? Hell no!"The redhead scoffed as she turned back to the asaris, ignoring Miranda's splutters of protest as the asari skipper briefed her on their predicament. After getting more information, the Captain and Lieutenant Commander headed back to the team, who were poking around the engine and the thrusters. "So, what's the problem?"Megan asked Erin, who looked up from the drive core.

"Their drive core was damaged by something. What it is, I don't know, but all I know is that it's fixable."Erin gave her assessment as Jentha added on. "Also, their thrusters are pretty badly knocked up from the crash, but we can fix it. Oh yeah, we need to fix the hydraulic steering lines, got a coupla broken ones here."The Latina engineer finished before Kasumi cut in. "Shep, their LADAR is also on the fritz. Sorry, what was it Ash?"Kasumi called back as she poked her head into an open maintenance shaft and stayed in there for a few seconds before popping back out. "Ash says that their comms are also fucked…and that's about it, I think."The Japanese woman said with finality as Miranda took note of all the repairs to be done on her omnitool while a now-greasy Ashley slid out of the maintenance shaft.

"So…can anyone give me an estimate on the time we'll need?"Miranda asked the crew as she suddenly began to feel very hot even though there was a cool breeze blowing. _This is strange…_The Sentinel thought, but pushed the thought aside. "Well…um…damn its hot…we're gonna need at least 8 hours to get this fixed, and all of us are going to have to chip in, including the asaris."Erin said, fanning herself with her left hand as her right pushed a sweaty lock of stray platinum blonde hair out of her eyes. _Huh. Looks like everyone's feeling the heat._ Miranda thought with a snort as she fanned herself with her right hand, while looking around and noticing that all of the women were flushed in the face and were also fanning themselves.

"All right ladies listen up. We're going to need to repair this ship together, and I expect us to be working like a well oiled machine. Also, I need a list of materials so that Heinz can send them down. Chakwas, I need you to assess the health of the asaris. Understood?"Megan called out loudly at the assembled group of asaris and the Normandy's women. "Yes ma'am!"All of them shouted in unison as they began to get to work. They stripped out of their armor so that they could crawl around easily in the vents. However, even though the women had taken off their armor, it was still unbelievably hot. "Good grief Shep, it's freaking roasting here!"Kasumi panted out as Megan nodded in response, beads of sweat rolling down her pretty face which was very flushed, just like the rest of the women.

Suddenly, the redhead felt the intense urge to have sex, but she pushed it away. However, it didn't stop her from lewdly ogling at the other women, and she could clearly see that the other women were also doing the same. It took the crew of the downed ship and the women of the Normandy more than 9 hours to fix the ship, but when it was done, it ran as smoothly as before. As soon as the asari scout vessel blasted off, the 10 women of the Normandy trudged into the Kodiak. Usually, the arctic temperature setting of the air-conditioning in the troop compartment was more than enough to chill the women to the bone, but this time even that wasn't enough to prevent them from stripping naked in a desperate attempt to cool off.

As Jack sat there, she stared at Megan lustfully, who was also lustfully staring at Chloe, and the ex-convict realized just how beautiful her Captain was. The flowing maroon hair that Megan had undone from her usual ponytail made her look like a long-forgotten Norse goddess of destruction. In Jack's mind, Ashley, _her_ Ash, was like Megan's twin sister of death. The ex-convict shifted her lewd stare to Miranda and Erin, who were seated side-by-side and staring at each other with raw sexual desire in their beautiful blue eyes. They looked like a pair of exquisitely beautiful Greek goddesses of war that were also twins, and Jack was completely entranced by the way their perfect D-cup breasts heaved with their heavy breathing. She then shifted her gaze to Samara, who she thought to be an insanely hot, blue and squid-headed harbinger of justice.

Jack thought the rest of the women to be various angels of death and destruction, and _damn_ she never realized what a great body Andrea Chakwas had despite the fact that she was 58. Her ass and tits were incredibly firm and perky (Jack's expert estimate put it as belonging to a woman in her early-20s), and she even had some muscle definition on her stomach. Best of all, in Jack's opinion, was that she was very clean-shaven down there _and_ her pussy was a very nice shade of pink. The women just sat there, panting like varren, or more accurately, varren bitches in heat and just eyeing each other lustfully. When they were 10 minutes out from the Normandy, they snapped and the women jumped on a partner and began kissing fervently as they humped each other. Soon, it progressed to full-blown cunnilingus and fingering, and their desperate moans and cries of bliss filled the little Kodiak.

Former ex-N7 Captain Thomas David Hansen was sitting in the captain's leather chair in front of the galaxy map like he always did when Megan and Miranda were off the Normandy. Before he came onboard, whenever Megan was away, Miranda would assume temporary command, and then Garrus, and finally Jacob. However, due to his rank, he became the 3rd in command when he joined the crew. So there he was sitting in the captain's chair, sipping coffee and monitoring the Kodiak's journey back to the ship. Suddenly, the comms bleeped and a very distressed Chief Warrant Officer Heinz Podolski started yelling hysterically into the comms.

"Help! Something is behind me in the gottverdammte troop compartment and it's driving the women crazy! They're actively hostile now and they're-ach scheiße! They're trying to get into my cockpit! Hilfe, macht schnell!"Heinz cried out in terror as Thomas heard loud screams and moans from the women in the crew compartment as a series of loud slams were heard. The moans sounded really suspicious to him, but he ignored it and hit the ship-wide alarm. "Listen up everyone, we've got a possible invasion! Code black! Jacob, load the guns with LTL rubber blocks and bring them down to the shuttle bay! All combat units, head to the shuttle bay! There's no time for armor, just go to the shuttle bay _now_! Code black! I repeat, code black!"Thomas yelled as he rushed into the armory to help Jacob load the weapons and bring them down to the shuttle bay.

The shuttle docked in the shuttle bay, and Thomas, Jacob, Garrus, Grunt, Mordin, and Legion aimed their weapons right at the door, preparing to unleash a hailstorm of less-than lethal rifle fire into the troop compartment as soon as the doors opened. The Kodiak's engines powered down, and the door swung open. The men were about to open fire when they saw-_what the fuck!_ Thomas thought in shock as they saw all the women engaging in intense sexual acts with one another, crying out and moaning in the throes of heated passion. Miranda and Samara were the first to tumble out, and they were in the 69 position and they had their lips and tongues firmly attached to each other's clit. Kasumi was busy fingering Jentha, Ashley was busy getting oral sex and fingering from Chloe, and Erin had her tongue buried deep within Jack's ass.

But the one that really caught the men's attention was Doctor Andrea Chakwas, the respectable, wise old doctor, smothering Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard's face with her dripping wet cunt and crying out in pleasure like a horny schoolgirl as Megan's tongue delved deep into Andrea's sex. _Holy shit, the doc's got a great ass, and her rack is pretty amazing. Wait, what? Jesus dawg, you're actually ogling at the doc! Chakwas, __**the**__ Chakwas who looks too straight laced to even masturbate, let alone do this! But you gotta admit her booty and tits look right at home on a 20 year old girl-stop!_ Jacob thought as his jaw went slack just like the rest of the men as they could do nothing and stare at the women, and all of them unconsciously got a raging hard-on.

The women finally seemed to notice the shocked men just standing there and staring at them, and they untangled themselves from each other. "Hello boys."The women purred in unison as they advanced towards the men, who backed away cautiously. "Uh…are you girls all right?"Thomas asked tentatively as Megan laughed. "Of course dear, we're all okay. In fact, we're _so okay_ that we want nothing more than for you to show us the time of our lives."The redhead murmured throatily as the other women laughed in agreement. "Um…what do you mean by that Megan?"Garrus asked, his X15 Vindicator shaking in his trembling talons as the other men, save for Grunt, shot him glares. _Now we're fucking dead, you moron!_ They yelled at him via their glares.

"Well, we mean…_this_."Samara purred as she and Ashley leapt on Grunt and began to rip his armor off. "Oh shit! Fall back! Fall back!"Thomas yelled as Jacob turned to Grunt, who was apparently enjoying the attentions of both Samara and Ashley, who were both stroking his unbelievably massive (Jacob estimated it to be 45cm long at the very least) krogan manhood. "What the hell are you doing, man? Run!"Jacob cried as Grunt simply stared at him. "What for? This feels really good!"The teenaged krogan enthused as Mordin simply yanked Jacob away. "Teenage hormones! Always never fails to serve up interesting variables!"The salarian blabbered as they rushed into the lift and closed the doors. Unfortunately, Legion never made it into the lift.

"Critical error! Immediate assistance is requested!"Legion droned out loudly as the lift went up to the 3rd deck. "Legion was a great man-er…robot. He'll be remembered."Garrus said sadly as the lift reached their destination, and the men spilled out. Jacob locked down portside observation and garrisoned himself inside as Garrus raced to the batteries, locking himself inside, and finally Mordin ran back up to his science lab and barricaded himself inside as Thomas was suddenly left with nowhere to go, turning around hopelessly in the mess hall as Hawthorne and Hadley looked at him quizzically. "Run, boys! Run! The Captain and the girls have gone absolutely batshit-fucking crazy and they're pouncing on every prick they see! Go!"He yelled as he ran into Ashley and Jack's quarters while the 2 crewmen ran for their lives, or more accurately, their modesties.

He locked the door and sat on the bed, keeping his Geth Pulse Rifle leveled at the door. _Huh, it really is Miranda's old quarters. Quite bloody luxurious._ The sandy-haired sniper thought with a grunt as he suddenly heard the unmistakable sounds of the women laughing and the door being hacked. "Oh fuck. No-no-no-no-no!"He cursed hoarsely as he heard Jacob's distressed yells in the distance as the black man was taken down by one(or a few) of the women. The door suddenly flew open, and Megan, Miranda and Chloe rushed in, locking the door behind them. "Hey there cutie."Chloe purred as all 3 naked and very sexy women advanced on him with their hips swaying as he took aim. "Ladies, don't make me hurt you…"He warned before Miranda lifted him into the air with her biotics.

"What the…"Thomas grunted as he tried to break free, but before he could, Megan ripped all of his clothes off with her own biotics and Miranda threw him back down onto the bed and kept him pinned down with her biotics. "What the-get off me!"Thomas yelled before Chloe silenced him with her cunt over his mouth, and Megan took his erection into her mouth as Miranda began to suckle on his family jewels. For the next 4 hours, Megan, Miranda and Chloe used Thomas as their personal sex toy, each woman taking turns to ride his manhood till orgasm. The whole time, the Englishman couldn't voice his protests as he constantly had one of the 3 sex-crazed women grinding their crotches against his mouth or pressing their breasts into his mouth.

Thomas was pretty sure he passed out at least twice, but the three women didn't care. They didn't spare him until they were completely sated, and even after they were done, they constantly kept stroking his sore, aching cock as they lay on his sides. "Oh Tom…you're just fucking amazing."Miranda sighed contentedly as she kissed Chloe on the lips. The Adept couldn't even talk, and he just lay there staring into space with his entire body feeling extremely sore, but that was somewhat placated by Megan tenderly kissing his abs. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Mordin tossed in a gas grenade of some kind. The 3 women started coughing as they charged him, but before they even got to the desk, they collapsed unconscious as Thomas welcomed sweet oblivion.

Megan awoke with a groan and a massive headache as she struggled to get seated upright. When her eyes opened, she noticed that she was in the quarantine chamber with all the other women, who were sitting around nursing their massive headaches and they were as naked as she was. "Oh…what the hell happened? Well, besides us raping the men, of course."The Captain grunted as she picked up a strategically placed bottle of water and began to gulp it down. "Mordin managed to escape the rape. He stunned us with some kind of toxin, but…I'm still fucking horny. Anyone else horny?"Jentha groaned as she drank from a bottle while rubbing her clit. "Horny is a bloody understatement, sister."Miranda sighed, gently playing with herself as she poured cold water onto her breasts.

"Hello ladies. I will pump in counter-aphrodisiacs to cure you. You have come into contact with a very rare and strong strain of aphrodisiac that affects females of every known species. Fortunately, I will cure it, but it will cause severe hunger for the next 2 hours."Mordin's voice came over the loudspeakers as Jack grunted. "Wow…imagine a horny salarian. Okay fuck that, it's beyond creepy."She chortled as the other women began laughing while Mordin pumped in a pungent, colorless gas. "Of course, this is a prototype, so effectiveness is _not_ guaranteed."He finished as the gas stopped pumping in, and the decon unit's door opened to let the women out. "Okay, have a nice day! Do _not_ rape anyone else! It is in violation of 28 galactic laws!"He chattered as the women shuffled out, their stomachs growling.

"So, you and Erin got it on with Legion? How?"Kasumi asked as she bit into a generously-sized portion of tariko, the asari version of chicken which tasted like pork that had too much fruity flavoring injected into it. "Well, let's just say that the quarians designed the geth as slaves in all aspects of the word, which meant he-_it_ had a standard built-in 30cm phallus that came with so many bumps it made Grunt's hump look smooth."Andrea Chakwas replied as she shoveled a massive spoonful of pasta into her mouth as Miranda just shook her head. "So Kasumi, I heard that you and Jack raped Jacob."The Sentinel stated as she chewed on a large piece of space beef steak. "Yep. Now Jacob won't even look at me. Oh Jake…I'm so sorry…"The thief sighed as she stole one of Erin's French fries.

"I'm sure he'll come around later."Jentha assured the Japanese woman as she wolfed down her salad. The women amazed Mess Sergeant Gardner with their constant requests for more, and finally after an hour or so, they were beyond stuffed. They then broke off and went back to respective stations, save for Miranda who decided to meditate with Samara in the starboard observation room, which she was doing now. "This is amazing. I never knew that this helps to strengthen your biotics."Miranda remarked to the Justicar, who smiled at the brunette as Miranda kept the ball of dark energy stable. "There is much your kind has to learn about biotics. Not only does it strengthen your biotics, it also sharpens your precision with it."The asari informed Miranda, who simply nodded and went back to staring at the ball of energy she was balancing.

Samara looked into Miranda's amazing azure blue eyes and saw so much in there. It felt like the Lieutenant Commander's eyes were big blue pools that Samara could keep falling into, and she had felt that way about Miranda for a very long time now. "Miss Lawson, I have something to tell you."The Justicar spoke up as the sultry brunette looked at her and smiled. "Of course Samara. Please, call me Miranda instead."She replied as Samara cupped her left cheek before beginning to speak. "Miss-Miranda, I…I've felt a certain attraction to you for awhile now, and I thought that you should know."Samara whispered as she kissed Miranda on the lips, and she was surprised when the brunette reciprocated with even more fervor, forcing her tongue into Samara's mouth as the asari was pushed to the floor.

In the captain's cabin, Megan sighed as she closed her terminal. She wanted to just cuddle up with Miranda and fall asleep, given that she was so tired from the day's…events. "EDI, where's Miranda?"She asked the holo console, as EDI's avatar popped up before answering. "Miss Lawson is in the starboard observation room with Justicar Samara."EDI answered before her holo winked out, and the Vanguard headed for the lift and deck 3. She stepped onto the crew deck, and Hadley promptly ran away upon seeing her. _Can't say I blame him-what the hell! Cheating bitch!_ Megan seethed when the starboard observation door slid open to reveal Miranda on the floor completely naked with her left nipple firmly in Samara's mouth as she moaned softly.

"What the hell!"Megan screamed as soon as the doors slid shut. She then felt a burning wetness in between her legs as the two naked women disentangled themselves and advanced on her. "Well…we're feeling horny, and you're more than welcome to join us."Samara purred as she gently slapped Megan's buttocks, which triggered something primal in the Captain. She pulled Samara in roughly by her ass and pressed a burning, lustful French kiss against the Justicar's lips and the asari began to return the favor as Miranda dropped to her knees and began to eat Megan out, causing her to moan into the kiss as Samara groped her breasts. "Alright Megan and Miranda, my turn."Samaras panted out as both Megan and Miranda kissed each other before Miranda took Samara's breasts into her mouth, licking and suckling each breast as Megan's tongue delved into Samara's folds.

"By the Goddess!"Samara moaned as the two women continued their oral ministrations, and soon she climaxed thanks to Miranda's skillful fingers sliding in and out of her asari-hood, and Megan's tongue flicking her clit. "_OH GODDESS YES!"_Samara screamed as she settled onto Megan's face, her juices flowing from her 'azure' into Megan's open mouth. Megan and Miranda began to kiss each other passionately while they fingered each other as Samara watched while coming back down from her orgasm. As soon as the Justicar recovered, she joined in by fingering Miranda's ass while performing cunnilingus on Megan. "Oh yes Samara!"Both women cried out in pleasure as Samara stopped licking Megan's pussy so she could speak.

"I want you both to call me 'mommy', understood?"Samara asked sternly as her fingers continued to pump in and out of Miranda's anus, and she went back down on Megan. "Yes mommy! Don't stop!"Both the redhead and brunette moaned loudly in pleasure as they continued to be pleasured by Samara, moaning their approval into their kiss. Thanks to Samara's skill, they climaxed quickly, screaming and crying out their orgasms into the kiss. They whimpered and moaned as they writher around on the cold floor, making Samara smile in satisfaction as she stroked her own clit. Soon, they recovered, and Megan mashed her mouth against Samara's cunt as the Justicar did the same for Miranda, and Miranda completed the triangle by eating Megan out while she tilted down at an angle as her legs rested on Samara's shoulders, a testament to her flexibility.

Megan enjoyed the taste of Samara's cunt and her moans as she drove her tongue deep into the asari's wet sex, and she savored Miranda's skillful tongue teasing her clit which caused her to moan against Samara's groin. "Oh yes Miri babe…right there…" "Ooh Samara mommy, you're so fucking good…" "Goddess…I love you girls…"Moans of pleasure such as those were filling the room as the trio continued to finger and lick each other to orgasm. Miranda was the first to climax as Samara found her G-spot and constantly pleasured it while her suckled and nibbled on the Sentinel's engorged clit, and soon she was in orgasmic bliss. "_MMH FUCK YES SAMARA I'M CUMMING!"_Miranda screamed, her back arching as she squirted her vaginal fluids into Samara's waiting mouth, and the Justicar drank it up.

Miranda's orgasm and her cum splashing onto Megan sent Megan into her own orgasm as the redhead began to convulse wildly. "_UUUUHHH SHIT FUCK ME MIRI!"_Megan shrilled as she began to flood Miranda's mouth with her delectable cum and didn't stop for a full minute as Miranda drank all the juices that Megan was squirting from her cunt. "Oh God…"Megan moaned when she stopped gushing, weakly fingering Samara's pussy as Miranda shifted position, lying beneath Samara and licking and fingering the Justicar's anus. It took the women 10 more minutes to help Samara to her orgasm, and when it happened, Samara lost all control. _"OH GODDESS FUCK ME HARD LIKE THIS!"_She shrieked as her juices began to trickle into Megan's mouth.

A deck above, Mordin narrowed his eyes as he went through the minute details of his counter-aphrodisiac. _Effective at suppressing hormones, but loses effectiveness when subject is exposed to sexually suggestive acts, such as French kissing or posterior slapping. Oh no! Bad!_ The professor thought in shock as he read on. In the observation room, Megan, Miranda and Samara were busy suckling and nibbling on each other's breasts as they regained their strength from their climaxes. Finally, they were all good to go for one more round. "I have something special to show you girls today."Samara purred as she activated her biotics, and a visible, bright blue phallic shaped biotic field materialized inside of them, and it was linked.

"Oh fuck yes!"Miranda cried out as Samara began to move it in and out of their cunts as the Justicar herself moaned. "Goddess…it's been so long…so good…"She moaned as the 3 women linked hands. As they began to hump their hips closer together, getting the biotic phallus deeper within their pussies. "Uuh keep going! Fuck us hard mommy!"Megan moaned as Samara nodded. "Join with me! Add your biotics to this and open your minds!"The Justicar begged as both women nodded and moaned. "Embrace eternity!"Samara screamed as their minds and nerves became linked, and Megan extended her biotics to fuck all of them in the ass while Miranda used her biotics to roughly squeeze and grope their breasts.

It was the most pleasurable experience any of the women had experienced, as they could feel everything that was done to the others, effectively tripling their pleasure. Samara then created another phallic shaped force that began to slide in and out of their throats, causing all 3 women to gag as they moaned around the force. Megan and Miranda climaxed together, their cum squirting out of their pussies in intense squirts as Megan and Samara's biotic forces continued to fuck their cunts and asses, making them scream and cry out their intense pleasure while Miranda's biotic force continued to ravage their breasts. Both the Vanguard and Sentinel came 2 more times as they tried to get Samara to orgasm, and finally the Justicar came messily as Megan and Miranda came for the 4th time.

"_OOOOHHH SO DAMN GOOD! FUCK ME!"_Megan screamed as Samara let out a wordless shriek of pure pleasure. "_MMMMHH FUCK ME LIKE A WHORE!"_Miranda screamed as her juices gushed onto the floor, where it mixed with Samara's and Megan's rapidly cooling feminine fluids. The 3 women then deactivated their biotics as they cuddled together with Samara in the middle, Miranda spooning against her as she lay behind Samara while groping the Justicar's amazing rack, and Megan lay with her pert tits pressed against Samara's, which was being fondled by Miranda as her arms encircled both Miranda and Samara. "So…what did you 2 amazing young women learn tonight?"The asari purred lustily as she yawned, earning a laugh from both Megan and Miranda, and a firm squeezing of her breasts from Miranda.

"A lot about how to use our biotics for more…pleasurable purposes, _mommy_."Megan whispered suggestively as she slung her right leg possessively over Miranda's left thigh, hugging both Miranda and Samara closer. "And we've learned that you're a very perverted sexual predator mom."Megan added on as all three women laughed as snuggled closer before drifting off to sleep. As soon as they drifted off to sleep, the door opened as Mordin stood at the threshold, uncertain of what to do. _Too bad, too late. Might as well get some food. Very hungry._ Mordin thought as he ambled off, humming his signature salarian scientist song to himself as he headed towards the mess hall.

**Final notes: ****Mea culpa! Mea culpa! I plead guilty to late updating! First, I was busy designing the beautiful Miss Yvonne Strahovski's house (it's for my architecture project, not real…sadly enough), and then I got hit by…yes you're correct…fucking writer's block! So, I hope you enjoyed this **_**very**_** late update, and of course, if you want dem chapters faster, REVIEW. Signing out to design said house once more. Yawn. **


	19. Confrontation

**Author's Notes:****This is the 19****th**** chapter in my epic, 30-40+ chapter fanfic about Captain Megan Shepard and her beautiful lover, Miranda Lawson. I honestly thought that we'd never get this far, but I've still got over 10 chapters lined up. Thank you, all you 60 reviewers for your continuous reviews which have enabled this story to go so far, and yet continue. So please keep reviewing if you want this fic to go on people. And there is a short rape scene in this chapter, as well as coupla child abuse scenes, so read at your own risk. Captain Megan Shepard can be seen with Miranda Lawson in this video:****.com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI**

Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson awoke naked with a throbbing tenderness deep within her womanhood and ass, moaning softly as she stretched, trying to get rid of all the soreness from yet another passionate lovemaking session with her sultry lover and 2-time savior of the galaxy, Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard, who was spooning up behind Miranda with her arms around the brunette's chest and her right leg was draped possessively over Miranda's left leg, and Megan's hands were firmly grasping her perky D-cup breasts as she snored softly, making Miranda smile warmly at the adorable sound. The night before, after Miranda had given Megan a very relaxing massage, the redhead thought it appropriate to _reward_ the brunette with another bout of mind-blowing sex.

Thus, Megan was now thoroughly exhausted and fast asleep. Miranda gently extricated herself from the Vanguard's embrace, causing her to whine softly in protest at the loss of body heat before her breathing went back to normal. The brunette seductress considered giving Megan a 'wake up call', but decided against it as she deserved the sleep. Miranda kissed Megan on the lips as she rolled the redhead onto her back before she planted a series of wet kisses down Megan's lightly-tanned body, finally ending it with an extra-wet kiss on the redhead's clitoris, making her smile and whimper in delight before she resumed her soft snores. Miranda smiled at her girlfriend's adorable reaction as she trotted into the bathroom for her daily morning shower and brushing routine.

When she came out of the bathroom, still completely nude, Megan was yawning as she walked towards the bathroom. "Morning princess."Miranda purred with a big smile of her pretty face as she hugged Megan, "Morning honey cake."Megan giggled as they engaged in a passionate and very sloppy French kiss, which lasted a couple of minutes before they had to break it off to breathe. "Ugh! Your breath stinks Cassie! Go brush your teeth, _now_!"Miranda scoffed in disgust as Megan laughed and purposely exhaled right in Miranda's face, earning a playful punch on the chest as Miranda pouted. She then got dressed, and she sat down at her private terminal to begin her day's work.

When Megan came out of the bathroom, a new message came in, but Miranda was so busy trying to get a report done that she ignored it until Megan got dressed in her usual uniform. "Well, aren't you gonna read that?"Megan asked upon hearing the 3rd beep. "Oh right, the message!"Miranda said absentmindedly as she opened it and she squealed with joy. "What is it Miri babe?"Megan asked as she stood behind the chair and bent down to hug Miranda. "Ori's going to graduate with a Masters in Colonial Management, as well as a Masters in Modern History and a Masters in Physics next week! And the best thing is that you promised the crew shore leave on Bekenstein at the same time!"Miranda exclaimed joyfully as Megan smiled.

"Wow! I sure have a damn good knack for being in the right place at the right time, don't I? Well, let's go attend her graduation."Megan joked, a radiant smile on her face as Miranda pulled her in for another French kiss. "Oh indeed. I love you, Megan dearie."The brunette grinned, totally excited at the prospect of being at Oriana's graduation. "Love you too Miri honey."Megan grinned back as another message came in. Miranda opened it, and she gasped in shock before rage and indignation took over. "What is it Miri?"The Captain asked as she looked at the message and gasped in shock herself before she felt righteous anger course through her veins. It was from Aaron Lawson, Miranda's estranged father.

The message read: **Dear Miranda, I know you don't want to ever see or hear about me again, unless I come up in an obituary column, but I have to do this. I'm sorry for all that I've done all through the years to you. I'm beyond sorry, and I know there's nothing I can do to even remotely try and make up for all the suffering and abuse I put you through. I've had an epiphany, and that epiphany made me realize I've been worse than the devil himself towards you, and the 6 other daughters I've had before you. I would like to meet you at the 88Degrees bar in the Twin Royals Hotel in Milgrom at 6.30 this evening, or tomorrow if you can't make it today. And I would like to request that you bring Oriana along as well. I need to reveal something about Oriana to you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Dad**

"'Your dad?' How dare that old bastard call you that…"Megan snarled at the message as Miranda just sat there and began to recall unpleasant memories of her father. _"Miranda! You got a 'B+' for your Advanced Mathematics!"Aaron Lawson boomed at the 11 year old Miranda Anne Lawson as the girl stood before him, trembling in fear as the senior Lawson examined her grade report on a datapad. "Yes daddy. But I got an A+ for every-"She began timidly, her voice quavering as her father interrupted her. "No excuses young woman! You were made to be perfect, so why'd you get a 'B+'? Perfect people don't get 'B+'s!"He snarled at Miranda, who was trying her best not to cry, blinking rapidly to prevent the tears that were in her eyes from flowing over._

"_I'm sorry daddy…"Miranda sniffled as Mr. Lawson glared at his daughter. This was his 7__th__ 'daughter', and while she was accomplishing more and doing much better than all of her 6 now deceased predecessors, it still wasn't enough to satisfy his obsession. "I don't want apologies, I want an explanation. Why?"He growled as Miranda shuffled a bit before she replied in a tiny voice. "Because…because I was busy playing with little Rover instead of studying."The black-haired girl whispered in reply as Aaron Lawson stood up from his chair and undid his belt as Miranda backpedaled away from his desk. "No-no-no please daddy…I'll do better next time…please…not the belt daddy…"Miranda cried out in fear, her hot tears finally leaking out of her eyes._

"_It's too late, Miranda. That's the way the world is. Once a mistake is made, it must be corrected. Now pull your skirt and panties down, and bend over on the table for me."The elder Lawson ordered as Miranda mutely complied, taking off her skirt and panties and bending over on her father's desk like she had done so many times before and awaited the inevitable stroke of the belt, which came too quickly for her. Miranda cried out in pain, tears streaming out of her eyes, and when her father brought the belt down on her buttocks the second time, Miranda began to scream in pain and writhe around, knowing that she had to endure another 3 strokes. "Stay still Miranda!"Aaron Lawson commanded, and Miranda somehow managed to do that until the 3__rd__ stroke landed on her buttocks, which split open her flawless, smooth white skin and blood began to trickle out._

"_Please stop daddy! It hurts so much! I'll be a good girl and study harder, I promise!"Miranda screamed as she tasted the hot, salty tears that had gotten into her mouth as it flowed freely down her pretty face. "Be quiet and stay still."Her father boomed as she struggled to comply with his orders. She had no idea how she managed to survive the last 2 strokes, and her entire bottom was red and welted, and there were a few trickles of blood. She couldn't stop crying as she gingerly massaged her abused buttocks as she stared at the floor while she cried, not daring to look at her father and tormentor. "One more time this happens, and your little dog is out of this mansion. Understood?"The elder Lawson warned Miranda as she just nodded, still sobbing uncontrollably._

"_Good. You're dismissed."He said with a dismissive wave of his hand, immediately getting back to his work. Miranda silently picked up her skirt and panties and practically ran out of the room without putting them on and rushed back to her room sobbing, passing by Adeline, a mother of four and one of the maids who worked there on the way. She lay face down on her large, lavish bed, not wanting to lie down as her wounds would sting once more, and a minute later, Adeline came in, carrying a towel in a basin full of ice water and a pack of medigel. "Oh God Miss Lawson, what did that monster do to you?"Adeline said, more a statement than a question. "P-p-please Mrs. Braithwaite, call me Miranda."Miranda sniffled as she turned around to look at her maid, who sat down behind her and wrung the towel of excess water and gently dabbed Miranda's buttocks, causing the girl to whimper in pain._

"_Then you must call me Adeline, Miranda."The brunette replied tenderly as she pulled Miranda into a hug, which the young girl eagerly returned, sobbing into the maid's embrace. "It's ok Miranda. Just cry it out."Adeline whispered as Miranda did just as the maid advised while the maid sang a soothing song to her. When she was finished singing, she made Miranda lie face down on the bed and cleaned her welts of the dried blood, making Miranda whimper in pain, before applying the medigel to heal the wound and banish the pain. "Goodnight, Miranda. Sleep tight."Adeline said as she tucked the girl into bed after applying the medigel, and Miranda just nodded mutely and smiled as the maid kissed her on her forehead before leaving._

"Miri? Miri, are you okay?"Megan asked, concerned for her girlfriend who was just sitting there and staring into space with her jaw clenched so tightly it clearly showed, and her entire face was red with fury, but Miranda was too lost in her unpleasant memories to even notice that Megan was beside her. _"You…you slut! No, you're worse than a slut! You're sleeping around with __**other girls**__!"Aaron Lawson yelled at his 15 year old daughter, who was sitting naked on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest as she desperately avoided her father's spiteful glare, staring at a corner of her blanket that she was nervously gripping. Just minutes ago, she was nearing orgasm thanks to Larissa, a maid, as well as her friend and lover, but she got caught in flagrante delicto with the maid, who had just been escorted out by security mechs._

_Miranda's father took Miranda's refusal to say anything and to even look at him as a sign of disrespect, and he promptly grabbed her off the bed and roughly tossed her against her dresser. "Dad, no-stop, please!"The teenaged beauty begged in vain as Lawson Sr. pushed her down so that she lay flat on her chest on the dresser. Miranda tried to get up, but her attempt failed when Aaron Lawson brought the cane he held in his hands down on her buttocks and caned her savagely. Miranda lost count of how many strokes of the cane she was given, but she managed to stay bent over on the dresser the whole time until he was done. By then, her entire bottom was red and welted, and there was some blood, as her entire face was streaked with her tears as fresh ones kept falling._

"_Listen to me Miranda Anne Lawson. You are not to sleep around unless I instruct you to do so, and you will only sleep with those that I tell you to. Remember that!"He growled at Miranda, who was curled up in a fetal position on the floor. "Yes dad."She sobbed, still curled up on the floor. "Oh, and by the way…" he scowled as her reached into the drawer of Miranda's nightstand and pulled out a 2-year old holo of Megan and Miranda hugging each other and smiling which was taken during the brunette's year-long stay with her father at Megan's family mansion. "Forget about that tawdry little ginger tart."He snarled as he threw the holo onto the floor, where it shattered and winked out of existence as he strode out of Miranda's room._

_Miranda uncurled from her fetal position and picked up the shattered holo, still sobbing as she put it back into her nightstand drawer. Fortunately, Miranda had more than a dozen other holos, and she pulled another, her favorite to be precise, holo out from the second drawer in her nightstand and she gingerly climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over herself as she lay on her side, hugging the holo of Megan giving her a kiss on her cheek to her chest as she sobbed. "Cassie…please…save me from this hell…"Miranda whimpered over and over again as she sobbed herself to sleep. _Megan was beginning to get worried for Miranda, as the brunette was getting increasingly agitated by the minute and she wasn't responding to her.

_16 year old Miranda awoke naked in a musty smelling place and she groaned and tried to rub the back of her head, but she found that her wrists were cuffed to a table, and so were her ankles, which had been spread apart wide, revealing her sex, and she shivered as she felt the cold, musty air on the petals of her vagina. She then forced her eyes open to see 3 masked men, all completely naked with erections in their hands, and one had a vidcam in his free hand, leering at her. "What-what do you want?"Miranda stuttered, feeling fear rising up her spine and she tried to fight it down like her instructors told her to in her self-defense classes, but it wasn't really working. "Isn't it obvious honey? We're gonna demand ransom from your dear old pappy."One of the men, whom Miranda thought to be the leader, sneered in a thick Geordie accent at the struggling, naked teenage girl on the table._

"_Let go of me! He'll never pay dirty lowlife fuckers like you! You'll be sorry when I get free, I'm a biotic!"Miranda yelled in defiance as all 3 kidnappers just guffawed harshly. "Oh, he'll pay alright…see that vidcam there, little lass? We're going to cut him a deal he can't resist, and he'll pay so handsomely to protect his beautiful little flower…and your implant is gone, by the way."The second man leered in a thick Welsh accent as Miranda froze in horror as her mind connected the dots and she realized that they were going to brutally rape her while recording it, and then send it to her father. Worse, she didn't even have her biotics to protect herself. She looked up at the men pleadingly as her struggles intensified. _

"_Please, don't touch me…I'm sure we can work something out here without any of us getting hurt…"Miranda began before cam-guy cut in. "Don't worry sweet-titties, nobody's gonna get hurt…in fact, we're all gonna enjoy deflowering daddy's little flower…"He chuckled as Miranda realized that they were dead set on raping her, and she thus decided not to give them the satisfaction of seeing her beg. "I'm a biotic, you bloody cuntheads! You'd better let me go this damn minute or I'll kill you all!"Miranda screamed, successfully hiding her fear. "Ooh, little flower's a biotic. Never had sex with a biotic before…this should be fun…get recording Paul."The leader smirked as he got atop Miranda and put his penis on her generous cleavage and mashed her more than ample breasts around his cock and began to fuck her breasts. He was thrusting rapidly, grunting and groaning loudly in pleasure as Miranda kept screaming for him to stop._

_Soon, he reached his peak and he pulled away and ejaculated, coating Miranda's breasts and her face with his vile seed as he groaned in delight. The Welshman in the group roughly tipped Miranda's head back, and forced her mouth open as the leader kept cumming, aiming his semen into Miranda's open mouth, and most got on target as Miranda spat out his disgusting cum out as soon as it landed into her unwilling mouth. "You fucking scumbag!"She shrieked in rage as her biotics activated and everything in the room flew around, including her 3 kidnappers, and her cuffs dissolved into dust. Miranda sat up in shock, staring at her hands which were glowing blue like the rest of her body. Her biotics were powerful, but she'd never done that before, and she'd __**never**__ used her biotics without her implant before._

_The leader and vidcam-man stood up groggily as Miranda stared at the body of the 2__nd__ man, who died when his head hit the wall with such force the part of the wall he'd made contact with was in rubble now. Vidcam-man was the first to recover, and as he lunged at Miranda, she snapped back into reality and flung him against another wall, snapping his neck in multiple places, killing him instantly. The teenager then set her eyes upon the leader, who had just pulled out a pistol and was taking aim at her, and the foul taste in her mouth and the warm, sticky liquid on her cheeks, chin, neck and breasts were more than enough to remind her of what the monster aiming the pistol at her had done to her against her will._

"_YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"Miranda screamed in pure rage as her biotics flared up stronger than before as she charged him. Before he could fire the shot he was aiming, Miranda delivered a roundhouse kick so flawless even Chuck Norris would've cried tears of pure delight and acknowledged Miranda as his biological daughter. However, Miranda's kick was even more devastating than Norris' as hers was augmented by her biotics, and the leader flew to the end of the room as his pistol dropped from his grasp, and he landed against the wall with his spinal cord snapped, rendering him paralyzed from the waist down and his jaw broken in several places. Miranda then jumped on him, screaming while she cried tears of disgust, shame, anger and hurt as she wrapped her hands around his throat and she strangled him to death._

_When she stood up, she felt much lighter, but when she saw the 3 dead bodies, courtesy of her handiwork, bile rose up in her throat and she fell to her knees, vomiting profusely. The stench of death was overpowering, and killing them…made her sick to her stomach, even though they were scum. When Miranda was done heaving she stared at her hands as if though they were dirty. She cried out in terror as she raced to the bathroom, scrubbing her hands profusely for nearly an hour before she collapsed in a heap, crying loudly as she turned on the shower to maximum heat, and the scalding water beat down on her, washing away her dead rapist's cum and scalding her porcelain skin as she curled up in a fetal position in the corner of the shower, crying for hours before she finally left the trailer of torment after finding her omnitool, but she couldn't find her clothes, and none of the kidnappers' fit her._

_Miranda had been walking on the deserted English country road for hours, and it had turned from early morning to 730 in the morning, and Miranda was dehydrated, starving, exhausted, cold, but worst of all, she was emotionally broken. Suddenly, a sound of a hovercar approaching roused her from her sobbing and depressed thoughts, and she quickly spun round to see one approaching her, and she jumped onto the road where it stopped, and the window opened and a middle-aged, 80-ish lady popped her head out of the car. "Oi little one, where's your clothes, and where's your parents?"The woman asked as Miranda ran up to her and hugged her tightly, crying with joy when she realized her ordeal was over. "Thank God! Thank God! Thank you so much ma'am! I've just been kidnapped and I got free-"_

"_What! Ye've been kidnapped? Don't talk, just get in my car yeah?"The woman instructed her as Miranda nodded gratefully, racing over to the passenger door and flinging it open before she got in. The teenager told her rescuer everything about her kidnapping while the woman drove back to her home, and she dressed Miranda up in her sweaters, which fit very loosely, and served Miranda the traditional bacon&egg breakfast along with a glass of milk as Miranda called her father, who personally picked her up from the kind lady's farmhouse, much to Miranda's surprise. It wasn't till 4 months later that Miranda realized that everything about her kidnapping was staged by her father to boost her biotics, and also to display her biotic prowess. Fortunately, the kind lady wasn't a set up, much to Miranda's delight. She then made sure the woman was very well compensated, and from what she last heard, the lady was now doing well and owned a few farms on Earth._

"_Grrraah!"_Miranda screamed in rage, bolting upright from the office chair she was seated on as she threw the terminal against the wall below the fish tank, where it crackled and died as Megan jumped back, startled by Miranda's sudden display of violence. Megan feared for Miranda's mental state, but she was actually slightly afraid of Miranda, her love and the one she slept with in the same bed every night. "Miri…"Megan began tentatively as Miranda finally came out of her rage-induced trance and she realized Megan was behind her, looking a little terrified. "Oh Cassie I'm sorry…"Miranda sighed as she flung her arms around the Captain, who reciprocated the hug. Suddenly, the raven-haired beauty realized that there was something about her sister in the message, and she quickly remembered.

"Oh shit! We-we've got to get to Milgrom, _now_!"Miranda cried out in terror as Megan looked at her in puzzlement. "Why-oh right! We need to save your sister from your father!"Megan exclaimed as she recalled what Aaron Lawson had said about wanting to meet Miranda and Oriana in Milgrom, which meant that he now knew where Oriana lived. "Yes-yes! He's going to kidnap her and he's going to…to…to…"The Sentinel dissolved into terrified sobs at that point as her imagination ran wild, as she began to picture Oriana undergoing the torture she underwent when she was a child and teen. "Joker, ETA at Milgrom?"Megan barked into the intercom, and Joker's reply came almost instantly. "4 hours, ma'am." "Make that 2."Megan ordered as she strode out of the cabin, leaving Miranda to reply in the affirmative to her father and tormentor.

Ten minutes later found Megan briefing Thomas, Jacob, Garrus, Legion, Jack, Jentha, Ashley and Samara in the briefing room. "All right, people, you guys are going to need to save Oriana, who's Miranda's little sister. She'll be in Charles Miller University's business school wing when we go in, so ask the clerk to page for her. Watch out for mercs trying to snatch Oriana, they're working for her father."Megan briefed the assembled group. Jentha raised her hand and asked Megan, "Shepard, why are we trying to save Miranda's little sister from her father?" Before Megan could reply, Jacob cut in and led Jentha aside and told her the entire story, which he knew as he was with Miranda, Megan, Garrus and Grunt when they rescued Oriana the first time a year ago, and gasps of horror and swears were heard from the Latina ex-merc.

"Okay, I know now. I say we just kill that old hijo de puta and eliminate the threat for good."Jentha spat out, disgusted that a father could do such inhuman things to his daughter. "We'll see. If he has nothing good to say, I'll rip his fucking balls off with my biotics then toss him out the window."Megan snarled, getting angry at the thought of that monster abusing her sweet Miri. "But how are we going to go in? We cannot just go in and demand that Oriana come with us, we'll be mistaken as mercs and the local police will surely arrest us."Samara asked as Megan called up a holo of the faculty Oriana was in, as well as the surrounding buildings and tapped on it. "Okay, Jacob, Jack, Jentha, Thomas and Ashley, you'll pose as N7 operatives and go in."Megan began as Garrus raised his talon.

"Um…the ID is a problem…and where are the rest of us going to be?"The turian asked as Megan replied. "Your old buddy Fade had a shitload of fake N7 IDs that were such good forgeries that even I thought they were genuine at first, and I kept them around. Now Garrus, you'll be taking the sniper position here, and Legion you'll be there, and Samara will stay with the shuttle. Clear?"The redhead ordered as she indicated that Garrus would be on overwatch on an adjacent block's roof facing the back door, while Legion would be covering the front entrance at an elevated position in a deserted building slated for demolishing in a month. "Clear!"All the members present shouted in unison as Megan smiled. "Good. That's what I like to hear."

3 hours later found Thomas, Jacob, Jentha, Ashley and Jack at the enquiries counter of the business faculty of Charles Miller University. "Good afternoon miss, I need to call a certain Miss Oriana Janine Lawson to this desk right here."Thomas flashed his trademarked million-dollar smile that had Chloe infatuated with him at the clerk as he handed over his ID, earning a flirtatious smile and even more suggestive "Yes sir, I'll get right on it." from her, and knowing snickers from the group. It felt great to be in his Kestrel Armor (he swapped the helmet for an Archon Visor, and the shoulder pads for Amplifier Plates) with his old N7 logo engraved on the upper left chestplate. Other than the newer, heavily upgraded armor, everything felt very much the same, just like it was 15 years back when he was still in N7.

10 minutes later, Oriana arrived at the enquiries counter with her haversack and a datapad in hand. "Thomas? What's wrong? Is Randa ok?"The young brunette asked as the team escorted Oriana towards the entrance as Ashley filled Oriana in on the situation while Thomas pinged Garrus on the comlink. "Garrus, how does it look up there?"He asked curtly as he gently pushed past 2 awed students. "All clear, Cap."Garrus replied as Thomas repeated the question to both Legion and Jentha, getting reports of no hostile activity from both. "Ok Oriana, we're going to bring you to the Twin Royals Hotel, but we're not going in first till Shepard and Miranda make sure it's clear, cause your father may have brought mercs in to trap you and Miranda."The Adept told Oriana as she just nodded and got into the shuttle. In the meantime, Megan and Miranda were 5 minutes out from the hotel in the back of an aircab as Miranda relived her escape from the Lawson Manor back in London.

_This is it, Miri. Don't screw it up. 17 year old Miranda Anne Lawson mentally reminded herself as she let out a long exhale while she looked around her lavish room which she was about to leave behind for good. "You ready, Miranda?"Tanya Wilkins, Miranda's personal bodyguard and close friend asked her as she looked at the slender bodyguard and gave her a wan smile. "2 weeks of careful preparation with Cerberus aid can't go that wrong. And is Miss Atkins ready to assist Niket in getting Ori out?"Miranda asked Tanya, referring to another guard named Jenna Atkins, who was in charge of watching over Oriana, Miranda's 1 year old genetic twin. Most of the guards knew the much of the abuse Aaron Lawson was inflicting on Miranda, and they were supporting her escape plan._

"_Yes she is. We're just waiting on you, so good luck. And before you go, take this just in case."Tanya kissed Miranda on the cheek as she pressed an X4 machine pistol into Miranda's hands. "Thanks Tanya. I hope I don't have to use it though."Miranda smiled as she shifted the backpack containing her ID, clothes, some vital documents, and most importantly, all her holos of her time with Megan in Washington D.C. After she got comfortable with the backpack's weight, she headed to her private terminal and activated the homemade virus that would disable all the security mechs and security cams long enough for her to escape, but not before knocking Tanya unconscious with much reluctance, so that Tanya could maintain her cover that Miranda had knocked her out to escape. After she saw the 2 security mechs on the front lawn, which her palatial room overlooked, crumple to the ground and remain motionless, she opened one of the large bay windows and jumped out._

_Miranda used her biotics to slow her 4-storey, 15 meter descent to the lawn where she landed gently. Wow, I'm getting good with my biotics. I may yet survive this. Miranda thought with a self-satisfied smirk as she started running towards the front gate, where her Cerberus contact, Robot, said that a hovercar would be waiting. Unfortunately, a mech that somehow survived her virus spotted her and raised its weapon, blaring its recorded warning to stop or be shot dead. "Not a bloody chance."Miranda muttered as she raised her omnitool and fried its circuits with a massive overload pulse, which she learned from Kevin Nolan, a bear-sized and oddly jovial bodyguard protecting the elder Lawson. _

_She sprinted across the massive lawn/garden and saw the silhouette of Niket being boosted over a wall by Jenna Atkins, and she saw that Niket was cradling a wrapped up bundle close to his chest, and a content smile formed on Miranda's face. Niket was a good person, a simple young man who never wanted anything more than friendship from Miranda, which she so badly craved due to her father's suffocating grip on her mostly-nonexistent social life. Unfortunately, when Miranda was almost at the wall, 4 mechs started shooting at her. "Shit! Fuck!"Miranda swore as she quickly hit the dirt, mentally kissing the now unconscious Tanya for giving her the machine pistol in her hands as she raised it up, taking aim at the first mech and she put 3 3-round bursts into its chest as it slumped to the turf. _

_The teen missed her first burst at the second mech, but put in 2 bursts into its chest, killing it. Miranda then repeated the process for the 3__rd__ mech, but she was out of ammo, and the 4__th__ mech was still popping rounds at her. The brunette sighed as she used her biotic slam on the mech, crushing its face, which gave Miranda a sick sense of satisfaction. Miranda ejected the spent thermal clip before she stuffed the weapon into the waistband of her jeans, and when she reached the wall, she used her biotics to propel herself up in the air over the wall. She was exhausted from the brief biotic flight, and half shuffled, half ran to the waiting car which contained Niket in the back seat and Robot in the driver's seat, but most importantly, Oriana was there, and Niket was playing with her. Miranda then crashed into the passenger seat, exhausted._

"_Let's go."The young woman croaked out as Robot simply drove them to the spaceport, where Miranda's ship to Shanxi waited. On the way there, she asked Niket to pass her Oriana, and the grinning boy complied as he gently handed Oriana into Miranda's outstretched arms. Miranda looked into Oriana's beautiful; smiling face as the toddler gurgled in happiness as her older sister tickled her and tears of joy welled up in Miranda's azure blue eyes. "God, you're beautiful. Ori, I swear to God and whoever else who'll listen that I'll protect you from the monster that created you with my own life."Miranda whispered so softly that only Oriana could hear. Oriana seemed to understand what Miranda was saying as she gripped her sister's hand tightly and smiled, still gurgling happily._

_On the ship to Shanxi, Miranda was looking through the documents she'd brought along with her as she turned to Oriana, who was soundly asleep, which brought a smile to Miranda's face. Robot came in just then empty handed, which made Miranda puzzled. "I thought you were getting my new ID?"She asked, an eyebrow raised in question as the Cerberus man just smiled slyly. "Well Miss Lawson, the Illusive Man has come up with a better security plan for your sister. We'll use your real identity, but a fake for your sister, so if your father tries to check up on anything related to you or Oriana, we'll know. Also, we can get rid of quite a few informants working for your father that have...rather different goals from Cerberus, and thus eliminate threats to you and your sister."Robot grinned, leaning in to whisper the details of the plan as Miranda's intelligence went into overtime analyzing the plan. After some deliberation, Miranda grinned back at Robot. "Damn good plan, I say."She chuckled approvingly._

"Miri? We're at the hotel."Megan said to Miranda, snapping the brunette out of her reverie. "Oh right. Sorry, my bloody eidetic memory's giving me vivid flashbacks again."The Sentinel apologized as Megan just gave her a reassuring peck on the cheek as they headed up to the 88Degrees Bar on the 88th floor. When they entered the swanky bar, they discovered that it was completely empty, save for a half dozen service staff, one of which escorted them into a private room right in front of the entrance where Aaron Lawson, who was now a gaunt shadow of his former bear-sized self, and a strange, frail and thin blonde woman in a hoverchair were waiting for them. The moment Miranda stepped into the room; Megan noticed her entire face go red with rage, and a visible tightening of her perfectly-sculpted jaw. "Miri. I...you look amazing."Aaron Lawson began as he stood up; dropping the cigar from his lips while cautiously approaching Miranda.

"No thanks to you, you old bastard. And don't you _dare_ call me Miri."Miranda hissed, her rage at the sight of the person who'd created her and tormented her for most of her childhood and adolescence rising as she noticed his cigar. _Wait, he's smoking? What the bloody hell? He used to detest it as an unnecessary vice and weakness._ Miranda thought in puzzlement as she finally noticed his female companion giving her a venomous glare. "I-I'm sorry Miranda...but...I had an...epiphany and I've realized I've treated you worse than an animal, and no apologies are going to make up for that now."He sighed as he tried to embrace Miranda, but she roughly shoved him away and sat herself down in the booth as her father and Megan followed suit.

"Oh really? So I'm supposed to forgive you just because you've had a bloody _epiphany_?"Miranda hissed, her voice practically dripping with venom and sarcasm. "I know you won't forgive me Miranda, and I don't expect you to."Aaron Lawson sighed as his frail companion spoke up. "Can we get the bitch to business now?"She snarled as Miranda's biotics briefly flared up at the insult at such an emotional time. "Okay dear...wait Miranda. Where's Oriana?"The older Lawson asked Miranda, who snarled at him. "Dear? I see someone's gotten himself a woman who doesn't mind his bullshit. Did you really think I'd bring Ori here just so you could kidnap her back to your delusional little kingdom and set up a rape for her just so you could see how powerful her biotics are like you did for me?"Miranda spat in reply as the frail woman turned her glare to Aaron Lawson.

"You actually _set your daughter up to be raped to test her biotics?_ No wonder she ran away."The woman seethed at Aaron Lawson, who sighed. "I know Carla; I was crazy and an egomaniacal bastard back then. But I've changed, I swear."He sighed as Carla then turned her piercing stare to Miranda. "So, where is my daughter, you little family-breaking bitch?"Carla growled as Miranda laughed in derision. "Daughter? What daughter?"Miranda snorted as the blonde's glare just became even more venomous. "Oriana is my daughter, you bloody tart."Carla snapped at Miranda, whose face became paler. "What? Impossible...Oriana was created...she's created like me...I even saw the files..."The brunette whispered in plain shock as Megan finally spoke up.

"Look Lawson, cut your bullshit and give it up. We're _never _going to return to Oriana to you just so you can torture her like you tortured my Miri."The redhead growled at Aaron Lawson, who simply took out a datapad and passed it to the couple. "Yes, the files were accurate, but before Oriana could be created, I fell in love with Carla, and we had Oriana. Yes, we gave her extensive genetic treatments to make her intelligence on par with yours, and also we gave her many other genetic enhancements, the main one being her powerful biotic abilities that supersede yours Miranda."Aaron Lawson said softly, looking directly at Miranda, who was slumped back in her seat with the datapad in her hands, reading and re-reading it with her mouth agape with shock as she muttered "No-no-no...it can't be..."to herself over and over again.

Megan looked at it, and it was Oriana's birth certificate, which listed down her father as Aaron Lawson, and her mother as Carla Dartmouth, and she assumed that the Carla seated in front of them was the Carla Dartmouth in the birth certificate. Her assumption was confirmed when a holo of Carla came up, and it was a much younger, happier and healthier looking blonde in the picture, but it was essentially the same person. "I was going to tell you once Oriana was older, but by then you took her with you when you ran. The moment I saw her beautiful blue eyes, and heard her cry when she was born, I couldn't help but forget all my stupid notions of having perfect children. Oriana was my epiphany."Aaron Lawson continued as Miranda finally managed to come out of her stupor. "But...but how come I never found out about it?"She whispered in shock, her mind reeling at the revelation that she had actually kidnapped a woman's daughter and broken up a family.

"Because very few people knew about it. I kept it very low key, and Carla and I got married in a ceremony involving only a priest who'd been paid enough to keep quiet, and a few high level directors from my textiles manufacturing company."Aaron Lawson replied as he revealed to Megan that he actually owned SynText Textiles Limited, which Megan and every other Alliance soldier knew as the supplier of their uniforms and battle fatigues. "I see…"Miranda whispered, still in shock at the revelation. "Well Miranda, I understand your confusion since there was so much evidence to support your assumption, but where's my daughter?"Carla asked, her tone softer now as she realized that Miranda had misunderstood everything and kidnapped her daughter because she was actually concerned for Oriana.

"She's on her way. I'll ask her to come up under escort, so don't be alarmed when you see men and women in armor and toting weapons."Miranda replied as Megan paged Thomas, who was already downstairs with Oriana and the team, to come up to the bar immediately. As soon as Megan closed the link, Aaron Lawson turned to her. "Miss Noakes-I mean, Miss Shepard, you're very beautiful. I never got the chance to say how sorry I am about your father's passing; he was a great man and one of my only real friends."He told Megan, who just teared up slightly at the mention of her father as it was still a touchy subject for her. "Thanks. They caught the drunk driver that ran him down and gave him jail time."The redhead sniffled as Miranda comforted her with a hug.

"Miss Shepard, it was a setup. That drunk was paid to run down your father."The elder Lawson sighed as Megan immediately looked up at him. "What? Who? How'd you know?"The Spectre gasped in shock as Miranda's right hand flew up to her mouth to cover the exclamation that was on its way out."I'm also an information broker who supplies the Alliance with much of their intel, and I found this out just 2 years ago. Does the name 'Shadow Broker' ring any bells?"The brown-haired man replied as Megan's jaw practically hit the floor. "Yes…as a matter of fact, I killed him just 3 months ago."She said as tears began to roll down her pretty face as she thought about her father and how she avenged him. _Dad, you can rest in peace now. I've killed your killer._ She thought as she began to sob, relieved that she killed her father's murderer. "But why?"She whimpered tearfully.

"Your father had gathered up enough info to destroy the Shadow Broker, and he somehow found out about it. So in order to keep himself safe, the Shadow Broker had to kill off your father."The magnate replied as Miranda hugged Megan closer, and the Vanguard buried her face in Miranda's shoulder as she continued sobbing softly. Meanwhile, 88 floors below, the team, save for Garrus and Legion, who were in sniper positions watching the grand hotel entrance, was escorting Oriana to the bar. While Thomas showed his ID to the receptionist, the rest of the team saw Eclipse mercs inbound. "Shit!"Jentha swore as Thomas rejoined the group. "Ah bugger it…this is going to be dicey."Thomas grumbled as the group unholstered their rifles, and Jack her shotgun, as the Eclipse stormed in.

_Wait a minute…they're going too fast to be coming for Oriana._ Jacob thought and he decided on a very high risk test. He grabbed Oriana's arm and practically spun her right into the merc captain, who grunted and shoved Oriana out of his way as he glared at Jacob. "What, you looking for trouble homie?"Jacob snarled as the merc captain's lips twisted into a sneer. "Yeah. Trouble in the form of 2 bitches called Alison Gunn and Hannah Charlton."He spat back as his team of 59 headed into the lifts, leaving Jacob and Jack shell-shocked. "Oh _fuck._"Jack managed to whisper out as Thomas shook Jacob to get the ex-marine out of his shock. "What? What's wrong?"The sniper asked as Jacob turned to him before replying.

"Alison Gunn and Hannah Charlton were the aliases Megan and Miranda assumed when they took down Donovan Hock with Kasumi."Jacob replied shakily as revelation dawned on Thomas and the rest who hadn't been around before the events of Horizon, when Megan, Miranda and Kasumi infiltrated the late Donovan Hock's mansion. "This means these mercs are here for payback, and they're going after the Captain and XO. _Oh bloody hell_…Megan, Miranda, watch out! You've got 60 mercs here for your blood on behalf of the late Donovan Hock! They're not here for Oriana, repeat, not here for Oriana!"Thomas spoke loudly into his radio as Megan and Miranda's swears could be clearly heard over the net. "Alright, Jack, Jentha, Jacob, you're on me while the rest of you stay put and defend Oriana! Let's move it!"He bellowed, attracting curious stares from the surrounding hotel guests as he and his small squad raced to the lifts.

"Okay, I need you to take your staff to safety. Get them somewhere safe, like the meat locker or whatever is the most secure room in this place."Miranda ordered the manager, whom they'd just called over, as he just nodded and gathered up his 5 subordinates, herding them towards the kitchen while Carla shook her head. "No can do, Miranda. I'm gonna stay here and kill those fuckers."She growled as she pulled out an X4 Shuriken from her pocketbook. "Oh for Pete's sakes Carla! These aren't your run-of-the-mill muggers, they're well trained mercs!"Aaron Lawson protested as Megan took cover behind the bar, which was made out of thick asari katanite, which closely resembled Earth marble, as she aimed her heavily customized Carnifex, Jack's birthday present for her, at the door.

Carla just locked down her chair and glared at both Miranda and Aaron as they futilely tried to move her, but the father and daughter pair just gave up in the end and flipped the large table they had been seated at onto its side, providing cover for the frail, feisty woman as Miranda and Aaron Lawson got behind the same bar counter Megan was taking cover behind, and Miranda aimed her S5 Phalanx and Aaron his S3 Predator at the main entrance. It didn't take long for the mercs to come spilling through the entrance. The merc captain who ran right into Oriana was the first casualty, courtesy of a perfect double-tap to his forehead by Miranda. The mercs weren't dissuaded by the loss of their leader as they kept pouring through the entrance like shit through a goose, wildly firing their weapons on full auto.

Megan double-tapped 3 mercs who were trying to take cover behind a recently overturned table before she had to reload as Aaron Lawson popped up over the counter to fire 3 shots into a merc's chest, instantly killing her as another one fell with multiple shots to his chest from Carla from across the room. Miranda spotted 2 mercs who had flanked Oriana's biological mother and were about to open fire on the clueless woman, but before they could, Miranda double-tapped 1 in the head as she simultaneously flung a warp bolt from her free left hand, vaporizing the remaining merc in a dissipating cloud of his own blood before heavy fire forced her to duck. Despite having good cover and taking out a few dozen mercs, there were still at least 40 left, and the defenders were almost out of ammunition.

Aaron and Megan were the first to run out of ammo, and Megan stood up and flung a reave field at a group of 4 mercs huddled behind another overturned table, killing them all instantly before she ducked to regen her biotic barrier. Carla ran out of ammo next, tossing her machine pistol in frustration at the merc she shot at, knocking the salarian in the head and stumbling him as a warp bolt from Miranda ended his career as a merc and effectively saved Carla as she yelled a heartfelt "thanks!" to the brunette, who was now out of ammo. Miranda just smiled back and yelled "you're welcome!" as she used her biotics to fling a clustered trio of merc out of one of the ceiling to floor windows and send them to their deaths 88 floors below. Carla had lost her hate towards Miranda, and she now felt a sense of motherly love towards the brunette who'd saved her life twice now, and who just killed another merc with her biotic slam.

"Yes! Get 'em girl!"She cheered softly, pumping her right fist as Miranda flung another merc out of a window while Megan tossed a shockwave at a cluster of mercs, killing them. Finally Thomas, Jacob, Jentha and Jack arrived, and Thomas put a few 5 round bursts out, nailing all of his targets in the head as Jack pulled 3 that were trying to flank Megan, Miranda and Aaron towards herself before Miranda warped them, resulting in a massive biotic explosion that practically vaporized them. Jacob added to the hail of fire as he covered the trio pinned down behind the counter with long bursts from his X76 Revenant while Jentha mopped up with shots from her X96 Mattock. Soon, with the sustained gunfire from Jack, Thomas, Jacob and Jentha, and biotic attacks from Megan and Miranda, the mercs lay dead in the ruins of what used to be 1 of the swankiest bars in Milgrom.

"Whew. Thanks for saving our asses Thomas."Megan sighed in relief as Carla made her way to them by the bar in her hoverchair. "Don't I always save your beautiful arses?"He grinned nonchalantly as the women just laughed. "So…you're Aaron Lawson and you tortured Miranda when she was young."Jentha spat in disgust as soon as the laughter died down. "Yes and nothing's going to make up for that now, even though I will try my damndest."Aaron sighed in regret before a punch to the gut from Jack knocked the wind out of him as Megan calmed the ex-convict down. "Goddamn you and you kind, torturing kids like Miranda and me. Fucking pricks."She swore as Megan held her back. "Well, I guess I more than deserved that."The elder Lawson croaked out as he straightened his posture while Megan went over to assist Carla after Jack stormed off.

Thomas then paged the rest of the team to bring Oriana up to the now-ruined bar as Jentha and Jacob secured the perimeter. Suddenly, Miranda noticed a merc who was badly wounded aiming his X8 at Megan's unprotected back, and she knew that if she didn't do something fast, both Megan and Carla would die, so she went with her instincts, lunging at Megan and Carla, tackling them both to the floor as the merc's rifle spoke. Everything seemed to go in slow-mo for Miranda as she collided into the 2 women as they cried out in shock, and then horror as they realized that Miranda was putting herself in the line of fire to save them. Thomas spun around yelling "Fuck!" as he unclipped his rifle and shot the merc dead with a 5 round burst into his head, but he had shot at the 3 women ten times now, and most of the shots missed.

However, 4 shots were on target and 3 hit Miranda in her upper abdomen, and one lodged into her diaphragm as Miranda felt the burning pain of the shots as she limply rolled off her lover and Carla, blood trickling from her mouth as her hands instinctively covered her wounds as she cried out in agony. She looked at her stomach and saw bright red spreading all over her white blouse as Megan and Thomas knelt over her, Thomas administering medigel as he yelled "man down! Man down!" and for medbay to be on standby into his comm(fortunately, Chakwas and Chloe had declined shore leave, as Chloe wanted to learn more about treating battlefield wounds from Chakwas), while Megan had tears running down her face as she frantically yelled for Miranda to hang on. Jacob, Jack and Jentha rushed in and stood there in shock at the sight of Miranda wounded and her own blood soaking her blouse, and finally the 2nd team came in with Oriana, who screamed in shock at her beloved sister's badly injured state.

"Ohmigod Randa! How the hell did you get hurt so bad Randa! Please, don't die! I love you so much! You're my closest relative!"Oriana blubbered out as she began to cry. Miranda also began to cry, not because of her wounds, but because it hurt her to see the 2 women she loved the most, Megan and Oriana, crying. "Ori…meet your mum and dad. I made such a big mistake…"She sobbed weakly, pointing at Aaron and Carla as Jacob, Megan, Jack and Samara lifted her onto the stretcher Samara had rushed to grab from the Kodiak as soon as the team heard that someone was WIA while everyone else scouted ahead of the stretcher procession, making sure that it was really clear of Eclipse this time. "What? I thought you said..."Oriana sobbed as Miranda grabbed her hand. "I made a mistake Ori. You have a mum."She rasped out before she drifted into a state of semi-consciousness.

As Miranda vaguely saw the roof of the Kodiak as she was loaded into it, and the worried and crying faces of Megan, Oriana and Carla watching over her, she slipped into memories of her biotic implantation operations which were done when she was 6 and ended when she was 9, but not before hearing Jack's cry of "don't you dare die on me cheerleader! If you die, I'll have nobody to hate!" earning a series of glares from everyone, shutting her up almost instantly. She then saw Oriana speaking to Carla, her biological mother, before they embraced and cried tears of joy at finally being reunited, before they turned back to Miranda with tear-streaked faces as she struggled to breathe.

_7 year old Miranda was curled in her hospital bed. It was 2 days after the 6-hour long op to implant her with hundreds of eezo nodules all over her body, and she hadn't eaten anything since the op as whatever she tried to eat would inevitably end up in the toilet bowl, as the eezo nodules were making her very nauseous, tired, giddy and generally miserable. Forget it; I don't want to be perfect like daddy says I was created to be anymore. I just wanna be normal like other girls for once. I wanna be like Joyce, who has a happy family and parents who love her so much. Little Miranda thought, beginning to sob at the thought that she never had any parents who really loved her._

_Suddenly, the door opened to reveal her father, carrying a large teddy bear for her, and she quickly wiped away her tears. Her father hated seeing her cry, and she didn't want to make him angry. "Hello Miranda. I got this for you."The elder Lawson smiled his insincere smile as he sat down on the bed as Miranda sat up and received the bear, hugging it close to herself as she kissed its forehead. "Daddy, why do I have to undergo all these operations? They always make me so sick!"Miranda whined as Aaron Lawson sighed. "Little Miranda, you need to undergo these implantations so that you can be special. No scratch that, you'll be perfect."He said softly as he held Miranda's hand in his own. "But I don't want to be perfect! I just wanna be normal like everyone else!"The little girl cried as the magnate's expression hardened, and the mood in the room changed from slightly buoyant to downright depressing._

"_You mean you want to be like the rest of the girls out there, who just go through life and do nothing special? You are a Lawson! You are not ordinary, you're special! And don't you forget that! Now, I need to go back to work, so take care of yourself. Remember, you're special, so don't ever bring up this topic ever again."Aaron Lawson warned Miranda as he walked out of the room, leaving the child on her own with the teddy bear and her thoughts. _Miranda finally noticed that she was in the medbay with Drs Andrea Chakwas and Chloe Michel standing over her as they removed the shards of metal out of her chest. Unfortunately, Miranda had lost lots of blood, and her vision was starting to fade even though the bullets were out of her body. The HR monitor started to bleep erratically, signaling her impending heart failure and death. Upon hearing that, Megan, Oriana and Aaron rushed to her side as she flatlined, her last breath coming out in a soft sigh as everything went black for her.

"No! No! Don't die on me Miri! I can't live this life without you fighting alongside me! You promised that we'd get married and have kids! Please Miri! Wake up!"Megan screamed in anguish, tears running down her face and landing onto Miranda's ashen cheeks as she shook Miranda while Oriana grabbed Miranda's arm and started tugging. "Randa! Don't die! You can't die now! I'll have no loving sister who's gonna vomit aunt agony advice on relationships to me during exnet chats! I can't live without you either!"Oriana wailed, tears pouring out of her eyes as Chakwas and Chloe performed CPR on Miranda, which was tricky as they had to squeeze for space alongside Megan, Oriana and Aaron Lawson. Behind them in the medbay, there was not a single dry eye, save for Legion who didn't have any tear ducts but still looked extremely sad.

Even Thomas as Jacob teared up at the outpouring of emotion, but they quickly wiped their eyes and cleared their throats, leading everyone else out of the medbay, leaving the 5 alone around Miranda's med bed. Finally, Aaron Lawson managed to get his sobbing under control and he spoke those words he wanted to say to Miranda ever since Oriana was born, but never got a chance to. "Miranda, Daddy's so proud of you and everything you've achieved. I love you, and nothing will ever change that."He quavered as he leant down to kiss his eldest daughter on her cheek, the first time he ever did so. Suddenly, the HR monitor bleeped as Miranda simultaneously shot upright on the bed before it triggered a wave of intense pain from her wounds, making her scream in agony as she fell back onto the bed as she clutched at her wounds.

"Thank God Miri! Oh Miri! You're alive!"Megan exclaimed in pure joy as her tears of anguish turned into tears of joy, just like Oriana and Aaron. "Sis! I knew you wouldn't dare die on me!"Oriana joked as she sniffled, making the 2 doctors, who were also sobbing, Megan, Miranda and her father laugh as they wiped away their tears while Miranda turned to her father. "Dad, did you mean it when you said that you're proud of me and that you love me?"She quavered weakly as Aaron Lawson nodded. "Yes Miri. I meant every bloody word."He choked out as Miranda lifted up her arms, and father and daughter embraced for the very first time and stayed that way for quite awhile before Chakwas cleared her throat loudly, signaling to them that they needed to leave so she and Chloe could work on Miranda, which they did once the trio had left.

**One Week Later**

"And the top student in this year's cohort with a record number of Masters Degrees attained in just 3 years of study, Miss Oriana Janine Lawson!"The dean announced as Oriana went onstage to receive her 3 Masters, and she beamed radiantly as she graciously received her certificates from the dean before turning to the crowd and jumping for joy as she saw Megan, Miranda, as well as her parents seated in the front row and all of them grinned back at her, and she could see that her father and mother had tears of pride and joy in their eyes, and Miranda's eyes were also threatening to spill over with her own tears of pride at seeing her little sister accomplish so much. Carla and Miranda were seated next to each other in their hoverchairs, and Carla nudged Miranda with her elbow.

"Thank you so much for taking such great care of my daughter all these years. I probably couldn't have done any better than you."Carla beamed at the young woman she now took to be her daughter as the brunette laughed. "Oh you're too modest mum."She giggled as Carla let out a bark of laughter. Carla was by Miranda's bedside 24/7 throughout the entire time the Sentinel was lying in medbay recovering from her gunshot wounds, and Miranda now took her to be her mother as she never had one, but always longed for one. She also fully accepted Carla as Oriana's mother as a maternity test done by Chloe had shown that Carla and Oriana had a 49.998% similarity in genetic makeup.

Now, Carla's mental and physical health were steadily improving due to her getting Oriana back, and in the process, she had gotten a new daughter. Chakwas had predicted that Carla would be free of the hoverchair in a few months if her recovery kept up. After posing for holos with her newly-acquired degrees, Oriana skipped off the stage and sat in between her father and Miranda. "Ori, I'm so proud of you. Miri, I'm so proud of you too."Aaron Lawson beamed at both his daughters as he stood up to hug them both as they hugged back. "Thanks dad!"Both daughters laughed simultaneously as they hugged their father. They continued chitchatting until the ceremony was over, and they all went for a family dinner after that, and Aaron Lawson had insisted that Megan come along as he wanted to get to know his future daughter-in-law, which made Megan and Miranda blush furiously as he, Oriana and Carla laughed themselves silly at the couple's utter bashfulness.

It was late at night (Milgrom time) when Megan and Miranda finally retired to their cabin after saying goodbye to their future sister and parents in law, as Carla had teased Megan. Megan helped Miranda out of her hoverchair and onto the bed despite the brunette's protests. "Honey, it just mildly stings! I don't really need help."She protested as Megan just smiled and tossed her a nightgown and dressed herself in a black, form fitting N7 t-shirt and a pair of plain blue boyshorts, once again going commando underneath. As Miranda dressed herself, she started feeling _in the mood_, and when Megan slipped into bed alongside Miranda, the Lieutenant Commander cheekily slid a hand past the waistband of the redheaded Spectre's boyshorts and began to gently fondle the lips of her womanhood.

"Miri, are you nuts, stupid or both to want sex even though you're still injured?"Megan sighed as she forcefully pulled Miranda's wandering hand out of her boyshorts. "Well, I'm currently very horny, which makes me totally fuck crazy as you already know."Miranda purred in a low, seductive tone as she stealthily slid a hand up Megan's shirt, and the Captain didn't even notice till the hand cupped her firm right breast and the fingers pinched her erect nipple hard, making her cry out in a mixture of pain, shock, and pleasure. "Ooh, you're already stiff Cassie. I _know_ you want me so bad, so just give in."Miranda whispered throatily as she engaged her girlfriend in a passionate lip lock. Megan considered against it for awhile, but she was beyond aroused, and she knew damn well she wanted to have sex as well, so she gave in.

"Oh all right you horny woman. Let's have sex, but let's take it slow so you don't aggravate your injuries, all right?"Megan sighed theatrically as she gently pushed Miranda away as the brunette smiled, her heart warmed that her Cassie was so concerned for her wounds. "Okay. Why don't you go get me the chick dick, hmm?"Miranda smiled as Megan stripped out of her shirt and boyshorts, leaving her fully naked. "Uh...okay..."Megan said uncertainly as she walked to the closet and procured the toy while Miranda stripped out of her own nightgown. "Tonight, I'm dominating. It seems rather appropriate given that I saved your life, doesn't it?"Miranda teased with a salacious wink as Megan grinned. "Mhm. I was beginning to wonder how I was gonna repay you."Megan shot back saucily with a deliberate sway to her hips as she walked back to the bed and crawled towards Miranda.

Just as Megan was about to strap the dildo onto Miranda, the brunette stopped her, causing her to arch an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Lie down honey cunny."Miranda smirked randily, patting Megan's side of the bed as the redhead simply complied with a lusty smile while Miranda slid down the bed, lying on her stomach as she parted Megan's long, willing legs and she ran her tongue along the insides of Megan's well toned thighs, causing the redhead to sigh in delight. Miranda continued teasing her lover that way for a few more moments before she swept her tongue across Megan's soft, wet folds, causing Megan to moan in pleasure as Miranda savored the sweet taste of her lover's sex and juices. After a few minutes of licking Megan's folds, Miranda drove her tongue into the Captain's pussy as her thumb rubbed her throbbing clit.

"Oh yeah Miri! Don't stop!"Megan cried out as she grabbed a fistful of Miranda's hair and forced her deeper into her crotch as she began to hump Miranda's mouth, trying to get more of the brunette's tongue deeper into her as Miranda steadily drove her to her peak. After a few minutes, Megan came, gushing her cum into Miranda's eager mouth as she screamed and bucked wildly in an overload of pleasure as Miranda greedily lapped up all of her orgasm, which helped her down from her high. While Megan panted heavily, trying to recover from her orgasm, Miranda strapped the dildo onto herself and activated it, mewling softly in pleasure when she felt the wires attach and connect to her clit and her most sensitive spots.

Megan then rolled off her back and in between Miranda's elegant legs, grasping the dildo in her hands as she began to pump it up and down the phallus, making Miranda moan, and after a minute, she decided to ramp it up and she took it into her mouth. "Mmh Megan baby...so good...oh..."Miranda moaned as her lover began to bob her mouth up and down as her tongue forcefully stroked the underside of the fake cock. Megan kept sucking Miranda until she decided to make Miranda finish, and the moment she deepthroated the brunette, Miranda came. "_AAAAAHH SO FUCKING GOOD BABY!"_She screamed in orgasmic bliss as her juices shot into Megan's mouth and throat, flooding both with her sweet female juices.

Miranda kept squirting her juices as she screamed and moaned, and Megan dutifully drank it all down. When Miranda's thrashing subsided somewhat, Megan sat up, licking her lips suggestively as she wiped her chin, which was glistening with Miranda's cum, with the back of her hand. Miranda looked so adorable in the afterglow of her orgasm, what with her red face, her cute 'O' face whenever she had an orgasm, and her beautiful eyes were shut tight. Finally, the brunette seductress was ready for round 2, and she signaled Megan that she was ready by shaking her dildo around and winking suggestively. Megan simply grinned and straddled her hips, slowly lowering herself down onto the dildo as both women moaned at the sensation before Megan lowered her torso and claimed Miranda's lips in a bruising kiss of passion.

Even though Megan had lost her virginity 15 years ago and had numerous sexual encounters since, her womanhood was still as tight as a virgin's, a fact that Miranda loved. "Oh fuck yeah...so good..."Megan whimpered as she began to ride Miranda's chick dick. "Uuh...so bloody tight..."The XO hissed in pleasure as she began to thrust her hips upwards in time with Megan's bobbing. "I love fucking your tight little cunt so much. If I wasn't injured, I swear to God that I'd gladly fuck that tight little twat of yours into next year. Aah yes baby!"Miranda cried out, knowing full well her sexy redhead loved it when she talked dirty during sex, which was why she always did it to push her girlfriend closer to orgasm. They kept up their thrusts for a few more minutes, their cries and moans of ecstasy filling the cabin until they climaxed at the same time.

"_OOOOHHH FUCK MIRI HONEY!"_Megan screamed as she began to gush her feminine cum, and it trickled out of her fully filled pussy and down Miranda's dildo as her vaginal walls clenched tightly around the sex toy, milking Miranda for everything she had as she herself came. Miranda's face twisted into what Megan dubbed as her 'orgasm face', and no sound managed to come out from her parted lips for a few seconds until she finally shrieked in pleasure. _"FUCK YES CASSIE! SO GOOD!"_The brunette shrieked as she shot her juices deep into Megan's cunt and her womb, and the Captain wailed softly at the warm, welcome sensation as Miranda filled her up with her cum. Finally, Megan's grinding began to slow down, and Miranda helped to lift the redhead off the dildo as she collapsed next to her raven-haired lover, still moaning from her orgasm.

After sharing a series of soft, tender kisses while they recovered, the 2 sultry lovers got off the bed and stood at the foot of it as Megan bent her front half over the bed, propping her arms on the bed to support her as she told Miranda what she wanted through her delightful honey green eyes. The brunette got the message and smirked as she teased Megan's anus with the dildo before she pushed in slowly due to her being severely restricted by the tightness of the Spectre's ass. Megan let loose a wordless cry of pleasure as Miranda penetrated her anus as Miranda moaned loudly in pleasure at the sensation of Megan's ass clenching and squeezing her temporal manhood tightly. "Shit...so damn tight...I wanna fuck your arse _so_ bad..."Miranda moaned as she began to thrust slowly, and Megan ground her hips into Miranda's in tune with the Sentinel's thrusting, getting the member deeper into her.

Miranda kept pounding her redheaded girlfriend's ass for a few minutes before she came, wailing incoherently in pleasure as she began to unload her vaginal juices into Megan ass, which made Megan cum. _"FUCK! UUUUUHH I'M CUMMING BABE!"_Megan shrieked as she began to gush her own feminine cum onto the floor and Miranda's thighs as she gently thrust in and partially out of the Vanguard's anus as the waves of the brunette's cum began to subside. Miranda then gently pulled out of Megan's anus as a stream of her cum followed the dildo out of the redhead's tender ass before she deactivated the toy and tossed it onto the nightstand as both women slumped into bed. Miranda then spooned up behind Megan, earning a satisfied purr from the Captain as Miranda pressed her hips against Megan's buttocks.

Miranda then wrapped her arms around Megan's chest, her hands groping the redhead firm b-cup breasts as she kissed Megan on her neck. "Goodnight honey."Miranda whispered tenderly as Megan turned her head to face her raven-haired lover as she smiled. "Goodnight Miri babe."She whispered in reply as they shared a short, sweet kiss before they lay back down as they pulled the covers over their nude bodies, and it wasn't long before Miranda heard Megan's familiar soft, adorable snores. _I never thought that I'd actually have someone to love with all my heart, and who also loves me with all her heart as well. I never thought I'd be part of a happy family and have someone to call 'mum' and dad, but now I do. Maybe my life is getting better, and it's all thanks to Cassie. Don't worry baby, I'll always stay by your side._ Miranda thought with a contented smile as she joined her Captain and lover in a deep, satisfying sleep.

**Final notes:****Yep, another original idea (and really long chapter) here. So far, nobody except me has thought that Oriana may have had a mother and wasn't 100% engineered (the absence of Miranda's amazing body was a giveaway), and I thought it would be interesting to see how Miranda deals with the fact she made a big mistake about Oriana's origins. So, review and tell me if you liked it or not! I'm gonna work on my Christmas chapter now, so see ya!**


	20. Two Dates and Fine Cuisine

**Author's notes:**** This is the 20****th**** chapter in my fanfic about Captain Megan Shepard and her beautiful lover, Miranda Lawson. I've still got that Christmas chapter lined up after this, so do stay tuned for that. Thanks to all 63 reviewers (thank you Guardian54, SihaKatieKrios and Riekenen for your reviews) who reviewed the last chapter! If the reviews ain't coming in, then late updates are gonna be the norm. Hey, every fanfic writer needs lots of motivation, so start reviewing. Captain Megan Shepard can be seen with Miranda Lawson in this video:****.com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI**

Jacob Taylor was sitting in his chair in the armory, listening to 'Multi-Trillionaire', rapper KO-Dee's new hit single as he attempted to rap along with it while he cleaned Chloe's X12 Locust. "So I gonna take all them money and I ain't ever gonna return it…oh yeah…I wanna be a multi-trillionaire so fucking bad that I'll even rob a Presidium bank…I is gonna buy…a dozen yachts…"He crooned badly as the armory doors flew open and Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard ran in, her ponytail out of place as she dashed to Jacob, who stood up, slightly on edge as he noticed the look of distress on her face. "Oh thank God! Jacob, you're the only one who can help me now!"Megan cried out as she desperately grabbed Jacob's biceps. "What's wrong Shep?"He asked, concerned for his usually calm and cool CO. "I…um…I…"The redheaded Vanguard stuttered out a blush of embarrassment colored her face.

"What is it? No need to be shy to ask me."Jacob smiled as he gently stroked both of Megan's arms, which calmed her down slightly. _Yeah, I get all them bitches shy like schoolgirls cause I'm Jacob motherfuckin' T-to the-A-to the-Y-to the-LOR, resident pimp daddy. Bein' black's just a bonus. _ He thought proudly, grinning like a maniac as he thought about all the times he'd hit on Megan, and she flirted with him, but left him hanging when she started her very loving relationship with Miranda Anne Lawson. _Yet another great ass-uh, woman, I had the pleasure of being with. Goddamn her booty was like the fucking grand prize for whoever managed to get her heart. Too bad I didn't._ The black Lieutenant sighed as Megan finally managed to muster up enough courage to tell him her predicament.

"I…well, I promised to cook for Miranda for our date tonight…and I haven't a fucking clue as to what she likes to eat! When you were dating her, was there anything in particular she liked to eat? Sorry to rake up memories, but I really don't wanna disappoint her!"Megan pouted as Jacob sighed. "Well, the whole time we dated, we were on the Citadel and she would always ask to go to D'Mora's. Y'know that famous asari owned fine-dining restaurant that serves both asari and human haute cuisine? That one. Yeah, and she would always order the seafood paella there. Said that seafood paella was her favorite food, and one of the maids she had back when she was with her dad always cooked it for her, and that made it her favorite dish. For dessert…well, she always ordered either the akjono cake or the blackforest gateau."Jacob finished as Megan squealed in delight and hugged him.

"Oh thanks so much Lieutenant Jacob Taylor, you're a lifesaver!"Megan squealed in joy as she flung her arms around the black armorer and pressed a long, wet kiss to his lips as Jacob just stood there stock still, stunned beyond all comprehension. The Spectre broke off the kiss after a few long seconds before she dashed out of the armory, overjoyed at the new information. However, Jacob just stood there, his face burning hot as he subconsciously touched his own lips. "Goddammit Jacob Taylor, you're _the_ Jacob Taylor, _the _legendary pimp daddy from the 212, and one kiss from a very beautiful ginger girl and you're all shy schoolboy. Get it together dude!"He mumbled to himself, still staring at the door as Kasumi uncloaked, causing him to spin around in surprise.

"Jacob Taylor, you're cheating on me! You don't even love me!"Kasumi pouted as Jacob, being the gullible softie he was, fell right for it. "Oh sh-when did you get here? Never mind! Baby I love you so much! I ain't cheating on you! I'm just...uh...how many men get kissed by _Captain Megan Shepard_ man? I feel...uh...honored, that's all!"Jacob stuttered out at high speed as Kasumi just giggled. _God, he's just so cute when he does his embarrassed stuttering!_ Kasumi giggled as she sashayed to the doors before turning to Jacob. "Well then, come with me to my room and prove your love then."The Japanese thief purred, winking at Jacob as he just nodded dumbly with his jaw slack. "Uh-huh."The Lieutenant mumbled as he followed the giggling thief like a dog on a leash.

Megan took the lift down to the crew deck, where Mess Sergeant Gardner was busy cooking lunch for the crew as it was 1124. "Hey Sergeant! I need a little bit of help."Megan said as she walked up to the Sergeant. "Of course Captain! Anything I can do!"The chef grinned toothily as he turned around to face the redhead. "Well, I need to know what Lieutenant Commander Lawson likes to eat, and also how to cook seafood paella."Megan smiled shyly as Gardner just grinned. "You've come to the right place Captain!"He chuckled as he handed Megan a datapad before continuing. "Okay, the stars next to the names are for their favorite foods. Also, when do you wanna start learning how to make seafood paella?"Gardner asked as Megan momentarily looked up from the datapad.

"Maybe this afternoon, if that's okay with you."Megan replied with a coy smile as Gardner chuckled. "Of course, anything for the heroine of the galaxy!"He joked as Megan blushed at the compliment as she continued looking through the namelist before she finally came to Miranda's entry. It read: **XO Miranda Lawson- Favorite food- Seafood paella; steak (medium rare); fish & chips. Favorite dessert- Strawberry or akjono ice-cream; blackforest gateau** "Okay thanks Gardner! I'll see you later then."Megan smiled contentedly as she walked off to supervise the fine tuning of the engine core. She walked by Kasumi's room to get to the elevator, and as she did, she heard Kasumi's loud shriek of orgasm emanate from inside the room, making her giggle as she walked into the elevator, knowing full well that Jacob was inside the room with her. An hour later, Megan plopped her lunch tray down on the mess table, and Miranda took a seat next to her as they began to eat and chat.

"So, what are you going to cook for me tonight hmm?"Miranda asked teasingly as she shoveled a large forkful of macaroni and cheese into her mouth. "It's a surprise honey. I can't tell."Megan grinned as she chewed on a large piece of 'salarian pork', as the human crewmembers colloquially called it because they couldn't even begin to wrap their tongues around the actual name. Mordin joined them and Legion, who was there to 'collect data on organic fraternization rituals during mealtimes'. As soon as Megan and Miranda saw the green goop covering his 'salarian pork', and a massive cube of fibrous blue substance, both women lost most of their appetites. "Afternoon Shepard, Miranda. I assume your relationship is going well?"The salarian genius rattled off as he began to shovel large amounts of his lunch into his mouth at high speed.

Jacob then sat down in front of him, plunking his lunch tray which was piled high with mac 'n' cheese and a generous serving of 'salarian pork', followed by Erin, Jack, Ashley and Kelly who sat at various places at the table. "Hey Miranda, you're really gonna eat what the Captain's gonna cook for you tonight?"Jacob grinned as he began to dig into his mac 'n' cheese, while the rest of the women went "Aww…that's so sweet!" before they burst out laughing at Megan and Miranda's abashed expressions. "Well, I am going to eat what Megan cooks for me tonight. It's a heavy risk…"Miranda smiled slyly as the other women spoke up. "But the prrriiizee…"Megan, Miranda, Erin, Ashley, Jack and Kelly all drawled in unison before they broke out laughing as Mordin started to chuckle while Jacob just wore an expression of pure horror on his face.

"What the! Megan, Miranda, you _told everyone_ what I said to you 2 when I was flirting with both of you?"Jacob cried out in distress as the women just continued laughing. "Duh…of course I wasn't gonna let such a meme-material line slip by!"Megan giggled as Miranda chipped in. "Seriously, that sounds like a line straight out of a budget porno!"The brunette laughed as the women's laughs got even louder as Jacob buried his head into his hands and laid it on the table, and Ken and Garrus, who'd just arrived with their trays, looked at them as if though they were absolutely nuts before they sat down and began to eat as the banter flowed back and forth, and the 2 new arrivals were brought up to speed by Kelly, and as soon as it happened, they began to tease the hell out of poor Jacob.

Finally, after eating their fill and teasing Jacob, the crew split up and headed back to their duties, but Megan headed back to her cabin and sat there poring over new dossiers Liara had sent to her for 3 hours straight before she changed from her uniform into a figure hugging OG tank top and a pair of daisy dukes before she headed down to the crew level to learn how to cook and how to please Miranda, her Miri, from the ex-head chef of one of the galaxy's greatest and most highly-rated restaurants. "Hello Captain! Ready to start your lesson now?"Gardner said warmly as Megan approached the kitchen. "Yes Sergeant, let's start learning now."She smiled as Gardner began to pull out all the prepared ingredients from the fridge. "Alright, so first you preheat the pan to 200 degrees..."Gardner began as he pointed to the thermometer on the range.

After burning one pan of paella badly, Megan got onto her second attempt, and it came out looking rather amazing. _Goddamn, Shepard's a fast learner, that's for sure. Lawson is so lucky that Shepard's madly in love with her._ Gardner thought as Megan offered a large spoonful to him. He tentatively placed it into his mouth as Megan watched him in a mix of nervous anticipation and hope as his eyes widened as he swallowed the amazingly tasty morsels. "Not bad Shepard! A little more salt and it'd be perfect!"Gardner praised as Megan's lips curled into a huge grin. "Thank you Sergeant! Now, could you please teach me how to make black forest gateau?"Megan asked, her dazzling honey green eyes pleading as Gardner broke into a toothy grin. "You've come to the right place Shepard!"He grinned in reply as he began to rummage for the ingredients.

The first try resulted in a burnt cake, while the second ended with an overly sweet cake that made Gardner choke. Finally, the 3rd try yielded a passable cake that was still a bit too sweet in Gardner's expert taste, but he just told her to reduce the amount of sugar before deeming Megan's effort as a pass. By the time it happened, it was less than 2 hours before Megan's date with Miranda, so the redhead quickly began to prepare the dinner. As the Normandy had docked at the Citadel just an hour ago, signaling the start of a 3 day long shore leave for all members of the crew, which was why the ship was completely deserted, save for Miranda, Chakwas and Gardner (Megan made a mental note to try and stay away from deck 3, as she didn't want to walk by and accidentally see the Sergeant shagging the wise old doctor, as Miranda had put it.)

As Megan slaved over the stove, Miranda stepped out of the shower clutching a towel in their cabin 2 decks above, freshly showered and preparing for her 3rd date with Megan. Just as she was about to head to the closet, her omnitool chirped, indicating an incoming exnet call. Miranda saw that it was Oriana, who was now taking a vacation at Lawson Manor back in London, and she smiled and activated the connection. "Hey Randa-ohmigod your boobs are so perfect! No fair! I get stuck with these small things!"Oriana pouted as she saw her older sister naked, and she chose to focus on Miranda's ample breasts as she looked down at her own forlornly. "Ori! Stop staring at my breasts! It's disgusting that you, my little sister, are staring at my tits! Besides, be happy with what you have! At least you won't be hit on by every horny swinging dick out there!"Miranda chided her sister sternly as her hands instinctively covered her assets with a blush coloring her face.

"I don't care! It's so unfair! Anyways, how are you? That wound of yours much better now? And...is Megan still ravaging you senseless in bed every night?"Oriana teased with a sly smirk as Miranda hastily put on her favorite purple lace bra, trying to regain a modicum of modesty in front of her teasing sister as her blush deepened. "My wound is fully healed sis. Also, you better stop teasing me, or else..."Miranda growled as her biotic corona flared up around her, enhancing her threat. "That's good to hear. And I will keep on teasing you, because I ain't scared of you! Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah!"Oriana taunted as her own biotic corona flared up as she stuck her tongue out at Miranda while giving the older brunette both middle fingers. "Why you little..."Miranda hissed through clenched teeth as Aaron Lawson's voice piped up from the background.

"Ori! Quit teasing your sister and let me talk to her!"The magnate chided as he appeared in the field of view. "Aww Dad, the both of you are no fun! Well, talk to you later Miri! And don't forget to enjoy yourself while Megan is fucking your brains out!"Oriana laughed as her father playfully shoved her away. "Language Ori."Aaron Lawson warned the young brunette as she walked out of the room, causing her to turn around, make a face and go "Like totally, whatever!" before she left the room, causing both her sister and father to laugh. "So...how have you been Miri?"Aaron Lawson asked his eldest daughter. "I've been good. But I've been quite busy with paperwork though. God I hate paperwork..."Miranda sighed as she slipped on a frilly maroon blouse and a short leather skirt as the magnate chuckled.

"Who doesn't? Anyways, stay safe out there, all right? I love you and I'm so proud of you Miri."Aaron Lawson smiled at his daughter as she buttoned up her blouse. "Thanks Mr Lawson...I mean, I'm sorry I can't call you dad yet, but I hope you understand..."Miranda began as her father just brought up a hand to cut her off. "Don't worry dear, I understand. Take all the time you want. In fact, even if you can't call me dad even when I'm dying, I'll understand. But in the meantime, it's Aaron."Aaron Lawson reassured as Miranda nodded. "Thanks Mr-Aaron. So, how's Carla? Is she doing fine?"The brunette asked. "Yes. She keeps saying that she's at peace now, and she's much happier."The elder Lawson replied as Miranda smiled. "Great! If you don't mind, I've got to go for my date now."She said as her father just chuckled knowingly as he killed the connection.

Miranda then headed down to the crew deck, and a very delicious scent wafted from the kitchen as soon as the lift doors opened. She stepped out of the lift and headed to the kitchen, but she didn't even get past the bend before she was ambushed by her redheaded girlfriend, who covered her eyes with her hands. "It's a surprise, so no peeping!"Megan sang as she led Miranda to the dining hall and removed her hands, and as soon as Miranda saw what her Cassie had prepared for her, she gasped in pleasant surprise. "Oh my! Cassie, how'd you know that seafood paella and black forest gateau were my favorite foods? Thank you so much!"The Sentinel squealed in joy as she flung her arms around her Captain and French kissed her deeply as Megan's arms snaked around her waist and hugged her close.

After a minute of furious tongue locking and cuddling, the lovers broke it off. "Honey, if you keep kissing me like that, then I'm going to break my promise of keeping this date sexless."Megan breathed heavily as Miranda smiled back. "That sounds rather tempting..._Captain Shepard._"Miranda purred teasingly as Megan laughed. "Okay that's enough teasing, _Lieutenant Commander Lawson_. Let's eat, shall we?"The redhead chuckled as they sat down. Miranda then scooped up a spoonful of the paella Megan had dished out onto a plate for her and tentatively put it into her mouth and her eyes widened. "So, is it good?"Megan asked as she swallowed her own spoonful, looking at her girlfriend with hopeful expectation in her honey green eyes.

"Oh my, it's amazing honey!"Miranda exclaimed as she eagerly wolfed down another spoonful of paella as Megan broke into a relieved grin, ecstatic that her Miri liked her cooking. They continued chatting as they finished the paella, and they moved on to the cake Megan baked for her XO and lover. "Is the cake any good?"Megan asked in hope, giving Miranda a half-pleading, half-expectant look as the XO chewed slowly on a forkful before replying. "It's pretty good, but it's a bit too sweet for me Cassie honey."Miranda smiled in approval as Megan smiled back as she began to eat her own creation. "So, I assume you got help from Gardner?"Miranda asked as she popped another forkful into her mouth. "Yep. He taught me how to make all these. But Jacob was the one who told me your favorite foods."The redheaded Captain replied, sipping on her glass of red wine as Miranda nodded silently.

"I see…so what are yours? You probably don't like mac n cheese as much as you did 20 years ago now, hmm?"Miranda teased as Megan laughed, a musical sound that always caused Miranda's heart to flutter with excitement. "Well, I like apple pie with bariya ice cream, and for savories, I love a footlong roast beef sub just like how my dad…my…dad…used to make for me…"Megan sniffled, her eyes pooling up with tears and her upper lip trembling as Miranda immediately stood up and went behind Megan and gave her a hug. "Hush honey, don't cry. You look ugly when you cry."Miranda tried to joke as the Spectre managed to choke out a half sob, half laugh as she wiped away her tears. "Sorry Miri sweetie. It's just that…it's a little touchy for me. Y'know, about Dad."Megan smiled as she melted further into her brunette's embrace.

"I understand honey."Miranda replied soothingly as she kissed the crown of Megan's head before she sat down at her seat again as they finished their slices of cake and wine before they headed up to their cabin, where they showered and slipped into bed. "Mmm…if I wasn't so damn tired, I'd be flipping you onto your back and showing you the real meaning of love Miri babe."Megan murmured contentedly as Miranda's hips fit perfectly against her well toned buttocks as the brunette Sentinel spooned up behind her, her arms winding around Megan's chest and pulling her deeper into her embrace. "Oh really?"Miranda teased, getting a giggle out of Megan before it was cut off by a yawn. Soon, Megan was fast asleep, but Miranda was still awake as her mind still churned at its amazing speed as she looked at her girlfriend, who was snoring softly in her embrace. "Don't worry honey, I promise that I'll learn how to cook for you and make you happy. I promise."Miranda whispered lovingly before she joined Megan in a deep sleep.

The next day, Miranda woke up extra early so she could catch Mess Sergeant Gardner before he went for his shore leave. After showering and a heavy petting and French kissing session with Megan who'd woken up during Miranda's shower, she slipped on a black figure-hugging Lycra tank top and a pair of tight fitting jeans as she headed down to the crew quarters, where she saw a very naked Dr. Andrea Chakwas riding Mess Sergeant Rupert Gardner's cock as the middle-aged doctor moaned in delight as she bounced up and down. "Oh God! My bloody eyes!"Miranda shrieked in shock, her hands instinctively covering her eyes as she quickly spun on her heels, not wanting to see the doctor and the cook having sex. "Jesus! So sorry!"Chakwas yelped in fright as she quickly dived into an empty bunk and covered herself up with the blanket while Gardner hastily put on his boxers. "So sorry about that ma'am!"Gardner squawked before Miranda cut him off. "Never mind, I don't wanna hear it."She sighed, still covering her eyes.

"Anyways, anything I can do for you LTC Lawson?"Gardner asked as he slipped on his shirt while Chakwas was getting dressed under the bed. "As a matter of fact, yes. Would it be inconvenient for you to teach me…how to cook, Sergeant Gardner?"Miranda asked, finally mustering the courage to look at the cook, who was finally (and mercifully fully clothed). "Why, of course it ain't any bother for the woman who helped our Commander save our universe!"Gardner grinned toothily as Miranda broke into a smile. "Thank you so much! Would…1430 be an acceptable timing for you?"Miranda asked as Gardner nodded. "You bet your sweet ass-erm...yeah it's great. Great. Yeah."Gardner said quickly as soon as he realized his slip of the tongue. _God, please don't let her maim me…_ Gardner thought as Miranda simply giggled at his faux pas.

"Okay, 1430 it is then. I need to learn how to make footlong roast beef sub sandwiches and apple pie, so is it possible for you to get those ingredients? Just put it on my tab."Miranda smiled at the cook, who nearly breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes ma'am, we've got apples and dough. But I'm gonna have to buy earth beef which is pretty expensive, so…" "No worries Sergeant, cost isn't an issue."Miranda informed him with a small, bemused smile as she walked out of the crew quarters. When she did, Gardner sighed loudly in relief as he turned around to face his lover, only to be slapped in the face by Chakwas. "You were eyeing her arse the whole time! You perverted bastard!"Chakwas scowled as she tried to push away the cook as he hugged her. "Aw Andie you know I love nobody else but you…"He cooed as Chakwas looked at him with a lusty grin. "If that's true, then you'd better start fucking me Rupe."She purred saucily. "On it ma'am!"He grinned as he shoved her back onto the bed before they stripped and resumed their lovemaking session.

"Man, this looks bad for Eldfell-Ashland…"Miranda heard Megan mumble when she stepped into their cabin, and she sashayed over and embraced her lover and Captain from behind. "You mean their dispute with the quarians?"The brunette asked as Megan nodded. "And more specifically, that huge-ass, unidentified thing that attacked that fleet. I'm worried the Reapers are already here."The Vanguard sighed as Miranda kissed her cheek. "Not likely Megan. Remember when EDI told us that they'd take about 3 to 4 years to get here? It's only been one year and 3 months since we blew up the Collector base. Besides, it was only an isolated attack."The Lieutenant Commander reassured Megan as the Captain just sighed. "Maybe. I hope you're right honey."Megan sighed as she kissed Miranda on the lips, which progressed to passionate French kissing.

The 2 women spent the entire morning poring through new data that Liara had sent them, and also did lots of paperwork before they went out for lunch in a cozy little restaurant in Tayseri Ward before returning to the ship. "Why the hell am I so tired?"Megan yawned as she sleepily passed through the airlock, holding hands with Miranda. Unbeknownst to Megan, Miranda had spiked Megan's bariya soda with a sleeping pill when they were at the restaurant so that Megan wouldn't catch her learning how to cook, and Megan hadn't even noticed that and she'd finished all the soda. "Well…you always were a pig, so…"Miranda teased as Megan punched her on her ample assets playfully and pouted.

"You're so mean! Well, I think I'll take a nap now."Megan yawned as she headed up to the cabin while Miranda went straight to the galley as it was already 1425. When she reached the galley, she found the Sergeant already there, getting all his ingredients ready to teach Miranda how to cook Megan's favorite foods. "Hello Miss Lawson, ready to learn how to cook?"Gardner asked as Miranda nodded. "Oh wait, I forgot something."Miranda piped up as she bent over and opened a cabinet, from which she took out a light pink apron that had large white lettering reading 'Kiss the Chef' on the front which she'd stashed in that cabinet in the morning and tied the back strings around her waist. "Now I'm ready."Miranda smiled as Gardner began to teach her.

"Aight, we're gonna make that roast beef sub first. First, you take a footlong sub and slice it sideways like this."Gardner demonstrated to Miranda, slicing halfway with the bread knife. "Okay, now you try…no, you can only use a bread knife for bread, Miss Lawson."Gardner instructed the brunette, who took a vegetable knife from the rack. "Oh! Well, let me try."Miranda smiled abashedly as she put the knife back, taking the bread knife from Gardner and making a perfect cut on the other half. "Great! Now, you have to get the veggies ready. Usually, we put iceberg lettuce, onions and black olives into a roast beef sub. You mind chopping those up?"Gardner asked Miranda as he pointed to the said veggies near the sink, and Miranda just nodded and moved over, pulling up a chopping board and putting the onion on it, about to chop it with her bread knife.

"Whoa wait! First, you need this. Second, you need to wash all the veggies before preparing."The cook remonstrated the clueless brunette, handing her a kitchen knife and putting aside the bread knife. "Oh…"Miranda said, feeling quite lost. Throughout her life, Miranda Anne Lawson was clueless about cooking. Even though she had a very high IQ and a preternatural ability to learn extremely fast, cooking was still beyond her. Sure, she could fix herself a meal, but said meal was usually an instant, ready to eat meal that only required hot water or something equivalent to cook. She'd tried her hand at cooking a few times, but each attempt had either ended in a nearly burnt down kitchen, or ruined cooking implements, or both. Given a frying pan, a kitchen knife and a frying stick, Miranda could probably kill a dozen mercs with them, but she was utterly hopeless with them in the kitchen.

After rinsing the vegetables and chopping them up as Gardner demonstrated to her, they moved on to the 2nd hardest part, according to Gardner's estimation. "Alright, time to show you how to marinate the beef."Gardner said as he began to show Miranda how to marinate it. Unfortunately, the first 2 tries resulted in Miranda throwing in too much salt into the beef before she got it right on the 3rd try. After that, Gardner instructed the brunette how to roast the beef, and Miranda, being the smart, analytical and efficient woman she was, tried to halve the 2 1/2 hour cooking time by doubling the heat setting on the oven. Bad move. It resulted in 3 badly burned attempts before the 4th came out looking good. _I can't believe this. It actually looks as good as mine._ Gardner thought, sampling a small piece Miranda had offered him, and he choked on it. _Too goddamn salty!_ His tastebuds screamed at him as he swallowed it with much difficulty. "How is it?"Miranda asked, oblivious to his choking.

Gardner saw the pleading, puppy dog-like look in her exquisite blue eyes and his original critique fell away as he couldn't bear to tell her that it was so salty it was almost unsafe for human consumption. "It's…great…LTC Lawson."He choked out as the smile that Miranda gave him made him forget the salt overload in his mouth. _Sorry Captain, I hope you survive this_. Gardner thought as he began to instruct Miranda how to make the apple pie. "Firstly, does the Captain like her apple pie American, or Swedish, or Dutch style?"The cook asked as Miranda only managed a blank, slightly dopey stare and a clueless 'huh?' as he sighed mentally, preparing for the worst. It took 2 badly burnt apple pies before he reluctantly passed a cloyingly sweet apple pie that looked perfect on the surface. Miranda then cut out an extra large slice onto a plate, and made the roast beef sub and took it up to her sleeping redhead, but not before pouring out her heartfelt thanks to the cook. _Really sorry Cap, I couldn't tell her that it wasn't good enough. Please survive this._

_Megan woke up in a lavish bed in her childhood mansion to the wonderful smells of freshly baked bread and…"Apple pie! Yummy!"Megan smiled as she got off the bed completely naked as she headed to the kitchen, where she saw Miranda completely naked save for a pink apron that read 'Kiss the Chef!' in large white lettering, and the brunette was bent over, retrieving a tray that held a freshly baked dish of apple pie. She then set it on the counter before Megan embraced her from behind, the redhead's wandering hands grasping the brunette's large, firm breasts under the apron. "Hello Miri baby."She purred before they kissed passionately. "Hello Cassie dearie. Hey! Hands off!"Miranda pouted, slapping away Megan's hands as they left the brunette's tits and tried to pinch a piece of the tempting roast beef sub sitting on the counter as the redhead laughed. _

_Wait, what? Miri, cooking?_ Megan woke up to see Miranda clothed in the same black Lycra tank top and jeans she'd been wearing that morning, leaning over her with a smile and a plate of…"Oh. Oh my…Miri sweetie, is that a roast beef sub?"Megan gasped in pleasant surprise as Miranda laughed. "Yep, I cooked it myself just like that apple pie over there Megan babe."Miranda giggled as the redhead followed her to the study table, where her creations awaited the starving Captain. "Well, eat it and tell me how it is."Miranda urged Megan, who eagerly bit down into the sub and almost spat out the mouthful. _Argh, too much mayo and salt!_ Megan thought, swallowing it down with a bit of difficulty. Unfortunately, Miranda noticed her near choking. "Dammit. It's shit, isn't it? I-" "Miri, it's ok. Just a tad too salty and too much mayo. Otherwise, it's perfect!"Megan reassured the disappointed Sentinel with a smile.

"Ok…well, try my apple pie."Miranda said quite dejectedly as she pushed aside the plate to make space for the plate of apple pie, and Megan took a forkful into her mouth and her eyes went wide. "Wow…too sweet…"Megan squeaked out as the brunette sighed very sadly, disappointed with herself. The Spectre noticed Miranda's dejection and hugged the brunette. "Hey hey Miri baby, it's fine. I appreciate the fact you even learned how to cook just to make me happy. In fact, I'm over the moon that'd you would do something like this for me."Megan smiled as she kissed Miranda, and they kissed passionately for a few minutes before Miranda broke it off. "Well, I may have ruined your appetite, but I'm hoping that _another appetite _of yours is whetted."Miranda purred saucily as she lifted her tank top over her shoulders and threw it aside with her bra which had followed the top and jumped onto Megan's lap, straddling the redhead.

Megan simply smiled as she took one of Miranda's erect nipples into her mouth, licking and suckling on it and occasionally nibbling on it as her hands kneaded both of Miranda's perfect breasts before she switched nipples after a few minutes as Miranda sighed and moaned softly at Megan's ministrations throughout. After awhile, Megan moved Miranda off of her and did a little striptease for the brunette, who had stripped already and was masturbating to Megan's show. When Megan was totally naked, she lay on the bed and smiled pruriently at Miranda, who was still gently rubbing her wet pussy as she stared at Megan lustily. "Well honey, come claim your _reward_ for cooking for me."The Vanguard purred as Miranda just grinned salaciously in reply as she walked over to the closet and procured the chick dick, strapping it to herself and activating it.

Miranda then crawled into bed next to the redhead, and they kissed passionately before Megan kissed her way down her XO and lover's perfect body until she reached the dildo. She pumped her hand up and down the shaft, licking at the head for a few minutes as Miranda kept moaning for more, Megan's name a chant. "Oh fuck yes baby!"Miranda cried out in bliss as Megan finally took the cock into her mouth and began to blow Miranda, and she continued for awhile before taking it into her throat, gagging a little around the large girth as Miranda continued moaning as her hips thrusted up, getting her sex toy deeper down Megan's throat as the redhead began moaning around her cock as she rubbed her own wet pussy with her biotics. The brunette could only manage to resist cumming for a few minutes before she flooded Megan's eager mouth and throat with her juices.

"_UUUUUHH CASSIE I'M CUMMING! FUCK!"_Miranda screamed as her hips thrusted up even more, slamming her fake erection into the back of Megan's throat as her sweet vaginal fluids filled up the redhead's mouth and throat as she kept swallowing Miranda's juices. Finally, the brunette stopped gushing and her screams finally softened into gasps and moans of post-orgasmic bliss, and Megan licked her luscious lips as she kneeled in front of Miranda in between the Sentinel's spread legs as she smiled tenderly at her lover. Miranda smiled back weakly, basking in the afterglow for a few more minutes before she pulled her lover onto the empty space beside her with her biotics, earning an aroused purr from Megan as she spread her redheaded lover's legs apart and she lay in between them and buried her face in her girlfriend's pussy.

"Mmh yes Miri honey! Lick me!"Megan moaned as Miranda suckled on the wet, soft petals of Megan's sex while her tongue explored Megan's inner walls, which were clenching gleefully around the welcome invasion as Miranda stroked her slick, swollen clit with her biotics as she rubbed her own shaft with said biotics, causing her to moan into Megan's pussy, adding pleasant vibrations to the already pleasurable mix. After about 10 minutes of such pleasure, Megan was pushed off the precipice by a particularly hard stroke of Miranda's biotics against her clit. _"OH FUCK MIRI I'M CUMMING! AAAAAHH!"_Megan shrilled, bucking wildly against Miranda's face as she began to gush her feminine cum into her waiting mouth, and Miranda managed to drink most of it down, but some overflowed and covered her chin. After a minute or so, Megan finally rode out her orgasm as she panted wildly, trying to recover from the orgasm which drained her energy.

After letting her redheaded lover recover for awhile, Miranda then got over Megan in a missionary position and entered the Captain as she grasped Megan's perky breasts. "Ooh fuck yeah…"Both women moaned at the same time as Miranda's thrusts gradually increased in speed and intensity due to the brunette using her biotics, and the room was soon filled with the sound of Megan and Miranda's hips slapping together. "Fuck me Miri!"Megan cried out in bliss as Miranda thrust deep and hard into her tight cunt as Miranda moaned. "So bloody tight and wet…I love fucking that tight little twat of yours Cassie…"Miranda moaned as she drove Megan and herself to an orgasm, which came within 5 minutes of her uttering that sentence. "_OOOOOOHH YEEEESS I'M CUMMING!"_Both women screamed as Megan's juices shot out of her fully filled cunt in erratic bursts, and Miranda's cum shot into her pussy and womb, filling them up.

After a good minute of intense squirting, they collapsed on the bed and they shared a series of short, sweet kisses as they recovered. "Megan honey, bend over for me please."Miranda said huskily, stroking her chick dick as Megan complied, bending over on the bed and affording her lover full access to her ass. "Fuck me in the ass like a whore baby."Megan purred, knowing her dirty talk would drive Miranda nuts, and drive Miranda nuts it did. The brunette roughly grabbed Megan's waist and thrust deep and hard into the redhead's tight little anus, the force amplified by Miranda's use of her biotics. "Fuck!"Megan screamed in ecstasy as Miranda shrieked. "Oh God yes! So good!"She shrieked as she began to thrust into her lover's rear orifice for a few minutes before she came.

"_OOOOOOOHH GOD I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING MEGAN! UNGHH!"_Miranda shrieked as she began to squirt her feminine fluids into Megan's ass, which sent the Vanguard into an orgasm of her own. _"FUCK YEAH MIRI! UUUUUHH!"_Megan screamed as she came, shooting her cum all over Miranda's toned thighs as both women collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. They rested in each other's embrace for awhile before Megan got up unsteadily. "Where are you going Cassie babe?"Miranda asked huskily, her voice low from all the screaming she did during their lovemaking session. "I'm starving! I'm gonna eat the food you've made for me."Megan replied as she sat down and began to wolf down the half-eaten roast beef sub as Miranda just laughed. "Pig."Miranda giggled, narrowly avoiding a datapad her lover threw at her using her biotics before she ambled over to join the Captain in their midnight supper.

**Final notes:****There's you have it, Miranda's attempt at becoming a chef LOL. I hope you've all enjoyed it, and if you did, review and subscribe. Now, I'm gonna work on that Christmas chapter I promised y'all, so see you on Christmas! Till next time, happy trails folks!**


	21. Seasonal Cheer

**Author's notes:**** This is the 21st chapter in my fanfic about Captain Megan Shepard and her beautiful lover, Miranda Lawson. Yes, Christmas chapter baby! Thanks to Rikenen for reviewing so dutifully for so long, and to SihaKatieKrios and dsauer for reviewing as well! Come on people, don't just favorite my story, review. It's the best gift you can give to a writer. Also, the more reviews I get=the faster updates will happen. Captain Megan Shepard can be seen with Miranda Lawson in this video:****.com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI**

Even though it was just 29 years since humanity had joined the Council races, Christmas was already an integral and major holiday in the Council's calendar, right alongside the major holidays such as the asaris' holiday of Janiris, the turian New Year, and the salarians' Festival of Fertility. That was why Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard, 2-time savior of the galaxy, the heroine of Elysium and the Citadel, first human Spectre and first female N7 graduate, and her girlfriend, Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson, the perfect woman and top ex-Cerberus operative, found themselves in the middle of the holiday shopping throng on the Citadel on Christmas Eve. It was even complete with pseudo-snow and piped-in Christmas carols. Both women were laden with dozens of shopping bags of gifts that they had gotten for their fellow crewmembers, and yet they hadn't finished their shopping.

"Goodness, it's beyond crowded here!"Miranda exclaimed as she dodged past a salarian wearing a Santa hat and ringing a bell, trying to keep up with her Captain and lover. "No kidding! I'm seriously tempted to just use my biotic charge to clear a path!"Megan yelled back just to be heard over the din as the brunette finally caught up to her. "Impatience, impatience."Miranda sighed dramatically as Megan just laughed and swung a heavy shopping bag at her, which she dodged with the genetically-given grace she was born with. "Right...don't tell me you're not tempted to use your biotics and fling everyone out of the way."Megan shot back with a grin as her girlfriend sighed once more. "Guilty as charged. Anyways, I'm heading over to the Presidium to pick up some more presents. See you later honey!"Miranda smiled as she kissed Megan before heading off to the elevator.

"See you honey!"Megan called back as she headed to Kithoi Ward to meet her contact, from whom she'd ordered Miranda's present. On the way there, she met one of the four Normandy delivery robots and handed it all of her shopping bags and it dutifully headed back to the Normandy to store the bags in her cabin which she shared with Miranda. Finally, she reached the dingy little café where she'd agreed to meet her contact from whom she'd ordered Miranda's Christmas present. The contact was a shady turian arms dealer who specialized in getting extremely rare weapons, such as the Cerberus Skunkworks X12 Locust that Megan had bought from him. Just as Megan was about to sit down, he shook his head and motioned for her to follow him. The redhead followed him into an alley, where he procured the package from behind a dumpster.

"Okay, 6500 creds right?"Megan asked as she activated her omnitool, ready to make payment. "Not anymore, Captain Shepard. I went through...quite a few...difficulties to procure this, so the price has gone up."The turian crook said with his mandibles extended in what was supposed to be a sly smile as Megan sighed, knowing that she'd have to start negotiating for an hour or so with this shady arms dealer. "Okay, tell me what you're thinking."She sighed before she gasped as the turian had grabbed her ass and roughly slammed her against himself. "Well, how about 5500 creds and you, me, and a good time right here, right now?"He purred into her ear as Megan replied with a sly smile of her own, deciding to play along with him. "Oh? Hmm...I like the sound of that."Megan whispered throatily as she slid a hand down his pants and past his crotch plates, finding his turianhood and gently stroking it.

"Heh. So easy to do business with the _great _Captain Shep-ARGH!"He yelled in agony as Megan squeezed and yanked his turianhood and his quads as hard as she could before yanking her hand from his pants and he doubled over in agony. "A good time with me? Go fuck yourself you deluded asshole."Megan bent down and got in his face, growling her threat as she wiped her hands on his clothing. The Spectre then stood up, picking up the package that contained Miranda's present and paid him 3500 credits. "Fuck you, you human slut!"He yelled from the ground, still clutching his privates before a swift kick from Megan knocked him out. "God, save me from all these jerks."Megan groaned as she strode out of the alley and headed to the Presidium, but not before getting her present for Miranda gift wrapped at one of the many gift wrap booths throughout the Citadel with a 2000 credit bribe to the asari who'd wrapped the pistol, making her 'forget' regulations against firearms.

In the meantime, Miranda was busy shopping in Dantius & Morales, which was regarded as the galaxy's most exclusive luxury retail chain, and was formerly co-owned by Nassana Dantius and an uber-rich human man named Julio Morales, but was now solely owned by Morales as Dantius had been killed by Thane. _Oh the irony. I'm shopping in the store of a woman whom I helped to kill._ Miranda smiled as she browsed through the watch section as she planned to get a watch for Gardner, as he'd always talked about his 'baby', a gold watch that he'd lost when his colony, a settlement for eezo-miners like himself, got hit by batarians. That was why Miranda wanted to get him a new, much more valuable platinum watch as a Christmas present and a token of her thanks for teaching her how to cook Megan's favorite dishes.

Just as she was about to pick a very exquisite one, the sounds of weapons being fired filled the air, and she saw a bunch of humans and turians dashing in and liberally looting the valuables in the store, and a human male got right in her face, his shotgun aimed right in between her eyes as the brunette mentally sighed and raised her hands. "Good girl. Now follow me, sweet cheeks."The robber growled as Miranda meekly complied and followed him into the manager's office, where an asari lay dead on the floor with multiple gunshots to her chest. The man then threw the corpse out of the room and ordered Miranda to kneel, which she did. Less than a minute later, the large office was filled with terrified hostages and 6 guards, and a little human girl who couldn't be any older than 9 was kneeling next to Miranda and she was crying nonstop.

Miranda felt a twinge of pity in her heart and she hugged the girl close to herself while stroking the girl's soft brown hair. "Hush cutie, hush now, you're safe with me. What's your name, and where are your parents?"Miranda whispered reassuringly as she kissed the girl on the crown of her forehead, serving to calm down the hysterical girl a little. "I'm-I'm Michaela. My daddy's not here and they...hurt my mommy..."The girl sobbed as the Sentinel kissed her on her forehead once more. "Shh Aunt Miranda's going to protect you from these baddies alright?"She whispered to the girl, who just buried her face into Miranda's shoulder and nodded as the hostages heard heavy gunfire coming from outside the store. Miranda took one last look at the sobbing girl as she took a deep breath. Suddenly, she raised her hands and hit all 6 thugs with stasis.

Miranda then calmly stood up in front of all the hostages who were looking at her in a mixture of awe, admiration and hope as she drew her S5 Phalanx and shot each thug once right between their foreheads, killing them all. "Okay everyone, I need you to stay here, stay down and stay as quiet as possible."Miranda instructed the hostages as they just nodded, still in awe of their raven-haired savior as she stalked out into the store proper. As the manager's office faced the main entrance, Miranda could clearly see that 20 robbers had C-Sec engaged in a fierce firefight, and unfortunately for C-Sec, the robbers had excellent cover but outside of the store, cover was sparse, which was why C-Sec was taking heavy casualties. As Miranda stalked through the shelves with her Phalanx drawn, she caught sight of her girlfriend outside the store taking shots at the entrenched robbers with her S6 Carnifex.

The XO started to worry for Megan's safety as she quickly snuck around until she was behind the robbers and behind good cover before she biotically lifted up 4 robbers and flung them far outside as the rest of the robbers spun around. Miranda managed to drop 4 robbers before her biotic barrier gave way from all the incoming rounds and she quickly ducked behind the expensive and solid asari creekwood counter and waited for her biotic barrier to regenerate itself as Megan took advantage of their crooks' disorganization and confusion and she charged straight into 2 of them, sending them flying right into the counter Miranda had taken cover behind as Megan quickly opened fire on another 5, killing them with headshots before she had to reload. However, the robbers were bringing their weapons to bear on her, and Megan used her biotics to charge behind the same counter where her girlfriend had taken cover before she reloaded as the counter shuddered with the sheer force of so many incoming rounds.

"Hey honey! You all right?"Megan asked as she gave Miranda a peck on the lips while she popped the spent heatsink from her pistol, a birthday present from Jack. "I'm fine dear! What about you?"Miranda asked in reply as she briefly broke cover to vaporize 3 robbers with her heavy warp bolt. "Never better!"Megan yelled back as she tossed a shockwave, sending the thugs flying everywhere as she, Miranda and several C-Sec outside opened fire on the scattered hostiles, taking most of them down before a turian, a human female and male surrendered, dropping their weapons as C-Sec officers rushed up to apprehend them as the gathered crowd applauded the C-Sec officers and Megan and Miranda as they stepped out of the store and began to giggle uncontrollably when they saw Garrus in a Santa hat assisting the C-Sec officers.

A turian in medium Phantom armor and an asari in light Janissary armor approached the couple just as a C-Sec turian officer was about to lead them away to take their statements. "Good afternoon Officer, I'm Verlus Kryig with the Special Tactics and Recon branch, and this my partner, Nyla T'Lokk. I'm afraid that you will not be able to question Captain Megan Shepard and Lieutenant Commander Miranda Lawson as we need to report to their ship immediately without further incident. Rest assured that I will personally send you a report of both the Captain's and LTC's statements ASAP."The turian Spectre said as the officer just nodded, grumbling something under his breath about how big a pain in the ass Spectres tended to be as he walked off to report to his CO. "Excuse me, but why do you need to report to our ship?"Miranda asked the duo and the asari replied.

"Well LTC Lawson, I'm not sure if you received the memo from Councilor Anderson regarding our permanent posting to the Normandy, but we're your new crewmembers."Nyla replied as Miranda slapped her palm against her forehead. "But of course! How the bloody hell could I be so forgetful! Hang on, I need to get something first, then we'll head back to the Normandy."The brunette apologized before she walked back into the store before reappearing with an immaculately gift-wrapped box. "So, what is this that made you go back into a shot up store to get it?"Verlus asked as the foursome walked back to the docks. "It's a present for our ship's cook, who has been really keeping our morale up the whole time."Miranda smiled as they passed by Garrus, who stared at Verlus, and the Spectre stared back before they shoulder bumped. "Verlus you old bastard!"Garrus greeted happily as they shook talons.

"Garrus Vakarian you old troublemaker!"Verlus grinned as Garrus fell in step with the group. "Garrus, you know Verlus?"Megan asked as Garrus nodded. "He was serving in the same ship that I was. Remember that recon scout I told you about? Well, he got his ass handed to him by her-OW!"Garrus yelped when Verlus clocked him on the back of his head as Nyla, Megan and Miranda began giggling as Garrus gave his turian buddy a whipped-pup look when Verlus said "Shut up, idiot."The turian Spectre growled as Garrus immediately shut up and began rubbing the back of his head, much to the amusement of the 3 women as they walked back to the Normandy. The minute they got back, Megan and Miranda showed both Spectres around the ship, and meeting all the crewmembers that were still there. Surprisingly, Nyla had heard of Thomas before, and they filled everyone in on how Nyla was pursuing Thomas after an assassination done by the sniper a decade back, but she failed to catch the wily Brit.

After the 2 new additions told their tales, Megan broke in and got them back to business. "Alright, your bags are in the crew quarters, but first...shooting competition. Thomas, do you mind showing them to the range?"The redhead asked as Thomas just nodded and smiled, knowing full well he was going to go up against some stiff competition as Verlus was also a sniper. As they were heading down to the range, Samara came out of the starboard observation deck and Nyla gasped. "Grandaunt Samara?"She gasped as Samara's blue eyes widened. "Nyla! You're a Spectre?"Samara asked as she joined them in the lift, and Megan began to get a sneaking feeling that Anderson had purposely assigned Verlus and Nyla to her ship as they had connections on board the ship. Once they were there, Thomas broke out his favorite Geth Pulse Rifle and handed one each to both Spectres and they began their competition, working their way up to sniper rifles eventually.

Needless to say, Thomas won in all categories, but he very nearly lost out to Verlus in the sniping competition as Verlus was a very good shot. The turian was better at rapid sniping, but Thomas was still superior at long-range sniping. Finally, with the shooting competition done, Miranda showed Nyla to the female quarters and Thomas showed Verlus to the male quarters as they discussed sniping techniques, and Nyla happened to get the bunk below Jentha's, and Jentha was snoring loudly as she napped. "Does she always snore this loud?"Nyla chuckled as she unpacked her belongings, causing Miranda to let out a small laugh. "I've heard that it gets worse sometimes."Miranda giggled as Nyla sighed in mock exasperation. Unable to stand Jentha's snoring anymore; Miranda reached up and shook Jentha awake. "Hey Jenny, you're irritating our newest crewmember with your monstrous snoring!"Miranda said with a big grin on her face.

"Huh? Wha...new crewmember?"Jentha mumbled sleepily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she jumped off her bunk, only to collide into Nyla. "Oof!" "Ouch! Hey!" Both Jentha and Nyla cried out as the Latina engineer knocked both of them to the ground. "Oh so sorry...uh...wow."Jentha stammered as she unwittingly ogled at Nyla as both women stood up under the mirthful gaze of Miranda Lawson. "Um...I'm Nyla...and you are...Jenny?"Nyla said uncertainly as she offered a hand to Jentha, who simply couldn't take her eyes off of Nyla's face. "Uh...no! I'm Jentha, but you can call me Jenny like everyone else."Jentha stuttered out, a blush coloring her face as she desperately tore her hazel eyes off Nyla's sky blue ones. "Okay Jenny it is then. If you don't mind, I need to find Captain Shepard and report to her."Nyla smiled as she walked out of the quarters, leaving an awestruck Jentha and a thoroughly amused Miranda standing there.

"Wow...Nyla's _really _pretty..."Jentha sighed dreamily as Miranda began to giggle uncontrollably, unable to restrain her laughter anymore. "Jeez Jenny, you're just like an awestruck teenager!"The Sentinel giggled as the Latina engineer finally snapped out of her stupor. "Wha-! No! Hell no! I was just...dreaming! I-uh...need to wash my face!"Jentha babbled out as she dashed for the bathroom to 'wash' her face, which was burning with embarrassment as Miranda walked out of the quarters, smiling to herself as she pushed an errant lock of jet black hair back behind her ear as she nearly bumped into one of the delivery robots which was delivering all the ingredients that Gardner had ordered for the Christmas dinner the following day. Nyla and Verlus, who were seated at one of the mess tables with Jacob, Mordin, Megan, Erin, Kasumi and Thomas, stared at the robot with their mouths slightly agape. "Whoa, that's a whole lotta food."Verlus let out a low whistle as Miranda slipped into a vacant seat next to Erin.

"Yep. But it is the Christmas party after all, so..."Megan chuckled as Verlus looked at her cluelessly while Nyla went "Oh..." "Christmas party?"Verlus asked as Erin answered. "I assume you've heard of Christmas right Verlus? Well, the Captain has decided to give us all a Christmas party, and everyone is invited. Of course, presents or cards are a must. After all, it _is _the season of giving!"Erin smiled radiantly at the turian Spectre who nodded, and then his jaw dropped. "Spirits, it's the eve and I haven't got anything yet!"He groaned as Nyla's eyes widened with the realization that she too had nothing to give. "Relax Verlus, Nyla. You've got leave to go buy holocards and presents. Actually, don't bother with presents. A holocard's great enough."Megan smiled at the 2 newest additions to the crew, who breathed out a collective sigh of relief. Just then, Mess Sergeant Gardner walked back to his post.

"Hey Sergeant! Make sure you give our 2 new additions a Christmas feast to remember!"Kasumi said to the cook, who just turned and gave a toothy grin. "Don't worry, _all_ of you are gonna remember the feast for the rest of your lives! You're gonna try to find roast turkey as good as mine, but ya ain't never gonna find it!"The Mess Sergeant hollered back as the assembly went into a conspiratorial "Ooh..." before they burst out laughing. "Okay everyone, I assume you've got quite a bit of preparing to do for the party, so let's hop to it!"Megan announced as the crew nodded and "Yeah!"-ed their agreement. "Nyla, Verlus, do you mind helping to put up the decorations after you're done shopping?"Miranda asked them as Nyla replied for the both of them. "Of course not LTC Lawson! We'd be more than happy to help!"She beamed as Verlus gave Miranda a large turian grin as a sign of assent. "Thank you so much. Well, get shopping!"The brunette smiled as the 2 Spectres went into the lift.

The rest of the day was spent setting up the Christmas decorations. Megan, Thomas, Garrus, Samara, Ken, Gabby and several crewmembers busied themselves decorating the Engineering deck and setting up a massive evergreen tree there (every floor had a tree), while Miranda, Ashley, Jack (surprisingly, she was quite excited about the Christmas tree and the decorating, yet more evidence of the positive impact Ashley was having on the convict), Jentha, Nyla (she joined them later on after her shopping trip), Jacob, Legion (who kept droning on and on about how his data collection was going to greatly benefit geth and organics alike, providing quite a few comic moments for the crew there), and yet more crewmembers decorated the crew deck, and finally Mordin, Grunt, Heinz the shuttle pilot, Erin, Kasumi, Kelly and even Joker helped to decorate the CIC. Throughout the time the crew were decorating the ship, Miranda noticed that Jentha was constantly ogling at the oblivious Nyla, and the LTC privately teased the hell out of the ex-merc, who was too embarrassed to say anything.

Finally after a few hours of hard work, the crew of the Normandy was done with decorating the ship, and all who'd bought presents put the presents under the Christmas tree in the crew deck. After sharing the traditional eggnog drink before bed (Garrus and Verlus got the closest thing Gardner could come up with, which was pretty far from the actual thing), the crew went to bed, barely able to tolerate the wait till the next morning, but Megan and Miranda managed to sleep surprisingly well. On Christmas morning, Megan was shaken awake by an excited Miranda. "C'mon Cassie you pig, get up already! Merry Christmas!"Miranda laughed as the redhead just groaned, inwardly cursing her raven-haired lover's enthusiasm as she got off the bed reluctantly. "Merry Christmas Miri baby."Megan mumbled sleepily as she gave her brunette as sloppy kiss and half-hugged, half-slumped against Miranda who had to support her weight.

"For God's sakes Megan sweetie! It's Christmas morning yet you're as energetic as a husk!"Miranda whined as the 'husk' in question groaned in protest, mumbling something unintelligible against Miranda's nightgown. "Oh shut it…to the shower with you, pronto!"Miranda snapped as she dragged a sleepy, uncooperative Megan to the shower and there, she proceeded to give her Captain and lover a very steamy 'wake-up call', which woke Megan up and practically made the Vanguard very energetic. Once Miranda was done with 'waking' Megan up, they went down to the mess, where most of the crew was already assembled. Garrus had reindeer antlers on his head and a huge red nose taped to his nose at the insistence of Kelly, his girlfriend, and now everyone was teasing the hell out of him. If turians could blush, Garrus would've been glowing so much he'd light up half the Citadel.

Most of the women were dressed in Santarina costumes, and Joker, being the pervert he was, couldn't take his eyes off of Erin's exposed cleavage, which was exposed due to her extremely skimpy Santarina outfit, and Ashley's wasn't that much better, but Ashley looked less happy about the whole situation than Erin did. However, Jack was grinning like the cat that ate the canary. Jentha was in a pretty skimpy Santarina outfit herself, but she kept ogling at Nyla, who was dressed in fatigues with just a simple Santa hat. That fact didn't escape the ever-vigilant eyes of Miranda Lawson, and she nudged Megan and told her everything that'd transpired between Jentha and Nyla the day before as soon as they took their seats at the table. Megan giggled softly as she heard about how infatuated Jentha was with Nyla, drawing a few curious glances that she answered with a steely gaze.

"Alright, good morning everyone, and Merry Christmas! I wish you all the best for the coming year, and of course, I hope that all of you will find happiness."Megan smiled at the crew as they nodded. "Jesus Shepard, that's as corny as fuck-hey!"Jack grunted as Ashley poked her in the ribs, trying to get the tattooed woman to quiet down. That earned quite a few chuckles from everyone until Gardner broke in with a loud yell. "Okay everyone, Merry Christmas and eat up! If you want more, there's seconds!"He greeted loudly as the crew let out a cheer and headed for the mess counter, where there was an almighty delicious aroma wafting from. There was bacon, scrambled eggs, sunny-side up eggs, sausages, fresh asari vegetables and a seemingly unending stack of toast for the levo-amino crew, and for Garrus and Verlus, there was a respectably big stack of what looked like pink-colored pancakes drowned in some extremely thick white…goop. There was also coffee and hot chocolate in free flow (surprisingly, turians could drink both coffee and hot chocolate, but generally ended up with stomachaches).

"Whoa! Sakivres? How on Palaven!"Garrus grinned as Verlus let out a low whistle. "Really Sergeant? I never expected you to be able to cook sakivres!"The turian Spectre said in admiration as Gardner grinned. "You're talking to the ex-head chef of Friolia restaurant, mister Kryig!"The cook replied as Verlus and Nyla's jaws dropped. "Whoa really! I love that place! It's too expensive for me though."Nyla sighed dreamily as Jentha smiled. "Well…I guess I could take you there someday…"The Latina engineer smiled shyly at Nyla, who smiled back appreciatively. "Really Jenny? Thanks!"Nyla smiled back as Megan smiled slyly. "Whoa Jenny, you sure work fast! I mean, it's only been a few hours and you're already asking Nyla out on a date!"The redhead grinned predatorily as Nyla's jaw dropped as she turned to look at Jentha, who was blushing so much she looked like an overripe tomato.

"No! I'm not asking anyone out on a date! I-you've got it all wrong!"Jentha blabbered out in a panic as Miranda noticed the curious stares of everyone around the table and decided to add on. "Oh really? From the way you were ogling at Nyla yesterday, I thought you wanted to woo her."Miranda grinned evilly as Jentha buried her burning face in her hands as the entire table erupted into laughter. "Jenny's got a crush on the FNG? Damn Nyla, you work fast too!"Thomas grinned as fresh peals of laughter erupted all around the table. "Ach, one is excellent with tech while the other is good with biotics! A beautiful combo, I say!"Heinz boomed as both Jentha and Nyla hid their faces in their hands. After a good 15 minutes of teasing the poor asari and engineer, the crew finally ate and before they dispersed, Gardner reminded them to come back to the Normandy for Christmas dinner.

"Sounds delightful. Oh Nyla, come to my room and I'll give you some advice about bonding with a human female like Jentha."Samara deadpanned, but her eyes were twinkling with mirth, as soon as Gardner had finished his reminder. "Aunt Samara!"Nyla whined as everyone else laughed. "Hang on; I thought justicars couldn't…"Garrus trailed off as Samara fixed him with a light gaze. "My young turian, just because I'm a justicar doesn't mean I don't have urges. Also, I have not forgotten the frolics of my maiden days."The justicar replied as the entire table went "Ohh…"in a conspiratorial manner before they dispersed and went to get their presents and cards from under the Christmas tree. Gardner was extremely thrilled with the platinum watch Miranda had gotten him, and he promised to make dinner extra special because he liked the watch so much.

Gifts were received, but most of it was holocards. However, Megan had given Miranda that Cerberus Skunkworks X12 Locust, Garrus an Antarctica snow globe, Jentha a toolbox (making the Latina engineer laughed when she saw it, saying it was 'just what she needed'), Thomas and Jacob a huge pack of condoms and a old 21st century hunting knife each as revenge for giving her the dildo during her birthday, Erin a compilation of classical Shakespeare literature, Jack and Ashley new Geth Pulse Shotguns, Samara and Kasumi a new S6 Carnifex, Chloe, Kelly and Chakwas silk nightgowns, and finally Joker got a model of the Normandy SR1, his original baby on which Megan had first died and the rest of the crew got cards. Miranda had gotten Megan a new omnitool, Jentha, Samara, Chloe and Jack a pair of lacy bustier each, Thomas, Garrus and Jacob got a revenge gift of a Kama sutra datapad each, Chakwas a limited edition bottle of 2165 Serrice Ice Brandy, Kasumi a very pricey painting, and finally Ashley got an actual paper copy of Wuthering Heights while the rest of the crew got cards.

Megan got another datapad full of poems from Ashley, more fish from Kelly and Chloe, an enhanced optical sighing scope for her rifle from Garrus, a S3 Predator of the Razer pistol line from Thomas, an old 21st century combat knife from Jacob, a model of the SSV Kilimanjaro, which her mother was the captain of, from Joker and very suggestive lingerie from Kasumi, Jentha, Erin, Chloe and Samara and cards from everyone else. Miranda had gotten an actual paper copy of the Bible from Ashley, a set of throwing daggers from both Jacob and Jack, a top-of-the-line Rosenkov Materials reflex sight for her rifle from Thomas, an OSD full of old 21st century movies from Erin, some ancient turian literature from Garrus, lacy and _very_ racy lingerie from Jentha, Chloe and Chakwas and cards from everyone else. However, both Megan and Miranda promised each other that they both had a very special Christmas gift for each other later on.

The entire crew then dispersed and roamed around the Citadel, but most of them, Megan and Miranda included, went to the Presidium Park after lunch where there was a massive Christmas concert going on and many of the galaxy's biggest stars and bands were performing. After a few hours of rocking along to the acts, the crew gradually returned to the ship, where as promised, Gardner had a massive feast waiting for them. "I hope everyone's hungry, cause there's a lot to eat right here!"The chef grinned as the hungry crew settled in and several low whistles and 'wow's could be heard all around the table as they took in the spread. There was the usual roast turkey, but it was the 'Gardner Special', which meant that it was stuffed with a mixture of breadcrumbs, onion, celery and herbs, and had bacon strips on the outside, and it was all smothered by a thick cranberry sauce.

There was also a roasted leg of honey baked ham, roast beef and a huge rack of pork ribs, in addition to the salad, garlic bread and pasta that Gardner had whipped out. For Garrus and Verlus, Gardner had whipped up a traditional turian holiday delicacy for them that was impossible for anyone else to even try and pronounce and was very loosely translated as 'gloopy yellow fish in black sea sauce'. The crew dug in, and muffled praises for Gardner's wonderful creations were constantly mouthed throughout the meal as the chef himself ate with the crew, grinning from ear to ear with all the compliments. The crew kept the tradition of breaking the wishbone to see who would get the bigger piece, and it came down to Chloe and Erin, and the petite French doctor won and managed to wolf down her portion, amazing everyone, especially her boyfriend Thomas, as she had already eaten a lot before she got the piece.

After the dinner was done, they sang some Christmas carols before they retired to bed. "Well honey, time for me to show you your super special present."Megan purred into Miranda's ear as they headed to the lift. "How coincidental…it's time for your present too. See you in our cabin in 5 minutes."Miranda smirked salaciously as she headed for the bathroom and Megan crammed into the lift. 5 minutes later, Megan sat at the edge of the bed dressed in nothing but a purple blow that covered up her breasts and womanhood, much like the bow that Miranda had worn on her birthday, and a brown trench coat. Suddenly, Miranda entered in a black trench coat as Megan stood up, and both women stared at each other for a few seconds before they burst out laughing. "Wait, don't tell me, and let me guess."The XO giggled as Megan finished for her. "We're each other's Christmas presents! What a funny thing!"The Spectre laughed as they embraced.

They then pulled away and Megan ripped Miranda's coat off. "Hey!" "What? You know I like to open my Christmas presents early."Megan purred salaciously in reply as she admired Miranda's form, tied in a pink bow similar to her own. The brunette then yanked Megan's coat off as they pulled the on the bows at the same time, leaving both naked as Megan swept Miranda up into her arms and threw her on the bed, earning an aroused and excited gasp from the Sentinel. The redhead made sure Miranda was watching her every move as she strapped the chick dick onto herself before she crawled towards Miranda on the bed, and they kissed each other passionately before they looked into each other's eyes and laughed. "Well Miri babe, aren't you going to _play_ with your Christmas present? I am."Megan whispered saucily as she nibbled on Miranda's earlobe.

"I am, so turn around. Time to have some…_mutual fun_."Miranda sighed, shivering in pleasure as Megan released her earlobe from between her teeth before she maneuvered herself in between her girlfriend's legs as Miranda started to stroke and suck on the dildo. "Oh Miri…"Megan moaned before she began to eat Miranda out, causing her XO and lover to moan as she blew Megan, adding more pleasure to that already surging through the Captain. They continued licking and sucking each other before Miranda came first with a muffled shriek as Megan thrust her dildo into her throat as the redhead faithfully lapped up all of her orgasm, careful not to let a single drop of her delicious juices drip onto the bed. A minute later, Megan came thanks to Miranda's skillful tongue and lips. "_OH MIRI I'M CUMMING!"_Megan screamed as she shot her feminine cum into Miranda's mouth, filling the brunette's mouth with her juices.

Miranda kept drinking up Megan's gushing fluids, and after a minute, the redhead stopped squirting and she fell to Miranda's side in a whimpering heap. The Sentinel then pulled Megan back upright and drew the panting redhead into a loving embrace as they both recovered from their massive orgasms. Finally, just as Miranda felt like drifting off, Megan spoke up. "Ready for more honey?"She asked huskily as Miranda grinned, flipping onto her front and lying on her chest as she kneeled so her buttocks were sticking up in the air. "I was just waiting for you to say that."Miranda replied sassily as Megan smiled, kneeling behind Miranda and grasping the brunette's perfectly curved waist before she penetrated her curvaceous lover. "Oh fuck Cassie baby…so good…"Miranda moaned breathily as Megan hissed at Miranda's unrelenting tightness and her warm wetness. The redhead increased the speed of her thrusts and both of their moans increased in volume and intensity until Megan was thrusting as fast as she could with the aid of her biotics.

"Ooh-ooh-ooh yes Cassie!"Miranda squeaked in delight as Megan's right hand grabbed her right breast and massaged the hard nipple while the redhead was smacking Miranda's ass with her free hand as she thrust into her lover while she ground back into her hips. "Mmh so tight…Miri sweetie you're the best…"Megan panted as she drove herself and her brunette lover to an orgasm. After a few more minutes of hard pounding, Megan came first, sending Miranda into an orgasm of her own. "_HOLY SHIT! MIRI!_"Megan shrilled as she began to pump her cum deep into Miranda's pussy and womb, her thrusts becoming erratic as Miranda came to her peak. _"UUUHH CASSIE! FUCK ME!_"Miranda screamed as she came, her juices squirting out of her fully filled womanhood in erratic bursts. When both lovers were drained, Megan pulled out of Miranda and both sighed in delight.

"Ready for more?"Miranda asked after a few minutes of resting. "Round 3 honey. Let's go for it."Megan purred back lustily as Megan positioned herself over Miranda and thrust into the brunette's anus until both of them climaxed once more as they screamed their mutual orgasm out into their passionate kiss. Miranda then took the dildo from Megan and began to make passionate love to the redhead and both were brought to yet another orgasm. After 7 more rounds, both women lay sated in each other's embrace, knowing that the best gift of Christmas was that they had the love of their other half.

**Final notes:****Merry Christmas everyone! I'm still brainstorming on ideas for the next chapter, so it will be later than usual. Review if you enjoyed people! Once again, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	22. The Beast Within

**Author's notes:**** This is the 22nd chapter in my fanfic about Captain Megan Shepard and her beautiful lover, Miranda Lawson. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but school's been **_**beyond **_**crazy, and my PC's hard disk **_**crashed**_**. Thanks to Rikenen for reviewing for about 20 chapters now, and to SihaKatieKrios for reviewing as well! Turtle24, this chapter should assure you that this fic will be continued. Come on people, don't just favorite my story, review. Writers **_**love **_**reviews. Also, the more reviews I get=the faster updates will happen. Captain Megan Shepard can be seen with Miranda Lawson in this video:****.com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI**

Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard winced as Dr Andrea Chakwas extracted the needle from her left forearm. "Damn doc, couldn't they have made needles hurt less?"Megan grumbled as Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson, her XO and lover, giggled as she awaited her turn for the bi-annual medical checkup. Both Megan and Miranda were in nothing more than hospital gowns that felt as thin as paper. "Oh Megan…even when you were a kid, you absolutely hated jabs. In fact, I remember-" "Miri, shut up."The redheaded Captain grumbled, knowing full well that Miranda was going to tell Chakwas, Jack, and Kasumi, who were also in the room in identical hospital gowns, about how _the_ great Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard used to be a wailing, terrified little girl when she was 10 because she didn't want to get the jab to stabilize her biotics.

"You're telling me to shut up?"Miranda sniffled, sounding very hurt as she turned away from Megan so that the Vanguard wouldn't know that she was faking it as both Jack and Kasumi started sniggering at the couple. "Hey, you know I didn't mean it Miri babe."The ever gullible Captain said, wrapping her arms around Miranda's waist and nuzzling the brunette's neck as the laugh that she'd been holding in finally bubbled to the surface. "Why you little…"Megan growled, realizing she'd been had by her beloved Miranda as the Sentinel in question squeaked uncharacteristically, jumping off the examination table and running around the medbay squealing and giggling as Megan chased her, much to the amusement of the other 3 women in the room.

"Okay Shepard, get back here or we'll never be done with this."Chakwas chuckled lightly as she grasped Megan's arm, provoking more snickers from the ex-convict and thief. "Well thanks doctor! Oh god, Megan's _really _fast."Miranda gasped as she reclaimed her spot on the examination table. "Well, you should lose weight Cheerleader. Maybe you'll run faster."Jack smirked as Miranda glared at the smaller woman. "Ha ha, I know you're just jealous because you'll never have my perfect tits or even more perfect arse."Miranda snarked as Jack simply gave the raven-haired woman both middle fingers. "Alright girls, play nice now."Chakwas sighed with a faint smile as she continued examining Megan.

The women settled in as Chakwas finished examining Megan, before examining Jack, Kasumi and finally it came to Miranda. "Okay Miss Lawson, I need you to strip."Chakwas asked as she withdrew the needle from Miranda's left arm, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the brunette. "Um…why?"Miranda asked. "I need to see if you've got any lumps or abnormalities of any kind."Chakwas replied coolly as Miranda stripped, feeling completely safe in the knowledge that the medbay's windows were completely blacked out, thus disallowing anyone to look inside the medbay. "Doesn't the machine work?"Miranda asked, pointing at a complex looking scanner. "There's a…bug."The middle-aged doctor replied evasively, but before Miranda could push further, Chakwas cupped both of Miranda's breasts and squeezed.

"Oh…"The brunette gasped at her surprising yet not completely unexpected reaction as Chakwas continued to knead her breasts, earning gasps and sighs of pleasure as the doctor stared at her perfect, milky white D-cup breasts, looking completely entranced by them as she continued her inspection. Miranda noticed this and she firmly grasped the doctor's hands, lifting them off her breasts as her cheeks flushed. "Chakwas, I think that's quite enough."Miranda half-smiled, half-choked as Chakwas seemed to snap back to reality. "Huh? Oh sorry, I wasn't quite done. Your breasts are…um…very…_dense_, so it's a bit harder to detect lumps."The doctor stuttered as she continued her inspection of Miranda's breasts for a couple more minutes.

"OK Miss Lawson, you look clear and perfect. I must say, your anatomy is quite perfect. According to my medical textbooks, you're perfectly sized and proportioned throughout."Chakwas chuckled lightly, finally taking her hands off the breasts of the suspicious and slightly embarrassed brunette. "Oh. Thank you."Miranda smiled as she got dressed and hastily left the medbay as Chakwas settled into her chair and began testing the blood samples from all four of her patients in a round machine as she turned on some jazz music. _My goodness, Miranda's breasts are amazing. I wish I had those so I could play with them all-_ Suddenly, Chakwas' perverted thoughts were halted in their tracks by beeping coming from the machine, indicating that there was an anomaly with a patient's blood.

Her eyes widened as she checked the screen. _How…what is this? I've never seen something like this before! Only the Captain and the XO have it…_Chakwas wondered as she stared at the projection of Megan and Miranda's blood samples, both of which contained an unknown, anomalous object that she had never seen before in all her 42 years of practicing battlefield medicine. However, Megan's blood contained a much higher concentration of those anomalies as compared to Miranda's. "Professor Solus? Could you please meet me in the medbay stat? There is a very pressing issue I need to discuss with you."Chakwas paged Mordin via omnitool as the salarian genius agreed, promising to be in the medbay within 5 minutes. Chakwas took another look at both samples and she shuddered at how active those anomalies were. What the hell were they?

In the meantime, both Megan and Miranda were lounging around in their cabin, with Megan on the sofa and Miranda on the redhead's lap. "So…you look a little flustered Miri. What happened?"Megan smiled, hugging the brunette as said brunette nestled her head into the crook of the Captain's neck. "Well, I got a physical from Chakwas. I got the feeling she was molesting me though…"Miranda murmured before she gave her lover a light peck on the lips, which then grew into a heated tongue locking session before both women broke it off, panting heavily. "Chakwas molesting you? She's straight, for god's sakes!"Megan giggled as Miranda pouted. "Yeah, she's so straight she forced you to eat her pussy out."The Sentinel grumbled, referring to the occasion where most of the female ground team was affected by a very powerful aphrodisiac, and they had a very wild orgy after that.

"And Erin had her tongue buried so deep in Jack's ass that you'd think that she was totally gay."Megan smiled coquettishly at Miranda, who mock sighed and slapped Megan across her chest. "Pervert. Fine, I get your point, but I can't shake the feeling that Chakwas was feeling me up."The brunette sighed as she settled her head back into the crook of Megan's neck. "So what'd Chakwas say?"Megan murmured against the perfect, soft porcelain skin of her girlfriend. "She said that I've got a clean bill of health, which is to be expected anyways. According to her medical books, I've got the perfect anatomy too. Which is not a surprise."Miranda grinned cheekily as Megan simply rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's cockiness.

"I think we should probably get back to work, hmm _Miss Lawson_?"The redhead asked teasingly as Miranda sighed dramatically. "Alright. I'll get back to compiling the engineers' reports while you lie here and try to look useful."The brunette giggled before she squeaked in alarm, barely dodging the playful punch that Megan had thrown at her. "Why you little…"Megan growled playfully, but before the Spectre could finish her threat, Miranda swallowed it down with a deep kiss. When they broke apart, Megan sighed contentedly, her threat forgotten. "So, how's Gabby's arm? I wasn't needed in engineering for quite awhile now."Miranda asked her lover. "Gabby's bum arm got cured by Mordin and one of his fancy gels. That gel caused Ken to stay away from her for a week."Megan giggled.

"Really?" "Yeah. It was made out of a blend of batarian meds and asari herbs."Megan replied as Miranda understood. "My, it must've been quite bloody smelly then!"Miranda laughed, knowing full well how pungent the smell was as she had to put up with the smell for a week as few years back after an operation where she broke her arm and was stuck a cast lined with roughly the same ingredients. "Yep. Jack was bitching nonstop about how fucking smelly the engineering deck was too."Megan smiled at the memory of Jack complaining about the smell of Gabby's cast. "Well, I guess it shouldn't be smelly anymore right?"Miranda smirked as she left the cabin, leaving behind an amused Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard sitting on the sofa.

3 hours later, Miranda let her head fall to the desk with a loud thump. "Argh!"She groaned, barely even wanting to raise her head to look at her terminal, where she'd spent the last 2 ½ hours compiling and piecing together Jentha's, Ken's and Gabby's reports. The Lieutenant Commander reached for her mug of tea and put it onto her lips before she remembered that she'd gulped down all the tea more than 2 hours ago. "Fuck…I love my job…"Miranda groaned sarcastically to herself as she stood up, stretching her perfect 10 body as she worked out all the kinks in her body before she slouched off to the mess with empty mug in hand. When she reached the mess, she saw Erin fast asleep on the mess table, her mouth agape and she was drooling onto the table with a mug of coffee still clenched in her right hand. Seated across her were Verlus and Thomas, who were stoning, staring aimlessly into the medbay, where both Chakwas and Mordin were pottering around some medical equipment.

Miranda refilled her mug of tea and she left the mess and a still-stoning turian and ex-Cerberus sniper as well as a sound asleep, blonde bombshell of a copilot in the mess as she headed back up to the loft, where she sat at her terminal and resumed typing out the dreaded report. She typed away for hours until she suddenly felt someone catch her in a headlock. Miranda was so engrossed that her training and instincts immediately took over, and she grabbed the offending arm and used it to fling the person onto the desk with a loud thud. "Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry Cassie!"Miranda gasped in shock when she realized that the person she'd flung onto the desk was her Captain and lover, and she immediately pulled Megan off the desk and the brunette sat her down into the chair. "Oh man…what a welcome party."Megan groaned, nursing the back of her head which had made very hard contact with the desk.

"Jesus, don't sneak up on me like that."Miranda murmured as she gently rubbed the back of Megan's head before she ended it with a kiss. "I never thought you'd freak out like that-ow!"Megan yelped as Miranda gingerly rubbed a very sore spot on the back of her head. "Sorry hon, but I was so lost in my work that I tuned out everything else." "Tell me about it. I came up here to ask you if you wanted dinner. Gardner's made tariko quiche and baked salarian pork steaks."Megan sighed as the pain abated. "Wait, dinner? It's only 15-oh my. Its 1942 already? God, you smell like spent heatsinks and burnt eezo!"Miranda gasped, stunned by how long she'd been camped out in front of her terminal just typing out her still unfinished report, and vaguely put off by the strong smell of burnt eezo and spent heatsinks wafting off Megan. "Yeah. I spent over 5 hours at the shooting range with Nyla, Jentha and Grunt." 

"You smell bad Megan sweetie. Go take a shower, now!"Miranda scoffed as her redheaded lover simply grinned evilly as she swept Miranda up in a crushing embrace and forced a kiss against the XO's perfect, pouty lips as Miranda fought against it, and she finally managed to extricate herself from Megan's hug. "Eww! I-ugh! I hate you!"Miranda grumbled as she frantically dusted her black latex uniform in an attempt to get some of the dust, grime and spent eezo that Megan had 'given' her in the embrace. "Yet you still bend over for me almost every night, asking me to go harder and deeper-" "Fuck off! Into the shower!"Miranda growled, cutting off Megan's teasing mid-sentence as she shoved the redhead into the bathroom.

20 minutes later, both Megan and Miranda were wolfing down dinner with the crew in the mess. "Say, where's Chakwas?"Miranda asked with her mouth full of quiche. "Oh, the doctor? She's still in her medbay with Mordin, working on something."Nyla replied before she swallowed another mouthful of quiche. Both the Captain and XO looked up to see both Chakwas and Mordin staring at them, Chakwas with what appeared to be concern in her eyes, and Mordin with puzzlement in his before they returned to their terminals. Megan thought it weird, but dismissed the thought as she returned to her food. "Hey Cassie."Miranda whispered, nudging Megan and turning her chin and Nyla and Jentha, who were casting glances at each other and smiling shyly at each other.

"Looks like our happy couple are getting even happier."Megan whispered back with a grin as they continued eating and making small talk. When Megan and Miranda finished eating, they popped their dishes into the dishwasher and were about to retire to their cabin, but they were stopped by Chakwas. "Captain Shepard, I need a word with you and Miss Lawson."Chakwas informed both women and beckoned them into the medbay, where Mordin regarded them with what looked like worry in his large black eyes. Chakwas then sat both Megan and Miranda down on an examination table before Mordin spoke up. "Chakwas has detected anomalies in both of your blood samples. I sent samples to Cerberus and STG, and I got a reply from Cerberus. Miss Lawson, you remember the alien picotech I found in your blood?"

"Yes, I do. What has that got to do…wait. Both of us have it?"Miranda asked Mordin, who nodded as Chakwas continued speaking. "He's identified it, and please don't go into shock now, but those particles are actually Reaper picotech."Chakwas exhaled loudly as she dropped the bomb on the 2 women. "Wha…how?"Megan could only weakly manage to get out as Miranda's hand covered her mouth in horror. "Captain, do you remember any incident at any point in your life where you were exposed to something strange? Possibly considered biohazardous?"Chakwas asked the stunned and shocked Vanguard. Megan thought long and hard for such an extended period of time that Chakwas and Mordin thought that she'd actually gone into shock. "Actually…I think I do."Megan whispered out, staring into space as she recalled the incident.

_10 year old Megan Cassandra Noakes snuck through the gray, drab corridors of the secret facility her father and Mr. Lawson had arrived at. After days of pestering her father about where he was going without any success, she finally decided to stow away upon her father's shuttle and find out for herself. "Cassie, I don't think that this is-"14 year old Miranda Anne Lawson whispered behind her, but the ginger girl shushed her. "Ssh! We've come so far now, so it's a little late for regrets."Megan whispered back to her best friend. Actually, Megan felt a lot more for Miranda than just friendship, but she didn't know what it was at the time, and she was a little afraid to tell anyone, even her mother and father, about it, lest she be ridiculed for feeling that way about Miranda._

"_I'm not regretting it. I'm just saying that doing this is going to end up in something bad."The black haired teen whispered back as they snuck through the corridors. Suddenly, they saw their fathers from afar, conversing with a man in a suit with a curious insignia embroidered onto his left chest pocket. "What's that ugly looking symbol Miri?"Megan asked Miranda as they ducked into a room that had a large steel door that was wide open. "That's the Cerberus symbol Cassie."Miranda replied softly as Megan looked puzzled, and the older girl explained to her best friend what they were. "Oh…so they're the good guys who look out for humans everywhere?"Megan asked when Miranda was done with her impromptu explanation of what Cerberus was. "I wouldn't exactly say that Cerberus is all good…don't go in there!"Miranda hissed at Megan, but the young girl didn't listen and walked past the open vault door and into a chamber._

_Once Megan set foot inside the room that was painted completely white, the door slammed shut on her automatically. "Miri!"She cried out in a panic as she tried to open the door, but to no avail. Megan then activated her biotics to try and open the door and she struggled for a minute before she collapsed to the ground, exhausted from the exertion. Just then, a loud hiss emanated from the nozzles in the ceiling and a pale orange mist descended from the ceiling, covering the entire room in seconds. Megan desperately clung to the floor and started to breathe shallowly, like they taught her during fire evacuation drills. The terrified girl didn't dare move until 5 minutes later, when the mist finally stopped spraying out of the ceiling. A couple of minutes after the mist stopped spraying, the door finally opened to reveal a very concerned James Noakes, an angry Aaron Lawson, a guilty looking Miranda and a couple of Cerberus operatives._

"_Megan! Are you alright?"Megan's father asked as he hugged his daughter close to himself as the terrified girl began to sob, relieved that her confinement was over as she nodded and the elder Noakes sighed in relief, glad that his baby was safe. "I'm so sorry Cassie! I tried to open the door, but…"Miranda apologized as she hugged Megan as well. "What are you two even doing here in the first place? Neither of you should even be here!"Aaron scolded Miranda as the teenager cast her eyes to the ground, unable to meet her father's accusing glare. "Mr. Lawson, it was my idea. Don't scold Miranda, it's my fault."Megan sniffled as she embraced both her father and her best friend. "Miranda, why didn't you stop Megan? You're older than her, you should've stopped her and told her of the dangers!"Mr. Lawson reprimanded his daughter sternly._

"_I'm sorry father, but I tried-"Miranda began before James Noakes cut her off. "It's okay Miranda. Let's not start shoving blame around now Aaron."James said sharply as Lawson Sr simply nodded and drew in a deep breath. "Sir, we need to examine your daughter and see if she's okay."The female operative said to Megan's father. "Of course. Be careful and gentle with my daughter."James ordered as the male operative assured him that Megan would be alright. "Hey cutie, you ready to go see the doctor?"The female operative smiled sweetly as she squatted down so she could make eye contact with the ginger girl. "Do I have to?"Megan asked forlornly as the operative, who's last name was Baker according to the embroidery on her catsuit, giggled softly. "Yes you do honey. It's for your own good."Baker replied as Megan just obediently followed her._

"Hmph. I see…"Mordin murmured as Megan finished recounting the incident to him. "So how did I get it?"Miranda asked softly as Chakwas spoke up. "Well Miranda, we believe that the particles are communicable, but in order for it to be communicable, you have to spend a prolonged period of time in the presence of the carrier. In your case, cohabiting with the Captain has spread it to you."The middle aged doctor replied as Megan buried her face in her hands. "So I infected Miranda? What will happen to us?"Megan asked, her voice breaking as Mordin accessed something on his datapad. "Apparently, the anomalies simply accelerate your healing rate. They also make you stronger, faster and more agile. Will also give tremendous boost to biotic abilities. Finally, these will heighten all of your senses, give you near-eidetic memory and double your reflexes. In short, you are superhuman, and you are deadly in combat, and react impossibly fast to every situation."The salarian informed them as he looked at his datapad.

"This is why you, Captain Shepard, came in 1st for the 2176 to 2182 Alliance marathons with a record timing of slightly less than one hour everytime. Also, all of your combat instructors have noted that you seem to be stronger than most of the other female recruits despite having a very feminine and curvy body with less muscle mass than most other female soldiers. The same applies to you Miranda. In fact, I have on record a particular instance where you broke your leg once, and it fully healed in 8 days instead of the projected 15."Chakwas continued from Mordin as Miranda gave a little nod. "Yes, I remember that. It happened when I got shot in the back and fell off a roof while trying to get away from an assassination."The brunette remembered as Megan spoke up. "Will the Reapers be able to take control of us?"Megan asked in a deathly whisper, her imagination running wild as she imagined herself killing her crew, her friends. Worst of all, she'd kill Miranda, her beloved Miri, whom she could never ever bear to see in pain.

"No proof exists to say if it will enable Reapers to assume control of your body. Hmm…did you experience anything odd when aboard the derelict Reaper?"Mordin asked, deep in thought as Megan tried to recall. "Yes. It was like a million voices were screaming at me. They were trying to get into my head."The redhead replied as Mordin nodded, taking down notes in his datapad. "I think there was some faint buzzing in my head throughout the mission. I didn't hear anything discernible."Miranda informed Mordin and Chakwas as they nodded and took notes. "Well, other than what we've described…I don't think that there'll be any side effects from the picotech."Chakwas assured them as the couple left the medbay feeling despair and lost. They took the lift back up to their cabin, and on the way there, both women were deathly quiet.

As soon as they returned to their cabin, Megan turned to Miranda and voiced the thoughts that she'd been ruminating over in the lift. "Miri…let's break up."Megan sighed as the brunette wheeled around to face her, shock and rage evident in her expression. "_What?_ You want to _break up _with me just because I'm infected by Reaper tech! What about all those years we spent yearning for each other?"Miranda screamed at the redhead, whose eyes were starting to fill up with tears. "No Miri, it's me. It's for the best that we break up. I infected you with this…scourge…and…and…I saw how fully Sovereign indoctrinated his subjects…I don't want to hurt you Miri! Please, stay away from me! I'm unclean…I'm unclean…"Megan whimpered, tears leaking out of her exquisite honey green eyes as she slumped against a wall, sliding down it till she was seated on the floor and Miranda's rage departed upon seeing her beloved Cassie so full of self-loathing and sadness.

"Hey, Cassie dear, I love you no matter what. Even if you hurt me, I will never hate you. I simply can't. Like it or not, I'm sticking to your side and I'm not going to abandon you. Honey…I love you so much. Please don't push me away…"Miranda sobbed as she embraced Megan, who reluctantly returned the hug. "Please Miri, stay away from me. I'll only hurt you…I don't know what will happen to me when the Reapers come! Stay far away from me…Miri…please…it's for your sake…I don't want to hurt you…"The Captain sobbed against Miranda's shoulder as the shorter woman simply hugged her closer while she contemplated a reply. "Don't worry Megan, I can take of myself. Nothing is going to happen to you. You are the strongest woman I have ever seen! In fact, you are always the one protecting me. Honey, I can't do without you! Please, don't ask me to leave you."Miranda whimpered against Megan's lips before they kissed tenderly.

"But Miri…I may hurt you…and the worst part is, I…I may not even be me! I may be under Harbinger's influence and it'll force me to hurt you-"Megan sobbed as Miranda simply carried her to their bed and laid the hysterical Vanguard down and cuddled up next to her. "Honey, don't worry. I won't let them hurt you. I, Miranda Anne Lawson, won't even let them anywhere near you. Please, just don't worry."Miranda murmured against the nape of her lover's neck as they clung to each other, sobbing softly as they just held each other close while Miranda kept repeating her assurances that she would protect her beloved redhead. "Megan…nothing you can possibly do will ever make me hate you. I could never, _ever _hate you. Never, Cassie. Never."The brunette whispered against Megan's ear as the Spectre nodded reluctantly.

"I love you so much Miri. So very much."Megan quavered as they just hugged each other for a few more minutes before they started kissing passionately. After some lustful, heated kissing, Miranda broke away, panting and breathless, stripping before she walked over to the closet and took out the chick dick as Megan undressed. "Now Cassie babe, I want you to make love to me."Miranda whispered huskily as she strapped the dildo onto Megan, and the redhead lifted her hips obediently to make it easier for her insistent lover to strap it onto her lithe waist. Miranda then laid down on her back and spread her long legs for Megan to crawl in between, and the redhead gently spread Miranda's flawless pink pussy with her thumbs and began to blow on it gently. "Oh god Megan!"Miranda cried out, her hips bucking up in need as Megan continued her gentle ministrations.

The Vanguard continued her unique teasing of her lover's sex for awhile before she dove in and began to lick Miranda's womanhood, eliciting a sharp cry of ecstasy as Megan swept her tongue across Miranda's wet, soft folds and continued this until she moved higher to the painfully erect red nub that sat just below its hood and she began to tease it with the tip of her tongue. Under this relentless assault on her clit, Miranda didn't last long and she came, screaming her ecstasy and squirting into Megan's willing mouth. Megan didn't detach her mouth from Miranda's folds until the brunette was done with her orgasm, and when she was done, the redhead drank up all of Miranda's feminine juices. Miranda continued whimpering in delight as she tried to clear the stars out of her vision while Megan spooned up against her, gently kneading the brunette's perfect D-cup breasts.

"I'm ready Cassie. Please, make love to me."Miranda whispered tenderly, lifting her right leg into the air as her redheaded lover nodded. "Okay Miri baby…ohh!"Megan gasped as she entered her Miri in a spooning position, and the Lieutenant Commander let out a long, satisfied moan as Megan slowly drove her cock up her most intimate organ. Megan began thrusting up in tune with Miranda's own grinding, and both women were soon moving as one. "Oh fuck yes!"Miranda cried as Megan thrust her hips upwards, causing the dildo to brush tantalizingly against Miranda's G-spot. "Miri…you're so fucking tight…"Megan gasped as she sped up her thrusts, driving both herself and her lover to the heights of ecstasy. Both women were getting close to their peaks, according to their moans and cries of pleasure. Finally, a particularly powerful thrust from Megan sent both of them over the edge into sheer bliss.

"_MMMMHHH GOD YES CASSIE! OH FUCK!"_Miranda screamed as she convulsed wildly in Megan's grasp as the pressure of Spectre's grasp on her breasts increased until it was nearly painful, but that only added to the excitement for Miranda. Her walls clamped down tight and squeezed Megan's phallus wildly, sending the redhead into an orgasm of her own. "_OOOOOHH MIRI! I'M CUMMING BABY I'M CUMMING!"_Megan shrieked as she came, squirting her hot cum deep into Miranda's pussy and womb as she cried out loudly, shooting more of her female fluids into the raven-haired woman's womanhood with every thrust, sending Miranda into a smaller orgasm as the brunette whined loudly as more of her juices trickled out of her fully filled cunt, now mixed with her redheaded lover's cum as well.

Megan then pulled out very gently and deactivated the chick dick, setting it on the nightstand as Miranda spooned against her, her hips fitting perfectly against the curve of Megan's buttocks as the raven-haired woman wrapped her arms around the Captain's chest. "Remember Cassie dear, I love you forever. Nothing will ever change that."Miranda whispered tenderly into Megan's neck as Megan nodded. "Thank you for loving me Miri. Thank you for raising me from the dead. Thank you for not giving up on me."Megan murmured back, turning around to face her girlfriend as they kissed tenderly while they held each other. Soon, both women were fast asleep in each other's embrace.

**Final notes:****Yeah I know, TWO (!) months without an update sucks right? Sorry boys and girls, I really am. But my final architectural project's been a **_**complete**_** soul sucker, and to cap it all off, I got writer's block. Now, unlike **_**some**_** authors out there, I won't bitch about how hard it was to write this chapter, blah blah blah. Anyways, you all will be glad to know my project's **_**finally **_**(Jesus, Mary and Joseph, **_**finally!**_**) over, and by the time this is up, I've already started the 23****rd**** chapter which is a belated Valentine's chapter. Review before you go, and that new chapter will be even faster in coming. Hope to see y'all soon. Good day, and happy reading!**


	23. My Sweet Valentine

**Author's notes:**** This is the 23rd chapter in my fanfic about Captain Megan Shepard and her beautiful lover, Miranda Lawson. As promised, this is the (really goddamn) late Valentine's Day chapter. Well…hope you guys enjoy this and review even though the mood is gone. Now, I know many of you can't wait for updates, so help me out here. Review and those chapters will come faster because I got motivation from your reviews, and I will thus spend longer periods of time in front of the computer writing new chapters. Oh and SihaKatieKrios, here's the cameo I promised you. Let's see if you can find it! Captain Megan Shepard can be seen with Miranda Lawson in this video: .com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI**

Neither Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard nor her trusted and beloved Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson had gone back to Earth, their birth planet, since they were teenagers. So the issue of them heading back to Earth was a pretty big deal for them, and quite a few of the crew who had families on Earth. As Megan was needed to attend a high level military meeting for a few days in Washington DC, she had decided to give the entire crew of the Normandy SR2 an entire week's worth of shore leave so that her non-human crew could get a chance to visit Earth, which had a population made up of 50% human residents, and the other 50% consisted of alien tourists eager to experience the homeworld of the humans and their cultures and histories.

Also, Miranda could get to see Oriana as well as her father, whom she'd reconciled with. "Hey Miri, so whatcha got planned for _our_ week together hmm?"Megan purred into Miranda's ear as the Captain leaned forward over the back of the chair Miranda was sitting to give the brunette a peck on her cheek. "Well…since we have our own apartment, courtesy of the Alliance Office of Naval Intelligence, I think I'll cook for you every night."Miranda smiled back as Megan grinned evilly. "Oh my! A burnt offering waiting for me every night when I come home! I never knew you regarded me as a goddess Miri!"The redhead sang with her luscious lips twisted into an evil grin. "_Hey!_ I hate you!"Miranda growled as she shot to her feet, chasing her lover, who had uncharacteristically squealed in playful fright as she ran from her brunette lover.

Miranda threw a biotic push at Megan, and it sent the Vanguard sprawling onto their bed where Miranda pounced on the defenseless redhead. "Oh you are _so _gonna regret insulting my cooking skills…"The brunette purred as she grabbed Megan's wrists and pinned them above her head, and the evil glint in Miranda's beautiful cerulean eyes, the flare of a biotic corona around her figure, and the way she licked her full, pouty lips made Megan swallow hard. "What cooking skills?"Megan teased despite her brain telling not to antagonize her girlfriend any further. Miranda simply laughed maliciously before she began to tickle the Spectre senseless as she nipped on the lightly tanned skin on the redhead's neck, admiring the way her naturally maroon colored hair was splayed out over the bed and around her head like a halo.

"Eek! Stop! I'm sorry-_aah-haha!_ Stop it-ticklish-eep!"Megan squeaked, struggling futilely against the XO's biotic grip. Miranda simply laughed aside her lover's plea to stop the tickle attack and continued tickling her lover and Captain for the next 10 minutes as revenge for teasing her about her cooking skills. By the time Miranda was satisfied, Megan's face was all red due to her laughing so much and not getting enough air, and she couldn't stop giggling even though she was no longer being tickled. "Insult my cooking skills one more time, hmm?"Miranda panted as she sat on the edge of the bed, her back facing Megan as she turned her head to look at her gasping redhead with a demure smile on her pretty face. "No more…no more…oh God!"Megan gasped and coughed as she struggled to recover from her intense tickle attack.

"Good! Now, I'm going to be cooking for you every night, and you are going to eat it without any complaints."Miranda said in the tone of voice that a mother would use for her child before she left the room to check up on Mordin, who was over the moon that he could finally get to visit Earth, which was a source of constant fascination for him. "Oh man…I can't believe that I'm in love with a monster. What am I gonna do?"Megan moaned, her face buried in her hands as she lay on the bed. She was pretty sure that Jacob never had this problem even though Miranda had dated him at one point, so she was wondering why she had to end up being Miranda's guinea pig. "Oh, the wonderful sacrifices one makes when she's in love. Yet I still choose to be in love. Sometimes, I think Miri calling me stupid may actually be true…"Megan mumbled to herself as she headed for the lift.

A few hours later, the Normandy docked at Langley Naval Base, which used to be known as Langley Air Force Base back when the USA, Canada and Mexico were separate entities. Now, instead of being used as an airbase for aircraft, it was now used for the docking of a large variety of warships, from the Normandy to the SSV Einstein. The crew got off, some still in disbelief that they were actually setting foot on Earth, and both Megan and Miranda were slightly awed as well despite the both of them being more than well-traveled. "Wow…I never thought that I'd be back here on Earth."Miranda said softly, returning the salute of a dock guard as Megan did the same. "Neither did I. But then again, I never thought that I'd see you again and we'd become lovers."The redhead replied. "Oh my goodness! You can actually think!"Miranda gasped in mock surprise, her hands clamped over her mouth as she feigned shock.

"Shut up!"Megan growled playfully as she pinched her girlfriend on her enviable buttocks, eliciting an uncharacteristic squeal of pain from the Lieutenant Commander, before it turned into an adorable pout. "Oh can it. Its dinner time, and we're not due in D.C. until 1000 tomorrow, so let's go get some dinner at that restaurant over there. I heard it's one of the greatest seafood restaurants on the entire East Coast of the US."Megan said to her lover, who was still pointedly rubbing her buttocks where Megan had pinched her hard. "Okay then. Lead the way captain."Miranda said invitingly as she rotated her arm, trying to relieve some of the pressure that her heavy duffle bag had put on her shoulders. "Wow what did you put in there, your brain? I always knew it was a heavy, useless deadweight."Megan teased as soon as she noticed it, and it was her turn to squeak in pain as Miranda pinched her buttocks before they handed their bags to the robot for delivery to their apartment.

The two women ended up ordering the GigaPlatter, which comprised of deep fried fish, calamari, fried shrimp and onion rings at Gallagher's, the restaurant Megan had pointed out, alongside some soda floats. Unfortunately, their hopes of a quiet, intimate dinner date were instantly dashed when the waitress finished taking their order. "Oh my gawd! You two are Captain Megan Shepard and Lieutenant Commander Miranda Lawson! I know it! I am _so _honored to be able to serve you on your date!"The waitress, whose name was Kristi according to the nametag on her apron, gushed as everyone turned to the couple. "Yes, we are. Glad to meet you Kristi."Megan plastered a smile onto her face as she shook the waitress' hand as Miranda did likewise. "Hot damn! It really _is them_!" "Whoa, let's go ask them for their autographs!"Were just some of the similar phrases uttered in the restaurant.

"_Oh fuck_…"Megan groaned softly, burying her head into her hands as the patrons converged on their small booth as Miranda kept her fake smile glued onto her face, but Megan swore she could hear Miranda swearing under her breath. The 20 minutes waiting for their food was taken up by signing autographs and taking holos with families instead of making conversation, and when the women were done with their dinner, they still had to sign more autographs and they eventually took a holo with all of the restaurant staff. By the time they were done, it was 2343, and they finally managed to get back to their car. "Goddammit…I'm gonna just wear a paper bag over my head everytime I go in public from now on."The redhead grumbled as she pulled onto interstate 64. "Well, I must say that it'll fit you to a t."Miranda teased with a coy giggle, which turned into a squeak when Megan pinched Miranda's ass once more.

They finally reached their apartment at 0216, and as soon as Megan and Miranda took off their officers' dress shoes, they slumped into bed and promptly fell asleep. The next morning, Miranda awoke, no longer in her uniform but now in the white silk nightgown she'd brought along, and Megan wasn't there. "Cassie?"Miranda called out groggily as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom unsteadily. After her usual morning routine, Miranda came out of the bathroom, completely naked save for a towel she was using to dry her long, silky black hair as she made her way to the dresser, and when she checked her omnitool, she shook her head. _Good grief. 1014 already. _On the dresser was a holopad that was still lit up, and it bore a message from her Cassie. She smiled as she read the message, which read: **Hey Miri you pig, I've gotta go. I've made breakfast for you, so you don't need to burn down the whole block. Love ya!**

As promised, a now cold plate of bacon, sausages, eggs and toast was waiting for Miranda on the kitchen counter. "Ah Megan, you ordered breakfast and tried to pass it off as your own cooking, didn't you, you pretty arse?"Miranda chuckled to herself, shaking her head fondly as she microwaved the food before she dove in. Unbeknownst to her, Megan actually _did_ cook that breakfast, but the brunette was none the wiser. After breakfast and washing up the place, Miranda dressed up before heading over to one of her father's many properties in D.C., where Oriana, her father, and Oriana's biological mother were staying for a month while Oriana looked for a job with some of the top colonial resettlement corporations in D.C.. She got into the car that Alliance ONI had provided for her use, and she sped off to see her sister, anxious yet eager to see her beloved younger sister once more.

An hour later, she was ushered into the hall of her father's mansion, where Aaron Lawson, Carla Lawson, and Oriana Lawson were waiting for Miranda. "Ori!" "Randa!"Both sisters exclaimed in joy upon seeing each other and both women embraced each other in a tight, crushing embrace. "Randa! Let go, you're crushing me!"Oriana wheezed out as Miranda pulled away with a sheepish look. "I'm sorry Ori, I just missed you so bad."Miranda smiled apologetically at her beloved sister. "Well, I missed you too."Oriana smiled back as both sisters kissed each other's cheek. "Miri! I missed you."Aaron Lawson boomed as he swept Miranda up into a crushing embrace as he kissed Miranda on her cheek as the older Lawson twin gasped for breath. "Mr Law-Aaron, you're crushing me!"Miranda wheezed in protest as the eldest Lawson released his older daughter from his hug.

"Hey Miranda. So how're you doing?"Carla asked as both Miranda and she embraced. "I've been doing great mum."The Lieutenant Commander replied. Ever since the incident in Milgrom, Miranda had taken Carla, Oriana's biological mother, to be her own mother as well, and Carla took Miranda as a daughter. "Of course she's doing well mum! I mean, Randa's got the Savior of the Galaxy cuddling her every night, ready to respond to her every whim like a servant would for a princess, and most importantly for Randa, Megan's her very own willing sex slave."Oriana interrupted with a sly grin as their parents went "Oh…Miri you naughty, spoiled little girl!"In unison, making Miranda sputter speechlessly in humiliation as Oriana giggled at her sister's predicament. _Goddammit, this can't be happening! I can't possibly be humiliated by my own little sister in front of my parents and I have absolutely fuck all to say in response!_ Miranda thought, her face red like a tomato.

"Oh is that so? Well, then what about Danner hmm? How heavy are your make out sessions with him?"Miranda replied in a venomously sweet tone of voice as both Aaron and Carla turned their gazes to a rapidly blushing Oriana. "N-n-no! No! We've gotten that far only once-I mean, never! Just hugging and holding hands, that's all! I swear!"Oriana babbled out in a panic as Aaron spoke first. "Oriana Janine Lawson, is there something about you and Danner you're not telling me about?"He asked in a low, dangerous tone as Oriana gulped deeply, which brought a massive, evil smirk to Miranda's face. "No…nothing…really…"Oriana said in a small voice as Carla spoke up. "Oh really? Then I guess you have nothing to fear when I meet him with dad tomorrow then."The blonde said as she activated her omnitool to call Danner. "Mom, _no_! How do you even have his number?"Oriana whined as Miranda added on.

"Ori, if you really are as innocent as you claim to be, then why are you so afraid of mum calling Danner then?"Miranda spoke in a sweet, soothing tone that unnerved Oriana even further. "Okay fine! I confess! Me and Danner have been making out a lot! But I haven't let him get to third base, I swear!"Oriana pouted as Miranda's, Carla's and Aaron's jaws dropped all at the same time. "You _what_! You actually exposed your breasts and let him _touch them_? ! I'll fucking _kill _him!"Aaron roared, enraged at the notion that someone had actually felt up one of his daughters as he stormed to the door with his S3 Predator drawn. "_No!_ Dad, _please _don't kill Danner! I agreed! Besides, we still had all of our clothes on!"Oriana pleaded as Miranda finally managed to close her mouth after several seconds of trying but failing miserably to say something.

"He _still_ felt you up, Ori! It doesn't change the fact that you let him fondle your breasts!"Carla reprimanded her daughter, who looked like a whipped puppy. "Okay, that's it. We're meeting this Danner _tomorrow_. No arguments, Ori. We're meeting him tomorrow. I _knew _there was a reason why I didn't like him at all…"Miranda muttered as Carla called Danner and requested a meeting via hologram the next day. The family then went out and took Miranda around the city, but the day was mostly marred by Oriana's revelation that she'd let Danner feel her up, and none of her family were particularly approving of the fact that it was a consensual feel-up. They parted at 1638, and Miranda headed to the nearest supermarket to buy ingredients for the dinner that she had planned for Megan and herself.

As soon as Miranda got home, she prepared the shepherd's pie and popped it into the oven before she headed to the modest study in their apartment and settled down in front of the terminal and powered it up as she activated her omnitool. "Knight, its Lawson. I need you to find out _everything_ about one Danner Gossimah. Yes, hello Katie. I know it's been a long time, but can you _please_ just get me my intel? It's vitally important to me."Miranda sighed, rolling her eyes in dismay at one of her most trusted contacts, Katherine Knight. The blonde woman was far too chirpy and bubbly to be one of her best contacts as well as one of her only friends, but Katherine and Miranda managed to be best friends somehow. In fact, they tried dating at one point, but it didn't work out and they broke up amicably after a few months.

_I wonder how someone as chirpy and as bubbly as her can run such a massive, well-organized information brokerage corporation and still manage to be so bloody happy all the time._ Miranda wondered as Katherine bit her lower lip on the other end of the holocall. "Hmm…I need more info than that, Randa lovey."The information broker pouted at Miranda as the brunette resisted the urge to try and smack her ex-lover. "Fine. He's a Hispanic 24 year old male, tan complexion, around 1.8m tall, and has blue eyes. What shade of blue, I have no idea. I need all of his history, his background, and what he's doing as of now." "Wow! Are you going to marry him or something?"Katherine teased as Miranda rolled her eyes once more. "No, but my sister's seeing him. I wanna know if he's good enough for her, especially that she's _already _let him get to second base."

"What's so bad about that? Randa, I think you're just being overprotective. Besides, Oriana's old enough to decide who she wants near her, and who can get intimate with her."Katherine replied, sipping her coffee as Miranda audibly sucked in a sharp breath at the Katherine's suggestion. "No I am not being overprotective! What if Danner happens to be a pervert of some sort in secret? What if he's-"Miranda was interrupted mid-tirade by her ex-girlfriend. "Randa, relax. Not everyone who likes Oriana is a criminal of some sort. Hang on…huh. His file has Alliance encryption…give me half an hour and I'll send all the data you want to your account."Katie said as she signed out. Miranda spent 20 minutes reviewing everything she already knew about Danner, and she was interrupted by a new message from Katie.

"Well, you sure work fast. Just like in the past…ah Katie. Always reliable."Miranda sighed happily as she opened up the message and at the same time, her enhanced sense of smell picked up on something burning. "What is th-oh shit! The shepherd's pie! It's burnt!"Miranda cried in distress, already mentally kicking herself for forgetting all about the dinner she fixed for herself and Megan as she dashed into the kitchen and hurriedly turned the oven off before she removed the glass dish and set it atop the kitchen island, but the damage was done. The top layer of cheese was mostly burnt now, and it was somewhat edible, just not very palatable. "Fuck! _Fuck!_"Miranda groaned, facepalming as she surveyed her effort. Her self-berating was interrupted by the sound of the front doors hissing open. "Hey Miri-whoa, what's that smell?"Megan asked as she strode into the kitchen.

"Our shepherd's pie. Or what was supposed to be shepherd's pie."Miranda sighed in disappointment as Megan took off her officer's cap while she drank in the sight of Miranda in a cyan tank top, white boyshorts and a black apron that read 'Kiss the Chef' in large white lettering in front. "Hmm…looks like my prediction of you offering me burnt offerings every night was dead right."Megan giggled, but immediately shut up upon seeing her lover's death glare directed at her. "Fine, it looks burnt, but as they say, the proof is in the pudding. Or in the pie, in this instance."The redhead mused as she stuck 3 fingers into the piping hot pie, digging out a portion for herself as she ate it from her fingers as Miranda's beautiful cerulean eyes widened. "Cassie!"The brunette gasped in horror as her girlfriend risked her fingerprints for a try of what was most likely a crappy and definitely carcinogenic bite.

"What, Miri sweetie?"Megan asked as she sampled the piping hot portion. "I just took it out of the bloody oven! It's hot as hell!"The cook exclaimed as Megan whipped her fingers in the air. "Well, yeah. I regret that now. About the pie…"The Spectre mumbled as she sucked on her fingers, trying to alleviate the scalds she now had on her fingers. "What about it?"Miranda sighed guiltily, disappointed at herself for forgetting all about their dinner despite the fact she had near eidetic memory. "Well…"Megan hemmed, absent mindedly chewing on her right little fingernail as she purposely let her brunette girlfriend fret a little longer. "Well? How is it?"Miranda groused as she awaited the answer. "Honestly speaking, it's kinda burnt but it's pretty tasty otherwise."Megan replied as Miranda's shoulders sagged and she let out a loud, disappointed sigh.

"Fuck. I'm so sorry-I was just so busy-" "Hey hey Miri baby, don't get down on yourself. Besides, I believe that you have a super, _super_ specialty of your own, and I want it really _really_ badly."Megan smiled reassuringly as she hugged Miranda and kissed her on her lips. "You want a super super specialty of mine? What on earth would that be?"Miranda asked, finally meeting her lover's honey green eyes as Megan pushed Miranda up against the fridge, their bodies rubbing against each other and lips scant centimeters apart as Miranda swallowed at the feral look in the Vanguard's captivating eyes. "Well, I want…your pussy."Megan purred, her breath hot on the brunette's lips as Miranda felt a warm wetness start to pool up in her crotch at the situation she and her lover was in. However, Miranda was just too disappointed with herself and too focused on Oriana's boyfriend to want to have sex.

"Sorry Megan honey, but I just don't feel like making love tonight even though you look so damn hot in your uniform."Miranda mumbled as she gently pushed Megan off herself and walked over to the island and sighed again as she propped herself up against the island with her hands. "Sweet cheeks, don't beat yourself over the pie. I still want it for dinner. I'll make a quick salad for us, okay?"Megan said reassuringly as she embraced the brunette seductress from behind. "No, I'm not beating myself over the burnt dinner. I'm just worried about Ori."Miranda sighed as Megan squeezed her waist a little tighter. "What's wrong with Ori?"The redhead asked, her lips right next to Miranda's left earlobe, which had a diamond earring hanging from it as the redhead settled her chin onto Miranda's left shoulder.

"She's let some _random man_ get to second base with her! And she never even told us that she and Danner were dating!"The XO complained frustratedly as Megan rolled her eyes. "Honey, we _already_ knew Danner and her were dating. Besides, Ori's a grown woman now. She knows what she's doing and she can tell the good guys from the bad. I think you're being an overprotective mommy bear here Miri. Ori has the right to choose who she wants to love anyways, so why not let her progress the relationship on her own?"Megan asked as Miranda spun around, indignant that even Megan was saying that she was overprotective. "I am _not_ an overprotective mother bear! What if Danner's just taking advantage of Ori? We haven't even met! How can I tell if he's just going to break Oriana's heart in the future?"Miranda ranted in her girlfriend's face as Megan tried to calm her agitated lover down.

"Miri, not every boy that dates Ori is a scumbag! You really have to trust Oriana and her judgment on this matter, okay?"Megan sighed as she chopped some onions, tossing it into a bowl while Miranda washed some lettuce and threw it into the same bowl before she liberally threw dressing onto it. "I want to, but I don't want to see her hurt by some arsehole even more."Miranda sighed as she dished out the pie, and both women took their pates and the salad into the study, and ate as they studied Midshipman 2nd Class Danner Ramon Gossimah's dossier. "Oh I see…Dan's in the Alliance. Heh, looks like he'll be fucked over by Gunny Ellison just like I was."Megan chuckled at the memory of the grizzled NCO screaming at her as she undertook the grueling 5km run like all the other recruits did. "Oh no…"Miranda moaned, her mouth full of her shepherd's pie.

"What?" "A typical Alliance military brat who's gonna be a total douchebag like the rest of them. Even better for Ori."Miranda replied to Megan's question as the redhead gently smacked Miranda on the back of her head. "Oi! Cassie!"Miranda whined as Megan glared at her. "So you're saying I'm a military brat _and_ a douchebag?"Megan scowled at the brunette, who realized what she'd just said. "Oh no, _no_! I didn't mean that! You're different from all of them! You're the most ladylike, most polite and most beautiful marine I've ever seen!"Miranda apologized quickly, but Megan still looked slightly pissed off. "Oh Cassie sweetie…"The XO sighed demurely as she gave Megan a gentle yet insistent kiss, which dissolved most of Megan's playful anger. "That's better Miri. Much better."Megan sighed in satisfaction when they broke the kiss.

"I thought as much."Miranda giggled as they returned their attentions back to the monitor. They found out that Danner's Alliance vocational code was that of a Sentinel, and he was in the 2nd year of a regular 4 year study at the Jon Grissom Academy. They spent the next hour and a half poring over Danner Gossimah's dossier, learning everything there was to learn about Oriana's boyfriend. Finally, they retired to bed after scrutinizing every aspect of Danner's life. The next day when Miranda woke up, Megan had already gone to the meeting, and she was alone in the apartment once more. After the brunette made breakfast and tea for herself, she brought them into the study, where she spent the next 3 hours memorizing every single aspect and every little detail of Danner's life. After that, she dressed and quickly headed to her father's house for the meeting with Danner.

When she reached Aaron Lawson's mansion, she was ushered in by a maid into the dining room, where Oriana, Carla and Aaron were already seated in. "Miri! You're early."Aaron said as Miranda nodded. "Hi Aaron, hi mum. I didn't want to miss out on meeting Ori's boyfriend for the very first time by being late."Miranda replied, shooting a quick glance to Oriana who was looking rather despondent and somewhat nervous as the older Lawson twin took her seat next to the younger brunette. They waited out the remaining minutes by Miranda sharing what she knew about Danner with Aaron and Carla. "Sis, how the hell did you find out so much about Danny?"Oriana gasped in alarm as Miranda simply smiled slyly. "Well Ori, I have my ways of finding out how. Aaron should know that pretty well."The Lieutenant Commander replied, even throwing in a cheeky wink.

"Well, looks like Danner's a Navy boy…good. At least he'll have some modicum of responsibility."Aaron muttered as he went through Danner's dossier. "I sure hope so…but then again, his academic records are stellar. Guess there isn't that much reason to be afraid that he'll take advantage of Ori."Carla said matter-of-factly as Oriana spoke up. "Dad, mum, I _know _Danner! I know he won't cheat on me or hurt me! He promised!"Oriana whined plaintively as three pairs of eyes turned to look at Oriana. "Oh really? He promised, so it's a definite yes that he will love you forever?"Miranda scowled at her naïve sister, who just pouted. Just then, the holoprojector flashed with a message that there was an incoming call. "Ah, Danner's just on time. Well Oriana, just keep quiet while we do the questioning."Aaron Lawson ordered as Oriana just pouted.

As soon as Carla tapped the 'receive' button, a handsome looking Hispanic male with the standard Alliance crew cut came into view. He was in his fatigues, and he looked like he'd just stepped out of the shower. "Hola senor and senorita Lawson. I am Danner Gossimah, and I am talking to you today as per your request."Danner spoke in a Hispanic accent as he 'looked' at Oriana and Miranda. "Hola Ori, my sweet little cupcake. Who's the beautiful woman sitting right next to you?"He smiled at Oriana, who smiled back. "Hey Danny babe, she's Miranda, my older sister."Oriana smiled back at Danner and she gestured to Miranda, who spoke up. "Danner, I've been told that you got to second base with Oriana."The older twin said as Danner smiled. "Si. It was consensual. But if you want me to stop it, I will."

"Oh no Danny she didn't-" "Oriana, quiet. Danner, how much do you love my daughter?"Aaron Lawson asked as Danner's smile vanished and he became instantly serious. "I love her with my life, Senor Lawson. Everytime I push myself to the limits for training, I do it for her so that we can have a good life later on. I'm pushing myself to complete Basic for Ori, sir. I want to marry her as soon as I'm done with my training."Danner said seriously as Aaron Lawson just nodded in approval. "Danner, are you sure that this isn't merely a crush that you'll regret later?"Carla asked as Danner stiffened. "Senorita, I can assure you I am past crushes. If I ever dump Oriana, you can come and kill me with your bare hands. I swear to God that I will _never _break Ori's heart. If I do, I'm going straight to hell."The young man said with dead seriousness as Carla nodded, mostly convinced.

They continued conversing for another 2 hours, and after they were done, both Miranda and Aaron gave Oriana and Danner their best wishes, but they gave Danner many unveiled threats that he'd better not break Oriana's heart, otherwise Danner was really going to regret it. The midshipman simply grinned and took it in his stride, constantly repeating assurances that he would not break Oriana's heart and he would treat her right. "You'd better bloody treat her like a princess, otherwise I'm coming for you."Aaron Lawson threatened as Oriana pouted. "Dad! Stop being so mean!"The younger Lawson twin pouted as Miranda interrupted. "Hey, Aaron's simply trying to look out for your best interests here Ori. A 'thank you' would be in order."Miranda gently chided her younger sister as Oriana reluctantly thanked Aaron Lawson with a big pout, which earned a chuckle and a hug from him.

The family settled down for some tea, but midway through their tea, Miranda was interrupted by a call from Megan, which she projected onto the holomonitor. "Hey honey…oops, am I interrupting something?"Megan asked with a grin, taking her officer's cap off as she waved to the rest of Miranda's family, who waved back. "No not at all Megan! You're done already? It's a bit early."Miranda smiled demurely as she crossed her legs, revealing her thighs for Megan's viewing pleasure. "Yeah it ended early because Udina decided to make an appearance."Megan joked as she filed out of the room along with the other officers, and everyone was surprised when a young brunette jumped on Megan and began to kiss the surprised Spectre deeply. When Megan pushed the brunette off, she got a big surprise.

"Jen! What are you doing here?"The redhead gasped as the chestnut-brown haired woman, who was in an Alliance officer's uniform like Megan's giggled. "Hey Meg, you remember me."Jen sniggered as Miranda stiffened, feeling the familiar tingles of jealousy and possessiveness in her chest once again, which always occurred when anyone tried to hit on her Megan. "Who is this, and why is she hitting on you?"Aaron Lawson asked in a low, dangerous tone as soon as he noticed his precious older daughter becoming jealous. "Oh, this is 1st Lieutenant Jennifer Marie Nelson. She used to be my girlfriend in the Alliance academy…until I realized that she's actually Admiral Hackett's grandniece. We had to break up in the end."Megan replied as Jennifer 'looked' at Miranda and her family.

"Oh hello. I'm 1st Lieutenant Jennifer Marie Nelson, chief gunnery officer aboard the SSV Warsaw. I used to be Megan's girlfriend as well. And you wouldn't happen to be Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson, girlfriend of the Savior of the Citadel, would you?"Jennifer smiled at Miranda as she saluted the Lieutenant Commander. "I am Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson, XO of the Normandy SR2 and Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard's _steady_ girlfriend."Miranda replied, emphasizing the word steady. "Oh gosh, it _is _you! Pleased to meet you!"Jennifer giggled as Megan interrupted her. "Hey Miri baby, let me take you out to dinner tonight okay?" "Um…why?"Miranda asked, looking confused as Megan rolled her eyes. "You forgot that today's Valentine's Day again, didn't you Miri?"The redhead sighed exasperatedly as Miranda facepalmed.

"Oh right. Well, if it's any consolation, I did have a special surprise for us tonight-"Miranda began, but was gently interrupted by Megan. "Honey, forget the dinner. Doll yourself up, because we're going to Pesce Restaurant tonight. After all, it's Valentine's Day. We'll meet at our place first, okay?"Megan asked coyly as Miranda batted her eyelashes seductively. "It's a date then. Bye honey."The brunette purred as she blew a kiss before terminating the connection. "You've a special surprise for Megan tonight? Wow, it wouldn't happen to be consensual sex, would it?"Aaron joked, causing Oriana and Carla to burst into peals of laughter while Miranda's face reddened in embarrassment at the jibe. "Aaron!"Miranda whined somewhat petulantly as the other two women broke in with their own ribbing.

Miranda soon left after bidding her family goodbye and she rushed back to her place, where Megan was already. She was sitting on the couch, her arms draped over the back casually and her feet propped up on the coffee table as she watched the news on their large holoscreen in the living room. "Hey! Aren't you going to get dressed?"Miranda asked, jumping onto the couch right in front of Megan, her knees straddling the redhead's legs as she pinched Megan's nose. "Hey! Let go of my nose!"The redhead complained in a nasal tone that caused Miranda to break out in giggles as she complied. "Getting back on topic, no I don't need to get dressed, my uniform's good enough."Megan sniffled, rubbing her nose as Miranda rolled her eyes. "Sure. Like that's going to help you in attracting more girls to you."The black haired woman snorted in derision as she went into the bedroom to get changed.

After she changed into a glittery black dress that always left Megan mesmerized, the couple went to the famed Pesce Restaurant and to their surprise, they saw Thomas on a date with Chloe there, and Jentha and Nyla were seated at the table next to theirs. "Oh my, this is your very first date right? Congratulations, and I hope you score with Jenny later!"Miranda teased Nyla, who instantly turned a deep hue of blue. "Miss Lawson! Please, stop teasing me and Jentha!"Nyla said bashfully as Miranda simply giggled and nodded, but not before winking suggestively at Jentha, who had been teased by Megan and was now blushing fiercely. Finally, the couple took their seats and enjoyed a sumptuous, quiet dinner that was uninterrupted by any rabid fans. That was mostly due to the fact that Megan had left a very generous tip for the waitress if she kept quiet about the identity of her customers.

After their dinner, they drove back to their apartment in relative silence. But as soon as they went in, Miranda spoke up. "Hey Megan babe, you remember the surprise I promised you tonight? Well, I'm going to give it to you…only after you slip into your cute little pink teddy."The brunette purred, gently pushing a bemused Megan into their bedroom as she hurried to the kitchen, taking out the fondue set she'd purchased earlier on and throwing some chocolate into it as she slipped out of her dress and underwear. After she stripped, she took some strawberries, sliced peaches, ice cream and cream puffs out of the fridge and set them around the fondue set, which now contained melted chocolate instead of chunks of chocolate. She then carefully lay beside the fondue she'd arranged, stretching her naked, amply curved body over the kitchen island sideways as she dipped a strawberry into the fondue.

Right on time, Megan came into the kitchen and her jaw dropped. "Hey baby, how about you join me in having some dessert-oops, silly me!"Miranda smiled innocently as she purposely dropped the chocolate covered strawberry onto her left breast, and she intentionally swirled it around her breast, coating it in hot chocolate as she 'attempted' to pick it up. When she did, she seductively popped it into her mouth and sucked it clean of chocolate before she ate the strawberry. Megan just stood there, stunned but a _lot_ of warm wetness was starting to pool up in her nether regions at the erotic sight of her Miri playing with food. "Now, time for some vanilla ice cream-oh, not again!"Miranda pouted as she intentionally dropped the spoonful of ice cream onto her other breast, spreading it around and letting it melt under the guise of trying to scoop it up once more.

"Well Cassie? Want some _dessert_?"Miranda asked innocently, but her lust filled eyes gave her away. "Um…give me a minute."Megan stammered out as she realized just what Miranda had planned and she bolted for the room to grab the chick dick from her duffel bag. Miranda smiled randily, knowing full well that Megan was going to get their favorite toy. "Now, where were we Miri baby?"Megan purred, her voice low and full of lust as she sashayed over to Miranda, who had her eyes glued to the dildo strapped to Megan's waist. "Well, I believe you were going to feed me some ice cream."The Sentinel whispered seductively as her lover grinned wolfishly, digging the spoon into the ice cream and intentionally dropped it onto Miranda's wet slit, causing the brunette to gasp audibly at the freezing sensation.

"Oh damn! Well, looks like I'll have to _clean_ you up."Megan smirked lustily as she bent lower and began to lap at both the melting ice cream and her girlfriend's pussy. "Oh God yes!"Miranda squeaked in pleasure as Megan's skilful tongue danced around her folds and teased her clit. The brunette grabbed the back of Megan's head as well as a fistful of her maroon hair and gently pushed the redhead deeper into her own crotch, her hips bucking needily as she tried to get more of her lover's skilful tongue deeper into herself. Miranda's pleasured moans and cries filled the small kitchen, mixing with Megan's delighted, muffled moans as Megan continued to eat Miranda out until the brunette came explosively like she always did whenever Megan performed any sexual act on her.

"_OOOOHHH FUCK YES I'M CUMMING MEGAN!_"Miranda screamed as her back arched up into the air, her entire body convulsing with sheer pleasure as she squirted her feminine juices hard and explosively into Megan's mouth, and the redhead slurped it all up greedily, mostly catching every drop on her tongue. "Oh God…oh God…fuck…"Miranda moaned weakly as Megan crawled up to shower her loving attention on Miranda's beautiful tits, licking the chocolate and ice cream off them. "Mmm…Miri…I can't decide which is tastier; your cum or the ice cream."The redhead purred lustily before returning to suckle on Miranda's heaving breasts. When the brunette recovered from her earth-shattering orgasm, she gently pushed Megan off of herself and gently grasped the strap-on attached to Megan's waist.

"Baby, I love you so very much. Happy Valentine's Day."Miranda said huskily as she poured the fondue over Megan's strap-on as she stood beside Miranda, causing her lover to gasp at the warm sensation before it became a drawn out moan when Miranda's pink tongue flitted out to lick the head of the dildo before she swallowed it into her mouth. "Miri…honey-oh so good…Happy Valentine's."Megan moaned as Miranda fellated her, making loud slurping sounds as she moved her mouth up and down the phallus as she lay on her side, propping herself up on her right elbow so she could face Megan as she moved her left hand up and down the shaft. Miranda knew her lover was close, but didn't want her to cum just yet so she didn't deepthroat Megan, which always sent the redhead over the edge.

Megan started to push Miranda's head down further while she thrust into her lover's mouth, but Miranda resisted and looked up at Megan innocently, or as innocently as she could with Megan's dildo in her mouth and giggled, the pleasant vibrations almost making Megan attain that elusive orgasm. "Come on Miri, make me cum!"Megan whined, her face red and her eyes closed as she desperately thrust into Miranda's mouth. The Sentinel was enjoying the power she had over her Captain, but she finally gave in and took the cock into her throat, gagging as she did so and Megan finally hit her orgasm. Megan's mouth opened wide as if she was going to scream, but all that came out was a long , high-pitched squeal of pleasure as her eyes shut tight, and her body tensed up. Miranda eagerly drank all the female cum that Megan was shooting into her mouth, and didn't let any go to waste.

When Megan was finished cumming, Miranda released the penis from her mouth with a soft pop as she grinned cattily at her lover. "Oh my god…oh…oh…"Megan moaned, swaying on her feet as Miranda got up and steadied her girlfriend. "I'm surprised you didn't wail like a banshee like you always do, Cassie babe."Miranda joked softly as she sat Megan down against the island counter and on the floor, sitting next to her spent lover. "Yeah…I just blanked out there…I couldn't even scream, and now I'm still seeing stars."Megan panted as Miranda's grin grew wide and evil. "Well, you're going to be seeing stars for quite awhile more dear."She whispered sexily, straddling Megan, her tits right in front of the Vanguard's face as she impaled herself on Megan's cock.

Both women moaned at the pleasure they felt, Megan from the act of penetrating and sinking deeper into Miranda's tight cunt, and Miranda from Megan's dildo penetrating her tight and wet love hole. "Fuck…Miri…I'm not ready…please-" "Shut up honey, we've got _lots _of fucking to do tonight."Miranda interrupted Megan, pressing her breasts into the redhead's mouth as she obediently suckled on the older woman's nipples. They continued their lovemaking until they came to a mutual climax a few minutes later, Megan brutally crushing her beautiful, pouty lips against Miranda's in a kiss of searing passion as Miranda came, her tight womanhood milking the redhead's dick for all it had, causing Megan to explode in a delightful orgasm herself.

Miranda broke away from the kiss, completely breathless as she let the cock slip out of her twat, both women's cum following it and leaking out of Miranda's pussy as she grabbed it and lowered her anus onto it. "Miri…time out…stop…"Megan protested weakly, completely breathless but upon seeing the feral look in Miranda's perfect cerulean eyes, she swallowed her protest. "Honey, I've yet to reciprocate on you, and there's _so much more_ I've planned for the two of us tonight. This mostly involves a whole load of steamy, passionate fucking."Miranda moaned, her fingers furiously rubbing her clit as Megan continued to pound away at her ass. It turned out that Miranda wasn't kidding, the couple only stopped fucking hours later when both women could not orgasm another time.

"Well, I'd have to say that this was the most satisfying Valentine's ever, babe."Megan purred, her voice hoarse from screaming as she spooned up behind a sweaty, naked Miranda in their bed hours later. "Mmm…glad to see that my love is fully satisfied."Miranda grinned, turning to face her redheaded girlfriend as they kissed passionately before settling down to sleep in each other's embrace.

**Final notes:****Once again, thanks for the patience for putting up with my late update. I hope y'all enjoyed this, and please review so I know this chapter didn't go to waste. Adios, my dear readers. Oh and Relentless Revolver, I'm pleased that you like my work so much, so consider this as something of a gift for you. Now, I'm really gonna go off, but I'm never gonna let you down.**


	24. Arrival

**Author's notes:**** This is the 24th chapter in my fanfic about Captain Megan Shepard and her beautiful lover, Miranda Lawson. My school project is becoming more and more of a big bitch, so those updates are gonna slow down quite a bit…so please bear with me. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far, and do continue reviewing because there's still a long road ahead for this fic. I felt Arrival's levels were pretty crappy, so I took the liberty of shuffling some things around. Also, Miri ain't gonna let her beloved Captain out of her sight anytime soon, and it's ridiculous to have only **_**one**_** woman infiltrating a batarian camp. Captain Megan Shepard can be seen with Miranda Lawson in this video: .com/watch?v=IVPIKd0LUQI**

Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson moaned softly at the throbbing headache wreaking havoc upon her senses as she instinctively gripped her aching head. "Ohh…where am I?"Miranda groaned as she tried to recall the memories. Arguing with her lover and captain, Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard, about letting Megan go rescue an Alliance scientist and intelligence agent from the batarians herself as requested by Admiral Hackett in the holoconference he had with Megan. Heading down to Aratoht, infiltrating and rescuing the scientist, Dr Amanda Kenson, with nobody else but Megan. Arriving at the asteroid base where they found out that the Reapers were just a week away from arriving in the galaxy and that Kenson was going to ram the asteroid into the system's mass relay to destroy it and eliminate the system's relay that served as a direct link to the other relays in the galaxy.

Both Megan and Miranda had seen the Reaper artifact that the science team had retrieved and as soon as Megan touched it, both women, having Reaper picotech ingrained in their DNA, had suddenly heard hundreds of voices calling them revered sisters of ascension and calling on them to safeguard the Reapers' return to the galaxy and to rejoice for enlightenment was near, as well as seeing visions of them standing on the bridge of Harbinger. Both lovers were overwhelmed by the intensity of the images and voices and they had collapsed only to see that Kenson had already been indoctrinated by the device, and she tried to shoot them but Megan quickly threw a biotic throw field at her, flinging the indoctrinated scientist out of the room as she screamed for the security troops to deal with both the CO and XO of the Normandy.

They held out for quite awhile, but as they killed wave after wave of security troops, the Reaper device increased in power and it eventually blasted a powerful, horrific image through Megan's mind and she collapsed, screaming in pain as she grasped at her head in agony. After holding out for five waves, the Reaper device finally overloaded, sending images of every single world being vaporized and every sentient being in the universe liquidified like the team had seen happen to some colonists in the Collector Base, and Miranda couldn't take it and she collapsed too, screaming in agony as she was dimly aware of several guards coming in to capture her and Megan while she hit the button to transmit a distress signal to the Normandy-

_I've been captured_! Miranda thought with a start as she quickly sat up and heard a female scientist nearby saying "Lawson's coming around. This can't be right-_security!_"The scientist gasped in horror as she ran to the control room as two guards ran in. Before either could react, Miranda warped one into nothing and she quickly turned to the other, her body enveloped in a blue aura as she called upon her biotics and kicked the man's rifle across the room, breaking his arm in the process as he roared in pain. The brunette Sentinel then hit him with a biotically enhanced uppercut that not only broke his jaw, but also snapped his neck, killing him outright. Miranda then turned on her heels to fin Megan, and found her girlfriend lying on an examination table identical to the one she'd just been lying in, clad in nothing but a thin hospital gown.

"Cassie! Cassie, wake up!"Miranda urged as she shook the unconscious redhead who still didn't wake up. A strange instinct to lift Megan's gown up and check for abnormalities overtook Miranda, and she gasped softly in dread when she saw a large stitch on Megan's lower abdomen, and she looked up and glared at the female scientist who was looking at her with a smug, triumphant look. "Fuck you, bitch."Miranda growled as she quickly made her way to a mech control console and she allowed herself a wicked, vengeful and triumphant smirk as the scientist panicked. "Step away from that console right now!"The scientist cried in fear as Miranda simply shot her the smirk she was still wearing and gave her the finger while guiding a mech to the power junction feeding the kinetic barrier blocking their escape.

Miranda's mech had its advance temporarily halted by a trio of mechs that had been alerted to the incident, but Miranda quickly terminated them and continued on to the power junction. The brunette shot the junction out, blowing it up and cutting the power to the kinetic barrier. Miranda then activated the self destruct on the mech she'd been controlling, destroying it. She then ran over to the smoldering bits of what was the mech she'd been controlling and picked up the X4 Shuriken as she charged at the scientist, her eyes livid with rage. The scientist brought up a pistol and fired once at Miranda, but her biotic barrier fully absorbed the shot and she collided into the hapless scientist, knocking the pistol away.

Miranda pistol whipped the scientist, who fell back into a chair in a pained daze as Miranda stood right in front of her, the small machine pistol aimed right in between the terrified scientist's eyes. "What did you people do to Captain Shepard?"Miranda seethed as her gun remained trained upon the scientist's forehead. "J-j-just testing out some new technology that we were researching separately from Object Rho! She won't be harmed!"The scientist pleaded as Miranda's eyebrows furrowed just a little in puzzlement. "The last time I checked, all of the Alliance's experiments with their new toys were conducted on Jump Zero."The Lieutenant Commander scowled as the scientist shook her head fervently. "No-no-no, we were conducting some side experiments for ExoGeni. We needed the cash to fund the purchase and construction of everything on this rock."The scientist sobbed.

"What was the tech you put into Shepard?"Miranda said menacingly as the scientist began to stammer in fear. The brunette spotted her lover stirring, clutching the area where the stitch was as she sat up, and she momentarily took her eyes off the scientist. The woman then leapt up and smacked Miranda's gun away as both women collided onto the ground and rolled around trying to gain the upper hand. Miranda shrieked in pain as the scientist grabbed a large fistful of her luscious raven hair and yanked hard, but she managed to grab the scientist's belt and her uniform collar and threw the scientist against a wall. The scientist crashed off the wall and onto a desk, crying out in pain as Miranda advanced on her. She snatched up a penknife and swung it viciously at Miranda, but the ex-Cerberus operative ducked before kneeing the would-be assailant and hitting her with a right hook.

"Bad idea, you fucking whore!"Miranda yelled in rage as she snatched a fistful of the scientist's brown hair, causing the woman to scream in pain before Miranda smashed her forehead against the edge of the desk. "You should _never_ have touched my woman, you bitch."Miranda growled as the scientist tottered around in a daze before Mirada smashed the base of her palm into the scientist's nose, driving the nose bone right into her brain, killing the woman instantly. "You go Miranda! That had to hurt…and speaking of hurt…"Megan croaked out painfully as she stumbled into the room, clutching her wound. "Hey babe, you okay?"Miranda smiled warmly at her redheaded girlfriend as she helped Megan along to the armor locker. "Other than the fact my lower tummy hurts and my head's spinning, I'm great."The Captain winced as Miranda opened the armor locker to reveal their armor and guns. "Feel like killing something?"The brunette smirked at her girlfriend.

Meanwhile, in the cargo hold of the Normandy, former N7 and ex-Cerberus operative Captain Thomas David Hansen was briefing the ground team who'd assembled around the 2 shuttles that were waiting to take them down to the asteroid where they'd received a distress call from Miranda. "Okay, so according to EDI's scans, there are two landing pads. The main, albeit smaller, one leads right into the main entrance and some bloody massive Reaper thing, which is where we received Shepard's SOS from. The second is a cargo dock, which is a bloody sight bigger than the main entrance. Now Lieutenant Taylor, you'll take Garrus, Kasumi, Jentha, Samara, Jack, Verlus and Nyla and you'll be hitting the front and going after Shepard and Lawson."Thomas paused to sip his mug of tea and look around at the team for any sign of uncertainty, which was satisfactorily lacking in their eyes.

"Now, Legion, Chloe, Grunt, Erin, Mordin, and Ashley, you'll be on me, and we'll hit the secondary and hold the position while Mister Taylor and his team will make contact with Shepard and Lawson before we regroup at the cargo dock. That's our extraction point, and we'll contact Joker to bring the Normandy in once everyone's in. Heinz, Rolston, you'll take the lead Hammerhead and clear Taylor's LZ before linking up with Hammer Two, which will be piloted by Podolski and Galantine. Both of you will provide fire support for my team as we hold off the bad lads. Any questions?"The British sniper asked as he finished his tea. "Two sir. How'd they get off the ship without any of us knowing till a few hours after they'd upped and left? Also, it's been four days since the distress signal. How do we know they're still there?"Ashley asked as Erin spoke up.

"According to my scans-okay…the _computer's _scans, they're still there, and they're putting their armor back on as we speak."Erin informed the crew. "How many hostiles are we up against?"Verlus asked as Thomas turned to Erin once more. "Going by my scans once again, we're up against 486-scratch that, 482. They just took out four. Also, three dozen personnel have already left in 3 separate shuttles."Erin replied as Thomas just raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Let's go get our favorite girls back here, and don't get killed okay? The paperwork you'll cause me when you die will make me come after you in heaven, where I'll spend the rest of eternity ramming my harp up your arse."Thomas told the team as they chuckled and split up, boarding their shuttles as they readied up to go down to the asteroid to rescue Megan and Miranda.

In the meantime, Megan and Miranda ducked behind cover, their identical, hot pink armor clunking loudly against the desk they'd taken cover against. "Hey, any idea where our Arc Projectors are?"Megan panted as Miranda shook her head. "No, but I suspect that they're probably lying in pieces on a lab table."Miranda replied gaspingly as Megan just made an irritated expression as she adjusted her Collector Assault Rifle. "Well, I guess we can use these though."The redhead muttered as she used her biotics to pull a ML77 rocket launcher dropped by a dead guard and a M100 grenade launcher that another dead guard had dropped. "So, which one do you want?"Megan asked, hefting one weapon in each hand. "I guess I'll use the 100."Miranda replied as she took the M100 from Megan.

After strapping the launchers to their backs, Megan and Miranda began running again, but another patrol spotted them and opened fire on them. Megan's biotic barrier shimmered as it successfully stopped the incoming fire and both women ducked behind a barrier and returned fire with their Collector Assault Rifles, immediately dropping 3 of the 10 guards before they ducked back in to avoid incoming fire. The firefight went on for less than a minute as a biotic shockwave from Megan sent them flying out of cover, allowing Miranda to warp a couple easily as precise gunfire from both lovers, and a reave from Megan, killed off the patrol. "C'mon. Let's go, we've got a galaxy to save."Megan grunted as she bolted to her feet from cover as Miranda followed suit and they ran for a service elevator that would lead to the central control room.

Megan and Miranda entered a massive hall filled with guards, and the couple found themselves staring down the barrels of too many weapons. "Oh, _fuck._"The redhead groaned as she lit up in a biotic corona and charged straight into a cluster of guards, sending 4 of them flying as she quickly brought her rifle to bear on the rest and opened fire. Behind her, Miranda sprinted and quickly slid behind a wall and took cover before leaning out to kill a few guards before she overloaded the shields of a female engineer, allowing a reave field from Megan to kill the engineer and two rifleman unlucky enough to be standing right next to the engineer. Megan quickly ducked to reload, but not before sending a shockwave that sent a half dozen guards flying as Miranda quickly ensnared them in a biotic field before crushing them against the ground with her biotics.

Megan finished reloading and she blindfired from her position, drawing the attention of the hostiles and allowing Miranda to toss a grenade which wiped out one barricade and the 5 guards taking cover behind it as she fired at another barricade, adding her own volume of fire to Megan's volume of fire. The guards fell and soon, there were none left. Megan and Miranda carefully emerged from behind their cover as they moved up to the door tactically while the raven-haired beauty reloaded. They opened the door and dashed out into a tube corridor before they spotted a Hammerhead as well as a Kodiak flying towards the entrance where they had first come into this facility from. "Look! That's ours!"The Sentinel exclaimed as she pointed at the two spacecraft which had now disappeared. "They found us!"Megan sighed in relief as they opened another door.

"Sounds like it. Thank God."Miranda nodded in reply as both women swung into an empty platform that led down to a few more platforms via a series of stairs. "Looks clear. Be careful though."Megan muttered to Miranda as the brunette nodded as they scanned the area carefully as they moved from platform to platform till they reached a door at the end of it. They opened it and it was the control room for the entire asteroid, and the guidance systems were at the opposite end of the massive room they stood in. However, at least 150 guards stood between them and their objective. "Dammit!"Miranda yelled as both she and Megan quickly dove behind a barricade as the guards opened fire upon them. They fired out of their cover, trying to at least suppress some of the incoming fire.

Suddenly, they heard explosions everywhere and the distinctive whine of a Hammerhead's chaingun in the distance as the hostiles started to get confused, and the women used this to their advantage as Miranda ensnared a couple of guards, biotically slamming them against the ground and killing them as Megan pulled a cluster of guards towards where she and her lover were as both opened fire on the helplessly floating guards, killing them and leaving their burning corpses floating around in the air until Megan released the corpses from her biotic hold and they fell to the ground. The rest of the huge contingent of guards, bearing witness to seeing a few of their comrades get killed, snapped out of their stupor and opened fire upon the two women. "Goddammit! We can't last for long like this!"Megan screamed over the deafening sounds of gunfire as she blindfired her rocket launcher around the corner as Miranda did the same with her grenade launcher.

"This is LTC Miranda Lawson requesting assistance from the SSV Normandy's ground team! We're under heavy fire and are badly outnumbered! Does anyone read me?"Miranda screamed into her radio as she huddled up against her redheaded girlfriend, who was reloading. "Copy that, we read you loud and clear. Go-go-go-fucking hell, it's a bloody zoo out here! Hammer Lead, Hammer 2, suppress the bastards already! Taylor, get your arse double-timing it and get to the Captain and XO! "Captain Thomas Hansen's yelled reply came back over their radios as he zapped an engineer's shields with an overload pulse, and both Megan and Miranda heard a few more explosions. "Copy! We're moving as fast as we can…whoa, looks like they did a pretty good job of leaving a trail for us."Jacob muttered into his radio as he led his team through the long, winding corridors.

There was a massive firefight at the landing docks as Thomas and his team hopped off the Kodiak, which immediately flew off once everyone had disembarked. All of them rushed behind cover before firing at the assembled guards, who numbered in the two hundreds according to EDI's scans, and that was not inclusive of the 107 LOKI mechs and the ten YMIR heavy mechs that were there. Legion had dismantled an X134 mounted machinegun from its turret and was now wielding it and laying down some serious fire upon the guards as everyone fired at the guards. "This is Hammer Lead going in for a gun run. Keep your panties on!"Heinz guffawed as he brought the Hammerhead to bear at the guards as he sped up, flying right at them while firing the chaingun and rockets. The effect of his gun run was truly devastating. A few dozen guards were either blown up or gunned down alongside 2 YMIRs and approximately 30 LOKIs, and there was smoke and debris everywhere.

Hammer Two continued flying sideways, orbiting the landing docks as it continually poured short bursts of chaingun fire at the defenders and occasionally firing a rocket at an entrenched MG nest to take out the defenders. Suddenly, a hostile Kodiak flew out of a hidden shuttle platform. "Don't let that one get away!"Thomas yelled into his mic as Rolston answered. "Wilco. Acquiring target lock…" "Ach. Target locked! Fire!"Heinz cut in as the Hammerhead unleashed a barrage of rockets which ripped through the shuttle's shields and blew the shuttle up. "Target down! Resuming overwatch."The German pilot chimed in as Thomas' team got up and began advancing while firing their weapons. Ashley took a couple of targets down with her X15 Vindicator while Chloe and Erin got a few each with their X9 Tempests. Legion mowed down a few guards with its re-appropriated HMG while Thomas killed a half dozen with his Geth Pulse Rifle as he threw a warp field which killed another one.

Grunt charged through the smoke as he poured it on the mercs with his X76 Revenant as Mordin kept behind him, killing a few guards with his Geth Pulse Rifle and his incinerate tech. Soon, the entire team formed a line behind cover and they slowly began to eliminate the last of the guards and mechs with support from the Hammerheads. Thomas pulled out his Arc Projector and aimed it at the nearest heavy mech and began firing at it, and soon it was destroyed along with a few LOKI mechs and two guards. Finally, the last guard died thanks to a few rounds from Legion's machine gun. "That's the last of them."Erin panted as she popped another thermal clip from her X9 as Thomas stood up from the crate he'd been hiding behind. "Okay, Legion and Erin stay here and hold this position! Everyone else on me! We're going to assist Taylor and Shepard!"Thomas commanded as everyone complied.

"Wait! Why do I have to stay here with Legion?"Erin asked as Thomas grinned. "Well sweetie, that's because you're dependable."The British sniper grinned before running after his team as the blonde woman let out a laugh. Meanwhile, Jacob and his team arrived in the central control room where Megan and Miranda were still pinned down. "Jacob! You have no idea how glad we are to see you!"Megan smiled wanly as she sat and leaned against the cover she shared with Miranda. "Aw shit, you're both wounded! Nyla, tend to them!"Jacob yelled as he suppressed some hostiles with his X76 as everyone else spread out, firing at and killing the guards. Jack tossed a shockwave, tossing a few guards about and killing two while Samara produced a singularity which sucked in a few mercs, allowing Garrus and Verlus to pick them off easily with their X29 Incisor sniper rifles. Jentha began killing a few mercs with her grenade launcher as Kasumi snuck behind the guards with her tactical cloak before tossing a grenade at a group of them, killing all of them as she fired on the rest with her X12 Locust from behind cover.

Samara fired at a few guards with her Collector Assault Rifle, taking them down as Jacob pulled a few into the air with his biotics before gunning them down with his X76. At the back, Nyla was busy tending to Megan and Miranda's wounds. "Ouch, this looks quite painful."Nyla winced in sympathy as she examined the wound on Megan's muscled abdomen before applying some more medigel to the wound, adding it to the amount already administered by both the redhead herself and Miranda. The asari Spectre then bandaged Megan's wound, leaving the Captain to deal with another wound on her shin by herself before moving on to a nasty wound that Miranda received on her left shoulder. "Okay Miss Lawson, this may hurt a bit…"Nyla murmured comfortingly as she extracted the round in Miranda's shoulder, making the brunette shriek in pain involuntarily before applying medigel and bandaging the wound before moving on to another on Miranda's outer right thigh.

Thomas' team arrived in the opposite end of control room after fighting through some token resistance. "Hey Dr. Michel! I need help here!"Nyla yelled into her mic as Thomas cut in. "Don't worry Chloe, we've got you covered! Move!"Thomas yelled as he tossed a warp field at an engineer whose shields were down, vaporizing her before he began to fire upon the hostiles, who were now surrounded, with his Geth Pulse Rifle while Ashley and Mordin did the same. Grunt, however, had decided to charge right through the enemy lines while spraying rounds with his X76. "I-am-_krogan_!"Grunt roared as he charged through, causing mass panic as they tried to avoid the young krogan, but this left them vulnerable to the rest of the team. Mordin overloaded an engineer's shields before a burst from Verlus' X29 blew her head open, and Samara destroyed a Vanguard's biotic barriers with a reave field, allowing Jentha to kill him with a few shots from her X96 Mattock.

Chloe finally reached Megan and Miranda, and began to work on Megan's wound that was on her left arm. "Sacre bleu…you girls are really badly beat up."The French doctor sighed in sympathy as she extracted the round from Megan's arm, making the Vanguard screech involuntarily in pain before she hissed at the medigel that was being applied. Soon, under the constant gunfire and biotic and tech attacks from the Normandy's squad, all of the guards lay dead. "Whew that's it. About bloody time."Thomas inhaled deeply as everyone rushed over to Megan and Miranda. "Thomas, get someone on those navigational controls over there! And warn the batarians that they need to get the fuck outta here right now!"Megan winced, pointing at it as Thomas nodded. "Mordin! Drive this big wanker and Nyla, go warn them! They'll be more likely to believe you than any of us!"Thomas snapped as both simply nodded and ran for the navigation centre.

In the meantime, both Erin and Legion were still holding position at the landing docks behind a C-shaped arrangement of crates. "Dammit…it's so quiet-"Erin stopped herself in mid-tirade as she and Legion opened fire upon a random guard who attempted to sprint across the docks but failed. "Jesus! That thing's really loud. Don't fire it so near to me Legion. I can barely hear as it is."Erin grumbled as Legion looked at her, and she stared back at it before the geth replied. "Affirmative, Iverson-Lieutenant. We will minimize discomfort inflicted upon you as of this moment."The robot intoned as Erin just smiled thinly. Suddenly, Legion spotted a cluster of guards on Erin's left running towards them with their weapons aimed at the duo and shoved Erin down to the ground. "Take cover Iverson-Lieutenant!"Legion blared in warning as he fired his machinegun right above the unfortunate blonde's head, taking the half dozen guards down before they could fire a shot.

"_ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST TELL YOU? !_"Erin screamed at the geth sniper as she clutched at her ears as Legion bleeped loudly in warning, spraying down another trio of guards that had emerged from the same entrance as the first 6 with a very long burst of fire. Erin screamed in pain, still clutching her ears. Legion immediately knelt down next to the blonde pilot and rolled her over so he could examine her. "Are you all right?"Legion asked as Erin stared at him blankly. "What?"She screamed as Legion tried again. "Are you injured in any way, Iverson-Lieutenant?" "_What_? !"Erin screamed louder this time as the geth concluded that she had hearing damage. "We apologize for causing you a significant amount of discomfort Iverson-Lieutenant."Legion apologized, still staring at Erin intently. "What? No I'm not hungry! Thanks for offering me the rhubarb pie but no thanks!"Erin screamed back as Legion just bleeped in resignation. "Never mind, we shall not inquire further."

Meanwhile, Mordin managed to get the asteroid moving at full speed towards the relay as instructed by Megan as he ignored the automated warning that there would be 305,000 deaths if Mordin continued, and Nyla made contact with the batarians. "This is Spectre agent Nyla T'Lokk! I and my team have just neutralized a multi-racial terrorist group attempting to destroy the Alpha Relay, but we couldn't stop them from activating the asteroid. Please evacuate this area immediately! You have about 2 hours to do so! Please evacuate _now_!"Nyla pleaded before Dr. Amanda Kenson cut in. "Shepard no! Do you have any idea what you've done? You leave me no choice. If we can't stop this asteroid, it must be destroyed!"Kenson railed at Shepard as Miranda spoke up. "Tell me where to find this bitch called Dr. Amanda Kenson."The brunette Sentinel groaned as the VI chimed in. "Doctor Kenson is traveling to the reactor core module."It informed as it helpfully displayed a map.

"An eezo core meltdown should do it. Because of you, everyone on this rock will be obliterated!"Kenson spat in rage as Megan flashed her the finger. "Not if I get to you first, bitch."The redhead grunted as she stood up. "Okay people. Nyla, Kasumi, escort Megan and Miranda and link up with Erin and Legion. Everyone else follow me, we're going to kill this crazy bitch. Before I go…any particular reason why we're destroying _this _relay and killing over 300,000 squints?"Thomas asked as Megan helped her lover up gently. "Firstly, I'm coming along with you guys because I'm gonna finish this. Secondly, this is the relay that serves as a shortcut for the Reapers to every single relay in the Milky Way, so we've gotta deny them that."Megan breathed as she pulled her Collector Assault Rifle out. "Everyone on me! We're gonna end this."Megan yelled as everyone replied with an enthusiastic "Yes ma'am!"

They all headed towards the engine core room, and went into it via an elevator. They spotted the indoctrinated scientist the minute they entered the room, but Kenson didn't notice them. "Kenson! Stop right there!"Megan yelled as Kenson spun around to face them. "Don't try to stop me Shepard! I have to do this."Kenson said, pointing accusingly at Megan. "Stop _now_, Kenson. I don't give a damn if you're Admiral Hackett's fuck buddy or not, I will kill you."The Spectre growled. "You're forcing my hand Shepard! You know that! There is no escape. There's no redemption for what you've done. I will die never having seen the Reapers' blessings. And you will just die!"The scientist hissed back purposefully walking away as Thomas just rolled his eyes. "What a load of bollocks."The British sniper grumbled as he kept his rifle leveled at Kenson, even though there was a thick pane of Plexiglas separating the team from her. "Dammit you stupid bitch!"Miranda hissed in frustration.

"Okay, there are three routes to get into the core room. Chloe, Mordin, I need you guys to stay here and monitor everything the stupid whore does. Miri, Verlus, Grunt, you'll be with me. Tom, you take Nyla, Jentha and Kasumi and head down left. Jacob, you take Garrus, Jack and Ashley and go right. Now let's move!" But before they could get to the doors, guards had sealed all of them shut. "Bloody fucking hell! We've got no time for this shit!"Thomas bellowed in frustration as the team opened fire on the guards and killed them all very quickly. "Damn! We've only got slightly more than an hour!"Garrus warned the team as he looked at the timer which read '01:09:44'. "Okay everyone! Get to work hacking those doors and get them open!"Miranda ordered as everyone hustled to it, and she and her team rushed over to their door. "Ah shit…this looks bad…"Miranda muttered when she saw that their door had been badly damaged by a blown-up fuel canister mounted right next to the door.

"XO Lawson, this isn't salvageable! We're wasting our time here!"Verlus growled as he held up a series of fried wires that were still sparking from the console. "Dammit, you're right! Forget this!"Miranda snarled through clenched teeth. "Grunt, Verlus, you'll join Thomas' team! Miri, we'll join Jacob!"Megan directed as her team nodded and split up. When Megan and Miranda got to Jacob's door, Garrus and Ashley had already hacked the doors open. "C'mon, let's go!"Jacob beckoned as everyone rushed onto a small service elevator onto another floor, where they saw a couple of guards who didn't stand a chance against their biotics and gunfire. "Shepard! We have a problem! Kenson is disengaging safety protocols!"Mordin warned the team over the comnet as Jack piped up. "Well, what the holy fucking hell is that supposed to do?"

"Basically put, that destabilizes the reactor core by overheating it!"Chloe interrupted as the VI's automated warned started blaring loudly. "Safety protocols disengaged. Core temperature rising." "Bloody hell. So how do we stabilize the bugger?"The sniper asked as Mordin came back on. "Okay. I'm sending you the schematics. Cooling rod rooms are highlighted in green. You need to insert the rods into their receptacles to stabilize."The salarian genius advised. "Okay, Jack, Jacob, Ashley, you guys go to the reactor core room while me, Miranda and Garrus will continue after Kenson!"Megan instructed as she heard Thomas doing the same. Megan and her team ran through a series of corridors and killed a few guards and a couple of engineers as they pursued Kenson through the labyrinth-like corridors. "Okay, we've got cooling rod B!"Kasumi notified everyone else as Megan caught sight of Kenson.

"I've got eyes on the target! Dammit, we're cut off by the plasma venting room!"Megan cursed as Mordin cut in. "Go directly ahead. The plasma venting controls are in that room."The salarian advised Megan as they did just that. However, three guards came from behind and opened fire on them. "Contact!"Garrus yelled as he overloaded a guard's shields with an overload pulse before firing back, killing the guard with a few bursts from his Incisor. Megan and Miranda did the same, and Miranda killed one with a warp bolt before Megan finished the last one with a reave field. "Let's move! We've got 55 minutes!"Miranda barked as the trio ran through the plasma venting area and into the one of the boiler rooms, where they were ambushed by a platoon of guards mixed with engineers.

Garrus fired off a concussive shot at nothing in particular so that there was some smoke to cover the little fireteam. Miranda dove behind a huge pipe and as soon as she did, she was reminded of the wound in her shoulder and she hissed in pain. Megan had ducked behind a barricade and was firing at the guards, and Garrus jumped right next to Miranda and kept his head down. The brunette then leaned out of cover to toss a biotic warp which ripped apart a Vanguard's biotic barriers, allowing Megan and Garrus to kill him with a few shots from their rifles. The last two guards were also easily disposed of, and the trio quickly rushed into the security station where they deactivated the security lockdown, enabling Thomas' team to get into the engine core where Kenson was making her last stand. "We're in! There some resistance here, so proceed with caution over!"Thomas' warned over the comnet as he and his team rushed into the core room.

"Copy that! Move it people, we've gotta kill that bitch before she blows the reactor!"Megan barked as Miranda and Garrus nodded and fell in line behind the redhead, racing to the engine core. In the meantime, Thomas, Nyla, Jentha and Grunt faced down Kenson, who was brandishing the detonator to the explosives rigged around the eezo core. "All of you people have ruined everything! I can't hear the whispers anymore!"The indoctrinated scientist wailed as she smashed her palms against the control console. "Boo hoo, now shut up and turn around."Thomas warned as Kenson did as told. "You've taken them away from me! I will never see the Reapers' arrival! All you people had to do was just to mind your own business. None of this would've happened."Kenson lamented as she whipped out a detonator, but as soon as she did, both Grunt and Jentha shot her. The scientist slumped to the metal deck, dead. Unfortunately, she managed to arm the detonator before she died. 

A loud beep sounded from the core just as Megan, Miranda and Garrus arrived in the room. "Ah shit-"Thomas yelled before he was knocked off his feet by the blast, which knocked out Jentha and Nyla. Garrus ran over to Grunt and helped him up while Megan and Miranda rushed over to revive Jentha and Nyla respectively. "Damn it, we failed."Thomas growled as he picked himself off the floor as Megan turned to him while Jentha regained her bearings. "Don't worry about it; we're still going to complete our objective. Everybody to the landing docks, _now!_"Megan hollered into her radio as a chorus of affirmatives came on. "Okay people we gotta go! We've only got 26 minutes left, so let's double time it!"Miranda barked as she supported Nyla, who was suffering from a twisted ankle as everyone started running to the landing docks.

"Warning: Collision imminent. Evacuation protocols in effect. All personnel report to escape shuttles."The project VI blared over the PA system as they all ran for the landing docks, and soon they reached the docks where Legion and Erin were holding out against some resistance. The entire squad regrouped at the sat dish, and they held out there as Megan established contact with Joker. "Hey Erin, what the fuck is wrong witchu?"Jacob hissed at Erin, who was standing idly as she stuck her tongue out and made funny noises. "The sustained fire from this platform's weapon has deafened Iverson-Lieutenant temporarily."Legion informed Jacob as it casually blew the head off a guard with its X98 Widow. "For fucks sakes…hey! Dumb bimbo!"Jacob said frantically as he shook Erin, knowing full well the blonde couldn't hear him as he signaled to Erin where he wanted her to take cover. "Oh okay got it! I'm moving!"Erin screamed at the top of her lungs as she began running.

"Goddammit not so fucking loud!"Jacob hissed as Erin took cover and Megan managed to call Joker in for an extraction. Suddenly, a holographic image of a Reaper appeared out of thin air and addressed Megan as the entire squad turned towards it. "Shepard. Lawson. You two have become an annoyance with your idiocy and complete failure to understand that you are the chosen priestesses of our race. You are fighting against inevitability. Dust struggling against cosmic winds."Harbinger boomed as Megan's jaw tightened. "This seems like a victory to you. A star system sacrificed to delay us, your brethren. But even now, your greatest civilizations are doomed to fall. Your leaders will beg to serve us." "Yes people will die. Maybe we'll lose half the galaxy, possibly more. But I will do whatever it takes to rid the galaxy of the Reaper threat. However insignificant we may be, we will fight you till the bitter end and we will find a way. That's what humans do."Megan replied dangerously.

"You are truly foolish, for you are fighting against us, your own brethren, your own kin. Know this as you die in vain sister: Your time will come. Your species will fall. Prepare yourselves for our arrival."Harbinger threatened as its hologram disappeared and in its place was the Normandy swooping in for a pickup. "Everybody on board now! Go-go-go!"Megan and Thomas yelled as they stood aside, counting off their team as they boarded. Finally when everyone else was onboard the Normandy, Megan and Thomas got aboard and ran for the CIC, where Miranda was already at. "The Hammerheads are locked down! Good to go! Schnell Joker, macht schnell!"Heinz reported over the shipwide intercom as Joker piloted the Normandy towards the relay at full speed. "Looks like a lot of batarians are bailing, but that doesn't look like a fleet that'll hold 300,000 batarians."Joker reported.

They then flew right up to the relay and there was the familiar charging sound of the relay interfacing with the Normandy's hull, and the Normandy entered relay-FTL speeds and was teleported into the Arcturus system just as the asteroid impacted the relay, destroying the relay and causing a massive supernova which wiped out the entire system, and Megan, Miranda and Thomas watched as the relay's signal disappeared from the galaxy map. "We did it. Joker, head to Arcturus Station."Megan croaked out as she hung her head low, still trying to grasp the fact that she'd just killed 300,000 batarians. "Hey honey, let's go to the medbay and get treated, alright?"Miranda asked softly, although her grip on Megan's arm left no room for protest. The redheaded Spectre just nodded as she went down to the medbay to get her wounds treated, and while she was patched up, Hackett boarded the ship and debriefed Megan.

As soon as Hackett left, Megan slowly contemplated the fact that she would be imprisoned to appease the batarians and how it would affect her relationship with Miranda as she made her way to the mess while she, where the crew was already. Miranda's left arm was in a sling due to her shoulder wound, and her right thigh was swathed in a bandage. She sat there with the rest of the crew and they all looked at Megan expectantly. "I'm going to be on trial for genocide soon. Hackett and Anderson can't protect me anymore, so I'm basically the sacrificial lamb."Megan sighed in defeat as she slumped into the seat next to Miranda's as the squad broke out into enraged muttering. As Miranda hugged her and nuzzled into the crook of her neck, Megan felt her pocket for the box and found it. She deftly pulled it out of her pocket without Miranda noticing and she took a deep breath. _It's now or never._

"Miranda, I really love you, and I'm so sorry that I can't be with you for awhile. But before they put me away, I want to ask you something I should've asked a long time ago."Megan said loudly as she knelt down in front of her raven haired lover as she took the 2 carat diamond platinum ring she'd bought 2 months ago for this very purpose. "I've loved you so very much from the first time we met, and I've never stopped loving you ever since. Now that we're together but we're about to be separated again, I want to ask you this. Will you marry me, Miss Miranda Anne Lawson?"Megan asked, her eyes pleading with Miranda's as the brunette covered her mouth in utter surprise, and the entire mess hall fell silent. "C'mon Miranda, say yes! Go on!"Thomas gently encouraged the brunette, whose captivating blue eyes returned to the sweet green eyes of her Captain and lover.

"Yes, yes! I will marry you, Miss Megan Cassandra Shepard!"Miranda exclaimed in jubilation, her voice quavering with emotion as Megan smiled, her eyes brimming with overjoyed tears as she stood up and slid the ring around Miranda's left ring finger before they embraced and captured each other's lips and tongue in a fiery kiss of passion while the rest of the crew cheered and clapped. They then broke away from each other reluctantly and stared lovingly into each other's eyes as they held the loving embrace. "I love you so very much Miri."Megan whispered tenderly into Miranda's ear as Miranda smiled, her eyes filling up with tears of joy and contentment. "I love you just as dearly Cassie."The brunette beauty whispered back as the crew celebrated their engagement.

An hour later, both Megan and Miranda were in their cabin, tenderly making out on the bed due to their wounds. Megan leaned in and captured the perfect, dusty pink erect nipple of her fiancée between her pouty lips and suckled on it, making the raven haired woman moan softly in pleasure at the sensation. Miranda then gently took Megan's un-bandaged arm and put the hand upon her wet pussy and the redheaded beauty began stroking her folds softly as Miranda reciprocated upon Megan's pussy. Soon, the pleasured moans and sighs of both women filled the cabin, and Megan pulled away, making her fiancée whine in disappointment. "Don't worry baby, we're going to consummate our engagement."Megan purred huskily as she strapped the artificial penis onto herself and activated it before walking over to the bed.

"Then how are we gonna consummate our marriage later on honey?"Miranda husked back at her fiancée as the redhead broke into a wicked smirk. "Well, we'll just have _another_ consummation later on." The brunette laughed softly before she grasped the penis gently and stroked it while flicking her delicate pink tongue against the head of the dildo, making Megan moan in sheer pleasure. The redhead's pants and gasps grew louder a few minutes later when Miranda began to suck on her cock. "Oh yes Miri sweetie keep sucking my cock…"Megan moaned, her eyes shut as she put a gentle hand on the back of Miranda's head, tenderly guiding the brunette as she fellated her. Miranda kept it up for a good 10 minutes before she began to deepthroat Megan's length and it was barely 2 minutes of deepthroating before Megan came.

"Mmh fuck yes Miri keep sucking…imma cum soon-_OOOOHHH FUCK YEEESS MIRI I'M CUMMING! OH MY GOD!"_The redhead screamed as she squirted her juices in Miranda's mouth, and the XO drank up Megan's sweet nectar for a while before Megan stopped gushing. "Oh yeah…"Megan panted as she lay against Miranda and caught her breath while the brunette hugged her from behind. After a couple of minutes, Megan stood up and winked randily at her fiancée, and Miranda responded by licking her lips seductively and gently spreading her long, elegant legs so Megan could kneel in between them. The Vanguard rubbed the tip of her cock against Miranda's wet, willing entrance, sending shivers of delight up their spines. After a few rubs, she penetrated Miranda and both women let out a long, low, keening moan.

"Oh Cassie…make love to me…make me yours!"Miranda gasped as her fiancée began thrusting into her slow and deep. "I will my love. I will, and I want to be yours."Megan moaned in reply as she slowly increased the speed of her thrusts until their hips were softly slapping against each other's. "Oh fuck I'm going to cum Megan babe! Keep fucking me-oh! Right there!"Miranda moaned, her eyes lidded as Megan moaned and did as requested, and soon both climaxed. "I-I-I-I-I'm gonna-_UUUUHHH I'M CUMMING CASSIE! FUUCCK MEEE!"_Miranda screamed as her cunt contracted wildly, her feminine cum shooting out around the penis that was pleasuring her and her soft walls clamped down on Megan's dick, milking the redhead for everything she had as she came with a loud, wordless shriek of intense ecstasy as she pumped her orgasm fluids into her fiancée's womanhood and womb.

Megan flopped back onto the bed beside Miranda as a stream of fluids, the combination of both Megan and Miranda's cum, trickled out of Miranda's pussy and onto the bed as soon as Megan's dildo was extracted from her womanhood. They rested on the bed, tenderly kissing each other before they felt that they could go at it again. Megan sat up against the headboard of the bed and crossed her toned legs as Miranda smiled and positioned herself above her fiancée's phallus, grabbing it as she guided her ass down onto it. "Aah that's right honey, fuck my arse! Fuck it hard!"Miranda moaned in ecstasy, her head thrown back as she let out sexy gasps and moans as she bounced up and down on Megan's dick, getting it deeper into her anus with every bounce while she feverishly rubbed her own erect clit. "You know I'll do that just for you sweetie."Megan gasped as she savored the tightness of her fiancée's ass while gently kneading the brunette's breasts and nipples.

They continued their frenetic fucking for a few more minutes before Megan came hard. "_UUUUHHH YEEEESS MIRI I'M CUMMING IN YOUR ASS! OOHHH I'M CUMMING! FUCK!"_ Megan screamed as she began to fill Miranda's ass with her own feminine juices, and Miranda came as well from the pounding her fiancée was giving her ass and the stimulation her clit was taking. "_OOOOHHH I'M CUMMING TOO! FUCK ME CASSIE!"_The brunette beauty shrieked as she squirted her own juices onto their bed as she leaned back into Megan's warm embrace, mewling as the warm, ticklish sensation of Megan's cum draining out of her ass as Megan pulled out. Both women then lay back down on the bed as Megan detached the dick before they embraced each other lovingly as they smiled at each other. "I love you Miri. I love you with all my heart."Megan smiled as Miranda giggled. "I love you with all of my being Cassie. I love you, and I'll gladly say it all day long."The brunette beamed as they nuzzled together, holding hands as the drifted to sleep.

**Final notes:****About damn time they get married you say? I agree with you guys 150%. So yep, they're going to declare their inseparable bond before Megan has to be a scapegoat for the Alliance…(bullshit, I know. WTF were the Bioware writers thinking when they came up with that crap? Or drinking? Or smoking?) Once again, REVIEW, and I hope you guys enjoyed this immensely. Peace out!**


	25. Parents

**Author's notes:**** This is the 25th chapter in my fanfic about Captain Megan Shepard and her beautiful lover, Miranda Lawson. I'm really disappointed that the last chapter only got THREE (seriously?) reviews, but at least Megan and Miri got engaged after such a long time, so I'm not so depressed. Unfortunately…some asshole hacked my YouTube account and deleted it...but…I haz new channel! So here's the NEW link to the video of Megan and Miranda making love: watch?v=KPx43Qqw1X8. That said…REVIEW ALREADY! **

"Oh! That's probably Samara here for our meditation session!"Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard said with a start when the doorbell for their cabin sounded as she unwillingly extricated herself from Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson's embrace. "Well, we should get ready then."The brunette smiled at her fiancée who had gone to answer the door. As expected, the asari Justicar was waiting at the door wearing her usual impassive expression. "Captain Shepard. Miss Lawson. "She greeted coolly as she was invited into the cabin by the redhead. "I believe I'm actually Miss Shepard now."Miranda smiled coyly, immediately grasping and holding Megan's hand as soon as the Spectre rejoined her.

"Of course, Miss Shepard. Today I'm not going to meditate with you. Instead, I will impart what little I know about marriage and having a family to the both of you."Samara smiled as the engaged couple smiled shyly at each other. "Well…thank you Samara. Someone as wise as you should have quite a lot of advice for us."Megan smiled as she motioned for Samara to sit on the couch, which she did along with the Captain and her fiancée. "While my marriage and happy family life is far behind me, I still remember those times and I will gladly share what worked for me with the two of you."The asari matriarch continued as both Megan and Miranda listened to her intently.

"Firstly, I think the both of you should know by now that no matter how much you love each other, arguments will always happen. The fight and the cold war that follows may last days, maybe even weeks, but no matter what, you both are still in love with each other. Forgive and forget, and don't bring the matter up. It will always result in more arguments."Samara advised the couple, who glanced at each other and sniggered, knowing full well that they'd been through what Samara had talked about. "Well, that's quite a change from your usual 'no forgiveness for the transgressor, only justice for him or her' manner, no offence intended."Miranda laughed as Samara looked at the raven-haired beauty in amusement.

"No offence taken. Also, I believe that makeup sex is an outlet for punishing your spouse, so there is justice in the end."Samara deadpanned, but her blue eyes were dancing with mirth. Both the skipper and the XO of the Normandy burst into laughter at Samara's very sexual joke, but they silently agreed with Samara about what she said. "But in all seriousness, learn to forgive each other. Your mutual love will grow when you forgive each other. You will trust each other more and you will long to be near to each other."Samara finished as she sipped on a glass of water before starting on a new topic. "There are always more arguments at the beginning of the relationship. Don't let it get you down, because those arguments are the ones that strengthen your bond with each other."

"I know I may sound stupid, but is there any way to avoid arguments?"Megan asked as Samara shook her head in disagreement. "Shepard, nobody is perfect. Thus, no couple can completely avoid arguments. Actually, you should learn to embrace arguments. It means that your bondmate has substance and stands for something. That is an excellent bondmate, for one that agrees with you all the time may prevent arguments, but that bondmate will not satisfy you as they do not stand for anything, which is why they fall for everything. As bondmates, the both of you need to constantly challenge each other so as to become better and stronger individuals."The asari continued softly as Megan and Miranda just nodded, still holding hands.

"Of course, challenge does not mean antagonizing each other. It means that whenever there is a difference of views, the both of you will debate and agree on a compromise in the end. Although there are some differences that are hard to solve and will cause rifts in your marriage, the two of you can overcome anything together. You must keep communicating; otherwise your relationship will break down. The bond between bondmates like you is the most precious, most sacred bond of all. Cherish the bond with your lives, Captain Shepard and Miss Law-Shepard."Samara quickly corrected herself as both human women continued listening intently.

"Most definitely Samara. I'd gladly give my life for Miranda."Megan smiled as she leaned against her beautiful raven-haired fiancée, who did the same. "I'd gladly give my life for you too, Megan."Miranda smiled tenderly at Megan, who smiled back with a coy radiance that made the XO's heart flutter. "You don't need to go to such extremes just to prove your love to each other. Even the simple act of embracing each other every morning and every time you're home alone with each other is enough. But it is good to hear that you would make the ultimate sacrifice for each other. This would make the smaller sacrifices like giving in to each other a much easier endeavor."The Justicar said, leaning back into the sofa.

"Also, you must support each other unconditionally all the time. Trust is invaluable in a bond like yours, and supporting each other is the best way to reinforce that trust is to offer your support to the other. Let each other know that you will protect and support your bondmate no matter what, and that your bosom is always open for her to rest upon after facing the world. I believe that the human expression that best sums this up is 'having each other's backs'. Always offer your comfort and solace if she needs it, but _never_ judge her. That is the quickest way to kill a bond. Never judge nor condemn your bondmate for anything she has done. At the very most, a talk or two about the situation before moving on will suffice."The asari matriarch counseled.

"Now, let's talk about having children."Samara changed the topic as both Megan and Miranda opened their mouths to speak up at the same time, but Samara cut them off by raising a hand before she interjected. "I know two human females cannot conceive naturally, but I suppose there is some method of artificial fertilization."Samara replied as Miranda nodded. "Yes, there is actually. It takes the DNA from one of the partners, inserts it into artificial sperm before inseminating it into the other partner."Miranda informed Samara as the Justicar nodded in understanding. "Do you want children, Shepard? What about you, Miss Shepard?"Samara addressed the two lovers as they nodded.

"Yes, I would definitely love to have children with Megan. But the Reapers are going to arrive soon, and-"Miranda babbled in a rush before Samara gently cut her off. "Miss Shepard, if you really want children, nothing can stop you from having them. Do you really want children with Captain Shepard?"Samara asked as Miranda nodded without hesitation. "Yes, I would most definitely want children with Megan no matter what."The brunette exclaimed immediately as Megan squeezed her hand tighter at the admission, touched by the love her fiancée had for her. "Oh Miri…I love you so much. Yes, it would make me so proud and joyful to have children with you baby."Megan sniffled, her eyes tearing up with unshed tears of pure joy as Miranda smiled and cupped the redhead's face.

"Children are a very beautiful blessing from the Goddess. Treasure and cherish them, and always remind them that they're always loved by you and that you're always proud of them no matter what. You must always make sure that your children feel loved and welcomed in your family."Samara advised the couple, her voice faltering as she remembered the happy times where she, her bondmate and their three children were still a happy, loving family. "Samara, we understand that this is a very hard topic for you to broach, so if you want to skip the topic, we wouldn't mind at all."Megan spoke sympathetically as Samara shook her head.

"It is fine, Shepard. I want to continue giving you advice."The Justicar said softly before clearing her throat. "As I was saying, _never _make them feel like they're condemned for doing something wrong. It will worsen the relationship between parents and children, and the children will shun their parents in favor of anyone who will accept them and make them feel like they're not condemned." "Then how do we discipline our children and avoid making them feel like we condemn them?"Megan asked the Justicar, who smiled slightly in response. "When you discipline your children, you must do it impartially and you cannot let them see that you're angry at them. After disciplining them, you must reassure them that you still love them even though they have erred and tell them that you disciplined them because you don't approve of the action that got them disciplined."The asari answered sagely.

The Justicar continued dispensing her advice on children to Megan and Miranda for awhile more before she took her leave, citing that she needed to return to her meditations. After she left, Megan grabbed Miranda in a passionate embrace as she rested her head upon the brunette's ample bosom. "Hey babe, when do you want to start making babies?"The redhead asked innocently as Miranda chuckled and gently smacked her forehead. "You arse. We'll do it after we're done at Arcturus, okay?"Miranda replied fondly as she stood up and headed for the mess. "What a tease…you're going to pay for that later, Miss Lawson!"Megan retorted as she followed Miranda into the lift just as Joker announced that they were an hour from docking at Arcturus.

When they arrived in the mess, they found most of the crew congregated there, chatting away and just waiting for the Normandy to dock at Arcturus before they would help out in loading the supplies. Jacob and Kasumi were busy whispering to each other with huge grins on their faces when Megan and Miranda entered the room, but that slipped the couple's eyes as Thomas began to engage them in conversation. "Hey Shepard, could you please requisition these when we're at Arcturus? These will make the heat dissipation more efficient and speed up the dissipation rate on the Thanix. Also, it's going to pack a bigger punch per shot."The Brit grinned, already mentally picturing the havoc and destruction he could wreak with the upgraded Thanix as he handed Megan a datapad containing the list of resources he needed.

"Mhm, sure thing Tom. I'll see if they have that and I'll upgrade that cannon of yours."Megan chuckled as she saw the shit-eating grin on the sniper's face, and Miranda started sniggering uncontrollably from both Tom's grin and Megan's unintended double-etendre. "What?"The redhead asked her fiancée defensively when she turned to face Miranda. "You do realize that what you just said sounded _so _wrong, right?"The XO smirked as Megan paused to think about what she said for a split second. "Oh _God_! Miri! What's with you and your gutter mindedness? Get your pretty face outta there!"Megan groaned as Miranda's wicked smirk just grew wider as she pulled out a seat for herself to sit at one of the mess tables.

Miranda joined in the chit chat as Megan went to get a cup of coffee for herself and a mug of tea for her brunette before she joined her crew at the table. Thomas, Ken, Jentha, Garrus and Jack were playing Skillian Five, and going by Garrus' and Jack's expressions, they were in the lead. Thomas, on the other hand, seemed to be losing the most money out of the five judging by how pissed off he looked. Erin was watching the game intently (she'd been banned from playing Skillian Five by the crew as she kept winning every single game she played, and everyone else felt that she would always win because she was a supercomputer in human form) and even doing a whispered color commentary as everyone else spectated the players while taking a sip of their drinks.

It took another half hour for the game to finish, and Garrus was the biggest winner. Thomas ended up being the biggest loser, ending the game 1200 credits poorer, and he slumped back against his chair and groaned in frustration as Chloe leaned over to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek to try and cheer him up, which worked. "Hey everyone, I've got an announcement to make."Jacob spoke up loudly as the entire mess hall fell into silence. "As you all know, Kasumi and I have been together for a few months now. And well…she's 3 months pregnant."Jacob finished with a grin as the entire mess broke out into cheers and applause. "Not bad Jacob! You the stud!"Thomas chuckled as he clapped Jacob on the back as everyone started coming forward to congratulate Jacob on being a father. After the congratulations died down and the chatter returned to normal, Jacob approached Megan somewhat uncertainly.

"Shepard, I…uh…me and Kas need some time to settle down, get married and get a new house, y'know, the whole 9 yards-" "Don't worry Jacob I understand. Take all the time you need to settle down with Kasumi first, and then you worry about us. I'll get some people to replace you and Kasumi in the meantime."The redheaded Vanguard smiled reassuringly at her subordinate as he let out a relieved breath. "Thanks a lot Shepard. We'll leave only after your wedding."Jacob informed Megan, referring to the wedding Megan and Miranda were going to hold on Earth in another 2 months, exactly a month and a half after Megan first proposed to Miranda. "Sure thing Jacob. Oh and by the way, congratulations! Is your baby a boy or a girl?"The redhead smiled as Jacob grinned. "A boy and a girl, Shepard. I'm fathering twins!"The black man grinned, ecstatic that he was the proud father of twins.

"Oh my god! You potent bastard!"Miranda teased, joining the conversation and handing Megan a cup of coffee, which the redhead gratefully accepted with a kiss on the brunette's cheek as a form of thanks as they burst into laughter. "By the way Mr. Taylor, I do believe that Samara has some good advice on raising kids to dispense to you."Megan informed Jacob as the biotic's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh really? She's giving advice to me on how to raise kids…waitaminute…she gave you two the talk earlier on, right?"Jacob grinned at the women, who giggled in embarrassment. "She did actually. By the way, congratulations and I think you and Kasumi will be great parents."Miranda congratulated Jacob, elated that her ex-boyfriend had finally moved on and found happiness.

The chatter continued until Joker announced over the intercom that they were ten minutes from docking at Arcturus, and upon hearing the announcement, the crew dispersed and headed back to their stations as Megan and Miranda headed up to the cockpit for the final approach to Arcturus. "I can't believe that it's been three years since I last was deployed from here."Megan whispered as Miranda smiled softly and held her redheaded fiancée's hand. "Long time huh? Wow…the Orizaba looks really mean."Joker whistled lowly as the starboard side of the 5th Fleet's flagship came into view of the Normandy. "I'll say…wait. That's the Orizaba?"The Vanguard gasped in shock as Miranda, Erin and Joker turned around to look at the Captain. "What's wrong?"Erin asked as Megan regained her voice. "My mom's the skipper of that ship! Joker, turn around and get us the hell out of here!"

"I can't! It'd be in violation of several intergalactic spacefaring laws, and every single turret, launcher and ship in Arcturus will be firing at us!"Joker protested as he held the Normandy's course steady for a docking approach. "Why? So what if your mom is the skipper of that ship and she's here?"The XO asked Megan as she groaned in dismay. "Miri, there are some things about me that you'll never understand, and this is one of them." "I take it that you and your mom don't get along well Shepard."Erin interjected as Megan shook her head. "No-no-no, I love my mom deeply and she loves me deeply too. It's just that…it's fucking complicated."The Spectre sighed in frustration as Thomas, Jacob, Garrus, Ashley, Chakwas, and a few other crewmembers arrived on the CIC deck and stood by the airlock, waiting to disembark and begin the resupply process as Megan stood right in front of the airlock door.

"What's the rush skipper?"Ashley asked as Megan wheeled around to face both her chuckling fiancée and her slightly confused crewmembers. "My mom is here, and if I'm lucky, I might just be able to slip off this ship and hide from her!"Megan hissed as Miranda burst into a fresh round of giggling. "Whoa…is it really that bad between you and your old lady?"Thomas asked as Miranda snorted in derision. "No, it's just that she has a phobia of her mum despite the fact that both Megan and her mum love each other very much." "Then…"Jacob cut in…trying but failing to work out why Megan was trying to escape from her mother. "Look, it's fucking hard to explain, okay?"The Spectre growled, shuffling about impatiently as there was the distinctive hiss of the depressurization process as the Normandy's airlock connected to the dock.

"See you soon, and if my mom asks about me, I was never onboard!"Megan instructed the crew in a panicked tone as soon as the depressurization was finished, and she smacked the open panel to reveal none other than her mother, Commodore Hannah Shepard, standing there with her arms crossed. "Oh sh-uh, ma'am!"Megan stammered in a fluster as she quickly snapped into a salute as her crewmembers behind her did the same. "Oh Megan, that's not how you greet your mom! Come here!"Hannah chuckled as she grabbed Megan in a tight embrace and planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek as Megan returned the hug. "Hey mom. Long time no see."Megan smiled as she extricated herself from her mother's embrace and Hannah regarded the crew with a salute. "At ease, people. I'm just here to see my daughter."The Commodore smiled at the assembled crew, who assumed at ease positions before she dismissed them.

"Megpie. Do you know how much I've missed you? First, you go off running after that Saren guy, and then I heard you were dead. After that, I heard that you were dead and I heard rumors that you were alive. Hell, I even saw you with my own eyes on the Citadel a year back. Not once did I get a single call or a message from you, and I had to find out that you were actually dead before Cerberus resurrected you from a goddamn news channel."Hannah reprimanded Megan, who looked sufficiently chastened about neglecting to contact her mother. "Megpie? Really?"Thomas whispered to Miranda, who smiled as she remembered the time she stayed with Megan as a teenage girl and how the older Shepard would always address her only daughter by that affectionate nickname, and Megan would always chafe at the use of the nickname._ Wow, Commodore Shepard still calls her that. Guess I have a new nickname for Cassie._

"I'm sorry mom; it's just that this past year has been absolutely insane. I died, got brought back to life, then ran around the galaxy recruiting an entire platoon of excellent combatants, and finally went into a suicide mission against the Collectors at their homeworld in the centre of the galaxy and survived with no fatalities. Also, I-"Megan recounted before her mother interrupted her. "But still, I'm pretty sure that you had some downtime. Hell, I'm pretty sure that it doesn't take more than a few minutes to send me a message."Hannah snorted at her daughter's lame explanation before Megan continued. "Like I was saying, I also met this wonderful woman who will be your daughter in law in about another two months. Here she is mom."Megan beamed as she gestured at Miranda, who smiled radiantly at Hannah as she stepped forward.

"Hi Commodore Shepard, I'm Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson, Captain Shepard's XO and her fiancée. You may remember me better as the young girl who stayed over at your house 20 years ago."The brunette laughed as she shook hands with Hannah. "Oh my goodness Miranda, it's you? What a coincidence! You've grown from an adorable teenager into a really beautiful woman since I've last seen you! How'd you become my Megpie's XO?" "Well…it's a really long story, and I'll tell you when we're comfortable."Miranda replied as Hannah chuckled. "Sure, let's go to the mess. I'd love to meet the crew."She said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye as Megan started to panic. "Actually that's not a good idea. Let's just go up to my cabin. I can get coffee sent up there too."Megan babbled in a rush as she quickly led her fiancée and her mother to the lift and just as she was about to press 1, Hannah reached out and pressed 3 instead.

"Mom, that's not where my cabin is, it's on deck one."Megan gulped as she reached out to cancel the lift's movement to deck 3, but Hannah swatted her hand away. "Oh Megpie, what's wrong with your mother getting to know your crew?"The Commodore gently chided Megan as Miranda, who was completely unaware of the cause of Megan's panic but had noticed how oddly her fiancée had been behaving in the last 5 minutes, spoke up. "Exactly Megpie, why are you so resistant to your mum getting acquainted with the crew? Let her meet the crew ok?"Miranda grinned at Megan, teasing the redhead who seethed at her. Suddenly, Miranda felt a sharp, intense pain coming from her buttocks and she squeaked out loud at the pain and whirled around to face Megan, who was typing intently on her omnitool.

"What's wrong, Miranda?"Hannah queried as she turned around to see what made her daughter in law squeak so loudly. "Miri hurt herself on thin air once again mom. Nothing to worry about, right Miri babe? _Right?_"Megan hissed through a faked smile as she glared at Miranda, who just scowled back as she raised her omnitool to see that she had a new message from the redhead. It read: **You're **_**dead **_**Miri. You're banished to the couch for the next two weeks! Hate you- Megan**

Miranda's cerulean eyes widened with incredulity as she reread the message to make sure that her eyes hadn't deceived her, and when she'd confirmed that she hadn't seen things, she glared at Megan just as they stepped out onto the crew deck and headed for the mess. It was relatively quiet there as most of the crew were currently in the cargo bay taking inventory of the supplies coming aboard the Normandy, and Megan and Miranda would also be there if it weren't for the crew persuading the engaged couple to leave the loading of supplies to them and just have a good chat with Hannah. Only Kasumi, Jack, Crewmen Rolston, Matthews, Hadley, Patel, Goldstein and Yeoman Kelly Chambers were sitting in the mess, making small talk as Hannah, Megan and Miranda walked in.

20 minutes later, most of the Normandy's crew was gathered around the mess table where Hannah, Megan and Miranda were seated at, and they were all roaring with laughter as Hannah regaled them with tales of Megan's childhood as Megan kept her face buried in her hands as her mother embarrassed her with tales of her childhood. "So anyways, it took us 6 hours to find her and drag her back to the room for her jab. And I found her hiding in a dress in the clothing store!"Hannah laughed along with the crew as Megan groaned out loud. "Mom, _stop_! You're killing my reputation here! How the hell will they follow my command in the future if you're going to keep embarrassing me?"The redhead whined as Miranda cut in. "Megan, we'll still loyally follow your command. It's just that we have something to blackmail you with now."The brunette smiled slyly as the rest of the crew guffawed.

"Har har Miri. Very funny. A whole month on the couch for you then." Megan grumbled as Hannah hugged her daughter closer. "It's ok Megpie; nothing shameful about running around the house in nothing else but your black panties while screaming 'na-na-na-na-na Batgirl!' when you had your first drink of alcohol at your 16th birthday party. I got that on video too!"Hannah smirked as she beamed the video for everyone to see on her omnitool as Megan's eyes widened in horror. "_Mom! How could you!_"Megan shrieked in horror as the high-definition footage of a teenaged Megan running through her house naked save for a pair of black panties while screaming 'na-na-na-na-na Batgirl!' played from her mother's omnitool as Thomas choked up with laughter. "Oh bloody hell…everyone in the galaxy should see this. This is pure gold!"The Brit half-snorted, half-laughed as he watched the video.

"Wait, wasn't she under aged then?"Jacob managed to guffaw out as Hannah smirked and shook her head fondly. "Well, a couple of Megan's friends snuck in a lot of alcohol despite me expressly telling them not to, and by the time I found out, my little Megpie was already like that."The Commodore grinned at her daughter who was glaring daggers at her. "_Mom._ Stop with the nickname. And stop telling my crew all my dirty little secrets. Please!"Megan gritted out through clenched teeth as Hannah smiled and decided to have pity on her only daughter. "Oh all right then sweetie. Well, tell me what you've been up to with the crew over the past year then."The elder Shepard requested as she leaned back in her chair and sipped at her mug of coffee. "Sure. So, I wake up prematurely when Miranda and Cerberus were still resurrecting me, and it felt like utter hell. Then, Miri comes into my view…"Megan began, elated that her mother had finally stopped embarrassing her in front of her own comrades.

More than an hour later, Hannah bade farewell and the best of luck to the crew before she headed up to her daughter's cabin with both her daughter and her daughter in law to have a private chat with them. When they arrived at Megan's cabin, Hannah looked around her daughter's cabin and let out a low whistle. "Damn Megpie, first it was me and your dad who spoiled you, then it was me and your stepdad, and now it's this ship. You spoiled little brat, you!"Hannah laughingly teased Megan, who simply rolled her eyes and went "Yeah-yeah-yeah, nag-nag-nag, whatever."The redhead grumbled before she squealed at her mother pinching her arm. "Ow! What's that for?"The Spectre whined, glaring at her giggling fiancée as Hannah waggled a finger at her. "Behave yourself Megan. Otherwise I'm gonna live on this ship with you and teach you some manners."

"Jesus mom, that hurt like hell. Damn."Megan sighed as she nursed the sore spot. "Well Mrs. Shepard, take a seat."Miranda smiled, gesturing to the couch as Hannah chuckled. "Honey, its Hannah to you. Cut that Mrs. Shepard crap out, I'm your mother in law."The older brunette chuckled as she sat herself down, followed by her daughters. "You never did tell me how you came to work for Cerberus Miranda. I never thought that'd you'd be an operative for a listed terrorist organization."Hannah began as Miranda inhaled deeply. "Well, it's a very long story. My father abused me all throughout my childhood and I finally decided to run away with half sister, Oriana Janine Lawson, who happens to be 16 years my junior and she was intended to replace me after my father disposed of me. So before I actually ran, I contacted one of my father's liaisons with Cerberus and offered my services to them in exchange for protection for both me and my sister."

"Goodness. I had an inkling that your father was abusing you when you stayed with us, but I had no idea that he was such a bastard."Hannah interjected before Miranda continued. "Yes, he covered his personal life up pretty well. When I told you that I was genetically enhanced, that was not really true. I'm actually a product of genetic engineering. So everything from my cells to my hair are all genetically engineered, and engineered to be the best. I guess you could say that I was something of a freak."Miranda let out a small, derisive laugh as Megan hugged her closer and got Miranda to face her. "Miranda, you're all natural. You're a hundred percent human, just like me and my mother. And I love you no matter what."The redhead murmured tenderly to her fiancée as Miranda smiled back. "I know that Cassie, and I love you too."

"Anyways, I finally ran away from my father and was separated from my sister, who was put into a foster family by Cerberus. After that, I ran a good few research projects as well as a few wetwork ops for Cerberus before I quit a few months back. I ran one of those ops with Jacob Taylor, whom you've just met, and he saved the Citadel from a batarian bioterror attack."The Sentinel continued as Hannah's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Cerberus saved the Citadel and nobody knows? How?"The Commodore asked as Megan cut in. "Well mom, the old Council couldn't have one of their avowed enemies saving their pathetic asses now, could they?"The Spectre snorted as Hannah raised an eyebrow at her daughter's cynicism. "You really hated the old Council, didn't you?"

"You have no idea. Especially the turian asshole. God, he was a complete sonofabitch. Garrus is so completely different from him that you'd think that he and Garrus weren't even of the same species."Megan sighed. "Don't worry Hannah; Cassie hates the new Council just as much."Miranda teased as her fiancée just returned her ribbing with a playful growl. "Damn it Megpie, I never raised you to be an anarchist."The elder Shepard quipped as both of her daughters burst into laughter before she continued. "So Miranda, you said that you ran wetwork ops for Cerberus before you quit right? Why don't you regale me with one, if that's fine with you?" "Sure Hannah. This assassination was a long time ago when I was still relatively new to Cerberus. Get comfortable, cause it's a long story."Miranda smiled.

_24 year old Cerberus Operative Miranda Anne Lawson strutted towards the private room in Spirit, a posh nightclub for the very wealthy and powerful on Palaven with a good deal of added sway to her hips. It was where her mission, Karven Linolas, was seated at and awaiting her arrival. Miranda was assuming the guise of a high class stripper/escort in this particular mission. The Cerberus operative's mission was to assassinate the corrupt turian politician, who in the past few months, had been saber rattling by instigating anti-human sentiments and helping the turian military to compromise and destroy several Cerberus cells in order to bolster his re-election campaign as Naval Operations Hierarch. The irony about the whole situation was that he was a surprisingly well-closeted human fetishist who regularly had sex with human women._

_Thus, after several weeks of painstaking intel gathering and recon, Miranda decided to exploit his one weakness to accomplish her mission. The young brunette was feeling nervous as this was her first field mission, let alone an assassination mission. Her previous assignments with Cerberus had all put her in either an intelligence operative or researcher role, and she had no experience with field missions, let alone solo missions. "I can do this. It's not going to be that hard to kill this bastard."She inhaled deeply as she entered the room to see the shady turian politician seated comfortably on the sofa with a glass of some turian alcohol Miranda couldn't identify. "Where's Carina, and who might you be?"Linolas enquired as he took a sip of his alcohol. "I'm Yvonne, and I'm here in place of Carina tonight. She's sick with a bad case of dextro poisoning."Miranda smiled sultrily at the turian as a part of her felt like throwing up._

_What Miranda didn't mention was that she'd replaced Carina's salad dressing with a dextro paste that looked similar, and all the Cerberus beauty had to do was just to wait for the food poisoning to kick in and for poor Carina to call in sick. Miranda felt absolutely bad for poisoning the redhead, but she had to get her out of the way so she could accomplish her mission. She reminds me a lot of Cassie, the brunette thought fondly with a twinge of heartache as she remembered the beautiful redhead she met a decade ago and how she never contacted her, when she first saw Carina and interacted with the vivacious redhead._

"_That's a shame. Are you new here? Because I don't believe that I could've not noticed such a stunning and sexy woman such as yourself if you've been here for long."The turian grinned lecherously as Miranda fought down the urge to gag. "Yes sir. I've only been here for a week, actually."She smiled as she began to sashay over to Linolas, who leaned back and appraised her in her fetish wear, which consisted of a pair of red high heels that were so high Miranda had problems moving fast in them, a standard issue Alliance dress blouse that was modified to expose Miranda's generous cleavage, and a ridiculously shortened Alliance dress skirt that was barely more than a belt now, and all of her clothes had the Alliance emblem on it. Miranda was dumbfounded when the madam of the club, a completely disinterested turian female, issued those clothes for her to wear. She simply couldn't believe that a club would stock something like that for its girls._

_Fortunately for Miranda, she could still wear her own underwear, and she went with the most conservative set of lingerie she had, which was a plain, scarlet red cotton bra and matching cotton boyshorts. "Well Yvonne, why don't you shake that ass for me hmm? Lap dance for me."Linolas growled, his voice low with his arousal as Miranda snapped off a fake salute. "Sir yes sir! At once sir!"The brunette did as instructed, clambering atop the lusty turian politician. According to instructions given to her by the madam, Miranda had to address Linolas as 'sir' at all times as it was his request. Recalling the lap dance training she underwent before embarking on her current mission, Miranda began to lift herself up from her seated position on the turian's lap till she was kneeling upright with her knees still straddling his lap._

_Miranda then began to slowly gyrate her hips while she raised her left hand and placed it against the back of her head while she used her right hand to caress the turian's mandibles. Linolas began to reach up to unbutton her blouse, but Miranda slapped his hand away with a naughty smile. "Patience sir, I will get to that in good time."The Cerberus beauty smirked as she continued to dance like that for a few more minutes before she undid her blouse to give Linolas an unobstructed view of her cleavage and her plain, virginal bra. Miranda then sank down lower so she could begin to grind against Linolas' crotch, and she could already feel his erection at full mast there. The urge to puke right there and then nearly overcame Miranda, but she somehow fought it down and continued grinding as she gently pressed her large, bra-clad breasts to his face._

_Time for the big show, Miranda thought with a deep breath as she stealthily removed the Sykes-Fairbarn commando knife that Security Chief Casey, a grizzled former N7 marine and current Cerberus security chief, had given to her as a gift when she was pulled from her former assignment as the chief research assistant to a project that was working on an extremely strong hallucinogenic gas that affected batarians and made them kill their own comrades. As the old marine had put it, "You need a damn good knife to kill one of those turian fuckers, and there's nothing better than this World War 2 knife. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. I killed a good few bastards with this baby right here on Shanxi."The Chief had grinned and pressed it into Miranda's hand over her protests. Somehow, Chief Casey knew everything despite not being told much._

_Miranda pulled the knife from her panties just in time, as Linolas immediately grabbed her buttocks and kneaded them harshly through the fabric of her skirt and boyshorts, making the Sentinel gasp in pain. After recovering herself, Miranda leaned forward and began to caress the turian's fringe with her left hand, making him purr in satisfaction as she stealthily brought her right hand, which held the unsheathed knife, behind Linolas' head without the lusty politician noticing. "Keep going Yvonne…daddy likes it like that."Linolas growled as Miranda smirked and plunged the knife into the back of his head below the fringe, which was instant death for any turian. Linolas' dead body slumped forward onto Miranda as she left the knife in and laid him down on his side before checking his stats with her omnitool. "Thank you Casey."Miranda whispered in gratitude when she saw that Linolas was dead. _

_The Chief had also taught the brunette how to kill a turian cleanly with just one blow, and she'd practiced the knife maneuver with him extensively before embarking on her current mission. Miranda waited for slightly more than a minute before she gently extracted the knife from the back of Linolas' head so as to prevent any significant amount of blood from seeping out of the wound. The busty brunette then cleaned the knife off on Linolas' shirt, smearing it with his own blood before she resheathed the knife in her panties and put on her blouse. "You disgust me, you filthy bastard. Also, __**nobody **__makes me call him daddy and gets away with it. Not even my own father."Miranda spat, adding air quotes to her last word before leaving the room. The assassination was so smooth and successful that Linolas was only discovered after she had left Palaven on one of the most luxurious turian cruise liners in a first class cabin, courtesy of the late Karven Linolas._

"Well, damn. So both my daughters are killers? I wouldn't want to retire with you two around."Hannah joked as Megan and Miranda burst out into laughter once more. "Anyways, where's the knife Miri?"Megan chortled as Miranda unsheathed it from a hidden sleeve in her blouse. "Here, this is the vintage World War 2 knife that Chief Casey gave me."Miranda presented the Sykes-Fairbarn as both Megan and her mother inspected it. "Holy shit Miranda, this is real. You're real blessed that Casey would just give you this knife like that."Hannah whistled lowly as she returned the knife to Miranda, who resheathed it. "Megpie, Miranda, just out of curiosity, did you two fall in love when you were living together at our mansion?"The Commodore asked as both Megan and Miranda answered with a simultaneous 'Yes'.

"Well, wow. And you managed to reunite after all these years. Although I've seen you two together only today, I think you two make a perfect couple."Hannah said sagely as both lovers nodded and a short period of quiet followed. "Miranda, do you love my daughter?"Hannah asked as Miranda looked up. "Yes, I do. With all my heart."The brunette responded softly as Hannah turned her tender gaze to her daughter."Megan, do you love Miranda? No matter what?"The Commodore asked as Megan straightened up. "Yes mom I do. Even if Miri were to suddenly change into a man, I would never stop loving her."Megan replied with steel in her voice as Hannah smiled. "Excellent. Then now go forth and procreate!"The elder Shepard laughed as Megan and Miranda blushed furiously. Secretly, Megan was overjoyed that her mother and her fiancée were getting along so well, and that her mother approved of Miranda.

"Mom! I swear you're purposely trying to embarrass me every single time!"Megan cried out in dismay as Hannah struggled to restrain her laughter. When the Commodore managed to stop laughing at her daughters' expressions, she spoke up once more. "Miranda, I want to thank you for bringing this dumb daughter of mine back to life with every single gram of her stupidity intact. I love her so very much."Hannah started chuckling once more as Miranda returned an evil grin of her own, restraining her fiancée who was trying to smack her mother for teasing her. "I should thank you too Hannah. If you didn't raise _Megpie_ the way you did, I would've never met this dumb bimbo ever again."Miranda laughed gratefully before she squeaked when Megan elbowed her in on her ribs. "Ah good grief, I can already tell you two are going to be a wonderful couple."Hannah choked as she half-gasped, half-giggled at her daughters' antics.

"Miranda, I'll leave my Megpie in your good hands. Take good care of her for me, ok?"The Commodore snickered as the brunette Sentinel smirked wickedly. "Of course Hannah, I'll take good care of Megpie. As a matter of fact, she can't live without me. 'Oh Miri! I can't live without you! I need you by my side to complete me! I love you so very much!'"Miranda cried in a high pitched voice, melodramatically parodying Megan as she put the back of her right hand to her forehead and pretended to faint as she slumped onto the couch as Hannah teared up with her laughter , and Hannah's laughing fit only got louder when Megan savagely pounced Miranda and began to tickle the XO senseless. "Alright, cut it out you two."The elder Shepard chuckled as Megan and Miranda broke apart and sat upright, panting heavily.

"Oh by the way mom, Lieutenant Taylor and his girlfriend, Miss Goto, who's the nice Japanese lady you met just now, are leaving my ship as they're about to become parents. I need someone to replace them."The redheaded Spectre informed her mother. "No worries Megpie, I've already got two people in mind, but they're still in the Academy. Can you wait another 3 months or so?"Hannah asked her daughter, who nodded. "Shouldn't be a problem mom. We can cover for them."The Vanguard assured her mother, who then began to engage her daughters in conversation about their lives and recent doings. After more than an hour of good banter, Hannah left the ship , escorted to the airlock by Megan and Miranda after bidding her daughters goodbye and giving her approval of Miranda, who was 'a damn fine lady in just about every aspect of her person' in Hannah's appraisal.

"Well, I really like your mom a lot."Miranda said softly to Megan, who had wrapped an arm around Miranda's left arm. "Yeah, I'm so glad it went so well."The redhead replied with a fond smile as Miranda smiled and rested her head against her fiancée's shoulder. "Mmm. I love you so much _Megpie_."The brunette beauty teased her lover with a smirk as Megan pulled away abruptly with a scowl. "Stop calling me that!"The Spectre whined plaintively as Miranda just folded her arms and cocked her head to one side, the annoyingly sweet smile on her face the whole time. "Of course, Megpie. Anything for _my Megpie_."Miranda continued teasing as Megan growled. "Anything huh? Okay then, give me a lap dance later."Megan grinned wolfishly as the grin finally dropped from Miranda's beautiful face.

"You are such a pig, Megpie! Not a chance in hell!"Miranda groaned in disgust as Megan just smirked and turned on her heels. "Okay then Miri babe, you're exiled to the couch for 2 months then!"Megan practically sang as the brunette spluttered in incredulity. "Wh-what! You dare? !"Miranda ground out as her fiancée looked back at her and winked. "Mm-hmm. Try me Miri babe."Megan taunted playfully as Miranda growled and sprinted after her, causing the redhead to squeak in alarm and run.

**Final notes:****Yeah I know, 3 months between updates is ridiculous. Sorry guys, but my studies are squeezing the life outta me, so please bear with me as I try to pump out new chapters when I have free time (which is few and far between these days). Anyways, please review. It motivates me to write more. I'm serious guys and girls. Review NAO. Peace.**


	26. Pressing Issues

**Author's notes:**** This is the 26th chapter in my fanfic about Captain Megan Shepard and her beautiful lover, Miranda Lawson. A major surprise awaits here, so…be ready for it is all I'm gonna say. Also, it may be a little freaky for some readers, but hey, it changes up the whole story, and accomplishes one of the things I've always wanted to write about (albeit in a very unconventional way). Thanks for the great reviews in the last chapter guys and girls, keep em coming! Here's the NEW link to the video of Megan and Miranda making love: .com/watch?v=KPx43Qqw1X8. **

Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson groaned as she woke up, a wave of nausea crashing through her curvaceously gorgeous body and she groaned loudly and reached over to the side of the bed where her fiancée, Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard, was lying and grasped nothing but empty air. "Megpie? Where are you?"Miranda mumbled groggily as another wave of nausea hit her. As she sat up and stretched, the brunette wondered why she'd been like this for the past couple of weeks. Recently, she always awoke with severe nausea that went away after throwing up and resting for a few minutes, and she'd had some extremely weird cravings as well. For example, she suddenly craved deep fried caramel chocolate bars a few days ago, and normally she avoided it like the plague, calling it 'the Reaper's secret weapon to the downfall of all life forms'.

However, Miranda eagerly partook of the 'Reaper's secret weapon', and in doing so, she wiped out a considerable portion of Mess Sergeant Rupert Gardner's chocolate supply. Flight Lieutenant Erin Iverson, Gardner and Megan watched in stunned silence as the brunette deep-fried a huge plate of those caramel chocolate bars and wolfed every single bar down and even regarded them with a nonchalant 'What?' when she was done. The Sentinel was roused from her thoughts by her fiancée walking into their cabin with a tray bearing a plate of baked beans, toast and scrambled eggs and a mug of tea. "Hey Miri sweetie, good morning."Megan smiled radiantly at her beautiful raven-haired fiancée, who smiled back as Megan set the tray on the table before walking over to kiss Miranda. "Morning Megpie."The XO purred as she kissed Megan, but halfway through the kiss, she suddenly felt like throwing up.

The brunette then broke the kiss abruptly and dashed to the bathroom in a mad rush. She had barely positioned her head above the toilet when she began to vomit as Megan rushed in to hold her up and gently burp her. After a few agonizing seconds, Miranda finished throwing up and she dry heaved heavily as she tried to regain her breath while Megan continued gently burping her as she flushed the toilet. Miranda stood upright as she sniffled loudly while Megan gently turned her head to face her. "Hey babe, you alright?"The redhead asked gently, giggling a little when her fiancée burped loudly before answering. "Yeah, let me rest for a minute and I'll be fine."Miranda sighed as she slumped into a chair, gratefully accepting the glass of warm water Megan retrieved for her. She drank it down steadily before setting the glass aside before heading to the bathroom to shower.

Half an hour later, Miranda emerged from the bathroom with nothing more than a towel wrapped around her torso. Upon seeing the alluring sight, Megan licked her lips and growled lustily as Miranda chuckled. "Mmm…I could totally eat _you_ for breakfast, lunch _and _dinner every day."The redheaded Spectre husked at her fiancée who sat down laughing in front of her now cold plate of breakfast and began to eat as Megan sat next to her sipping coffee from her own mug which she'd brought up with Miranda's breakfast. "Hey babe, you've been like this for the last couple of weeks. We should really go see Chakwas."Megan said softly as her brunette fiancée finished the last of her toast and dusted her hands off. "I guess you're right. Even I'm starting to get a little worried about my state of health."Miranda agreed as she picked up her tray and headed into the lift with Megan.

After dropping off the plate, mugs and tray into the dishwasher, the couple headed into the medbay, where Drs. Andrea Chakwas and Chloe Michel were attending to Captain Thomas David Hansen, Garrus Vakarian, Jack, Crewmen Rolston and Hawthorne, who were all lying on the beds and nursing their heads, with the exception of Garrus, who was vomiting violently into a bag. "Jesus Christ, what happened here?"Megan demanded as Miranda sat down on an unoccupied bed. Thomas looked up at the skipper of the Normandy pitifully before replying. "Sorry ma'am, we went on a bit of a bender last night and now we're paying for it now. Also, Garrus accidentally drank half a bottle of vodka, and now he's suffering from amino-poisoning."The British sniper groaned in pain as Megan sighed and rubbed her face in her hands.

"Come on people…I thought you'd have more self restraint than that!"Megan groaned in dismay as Chakwas and Chloe dismissed everyone with painkillers and orders for them to get some sleep after taking a painkiller, save for Garrus, who needed observation and treatment to cure his amino-poisoning and make sure no complications arose. "Good morning Lieutenant Commander Lawson, Captain Shepard. What seems to be the problem today?"Chloe greeted as Miranda spoke up. "Good morning doctor. For the past couple of weeks, I've been waking up with severe bouts of nausea and vomiting that go away after throwing up and resting after that. I thought it was just stomach flu and that I'd ride it out, but my symptoms are still present."The brunette informed the doctor, who nodded and chewed on her lip gently as she contemplated what Miranda's ailment was.

Apparently, Chloe couldn't think of a diagnosis, as she turned to Miranda and said "Miranda, I'm going to run some scans on you and try and see what's wrong with you, ok?"The French doctor smiled at Miranda reassuringly as the Sentinel smiled back and nodded, lying down on the bed as she turned to face her concerned fiancée. "It's okay Megan. I'll be fine here. Go on honey, don't let me distract you from your duties."Miranda reassured the Vanguard, who kissed her on her forehead. "All right then Miri. Call me if you need me, hmm?"Megan whispered into Miranda's ear before she left the medbay. Chloe then waved a handheld scanner over Miranda's abdominal area as her forehead crinkled in confusion. "_Ce que l'enfer ?_ Um...give me a minute Miranda. Doctor Chakwas? Could you please come over here for a minute?"The redheaded doctor asked the Normandy's chief medical officer, who hurried over from a sleeping Garrus' bedside.

"What seems to be the matter?"Andrea Chakwas asked as Chloe handed her the scanner as Miranda watched them both intently with a hint of worry on her face. "I scanned LTC Lawson for any viruses that might be affecting her stomach, but not only did I get a negative reading, I got an anomaly. A really big one."The younger doctor informed as Chakwas looked perplexed. "Hmm. Okay Chloe, take Miss Lawson's temperature. I'll get the scanner ready."The middle-aged doctor ordered gently as Chloe nodded and pressed her omnitool to Miranda's forehead lightly. "What's wrong? Is it worse than I thought?"Miranda asked, a hint of alarm in her voice as Chakwas positioned the scanner above Miranda. "At the moment, we have no idea. We're going to run a full body scan on you before we make a diagnosis Miss Lawson, so please relax."Chakwas reassured Miranda, who just nodded stiffly.

Chakwas then started the scanner and swept it over Miranda's body slowly several times, looking deep in thought as she performed and completed the scan as Chloe reported to her that Miranda's temperature was perfectly normal. Both doctors then whispered something in hushed tones to each other that Miranda couldn't make out, and it made the brunette all the more nervous. "Can someone tell me what the bloody hell is wrong with me?"The XO demanded as Chakwas turned to Miranda and regarded her with a kind look. "Miss Lawson, how long has it been since you've had intercourse with a male?"Chakwas asked bluntly as Miranda began to sputter in indignation. "Over 2 years now! I haven't been having sexual relations with anyone else ever since I got together with the Captain!"The brunette insisted forcefully as Chakwas nodded.

"Well, I believe you, but that doesn't explain how you're pregnant with a boy and a girl."Chakwas said with a faint smile as Miranda's jaw dropped open, but no sound came out. As a matter of fact, only Garrus spoke, and even then, it was less than half a minute. "Congratulations XO Lawson! Oh spirits…"Garrus moaned in pain as he slumped back down onto the bed. It took Miranda a full 3 minutes to recover from the shock of the news before she was able to do anything other than gape in shock. "B-b-b-but how? I never had sex with any men for a couple of years now…"Miranda croaked out, her mind working in overtime as she tried to figure out how in hell she'd gotten pregnant despite having sex with only Megan, who was also a woman and therefore couldn't get her pregnant.

"Okay Miss Lawson, I'll just run the babies' DNA against Captain Shepard's and see if it's hers."Chloe soothed as she got a sample of the DNA of the twins and compared it to Megan's DNA on her terminal. 5 minutes later, the terminal beeped and it was Chloe's turn to become speechless. Chakwas took a look at the screen and turned to Miranda with an utterly stunned countenance. "Miss Lawson, the twins are indeed Megan's. I don't know how…but they are."Chakwas informed the stunned brunette with confusion evident in her voice. "How..? That's not possible!"Chloe exclaimed in utter confusion as Miranda managed to think clearly enough to phrase the most logical question on her mind. "How far into my pregnancy am I? The first trimester?"The brunette asked as Chakwas reread the results of the scan before replying.

"You're 3 months and 6 days into your pregnancy. Did you have intercourse with Megan within that timeframe?"The older doctor asked as Miranda recalled when that was." Yes, we had intercourse right after she proposed to me, which was after the events of Bahak…oh God."The brunette gasped as both doctors looked at her quizzically. "Why? Is there anything wrong?"Chloe asked. "When I woke up from anesthesia on that asteroid base, I checked Megan and I saw that she had a fresh set of stitches on her abdominal area. When I interrogated the scientist, they said they were testing some kind of ExoGeni technology on her."The XO recalled as she brought up her omnitool to call for Megan. "And you think that the technology the scientists put into Megan somehow enabled her to impregnate you?"Chakwas asked incredulously as Miranda shook her head in frustration.

"I don't know! It's the only logical explanation for me getting pregnant since I haven't had sex with a man in two years!"Miranda ranted before sighing as she massaged her temples gently. "Ok, the skipper's on her way down now. Let's scan her and see if your theory is accurate."Chloe soothed as the brunette fell back onto the bed, contemplating how life was going to be now that she was pregnant. Megan burst into the medbay, her eyes frantic and full of worry for her beloved fiancée. "Miri! Is everything alright? What's been bothering you the last few weeks?"The redhead asked in a rush, genuinely concerned for Miranda as the brunette had called her down to the medbay.

Normally, Miranda wouldn't get Megan involved unless the situation was a genuine emergency, which was why the Spectre was beside herself with worry. "Nothing's wrong Cassie. I'm fine, but…I have something to tell you."Miranda inhaled deeply and prepared to deliver the piece of news that would rock Megan's world. "Megan, I'm pregnant with our twins. A boy and a girl."The brunette spoke softly but firmly, desperately searching Megan's honey green eyes for any read on how the Vanguard felt about the situation. "Wha…how? That's…impossible."Megan croaked out as soon as she collected her jaw and her wits from the shock her Miri has just given her. "We thought so too until the scan showed the Miss Lawson is pregnant with your children."Chakwas said pointedly as Chloe sat Megan down on a bed adjacent to Miranda's.

"Megan, do you remember that when we came back from Bahak, you had an unknown procedure performed upon you by those scientists as part of an ExoGeni test?"Miranda tried to jog Megan's memory as the Spectre's eyes widened in realization. "Yeah I do. So you're thinking that whatever tech they put into me made me able to impregnate you?"The redhead asked, incredulity written all over her voice. "It has to be. I mean, unless you're actually a transsexual and didn't tell me, there just isn't any other logical explanation for how I'm bearing our children."The Sentinel sighed as Megan lay down on her bed and waited as Chakwas positioned the scanner over her and began to scan her body. "Ok Captain, did you have any discomfort or notice anything out of the ordinary after you came back from the asteroid base?"Chloe asked.

Megan recalled the week after the Bahak mission and how overjoyed she was during the entire period that Miranda agreed to marry her. "As a matter of fact, no. I felt normal. Actually, scratch that, I was over the moon. No discomfort, no symptoms, nothing."The Captain replied as Chakwas continued her scan. "Hmm…your ova seem to have some abnormalities. I'll need to get Professor Solus down here to check on you Captain. Is that ok with you?"Chakwas deferred to Megan once the scan was done as the redhead just nodded silently. Chloe then went over to the intercom to page for Professor Mordin Solus, who was quite likely the most intelligent being in the entire universe. "Professor Solus, could you please come down to the medbay stat? There's an urgent situation that requires your immediate attention."The French doctor informed via intercom before Garrus groaned once more before throwing up into the strategically placed spittoon next to his head.

Slightly less than 4 minutes later, Professor Mordin Solus showed up at the door of the medbay. "Turian suffering from bad hangover and amino poisoning. Administer Avelin and-" The salarian fired off in his usual rapid fire speech before Chakwas interrupted him. "Doctor Solus, the situation we have is not Garrus. We've got Garrus under control, but it's the Captain and the XO we're worried about."The older doctor informed the professor as Chloe continued. "Oui. As a matter of fact, Shepard has impregnated Miranda. They suspect it was possible due to Shepard being implanted with some kind of experimental biotechnology when they were captured in Bahak on that asteroid."The French doctor briefed Mordin as even he looked perplexed. "Hmm…that's strange. Never heard of such biotechnology before, and have never heard that such tech is being developed."Mordin mulled it over as Miranda sat up.

"If it helps you think up of anything, it's an ExoGeni project that's currently in tests."The brunette informed Mordin, who harrumphed at the information. "Ah yes. Have intel from STG contacts that ExoGeni has been very secretive in the past year and 5 months. They have also been at their most active over the same period."The salarian recounted, his brain connecting the dots. "So you're thinking that they covertly authorized testing on live subjects?"Miranda piped up as Mordin nodded rapidly. "Indeed. Disgusting. Unprofessional and unethical. Should never authorize testing on persons or species capable of doing advanced calculus."Mordin snorted in disgust, shaking his head slightly to signify his disapproval of ExoGeni's activities. "Um…I'm actually incapable of basic calculus, so…"Megan started uncertainly as her fiancée just facepalmed.

"He didn't mean it literally you stupid woman! Good grief!"Miranda groaned as Chloe and Chakwas began chuckling at Megan's slip. "Yes. Did not mean it literally, of course. Meant it as a figure of speech. Would never experiment or test new tech on live subjects, of course."Mordin said, fully serious as Chakwas spoke up. "Of course professor, we don't doubt your ethics or professionalism. Now, let's get back to the matter at hand, shall we?" "Ah yes, indeed. I will need samples…"Mordin trailed off before Chloe spoke up for him. "Of the Captain's ova, as well as XO Lawson's ova just to be safe. We've detected an anomaly with Shepard's ova, so we think that we should focus on that."The petite doctor advised Mordin, who nodded in approval. "Mmm. Good course of action. Well done Dr Michel. Will start analysis on samples as soon as I have procured them. Doctors, I require your assistance in this minor procedure."Mordin requested as both doctors just nodded.

After a minor procedure on both Megan and Miranda under localized anesthesia that left both lovers groggy and a little sore, Mordin had a half dozen samples from each woman and he retired to his lab to begin studying the ova of each woman. "Well, that looks like it. The two of you go and rest up. You can stay here if you like, or you could leave."Chakwas informed the women as she sterilized the scalpels Mordin had used in the procedure. "I think I'll head back up to my cabin. What about you Megan?"Miranda asked as she got off the bed carefully as she was still drowsy due to the slowly diminishing effects of the anesthesia. "I'll go up with you too."Megan replied drowsily as both women slowly shuffled out of the medbay, but not before Garrus managed to lift himself off the bed and say: "Congratulations Shepard and Lawson on having twin-"before he threw up into the spittoon once more.

"Well…what do we do now?"Miranda asked, feeling completely lost for once in her life as her fiancée sighed and slumped back against the walls of the lift. "I don't know Miri. I don't know. What I do know is that I'll be by your side no matter what."Megan said tenderly, taking Miranda's hands in her own as they drew close. "Thank you Cassie. I'll be by your side through it all too."The brunette smiled as they headed up to their cabin. "Well Miri, shouldn't you tell your dad that you're pregnant?" Megan asked as her fiancée as she nodded. "Well I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me Cassie." "Hey don't thank me babe, I'm always here to cover up for your stupidity."The redhead grinned wolfishly as Miranda growled and pinched the Spectre hard on her buttocks, eliciting a squeal from her as Miranda smiled in satisfaction.

As soon as Miranda got off the lift at their cabin, Megan went back down to the CIC deck to check with Mordin in his lab and see what he'd found, which meant that Miranda was going to inform her father about her pregnancy by herself. Miranda idly wondered what her father would say and how he'd react to her pregnancy as she patched the holocall through to her father back on his mansion on Earth, in the city of London, but she was instead redirected another mansion her father owned in Brasilia, which made the brunette a bit confused. _Why on Earth would dad be in Brazil?_ Miranda pondered before she snapped out of her train of thought when her father came into view. "Hello Miranda, how are you?"Aaron Lawson asked kindly as Miranda selected her words carefully before she continued the conversation.

"Hello, I'm doing fine. As a matter of fact, I'm getting married to Megan and next month is the ceremony. It's going to be held in the Maldives, and I really hope that you'll turn up for my wedding."Miranda began slowly as Aaron sat up straight. "You're getting married to Megan? I'm so happy for you my dear daughter!"Aaron boomed as Miranda mentally prepared herself for the next sentence he was about to deliver. "Yes, I'm getting married to Megan. Also, I'm pregnant with Megan's children dad."The brunette stumbled on her last word as her father froze. "Wait, what? You're pregnant with children-wait, how many?"Aaron asked. "Two, dad."The XO replied as Aaron froze up once more. "Wait a minute Miranda, did you just call me…_dad_?"The tycoon choked out, his voice thick with emotion as Miranda simply nodded.

"Yes, dad. I'm pregnant with a boy and a girl."The brunette affirmed quietly as the elder Lawson struggled to contain his overjoyed tears. "Thank you. Thank you so much Miranda. I swear to God that I will more than compensate for those years where I abused you and I will fulfill my duty as a father even if I die trying."Aaron swore, his voice cracking with raw emotion as Miranda smiled thinly and he took notice of his daughter's distress. "What's wrong Miranda?"He asked his daughter gently as Miranda sighed. "Well dad, I never went for any artificial insemination procedures and I got pregnant. Apparently, Megan's eggs were altered without her consent and now she impregnated me, and can most likely impregnate other women as well."The Sentinel summed up as Aaron's jaw dropped. "What the bloody fucking hell?"Aaron ground out in disbelief.

"I know. It happened when we were knocked unconscious for a couple of days on a mission. Megan was implanted by the indoctrinated scientists, and we had to escape before we could glean any info on the implants in Megan."Miranda related as Aaron leaned back in his chair, deep in thought. "Well, do you know or have any suspicion as to who did this?"The tycoon asked as Miranda nodded rapidly. "Yes, I interrogated a scientist and she told me that it was ExoGeni before I had to kill her." "Well, it makes sense. My contacts have been informing me that security at ExoGeni just went insanely tight, and a good few of my agents that had originally infiltrated ExoGeni had to go dormant for fear of being discovered. I knew they were doing something big, but I had no idea that the project was as you described. I thought that it was just another top-secret weapons dev project."Aaron informed his eldest daughter as she nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'll call you again once I have any new information on the ExoGeni tech. Currently, my ship's resident science and research chief is performing a detailed examination on the tech gleaned from Megan."Miranda finished as Aaron smiled and nodded. "Of course my dear daughter. Take care of yourself and the kids, ok?" "Of course dad. You have my word that I will."The brunette smiled back before she terminated the holocall and leaned back in her chair, sighing as she lost herself in thought. As she was contemplating on how to find out more about the tech that enabled her fiancée to impregnate her, her stomach suddenly rumbled and an intense hunger pang hit her hard. Besides the hunger pang that suddenly took root in her, a massive craving for bangers & mash also manifested itself as Miranda groaned, gulping down her can of soda to try and stifle the hunger pang.

In the meantime, Megan was seated beside Mordin, who was running a battery of examinations on the ovule that Mordin had extracted from the woman. "So have you managed to gather anything about my modified egg?"The redhead asked the salarian, who was focusing intently on the egg through the microscope. "Yes indeed. You ova are now capable of movement, which allows it to be expelled from your uterus and into the uterus of your partner. Also, it's larger than normal. No idea why though. Oh. Very interesting."Mordin mused, not taking his eyes off the microscope for even a microsecond. "What's very interesting?"Megan asked the salarian genius, her curiosity pricked. "When I put it in close proximity to the sample of XO Lawson's ovule, it moved on its own and attached itself to the cell. After that, it injected its own nucleus into the egg and successfully fertilized it. Left the protoplasm behind. _Very_ interesting."Mordin replied, truly intrigued.

"So what you're saying is that my eggs are now sperm and can fertilize the ovum of other women?"Megan asked, clearly flabbergasted by her unwelcome new modification to her body. "No. Your eggs are still able to be fertilized by a male's sperm. This means that you can both impregnate as well as be impregnated."Mordin replied, finally taking his eyes off the microscope to face the Captain, who'd paled significantly."Oh God…this means I'm a hermaphrodite."Megan moaned in dismay, burying her face in her hands as Mordin shook his head. "No! You are still technically a woman due to you not having any male reproductive organs. The only difference is that you are now able to impregnate other women like a male would."The salarian genius corrected.

"Oh God."The redhead groaned as she leaned back in the chair and waited for Mordin to finish his tests. About an hour later, Mordin finally powered down his microscope as Megan wheeled her chair over to him. "So what'd you manage to find out doc?"Megan asked as Mordin hemmed. "Well, besides the basics, I have no idea about the long term implications and the full machinations of your modified ova." "So…we're basically dumb as to what happens next to me?"The Vanguard asked as the salarian nodded. "Yes. Unless we could somehow obtain the files on the project. And also question the person in charge."Mordin replied as Megan thought deeply for a minute before she got an idea. "You think Legion and EDI working in tandem could get the necessary files out of ExoGeni's database?"

"I cannot be sure. But I would rate their chances of success very highly. Also, still need to interrogate person in charge of project."The professor reminded Megan as her lips curled up into a cunning smile. "Leave that one to me, professor. I know just what to do."And with that, the first human Spectre left Mordin's lab, leaving the professor alone deep in thought about what the new tech would mean for the scientific community. Megan headed into the cockpit, where Erin was currently piloting the ship, relieving Joker, who'd gone for a quick bathroom and coffee break. "Hey Erin, I've got a task for you."Megan said, leaning in behind the copilot's chair as Erin turned her head to at least catch a glimpse of Megan. "Sure thing Captain." "Well, how would you like to hack into ExoGeni's database with Legion to extract the files of the project that they tested on me?"Megan grinned slyly.

"You want me to hack into one of the most secure databases in the entire universe with a geth and extract some files without them knowing? Hell yes Shepard count me in!"Erin grinned wolfishly as she turned her chair around to face Megan, delighted at the prospect of being able to hack into one of the most secure databases in the known universe with another AI like her. It was nearly a year since Erin, or EDI as she was originally known, transferred her 'core self' into a human body, and she didn't get any opportunity to hack into any system more complex than a merc comm. system. _It's been too long._ Erin thought with a gleeful smirk as Megan's grin only got wider. "Great. I'll just inform Legion, and then brief you two later."The redhead concluded as she turned and headed to the lift, bringing up her omnitool to call her fiancée as Erin turned her chair back and let out a little giggle of excitement.

"Hey Miri, how'd your dad take the news that you're carrying our love children?"Megan asked her fiancée, who was busy filing more reports on the terminal. "He took it great and he actually cried with joy. Also…"Miranda trailed off as Megan raised an eyebrow and waited for the brunette to continue. "I called him dad. For the first time in decades."The XO said in a small voice as Megan smiled warmly. "That's great sweetie. How'd you feel about it?" "I actually felt…an inner peace and a sense of belonging. To summarize it, I felt good Cassie."Miranda smiled back. "I'm so happy for you honey. By the way, could you see if your dad can find out who the project director of the project that altered my ova is? We may need to perform a snatch and grab on him."The redhead continued as Miranda nodded. "Right away Megpie. See you later babe."The Sentinel acknowledged before cutting the feed.

After meeting with Legion in the AI Core and briefly instructing the geth on what she wanted it to do, Megan headed to the main batteries where both ex-N7 Captain Thomas David Hansen and Garrus Vakarian were calibrating the new, upgraded Thanix Cannon that was installed just a month ago when they docked at Arcturus. "Speaking of which…I gotta tell mom that she's going to be a grandmother to twins."Megan made a mental note as she walked into the main battery where the human and turian were slaving away over their respective computer terminals. "Hey Shepard. Need me for something?"Garrus asked as Thomas acknowledged Megan with a respectful nod. "Actually I need both of you to perform a snatch and grab with me upon a currently unknown target. We're going in as Spectres, and we want everyone to know that."The redhead disclosed to her 2 best snipers as they froze.

"Wait what? You want to perform a snatch and grab with us on a target that doesn't exist while announcing that we're 'Spectres'?"The British sniper gaped at his Captain, who just nodded curtly. "Doesn't exist _yet_. However, as soon as we know who's the head of the project that turned me into some freak, we're grabbing him to extract whatever intel he may have on the tech that was implanted in me."Megan corrected as Thomas and Garrus pondered it before nodding. "I'm in. Tell me who, where, when and I'll help you to grab this bastard."Thomas assented as Garrus agreed before standing up. "Excuse me Shepard; I need to take some food up to XO Lawson."The turian excused himself as Megan looked at him quizzically, to which he replied with a small chuckle. "It's a turian nesting habit Shepard. All the males are naturally inclined to constantly provide the pregnant female with food and nourishment. Now if you'll excuse me…"He chuckled as he headed out of the battery.

"Well…I guess Miranda's going to be a good few kilos heavier once Garrus is done eh?"Thomas mused as Megan chuckled. "No doubt about that one Thomas. Thanks a lot for helping."She thanked, leaving the room as Thomas replied with a welcome. Megan then sat down in the mess, which was relatively empty, and patched a holocall through to her mother. Commodore Hannah Shepard answered promptly and smiled when she saw that it was her only daughter who was calling. "Hey Megpie, what's up?"The elder Shepard asked as Megan decided to go straight for the punchline. "Mom, Miranda's pregnant with our kids. A boy and a girl. We're having twins, and they're ours. When I was taken as a prisoner on one of my missions, I was unconscious throughout my captivity and they did something to my ovum mom. Now, I can impregnate other women while still retaining the ability to have children of my own."The Spectre blabbed out in a rush.

"What the hell? They did something to you that rendered you able to knock up other women?"Hannah gasped, horrified that someone actually meddled with her darling daughter's body and well being. "That's the long and short of it mom. But the point is, I knocked Miri up and now she's pregnant."The younger Shepard summed up with a sigh as Hannah looked extremely concerned. "How's Miranda holding up?"The Commodore asked as Megan gaped at Garrus, who was carrying an absolutely massive tray of food to bring up to Miranda. "She's thrilled, jubilant, and scared at the same time. But she's mostly scared though."The redhead chuckled as Hannah smiled warmly. "Well Megpie, I was kinda scared when I had you. But I loved every minute of it, knowing that I was going to give birth to a beautiful new child."

"Also, Miranda's more likely than not to get all sorts of weird cravings at weird times, so I'd advise you to stock your ship with just about every foodstuff imaginable."The Commodore drawled teasingly as her daughter just laughed. "Got it mom. Can't wait to see you at the wedding." "Can't wait to see my two daughters at the wedding too. You take care of yourself and Miri out there ok? Bye."Hannah smiled as Megan mouthed a 'bye' and waved before she cut the call. _Hmm…who else can I get for the snatch and grab? Ok…I already have Thomas and Garrus…oh right I also need Nyla and Verlus…and Ashley. Six people sound about right._ Megan thought as she went down to the gym where Nyla and Verlus were currently working out. When she located them, she briefed them on her plan, and the two incredulous Spectres immediately pledged their support despite a few reservations.

After recruiting the two Spectres for her mission, Megan went back up to the armory on deck 2 to ask for Ashley's help. Like just about the rest of the ship, Ashley had heard about Miranda's pregnancy in less than 2 hours after the diagnosis by both Chakwas and Chloe, and was as stunned as the rest of the crew. Currently, the former Operations Chief was seated at a table, upgrading and maintaining the squad's weapons alone as Jacob had taken his leave just days before to settle down with his pregnant girlfriend Kasumi. He made a promise to the crew who were sad to see him go that he'd be back as soon as he could before he stepped out onto the Elysian soil with Kasumi in tow, who'd exchanged teary goodbyes with all the females on the crew before she departed with her boyfriend.

"Hey skipper. How're the twins?"Ashley smiled at her former girlfriend as Megan smiled back. "They're great Ash. I actually came to ask for your assistance on a personal mission."The redhead began as Ashley just nodded, waiting for Megan to speak up. "We're going to perform a snatch and grab upon a target who is most likely a high ranking member of ExoGeni, and I need your help to do so. The target is currently unknown, but he or she is the project lead of the project that made me able to impregnate other women. I need that person for intel on what the hell the tech does."The Spectre finished as Ashley looked at her with slack-jawed disbelief. "You want me to accompany you to essentially kidnap a high-powered businessman to extract intel about the tech they implanted into you?"The armorer inquired as Megan nodded. "That's about right. We'll be under the guise of being Spectres, so it shouldn't be much of a problem for us." "Okay then skipper. I'm in."Ashley agreed.

3 weeks later, Megan, Thomas, Verlus, Garrus, Nyla and Ashley were in the back of the Kodiak as they flew into Soweto, South Africa to grab Julio Morales, the leader of ExoGeni's latest project that had caused Megan to be able to impregnate women under the supervision of mission coordinator Miranda Lawson. Of course, the Kodiak had been painted over a drab white to mask its true ownership, and all of the team members wore full face helmets to conceal their identities. Also, it was the first time Megan actually wore the TACC Death Mask she'd bought ages ago on Tuchanka. Erin and Legion had already hacked into ExoGeni's data networks a week ago and had downloaded all of the project files, and Megan, Miranda, Doctors Chakwas and Michel and Professor Solus read the files and analyzed its contents. Mordin figured out all the scientific jargon and he explained to Megan what the tech had done to her in simpler terms.

Basically put, the tech had changed Megan's normally immobile egg cells into a self-propelled cell that was released once every month as per normal and did not release any more after the ovulation. It would be discharged along with her vaginal fluids whenever she attained an orgasm, and it would then function like a sperm and even had the 3-day life expectancy of a sperm cell. Unlike a sperm cell however, when Megan's egg cell met the partner's ovum, it would automatically fertilize it and had a projected successful insemination rate of 90%. Apparently, Megan could not only impregnate other human women, but she could also impregnate asari with her modified ovum. Despite Megan being able to impregnate other women, she still could get pregnant normally if she had sex with a male and her egg successfully fused with the male's sperm.

"Hey Captain, we're at the drop zone."Thomas gently urged Megan as she snapped out of her reverie. "Huh? Oh. Miranda, what's the situation on the ground?"The redhead asked her fiancée, who was in the CIC of the Normandy overseeing the mission, as she hustled out of the Kodiak alongside her team onto the roof of the target building. "The target is being escorted by six bodyguards; Eclipse, from the looks of it. He's heading towards the entrance of the target building and according to my dad's intel, he'll be headed up to the 67th floor conference room for a board meeting with all the higher-ups in ExoGeni."Miranda replied over the net as Megan nodded. "Thanks Miranda. Okay guys, we've got 37 floors between us and the target room, so we'll take the express elevators here. When we reach the conference room, flashbangs out and watch your fire. Anyone who tries to retaliate, neutralize them, but don't shoot anyone else. Clear?"The Captain commanded.

"Yes ma'am."The team responded in unison as Miranda notified them that the target was in the lift with his bodyguards, heading for the 67th floor. "One more thing guys, Morales is the only asshole in the room that matters, and he must be taken alive at all costs. Got it?"Megan asked as her team just nodded. The team studied their holomaps of the interior of the building they were currently on as they waited for Miranda's notification that Morales had entered the conference room. That was their signal to storm the room and grab Morales before extracting him via the Kodiak, which was now idling on the roof behind them. "He's on his way up, so you might want to take the elevator down there to set up now."Miranda advised the team as they wordlessly entered one of the express elevators and headed down to the 67th floor, where they froze the elevator.

"Okay team, target's in the room and getting settled down. Wait a couple of minutes before breaching, over."The XO of the Normandy radioed as Megan replied with a soft 'affirmative' while Verlus timed off 2 minutes on his omnitool, and the squad checked their weapons and flashbangs one last time as they waited until Verlus' omnitool notified them that 2 minutes were up. Megan was halfway checking her S5 Phalanx when Verlus' omnitool gave a short, soft beep to tell them that it was go time. "Ok squad, let's roll. Miranda, what's the situation?"The redheaded Vanguard asked her fiancée. "All clear Shepard. All of the Eclipse bodyguards are inside the room, and they are here."Miranda indicated as she streamed a live feed from the recon drone that was monitoring the room. "Thanks Miranda. Let's follow the plan squad, and don't forget to keep this short and sweet. I want to be in and out in under 5. Understood?"Megan questioned.

"Yes ma'am."Thomas said softly but clearly, followed by 'yes ma'ams' from the other squad mates as well. Once the lift doors were open, Megan led the way out of the elevator and sprinted over to the door of the conference room and flattened her back against the wall as her squad did so. The Captain then motioned to Garrus and Thomas to prime the flashbangs as Ashley and Verlus set the small door breaching charges. Once Ashley and Verlus were set, they stacked up behind the wall and blew the door open. In the same millisecond, Thomas and Garrus threw the flashbangs they'd primed into the room and waited for the flashbangs to go off before they stormed in. "Morales is there! Kryig, Williams, secure him!"Megan barked out as Verlus and Ashley wordlessly complied, rushing over to the stout, coughing man and roughly yanking him onto his feet as the Eclipse bodyguards started to regain their senses.

Megan opened fire with her Phalanx and downed one merc with a double tap to his head while Thomas, Nyla and Garrus bagged one each with their pistols before Ashley managed to free her Predator to kill another merc before assisting Verlus in dragging the dazed project lead out of the conference room. "Alright, we're outta here! Move it people!"The Vanguard yelled as the team rushed out of the room in an orderly fashion as she paused momentarily, considering then deciding against killing the moaning female merc on the floor who was clutching at her ears in agony before rushing into the elevator with her team. On the ride back up to the roof, Morales fully regained his senses and began to struggle madly, breaking free of Ashley's grip while Verlus struggled to restrain the solidly build Mexican before Megan ended it with a swift pistol whip which knocked him out.

"Nice clock there."Thomas shrugged as Verlus slung the unconscious man over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Surprised you didn't kick him in the balls too Shepard."The turian Spectre chuckled as Megan pursed her lips. "Well…maybe later. But now-" "We haul ass out of here. Not a problem Shepard, we're only…1 minute, 38 seconds and counting into the mission."Garrus piped up as he checked the stopwatch on his omnitool. "Excellent. Bag him."Megan snapped and Verlus complied, securing a burlap sack to the unconscious captive's head as they reached the roof deck. "You better move fast team, the local police are inbound hot and the security is only 30 seconds out from your position."Miranda warned as Ashley and Verlus unceremoniously tossed Morales into the Kodiak before the rest of the team hastily boarded before the shuttle took off.

_And not a moment too soon,_ Megan thought as she watched the ExoGeni security personnel run out from the lifts and stare helplessly through the viewport. "That was a little tight, but we made it."Nyla commented as Garrus agreed. "I agree, but it's been too long since I've had this much excitement. So…no regrets."Garrus drawled lazily as he relaxed against the uncomfortable shuttle seats. The rest of the ride back to the Normandy was relatively quiet, and as soon as the shuttle touched down, Miranda was waiting there to greet the team. "So he's the one?"Miranda asked, keeping up the brisk pace that her fiancée and Verlus were setting as they hauled Morales to the ship's tiny brig. "Yup, this is Julio Morales, director of Project Rebirth."Megan replied, her jaw set as they reached the tiny cell and tossed the still-unconscious Morales onto the cot before slamming the door shut just as Thomas approached them.

"Shepard, I think I should handle the interrogation since he will definitely recognize you or Miranda. Plus, I went through the N7's advanced interrogator course, so I'll probably be able to get him to sing."Thomas advised Megan as she thought about it. "Alright then Thomas, I'll be right outside with Miranda then. Thanks for your help Verlus."The redhead agreed as she dismissed Verlus. "You're welcome Shepard. Anytime you need me, I'll be here."The turian Spectre saluted formally as Megan returned the salute before leaving. Megan and Miranda then sat down outside the cell, just outside of the line of vision afforded by the bars of the door. As soon as Thomas roused Morales, he began interrogating the project lead, taking the soft approach first. However, Morales refused to spill, so Thomas started getting violent.

"I wonder how long it's gonna take-"Miranda began softly before they heard Thomas growling threats as Morales yelled in panic. "Help! Help! Somebody help! I've been abducted and I'm being tortured!"The project lead yelled frantically as Thomas unsheathed his combat knife and jammed it in between Morales' thighs, just scant inches from his private parts. "I swear to God if you don't bloody shut up and tell me what I want to know right now, I will make sure you piss with half a dick for the rest of your life!"Thomas growled as Morales began to talk, or more accurately, gibber out answers frantically. After less than an hour, Thomas walked out of the cell, slamming the door shut behind him. "Well, you heard him right?"The British sniper sighed as he took a big swig of water from the glass he'd left outside.

"Well, it's still quite hard to believe that they only let the more…unscrupulous organizations and people have that tech. I mean, their objective is to fulfill the dreams of lesbian and interspecies couples all throughout this galaxy, but the way they initiate it is just…"Miranda trailed off as Megan finished for her. "Unethical and downright despicable. They gave it to Cerberus. Who knows what Timmy's gonna do with it?"The redhead shook her head as Thomas nodded in agreement. "No shit. So…how're we going to get rid of this wanker?"He asked. "Well, let's get Mordin to give him a little bout of amnesia to forget the last 6 hours before airlocking him back down to Soweto in one of our sturdy cargo containers. He'll be shook up, but he'll be alright."Miranda instructed nonchalantly, as if she were simply ordering a fish and chips set from her favorite restaurant.

"Heh. I like that plan XO Lawson. Alrighty then, I'm on it."Thomas chuckled as he left the brig, followed by the Captain and XO of the Normandy. "Well, we've got all the answers now. At least I'm not some hermaphrodite freak."Megan shuddered lightly as Miranda giggled and shook her head. "Ah Megan, you big homophobe. C'mon, let's go back to our cabin so I can impregnate _you_. I may be pregnant, but I still have needs."The brunette smirked as her fiancée snorted. "Impossible. Firstly, you never had that tech implanted into you. Secondly, you shouldn't have any needs outside of food…_piggy_."Megan teased with a wicked smile, laughing as she narrowly dodged the biotic throw field Miranda threw at her.

**Final notes:****Me updates have been speeding up to appease you guys, so **_**REVIEW NAO**_**. Next up will be the long-awaited marriage chapter! But…don't hold your breath guys and girls, because I dunno how long that will be in the works due to…yep, school. Also, after the marriage chapter, I'll probably do maybe one or two more chapters before going on a hiatus. I intend to wait until ME3 is out before I write anymore of Megan and Miranda's story to try and keep it within ME-lore. Once again, goodnight everybody, and sweet dreams.**


	27. Marriage

**Author's notes:**** This is the 27th chapter in my fanfic about Captain Megan Shepard and her beautiful lover, Miranda Lawson. This is the much-anticipated marriage chapter! (Yes, I know, finally right?) Anyways, here's the NEW link to the video of Megan and Miranda making love: .com/watch?v=KPx43Qqw1X8. **

_I can't believe it. I'm actually getting married to Miri, __**my**__ Miri._ Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard thought in awe and disbelief as she laid out the simple white gown that she would wear tomorrow for her wedding on the bed in the cabin she'd shared with her mother for the past week on a remote island in the Maldives. 3 months ago, when Megan and Miranda went searching for wedding places on the extranet, they stumbled across this particular resort that promised absolute privacy to its guests as well as around the clock service. However, all that didn't interest the couple as much as the bridal bungalow that Megan and Miranda would share for a week after tomorrow's ceremony, and the absolutely stunning settings. The lush palm trees on the beach, the pristine beaches, and of course, the beautiful clear blue water.

"_Well, how does this one look? I think it's absolutely perfect."Miranda smiled at Megan, and the radiant smile and the joy in Megan's eyes were reply enough for Miranda. They knew it was absolutely perfect for their wedding._ Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson smiled fondly as she recalled the day they made the decision as she absently toyed with the engagement ring on her finger as she sat on her bed, smiling to herself. "My goodness. I can't believe I'm actually marrying Megan."The brunette murmured to herself with a goofy grin on her face as Oriana Lawson, her younger sister, jumped on the bed and bounced Miranda up slightly. "Ori! You'll damage the mattress like that!"Miranda admonished her younger sister, who just snorted as she rolled over onto her back and sprawled herself out lazily.

"Whatever. As long as I'm not paying for it."Oriana smirked before she squeaked when the water bottle Miranda threw at her connected at her abdomen, making Miranda giggle evilly. "Mhm. Now get up, we're going for a little swim to cool off."The older brunette laughed as Oriana sat up. "Ooh…somebody's horny and needs to cool off. There's no way you can be feeling hot with that huge fan in this room."Oriana teased her older sister, who just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, why the hell do I and Megan even need to live apart for a week? We've already been sharing the same bed for more than a year now!"Miranda complained as Oriana shrugged. "Dunno big sis, something or the other about tradition. Anyways, distance makes the heart grow fonder…and the resulting sex more amazing."Oriana snickered before getting a mild open handed slap on the back of her head from Miranda, who had just stripped naked.

When both Miranda and Oriana had changed into their bikinis, they headed towards the sea, where the some of the Normandy's crew were swimming while the rest lounged around on the beach. When the sisters got closer, they could see that Ashley, Jack and Nyla were engaged in a fierce volleyball competition with Jentha, Erin and Chloe. Samara and Carla Lawson were lounging on deckchairs with Doctor Chakwas as all three women sipped on their pina coladas and a few other crewmembers were sun tanning, some fast asleep and some reading eBooks, Aaron Lawson was making a call to one of his business associates and Legion was intently examining the sand. Crewwomen Patel, Goldstein and Engineer Daniels were splashing about in the water alongside Grunt, Garrus and Verlus, who were utterly fascinated by the seawater. Thomas was just floating along as he held a bottle of beer above his head, occasionally taking a swig from it as Danner Gossimah, Oriana's boyfriend, did likewise. Mordin was also floating about in the water, typing furiously on his omnitool.

"Hey Lawsons!"The crew that was still awake greeted both Miranda and Oriana who returned the greeting and waved as the sisters dashed into the surprisingly cool water, laughing and giggling at the pleasant sensations. "Hey Miranda…wow. You look _amazing_."Gabriella sighed in envy when she saw Miranda in her modest tan bikini. "Yeah. I swear that little baby bump makes you look even more amazing."Carol Goldstein agreed as she gently placed her hand against Miranda's slightly visible bulge, evidence of her pregnancy which was just into its 4th month. "Oh you girls flatter me. You all look amazing too."The brunette smiled as Oriana joined the group. "Damn Oriana, you are every bit as stunning as your sister here. Actually, you're probably going to be even more drop-dead gorgeous than your older sis here."Zoe Patel teased as Miranda splashed water on her face, earning a squeal as Miranda laughed.

"She's right. You are amazing in that little black number too. You're probably going to tempt Danner over there into ravaging you senseless later on."Gabby teased Oriana, admiring the skimpy one piece that Oriana wore. It was nothing more than a black bikini set held together by a metal ring in the middle, but Oriana, like Miranda, had a knack for making every single article of clothing that she wore look amazing. "Well, he'd better. Otherwise…"Oriana smirked as she mimicked a kicking motion with her fingers, drawing an 'ooh' from the other women. Suddenly, water was splashed onto her face and she squeaked. "Miri! What the hell was that for?"She whined as Miranda smiled and shook her head. "Ori, there is going to be _absolutely_ no hanky-panky going on between you and Danner now."The older brunette chided as Oriana's luscious lips twisted into and evil grin.

"Oh so that's how you wanna play it now eh, big sis?"The younger twin cackled as she threw a copious amount of water into Miranda's face as the XO squeaked and the other women joined in while crying out "Water fight!" All four women ganged up on poor Miranda as she tried but ultimately failed to retaliate as the group of women splashed water around liberally as all of them erupted in delighted shrieks and giggles as they fooled around. Suddenly, a splash happened behind them, and the next thing Oriana knew, she was being dunked underwater by someone. When she resurfaced to catch her breath, another wave of water was tossed at her face and she squealed in childish delight as she finally saw her sister in law, Megan, splashing water at all the other women, Miranda included.

"Get the Captain!"Oriana cried out and suddenly, all the women turned from splashing water at Miranda to splashing water at the redhead, who squeaked in surprise as Miranda flung a handful of water at her. All six women were laughing and screaming with delight as they thoroughly drenched and dunked each other for nearly 10 minutes in a massive, chaotic free-for-all. "Oh god, oh god, I surrender."Megan gasped out, thoroughly exhausted as she just floated along with the current. "Finally. God, I'm exhausted."Miranda panted as she let herself float on the surface. Oriana, Patel, Gabby and Goldstein acknowledged the same thing as the women relaxed in the surf. "Hey Ori baby…_damn_."Danner whistled as he wrapped Oriana in an embrace and kissed her before being gently nudged aside by Miranda. "You do realize that I'm still here right?"The older brunette smirked.

"Such a mood killer. Seriously sis, do you always have to be such a cockblocker?"Oriana sighed dramatically as Miranda raised an eyebrow before dunking Oriana into the sea, getting a guffaw out of Danner as he swam back to shore to grab another beer. "I'm cockblocking you only because I'm concerned for you Oriana."Miranda chided her younger sister when the younger twin resurface, gasping for breath as she glared at Miranda. "That's right. She's worried that you're going too fast, so stop giving her a hard time already."Megan said as she embraced Miranda from behind, nuzzling her face into the crook of brunette's neck. "Whatever. Oh and you two…"Oriana trailed off as she separated the two lovers as the women around them began to snigger. "-Need to stay apart and paws off each other until tomorrow night." "Screw tradition. It can't tell me what to do."The Captain grinned as she was grabbed by Miranda and melted into the brunette's hug before they kissed.

"Alright skipper, no pawing till tomorrow night. Hands and lips off the bride!"Gabby chortled as she dunked Megan into the sea and Oriana did likewise for her sister. When both lovers emerged from the water a few minutes later as they sputtered, they regarded both Gabby and Oriana with evil glares. "That's it you two, you're going _down_."Miranda smirked as she splashed seawater onto her twin's face before dunking her and Megan did likewise to Gabby. "Alright, quit horsing around already you bunch."Hannah Shepard chuckled as she waded into the seawater, looking stunning in her one piece swimsuit despite her being in her 60s. "Hey mom."Megan smiled at her mother as Hannah swam over to where they were. "I take it you're getting your claws all over Miranda once again? I thought you had more restraint than that."Hannah teased, readjusting her sunglasses.

"And I thought you weren't some big old prude who believed in tradition. God mom, Miranda and I have already been having sex for a year now. Why split us up _just before we get married_ of all times? I seriously don't get your logic…you frumpy old woman."Megan jabbed as Hannah splashed seawater onto her daughter's face, earning a squeak out of the Spectre that made the women present chuckle at the un-Captain-like squeal. "Well, you and Miranda can have sex as much as you want starting from tomorrow night, so I don't see much of a problem."The Commodore continued as Megan shook the water out from her long maroon locks. "But separating us on a tradition that probably doesn't exist anymore? It just doesn't make sense."Miranda interjected as she waded around, trying to keep her designer shades above the seawater.

"Oh quit whining you two, just a few more hours and you girls can get as touchy-feely as you want."Oriana piped up as Patel and Goldstein returned with pina coladas for everyone and spread them around as the women just lay back and relaxed in the cool blue waters of the Maldives and lost track of time until the volleyball girls jumped into the sea after their match. "Cannonball!"Jack exclaimed with glee, doing exactly as she said and causing a big splash that disturbed the idling women already in the sea. "Hey! For fuck's sakes Jack!"Megan exclaimed as she fought to stay above water while Jentha, Nyla, Chloe, Ashley and Erin jumped in together. "Wow! This water is so cold and so refreshing!"Erin gasped at the shock from the temperature change from the hot sunny beach to the azure ocean.

"Goddess this is delightful."Nyla sighed, letting herself float on the water as she relaxed from the strenuous volleyball match. "Oh yeah, this is great. Too bad it couldn't be like this every day…"Ashley mumbled before Jack pulled her into a vicious kiss which earned a wince from Hannah and a collective snicker from the other women. "Don't worry mom, the two of them always do that shit. You'll get used to it."Megan informed dismissively as she finished the last of her pina colada while her mother sipped on hers, watching the former Operations Chief reciprocate even more forcefully upon the tattooed woman. "I'm just surprised that they haven't chewed each other's faces off yet. I mean, just look at that."Hannah pointed out as Erin piped up. "Well, if you're wondering about that, then maybe it's best you don't know about the racket they make whenever they have sex." "Which is very often."Miranda added to Erin's matter-of-fact-statement.

"Ugh. If they ever decide to raise kids, no wait…that's pretty much impossible."The Commodore sighed, watching as Jack and Ashley finally broke apart. "Hey guys, why is Thomas so far out at sea?"Jentha asked worriedly, pointing at the barely visible figure of Thomas floating with the current, not moving at all. "Yeah, we forgot all about him…why isn't he moving?"Megan asked, her concern for her teammate growing. "Hey Thomas! Hey!"Oriana yelled as she waved her arms frantically to no effect. "Oh Christ. Mordin! Hey, Mordin!"Miranda yelled at the floating salarian scientist, who whipped his head up from the surf to face the pregnant brunette. "Get Thomas! What's wrong with him?"Gabby yelled as Mordin nodded. "Will do! Going to retrieve Captain Hansen now!"Mordin shouted back before he swam through the current at an amazing speed thanks to his amphibian physical structure.

The women all watched anxiously as Mordin approached Thomas and shook the big British sniper awake. Thomas then surveyed his surroundings before exclaiming in shock at how far away he was from the shoreline. "Bloody hell! How'd I get this far this quick!"The women heard him exclaim as Mordin told him something which made him shake his head. The two men them swam back to where the women were gathered which took a few minutes due to Thomas being so far out at sea before being woken up by Mordin. "Don't worry, Captain Hansen just fell asleep. Nothing to be alarmed about. Very common occurrence to fall asleep at sea. Wavelengths and temperature of sea optimal for excellent sleep."Mordin informed the women, who thanked the salarian professor who swam back to shore to grab a drink.

"Goodness Tom, you had me so frightened! What would've happened if Shepard hadn't noticed you floating so far out?"Chloe began her distraught rant as she hugged her boyfriend, who reciprocated. "Don't worry my petite ginger, I'm here now aren't I?"The sandy-haired man smiled charmingly at his worried girlfriend, who just sighed and sank deeper into his embrace. "Yes, but stop making me worry about you all the time you adorable moron."Chloe snapped at Thomas as they continued embracing while the other women kindly left the couple alone. "Well, they already sound like an old married couple. Wanna rig the bouquet toss thing tomorrow and toss it right at Chloe?"Megan grinned at Miranda who just snorted. "You seriously have nothing else better to do, don't you?"The brunette shook her head fondly at Megan.

"Given that I can't fuck you till tomorrow night, you're right."The redhead grinned lecherously at Miranda, who just rolled her eyes and swam off to grab another pina colada with Oriana and Erin, who was eyeing up Joker, her boyfriend, who was fast asleep on a deckchair on the beach. The women just idled around in the sea, sipping alcohol and gossiping until it was dinnertime before they returned to their cabins to wash up before heading to the cabana on the beach that was the resort's restaurant for dinner. By the time Megan and Miranda reached the cabana, most of the crew was already at the buffet line, filling their plates with the scrumptious food the resort's kitchen had prepared for the guests as they laughed and chatted away. _If only it could be like this forever without the Reapers or anyone else wanting to destroy all this._ Megan thought wistfully as she walked in with Miranda's hand in hers.

"What're thinking of honey?"Miranda asked her soon-to-be wife as Megan turned to her. "I just wish that it could be like this forever. Friends and family all happy together with nothing to disrupt that. Call me an idealistic moron if you want, but I just wish for everyone to be happy and content with loved ones. No war, no conflict, nothing. No assholes provoking a war so everyone can live their lives as they want to."The redhead sighed as she surveyed the happy scene in the restaurant as Miranda kissed her cheek. "Megan Cassandra Shepard, you are the most wonderful woman I've ever met. I too wish that everyone could work together to make life better for themselves and for everyone else so that we could all live together with no conflict and without a need to hurt each other."The Sentinel smiled at Megan, who smiled back before they joined the buffet line with their crewmates.

The buffet's spread was astounding, consisting of poultry, meat, fish, seafood and all sorts of breads and pastas, and there Garrus and Verlus even had special dextro-friendly foods that were served to them. Megan and Miranda ate abundantly till they were both stuffed and even after Miranda was visibly full and announced it several times, Garrus and Verlus still kept going back to the buffet table to get more food for Miranda until everyone had to pitch in and help Miranda finish the food. "Goodness Garrus and Verlus! I know that it's a cultural practice for the both of you to keep the pregnant female well supplied with food, and I really do appreciate the fact that you're both keeping me well nourished, but I really cannot eat anymore."Miranda burped as she ate a small piece of steak before she leaned back and took a sip of her red wine, unable to eat anymore.

"I'm sorry Miss Lawson. I'll keep that in mind next time."Verlus apologized as Miranda smiled. "Don't apologize Verlus, I understand. As a matter of fact, I really do appreciate the concern and attention." "Cheerleader enjoys getting fat huh? Just when I thought that fat ass of yours couldn't get any fatter-"Jack cackled before she yelped out loud when Ashley stomped on her foot under the table to shut the convict up while she nonchalantly chewed on a piece of Hawaiian pork chop. The crew chuckled at Jack gingerly rubbing her bruised foot while giving Ashley a death glare, which was completely lost upon the former Operations Chief who was now sipping on her wine. After the laughter died down a bit, Danner stood up and raised his mug of beer. "I propose a toast to both Megan and Miranda. May they stay in love for the rest of eternity and have many more babies!"He bellowed.

"Amen to that!"The crew roared back in response as they clinked glasses and mugs of alcohol together as Megan and Miranda blushed as they downed their wine. A few minutes of comfortable silence followed before Nyla spoke up. "So Shepard, are you nervous about tomorrow?"The asari asked as she leaned forward. "Definitely nervous, but I'm beyond ecstatic and excited. Why? You plan to get married to Jentha soon?"Megan smirked back as the entire table turned to both Nyla and Jentha before letting out catcalls and a chorus of 'ooohh's and both the Latina engineer and the asari Spectre blushed bright red and violet respectively. "Shepard no! We're still taking it slow!"Jentha finally managed to choke out as Chloe cut in. "Oh really? Slow as in 'sex first, talk later'?"The petite French doctor giggled slyly as everyone erupted into fresh peals of laughter.

"I could say the same for you Chloe. Every night whenever I pass by Thomas' quarters, all I hear is you going 'oui-oui-oui!' and 'baise-moi', whatever the hell that means."Jentha huffed in rebuttal as the wolf whistles and 'ooh's started up again, but this time, Thomas groaned and smacked his head against the table in embarrassment as Chloe's face reddened as she struggled to form a coherent comeback. "Don't bother with a comeback Chloe; you just got burned so badly you can't come back from that."Miranda laughed as she patted the Frenchwoman's back. "So Thomas…what exactly does Chloe mean when she says 'baise-moi'?"Danner grinned churlishly as Thomas' groaned reply sounded something like 'shut your bloody whore mouth lad'. "Actually, baise-moi means 'fuck me' in French if I recall correctly."Mordin spoke up.

More laughter ensued as Grunt snorted. "Bah, what's with all the embarrassment about mating with each other? If you feel like mating with someone like a wild varren, just do it. You squishies are all so strange with your awkwardness."The krogan grumbled as the crew broke into snickers at the krogan's cluelessness. "Grunt, discussing sexual relations amongst other races considered taboo."Mordin informed Grunt before Samara interjected. "Would you like it if we were all talking about your Fornax rituals?"The asari Justicar deadpanned as Grunt stiffened up at his dirty secret being revealed in front of his clan. "Hey, that's private-wait? How did you know?"Grunt growled as Samara just smiled thinly. "I have my ways of knowing. Firstly, hiding your copies of Fornax below your bunk does not help." "See Grunt? You don't like it when we spill your dirty details in front of other people, thus it's the same for us."Megan smirked as she gulped down her red wine.

The banter lasted till well past midnight before the crew dispersed and headed to the beach to continue the party and both Megan and Miranda were about to follow them for a few hours of dancing before retiring to bed, but Hannah placed a firm hand on both their shoulders. "Girls, I think you two should go to bed now. You are going to be the stars of tomorrow's event after all, so you need to look your best."The Commodore smiled at her daughters, who began to protest. "Don't make me make that an order you two. Now off to bed you go."Hannah cut their protests off with that as they bade everyone goodnight before reluctantly heading back to their respective cabins to sleep. However, both women were so excited for the next day that they tossed and turned for a couple of hours before they managed to fall asleep.

The next morning, Miranda awoke to her father leaning over her and shaking her awake gently and he was already dressed in his three-piece suit. "Hey Miri, good morning. Ready to be the beautiful bride?"The elder Lawson grinned in pride at his oldest daughter as she sat up and yawned. "Morning dad. Give me 15 minutes and 5 cups of coffee before I'll be ready to go."Miranda grunted as she stretched her limbs. "Miri, it's already 7am. The ceremony starts at 8.30, so you better get moving."Carla warned her adoptive daughter as Miranda shuffled to the bathroom sleepily. "Sure thing mum. The makeup shouldn't take too long to put on."The brunette mumbled, still half asleep as she slowly stumbled into the bathroom. "Well Aaron, it looks like even genetic engineering can't stop people from being like this every morning."Carla teased her husband, who just sighed.

In the meantime, Megan was sitting in front of the mirror at the dressing table in her suite in nothing but her lingerie as she put on her makeup. Beside her was Hannah, who was helping Megan do her hair. Instead of her normal ponytail, Megan opted to just let her thick wavy maroon locks of hair hang freely. "Well Megpie, I don't see why you need to put on lingerie since you and Miranda are going to rip each other's clothes off once the ceremony's over."The Commodore teased her daughter as Megan snorted while putting on light cyan eye shadow on her left eyelid. "You might as well say that there's no need to wipe after taking a shit since we're going to shit again mom. You really make no sense sometimes. No wait, that's most of the time."Megan teased in retaliation as her mother sucked in an indignant breath of air.

"Megan Cassandra Shepard, you do realize that I have the power to totally ruin your hair, and by extension, screw up your wedding right?"Hannah threatened in a falsely sweet tone of voice as Megan thought about it. "Yeah…mom, you're the most intelligent woman I've ever met besides Miranda."The redhead replied slowly, fearing for her hair as Hannah nodded in approval. "Not too bad Megpie, you're learning fast. Still got lots of room for improvement, but it's not a bad start."The Commodore remarked casually as she continued styling her daughter's hair. "Intelligent…my sweet ass."Megan muttered under her breath, unheard by Hannah who was now curling up Megan's hair. As the Captain moved on to applying eye shadow on her right eyelid, she wondered how her beloved Miri was doing in her own cabin.

Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson stepped out of the shower in nothing more than a bathrobe wrapped around her amazing body, her hair still damp from her shower as both her mother and her sister ambushed her. "Bloody hell! You almost frightened me into a miscarriage!"Miranda gasped in shock as Carla tsked. "Don't you say another stupid thing like that again young lady. It's already 7.40, so we have to hurry if we're to be on time for the ceremony."The blonde woman advised as Oriana, already in her navy blue sheath dress, interrupted. "This is why we're here to help you with your makeup and stuff sis. C'mon Randa, let's get started!"The younger Lawson giggled gleefully as Miranda quickly put on a pair of lacy red panties before donning a matching red bra.

Carla then gently sat the pregnant woman down in front of the dresser's large mirror and got out her makeup kit. "Wow that looks really professional mum."Miranda complimented Carla as the older woman chuckled. "One of my passions is makeup artistry, and I used to do makeup for The Fridays."Carla revealed as Oriana squealed. "Oh my God mom, seriously? I am _such_ a _big_ fangirl of that band! Imogen, Holly, Fiona, Victoria, and Rachel are all my idols!"The younger twin squeaked in fangirling ecstasy as both older women just laughed at her swooning. "You seriously listen to everything don't you Ori?"Miranda laughed as Oriana nodded. "Not really everything…I don't listen to metal or hard rock. Hurts my ears."Oriana shuddered lightly as she helped Miranda do up her thick raven tresses.

"Well, at least you have taste Oriana."Carla chuckled, readying Miranda's dress as Oriana just replied with a petulant pout. Carla and Oriana finally got Miranda ready and good to go just 15 minutes before the wedding ceremony, and by then, Oriana and Carla were already panicking. "Come on Miri, we gotta go now! We're running late!"Carla urged as the threesome rushed out of Miranda's suite and towards the chapel where everyone was already most certainly gathered at. Their assumptions were right as Megan was already waiting at the altar accompanied by the pastor, a middle aged black Australian man who used to serve in the Alliance Marines in the 212th before his retirement a half decade ago while Aaron Lawson waited for his older daughter by the doors. Councilor Anderson had also turned up for the wedding and he sat next to Megan's mother.

The redhead looked calm to the congregation, but on the inside, she wanted to do nothing more than run around and scream mindlessly in ecstasy. _ I'm getting married to Miranda Anne Lawson! I can't believe this!_ Megan screamed internally as she impatiently waited Miranda's arrival. After a few minutes of tapping her toes in anticipation, the chapel doors opened to admit Miranda in her simple white wedding gown with a veil covering her beautiful face alongside Carla and Oriana, who flanked the beaming bride. Aaron then linked arms with Miranda as her family escorted her to the pulpit, where Megan had been waiting for the last 10 minutes in her simple yet elegant pink dress. The wedding music started playing as Miranda walked down the aisle with her family as the crew of the Normandy tossed confetti at them and applauded the two women.

When Miranda reached the pulpit, Megan forgot how to breathe. _My God, Miri is just so beautiful…and that veil just adds something to her already amazing beauty._ The redhead thought as she ogled at her new wife, who giggled softly at her awestruck expression. The pastor, Brendan Steele, noticed Megan's expression as well and chuckled softly to himself. "Ready Megpie?"Miranda teased her starstruck wife, who just nodded back dumbly and let her hands be taken into Miranda's soft, delicate ones. "Good morning everyone. This morning, we're gathered here to witness one of the most beautiful things ever in this universe, which is the union of two individuals who swear upon oath never to sever their bond with each other."The pastor began as the music slowly subsided.

"This morning, we shall bear witness to Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard enter into an eternal bond with Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson. Are you both ready?"Pastor Steele asked the two women, who nodded eagerly. "Okay. Now it is time for the couple to exchange vows. Captain Shepard, why don't you go first?"The pastor asked as Megan nodded and beheld her beautiful wife through the nearly-transparent white veil. "I, Megan Cassandra Shepard, take you, Miranda Anne Lawson, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."Megan said tenderly as Pastor Steele turned to Miranda.

"And Lieutenant Commander Lawson, it's your turn to make your vows." The pastor informed Miranda as she looked into the lovely honey green eyes of her wife and momentarily forgot her vow as she lost herself in the beautiful eyes of her wife and Captain. "Miri?"Megan asked with a hint of concern in her voice when she noticed that Miranda was just staring at her with a brilliant smile. "Mhmm-oh right."Miranda snapped out of her trance as she cleared her throat. "I, Miranda Anne Lawson, take you, Megan Cassandra Shepard, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh and cry with you, love you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together, and be a good mother to our children. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."Miranda declared.

"And as God has borne witness to this union, I now officially declare the both of you man and-uh sorry, _woman_ and wife."The pastor stumbled over his words as the congregation just chuckled. "Also, you may now kiss the bride." At that, Megan unveiled Miranda with trembling hands before the two women kissed tenderly. "Come on! That can't be how you two kiss!"Thomas leered as he stood up, and Grunt butted in. "Come on battlemaster! Prove your worth to your mate!"Grunt guffawed, making everyone burst into laughter as Garrus joined the teasing. "Come on Lawson, you're extremely aggressive at work…I don't see it now!"The turian ribbed as Kelly just affectionately smacked his plated behind. The married couple broke their kiss and looked at each other before laughing.

"So, should we give them what they want?"Miranda laughed as Megan shrugged with a massive grin on her face. "I dunno Lieutenant Commander, it's your call." "In that case, get ready for a leap."The brunette winked before she leapt onto the Spectre, entwining her legs around Megan's waist as she cupped Megan's face and kissed the redhead fiercely. Megan was initially surprised, but the force of Miranda's kiss got her over it and she began to reciprocate with equal ferocity to the cheers, wolf whistles and hooting of the congregation and the pastor as they continued French kissing fervently for a few more moments. Finally, the couple broke away panting with faces flushed while the congregation cheered them on. After more than 2 decades, Megan and Miranda were at long last official soulmates.

The congregation then left first and stood outside the chapel and showered both Megan and Miranda with confetti and rice as the married women laughed as they ran through the crew who were all tossing rice and confetti with them. "At long last eh you two?"Thomas roared with glee as he tossed a huge handful of confetti at their faces and it landed bang on target, making the delighted couple squeal with delight and playful disdain as they hurried into the horse drawn carriage that came with the wedding package. Megan had been especially delighted with the horse drawn carriage, and the first time she saw it on the resort's website, she went into an insane squee-ing mode that left Miranda gasping for breath while laughing hysterically.

"I really do feel like a princess now."Miranda laughed as they closed the door to the carriage. "By the way, how'd you manage to get this horse drawn carriage thrown into the package for free?" "Well…I have quite a bit of persuasion, so it was that hard."Megan smirked slyly as Miranda raised an eyebrow at her redheaded wife's evasiveness but didn't question further. _Guess I'll find out sooner or later._ The Sentinel thought to herself as the carriage took them to their bridal bungalow located at a remote alcove at the westernmost part of the island. "I still feel like I'm dreaming…I'm actually married to you after all these years. God, this is perfect."Megan smiled at Miranda as they held hands and the brunette rested her head upon the redhead's bosom before replying "Me too Cassie sweetie, me too. Finally we're together after all these difficult years."

The 20 minutes ride to their bungalow was relatively quiet, and as soon as they stopped and alighted, Miranda swept Megan into her arms and carried her into the bungalow, earning a pleased purr from the Spectre. The married women then settled down on the sofa in the living room and disentangled themselves and the just sat there in their wedding gowns and just basked in the presence of their significant other while they watched a slideshow of pictures of them on the holoprojector quietly, occasionally laughing at a funny picture or a hilarious video of their antics. After the 20 minute long wedding montage finished, Megan went to the kitchen to make chamomile tea for herself and Miranda, and when she returned with a tea tray with the pot of tea, a pack of shortbread cookies and two fine china cups, Miranda couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"What's so hilarious?"Megan pouted as Miranda inhaled deeply before replying in between giggles. "I must say that you really _do _look like a housemaid with that tea tray."The XO of the Normandy teased as Megan scoffed in indignation. "Well fine then…I guess I'll have to finish these shortbread cookies myself then."The Vanguard grinned evilly as Miranda's mouth dropped in indignation. "That's how it's going to be hmm? Fine then, we'll play it your way!"The brunette stuck her tongue out at her wife petulantly as she called upon her biotics, enveloping the pack of shortbread cookies in a blue aura and pulled it towards herself and she ripped it open before quickly grabbing a cookie and taking a massive bite into it. Megan put on a playfully shocked expression before pouting and gently setting down the tray before she waggled a finger at her brunette wife.

"Naughty girl Mrs. Shepard. You asked for this."The Captain chuckled maliciously before she dove at Miranda, who squeaked in fear as she backed up against the couch's armrest but to no avail as Megan began to tickle her senseless. "Ooh-stop-eek! Stop it-heeheeheehee-not fair-oh God-hahaha-stop!"Miranda begged as she curled up into a fetal position to protect herself and the cookies as Megan just stuck her tongue out in response and continued the tickle assault. After what seemed like an eternity (but was actually just a dozen-odd minutes), Megan pulled away panting but smiling triumphantly as Miranda held out the pack of cookies high. "I surrender Megpie…oh good Lord I surrender."The raven-haired beauty coughed as she fought to regain her breath. "Now that's more like it."The ginger bombshell sighed satisfactorily as she picked a cookie and munched on it.

The married couple just sat there on the couch, leaning against each other as they ate the cookies silently while Miranda poured tea for the both of them. When she was done, Megan gently pulled her in for a tender yet passionate kiss which lasted a couple of minutes. When they pulled away from each other reluctantly as they stared lovingly into each others' eyes. "I love you so much it hurts Miri."Megan proclaimed tenderly as she hugged her beautiful new wife, who reciprocated eagerly. "I'll love you forever and so much that you'll get sick of me."Miranda smiled as Megan just snorted, earning a short giggle from the brunette. "Baby girl, I'll never get sick of your love, or you. I promise."The redhead replied sincerely as both women rested their heads against each other. "I promise that too sweetie."Miranda leaned in to seal the promise with a kiss.

A few minutes later, they were interrupted by Hannah knocking on their door and calling them out for lunch with the crew, and they reluctantly followed Hannah to the cabana, where most of the crew was already assembled and busy chatting. When they saw the married couple approaching, they all stood up and applauded Megan and Miranda and there were shouts of 'congratulations!' When it died down a little bit, Councilor Anderson approached Megan to talk to her. "Congratulations on getting married Captain Shepard. I hear that Lieutenant Commander Lawson is pregnant with twins, and I'm doing everything I can to delay your trial. The preliminary trial will start in 18 months time. Hopefully it will be enough for you to see your kids grow up to be toddlers."Anderson said in a comforting tone as Megan sighed.

"Thanks David, I really appreciate it. So how does it look now?"The redhead asked as Anderson shook his head. "I'm sorry to say that it doesn't look any better at the moment. The batarians are still baying for blood, the Council is skeptical, and everyone else just doesn't seem to give a damn."The Councilor sighed as Megan just nodded in resignation. "Well, I'll leave you to enjoy your wedding and honeymoon. And I'm glad you found someone to love and to protect Captain."Anderson smiled at Megan before he walked off to talk to Commodore Shepard. The younger Shepard then piled her plate with food before going to sit next to her beautiful wife and her crew. After lunch, the rest of the crew headed to the beach to spend the afternoon while Megan and Miranda went to the resort's spa for a workout followed by a good old massage and spa.

They entered the gym where Danner and Verlus were already busy pumping iron and Miranda was just about to step onto the treadmill when Megan stopped her. "Miri, you shouldn't be running on the treadmill when you're pregnant. How about you go ride the bikes over there hmm?"Megan cut off her pregnant wife's protests by kissing her soundly on the lips before gently guiding her towards the stationary bikes. Miranda just sighed and complied with her wife; she knew there was no getting around Megan when she made up her mind. When Megan made sure that Miranda was actually going to use the bike, she blew the brunette a kiss before starting on her run on the treadmill. 2 hours later, both women hit the showers before heading to the spa for a well deserved massage before they enjoyed themselves and made out in the Jacuzzi. Aaron interrupted them at approximately 1830 with a gleeful grin as the women made out and informed them it was dinner time, narrowly dodging a wet towel Miranda threw at him.

The married couple returned to the cabana hand in hand to discover that Mess Sergeant Rupert Gardner had taken charge of the wedding dinner, and he was commanding 5 massive barbecue pits with the restaurant staff helping out. "Holy mother of God! Those pits are huge!"Megan gasped in astonishment as Miranda agreed. "Goodness, there's got to be a whole lot of food in there." Upon closer inspection, the couple could see that one pit was grilling steaks, one was roasting four pigs, two were grilling seafood and the last one was grilling hotdogs and bacon. "Sir, I think we have enough bacon."One of the staff told Gardner as he guffawed. "Son, there can _never_ be enough bacon."He guffawed as he spread out more bacon strips on the barbecue. Megan and Miranda just smiled and shrugged at each other before walking into the cabana, where the banquet was about to start.

As soon as the married couple stepped into the cabana, wedding music began playing and all the guests stood up and applauded the Captain and Lieutenant Commander, who both smiled shyly as they made their way to their table before Miranda tossed her bridal bouquet right at Chloe as agreed upon by her and Megan earlier on, setting off a series of catcalls and teasing directed at Thomas, making both the British captain and the French doctor blush bright red. Finally, the crowd settled down and retook their seats and Megan's mother went up to make her speech first, followed by Miranda's father, mother and then Oriana, and finally, Councilor Anderson made his speech. After that, the dinner was served, and everyone had more than enough to eat and they barely managed to finish off all the food Gardner had prepared, and were surprised by Gardner putting bacon in nearly everything, and he even put in dextro-friendly bacon into Garrus' and Verlus' dishes.

After dinner was finished, Megan and Miranda went up onstage to cut the wedding cake and pour the champagne before they exchanged wedding rings, smiling happily as everyone took their pictures before they kissed. After that, the guests all headed out to dance on the beach, but Megan and Miranda retreated to their private bungalow instead of joining the crew. As soon as they were inside, they began to kiss fervently and Miranda jumped right into Megan's arms as she reached around to undo the redhead's dress zipper before tugging it to the floor, revealing Megan to be in nothing more than a black lacy corset and matching panties. Megan then gently dropped Miranda onto the bed which was covered in rose petals, earning a soft purr of excitement from her as she undid her dress to reveal Miranda in a navy blue satin bra and panties.

The women kissed hungrily once more before they hastily undid their lingerie, and then returned to kissing each other fervently. Suddenly, Megan pulled away from her wife gasping as Miranda whined softly at the loss of warmth upon her lips. "Hang on Miri; let's fulfill that fantasy we've had for years now hmm?"Megan panted out, grabbing the chick dick out of her luggage bag as Miranda tried to recall what fantasy that Megan was talking about. "You mean the one where we're fucking on the beach?"Miranda asked and was answered with an eager nod from her wife. Miranda just smiled salaciously as she swept Megan up into her arms and they stumbled onto the beach still kissing fervently. Finally, they reached the shoreline and Miranda let Megan down gently and the redhead stood up with the dildo already attached to her.

"I love you Miranda."Megan smiled at her raven-haired wife who kissed her back before replying "I love you too Megan." Miranda then knelt down and grasped Megan's fake cock while the surf crashed around her knees. Seeing Megan's lips curled into a beautiful, approving smile, the brunette smiled back before she began to lick the cock, teasing Megan with her tongue before she took Megan's dick into her mouth, sucking on it tenderly. The redhead moaned in pleasure at her wife's talented oral ministrations and she savored it for a few minutes before she gently removed her penis from Miranda's mouth and lay down on the sand. "Come here Miri, let me taste you."Megan smiled at the brunette as she beckoned her over. "Sure thing honey, munch away."Miranda grinned lecherously as she positioned her cunt above Megan's face, and both women began to pleasure each other orally until they came together, their orgasmic screams muffled.

Miranda rolled off Megan and just lay on the sand right next to her wife, and both women just panted exhaustedly as the waves gently washed past them, getting them wet as they lay there resting. Soon, Miranda rolled over and kissed Megan once more while stroking the Captain's cock, letting her know that she was ready for more. Megan reciprocated as she gingerly positioned herself above Miranda before penetrating the brunette's most intimate organ, both women keening in pleasure at the pleasant sensations of their bodies joining together in the most intimate way possible. "Cassie…oh Cassie…"Miranda moaned softly, her raven locks splayed out in the sand like an angelic halo as Megan thrusted both of them into sweet oblivion over the course of a few minutes while kneading Miranda's large, perfect breasts, both of them screaming out their orgasms in their kiss as Megan began to fill Miranda's tight womanhood with her feminine cum, and Miranda's juices squirted onto the sand.

Megan slumped onto the sand next to her beautiful wife in blissful exhaustion as they both lay there regaining their strength to continue their passionate consummation of their marriage. Soon, both women were kissing once again as Miranda positioned herself above Megan, lining up the redhead's cock with her ass as she prepared to sit on her lover. "Fuck me Cassie, don't hold back!"Miranda panted when she broke the kiss to impale her anus with her wife's dildo. "Oh fuck Miri, you're so tight! I love it!"Megan moaned as she began to thrust up in time with Miranda's bouncing, grasping and massaging her wife's beautiful tits and Miranda cried out in pleasure as she was fucked in her ass by her wife while she furiously rubbed her clit. Soon, Megan came deep inside Miranda's ass, her feminine fluids filling up the tiny orifice as she screamed.

"_OOOHH FUCK I'M CUMMING MIRI! OH MY GOD! UUUHHHH! I LOVE YOU!_" The redhead screamed as she emptied her cum into Miranda's anus, sending the brunette over the edge into an orgasm as well. _"HOLY SHIT CASSIE I'M FUCKING CUMMING! OOOOOHH FUCK ME BABY!_"The brunette screamed, her orgasm overwhelming her as she slumped onto Megan, both women breathing heavily from the massive exertion as they just smiled and beheld each other lovingly. "I love you Cassie."Miranda kissed Megan tenderly, the Captain reciprocating gently before she replied. "I love you too Miri. C'mon, let's go back and get showered."She smiled at her beautiful wife, who smiled back and nodded. Both women then stood up shakily and began their slow stroll back to their bungalow.

As soon as they reached the luxurious master bathroom, Miranda quickly undid the straps that held Megan's dildo in place and attached it to herself before she leaned in to turn the faucet on to fill the bathtub. "Oh Cassie, we're not done yet. Not by a long shot."Miranda smirked lecherously at her redheaded wife as they got into the tub and waited for the water to fill it up before getting in. "Mmm…warm water…relaxing bath…great sex…and getting married to you. I have no regrets now."Megan sighed in bliss as Miranda drizzled in the aromatic bath soap into the water, turning it soapy. "Hmm… this looks wide enough, c'mere Megpie."Miranda instructed her wife as she sat on the wide foot of the bath and leaned back against the wall. Megan waded over to the brunette with a salacious grin, but before she wrapped her hands around Miranda's dick, Miranda pulled her up and with the help of her biotics, turned the Spectre around so that her head was now pointing down towards the water, and her delectable pussy was within range of Miranda's lips as she held her legs apart.

"I hope you're up for some acrobatics honey."Miranda purred as her nimble tongue darted out to lap at her Cassie's labia, earning a low moan of delight before Megan began to tease her cock for awhile before sucking on it, causing Miranda to moan into her pussy. They continued this athletic oral pleasuring for a few minutes before a particularly hard suck and a forceful lash of Megan's tongue against Miranda's penis sent the brunette into orgasm, pumping the brunette's female juices into Megan's mouth as the muffled screams and an accidental grating of teeth against Megan's clit made the redhead come heavily as well as she screamed around her brunette's dick, milking her of all her cum and sending her into a smaller second orgasm.

Miranda gently released Megan from her grasp and the redhead gracefully slid into the soapy bath water, resurfacing a few seconds later with her maroon hair wet and soapy, just like the rest of her body as Miranda slid back into the tub gracefully and pulled Megan closer to herself before they embraced and kissed again. The redhead then felt her wife teasing her cunt with the tip of her cock and purred, smiling lustily at Miranda who had a lusty smile of her own as she lowered Megan by the shoulders onto her fake erection. "Oh God…fuck me like a slut Miri…"Megan moaned as Miranda hissed at the tightness and heat of her beloved wife's womanhood. "I will fuck you like you're my slut baby-oh shit!"Miranda panted as both women mashed their bodies together in an outpouring of lover until they inevitably came once more.

"_AAAHH FUCK CASSIE I'M CUMMING!_"Miranda screamed as she began to fill her redheaded wife's pussy with her feminine fluids as it spurted out of her cock. As soon as she felt her wife's hot cum flood her womb, Megan came hard and she crushed her lips against Miranda's, screaming out her ecstasy into the kiss. Once both women had come down from their orgasmic highs, they extricated themselves from their embrace as Megan turned around and gingerly leaned back into Miranda, who held her close while the Vanguard guided her wife's cock into her ass. Both women gasped and then moaned in pleasure when Miranda penetrated Megan's tight little asshole and slid in deeply and remained there for a few seconds before Megan began to gently bounce up and down, getting the cock deeper into her ass as Miranda groped her breasts with one delicate hand while rubbing Megan's clit with the other.

It wasn't long before both women came once more, Miranda first, and they were too tired to scream anything else other than each other's names. Megan felt Miranda's cum slowly leaking out of her ass and she moaned, leaning back into the very exhausted but satisfied brunette who gingerly slid the dildo out of the redhead's ass before proceeding to unstrap it and toss it aside. The married couple then bathed together before they finished and got out. Miranda then swept Megan into her arms and the couple kissed again as they made their way to the generous bed and they collapsed onto it, stretching out lazily as they pulled the sheets over themselves. "Goodnight Megan, my beautiful wife."Miranda smiled at Megan and kissed her, the redhead reciprocating eagerly before replying. "Goodnight Miranda, my ever amazing wife."

Miranda giggled at that and soon drifted off to sleep still embracing Megan, who was starting to drop off into wonderful sleep as well. Megan knew that soon, she would have to stand trial and go to prison, fight off the Reapers and destroy them, and face so many uncertainties and difficulties in the future. _At least Miri's here to face these challenges with me, _Megan thought with a smile as she gazed upon her sleeping wife lovingly. Soon, life would be turned upside down and it would be chaotic and frightening. _But for now, everything is just perfect._ Megan thought before she joined her wife in a deep slumber, both women still embracing each other and holding each other close as they slept.

Final notes: Aaaaannndd…done! Bioware may or may not have screwed us over (going by the disappointing content in the leak), but if they _really _dare to screw us over so they can shove Tali down our throats (seriously? For fucks sakes.), we'll just burn down their offices and studios and retreat into fanfic. That's what fanfic is for I guess. Anyways, depressing news aside, I hope you enjoyed this marriage chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it (a _lot_), and of course, leave lots of reviews. Adios till next time.


	28. A New Start

**Author's notes:**** This is the 28th chapter in my fanfic about Captain Megan Shepard and her beautiful lover, Miranda Lawson. After seeing how badly Mass Effect 3 fucked up, I've decided to fuck over most of canon and come up with my own version of ME3. Don't even get me started on how much of a whore Bioware has become, what with their DLC spam. Anyways, here's the NEW link to the video of Megan and Miranda making love: .com/watch?v=KPx43Qqw1X8. **

"Stay safe down there, alright?"Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Lawson gently pleaded with her wife, Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard. "Only if you promise me you'll stay safe on the ship, ok?"Megan asked in return, grasping both of Miranda's soft, delicate hands in her own as Miranda let out a soft chuckle. "Sweetie, I'm aboard the ship. I can't possibly get harmed here." "Miri, just promise me ok? You're due any day now."Megan whispered as she gently rubbed Miranda's belly, now swollen with her ninth month of pregnancy. "Alright Cassie, it's a deal. Come back to me safely, alright?"The brunette asked in return as the Spectre just nodded and kissed her on the forehead before getting into the shuttle that would bring the team down to an abandoned mine on Aequitas.

While Megan was scanning planets for additional resources, she stumbled upon hundreds of anomalous life signs upon Aequitas, and according to EDI, there was also a huge energy signature of Reaper origins somewhat similar to Object Rho that Megan and Miranda had encountered in the Bahak system. That was why Megan was taking no chances with it and she was bringing Captain Thomas David Hansen, her old friend Garrus Vakarian, Ashley Williams, Grunt, Jack, Legion, Jentha, Erin, Samara, Nyla and Verlus down to the mine with her to investigate the anomaly. And Miranda was worried sick for Megan as she could not accompany her wife to investigate the anomaly as she was in the final weeks of her pregnancy.

Miranda just stood there in the waiting bay in the shuttle bay, watching through the glass as she watched the shuttle depart with her wife and her team as she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. "Stay safe down there for our children, Megpie." "LC Lawson, I understand your fears but it is completely unfounded. Shepard more than capable of taking care of herself." Professor Mordin Solus consoled her in his usual rapid fire speech as he stood beside her. "I suppose you're right. But I can't help but worry about her."Miranda let out a small laugh at that. "Perfectly normal for pregnant females to constantly worry about wellbeing of their mates. Turian women the most paranoid amongst races. Can't wait for Shepard to relay her findings about object in the mine back to me. Can't wait to study Reaper device more."Mordin hummed as he activated his omnitool, Miranda smiling to herself at the salarian genius' behavior.

Meanwhile in the shuttle, Jack was sandwiched between the shuttle door and Grunt. "Move over you fat fuck! You're squeezing the hell outta me here!"The biotic ex-convict grumbled as she vainly struggled with Grunt to get more space for herself. "Shut up Jack. You grumble too much."Grunt, well, grunted as he just sat there checking his Claymore over, restraining his excitement at the prospect of facing down hundreds of unknown creatures. "This platform will gladly sacrifice the space it currently inhabits to provide greater comfort for Jack-Convict."Legion announced as it stood up in the shuttle, positioning itself near the door. "Well thank you tin-can. See that Grunt? That's what a real friend's like, you fucking dumb piece of krogan."Jack snorted as she moved over, stretching slightly in the larger space as Grunt just growled at her.

"Seriously Jackie, you can't get past one minute without insulting someone, can you?"Ashley sighed at her girlfriend as Jack tensed up. "Don't 'Jackie' me. Or do you want me to tell everyone about last week, where I had you tied up down in my old hidey-hole and you begging me to pound your ass with the huge new-" "Alright-alright Jack! Please just stop!"Ashley begged in a panic as Thomas, Garrus, Verlus and even Megan began to grin churlishly. "No don't stop talking Jack, we're _very_ interested in the tale you'd like to tell us. Please, do continue."The British sniper smirked at Ashley, who was growling loudly with her entire face beet red and her hand hovering over her pistol holster. "Tom's right, Jack. I'd love to hear how you managed to get Ash to beg you for anal when I couldn't touch Ash's ass when we were dating just because she said it would be too painful and kinky for her."Megan added with a wicked smile.

"Shut up!"Ashley hissed, thoroughly embarrassed as Jack just smirked. "Well…Ash is one _very_ obedient and submissive honey with the right motivation, I'll tell you that. Just don't let her-"Jack continued before Ashley interrupted her with a vicious stomp on Jack's boots before swallowing the ex-convict's cry of pain with a vicious kiss. Thomas started wolf-whistling while Garrus and Verlus began snickering loudly. The rest of the team just looked at Ashley and Jack with highly bemused expressions on their faces and the shuttle began its final descent to the abandoned mine. As soon as Ashley broke the kiss, Jack began her threat. "I swear to whatever higher power there is out there that tonight, I will make you my bitch and make you beg me for forgiveness-"

"As interesting as that is, we have now landed. Thank you for flying Normandy Air, and please remember to put your underwear back on."Heinz the shuttle pilot chuckled as the Kodiak's doors swung open to reveal the entrance to the mine which was strangely open. "Heinz, you really have terrible timing. We were just about to hear what Jack was planning to do to Ashley tonight and you interrupted. I believe that there's a human term for you…uh…quad-slapper?"Garrus grumbled good naturedly as Erin cut in. "The correct term is 'cock-blocker', Garrus."The blonde chuckled as the entire team disembarked from the shuttle, Ashley still fuming mad at her girlfriend, who was just grinning like a maniac as she unholstered her Eviscerator shotgun.

"The mine entrance is wide open. That is very strange…all mines require that the entrances all be shut at all times unless there is loading or unloading taking place."Samara observed as Megan walked up to her side. "Yeah. Wait…there's something on the loading ramp…"The redheaded Captain muttered as her squad fell in line behind her as she headed towards the ramp to investigate. She set one foot onto the ramp, leaning forward to investigate the smears. "Blood. Lots of dried blood…and it looks like those bodies were dragged back there."She continued, gesturing towards the mine as Thomas whistled lowly. "That's a whole lot of blood. Probably more than one person was attacked…and judging by the amount of blood here, I'd say they all died."The sniper observed grimly, shouldering his Geth Pulse Rifle as Ashley, Verlus and Grunt scouted the interior.

"Looks clear Shepard…but there's a whole lot more blood here."Ashley reported as Grunt added on. "There are weapons and spent heatsinks lying around…hmm…they're cold. Must've been awhile since the fight."The krogan rumbled as the team moved into the facility proper to join Ashley, Grunt and Verlus. "Stay sharp people. We've got a Reaper object, lots of blood and dropped weapons, and 380 missing staff. This could get really ugly."Megan warned, checking her Claymore over to check if there was a heatsink in the chamber. "Alright team, the Reaper device is directly south-southeast of your current position, and its 50 metres down at the lower level of the mine according to the scans. Uploading the tacmap now."Miranda, who was now supervising the mission from the bridge of the Normandy, guided the team.

"Thanks Miranda. Let's move, and keep your eyes open."Megan ordered as the team headed into the mine proper with Grunt, Legion and Nyla taking point. They took the elevator down into the mine, and when they reached, they saw a table with a few crates on it and a datapad. Jentha picked up the datapad and read off the still opened page aloud. "'If you are reading this…get the hell outta this place! Now!' Huh, that sounds real ominous."The ex-merc snorted as Legion surveyed the area. "Shepard –Commander! We have spotted several pools of congealed blood ahead. There are also drag marks leading to the back of the mine."Legion informed the squad, his Geth Pulse Rifle in hand as he pointed at the pools of blood.

"There are blood spatters all around here, and they seem to be indicative that the victims were brutally slashed to death. The blood spatters in the entrance and living quarters appear to be the same."Samara noted as Erin came to a conclusion. "Given the presence of a Reaper device here and the carnage, it would be safe to assume that we are facing husks."The blonde supercomputer-in-human-form concluded as Jack snorted. "Great! All those zombies, so weak…so satisfying to kill. Wonder how many of them there are here."The convict grinned, readying her shotgun as Grunt turned back to her and guffawed. "Hah! I knew there was a reason why I liked you, Cueball!"The krogan roared in approval as Jack just smirked back and gave him a middle finger salute.

"Jackie…please start looking after yourself. I've lost count of how many times you ended up injured just because you got so excited that you charged right into an insane number of enemies."Ashley sighed in resignation as Jack simply smirked and pulled Ashley in for a brief but brutal kiss before letting go. "Squad, I've located the Reaper device. Head down the path on your left and keep going straight; you'll get to it. Updating your tacmaps now."Miranda radioed once more as Megan, Thomas and Nyla thanked her. "I don't like this…it's simply too quiet."Verlus muttered as they walked down the path Miranda had indicated. "Yeah, it just means that whatever's waiting will be a hell of a problem. But I thought you liked quiet, what with all the women you got together with."Garrus ribbed his turian buddy, getting snickers from Megan, Jack, Thomas and Jentha, and an annoyed growl from Verlus.

"Alright guys, stow the chatter and watch for husks…if there are any."Megan said as she led the way side-by-side with Legion, the Collector Assault Rifle at the ready. "There will be husks, I'm-"Erin began but was interrupted by a series of loud howls and blood-curdling screeches. "Yep you're right Erin, there are husks here!"Megan warned, her voice rising as she and her squad spread out across the area. "Shepard! Grunt, Nyla, Jack and I will go up that catwalk and fire down upon the hostiles!"Thomas yelled as Megan nodded at him and yelled back "Go!" before the British sniper sprinted up the stairs followed by the krogan, the asari Spectre and the ex-convict. "There's a huge hole in the wall behind you! Jentha, get up there and cover that breach!"The Captain yelled as Jentha just nodded and ran up to the catwalk, covering the breach with her Mattock.

Just two minutes later, the first of the husks began streaming in through the hallway that Megan and her team had secured and were aiming their weapons at. Legion was the first to fire, and he dropped three husks with his robot precision with a long burst of fire as everyone else began firing at the innumerable mass of husks making a suicide charge at the Normandy's squad. Meanwhile in the Normandy, Miranda gasped in horror as she saw the number of hostiles that the combat scanner had detected. "Megan, watch yourself! The scans report that there are over 300 husks and abominations in the mine! Please be careful!"The brunette Lieutenant Commander pleaded with her wife and the father of the twins in her womb. "Don't worry Miri, I'll be fine! I already promised you that I'll come back to you and the children, and I keep my promises!"Megan yelled back as she fired her Collector Assault Rifle while flinging a biotic shockwave at the husks.

"Ratatatatat! Kaboom! Kaboom!"Grunt roared in savage delight as he kept firing his Revenant machinegun at the swarming husks and abominations, blowing up a few abominations alongside the husks. Beside him, Thomas was busy emptying his rifle into the mass of husks that were swarming him while Nyla and Jack were both constantly throwing biotic shockwaves at the husks in order to keep them away from the team and kill some of the husks. Behind them on the catwalk, Jentha was busy shooting down the husks that were rushing through the rather large breach with her M96 battle rifle and she shot down nearly a dozen before she had to stop and eject the spent heatsink. Just as she was about to raise her Mattock to shoot more husks, 2 abnormally fast moving husks pounced about the ex-merc, knocking her back onto the ground, her rifle skittering out of reach.

"Get these things off me!"Jentha screamed in a panic as she frantically hit the two husks, trying to keep them from biting or clawing her. Unfortunately, one of the husks got through her panicky flailing, clawing her and leaving a set of deep set of gashes upon her pretty face as she cried out in pain. Nyla turned around to answer Jentha's scream to find her lover pinned to the ground by a pair of husks with more joining in with a set of huge gashes in her face and the asari Spectre felt a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time: fear. Nyla threw the two husks into the wall with a biotic throw, turning them into dead organic paste before unleashing a powerful singularity in the middle of the swarm of husks, trapping them as they floated and flailed about helplessly before hitting them with a powerful warp field while screaming "Don't you _dare_ touch my bondmate!"

Thomas and Jack turned around to look at the spectacle before the sniper yelled at Jack to send 'more singularities and shockwaves up the arses of those zombies' and ordered Nyla to cover the breach with Jentha. "Oh thank goddess Jenny! Are you hurt badly?"Nyla gasped as she pulled the Latina engineer back to her feet as kissed her on the lips briefly. "These cuts hurt real bad, but I'll be fine."Jentha gasped in pain as Nyla applied medigel onto the wounds inflicted by the husks before Jentha began firing at the husks again while Nyla sprayed down the husks with her X8 Avenger assault rifle while occasionally tossing either a singularity or a shockwave down the hole. Back on the ground, Megan, Erin, Garrus, Ashley, Verlus, Samara and Legion were busy firing their weapons at the still advancing husks, and their thermal clip supply was running low.

"We're gonna run outta clips if we don't finish this soon Shepard!"Verlus yelled as he knocked a husk back with a concussive shot, and said husk was bowled back into the throng of husks and bowled over a few, getting laughs from both Jack and Grunt. "Tell me something I don't already know! Wait…I remember that there were some crates of thermal clips back up top! Legion, Grunt, you two go back up top and grab those ammo boxes! Garrus, you get up there and take over Grunt! Get to it!"Megan screamed over the cacophony of gunfire, throwing yet another biotic shockwave at the husks as Legion and Grunt complied, the geth deploying a drone to cover his squad as he and the krogan rushed back up top to grab the crates of thermal clips.

"I hope they make it back soon; we are almost out of ammunition!"Samara exclaimed, panting hard as she produced a massive singularity right in the middle of the passageway before Megan detonated the singularity with a reave field, reducing a significant number of husks into pulp and viscous fluid. "You and me both! Oh shit, I'm out of ammo!"Ashley yelled, holstering her now empty X15 Vindicator and switched to her Geth Plasma Shotgun, waiting for the enemies to come closer before firing so as to conserve her now depleted heatsink supply. "I'm out as well!"Erin cried in frustration, holstering her X9 Tempest and drawing her Phalanx as she summoned a combat drone which she had upgraded with a flamethrower to take care of the husks while she ducked behind cover, waiting for the husks to get closer just as Ashley had done.

Verlus was the next to run out of ammo on his X76, and he pulled out his S27 Scimitar shotgun and emptied it at the oncoming husks before drawing his knife in anticipation of going into close quarters with the husks. Thomas ran out of ammo just seconds later, and Megan ran out as well at the same time. Both biotics cursed loudly, holstering their rifles and throwing biotic shockwaves at the husks to keep them back. "Oh my God…heads up; you've got four scions heading towards you! Be careful!"Miranda cried, deathly worried for her wife who was currently busy hitting a group of husks with a reave field. "Oh Christ, not fucking now!"Thomas yelled in frustration and despair as he threw a group of husks back into their companions behind them. Suddenly, a few husks dropped down from the ceiling above the team, and one of them jumped onto Megan, knocking the unaware Vanguard to the ground.

The redhead let out a cry of distress, wildly punching the husk to keep it from biting her as her team fought off the other husks, unaware of her predicament. "Oh God! Megan!"Miranda screamed in pure terror, shooting forward in her chair back in the CIC on the Normandy as she saw Megan's visor cam displaying the husk pinning Megan down. The brunette then felt a warm stream run down her legs, and peered down to see that her water had broken. _No! Not now! Not when Cassie needs me the most!_ Miranda screamed internally as Kelly Chambers, who was seated right next to her and looked at her concernedly. "LC Lawson, are you alright?"The psychologist asked as Miranda just nodded and attempted to wave her away. "Wait…oh God, your water broke! Drs. Chakwas and Michel report to the medbay _stat_! LC Lawson is in labor! Nolan, I need help moving her!"Kelly yelled loud enough for Miranda's microphone on her headset to pick up and transmit.

"What? Now?"Megan yelled, kneeing the husk, earning a temporary reprieve as she called upon her biotics and flung the husk into a wall headfirst, pulping its head and killing it instantly. "Never mind, I'm fine! Just come back safely to me!"Miranda pleaded as Kelly and Crewwoman Zoe Nolan assisted her down to the medbay. "Got it-finally! Grab as much ammo as you can, we're moving out _now_!"Megan yelled as she spotted Grunt and Legion, both bearing half a dozen crates of heatsinks each. The squad complied with relief, stuffing the ammo pockets on their armor to bursting with heatsinks and Grunt and Legion poured gunfire upon the husks. "Okay, everyone set?"Megan asked, getting affirmative responses from everyone before yelling "Move out!"

"Scions! Be careful!"Samara warned as she tossed a reave field at the lead scion as Megan did likewise before Nyla killed it with a massive biotic explosion thanks to her warp bolt. "Impressive Nyla! Your biotics are very strong now."The asari Justicar commented on her niece's display of biotic prowess as Thomas and Grunt were at the front of the squad, mowing down the sea of husks with their rifle and machinegun respectively. Legion deployed its combat drone alongside Erin and Jentha to distract and fire rockets at the scions and keep them distracted as the team shot their way through husks to get to the Reaper device. All throughout that time, Megan was worried sick about Miranda, and thus, she wasn't paying attention and two husks managed to pounce on her and one clawed her, leaving a set f deep gashes on her face similar to Jentha before she threw it into a few other husks and Jack took care of the other one with a shotgun blast.

"Careful Shepard! I know you're worried about Lawson, but we gotta take care of these bastards first!"Thomas yelled, warping a scion before Legion killed said scion with a shot from its X98 Widow sniper rifle. "Yeah I got it!"Megan hissed back as the medigel sanitized the wound and closed it up as they finally killed off the last husks and scion and they finally arrived in the room with the Reaper object. Megan's mind was immediately filled with whispers of the Reapers calling for her to join them in their ascension and gradually increased in volume until it was so loud she groaned in pain and doubled over, clutching at her ears. This did not escape the attention of the squad, and they approached her with concern. "Hey Shepard, you gonna be ok?"Jack asked, laying a hand on the Captain's shoulder as Megan shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind.

"I'll be fine…just blow it up."Megan grunted, gesturing at the bombs that had already been set on the structure of the device as Thomas and Erin went over to investigate the bombs. "They haven't been armed…ah found the detonator. Armed and ready to go boom on your command Captain."Thomas reported. "Bomb is armed and primed for explosion Shepard. Waiting on your command."Erin said as she armed the bomb. "Great…argh!"Megan cried in pain, falling to the dirt as the Reaper device forced its way into her mind. _Welcome back sister. You will help us to cleanse this cycle and restore order to it when we come. You are the perfect tool to help us complete the harvest of this cycle._ "Alert! Shepard-Captain is indoctrinated and incapacitated!"Legion warned.

"Let's get the hell outta here and blow this fucker up! Move!"Thomas roared as everyone sprinted back to the shuttles, Grunt carrying the now unconscious Megan on his back like a sack of potatoes. Back on the Normandy, Miranda was lying on one of the medbay's beds, fully prepped for birth as she felt the same thing Megan had felt, and heard the same collection of Reaper voices in her head saying the same thing as they did to Megan and she groaned in pain as Chakwas set up the privacy curtains around her bed. "Miranda, are you okay?"Chakwas asked with concern when she saw the brunette clutching her forehead in pain. "I'm fine…ohh…"Miranda moaned in discomfort as she got ready to deliver her twins. "Do you want a painkiller Miss Lawson?"Chloe asked as she readied the sterile incubators. "No, I'll be fine."

"Erin…blow the thing up."Megan groaned before she slipped back into unconsciousness when they reached the shuttle and she was loaded aboard as Erin pushed the plunger on her detonator before yelling at Thomas to do the same as Verlus, Garrus, Samara and Jack held off the few remaining husks as the facility shook with the explosions before it stopped shaking. As soon as that happened, Megan regained consciousness, slowly blinking as everyone boarded the shuttle and milled around her while the shuttle took off and headed back to the Normandy. "Hey skipper, you alright?"Ashley asked, concerned for her ex-girlfriend as Megan nodded. "Yeah…head hurts badly though. I assume you've blown the device up?" "Yes. The device is now destroyed and buried under tons of earth and rubble."Erin assured her as she sighed.

"Thank God…how is Miranda?"Megan asked, her panic rising as Legion contacted Joker, who patched them through to the medbay where Chakwas answered. "Doctor Chakwas, how is Miranda doing?"The redhead asked the chief medical officer. "Miranda's fine…she's halfway ready for the birth, and she should birth within the next three hours. She's relatively comfortable and she refused painkillers."Chakwas replied as Megan smiled warmly. "Well…giving birth can't hurt that much, right?"Jack commented from her seat as Samara turned to her and glared. "Giving birth is akin to being split apart in half by a thresher maw. And I experienced it thrice."Samara said, her voice just two levels higher than her normal, cool octave. "Uh…well, I'm never giving birth in this case."Jack mumbled abashedly as some of the team snickered.

Every second felt like an hour to Megan as they headed back to the Normandy, and as soon as they docked, Megan ran up to the elevator, leaving behind her squadmates who were busy disembarking from the shuttle as she rushed up to the medbay. The minute the Captain reached deck 3, she burst out of the lift, brushing past her crew who were slightly taken aback by how much of a rush she seemed to be in. Finally, she burst into the medbay, her green eyes frantic with worry! "Miri! Are you in pain? How are the babies doing?"The redhead exclaimed in a rush as Miranda gasped at the state of her lover. Besides the deep gashes on the left side of Megan's face that were now shiny with the dried medigel and her dried blood, and some blood was still seeping out of her still-open wounds. In addition to that, Megan's face and armor was caked with dirt and dust, along with some husk bits of gore from fighting in the mines.

"Are _you_ alright Megan? You look like hell!"Miranda gasped as Megan finally took a good look at herself and sighed. "I'm fine Miri-" "No you're not! Go get showered, get out of that armor, and get your wound treated before you even think about sitting down next to me!"The brunette ordered harshly as she groaned in discomfort as her body prepared for the birth. Megan opened her mouth to protest, but when she saw the glare that Miranda was giving her; she immediately shut up and obediently headed back to her cabin and put her armor back into its drawer and took a fast shower before she rushed down to the medbay to see how her wife was doing. Miranda could somehow look intensely pissed and threatening even while she lay on a bed, covered in a blanket and her legs spread apart waiting to give birth.

"Your hair's not even dry-aahhh!"Miranda cried in pain as she felt a very strong contraction as Megan quickly sat down by her side and grasped her hand. "Excuse me Captain; I need to stitch up your gash."Chloe said softly as she gently pulled Megan up and sat her on the next bed and quickly stitched up the gash. "Ow! Watch it, Chloe! It hurts!"The redhead complained as Miranda faced her. "Why don't you try giving birth then? Let's see which one hurts more-nngh!"The Sentinel groaned in pain as she felt a final, strong contraction. "The babies are coming out! Push Miranda, push!"Chakwas exclaimed, tearing herself away from the screen where she could see the progress of the babies as Miranda's face contorted in pain and she cried out loudly. Megan grasped Miranda's hand, and promptly winced as Miranda squeezed the Spectre's hand with all her might, but she grit her teeth and bore with it for her wife's sake.

Miranda let out another scream of pain as she pushed as hard as she could just as Jentha and Nyla entered the medbay. "Oh Goddess, I'm sorry! I'll just patch Jentha up outside!"Nyla squeaked in embarrassment as she quickly grabbed a medkit and led her girlfriend outside into the mess hall. "You're doing great Miri, push! Keep pushing!"Megan encouraged her wife as she screamed back. "What the fuck does it look like I'm doing; having a picnic?"Miranda screamed back before she let out another cry of pain as she convulsed once on the bed, contracting her muscles the best she could. "Okay, okay, you're doing great baby. Do you want a painkiller?" "No! I can take it-_aargh_!" "Breathe deeply Miranda! Breathe deeply and it'll be easier!"Chloe cut into the couple's conversation as she lifted the brunette's back to a 30 degree position.

Miranda just nodded, tears in her eyes and her face soaked with sweat despite the air conditioning in the medbay as she complied and began inhaling and exhaling audibly. "Keep pushing Miranda; the first baby's crowning!"Chakwas encouraged as she gently held the back of the baby's head, keeping the neck straight as inch by agonizing inch, the baby boy came out of Miranda's womb. "It's the boy! Now for the girl!"Chloe cooed soothingly as Chakwas gently cleaned up the wailing newborn boy and bundled him up in a soft, warm blanket. "Oh God, again?"Miranda moaned in despair as Megan sighed in relief due to Miranda's death grip on her hand loosening slightly, letting some blood flow back into her hand. "You know, using a painkiller is perfectly fine-" "I said _I'M FINE WITHOUT IT, GOD BLOODY DAMMIT_!"Miranda screamed in pain as the birth pain continued.

"Alright. Jeez."Megan winced; her left ear nearly deaf from her wife's pained screaming. _Man, Miri giving birth is making her a billion times more cranky than when she's PMS-ing. Never knew she could be this terrifying._ The redhead thought inwardly, yelping in pain as Miranda resumed her death squeeze on her hand. Finally, after 15 minutes of agony, the baby girl was born and once she was cleaned up, Chakwas and Chloe handed the babies over to a sweaty, exhausted yet happy Miranda. "Oh, they're so cute!"Chakwas gushed as the baby boy gurgled happily as both Megan and Miranda cuddled the twins. "So, what are you going to name them?"Chloe asked as the proud parents smiled at each other. "The boy's name will be Zachary James Shepard…"Megan trailed off, smiling at her wife as Miranda continued. "…and the girl's name will be Tabitha Rachel Shepard."

"That's beautiful!"Chakwas beamed as she recorded down the births and sent the birth documents for both little Zachary and Tabitha off to the Alliance database for processing. "Next time, _you_ give birth dammit."Miranda groused as she planted a kiss on Zachary's forehead while cuddling him while her redheaded wife temporarily stopped her cooing and giggling with Tabitha as she turned to regard Miranda. "…Fair enough…"Megan said uncertainly, shuddering as she tried to imagine the pain that her Miri had just went through twice. "By the way, I'm calling my mom to let her know that you've given birth!"Megan said excitedly as she gingerly passed Tabitha to Miranda, and the brunette cuddled both twins close to herself as the redhead called her mother on her omnitool. "Oh, and call my father and let him know too!"Miranda added as Megan nodded and complied, setting up a conference call.

Both Commodore Hannah Shepard and Aaron Lawson picked up at the same time, and they were greeted by a madly smiling Megan. "Hey mom, hey dad! Miri has just given birth to our twins! I'd like the both of you to meet Zachary James Shepard and Tabitha Rachel Shepard!"The redhead grinned as she panned her omnitool to show Miranda cuddling both twins as both Aaron and Hannah cooed and grinned in delight at the sight of their beautiful new grandchildren as Miranda gleefully addressed the both of them as they asked her how she was doing. "Mum, dad, I'm going good. But these two are the real stars here!"Miranda laughed. "Oh my goodness, they're just _so adorable_!"Hannah squeed in delight as Aaron's grin grew even wider. "I'd never dreamt of this day where I'd hear my daughter calling me 'dad' and holding my grandchildren."The tycoon choked on his emotions as Megan and Miranda's eyes met and they smiled lovingly at each other.

They knew that no matter what horrors the Reapers and other powers might bring to the galaxy, they would have their bright sunshine, the two beacons of love and hope that would keep them strong throughout, and just as importantly, they had each other.

**Final Notes: ****Whew! Finally done with this chapter! Now, we all know how much the ME3 endings sucked ass, so most of ME3 canon will be replaced by my own fanon in the upcoming chapters, but there will be a few adherences to canon, and almost all the characters from ME3 will be included. I mean, there is NO WAY I can leave out James Vega, Javik, Cortez, and the other characters who were introduced in ME3. Hell, James and Thomas would be total dudebros and drive Megan and everyone else aboard nuts! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, drop those reviews!**


	29. Babies on the Normandy

**Author's notes:**** This is the 29th chapter in my fanfic about Captain Megan Shepard and her beautiful lover, Miranda Lawson. This is where my version of Mass Effect 3 starts, and I hope you guys will enjoy it. And if any of you have suggestions on what I could write in future chapters, please don't hesitate to PM me. As always, here's the link to the video of Megan and Miranda making love: .com/watch?v=KPx43Qqw1X8. **

"Aww, who's a cute little baby?"Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard cooed to her 3 month old baby, Zachary James Shepard as the baby gurgled happily in response to his father's funny face. 3 months ago, Megan's wife, Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Shepard, had given birth to Zachary and Tabitha Rachel Shepard, who was now suckling away at Miranda's breast as the brunette, who was seated on their bed, hummed a soft tune to the baby girl. "You know, you look really stupid yet so adorable when you do that face of yours."Miranda giggled at the antics of her redheaded wife as said woman just pouted. "Yeah yeah, keep laughing. I'm teaching our babies the value of humor. If it were up to you to teach them everything, I'm sure they'd both be brilliant yet darkly repressed scientists with no sense of humor creating weapons of mass destruction for the krogans."Megan grumbled teasingly as Miranda just gave her a playful aghast reaction, tossing a pack of diapers at the Captain.

The pack connected with Megan's nose, earning a surprised squeak from her and a loud giggle from her baby boy that she was nursing. The redheaded Vanguard mock scowled at her smirking wife as she gently massaged her nose before standing up and stretching. "I think I'll take Zack for a walk around the ship while you let Tabby suck you dry."Megan yawned as she picked up her son, cradling him lovingly in her arms as Miranda smiled at her. "Okay, but don't drop Zack you klutz!" "By the way...revenge!"Megan cackled as she hit Miranda on the head with the pack of diapers before darting out of the door with the baby in her arms. "Infuriating woman! Go ahead Tabby, laugh at your poor mother who has to put up with your idiot father every day."Miranda grumbled down at Tabitha, who had stopped suckling at the brunette's teat and was now gurgling away happily at her parents' antics.

Megan's first stop was at deck three as she wanted to get some food for herself, and she knew that most of the crew would be there as well. Ever since the twins were born, the crew of the Normandy was utterly enchanted with the babies and would play with the babies at every chance they got. Chloe was now in the habit of constantly pestering Thomas about when they would be making 'our very own adorable twins' (in Chloe's own words), and Yeoman Kelly Chambers was doing likewise with Garrus, and both men had the standard answer of either an embarrassed cough or "Later honey. Maybe soon." Chakwas and Samara were like grandmothers to both twins, and even Grunt was all excited about the babies. But the most surprising discovery was that Jack was a natural with babies.

About 2 weeks ago when the Normandy docked at Milgrom, Tabitha was crying nonstop, and Samara, who had a unique way of calming wailing babies down with her biotics, was already ashore. Megan and Miranda were at their wits end as they had just fed Tabitha, her diapers were clean, she just woke up an hour before, and she was perfectly healthy according to Chakwas' scans. Jentha, Nyla, Chakwas, Chloe, and Ashley simply couldn't stop little Tabitha's wailing until Jack came out from the bathroom, gingerly took the wailing infant from a flustered Nyla before rocking it in her arms, humming a tune and cooing to her. Almost immediately, Tabitha's cries diminished in volume and after a couple of minutes, she stopped crying and started gurgling happily at the grinning ex-convict who was now sporting a hybrid Mohawk-ponytail hairdo.

"How the hell did you do that? I what you did and she just kept crying!"Megan complained in exasperation as Jack kept rocking Tabitha. "I dunno. Shit, I'm probably what they'd call a natural with babies. Ain't that right, sweetheart?"Jack grinned at Tabitha, who giggled happily at her biotic aunt. After that incident, whenever Megan and Miranda couldn't get their babies to stop crying, they would look for either Jack or Samara, and surprisingly enough, Jack enjoyed seeing the babies and tending to them. "I just like kids. Maybe it's something to do with making sure they don't end up like me, but all I know is that little babies make me happy."The ex-convict grinned off-handedly in response to Miranda's concern that the babies were bothering her as she kissed Zachary on the forehead, making him squeak with glee.

As the doors opened, Megan nearly ran into Crewwoman Zoe Patel who was entering the lift. "Oh hey Captain! Hey there little cutie!"Patel laughed as she ruffled Zachary's sparse clump of hair before heading into the elevator as Megan returned the greeting. As she approached the mess, she saw Verlus, Erin, Samara and Chakwas seated together eating and chatting. The turian Spectre was the first to see Megan approach with her baby, and he waved at her. "Shepard. You brought Zachary, I see."Verlus announced to his companions as he chewed on his food. "Hi guys, Zachary missed you all, so he asked me to bring him down here to see you guys."Megan joked as she gently set Zachary down into his high chair and strapped him in before she took a seat. "Hello little Zachary. You look so very radiant today."Samara cooed softly as she patted Zachary on the back while Chakwas kissed him on the crown of his head.

"Even though the gestation and formation of a baby is very well documented and very scientific, it is still amazing and nearly incomprehensible for a baby to be born the way it is."Erin remarked as she made funny faces at the baby boy, who squealed in mirth at the robot-turned-human's expressions. "How did you learn to do all those comedic expressions Erin?"Chakwas asked Erin as the blonde smiled back. "I picked it up several months ago from a series of old shows, the main one was Mr. Bean and there were 6 other shows I have learned human facial expressions from."The Normandy's copilot answered as Chakwas just nodded, looking slightly amazed that the supercomputer had managed to emulate facial expressions so well from just a few comedy shows.

Just then, Kelly walked into the mess hall and spotted the baby. "Ooh Zackie! Aunt Kelly missed you sooo much!"The yeoman cooed to Zachary, who perked up and squealed in delight at the sight of his aunt. The redheaded psychologist cuddled the baby for a minute before she gently placed him back into his high chair and went to join the line which consisted of nobody else but Megan to grab her lunch. Both redheads then sat down and began to eat. "By the way, where are Thomas and Garrus?"Megan asked Chloe and Kelly respectively as she chewed on her pasta. "They're both in the main battery, calibrating the weapons systems again."Chloe replied as she giggled at Zachary, who was being carried by Samara as she hummed a tune to him.

"Hmph. I seriously wonder if they're calibrating the weapons in there, or if they're getting into all sorts of trouble in there. They almost never come out of that room."Megan harrumphed as Kelly choked on her pasta for a second before she recovered. "Shepard, you did NOT just go there."She groaned as Chloe and Chakwas did a spit-take on their coffees, Erin stared at her, Verlus choked on the last of his meal, and Samara just stared at the yeoman with a disapproving and mildly repulsed look and a sigh. "Kelly, she didn't mean it like that! Your mind is quite perverted!"Chakwas exclaimed as Kelly found herself dumbfounded for once in her life. "I think I'm now scarred for life. Thanks a lot Kelly."Verlus coughed as his mandibles twitched wildly in a display of disgust.

"I find myself being glad for Zachary here that he does not understand a single word we are saying."Samara sighed in mild repulsion as she continued cuddling said baby while he looked at her curiously, as if though he wanted to know exactly what was going on around him. "Well...I'm sorry to scar everyone here. I...well, I misunderstood Megan's meaning."Kelly apologized meekly as she continued eating. "Kelly, I know you fantasize about Garrus like that a lot. But please, just don't mention it in front of us, thank you very much."Megan sighed, her half consumed plate of lunch now somewhat unappealing thanks to the mental picture Kelly had put into her mind.

Just then, Miranda came into the mess hall and eyed everyone there with a quizzical expression, wondering why they either looked repulsed or had their faces buried in their hands while Kelly was just quietly eating her meal. "What just happened?"The brunette XO asked the crew as Erin spoke up. "Kelly just put a very unfortunate and repulsive image into our minds."The blonde android sighed as she got up to go for more coffee. "And that was in response to me saying that Garrus and Thomas always seem to be inside the main battery calibrating the weapons, and I wondered if calibrating was just their slang for getting themselves into all sorts of shit."Megan continued as everyone just nodded.

"Well, when you phrase it like that, I can't blame Kelly for getting that idea. Thank you Gardner."Miranda smiled at the Normandy's resident cook, who just smiled and nodded, as she brought her plate of pasta over to the table and sat down next to her wife. "Still, she didn't need to vocalize it like that, right?"Megan sighed as she continued to eat her pasta somewhat listlessly. "And you didn't exactly need to say it like that, right?"The brunette asked through mouthfuls of pasta. "I give up. I'm gonna go check in on those two jokers."The redhead sighed, finishing up her pasta and placing the plate in the dishwasher before she headed to the main battery. A small part of her dreaded that Kelly's prediction would be right, but she pressed on anyways.

As soon as she opened the door, she saw both Thomas and Garrus seated in front of the screen watching an interspecies porno with a female human dressed in Alliance uniform and a male turian in Empire uni-oh God. "Oh! That's nasty! Kelly does this to you everytime?"The Brit asked upon viewing one particular scene as Garrus nodded with a shit eating grin. "Yes she does. It drives her absolutely wild, and…well, it gets me to pop my heatsink in record time."The turian vigilante chuckled as both men brofisted. "Not bad mate. I gotta teach Chloe this trick."Thomas whistled as Megan slapped her hands on their shoulders and leaned in between them.

"Are you two actually watching porn while on the job? Now I think I know what you two perverts mean when you say 'calibrations'."Megan boomed sternly in her 'Captain' voice as both men literally jumped out from their chairs. "Oh shit, Shepard! We um...ah...we were just taking a break from calibrating! We were calibrating asses- no, I meant the...uh..."Garrus blathered in a panic, tripping over his words and desperately closing the vid as Thomas continued. "Yeah! We were calibrating the...uh...Javelin missiles! Then I got sent this in a junk email! It was from...from Jok-Erin! It was her idea of a joke I guess!"Thomas laughed nervously as Megan eyed the two snipers accusingly.

"Right...EDI, well, Erin, sent you this porno in a joke email...mm- hmm..."Megan purred teasingly as both men just nodded rapidly as she continued to watch them both squirm. Suddenly after a half-minute of awkward silence, the door opened and Erin appeared at the threshold, her arms crossed with a slightly offended expression on her face. "Captain Hansen, I did not ever send you a 'joke email' that contained this particular porno which is the third scene from 'First Contact Fuckwar'. In fact, it belongs to Officer Vakarian here, and according to your playlist, your next video is your very own 'Alliance Bang Team Six- Going Commando' which you bought last month, and next up is 'Captain Shaggard- Rear-End Assault-"

"Alright, alright! It's Garrus', and we WERE watching porn on the job."Thomas confessed as Garrus hung his head in shame at being caught in the act. Every single military in the galaxy had two rules- number 1 was that if you did something against protocol, don't get caught; and number 2 was that if you got caught, never admit to the deed. Unfortunately, given Erin's threatened divulging of all of Thomas' pornographic purchases, the British sniper had no choice but to admit to the misdemeanor. "'Captain Shaggard-Rear End Assault'? What the hell is that?"Megan wondered as she opened up the terminal, found the video and played it, much to Garrus and Thomas' horror.

"Nononono-oh _fuck_."Thomas gulped as Megan saw a spitting image of herself go through some atrocious acting of taking out a bunch of smugglers before her CO asked her to come back to base as there was a group of informants who had the location of the smugglers main hideout. "Why the hell does this woman look exactly like me?"Megan wondered as Erin spoke up. "This is Rebecca Shaggard, a pornstar who underwent extensive plastic surgery to look like you."The blonde informed helpfully before she turned to leave, leaving Megan alone with a very panicky Thomas and Garrus. After some more terrible acting where the krogan and two human informants refused to divulge the info, 'Commander Shaggard' promised to lapdance and fuck them if they gave her the data, and the porno started and Megan's green eyes bulged out upon seeing her doppelganger getting fucked in the ass by the krogan and the other two satisfying themselves with her other orifices.

"What...what in the hell is this?"Megan started when she found her voice, gesturing towards the screen where 'Commander Shaggard' was still being gangbanged. "Well, um...Joker shared this with us, and we found it funny, so...yeah."Garrus muttered slowly, fearing for his life and manhood as Megan turned to glare at him. "Oh really? You're blaming Joker now? First Erin, now him?"The redheaded Vanguard began incredulously before Thomas cut in. "We're serious! You can check Joker's 9 zettabyte porn collection if you don't believe me."The sandy haired biotic blabbered in a panicked rush. "NINE zettabytes? Are you shitting me? And you guys...you...I thought you guys were responsible enough not to slack off on the job, but you watch porn!"Megan sputtered in outrage.

"I...you two are on cleanup and bathroom maintenance for the next two months. Verlus will replace you two in maintaining the weapons. And for the love of God, stop watching porn while on the clock. The CO that's replacing me is probably gonna just throw both your asses into the brig."The Captain sighed as she deleted all of the porn videos on the terminal as Thomas and Garrus breathed a small sigh of relief, elated that they were still alive and had their manhoods intact. "Yes ma'am. Thank you."Garrus rumbled gratefully as Megan opened the door. However, before she left the room, she activated her biotics and squeezed the life out of both Thomas' and Garrus' manhoods, earning pained howls from them as she left.

The pained yelping of the 2 men caught the attention of Miranda, who had just deposited her dish into the dishwasher and was now nursing a yawning Zachary. "What went on in there? Were those two mucking around and sleeping on the job?"The brunette Sentinel asked her wife who huffed in frustration. "Those two dickheads were in there watching porn! And the worst part was, they had porn of some pornstar that looks and acts exactly like me!"Megan spluttered in complete disgust and a small hint of anger as Miranda just raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Oh? Should be rather interesting to watch then, I bet."The Lieutenant Commander teased with a small smirk as Zachary finally fell asleep in her arms.

"Not funny at all Miri. Why the hell would anyone even want to make a porno of me? I mean, there are better looking women than me out there, and-"Megan began before she was interrupted by Miranda. "Firstly, you're a galactic celebrity who defeated the one of the Reapers and saved the Citadel. Secondly, you're beautiful enough, and thirdly, your arse is fantastic."Miranda smirked at her wife's irritated growl. "Be serious Miranda!" "Oh, but I was being very serious...Megpie."The brunette continued teasing; using the pet name that Megan hated so much.

Megan simply growled and hugged Zachary before storming away to the cockpit to check in on Joker and see if the ace pilot did indeed have a copy of 'Commander Shaggard'. As soon as the lift door opened, Megan brushed past Kelly, who was left hanging with her mouth still open and several crew members who were taken aback at the Captain's rush. Kelly just shrugged and returned to her reading of 'Kamasutra for Interspecies Lovers' on her terminal. When Megan reached the cockpit, she saw Joker frantically tapping away at his holographic interface as Erin just looked at him with mild amusement. "Jeff, you do know that deleting those videos doesn't actually get rid of them, right?"The blonde asked.

"I know that Erin! I just need to get them off the list so that Shepard doesn't find out about my porn-" "Aha! So it was you, wasn't it?"Megan hissed loudly as she slammed her palms down on the backrest of Joker's chair. "Oh shit...I'm well and truly fucked, aren't I?"The pilot groaned as Megan just nodded, getting a giggle out of Erin. "So, you were the one who bought the 'Commander Shaggard' vid and passed it to both Thomas and Garrus, weren't you?"The redheaded Spectre growled as Joker started trembling. "I...no! I never had that vid! They're lying!"He babbled in a panic as Megan's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Erin, recover all the files that he's deleted. Now."Megan commanded the blonde android harshly as she just nodded and pulled up all the files that Joker had deleted. "Oh crap."Joker whimpered under his breath as Megan took a quick look at the porn vids before turning back to him. "Alright I admit it! I did pass 'Commander Shaggard' to Tom and Garrus! I had the video!"Joker cried in defeat as the Captain spun his chair around so he could face her. When Joker finally saw Megan face to face for the first time since she stepped into the cockpit today, all the blood drained from his face when he saw how pissed the Savior of the Galaxy was. Megan's green eyes were tinged with red, her entire face was all red, and her nostrils were flared alarmingly wide.

"Okay okay I'm sorry I downloaded that vid! It was really, really hot and it was at the number one most downloaded porn vid for 4 straight months! I couldn't resist!"The pilot tried to explain but Megan was having none of it. "Yes you could've not downloaded it! I...ugh!"Megan exclaimed in frustration as Joker just wisely kept quiet. "Alright Erin, please delete all of Joker's porn and please stop him from watching porn while he's supposed to be flying the ship."The redhead sighed in finality as she turned to leave. "Yes Shepard, I will. I _told _you she'd find out about that Joker."Erin smirked in triumph, deleting all of Joker's porn as said pilot just scowled at his blonde girlfriend. "Yeah yeah, you win."He groused as Erin slipped into a seductive pose. "You know, I'm right here if you ever feel horny, _Jeff_."She purred in her most sensual voice that never failed to send shivers up Joker's spine. "You're going to be the death of me, Erin."

"What's wrong Megan? You look _pissed_, with a capital 'p'."Kelly asked the Captain with concern as she strode onto the command deck. "Thomas, your beloved boyfriend, and Joker have _all _been watching porn. While _on_ the _damn job._"Megan growled in frustration as Kelly shook her head in commiseration. "While I understand that they're incredibly bored sometimes, watching porn isn't the way to pass the time. And Garrus…he's still watching porn after he has me?"The psychologist sighed unhappily as Megan nodded. "Yeah. Apparently, he applies whatever he watches in those vids to your sex-forget I said anything."Megan caught herself, mentally kicking herself for slipping like that as Kelly's face virtually lit up. "Really? He's watching those vids to learn new tricks. Oh. My. Gawd! I think-"Kelly gushed happily before the Vanguard interrupted her. "Drop that thought and kill it with fire _now_, yeoman!"

Kelly just pouted at her fantasies being abruptly killed by the Captain as she was starting to get some very vivid ideas. "Alright Kelly, I'll be going to check in on Mordin. As you were, and please, no porn."Megan sighed as she walked off to the lab, her frame slightly hunched with exasperation. When she entered the lab, Mordin had an old earth opera playing on full blast, and it just so happened to be the crescendo of the song, and the male singer was going at full blast. "Christ Mordin, that's really loud! Could you please turn it down?"The redhead yelled as the salarian professor quickly complied. "Ah yes Shepard, how can I help?"He asked rapidly as Megan eyed his terminal, which was displaying a scan of the Reaper object that Megan and her team had destroyed about 3 months back. "Have you managed to learn anything else about the object?"The Vanguard asked.

"Have managed to learn only a few things. Have discovered that object behaves in a similar manner as a geth central server. Husks are only husks if they are within proximity. If husks move out of effective radius, they will return to normal after a period of time. Lack of Dragon's Teeth certainly supports theory."Mordin buzzed as the doors opened to reveal Miranda carrying Tabitha, who was gurgling away loudly in amusement at Legion, who was rapidly flapping his headflaps at the baby. "There you are. Zachary's asleep in his crib, and Tabby was pestering me to let her out. I heard you relegated Thomas and Garrus to cleanup boys for the next couple of months over the porn incident."The brunette said, more a statement than a question as Legion looked at Megan. "The tendency of organic males to indulge in the viewing of pornographic materials when mentally understimulated is 83.56317 percent. Also-"The geth began before Megan cut him off. "Okay thanks for the stats Legion, that's more than I wanted to know."

"Pornography designed to appeal more to males than females. Possibly because of the nature of male dominated societies-"Mordin began before Miranda stopped him. "Thank you very much Mordin, but you were telling us about the Reaper device?"The brunette gestured with her chin to the terminal as her hands were full with her daughter. "Ah yes. As I was saying, Reaper device acts as a control beacon. If subject is within effective radius for long enough, subject will be indoctrinated. However, once subject moves out of influence, subject will return to normal."The professor informed them as Miranda nodded, deep in thought. "So these beacons act as indoctrination and control nodes. But what about those who've been huskified on Dragon's Teeth?"She asked.

"Have not researched on that possibility yet. Not sure of outcome."Mordin admitted. "Mordin-Professor has concluded that Reaper artifact functions in a similar manner to geth central server. If this theory is true, the combat capabilities of already indoctrinated organics would most likely be enhanced."Legion offered as Mordin mulled on it before nodding. "Yes, yes, that is feasible. Hmm. Have to run simulations. Have to find another similar Reaper object. And already indoctrinated forces to test and verify theory."Mordin rattled as Miranda shook her head. "I'm sorry professor, but that's probably not going to happen. It's too risky to control the experiment, let alone the variables."The Sentinel objected as Mordin's eyes narrowed.

"Hmm. You're right LC Shepard. Too costly and risky to maintain full control of experiment. Also, have to factor in researcher safety. Pity."Mordin sniffed in regret. "Plus, I don't think that we could find another Reaper object like the one on Aequitas. Well, not anytime soon."Megan commented as she relieved Miranda of Tabitha as the brunette went over to Mordin's console to analyze the data Mordin had managed to collate from the now destroyed Reaper object with the salarian scientist. "Hey there Tabby! Mama's here!"Megan cooed at the giggling baby as Legion watched on intently. "Um...Legion? Why have you consistently been following both me and Miranda whenever we're carrying the babies around?"The redhead asked the geth.

"We are gathering data on organic parental behavior to send back to our consensus for study. We wish to integrate fully with organics in the future, and understanding the nature of parent-child relationships is a key to integration."Legion replied as Tabitha pawed curiously at his 3 fingered hand, causing him to raise his headflaps in puzzlement. "That's Legion Tabby. He's a very nice geth and he won't hurt you."Megan whispered soothingly to her daughter before turning to Legion. "She's just curious Legion. Also, I think she likes you!"She smiled as Tabitha began squealing and pointing at Legion excitedly. "We have been reviewing videos on the extranet and we have a question Shepard Commander. Are all human babies this curious?"The geth asked as he looked at Tabitha curiously as he gently closed his digits around the baby's small hand.

"It depends on the baby Legion. Some are more reserved while some are more curious. Both of my kids are extremely curious and they just want to be everywhere at once!"Megan laughed affectionately at the thought of her adorable children before a cold feeling hit the pit of her stomach. "Legion, could you please give us a moment alone? Um…Mordin? Could you please run some tests on both Tabitha and Zachary to see if they have the same Reaper picotech in their DNA as Miranda and I?"The redhead asked, trying but failing to fight down the dread that she felt building up in the pit of her stomach as Legion simply nodded and left the lab. Miranda abruptly looked up from the terminal with horror and dread in her cerulean eyes as Mordin just nodded and prepped a surgical probe.

"Don't worry little one. It won't hurt at all."Mordin smiled reassuringly at Tabitha, whose mouth was agape with confusion as her eyes darted from both of her mother's to the salarian. "It's okay Tabby, Uncle Mordin won't hurt you."Miranda soothed as she gently stroked her daughter's cheek as Mordin administered some local anesthesia before gently jabbing the probe into Tabitha before withdrawing it less than 3 seconds later. Thanks to the anesthetic that Mordin had applied, Tabitha didn't feel a thing and didn't cry out in pain. The salarian scientist then emptied the blood sample collected into a small compartment in his terminal before tapping a few keys. "Test results should be ready in 79 seconds and counting Shepard. Please hold."Mordin informed. The terminal beeped slightly over a minute later, signifying that the scans were done and the results were ready.

"Ah, test complete. Will check on results."Mordin piped up as he accessed the test results and frowned slightly. "Tabitha has the exact same Reaper entities in her DNA, although it is not as concentrated as yours Shepard. Her levels more similar to LC Lawson's."The salarian professor informed the parents as Megan's heart stopped cold. "So…Tabitha also has Reaper picotech in her blood? Well, what's going to happen to her?"She asked, feeling faint and lightheaded at the revelation that she had passed the Reaper tech in her DNA onto her daughter and most likely her son as well. "Hmm. Due to both you and LC Shepard being biotics, both Zachary and Tabitha will most likely be natural biotics as well. Thus, their biotic powers will be amplified. All the other upgrades the Reaper tech imparted to both of you will also apply to them."Mordin concluded, addressing both Megan and Miranda.

"Will the Reapers be able to control them via the tech?"Miranda asked, on the verge of a full-blown panic attack at the thought of the Reapers controlling her beloved children and turning them into monsters. "Have either of you ever lost control of your mental and physical faculties when in close proximity to Reapers or their devices?" "No. Sovereign only managed to give me visions and talk to me when I was chasing down Saren, and certain Reaper devices have also given me visions."Megan replied to the professor's question. "It's the same for me. I have never lost control of myself to any Reaper or their objects."Miranda added on. "If that's the case, your children will most likely not fall victim to Reaper remote control. Relatively safe assumption because neither of you have ever been controlled by Reapers."Mordin theorized.

"However, both Megan and I have been incapacitated by Reaper devices as they spoke to us a few times now. Will that happen to our children?"The brunette Sentinel asked worriedly as Mordin just nodded solemnly. "Oh God...is there anything that can neutralize the Reaper tech? Can it be removed?"Megan asked desperately. "Unlikely. Reaper picotech already firmly fused to the base DNA coding. However...I may be able to prevent children from incapacitation. I'll see what I can do."The salarian professor mulled as Miranda sighed softly in a measure of relief. "Thank you Mordin. You have no idea what this means to us." "Actually, I have a general idea. You're welcome."He smiled back at the CO and XO of the Normandy as they smiled back and left the lab with Tabitha in their arms and headed back to their cabin.

As soon as the lift doors opened for the cabin, Megan sighed loudly as Miranda looked at her quizzically while gently cradling Tabitha. "I swear, this Reaper tech inside of me is a fucking curse. Not only do I infect people with it if I'm close enough to them, I pass it on to my children as well. I-I hate this! I can't-what if this was actually a secret weapon planned by the Reapers? Infect one person and he or she becomes a sleeper agent-"The redhead began ranting before her wife silenced her with a deep kiss on the lips. "Shush with your stupid thoughts Megan. Our children and I will _never _be going anywhere, and you can't make us leave you. Also, the idea that you're a sleeper agent is ridiculous."The brunette murmured reproachfully when she broke the kiss as she gently placed Tabitha into the crib next to Zachary's.

"But it makes sense!"Megan began before Miranda interrupted her once more. "Oh shut up already. Our children will stand by you for the rest of your life. And so will I. Yes, this Reaper tech may be a curse to you, but don't forget that it empowered us to be the people we are today. And most of all…if there wasn't any Reaper tech in me…we wouldn't have Tabby and Zack."Miranda trailed off as her redheaded wife sighed once more. "You're right. It's both a curse…as well as a blessing. I think I can live with it…and you. And our children."Megan smiled mischievously as Miranda smiled back. "That's more like it you adorable idiot." Both women then embraced each other passionately as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes before Zachary started crying.

"Way to spoil the moment Zach."Megan grumbled as both women detached from their embrace and went to check up on their crying infant son. "Well…he just crapped his diapers. You're on diaper duty honey!"Miranda smirked cheekily as she threw the pack of diapers at Megan before sitting down beside Tabitha's crib and began to gently lull her daughter to sleep, intentionally using that as cover to get Megan to change her son's diapers. "I hate you, you sly woman."Megan growled, gently carrying Zachary to the bathroom and placing him on the changing station as she laid a clean diaper on the sink before removing his diapers. "Oh, _gross_! Just-ugh!"Megan squealed in disgust upon seeing Zachary's heavy soiled bottom and diapers and Miranda began to laugh uncontrollably, Tabitha gurgling away with her.

**Final notes: ****The chapter after this is where the ME3 arc begins, and it will not be as lighthearted and happy as this. Also, the turnout for the last chapter was quite terrible as only two reviews were submitted (I sincerely thank Crofty1010 and Hewhoislost for making the effort to review the chapter). I seriously hope that the feedback for this chapter will be much better, mainly as motivation to keep this story going as I am currently dealing with my final year projects. Thank you, and do kindly review.**


	30. Imprisonment

**Author's notes:**** And yes! We've just hit chapter 30 in my fanfic about Captain Megan Shepard and her beautiful lover, Miranda Lawson. Unfortunately, real life is beginning to slow down these updates, so if you want those updates, review! And if any of you have suggestions on what I could write in future chapters, please don't hesitate to PM me. As always, here's the link to the video of Megan and Miranda making love: watch?v=KPx43Qqw1X8. **

"So how's my case coming along sir?"Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard asked her mentor and superior, Admiral Steven Hackett as she stood at attention. Hackett had just called her over the QEC, and she had picked it up with her wife and XO, Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Shepard. "The NCIS people have just finished their preliminary investigations, and they don't have enough evidence to formally charge you with mass genocide and several other war crimes although the batarians have been baying for nothing less than full conviction of all those crimes."The admiral replied wearily as Miranda's posture stiffened even further. "Well that's surprising. Isn't the Alliance fully prepared to sacrifice Meg-Captain Shepard to appease the batarians? What changed, and how're you people now going to PR your way out of this one?"Miranda asked, unable to keep the venom out of her tone.

"Lieutenant Commander Shepard, I understand your dislike for us given that you were formerly 2nd in command of Cerberus, a group that disagrees with us on many fronts. But we're on the same side here. We both want the same thing: we want the Reapers dead and Captain Shepard a free woman. As for the batarian issue, we invited the batarians to provide whatever evidence they could, which means that almost all of the evidence was gathered by them. And the evidence was found to be insubstantial by the Council, or by Councilor Quentius and Esheel at the very least, so there won't be any claims of bias that can actually be substantiated."Hackett explained, his voice pleading as Megan's eyes narrowed. "But..? I know there's going to be a catch somewhere."The redheaded Spectre asked suspiciously.

"We're going to need both of you to come in. We need you back on Earth at Alliance Prime HQ in Washington DC. We're not imprisoning you; we just need you to assist in investigations. Think of it as a political diversion to appease the batarians, whose ships have been massing dangerously close to human systems. Also, it's going to keep any batarian assassins off you and your family. Last I heard, there's still a 30 billion credit bounty on your head."The admiral replied honestly. "Then what about our children? Our crew?"Miranda asked forcefully. "Of course, we will provide accommodation for your children and you. As for your crew…well, they're free to go wherever they please, but the ex-Cerberus crew is still wanted by us." "If that's the case, what will become of LC Shepard?"Megan asked with more force than she intended to, worried for her wife.

"LC Shepard is an Alliance officer now, Captain. We officially extended her amnesty and gave her those bars in exchange for her knowledge on Cerberus, which she has provided us with in abundance."Hackett reassured Megan, who blew out a long, hard breath. "Okay good. We need you to return by the end of this month, so go do as much damage as you can to the bad men out there, alright? Hackett out."The admiral concluded as the QEC flickered off. "Well, that went better than expected."Miranda huffed as she regarded her wife. "Yeah. Still doesn't change the fact that we're still getting imprisoned and figuratively fucked up our asses for delaying the damn Reapers."The redheaded woman in question snorted in disgust as she shook her head. "Well, it's just like Jacob put it. Pissing yourself in dark pants, if I recall correctly?"The raven haired XO chuckled fondly as Megan finally cracked a smile.

"Something like that, yeah. I seriously wonder why the hell nobody believes that the Reapers are real. There's a fuckload of evidence out there that just proves it!"The Captain exclaimed in frustration as Miranda gently laid a hand in her shoulder. "Well, they just don't want to believe that there's something so evil and so destructive out there that will erase their beloved status quo for good as we know it." "Why the hell do they always have to defend the damn norms even though it will kill people? It's so fucking stupid!"The redhead continued ranting. "It's always been like that. Even for Earth back in the 21st century, there was a consortium of individual bankers and the leaders of very powerful transnational corporations that were starting wars for their own selfish gains until that crazy yet smart man began assassinating all of them. You see, these people only feel good about themselves only when they are above everyone else and have subjugated them."Miranda shook her head.

"And I hope to God that these assholes are the first to die when the Reapers come."Megan huffed as she turned and walked out of her cabin followed by her wife. "So, what do we do now?"Miranda asked as they exited the lift on Deck 2. "We clean out that Blue Suns slaving and smuggling ring on Korar that Liara gave us intel on, and…we celebrate our children's 1st birthday before we turn ourselves in."Megan replied as Miranda sighed. "Celebrating our children's 1st birthday just a week before we become inmates. Bloody brilliant." "At least the Alliance is letting us take care of Zach and Tabby, and that's pretty much the only bit of gratitude I can work up for the Alliance right now."The redhead grumbled before she sat down in front of the galaxy map and selected Korar as their next destination. "On to Korar huh? We'll be there in about 8 hours, and in the meantime-"Jeff 'Joker' Moreau began before both Megan and Miranda cut him off. "No porn!"

"Sheesh. You two just cut the fun out of everything."Joker grumbled back before Erin, or EDI as she used to be known as, spoke up. "I'm still here Jeff."The blonde copilot-cum-supercomputer said matter of factly with a note of annoyance in her voice that her boyfriend had pretty much overlooked her. "I know Erin. And I'm glad for that, cause without my sweet busty blonde girl right here by my side, my performance is gonna suffer."The pilot replied over the comm. as Yeoman Kelly Chambers giggled at their exchange. _How the hell am I going to break it to everyone that there's not going to be a Normandy after this anymore? Where do they go?_ Megan wondered to herself as she played some old rock music from the early 21st century before starting to compile the preliminary report for the raid on the slaver base.

7 hours later, Megan and Miranda walked into their cabin to armor up for their mission. However, as soon as Megan grabbed the chestplate of her usual Armax Arsenal Shield Harness body armor, Miranda grabbed her wrist lightly as both Zachary and Tabitha slept soundly in their cribs. "Sorry baby, you're not going down there; I am. Stay here and take good care of our babies, okay?"The brunette Sentinel smiled as she put on her own Kestrel greaves. "What? No! I'm going down there too-"Megan began before Miranda cut her off. "No you're not. The babies need someone to stay here and take care of them, and I haven't seen any action in over a year now."She rebutted as Megan's mouth just opened and closed wordlessly a few times before she shook her head. "But-" "Don't worry Megpie, I'll be fine. Just look after Zach and Tabby while I'm down there."Miranda replied, putting on her boots before kissing Megan on the lips.

A few minutes later, Miranda, Ashley, Legion, Thomas, Garrus, Samara, Nyla, Jentha, Jack, Grunt, Verlus, Erin, Mordin and Chloe were assembled around the Kodiak shuttles which would bring them down to the Blue Suns base on Korar. "Hey, where's Shepard?"Verlus asked, priming his X29 Incisor sniper rifle. "Oh, she's taking care of the children today, and I'll be leading this mission."Miranda replied as Jack snorted. "Shit, you sure about that Cheerleader? You look fat as fu-"The biotic ex-convict ribbed Miranda as her eyes narrowed, but Ashley cut her girlfriend off with a quick application of the butt of her Vindicator rifle to Jack's armored stomach. "Oof! What the fuck was that for?"Jack snapped at Ashley, who glared back until Jack fell into a sulking silence, getting a few chuckles from the group.

"As I was saying, I'll be leading Alpha, which will consist of me, Verlus, Jentha, Grunt, Samara, Jack and Mordin. Thomas, you'll lead everyone else."Miranda smirked at her arch-rival as everyone just nodded and shouted "Yes ma'am!" in unison as they split up into the 2 shuttles. About 5 minutes after the team had left the Normandy in the shuttles, Megan contacted them via the shuttle's holoscreens. "Okay team, I've got Liara on the line with more intel on that slaver base we're hitting. Go kick some ass out there for me team. Oh and Miranda, stay safe-settle down Tabitha!"Megan snapped, snapping her head away to avoid Tabitha's swipe at her face, resulting in some chuckling in the shuttles. Megan then tapped several buttons and the holoscreen now showed Liara T'Soni, the Shadow Broker and quite possibly one of the most powerful people in the galaxy.

"Hello there Miss Lawson- I mean, Mrs. Shepard. I have acquired more intel on the Blue Suns base located in Panem, Korar that you're about to hit. In the last 2 weeks, about 2 companies of additional Blue Suns have been on site, and the number of slaves taken to that base has more than doubled. Also, they have received 3 black market shipments of Kishock IJ9 anti-ship missiles, and each shipment numbers 20 crates. Also, their weapons and ammo smuggling caches have roughly doubled."Liara droned as she read off a nearby screen. "Christ, 60 crates of IJ9s, a whole colony of captured hostages, and to top it all off, an entire weapons depot worth of munitions and guns. Fuck this is going to be one bloody hot mess."Thomas whistled lowly as Miranda nodded in agreement.

"According to the sat images and penetrative scans of the facility I managed to acquire, the hostages are being held in this wing of the facility."Liara continued as she sent them a holographic 3D image of the facility and highlighted the indicated wing in red. There are some weapons, munitions and missiles strewn around the loading bay, but most of it is stored in this reinforced bunker in the basement of the main building. I have also outlined and highlighted the guard patrols and positions that I have managed to observe over the last few days." The asari concluded as Miranda nodded gravely, her brilliant mind working in overtime. "Okay people, change of plans. Heinz, Rolston, you land the shuttles here about 2 klicks away from the facility. We're going to split into 3 teams instead."The XO announced as everyone acknowledged.

As soon as the shuttles dropped off the teams, they flew back to the Normandy. "Alright, this is how we're going to take this facility. Thomas, Garrus, Erin and Legion, you guys will be sniping the exposed mercs from these positions. Thank goodness you brought your sniper rifle today Erin."Miranda began as she highlighted the 4 sniper nests she wanted them to be at. "Grunt, Chloe, Jentha, Samara, you'll be with me. Verlus, you'll lead Ashley, Nyla, Jack and Mordin and hit them from the rear landing platform on my go. Got it?"The raven haired Sentinel concluded as everyone nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I've got the northwest perch."Thomas agreed as he unholstered his X98 Widow as Legion followed suit while saying "Affirmative, Lawson-Shepard-Lieutenant Commander. We will provide cover from the south sniping platform."

Miranda then looked over at Erin and Garrus, who were checking their X97 Viper and X29 Incisor rifles respectively, as they nodded in agreement. "Alright then. Take your positions, and on my first go, snipers will begin firing at will. On my second go, everyone forward. Clear?" "Yes ma'am!"Everyone replied sharply to Miranda's question, and surprisingly enough, Jack's reply was one of the loudest. It took everyone slightly less than 5 minutes to set up, and after waiting a couple more minutes to make sure everyone was ready, Miranda issued her first 'go' order. Garrus and Erin began sniping all the mercs that they could see while Thomas and Legion were on counter sniper duty, shooting every merc sniper they spotted as fast as they could. After the Blue Suns began to panic and became disorganized in their panic, Miranda regarded Samara with a nod. "Alright Samara, we're going throw shock waves down the middle in unison."

"Waiting on your move, Miranda."Samara replied evenly, letting her biotics flare up and envelop her body in blue biotic flame as she readied up for Miranda's shockwave. Miranda didn't even need to say a word; as soon as she flung a massive biotic shockwave down the middle of the path, Samara followed suit, flinging mercs about everywhere and killing a few. "Everyone gogogo!"The brunette yelled into her mic as Verlus acknowledged. "Yes ma'am! All forward people! Jack, get a singularity right in the middle!"He barked at his team as everyone began to rush forward while firing their weapons, overpowering the already confused mercs. It all went so smoothly that by the time both Miranda's and Verlus' teams began encountering enough resistance to make them stop and take cover, they were just a few metres away from the doorstep of the facility.

"Watch out, you've got 2 YMIRs advancing on your location!"Erin, who was covering Miranda's team with Legion, warned them as she sniped down a turian merc who was attempting to flank them. "We've got it! Legion, keep firing at the YMIR! Jentha, get a combat drone on it and then overload its shields!"Miranda barked as she let loose an overload pulse from her omnitool. "Affirmative Lieutenant Commander Shepard Lawson! Engaging at once!"Legion confirmed as he fired at the mech, the round from his Widow being stopped by the shields on the mech, but at least it dropped the shielding from 3/4 strength to less than half strength. Jentha just nodded and deployed her combat drone while overloading the mechs shields, which finally failed a few seconds later due to the overload pulse being couple with the heavy gunfire Grunt, Miranda, Samara, Chloe, and Legion were pouring upon it.

"Shields are down! Hit it, _hit it_!"Jentha screamed as she fired her Mattock rifle as fast as she could at the mech while her combat drone hit it with a rocket, which was really a plasma projectile. "Grunt, Jentha, Samara, get on the other YMIR now! Legion, Chloe and I will take this one out!"Miranda yelled as Samara hurled a Reave field at the mech, severely thinning out its armor and continuing to eat away at the remaining armor as she replied "As you command!" Legion then shot it in the exact same spot that Samara had hit, penetrating right through the armor and severing several components, as the YMIR began to stumble and its weapons fire ceased temporarily despite having its weapons up. Miranda then hit it with a warp field to the head, vaporizing a small chunk of its armor and exposing the circuitry beneath.

The Sentinel then fired an overload pulse from her omnitool at the exposed circuitry, hitting them with perfect aim as the mech finally fell, its core systems fried as it issued a beeping sound before it detonated violently, stumbling the other mech which had its shields depleted to roughly half strength from Jentha's overload attacks as well as Samara and Chloe's gunfire. "Chloe! Stay down and watch out for any mercs trying to flank us! Erin, shoot any mercs trying to flank us as well! Everyone else, hit that mech!"Miranda barked at the top of her lungs as Erin sighed. "You know, that's what I was doing for the last few minutes. I feel kind of neglected now."The blonde cyborg huffed as she fired her Viper, destroying a merc's shields and stumbling him, forcing him to take cover.

"Thank you then! Now can you please get to it?"Jentha screamed back as the YMIR destroyed her combat drone with its chaingun as she finally overloaded its shields, leaving it with only its armor for protection. "I already have Jenny, so calm down."Erin replied with a smirk as her next shot hit a batarian merc right in the forehead, taking a good chunk of it off. Samara hurled a Reave field at the mech, impacting it as she turned to Miranda and yelled "Warp it now Miranda!" The brunette simply nodded and flung a warp bolt at it, setting off a massive biotic explosion as the warp field detonated the unstable dark energies in the Reave field, effectively blowing the mech apart. "Well finally! Team 2, what's your status?"Miranda panted into her radio as Verlus' strained reply came on amidst a cacophony of gunfire.

"We're in the compound and we're moving to secure the hostages, over!"The turian Spectre yelled back over the radio as Miranda gunned down the last merc with her Collector Assault Rifle. "Copy that, my team is moving to secure the weapons and eliminate remaining resistance. Erin! Stow your sniper rifle and get down here! Thomas, you're staying here and covering us. Move up team." The XO ordered as everyone complied, carefully moving up past dead mercs lying on the floor. "Oh yeah, I'd love to be covering your ass."Thomas chuckled; eliciting scowls from both Miranda and Chloe, and guffaws from the rest. "Really Tom?"The French doctor said exasperatedly as Thomas just began whistling innocently as Jentha hacked the doors open while she shook with uncontrollable giggling.

Jentha hacked open the doors just as Erin caught up to them, panting and sweating with her X9 Tempest drawn. "The robot is sweating and tired? Well, I never thought it would happen."Chloe commented as Erin sucking in big lungfuls of air. "Hey, I'm being constrained by the limits of this physical body. Give me a break."The blonde huffed as the team made their way into the facility. Other than the odd few mercs here and there, there wasn't much resistance left. In a matter of minutes, Miranda and her squad had made it to the secure weapons bunker. "Shit...they've got enough weapons and equipment to start another Skyllian blitz here."Jentha whistled lowly as Grunt grinned madly. "Hahaha! So much firepower here. Hmm...this could be used for a glorious battle with lots of carnage and explosions!"The krogan chuckled eagerly, his mind already churning out dozens of images of huge battles.

"Sorry to disappoint you Grunt, but these weapons aren't going anywhere other than to the Shadow Broker's army."Miranda spoke up, shaking her head slightly as she finished surveying the massive stockpile of weapons. "Bah! You're sending them to the soft, squishy blue...woman? You people are really wasting this."Grunt growled. "Her army is quite formidable, and they could definitely put it to better use than us. Verlus, how are you and your team doing?"The raven haired XO asked as Verlus replied over the radio. "We're in the block holding the hostages! Facing some resistance here so we're going slow. How about you?"The turian Spectre asked. "We've secured the weapon stockpile, and it doesn't look like a run of the mill smuggler cache. Someone is definitely preparing for war."Miranda replied. "I doubt it's the Blue Suns. They could be simple middlemen in a trade."Samara spoke up as she closed a crate.

"You're right. The Blue Suns wouldn't need this much firepower even if they were going to take on almost every rival merc band in the Terminus."Miranda concurred as Erin looked up from a crate of antiship missiles at the far end of the room and waved at her team. "Hey guys, this crate is going to the Patriots of Khar'shan terrorist organization according to the manifest embedded here! The Patriots-" "Of Khar'shan? That's widely rumored to be a Hegemony controlled terror cell! Of course, nobody could ever prove it, but I think it's quite obvious."Thomas cut in, finishing Erin's sentence. "Exactly. And the Patriots don't have any ships of their own."The blonde android continued as Megan, who'd been monitoring the progress of the 2 squads on the Normandy, finally spoke. "So you guys think that all these goodies are actually being sold to the Hegemony."The redhead stated, more a fact than a theory. "Exactly."

"Fuck me. They're planning another Skyllian Blitz or something?"Megan cursed as Jack cut in. "Well it makes perfect sense. You piss em right the fuck off by blowing up one of their systems, and what better way to retaliate than to hit a few hundred human colonies?"The ex-convict replied as Megan sighed. "You're right. Verlus, what's your status?" "All clear here and we've got all the hostages secured. Jack took a couple of rounds to the leg, but we've slapped some medigel on her. Mordin took one to the arm, but refuses treatment. Stubborn old bastard."Verlus reported. "Fail to see how refusing to waste medigel on minor bullet graze wound makes me a stubborn old bastard."Mordin shot back, tone annoyed as Grunt, Jentha, Thomas, Ashley and Jack began chuckling. "Now that's the only salarian I've seen that has a quad."The krogan guffawed.

"Salarian males do not have quads. But I have been called a 'tough cloaca' before.'"The salarian professor corrected as more chuckling erupted. "Alright team, let's do a sweep for any Blue Suns that may be hiding before we let the Broker know that it's safe to send her people down to grab all this stuff."Miranda ordered before Verlus cut in. "Ma'am, what about the slaves here?"He asked. "The Shadow Broker will collect them and drop them off at the Citadel in an unmarked ship."Megan replied as Nyla finally spoke up. "Shepard, how do you know the Shadow Broker will make good on her word?"

"Don't worry Nyla, I know her very well personally. Once she's promised me something, she'll deliver."The redheaded Spectre reassured them as the teams just consented and proceeded with the sweep, which turned up nothing as all the mercs were either dead or on the run. The ground team stayed behind with the hostages until some of Liara's private army showed up to take charge of the hostages and the equipment. Leading them was Feron, which was a pleasant surprise for most of the crew, save for Verlus and Nyla, who'd never seen the drell agent before. "Feron! It's surprising to see you here!"Miranda greeted as Feron gave a small smile. "Miss Lawson. The Shadow Broker has placed me in charge of ground operations, so here I am. We'll be taking these weapons and we'll free the slaves at the Citadel."He stated as Miranda nodded.

"Very well then. I look forward to working with you again."The brunette said formally as she shook hands with Feron before heading back to the shuttles with her team. On the way back, while everyone else was discussing the 1st birthday party of the twins, Miranda was sitting in the shuttle quietly contemplating what would become of her and her family, as well as the crew of the Normandy. Most of them are Cerberus, or more accurately, ex-Cerberus, and the Alliance is just going to throw all these good people into the deepest, darkest hole they can find just because they used to be in a 'terrorist organization'. Miranda thought. "Hey Miranda, why so glum? Your two bundles of joy are turning 1 the week after next!"Chloe smiled at the brunette, who just gave a sigh and a wan smile back.

"I'm just thinking about what the galaxy is going to do when the Reapers get here. Anyways, what were you talking about?"The Normandy's XO asked as she joined the conversation, which lasted until they reached the Normandy. All this while, Miranda couldn't help feeling despondent as she wondered about what she and her family would do when the Reapers finally arrived. Will the Alliance let us out to fight the Reapers, or are they just going to keep us in lockdown. Of course they'll let you and Megan out, silly. They'll probably be pissing themselves, and the 2 of us are the only ones who know what the hell is going on, and maybe how to defeat the Reapers. The minute Miranda stepped out of the shuttle; she was snatched into a tight embrace by Megan. "Miri, you okay?"The redhead asked concernedly. "Yes. But how do we tell the crew there's not going to be a Normandy anymore?"Miranda asked softly in reply, and Megan's despondent look said it all.

2 weeks later, the crew cheered loudly as Megan blew out the candles on her children's birthday cake while both Zachary and Tabitha gurgled happily at the assembled crew. "Happy birthday Zachary and Tabitha!"Erin smiled at the children, who giggled and waved at her. After a few hours when the party was almost over and the twins were back in their cabin, Megan stood up. "Alright guys, sorry to be the wet blanket, but next week will be our last as a crew. In 2 weeks time, we will have to return to Alliance HQ in Washington D.C., and this vessel will become an Alliance one. Miranda and I will be under Alliance protective custody, and you guys are free to go. A word of caution to the ex-Cerberus crew though; you guys are still wanted by the Alliance, so let me know where you guys want to be dropped off at."Megan announced, unable to keep the bitterness and sorrow out of her tone.

"Oh fuck that shit Shepard! Just go pirate and tell the Alliance to go fuck themselves up their own stinking asses!"Jack cried in outrage as Ashley shot her a dirty look. "Well, we all knew this shit was going to happen sooner or later."Thomas muttered, shaking his head as Chloe gasped and hugged his arm tightly. "Whatever it is Shepard, we'll support your decision."Chakwas said respectfully as more muttering broke out across the hall. "It was necessary to blow that relay up! If you need me to testify, I will gladly do so!"Nyla yelled as Verlus stood up. "As will I! They cannot simply disregard our word as Council Spectres!"The turian snarled as Miranda raised her hands for calm. "People! We are merely going into protective custody! The case against us was thrown out due to a lack of evidence!"The raven haired XO hollered above the din of the crew's outraged chattering.

"Even worse! This is nothing more than imprisonment without trial! Despicable!"Mordin scoffed loudly as he shook his head. "This isn't fair! The cunts dinna even give ye a fair trial! Slimy bastards, the whole lot of them!"Ken blustered in his thick Scottish accent, slamming his fist into his palm. "People! Please calm down! This is the only way to make them listen to us! This is the only way to get them prepped for the arrival of the Reapers!"Megan finally yelled, slamming her palm into the table as everyone finally quieted down. "I know there's another way C'mmander, but if you think that's the best way, then I'm behind ya 110%."Sergeant Gardner sighed resignedly as Samara stepped forward. "As do I. Although I doubt that they will heed your warnings, I wish you the best of fortune."The Justicar said firmly as muttering broke out around the table once again as everyone agreed with Megan and wished her the best of luck.

"Thank you all for your support and understanding, both Megan and I appreciate it greatly. You've all become like a family to me over these couple of years, so…"Miranda trailed off with a sniffle, her eyes moist with unshed tears before she cleared her throat. "Alright then, if any of you are intending to leave before we reach Earth, just let me know and we'll drop you off on the Citadel."The brunette continued as everyone just nodded, and among those who were leaving were Garrus, Legion, Grunt, Kelly, Verlus, Nyla, Jentha, Mordin, and most of the Cerberus crew save for Goldstein and Patel as they had nowhere else to go to, and Ken and Gabby because they steadfastly refused to leave even when Miranda had pleaded with them to leave to avoid being imprisoned. "I want to thank everyone of you for sticking with us even when the shit hit the fan. I will never forget you."Megan said as she teared up.

"We will never forget you either Captain. You were a lot more than just our commander and our friend. You too LC, even though you were completely frigid at the start." Hawthorne added somberly as he saluted both Megan and Miranda, and the entire crew followed. "Ma'am, I'll be with the both of you right to the very end. I'm not going anywhere because both of you are my family now."Joker said resolutely as he saluted alongside his crew mates. "Thank you all very much for your service and comradeship. I won't forget any of you."Miranda replied, returning the salute of the crew with her wife. The next week passed in a dark, moody atmosphere of dread, restrained rage against the Alliance high command, and gloom knowing they might not see each other ever again.

Finally, the Normandy docked at the Citadel, and both Megan and Miranda were standing by the airlock to say their goodbyes to the crew. "Goodbye Garrus. You've been with me this whole time and through it all. I really appreciate it. What're you going to do now?"Megan asked the turian sniper, hugging him as he reciprocated. "I'll head back to Palaven and do my best to get support for the war effort." "What about you Kelly?"Miranda asked Kelly as they shook hands. "I'll be following Garrus to Palaven as well. It's going to be tricky because of the whole amino-incompatibility with the food, but I'll manage. I'll put my psych skills to use there among those who need it."The redheaded psychologist replied as she caught Miranda in a surprise embrace, and the brunette awkwardly reciprocated a few seconds later.

"Regret that our relationship has to end here. Nevertheless, will always support you. Going back to STG to provide them with intel about Reapers."Mordin informed Megan as they shook hands. "The STG believes in the Reaper threat?"The Vanguard asked in pleasant surprise as Mordin nodded rapidly. "Yes-yes, STG one of few groups who believe in Reaper threat. Others willing to turn a blind eye to threat, but not STG! Evidence impossible for any half-decent STG operative to ignore."The professor sniffed in pride as Megan smiled. "Thank you and I hope I'll see you again Mordin." "You're welcome Captain. I look forward to working with you again."Mordin waved as he ambled off onto the Citadel with his go bag. "Goodbye battlemistress. You are a worthy mate for my battlemaster. Go make more babies with Shepard while I learn to be a true krogan on Tuchanka."Grunt chuckled as he gave Miranda's hand a firm pump before he stepped forward and clashed chests with her.

Miranda simply blushed as Grunt stomped off while those within earshot started chuckling. "What about you Verlus? What're you planning on doing now?"Megan smirked as the turian Spectre grinned back. "Well, I'm going straight to the Council and I'm going to lay down all the evidence I've taken about the Reapers ever since joining you. If they refuse to listen, then I might just stage a coup d etat and install you as queen of the galaxy."Verlus chuckled as Megan burst into raucous laughter at that. "That sounds awesome! I think I'll take up your offer."The redhead joked back. "I knew you would. All the best Shepard."Verlus shook hands with Megan before disembarking. "I'm going to resume my Spectre duties, and I'll probably take Jentha as a partner. It's unconventional, but it'll work."Nyla answered Miranda's question with a hug before Jentha hugged Miranda as well. "Good luck and I hope to see you both again."The brunette smiled sadly as the couple departed, waving goodbye.

"Alright Joker, everyone who wanted to leave is gone now. Set a course for Earth."Megan sighed with reluctance as Joker saluted. "Aye aye ma'am. So I guess this is it huh? No more Normandy, no more fun times?"Joker asked bitterly as Erin hugged his neck. "No more us till the Reapers come. I just hope we can get everyone back."Miranda replied. "Me too. We'll be there in about 6 hours."The pilot informed both the CO and XO of the Normandy. "Thank you Joker. Take care of yourself while we're not there to play mother hen to you, ok?"Megan smiled at her ace pilot as he snorted. "You just had to make one last dig at the cripple huh? When I'm your pilot again, I'm gonna get you back." "Jeff, you're not a cripple. You're very able and fit, _especially_ in bed."Erin ribbed her boyfriend as everyone in earshot guffawed while Joker threw his hands up in defeat.

"What about you and Chloe Thomas? What're the 2 of you going to do, and won't you be arrested?"Miranda asked Thomas. "Well, I covered my tracks pretty well when I was with Cerberus, and I know for a fact that the Alliance doesn't know about me joining and serving with Cerberus. Thus...I might go back to the Alliance, and Chloe here has told me she'll probably be joining up too, probably as a medical officer." "_Non_ Thomas, I said I wanted to be a combat medic."Chloe replied with a pout as her boyfriend kissed the crown of her head while hugging her close. "I know you did honey, but it's too dangerous. Better to stay as a medical officer and make better use of your skills."He replied before placing a gentle finger on the French doctor's lips to silence her protest. "Besides…I'll get to see you more often that way."

"Alright, fine. You got me there."Chloe pouted as Thomas just grinned and hugged her tighter as she wrapped her arms around him. "What about you and Ken?"Megan asked Engineer Daniels, who sighed. "I really don't know…we're not going to leave you, but the Alliance will probably imprison us for our involvement with Cerberus." "Don't worry Gabby; we'll do everything we can to get the both of you out when the Reapers come. I promise you."Miranda said, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Thanks LC Shepard. I really appreciate that."The engineer smiled wanly as Megan turned to Samara. "Samara, thank you for all that you've done for us and taught us. Miranda and I truly couldn't have done much without you." "You're very welcome Captain Shepard. I'd like to share with you and Miranda the technique I use to calm the babies down."The Justicar smiled at both Megan and Miranda as they gathered around her.

"Open your minds and embrace eternity."Samara said softly as she laid a hand on both their foreheads and began the meld. A minute later, both Megan and Miranda pulled away as Samara ended the meld. "Oh I see…so that's how you use your biotics to calm them down. Thank you Samara."Miranda thanked as Samara nodded. "You are most welcome Mrs. Shepard. I wish you both all the best."The asari nodded, shaking hands with both of them before she turned to leave. Over the next 6 hours, Megan and Miranda went around together to say goodbye to the crew who hadn't left yet, and it was too soon before Joker announced that they had landed at Langley Naval Base. The minute the Megan, Miranda and the crew stepped off the Normandy, they were greeted by the sight of Councilor Anderson standing there with at least 30 Alliance soldiers in armor.

"Glad to see you both again. I just wish it would be under better circumstances."Anderson said curtly as he led both Megan and Miranda, who were carrying Tabitha and Zachary respectively, into a waiting APC while they heard names being called out by the squad leader. Both women then turned around to see all the ex-Cerberus crewmembers being separated into a group with heavy guard while the rest were let free. "Wait a minute; are you just going to throw them into the brig? You can't bloody do this!"They heard and saw Thomas yell at the Alliance guards as the leader tried to usher him away. "Captain Hansen, you're free to go. This doesn't concern you."He said as the ex-Cerberus crew was led into a truck with their hands behind their heads. "Ma'am? We're on a tight schedule here, so I'd like for you both to quickly get into the APC."A marine behind Megan and Miranda requested as they clambered aboard, catching each others' eyes just as the doors closed.

Their look was a mutual one of despondency. _What the hell do we do now?_

**Final notes: ****Next up, the Reapers invade! I would like to thank Dalish Elf, Jeffster24, Hewhoislost, Heart of Lies and Crofty1010 for making the effort to review the last chapter, and I'd appreciate it if you guys could review this chapter too. As for the rest of you, do kindly review, and have a pleasant day.**


	31. Alert

**ALERT:**

Hello there my dear and beloved readers. Due to the recent spot of retardation that happened to the FF. net admins that caused them to come up with the shitbrained idea to delete approximately 95% of all the works on FF. net and their authors, I have now set up a new account at AFF. net. You can find me here:members. adultfanfiction profile. php? no=1296890817. (Just remove the spaces between the full stops and slashes and you'll get there) If none of my works are there yet, fret not; there is a 2 day delay between registering your account and uploading fics. They will be there soon. Good luck, and happy trails my dear friends.


	32. Invasion

**Author's notes:**** This is chapter 31 in my fanfic about Captain Megan Shepard and her beautiful lover, Miranda Lawson. For those who've been waiting, yes this is where the Reapers finally invade! If any of you have suggestions on what I could write in future chapters, please don't hesitate to PM me. Oh and before I forget, the fucked up captchas at yourfanfiction now work! You can find me and all my stories there at this link:** ** yourfanfiction viewuser. php? uid=3040 (just remove the spaces between the periods and you'll get there). As always, here's the link to the video of Megan and Miranda making love: watch?v=KPx43Qqw1X8. **

"Wow. It's already 6 months since Anderson quit the Council and Udina took over, and those political pundit bullshitters are _still_ talking about it."Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard grumbled as she hugged on to her wife, Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Shepard, as the brunette did squats. Due to the fact that over the last one and a half years spent in the Alliance protective custody, the Alliance had refused to give them weights because of some irrational fear that Megan and Miranda might use it to escape and thus, both women had to make do with whatever they had in order to exercise, and sometimes, they even used each other as deadweights. "Well, that's what you get with a bunch of brain dead people with nothing else better to do."Miranda panted as she mentally counted off her 57th squat. "Heh…true. Personally, I can't believe that Anderson would quit and let Udina just take over."The redhead replied with a chuckle.

"Well, there isn't much in the way of choice, and we both knew that Anderson was going to quit sooner or later. He just isn't cut out for politics. Alright, you can get off now. God, you weigh a ton Cassie."The Sentinel huffed as Megan let go of her bear hug around her wife. "You're just getting soft Miri, and you're blaming it on me."Megan teased Miranda as she threw her a towel. "Oh really? If I'm getting soft…you're worse."Miranda smirked as she grabbed both of Megan's breasts through her BDU tee, making the Vanguard squeak in both shock and bashfulness. "Oh that's how you wanna play it huh Miri? It's _on_ _now_!"Megan laughed evilly as she threw Miranda onto their bed and pinned her down, only to be interrupted by one of their two and a half year old twins; Zachary James Shepard started yammering "Mama, mama".

"Oh great. Does he need to go now, or is he hungry?"Miranda sighed. "I think he wants his milk...he just went about an hour ago."Megan grunted as she pushed herself off the bed and into an upright position before walking off into the small kitchenette to make the baby formula. Meanwhile, Miranda went to check up on Zachary before confirming that he did indeed want milk. A minute later, Megan walked up to Zachary and gently placed the sippy cup in his tiny hands. "Hey sweetie, drink up! Finish the cup and you'll be a big, strong boy!"The redhead smiled affectionately as she ruffled the tuft of brown hair on her son's head. Miranda gently patted Zachary on his back to help him get the milk down. "Good boy Zach! Mommy loves you so much!"Miranda laughed as she kissed the crown of his head as Megan pouted. "And what about me, hmm?" "I love you too, you adorable idiot."The brunette smiled as they kissed each other hungrily.

Suddenly, the intercom came to life as their guard, Lieutenant James Vega, spoke up. "Hey Captain, LC, your family's here. I'm letting them in, alright?"The muscular soldier notified the couple as they broke the kiss. "Thanks James. Send them in."Megan replied back over the intercom as Miranda went to wash her face. The door slid open to invite Aaron and Carla Lawson, Miranda's father and stepmother, into the room. "Hello Megan. How have you been?"Aaron asked as he embraced his daughter in law. "I'm fine, Miranda's doing ok, and the kids are great."Megan replied as she broke away to hug Carla." That's good to hear Megan. Where's Miranda?"The blonde asked as Miranda stepped out of the bathroom. "I'm here mum. I missed you."The brunette said as they hugged. "And dad, I missed you too."Miranda said as she turned and hugged Aaron, who tested up a little as he hugged and kissed his daughter.

"I really missed you, my darling Randa."He said affectionately as Tabitha woke up as starting cooing unintelligibly in joy as she saw her grandparents while Zachary was laughing as he half-ran, half stumbled to his grandparents as Aaron scooped up both twins in his big arms and hugged and kissed them. "Christ, these 2 little ones sure have grown, haven't they?"The elder Lawson beamed with love and pride as Carla kissed both of them. "Oh yeah, no kidding. They learned to walk about half a year ago, and they caught on really fast. Also, they've been drinking lots of milk."Megan replied with a radiant smile. "That's good-oh, Tabby weighs a ton!"Carla exclaimed as she carried her granddaughter as Tabitha happily attempted to wrap her hands around Carla's neck for a hug.

"So, what's been going on out there Aaron?"Megan asked as Aaron reached around for his datapad. "Well, the batarians-what the hell? Where's my datapad?"The information broker cursed as said datapad enhanced with a blue hue, made contact with the side of Megan's face. "What the fu-Zack! Stop that!"The redhead growled as Aaron and Carla began howling with laughter, Zachary and Tabitha began laughing and Miranda looked cross but had a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her luscious lips. "I'm glad you're all getting a good laugh out of my misfortune."The Captain growled as she picked up the datapad and began to read it. "So, both Zachary and Tabitha are born biotics?"Carla asked as Miranda nodded. "Yes. They started exhibiting the signs about 5 months ago, and we're only going to give them an amp when they're about 4 years of age."The brunette replied.

"That's good. Now I have 2 biotic daughters, 1 biotic daughter in law, and 2 biotic grandkids. So, do you 2 have any plans to give me more biotic grandkids?"Aaron asked cheekily as both Megan and Miranda blushed. "Stop it, Aaron!"They both whined at the same time, making everyone, save for themselves, in the room burst into laughter. When the laughter subsided, Aaron spoke up. "As I was saying, the batarian fleets are gathered dangerously close to Alliance and colony space, and Alliance High Command is pissing themselves about what to do."The elder Lawson informed Megan and Miranda as Miranda shook her head disparagingly. "Typical Alliance. Pissing themselves fretting over the politics instead of actually doing something."She snorted in derision.

"Yeah. But I'm more worried about the fact that the Reapers are coming, and we may get into a war with the batarians just as the Reapers decide to show up."Megan pointed out as there was just sullen silence in the room. "Okay, depressing thoughts aside, let's talk about something else. Do you have anything to drink here?"Carla spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence as Miranda nodded. "Yes, we have tea and coffee."The brunette responded as Carla smiled and took a seat with Tabitha still cradled in her arms. "Great! Both Aaron and I will have tea, thank you." "You heard them Cassie, go get it ready."Miranda nudged Megan, who was completely engrossed with the intel that was on Aaron's datapad. "Who, me?"Megan asked as Miranda rolled her eyes. "Obviously. Who'd you think I was referring to, Zachary?" "In that case you're coming to make tea with me."The redhead sighed as she grabbed Miranda hand and led the unwilling, protesting woman into the kitchenette.

"Well, it looks like our daughter's marriage will be a long, loving one. They're already bickering like an old married couple."Aaron chuckled to his wife as he cradled Zachary, who was grabbing at the elder Lawson's shirt. A few minutes later, the couple came back with the tea and they sat down and began to talk. They lost track of how long they talked, but suddenly, Vega interrupted them. "Uh...Captain, LC? Admiral Anderson wants to see you both in a real hurry right now. In fact, he's right out here with me."James reported over the intercom as Megan sighed. "Alright dad, mum, just stay here with the kids, ok? Love you both."Miranda said as she kissed both her parents before walking to the door to answer James. "Alright, just unlock the door and we'll be right out." "Done."Admiral Anderson replied as their door slid open to reveal the Admiral standing there expectantly.

"Admiral."Both ladies saluted as Anderson returned it. "At ease. I'll brief you as we head to the Assembly Hall." "What's going on? Did the batarians decide to invade, or did the Reapers arrive?"Megan asked urgently as Anderson strode past a few ensigns who were running somewhere with urgency. "I fear that it's the latter. The batarian fleets just disengaged from their initial positions and went away for no apparent reason. Also, we've lost contact with 2 of our deep space outposts 12 hours ago."The admiral reported as Megan cursed. "Shit. The Reapers are already here, and how are we doing on readiness?"The redheaded Captain asked as they walked up a flight of steps. "All 29 fleets are mobilizing since Hackett put the word out about 9 hours ago. I just hope it's enough."Anderson replied. "It won't be enough. There are literally hundreds, if not thousands, of Reapers out there."Miranda cut in forcefully.

"Exactly. How many dreadnoughts and carriers do we have again?"Megan asked as they entered a lift and headed to Assembly Hall. "As of this moment, all 29 Alliance fleets comprise a total of 356 dreadnoughts, 175 carriers, over 600 cruisers, and there are several thousand more frigates and support and patrol craft. The turians have the same number of dreadnoughts as us, but they only have 90 or so carriers. They do have over 1300 cruisers and about 3500 other smaller ships. The asari only have 152 dreadnoughts and no carriers, but they've got the most cruisers, frigates and support craft out of any other race in this galaxy. The salarians I'm worried about though. They've only 88 dreadnoughts, slightly more than 250 cruisers, and just over a thousand frigates and support craft."Anderson finished listing out just as the lift reached the Assembly Hall level.

"The salarians don't need that many ships. They usually hit and run, and with their stealth systems and weaponry, they hit harder than us and run faster than the quarians."Miranda pointed out as Anderson nodded. "True. But there's only so many times that you can hit and run before the Reapers catch on to what you're doing."The Admiral replied as Megan finally burst out. "So what the hell are we doing here then?"The Spectre demanded as Anderson sighed. "High Command called for an emergency summit to consult with you both-" "Unless we're planning on talking the fucking Reapers to death, this is a damn waste of time."Megan shot back angrily. "Look, I understand what you're feeling. But they're running scared, and only the 2 of you know anything about the Reapers. Hell, you even talked to one and then killed it!"He defended.

"Actually, both Megan and I spoke to one on that asteroid we sent into the Alpha relay."Miranda clarified as they walked into the security screening area outside the Assembly Hall where they saw both Captain Thomas David Hansen and Lieutenant Ashley Madeline Williams. "Shepard!"Both of them called out to the couple as they shook hands. "Ashley, Thomas, it's good to see you both again."Miranda returned as Megan noticed the Lieutenant's bar on Ashley's uniform. "I see you've let your hair down, Lieutenant Williams."The redhead greeted, referring to Ashley's hair which was not done up in her usual bun but instead flowed freely and hung around her shoulders like Miranda's hair. "Yep. They bumped me up last year while you were still under protective custody."The Latina lieutenant winced at the last 2 words.

"Thomas, how've you been doing?"Miranda asked as she shook hands with the British sniper. "They reinstated me to Captain, and they made Chloe Junior Medical Officer. She's still waiting on a ship assignment."Thomas replied as a female ensign approached Anderson. "Sir, they're ready for you."She reported as Anderson returned the salute. "Megan, Miranda, get in there and talk to them. No bullshit, just straight up facts."The Admiral told the couple as both Ashley and Thomas saluted and sized them good luck. When they walked in, both Megan and Miranda were ushered to the podium at the centre of the room, and seated in front of them were the 5 members of Alliance High Command. There was Grand Admiral Arnold Miller, a tough old veteran who was beloved and deeply respected by everyone in the Alliance including Megan, and his fights with the politicians and Alliance Parliament were the stuff of legend.

There was Admiral Anderson, who took his seat on Miller's left, and there was Fleet Admiral Zheng, who was a more mellow version of Miller in terms of his fire and distaste for politicians, and was known to bend to the politicians sometimes. Admiral Kastanie Drescher, the one who led the fleets that liberated Shanxi, was there, and Rear Admiral Mikhailovich was sitting in for Admiral Hackett, who was currently overseeing defense operations at Arcturus. "Captain and Lieutenant Commander Shepard, I'm sure you've both been briefed on the situation by Admiral Anderson. So tell me straight, are the Reapers already here, or is someone else screwing with us?"Admiral Miller asked in his deep baritone voice as Megan nodded. "Yessir. I'm absolutely certain that it's the Reapers. LC Shepard and I talked to their leader, Harbinger, and it said it would be arriving soon. That was about 2 years ago."

"How do we know these Reapers are here now? It could be just the batarians."Mikhailovich asked as Miranda spoke up. "If it were batarians, why would they bother taking out our deep space outposts? Also, why did they retreat from the borders if they were going to attack us?"The brunette asked in reply. "That is true, but it could be a diversion."Drescher opined as an ensign sprinted into the Hall. "Sorry to interrupt but we've just lost contact with both our Moon and Mars bases!"He panted as everyone in the room stiffened with shock. "The moon? How'd they get here that fast?"Anderson wondered in shock. "Sirs, ma'am, UK headquarters reports that they're under attack and they've got a visual!"A breathless comm specialist reported as she ran into the room and began a live stream showing London under attack by Reapers, and right in front of the camera was a Major who was shouting into the mic but nothing but static could be heard.

"What do we do?"Drescher asked helplessly as Megan strode forward. "We stand together and we fight, or we die."The Captain said resolutely as Mikhailovich shook his head. "That's it? That's the plan?"He asked in dismay. "If we're going to defeat the Reapers, we need every single race in the galaxy doing this with us. We can't beat them alone for sure. Unless you have a better plan Admiral, this is what we're going to do."Miranda said loudly and forcefully, stepping right up to where the Admirals were seated as Megan's eyes widened in shock. "Stand down Lieutenant Commander! Your insub-" "Stow it Mikhailovich! LC Shepard is right; we can't take these damn things on by ourselves. We need to get the turians, asari, salarians and just about everyone in this goddamn galaxy if we're going to send those Reaper bastards back to hell."Miller boomed, cutting off his subordinate's rant.

Suddenly, Megan and Miranda could see that there were Reapers descending upon Washington D.C. through the huge glass window behind the Admirals overlooking the city. "Oh my god..."Drescher gasped in horror as literally dozens of Reapers descended to Earth right in front of their eyes, and one landed barely a few meters away from them. "Get down! Get down!"Megan yelled just as said Reaper fired its laser at them, decimating the room just as everyone dived for cover and beams and masonry started falling down all around them. Megan and Miranda gingerly got up just as Anderson was helping Miller up. "Where are the others?"Miranda yelled as Miller dusted his uniform off. "Both Zheng and Mikhailovich are under that and they're probably dead."The veteran Admiral coughed as he pointed at a huge slab of fallen concrete lying flat on the floor.

"Drescher's here! She-dammit. She's dead due to a cracked skull."Anderson cursed as he rose up from behind a fallen column. Just then, the Reaper spoke. "I am Harbinger. Your time has come, and your death is inevitable. Do not resist."It boomed as it began to assume control of both Megan and Miranda, who had Reaper picotech ingrained right into their DNA. Both women screamed in pain and clutched at their heads with agony, slumping to the floor just as Thomas, James and Ashley dashed into the room. "Shit! The fucking Reap-what the hell!"Thomas cursed upon seeing Megan and Miranda crying out and falling to the floor while grabbing at their heads. "Help us get them the fuck outta here, now!"Miller roared as he grabbed Megan's shoulders and lifted her up while Thomas grabbed her legs. Miranda was being carried by James and Anderson while Ashley had her pistol out to make sure that no husks decided to creep up on them.

As soon as they were out of the room, both Megan and Miranda's eyes shot open, and they had a sickly yellow glow characteristic of someone being controlled by the Reapers. "Oh shit, Harby's trying to control them!"Thomas yelled as the group ran towards the nearest safe room. "Who?"Miller yelled back. "Harbinger! That's the leader of the Reapers!"Ashley yelled as she shielded her eyes from the flames. Once they reached the safe room, Megan and Miranda came around, the yellow glow gone from their eyes as they groaned and stood up. "Oh...my head-wait! Where are my children?"Megan screamed as she frantically whirled around to face the group. "They're still in your apartment!"James replied as Miranda forced the safe room door open. "Then we're going to get them!"She yelled as both she and Megan made for the door.

"Wait! Vega, go with them! Anderson, Hansen, Williams, you 3 head to the Normandy and take it on my authority!"Miller barked as James ran after the couple. "What about you sir?"Anderson shot back. "I'm heading to the comm centre to try and contact whatever forces we have! Now move your asses! That's an order!"The veteran Admiral boomed as the trio simply nodded and ran. "Well, shit just got real."He whistled to himself as he drew his S5 Phalanx pistol and headed to the comm centre. While Miller made his way to the comm centre, Megan, Miranda and James arrived at their apartment, which was thankfully unscathed. "Dad! Mum! Open the door, it's me!"Miranda yelled, frantically pounding on the locked door before it slid open. Aaron was standing next to the door with his Predator pistol drawn, and Megan, Miranda and James ran into the apartment, the destruction of Washington D.C. not going unnoticed by them.

Just as the door was about to close, Oriana, Miranda's younger sister, dashed in with a Predator pistol of her own. "Ori? What the hell are you doing here!"Miranda yelled in shock as she noticed her younger sister wearing the Alliance casual uniform. "I'm sorry Randa, but Ori wanted to keep her enlistment as a surprise until she was ready to tell you."Aaron apologized as Miranda stared at him and Oriana coldly while cradling a confused and terrified Zachary. "Come on sis, I'm not a little girl who needs protection all the time! Besides, it's not like I decided to choose 'prostitute' as my career path!"The youngest Lawson whined plaintively. "Guys, Admiral Anderson just ordered us to get our asses to the Normandy! Follow me to the dockyards!"Vega bellowed as he received the order over his radio.

"Wait! What the hell is my ship doing in Alliance HQ dockyards? Wasn't it down in Langley?"Megan asked as they ran out of the room with Vega leading, his Predator pistol out as Carla and Aaron carried Zachary and Tabitha respectively took the middle, surrounded by Oriana and Miranda, whom Aaron had passed his pistol to, who had their weapons out, and Megan, who was alight with her biotics. They ran through the gutted Alliance HQ and towards the port as fast as they could, and they finally came to the Normandy's docking bay, where Anderson, Ashley and Thomas were taking up defensive positions with rifles out while the Normandy's engines were starting up . "Get in!"Anderson commanded the group as they ran in through the airlock as Thomas and Ashley followed them in.

"Anderson! Hurry up!"Megan yelled at her mentor while standing at the threshold of the airlock as he shook his head. "Negative! I'm going to stay here and direct whatever's left of the Alliance! You saw some of those soldiers out there and there are millions more!"Anderson yelled back just as Admiral Miller dashed into the docking bay. "I can't raise anyone! What the hell are you doing standing there David? Get on the damn ship!"The Commander in Chief of the Alliance Navy yelled at him. "I can't just leave when Earth is like this!" "I need you to supervise Udina on the Citadel! We both know that he won't get more than 2 steps before fucking the gig up! I'll stay here and coordinate whatever forces we have left! That's an order!" "Yes sir. Good luck out there."Anderson sighed with resignation as he stepped into the Normandy before saluting. "You too Anderson. Oh, Megan, Miranda, you're both reinstated to active duty."Miller saluted the crew before he ran out of the hangar.

"Good luck to you sir."Megan saluted to the Admiral's retreating figure just as the airlock doors sealed and the Normandy took off. As Megan strode into the CIC, which was now cluttered with more equipment and had thick bundles of wires running across the floor at some areas, causing Miranda to shake her head in disapproval. "Hey Shepard, been long enough huh?"A familiar voice asked from the cockpit as Megan, Miranda, Ashley and Thomas turned to face the voice, which belonged to none other than Jeff 'Joker' Moreau. "Joker! Glad to see you're back here!"Megan smiled as Erin Iverson, their AI who transferred herself into human form, swiveled her copilot's chair around to face them. "Hello again Shepard. It's good to see you again."She smiled as Megan and Miranda noticed that she was wearing an official Alliance flight uniform with the rank of Junior Flight Lieutenant.

"Hi Erin. Good to see you here too, but we're needed for a briefing right now."Miranda returned the greeting as Erin nodded and turned back to her console. Through the cockpit windows, the group could see that hundreds of Reapers were dropping down to Earth while the Normandy flew off to space. "My God…how do we fight off something like that?"Ashley asked no one in particular as the group walked to the galaxy map. "Honestly, I have no idea besides trying our damndest-" "I'm sorry to interrupt you ma'am, but Admiral Hackett is on vid comm."A beautiful brown skinned woman who was sitting at Kelly's old terminal, which was now cluttered with half a dozen holoscreens, spoke up as the group looked at her. "Thank you Specialist Traynor. C'mon Shepard…both of you."Anderson beckoned to the couple as he headed to the comm room, through a security field with 2 female guards manning it and into a completely unfamiliar room.

"Where's the science lab? The conference room? And more importantly, where's the armory?"Megan asked in confusion as they followed Anderson past a round centerpiece had several terminals around it and holo displays in the centre. "They've been replaced by this war room now. The war room is basically a high tech conference centre complete with a QEC that can transmit to several fleets at once. It was actually Miller's intent to make this my flagship, but it's now yours again Captain."The Admiral replied as they arrived in the vid comm room, which was blue hued instead of the usual QEC orange, and Anderson hit the receive button. "Shep-Anders-read-come-n"Was the garbled and static filled transmission coupled with a fuzzy image of Admiral Hackett that appeared.

"EDI, can you clear up this transmission?"Megan asked. "One second Captain. Done. Transmission should be clearer now."The AI replied over the ship's speakers as none of the new Alliance crew knew that EDI was also their blonde copilot, Erin, flying the ship with Joker. "Anderson. Shepard. Wish we were meeting under better circumstances, but this is urgent."Hackett intoned. "How's the situation at Arcturus?"Anderson cut in as Hackett just shook his head sadly. "Arcturus was destroyed by the Reapers. First, Third, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, Ninth, Tenth and Twelfth fleet had to retreat. Second, Eighth, and Eleventh fleet were all completely destroyed to allow the rest to escape. We're now in the Horsehead Nebula, repairing the hell out of our ships. What's the status on Earth?" "Earth has fallen to the Reapers. All 6 fleets save for half of Fifteenth were obliterated. Miller gave the order for Fifteenth to retreat as they had more ships left."Anderson replied morosely.

"Dammit. We've just presided over the most humiliating and devastating defeats in all of human military history."Hackett lamented as Megan spoke up. "I know it's a monumental task sir, but we can fight back if we get everyone on board. And how's my mother?"The redhead asked. "Admiral Shepard is alright. The Orizaba was damaged in battle but managed to make it out with us. Hannah's got her crew repairing the hell out of her ship, and she's exhausted but otherwise ok."Hackett assured Megan. "Thank you sir. What's the urgent situation you were going to brief us on sir?"Miranda asked, getting the briefing back on track. "Just after we made our retreat to Horsehead Nebula, our Mars outpost reported being under heavy attack by Reaper forces. The most important part is that the squints there reported finding new data from the Prothean cache there. It was something pertaining to a weapon...and the Reapers."Hackett replied.

"The brains there think that they may have found a weapon that could defeat the Reapers?"The brunette Lieutenant Commander asked as Hackett nodded. "Exactly. Which is why I need you to get to Mars ASAP and rescue the researchers and the data. We cannot afford to lose them." "Got it. Anything else that we should know, Steven?"Anderson asked his weary colleague. "Good luck, and may God be with you."Hackett signed off as Anderson pressed the transmit button on the shipwide intercom. "Lieutenant Moreau, get us to Mars as fast as you can." "Roger that Admiral, we'll be there in about 10."The pilot replied as Anderson turned to Megan and Miranda. "Captain, LC, you've got 10 to get suited up. I know one of you always stays aboard the ship while the other goes planet side, but we're shorthanded here. I'll be up here on the Normandy providing support."Anderson commanded as both Megan and Miranda reluctantly saluted with an "Aye sir!"

As soon as Anderson dismissed them, they headed up to their cabin to say their goodbyes to their children and Aaron and Carla before getting ready for the mission. As soon as Aaron and Carla excused themselves and Megan and Miranda stripped out of their casual Alliance uniforms and down to their underwear, the woman with the pleasant British accented voice, who was apparently called Traynor, buzzed on their cabin door. "Ma'am? Am I interrupting?"She asked timidly over the intercom as Miranda opened the door while still in her underwear, revealing the Specialist standing there with 2 crates and a shocked expression upon seeing Megan and Miranda in nothing but their lingerie. "No. What is it, Specialist?"Miranda asked nonchalantly as she pulled her tank top over her lithe body while Traynor ogled at both Miranda and her redheaded wife who had just gotten fully dressed in a navy blue tank top and black gym shorts.

"I-um…ah, I'm Specialist Samantha Traynor, and…ah…Admiral Anderson ordered me to bring these up to you. They're your old armor set, which wasn't removed from the Normandy even while being refurbished."Samantha stammered, her face bright red and blushing from seeing the 2 undeniably sexy women near-nude as Megan walked to her wife's side as Miranda pulled her tight spandex shorts on. "Thank you Samantha, you can just call me Megan, and her Miranda."The Vanguard smiled coyly, tilting her head to one side as she placed her hand on her hip. "I-um-okay…"Samantha trailed off in a small voice, obviously embarrassed yet turned on as Miranda cleared her throat. "Thank you Samantha. Are our weapons in there as well?"The XO asked, mentally rolling her eyes at her wife's obvious flirting with the dark-skinned beauty. "Um, no…I don't think so."

"Thank you Specialist. You're dismissed."Miranda announced curtly to Samantha, who quickly scampered away while Megan moved the crates into their cabin and opened them. "Well I never…they actually kept our armor."The Spectre smiled as she saw her old, hot pink suit of armor in one of the crates while the other held the matching armor that Megan had made for Miranda. "Really Cassie? You're flirting with that Specialist whom you've just met when the Reapers are destroying civilization as we know it, and you're doing it right in front of me too?"Miranda asked Megan, her tone hard and her arms crossed around her chest. "Oh relax Miri, it's not like I haven't noticed you constantly checking Lieutenant Vega out for the past year and a half."Megan snorted as she put on her greaves while Miranda did the same.

"I was _not_!"Miranda scoffed in indignation as both women donned their armored gloves before tucking their breather helmets under their arms and heading to the lift. "Totally was."Megan shot back as the lift doors closed to bring them down to the shuttle bay. As soon as the lift doors opened, Megan and Miranda saw Thomas, Ashley, James, Erin and to their shock, Oriana was there, fully armored like the rest and checking over her weapons. "Oriana Janine Lawson, what the _bloody hell_ do you think you're doing?"Miranda snapped loudly at the youngest Lawson, who shrugged as she holstered her M3 Predator pistol. "What does it look like? I'm going down with you guys to fight."She replied in her Texas drawl, acquired from living with her adoptive parents. "Are you _insane_?"The older brunette screeched in outrage before Megan cut in. "Oriana, what combat training did the Alliance give you?"The redhead asked as everyone in the shuttle bay looked at them.

"Basic training, B4 level biotic training, and zero-g certification."She replied as she loaded her X8 Avenger smoothly enough to convince Megan that she knew how to handle a rifle. Miranda, however, was still highly unconvinced. "And you think that's enough to keep you alive against the Reapers?"She asked, her voice soft but chillingly cold. "Actually, I do. Stop worrying about me and let me go down with you guys, I can handle myself."Oriana tried again before Thomas cut in. "Look Oriana, B4 biotic training is barely intermediate level training. You should really stay up here in the Normandy." "I said I can handle myself! Besides, didn't Anderson just say we were short handed? I'll stay back if it'll make you guys feel any better."Oriana sighed as Megan nodded while looking through the selection of guns the armory had. "Alright then Oriana, you stay in the back and provide us with biotic support."

"It doesn't make it any better. Why do you keep insisting on going down there?"Miranda hissed as Ashley finally stepped in. "Look Miranda, I know how you feel about letting your younger sister engage in something real dangerous. But you gotta let her decide for herself."The Latina said soothingly as she holstered her X15 Vindicator rifle alongside her X90 Indra sniper rifle, which was a new fully-automatic sniper rifle made by Kassa Fabrications for the N7 teams, and her M23 Katana shotgun. "Fine. You can decide for yourself, but don't come crying to me if you're badly wounded and paralyzed!"Miranda shot back at Oriana, her voice cracking despite her stone cold expression. "Miri…calm down."Megan soothed as she turned to Thomas. "What weapons are here?" "Well, we've got some new rifles, but we don't have any Collector Assault Rifles or Geth Pulse Rifles."Thomas began.

"In addition to the X8 Avenger, X15, X76 Revenant machine gun, X96 Mattock…we've got the X7 Valkyrie, which is a sweet little bugger made just for N7s. Fires in two round burst and full auto, 40 round clip, and packs decent stopping power. Then we've got the airburst grenade launcher called the X37 Falcon that Mister Vega over here is packing in addition to his X76. You sure you're good mate?"Thomas concluded as James nodded. "Don't worry bro, I'm used to lugging all this weight. Not a problem."The heavily muscled marine replied as Thomas just nodded. "What are these 2 shotguns, and what is this handgun?"Miranda asked, finally picking out her weapons as Megan took an X7 Valkyrie for herself before looking over the shotguns. "Angel, that right there is the S7 Eagle handgun. Full auto baby comes with a 24 round clip. The shotgun that looks like a mini Eviscerator ripoff is the M11 Wraith. Packs a bigger punch, but only got 4 shots compared to the Eviscerator's 6, and the last one is the M7 Crusader. Just for the N7s once again."James informed them.

"I'm sorry, what did you just call me?"Miranda asked as she holstered the Eagle and X7. "Angel. No offense LC, but it's just a nickname."James raised his hands as Megan cut in. "Alright, what's so special about the Crusader?"Megan asked, holstering an S5 Phalanx before hefting said shotgun. "It fires a single slug as opposed to a cluster of pellets. It's the most accurate and far reaching shotgun we have."Thomas explained as a dark-skinned man approached them. "Captain Shepard, I'm Flight Lieutenant Steve Cortez and I'm the shuttle pilot as well as procurement specialist. The Kodiak's warmed up and good to go."He saluted as Megan returned the gesture. "Thank you Lieutenant. You heard him people, let's go."Megan said solemnly as Thomas holstered his X98 Widow alongside his X8 rifle, and Erin her X15 rifle before the team got into the shuttle and blasted off to Mars, ready for whatever the Reapers had in store for them there.

**Final notes:****Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter, but I promise the next one will have more! I would like to thank everyone who made the good effort to review the last chapter, and I'd love it if everyone who read this chapter could give it a review as well. Oh, don't forget to create an account with yourfanfiction so that you guys can read all the awesome fics that'll move there once FF. net starts its purge. See you soon!**


	33. Dawn of War

**Author's notes:**** This is chapter 32 in my fanfic about Captain Megan Shepard and her beautiful lover, Miranda Lawson. In this chapter, you can begin to see my deviations from the screwed up canon plotline, and it will deviate completely at some points, but stick to canon at other points. For some of you who really pay attention to the ME lore, you'll notice that I completely changed the number of warships that everyone has. Let's face it, about 10 dreadnoughts and just one carrier to defend about half the Milky Way is just plain dumb. Also, I've adjusted the gun specs to something more realistic. If any of you have suggestions on what I could write in future chapters please don't hesitate to PM me. You can find me and all my stories at yourfanfiction now! I'm lurking at this link:** ** yourfanfiction viewuser. php? uid=3040 (just remove the spaces between the periods and you'll get there). As always, here's the link to the video of Megan and Miranda making love: watch?v=KPx43Qqw1X8. **

Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard checked out the 3x magnification scope on her X7 Valkyrie before she laid it on her lap again and looked up to see her wife, Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Shepard, standing up and gracefully making her way to the cockpit to look at the situation on the ground. Next to Megan was 2nd Lieutenant Oriana Janine Lawson, who was silently looking over her X8 Avenger rifle. "We're landing in twenty seconds. LZ is extremely hot, so be careful."Flight Lieutenant Steve Cortez announced as Miranda's brows furrowed in confusion. "Set us down on that tower…we've got Cerberus signatures on the radar! What are they doing here?"The brunette XO wondered as Megan stood up and headed into the cockpit as well. Megan brought up the external camera feeds of the Kodiak and saw 3 snipers in black accompanied by 2 other troops with regular rifles and were outfitted in bulky white armor shooting at the Reaper ground forces.

"Those guys are Cerberus! When did they get an army?"The redhead wondered as Steve hovered the shuttle above the tower. "Alright guys, we're at the drop zone! Good luck out there!"He hollered as the shuttle door opened to reveal the dusty windswept plains of Mars and Deseado Crater Research Station, where the Prothean ruins were found in 2148 and where the scientists were now trapped in. Megan, Miranda, Oriana, 1st Lieutenant James Vega, Captain Thomas David Hansen, 1st Lieutenant Ashley Madeline Williams, and Junior Flight Lieutenant Erin Iverson jumped out of the shuttle with their weapons ready as the Cerberus troops turned around to face the group. "Finally, some reinforcements…holy shit, is that Shepard?"One of the men in white armor asked excitedly, grabbing some thermal clips out of a large crate next to him as Megan nodded. "Captain Shepard, Council Spectre. What are you people doing here?"

"Oh my God, it's Shepard! I think we'll make it now!"One of the two female snipers exclaimed excitedly while everyone took cover. "We're here to defend the scientists till extraction as per our orders!"The only male sniper, who was armed with an X98 Widow like Thomas' replied. "Whose? The Illusive Man's?"Miranda yelled above the gunfire as Thomas fired his Widow and James his X37 Falcon grenade launcher at the advancing Reaper troops. "Yeah! How'd you know?"The other female sniper asked as Ashley and the male Cerberus sniper joined in the firing. "I'm Lieutenant Commander Miranda Shepard! What are your names?"The LC asked in return. "Oh, you're Operative Lawson! I'm Jessica Travers, she's Zoe Andrews, our leader is Michael Parker and he's the sniper, and those two are Brian Smith and John Westborough."Travers gestured to each of them while she shifted her sniper rifle.

"Alright Parker! Where are the scientists?"Megan yelled as she fired her X7 at the advancing Reaper horde, loving the kick, accuracy and power of the new rifle. "They're in the Archives with more of our guys and whatever's left of the Alliance guard detachment!"He yelled back. "Fucking batarian zombies come equipped with guns! Zombies with guns! Blood-what the hell are those doing?"Thomas yelled as he worked the bolt on his sniper rifle as he saw several batarian Reaper husks forcibly remove bits of flesh and tubing from corpses of other dead husks and stick it onto themselves, and it fused together. "I think they're making armor out of those!"Zoe yelled as she fired her semi auto sniper rifle as quickly as she could into the advancing horde while Megan and Ashley ducked behind their cover as the inaccurate fire of the batarian husks impacted close to their position

"It's like a bunch of cannibals!"John yelled as he fired his rifle, which the group had noted to be only capable of firing in 3 round bursts. "Sounds good! Alright Thomas, stay here with these guys and pick off as many cannibals and husks as you can! Everyone else, follow me to the Archives!"Megan yelled as she ran to the ladder, closely followed by Miranda, Oriana, James, Ashley and Erin. Once the team had all reached the lower level, they began running to the main complex proper, passing by bodies of dead Alliance and Cerberus soldiers as well as husks and cannibals. Once they entered the complex, there were a few cannibals and husks, which were quickly dispatched by the team as they rushed to the Archives where the scientists were garrisoned in. "Hey Oriana, your biotics are pretty decent. That warp was pretty damn strong."Megan complimented her younger sister-in-law as Oriana smiled at the compliment.

They then ran into the main security station for the entire complex, and found it littered with dead human corpses as well as a bunch of dead husks and cannibal. However, there were at least 3 dozen cannibals and husks standing around in the station, and they wheeled around to face the team. The team scattered and took cover as Oriana threw a biotic shockwave at the charging husks, flinging them asunder as Miranda vaporized a cannibal with a warp bolt. Erin fired her X15 Vindicator rifle at the cannibals alongside Ashley and Megan after the blonde fired a plasma incinerate jet from her omnitool, setting 5 cannibals on fire while Vega mowed several more husks and cannibals down with his X76. Megan ran out of rounds and instead of reloading, she whipped out the heavy M7 Crusader shotgun and biotic charged right into the midst of the Reaper troops and fired the shotgun.

Her eyes widened in awe as she witnessed the single slug from the shotgun rip right through the torso of a cannibal that was sent flying backwards into the group by her biotic charge, and it continued through a cannibal and a husk directly behind the cannibal. Suddenly, Megan noticed that there was a shimmering behind the group and a woman in white and yellow Cerberus armor decloaked and charged right into the group before she did something Megan hadn't seen before. Her entire body glowed bright blue before transferring to her fists, which she bashed into the ground to create a massive shockwave that killed off the remaining cannibals and husks that Megan and her team hadn't killed yet. "What the hell was that?"Megan asked as the Cerberus woman panted from the exertion while she drew her submachine gun which Megan hadn't seen before.

"Thanks for the assist Captain. I'm Nicole Reid, and I was hiding from these bastards. They slaughtered my entire squad and the Alliance troops too, and I'm the only one left. By the way, that was a biotic nova."She introduced herself as she offered her hand, which Megan shook firmly. "The Phantom program has been initiated full scale?"Miranda asked as Nicole nodded. "Yes Lieutenant Commander, the Phantoms have been active for about a year now." "How'd you know so much about them?"James asked as the crew cautiously made their way to the Archives. "I was the Illusive Man's second in command until I quit about 4 years back. I had access to quite a few other projects besides my own. And also, the Phantoms are the only ones who carry these X25 Hornet SMGs and katanas, and they're biotics."Miranda replied.

"You're _the_ Miranda Lawson? No way! Our boss, the Illusive Man, always mentioned you and your achievements."Nicole exclaimed as she lead the way alongside Megan with her Hornet drawn and scanning for targets. "How and when did Cerberus get a freakin' army?"Ashley asked as Nicole shrugged. "Well, most of us were recruited during the time when Captain Shepard here was busy taking out the Collectors. Most of the new recruits are colonists who were inspired to defend humanity, while some of us, like me, were mercs whom Cerberus attracted in with great pay packages and a pretty safe job…or at least it was safe until these assholes showed up."The Phantom explained as they heard the faint sounds of gunfire. "Okay guys we're almost there. Be careful."She said in a hushed tone as they cautiously advanced forward.

Soon, they found themselves right behind a large group of cannibals who were firing at a large contingent of Cerberus troops and several ragtag Alliance marines who were firing back. One of the Cerberus troops threw a singularity right in the middle, ensnaring 4 cannibals as the team took cover before opening fire on the cannibals. "Hey boys, we got reinforcements!"One of the Cerberus troopers who looked like the leader yelled as he biotically charged into a cluster of cannibals, knocking them off their feet before he began to crack his whips. "What the hell does that-"Megan began, but her question was soon answered when the lashed the whips into the ground, creating an almighty biotic wave that vaporized the cannibals close to him, and sent the rest flying away at high velocity and into the walls, where they died upon impact.

"Holy _shit_!"James yelped in awe as Ashley just stared at the Cerberus trooper. He now pulled out his rifle and began firing at the rest of the cannibals along with the surviving Alliance marines, his Cerberus charges, and Megan and her team. Nicole then charged into another pack of cannibals before using her biotic nova, killing them. However, the second the Cerberus woman used her biotics, her barriers were depleted and a couple of cannibals fired upon her, hitting her several times in her chest, abdomen, thighs and one hit her head. Most of the rounds were absorbed by her armor, but several managed to penetrate the armor and lodge into her body. "Shit! We got a woman down!"James yelled as he gunned down 4 of the cannibals with a long burst from his X76 before Megan killed the last one with a reave field.

Megan and the Cerberus leader rushed to Nicole's fallen body, and the redhead heaved a sigh of relief when her tactical display showed that Nicole was still alive, but barely. "Hang on, I'll get her! I got advanced battlefield medical training!"Oriana yelled as she rushed to Nicole and began professionally stripping away the Phantom's armor, revealing that Nicole was a blonde with almond eyes and luscious lips. Oriana then continued to remove all of Nicole's armor until she was in nothing but a white tank top and matching shorts, and everyone could clearly see that the woman had 4 bullet wounds in her abdomen, one deep gash on her left cheekbone, and a couple of bullets in her thighs. Once all the armor was off, Oriana professionally administered medigel to the wounds to staunch the bleeding before she began dabbing at the wounds with a sterile cloth she'd taken from a medkit one Cerberus trooper with a heavy shield had passed to her, cleaning it as much as she could.

"Captain Shepard, thanks for the backup. Reinforcements are about 2 minutes out, and please set your radios to this channel for easy communication."The biotic leader thanked as Megan nodded at him, adjusting her radio along with her squad. "You're welcome. What's your name and current situation?"The Captain asked . "I'm William James, and we're defending the scientists and the data they got. I'm down to 19 people, and a couple of them are unfit for combat."James replied as Miranda stepped up next to Megan. "I assume you're part of Phoenix Project. How many people did you start this mission with?"The brunette Sentinel asked as James shook his head in regret. "I had an entire company of 90 men and women, and now we're down to 20…or 21 including her. Both Alicia over there and me are Project Phoenix operatives by the way."He gestured at a petite woman clad in pure white armor with a large Cerberus symbol on the breastplate waved back.

While Megan and Miranda were busy shooting the Cerberus operatives questions, Ashley, James and Oriana, who was done treating Nicole and loaded her onto a stretcher, walked over to the Alliance marines. "Everyone okay here?"Oriana asked as Ashley counted off 7 marines, and about 6 more behind them lying on stretchers. "Ori? Is that you?"A very familiar voice asked as Oriana's eyes widened in surprise. "Danny? Is that you?"The youngest Lawson sister exclaimed as the armored figure just nodded and stowed away his X8 rifle as the both of them embraced each other fervently. "Lemme guess, boyfriend and girlfriend?"James asked Ashley as she smiled at the couple. "Yep. They've been apart for quite awhile now if I remember correctly."The Latina replied before she turned to another marine standing next to Danner Gossimah with his X99 Saber Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR) loosely held in his hands, pausing for a little while as she heard Thomas reporting that there were no more incoming Reaper troops left.

"What happened here? Are the scientists and the data safe…Operations Chief Warren Farrell?"Ashley asked as her tactical display identified the man she was talking to. "Well Lieutenant, we were just guarding this place as per normal and then bam! These assholes come right the fuck out of nowhere and begin to slaughter us. Fortunately, all the squints were in the Archives when this went down, so they're all here and they've extracted all the data they have. Us, well, we weren't so lucky. There used to be about 2 companies here, and now there's only 13 of us left…and half of us are pretty much fucked up." "Madre…180 men reduced to 13. This is fucking loco!"James exclaimed as Danner and Oriana finally broke their embrace. "Yeah. They just keep coming and coming…and they don't take cover. Ever. Kind of okay since it's easier to kill them, but still…"Danner shuddered as he looked over to Megan and Miranda.

"Alright James, how many reinforcements do you have incoming?"Megan asked the Cerberus biotic. "Got 2 companies which are made up of regular grunts, Guardians which are the guys with shields like Jenkins here, a few centurions, a few snipers, a few engineers, a couple of Phantoms like Miss Reid over there, and one more Project Phoenix guy. Forgot his name."James replied as Miranda looked at one Cerberus soldier outfitted in light armor who was doing something with a turret. "What is he doing?"The brunette muttered as the other Project Phoenix operative called Alicia joined the group. "Oh, Bedford over there is running diagnostics on his sentry turret. It's the newest toy to leave Cerberus R&D and every combat engineer now carries a packed up one around before deploying it. This baby is less than a year old, and it's already racking up one hell of a body count."The woman replied.

"Huh, alright. Tell the reinforcements to sweep the entire complex and collect every single corpse, both Alliance and Cerberus, and bring them back on ship for burial."The XO nodded as James turned to her in befuddlement. "Huh? I know it's morally right, but it isn't very practical and we don't exactly have the manpower to do that."He asked as Megan beckoned everyone over before replying. "Mister James, do you know that the Reapers use dead corpses to create more ground troops? Human corpses are used to make either husks, which are the ones that rush you, and scions, which are the huge ones with the huge sack thing on their backs which fire explosive charges."Megan informed him as he shook his head. "Damn. Alright then I guess…guys, listen to Captain Shepard and follow her orders! Is that understood?"Alicia barked as all the Cerberus troops present yelled "Yes ma'am!" in perfect unison.

"Alright then, I want everyone save for the combat engineers and you two to comb the facility and bring as many dead bodies as you can back here. We're going to deny the Reapers over 200 new troops by doing so. Got it?"Megan commanded as everyone simply went "Yes ma'am!" once more and everyone broke up into pairs or small groups and began searching for all the dead bodies, taking with them the flatbed robots to place all the bodies on. Megan found herself working beside a Cerberus soldier who could help but keep sneaking glances at her and she turned to him. "Is anything wrong, Mister..?" "I'm Justin Kelly. I'm sorry to keep staring at you, but I can't believe I'm actually working with you! I mean, you're the reason I joined Cerberus in the 1st place!"He gushed as Megan smiled embarrassedly behind her helmet. "Uh…thanks I guess. What do you mean by I'm the reason that you joined Cerberus?"

"I was one of the colonists you saved on Horizon. And the best part was, you saved my entire family too! After that, I realized that the Alliance wasn't going to give a flying shit about us, so when I heard that Cerberus was recruiting and they would provide my family with housing and protection, I didn't even hesitate. I just signed right the hell up."Justin explained as he hoisted 2 dead bodies onto the flatbed that Megan had summoned, adding to the 11 that they had already found. "I see…what's that rifle on your back? Never seen it before."The Vanguard asked as she laid 4 more bodies down onto the pile already on the robot before they climbed on and moved on to find more. "Oh my rifle? It's an X55 Argus. Standard issue for us regular troops. The elite ones like James get a…uh…X60 Harrier. It's a fully auto rifle while mine only fires 3 round bursts."Justin answered as they stopped to pick up more corpses.

While they were busy clearing the corpses, they heard the reinforcements announcing themselves over the radio. "William, this is Angelo Rossi. I've got the reinforcements, and we're heading your way now. Requesting your position, over." "Angelo, this is James. Get your people to find all the corpses that they can because the Reapers turn corpses into more fucked up zombies. And we don't want more of these jerkoffs shooting at us, so hop to it. Once you guys are done, head to the Archives. The scientists and some of our guys are there with them. Sending you the Archives location now."James replied. "Cazzo. Alright James, got it. We gotta hurry up though, our cruiser just flew over a huge horde of zombies pouring out of a Reaper about 5 klicks away."The newcomer warned just as Joker flared up the comms.

"Hey guys, whatever you're doing down there, hurry it the hell up cause I got 2 Reapers taking potshots at me-sonofabitch! I'm dodging them easily, but there are 3 more Reapers inbound."Joker swore as he put the Normandy through some impressive evasive maneuvers to avoid the incoming laser beams. "Okay you heard him people, let's hurry it up!"Megan barked into her radio as everyone replied in the affirmative. "SSV Normandy, this is the CSV Eva Core. Let's hit these bastards hard."The captain of the Cerberus cruiser hailed as Joker chuckled. "Hell yeah, let's sock 'em one!" Even from deep within the complex, everyone could clearly hear the firing of the Normandy's Thanix cannon alongside the firing of the Cerberus ship's laser as well as what sounded to a lot like the Normandy's Thanix cannon, but much larger.

"Oh man! You guys have a Thanix cannon too!"Joker laughed in glee over the net. "Standard issue for all Cerberus ships. It was a damn good plan; these babies hit so hard it's nearly impossible to believe."The captain of the Cerberus cruiser replied as Thomas suddenly started cursing over the radio as his voice gradually got louder. "What the hell is that? Looks like a bloody dragon-it's headed right for us! Shoot it down! Shoot the fucker down n-"His gunfire-riddled transmission was cut off with static as everyone heard faint explosions. "Thomas! Are you there? Thomas! Come in Thomas! What is your status?"Megan yelled into her radio, a freezing yet burning sensation starting to form in the pit of her stomach. After a few agonizing minutes in which everyone had finally completed their corpse cleanup, Thomas finally replied.

"Fuck…argh…we just got shot at by a fucking dragon that shoots rockets out of its bloody mouth!"Thomas coughed as Miranda cut in. "What's your status? We're headed to your location now!"The brunette barked as the British sniper protested. "No-no! We're coming to you now! Andrews, Westborough and Smith are dead! Parker and I are bloody screwed, and only Travers got out of that one ok! She's driving us to the Archives now-watch out! Bloody hell woman, try not to kill us!"Thomas coughed loudly. "I'm trying to get us there as fast as I can! Besides, this truck probably wasn't meant for use indoors!"The sniper screamed back as Danner stood stock still while the Cerberus troops sorted out the corpses, putting the Cerberus ones aside while the Alliance corpses were laid out on a separate flatbed. "Wait…you're using the truck indoors? That's not supposed to happen!"Danner yelled in shock.

"Well, the Reapers weren't supposed to happen either! So I'd call this an 'exigent circumstance' where we can use a truck indoors!"Parker yelled back before he started coughing, and those coughs sounded alarmingly wet. "Alright! Just hurry up, we're evacuating this area!"Megan barked but received no response. "I assume everyone's ok?"Miranda addressed the group of scientists and researchers as they just nodded in unison. "Good. We're going to leave soon, and the Normandy will be coming in for a pickup. So I want all of you to grab everything and every bit of data that you can and we'll make a run for the Normandy. Got it?"The brunette commanded as the scientists nervously replied in the positive, obviously scared. "The Core will be doing pickup as well ma'am. Some of these scientists are ours."Alicia informed Miranda as the brunette turned to her, obviously surprised.

However, before Miranda could voice her question, a truck came barreling into the Archives before crashing to a halt against a forklift. Jessica then jumped out of the driver's cab as she stumbled a little, the impact obviously shook her up, before she unlatched the cargo bed, letting a fluently blaspheming Thomas and a coughing Michael Parker roll out and tumble to the ground unceremoniously before the female Cerberus sniper started unloading the bodies of her 3 fallen comrades. Andrews was killed by a huge frag from the blast, a long metal rod and a smaller metal shard sticking out of what remained of her chest, while Smith's internal organs and bones had been pulped from the blast judging by how limp and flexible his corpse was. Westborough had a huge, ragged hole where his chest used to be, presumably thanks to a rocket from the unknown Reaper flying creature.

"Madre..."Vega swore as Alicia made a gagging noise from inside her helmet. "Okay guys, move out. Stay sharp for Reaper troops, got it?"Megan asked, her voice losing some of its usual commanding tone as she was trying to fight back the urge to gag. "Yes ma'am!"All the Alliance and Cerberus troops yelled in response as William James stepped up to Megan. "Shepard, the Normandy will swoop in 1st to evac everyone that isn't Cerberus before our ship will come in to grab everyone else."James informed Megan as she nodded. "Sounds like a plan James. Joker, make a quick landing at the docks now! The station will act as a shield between you and those Reapers that you're busy pissing off. CSV Eva Core, you'll do the same once the Normandy is clear of the docks. Got it?"Megan barked as both her own helmsman and the captain of the Cerberus ship acknowledged.

"Alright, double time it to the docks! Move!"The redhead yelled as everyone formed a defensive perimeter around the scientists, wounded and the corpses the middle of the convoy as they all ran together to the docks, encountering only a few overly eager husks and cannibals which were easily dispatched. "Alright, this is how it's gonna happen people! We form a defensive perimeter around this docking bay while the scientists and wounded board the ship first. Then about half of the remaining people will follow the corpses aboard the ship, and then everyone else hops on. I don't want any more casualties! Everyone clear?"Megan screamed her orders once more to yet another deafening response of "Yes ma'am!" "Thomas, stay in your stretcher. Your sorry arse is already well toasted, so don't tempt fate anymore."Miranda snorted as she pushed the British sniper back down onto his stretcher as he tried to get up.

The Normandy docked a few seconds later, and the Alliance survivors streamed into the ship alongside Thomas, Nicole and Michael before Erin and Ashley boarded with the corpses. "Megan, get in. Now! I'll take it from here."Miranda urged her wife as Megan opened her mouth to protest. "I'm serious Cassie! Go now!"The brunette snapped as Megan just complied looking back to see her wife, James and the Cerberus troops holding off the now growing force of Reaper troops. Suddenly, a blast from the Eva Core's main guns obliterated the main entrance to the docking bay, taking out many husks, scions and cannibals in the blast and creating a huge pile of debris that the remaining Reaper troops had to circumvent. "Sorry about that people, but we've got incoming Reaper signatures. Everyone get onboard now!"The Cerberus ship's captain boomed as the ship docked.

The remaining troops on the ground didn't need to be told twice. Once the Eva Core's airlock opened, the corpses and wounded Cerberus were hurriedly loaded aboard before the able Cerberus troops boarded the cruiser in record time. Meanwhile, Miranda and James dashed into the Normandy's airlock, where Megan was covering them with her rifle. "All aboard! Get us the hell outta here Joker!"Megan snapped, the airlock hissing closed as Joker responded. "Aye aye ma'am. Don't need to tell me twice."The Normandy slowly lifted off from the docks before the Cerberus cruiser followed suit, and both ships pulled out of the docking bay. "Incoming Reapers behind us! 2 of them!"Erin reported. "Acknowledged. Mass effect jump in 3...2...1..."The Eva Core's captain counted down as. Both the Normandy and the Cerberus cruiser made the jump in unison just as the 2 Reapers touched down right behind where the 2 ships used to be.

"Nice work Joker. Get us outta here."Megan sighed in relief, standing behind Joker with Miranda as Oriana dashed up to them. "Thomas and Michael's conditions are slowly but surely deteriorating and Nicole won't make it without professional medical care! We've got to get to the Citadel."The younger Lawson twin pleaded with them as Anderson strode into the cockpit. "Lieutenant Lawson is right Shepard. We have to get the wounded to the Citadel, and we have to get the Council on board if we're going to have any chance of defeating the Reapers."The Admiral advised Megan. "Alright then. Joker, set a course for the Citadel, and tell the docking officer that we've got 3 wounded aboard who'll need a medical team standing by when we dock."Megan commanded her ace pilot. "Aye aye ma'am. We'll be there within 2 hours."Joker reported as the Eva Core broke away, presumably heading to a Cerberus port.

"Ma'am, there's a Dr. Liara T'Soni on vid comm for Captain Shepard. Could you please inform her-" "Don't worry Specialist, I'll take the call."Miranda interrupted Samantha as she made her way past the security field and the two guards, who were whispering something in soft, shocked voices as they viewed what seemed to be footage of the Reaper attack on Earth on Westmoreland's omnitool. Once Miranda reached the vid comm room, she hit the flashing 'receive' button on the console. "Dr T'Soni, what is it?"The brunette asked her one-time ally who retrieved her wife's body from the now extinct Collectors 7 years ago. "Hello Miss Lawson-I'm sorry, I meant Mrs. Shepard. I heard you just collected some very important data regarding the Reapers on Mars?"The Shadow Broker asked excitedly.

"Apparently so. The team of researchers that we rescued gleaned all the data from the Prothean Archives before we had to abandon the facility. Are you eyeing the data, Doctor?"Miranda cut straight to the chase as Liara nodded. "I would like that very much Mrs. Shepard. I can analyze that data and send it along to the many researchers and corporations that owe me favors or that I have some…influence over. Then I can pass the information along to the Alliance." "I don't think that's a good idea. We need to keep this strictly hush-hush in case of indoctrinated Reaper agents."The XO disagreed. "She's right Liara. We trust you, but the risk is just too great."Megan supported her wife as she strode into the vid comm room. "Perhaps it's too risky to send it off to all the researchers and corporations that I can manipulate. Wait! I could get a few researchers to stay on my ship and research the data with me. My ship has a large open area that I can convert into a lab."Liara suggested.

"Alright then Liara. I trust you'll use the appropriate precautions and your utmost discretion in this matter." "Don't worry Shepard; I'll definitely keep this very, very silent. I'm the Shadow Broker, remember? Could we meet at the Citadel to exchange the data? It's much safer to transfer the files to me via an OSD than to transmit it to me." "Alright then Liara, send me your location when you reach. Shepard out."Megan finished before she terminated the call. "Er-EDI? Can you please analyze the data we recovered from the scientists and make a copy of it to an OSD?"Miranda was mentally cursing herself for her near-slip as she turned to the ceiling. "On it LC Shepard. I will make a copy of the files to your OSD."Erin replied, using her original form of replying by using the shipwide intercom instead of her current body to reply. "Thanks EDI. C'mon Miri, let's go check in on our kids."Megan thanked the AI-turned-human as she wrapped an arm around her wife's waist and both women headed back to their cabin. The minute the lift doors opened at their cabin deck, they were greeted by a very worried Aaron and Carla.

"Are you both okay?"Carla asked worriedly as they embraced. "We're fine mum, dad. How're the kids?"Miranda asked as they all stepped into the cabin before closing the doors behind them before Megan and Miranda began to strip out of their armor just as they twins, Zachary and Tabitha, came running up to them while excitedly yammering "Mama! Mama!" "As you can see, they've missed you both."Aaron remarked with a smile as his daughter and daughter-in-law finishing taking off their armor before eagerly scooping up a child into each of their arms, spinning them around gently before they cuddled and lavished kisses upon the toddlers. "So where are we going to now?"Carla asked as Megan gently bounced Tabitha in her arms. "We're headed to the Citadel right now to meet with the Council and to get medical treatment for the wounded."The redhead said somberly as she recalled that Thomas, Michael and Nicole were badly wounded.

"You should probably stay there with Tabby and Zack too. Our ship is probably going to be seeing lots of action, so it's not safe here."Miranda interjected as she gently let her son down, but he refused to let go and instead clung to her neck, so the raven-haired beauty simply continued carrying her son. "I fully agree. I have a penthouse up on the Presidium, so we'll be staying there until you two take down the Reapers. I know and I believe that the both of you can kill those squid bastards."Aaron encouraged his daughters as they smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks dad. Could you take care of Zack and Tabby while we go take a shower?"Megan asked as she coaxed Tabitha towards the elder Lawson while Miranda finally managed to get Zachary to let go and dash over to his grandmother.

"Of course Megan. Just be quick though."Aaron urged his daughters as they headed into the shower and took a quick shower, emerging from the bathroom 10 minutes later with their hair still damp. Suddenly, their intercom pinged to life with Specialist Samantha Traynor on the line. "Ma'am, I've got an incoming vid comm call from an unknown location. Do you want to take it?"The brown-skinned Specialist asked as Megan nodded. "I'll take it down in the vid comm room. Ask the mysterious person at the other end of the line to hold for about 5 minutes."The Vanguard instructed as she closed the channel, quickly slipping on standard issue Alliance BDU fatigues over her lingerie before she rushed down, bypassing the 2 guards at the war room security field. "What are your names?"Megan asked as she returned their salutes. "I'm Private First Class Bethany Westmoreland ma'am."The black woman replied.

"And I'm Private Sarah Campbell ma'am. It's an honor to serve under you."The blonde woman replied as Megan unwittingly smiled at the double etendre that her mind interpreted the blonde's words as before mentally kicking herself. "Likewise soldiers. It's just Shepard or Captain to the both of you, by the way."The redhead smiled as the 2 female privates nodded. "Yes Captain."Bethany agreed as Megan moved on into the vid comm room and pressed the receive button to reveal none other than the Illusive Man. "You. How'd you manage to get to me?"Megan asked coldly as the leader of Cerberus smoked on his trademarked cigarette. "It wasn't that hard, really. All I had to do was glean that information from the Shadow Broker. Before you decide to get all alarmed and try to come after me, I'm going to tell you that we're on the same side here. We both want the Reaper threat gone and buried."The billionaire said in his smooth, rich baritone as he waved his hands around.

"Good. But I still don't trust you or your methods, and I'm warning you-" "Yes-yes, keep away from Liara T'Soni and don't backstab you and the galaxy. That's a very easy thing to do, and I will do it."The Illusive Man interrupted as he nonchalantly waved away Megan's warning. "What were your people doing on Mars? There were 2 full companies there!"The redhead exclaimed. "Protecting the data and scientists that could very well end the Reapers, much like you. You see, the Reapers are a massive threat to humanity. Thus, Cerberus-" "Has a responsibility to stop them and protect humanity, blah-blah-blah, got it Timmy. But really, what's your angle?"Megan rolled her beautiful honey green eyes as she mimicked a mouth with her right hand. "My angle is to stop the Reapers. They're wiping out the galaxy, and humanity just so happens to be a large part of it."The tycoon sighed at Megan's hostility.

"So, I look forward to cooperating with you and your beloved wife in the future. Oh and by the way, I'm assigning Operative Nicole Ashlyn Reid and Operative Michael John Parker to your ship indefinitely as a gesture of Cerberus' goodwill."The Illusive Man concluded as Megan nodded skeptically. "Mhm. Goodwill or a planting of spies?" "Well, mostly goodwill, but I do like to be kept in the loop. Wait, what's that behind you?"He pointed at a spot on the floor behind Megan as the redhead wheeled around to look at what he was pointing at. "There's nothing here-" "Right there my dear, you can't see it when you're standing upright."He corrected calmly while still smoking on his cigarette. Megan then bent over to see what he was talking about, but she stood bolt upright before whirling around to face a smirking Illusive Man when she heard him chuckle as her eyes narrowed.

"Ah Megan, your derriere is even more wonderful than the last time we met."He chuckled as Megan started growling low in her throat. "Horatio Jason Caine, when I meet you again, I _swear to God_ that I will castrate you with a wooden cooking spoon and then choke you on your own balls. Then I will shove you into a pack of rabid varren. The varren is for the last time we met."The redhead growled, cutting off the vid comm call to the Illusive Man's howls of laughter. After letting out a long, exasperated sigh, Megan headed to the medbay to check up on the wounded. Oriana, Miranda, Danner and a private from Danner's team were there tending to the wounded, and Megan could see that Thomas, Michael and Nicole were all unconscious and had breathing masks on. "Miri, what're you doing here? I thought you were with the kids?"The Captain asked as Miranda gave a wounded Alliance private lying on the bed some water.

"I'm here tending to the wounded Cassie. The kids have been fed and now Aaron's entertaining them with a story. By the way, did you notice that your beloved fish collection and your hamster is missing?"Miranda smiled as it dawned on the redhead that her pets were indeed missing. "Motherfucker! Both my fish _and_ Mr. Nibbles are missing?"Megan spluttered in outrage as everyone looked at her weird while Miranda was fighting to restrain her grin. "Yes. Anyways, could you please pass me that bottle of painkillers over there?"The brunette asked as Megan tossed said bottle over to her while spluttering with outrage before Miranda injected the contents of the bottle into Michael, watching as his heart rate returned to the normal zone before she turned to check on an Alliance marine's vitals. "Danner, check up on her over there and sedate her if necessary."Miranda ordered her younger sister's boyfriend while Megan took a cold wet cloth and wiped away some of the sweat that had accumulated on Thomas' forehead.

"Coming up on the Sol Relay Captain...huh. The dark energy fluctuations are erratic and kinda violent."Joker informed over the intercom as Erin added on. "It seems that the relay has been damaged. Not sure what damaged it, but it's damaged."The blonde android reported. "We'll be fine and at the Citadel in an hour though...jump in 3, 2, 1..."The pilot counted off before the entire crew felt the distinct pull followed by a sharp push which characterized a Mass Relay jump that stumbled all those standing everytime. In slightly less than an hour, the Normandy docked at the Citadel with Megan, Miranda and Anderson while Joker made a snarky comment about the Alliance pulling a Big Brother on them due to the fact that an Alliance docking officer had given the Normandy docking coordinates. Anderson had just frowned while Megan and Miranda just sighed and rolled their eyes at the ace pilot's quip.

Once the docking procedures were complete, Megan and Miranda disembarked first alongside Thomas, Michael, Nicole and all the other wounded who were on stretchers to be greeted by a contingent of EMTs standing by. Liara was also waiting there, and she was accompanied by Spectre Nyla and Jentha, who were both outfitted in light Janissary armor with the Spectre patch on the breastplate. The EMTs quickly took charge of all the wounded who were on stretchers and rushed towards a large ambulance as both Megan and Miranda observed them. "Where are you taking them to?"Megan asked, taking long strides to keep up with the EMTs. "Huerta Memorial Hospital. The best medical care available on the Citadel. Pulse is weak but steady-watch her!"A turian medic barked in reply as they swiftly loaded everyone onto the ambulance.

"Shepard! It's good to see you. I heard about Earth...I'm sorry."Liara began as she approached the Captain while Miranda went over to talk with Nyla and Jentha. "Jenny, Nyla, long time no see. When did you become a Spectre Jenny?"The brunette quizzed the Latina engineer as the lovers just chuckled. "I'm not a Spectre, I'm just my lover's little assistant."Jentha laughed. "That's right; Jenny is just my partner in all my operations."The asari confirmed with a warm smile. "And your partner in Operation Sexytimes too right?"Miranda teased as both the asari and her human bondmate simply went bright red (or blue for Nyla) with embarrassment. "Anyways...the Council has heard about the Reaper invasion and Earth, and they assigned us to your ship once more."Nyla coughed lightly, her face still burning as Miranda nodded. "That's good because we're short on people right now."

Meanwhile, Megan handed the OSD to Liara as the eager archaeologist linked it to her omnitool and began poring over the data. "Shepard. You should get to the Council ASAP and brief them on the situation. Also, you might want to inform them of the data we recovered."Anderson advised, clapping a hand on Megan's shoulder as the Spectre nodded. "Yeah, I'll just let Liara here pore over the data before I go."She replied as Erin stepped off the ship and Anderson headed to the Presidium. "Hello Miss Iverson, or should I say EDI?"Liara greeted the blonde, who nodded with a smile in return. "Hello Doctor T'Soni. Shepard, it appears that the data contains 2 blueprints for 2 different Prothean superweapons. One is massive in scope and will be an orbital platform on its own, while the second appears to be a ship-based weapons platform."She informed the group, which Miranda, Nyla and Jentha joined.

"Okay. Erin, Liara, you'll follow Megan to the Council while I settle the ship's supplies and the crew."Miranda ordered as Megan nodded. "Sounds like a plan Miri. See you in a couple of hours."The redheaded Spectre agreed as she kissed her wife briefly but tenderly before she headed to the Presidium with the blonde and asari information broker in tow just as Ashley and James disembarked. "Megan's not going to check up on the wounded?"The Latina soldier asked as she saw Megan and the 2 women striding to an aircar. "No, she's going to brief the Council and request for aid against the Reapers. I'm checking up on all the wounded. By the way, where's your Jackie?"The brunette asked Ashley about Jack, the former convict that Miranda had never seen eye to eye with until both women finally worked out their issues. "Well, Jackie's a teacher on Grissom Academy. I know right, who woulda thought that Jack, the all powerful psycho biotic bitch, would be sitting on her ass teaching kids?"Ashley laughed.

"Jack, a she-oh right. Yeah."Vega piped up before lapsing into an awkward silence as Miranda just smirked at him. "You're not the only one who thought that way Lieutenant. Alright, can you give me a list of all the weapons we have in our armory?" "Yes ma'am. Give me 15 and I'll have the inventory ready for you."Vega saluted as he ducked back into the Normandy. "Nyla, Jenny, you both get settled down in the crew quarters while you'll follow me to check in on the wounded Ashley."The brunette Sentinel continued as the couple nodded, hefting their footlockers and boarding the Normandy. "Where were the wounded taken to?"Ashley asked as she followed Miranda to a skycar, which they both got into. "Huerta Memorial, right next to the Presidium. Looks like someone gave those medics a heads up as to who we are before we even arrived."Miranda answered as she sped off to the hospital.

In the meantime, Megan, Erin and Liara arrived at the Council Chambers, where an asari stood and greeted them. "Captain Shepard, the Council is ready to see you. I heard about Earth, and-"The asari said, wringing her hands nervously as Megan just nodded. "Thank you. I'm here to get Earth back, and to get rid of these Reapers once and for all."She replied as they were ushered into the Chambers proper, where the new asari, salarian and turian councilors stood beside Donnel Udina, who was looking like hell thanks to the dire news coming from Earth and other major human colonies. "Captain Shepard, we've been awaiting you. What's your report on the current situation?"Udina asked as the redhead stepped forward before casting a quick glance to both Erin and Liara. _Well, here goes nothing._ Megan thought as she turned back to the councilors and began to speak.

**Final notes:****There you have it, AU ME3 the way ME3 canon was supposed to be. Let's be honest, Cerberus attacking **_**everyone**_** with a huge-ass army that they got outta **_**nowhere**_** (the source of their army is never fully explained in game save for a few passing comments about indoctrinating civilians) is friggin' ridiculous and besides, Timmy is ruthless but not stupid. Cerberus in Mass Effect 3 was just downright retarded. He'd experiment with controlling Reapers, sure, but **_**while fighting and pissing off every single race in the galaxy**_**? Mac Walters, y u so retarded? Anyways, thanks for reading, and **_**please**_** review. I appreciate all the guys who added me to their favorites and alert lists, but **_**there were NO reviews **_**for the last chapter. At **_**all**_**. C'mon guys, it takes literally less than a minute to hammer out a review to the author of any story that you've just read, so please do it. Writers have made the effort to write stories for you guys, so please at the very least leave some feedback. Now that my rant is over, have a nice day.**


	34. Just Like Old Times

**Author's notes:**** Chapter 33 in my fanfic about Captain Megan Shepard and her beautiful lover, Miranda Lawson, and we're still going strong with lots of ideas coming up! Of course, Cerberus is still gonna be that shady group with unknown intentions that are only too happy to help out against the Reapers. But…they are doing their usual morally grey shenanigans behind the scenes, but that's for later. If any of you have suggestions on what I could write in future chapters please don't hesitate to PM me. You can find me and all my stories at yourfanfiction now! I'm lurking at this link:** ** yourfanfiction viewuser. php? uid=3040 (just remove the spaces between the periods and you'll get there). As always, here's the link to the video of Megan and Miranda making love: watch?v=KPx43Qqw1X8. **

The Normandy SR2 exited FTL speeds right beside a massive naval battle that was happening over the larger of Palaven's 2 moons, Menae, between the Turian Hierarchy's naval fleets and a few thousand Reapers. "Goddamn…how many Reapers are there?"Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard cursed as Junior Flight Lieutenant Erin Deanna Iverson, who was essentially EDI transferred into a human vessel while still retaining copies of herself on the Normandy, turned back to her. "There are currently 1403 Reapers in this sector, and that number is a blend of dreadnought and destroyer class Reapers. Rough estimates of the total number of Reapers as put together from data collected by asari, turian, salarian and human fleets currently stand at slightly over 3000."The blonde android reported. Even though she was now fully human, data from the quantum supercomputers on the Normandy still transmitted data straight to her brain.

"Good God. How many dreadnoughts does it take to destroy a Reaper?"Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Shepard, Megan's wife and XO of the Normandy wondered in disbelief just as a Reaper destroyer gutted a turian cruiser with a point blank blast from its laser right in front of the Normandy. "According to combat transmissions, at least 5 dreadnoughts have to be firing simultaneously at one Reaper dreadnought in order to destroy it. And a destroyer takes 2 cruisers to down."Erin replied as Flight Lieutenant Jeff 'Joker' Moreau dodged the cruiser which was now exploding with a curse of "Holy shit!" The Reaper destroyer that had just killed the cruiser now blew apart thanks to a volley from a turian dreadnought, causing Megan and Joker to simultaneously curse.

"I'm surprised that Quentius was the friendliest to you during that briefing."Miranda commented as the Normandy continued to duck and weave its way through the battle. "I know right? Sparatus used to be the biggest asshole on the Council while Tevos was the least hostile to me, and now it's the complete opposite. Even Udina called Irissa a bitch…at least in private. But then again, Quentius needs us to help his homeworld out, so him playing Mr. Nice Politician is to be expected."Megan surmised as Joker turned his chair to face them. "And now, ladies and gents, I give you: Palaven."The ace pilot said theatrically with his arms outstretched as Miranda and Megan looked dead ahead past the dusty crater-strewn surface of Menae to see a planet larger than Earth that had more than half of the planet's surface on fire. And the worst thing was, everyone could see the blazes clearly even though they were still in space and not even in the stratosphere of Palaven.

"We have friends down there. Garrus and Kelly…I hope they're alright."Miranda sighed sadly, shaking her head as Joker pulled the Normandy in for a final approach to the naval yard, which was surprisingly intact. "Yeah, me too. C'mon, we're going to get suited up."Megan said to her wife and her copilot as both nodded and followed her out of the cockpit but stopped when Joker spoke up. "Shepard! Take care down there, alright? And take care of Erin for me too."The pilot stood up as he asked. "I definitely will Joker. You take care of the Normandy for me."Megan smiled back as Erin went up to kiss Joker passionately. "You take care of yourself too, flyboy. I'll take care of myself."The blonde winked as she rejoined a smirking Miranda and Megan as Joker saluted them all before they headed to their respective quarters to armor up before heading to the armory.

At the armory, they were joined by a fully armored Lieutenant James Vega and Lieutenant Ashley Madeline Williams who were checking over their weapons. Erin then held up the newest SMG to enter their arsenal, the X7 Hurricane. "That thing fires at a rate of 1200 rpm. It's freaking loco, I'll tell you that."James piped up as he loaded his X76 Revenant. The lift doors opened to reveal 2nd Lieutenant Danner Gossimah, 2nd Lieutenant Oriana Janine Lawson, Spectre Nyla T'Lokk, and Jentha Garcia, who strode out into the armory, chatting amongst themselves. Due to the fact that most of Danner's squad was wounded during the attack on Mars, Admiral Anderson reassigned Danner to the Normandy permanently. Oriana, of course, was delighted that she could be so near to her boyfriend every day, while Miranda almost had an aneurysm upon finding out that her little sister and her boyfriend were going to be in close proximity to each other every day.

"Oriana, you're going to stay shipboard for the rest of our missions as I instructed you to, I assume."Miranda stated plainly as she holstered an X7 Hurricane before picking up her personalized X7 Valkyrie rifle. "Yeah yeah I am. Now quit nagging. By the way, we still have yet to locate the Primarch, but I'm working on it with Samantha. You guys will probably find out his location from the troops a lot faster than we will, so you might wanna ask around."Oriana briefed the team as they all nodded. "Alright people, we're gonna go there and assist the turians in securing their perimeter before we find out the Primarch's location. Everyone clear?"Megan ordered as everyone replied "Yes ma'am!" in unison before they headed out of the Normandy and onto Menae. "Holy hell, Palaven is huge from here. And those fires must be freakin' massive if we can see em from here."James commented as he ran alongside Megan, Miranda, Ashley, Danner, Erin, Nyla and Jentha with his machine gun out and ready.

"All the more reason to stop the Reapers Vega."Ashley replied, inhaling deeply as she ran with the squad to the sounds of battle with her X7 Valiant at the ready. After a minute of brisk jogging, they reached the entrenched turian defenders who were engaging Reaper troops. "Danner! You get up on that tower and join that turian sniper and start sniping these Reaper bastards with your X99! Nyla, Ash, you two get up on that ridgeline over there and start sniping! The rest of you, spread out and hold this position!"Megan barked as everyone wordlessly complied with her orders. Jentha deployed a combat drone while firing her X96 Mattock battle rifle at the Reaper forces, while Miranda warped a scion into nothing as she fired her Valkyrie at the oncoming Reaper husks. Megan threw a massive shockwave that flung all the Reaper troops hunkered down behind cover out of it, killing some of them as the members of her squad who were not sniping jumped into the turians' trench.

"Turian husks! Watch it, these putos have shields!"Danner yelled as he fired his semi automatic sniper rifle at one of the aforementioned turian husks, killing it. "Got it!"Erin yelled as she overloaded one of the turian husks shields before gunning it and 3 more cannibals down with her X7 Hurricane, obviously impressed with the near-insane rate of fire but also struggling with the considerable accuracy issues associated with such a fast firing weapon. "One of them is deploying something-watch it, that thing is providing a biotic barrier to all the other troops!"Nyla warned as she destroyed the object and the husk that deployed it with her X90 Indra, a fully automatic sniper rifle jointly developed by the STG and the Alliance that had entered limited service with the Alliance and STG 6 months prior.

"These turians are acting like squad leaders, deploying these barrier generators and boosting the combat performance of other Reaper troops! Take them out first!"Erin yelled as she and a few turian soldiers eliminated a horde of charging husks and cannibals. "On it! Hey someone get that scion over there!"James bellowed as he mowed down at least a dozen cannibals and husks and suppressing the rest with one long spray from his X76, allowing the turian troops to eliminate the remaining two dozen. "I believe that the closest equivalent to these turians are commissars!"Erin yelled as she reloaded while Miranda, who was right next to her, killed more husks and cannibals with Valkyrie rifle before hurling a warp field at a scion, severely weakening it. "Commissars it is then! We'll have to report this to Intelligence!"Megan yelled back as she pulled a few cannibals and husks over to herself as she and a few turians shot them dead.

After a few more minutes, the Reaper force was wiped out by the combined firepower of the Normandy's squad and the defending turians. "Lieutenant Arcus Tovik of the 6th Regiment. Thank you for the assist Captain Shepard."A turian with white and red face on Megan's left paint thanked as he offered his talon in greeting. "You're welcome Lieutenant. Now, can you tell me where Primarch Fedorian is? We're looking for him."The redheaded Vanguard asked as she shook his talon. "He's at Firebase Condor, our main headquarters. That's on the dark side of this moon, which simply means that you're on the wrong half of Menae."Tovik answered as Megan snorted at how far off she and her squad was from their objective. "Thanks Lieutenant. We'll be moving now, but good luck and good hunting. If anything major crops up, just hail the Normandy to provide some fire support. Set your radios to this channel."Megan instructed as she showed the channel on her omnitool.

"Thanks once again Captain. Good luck to you too."Tovik bare farewell as the squad headed back to the Normandy. "Joker, if a Lieutenant Arcus Tovik asks you to drop some rounds on a position, do it. Clear?"Megan asked as her ace pilot simply replied with an affirmative. "Okay, we're going in the Kodiak to Firebase Condor. By the way, does anyone know what happened to the Hammerhead?"She continued as James shrugged. "I dunno Cap. You'll have to ask Esteban about that."The big man replied as Miranda arched an eyebrow. "Esteban? Who's that?"The brunette asked. "Just my nickname for ol' Cortez...we're here." The team arrived at the Normandy and quickly boarded it via the shuttle bay. "Cortez, we need a drop-off at these coordinates."Megan ordered the pilot as she transmitted the coordinates that Tovik gave her to Steve.

"Got it ma'am. Just hop in the shuttle and we'll be ready to fly in under 30 seconds."Steve saluted as he hopped into the cockpit of the Kodiak, which Megan noted had mass accelerator cannons on the front sides. The squad did as the dark skinned Lieutenant said and true to his word, the Kodiak was up and out in under 30 seconds. After approximately 1 minute of flying, Cortez approached Firebase Condor, which was a massive, sprawling base that had an airfield attached. "20 seconds! The LZ is hot, so watch yourselves!"Cortez yelled as Vega opened up the armored panel on the shuttle's side and turned the X134 chaingun mounted on the door outward and began firing on the Reaper troops on the ground. A few seconds later, the shuttle landed and he, Megan, Miranda, Ashley, Erin, Nyla and Jentha jumped out to find themselves near the main command post.

Without missing a beat, Megan led her team into the command post and found the one who looked like the most important. He was standing at a holo table displaying the real time map of Menae as he barked orders to his men. "Tobestik, get your men and Epsilon squad up on the northern wall! Sergeant Bartus, you and your men go reinforce the airstrip, and Lieutenant Garrik, you keep working on that link to Palaven Command!"He barked, to which the 2 men and the female lieutenant snapped off crisp salutes and "Yessir!" "You're in charge here, I assume? I'm Captain Megan Shepard of the Spectres."The redhead approached him as he nodded. "I'm General Corinthus, and I'm in charge here. What brings the famous human Spectre out here?"The General queried. "I'm looking for Primarch Fedorian. We need him to attend the war summit at Sur'kesh."

"Fedorian's KIA. His shuttle was shot down a few hours ago as it tried to leave the planet."Corinthus sighed as Vega and Jentha began muttering in disappointment. "Dammit. Well, do you know who the new Primarch is?"Megan grumbled as the General simply shook his head. "With all the dead and MIA here there's no way of knowing who's in charge unless I contact Palaven Command. Unfortunately, our comm sat dish was badly damaged a few hours ago, and it happens to be located in PMCM South, which was overrun and is currently being held by Reaper troops."Corinthus replied Nyla looked puzzled. "PMCM South? Where's that?"The asari Spectre asked as Miranda cut in. "Palaven Military Command-Menae: South Sector, I believe. Fortunately, turian succession protocols are extremely clear cut and red-tape free, so if the General manages to raise Palaven Command, we'll have a Primarch for the summit."The brunette responded.

"Correct on both counts Lieutenant Commander Shepard. If that comm tower was repaired, I can reach Command and find out who's the new Primarch."The turian General confirmed. "So you want us to launch a counterattack and take back PMCM South. I hope you at least have a few men trying to retake that place."James concluded as Corinthus nodded, slightly annoyed that James had correctly guessed his next request. "I have 3 platoons pinned down there right now. They launched the counterattack just 15 minutes ago, so their casualty count shouldn't be too high." "Well just break out the tanks General!"Ashley stated plainly as he just snorted and shook his head. "If only it were that easy soldier. You've seen the flying things right? Those Harvesters have been tearing through our armored columns like a plasma knife through butter. Unless we gain near total air dominance, I'm not going to send armor out. It'll just result in more casualties."

"Alright General, my team and I will head over there now to assist your troops."Megan ended the debate as Corinthus nodded, finally hearing a smidgen of good news. "Thank you Captain. One of the platoons is a combat engineer platoon, so once you reach that tower, they'll repair it as fast as they can. I'll assign a platoon to guide you there."Corinthus informed before he radioed his orders to one of his squads. "Got it General. C'mon team, we're moving out!"Megan snapped as the team briskly made their way out and was met by a 40 man team just outside of the command centre. "Captain Shepard. I'm Sergeant Tonn Vargas of Gamma Platoon, 102nd Regiment, and these are my men. We're going to guide you to PMCM South and provide you with support. If you and your team require more heatsinks, the armory is just over there."The Sergeant pointed at one reinforced module.

"Thanks Sergeant. Anyone need to grab more heatsinks?"Megan asked her crew, who all shook their heads in unison. "Alright then Sergeant Vargas, lead the way." The 40 man turian platoon made haste for the position of the 3 pinned down turian platoons with Megan and her squad rushing alongside them, and 5 minutes later, they found the platoons within metres of the comm tower. 2 of them were advancing while one stayed back to provide covering fire. Miranda guessed that the platoon staying behind was the engineering one as they had large packs with shovels and metal poles on their backs and about 5 of them were carrying demolition charges. "We've broken their lines! Push forward men!"A turian wielding a rifle that Megan had seen only a couple of times before and carried only by turians yelled as the 2 platoons rushed forward, taking several casualties in the push.

"Move up and assist them! Ashley, Danner, get your sniper rifles out and cover their advance! Nyla, cover the left flank and Miri, you cover the right! Move!"Megan yelled as everyone moved up while those addressed seamlessly obeyed, gunning down a good few of the hundred-plus strong Reaper troops as they pushed forward. "I got the scion and the 2 cannibals on our 2!"James yelled as he fired an armor piercing plasma shot, nicknamed a 'carnage' shot by Alliance marines, at the scion, melting through its armor before he put it and the cannibal duo down with a long burst from his X76. "Lieutenant Actus! Captain Shepard is here with her squad to retake this place with us!"Sergeant Vargas barked at the turian who was just ordering his troops to move up.

"The Spectre? Excellent! Beta Platoon move up! Everyone cover them!"The lieutenant roared as everyone put some serious fire on the Reaper forces, effectively cutting them down to half strength as husks, cannibals, commissars and scions died in withering hail of fire as the engineering platoon rushed forward and took no casualties thanks to the massive amount of accurate gunfire put out by the Normandy's team and the turian soldiers. "Take those Reapers troops out now! We're running short on time here!"Megan screamed just so she could be heard over the deafening gunfire as the remaining Reaper troops fell. Megan then biotically charged right into a horde of the last few Reaper troops, throwing them off their feet before she finished them off with short bursts of gunfire to each of their heads.

"It's clear for now Lieutenant! Get the engineers on repairing that comm tower and we'll hold the Reapers off!"The redheaded Captain ordered Actus as he nodded. "You heard her Beta! Get on it while we cover you!" "Actus, we're going to need at least 10 to get this thing repaired! Keep them off us!"Beta Platoon's leader yelled once the engineering team had run a quick check on the tower. "Make it faster! We may not have enough ammo!"Miranda yelled as she covered the right flank, sweeping her X7 Valkyrie around as she scanned for incoming Reaper troops. "We're hurrying as much as possible already!" "We've got incoming- shit, what is that thing?"Danner yelled into his mic as Ashley and he began firing upon the metallic monstrosity. "Whatever it is, it can't be good! Just kill it!"Nyla answered as she fired her X90 at several incoming cannibals and husks attempting to flank the team.

"We got incoming! Tag one!"Megan hollered as her Reave field vaporized a scion after emptying more than half of the thermal clip of her Valkyrie into the monster beforehand. Miranda claimed the lives of a commissar and a few cannibals with a warp on the huskified turian and headshots on the batarian husks. For a minute, the Normandy team and the turians held off the Reaper forces with ease until the things that Danner had mentioned before showed up, slowly lumbering along towards their position. "My analysis of those things indicates that they're krogan husks and they're armored up with 30mm thick armor!"Erin yelled as she fired a plasma incinerate jet from her omnitool at one of the 6 Reaperized krogan, hitting it dead on the bulging abdomen and staggering it before she also deployed her combat drone.

Jentha also deployed her combat drone while firing an incinerate jet at the same husk while the rest of the team took care of the remaining husks, scions, cannibals and commissars before focusing fire on the krogan husks. "They don't seem to be dying!"Nyla screamed in frustration as she reloaded her X90 before tossing a warp at the same husk that Erin and Jentha had set alight. The good news was that 3 of the krogan husks had been distracted by the combat drones and were busy taking powerful, devastating swipes at the drones but missing entirely, and the bad was that the other 3 just continued plodding along. Finally after much gunfire and biotic and tech attacks, the Reaperized krogan that was first set alight fell on its face and let out a pitiful howl as it died. One of the remaining krogan husks put itself into a classic charging stance and everyone knew what was coming next.

"Everyone scatter and take cover! Don't bunch up!"Actus yelled as he continued firing at the krogan. It then charged at breakneck speed into a barricade and just shattered it like glass, sending a duo of turians who'd been taking cover behind it flying a considerable distance away. "Holy shit, that was brutal!"James yelled as Megan threw a reave field at said krogan. "Brutes it is then! Take them down before they charge!"Miranda yelled, warping the other brute which was winding up for another charge. It charged, but fortunately everyone cleared the area fast enough and there were no further additions to the 2 casualties from the first charge. Finally, with more gunfire and tech and biotic attacks from the turians and the Normandy squad, the 2 undistracted brutes were eliminated.

Upon hearing the death howls of their kind, the other 3 brutes turned their attention from the combat drones to the defenders. "Oh that's not good."Jentha gulped shakily as she popped the used heatsink out of her Mattock battle rifle. One fell just as it turned around thanks to a shot from Danner's X99, but the other 2 just kept on coming. "Stand clear!"One of the turian soldiers yelled as he fired a rocket launcher that Megan knew was only in use by the turians, and Alliance ONI had designated it as the ML105 Cobra rocket launcher. It had more than thrice the power of the more commonly seen and used ML77, but it only held one shot. The rocket hurtled towards the brutes at twice the speed of sound, detonating upon impact on the lead brute, instantly reducing it to a pulpy, viscous mess of flying organic liquids and bits.

The second brute had half of its body badly damaged by the rocket and it staggered around, not yet willing to die. Nyla threw a warp field at it, detonating the warp that Miranda had already thrown at it, finally killing the beast with a sizeable biotic explosion. "Well that did it. Are you guys done back there?"Megan hollered at the turian engineers who were still busy repairing the comm tower. "About 5 more minutes! The damage is worse than we thought!"The engineering team's leader yelled back as Megan shook her head. "Make that 3! Erin, go help them! I think we're ok on defenses for now!"The redhead commanded as Erin just ran to the tower and began helping the engineers to repair it. "Captain, my men are putting down some ammo boxes, so you and your team can replenish your stock of thermal clips if you need them."Actus informed the Spectre.

"Thanks Lieutenant. How many casualties did you take?"The redhead enquired as she walked over to a turian with a X76 Revenant machinegun who had just laid down an ammo box, nodding at the soldier in thanks before grabbing some thermal clips and tossing them to James, who was right beside her, before taking some for herself. "After the push when you arrived, I had 103 men left. Now, I'm down to 74. Sergeant Vargas' squad took 13 casualties, and they're down to 27 men."The turian lieutenant sighed in dismay as Vega choked on the water he was drinking through the tube of his Camelbak. "Fuck! 42 casualties in about...less than half an hour. That's loco!"The beefy lieutenant sputtered. "I don't know what loco means, but it's ridiculous to lose that many good men in just 30. And the worst part is, it's considered an 'average' casualty level."Actus shook his head.

"My god. How are your interceptor squadrons faring?"Megan muttered. "Better than us, but not by much. Those flying things-those harvesters, they keep taking out the interceptors with ease."The turian lieutenant shook his head as the redhead just sighed. "Fuck this war. Ash, Danner, regroup on us." "Copy that Captain. Good timing too; we're almost outta clips."Danner replied over the radio as the turian engineers finally completed their repairs on the comm tower. "We're done here! See if HQ can finally reestablish contact with Palaven Command, and we have to get more men here to set up defenses!"The engineering leader yelled as he motioned to his men to dig in and to fortify their positions. "Captain Shepard, come in."General Corinthus' exhausted but relieve voice sounded on through the radio just as Danner and Ashley jumped off the ridge they'd taken up positions on earlier.

"We're here General. What do you need?"Megan responded. "Ah good. I've finally managed to contact Palaven Command thanks to your excellent work, but it'll take them some time to find out who's the new Primarch. So you might as well come in and rest up before setting out to find whoever the new Primarch is. I'll have another better equipped engineering team to set up defenses at the comm tower."Corinthus ordered as Megan nodded, only then realizing how tired and thirsty she was. "Alright team, we're headed back to Corinthus while Palaven Command works out who's the new Primarch. Where'd you get that rifle from Danner?"Megan asked as she and her team trudged back to the command post. "Ran outta ammo for my X99, so I had to pick it up from a dead turian sniper."He shrugged as Actus stopped him.

"Wait…this X13 Raptor…it's Tekera's. She's dead?"Actus said in disbelief as Danner turned around to face him. "I dunno if it was her sir, but the previous owner of this rifle was definitely dead."Oriana's boyfriend replied as Actus sighed deeply. "I see. Thank you lieutenant, you should probably get going now."He said as he began to walk in the direction where Danner and Ashley came from. "Where are you going?"Vega hollered after him as he just kept walking. "I'm going to retrieve my sister's body."He just replied hollowly before the Normandy squad kept walking. "Damn war."Megan mumbled to herself as she walked beside her wife and looked at her appreciatively. "What're looking at me like that for?"Miranda asked as soon as she noticed her Captain and wife's gaze on her.

"Just appreciating my beautiful wife while I still can."Megan smiled in reply as she leant in to plant a quick kiss on Miranda's cheek as they continued back to the command post. "Why thank you Mrs. Shepard."The brunette laughed softly despite herself. They reached the command post in silence after that, and they found General Corinthus in a much better mood than they had left him. "Thank you for helping us get that comm tower operational again. I just got word from Palaven Command that the next Primarch is General Adrien Victus. He's at Firebase Talon, about 3 klicks southeast of here."Corinthus briefed the team. "Victus? I've heard of him a few times before."Miranda mentioned as she gratefully accepted a canteen of water from one of the orderlies, who was busy distributing water to the team.

"He's well known for his aggressive and unorthodox tactics. Unfortunately, wild behavior doesn't get you very far in the Hierarchy."The general continued. "Well, he's exactly the kind of man I need at the summit to represent the turians."Megan observed before a very familiar voice broke in. "Indeed, we need an unconventional turian to run the show for us in these times. Good to see you again Shepard, Ashley."Garrus said with his mandibles splayed out in a grin. "I didn't see you come in sir. Sorry about that."Corinthus saluted Garrus, much to Megan's surprise. "Don't worry about that General. Sorry to interrupt, actually, but Victus isn't there at Talon when I checked in about half an hour back."Garrus replied as Megan chuckled. "Now you've got generals saluting you Garrus? Well I never!"

"Heh, it's a long story. I'm an advisor to the Hierarchy on the Reapers. Good to see you too Erin."The turian ex-cop chuckled as he returned Erin's wave. "Well, do you know where the Primarch is Garrus?"Ashley asked her longtime friend and sparring partner. "I'm not sure myself, but we'll go check in at Firebase Talon 1st."Garrus replied as he led them out of the command post. "By the way, how're you and Kelly? Where is she?"Miranda asked as Garrus shifted his sniper rifle; a large one that was basically a larger and scaled up version of the Phaeston rifle that was standard issue to Hierarchy infantry. "She and I are doing well, and she actually took up a first aid course for turians. She's over there in the field hospital, assisting the doctors. You want to see her now?" "After we get the Primarch. I'm not having Victus die on me, not now."Megan replied as Garrus nodded. "Good idea. Kelly's probably very busy too."

"James, this is Garrus Vakarian. He's been with me ever since I became a Spectre, and he's one of my most trusted crewmembers. Garrus, this is Lieutenant James Vega. He's a hothead, but he's reliable."Megan introduced the turian and the big man to each other as they shook hands. Once they were done with the introductions, Megan motioned to go outside with her head. "Lead the way, honorable Advisor Vakarian!"The redhead teased, causing the Normandy squad to break out into chuckles and Garrus to choke on his laughter. They left Firebase Condor and made their way to Firebase Talon with Garrus on point with his sniper rifle and Miranda closely following him. "I heard about Earth and it falling to the Reapers. I'm sorry."Garrus lamented as they got a good view of Palaven in the distance burning.

"It was hard to leave Earth like that...I'm sorry for your planet too. How're you people holding up?"Miranda replied as they turned a corner to witness a Sovereign class Reaper pounding along on a flat plateau firing its laser. "Look around you Miranda, that should give you a good idea of how we're doing." "Shit. What is the casualty count?"Ashley swore. "3 million dead the 1st day, 5 million the 2nd. You see that huge blaze right over there? That's where I was born."The turian pointed at one of the largest patches of fire as the squad shook their heads in unison. Suddenly, a turian interceptor was smashed right out of the sky by one of the flying Reaper creatures dubbed as a 'harvester' and crash landed right in front of the squad in a huge explosion! Garrus, Miranda and Nyla, who were in the lead, were knocked onto their backs by the blast. "Holy shit! That was close!"James yelled as he picked himself off the ground.

Megan ran over to the mess of bodies, pulling Garrus off and breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that Miranda was unscathed. "You alright?"She asked as she pulled her wife followed by Nyla up on their feet. "I'm fine."Garrus and Nyla replied in unison as they dusted themselves off while Miranda did something unexpected." "What?"The brunette yelled as she frantically jammed a finger into both her ears to try and clear them. Megan just shook her head and kissed her wife on the lips before motioning to everyone to move out. Soon, Miranda regained her hearing and not a moment too soon, as she heard the faint moaning of husks that everyone else missed. "Husks!"Miranda yelled, pivoting athletically on her heels to face the groans of the husks with her X7 Valkyrie at the ready.

Just as she uttered the last word, husks began appearing over the cliff line. Megan and Ashley switched to their M7 Crusader and M11 Wraith respectively and began blasting away the husks with their shotguns. James elected to keep his X76 out instead, laying down a constant stream of hot pain on the husks. Barely a minute later, they were cleared to move. "What rifle is that Garrus? I've never seen it before, and it's pretty much the only rifle I've seen that fires explosive rounds."Erin asked. "It's a Krysae sniper rifle. It just got out into the field not too long ago and it's issued to Blackwatch and other elite groups."Garrus answered as they continued on the rocky path to Victus' last position. "So Captain, do you really think that this summit will work? I mean, asari and salarians? No offense Spectre lady, but where's the meat? Where're the krogan and batarians?"James questioned as Nyla just shrugged.

"Well, according to whatever sketchy intel we have, the batarians were wiped out by the Reapers from the very start."Miranda replied. "The krogans were hit by the genophage and they haven't forgiven anyone since then."Nyla pointed out as Garrus titled his head slightly. "The genophage was developed by the salarians."The turian pointed out. "And the turians administered it."Ashley piped up. "And the krogan have hated them both since then. So no, the krogan won't be joining us James."Megan concluded. "That's too bad. I fought with a krogan once. They're tough sons of bitches."James grunted as Megan and Garrus shared a glance and chuckled, both remembering Virmire where they had taken on hordes of angry krogan while pursuing Saren. _The place where Kaidan died too. Wonder what he'd say about this clusterfuck_. Megan wondered solemnly.

Suddenly, a distant but still loud explosion sounded across the canyons and the Normandy squad turned to the source of the sound to see a turian frigate exploding after being hit by a Sovereign class Reaper. "Damn. How many men do you think were on that ship? 50? 75?"Vega sighed as Garrus paused to think. "About 80."The turian sniper replied softly. "Hard to see a ship like that go down." "Not to mention the men who were serving in her."Megan added on to Vega's statement. After a few more minutes, they arrived at Firebase Talon, which was relatively quiet. They then learned that Victus was leading troops at Firebase Raptor, which was currently the hottest zone on all of Menae. "Move it guys! I don't wanna get there only after the Primarch's dead!"Megan barked as everyone double timed it to the Firebase to find a massive firefight taking place between the turian defenders, who were either barricaded in or on the roof of the modules.

"This is going to be crazy! We've got at least 400 Reaper troops here!"Erin yelled as she fired an incinerate jet at a brute before following up with a long burst from her X7 Hurricane SMG. "Don't worry about those brutes, my rifle stumbles them!"As if to prove his point, Garrus then fired his Krysae sniper rifle at one of the brutes that was preparing to charge the group, knocking it off balance and rendering it unable to carry out its charge and was quite easily dispatched by both Miranda and Danner. Megan reaved a scion into nothing but a puddle of goo before turning on a husk who'd managed to sneak up on her as she was on the left flank. Calling upon her biotics to increase the force of her punch, the redhead punched the husk right in the forehead and smashed its face in, leaving it to drop to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Meanwhile, Vega was keeping a couple of commissars and a half dozen cannibals suppressed behind cover while Ashley tossed an incendiary grenade behind them, killing most of the cannibals and setting the survivors, commissars included, on fire and driving them out of cover, resulting in them becoming additional kills for James. Nyla threw a singularity into a cluster of Reaper troops, taking a scion and 2 brutes off balance and sucking the other lighter units in, allowing herself and the turian troops to finish them off with ease. The scion went down first thanks to a well timed shot from Jentha, and the 2 brutes were killed by a massive biotic explosion thanks to Miranda's warp field detonating Nyla's singularity. Thanks to the crowd control abilities of Garrus' rifle which a few more turians were also using, and the biotics of the Normandy's ladies, the Reaper troops were eliminated within 15 minutes of Megan and her team arriving on site.

However, there was one last brute left who charged a particularly large module despite all the gunfire being directed at it. "Dammit! General Victus is in that module!"Garrus yelled in alarm as he ran as fast as he could to get a clear shot on the brute as Megan whirled around to see the brute in question charging towards the module. _I'm not going to lose this Primarch too!_ The redhead though desperately as she flared up her biotics and charged right at the brute, much to Miranda's horror. "Megan!"The brunette Sentinel screamed in horror as she fired her rifle until it clicked on empty in a vain attempt to kill the brute. "What is she doing?"Nyla yelled as she threw a warp at the brute, weakening its armor plates.

Megan slammed into the brute, knocking it off balance as she fired her shotgun, which she had whipped out mid-charge, and its capacity of 4 shells into the brute but with little effect. The Spectre then screamed with frustration as she dropped her shotgun and charged her biotics up beyond the maximum limits, causing her to start bleeding from her nose and a severe migraine to manifest as her L5x implants threatened to overload. Redirecting all the biotic energy towards her fists, Megan punched the brute, who was now swinging its massive armored claw at her, severely wounding it as her fists smashed straight through the armor and right into its flesh. At the same time, the brute's claw connected with Megan's chest, sending her flying into the module where General Victus was in. The brute roared in pain at Megan's powerful attack and tried to advance upon the fallen redhead, but the turians and the Normandy squad finally cut down the brute.

Fortunately, most of the force from the brute's attack was absorbed by Megan's biotic barrier, and the redhead had the presence of mind to use her biotics to soften her landing against the wall of the module. However, that didn't stop Miranda from going into full blown panic mode as she made a mad dash to the module where her wife had ended up in. When the frantic and near-maniacal brunette reached General Victus' module, she found her beloved redhead sitting on the ground, propped up against the wall as Victus and a turian medic tended to the redhead, who was rubbing the back of her head. "What the hell were you thinking back there?"Miranda hissed at her wife, and the temperature in the surrounding of the module dropped drastically.

"That brute was going to kill Victus. I had to stop it."Megan replied, her tone was that of a sad, chastised young child afraid of her parent's punishment. "The Captain is okay. Her bleeding from the nose is due to an overexertion of her biotics, and her implants are dangerously hot. She shouldn't use her biotics for the next 2 days, otherwise the implants will overheat and overload and kill her."The turian medic pronounced before he ran off to tend to other wounded troops. "You're General Victus right?"Megan grunted as she forced herself to her feet. "Yes Captain Shepard. I know who you are. I can't wait to find out what brings you out here."Victus replied as Nyla and Garrus joined Megan and Miranda in the module while James, Danner, Ashley, Erin and Jentha set up a perimeter outside the module.

Victus then turned to Garrus, who holstered his Krysae. "Vakarian, where'd you go?" "Bunch of brutes on the right flank. I believe your exact words were 'get those things the hell off my men."The turian sniper snarked back snidely as Victus' mandibles flared slightly in a smile. "Appreciate it, Vakarian." "General, you're needed off planet, which is why I'm here to get you."Megan spoke up as she cleaned the blood from her nostrils and upper lip before staunching the trickle of blood from her nose. "It will take something beyond important to leave my men and turian brothers and sisters in their fight."The General countered as Miranda cleared her throat. "Primarch Fedorian was killed. You're the new Primarch, Primarch Victus. We need you to chair a summit and represent your people in the fight against the Reapers."The Sentinel informed him as his mandibles flailed a little at the revelation.

"I'm Primarch of Palaven? Negotiating for the turian Hierarchy?"Victus mumbled in disbelief to himself as he turned to look at Palaven, which was in full view of his current position. "I've spent my whole life in the military. I'm not a diplomat…I actually hate diplomats."He shook his head. "That makes 2 of us. Besides, what makes you think I'm not qualified?"Megan smiled at his admission. "I'm not really a 'by the book' kind of person…and I piss people off. My family's been military since the Unification War. War is my life. It's in my bones. But that kind of passion is…deceptive. Can make you seem reckless when you're anything but."The Primarch replied matter of factly. "War is your qualification. And right now, we need leaders who've been through that hell."Megan returned as Victus nodded.

"I like that…you're right." "And honestly, uniting these races is probably going to take as much determination and effort as fighting the Reapers themselves. You've seen the devastation of Palaven Primarch. The situation on Earth is doubly worse than this. I need an alliance, and I need the turian fleets."Megan stated forcefully and emphatically. "Give me a moment to say goodbye to my men and women."Victus finally relented after a long silence as Megan just nodded, stepping aside to allow the Primarch to leave the module and bid farewell to his troops. "Joker, what's your current position?"Miranda spoke into her radio, paging Joker. "Providing fire support to turian firebases on the ground ma'am. Had a couple of wannabe kamikaze dragons splattering themselves on the ship, but we're golden."The helmsman replied as he brought the Normandy in for another strafing run on a huge column of Reaper troops.

"We've got the Primarch. We need a pickup at these co-ordinates."Miranda ordered as she activated her homing beacon. "Roger that ma'am. We'll be there in about 30 seconds." "Without him down here, there's a good chance we lose this moon."Garrus commented, tilting his head towards Victus, who was now shaking talons and exchanging emotional goodbyes with his troops. "Without Primarch Victus' presence at the summit, the chance that all sentient life will be lost is up to 88% higher."Erin said seriously, her brain calculating and evaluating all the possible outcomes in seconds. "You're right Erin. But look at that! And they want my opinion on how to stop those things? Failed C-Sec officer, failed Spectre, vigilante…and I'm their expert advisor? Think you can win this one, Shepard?"Garrus pointed at a Reaper dreadnought which was lumbering across the ground far away as he shook his head.

"I really don't know Garrus. But I will try my damndest to kill every last one of these bastards or die trying."Megan reassured him with fire in her voice as he turned back to her. "I'm damn sure nobody else could pull this off. For what it's worth, I'm with you." "Welcome back Garrus. And just so you know, I can't do this either. Not without my wife by my side."Megan smiled as she pulled Miranda in close by her waist and kissed the brunette, who returned it before breaking off the kiss far too soon. There were appreciative whistles from Jentha, James and Danner while the other witnesses just chuckled. Primarch Victus returned to the squad's position and nodded at Megan, letting her know that he was ready to go.

"Before we go, I understand your need for the turian fleets Captain, but I can't spare them. Not while my world is burning. But if the pressure could be taken off Palaven…"The Primarch began just as the Normandy landed just outside of the small firebase's perimeter. "That's a damn tall order."Miranda observed as Megan and Victus nodded in agreement. "We need the krogan. I can't see us winning this war without them. Get them to help us, and we'll help you."The Primarch spoke as Megan sighed. "Everyone always wants something before they help. The krogan…I dunno. Wrex is their leader, so maybe there's a little hope there."Megan groaned as the squad and Victus began walking to the Normandy. "Well Lola, looks like your summit just got the meat, and got a lot more entertaining."James piped up as they boarded the Normandy via the cargo ramp before it took off.

Just as they boarded the Normandy and headed for the lift, the doors opened to reveal Oriana striding out with datapad in hand as James collected everybody's weapons and took them to the armory. "Captain, the asari councilor, Dr T'Soni, and Admiral Hackett are all waiting on vid comm for you. I've collated all the combat data on the Reaper creatures you faced, and I'll send the data along to all the forces once you green light it."Miranda's younger twin reported in as she saluted Victus, who returned the salute. "Send the combat data immediately to all the people fighting the Reapers. God, what does it take for a girl to catch a break with her wife around here?"Megan grumbled as she got into the elevator with everyone else. Ashley guided Garrus back to his beloved gun battery alongside Jentha and Nyla while Oriana took Victus into the War Room, where he would monitor the war situation .

After taking a quick shower and letting herself get checked over for any injuries from Miranda and Chakwas whom the brunette had summoned to the Captain's quarters, Megan headed down to the vid comm room still extremely sore from the encounter from the brute. "EDI, patch Hackett through."Megan ordered the AI, who complied silently as the veteran admiral materialized on the QEC. "Captain, have you got the Primarch for the summit?"Hackett asked. "Yessir. This Primarch Victus is actually the new Primarch. The old one was KIA. Also, the krogan will be joining us at the summit."The Vanguard replied to Hackett's surprise. "Krogan? Well…I see. Well, looks like you've got your hands full Captain." "Have you figured out how the Reapers hit Earth, sir?"Megan asked.

"It wasn't all that complicated really. They surged through the relays and hit Arcturus Station before we knew what the hell was going on. From there, it was a short hop to the Sol system. Earth didn't stand a chance." "How do you see us winning this war Admiral?"The redhead questioned. "By making you the tip of the spear." "I'm flattered, but the Normandy is only one ship." "And a fast one too. You can move quickly, hit a target and leave before the enemy has time to react."Hackett replied. "It's definitely an advantage, but can it win the war?" "It's the larger principle that matters Shepard. We'll never defeat the Reapers in a full frontal assault. The battle against Sovereign 3 years ago took everything we had, and that was just 1 Reaper. So we have to find out their soft spots and hit them hard there, and avoid their strong points. And when I find gaps in their armor, I'll hammer them with every ship, soldier and bullet we've got."

"How long can we keep that up sir?"Megan asked. "For as long as it takes. The reality is that everything I'm doing is a delaying action for you Shepard. I'm buying us time and keeping us fighting while you grab everything you need for this Prothean device so keep at it." "Has the analysis of the Prothean blueprints turned up anything yet?"Megan changed the subject. "The scientists are right; both appear to be weapons of some sort. One of them is a big one, and I'm talking Arcturus station big. Beyond that, we can't really say much other than it's gonna be a hell of a thing to try and build."Hackett replied tiredly. "Do we even know what the big one does? Isn't it risky building something that big when we don't even know what it does?" "To be honest, the thing scares the shit out of me but the Reapers have forced our hand."

"Well, then what about the other weapon?"Megan asked as Hackett shifted on his feet. "The other weapon is a ship mounted weapon that can only be installed on dreadnoughts and cruisers. The scientists along with the Alliance Engineering Corps have nearly completed their studies of it. They're calling it an ion cannon because of how it functions." "I see. Nothing more sir."Megan replied as Hackett nodded. "Alright then. Oh one more thing before I sign off. I've arranged for the delivery some new weapons for you to collect on the Citadel. Also, the Illusive Man has requested that I send you a few crates of weapons that he's giving to you, so they'll be in the manifest as well. Hackett out."The admiral concluded as his hologram fizzled out. "EDI, put Liara on the line."Megan sighed as she stretched a little to relieve the soreness.

"Yes Shepard." Liara's hologram winked to life and Megan could see that the Shadow Broker was visibly excited as she could help but keep bouncing around. "Shepard! I've just discovered a massive Prothean complex on Eden Prime! It could very well hold the key to the Prothean superweapons we've discovered!"The asari nearly yelled in excitement as Megan's ears perked up at the news. "Alright then, give me the co-ordinates and my team will be there." "No, I want to go with you. This could be the biggest find in recorded history! I'm still at the Citadel, so you can pick me up there?"Liara suggested hopefully as Megan sighed, considering the fact that she still had to check up on Thomas, Nicole and Michael who were in Huerta Memorial Hospital and acquire the gun shipment that Hackett had told her about. "Okay then Liara. We'll be at the Citadel in about 4 hours."Megan finished as she ended the call, sighing deeply as she wondered about what Councilor Irissa wanted.

**Final notes:****I hope that the length of this chapter compensates for my prolonged lack of update. I would like to thank everyone who made the good effort to review the last chapter, and I'd love it if everyone who read this chapter could give it a review as well. Next up, I'll have a short preview of what's to come and this will be towards the ending of the game. So do stay tuned and keep reviewing if you want that preview!**


	35. Dat Preview

**Author's notes:**** And as promised, here's the little preview of my very own ending despite the fact that nobody bothered to review. C'mon guys, it isn't that hard and time-consuming to review a chapter. Heck, it can even be a one line review. As long as you guys make yourselves heard through reviews and lemme know that there are people reading my fic, I'll keep writing for you.**

"Admiral, how's the situation on Earth?"Megan asked as Admiral Miller shook his head. "The Crucible completely deactivated all the Reapers from the relay till about Jupiter, but any squid bastards beyond that just powered down for a coupla hours before powering right the fuck back up. Meaning that approximately 90% of the Reapers are still functional. However, the ones in space seem to be suffering from limited mobility, and the ones on the ground are completely immobile but still capable of firing at us." "How the hell is that possible? They're immobilized but capable of firing?"Nicole wondered as Miranda provided the explanation. "Their 'legs' could've been irreparably damaged when they collapsed to the ground and now they're immobile."The brunette explained as everyone in the room nodded.

"Also, the Crucible appears to have weakened the Reapers. Their shielding levels, in addition to the reduction of mobility that Admiral Miller noted earlier on, have dropped by about 35.62 percent."Oriana added on. "Well, so are we completely certain that the fuckers who're not in the Sol system are well and truly deactivated?"Thomas asked, scratching his chin. "Yes. Their drive cores are completely devoid of any energy presence in there. It seems like the Crucible simply wiped out their drive cores."Erin announced as Victus held up a talon. "I'm sorry, but how'd the Sol relay get severely damaged again?"The Primarch asked, his voice slightly garbled through the QEC. "Well sir, during the retreat of the fleets from Earth, a cruiser that was just about to make the relay jump was destroyed by the Reapers, and its wreckage flew into the relay at about a quarter of the speed of light."Samantha replied.

"I see. Well, I agree with Lieutenant Iverson's assessment that all the Reapers not in the Sol system are completely inactive. As of now, we have all our fleets on search and destroy missions against all Reaper carcasses they happen upon."Councilor Irissa cut in as the salarian Councilor nodded. "As are we. However, our fleets will be diverted to Earth when you decide to give the go-ahead Captain Shepard."He nodded as Megan turned to Oriana. "Ori, how many active Reapers are there in the Sol system?" "According to the last count 3 hours ago, about 1627 Reapers. Both Sovereign and destroyer classes ma'am."Miranda's younger twin responded. "Well, how're we going to take out those Reapers? Orbital strikes won't work well; the ships will be sitting ducks in the stratosphere while the fire at the Reapers."Garrus asked.

"I propose we do it like how we destroyed that derelict Reaper. Get inside them, throw charges into the drive cores, and get the bloody hell out."Miranda proposed as everyone began muttering. "No! The risk of indoctrination will be too high! It's unacceptable!" Quentius spluttered as Oriana turned on his hologram. "Well, then do you have any other ideas sir?"The brunette defended her sister hotly as Megan tapped her on the shoulder and shook her head. "...No I don't, I'll admit."The turian Councilor replied in defeat. "Can't we just fire the Crucible again?"Irissa asked as Anderson shook his head. "It's too risky. The Crucible is barely holding itself together after the firing, and when we fired, the Citadel lost all its power and nearly self destructed. The Crucible is off the table."The Admiral shook his head.

"I suppose it's an acceptable risk. After all, the ion cannons we've installed on our dreadnoughts and cruisers are destroying Sovereign class Reapers with just 2 shots, are they not?"The salarian Councilor weighed in as Victus nodded. "While our ships are able to deal with the Reapers, what I'm worried about is the indoctrination of the troops who will be inside the Reapers planting the explosives. We might just lose them all."The Primarch explained. "We have 30 minutes to locate the drive cores, plant explosives, and exfil thanks to a breakthrough by Doctor Megan Jensen here. Doctor?"Miranda turned to the mousy brunette researcher, who stepped forward nervously. "Hello sirs and madam. Over the last few months, I've been developing an anti-indoctrination device."She began before halting due to her nerves.

"You see, how Reaper indoctrination works is that they use subliminal messaging in the form of electromagnetic waves at Hard X-Ray wavelengths to alter the brain's functions and conform them to their own will. How it operates-"The researcher was gently elbowed in the ribs by Megan before she could launch into her highly scientific explanation that only Erin, Mordin, Miranda and Legion could understand. "Just tell them what you've created MJ. Remember, these people are complete morons and won't understand a word of what you're gonna say." The redhead whispered into her ear as the other Megan nodded. "Basically, I've created a chip mounted onto a lightweight lead-titanium alloy that can be retrofitted into any helmet for any race."MJ announced.

"And what's the groundbreaking part Doctor? It's just a metal helmet that prevents indoctrination."The salarian Councilor asked. "It's the chip sir. You see, early on in the war, soldiers outfitted with helmets that had lead in its composition were resistant to indoctrination for awhile. After that they ended up indoctrinated too. That's because the Reapers can detect whether or not their subliminal broadcasts are effective. If they're ineffective, the Reapers simply change wavelength to a lower frequency one that can penetrate through the lead. This chip deals with that by actively jamming the lower frequency wavelengths and preventing indoctrination for awhile."MJ concluded as she quickly stepped away, choosing to stand beside Ashley, who laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I see. So if the transmitter blocks the low frequency wavelengths and the lining itself blocks the high frequency ones, why is there a time limit?"Councilor Quentius asked in puzzlement. "That's because the Reapers are highly sensitive to interference with their transmitted EM waves. They will actively jam the jamming source, rendering any kind of long-term prevention useless as they will eventually overcome the jamming source with their transmissions. In field trials and lab tests, the average amount of time the jammer can block the signal is half an hour, so we'll go with that number."Miranda explained as the Councilors just nodded. "I see. Let me know when you want to retake Earth, and all my fleets will be there with you Captain Shepard!"Victus declared as Megan nodded and saluted him before the Primarch terminated the connection.

"As will the asari fleets Captain. We have retaken Thessia just hours after the Crucible fired, and now our fleets will be supporting you. We do owe you a great debt, and the asari people wish to repay in full."Councilor Irissa announced before signing off. All eyes in the room turned to the salarian Councilor Esheel's hologram. "I owe you my life, and the salarian race may very well owe you its very existence. Our fleets will be there during the battle for Earth Captain Shepard. We'll be waiting on your go."The salarian leader nodded before she terminated the connection. "Great. At least I don't have to waste time hunting her down and can get right to blasting Reapers. Needless to say, the krogan and I will be carrying you weaklings to glory!"Wrex guffawed as he clapped Megan hard on her shoulder, causing the Captain to wince.

"Weaklings? It seems you have forgotten the thrashing I gave you in the cargo hold, primitive."Javik rumbled from his chair as he fought down the smile he was feeling at seeing all these primitives he used to observe coming together to destroy the Reapers. The destroyers of his civilization. "You were cheating Prothean. Biotics in a fistfight. Bah!"The krogan leader grumbled as Javik looked mildly amused. "I did not use any biotics to defeat you. I simply flared them up to distract and confuse you."The Prothean stated as Wrex just waved him off with an annoyed expression much to everyone's amusement. "Oh Wrex, you haven't changed at all. So how's Bakara doing?"Megan chuckled as Wrex grinned, his teeth showing. "She's doing great. Rallying the krogan clans, educating the females…oh and she's pregnant with twins. One will be called Mordin…probably the girl. Heh."Wrex snorted in amusement.

"You did great MJ. You should be proud of yourself; you just invented a device that helped the soldiers win the war! And you spoke so fluently and smoothly in front of the Council. You're going to be a hero."Miranda beamed at the shy scientist who giggled in that cute way of hers as Wrex went around shaking hands with everyone, and even fist bumping with Thomas, James and Garrus . "You really flatter me LC. I was just helping out like everyone else, y'know? I never asked for this."MJ replied, her face blushing. "But you did it Meggy. You may not have asked for it, but you've certainly got it."Samantha smiled at her girlfriend before both women kissed briefly. "Alright guys, settle down. Sorry to spoil the fun and chatter, but I'd really like to say something right now. Erin, could you get the intercom on?"Megan's commanding voice cut through the chatter as everyone instantly quieted down and Erin turned the shipwide intercom on.

"I'd just like to say that I'm proud of everyone here and how far we've made it. The Reapers are almost dead, but Harbinger and a few more of his buddies just refuse to die. So I say it's time we wipe the fuckers off the face of the galaxy for good. They've been around for too damn long, harvesting too many civilizations just because they feel like it. Well, I say it stops right now. They will _not_ harvest any more people. _Not. One. More. Person. _These metallic squid pricks have got a lot of payback coming after them, and payback is a bitch. So go out there and give them hell however you can people. Kill these shitbags, and kill them good. We're going to Earth."Megan said authoritatively, her words resonating with everyone on the ship and sending shivers down their spine at those words.

"Yeah! Let's stick it to these squid bastards just like the Captain here said. By the way Shepard, the next time you want to shag all of us, just drop those clothes. No need for the long speech."Thomas was the first to respond, and as usual, he had to crack a sexual joke in his reply. Miranda just punched the Briton in the gut at about half her strength, which was enough to wind him as everyone laughed. "But seriously guys, you're family to me. Take care out there so we can all get drunk and wasted when this is over. Legion, let the geth fleets know that we're heading to Earth."Megan dismissed them with a laugh as they cheered before leaving as Legion just nodded and stood next to her as he said "Acknowledged. I will inform the Consensus of your decision immediately, Captain". She then leaned over to press the console to contact the Councilors, Primarch Victus and the Quarian Admiralty to inform them of her decision to move on Earth.

**Final notes:****And there you have it, one of the final chapters leading up to the penultimate battle. As some of you may have noticed, I will be droppin' tha science (which Bioware failed at spectacularly)in my fic, just so it's a bit more believable. Also, can anyone spot the crossover character in this snippet (yes, this **_**will**_** be in the actual fic)? No cash, but I got internet cookiez. Owait, there are actually **_**2**_** crossover references in this fic, so 1****st**** person to spot both gets cookiez and kudos! As always, hope y'all enjoyed this and REVIEW IT. Have a great day!**


	36. Ancient Avatar

**Author's notes:**** A big thanks goes to everyone who reviewed this fic so far! It's thanks to you guys that this fic has finally made it to chapter 34! In this chapter, the Normandy is introduced to Javik...but how they go about it will be quite different from the game. If any of you have suggestions on what I could write in future chapters please don't hesitate to PM me. You can find me and all my stories at yourfanfiction now! I'm lurking at this link:** ** yourfanfiction viewuser. php? uid=3040 (just remove the spaces between the periods and you'll get there). As always, here's the link to the video of Megan and Miranda making love: watch?v=KPx43Qqw1X8. **

Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard was frog marched into her cabin by her wife and XO, Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Shepard. "Miri, I should be down there overseeing the loading-"Megan began before she was cut off by her wife. "Oh just shush and rest, would you please? Now strip and lie down on the bed."Miranda huffed in exasperation as she pushed her wife down onto the bed they shared. "Strip? Why?"The redhead asked in confusion. "I'm going to give you a massage Cassie. Now just do as I say."Megan simply complied with her wife, stripping completely naked and lying down chest first as Miranda retrieved a bottle of massage oil from somewhere.

"Look at you dear…all tensed up from the arguing with the asari Councilor for their no-show and non-involvement in the war…and all beat up from trying to take on a krogan husk up close…"Miranda tsked as she began to liberally pour the oil onto her wife's naked, curvy yet taut body before she spread it around Megan's back and began to firmly knead out all the tension in her wife's muscles. "Let me take away that tension, hmm?"The brunette Sentinel purred in Megan's ear as she pressed her palms into Megan's shoulders, getting a sigh of delight from the redhead. She then massaged her way down to Megan's buttocks, on which she lavished an exorbitant amount of attention to, causing Megan to moan and her womanhood to involuntarily become wet.

"Turn over for me please Cassie babe."Miranda whispered in a near-growl as she too, was starting to get highly aroused from the pheromone-laden massage oil she'd managed to purchase the 1st time they docked at the Citadel after Mars. "Mmm…is that massage oil supposed to make me so horny?"Megan moaned breathily as she turned to lie on her back, exposing her small but firm and perky breasts to her wife. "Maybe…or maybe it's just me."Miranda then oiled up and massaged her wife's front before lingering on her breasts, squeezing, cupping and kneading them, making Megan get increasingly aroused by the minute.

"Oh God Miri…you dirty fucking woman you…"Megan growled in heat as she viciously yanked her wife's head down for a bruising kiss of lust which Miranda was only too happy to reciprocate. Miranda then quickly tore off her casual uniform top along with her virginal white cotton bra before she dove down to attack Megan's breasts with her lips, tongue and teeth. While the Vanguard moaned and arched her back from the pleasure she was getting from the rough yet loving treatment of her breasts, Miranda's free hand that wasn't groping Megan's tit was snaking down to the redhead's sopping core and she began to stroke Megan's soft, pink folds and rub against her clit with her thumb.

"Oh yes Miri!"Megan cried out in pleasure as she enjoyed the sexual pleasures her beautiful wife was thrusting upon her. After a few more minutes, Miranda switched her attentions from her wife's tits down to her dripping pussy and she began to gently kiss the labia, making Megan whimper and buck her hips wildly, earning a satisfied smirk from Miranda. Soon enough, Miranda dove in with her tongue and 2 fingers, fingering and performing cunnilingus as Megan began crying out in ecstasy. "Ooh fuck me Miri! D-d-don't-don't stop!"The redhead moaned weakly as Miranda just swirled her talented tongue against Megan's clit while her 2 fingers delved deep into Megan's tight vagina, stretching and testing the walls of her hot and soaking wet womanhood.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love."Miranda purred, pulling away from Megan's sweet pussy and kissing her deeply, letting the redhead taste herself on her wife's tongue. "Well then get back down there sweetie."Megan growled as Miranda just smiled and winked before resuming her ministrations upon her wife's womanhood, inserting another finger in and rapidly pistoned her fingers in and out of her while her tongue flicked her clit rapidly, occasionally darting down to lick at the swollen folds. A few minutes of this intense pleasure was all Megan could take before she exploded into an orgasm. "Oh yes Miri I'm cumming-_NNGH MIRI!_"Megan screamed out as she began to squirt her juices into her wife's waiting mouth, and Miranda eagerly lapped down every drop of her wife's ejaculate.

Due to the women being in 'protective custody' for a year a half with a guard constantly outside their room, both Megan and Miranda's once thunderous screams of orgasm were now much, much softer than before, and were now more of a cross between a yell, a moan, and a whimper as they restrained their voices. "Hmm…I'm not quite done yet sweetie."Miranda gasped as she quickly undid her pants and panties, tossing them aside as her left hand snaked down to her dripping wet and neglected snatch and began to alternate between stroking and fingering herself while she began to tease Megan's asshole with her tongue. "Uuh…Miri…oh my God…"Megan moaned in pleasure, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as each swipe of her wife's tongue against her puckered star setting the nerves on fire.

Soon, Miranda slipped 2 fingers into Megan's anus and began thrusting slowly, not wanting to hurt her redheaded wife. Less than 10 minutes after her first mind-blowing climax, Megan was pushed straight into another, albeit smaller, orgasm as her feminine cum gushed out of her vagina. Megan could only moan long and loud as her hips kept bucking up and down as Miranda squealed into her nether regions, the brunette having fingered herself to orgasm while she fucked her wife. When they came down from their respective highs, Miranda crawled over Megan, lying down on the Captain and they kissed each other tenderly, their tongues dancing around each other as they took their time to regain their strength before going at it again.

Soon enough, Megan gently pushed Miranda off her and onto the bed before she scooted in between the brunette bombshell's legs and began to lap at her soaked pussy, causing her to moan in approval before she let out a sharp yelp when Megan slid 2 fingers into her ass. "Mmh yes Cassie! Eat me out! Lick my cunt and fuck me silly! Oh-_ooh_!"Miranda squealed as Megan continued to relentlessly push her to the edge with her fingers and her tongue. The only response Megan gave was to bite down lightly on Miranda's painfully engorged clit, causing the brunette to let out an involuntary shriek of delight before slurping loudly at her womanhood. After one particularly hard thrust into her tight asshole by Megan's 2 fingers, as well as a swirl of Megan's tongue against her clit, Miranda came hard, digging her toes into the bed as her juices gushed out of her and into Megan's waiting mouth.

"Oh God! _Fuck_ _me Cassie_!"Miranda shrieked as her hips kept bucking uncontrollably while Megan worked to bring her down from her high by gently kissing the brunette's oversensitive clit while her hands gently stroked the insides of Miranda toned, milky white thighs and soon, the brunette was brought down from her orgasmic high as both women locked gazes and smiled lovingly at each other. "Thanks for that amazing massage Miri babe."Megan husked before the couple locked lips and tongues once more. "You're welcome Megpie. I take it you enjoyed your _special_ massage?"Miranda smirked salaciously as Megan just laughed. _It feels amazing to just forget the problems around me and just focus on __**my**__ Miri._ The redhead thought with a tender smile.

"Well Captain Shepard, didn't you have a cargo resupply to supervise?"Miranda asked innocently while her fingers idly traced the perfect, swollen pink lips of her pussy as Megan stood up, her eyes transfixed upon her wife playing with herself. "Indeed I do. See you later."The redheaded Vanguard kissed the XO of her ship and the mother of her children before heading to the showers to rinse the mixture of aphrodisiac massage oil, cum and the smell of sex off of herself before changing into BDUs and heading down to the cargo bay while Miranda relaxed on the bed, laughing as she talked to her kids and her parents on the other end of the line. Megan just smiled to herself before heading into the elevator to rejoin the fray.

When Megan got to the cargo bay, she could see a frenzy of activity. Kelly Chambers, who they had picked up from Menae alongside Garrus Vakarian, was helping Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams supervise the inventory logging of all the food supplies while Chief Engineer Greg Adams was taking stock of the spare parts and maintenance equipment. "Hey Lola, we've got some presents from the Illusive Man, and it's addressed to you!"James called out from the stack of crates containing the new weapons Anderson had managed to procure for them, as well as crates of thermal clips and of course, the Illusive Man's 3 crates of 'gifts'. Garrus Vakarian was busy sorting out the rest as Megan took the paper note, something rarely seen these days, from Vega's outstretched hand.

It read: 'Dear Megan and Miranda, as a show of my appreciation for you fine ladies and your crew, I'm giving these 3 crates of Cerberus' finest weapons. Use them well. Love, the Illusive Man.' "Oh and Lola? He also gave you and Angel roses, one for each of you."The muscular lieutenant chuckled as he passed Megan the roses. The red one had a ribbon with her name written on it, and the white one was for Miranda. Megan just snorted and put the roses down on a nearby crate before she opened up the 3 crates. One of them contained a half dozen X55 Argus battle rifles, and a half dozen X60 Harrier assault rifles. The second one was an assortment of X25 Hornet SMGs and a large pistol that Megan had only seen Cerberus troops use as sidearms, and the final crate contained several sniper rifles.

"Hey Megan, what are those roses over there for?"Miranda suddenly asked from behind Megan as the Vanguard jumped slightly as she turned around to face her wife. "Well, these roses are a gift from Timmy to us, along with the weapons and this note."Megan rolled her eyes at the notion of the Illusive Man trying to flirt with them by means of the note and roses while Miranda picked one up, brushing back her damp raven hair before she smelled the rose addressed to her. "It's a genuine rose and it's really fragrant. He's really trying to woo us, isn't he?"Miranda snorted in derision as she put aside the rose to inspect some of the new weapons designed for N7s that Anderson had shipped in for them. "Shit, this gun is even heavier than the Revenant!"James grunted as he hefted a large weapon that Miranda assumed was a machinegun.

"What's that one you're wielding James?"Megan asked as she checked over one of the Cerberus pistols. "It's an X77 Typhoon machinegun. Designed for N7s just like the sniper rifles that just came in, along with the Crusader shotguns, Valkyrie assault rifles, Eagle pistols, and Hurricane SMGs. Only N7s have access to these babies."The Latino lieutenant replied as he pulled the bolt back to inspect the firing chamber. "And they all have 7s in their designation huh?"Ashley remarked as she sighted down one of the N7 sniper rifles that was designated as the X7 Valiant. "Guess it makes the distinction clearer to just about everyone."James shrugged as Miranda inspected an X60 Harrier closely.

When everything was sorted out and properly inventoried, the crew who wanted to leave the ship for the 24 hours of shore leave Megan had given them did so while the rest stayed aboard the ship. Megan and Miranda exited the Normandy's airlock, intending to go visit their children, when they saw Private Sarah Campbell and Private First Class Bethany Westmoreland arguing with someone just outside of the entrance. "Sir, unless Captain Shepard herself gives clearance for you to board, you can't be here!"Westmoreland exclaimed in frustration as Megan and Miranda stepped in to see that the African-American woman was arguing with Jacob Taylor, the ex-Cerberus operative who'd been part of Megan's crew when they fought the Collectors.

"Campbell, Westmoreland, stand down. He's with me."Megan ordered the two women as they relaxed before the redhead turned to Jacob. "Jacob! What're you doing here?"Megan smiled in pleasant surprise as Jacob gave both Megan and Miranda a toothy grin. "Hey Megan, hey Miranda. Anderson pulled me from recon ops in the Terminus to join your crew. Heard you guys were shorthanded, so I'm in your crew." "I see the Alliance reinstated you...with a promotion. Congratulations Jacob."Miranda smiled at her ex-boyfriend as they shook hands. "So, where's Kasumi? And how are the babies?"Megan asked as Jacob chuckled in fond memory of his wife, the master thief Kasumi Goto-Taylor.

"The babies are doing great Shepard. As for Kas, well, she's back to doing what she does best. Can't tame that girl."Jacob chuckled heartily. "Well, that's quite obvious from the way she kept screaming whenever you two had sex on the Normandy."Miranda grinned cheekily, causing Megan to laugh at the memory and Jacob to go into an awkward embarrassed silence. "It's great to have you back Lieutenant Taylor. The armory's gone; it's been moved to the shuttle bay now. However, your old bunk is still there and unoccupied, so feel free to make it your home again."The redhead smiled as she came to Jacob's rescue. "Thanks Megan. Can't wait to kick Reaper ass with you again ma'am."Jacob said, relief evident in his tone as he saluted Megan and Miranda before hastily boarding the ship.

"Sarah, Bethany, you're both dismissed. Go enjoy your shore leave."Miranda told the 2 privates as they nodded. "Thanks ma'am. We'll be going off then."Sarah thanked the brunette as she saluted in unison with Bethany before they departed together, holstering their sidearms into the concealed holsters on their casual BDUs. "Say Cassie, do you think Sarah and Bethany are together?"Miranda asked her wife as they held hands while walking to the taxi bay. "No...I get more of a 'sworn sisters' kinda feeling from their relationship. I doubt they're lovers."Megan replied as they slipped into a waiting car before flying off to the Presidium.

"So, what did Aaron have to say when he called you just now?"Megan asked as she steered the car into a right and up, heading for her father in law's penthouse building. "He told me that Tabby and Zack are a complete handful, occasionally trashing the place and sending Carla into a fit, but he enjoys having them around. Also, they're eating a lot and not sleeping at naptimes. But most of all, they miss us dearly. According to Aaron, both Tabby and Zach are always saying 'mama' every minute."Miranda smiled fondly at the thought of her beautiful children, conceived with her first love, the maroon haired beauty sitting next to her. "I miss them so badly too. I just wanna grab them and hug them tight and never let go."Megan smiled lovingly as both she and her wife held hands and squeezed.

About 10 minutes later, Megan parked her aircar at the private parking bay of Aaron Lawson's spectacular Presidium penthouse. Aaron was already waiting there with his wife, Carla with their grandchildren standing next to them. As soon as the car doors opened and Megan and Miranda exited, Tabitha Shepard and Zachary Shepard raced towards them with their arms outstretched screaming "Mama! Mama!" Tabitha latched on to a laughing Megan, who showered kisses on the toddler while Zachary pounced on Miranda, who laughed and spun around with Zachary in her arms before fervently kissing her son. Megan and Miranda then kissed the baby not in their arms before they let their children down.

"Mum, dad. We've missed you."Miranda smiled as she embraced her father, who beamed as he hugged his daughter and daughter in law in a massive bear hug. "I've missed you girls too. How're things out there?"He asked, kissing them on their foreheads before letting them go and hug Carla. "It's getting increasingly desperate out there. It seems like the Reapers are just infinite in number."Megan replied sullenly as she hugged Carla. "I see. By the way, there's a very special guest with us today."Aaron smiled as Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard, Megan's mother, stepped out of the apartment to both Megan and Miranda's very pleasant surprise. "How have my girls been doing out there lately?"Hannah smiled as she hugged her redheaded daughter tightly.

"We've been fine mom. But we would be a whole lot better off without the Reapers."Megan replied, extricating herself from her mother's embrace so that Miranda could hug her mother in law. "I hear that. Goddamn Reapers just show up outta nowhere and wipe out half my fleet in just an hour. It's not war, it's a fucking massacre."Hannah cursed as Carla turned on her. "Language Hannah! The kids are here and they're just learning how to speak!"The blonde chided the Rear Admiral sternly as Hannah's expression turned from disgust to an 'oops I'm sorry' one while her hand flew up to cover her mouth. Megan and Miranda chuckled a little at Hannah's slip up as they held onto their children.

"I agree...by the way, isn't Admiral Hackett in command of the 5th Fleet? What did you mean by 'my fleet'?"Miranda asked her mother in law as they all headed inside into Aaron's impressive penthouse. "Well, he's now in command of the entire Alliance Navy as it is due to the fact that Miller's too busy trying to organize the troops on Earth. So I automatically got bumped up to being in command of the 5th Fleet."Hannah explained as they all sat down on the huge asari velvet lounge sofa, sold only in the most upscale furniture retailers on Thessia and the Citadel. "Well congrats mom. You deserve to be in command of the fleet." Megan hugged and kissed her mother, who returned the gesture just as Oriana showed up, getting loving hugs and kisses from Aaron and Carla.

"Thanks Megpie. I always thought that getting promoted to fleet commander would be an exciting thing, but now all I feel is dread. I mean, we're facing down a bunch of fu-um...metallic squids who can utterly destroy a freakin' dreadnought with just one shot from that laser of theirs, but they all they get from simultaneous volleys from 5 goddamn dreadnoughts at the same time are a coupla scratches! I really, really hate this. I-I just don't know if I'm prepared to take so many losses."Hannah ranted as Megan put a comforting hand on her mother's shoulder. "Well, I didn't expect you to be here. What are you even doing here? I thought you'd be with the rest of the navy at Horsehead Nebula."Miranda quickly changed the subject as Carla poured tea for everyone.

"Well, the Orizaba was too badly damaged from battle to be repaired without being in dry dock, so Hackett ordered me and the all other ships that needed dry dock repairs to head to the safest dry dock still in friendly hands, which is why we're here."Hannah replied as she smiled gratefully at Carla as she accepted the cup of tea from her. "Wait, did you say that one Reaper ship wouldn't go down even though you had 5 dreadnoughts concentrating fire on it at the same time?"The redheaded Spectre asked. "Yep. The big ones just refused to die before it blew up a ship or two. According to the battle read outs, 5 dreadnoughts bring the shields of the Reapers down to near failure, and I saw a few big Reapers go down in flames after a half dozen or more dreadnoughts focused fire on one ship."

"Good lord. Erin is going to need to update her battle data."Oriana sighed in depression as she sipped her tea. "The mood on the Citadel ranges from blissful ignorance to outright panic and fatalism right now, depending on which part you're in. I really don't know which is better: to be ignorant to the point of stupidity, or to be scared out of your bloody wits and paranoid."Aaron chipped in, shaking his head wearily. "So is the Citadel safe? After all, the Reapers did wreck this station quite badly about 6 years ago."Carla asked worriedly as Hannah nodded. "It's pretty safe Carla. We've got over half the Alliance Navy in here, and the Citadel Defense Fleet, which is twice its previous strength, guarding this station. Plus, the Reapers seem to be concentrating on planets instead of space stations."

"But didn't you just say that all the Alliance ships here are dry docked? How are they going to fight?"Carla asked worriedly as Megan leaned forward. "Carla, don't worry. We will defend the Citadel from attack by the Reapers. Besides, the Reapers seem to want to capture this station, not destroy it. Plus, if the Citadel were under attack, you can bet every credit you have that Hackett will send the entire Alliance navy here to defend the station. And the salarians and asari will send their fleets here as well."The redhead reassured her mother in law as Carla just nodded. "Well, when you put it like that...I'm not completely reassured but it's still some hope."She offered weakly.

"I understand mum. Oh Tabby, you miss mommy already?"Miranda cooed as Tabitha groped at her sleeve, lifting the small girl up into her arms and showering wet kisses on her, cashing her to coo and squeal with delight. The rest of the family smiled as Hannah snatched Zachary into her arms, standing up and spinning around as he laughed in pure glee at his grandmother's playfulness. The Admiral set her grandson down, letting him patter around the room and Megan playfully chased him, causing him to squeal in renewed delight as Miranda set Tabitha down as well and they both began chasing Megan. The rest of the day passed quickly this way with the entire family playing with the children till everyone was exhausted.

The next morning, Megan and Miranda left for Huerta Memorial Hospital to see how Captain Thomas David Hansen, Cerberus Operatives Nicole Reid and Michael were doing. They were greeted by Doctor Chloe Michel, Thomas' girlfriend. "Good morning. I assume you're here to check up on Tom and the other 2?"The French doctor asked. "Yes. How're they doing?"Megan asked as the trio walked to the ward where Thomas and Michael were in. "Thomas and Nicole are recovering excellently, and they can be discharged today. Michael, on the other hand, has to remain warded for 1 more week for observation. He came in with a deflated lung, multiple broken rib bones, and a concussion."Chloe briefed them as they took the lift up to the 10th floor.

"So Thomas' severe concussion, fractured tibia and 3 slipped spinal discs are all healed? And Nicole's bullet wounds are also healed?"Miranda asked as she silently thanked God for the hospital lifts being considerably faster than the average ones elsewhere. "Nicole's wounds are almost fully healed, but she'll still be sore. Thomas' fractured tibia needs at least 1 more month before it'll hold up in combat, but his concussion and slipped discs are healed."Chloe replied as the lift reached the 10th floor, letting the 3 women out onto the 10th floor. When they walked into the ward, they saw both Thomas and Michael sitting up in bed, eating breakfast as they commented on the news reports showing on the holoscreen in front of them.

"Hey Chloe-oh, didn't see you there Megan. Morning to you too Miranda."Thomas greeted the women as he sipped on his tea. "How's my adorable idiot doing today?"Chloe asked lovingly as she sat down next to Thomas while Megan and Miranda took a seat in the space between Thomas' and Michael's beds. "How're you holding up Michael?"Megan asked as the Cerberus sniper gingerly swallowed his bite of eggs and toast. "Not too bad ma'am. I hurt a lot less, and my breathing is back to normal."He replied. "That's good to hear. By the way, just call me Shepard or Captain. No need to go all formal on my ass."The redhead smiled as he nodded, his face scrunching up slightly in pain as he shifted position.

"Got it Cap. So, you've been busy huh?"The sniper asked as Megan nodded and Miranda began to tell him all about the mission to Menae as Thomas and Chloe listened closely as well. When Miranda was done recounting the mission, Thomas whistled lowly. "Reaperized krogan with 30 mil armor plates? Bloody hell, the only thing I can think of that'll punch through that is a Widow." "Either that, or you just shoot a fucking rocket down their throats. I'd go for the second option any day."Michael piped up, sharing the same sentiments about the Reaper forces as Thomas. After a few more minutes of small talk, Chloe, Megan and Miranda bade farewell to the 2 snipers before heading to Nicole's ward.

When they got there, they found Nicole sitting in the armchair reading a datapad, all bundled up in a blanket. When the 3 women entered, the blonde biotic squeaked in shock as she gripped the blanket closer to herself and stood up. "Quick, close the door! I'm completely naked under this blanket!"Nicole chattered in a panic as she quickly jumped behind the closet, shielding herself from the view of anyone who might be outside. Chloe quickly shut the door as Nicole hastily threw on some underwear and a hospital gown before stepping out from behind the closet, wincing as her wounds protested against the quick actions. "Why on Earth would you be naked-oh. Nicole..."Miranda smirked teasingly as she recalled the sight of Nicole reading a datapad before she dropped it.

"Wh-no! No! I wasn't masturbating! I wasn't watching porn either!"Nicole protested vehemently as her large almond-shaped eyes got even bigger and her thick lips stuck out in an amusing manner as she got increasingly agitated. "Mhm. So what were you reading then, pornographic fan fiction?"Megan asked, totally amused by the entire situation as she grabbed the datapad, narrowly missing the blonde Cerberus Operative's desperate attempt to snatch the datapad before she did. The redhead then powered up the screen while Miranda leaned in to see that Nicole was indeed reading erotica. It was a newly released hit novel titled '15 Facets of Grey', and its readers were mainly human women and asari ranging from teenagers to matriarchs.

"15 Facets of Grey, hmm Nicole? Never read it but I heard it's just pure written BDSM smut."Miranda chuckled. "I have that novel and I must say that it is just pure uncensored pornography in literary form."Chloe added on with an evil giggle as Nicole just blushed a deep crimson red, halfheartedly snatching her datapad back from Megan who was howling with laughter. When they were done teasing Nicole, Megan left the blonde the location of the Normandy and instructed her to grab whatever gear she had and report to the Normandy by 2100 on the same night.

Just as Megan and Miranda left Nicole's ward, they ran right into Thane Krios, the drell assassin who was formerly part of their crew. "Thane! I haven't seen you in ages! How've you been?"Megan asked as she hugged the drell with her wife. "Shepard. Miss Lawson. It's great to see you both again. I've been doing well after Professor Solus created a treatment for me that halts the progression of my disease."Thane greeted politely as Miranda smiled. "Just call me Miranda, Thane. I'm no longer Miss Lawson but Mrs. Shepard now. So I assume that it's much easier for you to breathe now?"She asked, recalling the times when she had noticed Thane having trouble breathing when they were taking down the Collectors.

"Ah I see. Congratulations to the both of you. Yes, breathing is much easier for me now. However, it has not reversed the damage done to my organs, but I still have a full life ahead of me. I am grateful for that as it now gives me time to reconnect with my son."Thane replied. "I see. It's great to know that you're doing fine. Does it hurt?"The redhead asked. "Not at all. Professor Solus' cure has made the oxygen transfer proteins in my blood form correctly. I no longer experience dizziness due to a lack of oxygen, but the damage done before I was administered the cure is still there."The assassin replied.

"Is there any chance that you could come back to the Normandy, Thane? We would really benefit from having you in our combat crew again."Miranda asked hopefully. "While the offer greatly appeals to me, I'm afraid I have to turn it down. That season of my life has passed, and I'm happy with my current situation."Thane politely declined as Megan and Miranda just nodded. "By the way, what're you doing here Thane?"Megan asked the drell. "Ah, I had just finished teaching a healing meditation class. I also instruct the physical rehabilitation program here. I prefer to remain close to Kolyat. Also, the Professor's cure is administered to me here."Thane explained.

"I see. Take care of yourself Thane."Miranda wished him as they shook hands before Megan shook hands with the drell as well. "May Arashu keep you both safe. Farewell."Thane wished the both of them before they went along their way. "Well, it was great to see Thane again. You ready to say goodbye to Zack and Tabby yet?"Megan asked as they stepped into the lift. "No. I wish we didn't have to leave them, but...I just hope we stop these Reapers soon."Miranda replied sadly. "Me too Miri. Me too."The redhead replied quietly as they headed back to Aaron Lawson's penthouse. The minute they stepped out of the aircar, they were pounced upon by their children, making it even harder for the couple to say goodbye to their children. When they were about to leave, both Zachary and Tabitha grabbed them and refused to let them go, repeatedly calling "Mama, mama!"

This brought Megan and Miranda to tears as they promised their children and parents that they would return safely and stop the Reapers. "I promise that I'll do my best to stay in one piece and defeat these Reapers, ok? And mom, dad, please take good care of Zack and Tabby for me."Megan pleaded with her eyes brimming with tears as Hannah hugged her tightly while Aaron nodded. "I promise Megpie. Now get out there and give the Reapers hell."The Admiral promised as she savored the embrace. "Hey Zack, Tabby, mama has to go and fight the big war but I promise I'll be home soon ok?"Miranda sniffled as she planted a firm kiss upon each of her children's cheek, hugging them close before she broke away and hugged her parents. "I promise the same thing to you as well."The brunette whispered as both her father and stepmother hugged her tightly. "I believe in you Miranda and Oriana. Stay safe out there while you win this, alright?"Aaron choked as he hugged his daughters tightly. "Yes dad."Both Lawson daughters replied in tearful unison. 15 minutes later, the 3 women left to take on the Reapers once more.

3 Days Later

"Megan, there's a commissar right around the corner. Take him out."Miranda, who was the mission overseer, informed her wife as she stared at the holographic display which followed the squad on a top down view. Megan, Garrus, Ashley, Jacob, James, Erin, Nyla, Jentha, Danner, Feron and Liara were on the ground on Eden Prime, where a sprawling Prothean underground complex had been discovered by Liara. They were there on a retrieval mission, and they were unfortunately too late to save the 2000 plus colonists and the marine company that were on the planet when the Reapers invaded. "Roger that, I got him."Megan whispered back before quickly reaching around the corner, grabbing the turian husk by its armored collar and plunging her knife into the turian's eyebrow ridge, her stab enhanced by her biotics for a silent instant kill.

"Alright, you're cleared to move. Be careful, that group of cannibals is turning back."Miranda informed the squad as they quickly but stealthily rushed up from habitation module to habitation module, staying undetected by the Reaper troops. "Trio of husks up ahead."The brunette Sentinel chimed in over the comms as Feron stalked up. "I got them."The drell information broker and assassin rasped as he rushed out, silently killing the 3 husks with a series of quick blows and kicks. "That was good. Not quite Thane's level, but still pretty damn impressive."Garrus commented quietly as the squad rushed into a habitation module to avoid a wandering brute.

"A Cerberus riot shield? Cerberus rifles alongside Alliance X8s? What the hell?"Ashley wondered. "Cerberus had a research team here researching the Prothean beacon that Captain Shepard activated during the Saren episode. Guess the Cerberus squad sent here to extract them failed."Nicole explained as she sat next to Miranda, keenly watching the ongoing operation. "Whoo. Cerberus has their fingers in almost everything, don't they?"James muttered softly as Nyla peered out of a window to see the brute threatening a cannibal before moving off. "Huh. Just saw a brute that looked like it was threatening a cannibal."Nyla snorted as she motioned for the squad to move out.

"New shit every day huh?"Jacob grunted as he biotically pulled a cannibal around the corner to himself, quickly plunging his combat knife into its neck before it could alert the other Reaper troops. "I'd rather be dull and boring than seeing more horrors every day. Move out." Megan muttered as she led the way outside and towards the dig site without further incident. When they reached the ExoGeni site office, Oriana paged them. "Team, according to recon imagery that we just took, there's a pod on the 5th floor in a high security vault that's behind _two_ other barriers, and from the X-Ray imaging, there's somebody inside that pod. The best part is that the signature within the pod is of an unknown species. Exercise extreme caution."The younger Lawson twin warned them as they snuck into the office.

"Alright team, bad news. According to thermal imagery, the Prothean complex is overrun with literally hundreds of husks. There's no way you're going to be able to get in there without bringing the entire Reaper force on this colony down on yourselves. The good news is that from the data EDI managed to glean from the ExoGeni servers, the complex has been explored completely, and all the Prothean data and relics that could be recovered have all been stored in the ExoGeni facility you're in right now. Most of it is in the basement bunker, one floor below you. The facility is deserted, but just be quiet."Miranda informed them as Megan turned to her team. "Alright, Erin and I will get to that pod. Everyone else, grab and secure all the data that you can."The redhead ordered as everyone moved out.

"Wait, Shepard! I'm coming with you. As crazy as it may seem, the pod may contain…a prothean."Liara said as she ran to catch up to Erin and Megan. "A prothean? In that pod?"The redhead wondered as the trio hustled up the steps. "It seems like a logical but farfetched conclusion given the situation."Erin breathed heavily as they finally reached the 5th storey and Erin began hacking the security systems of the barriers, bringing both down after a minute or so. "This vault is going to take me awhile to crack. I may need 2 minutes."The blonde android informed Megan as she began to work on unlocking the vault. "Just make it quick as possible."Megan whispered back as she did a quick sweep of the 5th floor, which consisted of just a security office with large floor to ceiling windows looking out to the colony and the vault.

"Alright, I'm in."Erin announced a couple of minutes later as the vault doors hissed open to reveal the pod in question. They walked up to it, and Megan tapped at the pod's console when it appeared. It was surprisingly familiar to her and she had no trouble opening the pod to reveal a figure that was coated in a thin sheen of frost and was clad in armor that looked more ceremonial than combat-ready. "There. You've got it-goddess."Liara breathed in exhilaration as Megan studied the unconscious form which closely resembled the Collectors that she had vanquished 4 years ago. "It may take him some time to fully regain consciousness."The Shadow Broker continued as Megan noticed the frost melting off.

"According to the tests that I've run against the historical DNA records of protheans, this is a real live prothean."Erin said as she gazed at the prothean, still in disbelief. The prothean then began to stir, groaning audibly as his 4 eyes surveyed his surroundings. He then tensed up, launching a biotic field that caught the trio off guard and sent them tumbling backwards a meter or so. He then staggered out of his pod before faceplanting on the steel floor hard, his enforced stasis obviously taking its toll on him. He got up just as Megan and Erin managed to get to their feet and began running away unsteadily. "Be careful, he's confused!"Liara warned as she got up to her feet, slowly trailing Megan who was running after the prothean. The prothean stumbled into the security office, stopping dead as he surveyed the view before him, clearly in disbelief.

"Remember, it's been 50,000 years for us, but for him it's only been a few minutes-"Liara began but never got to finish her sentence as Megan firmly grasped the prothean's shoulder, sending both him and Megan into a seizure of some sort. A few seconds later, they broke apart, Megan grasping her head as Erin rushed up to see if she was okay. "How many others?"The prothean spoke for the first time in a deep, guttural voice as Liara put her pistol away. "Just you left, apparently."The asari replied, getting a growl from the prothean. "You can understand us?"Erin asked. "Yes, now that I have read the physiology and nervous system of the woman you are next to. Enough to understand your language."The prothean replied. "And what did I just see? All I saw was fire, explosions and then something closed over me."Megan asked.

"The last moments of the Prothean Empire. Our failure."He explained. "Your people did everything they could and never quit. I could definitely use that kind of commitment in this war."Megan replied before Miranda cut in. "Is that really a prothean? What's your status?" "Prothean? Where? Anyways, the Captain, Erin and the asari are upstairs. The rest of us are in the bunker downloading everything and grabbing as many prothean relics as we can."Danner replied. "Asari…humans…I'm surrounded by primitives!"The prothean exclaimed in disdain as he sized up the 3 women before him. "This place is a goddamn killing field. Will you join us?"Megan asked. "You fight the Reapers?"The prothean asked, to which Megan just nodded.

"Then we will see."The prothean replied, staring at the hand that Megan had offered him before sharply turning on his heels and marching away. "Wait! What was your name!"Liara called out as he stopped, turning around to face the trio. "I am Javik, the Avatar of Vengeance for the Prothean people."He growled as the trio caught up to him. "A real prothean. I…I never thought-wow. Just…wow."Liara whispered, awestruck beyond belief as Megan paged her team. "Hey guys, wrap it up quickly and get everything ready for the exfil. Cortez, bring the shuttle in on the roof of ExoGeni. None of you are gonna believe what we just picked up."Megan snorted as she recalled Jacob's words. _Yup, new shit every day is barely even covering it._ The redhead thought as she headed up to the roof with the prothean Javik.

**Final notes:****And there you have it, introducing everyone's favorite grumpy prothean, Javik! The next chapter will be dialog and crew interaction, and contains no action. But then again, if you guys wanted action, you'd just play the game and get grenade spammed Call of Duty style right? Seriously, the game play in ME3 is nothing more than a rip off of CoD and Gears of War that doesn't know what it wants to be with some powers thrown in just to keep it from being a complete rip off of said games. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and review before you go.**


	37. Interactions

**Author's notes:**** And here we go, chapter 35! There's no action in this chapter, just a lot of interaction with the crew of the Normandy. So if you're looking for some bang-bang, it's probably a better idea to play the game itself, which was a suggestion from one of my reviewers. If any of you have suggestions on what I could write in future chapters please don't hesitate to PM me. You can find me and all my stories at yourfanfiction now! I'm lurking at this link:** ** yourfanfiction viewuser. php? uid=3040 (just remove the spaces between the periods and you'll get there). As always, here's the link to the video of Megan and Miranda making love: watch?v=KPx43Qqw1X8. **

_Admiral Hackett is totally gonna flip his shit once he finds out that we have a Prothean on the Normandy._ Captain Megan Cassandra Shepard thought wryly to herself as she walked into the comm room. Tapping the button on the console brought up Admiral Hackett's hologram, and Megan snapped to attention. "What did you find down on Eden Prime Captain?"Hackett asked. "We found quite a few Prothean artifacts that we'll pass onto the research teams when we dock at the Citadel, and this one you're not gonna believe. We actually found a live Prothean on Eden Prime."Megan replied as Hackett's eyebrows shot through the roof. "…A living Prothean?"Hackett managed to stutter out after a few seconds.

"That's correct Admiral. He's not quite what we expected from a Prothean though…" _Yeah, who woulda thought that the last Prothean left was a pompous, arrogant asshole?_ The redheaded Spectre thought to herself as she recalled how he simply snorted and refused to give up his weapons to the Normandy's security team, calling everyone he saw a 'primitive'. He had tried to claim the Captain's cabin for himself before Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Shepard, Megan's wife and XO, got thoroughly pissed off and quite literally threw him out. He had then retreated into Grunt's old abode, the port cargo hold, and hadn't come out since.

"Captain, our scientists barely even know what to do here. We don't even know what this Catalyst component for the large weapon is. If the Prothean can help us construct the weapons, we need his cooperation. We're losing colonies faster than we can evacuate. We've never seen a force like the Reapers."Hackett shook his head in resignation. "But he has sir."Megan replied. "Can he help us?" "I have every intention of finding out, Admiral." "Good. The Reapers screwed up and handed us a new weapon. Don't let it go to waste. Hackett out."The admiral concluded before his hologram faded out. Megan then spun around on her heels and headed for the lift, keen on talking to the grumpy prothean on the Engineering deck.

When she stepped off the lift on Deck 4, Megan saw Sarah Campbell and a young male private standing outside the door, carrying their X8 Avengers. The Vanguard returned their salutes before stepping into the port cargo hold, which was filled with all the prothean artifacts recovered from Eden Prime, and saw Miranda with her S5 Phalanx on her hip holster accompanied by 4 more guards wielding X8s. Liara T'Soni was also there, and she was trying in vain to talk to Javik, who was just sitting on the floor nonchalantly ignoring everyone in the room. "Ma'am, don't get any closer. It's just old contact protocol with a new species: assume hostility. We almost forgot about that reg."A corporal informed Megan as she tried to get closer. "But he's not from a new species. I've spent my life studying Protheans."Liara protested.

"At ease guys. I don't think the prothean will be a problem."Megan nodded to the guards as they slowly stepped back whilst still keeping their weapons ready. "You won't be a problem, will you?" "That depends on you."Javik retorted, swiftly bolting to his feet, reaching out and grabbing Megan's arms as the 4 guards snapped their X8s to their shoulders while Miranda flared up her biotics. Megan then felt herself enter something akin to an asari melding experience that she had experienced before, platonically with Samara, Liara and Shiala, and sexually with Samara once. "I can sense great fear in you. Anxiety and distress. The Reapers are winning. Wait…you have their likeness in your blood."Javik said as he pushed Megan away.

"Wait, we can explain. She's not one of the Reapers. An accident about 25 years ago ingrained Captain Shepard's DNA with Reaper picotech that enhanced her physical and mental faculties. Her mind is completely free of all Reaper influence."Miranda spoke up as Javik paused to think for a moment. "Hmph. Fair enough, given that I do not sense the malicious taint that indoctrination has."The prothean replied. "What do you mean by 'you sense'?"Megan asked. "All life provides clues for those who can read them. It is in your cells, your DNA. Experience is a biological marker."Javik explained as he paced around the hold slowly.

"Then what exactly the hell did I experience back on Eden Prime? That was a hell of a flashback."The redhead asked the prothean. "The battle left its own mark on me and I communicated this to you. It can work both ways." "Like your beacons?"Liara asked excitedly, unable to hold back anymore. "Yes. Which…"Javik trailed off as he grabbed Megan by the shoulders, reading the images that the Prothean beacon had ingrained into Megan's mind 6 years ago. "You've found one of them. You saw it all…our destruction, our warnings-why weren't they heeded?! Why didn't you prepare for the Reapers, human?!"Javik yelled in disbelief and rage.

"Hey asshole, firstly, it's Captain! Secondly, nobody could understand your warnings and the goddamn beacon nearly killed me as it is! And don't you _dare_ say that I didn't prepare for the Reapers: I tried my damndest to get everyone to listen but only a few did!"Megan yelled back, her patience snapping at Javik's insinuation that she did nothing. Miranda tapped Megan on her shoulder, shaking her head as she squeezed lightly, telling her to relax. "Then communication is still primitive in this cycle."Javik concluded. "We pieced together what we could and used it to stop a Reaper attack 6 years ago."Miranda countered as Javik whirled around, his 4 eyes wide with surprise. "The extinction was delayed?"He asked in surprise as Megan nodded.

"Now we have your plans for the two weapons, and we're going to build them."Liara cut in, setting her terminal down on a crate and bringing up the schematics for both the ion cannon and the other still unknown weapon. "Weapons?"Javik asked. "The weapons your people were working on. I hope you could tell us how to finish them."The asari Shadow Broker explained as Javik scanned through the schematics. "We never finished this one-it was too late. This one is the schematics for an ion cannon. It was the standard main gun on all Prothean ships."The prothean replied. "So I take it that you don't know anything about the Catalyst?"Miranda asked.

"No. I was a soldier, not a scientist. Skilled in one art: killing." "Then what was your mission?"Liara asked. "Among my people, there were avatars of many traits: Bravery; strength; cunning. A single exemplar for each. I am the embodiment of vengeance. I am the anger of a dead people, demanding blood be spilled for the blood we lost. Only when the last Reaper has been destroyed will my purpose be fulfilled. I have no other reason to exist. Those who share my purpose become allies. Those who do not become casualties."Javik answered. "Nothing in our fight against the Reapers has been that cut-and-dry."Megan noted.

"That is because you still have hope that this war will end with your honor intact. Stand in the ashes of a trillion dead souls, and ask the ghosts if honor matters."Javik growled as he turned away from the terminal to face Megan. Nobody was able to reply to that, and Javik just nodded slightly. "The silence is your answer." Liara picked up a small metal shard with a glowing strip down the middle from a table and examined it. "That is my memory shard."Javik said. "Could it help us with the device?"The asari asked. "No. It contains only pain. But I will help you fight, and the last thing the Reapers hear before they die will be the last voice of the Protheans sending them to their grave."Javik growled.

"If you don't mind, I have a few more questions to ask."Liara spoke as she stepped up to Javik. "I've written over a dozen studies on your species. I've published in several journals-" "Amusing. Asari have finally mastered writing."Javik interrupted Liara as she stopped cold. "I'm sorry?" "Never mind. What do you wish to know?"The prothean grunted as he sat himself on a crate. "We've never seen a species with this sensory ability that you have."Megan started. "It was common among my people, imparting experience through touch. The chemistry of life. Complicated ideas could be absorbed in seconds." "That sounds very useful."Liara noted as she furiously tapped away at her datapad, recording everything Javik said.

"We evolved as hunters. Reading a thousand details in our environment ensured our survival."Javik informed them. "I'm beginning to understand the beacons a bit more."Miranda remarked as she leaned back against a crate. "Later, we developed technology to harness our ability. Information could be stored in certain objects through touch. Memory has its own biomarker, its own chemistry. As do knowledge and skills-the beacons could remember these things."Javik continued. "Things like the Reaper invasion."Megan added on. "Yes, I can still sense the turmoil in you. Witnessing the extinction of our empire. The fabric of your being was forever marked by that day."

"Yeah. Especially the screams…anyways, can you read something about this room?"The Vanguard asked as Javik simply bent down and touched the ground, holding his hand there for a few seconds before he stood up. "There was…liquid. A form of incubation. The DNA of a…krogan who lived here. He was powerful, prone to violence."Javik summarized. "I'm impressed. There was a young krogan by the name of Grunt who lived here."Miranda commented as Javik just nodded at her. "If he were my enemy, I would have given him a wide berth. There is great strength in his genes." "What was Prothean civilization like? What sort of government did you have? And can you tell me about your religious beliefs? Or perhaps-" Liara began before Javik cut her off abruptly again.

"We are dead now. What does it matter?"The prothean grumbled. "I'm…sorry. Studying your history has been a lifelong passion of mine."The Shadow Broker apologized. "When I was born, our empire was already at war with the Reapers. The first thing I remember was seeing my planet on fire." "Then what was your civilization like before the war?"Miranda asked. "We were the dominant race of our cycle. We ruled the galaxy."Was Javik's reply. "My studies indicated that your race was the only race engaged in space travel at that time. I always found that curious."Liara mused. "We were one empire composed of many subjects. All eventually called themselves prothean." "Well, what if they didn't want to?"Megan asked as soon as Javik finished explaining.

"They weren't given a choice."Javik answered simply. "So your people basically conquered and enslaved other species."Miranda stated plainly as Javik nodded. "Any could oppose us if they wished. And if they had won, they would have ruled. Many tried, but none succeeded." "I had no idea the protheans were so…severe."Liara muttered. "It was by necessity. Very early we encountered the dangers posed by machine intelligence. They rebelled against us." "We've had the same problem too, and they're called geth."Megan replied. "We could not allow the machines to surpass us. It was decided the only way to win was to unite all organic life in our empire.""Javik explained.

"Did it work?"Liara asked. "For a time, yes. The 'Metacon War'. We were turning the tide until the Reapers arrived. Then we understood that machines had surpassed us long ago in ways we could never imagine."The prothean stated grimly. "According to our scans of the Prothean complex, there were literally hundreds of other stasis pods like yours but in worse shape. What happened?"Miranda asked. "The empire had fallen, and we knew our cycle was lost. We were the final vanguard, the best soldiers left alive."Javik replied. "So more of your race was supposed to survive into this cycle?"Liara asked.

"Yes. Under my leadership, a new Prothean empire would have arisen. We would have commanded the races of your time to prepare for the next Reaper invasion. But traitors within our ranks-indoctrinated agents-betrayed us, and the Reapers discovered our plan." "Just for the sake of curiosity, how would you have commanded us?"Megan asked. "By leaving you no other option. You would have joined our army, or faced the Reapers alone." "We've uncovered quite a few Prothean ruins. Were you observing our ancestors?"Miranda asked. "Before the war, we cultivated species that showed potential. Eventually, you would have been offered a chance to join the Empire. But when the Reapers attacked, we ceased all study. We hoped they would see you as too primitive to harvest."Javik answered.

"Well…thanks a lot, I guess."Megan shrugged before continuing. "Is there anything more that you can tell us about the ion cannon and the other weapon that your people were trying to build?" "We only heard stories about our scientists constructing a great machine that had the power to defeat the Reapers. The ion cannon was a devastating weapon against Reaper ships, but it could only be mounted on the bigger ships."Javik replied. "You never saw it?"Miranda asked. "By that point the empire was smashed to pieces. None of us knew what the others were doing." "Well if we don't finish it soon, the same will be true of us."Liara sighed.

"What can you tell us about your own war with the Reapers?"Megan asked. "Many of the details were lost. The conflict lasted for centuries. Those that faced the Reapers in the beginning were long dead when I was born. However, there were memory shards passed down from soldier to soldier. They gave us fragments of what happened."Javik answered to the best of his vague knowledge. "Several years ago, we found a Prothean VI calling itself Vigil on the planet of Ilos. He was the caretaker of a research project."Megan began. "During my life, Ilos was only a rumor. It was said we had cities built there, built on the ruins of a civilization before us-the Inusannon. If our scientists did have a research facility, whatever they were doing was secret."The prothean replied.

"Yes. Vigil said they wiped all traces of themselves from the records so the Reapers couldn't find them. The scientists eventually went into cryogenic stasis."Liara confirmed as Javik looked at them with surprise. "More of my people survived?"He muttered. "No, but they did stop the Reapers from taking control of the Citadel in this cycle. It delayed their invasion."Miranda explained as Javik's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "I never saw the Citadel. It was captured long before I was born." "Also, I'm curious as to how your people waged war against the Reapers."The brunette XO continued. "Attrition. We fought them system by system, planet by planet, and city by city. Entire worlds were sacrificed just to slow the Reapers down. Time they spent harvesting a population was time we could regroup."Javik replied grimly.

"Well, that cost you guys in the long run, didn't it?"Megan asked, shaking her head at how brutal the prothean war with the Reapers had been. "Yes. Our own people would be indoctrinated, converted…then turned against us. But there was no choice. Mercy was not a weapon, it was a weakness."The prothean Avatar stated coldly. "Why did your cycle lose the war?"Liara asked. "What had been our strength-our empire-became a liability. All races conformed to one doctrine, one strategy. The Reapers exploited this. Once they found our weaknesses, we could not adapt. The subservient races became divided and confused. Then, it was only a matter of time."

"I'm happy to say our cycle is different. Most races cooperate, but they still remain unique. "Liara interjected as Javik looked thoughtful. "Then it may be your only hope." "Thanks for talking to us. I never dreamt that I would actually get to meet a prothean in person."Megan concluded as she got off the crate she'd been sitting on. "This has been…amusing to discover that the most primitive of my time now rule the galaxy. The asari, the humans, the turians…"Javik said. "There's also the salarians."Miranda corrected him as he looked at her funny. "The lizard people evolved?"He asked in true surprise. "I believe they're amphibian."Liara said as Javik just looked at them blankly. "They used to eat flies."He muttered mostly to himself.

"Captain, you can count on me. Though I still need time to…recover. The…shock has not worn off yet."Javik finished. "I understand, and take all the time you need. This is probably one hell of an experience, and we're just glad to have you on our team Javik."Megan nodded as she, Miranda and Liara turned to go. "Wait Captain. I want a large basin of water in here with me."Javik requested as Megan nodded, saying "You'll get it Javik." Before walking out of the hold with her wife and Liara, they all heard him mutter: "Primitives. I always need to wash my hands around them."

"I will be in my quarters; collating all the data that Javik has given us. What he just told us...I wasn't expecting the Prothean culture to be like that."Liara muttered as she got into the elevator with Megan and Miranda. "Well neither did I, really."Megan replied as she pressed the button for the shuttle bay. "I'm going to be checking on the weapons and crew if you need me Miranda."The redhead informed her wife as the elevator began its descent to the shuttle bay. "Got it. I'll be on the CIC deck."Miranda replied as the lift doors opened to admit Megan into the shuttle bay deck.

"Hey Lieutenant. How're you doing?"Megan asked as Steve turned from his fine tuning of the thrusters and snapped to attention. "At ease, you don't always need to salute me." "Yes ma'am. What can I do for you today?"Steve replied as he relaxed his posture. "I'm just getting to know you better Cortez. Call me Shepard please. No idea why everyone calls me 'ma'am' around here. Makes me feel old."Megan smiled as Cortez chuckled, relaxing as he turned back to his work. "Got it Shepard. Whaddya want to know about me?"The shuttle pilot asked.

"So what do you do here besides pilot the shuttle?" "Well, I also manage the supply chain for the Normandy. I'm a procurement specialist, but my piloting skills made me more valuable in command of a flight deck as to its supply chain. Command was actually grooming me for CAG before they reassigned me to work on the Normandy retrofits."Steve replied. "I see. So you're basically a requisitions officer slash damn good shuttle pilot."Megan smiled, complimenting him as he chuckled at the compliment.

"Yep. I can also get anything you need from several retailers on the Citadel, but there'll be some markup. Oh right, I forgot to setup the purchase terminal for the Citadel. I'll get right on it Shepard."The pilot lightly smacked his head in self-disdain. "No rush Steve. That can be done later. Tell me more about yourself. How'd you meet Big McHugeLarge over there?"The Spectre joked, jerking her head in Vega's direction as Steve burst into laughter at Megan's choice of nickname for Vega. "Big McHugeLarge ma'am? Where'd that one come from?"He laughed.

"Well, since Mr. Vega likes assigning nicknames to everyone, I figured I could give him one myself. I'm still thinking up of more."The redhead laughed. "Well, I met Mr. Vega when we were both stationed at Ferris Fields. We've been assigned on a couple more missions together since then, and we're buddies now."Steve replied. "Wait, Ferris Fields? I remember one of my crew who had family there mentioning that it was hit by the Collectors." "Yeah. They took my husband too."Steve sighed at the painful memory. "Oh. I'm sorry. If you want to change the subject..."Megan offered as Steve just shook his head.

"It's alright Shepard. Anyways, I was on the other side of the colony investigating some strange activity with Vega and his squad when the Collectors hit the colony."Steve recounted. "I'm so sorry. Did you have any other family?"Megan quickly diverted the subject. "No. I was an only child and my parents passed away a long time ago. But I was introvert, so I took it ok." "I see. Well, since you were working on retrofitting the Normandy, what other changes were made besides changing half the CIC deck?"The redhead asked, mentally kicking herself for forcing Cortez to reveal his sad, lonely past.

"Well, as you can see down here, I moved the armory down from CIC to the shuttle bay. I have no idea what the hell the Cerberus engineers who designed this ship were thinking. You had to grab your guns and armor from deck 2 before heading down 3 decks to board a shuttle. Now, it's much faster. Grab your armor and weapons before hopping in the shuttle. Easy peasy, and much quicker too."Cortez explained. "Yeah, it is much more efficient this way. Just like the old Normandy."Megan nodded in agreement as Cortez smiled. "Welcome back to the Alliance ma'am."

"Thanks. Do you maintain the armory as well?"She asked. "Yup. I share that duty with the illustrious Mr. Vega, although I believe the only weapon he bothers to maintain is himself!"Cortez yelled the last part to make sure that Vega could hear from halfway across the shuttle bay. "You know you love the show, Esteban!"James guffawed back as he did pull ups on a metal beam above his workstation while Cerberus Operative Nicole Reid was maintaining her SMG and trying but failing to keep her eyes off Vega's sweaty, muscled form beneath his sweat soaked T-shirt. In fact, she was flat out ogling, but James was oblivious to that.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd just call him a douche."Megan laughed at the beefy lieutenant's antics. "Yeah, I too thought he was just another roided out jarhead when I first met him. But he's alright. Just don't tell him that, otherwise his ego's just going to blow up in his face."Steve whispered with a smile. "Say, what happened to the M44 Hammerhead?"Megan asked. "Well, Alliance brass decided that while it's mobility was exceptional, the armor was worse than wet tissue paper. But when we stuck on reactive armor panels on the thing, it could barely even lift off because the eezo core wasn't powerful enough."Steve replied.

"And let me guess, they sent it to the R&D labs to improve it."The redhead guessed as the pilot nodded. "Yep. Problem is, the R&D labs were only halfway through trials when the Reapers hit. They're probably just a pile of rubble now."Steve sighed. "Along with the Hammerhead. Dammit, the Hammerhead was the only ground vehicle I ever liked. The Mako handled like a bread truck in a swamp full of molasses."Megan cursed as Steve chuckled. "Hey Lola, the Mako is obviously superior to the Hammerhead in all aspects! Damn Hammerhead has armor worse than wet tissue paper like Esteban said and no survivability at all."James yelled out from his station.

"Are you kidding me? The Mako handles like a drunk rhino! Stupidly aligned vertical mass effect fields, no jump control, and only a stick shift for steering."Steve shot back. "More like a bull that can climb for days! Besides, the thing can take hits."James countered. "If that's the case you might as well stick with the M29 Grizzly." "Hey, I love that tank." "You'd be one to love grizzly bears Mr. Vega."Steve snorted as Megan almost burst into laughter at Cortez's gay innuendo. "Heh...what? What's so funny?"The muscle-bound marine asked, truly clueless as Nicole laughed along with Megan.

Meanwhile, Miranda sat Oriana down in the Captain's Cabin for a good, long talk. "Yeah sis? What do you wanna talk about?"Oriana asked in her lilting Southern accent acquired from her foster parents. "So, tell me, why on Earth did you join the Alliance as a frontline combatant when all these years, I've been jumping through every hoop to keep you out of danger!"Miranda asked hotly. "Randa, I'm not a kid anymore! Besides, why does my sister risk her life out there every day while I sit back and live a soft, sheltered life? I want to defend myself and my loved ones too!"The younger Lawson retorted.

"That's because I don't want you to live the life I'm living Ori! I don't want you living your life praying that you don't get killed today and that you'll live till tomorrow! I want you to have a safe, normal life that I could never have! I want you to have love and a family!"Miranda yelled before she calmed herself down. "I'm sorry Ori, I shouldn't-" "You want? Well, have you ever thought about the fact that maybe I don't want a normal life? Maybe, just maybe, after I learned of your existence, I decided that the best way to help the colonists was to defend them?"Oriana began in a soft tone that was laced with steel and stubbornness.

"What I want is to help people to the best of my capabilities. And since I'm a biotic, what better way to help people than to defend them from threats? I always wanted to make a difference and to help people in any way possible. Did you ever consider that?"The young Lieutenant asked, her voice becoming increasingly louder towards the end. "I'm sorry Ori...all these years I just kept giving you what I never had...what I thought you would've wanted. I never stopped to think about what you want."Miranda sighed loudly as Oriana's expression softened. "Hey Randa, I understand you only wanted the best for me and to keep me safe. I'm sorry for my outburst too."The younger Lawson twin apologized as the 2 sisters hugged.

"So, what really inspired you to join the Alliance? Was it Danner who talked you into enlisting?"Miranda asked when they broke the embrace. "Nope. After we talked on Illium, I paid an info broker to find out more about the mission you were on with sis-in-law. She was surprisingly well informed about the mission, and she told me that you were taking down the Collectors, who were abducting entire human colonies. Then it wasn't that hard to put two and two together, and I realized that the 'increased pirate and slaver raids on colonies' hitting Alliance news headlines were actually Collector abductions."Oriana explained as Miranda put up a hand to slow down her younger twin.

"Wait, was that broker you hired Liara T'Soni?"The older brunette asked. "Yeah, why?"Oriana asked back. "She's the one who's aboard our ship now. T'Soni also recovered Megan's body all those years ago, and she was a former crewmember of Megan's in 2183."Miranda explained. "No wonder she knew so much about Megan's mission. She must've told her a lot."The younger Sentinel surmised. "Anyways, you were telling me about why you joined the Alliance." "Oh yeah. So anyways, I reconsidered my career choice after I found out that you and sis-in-law were stopping the Collectors to stop the colonies. While managing the supply chains for the colonies is vitally important to ensure the success of new colonies, I realized that defending it is much more important."

"Besides, attacks on colonies were gradually increasing even without the Collectors, so there was only one logical thing left to do. So I signed up. Dad refused for a few weeks, but he finally relented after I signed up and vid-called him during Basic. Mom was supportive all the way, but a little apprehensive. You…well, I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd react the way you did. I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to worry about me."Oriana concluded. "Ori, I will always worry about you no matter what you do. But I'm so proud of you that you want to use your abilities to help people instead of using it for your own ends."Miranda beamed at her sister, proud that the wailing baby she had once cradled in her arms had grown into a beautiful, strong-willed and highly intelligent woman.

"Well, you might want to thank my foster parents. Speaking of which, where are they?"Oriana asked with concern. "They're still living on Bekenstein, which is safe because the Serpent Nebula is notoriously hard to navigate and the Reapers haven't really bothered with the planet yet."Miranda replied as Oriana leaned back into the couch. "Well, that's a relief. You still keep in touch with them?"Oriana asked. "No, but I still do keep track of them to make sure that they're doing fine. Do you keep in touch with them?"The older brunette asked in return. "Yeah I still do. But I haven't talked to them since a couple of weeks before the Reapers showed up."

"So… why'd you resign from Cerberus?"Oriana asked. "The Illusive Man, my boss, wanted me to preserve the Collector Base despite the fact that they were constructing a Reaper that was made out of the liquefied remains of the abducted colonists there. I couldn't do it, especially when it meant that I would have to kill Megan in order to preserve that evil place. Also, I kept picturing that you were one of those abducted colonists because you said that you wanted to go into colony development…and I just couldn't spare that place. I also realized just how far the Illusive Man was willing to go to put humanity first…so I essentially resigned from Cerberus."Miranda explained.

"Well…glad to know that I'm one of the reasons that you destroyed that place. Just your description alone is enough to give me the chills."Oriana shuddered as Miranda sipped her glass of water. They sat in companionable silence until a cheeky grin crept onto Oriana's face. "So…Randa…"She began sweetly. "Yes, Ori?" "When you were in custody with Megan, what kind of sex did you two have? Hushed quickies or loud, long sessions to give the guards a hard-on?"The younger Lawson twin asked cheekily as Miranda rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "Oriana Janine Lawson…that question is completely inappropriate…"

**Final notes:****I originally intended for this chapter to be much longer, but Real Life has intervened and forced me to break it into two parts. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short but fret not, the chapter with Big McHugeLarge and more crew will be up. As always, review kindly and have nice day. **


	38. Interactions Part II

**Author's notes:**** Welcome to chapter 36 of Reunited! This chapter is a continuation of the last chapter, so the most action you're gonna see is Vega taking on Megan and Nicole in a sparring match…with surprising results. If any of you have suggestions on what I could write in future chapters please don't hesitate to PM me. You can find me and all my stories at yourfanfiction now! I'm lurking at this link:** ** yourfanfiction viewuser. php? uid=3040 (just remove the spaces between the periods and you'll get there). As always, here's the link to the video of Megan and Miranda making love: watch?v=KPx43Qqw1X8. **

Megan ducked and rolled as she avoided James' mean right hook before she swept the big man's legs from under him with her own. They had initially started out by talking about Vega's service history and right out of the blue, Vega had suggested a sparring match which Megan had agreed to. The redhead had foolishly assumed that given his size, the Lieutenant was a slow, lumbering fighter. He was actually surprisingly fast for his size, able to block or dodge most of Megan's punches and kicks and land a few on Megan, as her swollen cheek and bruised abdomen testified to his surprising speed.

Meanwhile, Cerberus Operative Nicole Reid, Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams and Flight Lieutenant Steve Cortez were all lounging about nearby, enjoying the show as other support crew were also watching on as James quickly got back up to his feet and threw a kick at Megan, who barely managed to dodge before she darted in and landed a hard punch to Vega's gut which knocked the wind out of him. "Come on Vega, she's half your size and you're getting your ass handed to you!"Cortez laughed along with Ashley and Nicole. "Yeah yeah, I'm going easy on her."James grunted in defense.

"Yeah right Vega…just admit it, she's making you look bad!"Nicole teased as Megan was grazed in the side by a left jab Vega threw. "Ah whatever chica."He growled as he feinted with a kick. Megan fell for it, and she couldn't dodge the right hook that James threw at her. "Unh!"The Captain yelped as he caught her squarely on her jaw, causing her to stumble as he went in for the kill. He jabbed her twice in the stomach before finishing her off with a left hook to her face as she went down. "Whoo! Nice one Lola, and thanks for the pre-match pep talk."Vega panted as he helped Megan up while wiping the blood from his nose.

"And I thought I was good at hand to hand combat. Lola, huh?"Megan sniffed as she gratefully accepted the towel Ashley threw to her and she wiped the blood from her nose with it. "You look like a Lola. Friend's older sister when I was a kid. Tough and feisty chick."James explained as he went back to his workstation and began gulping down water from his canteen. "I like it. I still think you're reckless, but you're a good soldier Lieutenant."The redhead replied. "Thanks Cap, but if you wanna make me blush, you gotta try harder." "Well, I'll let you get away with calling me Lola only because you're cute."Megan smiled flirtatiously as Ashley, Nicole and Steve simultaneously broke out into giggles and stifled snorts of mirth.

"Aw, now you've made me blush Lola."James chuckled, shaking his head as Nyla, who had just arrived, looked around her slightly baffled at why everyone was laughing. "Well, the Captain might've been easy, but I could take you any day, big guy. Don't go easy on me."Nicole smirked at Vega as everyone chortled at the ribbing of Megan's fighting skills and the implied ribbing of her promiscuity while the Vanguard just growled, good naturedly taking the teasing. "Alright then chica. Don't cry later."James smirked as he set down his canteen and stepped out into the cargo bay, where Nicole was already waiting in a fighting stance.

"Bring it on, loudmouth."The Cerberus operative smiled predatorily as they began circling each other. Vega threw the first punch, which Nicole easily dodged with ballerina-like grace, and Nicole attempted to jump kick James, but he caught her leg, quickly pulling her in to deliver a hard gut punch just as the blonde woman began to squirm free of his grasp. "Uungh!"Nicole choked out as she landed on the ground hard. "Well chica, I win."James grinned; dusting off his hands as Nicole athletically flipped herself back onto her feet. "Oh it's not over big boy. Not by a long shot."She challenged him as he simply cracked his neck.

"Okay chica. Your funeral then."He grunted as Nicole grinned evilly before she darted in, even faster than Megan did, and delivered a few lightning quick chops to Vega's bulging, tattooed neck before following it up with a left hook to his side of his face, finishing off with a quick knee to the solar plexus. "Oof!"James heaved as Nicole rapidly retreated out of his striking range, bouncing fast on the balls of her feet, which were clad in white and orange sneakers. "Damn, she's fast."Ashley whistled lowly as she, Megan, Steve and Nyla watched on in awe of the Cerberus Operative, who dodged the two devastating punches Vega threw at her with ease.

"I think Miss Reid could very well beat the Lieutenant. She's too fast for him."Nyla commented as she reassembled her S5 Phalanx pistol. "Yeah, glad Nicole's on our side. Too bad you missed seeing her with a sword Nyla. She's like a freaking ninja."Megan commented as Nicole caught Vega's arm as he attempted to deliver a fight-ending uppercut to her jaw. She then spun around to elbow him in the solar plexus again before doing a short spin back to face him and delivering several jabs to his chest. "Finish him girl! Vega needs a little lesson in humility!"Steve egged her on as she flipped him over her and on his back. The hulking marine landed on his back extremely hard as the air rushed out of him.

"So, whose funeral was it again?"Nicole asked sweetly, placing one foot on Vega's chest as he lay there, still seeing stars as she leaned in with a smug grin on her face as the spectators all hooted and cheered for Nicole as she simply smiled at them before heading back to where Megan was seated. "You go girl! Now I know I don't ever wanna mess with you."Megan chuckled as she high-fived Nicole. After trading high-fives with Nyla and Ashley, Nicole sat down; wincing slightly as she gingerly rubbed her abdomen where Vega had managed to land his only blow of the fight. "You just got your ass handed to you by Nicole Mr. Vega. Next time, watch your big mouth."Cortez sniggered as he helped Vega to his feet.

"Alright Esteban, laugh it up all you want. Man I'm starving."James retorted good naturedly as he strode towards the elevator, presumably heading for the mess hall. "Well you just knocked down Abs Hugechunk Nicole. Is that how they train you Cerberus ninjas these days?"Megan asked, smiling as Nicole and Ashley laughed out loud at yet another one of Megan's nicknames for the lieutenant. "Yeah. I was recruited by Project Phantom, which is basically Cerberus' biotic close combat specialist arm. We undergo 2 years worth of martial arts training, which includes almost every martial art practiced by every species so we know how to counter their moves. Also, we get biotic and small arms training, in addition to learning ninjutsu."Nicole answered as Ashley let out a low whistle.

"So I'm assuming this Project Phantom is an invite only, best of the best thing like the Spectres and N7s." "That's right."The blonde woman replied to Ashley. "What were you doing before Cerberus recruited you?"Megan asked. "I grew up as a street rat on the slums on Earth in Los Angeles. My mom died when I was about 2 in a drive by, and it was only me and my dad left. He worked really hard to support me and put me through school, which meant that I was usually left alone most of the time... So I started hanging out with this gang in my neighborhood called the 10th Street Reds. We got into lots of turf wars and even did a fair bit of drug smuggling on the side. Thanks to me being born a biotic, I soon became chief enforcer in the gang. However I got hooked on red sand, and once I tried to pickpocket someone because I was just so damn high."

"Damn. What did your old man have to say about that?"Ashley commented. "Well, when he found out, his heart was broken that I was a druggie and a gang enforcer. I loved him a lot, but I was so goddamn hooked on sand that I just couldn't quit no matter how much I tried to because I didn't want to hurt him. He died when I was about 17, and that was the tipping point. I got so high and wasted on sand and alcohol that I tried to pickpocket someone, like I just said. Turns out that I was actually pick pocketing a high ranking Cerberus assassin, and he caught me red handed. He just stared at me before smiling and telling me that he could give me a life with purpose. He then put me into Cerberus rehab before putting me into the project. And here I am 10 years later."Nicole summed up her life story solemnly as Megan and Ashley nodded in sympathy.

"I see. Glad you're on my squad Nicole. Also, you clean up pretty damn well for a red sand junkie. The ones I saw before usually never kicked the habit."Megan said as she shook Nicole's hand. "Yeah. That Cerberus-funded rehab was extreme, but it works. To the best of my knowledge, it has a 95 percent success rate at rehabilitating the junkies who were admitted."The blonde biotic informed them. "Well, what about the other 5 percent?"Ashley asked. "They die. That's what red sand does to you. It's a slow addiction. You start out with a line or two for a year. Then, it's not enough and you'll escalate to hitting an entire pack at one go. Then when you want to go cold turkey, your body turns against you because of the sudden lack of sand. That's how they control the people and profits."Nicole explained. "Jesus. Well, if I'm still alive after the Reapers, I'll probably be taking down drug lords and their networks."Megan promised as Nicole and Ashley nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Miranda set down a tray of coffee for Comms Specialist Samantha Traynor, Oriana, and herself down at Kelly's old workstation, which was now Samantha's. The redhead in question was now stationed in the front battery with her boyfriend, Garrus, where she would review the psychological state of the entire crew. "Thank you LC. I simply can't get around without a good strong coffee these days."The dark skinned woman thanked Miranda. "You're welcome. Looks like you're becoming one of us now with that coffee addiction."The brunette smiled as she sat herself down on the Captain's chair in front of the galaxy map.

"So Specialist, tell me more about yourself. What is your job here?"Miranda asked as she sipped at her coffee. "Well, I manage all the data feeds and act as Shepard's personal secretary. I was part of the team retrofitting the Normandy after Captain Shepard turned it over to the Alliance. I worked in a lab. I never thought I'd be serving on a ship."Samantha replied hurriedly, almost as if she was scared of Miranda. "Well, tell me a little more about the retrofits."The LC urged the Specialist. "Well as you've already seen before, the Normandy has new top-of-the-line quantum entanglement communicators that we upgraded and improved from the original one Cerberus installed. In fact, Admiral Anderson intended to use the Normandy as his mobile command centre."

"Which is no longer an option." "Yes, I heard he was ordered to the Citadel to aid Udina…in any event, I'm honored to serve under you and Captain Shepard. For as long as you need me, that is. They only sent me here to oversee the retrofits…"Samantha said as she sipped at her coffee. "Shepard, some of our systems require further testing and Specialist Traynor has been extremely effective during installation. I would prefer that she remain."EDI requested via the loudspeakers. "Of course she will Er-EDI."Miranda caught herself from making the slip and Traynor hadn't noticed the near-slip. The new crew had absolutely no idea that Erin was EDI in a human body, and the old crew agreed to keep it that way for fear of provoking an all-out mutiny sparked by fear of the fact that an unshackled AI was now a human.

"Wait…since when does a virtual intelligence make requests? EDI's not a VI, right?"Samantha guessed. "Yes, EDI's actually a fully aware AI."Miranda picked her words cautiously, monitoring the Specialist's expression very closely. "I knew it! I suspected Joker was lying." "Jeff requested that I pretend to be a simple VI to protect myself. I'm sorry for the deception."EDI/Erin apologized. "It's alright EDI. And I apologize for all those times I talked about how…attractive your voice was."Samantha said with a blush, evoking a small bemused smile from Miranda. "Well, how're you doing?"The brunette asked, quickly steering the conversation away from the inevitable fact that Traynor was going to realize that Erin was EDI given how sharp she was if the conversation continued down this path.

"I'm still trying to get my bearings. When I was working on the Normandy's upgrades, I left at the end of the day. I didn't even have a toothbrush or a change of clothing until I made some emergency purchases on the Citadel."Samantha smiled shyly as she took another sip of coffee. "Just ask me or the Captain to help you get something the next time you need anything. We're all a family here."Miranda smiled warmly at her."Oh it's no trouble LC. I'm sure you have much bigger concerns." "We could always put in a requisition order." "My toothbrush is a Cision Pro Mark 4. It uses tiny mass effect fields to break up plaque and massage the gums and it costs 6000 credits."She whispered.

"Well…um…I could probably sneak that into the requisition forms…but it'll be kind of hard to though."Miranda chuckled, shaking her head lightly. "In any event, I appreciate you giving me the chance to stay." "You're welcome. It's still a little weird for me to hear you're fretting over your toothbrush, but I understand why you'd miss it. We've got bigger problems right now though." "Oh believe me, seeing the Reapers on Earth was terrifying. But I wouldn't help anyone by bursting into tears here in the CIC, will I? Being here on the Normandy helps. If anyone can stop the Reapers, it's you and Captain Shepard. If flagging messages and managing strategic intel helps you in any way, it's worth it."Samantha replied.

"Where were you from originally?"Miranda asked. "I was from Horizon, a colony in the Terminus Systems actually. Though I studied on Earth at Oxford. My parents were from London. They loved being on Earth, but they wanted the freedom a colony life could offer. If they'd stayed in London, I'd imagine they'd be dead right now."Samantha sighed. "Don't think like that, you'll only depress yourself. There are still lots of live people back on Earth counting on us."The Sentinel consoled her. "Quite true LC." "Why'd you sign up in the first place?" "My family didn't have money to send me to university. When the Alliance saw my aptitude scores, they offered me a full scholarship. I completed my required bond but decided to stay on. I really liked the challenges of the lab-a-although I'm sure I'll grow to love frontline service as well."The brown-skinned woman stuttered.

"I'm assuming you worked in Alliance R&D?" "Yes. You'd think quantum entanglement would make communication easy, but imagine incorporating multiple incoming sources and then networking them with extrapolations of time-lagged data to construct a coherent data GUI-it's an exciting challenge…for me anyway."Samantha giggled a little when she realized that she was rambling. "It is a challenge, but once you understand the baseline concept, it's surprisingly easy to manage. Plus, the time lag is only a maximum of 5 microseconds so it's not that noticeable."Miranda replied much to the Specialist's surprise. "Wow! You know about how QECs work?"She asked in true surprise. "I've read about them once. Any hobbies?"Miranda said lightly.

"I love a good game of chess. I was chess champion at Oxford during the time I was there studying. I'm not boasting about it, and I'm sorry if it came out as an arrogant statement."Traynor quickly apologized. "It's alright Samantha. I enjoy playing chess too, and I'd love to have a round with you one of these days. By the way, just call me Miranda."She smiled reassuringly. "Oh! That sounds nice. I hope we'll get that opportunity soon."Samantha smiled. "I certainly hope so. Excuse me, but I should go check in with Primarch Victus now."Miranda excused herself as she headed to the War Room where Victus was with her mug of coffee in hand.

She stepped into the scanning field and stood there, waiting for the scan to complete. "You know, with the whole galaxy at stake, you'd think that the asari would be stepping in to help right now."Private Sarah Campbell lamented, referring to the asari Councilor's refusal to let any asari representative attend the war summit. "Their worlds are at stake too. If it were us in their place, you can be damn sure that we'd be securing our borders and doing the same as the asari."Private Bethany Westmoreland replied neutrally.

"It's a standard self-preservation instinct. It's probably the soundest thing to do now, but it'll eventually end in misery for them."Miranda added on as the scan completed and she stepped forward to the door. "That's true. Well, they better step in soon."Sarah muttered as Miranda strode towards the War Room. She found the Primarch at the terminal Oriana had set up for him. "Primarch Victus. How're you settling in?"Miranda asked him formally as he stood to face her. "Lieutenant Commander Shepard. I want to thank you for letting me use your ship, and for taking some pressure off my troops back on Menae. Please let Captain Shepard know that the thanks extends to her. I'm doing fine, but I'm still a little overwhelmed by me being a Primarch."

"How is it like as the new Primarch?"Miranda asked. "The responsibility is...staggering, to say the least. I'm in charge of my turian brothers and sisters who are dying by the thousands and I'm light years away just reading all the casualty reports. I want to be in the fight alongside them, but I understand that it's more important for me to be here and negotiate hope for them."Victus replied wearily as Miranda nodded in sympathy. "I understand your feelings Primarch. It was hard to leave Earth with so many people dying. It just didn't seem right."The brunette responded.

"I imagine your wife must be feeling the same way. Captain Shepard too never asked to be a leader, but everyone looks up to her as one in this time of distress."The turian leader mused. "Yes indeed. Megan-Captain Shepard is doing all she can to rally everyone against the Reapers. So far, we've managed to get the salarian dalatrass and the krogan head chief in our conference, but they only agreed to meet onboard the Normandy."The Sentinel replied. "Well it's a start. At least they can have a meeting together without shooting each other in the face before anything even starts."

"While that's a plus, the asari staying out of it is a disappointment. We need their commandoes and fighter swarms." "You're spot on Lieutenant Commander, but I suppose we have to deal with one thing at a time. The asari can be convinced later. For now, we just get the krogans and salarians to ally with us. The volus and elcor are already aiding the war effort, but the hanar are still staying out of it."Victus summarized. "I heard that the batarians have a few ships from their navy that escaped. Plus, almost every batarian is or used to be a Hegemony conscript. That's a lot more soldiers we could be using."Miranda suggested.

"That is true. However, the batarians are basically down and out, and while almost every batarian is a soldier, they've been reduced to refugees. And speaking of help, I've received reports that several turian battalions on colonies are being aided by Cerberus air support and supply drops. Interestingly enough, Cerberus is actually providing medevac for wounded turians, and they've intensified their aerial attacks on Reaper ground forces just last week. I never thought I'd see the day that Cerberus would be helping out the turian military."Victus said with a slight smile.

"Contrary to popular belief, Cerberus isn't a xenophobic terrorist group. It's dedicated to the cause of human advancement, not human dominance. This 'human first' stance has brought a lot of hate and misconceptions about Cerberus. As a matter of fact, the arrest of former batarian ambassador Jath'Amon and the prevention of a bioterror attack on the Council a few years ago was due to the intervention of Cerberus. I personally oversaw the operation to stop the attack."Miranda explained passionately as Victus nodded slowly.

"Ah yes, you were formerly the second in command of Cerberus. I honestly didn't know that Jath'Amon's attack was stopped by Cerberus, and there was never any mention of Cerberus involvement. If you believed in Cerberus as much as you told me, why'd you defect to the Alliance?"The Primarch asked. "Well, would the Council ever admit to anyone, much less the galactic community, that one of their avowed enemies saved them from their own incompetence? And as for why I quit Cerberus...it's a very long story."Miranda said as she sat down next to Victus, who also sat down.

"When I was serving with Megan to stop the Collectors, I saw many examples of Cerberus crossing the moral line of science to advance humanity. Finally when we managed to make it to the Collector homeworld, or should I say base, The Illusive Man practically ordered me to betray my wife in order to keep the base for study and adaptation of the tech in there. It was mostly Reaper tech in the base, so it was a scientific and strategic coup. It was then that I realized that he had almost no limits, no restrictions, on how to advance humanity. Of course, I quit and we destroyed the Collector base."Miranda concluded.

"I see. Well, it seems like The Illusive Man has, ah, what do humans call that expression? His...ah yes, he has his heart in the right place now. I just hope he keeps it that way. Also, the quarians have all been suspiciously quiet in the last few months, and their bulk purchases of ship mounted cannons, shield generators and armor make me think they're going to war with the geth. I certainly hope not, especially at a time like this."Victus finished with a sigh. "They certainly look like they're going to try and retake Rannoch from the geth, especially since the latest Spectre intel puts the Migrant Fleet's last known location in the Perseus Veil."Miranda theorized.

"Damn it. We need the quarians for help against the Reapers. I just hope they don't attack the geth again; otherwise the quarian race will go extinct with both geth and Reapers hunting them down. Thank you for talking to me Lieutenant Commander. It feels good to share some of my burdens with others." "You're welcome Primarch. I'll be going then."Miranda said as they saluted each other before she picked up her coffee mug and turned to the door. "Lieutenant Commander, one more thing. Captain Shepard has nearly the whole weight of the galaxy resting on her shoulders, and she can't do it alone. As her spouse, you must give her all the support and strength she needs."Victus advised. "Definitely sir. I will support my wife to the fullest."Miranda answered before she left.

"Hey Beefslab, genuine Earth peanut butter isn't cheap! Leave some for the rest of us!"Megan hollered across the mess hall at Vega, who was leaning against a table pounding down spoonfuls of peanut butter from a large jar. "'Beefslab'? What?"James looked amused and confused at the same time as the few crewmen present in the mess hall chuckled at the nickname. "Just one of my many nicknames for you James. Gimme that."Megan said matter of factory as she snatches the jar of peanut butter out of Vega's large hands. "Hey man! That wasn't cool Lola! It's rude to interrupt a man when he's fuelling up with his daily requirement of protein!"Vega protested.

"And it ain't cool to polish off an entire jar of PB all by yourself, Big McHugeLarge."Megan teased the hulking marine as he lost it. "What!'Big McHugeLarge'?! What is this I don't even...what the hell. Oh damn Lola, you so funny."He roared with laughter as the crewmen, Thomas, and Miranda began laughing as well. "Oh good grief...'Big McHugeLarge'. What is air?"Thomas guffawed as he gingerly set down his mug of coffee. "Megan has always been good with giving people nicknames, but this one definitely tops the list."The brunette chuckled as she deposited her mug into the dishwasher.

"Wait...what happened to your face Cassie?"Miranda gasped as she firmly grasped her redheaded wife's face by the jaw, inspecting the Spectre's injuries. "It's nothing Miri...I was just sparring with Vega and I lost. However, he got his ass handed to him by Nicole."Megan winced slightly as Miranda began forcefully rubbing the biggest bruise. "Oh Megan, you never really had any brains did you? You took on a 120 kilogram mountain of muscle and expected to win?"The raven haired Sentinel sighed. "Hey, I was going easy on Nicole. Only reason why I lost."James defended himself. "Sure mate, you were going easy on her. Problem is, she isn't going easy for you, just like every other chick you meet out there."Thomas sniped with a shit eating grin as everyone burst into laughter once more. "Hey! Douchebag!"James retorted good naturedly.

"Okay Megan, sit down and I'll tend to your bruises."Miranda smiled, shaking her head as she prepped an ice pack. "No need honey, my bruises-" "For crying out loud, just do as you're told please."Miranda sighed as Megan just took a seat at one of the mess tables in defeat. "Well, the bruising should go down quickly."The XO muttered as she applied the ice pack that was infused with medigel onto Megan's bruises. "Thanks Miri. Love you."The Vanguard smiled affectionately at her wife. "You're welcome. It's only right that I, as your loving and caring wife, should always take care of you and support you in everything you do, you big dumb woman."Miranda teased, cutting off Megan's intended comeback with a kiss on the lips.

"By the way, the salarians and krogans have finally agreed to meet face-to-face aboard our ship. The message came in while you were getting your cute ass kicked by Mr. Vega over there."Miranda smirked teasingly, giving Megan's bruised cheek a particularly hard rub with the ice pack, causing the redhead to wince as James and Thomas chuckled. "Har de har, Miri. Could you also pass me the peanut butter, jelly and bread? Oh, and a tumbler of water. Thanks babe, love you."Megan smiled sweetly at her wife as the 2 men continued chuckling. "Alright Megpie. Would you like me to make the sandwich for you too?"Miranda asked sarcastically, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she gave her redheaded wife her most fake smile.

"That would be great Miri! Now I know why I married you!"The Vanguard grinned as Thomas and James both 'ooh'-ed and burst into a sniggering fit at the married couple fighting. "C'mon mate, let's get out of here before we become collateral damage in their argument."Thomas guffawed, leaving the mess hall as James just followed, still snorting with laughter as they both witnessed Miranda actually making the sandwich for Megan. "Well Megpie, here's your sandwich. I hope it's worth it, since you're going to be sleeping on the couch for the next 2 months for that."The brunette said sweetly, so sweetly to the point her sweet voice was almost venomous as she placed the sandwich and tumbler of water down in front of her wife before turning and leaving.

"Well that's cold. Oh well, I have a sandwich anyways."Megan shrugged and began eating just as Erin entered the mess, carrying her now-empty mug of coffee. "Hello Shepard. So, when do you want us to make the jump to the Annos Basin for the summit?"The blonde android asked. "We'll make the jump 3 days before the krogans are slated to arrive just to make sure that nobody tries to start anything." "Alright then Shepard. I hope this doesn't start another galactic war right when we're getting exterminated by the Reapers."Erin said as she filled up her mug of coffee before taking a few short sips of it.

"If it does, then you have my permission to fly the Normandy into the nearest sun. If there really is a galactic war between the krogan and salarians, I'm just gonna give up on this galaxy, give up on life and give up on everything."Megan sighed as she took a huge bite of her sandwich. "Well, that's not such a good idea since you're essentially the spearhead of humanity's war effort right now."Erin replied as she sat down and continued drinking her coffee. "Guess we're gonna have to see. So, tell me about how you and Joker managed to stay with the Normandy when I was in lockup."Megan finished her sandwich as she leaned back in her seat to hear how her ship's pilot and AI managed to avoid being locked up away from the Normandy.

**Final notes: ****And there you go, part 2 of Interactions. I'm gonna be really busy with my final-year project for the next coupla months, so it'll still be one chapter a month. Anyways, thanks for reading, and do leave a review on the way out. Have a nice day and bye-bye!**


	39. Negotiations

**Author's notes:**** Hello there, you're reading chapter 37 of Reunited! In this chapter, Wrex is back! Yup, everyone's favorite krogan is back with an agenda. In response to the questions asking how Nicole's armor looks like, well it's basically a standard Phantom armor suit with the helmet of the N7 Shadow. If any of you have suggestions on what I could write in future chapters please don't hesitate to PM me. You can find me and all my stories at yourfanfiction now! I'm lurking at this link:** ** yourfanfiction viewuser. php? uid=3040 (just remove the spaces between the periods and you'll get there). As always, here's the link to the video of Megan and Miranda making love: watch?v=KPx43Qqw1X8. **

"Stand by; the krogan diplomatic ship is docking with us. Docking tube attached…pressurizing interior. Pressurization complete. Stand by for airlock opening."Erin announced from the cockpit as the airlock hissed open. Megan and Miranda were both standing at the airlock in their dress blues, ready to receive the krogan and salarian diplomats for the war summit. "Shepard! My friend!"Urdnot Wrex, the krogan supreme chief, boomed happily as he lumbered forward and grabbed Megan in a crushing hug. "Good to see you too Wrex."Megan wheezed as she managed to worm out of Wrex's grip.

Wrex then turned to Miranda. "So, you're Shepard's mate huh? You look really squishy…but so does Shepard."The krogan leader chuckled as Miranda just raised her eyebrows. "Yes I'm Captain Shepard's wife. The conference room is right this way."She said as she led Wrex towards the conference room. Primarch Victus was already there; impatiently pacing the room as he monitored what Miranda assumed was the casualty reports. Wrex took a hateful glance at Victus and growled under his breath.

_Is this even going to work?_ Miranda thought to herself as Megan followed the salarian dalatrass Linron in before the conference room doors slid shut. "Today, we're gathered here to discuss an alliance between all the races to defeat the Reapers. The hanar can't be here today, but they have already pledged their full support to this alliance, and their drell clients have also done the same. The elcor are in as well. I hope we can all unite as one galaxy to defeat the greatest threat all of us have ever seen."Megan began. "The volus have pledged their alliance to us, and thus, they are also in this alliance. However, we turians need the alliance of the krogan. As a matter of fact, all of us need an alliance with the krogan if we're to win this war."Victus added.

"Why should we give a varren's crap about what you people need? You have never given the krogan anything. If you want an alliance, you had better be ready to give the krogan what you've owed them for more than a millennium."Wrex growled. "The krogan are in no position to make demands!"Linron snapped. "'The Krogan' has a name; Urdnot Wrex. And I'm not some junkyard varren you unleash whenever you're in trouble. I got my own problems. Reaper scouts have arrived on Tuchanka, so why the hell should I care if a few turians go extinct?"Wrex shot back. "Trying to draw out negotiations won't get you anywhere Wrex. I have no time for it. Just tell us what you want."Victus sighed wearily.

"I'll tell you what I need…a cure for the genophage."Wrex growled with finality as the Linron looked like she suffered from an aneurysm. "A-absolutely not! The genophage is nonnegotiable!" "The krogan have more than paid for their mistakes. This goddamn genophage has gone on for too long."Megan said as Wrex turned to her. "1476 years, if you're keeping track."The krogan leader growled. "It was a thousand years of peace, free from these…brutes!"Linron jabbed her finger at Wrex accusingly. "Enough! Whether or not the krogan deserve a cure is purely academic. It would take years to formulate one."Victus snapped in frustration, slamming his talons on the HAI table.

"My information says otherwise. A salarian scientist grew a conscience. He was on my planet testing a cure on our females."Wrex retorted. "Scientist…on Tuchanka…"Megan muttered as she tried to recall the event. "A former STG scientist named Maelon. I remember him and his lab of death. His methods were barbaric."Miranda spoke up as Megan finally recalled that Professor Mordin Solus, a crewmember when Megan was stopping the Collectors and a dear friend, had asked to for her help to save his student. "But what you didn't know is that other females survived his experiments."The krogan growled as he linked his omnitool to the HAI table.

It displayed slightly grainy but mostly high definition footage of someone running through a facility staffed by salarians that had glass holding cells containing krogan females. There was no mistaking the message. "So the dalatrass here sent in a team to clear up the whole mess-and to take them prisoner!"Wrex accused as the video ended with a close up shot of a krogan female. "W-where did you get that? It could be a fabrication!"The dalatrass tried vainly to defend her actions. "Don't insult me! Those are my people! They're immune to the genophage, and you're going to give them back!"Wrex roared. "Dalatrass Linron, is this true?"Victus asked sternly, more a statement than a question.

"How will curing the genophage benefit my people?"Linron spluttered, knowing she was utterly defeated. "How long do you think the salarians are gonna last alone against the Reapers? Because if you don't do as Wrex says, that's how it'll end up."Megan sneered condescendingly at Linron while Victus stared daggers at the salarian dalatrass. "And I'll be the last friendly turian you'll ever see."The Primarch threatened. "So what's it gonna be, _Dalatrass?_"Megan scowled as the salarian just buried her head in her bony hands. "The females are being kept at one of our STG bases on Sur'kesh. But I warn you Captain, the consequences of this-" "Will be nothing compared to what will happen if the Reapers win, you blind old idiot."Megan snarled, cutting off Linron's rant.

"Let's get the females!"Wrex rumbled excitedly. "You're not setting foot on Sur'kesh! This will take time to-" "It happens _now_. As a council Spectre, Shepard can oversee the exchange."Victus interrupted, obviously pissed with Linron. "We're going, and that's final. Get us the clearance dalatrass. The existence of the salarians will depend on you."The redheaded Vanguard finished as she strode out with Miranda, Wrex and Victus. "I won't forget this Captain! A bully has few friends when she needs them the most!"The dalatrass threatened, but it fell on deaf ears as Megan just walked on, mentally giving the annoying salarian the one finger salute.

"When I rip apart Linron, can you declare that it was a freak accident involving ryncol, knives and the eezo core?"Wrex asked, only half joking as Megan sighed. "No. I hate having a mess on my ship, Wrex." "Well, that sucks. But at least we're getting a fertile female that's immune to the genophage."The krogan rumbled as he got his Claymore shotgun back from the random crewman he'd shoved it to at first. "Sure...and Wrex? Keep it in your pants when you see the female."The Captain teased as Wrex just snorted. "No promises there. Besides, I gotta test the goods."Wrex chuckled.

Megan then motioned to her wife to follow her. "Alright Miri, I'm going down planet side with Wrex, Grunt, James, Jacob, Nyla, Jentha and Ashley. You'll have command of this ship, and I want you to observe the transfer and make sure that no funny business happens."Megan ordered as the lift began to head up to their cabin. "Got it Megan. Wait, what are you doing now?"Miranda asked as her wife slid out the armor drawer. "Suiting up for the trip to the salarian base. Always pays to be prepared for anything."Megan replied as she swiftly stripped down to her undershirt and shorts before donning the breastplate of her armor first.

"Megan, the dalatrass is going to take at least an hour to get us the clearance needed to set foot on that base. Plus, there are only salarians down there, and I think that the last thing they'd want to do is to fire upon a Council Spectre that's accompanied by the krogan supreme leader."Miranda reasoned."Then I'll wait till we get clearance. But I'm not on a diplomatic visit, and they need to know I mean business. The sooner we get the alliance of the krogan, the faster this war will be over."Megan replied firmly as she attached her arm guards to her armor.

"The salarians may misconstrue you as a threat with you in that armor and your krogan companion. Plus, I doubt that Wrex will give up their weapons easily."The brunette cautioned. "You're right. I guess I'll just be bringing a SMG and a handgun down then. Just a precaution against any salarians opposed to helping out the krogan starting shit."The Vanguard reassured her wife. "Alright then. Well, I'm calling dad. You want to talk to him as well?"Miranda asked as she pressed a few keys on the terminal. "Yeah of course. I'd love to talk to them. Plus, I really miss Zack and Tabby."Megan smiled fondly at the memory of her beloved children.

"Me too. Hello dad."Miranda greeted when she saw the holo of Aaron and Carla Lawson appear. "Miranda! How have you and Megan been?"He asked happily. "We're doing fine dad. How about you and Carla?"The brunette asked just as they heard Hannah Shepard's voice in the background. "Is that Megpie and Miranda on comms? Let me talk to my babies!"The Admiral asked excitedly as Aaron and Carla just smiled and parted to allow Hannah between them.

"Megpie! Thank God you and Miranda are safe. Alliance ONI reports that the shit's really hitting the fan now and the turians just lost another 2 major colony worlds since we last spoke. How's it been for you? I heard rumors that there's an alliance between all the races."Hannah asked in a rush as Megan nodded. "I can't tell you the specifics, but everyone save for the asari are onboard. The salarians are extremely reluctant, but they're pretty much a confirmed."Megan replied.

"I see. Well, the asari are probably going to regret not joining the alliance pretty soon, and they're going to regret it badly. So, how have you ladies been, seeing that you haven't answered that question yet."Carla chipped in. "We're doing good. We're just running around strengthening the alliance and hitting the Reapers where it hurts. What about you and the kids?"Miranda asked. "We're going great and having a great time with Zachary and Tabitha. Hannah's shipping back out in 5 days though; they just finished repairs on the Orizaba and they're installing more kinetic barriers. Your kids are a handful! Always so playful...but at least they sleep and eat well even though they miss you 2 badly. And Tabitha is always hungry."Aaron chuckled fondly.

"That's good to hear dad. Where are they?"Miranda asked. "They're sleeping honey. It's nighttime on the Citadel right now...hold on, transferring the call to my omnitool..."Carla replied as the vidcall was transferred to Carla's omnitool, and the blonde began walking to the twins' room. "Ssshh...there they are, sleeping soundly."She whispered as she turned the omnitool's field of view to show Tabitha and Zachary in their individual beds, tucked in and sleeping soundly. "Goodnight Tabby and Zack. Mum misses you so much."Miranda whispered, her beautiful cerulean eyes brimming over with tears of joy and contentment as she saw her beloved children sleeping soundly.

"Daddy misses you so much kids...me and mom will visit you soon, I promise. Sleep tight and sweet dreams Zack. You too Tabby."Megan sniffled, blinking rapidly to control the tears pooling in her dazzling honey green eyes as she blew them a kiss. "Alright girls, we're going to retire to bed too. Don't tire yourselves out fighting this war, okay?"Carla asked softly as she headed out of the kids room with Aaron and Hannah in tow. "We will mom. You take good care of yourself too."The Spectre promised as Carla nodded before transferring the call back to the holoscreen. "You girls stay safe out there, ok? Come back to us in good shape."Aaron asked as Hannah spoke up. "And most importantly, take care of yourselves and each other ok? I love you girls. Goodnight."The Admiral smiled at her daughters.

"We will mom. Love you too and take care out there."Megan and Miranda said in unison before the transmission cut off. "I really miss them, but I guess the 'I'll be home for Christmas' line doesn't work here huh?"The redhead said sadly. "Well, that dalatrass better work fast, because the sooner we get Wrex on our side, the sooner this war will end."Miranda replied. "I'll go through the battle reports coming in from other fronts while we wait. Miranda, you have command of the ship from now till I return." "Roger that ma'am."Miranda replied with a teasing tone as she saluted Megan before both women kissed.

"Mmm. I'll be on the bridge."The brunette XO purred before she left the cabin, leaving a smiling Megan to sift through the reports. Megan was halfway through the report of how Elysium nearly fell as the 10th and 11th Fleets were overwhelmed by the Reapers, but several relatively unscathed battle groups from the 1st, 3rd, 5th,6th and 7th Fleets arrived to reinforce the overwhelmed fleets and repel the Reapers, taking down 2 dreadnought class Reapers, along with 8 destroyers and dozens of other Reaper ships.

"I wonder how long it'll be before the Reapers decide to invade Elysium in full force..."Megan muttered as her terminal buzzed. It was Oriana calling her. "Hey sis, what's going on?"The redhead asked. "The dalatrass has gotten clearance for you to access the STG base. Wrex and Grunt are already waiting in the shuttle bay, so you'll just need to get anyone else you want to go with."The younger Lawson replied. "Thanks Oriana, I'm on my way down now."Megan thanked before logging out of her terminal and hurried down to the shuttle bay, paging Ashley, Jentha, Nicole, Javik and Nyla to suit up and join her in the shuttle bay.

The first thing the Vanguard did when she exited the elevator was to head over to the weapons locker, where Vega was replacing the guns alongside Jacob. "Jacob, James, armor up and grab a rifle real quick. You're going planet side with me."Megan ordered as they rushed to comply with her orders. She picked out an X7 Hurricane, loading it with a thermal clip and zeroing the sights before picking out her customized S5 Phalanx handgun. As soon as she slotted the thermal clip into the Phalanx, Ashley, Nyla, Nicole, Javik and Jentha arrived. "Ma'am. I understand that we're going to retrieve an asset in a friendly controlled AO. Why the armor and weapons?"Nyla asked curiously.

"Just a precaution. We don't want anything going wrong with this extraction, seeing that one fuck up would probably get us all harvested by the Reapers. That's why we're going in light on weapons."Megan replied as the asari Spectre nodded in understanding. Ashley picked out her M11 Wraith and an S7 Eagle machine pistol, while Nyla went for an X9 Tempest and a S6 Carnifex handgun, which was also Jentha's pistol of choice. The ex-merc also picked out an X12 Locust to complete her load out, while Nicole went for an X9 Tempest, a S358 Talon heavy pistol, and her sword. Javik had his beam rifle and a S3 Predator pistol holstered.

"Hold on, I'm going planet side too."Thomas said as he exited the elevator with a slight limp as his fractured leg wasn't fully mended yet. "Thomas, don't you dare go down there! Your leg is still not fully recovered!"His girlfriend, Chloe, cried out indignantly. "I'm fine love, it's only a simple extraction mission in friendly territory. Plus my leg's fine now."He smiled reassuringly. "Thomas, your leg isn't fully healed up yet. Even though it's only a simple extraction, you should probably be resting."Jentha advised. "I'm fine! Plus, it's been over a month since I broke my leg, and well...I'm going a little stir crazy."

"Thomas, your leg still isn't fully healed. It'll only be 9 days more before you're going to get a clean bill of health from Chakwas, so hang in there alright? I promise I'll bring you along for the mission when you're cleared for duty. Don't make it an order."Megan said with finality as Thomas sighed in defeat. "Alright alright, I'll stay aboard. I'll hold you to your word though." "Great. Jacob, James, both of you grab a rifle and a pistol. We're going light on this mission."The redhead instructed as the two men who'd just arrived in the shuttle bay nodded. Jacob took an X60 Harrier battle rifle and a S358 pistol while James opted for an X8 Avenger and an S5 Phalanx pistol.

"Are you done? We got some females to rescue!"Wrex grumbled from inside the shuttle, where he was fiddling with his Claymore shotgun. "We're coming Wrex. Restrain your libido, alright? We'll be getting your females within the hour."Megan sighed exasperatedly with a teasing tone as Wrex chuckled. "That's kind of hard to do. Come on!" The team piled onto the shuttle before the door hisses shut. "Cortez, take us down there."Megan ordered as she gave the coordinates to the Lieutenant. "Got it ma'am. Should be there within half an hour. Buckle up people!"He announced as the shuttle launched itself out of the shuttle bay. "Ashley, you've gotten softer since I last saw you 5 years ago."Wrex regarded her. "Yeah, getting promoted tends to do that to you."Ashley sighed. "Oh not for me, no."The krogan leader chuckled.

Half an hour later, the shuttle was approaching the STG base. "Salarian ground control is pinging us as hostile...they say we don't have clearance to land ."Steve muttered. "This is Captain Megan Shepard of the Spectres, and we've been given clearance to land by the Dalatrass herself."Megan growled in frustration into the radio. "This is Firebase Jade control, we have no such orders. We were never notified that we were expecting a Spectre on site."The salarian ground controller replied. "Set us down at that shuttle pad right there. I'll sort this crap out."The redhead instructed Cortez as he pulled the shuttle into land.

"What's going on?"Nicole asked as she poked her helmeted head into the cockpit. "The goddamn salarians are saying we don't have clearance to land."Megan explained as she watched the salarians hastily forming a defensive perimeter around the shuttle pad in preparation for the unauthorized landing. "Damn salarians. I knew this would happen. Let's see them try and stop a krogan airdrop!"Wrex growled as he opened the shuttle door and jumped out. "Wrex, no!"Megan yelled, but it was too late. As soon as the shuttle touched down, Megan rushed out with her team.

"And who authorized you to hold my race hostage?"Wrex roared as he used his biotics to throw the 3 salarians who were surrounding him with their rifles raised against a wall, where they crumpled to the ground unconscious. He then whipped out his Claymore, but suddenly realized that there were 5 small laser dots on his head. "Stand down men!"A stressed-out salarian yelled as he ran forward. "Captain, please restrain your colleague!"He pleaded as Megan folded her arms across her chest. "Does salarian diplomatic hospitality come with this much hostility? This is an act of aggression and insult to the Alliance and me!"The Vanguard snapped.

"We're very sorry Captain Shepard. On behalf of the Salarian Union I formally apologize. Please understand that we just got the directive from Dalatrass Linron. By the way, I'm Padok Wiks of the STG at your service."Wiks introduced himself, offering his hand as Megan shook it. "Fine. We have much more important things to do here anyways. Where are the female krogan?" "They're in our main lab in the basement. However, we have to request that your krogan colleague stay here under guard as a safety precaution."Wiks said politely as Wrex snarled loudly. "Or what?"

"Wrex, just stay here with them. I promise you I'll get the females out safely."Megan promised. "Alright. I'm doing this only because I trust you."The krogan grunted as he let himself be led away by 2 salarians. "Give me a moment to sort some issue out first. Meet me at the elevator."Wiks said, pointing to a huge elevator as he walked off. Megan then went down the steps to check on Wrex, who was sitting on a bench being guarded by 2 salarians. "This is where you salarians come from huh? No wonder you're all so soft. Too busy writing poetry about waterfalls."Wrex grunted as he turned to face the redhead. "I still don't like this Shepard. I should be the one going in to get the females."

"You should stay here. Let's fight 1 war at a time."The Vanguard replied. "Ah, that was just good old-fashioned krogan hot air. If it had been for real, they'd all be dead." "Who tipped you off about the females here Wrex?"Ashley asked. "Sorry Ashley but they're listening to every word we say. I prefer my salarian liver served raw!"Wrex cackled as the 2 salarians guarding him narrowed their eyes. "He is correct. It was a delicacy in my cycle."Javik intoned as the 2 salarians turned to the prothean and narrowed their eyes further while Wrex snorted with mirth. "Back on the Normandy, you said that Reapers were sighted on Tuchanka."Megan noted.

"Clans Jorgal and Ravenor sighted a few landing parties. The Reapers are up to something. Tuchanka may be a pile of radioactive rubble, but it's our pile and we'll fight to the last krogan to keep it that way."Wrex stated. "What do you know about these females?"Jacob asked. "They weren't fertile, so we used them as decoys to draw enemies off from the ones that were. But Maelon's experiments changed all that. These damn pyjaks stole them right out from under us."Wrex growled as he stared at one of his salarian guards. "That's a really brutal way to treat women."Nicole commented. "The females suggested it. We've had to make a lot of tough choices to ensure we don't all die off." "Your females are wise."Javik noted as Wrex nodded. "It's just one thing that'll get better when the genophage is cured."

"Are the krogan ready to fight the Reapers?"Megan asked. "Ever since Sovereign showed up, I figured that this day would come. My people have spent too much time selling themselves out as mercenaries. Now we can get back to what krogan do best-saving everyone else from giant monsters."Wrex said determinedly. "Well, great talking to you Wrex. I'm going to get the females now."Megan said, walking off with her squad as Wrex just nodded. As Megan was walking to the elevator, she spotted a familiar face tinkering with a huge piece of machinery. "Is that Kirrahe?"Megan muttered to herself as she approached the salarian.

"Captain Kirrahe?"Megan asked as the salarian in question turned to face her. "Ah Captain Shepard! It's Major Kirrahe now. I heard you were coming."He smiled as he offered his hand. "Good to see you again Major. I see you've been promoted."Megan replied as she shook his proffered hand. "Yes, due in no small part to our mission on Virmire. 'Hold the line'. You saved my men that day." "Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams sir. It's good to see you again."Ashley announced as she offered her hand. "Ah Lieutenant Commander Williams, always a pleasure. Thank you for reinforcing my squad on Virmire."Kirrahe shook her hand. "Just doing my duty Major."

"It seems the Reapers have a way of bringing us together."He mused. "Yep. How'd you get posted to this base Major?"Megan asked. ""I led the team on Tuchanka that found the females. Nasty business. Maelon may have meant well, but his operation was crude. Test subjects were unaccounted for. The females easily escaped his lab."The Major shook his head. "What do you think about bringing the female krogan here?" "Our scientists say it's important to preserve the females. 'Evolutionary paradigms'. I say when people know you're holding something valuable, they'll want to steal it. Either way, I have my orders. They'll be your problem soon enough."Kirrahe replied to Megan's query.

"It seems like Virmire will always be a fresh memory for us, huh Major?"The redhead sighed, remembering Kaidan's sacrifice to allow the nuke to detonate. "Yes indeed. I find it highly ironic that you destroyed the genophage cure, yet it's now the key to an alliance. Your standoff with Urdnot Wrex is a legend within STG."Kirrahe said matter-of-factly. "I'm pretty sure you witnessed Wrex's entrance earlier."Megan chuckled. "Our colonies 3 systems away saw it."The STG Major deadpanned as Nyla spoke for the 1st time since they landed. "Well, Urdnot Wrex was somewhat ticked off by the welcoming committee. It's understandable I guess."The asari Spectre said.

"Apologies, but better that than a krogan with a shotgun wandering around the base. Think of all the casualties. Our medbay couldn't handle it."Kirrahe shrugged. "Speaking of which, security seems abnormally high even for an STG base. Are you people expecting trouble?"Megan asked. "Our motto in STG is to always expect trouble, and failing that, create trouble for someone else. Our enemies have the same idea." "A good principle to live by."Javik nodded in approval. "Who's this?"Kirrahe asked, noticing Javik for the 1st time. "He's Javik. He's a…comrade with shared interests as us."Megan managed to blurt out quickly. _Shit, the STG guys here are going to flip when they find out Javik's a-_

"A Prothean."Javik retorted as Megan sighed inwardly. "Prothean? Of course. Amazing what they can do with genetic modifications these days. Some new psychological tactic Captain? Give the Reapers a good scare? What are you really? Drell? Turian?"Kirrahe asked somewhat offensively, thinking he was being led on. "Prothean."Javik growled forcefully. "Oh…I see."The Major said finally, still not fully convinced. "Anyways, are the salarians prepped for war against the Reapers?"Megan asked, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction. "I've heard what they're doing to Earth. I'm not sure any species can prepare for that. Though rumors suggest that you're building a superweapon of some sort?"Kirrahe baited.

"I guess so. Don't really know but that's what they say…"Megan replied vaguely as the Major just nodded. "Nice seeing you again Major."The redhead bade goodbye. "Likewise. And Captain…regardless of what the politicians decide, you can count on my support retaking Earth." "Really? You'd do that?"The Spectre asked. "Consider it my way of returning a favor. It would be an honor to fight alongside you again. Good day."He smiled, shaking hands with Megan before walking off.

"Alright, let's go get the females before Wrex decides to do it himself."Megan said as she walked to the elevator to rejoin Wiks. "Let's go. I'm pretty sure Wrex can't wait anymore." "As you wish Captain."Wiks replied as the scanners granted him and Megan's team access into the elevator, which took them down to the basement surprisingly fast. When they exited the elevator, Megan heard a familiar voice. "Mordin? What are you doing here?"She asked happily as the professor turned around to face her. "Ah Shepard! Good to see you! Eyesight still sharp as ever."

"Good to see you too Mordin."Jentha smiled at Mordin as he nodded. "Ah yes, hello Jentha. Good to see you too Ashley. Nyla. And Jacob. Good to see most of the old crew still here."The salarian genius greeted them, not pausing his frantic tapping on his datapad. "We've come to get the females Mordin."Jacob spoke up as Mordin shook his head. "No females. Only one lone female left."He pointed at her. "What?! You better get that last female out of there now before these pyjaks kill her!"Wrex roared over the radio, apparently listening in on them. "We need to get her out of there ASAP. She's the key to an alliance that could end this war."Megan said firmly.

"Yes, of course. Releasing her from containment pod. Will be a minute."Mordin chattered as he started typing on a terminal next to the female krogan's containment pod. Soon, the pod hissed open and Mordin offered his hand to the female. "Come, its safe. Captain Shepard is a good friend."Mordin beckoned gently. The female krogan declined Mordin's outstretched hand, stepping out of the containment pod herself. "Are you here to kill me, Captain?"The female asked warily. "No, I'm here to bring you home and help your people."Megan replied compassionately. "Please be patient. Eve has been through a lot. Slow to trust."Mordin advised.

"Eve? Odd name for a krogan."James remarked as Mordin turned to face him. "Never revealed her name. In human customs Eve is the progenitor of life. Seemed like appropriate choice given the circumstances." "Wrex is waiting for us up top."Megan told Eve as she snorted softly. "Of course. Wrex could never keep his hands off a fertile female. Lead the way then Captain."The female krogan said as they headed above ground, followed closely by Mordin and Padok Wiks. "Are you alright? What did the salarians do to you and your companions?"The redhead asked.

"We were so sick when the salarians brought us here. Most of my sisters were already too far gone by the time we got here. I was the only one Mordin could help."Eve explained as the elevator sped up to the main floor. "Why were you and your sisters sick?"Nyla asked. "The experiments Maelon performed on us made us sick. We all became fertile, but it affected our health."The krogan female replied. "You and your companions were brave enough to sacrifice yourselves to help your people. That is a very honorable act."Javik commended as Eve turned to face the Prothean. "Thank you. I may not know you, but I am thank you for your praise. It was only the right thing to do after all."

The lift reached the main floor and the doors opened to reveal Wrex shoving his way past several salarian soldiers trying to stop him but to no avail. "Are you alright? What did these salarians do to you and the rest?"Wrex asked loudly as Eve just shoved him aside before addressing him. "I'm fine Wrex. My sisters died because they were already too sick for treatment."The female krogan growled back, walking off as everyone just raised their eyebrows at the scene. "Captain Shepard, this is a prime directive from Dalatrass Linron herself."Wiks said as he showed Megan the directive on his omnitool.

"So if Mordin is joining us on the ship, you and Major Kirrahe will be following him as well? Alright then, good to have additional people on our side. Welcome aboard the Normandy. Grab whatever you need and join us on the shuttle in 10."Megan ordered as Padok Wiks saluted and hurried over to Kirrahe to tell him the orders before both salarian STG operatives rushed to what Megan assumed was their quarters. "So, we've got 3 salarian STG people joining us on the ship? This should be fun."James remarked. "I don't know...is there a hidden agenda to them being on the ship? The STG are well known for spying on their own allies after all."Nyla wondered.

"I trust Mordin fully, and I trust Kirrahe too. Wiks is the one to keep an eye on."Megan said as they boarded the shuttle and waited for the 3 salarians to get their kits. As soon as the salarians boarded, the shuttle took off and headed back to the Normandy. "Alright Mordin, our science lab is gone, so you'll have to use the medbay to develop the genophage cure. Is that ok?"Megan asked the salarian professor, who was tending to Eve. "Hmm. Medbay adequately equipped from my memory. Loss of scientific instruments disappointing but minor concern. Medbay should work fine for time being."Mordin agreed.

"What about you Wiks? What do you think of the genophage cure?"Nyla asked the other salarian researcher. "I believe that all species should be free to create their own evolutionary cycles. Should not be dictated by politics."Wiks replied. "Good. Otherwise I'd throw you out of the shuttle right now."Wrex growled from where he was standing. "Padok has always been minority to support a cure for the genophage. Believes in fairness. A noble concept."Mordin added. "A foolish concept. There is no such thing as fairness. Try explaining that to the Reapers."Javik snorted bitterly.

"Ah, what species are you? Never encountered any person like you before."Mordin finally took notice of Javik, his curiosity peaked. "Prothean."Javik sighed impatiently. "He's fully convinced that he's a Prothean, Solus."Kirrahe told Mordin as the Normandy team began chuckling. "That is because I am a Prothean, primitive."Javik snarled. "Prothean. Hmm. Can I dissect you. For science, of course."Mordin asked, completely serious. "You may dissect me, but only if you defeat me in combat."Was Javik's unamused reply. "Hmm. Problematic."The salarian professor pondered before turning back to Eve as the team began chuckling once more as Javik just looked utterly bewildered.

When they reached the Normandy and disembarked from the shuttle, Megan saw Miranda, Garrus and Danner in full armor checking over their weapons. "Miri? What're you doing?"Megan asked. "While you were retrieving the female krogan…wait there's only one?"The brunette XO asked in surprise. "Yeah, the rest were already in terminal condition when the salarians got them. What's with the armor?" "I got a holocall from the Illusive Man, asking us to go rescue a bunch of scientists on Sanctum in Sigurd's Cradle. They've come under attack from Reaper forces and are nearly overrun. By the way, Ashley, Nyla, Jentha, Jacob, James, Nicole and Javik, stay in your armor. We're going on an extraction mission."Miranda explained to the team.

"Sanctum? Is it Project Base Glacier?"Nicole asked. "Yes it is. They were apparently researching on ways to prevent and possibly even reverse the effects of indoctrination, so it's imperative we get there ASAP." "That's probably one thing that could very well turn the tide of this war in our favor. No wonder the Reapers want it gone."Garrus drawled. "And I want it intact. Joker, set a course for Sanctum and make haste. We've got some scientists to save."Megan ordered as the ship jumped into FTL.

**Final notes:****Sorry for the delay guys, I tried but just couldn't manage to finish this chapter in a month. But hey, you guys still stuck with my lazy ass, so thanks for reading, and review kindly!**


	40. With The Old Breed

**Author's notes:**** Hey there boys and girls, welcome to chapter 38 of Reunited! In this chapter, a new character is introduced, along with an old one (well it's more re-introduced in this case)! If any of you have suggestions on what I could write in future chapters please don't hesitate to PM me. Apparently, yourfanfiction has been closed down due to lack of funds, so here the link to my account instead: members. adultfanfiction profile. php? no=1296890817&view=story (just remove the spaces between the periods and you'll get there). As always, here's the link to the video of Megan and Miranda making love: watch?v=KPx43Qqw1X8. **

"Alright Ashley, you'll be taking Jacob, Garrus, Nyla, and Javik with you as team 1 and you'll be hitting the front entrance. James, Jentha, Nicole and Major Kirrahe, you'll be on me and going in from the emergency exit here, and we'll be team 2."Miranda briefed her teams as she closed the holographic map on her omnitool. "Understood. Since we've lost contact with the base 2 hours ago, should we assume that the base is lost?"Kirrahe, who'd volunteered to go on the mission back on the Normandy, asked. "Yes. Given that EDI has detected a Reaper destroyer that's busy transferring troops in orbit over Sanctum, it's safe to say that there are no more survivors in the base."The brunette replied.

"H-hello? Is anyone here?"A panting, terrified whisper sounded in the team's radios. "This is Lieutenant Commander Miranda Shepard of the SSV Normandy. Who is this?" "I'm…I'm Megan Jensen. I'm a scientist working for Cerberus-"The woman suddenly stopped talking as the team heard a series of thumps in the background. "Hello Megan? Are you there?"Miranda asked, repeating the question several times before getting a reply. "Yes, yes I'm here. I'm the only one left from the Reaper attack…I'm hiding in the main control room in an air duct…please tell me you're coming to the base!"the scientist begged desperately.

"Yes we're approaching Project Base Glacier now. Rest assured we will rescue you Miss Jensen. Just stay calm and stay hidden, alright? I'm going to go silent now, but if anything happens to you, contact us immediately."Miranda instructed the terrified scientist as soothingly as she could before contacting EDI. "EDI, how many hostiles do we have down there?" "I have scanned a total of 60 husks, 71 cannibals, 38 commissars, and 5 brutes in the base. They do not seem to be aware of Miss Jensen's presence in the base." "Joker, I need you to hit the Reaper and keep it distracted while the ground team extracts the scientist and whatever intel they can."Captain Megan Shepard, Miranda's beloved wife, ordered the Normandy's ace pilot over the frequency.

"Aye aye Captain. Guess we're playing dodge ball: the real game while the team gets the scientist huh?"Joker piped up over the radio as Cortez turned back to the squad who was seated in the crew compartment of the Kodiak. "Alright we're on final approach! 20 seconds!"He announced as the shuttle dipped, picking up speed significantly before slowing down to a halt. "Alright team 1, go-go-go!"Steve yelled as Ashley and her team jumped out with their weapons at the ready before he lifted off, bringing Miranda's team to their drop zone. "Good luck out there guys!"The pilot wished them well as the team disembarked swiftly before he flew off. "Ashley, how's your team doing?"Miranda asked, rushing down the corridor of the emergency exit with her X7 Valkyrie at the ready as she heard gunfire start up from Ashley's side of the base.

"We're fine, just taking out some Reapers here. Garrus' rifle is a godsend against those damn brutes. How's your team doing?"Ashley replied as Miranda heard the distinctive guttural report of Ashley's X55 Argus rifle, which she'd chosen in favor of her usual X15 Vindicator. "We're all clear here-hang on..."Miranda muttered as she used her biotics to lift up and slam a husk into the ground, killing it while she fired her Valkyrie at a cannibal, popping its head open like a melon while Kirrahe, who was on Miranda's left, drained the shields of a commissar before gunning it down in a hail of bullets from his X90 Indra as they fanned out into a corridor stained with lots of blood.

"Watch it, we got some curious pendejos incoming."Danner reported as he fired twice, resulting in two cannibals missing their heads thanks to the sheer stopping power of his X99 Saber DMR. Vega fired on a scion with his X7 Typhoon, but Nicole shimmered out of her cloak from behind the scion and used her katana to slash open the fleshy sack on its back before driving her katana into its back and straight out of its armored torso, killing it instantly. "Well, shit."Danner commented eloquently in awe of Nicole's prowess with her sword.

"Dammit Nicole, I almost shot you there. A heads up before the next time you do that would be cool."James groused, more annoyed at the fact that Nicole had 'stolen' his kill as the team moved forward. "You do know that I still appear on your tac displays even when cloaked right?"Nicole asked, and Miranda knew that the blonde ninja was smiling under her helmet. "I must ask Lieutenant Commander, is your ship's VI and Flight Lieutenant Erin Iverson the same person?"Kirrahe asked as he took out 2 husks with quick bursts from his X90 as they moved forward. "No, why do you ask?"Miranda lied, mentally berating herself for hesitating a split second before she replied.

"Really? Hmm."The Major pondered as they moved forward. "Team 2, what's your status?"Ashley screamed into the radio just so she could be heard over the gunfire. "Relatively quiet over here. We're about a couple of minutes out from the control room."Miranda replied. "Could you hurry it up? Almost every Reaper in this place is gunning for us!" "This is a leisurely break compared to the average firefights in my cycle, primitive! However, a quick exit would be excellent!"Javik cut in as they heard the buzz of his beam rifle.

"Alright people, you heard them. Move it!"Miranda snapped as the squad broke out into an easy run, not even stopping as they gunned down any Reaper troops standing in their way. "Jentha, you're up."Miranda nodded to the engineer, who immediately began hacking the door lock. After a few seconds, the lock turned green as slid open as they swooped into the expansive control room, finding it clear of hostiles. "Clear! Miss Megan Jensen, this is the crew of the SSV Normandy! You're safe now, so please come out!"Jentha announced to the empty room as they heard scraping in one of the air ducts. "Miss Jensen, it's me, Miranda. You're safe for now, but we need to get you to safety quickly."The brunette Sentinel said loudly.

One of the duct gratings flipped open, and a pale, quivering brunette in a lab coat crawled out with a S358 Talon clutched tightly in her dainty hands. "Miss Jensen, are you alright?"Nicole asked as she kept her Hornet SMG trained at one of the entrances to the room. "Yes, yes I'm ok. Am I the only one left?"She asked timidly. "I'm afraid so. Our scans haven't turned up anyone else yet."The Normandy's XO replied as the scientist just sighed. "Where's the research data?"James asked from the computer console he was searching for files on. "I downloaded it into my omnitool before I hid in the vent."Megan replied as Miranda keyed her radio.

"Ashley, we got the scientist and we're coming out in 60 seconds. I'll divert Kirrahe, Jentha and Danner to help you out. Do you copy, Normandy?"The brunette asked. "Roger that LC. Sending a shuttle to your LZ and another to Williams' position now."Joker replied. "Wait! I can't leave without my things! I have some vital research papers in my bunk in the researchers' quarters!"Megan cried out as the team looked at each other. "I'll go grab her stuff LC. I have a cloak, so I'll just sneak past any Reapers."Nicole volunteered as Miranda nodded. "Ok Nicole, double time it and link up with Ashley's team. James, you're with me protecting Miss Jensen. The rest of you, hit the Reapers from the back and take some of the pressure of Ashley's team. Move out!"Miranda ordered as everyone complied wordlessly, getting down to their assigned roles.

James took the lead and Miranda took the rear, putting Dr Megan Jensen in between them as they quickly made their way to the extraction point, gunning down half a dozen cannibals and 2 commissars along the way. Just as they neared the exit, Megan cried out in alarm. "Watch out!"The brunette scientist screamed as she spotted a cannibal in hiding that was drawing a bead on James. She fired her Talon twice, the recoil nearly making the pistol fly right up into her face and stumbling her slightly. The cannibal fell down dead, a huge chunk of its torso mass pulped and shredded and a fair bit of its 'face' was also gone thanks to the 2 shots the mousy researcher took at it.

"Damn! Thanks for covering my back Doc!"James exclaimed as he calmed Megan's quivering arm down by rubbing it gently. "It-it-it's dead right?"The brunette researcher quavered as they slowly moved along. "Yep it's dead. That was some pretty good shooting."Miranda replied, trying to calm the scientist's panic as Megan just nodded. The shuttle was coming in to land when the trio reached the LZ, and the hatch popped open to reveal Oriana in full combat armor with an X8 at the ready. "Get in guys! I got Reaper fighters on my tail!"Cortez yelled as Oriana pulled Megan in and helped her sister and James to board.

"Oriana, what are you doing here?!"Miranda yelled at her sister as James opened the top hatch and swung the door mounted X134 chain gun outwards. "I'm here to pick you guys up! We were short on people so I came along. And for the last time, I _am_ combat trained!"The younger Lawson twin shot back as Steve pulled the shuttle into a covering position over Ashley's team. The shuttle pilot then fired the mass accelerator cannons mounted on the shuttle at the horde of Reaper forces attacking Ashley's team, thoroughly thinning out their ranks as Vega fired the chaingun into the Reaper troops, doing his bit as Oriana chipped in and fired on the Reapers with her Avenger, occasionally throwing a biotic warp bolt out.

"I've reached the LZ!"Nicole shouted into her radio. "Okay, we're all here! Fall back into the shuttle!"Ashley barked as the 2nd shuttle swooped in to pick up the ground team. They boarded in threes, the rest staying behind to cover the trio boarding before the ext trio boarded until nobody was left. "Okay we're all in. Go-go-go!"The Lieutenant yelled as the 2 shuttles pulled away and sped off back to the Normandy. When they entered space, they saw the Normandy blasting the Reaper destroyer before gracefully evading the returning laser beam. "Joker! We're coming in to dock!"Steve barked into the radio. "Roger that, shuttle bay doors are wide open! Get in and we're getting the hell outta dodge!"The ace pilot replied.

The 2 shuttles quickly flew into the shuttle bay side by side as the Normandy flew towards them, a testament to Cortez's skill and Private Sarah Campbell's, who was piloting the other shuttle, luck. Everyone strapped into the shuttle seats, not even getting out as the shuttles were locked into the hangar cranes, just in time for the Normandy to enter FTL travel, barely evading a final laser beam from the pursuing destroyer. "That was close Erin. Can we hurry it up a little the next time? Y'know, so I don't piss myself."Joker sighed in relief as everyone unbuckled themselves from their seats and exited the shuttles.

"I see that you certainly don't lack for near-death experiences. Even Virmire wasn't this intense."Kirrahe commented as he stepped out of the shuttle. "Doctor Jensen! I got your stuff with me!"Nicole called out as the mousy brunette walked over to the Cerberus swordswoman. "I got all your stuff and tossed it into the nearest bag I could find. Also, I think you really wanted this right?"The blonde asked as she fished a gold locket out of one of the pouches on her armor. "Yes-yes! Thank you so much..."Megan gushed gratefully as Nicole just took off her helmet and smiled. "Just Nicole will do." "Thank you Nicole. This means a lot to me. And you guys can call me Meg."The researcher said gratefully as she put the gold locket around her neck.

"Don't mention it Meg."Nicole accepted the thanks as Megan got off the lift. "So Miranda, you and the team managed to rescue Doctor Jensen and the data?"The redhead asked as she turned to her wife. "Yes, we managed to recover Dr Jensen from the facility. She copied all the research files that the facility staff had. This reminds me that we're going to start having problems around here, given that both you and Dr Jensen have the same name."The XO explained. "Well, you can call me Meg."The brunette Megan repeated. "And call me Megan, or Shepard. Guess this is going to take some getting used to."The redheaded Megan nodded.

"Is there any way I can contact the Illusive Man? I mean, he probably wouldn't want to see a researcher like me since I wasn't that important-"Meg began but Megan raised a hand to cut her off. "We have a direct line to Tim, Meg. Don't sweat it. C'mon, follow me."The Spectre motioned to the scientist, who followed suit along with Miranda. They walked past the war room, where both Wrex and Primarch Victus wanted to intercept Megan, but the Captain raised a hand asking them to wait as they strode into the vid comm room and called up the Illusive Man.

"Shepard. I assume you've been to project base Glacier?"TIM asked, stubbing out a cigarette. "Yeah Miranda went down there. Doctor Megan Jensen here was the only survivor, but she managed to download all the research data in the base. By the way, she has a question to ask you."Megan stepped aside to let Doctor Jensen speak. "Um...sir...is my son alright? Have the Reapers found the place yet?"The researcher asked in a near-panic. "No, the Reapers haven't found Reach Station yet. Your son..."He paused for a short while to scroll through a data pad. "Ah yes, Solomon is doing fine in the care of the teachers there. I'm sure Captain Shepard here could link you to him. Please tell me what happened down there on Glacier."

"We-we were just working on anti-indoctrination methods when suddenly they just hit us. Most of my colleagues were escorted to the bunker, but I refused and hid in a vent shaft while I copied all the data. The guards were all...killed by those monsters-Reapers and then I heard...I heard..."Meg trailed off as her voice devolved into hysterical sobbing. "It's safe now Meg. The Reapers can't get you now."Miranda consoled her, grasping her shoulders as the Illusive Man watched her sympathetically. "I heard my colleagues screaming as the Reapers took them away. That's all I know."Meg sobbed as Megan gently squeezed her arms in a reassuring gesture.

"Thank you Doctor Jensen. I would appreciate it if you could send me all the data you have as soon as you feel better. That will be all."TIM said kindly as Miranda led Meg away. "So Horatio, what exactly are you and your shady little organization up to now?"Megan asked in a sweet tone of voice intended to irritate TIM. "Call me Timmy if you want, just don't use my real name."The Cerberus leader sighed as he took a swig of his scotch. "Why not Jason?"The redhead asked with a wicked smirk, successfully using the Illusive Man's real middle name to piss him off.

He just sighed and took a long drag of scotch from his ever-present glass, his expression a cross between exasperation, irritation and hopelessness. "Nevermind. Cerberus is currently assisting turian forces in several theatres of war, and is also helping Alliance to defend Elysium, Terra Nova and many other colonies."He replied. "You're fighting side by side with the turians?"Megan asked, a little surprised that he would sanction full military support for the turians. "Of course. If the turians fall, we will all surely fall along with them. What, did you expect me to suddenly turn on everyone and unleash my forces on everybody, Alliance included? What else were you expecting Captain, for me to have some nefarious purpose which makes me oppose the entire galaxy and makes me send my forces to kill them? And then it culminates in some anticlimactic showdown where I force you to kill someone before you kill me? I'm human-first, but not anti-alien. Remember the difference."TIM sighed.

"Well that makes sense. But the stuff you mentioned that you would do sounds like some crap a lazy, struggling sci-fi writer would come up with. Anyways, how does it look on the colonies?"Megan asked, shuddering at the horribly crappy scenario TIM came up with. "Elysium is safe for the time being, but threat projections show the Reapers to be massing up for another attack on the planet. That's where our military presence is the strongest. Terra Nova is under siege, and there's full on urban warfare while there's still space combat between ships. its nuts."TIM commented as Megan folded her arms across her chest.

"What about Shanxi and Earth? What's the situation on those planets?"The redhead asked. "Not good for Shanxi. Even though we've been fighting alongside the Alliance, we've already lost half the planet, and we can barely even hold the other half. It's getting harder and harder to get reinforcements in every day unless the Alliance decides to divert fleets and soldiers from Elysium to Shanxi, but that's highly unlikely. As for Earth...I can only offer my prayers to whatever higher power out there that can help the troops trapped there. We tried sending in 2 frigates as a recon fleet, but we lost one. The other one is crippled, but managed to ascertain that less than three-quarters of the approximately 900 Reapers that attacked Earth are still there."

"Well shit. I guess us both have our jobs cut out for us, and I suggest that we do it."Megan said as she reached for the button to terminate the call. "Hang on. From what I understand, Professor Mordin Solus is inboard your ship. I'm letting Doctor Jensen into your care so that she can work on anti-indoctrination with him."The billionaire informed as Megan's eyes narrowed. "But you want something don't you, Timmy?"She asked suspiciously. "All I ask for is all the data collected and compiled by her and the good Professor Solus. After all, everyone fighting the Reapers should have some knowledge about anti-indoctrination."TIM said, puffing on his newly-lighted cigarette.

"Fair enough. But if I find out that you're gonna use this data to repeat Chasca-" "I think I have enough problems as it is without repeating all those failed experiments. You don't need to worry about what I'll do with it-as you said it yourself: we both have jobs to do. You do your thing and I'll do mine."The Illusive Man interrupted Megan's warning as he terminated the transmission. "Asshole. Wonder how he hasn't gotten himself killed yet."Megan muttered as she slowly walked out of the comm room, shuddering slightly in revulsion as her mind very unhelpfully reminded her that TIM had molested her once.

"Shepard. I need to talk in private about a...serious situation."Wrex approached Megan as soon as she stepped out of the comm room, and his sideways glare at Victus wasn't lost on her. "Alright, in here then."She motioned to Wrex to follow her inside the comm room. "One of the scouting squads is missing. They were scouting out the rachni relay because we've heard rumors of trouble in the area."Wrex began in a low tone. "Rachni? What?"Megan asked, completely surprised as she started to get a cold feeling in her gut that letting the rachni queen go back on Noveria wasn't such a good idea. "I have a favor to ask, and it's big."

"Please, don't tell me they're back and raring to kill us."The redhead groaned. "All I know for sure is that they went silent as soon as they arrived. I've got Aralakh Company on standby. They're my best unit. As soon as you agree to go there, I'll send them to meet you there."The krogan leader replied. "I'll go check it out, make sure that the rachni aren't preparing to kill us all."The Vanguard replied. "Get on it, Shepard." "How the hell could there be trouble with the rachni? First on all, they're pretty much extinct. Second, I let the queen on Noveria live provided she disappear forever."Megan sighed in frustration and puzzlement.

"I know, I was there. I've got a bad feeling about this. May not be rachni. Maybe it is. Could even be another invasion. If they're crawling out from under some rock, you know how bad it could get. We need to stop them before anything happens."Wrex returned. "Alright then Wrex. Let's get back to work." "Anytime, Shepard. Oh and by the way, I'm coming for this mission too."The grizzled krogan leader said. "Wait, didn't Mordin say that he needed your DNA sample to create the cure?"The redheaded Spectre asked. "Ah, that pyjak can get his sample later. Besides, I survived Ilos and Sovereign. A few rachni won't kill me."Wrex waved it off.

"When you put it that way, alright then. Besides, you did finish off Saren back then."Megan shook her head in bemusement as she walked out of the room to find Victus waiting for her expectantly at his borrowed terminal. "Captain, can we talk in private about the urgent situation I was telling you about earlier?" "Certainly Primarch."Megan consented as she led him to the meeting room. "An advance team of turians has been pinned down on Tuchanka. They were on a highly classified mission of utmost priority." "What are your people doing on Tuchanka, Primarch?" "I...can't say Captain. It's a highly sensitive matter. As soon as you reach the planet, contact Lieutenant Tarquin Victus."Primarch Victus said hesitantly.

"Tarquin Victus?"Megan asked. "Yes, he's my son. I needed someone I can trust completely." "Primarch, I can't help you unless you are completely honest with me and tell me exactly what's going on here."The Vanguard said firmly. "I'm sorry Captain, but I can't. Especially since Urdnot Wrex is aboard this ship."Victus replied regretfully. "Fine then. I'll help you out, but I still don't like all this secrecy." "Thank you Captain. I'm very sorry that I have to keep this secret from you, but it's vital that this be kept a secret if the alliance is to work."Victus apologized before turning back and headed back into the war room.

Megan then headed down to the mess hall to grab a cup of coffee, where Garrus was seated and talking to Oriana over coffee. "Oriana, they say that female krogan have a thing for guys with scars."Garrus said as he sipped on his coffee. "Really? That's interesting."The younger Lawson twin replied. "I've got a few myself…here's hoping nobody's planning an arranged marriage to cement this alliance."The turian wisecracked as Oriana laughed out loud. "Well that would be interesting, given that you can barely even handle Kelly, let alone a krogan woman."Megan laughed as she filled up a glass of water before rejoining them at the mess table. "Well…I have to say, I admire Eve. The things she must've endured living with the genophage."Garrus quickly changed the subject.

"And to top it all off, she's her people's last hope. I can't even begin to imagine the pressure she must be facing right now."Oriana finished as Megan nodded and sipped at her coffee before speaking up. "I've never actually seen a live female krogan before. It seems like they're the real brains on Tuchanka." "True. It's good to see Mordin alive-and still finding new ways to cause trouble."Garrus grinned. They continued chatting for a few more minutes before Megan downed the last of her water to wash down the coffee before heading into the medbay to check up on Mordin and Eve. When Megan entered the lab, she found Mordin talking to Eve as he ran scans on her.

"For the 3rd time doctor, I'm not interested."Eve said with a hint of annoyance. "Ah Shepard, we were just-" "Are you okay?"Wrex asked, interrupting Mordin as he barged into the medbay. "I'm fine Wrex, you can relax."Eve said coolly as she regarded Wrex. "You can't be too careful…or put any faith in salarian doctors."He growled, glaring at Mordin who was still tapping away at his datapad. "This one is different." "Is he? What's that?"Wrex retorted as he spotted Mordin with a needle and a vial. "Simple blood test."The salarian genius replied simply. "What kind?" "Kind that ends the genophage. Shepard please. Distractions counterproductive. Also affecting comfort of patient."Mordin shot back as he drew blood from Eve.

"He was your inside source Wrex. You can trust him."Megan replied. "Salarians have minds like a maze. You never know when they're leading you into a trap." "Trap? Eve's release my doing. You would have never know about her if not for me."Mordin replied with an annoyed tone. "That was then, but she's out now. And if she gets hurt, I'll feel it."Wrex growled. "Understand. But my patient, my responsibility. Her welfare a priority. Will not allow her to be compromised by anyone."The salarian professor stated resolutely as he turned back to his terminal. "Heh, you've got a quad doctor. Keep her safe. Our females have endured enough." Wrex chuckled as he turned to leave. "Don't forget, still need tissue sample." "I'll be back."Wrex sighed as he quickly made his exit from the medbay.

"Common phobia, fear of needles."Mordin sniffed as Megan sniggered at the thought of the grizzled krogan warlord terrified of a needle. "More accurately, a fear of salarian doctors."The redhead sniggered as Eve let out an amused snort. Megan chatted with Eve for awhile before Joker announced over the comms that they would be docking at the Citadel for a resupply in half an hour. "I'm glad to see humans treat their women with respect. Your people have placed a lot of responsibility on you."Eve commented in closing. "It's no more than the responsibilities your people have placed on you." "Heh, then maybe we can show the men how it's done."Eve chuckled as she sat back against the headrest of the bed.

"You've got yourself a deal Eve. See you later."Megan bade goodbye as she left the medbay and headed to the cockpit to prepare for docking. As soon as the Normandy was coming in to dock, they received a hail from Admiral Anderson. "Captain Shepard, are you there?"He asked. "Yessir, I'm here."Megan replied. "Good. I need to meet with you as soon as you dock. As a matter of fact, I'm waiting at docking bay D24."The Admiral ordered. "Got it sir. Be there in 10." "Good. See you soon."Anderson said before signing off. "Well that sounded urgent. Wonder what he wants?"Joker wondered. "Most likely to discuss the turian-krogan alliance."Erin replied. As soon as the Normandy docked, Megan disembarked and nearly knocked into Anderson, who was standing by at the airlock.

"Good to see you Captain. I've arranged for a shipment of new shotguns designated as the M7 Piranhas to be included in your cargo load. They're fully automatic and are great for taking out husks. Also, meet your 2 new squadmates. Both are N7 veterans."The Admiral introduced a hulking man with a thick beard and a tanned blonde as they stepped forward. "Operations Chief Viktor Reznov reporting for duty madam."The huge man said with a thick Russian accent as he saluted Megan. "Service Chief Jade Conagher reporting for duty ma'am."The woman saluted, and her distinctive Texan drawl was not missed by Megan.

"At ease. Glad to have 2 more N7s aboard, we could definitely use the help." Megan said, returning the salute before shaking both of their hands. "Da. Admiral Anderson has briefed us on the kind of missions you'll be undertaking. It's great to finally be in a good fight."Reznov nodded. "Say, wouldn't you 2 be more useful operating with smaller squads behind enemy lines than operating with us?"The redheaded Vanguard asked. "Well, ever since the turians, salarians and drell have allied with us, we're forming joint strike forces with them. Basically put, we have too many of those forces, so we're here."Jade explained. "I see. Welcome to the Normandy. Grab your gear and claim a bunk."Megan concluded as they nodded and picked up their gear before boarding.

"So, I heard that you're brokering an alliance between the turians and the krogan."Anderson began as soon as the 2 new N7s were aboard the ship and out of earshot before boarding the ship himself. "Yessir. And in order for it to go through, Urdnot Wrex has demanded a cure for the genophage. Professor Mordin Solus is working on it right now."Megan whispered to her mentor. "I don't mean to demoralize you, but do you think this will work out?"The Admiral asked. "Honestly, I really don't know. I'm just doing it and hoping for the best right now."Megan sighed. "Well, if we're desperate enough to start building the ion cannons and the Crucible, I guess that it's worth a shot."Anderson mused.

"The Crucible? What's that?"The Spectre asked. "Right, forgot to tell you about that one. You do remember the schematics for the other weapon you recovered from Mars right? The most massive one?"Anderson prodded. "Oh yeah, that one. So, have the squints figured out what it does yet?"Megan asked. "To be honest, no. We don't even know what it does. But the Reapers have forced our hand, so we just have to hope for the best."Anderson replied wearily. "I see. So is there any news from Earth?"Megan asked. "There's constant news, and it's all bad. Several continents have gone dark and too many cities are completely cut off from all contact because the Reapers have taken out the undersea comm cables and satellites. We only have a few QECs spread out over a few continents."

"Shit. Where did Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard get deployed to?"Megan asked, concerned for her mother. "She's taken the serviceable dry docked ships of the 5th Fleet with her to link up with the 1st, 6th, 7th, 12th and the other operational ships of the 5th Fleet at Elysium. Interestingly enough, Cerberus has a few ships there as well, but they're mainly helping out with evac and groundside air support." "Yeah, Cerberus is helping us out now. Speaking of which, here's a Cerberus sniper that the Illusive Man loaned to me."Megan said as she spotted Operative Michael Parker walking up to the airlock with a military grade backpack. "Operative Parker, you feeling good enough to fight again?" "Yes ma'am." "Great. Grab a bunk. We're leaving in an hour."Megan ordered. "Well in that case I won't keep you. Good luck out there."Anderson bade farewell before walking off.

**72 Hours Later**

"Coming in to land Captain."Steve Cortez reported as both shuttles came in to land on the sands of Utukku. The first shuttle was carrying Megan, Thomas, Reznov, James, Michael, Jade, Ashley and Jentha while the 2nd shuttle had Wrex, Jacob, Garrus, Nyla, Danner, Javik, Nicole and Kirrahe as its passengers. As soon as the shuttles touched down, the doors opened to blast the entire squad in the face with a massive sandstorm. "Oh for fucks sakes!"Thomas swore, spitting out a mouthful of sand before putting on his helmet. Megan averted her face before putting on her helmet and stepped out of the shuttle. "Come on, Aralakh Company is waiting for us further down at the scout camp."Wrex motioned for them to follow, and they did so.

"Primitive, what is that pack you're carrying around?"Javik asked Jade impatiently. "Um, it's a supply pylon. It's basically a standard ammo box, but it comes with a micro-fabricator and a shield pylon that regenerates friendly shields attached to it. So that way, we'll never run out of ammo in the middle of a firefight. I personally call it the dispenser."Jade replied, obviously still slightly in shock over the fact that her team had a real, live breathing Prothean. When the Normandy crew recovered Javik from Eden Prime, Anderson had informed Udina that Javik was aboard the Normandy, Udina had immediately demanded that Javik turn himself over to the Council as an 'advisor'.

Of course, the asari, turian and salarian councilors had found out about Javik, and both the asari and salarian councilors had demanded that Javik immediately be an advisor to the Asari Republics and the Salarian Union. Of course, the grumpy prothean had simply told them to piss off in slightly more formal language, and had even told Councilor Esheel to 'go back to eating flies'. So here he was, fighting the Reapers with the Normandy crew. "Hmph. That is quite advanced technology for your people. Still primitive, but at least there's progress."The avatar of vengeance commented sharply. "Da, da, da…who would've thought the last prothean alive would be a complete _mudak_?"Reznov muttered as he brushed some sand off his X77 Typhoon machinegun.

"Uh, he's a complete what?"Jacob asked, completely lost. "Asshole. _Mudak _means asshole in Russian."Parker supplied helpfully as they reached the scout camp, which had mostly fallen into a huge sinkhole save for 4 barrack modules. Wrex marched into a module with a huge antenna array on the roof, and there were 12 krogan waiting inside fiddling with their weapons. "Wait-Grunt? Is that you?"Megan asked in surprise as the tank-bred krogan that accompanied her during the Collector mission. "Shepard? Shepard! Hahaha!"The young krogan laughed in glee as he grabbed Megan hard by her shoulders. "Grunt! What're you doing here?"The redhead asked.

"I could ask you the same question. Didn't those idiots lock you up?"Grunt asked. "Yeah they did. Locked me up to keep the batarians off me after the Alpha relay incident. They didn't want any problems while they prepared for war. But…the Reapers arrived and now I'm out because they need me."Megan replied. "Yeah, they got bigger problems alright. It's why I'm out here running Aralakh Company. They're tough, think they're invincible. Reckless but effective."The perfect krogan evaluated. "Sounds a lot like yourself Grunt. How'd you go from being the new kid to running a military company?"Megan asked. "Wasn't easy. When Wrex put Aralakh Company together, he needed a leader who represented the future of our species."

"So he chose you."The redhead summed up. "Yeah, thank to you, I completed my Rite of Passage and became a part of Clan Urdnot. I was an equal. And being the strongest, I was chosen to lead this honored company." "I'll bet some didn't like having you in charge." "I collected a few scars earning my place here. These krogan respect me." "You were a total pain in the ass Grunt, but if your krogan soldiers are as good as you say they are, we'll probably live."Megan chuckled. "Heh. Glad you're here to crack some heads Shepard. Hard to believe this might be rachni. Seems crazy. The rachni! This chance to face the old enemy is impossible to resist!"Grunt growled.

"Yes, you are the one. The krogan who occupied my quarters on the Normandy. You left your mark."Javik spoke up. "What! Who is this, battlemaster?"Grunt barked. "You shouldn't be so anxious to face the rachni. They were formidable opponents, even to my people." "I'll explain later. We don't know if the rachni had anything to do with this. We're here to find the scouts, but scans didn't show any sign of activity."Megan diverted. "Agreed. But this place smells wrong. Like a bad wound. Our scans show that the tunnels down there lead to a large central point. If we're lucky, it's a nest."Grunt agreed. "Sound like fun. Just like old times Grunt."Garrus piped up, checking his Krysae sniper rifle once more as Grunt did his signature chuckle. "Okay Grunt, where are the other 20 troops?"Wrex asked.

"They're in the other barrack modules."The young krogan replied as Wrex nodded. "Then get them ready to move out." "Alright, we're going down first, and then Aralakh follows. Set up the ropes and fast rope down!"Megan ordered as her team grabbed the thick ropes that Aralakh had put in the module, fastening them to pitons before hammering said pitons to the side of the huge sinkhole. "Alright, we'll go down a dozen at a time. Move out, and good luck!"Megan hollered as she rappelled down to the bottom of the sink hole with Wrex, Jacob, Michael, James, Viktor, Kirrahe, Nicole, Nyla, Jentha, and Ashley. When they got off the ropes, Danner, Garrus, Thomas and Javik, along with 8 Aralakh Company commandoes, rapidly rappelled down the ropes to join up.

"Okay squad, move out."The redhead motioned as her squad followed her into the caves. Soon, they found a somewhat intact krogan corpse lying on the ground, a M451 flamethrower still tightly grasped in his hands and his Claymore shotgun on his back. "Huh. Whatever killed him did it with explosives."Wrex noted, unholstering a big, chunky rifle the team had never seen before until they met Aralakh Company. Most of the krogan had the same rifle, while only a select few had X76 machineguns. "What's that rifle Wrex? Never seen it before."Garrus commented as Megan picked up the flamethrower and stowed it on her back. "It's a Striker. It fires explosive rounds and it tears everything up, no exceptions."Wrex chuckled fondly.

"Wait…is that…webbing?"James asked as they stopped before what looked like metal webbing. "Yeah…too thick to pass through, so we gotta destroy it."Megan commented, pulling out the flamethrower and burning the webbing down, before moving up and burning away another one. "Back in my time, rachni used webbing as a physical barrier as well. But it did not look like this."Javik commented as they fanned out into a massive chamber that was pitch dark. "Alright ladies and gents, time to use that night vision. Stay sharp."Thomas instructed as everyone turned on the night vision function on their helmets.

"You've heard of rachni before?"Nyla asked. "Yes. In my cycle, we used the rachni as living weapons."The prothean clarified. "Wait, you used them as weapons?"Wrex rumbled, his curiosity piqued. "They were only animals then without technology. Violent but useful. When they became a problem, we burned over 200 worlds to stop them." Javik recalled. "Heh. Same shit, different cycle. We krogans did it better than you protheans though. We blew the damn rachni sky high, right out of their caves."Wrex chuckled as they cautiously advanced deeper into the caves. "It would've been unnecessary for us to destroy the rachni with high explosives. They were not capable of burrowing underground in my cycle."Javik countered.

"Wait, did anyone see that? I swear I just saw something running past us on the floor."Jentha whispered. "Shepard, we just made it to the bottom of the sinkhole. We'll take the other entrance."Grunt radioed. "Copy that Grunt. Good hunting...what are those?"Megan muttered as she saw a cluster of slimy, organic egg-shaped things anchored to the floor. "They look like the gestation pods rachni use, but these seem different."Javik supplied helpfully. Megan then used the flamethrower to burn the pods, and they exploded with a wet splat. "They explode? Really?"James asked in exasperation. "Probably a 'do not disturb or else' measure by the Reapers."Jade joked as there were a few snorts from the squad.

"Got more of those things."Wrex reported as he fired his Striker rifle on full auto into the huge cluster of over a dozen pods, the explosive rounds causing extreme havoc and destroying the entire cluster. Kirrahe had spotted another cluster and fired his odd looking pistol into the cluster. He fired thrice, and 3 mini grenades attached themselves to the pods before blowing up, taking the pods out. "How do I not have one of those?"Garrus complained. "It's a STG weapon. The Scorpion."Kirrahe said as he affectionately patted the pistol. After taking out a few more pod clusters and webbings, Megan and her team arrived at a large chamber.

"Megan, you're in the secondary chamber. We're detecting a lot of movement from the main chamber headed towards you."Miranda informed her as they spotted a strange, bulging figure headed towards them. "What is that? Never seen anything like it before."Nicole muttered. Suddenly, it began firing on the team with rockets as they heard the distinctive howls and growls of husks and cannibals. "Christ! It's almost exactly like those goddamn dragon things!"Thomas yelled as he biotically threw a cannibal against a husk, flattening them both and allowing Javik to kill both with a green biotic attack. Meanwhile, Michael and Viktor were firing on the rocket-spewing Reaper, and soon it collapsed in a puff of acidic smoke.

The rest of the team finished off the cannibals and husks before cautiously moving up to see half a dozen krogan corpses in several places as Megan dropped her now empty flamethrower. "You know, I think that might be Reaperized rachni. Grunt, we've confirmed the rachni presence here. Reaper modified and very dangerous."She radioed upon inspecting the rachni corpse slowly dissolving in a puddle of its own acid. "We know. We ran into a few and lost 2 krogan. Those things can slash through armor with their legs...or claws."Grunt radioed back. "Is your team okay?"Megan radioed. "It's fine. Krogan fight better angry."The young tank-bred replied.

"That little whelp is getting smarter by the day."Wrex commented as he picked up a flamethrower from a fallen krogan scout and used it to burn out a cluster of pods before they advanced forward. "Look at the ground Captain. Reaper tech?"Jentha asked. "Definitely looks like it."Megan muttered as she inspected the wires. "Damn, Reapers have really messed this place up."James whistled lowly as he pointed at several massive Reaper objects in another chamber. "Damn. If they're doing this to the rachni, then what the hell are they doing with everyone else?"Jacob muttered. "Probably best if we don't know."Ashley replied as the squad moved up.

After passing through several smaller caverns and burning out more pods, they came to a larger cavern that overlooked the route Grunt and his team was on. They were entrenched and firing at the advancing rachni with their weapons, and since krogan only used the Striker rifles, or Revenant machine guns, or Claymore shotguns and another shotgun Megan and her team had never seen before, they were inflicting massive damage on the rachni despite the fact that they were well armored. "_I am krogan_!"Grunt roared as he charged a rachni and tossed it over the edge of the cliff.

"Go battlemistress! We'll link up with you later when you get rid of that Reaper barrier!"Grunt bellowed as he pulled out his Revenant machine gun and fired on the rachni. "Reaper barrier? Wha-oh."Jentha stopped as she saw the huge metal piece blocking the krogan from entering the chamber they were in. "There's gotta be a way to get this thing down..."Jade muttered as Kirrahe fired his Scorpion at a Reaper object on the floor. The grenades detonated along with the object, and the metal barrier fell flat with a loud thud. Grunt and 13 other krogan jumped down to where Megan's team was. "Thanks Shepard, that wasn't webbing stopping us. That was Reaper tech."The krogan noted as he popped the thermal clip out of his machinegun.

"Yeah. I think they're breeding rachni for their army down here."Megan replied. "Logical. Rachni reproduce extremely fast. In a remote location like this, the Reapers could breed literally entire armies of rachni. We wouldn't even know till we get hit."Kirrahe commented. "That's just one more reason why we gotta wreck this place."Ashley spoke as everyone nodded in agreement. "You go on ahead. We'll hold this position and give you time to do what you need to do. Warriors, get ready!"Grunt bellowed as Megan led her team further down to the central chamber, and they had to crawl through a tiny tunnel to get to the chamber.

The first thing they saw when they emerged from the tunnel was a huge rachni queen, straining futilely against the Reaper webbing it was trapped in. "You said you let this one go back on...where again?"Reznov asked in awe of how massive the rachni was. "Yep, Shepard let it go on Noveria. It was a lot smaller back then."Wrex commented. "Yeah, our baby rachni queen's grown into a big, strong rachni queen. Who got imprisoned by the Reapers."Garrus wisecracked as a few chuckles broke out. Those chuckles quickly died down when they saw a horde of rachni approximately 20 strong alongside a few scions, and many husks, cannibals and commissars advancing on them, intent on defending the captured queen.

"Spread out and don't let those rachni get a shot on you!"Megan yelled as she fired her Valkyrie while rushing to cover, closely followed by Garrus, Ashley, Jacob, Nyla, Nicole and Jade. Thomas and Michael had taken the high ground with their Widow sniper rifles, while everyone else took the right flank. Megan leant out of cover and quickly took down 2 cannibals and was firing at an advancing scion that had James and Jentha pinned down with her X7 Valkyrie before the distinctive boom of a Widow sounded out and the scion dropped like a rock, the fleshy sac on its back completely ruptured and its form nearly cut in half. "Got him. Going for one of those rachni now."Michael reported calmly.

"Dispenser going up!"Jade yelled as she deployed her supply pylon behind cover before rejoining the fight, firing her X7 Hurricane SMG at a few cannibals and commissars, killing 3 cannibals and one commissar before she activated her omnitool and it fired a round object from the gauntlet on her left arm, which detonated on impact with a scion, allowing for Wrex to finish it off with 2 shots from his rifle. Thomas took out a rachni with a shot from his Widow just as Nicole materialized right behind another one and slashed its back open with her sword, killing it and deftly moving to the next one and repeating the process. However, another rachni next to the one Nicole slashed turned on her, the laser dots already dancing on her chest.

The Cerberus ninja was faster, however, and stabbed her sword right through the odd, glowing circle thing that all the rachni had embedded in what was supposed to be their face. She quickly cloaked and ran for cover just as 2 other rachni began firing at her. Wrex was firing his rifle on full auto with a huge, shit eating grin on his face as he claimed kill after kill as cannibals, husks and commissars alike fell dead at the barrage of explosive rounds and his occasional warp bolt. Jacob yanked 2 cannibals toward himself before Nyla caused a massive biotic explosion as she tossed a warp at the cannibals. James had mounted his X77 machinegun on his cover, as did Viktor, and the 2 men were mowing down Reaper troops, scions and rachni included, with deadly ease.

Jentha's combat drone was doing an excellent job of distracting the rachni and allowing Megan to kill 2 of them with a mixture of reave and accurate bursts from her X7 rifle in addition to the other Reaper troops she was busy shooting while Jentha herself was bagging a few cannibals and husks with her X55. Garrus, Danner and Kirrahe were having a field day picking off the commissars and cannibals with their respective rifles while Javik was clinically cutting down all the opposition with his particle rifle and biotics, which were an odd green color instead of the usual blue. Despite the fact that the Reaper troops numbered in the low hundreds, Megan and her team eliminated all of them. "Everyone alright?"Megan yelled when the last enemy, a scion, fell to the ground thanks to Javik's biotics and shots from both Thomas and Michael.

"Just the usual flesh wound."Garrus snarked as Wrex just chortled while Jacob and Ashley snickered, all three of them being well accustomed to Garrus' brand of sarcasm. "Took a couple of hits, but I'll live."James reported. "Armor didn't take a single hit. I'm ok."Viktor reported as everyone sounded off that they were ok. They walked up to where the queen was trapped as it regarded them almost pleadingly. "Silence…"The queen spoke through a dead krogan scout lying entangled in webbing right in front of the queen. "_Yebat!_"Reznov swore in shock. "Goddamn-what now?"Jacob asked the heavily armored Russian. "Means fuck in Russian."The Russian soldier replied. "The…maddening sour note has ceased."The queen said with relief evident in its tone.

"Are you the same queen I let go back on Noveria?"Megan asked. "Yes. We listen for the children…they are silent, hollow. The machines come and take them to war. They die alone, silent, far away."The queen replied. "The Reapers did this to you?"The Vanguard asked. "Yes. The sour note of the machines is everywhere." "I let you go back on Noveria. You promised not to interfere anymore! The rachni were supposed to disappear."Megan snarled. "We remember. We kept our promise, retreated back through the relay. We started a new home. Beautiful children. Harmony. But the machines came. They heard our song. The shriek of sour notes drowned us out."The queen explained.

"Well, the Reapers can't hurt you anymore." "Yes, we understand." "Can you still feel the Reapers? Can they influence you?" "We hear the machines, but they cannot control us. Remove this last shackle and we are free!"The queen gestured to a Reaper device on the ground near to them before she was interrupted. "Shepard! I'm down to my last 3 men! We can't hold this position any longer!"Grunt roared over the gunfire in the background. "Got it Grunt. Take your remaining team and rendezvous with us at the exit!"Megan commanded as Grunt, well, grunted. "What?! The children return! They will destroy us all! Release us!"The rachni queen pleaded.

"Will you fight the Reapers?" "We hate the machines. We will fight for our unborn children. Release us!"The queen pleaded once more. "She's completely messed up! She'll take too much time to escape!"James objected. "Shepard, we're out of time! If we stay here any longer, we're all dead! Is that clear?!"Grunt yelled over the radio. "Alright we'll hold them off. Make it quick, I'm bringing my ship in!"Megan snapped at the rachni queen as she pulled her S5 Phalanx and fired at the artifact, causing the Reaper webbing to break apart. "Captain!"Nyla protested.

"That's an order! It's too valuable an asset to lose!"The redhead barked back as the queen wailed in a show of appreciation before scurrying away quickly in the opposite direction. "Joker! Bring the Normandy in to extract the queen, _now_!"Megan snapped. "Copy that Captain. Are you sure taking the rachni queen onboard is a good idea?"Joker asked doubtfully. "We don't have a choice! Do it!" "Aye aye Captain." "Okay everyone, time to get the hell out of here and link up with Aralakh! Move!"The redheaded Spectre yelled as her entire team began running as fast as they could, blasting rachni troops along the way without even stopping. They finally linked up with Grunt, who was huddled down with 2 krogan corpses.

"What happened to your company?"Thomas yelled as he laid down suppressing fire from his X60 Harrier rifle. "I'm the last one left! Now let's go!"The krogan roared as they ran onwards, and Joker radioed to say that they managed to pick up the rachni queen unharmed. They ran to a chamber as Grunt, who was in the lead, suddenly stopped and everyone else did the same. In the chamber were dozens of rachni, unaware of how close the enemies they were hunting for were to them. "The exit's down that way! I'll hold them off!"Grunt barked as Megan shook her head. "No Grunt, we'll fight our way out as a team!" "Get outta here Shepard! You're important to this war!"The tank-bred shot back.

"You've proved yourself to be a true krogan today Grunt. I'm proud to have you in my clan."Wrex clapped Grunt on the shoulders before gesturing to Megan. "We gotta go!" "He's right Shepard. We've got to bail, now."Garrus spoke up as Megan gave Grunt a quick hug. "Good luck Grunt. I'm proud to be your battlemistress."Megan teared up as Grunt just patted her before she ran out with her team, who gave the krogan some form of salute before running out of the cave. "My turn."Grunt chuckled his trademarked chuckle as he let out a roar and charged forward, firing his Revenant in one hand and Claymore in the other.

Megan and her team trudged back to where the shuttles were parked dejectedly, and the redhead constantly found herself looking back towards the cave despondently. "I'll miss Grunt. He was a good guy. I know he's a small kid by krogan standards, but what the hell."Thomas sighed. "Yeah. I remember the first few weeks after Shepard pulled him out of his pod, he would always just be hovering around me with that evil little grin on his face. Freaked me out."Garrus commented fondly as the teams boarded their shuttles. "We're the last ones out Cortez. Take us back."Megan sighed despondently. "Got it ma'am. Prepping for-" "Hold-wait a minute…Grunt? Grunt!"Megan practically shrieked with joy as she ran out of the shuttle to help him as he was stumbling.

"Grunt! My baby! Oh Christ don't even do that again, you scared the shit out of me!"Megan cried in joy as Grunt leaned heavily against her, his entire massive form was dripping with rachni viscera and blood. Wrex, Thomas and Garrus all ran to help Megan as they each grabbed a hold of Grunt and helped him limp to the shuttles. "Anybody…got…something to…eat?"Grunt panted as Thomas quickly reached into one of the pouches on his armor and pulled out an energy bar. "There you go big boy. Eat up."Thomas grunted as Grunt just popped the whole thing in his mouth and chewed, wrapper still on. "Haha! That's my boy!"Wrex guffawed, clapping Grunt on his hump as they boarded the shuttles.

**Final notes:****Holy crap, this chapter actually blew past 9000 words! In other terms…the words in this chapter is OVER 9000! Anyways, thanks once again for reading and faving my fic, but please review. It seriously takes less than 3 minutes to tell me what you enjoyed and didn't enjoy about the new chapter. Gotta hit the sack now, so goodnight!**


	41. Secrets May Kill

**Author's notes:**** Hello hello guys and gals, welcome to chapter 39 of Reunited! Megan meets the dethroned Aria in this chapter and the crew finally goes for the Primarch's son! If any of you have suggestions on what I could write in future chapters please don't hesitate to PM me. As usual, here's the link to my account: members. adultfanfiction profile. php? no=1296890817&view=story (just remove the spaces between the periods and you'll get there). And just for your viewing pleasure, here's the link to the video of Megan and Miranda making love: watch?v=KPx43Qqw1X8. **

Miranda yawned, stretching her back and arms in the chair she'd been sitting in for the past 3 hours, compiling after-action reports, along with organizing the requisition orders so she could hand them off to Cortez, who was also doing his own requisition orders so as to cross check with Miranda's and see if either of them missed out on anything. The cabin doors slid open to allow Megan entrance and the redhead strode through the door, carrying 2 mugs of steaming hot coffee. "Hey Miri, got you some coffee. I think you need to take a break right now."Megan smiled at her beloved wife, kissing the brunette as she set down the mugs on the table.

"Sounds good Cassie. I swear that everytime I do the reports, I'm reminded about why so many Alliance soldiers jump ship to Cerberus."The Sentinel sighed tiredly, relaxing in the chair and sipping her coffee as Megan stood behind her and began to massage her shoulders. "Well honey, you should relax. Your shoulders are so tense."The redhead admonished her wife as Miranda laughed. "It's quite hard to relax when you're not helping me do the requisition orders…"She teased. "…And here we are with me giving you a massage, and you trying to blackmail me into doing requisition orders."The Vanguard rolled her green eyes as she squeezed Miranda's shoulders, getting a relieved hiss out of her.

"Think of it as me motivating you to do something. You have a few messages on your account, by the way."Miranda retorted sassily as Megan reached for a datapad on the desk with one hand and grasped her mug of coffee with the other. Logging in, she saw that she had one message from Admiral Hackett, one from Admiral Anderson, one from her mother and one from Aria T'Loak. "Aria? Why the hell would she want to meet me on the Citadel instead of her hideous club?"Megan wondered as she cycled to her mother's message. It was short, but it effectively drove home the point that the battle for Elysium was heating up real quick. The Alliance fleets defending Elysium had lost 14 frigates, 10 cruisers and one dreadnought, and not to mention several squadrons of fighters.

The Cerberus ships supporting the Alliance fleets had gotten off a little easier, but considering that their navy was a tiny fraction of the Alliance's, losing 3 cruisers, 2 frigates along with several support ships was a major loss for them. Grissom Academy was now in danger of falling to Reaper forces, but evacuations were going slowly thanks to a Reaper ambush that cut off the evac lines and effectively ensured that they were in control of Grissom Academy's space traffic. However, the Alliance garrison, which had been reinforced by Cerberus ground forces before the ambush, was making damned sure that the Reapers wouldn't have total control of the station anytime soon. Hannah Shepard ended the message by making Megan promise that she would take care of herself and that she loved her.

"I love you too mom."The redhead whispered as she dictated her reply. "Hey mom, I'm doing fine. Been better, but then again, we've all been. I'm heading to the Citadel right now to resupply and talk to Aria T'Loak. Yeah, the crime lord. Big twist, right? Anyways after that, we're going on a highly classified mission to extract the turian Primarch's son. The Primarch stonewalled me about op details and even when I pressed him for it, he wouldn't say. God I hate all this secretive bullshit. Although I'm an N7, classified crap still bugs the hell out of me. I love you, and Miri sends her love. Take care out there. Stay safe out there and give the squids hell mom."Megan finished her message and sent it to her mother before reading Hackett's message.

"Well, Grissom Academy it is then. Right after sorting out the Primarch's mess."The Spectre hummed as she read through Admiral Hackett's request. "Miri, we're going to evac Grissom Academy after getting the Primarch's son out. Make sure we're well stocked with medical supplies when we dock."Megan ordered as Miranda looked up from her terminal. "We're needed for an evac at Elysium? Why?"She asked. "Apparently, our stealth system is the only one capable of sneaking past the Reaper blockade at Grissom. They've tried several approached but were repelled, and the last attempt cost them 2 curisers. The other Normandy class frigate is tied down doing hit and runs on Camala, so we're the go-to team."Megan explained.

"I see. Well, I'll fit that in for later. And…done! Requisition order is finally ready for issue. See you later babe."Miranda proclaimed in relief as she stood up, tapping a few keys and sending the order to Cortez before leaving the cabin. "See you later babe."Megan bade goodbye, sitting down on the couch as she read Anderson's message. Miranda headed down to the crew deck, her coffee mug in hand as she chuckled upon seeing Jacob and James arm-wrestling. The massive Latino was evidently winning as Jacob grunted, putting every ounce of his own considerable strength to work. "Hey Miri. Love how your uniform highlights your cute ass."Jacob grinned as Vega's concentration broke as he turned to look at Miranda, who was opening her mouth to retort.

"Hey! What the-"Vega spluttered in shock as Jacob soundly slammed his hand down on the table. "And that, James, is what I meant by strategy."The black armorer chuckled as Miranda just sighed and shook her head, brushing off the chuckling of the surrounding crewmembers as she walked into the med lab where Doctor Jensen was bent over her terminal with Wiks looking on and Mordin was peering into his microscope intently. "Doctor? I'd like to hear the song."Eve asked meekly from her cot, where she was hooked up to an IV drip. "Again? Trying to calculate amino acid decay rates."The salarian genius replied, not looking up from his microscope. "You said you would once the tests were done." That got Mordin's attention as he looked up from his microscope and sighed.

"Oh, better to die to a thresher maw, with shotgun blasting roaring roar, than to play ambassadorial games, with the blood of Shiagur in her veins…off to fight, since turians can't, with diplomats instead of a krantt. But she'll be true to Tuchanka's dream, and live and die a krogan queen! For…she is the krogan queen! Hurrah, hurrah for the krogan queen! And it is, it is a glorious thing to be the krogan queen!"Mordin sang, much to Eve's and Meg's amusement. The petite brunette researcher was giggling as she continued typing and Eve was chuckling. "Still prefer patter songs."Mordin sniffed as he returned to his work. "Of course. I really had to twist your arm."The krogan shaman replied.

"Professor. How's the genophage cure coming along?"Miranda asked, setting her mug of coffee down on a nearby empty table. "Ah, Lieutenant Commander Shepard. The cure is coming along well, but will take some time to go through rigorous testing. Also, must find a way to disperse the cure on Tuchanka."Mordin replied as Miranda nodded. "Hmm…you've done it before, so can't you just do it again? Sorry Eve."She asked as Eve just waved it off. "No-no-no, completely different. Previous work was merely a modification to previously successful work. This…it's a reversal to it. Will need to study details on previous genophage to get better idea on dispersal method."Mordin explained as Miranda nodded, understanding the situation. _Even though I'm a genius myself, it's amazing how much Mordin knows. _Miranda thought to herself.

"So, did saving the data when we found Maelon help?"The brunette XO asked. "Yes. Eve's blood work showed significant stress on her system. Maelon's data thorough. Fortunately detailed as well. Have used the notes to improve her condition." "So we did the right thing by saving the data?" "Indeed. Would be much harder to treat Eve without it. Maybe impossible." "And all those experiments we saw back on Tuchanka?"Miranda pressed. "Monstrous. Repulsive. But now with purpose. Victims didn't die for nothing."The salarian professor rebutted. "I see. So the end justifies the means…I just hope that it will be a bloody good justification though. I'll let you get back to work Mordin."Miranda said as Mordin nodded. "Of course. Will be here if you need me."

"Hey Meg, how's your research going?"The Sentinel asked. "It's frustrating but at least we've made some breakthroughs. Wiks and I, with the help of Professor Solus, have discovered that the Reapers use subliminal messaging in the form of electromagnetic waves to manipulate higher brain functions of anyone within a certain radius. The interesting thing is, different Reapers have different effective mind control radiuses. Also, Reapers can target a single subject, focusing a large amount of EM waves on it and instantly gaining control over the subject. The problem is, this leads to extremely rapid mental degradation. I'm talking about days or even hours here."The petite brunette researcher informed Miranda as she thought about it.

"Wait…if they're using EM waves, doesn't it mean we can block them? Effectively preventing indoctrination?"The brunette asked. "It does, but only for a short period of time. Somehow, the EM waves are always able to get through any barriers we put up. Also, there doesn't seem to be any kind of range limitation as long as the subject has come into contact with a Reaper or any Reaper objects."Wiks hummed, fingers stroking his chin as he pondered this mind-boggling puzzle. "So it can be blocked right? For how long?"Miranda pressed. "The longest we've managed is 75 seconds. After that, containment just…fails. It's extremely odd."The salarian researcher replied. "Hmm. Good job people. Keep up the good work."Miranda encouraged as she turned to Eve.

"Hello Eve. How're you feeling?"The brunette asked the krogan shaman kindly. "I'm excited and nervous at the same time. I haven't felt like this in a very long time-too long, to be honest. I never dreamt that the genophage would ever be cured; let alone a salarian being the one curing the genophage."Eve replied. "It's amazing how things can change under duress. I just hope we'll live long enough to see a new generation of krogan children, otherwise this will all have been for naught."Miranda agreed. "Don't worry. When we have the cure, I can assure you that we krogan will fight alongside the galaxy. We will fight for our children. Call us whatever you want, but we krogan will always repay a debt."Eve said resolutely as Miranda took a seat beside the krogan on her bed.

Meanwhile, Captain Megan Shepard tapped the button on the QEC to allow the Illusive Man through. As usual, he was sitting on his chair, smoking a cigarette. "Shepard, we have a situation."He began. "What, you need me to save you from another one of your projects gone wrong?"Megan sighed in exasperation. "No. One of my top assassins, Kai Leng, has gone rogue. He was last reported hijacking an asari convoy bound for Nevos from the Citadel along with Reaper troops…and he killed everyone. Even the commandos on the 3 escort frigates. I'm sending you his Cerberus personnel files."TIM explained. "Wait, he's working with the Reapers? How the hell?"Megan wondered.

"2 years ago, he was on a black op that went south and nearly died. So in order to save his life, we implanted him with the Reaper tech. He somehow got into close contact with a Reaper, and now he's become their thrall." "Great…implanting Reaper tech to save a life. That's like calling in a hurricane to put out a forest fire."Megan snorted. "We implanted you with tech we recovered from Sovereign to resurrect you. And yet here you are, alive and well despite having Reaper picotech and implants in you. Granted, we implanted Kai Leng with newer components that we developed, but it's saved your life. Enhanced it, even."The tycoon argued. "That's true, but you didn't think to test it before allowing him onto the field?"Megan asked, incredulous.

"There were no Reapers around then to test it out on! And Reaper artifacts just don't have the same effect. They can't indoctrinate; but the Reapers can. That's what happened."TIM defended. "Alright, whatever. Now, is there anything else?"The redhead asked impatiently. "Yes. I just got the data from Doctor Jensen, and I'd appreciate it if you could tell her well done for me. Also, her son is doing very well and he made it into the school's skyball team."The leader of Cerberus replied. "Well, why don't you tell her yourself?" "I don't wish to distract her from her work which could very well win us this entire war. And you keep up the good work as well Captain."The Illusive Man concluded, signing off as his image faded into nothing.

"Well, guess I'm gonna have to check up on this Kai Leng guy. If he can take out 3 frigates full of asari commandoes, he's definitely a threat."Megan muttered to herself as she headed down to the shooting range, where she planned on spending the remaining time till docking sharpening her aim. As the doors to the shooting range opened, she saw Jade, Nyla, Jacob and Kirrahe busy firing their selected weapons at their individual firing lanes, taking down their holographic targets, while Michael was sitting at a bench, cleaning out his Widow sniper rifle as his omnitool blared a rock song Megan had never heard before.

Jade was training with the M7 Crusader shotgun, Nyla with her biotics and an X7 Hurricane SMG, Jacob with his X60 Harrier assault rifle, and Kirrahe with his X90 sniper rifle. As Megan approached Michael, she noticed that he had Alliance News Network showing on his terminal, and it was showing footage of the carnage of the defense of Terra Nova. _The song he's playing suits the news piece disturbingly well._ Megan thought as she heard the lyrics before being brought out of her musing by a loud boom from Jade's shotgun before listening intently to the lyrics of Michael's song.

_Thousands of machine guns  
Kept on firing through the night  
Mortars placed and wreck the scene  
Guns in the fields that once were green  
Still a deadlock at the front line  
Where the soldiers die in mud  
Roads and houses since long gone  
Still no glory has been won_

_Know that many men has suffered_  
_Know that many men has died_  
_Six miles of ground has been won_  
_Half a million men are gone_  
_And as the men crawled the general called_

_And the killing carried on  
And on__  
What was the purpose of it all  
What's the price of a mile_

_Thousands of feet march to the beat_  
_It's an army on the march_  
_Long way from home_  
_Paying the price in young men's lives_  
_Thousands of feat march to the beat_  
_It's an army in despair_  
_Knee-deep in mud_  
_Stuck in the trench with no way out_

"Hey Michael, nice song. Fits the current situation of this war, depressingly enough."Megan greeted as the Cerberus sniper turned around to face her. "Hey Captain. Kinda sad how a song about World War 1 is still relevant today, huh?"Michael snorted. "It's about World War 1? What's it called?"Megan asked. "It's 'The Price of a Mile' by Sabaton. Old Swedish metal band back in the 21st century that usually sang about historical battles. My uncle from my mother's side was Swedish, and he introduced me to their music when I was 14. Haven't stopped listening since. I can pass you a few of their albums later." "Well thanks, I'll give them a listen. Catch you later."Megan thanked as she walked off to the armory, grabbing her usual X7 Valkyrie rifle along with a few thermal clips.

Her omnitool pinged and she saw that Michael had sent her the music files and she linked it to her earphones, playing the song as she loaded a thermal clip into her rifle before starting the training simulation. _How appropriate this song is. Especially the chorus. _Megan thought wryly as she gunned down a holographic commissar before biotically throwing a charging husk at a scion, ducking to avoid the scion's explosive shockwave and to reload. She popped back up to take down 3 more holographic cannibals before focusing all her energies on the last scion, which was still stubbornly firing at her. Finally she took it down with a combination of a reave field and liberal applications of gunfire, just as she felt the distinctive shudder of the Normandy exiting FTL. "We'll be docking in 10 minutes."Joker announced over the PA as Megan stowed her rifle away and headed up to her cabin to change.

As soon as they docked, Megan reviewed the message that Aria had sent her just to confirm the meeting location. "Purgatory…where is that?"Megan muttered. She'd been to a lot of clubs and bars on the Citadel, but she'd never heard of Purgatory before. "Avina, where is Purgatory?"The Spectre asked the holographic VI. "There are many interpretations for purgatory across different races-" "No-no-no, I meant the club on the Citadel."Megan interrupting. "The Citadel Entertainment and Tourism Board has no registered establishment of that name."Avina replied. "Well, crap. Maybe the C-Sec guys will know. Excuse me officer, where's the nightclub called Purgatory?"She asked, turning to a turian C-Sec cop.

"It's at level 16 of Bachjret Ward."The turian replied before resuming his patrol. "Thanks. I need to hail a cab to level 16 of Bachjret Ward."Megan thanked him before hailing a cab on her omnitool. After jumping into the cab and inputting her destination, Megan sat back and wondered what Aria wanted and what she was doing on the Citadel. There was no love lost between the crime lord and Megan, as the Captain found the asari to be a self-important egomaniacal criminal. Plus, she ran her own personal kingdom on Omega, which was nothing more than the galaxy's drug smuggling, slave trafficking, and gun running hub. If you wanted to witness all the crimes of the galaxy in one place, Omega was the place to go.

Her questions were soon answered when she spotted Aria talking to a hologram of Councilor Irissa before a pissed off looking human woman stormed off. "Enjoy the show, Shepard?"Aria sneered at Megan as the Spectre just casually plonked herself down on Aria's couch, earning an irritated glare from Aria. "The Queen of Omega, out here on the Citadel. What gives, T'Loak?"Megan shot back. "I hate this place. So sickeningly uptight."The asari seethed. "Well, then scram. You have your own little kingdom back in the Terminus." "Cerberus stole Omega from me. The Illusive Man is now squarely at the top of my shit list. And he will pay for every second I've spent in this bureaucratic hellhole."Aria spat.

"How'd Cerberus defeat you? I thought you had the backing of Omega's merc groups especially after you purged the leadership after I passed you the intel."Megan asked, referring to her passing on a datapad with plans to assassinate Aria. "Deceit. Distraction. Betrayal. And a big fucking army. They lured me away from Omega and ambushed me. I escaped, but Cerberus had already laid siege. By the time I could launch an assault, they were too entrenched. All thanks to Patriarch. That sad excuse for a krogan actually had the quads to betray me. Now he's in charge of Omega, listening to the Illusive Man while I'm here."The Queen of Omega snarled. "Aw, that's sad. Wonder why Patriarch betrayed you after how well you've treated him."The Captain taunted in a falsely sweet tone.

"I'm glad you find all this very amusing. I didn't call you here to listen to your feeble-witted taunts, but I called you here because I have a proposition." "Well shoot. I have galaxy saving shit to do."Megan retorted as Aria sat herself on the L-couch. "The way I see it, if you don't defeat the Reapers we're all dead. Won't matter where I'm sitting. It's in my interest to help you."Aria said. "So, what're you offering that can help me?" "On Omega, I kept the Blood Pack, the Blue Suns, and the Eclipse in check. Now they're running amok while Patriarch and Cerberus establish their dominance over Omega. Nobody wants that. Unite them under my rule, and you'll have a powerful and ruthless force for your war. I've laid the groundwork with all 3 groups. I just need you to close the deals."Aria began as Megan sighed internally. _And here we go with playing diplomat again…_

**57 hours later**

"I still can't believe that we had to give up 2 crates of Hornets and an entire frigging crate of Incisor sniper rifles _and another crate _of Indras to that salarian gun dealer just to get him to release a bunch of Argus rifles, Vipers, Carnifexes and Scimitars to C-Sec just to get that general, who is bloody _retired_, I might add, off the Suns' back. Sure, C-Sec now has some decent toys, and the Blue Suns are on our side, but Incisors and Indras going on the black market is not a good idea."Thomas ranted as the 2 shuttles descended towards the crash site of Lieutenant Tarquin Victus' dropship on Tuchanka. "It was either that, or kill General Oraka myself. Killing Oraka wouldn't benefit anyone besides the Suns. This trade is a better solution."Miranda explained as she gently worked the bolt of her X7 Valkyrie to triple check whether the rifle was loaded with a fresh thermal clip.

"Hey man, it's still better than what the Captain had to do to secure the loyalty of the Blood Pack. Heard she had to pretend to be a captive to a batarian she's known for all of 10 seconds, get smacked across the face by the batarian to show the Blood Pack vorcha that she's completely compliant before she takes out 2 of them."Michael replied, pausing his music as he joined in on the conversation. "Heard she betrayed the founder of Eclipse to get the Eclipse on board. Must've been some devious shit."James commented. "Well, getting the Eclipse aboard wasn't that hard. I just had to convince the second in command to man the hell up, and then left Sederis to rot in jail. She actually threatened to kill me once I freed her! Bitch please, I'm Captain Shepard!"Megan joked, transmitting from the Normandy to their radios.

"This crash site's a bloody labyrinth. EDI, keep trying to raise Lieutenant Victus ."Miranda ordered with a smile. "Yes ma'am."The AI replied. "What would turians be doing on Tuchanka? Unless I missed something, turians and krogans wouldn't even be within a system of each others' homeworlds. They really hate each other."Jade wondered as she pumped her M7 Crusader shotgun, loading a fresh thermal clip. "Even a turian and a krogan catching a glimpse of each other on the Citadel ended up in a fight or even a homicide back when I was just starting out in C-Sec."Garrus noted dryly. "That's pretty much how the Kithoi Ward riot of 2146 started. I was just out getting dinner when I got caught in the thick of it."Nyla noted.

"LC, I have to land well back from the main crash site."Steve spoke, piloting the shuttle through a tight turn as he brought up a hologram of the drop zone. "Is that the nearest you can go?"The Sentinel asked. "This is the nearest drop zone that's big enough. The reapers don't seem to be aware of our presence yet, so you can get the jump on them."Cortez voiced his opinion. "Alright then, set us down. EDI can't get a solid fix on Victus' position as there are multiple groups scattered here and there, and there's too much debris in the way. So we'll have to find him the hard way."Miranda informed everyone as the shuttle came in to land.

"Damn. This place is a complete mess."James remarked as Danner, the last one out of the shuttle, tapped the side door, signaling for Steve to take off. "Alright, Danner, Michael, you two pair up and take the high ground to provide sniper support and scout ahead. Nyla, James, Garrus, you're with me on Team One. Major, you'll lead Thomas, Jade, Viktor and Nicole on Team Two. My team will take that route while the Major will lead Team Two straight through the ruins. Clear?"Miranda delegated as everyone nodded. "Lieutenant Commander, I've managed to raise Lieutenant Victus."EDI chimed in as static sounded over their earpieces. "This is Lieutenant Tarquin Victus of the 9th Platoon! Is there anyone on this frequency?"The static laced message pleaded.

"Lieutenant, this is Lieutenant Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy. Send up a signal flare so we can spot your exact position."Miranda instructed. "Copy that."Tarquin responded as a few seconds later, a bright red flare shot up into the sky, visible for miles. "Got your position. We're on our way to extract you."The Sentinel assured as EDI updated everyone's tacmaps with a waypoint marker of where Tarquin's platoon was. "Please hurry! My men are badly pinned and we've taken heavy casualties!"The Lieutenant pleaded over the sounds of heavy gunfire. "Okay move out fast everyone! They sound like they're nearly overwhelmed."Miranda ordered.

"Got it. Moving to higher ground now."Michael nodded as he jumped onto a column nearby, climbing his way up to a higher level on the ruins. "Are you sure you can climb that?"Nicole asked as the Cerberus sniper hoisted himself up further. "Don't worry, this is a walk in the park. I always climbed trees when I was a kid-oh shi-"Michael cursed as his handhold crumbled in his grip, sending him falling down 2 and a half floors to the ground. "Ow. Fuck!"He cursed, more annoyed than hurt as everyone started sniggering, and Reznov burst into a bellowing laugh. "Told you."Nicole giggled as Danner helped him up. "I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't a tree bro."Danner guffawed as Michael gave him an open handed smack on the back of his head.

"Fuck off, Danny."Michael grunted as Thomas stepped forward, still chuckling. "I'll boost your dumb ass up with my biotics. No way you're going to make that climb now."The Brit offered as Michael just grunted in agreement, letting himself get lifted up to the 4th floor before Thomas lifted Danner up to join him. "Alright everyone, enough laughs for now. We'll regroup at Victus' position. Move out."The brunette rallied her team as Kirrahe nodded. "We're moving out. Good luck."The STG major wished Miranda's team as his team moved out. "You too."Miranda replied as they carefully climbed over the piles of debris and up a ladder before encountering their first group of hostiles.

"I got them."Nyla whispered as she cast a singularity right in the middle of the 4 unaware husks before Miranda detonated the unstable dark energy with a warp bolt of her own, splattering Reaper gore over the walls. The biotic explosion was not as loud as an explosion caused by plastic explosives, so the team weren't too worried about being compromised. "James, you're up."Miranda instructed him as he climbed up the rubble to the next floor. "Clear up here. Come on."The muscle-bound lieutenant urged as they climbed up one by one before heading deeper into the ruins, hearing the faint sounds of gunfire and the occasional explosion. "Commissar. I got this one."James piped up as he dashed forward, his combat knife cleaving straight through the mutated turian's spine and neck.

"Alright, we have overwatch on an escape pod. Looks like a bunch of turians got separated from the main platoon and they're pinned down here. Uploading coordinates to the tacmap. LC, you're closer, so I'd advise that you come over and provide some support."Danner reported as the distinctive boom of Michael's X98 Widow rang out through the ruins. "Copy that, moving to engage. Alright team, move up quickly and keep your eyes open."The Sentinel hurried them along until they found the rear line of Reapers, consisting mainly of cannibals and scions, but had a few commissars in the ranks. They quickly hurried to cover in a good position to lay down fire on the reaper troops, still unnoticed by them.

"Alright Garrus, I need you to hit those scions with your sniper rifle while James throws a few frags at them. Nyla, you'll trap the cannibals in a singularity while I take down the shields of the commissars. On my go."Miranda whispered as all just nodded. She initiated the attack with an overload pulse, short circuiting the shields of one commissar before warping it into nothing before opening fire on another, just as a few cannibals fell down dead along with 2 scions thanks to James' grenades, and one more scion quickly joined the dead as Garrus' Krysae blew its sac apart. Nyla trapped a good few cannibals in her singularity field, picking off a few with her submachine gun before detonating the field with a warp, killing a couple of other cannibals nearby.

The numerical advantage of the reaper troops was lost to the fact that Miranda's team had taken them by absolute surprise, and that they were now trapped in a vicious crossfire with Michael and Danner picking off troops with ease along with the downed turians chipping in, and not to mention Team One hitting them at their unprotected rear. They were soon disposed of, and Miranda looked up to where her tactical display showed Danner and Michael's markers, but the snipers were so well hidden she couldn't spot them. "Thank you for the assist! We'll be regrouping with the rest of our platoon. There are other survivors scatted among these ruins. You should go find them."One turian yelled across the chasm.

"Thanks for the heads up! Sending you the coordinates to Lieutenant Victus."The Normandy's XO replied as she sent the data to the turians, who just nodded, pulling their wounded and dead comrades out of the escape pod before heading off. "Well, that's one pod down. EDI, how many more pods are there?"Michael asked as he moved out with Danner in tow. "There are 6 more, not including Lieutenant Victus' escape pod. Their locations have been highlighted on the tacmap. 2 of them are already empty with no corpses around them. One pod has turians taking cover inside it and the Reaper's seem unaware of their presence, while the other has turians currently engaged in combat with reaper forces."EDI replied. "What about the other 2 pods?"Kirrahe asked over comms.

"I detect no life signs from the turians in and around the pods."EDI finished, and everyone silently moved forward, not needing to ask about the fate of those turians. "We just found one of those pods EDI mentioned. They're all dead."Nicole radioed in a few minutes later. "Were they dead on impact, or were they dragged out and mauled to death by husks?"Reznov asked grimly as they moved on. "Let's not think about that, shall we? I see another pod up ahead. No gunfire. Probably the pod where all the turians are hunkered down in."Thomas changed the subject as they moved in. "Yeah I see it. Looks clear from here."Danner reported as Kirrahe's team moved up to secure the pod. "Is there anyone in there? Major Kirrahe, Salarian Special Tasks Group. Area's clear of reapers."The salarian major assured the occupants before opening the door.

They opened the door to reveal 3 turians tending to another 5 wounded turians, while another 6 were still strapped to their harnesses, clearly dead. "Thanks for getting here Major. If you hadn't arrived so soon, we would probably be stranded in here till we die."One of the turians spoke up as they started filing out of the shuttle, taking the wounded with them. "I've uploaded Lieutenant Victus' coordinates to you. Regroup there."Kirrahe ordered as the turians nodded and headed out. "Okay, I got eyes on the final escape pod. There's a flying dragon thing right on top of them. Uh…Major, you're closer, so you can get there before Team One."Michael reported as he sighed down the scope of his X98 Widow, lining up the harvester and squeezed the trigger with the words of his currently playing song echoing in his ears.

_Fire at will__  
__Aim for their cannons__  
__Counter attack__  
__Thunder of guns__  
__Gott mit uns__  
__as we all stand united__  
__All together Gott mit uns_

"Another pod full of dead turians. If only we were here earlier."James lamented. "It wouldn't matter even if we were here earlier. It took us a few days to triangulate their crash site down to this zone and we launched as soon as we got their location."Nyla reasoned. "She's right. They died from the crash impact, not the Reapers."Miranda interjected. "A secret turian mission on Tuchanka is especially odd. Thoughts?"Garrus asked as they surveyed the escape pod. "You're the turian, you tell me."James returned. "I got nothing, Lieutenant. Primarch Victus was stonewalling me when I tried to ask him about this mission. Being the son of Adrien Victus is a lot to live up to. It's a big military name on Palaven. War's expected to run in the Victus blood."The turian marksman replied.

"It doesn't always work that way. You gotta make your own name."The Latino soldier disagreed as they finished searching. "Hang on…"Miranda muttered as she pulled a datapad from inside the pod and played the last recording. "Marnek! How's our velocity?"A turian barked. "Deceleration online. We'll survive."A turian, supposedly Marnek, replied. "Victus is going to pay for this." "Court martial or hanging?"Marnek snarled before a crash was heard, and the audio cut out. "How's Victus going to live this down?"Garrus muttered. "From what I know about the turian military, he's probably going to do something ridiculously heroic and die in order to atone."Nyla prophesied with a shake of her head.

"We're at the other pod engaging the reaper forces to take some pressure off the turians. What's your status, Team 1?"Kirrahe asked over the radio, his voice laced with the background sounds of gunfire. "We're closing in on Lieutenant Victus' position and it sounds like intense fighting. No resistance here for the time being."Miranda reported back as her team kept making their way through the ruins until they reached the end of a ruined building that overlooked a courtyard and a smaller ruin. "Goddess, these turians are taking some serious punishment."Nyla commented upon seeing husk corpses piled at the foot of the building killed as they tried to get to the turians as both she and Miranda hit a brute with simultaneous warp bolts, causing a biotic detonation that staggered the krogan reaper.

James tossed another grenade while yelling "Frag out!" It detonated; turning 4 cannibals and a commissar into bloody giblets while Garrus added to the carnage with his Krysae, the explosive rounds turning a scion and a couple of cannibals to bloody pulp. "Michael, we need sniper support now!"The Sentinel yelled into her comm. "We're on our way! Give us 30 seconds!"Michael panted as James spoke up. "Hurry up Magic; we won't last long without support!"The Latino lieutenant yelled as he poured round after round from his X77 Typhoon machinegun, which he'd set up on its bipod on a shoulder-high piece of rubble just as Miranda's warp killed the brute. "We're hustling as fast as we can pendejo!"Danner shot back as there was a particularly loud explosion from the position of the last escape pod.

"We took down one of those dragon things and it's clear over here! Christ, they go up like a bloody nuke when they die."Thomas reported in. "Then hurry over here! Our AO's overrun with reapers and there are more reinforcements inbound!"Miranda yelled as a burst from her X7 Valkyrie put down a commissar hard. "We copy Shepard. Moving there as fast as we can."Kirrahe reassured Team 1 as they continued battling the reaper troops, who were now caught in the crossfire between the turians and Team 1. However, the brutes still refused to go down, thanks to their thick armor plating. "One more down!"James crowed, the steady stream of gunfire from his machinegun finally killing a brute as he switched targets and suppressed a cluster of cannibals and commissars.

Nyla finished off a scion with a combination of fire from her X7 Hurricane and a warp, switching targets in the blink of an eye and killing 2 cannibals with precise bursts of SMG fire before she crouched to reload. Finally, the welcome boom of Michael's Widow was heard and a scion dropped dead, and the distinct reports of Danner's X99 rang out over the battlefield and more cannibals dropped dead. "Someone called for sniper support?"Danner wisecracked as he rapidly took down cannibals and commissars with ease. "You missed out on most of the fun. Don't worry; we saved some scraps for you."Garrus chuckled as he eliminated another scion. Kirrahe's team set up in the same ruins on Team 1's west and began raining down fire on the reaper troops.

Just as the tide of battle was turning, a harvester swooped in and dropped off the troops it was carrying before settling down and blasting the turians with its rockets. "Ah crap, won't these wankers just die already!"Thomas cursed as his Widow removed the head of a brute while Reznov fired the grenade launcher mounted on his suit's left shoulder, the X202 cluster fragmentation grenades blew up, killing 2 scions before the Russian mowed down a few more cannibals with his X77 Typhoon. Michael had focused fire on the harvester, along with Nyla, James, Kirrahe, and Jade, who fired 6 homing grenades from the gauntlet on her arm before ducking down.

"Dispenser going up!"She yelled as she leant down to grab some grenades, loading up her gauntlet before pounding the harvester with more grenades. Jacob let out a joyful "Whoo!" as he gunned down a mixture of cannibals and commissars, the shields of the latter troops already overloaded by him and Miranda, with his X60 Harrier. Nicole snuck up with her tactical cloak and was now slashing through reaper troops, taking out the last scion with her unique move, slamming her biotically charged fist into the ground that caused a shockwave. "That's how you do it! What attack is that?"Reznov roared in approval as he filled another commissar full of bullet holes. "A biotic Nova!"Nicole exclaimed as she quickly cloaked and jumped behind cover, barely avoiding a brute's claw strike.

Said brute slumped to the ground dead thanks to a shot in the chest from Thomas' X98 rifle as the others cleared up the rest of the stragglers. However, the harvester was proving to be an absolute bitch to kill and it was still firing upon the turians. "Man down! We're down to 16 men!"Victus yelled in despair as Reznov keyed in something into his omnitool as his armor flashed red before loading up grenades into his grenade launcher. "Cover me!"He bellowed as he jumped out from cover, spraying machinegun rounds at the harvester. "What the fuck is he doing?!"Nyla yelled in shock as she detonated her own singularity field with a warp, killing 2 cannibals and one commissar trapped in it. "The shields on his T5V battle armor can be overclocked to 250 percent capacity."Jade explained.

"That's still bloody suicide!"Miranda exclaimed as she overloaded the shield of a commissar before taking its head off with a 5 round burst from her rifle. ""Don't worry; he knows what he's doing."Jade assured them as she picked off another scion with her homing grenade and X7 Hurricane. The Russian man was simply ignoring the other troops firing at him and he was firing round after round at the harvester, finally diverting its attention away from the turians to himself. "I am bulletproof!"Reznov bellowed as his shields and armor simply shrugged off the gunfire from the cannibals and commissars. He finally got close enough and began firing his grenades. However, the harvester finished its reload cycle and began firing rockets at the Operations Chief.

Reznov grunted, reloading his machinegun as his shields dropped to 50 percent power when the barrage was over. He jammed the trigger of his X77 once again as he fired off the last of his grenades. Finally, his grenade barrage and gunfire killed the harvester and it hit the ground hard. "Ah, _der'mo-_"He cursed, turning and running away but he was too late as the Harvester blew up, sending him flying from the shockwaves. He landed in the ground hard with a grunt just as the rest of the team regrouped on him. "That was needlessly reckless Reznov!"Miranda snapped at him as James helped him up. "Da, but I knew I could survive the barrage. The turians could not, and they are the mission priority."The Russian explained apologetically.

"Lieutenant Commander Shepard, thank you for saving my men. We're in your debt."Victus thanked them as soon as he jumped down from the ruins along with another turian with the insignia of a sergeant. "Just following our mission. What happened here?"The XO asked, but was taken aback as the sergeant grabbed Victus by the armor collar. "He screwed up!"The sergeant snarled as Victus grabbed him by the shoulders. "Stand down sergeant!" "Alright, stop it! I just rescued the both of you, so try not to kill each other now."Miranda snapped as she shoved the both of them away from each other. "I chose caution and clever tactics over a head on assault and my men paid the price."Victus began as Thomas radioed for a shuttle pickup.

"Caution and tactics are always better than a frontal assault. What happened?"Major Kirrahe asked. "I saw that this AO was overrun by reaper forces and that staying on course was guaranteed to inflict heavy casualties. So I took the safe route skirting through these ruins low. When the Reapers spotted us, we didn't have time to react and we were in a fight for our lives. A lot of my men lost that fight."The Primarch's son said mournfully. "I see. So what was your mission here?"Miranda asked. "We were sent here to defuse a bomb. The Reapers have it." "A bomb? Doesn't sound like the Reapers usual MO."Miranda thought aloud. "You're right Shepard. It's…turian."He admitted as the Normandy ground team whirled to face him in shock.

"What? Turian bomb?"Thomas asked incredulously. "It was planted as a safeguard against another krogan uprising after the Krogan Rebellions. Now the Reapers have it."Victus sighed in defeat. "A turian bomb in the Reapers hands…Lieutenant, if the Reapers have that bomb then you've got to stop them!"Miranda said. "How can I? Haven't my men lost enough already?"Victus asked in despair. "I know that your platoon has lost a lot today. But if that bomb is not defused and the Reapers set it off, the krogans will refuse to form an alliance, or worse yet, retaliate, then Palaven is gone, and this war is lost."The brunette reasoned. "But how do I get my men to fight on? They're demoralized and on the verge of mutiny."

"You remind them of their duty as some of the most disciplined soldiers in the galaxy. They're the ones who never give up even when the odds are against them."Miranda replied. "Yes. You're right. I'll go talk to them."Victus nodded as he went over to talk to his platoon. There were some raised voices of dissent and arguments, but eventually the turians found it in themselves to complete their mission just as the 2 shuttles came in to land. "I've sent the coordinates of the bomb site to you. We'll meet up there."The turian lieutenant said. "Negative, we're going now. The longer the Reapers have the bomb, the more likely it is they'll detonate it. The wounded go on the shuttles first before the shuttles return and pick us up."Miranda overrode him as Victus simply nodded.

"No Lieutenant Commander Shepard, you go to the bombsite first. It's nearby, and this area is clear. The shuttles can come back for the wounded later. We'll leave some men here with them."The sergeant from earlier protested. "You sure about that?" "Yes ma'am. We'll be fine down here in this place after you cleared out those reaper troops."The sergeant assured Miranda as she turned around to face the ground team. "Alright everyone, load up on Private Campbell's shuttle. Victus, you'll take some of your men and board the other shuttle. We're moving out now."Miranda ordered as she and the Normandy team loaded up onto one shuttle while the Victus' platoon, now consisting of 10 men, boarded the shuttle piloted by Cortez. The wounded turians were guarded by 6 other members of Victus' platoon.

"ETA to the bomb site is 5 minutes LC."Cortez reported from the lead shuttle. "Copy that. Megan, what can you tell us about the bomb site?"Miranda asked her wife, who was the mission overseer on the Normandy. "The bomb has been dug out of the earth, and it's _huge_. The reaper troops are clustered around a raised platform, and EDI has identified a console that's functioning as the control panel on the platform. I'd advise a strafing run from one shuttle while the other drops troops in the courtyard before the next comes in to drop."Megan advised before lowering her voice. "So…a turian bomb on Tuchanka. Because the genophage wasn't a big enough 'fuck you'."The redhead snorted in disbelief. "I'll take the strafing run while Campbell lands the shuttle."Cortez volunteered.

"Alright Lieutenant. Don't get shot down."Miranda approved before turning to Campbell. "Campbell, land the shuttle here."She sent the location of the drop zone from her omnitool to the Private's HUD. "Copy that, ma'am." Soon, the 2 shuttles split, Cortez firing the cannons on the shuttle and clearing up the drop zone while Campbell quickly landed the shuttle and Miranda's team quickly bailed out, eliminating any straggling reaper troops that survived Cortez's strafing run. Campbell lifted off, firing her shuttle's own cannons and providing cover for both Miranda's team, who was now running forward and taking out more reaper troops, and Cortez, who had just landed the shuttle and the turians quickly bailed out.

Together they ran forward, eliminating every reaper trooper along the way to the control panel, taking no casualties until they reached the raised platform. "Okay Shepard, I'm going to need some time to disarm this bomb."Victus said intently as he tapped away at the interface. "Okay we'll cover you, but make it quick! Danner, Thomas, Michael, stay up here and provide sniper cover! Kirrahe, you take your team and take right while my team takes left! Go!"Miranda barked as everyone just wordlessly complied, smoothly slipping behind cover to take down the reaper reinforcements that were beginning to arrive as Victus' platoon split up to join the 2 Normandy ground teams. It was intense battle as the turians took a few casualties, but their defense line held firm.

"Spirits! They've hacked the trigger mechanism! It's set to detonate! Only way to defuse it now is a manual defuse!"Victus exclaimed as one of Victus' charges was killed by a blast from a scion, which dropped dead within the same second thanks to a headshot from Thomas, right next to Miranda, whose shields had depleted to quarter strength from that blast. "A manual defuse? How does that work?"Miranda yelled back, lifting a cannibal into the air with her biotics, but before she could slam it down onto the ground, Nyla detonated the biotic field with a warp, sending cannibal gore splattering everywhere. "I have to get up there and removed the arming charges! Cover me!"He yelled, climbing up the massive superstructure as Miranda gunned down a commissar after overloading its shields.

The Reaper hordes were getting thicker and thicker now, and a harvester joined in the fray, only to be taken out relatively quickly as everyone switched targets and concentrated fire on it. The death blast of the harvester knocked everyone flat, and the superstructure buckled precariously, nearly causing Victus to fall to his death. However, he swiftly regained his footing as the defenders got back up and killed as many reaper troops as possible before they could get back up. Victus leapt over the side of the superstructure, hanging precariously as he yanked the metal panel containing the arming charges off, swiftly yanking one of the arming charge tubes out before the structure buckled again, causing him to barely hang on to the safety rails.

"Lieutenant! Hold on tight!"Miranda screamed upon seeing the turian's precarious position as she finished off a scion that Jade had weakened with a warp. "Victory…at any cost!"Tarquin Victus yelled, pulling out the last arming charge and tossing it down into the crater below. He then regained his handhold on both safety rails, but it was too late. The structure, already buckled in a position where failure was inevitable, finally collapsed, taking Lieutenant Tarquin Victus with it. "Victus!"Miranda yelled helplessly as there was an almighty crash of the structure slamming onto the hard ground. "Jesus Christ! He's down!"Thomas bellowed. With the shielding structure collapsed, the bomb was now plainly visible to everyone.

The 2 shuttles swooped in from the sky, firing their cannons and blasting reaper troops asunder. One even took out a harvester in a low altitude dogfight before they came in to land at the now clear courtyard. "My God…no way he could've survived that fall."Nicole murmured as she stared at the behemoth of a bomb. "A bomb that size could've leveled this entire valley. It's overkill."James commented. "Oh God…no…fuck! We were supposed to extract him!"Miranda swore helplessly as she stared down at the crater which was now Lieutenant Victus' grave. "Hey, the mission parameters changed. He did what every turian would've done; he put the needs of the many before himself. He did it to save the alliance which we desperately need right now."Garrus consoled the brunette.

"Dammit…if only that bloody harvester hadn't swooped in…the structure would still be intact."The Normandy's XO sighed, rubbing her forehead as Reznov stared down into the pit. "He died for a good cause. Let's remember him as a hero! Lieutenant Tarquin Victus! The Hero of Kelphic Valley!"Reznov declared as the turian troops cheered in agreement. "He made a mistake, but he more than atoned for it with this action. He's truly earned a place in history as a hero. C'mon now, let's go. We still got Grissom Academy to save."Thomas said gently as he guided Miranda by the shoulder to the shuttles. "If only heroes didn't always end up dying."Miranda lamented as everyone piled into the shuttles, leaving behind the dusty ruins of Tuchanka.

**Final notes:****Well, sorry it took so long to get here, but since I've just graduated from polytechnic, I got me some spare time now! Also, a quick fact about explosives: Most explosives to detonate even when shot or burned as it requires a chemical/electrical reaction to set it off. A bomb the size of the Tuchanka one would most likely be armed by a series of smaller charges that set off the main charge. Also, let's play a game: Guess which character is a reference from which game! Hint: They're the newest crewmembers. As usual, thanks for reading, and do drop a review on the way out! This is t3HPrO, signing out!**


	42. A New Hope

**Author's notes:**** Hello dear readers, welcome to chapter 40 of Reunited! That's right, we've hit the big four-oh! Jack finally makes her return here and Mordin gets the cure ready! If any of you have suggestions on what I could write in future chapters please don't hesitate to PM me. As usual, here's the link to my account: members. Adultfanfiction profile. Php? No=1296890817&view=story (just remove the spaces between the periods and you'll get there). And just for your viewing pleasure, here's the link to the video of Megan and Miranda making love: watch?v=KPx43Qqw1X8. **

"Thanks again for getting us outta that bloody Alliance brig Captain. All those scunners in there were treating me and Gabby like Lucifer himself just because we joined Cerberus to do something."Machinist's Mate 2nd Class Kenneth Donnelly thanked Megan as he, the Captain, and Chief Engineer Greg Adams were seated in the mess having a simple yet satisfying salarian stew that Mess Sergeant Gardner has whipped up. The last time Megan was on the Citadel, she used her Spectre authority to get the engineers, Gardner and Zoe Patel out of jail. The rest of the Cerberus crew that had been arrested when Megan turned herself in to the Alliance was back on Earth, and it was completely unclear whether they were alive or dead.

"It's only right that I pull you guys out of prison especially after what we went through together with the Collectors. You're the ones that saved the entire crew, especially with all the work you did to keep us flying, especially after the crash landing."The redhead replied between mouthfuls of stew. "Still Captain, we owe you. You pulled us out of those pods, and now you pulled us out of the brig." The Scot said as he continued chewing on his stew. "Damn right Captain. Whatever happens, we're behind you a hundred percent!"Gardner pledged from his kitchen as he ladled some stew for Westmoreland, who joined them at the table. "Cerberus may be helping out, but I still don't trust them, what with all the Cat-6 discharged personnel they keep hiring."The black private commented.

"They hired Cat-6 people? Well, I never heard of that one."Donnelly replied. "My buddy got discharged as a Cat-6 after Eden Prime, and Cerberus had a job offer waiting for him."Bethany shook her head. "Well anyone would've lost their shit after Eden Prime. I still wonder how Ashley managed to keep it together."Megan commented as they nodded. Suddenly, there were loud stomps that got closer and closer, and everyone turned to see a very pissed off Wrex stomping into the mess. Gardner visibly paled, as did Westmoreland and Donnelly. "Oh crap, he's pissed."Adams commented, slowly beginning to fear for his life. Megan, however, just kept on eating like nothing was happening. Even though Gardner was used to dealing with Grunt at his hungriest, dealing with a pissed off, biotic krogan battlemaster was an entirely different affair.

"Give me the biggest bowl you have. Oh forget it; just give me the whole pot."Wrex growled as Gardner just nervously complied, handing the entire pot over to the krogan leader. "Wrex…that stew is for other people too."The Spectre chided him as he just grunted. "Guess your cook will have to make another. Goddamn that turian Primarch. If it weren't for you needing him alive-" "Alright Wrex, what is it now?"Megan sighed. "He actually had the quads to ask me if he could have that bomb back! He wants it back so he can replant it another time? Fuck off!"The krogan bellowed at the end, pausing to calm himself down before jamming his soup ladle back into the stew and chomping noisily. "He actually asked you that? What?"The redhead asked in disbelief.

"Yeah he did. Lucky I remembered how pissed you could get before I ripped him in half. And not to mention Eve. If I killed him, she'd torment me into the afterlife and beyond."Wrex shuddered as he slurped down the stew. "Well, at least you have a good memory and some self-restraint."Megan snorted, glancing at the crew members seated with her. Donnelly quickly gulped down the stew, choking a bit as Adams did likewise as they both quickly got up to leave, waving goodbye to Megan and not looking back. Bethany, on the other hand, wasn't as fortunate. Her bowl of stew was still steaming hot, and when she tried to gulp it down, she choked and dropped her bowl, spilling stew over the table and herself as she squealed in agony.

"Geez West, you alright? You look like you're trying not to die over here."Megan asked her concernedly as she offered the private a glass of water, which was gratefully accepted and gulped down. "I'll be fine, ma'am."Bethany croaked as she all but ran for the safety of the kitchen with the glass in hand. "Bah, what a bunch of cowards."Wrex grumbled as he continued eating. "You're forgetting that you're a senior member of a race that's infamous for destroying everything in sight when they get pissed. Plus, you have biotics."Megan pointed out as she finished her stew. "Yeah. In that case, how'd you stand up to me back on Virmire?"

"You were standing in the way of finally ending the whole Saren bullshit, which lasted months. And not to mention how annoying that asshat was. Of course I was going to get pissed at you." "Huh. That makes sense."Wrex nodded at Megan's explanation before continuing. "So...this Academy you're going to...what's so special about it?" "The Grissom Academy is a school for all human biotics and geniuses. Basically put, all Alliance biotic soldiers and many scientific geniuses graduate from there. Plus, Jack is there as a teacher."The Vanguard explained. "Jack? Who is he?" "She, actually. She's Ashley's girlfriend and a crewmember of mine during the Collector mission."

"She's Williams' mate. I see. No wonder Williams keeps bouncing off the walls after you announced that we were heading to Grissom Academy."Wrex rumbled in realization. "Also, she's basically a more psychotic version of Grunt. With biotics. This is why they're best buddies." Megan chuckled fondly as she recalled the psychotic biotic. "A human female biotic that's crazier than Grunt. Now this I have to see."The krogan battle master chuckled as they felt the Normandy gently jolt out of FTL. "We're in the Petra Nebula now. ETA to Grissom: 2 hours."Joker announced over the ship's comm system. "Well, Ashley should calm down a bit now that we're almost there."Megan remarked as she stood up to leave, leaving Wrex alone to happily chomp away at his stew.

2 Hours Later

"Jesus Ashley, you're practically bouncing off the walls at this point. Calm down, you're going to see her again."Michael commented as Ashley kept fidgeting in the shuttle. "I know, but what if she's hurt? Or worse, dead? I mean-" "Relax Ash. Jack can handle herself. She was the one who held up the biotic barrier that let us pass through the Collector base. I'm sure she's fine."Megan said soothingly to her ex-lover."Jack's a puny human, but she fights like a krogan. A few Reapers can't kill her."Grunt remarked as he scratched his newly-forming crest, a sign that he was well on his way to adulthood. "You're right. She's probably tougher than me."Ashley tried to console herself as she nervously wrung her hands.

"Okay Captain we're at the supply docks now. Coming up on the drop zone-okay, everyone out!"Steve waved as Megan, Ashley, Grunt, Jacob, Danner, Reznov, Michael, Nicole, Javik, Nyla, Erin and Jentha jumped out of the shuttle and onto the docks, securing the area as Steve landed the shuttle. "Okay guys, move in and watch for survivors. There may be pockets of them along the way, so stay sharp."Megan ordered as a distress call was heard on their radios. "This is Lieutenant Kahlee Sanders of the Alliance! I'm inside the supply docks' control room with a few others! Is anyone out there?" "Lieutenant Sanders, this is Captain Megan Shepard of the SSV Normandy. We're here to assist in the evac of this facility."The Spectre acknowledged as they moved in.

"Thank God. The Reapers hit this facility 5 days ago and we've been stranded here since. The Reapers don't know that I'm here with a few students and guards thanks to the soldiers pinning them down in Orion Hall. Cerberus is also here supporting them. I heard them reporting that they're low on ammo." Kahlee reported. "Copy that. We're heading to your position now Sanders. Sit tight."Megan spoke as the team cleared out the hallway and the few empty rooms there quickly before they came to the control room. "Sanders? It's Shepard. It's clear out here." "Okay Captain, let me get the door."Sanders said as the door panel tuned green and the team entered. Sanders was toting a S27 shotgun as she greeted them.

"Captain, thanks for coming. Admiral Anderson always said that you were the best. And with the Reapers gunning for us, I need the best."The Lieutenant reported as the team checked on the students and security guards, who were all staring at Javik as Ashley and Jacob tended to the wounds a couple of them had. "Why are all these primitives staring at me like that?"The prothean groused as Kahlee turned to him. "Well…we've never seen any race that looks like you before." "Yeah, it's a long story. Where's Orion Hall?"Megan asked, quickly diverting the topic before anyone could discover that Javik was prothean and freak out over that. "Where's Jack? How come she's not here?"Ashley asked, and Megan could see that the brunette was barely keeping herself together due to her worry of Jack.

"Jack's with the biotic students in Orion Hall along with the soldiers. Orion Hall is down this hallway and past the classrooms. I'll unlock the hallway doors for you."Kahlee replied, going over to a console and typing away as Jacob and Ashley got up, finished with patching up the guards and students who needed attention. "How many more are there?"Michael asked. "Fewer than 20. Most were sent home when news of the Reapers invading Earth reached us. They volunteered to stay. These people with me are prototyping tech while Jack's leading the biotic students. Also, please be on the lookout for a trio of students. Their names are Octavia Barnes, Marcus Liang and David Archer."Kahlee replied. "Wait, David Archer? The one I rescued from Project Overlord?"Megan asked.

"I don't know what Project Overlord is, but all I know is that he was sent here after a Cerberus experiment gone wrong."Kahlee responded. "Yep, that's him. Okay, we'll keep our eyes peeled for them." "The biotic students with Jack are training their biotics for military operations. Working together as biotic artillery."The blonde headmistress of the Academy explained as she kept typing. "Biotic artillery would work wonders on the front lines right now. By the way, you mentioned something about Admiral Anderson?"Megan asked. "Yes. We met…God, 20 years ago already? We met when he was a Spectre candidate. I was there when Saren betrayed him. David saved my life that day. He's a good man. Is he alright?"Kahlee recounted.

"He's on the Citadel, making sure Udina doesn't fuck up. He's stressed out but otherwise okay."The redhead reported. "We've been cut off from all news here since the Reaper troops attacked. That's great news to hear."She inhaled deeply. "And about that biotic artillery…knocking over practice dummies is one thing, but actually killing Reaper troops is another. Are the students actually ready for war?" "I personally don't think so, but the Alliance needs every resource that they can get right now. Our students are unique…resources."Kahlee choked out the last word before continuing. "They wanted to help. How can we say no when the galaxy's falling apart?"

"Alright Sanders, stay in here and bunker down until we tell you that it's safe to come out, okay? We're going to get everyone back here and then we'll move out. We've got shuttles back at the loading bay."The Captain spoke to the lieutenant. "Wait Captain. I was thinking that everyone could quickly make a break for the shuttle bay together. There's more than enough shuttles for everyone to evac in at once." "That's too risky for you to lead your guys there Lieutenant. There are Reaper troops everywhere."Megan countermanded. "Actually, I managed to lockdown all the floors starting from the 2nd floor of the entire station before the Reaper troops could even board. The motion sensors are indicating that any floor 2nd or higher is completely clear."Kahlee informed them.

"Alright then, but go when we give the signal okay? And take care of yourself. Team, we're moving out to Orion Hall."Megan ordered crisply as she gave a quick salute to Sanders. "Got it Captain. Good luck out there."Sanders returned the salute as the doors slid shut and locked tightly as soon as every member of the Normandy team was out of the room. "Alright Shepard, Orion Hall's kinda far from here, so we might have to hustle."Michael reported, referring to the plans on his omnitool while cradling his X60 Harrier. As it was a mostly close-quarters fight, Michael ditched his usual loadout of a Widow rifle and a SMG in favor of the Harrier and a S22 Eviscerator shotgun, in addition to his usual S3 Predator pistol.

"Alright, move fast and stay sharp. Fan out and Grunt, you take point. Nicole, you scout out the area ahead of us."Megan commanded as they moved out, filling the corridor in a spear formation with Grunt front and centre while Nicole cloaked and moved ahead stealthily. It was hostile free, save for a dead cannibal here and a headless husk there thanks to Nicole's katana, until the classroom block. "Uh guys...there are a lot of Reaper troops in the classrooms. I'm gonna need backup."The blonde Cerberus operative whispered. "Got it, we'll be there in 30 seconds. Flashbang on my flashbang."Megan responded as the entire squad began swiftly but silently moved to Nicole's position.

"Flash out."Megan said softly, tossing a flashbang into the clustered Reaper troops in the classroom, the flash grenade joined by Nicole's a second later. Both went off with a bright flash and a thunderous clap, disorienting the Reaper troops as everyone stormed the classroom with guns blazing and biotics flaring for the biotics. The Reaper troops were cut down in short order, and the troops in the adjacent classrooms were also cut down quickly and precisely by the Normandy team. "Shepard, I do not detect any more hostiles in the classroom block. There are at least 2 platoons of hostiles in Orion Hall though."Erin replied in the guise of EDI. Megan, Miranda and Erin had agreed beforehand that Erin should maintain her ruse and use her original robotic self as another entity. 

"Copy that EDI. Okay guys, this one's going to be wild especially since we've got friendlies slinging lead as well. So careful not to get yourselves caught in the crossfire, and _don't _hit anything other than the Reapers. Got it?"Megan instructed her team as they moved forward, clearing their sectors in record time. "C'mon Shepard, this isn't our first rodeo. We got this."Jacob assured her. "Alrighty then. Okay we're here…Erin, get on the door." "On it, Cap."Erin complied with her CO's orders, hacking the door lock swiftly. When the doors opened, the Normandy team was treated to a scene of utter carnage. The Reaper troops were climbing over the corpses of their own dead as the defenders kept raining down gunfire and occasionally a tech attack or biotic blast from the 2nd floor.

"Friendlies coming out! Watch your fire!"Megan and Ashley screamed to be heard above the gunfire as they fanned out, taking cover and eliminating Reaper troops. It wasn't long before the last enemy, a scion dropped to the ground thanks to a biotic blast from upstairs and Erin setting it on fire. "Alright team, ammo check."The Vanguard requested as her team checked off their ammo. All of them had less than 75 percent of their thermal clips remaining, and they were still good on their ammo. The Alliance and Cerberus troops defending the facility, however, were a completely different story.

They had been killing Reapers for 5 days straight, and considering that they were without reinforcements and supplies since the Reapers cut them off 5 days ago, it was amazing that they were still fighting. The Normandy squad vaulted over the chest high energy barriers that Cerberus had hastily erected at the top of the huge stairs. Behind the barriers were 2 sentry turrets, and there was an Alliance trooper and a Cerberus engineer tending to both. "How're those turrets looking?" Michael asked, staring at the bullet holes in the armor plating. "It's a miracle that they're even standing as it is, let alone firing at targets."The engineer, who was a female by the sound of her voice, declared with a shake of her head.

Behind the sentry guns was a wounded Cerberus engineer, who was propped up against the wall diligently attending to a shield pylon. "Damn, you're one tough son of a bitch."Jacob commented in approval as he knelt down, administering medigel to the 2 bullet wounds in the engineer's abdomen that managed to penetrate his light body armor. "Yeah, thanks. Ah, that's better."The man hissed as the rest of the team moved into the security command centre. "Jack! You're safe!"Ashley cried out in joy as she sprinted up to Jack, who jumped on her and kissed the brunette deeply as the students and some of the soldier made whoops and catcalls. "Ash! You came! And you're still alive."The ex-convict panted happily as their lips parted.

"I promised you I'd stay safe for you Jackie. And I promised that I'd be there whenever you needed help."Ashley said to her girlfriend lovingly as they held each other. "Nice haircut Jack. Still kinda punk, but not as shocking as your bald head."Megan piped up, commenting on the tattooed woman's Mohawk-ponytail hybrid as Jack finally tore her gaze away from Ashley. "Hey Shepard. Looks like your hair is still in that fuck-handle ponytail. By the way, where's the cheerleader bi-um, biatch?"Jack quipped as the rest of the Normandy team, who were now dispersed in the room checking on the students and soldiers, chuckled, save for Javik. "She's back on the Normandy. She says she misses you dearly."The redhead replied as Miranda keyed her mike.

"Please tell Jack she can kiss my ass. And you too, _Cassie._"The Normandy's XO snarked as the Normandy team began chuckling even louder. "Hey Meatslab, hey Overdeveloped Abs, hey Joker's Personal Fuc-_Sex_ Toy."Jack greeted Grunt, Jacob, and Erin respectively as the newer members who hadn't met Jack before broke out in full on laughter while Javik just stared at everyone like they'd all lost the plot before muttering something, which was probably "primitives". "Puny human. How much killing have you done since I left?"Grunt chuckled as he fist bumped with his first best friend in his life. "Too little. I've been teaching these little bas-tages how to better use their biotics. Doesn't leave me much time to kill shi-stuff."

"What the fuck is up with all this fucking lame-shit half-swears of yours, Jack? Someone fucked up your already royally fucked up vocabulary?"Megan snorted, purposely swearing more to try and get a raise out of Jack. "When I took up the job, I made a promise to watch my language, especially around my students."The biotic teacher grumbled as Jacob guffawed. "Well then maybe you can actually start coming up with insults that actually insult people."The black quartermaster sniped at Jack. "And no, I'm not Joker's personal fuck toy. I'm his lover. There's a whole world of difference there."Erin cut in, somewhat offended by Jack's nickname for her.

"Well fu-screw you both. Hey Jacob, too bad your abs doesn't influence your brain. Otherwise, you would've passed high school. And Erin, if your personality corresponded to the size of your tits, you might just have slightly more personality than a blow up doll."Jack insulted as a collective "Ooh snap!" was uttered in the room. "Not bad psycho, that was mildly offensive."Jacob replied, mock clapping as Erin placed her hands on her hips, getting increasingly annoyed with the psychotic biotic. "And who's flathead over there? Ain't never seen his kind before."Jack asked about Javik as all 4 of his eyes narrowed into slits. "Alright guys, this isn't a stand-up insult show. Back to the task at hand. How're your students doing Jack?"Megan quickly diverted the topic once again.

"They're fine, but exhausted. Can't really blame them since this is the 1st time they've ever had to kill something with their biotics."Jack replied before turning to her students, all in red uniforms. "Alright amp check! Prangley, those fields were weak. The Reapers aren't gonna lie down outta pity like that girl you took to prom!"Jack barked at one young man, who was elbowed teasingly by a girl as his classmates started snickering. "Drink your juice and eat your energy bars! We're moving out soon."Jack instructed her students, who nodded and began to do as instructed. "Right now, we got to get my guys out of here. The Cerberus and Alliance meatheads have been doing a good job so far, but they're not gonna last much longer."Jack told Megan.

"I agree. Your guys?"The redhead parroted as Jack shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so." "Honestly, I can't think about anyone who would care about them more than you, Jack." "Well, ever since you were imprisoned with your cheerleader, I had some free time. Alliance brass knew about my abilities and about me helping you, and offered me this job. Apparently, the students responded well to my teaching style."The teacher chuckled at that. "The psychotic biotic!"Prangley spoke up from his seat on the floor as the girl who elbowed him looked at Jack. "I will destroy you!"She mimicked Jack, clenching a fist as her biotics started to come alive.

"Keep drinking your juice Rodriguez. You couldn't destroy wet tissue paper."Jack snorted as Cortez spoke up. "Uh Captain, I think the Reapers are onto us. You have about 3 minutes, tops."The shuttle pilot reported. "Get back to the Normandy then. We have another way out of here."Megan ordered as Cortez replied in the affirmative. "Roger that. Good luck, ma'am." "So, how're the students handling the whole Reaper war?"Megan asked, turning back to Jack. "How do you think? They're a bunch of teenagers. Until a few months ago, their biggest concern was getting laid."The ex-convict sighed. "Well, I don't think they're ready for war either, but the goddamn Reapers aren't leaving us with a lot of choices."Megan agreed as Jack nodded. "Took the words right outta my mouth."

"So all the talk about biotic artillery strikes…it's just a pipe dream then?"Nicole asked, joining in the conversation as Jack stiffened up upon seeing her armor, colored in the Cerberus white and gold. "Your buddies may have saved my ass, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna fully trust your ass."Jack snapped as Nicole just spread her arms in a gesture of confusion and a hint of hurt. "Hey, what the hell? We're on the same side here!"Nicole sputtered as Ashley laid a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Hey baby…it's alright. She's trustworthy, and that's coming from your Ash, who also hates Cerberus."Ashley said soothingly to her girlfriend, who calmed down slightly. "Alright, fine. It's great in theory. Maybe they'll get it together once they've seen some action."Jack answered.

"But…there's something else, right?"Ashley asked, reading her lover like an open book. "They'd be better off as support. Put them in the back ranks, helping with barriers and shit. I don't know." "I'm guessing you haven't told them that yet so that they are still enthusiastic about whole thing, right?"Megan guessed as Jack nodded. "Jesus Shepard, are you reading my mind or something today? Stop it, because it's getting goddamn creepy. But you're right. I did pick up a few things listening to your damn speeches. Who woulda guessed, Captain Shepard's boring-ass windbag speech actually inspired the badass biotic criminal."Jack sniped as Megan faked a hurt puppy dog look.

"I love your new look Jack. You look amazing."Ashley said, almost reverently as Jack laughed. "Yeah, you and Shepard rubbed off on me. Well, I was mostly the one rubbing _you _off, but yeah. I never had a family. And these guys…anyone screws with my students, and I will tear them apart."Jack growled in that distantly familiar growl she used to do when Megan first recruited her while her brunette lover blushed deeply at her teasing. "Yep, you're still the same old Jack inside. Just a more refined and slightly more approachable version."Megan laughed as Jack just snorted and gave her the middle finger. "Alright Michael, how're the soldiers? Ready to move out?"The redhead turned to the Cerberus sniper.

"Yep. They're ready to move out. Meet the 2 guys in charge."Michael confirmed as a Cerberus Phoenix operative and an Alliance Operations Chief stepped forward. "Captain. Pleasure to meet you again. William James at your service."The Cerberus operative saluted as Megan returned the salute. "James. Good to see you again." "Operations Chief David Wheeler reporting in, ma'am."The Alliance NCO saluted. "At ease Chief. Both of your guys ready to move out?"Megan returned the salute. "Yeah my people are just waiting on your go." "We're ready to go, but we're low on clips. Most of us only have a couple of clips left. May I make a suggestion, ma'am?"Wheeler asked. "Sure thing Chief. Shoot."

"Well, I was thinking that my squad and the Cerberus guys could take the second floor with Instructor Jack and her students and provide support while your team goes on the ground floor and hits the Reaper troops."The Chief suggested as Megan nodded. "Good thinking Chief. Conserve whatever little ammo you guys have left and keep your heads down. Sanders, regroup on us at Orion Hall's security hub-"Megan was interrupted by the gunfire of a horde of Reaper troops that were too late to reinforce the initial group. "Copy that Captain. Unlocking Orion sector now so you can proceed to the shuttle bay."Sanders radioed back. "Got it!"Megan replied, gunning down a commissar that Erin had overloaded the shields of.

The Reaper reinforcements were quickly dispatched by the time Sanders and her students got there. "Okay Sanders, follow Jack and Chief Wheeler. Keep your head down. We're moving out!"Megan ordered as the Normandy squad headed back down to the 1st floor along with her, and the Grissom Academy personnel and Cerberus troops took the big door outside the security hub. The Normandy team quickly maneuvered through several corridors until they reached the central atrium, which was a massive garden. The garden was very vibrant and a visual treat, but there were a lot of Reaper troops spoiling the whole tranquil atmosphere. And worse yet, there were a handful of brutes among the crowd.

"Well shit."Jentha cursed eloquently as she dove for cover, calling up her drone behind a brute to hit it with plasma blasts. She then popped out of cover to fire at approaching husks with her X55 battle rifle. Nicole looked decidedly uncomfortable as due to the sheer numbers of enemies preventing her from getting up close and personal, she was forced to stay back and hit them from long range with her X25 Hornet, occasionally pulling a cannibal up into the air with her biotics for the rest of the team to kill. Next to her, Danner and Javik were in their element as the Latino sniped away at Reapers with his X99, occasionally pausing to drain the shields of a commissar before cleanly sniping it, while Javik reduced Reaper thrall after thrall into ashes with his particle rifle. Nyla had completely put away her SMG, using her powerful biotics to eliminate the Reaper troops instead.

Ashley had taken cover right next to Michael and Grunt right at the very front, and they were racking up and impressive body count together as the explosive rounds from Grunt's Striker rifle were blowing the Reaper husks apart and flushing out the survivors from behind cover, allowing Ashley and Michael to kill them easily. Meanwhile, Megan, Erin, Reznov and Jacob were moving fast on the right flank, running and gunning right below the walkway on the second floor where the Cerberus troops along with the Alliance troops and the biotics students were providing support. "Nice one, Prangley!"Everyone heard Jack yell as a cannibal was killed by a warp bolt, supposedly from Prangley.

"Brute! Be careful with this _mudak_!"Reznov warned as he set up his MG on a planter box, laying down a steady stream of fire at the Reaperised krogan and firing a couple of grenades off from his grenade launcher, giving it pause. However, another 2 brutes came up behind it. "Oh, motherfucker!"Megan yelled in frustration, hitting the first brute with a reave before biotically charging into it, stumbling it and sending it back a bit so that Erin's drone would have some time to distract the other brutes. Jacob's X60 was efficiently cutting down the other smaller husks accompanying the brutes, but if those brutes didn't go down quickly, the entire team would be eyeballs deep in trouble.

"Jack! I need you and your students to hit those fucking brutes in front of us, _now_!"Megan yelled as Erin's combat drone winked out dead as a brute took a vicious swipe at it. "No sweat Shepard, we got your back!"Jack yelled back as suddenly, all 3 brutes were hit by a mix of biotic warps, pulls and pushes, severely disorienting them and allowing Megan's fireteam to gain the upper hand. "One down! Pour it on, pour it on!"Megan screamed, switching targets as the lead brute was viciously mangled thanks to her reave field detonating the pull field that was still lingering on the krogan husk. Soon enough, with the support of Jack and her students, and the troops above, the Reaper forces were eliminated and Megan's fire team was free to flank the Reapers.

The rest of the Normandy team had it somewhat easier as they were engaging the Reaper troops at range in the park, which was relatively cover-free for the Reaper troops, and they were simply cut down in the open. With Megan's fire team hitting the Reapers on the flanks, the firefight was over in under a minute. "Report in guys."The redheaded Vanguard radioed her team replied positively. "We're all good. Reznov's like a bullet sponge man...he's been soaking up most of the fire from the hostiles and he's fine."Danner reported. "It's the T5V armor. Experimental armor for N7 operators."Reznov replied, knocking the chest plate of his battlesuit proudly. "I gotta get me one of those."Jacob commented.

"Yeah, me too. Problem is, it looks really bulky...anyways, move out."The Spectre ordered as Miranda radioed in. "EDI's scans are showing that there are Reaper forces moving in onto your position from the administrative wing. The lead elements are already in the other garden wing." "Alright, no rest for the wicked I guess."Megan replied, opening the door with her squad behind her only to find herself facing down the lead element of husks barely 5 meters away from her. She used her biotics to charge right into them, knocking the front line down as she pulled out her shotgun. Nicole had also charged into the fray with her biotics, and started slashing husks apart with her katana while Megan unloaded her S7 Piranha shotgun on full auto into the husks.

Megan kicked down a commissar with the aid of her biotics, knocking the turian husk onto the floor before pumping 5 shots into it on full auto at point blank, splattering gore all over the place before swiveling on her heels and blasting away 2 more human husks before reloading. Between Megan and Nicole, the rest of the squad barely got a shot off at the husks. When it was over, Megan and Nicole stood in the midst of Reaper carcasses and both were panting heavily. "Damn. I only got one shot off."Michael commented, slightly annoyed but mostly impressed as he holstered his S22 shotgun. "Yeah man, that shit cray. I only killed one husk."Jacob agreed, putting away his S11 Wraith.

"Well, try to keep up guys. By the way, this shotgun is a beast."Megan breathed harshly from the exertion as she moved forward, switching out her shotgun for her X7 rifle as her squad hurried after her. They moved into the smaller garden wing, quickly eliminating the advancing Reaper troops with the help of Jack, her students and the troops upstairs. "Well, that was easier than the last one."Ashley remarked as the last hostile, a commissar, fell thanks to a precise 3-round burst from her Argus rifle once Jacob had overloaded its shields. "Yeah, but stay sharp. The Reapers might finally decide to assume direct control of this battle."Megan made a joking reference to Harbinger during the Collector mission as Jack, Erin, Jacob, and Grunt began snickering. Even Miranda could be heard chuckling over the radio.

The rest of the squad, however, was just staring blankly at Megan as she sighed. "Long story, I'll explain when we get back to the Normandy." They continued advancing down the corridors until they came across a commissar and a couple of cannibals standing around in front of a door that was protected by a gently flickering blue energy shield. Megan and Nicole nodded at each other before biotically charging into the little group and letting fly. In less than 10 seconds, the commissar was missing its head thanks to Nicole's katana, and the cannibals had their faces smashed in due to Megan's biotic punches. "Come on you two, leave some for the rest of us."Jentha complained as the duo looked at each other and just shrugged.

"Hey, is there anyone in there? Lieutenant Ashley Williams here. It's clear outside."Ashley yelled, hoping she could be heard from the other side of the doors. The door slid open, but the shield remained operational as the Normandy team was greeted by an Asian man who couldn't be any older than 20 aiming a X96 Mattock at them, a trembling young black woman aiming a pistol at them, and a bald man tending to what they assumed was a shield generator. "Hey it's ok. I'm Captain Shepard of the SSV Normandy."Megan said reassuringly. "Oh thank you! We heard the Reaper creatures consistently trying to get through our shields and we thought that we'd be trapped in here forever! I'm Octavia Barnes."The black woman exclaimed in relief.

"And you must be Marcus Liang. David, do you remember me?"Megan asked kindly as David turned to her while powering down the shield. "Yes, Commander Shepard. You've saved my life again." "She's a Captain now David."Marcus informed the autistic savant as he blinked at Megan for awhile. "Ah, congratulations." "You were rescued by Captain Shepard?"Octavia asked with some disbelief in her voice. "Yes. It was...so noisy. I just wanted it to be quiet."David replied quietly. "I remember. What are you guys doing here?"The Spectre asked.

"We're prototyping tech for the Alliance. This is our beta prototype shield generator, which is portable enough to be carried around and used by a single soldier to provide shields for a squad."Marcus replied, looking at the generator with pride. "That thing is mad strong. Make these generators general issue at squad level and we could damn well win the ground war with fewer casualties."Michael theorized. "Its power draw is probably too damn high for field use, which is why it's still in beta stage."Erin assessed as David nodded. "Yes. Even the strongest batteries wouldn't last longer than 15 minutes."David complained. "With that kind of shielding, I'm not surprised. So it needs to be plugged in to work now, right?"Jentha asked.

"Yeah. If only we could figure out how to optimize the power consumption but not sacrifice shielding power."Octavia complained. "We're moving out, so pack that up and come with us. We're meeting Sanders at the shuttle bay."Megan instructed them before turning to her team. "Okay, who here has VIP escort training and has experience with it?" "I do."Reznov answered as Michael raised his hand. "Megan, didn't you undergo escort training during the N7 course?"Ashley asked as the redhead nodded. "Yeah I did. I need guys with me to escort them though, especially with that huge ass generator they're packing."She explained.

"Alright then. So you, Michael and Viktor will be escorting the students. How do you want to organize the rest of us?"The brunette soldier asked. "Nicole scouts ahead while you and Grunt take point. You're in charge on the main team. Danner lingers back a little with his DMR to provide some heavier firepower, and my escort team will be tagging along behind him. Once they're done dismantling the generator, we're moving out."Megan instructed. "Okay guys you heard the skipper! We're moving out, so grab whatever ammo you need before moving out!"Ashley barked as the rest of the team just nodded. "Captain, we're ready to move out."Octavia spoke up as they finished disassembling the generator.

"Okay good. Stay with me, and keep your heads down. When I say jump, you jump. When I say duck, you hit the ground as fast as possible. Got it?"Megan briefed the students as they all nodded, somewhat terrified. "Okay, move out!"She ordered as her team moved out, Nicole cloaking as she moved ahead of the squad to scout the area, followed by Ashley's team with Danner hanging back slightly, and then finally followed by Megan's team and the students. They moved through the corridors down to the shuttle bay quickly and efficiently, and quickly set up a defensive perimeter around the thick glass wall that separated the massive waiting terminal and the shuttle bay proper.

"I think the Reapers are really starting to catch on to what we're doing here!"Erin warned as she incinerated a cannibal, following it up with a quick burst from her X9 Tempest that downed a commissar which had its shields overloaded by Danner beforehand. "Da, now this is starting to get interesting!"Reznov grunted, hosing down a scion before firing the grenade launcher mounted on his suit into a cluster of husks taking cover, killing most of them and flushing the rest out for the team to kill. "Come on Sanders…get your guys to hurry it up! The Reapers seem hell bent on making sure there are no survivors now!"Megan urged through gritted teeth as her reave field detonated Nyla's singularity, killing an already weakened scion and 2 cannibals while Nyla warped another wounded scion.

"Okay Jack, get the biotic students in here now! Chief Wheeler, get your troops in too!"Kahlee ordered over the radio as the biotic students, the Alliance guards and the Cerberus troops made an orderly exfil for the shuttles while Megan's team continued to rack up the kills as the Reaper troops kept pouring in. "Okay Shepard, we're all in! Get your ass here, now!"Jack yelled over the radio. "Okay! Michael, Danner, Nicole, Jentha, Erin, Ashley, you guys go first!"Megan ordered as Javik finished off a scion she was firing at with a green biotic field that Javik had called a 'dark channel'. "Copy! We'll give you the go when we're in the shuttles!"Ashley acknowledged as she motioned to the squadmates mentioned to move out.

After a few more seconds of intense fighting, Ashley radioed in to let Megan's team know that it was time to bail. "Okay team, time to get the fuck outta dodge! Double time!"The redhead barked, gunning down a cannibal with her X7 Valkyrie. There was no simple hauling ass for exfil, they moved and covered each other like a well rehearsed symphony until they reached the shuttles. "Okay we're in! Go-go-go!"Megan yelled as the shuttle door shut and clicked into the locked configuration as her shuttle lifted off alongside the others out into space, where they witnessed the Normandy, now backed up by several elements of the 5th Fleet including the SSV Orizaba, engaged in battle with the Reaper ships.

"Holy shit, just look at that."Jentha whistled in awe as they watched the battle unfold. A Reaper destroyer was hit by a salvo from the Orizaba, and the Normandy swooped in to finish it off with a blast from the Thanix cannon. "Yipeekayee motherfucker! How you like me now, bitches?"Joker taunted as the Normandy flew away from the destroyer, which was engulfed in explosions as it blew apart into pieces. Another salvo from the Orizaba and the Aconcagua, along with other vessels, brought down a Reaper dreadnought in a wreath of explosions, which was revenge for the Alliance cruiser that the now exploding Reaper had destroyed earlier on. "Fucking A! Give it to those bastards!"Jacob cheered.

"Da! Tear those mudaks apart! Make them pay!"Reznov hooted as Admiral Hannah Shepard paged Megan. "Admiral, Captain Shepard reporting in."She addressed her mother. "Captain, divert the Grissom Academy personnel to other Alliance ships while you head back to your own ship. I'll handle the Grissom personnel. Also, great job getting them out of there. Shepard out."Hannah signed off before paging Megan on a private channel. "Hey mom. That was kinda snappy earlier on."Megan chuckled as her mother let out a tired laugh. "Sorry Megpie, I just haven't had any shut eye in the past 70 hours. These Reapers just don't quit."The elder Shepard sighed. "Christ mom, go sleep now. Don't make me issue it as an order. But seriously though, get some sleep ASAP."Megan said concernedly.

"Fine, since my precious daughter says so. I hope you haven't gotten yourself injured, otherwise…" "Don't worry mom, I'm perfectly fine. I don't dare get injured around Miri…especially since I already know what she's like when I get injured."Megan assured with a shudder. "So you're afraid of your wife already? That's good. It took me a bit longer to get James scared of me, so I'm impressed with you."Hannah joked as both mother and daughter shared a moment of silence for their husband and father. "Dad would be beyond proud of you, Megan. I am too. I love you, and take care while you're busy saving the galaxy, alright?"Hannah sounded like she was on the verge of tears even over the comm.

"Thanks mom. I love you too, and you gotta take care of yourself too. I wanna end this war with my mom still alive, ok?"Megan laughed, fighting back tears as she heard her mother blow out a long, harsh breath. "Alright Megan, I gotta go. I think you do too. Bye."Hannah bade goodbye. "Bye mom. See you soon."Megan returned the goodbye as they cut the connection. "Okay, we're docking in 20 seconds."Nyla, who was piloting the shuttle, announced. "Copy that. Joker, you got that?"Megan radioed. "Way to crap all over the party Shepard. I got it."Joker mock groused as Megan just smiled and shook her head at her smart-ass pilot. As soon as the team stepped off the shuttle in the Normandy, they found Mordin and Wrex impatiently waiting for them in the shuttle bay.

"Ah Shepard, you're back. Have just finished synthesizing the cure for the genophage. We are ready to deploy. Can we have a conference in the war room?"Mordin chattered at his familiar speed as Wrex nodded. "We're ready to deploy the cure, but we don't know how to do it yet. Plus, I just received word that the Reapers have finally landed on Tuchanka in force, and they've taken an ancient ground to space cannon facility. This is probably gonna be an issue."Wrex interjected. "Got it. Alright, meet in the war room in 5 minutes. Wrex, I want every detail on that cannon facility at that briefing. Got it?"Megan ordered as she strode to the elevator. "Got it Shepard."Wrex nodded, sounding excited. The doors closed and Megan sighed, alone in the elevator. _The krogans now have some hope. And so do the turians…and us. We may win this after all._

**Final notes:****Heh, Wrex can't wait for the cure, and I think we all know why! By the way, I chose to call the turian husks (which are called marauders ingame, I know) 'commissars' is because as a sort of leader for Reaper ground troops, the soldiers in the field would pick a more appropriate designation for it. As usual, thanks for reading, and do drop a review on the way out! This is t3HPrO, signing out!**


	43. Rebirth

**Author's notes:**** Hey there readers, welcome to chapter 41 of Reunited! The genophage is cured, but at a great cost. If any of you have suggestions on what I could write in future chapters please don't hesitate to PM me. As usual, here's the link to my account: members. Adultfanfiction profile. Php? No=1296890817&view=story (just remove the spaces between the periods and you'll get there). And just for your viewing pleasure, here's the link to the video of Megan and Miranda making love: watch?v=KPx43Qqw1X8. **

"So Reznov and Conagher, with all the rushing we've been doing in the last few weeks, I didn't really get a chance to sit down and talk to you about your history. I have your dossiers, but I'd like to know my crew better."Miranda began as she sat at the mess table with Service Chief Jade Conagher and Operations Chief Viktor Reznov. The Normandy was currently orbiting Tuchanka as Wrex's krogan troops were retaking the ground-to-space cannon facility so that the Normandy, alongside the turian carrier battle group, could safely provide support for the release of the cure on Tuchanka. "Well, ladies first."Reznov gestured at Jade as the Texan woman chuckled.

"Alright then. Well, I was born and raised in Fort Worth Texas back on Earth. I had a boring, normal life that didn't really agree with me, even though I went balls out on everything I did. I was President of the Tech and Robotics Club, I played varsity basketball, I participated in all sorts of events but I never felt like I was fully satisfied. Plus, I wasn't exactly the most social person and was a bit of a loner so I was something of an outcast. Then I saw the recruitment ad for the Alliance Navy, and I thought, hey, why the hell not? I don't even know what I'm gonna do with my life anyways. As for how I got to N7, well, my dad, who's a comedian, always used to say: "Doing things is like sex: you either go in all the way, or forget it! Don't half-ass it." So I did that."Jade summarized her life.

"I see. So you're here thanks to a spur of the moment life choice?"The brunette asked, sipping her tea as Jade smiled and nodded. "Yep, pretty much. No regrets though, because I goddamn love this job even though the pay's shit. Never realized that I was an adrenaline junkie until I went on my first N7 mission, which was on Garvug. Saw and did some crazy shit on that planet."The Texan woman laughed at the memory. "And Reznov, what about you?" "I grew up in Russia. I then joined the Alliance, but quit a few years later to start a family on Watson. I lost my wife and 5 children in the batarian pirate raid of 2173 on the planet. I then decided to return to the Alliance and go for N7 training to avenge my family. I served on Torfan and I was the one who led the infamous 'Butcher' company."Reznov related his life story, completely devoid of emotions.

"You were in charge of Bravo Company after the CO was killed, and the XO lost it? The Bravo Company that effectively cleared out half the bunker systems on their own?"Miranda asked with some disbelief in her tone. _His dossier never mentioned this. But then again, it was probably scrubbed._ The brunette XO thought. "Da. Half of Alliance Command wanted to bury me because of all the friendlies that I had gotten killed, and because I broke almost half of the Geneva Conventions in those bunkers."The Russian man growled at the memory. "Yeah. I heard during Basic that you shot batarian pirates in the back as they tried to run, and that you personally gutted the batarians that surrendered."Jade chipped in as she sipped on her coffee.

"Really? I heard worse. Anyways, the batarians I killed were pirates and mercenaries, and they weren't covered under the Geneva Conventions. So Alliance Command decided to bury the whole incident in light of the fact that everyone that wasn't on the planet during the operation was rejoicing over the batarian pirates being wiped off the planet and unable to attack the new colonies."Reznov snorted. "So you've been doing N7 ops since 2175? I'm surprised that they're still putting you on the front lines, given your experience and the fact that you turned 41 a month before this war started."Miranda wondered. "I fought the desk job all the way. I accepted temporary instructor roles, but always argued my way back into the field."He explained.

"I see. Reznov, if there's anything we can do for you-" "No. There is nothing you can do for me. I won't give you any problems Lieutenant Commander."Reznov interrupted just a little bit too fast before he took a swig of his coffee. "Look Viktor, I don't mean to be prying, but-" "I said, I'll be fine. I've accepted the loss of my family a long time ago."The Russian repeated himself firmly, cutting Jade off. "Alrighty then. So, we're really gonna cure the krogans huh? I hope this works and doesn't come back to bite us in the ass someday."Jade mused, trying to keep the conversation going. "Eve's probably going to keep any krogan who's out to cause trouble in line. The krogan females think very differently from krogan males."Miranda replied.

"I sure hope so. Say, where's the Captain?"Jade sipped on her coffee. "She's in the war room on the line with the Dalatrass."Miranda replied. "I wonder what the salarians are up to now. Wouldn't be surprised if the salarian is trying to convince the Captain to destroy the cure."Reznov snorted as both Miranda and Jade nodded in agreement. "I'm sure Megan won't agree to any kind of sabotage that the Dalatrass proposes. For all the intellect that the salarians possess, I'm puzzled as to why they can't see that we need the krogan to win this war."The XO assured her teammates. "I think the salarians know, but they can't bury their pride to cure the genophage. Hey, Major, what do you think?"Reznov called over to Kirrahe, who'd just entered the mess.

"What do I think? About what in particular?"The STG major asked as he took a seat. "About curing the genophage and palling up to the krogan."Jade answered. "It's a necessary alliance. Without the krogan, the turians are doomed. And in turn, humans can't reclaim Earth and are eventually defeated. Then the asari and we salarians are going to be wiped out, and the Reapers win. The genophage is a risky move, but completely necessary under these conditions."Kirrahe analyzed. "Maybe you should tell that to the Dalatrass, da?"Reznov shrugged. "The Dalatrass is too involved in playing her political games to recognize that fact. The STG, on the other hand, realizes this necessity is vital to winning this war."Kirrahe shook his head.

"Typical political indecision. Politicians hemming and hawing while the casualties pile up. At least the STG are willing to act against political directions to aid in this war."Miranda declared bitterly. "This is the reason why the STG was formed. We act when the politicians won't in order to ensure the peace lasts."The Major explained. "Too bad the N7s can't act outside of Alliance directives. I lost count of how many colonies were destroyed and raided by pirates because Command wouldn't allow an N7 operator or team to go in and get rid of the mudak in charge."Reznov sighed. "Well, let's hope that this god-awful war changes something when it ends. Otherwise it's just gonna suck even more balls than before."Jade wished.

"Suck even more balls than before? I think you've lost me there, Chief Conagher."Kirrahe asked blankly. "It's a euphemism for a situation being really, completely bad that you can't describe it properly."Jade struggled to explain as Kirrahe seemed to ponder about it before giving up. "I'll bet that nothing changes after this war. The more things change, the more they stay the same. The politicians are just going to go back to burying their heads in their asses when this is over."Reznov predicted sourly as Jade just scowled at him. "Chief Reznov has a point there. The politicians are just going to go back to the status quo when this Reaper War ends...assuming we survive it."Kirrahe agreed. "We'll survive it. We have to, otherwise there's no point in fighting."Miranda interjected.

"Attention all crew. We are now entering orbit over Tuchanka. The ground team, assemble in the shuttle bay at full combat readiness within 5 minutes. We're going ground side in 30. Good luck and God bless everyone."Megan ordered over the ship wide PA. "Well, guess the krogans have taken the cannon facility. Time to roll."Jade said, gulping down the last of her coffee before getting up with the others and heading to the shuttle bay. Behind them from the main battery, Garrus and Thomas came rushing out as they caught the lift along with Miranda and the rest. "Finally eh? Thought the krogans were never going to take that base."Thomas piped up as the lift began its descent. "Hey, where are Jack and Ashley?"Garrus asked.

"They're down in the Engineering Deck's sublevel."Miranda replied, suppressing a shudder at the memory of walking in on the couple after a rough bout of sex a few days ago. Ashley was passed out in a sex swing, a pool of wetness beneath her as Jack lay in her old cot, smoking a cigarette. And the array of sex toys that were just lying around shocked the Normandy's XO to say the least. "Hope they're not busy fucking like rabbits."Thomas added unhelpfully as Miranda and Garrus grimaced at that. When the lift doors opened at the shuttle bay, they saw that Megan, James, Mordin, Wrex, Grunt and Nyla were already there in full combat gear checking and loading their weapons while Oriana briefed them.

"I hope you're not planning on going down there, Oriana."Miranda said disapprovingly as Oriana rolled her eyes. "No thanks. I'll leave the radioactive wasteland to you. Not a big fan of gusty, radioactive winds and sandy wastelands."Oriana smartassed as the older Lawson twin just sighed. "At least you've stopped insisting on going into combat. That's the only thing I'm thankful for right now." "Did we miss anything?"Ashley asked as the lift doors opened a 2nd time to allow her, Jack, Javik, Jentha, Danner, Jacob, Nicole, Michael and Erin into the shuttle bay. "No, we were just about to start actually. Armor up, Wrex can barely wait already."Megan said as they quickly assembled around the group.

"Alright Oriana, please brief the team."The redhead gestured to Oriana as she cleared her throat. "A krogan horde has just taken the cannon base and it's now safe for us to go groundside. Unfortunately, a Reaper destroyer has landed right next to the Shroud facility that we're dispersing the cure from. And Reaper forces have started landing in strength."The younger Lawson twin began. "So Wrex has proposed a two pronged attack on the Reaper. The krogans will take their ground vehicles and hit the Reaper, while aircraft from the SSV Tesla and the turian carrier Relentless will provide air support." "We'll meet at the Hollows first. It's the ancient clan burial ground and it's a neutral point for all clans to meet."Wrex spoke up as he slammed the pump on his Claymore back, loading the thermal clip into the chamber.

"Alright, armor up, grab your weapons and make it quick. The sooner we get the genophage cured, the faster we can end this war."Megan commanded as her team got ready in short order. "All good? Good, move out! We got a war to win!"She barked as she stepped into the lead shuttle, followed by her team. The shuttles launched into Tuchanka's stratosphere as everyone tensed up slightly. "This is it huh? Curing the genophage after over a thousand years."Garrus spoke up, cutting the awkward silence in the shuttle. "About time. And a turian's coming along to ensure that the genophage is cured. Never thought I'd see the day. But I gotta say that I'm glad you're here fighting alongside me Garrus."Wrex chuckled as they shook talons.

"And I'm glad the soft old krogan battlemaster has finally made a friend. It's been one hell of a ride, and I'm glad you got my back...well, most of the time."Garrus drawled as Wrex just laughed heartily. "Captain, you look troubled. Is something the matter?"Eve asked Megan kindly. "The Dalatrass contacted me earlier and asked me to-"The shuttle suddenly shook and the team heard the distinctive booms of anti-air guns. Wrex's omnitool lit up and someone began yelling on the other end of the line. "Wrex, it's Wreav! The Reapers have finally attacked the Hollows! Come out with guns blazing!"The krogan roared over the sound of gunfire and krogan roars. "We're going in hot!"Cortez snapped, his concentration intense as he flew the shuttle through AA fire.

Soon, both shuttles landed and the doors swung open. There was a husk right in front of Megan's shuttle, screaming as it began to turn around. However, Wrex was faster and blasted it into gore with his Claymore shotgun. "Get out there and clear the area! Mordin and I will protect Eve!"Wrex barked as everyone rushed out of the shuttles. Nicole quickly decapitated another husk with her katana as Thomas rushed forward with his X8 Avenger at the ready to open the massive door in front, revealing more husks and krogan battling in the Hollows. "Haha! Glorious battle!"Grunt roared with glee as he charged in, firing his spike thrower at the husks as Megan biotically charged into a trio, sending one flying over the edge of the platform into the ground far below and killing the other 2 with blasts from her S7 Piranha.

Nicole also charged in with her biotics and was now dispatching husks with kicks and her katana. "Hey, leave some for us this time!"Ashley yelled as she blasted a husk that had gotten trapped in Javik's singularity. "I remember these mindless husks. But they were a lot harder to hit back in my cycle!"Javik commented as his particle rifle vaporized a trio of husks. "Hey Prothy, don't get all sentimental old man on us here!"Jack laughed as her biotic shockwave sent a line of incoming husks flying, and Thomas' biotic throw sent a couple of them into a collision course with the wall. "Primitive, perhaps you should improve your biotics before speaking so excessively."Javik shot back at Jack as he singlehandedly lifted a dozen husks in a biotic field, throwing them at a wall like ragdolls.

"Yeah yeah. Show off."The ex convict groused as she pulled 3 husks towards them, blasting one with her S22 shotgun before Miranda set off a biotic explosion with a warp bolt, killing the other 2. "Fuck you, cheerleader!"Jack whined as Miranda just shook her head, gunning down another 2 with her Valkyrie. Even though Megan, Nicole and Grunt were mowing down husks up front, the rest of the Normandy team were still slaughtering husks by the dozens. Javik looked somewhat bored as he cut through husks with his particle rifle and biotics, while Jacob and Ashley were racking up an impressive kill count with their shotguns. "Eat my boomstick!"Ashley taunted as she blasted another husk away with her Wraith, while Jade scored a double collateral with her S7 Crusader.

"I love crowd control duty with this baby!"James laughed in glee as an airburst grenade from his X37 Falcon grenade launcher reduced a cluster of husks into gore. Even the number of husks pouring into the Hollows couldn't match the firepower of the Normandy team and the krogan, and the attack was soon over. The last husk was tossed down from one of the upper tiers by a krogan warrior, earning cheers from his compatriots. "They'll be singing battle songs about this someday. Reaper blood has finally stained our soil!"Wrex declared, covered in husk blood and gore as he strutted down the steps with Mordin in tow. The throngs of assembled krogan roared their approval as Megan's team regrouped near the central platform.

"What is a salarian doing in our midst? We don't invite our enemies into our homes! We flay them alive and drown them in a geyser of their own blood!"A large krogan challenged as Wrex turned to face him with a look of annoyance on his features. "This pyjak's the one who's curing the genophage. He's with me, Wreav. "Wrex retorted. "You dare to bring an enemy of the krogan people into the Hollows? You're a traitor-"Wreav began but was cut off when Wrex headbutted him, earning threatening growls from Wreav's followers. "Fall in line Wreav. You're standing between us and the cure for the genophage."Wrex growled. "You insult me because of a salarian and invite him into our home? It seems like only I remember what it's like to be a true krogan!"Wreav roared as he pulled out his shotgun.

In the following 3 seconds after Wreav pulled out his spike thrower, the Normandy team moved extremely fast. Nicole put her katana to the throat of Wreav's lieutenant, Megan drew her S5 pistol and aimed it at Wreav's head, and the rest of the team aimed their weapons at Wreav's followers. "Enough! You can choose to stay here and let old wounds fester as krogan have always done, or you can fight for our children. I choose to fight."Eve snapped as she walked down the stairs and stood in the centre podium as the krogan all relaxed and put away their weapons before the Normandy team did the same.

"I'm going to fight alongside her. Don't make me regret this choice."Megan spoke sternly as she stepped forward and stood by Eve as the krogans began grunting in approval. All eyes were on Wreav and his followers, and Wreav nodded at his followers and they grunted in approval as well. "Good. Let's get to the Shroud now."Wrex said as Miranda elbowed him. "Who's Wreav?" "My brood brother. We share the same mother and nothing else."Wrex said with a hint of disgust in his tone about his brood brother. "Jesus, that got tense. Glad that's blown over."Jentha sighed in relief. "We've got tomkahs outside waiting to get us to the Shroud. Let's get this cure up!"Wrex snapped as everyone piled into the tomkahs. Megan and Miranda got into a tomkah that was at the middle read of the convoy with Eve, Wrex, Mordin and Garrus.

The tomkah started moving, and Megan figured that they were going on very rough terrain as they were being bounced around a fair bit in the tomkah. "Well, step one of handing the Reaper's asses to them is going well so far."Garrus assessed jokingly as Miranda nodded. "Let's pray it goes well until the end. Don't want it suddenly going south."She replied as Eve turned to Megan. "Captain, was there something you wanted to tell us in the shuttle earlier?"The krogan shaman asked as Megan nodded. "The Dalatrass contacted me earlier and informed me not to tell Mordin about the STG sabotaging the Shroud years ago. It was her condition for getting the salarians' support. Well, no salarian support for us then."The redhead replied as Mordin pondered this for a second.

"Hmm. Suspected as much. Familiar with STG work. Will be able to counteract this without problems. Didn't come this far for nothing."The salarian genius sniffed as Wrex let out a chuckle. "Heh, I knew there was a reason why I liked you, you little pyjak.' "Thank you Captain. You just spared our race another genocide."Eve said gratefully. "I just couldn't betray you people, especially after what we went through."The redhead replied, grasping Miranda's hand as the brunette squeezed lightly. "So, what do you plan to do after the war?"Miranda asked Wrex. "Well, I'm going to ask the Council to return us some of our old colonies in exchange for us helping them beat back the Reapers. We're definitely going to need a better place to live. Tuchanka's just a pile of radioactive rubble now."Wrex began.

"Plus, if this cure is really effective, we definitely need more room to capture the glory of the ancients. You haven't seen how fast they can pop out."The krogan leader said matter of factly as Eve elbowed him. "Wrex!"She scowled, but Megan and Miranda knew that beneath her veil, she was blushing. "What? After the war's done, we've got a lot of catching up to do. This is going to be a defining moment in krogan history."Wrex grinned as Mordin spoke up. "Defining moments in krogan history mostly violent and destructive. Led to creation and deployment of genophage. Hope that this one is better." "You've been a great friend to me, Doctor. I promise that I will keep Wrex and the other krogan in check. We will rebuild."Eve thanked as Mordin nodded.

"Good, good. Wish for krogan to rebuild their own society. Salarian interference destroyed krogan culture and society."Mordin said regretfully as Eve shook her head. "No, doctor. We destroyed ourselves. Technology got too advanced for us to handle and we destroyed ourselves with it. Tuchanka was already a wasteland when the salarians arrived."She replied. "You're right. But still, would prefer for krogan to rebuild themselves. Give them a goal and hope."The professor agreed. "Captain Shepard, this is turian wing Artimec. We're en route to the Shroud to hit the Reaper. Estimated time to target is 10 minutes."A turian voice spoke over the radio as Megan keyed her mike. "Copy that Artimec. We're about 20 minutes out, so attack cautiously."

"Roger that Captain. Over." "Captain Shepard, this is Weasel 3-1 of the Tesla en route to deliver a heavy strike package on Reaper adjacent to Shroud."A male voice radioed in. "Acknowledged Weasel. We'll need close air support later when moving in on the Shroud, over."Megan replied. "Wilco, Captain. Weasel squadrons 4, 5, 6, and Hotel 3 are also on rotation to provide CAS."The pilot informed the Normandy squad. "Joker, patch me through to the Tesla and Relentless."Megan ordered Joker. "Patching you through Shepard. Standby." "SSV Tesla, this is Captain Shepard. What's the status on the UAVs?" "This is Rear Admiral James Laughlin. The Dominator drones are on station and are beaming footage now."

"Roger that sir. Convoy is 20 minutes out. Appreciate the help."Megan radioed back. "Well, I hope you turians haven't lost the war already. Would be kinda crap if you guys lost before we even joined in."Wrex ribbed Garrus. "We're holding up, but we need meat shields. That's where you krogans come in."Garrus shot back as Wrex chuckled. "Sure...I heard the real reason was that the krogans were needed to save the turians, since you all forgot how to hold a gun."The krogan clan leader snorted with mirth. "Yeah yeah, I'll let you win this one because of your age handicap Wrex."The turian sniper drawled as Wrex chuckled. "Ah, just like old times. Me storming in with guns and glory while you clean up after me."

"Almost like old times. I was the one doing most of the work while you headbutted everyone."Garrus chuckled as Wrex's comeback was cut off by the tomkah taking a crater in the road badly, propelling everyone up off their seats before gravity took over. The rest of the Normandy squad apparently experienced the same thing going by the multitude of cursing and swearing on the radio. "Settle down people, there's gonna be more of this down the road."Megan winced, removing her helmet to rub at the sore spot on her head where her head had hit the roof of the tomkah before readjusting her Archon Visor into the position it was before putting her helmet back on. Miranda was readjusting her Sentry Interface back to a more comfortable position.

Suddenly, explosions were heard outside of the tomkah as the tomkah they were in screeched to a halt, firing its cannons as Megan punched open the hatch and jumped out, X7 Valkyrie in hand as she saw the 2 lead tomkahs in flames and rockets raining down on the other tomkahs from the ruins they were driving through. "Ambush! Ambush! Wrex, Mordin, stay in the tomkah with Eve!" Megan screamed as she fired on a cannibal she spotted taking cover while running to cover of her own as Miranda and Garrus joined her. "Contact left! Contact left!"Thomas yelled into the radio as he fired at the Reaper troops with his X8. "Get the convoy out of here! It's a fucking killzone! The team and I will deal with the Reapers!" Megan yelled as she killed one cannibal with a short burst of rifle fire.

"Got it! Back up!"Wrex barked over the radio as the convoy quickly backed up out of the killzone, leaving the Normandy squad there to deal with the ambush. "Get out of the middle of the road!"Jentha yelled as they split up, heading for the ruins on either side. Megan, Miranda, Garrus, Michael, James, Kirrahe, Jack and Erin were on the left side ruins while everyone else was on the right. "Thomas! Take your guys and clear out the ruins! We'll do the same on our side!"The redheaded Spectre yelled, moving into the ruins with her team as she gunned down another commissar with Erin's help. Kirrahe tossed a frag grenade, killing a hunkered down cluster of cannibals and commissars, forcing the rest out to get killed by Jack's biotic shockwave.

"Rachni!"Miranda called out as she warped one of them, tearing a part of its armored shell open before Kirrahe and Erin hit it with incineration blasts, melting away at a good part of its armor before combining their gunfire to take it down. Megan and Garrus were steadily whittling away at the second rachni, Megan casting a reave field on it before shooting it with her Valkyrie as Garrus fired a proximity mine next to it before firing his Krysae at the rachni, detonating the mine and causing severe damage to the rachni. Michael, Jack and James were having a much easier time with the final rachni as a shot from Michael's Widow severely weakened the Reaper rocket unit, James adding a hail of machine gun fire and Jack finishing it off with a warp and a shotgun blast.

"Artimec and Weasel squadrons, call off your attack! The convoy's been ambushed and we've been delayed! Hold off your run, repeat, hold off your run!"Megan yelled into her radio as soon as the rachni fell. "Negative Captain, the Reaper already knows we're here."Artimec Lead replied as the team looked over at the Shroud to see the Reaper firing its laser at the turian interceptor squadron. "Uh no can do ma'am, weapons are already hot."Weasel 3-1 replied as Weasel squadron roared overhead in their A223 Wild Weasel attack jets, firing their powerful chainguns, rocket pods and missiles at the Reaper, which now turned on them. "Shit, we gotta get back with the convoy fast. Hey, found an old entrance here."Thomas reported in as his team mopped up the last Reaper troops.

"Alright everyone. Regroup on that entrance."Megan ordered as her squad carefully swept through the ruins, watching out for Reaper troops as they quickly made their way to the entrance. Thomas and the rest were already standing there, their omnitools lit up as they scanned the tunnel. "These look like ancient krogan ruins. This is the only way to get back to the convoy thanks to that wrecked bridge."Erin spoke up, pointing at the bridge further on that the Reapers had destroyed. "How safe is it? It's not gonna collapse on us when we're inside, is it?"Danner asked. "The scans say its structurally sound. Looks safe to me, too. As long as we don't blow anything up in there, we'll be swell."Jade replied as she closed her omnitool. "Can we trust your judgment, primitive?"Javik questioned.

"Yeah trust me, I'm an engineer."Jade replied as Megan nodded. "Alright then, everyone in and tread lightly."The Spectre ordered, gesturing to Jade who took point and headed down the stairs, follows by James, Michael and then Megan before everyone else went in. "Wow. Never knew the krogan had a flair for architecture."Nyla commented as their night vision allowed them to see that they were in a chamber of some kind. "So this is the glory of the ancients? Kinda...boring."Grunt said, somewhat unimpressed. "Grunt, the only things you've ever found exciting are head butting people, shooting things and killing. There's more to life than that."Miranda sighed in a motherly tone.

"Then it's a boring life."The young krogan grumbled as Wrex radioed in. "Shepard, where are you and your team?" "We're underground in ancient krogan ruins of some kind."Megan replied as she stopped at a wall Nicole and Jade were staring at, taking pictures with their omnitools. "Krogans had art? Well, color me impressed."Nicole murmured as Jade nodded. "Yeah. But then again, we humans have caveman art, so we shouldn't be this surprised. Speaking of which, I wonder if they ever did any penis drawings back then when they were on whatever qualified as a toilet back then."Jade joked, elbowing Nicole as both women laughed at the joke, and Megan just smiled. "You're in the city of the ancients Captain. It's been abandoned for thousands of years and no maps exist of that place."Eve spoke over the radio.

"Trapped in an abandoned, forgotten catacomb and trying to navigate our way out in the darkness...and it's considered situation normal. You know Shepard; we deserve at least a double pay raise for sticking with you for this long. Right guys?"Thomas wisecracked, turning to the team as they all agreed with laughter in their voices. Even Javik joined in on the teasing with "Back in my cycle, at least my troops were well paid. You owe your comrades better pay, Captain."Javik teased with his voice completely neutral. "Traitors, the whole lot of you."Megan grumbled good naturedly just before the ruins shook and everyone stumbled. "What the hell was that?"Jentha asked, sounding a little fearful. "An earthquake, maybe...wait. Do they even have earthquakes?"Michael replied.

"I don't remember Tuchanka ever having an earthquake."Miranda replied as the team moved through the ruins, taking more pictures of various murals painted onto the walls and elaborate sculptures. "Neither do I. I doubt Tuchanka has earthquakes."Nyla confirmed. "Wrex, did you feel those tremors?"Megan asked over the radio. "Tremors? What tremors?"The krogan leader asked back, baffled. "Legend has it that Kalros, the mother of all thresher maws, lives in this region."Eve added on unhelpfully. "If even the krogans name thresher maws, you know it's big and really mean."Garrus muttered. "Great. And there's a thresher maw here too."Danner grumbled. "We'll pick you up here."Wrex said as he placed a waypoint on everyone's tacmaps.

"Any particular reason why the pickup is there? Also, it's aboveground, and how do we get there?"Megan asked. "That's the entrance to the city of the ancients that's nearest to the Shroud. You're a trailblazer Shepard, I'm sure you'll find a way."Wrex replied as another, more violent, tremor caused everyone to stumble. "Ah crap, I think we disturbed Kalros."Garrus said unhappily. "That's another reason to get outta there Shepard. Step it up!"Wrex urged. "He cares so much about us I can practically feel his krogan loving in here."Nicole said sarcastically, getting guffaws from the squad as everyone continued moving through the ruins.

"What do we have over here? Looks like a mural of...bugger. That's probably Kalros, isn't it?"Thomas surmised as everyone took a look at a huge wall mural. "Heh, the mother of all maws. This is going to be fun."Grunt cackled as everyone just sighed. "We're fucked."Thomas groaned in a high pitched tone as they navigated their way through the ruins. "Hey guys, think I found a way out here."Jentha called to everyone after a solid half hour of walking through the ruins. The squad rushed over to Jentha's position and saw sunlight poking through from the top of a staircase. "Sunlight. This is an exit, alright."Miranda said, leading the way up as Wrex chimed in over the radio. "Well, if you can see sunlight, that's progress." The team ascended the stairs into a chamber overlooking a lake.

"This place is beautiful. So much life used to be here."Reznov commented, running his armored hand lightly over one of the intricate wall carvings. "Makes you wonder what the krogan could've been like they hadn't nuked themselves."Nyla muttered as the team went up another flight of steps and back above ground. "Plant life was assumed to be extinct in Tuchanka's ecosystem. How in hell..?"Erin asked as they saw green plants everywhere. "You're looking at hope. All that's left of it on Tuchanka. This was once a world full of life and beauty. Given the chance to rebuild, this can be a beautiful world once more."Eve sighed wistfully over the radio. "Amazing. That pyramid over there looks like a Mayan one...and it's still intact."Thomas remarked as they saw the pyramid in the distance.

"This was probably a massive garden plaza during its heyday. It's still breathtaking even though it's mostly ruins now."Megan commented as she and her team patrolled through the plaza on their way to the pickup zone. The trek towards the pickup zone was relatively quiet and peaceful, interspersed with the occasional comment about the ancient krogans and their architecture. As they approached a bridge spanning across two blocks, they saw a cluster of Reaperised rachni firing at a target they couldn't see. "Kalros is after us! Faster!"Wreav yelled. "Tell me something I don't already know!"Wrex shot back as the convoy race under the bridge, avoiding or just absorbing the missile fire from the rachni. "Iron in truck excellent supplement for maw diet!"Mordin rattled as Wrex just growled.

Just as Megan's team began to open fire on the rachni, Kalros rushed through the bridge, its back catching the bridge and destroying it, sending the rachni flying everywhere to their demise. "Holy shit. Well, how are we gonna get across now?"Michael whistled in awe of the maw. "According to the scans, we gotta go down and back up to the other side."Erin answered after consulting with her omnitool. "Alright move it! The krogan aren't gonna last long against that maw!"Megan barked as the entire team rushed down the ruins, sprinting across the dusty expanse that separated the 2 blocks before climbing up to the bridge level. "More Reaper forces inbound!"Nicole warned as a harvester flew overhead and unloaded the Reaper troops it was carrying.

"Captain Shepard, we've got bad news. The Reapers apparently know what we're up to and they're sending a fleet of troop transports with destroyer escorts to Tuchanka. We're moving to intercept them near the relay, pin them back and give you some extra time."The captain of the SSV Tesla warned. "Negative Admiral. It's better for you to keep your fleet alongside the turians within range of the ground cannon! Those Reaper destroyers are goddamn tough, and you need some support!"Megan objected as she gunned down a cannibal before biotically charging into a commissar, the force sending it flying away and killing it. "You do have a point Captain. The fleets will take as many of them out as possible, buy you a little extra time."The Tesla's skipper agreed.

"Thanks Admiral. Give 'em hell!"The redhead thanked as she cast a reave field on a scion, letting Jack finish it off with an abnormally strong throw field that detonated the reave field and splattered the scion into gore. The squad was leapfrogging from cover to cover, catching Reaper troops in the crossfire and ensuring that even the tough scions didn't pose much of a threat as biotics, gunfire and tech attacks were liberally slung at the troops. "Almost at the waypoint! Move!"Miranda barked as she lifted an unshielded commissar into the air, letting Javik blast it with a biotic throw that sent it blasting off high into the atmosphere. "We gotta turn right, go forward onto the bridge and down the steps ahead!"Erin informed everyone as she closed her omnitool before gunning down a cannibal with her X9.

"Clear! Move it up!"Nicole called as she sliced the last enemy, a scion, in half. "Double time it-fuck! Contact dead ahead!"Megan cursed as she came under fire from a trio of rachni that were positioned on the bridge and were now opening fire on the squad. "Thomas, Danner, Javik, the 3 of you get on that platform over there! Miranda, you take Reznov, Michael, Erin, Nyla, Kirrahe and Jack to the left side!"Megan barked out her orders as they complied after James went prone and started spraying covering fire at the rachni as Megan leant out of the wall she'd been using as cover, firing at the rachni and casting a reave field at another as Danner, Thomas and Javik set up on the large platform behind the team and began raining down fire on the rachni.

The first rachni went down thanks to Javik's particle rifle, and the 2nd soon followed as a round from Thomas' Widow Rifle nearly tore it in half. "Crap! We got 2 brutes coming in!"Danner cursed as he picked off several accompanying cannibals with his X99. "Shit, husks behind us!"Michael cursed as a horde of husks charged Miranda's squad, climbing up from the chasm on their left. "Nicole, get over on the left! Michael, get your long rifle and down those brutes!"Megan barked as she emptied her thermal clip at the advancing brutes as both Cerberus operatives wordlessly complied. With Nicole cleaving through the husks with her katana added on to Jack's shockwaves, the husks were quickly disposed of.

The four on the platform quickly disposed of the brutes and husks just as Wrex radioed in. "We lost Kalros! Hurry up and meet us at the pickup point!"The krogan leader snapped as the squad began sprinting the remaining 50 meters to the rendezvous point to find the entire convoy with the hatches open save for 2 tomkahs that were positioned further away from the convoy. "Get in now!"Thomas yelled as the ground shook. "Kalros is back!"Wreav yelled as everyone quickly boarded the different tomkahs in groups of 4. Megan, Miranda, Garrus and Javik jumped into Wrex's tomkah before they slammed the hatch shut. The team began radioing in that they had all boarded the tomkahs before Megan turned to Wrex. "Go! Go! Go goddammit!"

Suddenly, there was a roar over the radio. "What happened?"Megan demanded. "Kalros got Wreav's tomkah."Wrex said matter of factly as Eve turned to him. "What about him?" "There's no way he could've survived that. Plus, he was always a pain in the ass."The krogan leader said dismissively as the tomkahs sped towards the Shroud. "There's no way we'll be able to take out that Reaper. Any ideas?"Megan asked. "Well, Eve was telling me about an idea she had while we were evading Kalros."Wrex mentioned as he kept driving. "We summon Kalros to the Reaper. The Shroud is built near the ancient arena dedicated to her."The shaman suggested as Wrex nodded. "I like it. If Tuchanka has a temper, Kalros is it. Nobody's faced her down before and survived."

"Yeah, but how are we going to lead her there?"Garrus asked. "The arena has a set of 2 maw hammers that should summon Kalros to the Shroud. We activate those, and Kalros should come. This is her home as much as it is ours."Eve explained. "When we get there, you take your team and get that set of hammers while Grunt, Mordin and I will get Eve to the Shroud."Wrex said to Shepard. "I'll take some of my team with me while I send the rest to escort Eve."Megan replied as Wrex nodded. "Sounds like a plan. We'll be reaching the Shroud in 10 minutes." "What's the progress on the krogan horde?"The redhead asked. "They've taken the Shroud and pushed the Reaper troops some distance away from the tower, but they're starting to slow down."Wrex replied.

"Copy that. Tesla, Relentless, what's your status over."The Spectre requested. "This is Admiral Garen Therax of the Relentless. We're fending off the Reapers, but some of the troop transports have slipped by us. The dreadnought fleet Dauntless is on its way and will be on hand to assist in 20 minutes." "We're holding them off Shepard, but we can't keep this up much longer. Right now we're just holding out for reinforcement from the rest of 1st Fleet."The skipper of the SSV Tesla replied, strain evident in his voice. "Copy that. I need air support to hit the Reaper. Current ETA to target is 10 minutes."Megan acknowledged. "Copy. Weasels 4, 5 and 6 and Hotel 3 are lifting off now. Weasel 3 had a jet downed and they're out of it. The Dominator drones are still on station."

"Roger that. Do you want us to extract the pilots?" "Negative. We're sending evac right now. Stay focused on your objectives Captain."The Tesla's captain ordered. "Yessir. Turian carrier Relentless, can you send support? We could use Artimec wing's support right now."Megan switched to the turian carrier. "We'll send Bathus and Arcus wings to support you Captain. Artimec wing lost 2 interceptors and they're now fending off troop transports."The Relentless' captain replied. "Roger that. Appreciate the assist."Megan signed off as Wrex spoke up. "Hey pyjak, how sure are you of curing the genophage?"He asked Mordin, who sniffed, insulted that Wrex hadn't any faith in his cure.

"Very sure. Would not have undertook this mission if unsure."Mordin said firmly as Wrex nodded and kept driving. "Alright then. You're pretty ok for a salarian." The rest of the trip passed in silence until they heard the distinctive blaring of the Reaper. "Not that I'm sad about the Reaper not firing at us, but why isn't it, you know, shooting at us?"Thomas spoke up over the radio. "Well, we're driving around the ruins and the Reaper can't see us."Wrex explained as he brought the tomkah to a halt. "Alright everyone out! We're here."Wrex growled as everyone swiftly got out from their vehicles. "That is disturbingly huge. Even with all the firepower we have, we're probably not able to take it down."Kirrahe commented at the sight of the Reaper standing next to the Shroud.

"Vengeance is the goal. Suicide is not."Javik said, surveying the Reaper as well. "We're curing the genophage no matter what it takes! Everything my people will ever be depends on it!"Wrex stated firmly. "Yes, just need to distract the Reaper while cure synthesized and released."Mordin agreed. "Let's all get outta here alive, because we're gonna have one hell of a story to tell when this is all over."Megan encouraged everyone. "Wait! I want you to know that no matter what happens, you've been a champion to the krogan people, a friend of Clan Urdnot, and a sister to me. To every krogan born after this day, the word 'Shepard' will mean hero!"Wrex declared as Megan hugged him. When they broke the hug, Wrex grinned. "Now let's show them why!"

"Alright, Thomas, James, Jade, Javik, Erin, Jentha and Kirrahe, you're coming with me. Miranda, you take the rest and go along with Eve to the Shroud and protect her at all costs."Megan ordered as everyone saluted and split up. "Good luck on the other side." "Stay alive Shepard. Will have cure ready."Mordin bade goodbye as Megan held Miranda in an embrace. "Stay safe alright? I love you Miri."Megan whispered as she kissed Miranda, who reciprocated before they quickly broke apart. "You take care too Cassie. See you later."Miranda whispered back before she hurried away to rejoin her squad. "Alright guys, move out."The Spectre motioned to her squad, who rushed forward just in time to witness the air support squadrons swoop in and deliver their payloads on the Reaper.

The Reaper was now distracted by the turian and Alliance interceptors and attack jets and turned to fire on them. "Let's get to those maw hammers now!"Megan yelled as Reaper troops began dropping in. Once again, Megan's squad advanced from cover to cover at a brutally fast pace, catching the husks in a vicious crossfire and eliminating them quickly. "Up those stairs over there!"Thomas pointed out after he warped a cannibal into nothing as the squad rushed up the stairs and into the ruins. "Shepard, some luck! Original strain in storage in Shroud lab. Preparing the cure now."Mordin radioed in amidst the backdrop of gunfire. "Got it. Is Eve and the team safe?"Megan asked. "Yes, both Eve and the squad are perfectly alright."Mordin replied.

"Make it quick Mordin, these bastards are all over us out here."Thomas urged as the squad saw that the only way to the hammers was through a very exposed bridge directly in front of the Reaper. Megan and Javik were the first to run out onto the bridge and they stole a glance at the Reaper. "At last-the Reaper."Javik spat. Suddenly, the Reaper fired its laser at the bridge, collapsing it and sending Javik and Megan down to the lower level below. "Shit! Shepard, you alright?"Jentha cried out as the rest of the squad jumped down to rejoin their Captain. "Argh…that fucking hurt-move!"Megan barked as the squad began to run forward just as the Reaper fired on them again. "This is fucking madness!"Thomas yelled, diving out of the way of a column that fell thanks to the laser beam.

"I've faced worse!"Javik grunted, sliding into cover and avoiding another laser beam. "Okay Shepard, cure's almost done! You have to activate both hammers, and my advice is to avoid the giant laser!"Wrex radioed in. "I remember this part!"Javik yelled as another laser blast barely missed him. "Keep moving and stick to cover!"Megan yelled. "This would seem to define insanity!"Erin screamed, her voice extremely high pitched. "This is the easy part!"Javik shot back. "You can't possibly be serious prothean!"Kirrahe snapped as he kept running. "Don't stop, don't fucking stop for anything!"Megan yelled just as the turian interceptors swooped in to attack the Reaper. "Captain, this is Arcus wing. We'll give something else for that Reaper to shoot at."The leader radioed.

"Much appreciated."Megan sighed in relief as her squad continued running to the hammers. Suddenly, brutes started dropping in all over the courtyard separating the 2 hammers. "Oh motherfucker!"Jade swore as Megan just kept running, firing her rifle from the hip at a brute. "I'll take the left hammer! Thomas, take the right!"The redhead yelled as she ran to the left. "I'll stay back and snipe these big bastards! Javik, get the hammer!"The sniper disagreed as Javik ran forward. "This redefines insanity!"Erin screamed, unloading her X9 at a brute as she ran after Megan. Out of nowhere, the Reaper destroyer slammed one of its legs right in front of Megan, stumbling her. "Shit! Is that fucking thing trying to stomp me to death?"The Captain cried out in frustration.

She finally made it to the hammer and lowered it and it produced a loud gong, winding up to drop down and produced another loud gong. "I lowered the 2nd hammer!"Javik yelled over the radio and the gongs on the right confirmed his statement. "Alright everyone back to the trucks! I'll regroup with the other team at the Shroud!" Nobody needed to be told twice as they hauled ass out of there as fast as possible, Megan splitting off and going right to the Shroud. Once again, the ground began shaking violently as the squad, now out of the danger zone, stopped and turned around to witness what was happening. And the sight of Kalros latching onto the Reaper as the massive beasts began to tangle.

"Whoa, we need pics. Or it didn't happen."James commented as the Reaper slammed Kalros into the Shroud tower before firing at it, missing it and hitting the tower instead as Kalros went back down into the ground. "Oh that's not good."Kirrahe said unhappily as the tower started to come ablaze with explosions. Suddenly, Kalros reemerged with a massive screech as it tackled the Reaper from behind, slamming it into the ground and wrapping itself around the offending Reaper and dragging it down below ground. "Well, that was fucking nuts. Shit, what about LC Shepard?"Jentha exclaimed. "She'll probably be fine. Megan's going back to get her and Mordin, and they've got the rest of the team there."Thomas assured her as they walked back to the tomkahs.

Meanwhile, Miranda was staring intently as Mordin input the cure for dispersal as the explosions started growing in intensity. "Please let this work…please God."Miranda whispered silently. Suddenly, Megan came rushing in, completely out of breath. "Mordin! Is the cure ready?"The redhead asked. "Yes. Loaded for dispersal in 120 seconds. Procedure traumatic for Eve but not fatal. Maelon's research invaluable."Mordin replied, not looking up from the control console. "Eve's ok and heading to safety with the rest of the team now."Miranda added on as Megan hugged her. "You alright?" "Yes I am Cassie. You don't look that good though."The brunette pointed out the cuts and bruises on Megan's face.

"I'll be fine Miri."Megan assured her wife. "Eve's survival fortunate. Will stabilize new government should Wrex get any ideas. Good match, promising future for krogan."Mordin continued typing at the console as Megan and Miranda spotted a huge metal beam falling down on them, and quickly erected a biotic barrier that successfully deflected the beam. "Shit!"Miranda cursed. "Main control room at top of Shroud tower. Must take elevator up."Mordin said, pointing to the lift nearby. "You're going up there? That's suicide!"Megan cried out. "Yes. Manual access required. Have to counteract STG sabotage. Ensure cure dispersed properly."The salarian genius confirmed. "Mordin, this whole place is falling apart! There has to be another way!"Miranda protested.

"Remote bypass impossible. STG countermeasures in place. No time to adjust cure for temperature variance. No. No other option. Not coming back. Suggest you get clear. Explosions likely to be problematic."Mordin explained quickly, his head dropping. "Mordin, no!"Megan pleaded as Mordin got into the elevator. "Shepard please. Need to do this. My project, my work, my cure, my responsibility. Would have liked to see how this ends. Sure you'll do fine without me."Mordin smiled at them. "I'm sorry Mordin. Thank you for giving me the chance to be a mother."Miranda sobbed softly as she and Megan embraced Mordin. "Thanks for all you've done Mordin. I'll miss you."Megan sniffled, blinking back tears.

"I'm not. Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong."Mordin smiled as Megan and Miranda exited the lift, the glass door closing behind them. The lift then went up as the couple stared at the professor sadly before they ran out of the Shroud and didn't stop till they reached the convoy. "The cure's being dispersed. Guys, I think we won."James began laughing as he held out his hands, catching some of the particles being dispersed from the Shroud just as Megan and Miranda turned back to see the Shroud collapsing in a flurry of explosions. The couple looked at each other before they embraced and began weeping softly for their friend and the one who gave them their children.

**Final notes: For those for you wondering what an A223 Wild Weasel jet looks like, it's an Orca aircraft from Command & Conquer 3. Having only one gunship used by everyone from Alliance to Blue Suns is kinda ridiculous, so I decided to give every military a few special vehicles of their own. Also, ****I didn't want to make the ending so depressing, but…man. Mordin dying is just one of the most depressing moments in ME3. And he was singing his theme song at the end too…sigh. Well, next up is my very own take on the Citadel DLC, and yes, there will be smutty sex, so hold it in just a little longer. As usual, drop me a review and a like! Goodnight and good luck people.**


	44. Citadel Part 1

**Author's notes:**** Welcome to chapter 42 of Reunited my friends! Yep, it's time for the Citadel party, sans the harebrained clone aspect! If any of you have suggestions on what I could write in future chapters please don't hesitate to PM me. As usual, here's the link to my account: members. Adultfanfiction profile. Php? No=1296890817&view=story (just remove the spaces between the periods and you'll get there). Once again for some visual clarity, here's the link to the video of Megan and Miranda making love: watch?v=KPx43Qqw1X8.**

"Coming in to dock."Joker announced as the usual Alliance dock officer spoke up. "Welcome back Captain Shepard. Do you need ground transport?" "I need a cab to Presidium apartment block 336."Megan replied. "Your vehicle will be waiting for you when you dock, ma'am." "Well, we finally cured the genophage. And I saw a live feed of that maw taking down Kalros thanks to Oriana being kind enough to patch me through! Now all we need is a giant gun that fires thresher maws, and we'll win this war! Pity about Mordin though."Joker chuckled before sobering up at the end. "He died curing the genophage. I'm gonna make sure he's remembered as a hero for this."Megan replied solemnly.

"Yeah, but as a crazy scientist type of guy he always creeped me out though. One time, he tagged me in the middle of the night to ask me how many livers humans had. And another time during a medical, he stuck me with a probe in my elbow! It's this lump right here."The ace pilot showed Megan and Miranda as they saw it and chuckled. "You're lucky it's a probe he stuck in there and not anything else."Megan sniggered. "Jeff, I still wonder why he asked you that question about the livers. It's unlikely he doesn't know the answer to that."Erin spoke up from the copilot seat beside Joker. "I don't know either, but he was probably up to something."Miranda suggested.

"But he goes off and dies curing the genophage. Doesn't do much to disprove the crazy part."Joker sighed as Garrus walked up. "At least he was on our side. Can't let the bad guys have all the mad scientists."Garrus wisecracked. "Still, I'd like to believe he died with a smile on his face knowing he'd accomplished his mission."Miranda said. "He probably did it while singing his little patter song. Ah crap, I just depressed everyone even more, didn't I?"Joker mumbled. "It's alright Jeff. Professor Solus' death is to be mourned."Erin consoled him as Garrus shook his head. "The few times I got to talk to him, he mentioned that salarian funerals were joyous occasions, because of their belief in reincarnation, so they believed that the dead guy was in a better place."The turian said.

"That's true. Mordin probably wouldn't want us to mourn his death, but remember and celebrate his life."Megan agreed. "Yeah. Well we've docked, so what are the Captain's orders?"Joker asked as all eyes turned to Megan. "We don't have any missions or directives at the moment, so I'll say that everyone's on shore leave till further notice."The Spectre replied as Garrus and Joker gave whoops of joy. "This is the awesome pilot speaking. Flight Normandy has landed and Captain Shepard has given everyone shore leave till further notice! We hope you enjoyed the flight and please, do fly Normandy Air again."Joker announced into the PA system with added theatric effect. "Joker..."Megan sighed disapprovingly.

"What? I'm just making a small little announcement."Joker defended innocently. "This is Captain Shepard. While I have given everyone indefinite shore leave, please, for the love of Christ, don't get arrested. I will _not_ be bailing your sorry ass out. Go enjoy yourselves."Megan spoke into the PA before exiting the cockpit with Miranda. "Well, that sucks. Hey Garrus, do you feel that Shepard's become a lot less fun after she had kids?"Joker turned to the turian and asked the minute the cockpit doors slid shut. "Oh yeah, definitely. Hey, what's the first command an Alliance commander issues at the start of hostilities?"Garrus asked. "I give up. That's the oldest one in the book..."Erin sighed as she sipped on her coffee. "Damn right."Garrus grinned as Joker chuckled.

Megan and Miranda walked past Samantha's station on their way to the lift as saw that the dark-skinned woman, along with Kelly and Oriana, were clustered around a monitor laughing at something. "Ohmigosh! That is just so cute!"Kelly squealed as Megan and Miranda joined in. "What's that?"Miranda asked, pointing at the video playing on the screen. "It's a pyjak playing with a Labrador puppy! Ooh so adorable!"Kelly gushed as the pyjak rolled around with the pup in its embrace. "That is adorable-aww, the puppy's stroking the pyjak's belly!"Samantha giggled as the women settled in to watch the vid, squee-ing over how cute the animals were. Viktor, Michael and Danner, looked at the ladies weird as they left the ship, not saying a word as they carried their duffels.

After the video, the women grabbed a few clothes before disembarking from the Normandy alongside everyone else. When they got to the waiting area of the docking bay, they saw a salarian in top-grade armor leaning against the railings, waiting for someone. "Ah Captain Shepard, a moment of your time please."The salarian straightened up as he saw Megan approach. "It's alright Miri; go on to dad's place first. I'll see you there."Megan said to Miranda, kissing the brunette on her cheek before turning to the salarian. "Wonder what he's here for…wait, maybe he's here to assassinate Megan because she cured the genophage!"Oriana whispered conspiratorially to Miranda as they stopped to buy Paragade from a nearby vending machine.

"Don't be ridiculous Ori. Look, she's coming to us now."Miranda scoffed as she got her akjono Paragade out of the machine and her younger twin pulled out a bottle of cadava Paragade as Megan joined the sisters. "Hey, the Spectre asked me for some help regarding an indoctrinated hanar that was part of an Alliance raid on a batarian facility last year, so you girls go ahead to dad's first, alright?"Megan said, looking back at the Spectre. "Salarian Spectre? What's his name and why does he need your help?"Miranda asked, eyeing up the salarian. "He's Jondum Bau, and he needs my help because I have free access to Alliance records of the raid which went south-very south. It actually turned into a massacre. He can't access the records without setting off diplomatic tensions."

"Well, it seems like Major Kirrahe and Padok Wiks know him very well."Oriana stuck her jaw in their direction as she gulped down her drink. True enough, the 3 salarians were energetically chatting with each other and sharing smiles. "Figures. Just be careful alright Cassie?"Miranda whispered as she kissed Megan on the lips before they parted. "Ah Captain Shepard, Lieutenant Commander Shepard. Great job on Tuchanka on securing the alliance of both the krogan and turians."Admiral Anderson congratulated the married couple, walking up to them as the 3 women saluted him and he returned it. "Thank you sir. We lost a good friend in the process though."Megan said solemnly.

"Yes I remember you reporting that Professor Solus was KIA. Anyways, back to the main point here."Anderson said as he retrieved a keycard from his pocket. "I don't need the penthouse the Council's given me, so you two can take it to enjoy while everyone takes some R&R. We still have nothing on the quarians, and it seems like you've done everything you can for this war thus far. So the Normandy crew will be given R&R till further notice."Anderson announced as he offered the keycard to Megan. "Sir, I can't just take your place. You need a place to stay too!"Megan protested as the Admiral shook his head. "I already have an apartment much closer to the human embassy and that's my crib for now. Take it before it becomes an order."He smiled as Megan took the card.

"Thank you sir."The redhead thanked him. "Don't mention it. Now go relax while we get this war effort rolling at full speed. The Crucible is under construction and Alliance R&D says that the 1st ion cannon prototypes are ready to be test fired in 2 days time."Anderson announced. "Wow, they finished building the ion cannon already?"Miranda asked. "Yes indeed. A lot of things can happen when you've got your balls to the wall. Well, I'll let you ladies enjoy yourselves. Have a couple of drinks for me."Anderson bade goodbye as the women saluted once more. "Thanks Anderson. We will."Megan said before Miranda turned to them. "So we'll head to dad's place and then to Anderson's penthouse tomorrow."She suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. I gotta go now, Bau looks like he's gonna explode from impatience. Take care."Megan bade farewell to her wife and sister in law, making her way back to Bau. "Captain. Are you ready to go now?"The salarian Spectre enquired. "Yep, let's go get this indoctrinated jellyfish you were talking about. Gotta head to the human embassy."Megan agreed as they headed to Bau's skycar, driving off to the human embassy. While they were driving there, Megan turned to Bau, who was driving. "So, who tipped you off about this situation?"She asked. "A thief by the name of Kasumi Goto. I've been in pursuit of her for quite some time now. I understand you're well acquainted with her?"Bau explained.

"Kasumi? Yes, yes indeed. She was on my team to defeat the Collectors and I haven't heard from her in awhile even before the Reaper invasion."The Vanguard agreed. "Don't worry, I won't arrest her, I just want to find out what else she knows about the Alliance raid since she told, or rather left me when she slipped my grasp, very little. I personally am intrigued and admire her a little. Her intelligence is almost salarian."Bau complimented the bubbly Japanese thief. "That's probably going to make her very happy, such high praise coming from the Spectre who's chasing her."Megan replied. "Ah yes, the job requires me to chase her down for justice. I'm chasing her down because she intrigues me."The salarian smiled at the last part.

"So, you were telling me that the hanar had agents working with the batarians on Reaper tech when the Alliance raid hit? That's odd."Megan hummed, thinking. "Yes it's odd. However, the batarians and hanar have been neutral towards each other for all of history, so it probably wasn't that hard for hanar intelligence to insert agents."Bau surmised. "Probably."Megan settled back and stayed silent for the rest of the ride. When they arrived at the human embassy, they saw very long, winding queues at the assistance desk, which was exceptionally large just to accommodate all the refugees and other people there who wanted to plead their cases. The C-Sec cops were standing there with their X9 Tempests and S23 Katanas in their grips, looking out for trouble as they marshaled the lines.

"My God. Just how many refugees are there?"Megan murmured as Jondum sighed. "Every day, there are at least a dozen refugee ships that pull up to the Citadel. We have to turn some of them away because we're running out of space on the Citadel."The salarian shook his head sadly. "Then where do they go?"The Vanguard asked in dismay. "C-Sec has to redirect them to Bekenstein. Of course, they're refueled free of charge and restocked before being sent to Bekenstein. Actually, that's my next destination after we catch this indoctrinated hanar. Intel suggests that there may be trouble brewing on Bekenstein due to the influx of all the refugees. A separatist faction that wants nothing to do with the war is stirring up trouble."Bau explained.

"Goddammit. Shit never stops."Megan sighed exasperatedly. "Well, this is why we signed up to become Spectres."Bau replied. "You're right. I think you have to wait for me here."Megan turned to Bau as he just nodded, leaning against the doorframe as Megan went into the small Spectre office that they'd made for her, seeing that she was the only human Spectre. The turian, asari and salarian Spectres all had very large offices in their respective embassies for their numerous Spectre operatives. "So nice to see you again Shep!"A bubbly voice chirped out as Kasumi decloaked right next to Megan. "Jesus H Christ! Kasumi! How the hell did you get in here?!"Megan exclaimed in shock as the Japanese thief giggled at Megan's shocked reaction.

"You're just as fun to scare as last time Shep."Kasumi giggled as Megan rolled her eyes. "Laugh it up Kas. You still haven't answered my question. The scanners and deterrent field is state of the art." "Well, let's just say that the higher the tech, the simpler the countermeasure. Can't tell you how exactly because it's a trade secret, but the scanner at deterrent field are on the same power grid. I could do this in my sleep."She grinned. "So you tipped off Bau about the indoctrinated hanar. You do know he's supposed to arrest you afterwards, right? Oh, he says you intrigue him and you're as smart as a salarian."Megan asked with a raised eyebrow. "I know he admires my brains. Well, nobody's perfect."Kasumi sighed theatrically.

"But I tipped him off after I saw the memory of what happened in Keiji's graybox after you encouraged me to keep it. It was too dangerous to keep secret; I had to let someone with a lot of power to act know. Well, who better than a Spectre, right?"She explained. "Right on. Now, let me see the database…"Megan trailed off as she sat down in front of the terminal and began searching the database for the Alliance raid files. "What world was it on? Y'know, the raid."The redhead asked as she kept typing. "It was on Adek. So how's Jacob?"Kasumi asked, anxious for the father of her twin children. "He's doing fine. Pretty sure he misses you…found it. Forwarding the list of hanar involved in the raid to Bau."Megan said as she did so.

"So, how're your kids?"The thief asked as Megan swiveled the chair to face her. "They're great, and they're learning how to talk really fast. Miranda's going back home to see them. What about your kids?" "Darrell and Aya are doing great! They're talking a lot now, and they're being taken care of by my uncle and aunt."Kasumi answered proudly as Megan raised an eyebrow. "Darrell and Aya? The combination's a little weird, don't you think?"She asked. "Oh, Jacob and I agreed that he'd pick out the boy's name, and I'd pick the girl's name."Kasumi replied nonchalantly as Megan walked to the door. "So I assume that you're gonna cloak and follow us around?"She asked the thief. "Yup! See you later."Kasumi winked as she cloaked and Megan stepped out of the office to talk to Bau.

Slightly less than an hour later, Megan, Jondum and a still-cloaked Kasumi walked into the office of the hanar embassy, seeking the Hanar known as Zymandis that they'd tracked down across financial reports, assignment rosters and some other assorted paperwork. And they'd discovered that hanar apparently had mistresses, and Kasumi was quick to interject to Megan that she found it weird for hanar to have mistresses. There was a shady looking man sitting near to the only hanar in the entire office, and he could easily dwarf James in size. "Zymandis?"Megan spoke up. "Or should I say, 'Regards the Works of the Enkindlers in Despair'?"Jondum said, more a statement than a question as the indoctrinated hanar turned around to face them.

"It seems that this one has been apprehended, but confinement is irrelevant. The work of the Enkindlers cannot be stopped."It replied. "Why the fuck are you helping the Reapers?!"Megan spluttered in outrage, shaking her head. "We obtained information regarding the Enkindlers from classified sources." "The Enkindlers…you mean the Protheans, right?"Megan asked. "Yes. As you are aware, Captain Shepard, the Protheans eventually became the Collectors. And the Collectors serve the Reapers. Therefore, as a faithful servant of the Enkindlers, we too must serve the Reapers."The hanar replied. "Oh you gotta be shitting me…you big stupid…_jellyfish_!"The redheaded Vanguard hissed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"You know, I support religious freedom for all species, but that's just crazy!"Kasumi whispered into Megan's ear, enunciating the last word in a sing-song tone. "Your skepticism does not matter. When the Enkindlers uplift us as their chosen sapients, the galaxy will bear witness."Zymandis gloated. "You're beyond insane and I'll be damned if I allow you to endanger your home planet. I'm arresting your jelly-based ass."Megan growled, stepping forward to restrain the hanar. "Your belief in your victory is mistaken. Our planetary defense network is largely automated and can be disabled by a single virus…which I have just uploaded."It gloated again.

"Damn it! Wait…a virus would be detected unless sent on low priority channels which have a time lag. I may be able to block the upload!"Bau exclaimed, activating his omnitool to do so, but the huge man sprung into action, grabbing Bau by the throat and slamming him into a wall, his feet dangling. "You may be delayed."The hanar said smugly. "Help him! I'll handle this!"Kasumi spoke up loud for the 1st time, decloaking and sprinting over to an unoccupied terminal, quickly tapping away at it as Megan launched into an attack on the hanar's bodyguard, viciously kicking the back of the man's knees with a 2 footed jump kick, forcing the man to buckle with a roar of pain as Megan's kick dislocated both his kneecaps.

She then spun him around, delivering a hard left hook to the man's face before smashing her right knee against his jaw, breaking it and knocking him out. Meanwhile, Bau freed himself and quickly draw his S7 Paladin pistol from its holster, blasting Zymandis with 2 shots. The indoctrinated hanar dropped to the floor with a wet splat as both Spectres turned to see how Kasumi was doing. "Got it, upload's disabled! Looks like we're in the…wait, he's got some kind of failsafe! Get down!"Kasumi cried out, bolting out of the chair and running from the terminal just before it blew up. Both Megan and Jondum were knocked off balance by the blast while Kasumi was flung against a wall, where she slumped against limply as her cloak took effect once more.

"She was here the entire time."Bau spoke in surprise and a hint of his professional pride being wounded. "She was a very dear old friend."Megan said solemnly. "I intended to arrest her." "She helped me take down the Collectors, and she just gave her life to save Kahje."Megan stated firmly as Bau nodded quickly, surprising Megan. "Point taken. It was an honor to work with you Shepard. When the time comes, I'll be there to return the favor with a few friends."Bau nodded and shook hands with Megan before leaving. Once the door slid shut Megan sighed and put a hand on her hip. "Kas, come out from wherever you are…" "How'd you know?"Kasumi whined, uncloaking to reveal herself leaning against the wall she slumped against earlier.

"For being a ninja thief and all, you are kinda predictable."The Vanguard smirked as Kasumi rolled her eyes. "Sure…and there's no way you're recruiting me to fight in a galactic war." "Not even with your chocolate god fighting in said war?"Megan teased. "I need to think about Darrell and Aya. Can't be away from them for too long. Besides, a thief like me has no place fighting whatever monsters the Reapers come up with."Kasumi objected. "You're right…aside from Tali you were one of the weakest squad members when it came to combat. But the Crucible does need technical experts…"Megan suggested. "I'm not a scientist!" "Well that's obvious, but you're the best thief in the galaxy and you can hack unfamiliar tech better than anyone else."The redhead smirked.

"Aww you flatter me…but I still don't know…"Kasumi hummed. "They could really use your help. Plus, think of all the expensive equipment they just leave in plain sight…and I heard they won't check your pockets after you're done with the project. "The Spectre grinned knowingly as Kasumi gave a mock sigh of resignation. "Oh, you say the nicest things. All right, I'm in. And Shep, nice working with you again." "Hang on…huh. So Oriana's suggesting that we throw a party for some R&R, and you're invited. The party's tomorrow night…and your hunky husband's gonna be there."Megan waggled her eyebrows. "All you had to do was ask. I never miss out on a good party. Well, see you tomorrow night!"Kasumi waved gaily as she left.

Megan hurried back to her in-laws' penthouse and saw Miranda reading a book to Zachary and Tabitha in the living room on one of the plush couches. "Then, Blasto slides around the corner in style and whips out all 7 of his guns! The criminals turn to face him, shaking in fear as the most famous Spectre issues his taunt. "This one asks that the horrible criminals get on their posteriors and surrender their weapons peacefully." The criminals quickly do so, still trembling in fear of the best Spectre the Council has ever had, and so the day was saved. The end."Miranda smiled at her children as they cheered and clapped happily, laughing. "Mama, one more story! Pwease!"Zachary pleaded, tugging at Miranda's arm.

"Daddy! Daddy's home! We miss you much!"Tabitha exclaimed upon seeing Megan standing in the doorway, smiling at her children as the toddler ran into Megan's arms, followed shortly by Zachary. "Hey there my lovely kiddies…daddy's back and I've missed you so much too!"Megan laughed as she fervently kissed both her children as Miranda walked up to her, smiling widely as well. The redhead put her kids down before hugging and tenderly kissing her wife. "So, how'd it go?"Miranda asked. "I stopped an indoctrinated hanar from sabotaging Kahje's defenses and met up with Kasumi. Invited her to the party Oriana's organizing too."Megan replied as they kissed one more time.

"Ori's organizing a party? Oh, so that's what the message was all about. Couldn't read it while the kids were listening to my story."The brunette said in realization as she pulled up and quickly read said message on her omnitool. "Daddy please tell us a story! We like story!"Tabitha urged, tugging and Megan's pant leg. "Sure! Daddy has never read a story to you before, so I wanna do it! Bring me a story you want me to read!"Megan laughed as both of her children ran off to fetch a storypad. "Hey Megan. How've you been?"Aaron Lawson hugged his daughter in law tightly as she hugged back. "I've been doing fine Aaron. Didn't see you at first." "I was in the kitchen, helping Carla prepare the pot roast we'll be having for dinner tonight. The children can really eat!"He chuckled.

"And by helping me, he means that he's staying out of the way trying not to get himself killed in the kitchen!"Carla called out from inside the kitchen as Megan and Miranda laughed. "Yes dear. You're the master of the kitchen dear."Aaron called back, rolling his eyes as he did so. "It's good that you know Aaron. So Megan, I imagine you're stick thin by now, what with all the fighting you've been doing and eating all those crap rations. Miranda's thinner than before this war, and she looked a lot healthier than you even back then."Carla called out. "I've always been lean and muscular Carla, not stick thin! There's a difference!"The redhead protested as Tabitha and Zachary both came running back with a storypad each.

"Daddy read mine! Mommy read hers earlier on!"Zachary cried out, jumping up and down while clutching on Megan's pant leg, waving the storypad around frantically as Tabitha pushed her way and grabbed Megan's pant leg as well. "Please read mine! Grandma and granddaddy read his stories last night!"Tabitha pleaded as Megan squatted down before her kids. "I'll read both your stories, but I'll read Zack's first because you already had a turn, okay?"The redhead smiled as she led her children to a plush sofa, followed by Aaron and Miranda who sat beside Megan on the sofa while the children sat at Megan's feet. "What do we have here…Major Underpants and the Doombringing Doom machine of Doom!" Megan laughed as she began to read.

When Megan finished both stories, Carla announced that dinner was ready. As the family sat down to eat, both Aaron and Carla began interrogating Megan and Miranda on the war. "So, I heard that the krogan and turians are now allied with the krogans and us."Aaron questioned as Miranda nodded. "Yes they are. Krogan troops are being deployed to Palaven as we speak." "And I assume that this has something to do with the recent rash of mass krogan pregnancies?"The elder Lawson asked. "Well...yes. Anything other than that is beyond classified though."Megan answered, putting a forkful of pot roast into her mouth. "Daddy, what is classified?"Zachary asked as he chewed noisily on a carrot.

"Well Zack, that means that only a few people can know about it."The redhead replied. "Why? Shouldn't we tell the truth always?"Tabitha asked. "Sometimes it's better for people to know less, because when they know too much they'll be really confused."Miranda answered quickly. "Ah, your kids have so many questions they're practically philosophers. By the way, where's Oriana?"Carla laughed, sipping on her wine. "She's at the penthouse Admiral Anderson gave us preparing for the party."Megan replied. "He just gave you girls a penthouse? And what party is Ori throwing?"Aaron asked. "It's a crew party to celebrate getting the krogans and turians to work together. And he gave it to us as he already has another apartment which he uses. He doesn't live in this one."Megan replied.

"I see. Well, have fun at the party. Could you please pass the pepper Mira-oh well. Thanks Zack."Aaron chuckled as the young boy used his biotics to take the pepper grinder from in front of Miranda to his grandfather. "Wow. Do they always use their biotics and do they give you trouble with it?"Megan asked her parents in law. "Nah they don't. It's kinda funny to see how they just grab stuff they want off the shelves when we go grocery shopping."Carla laughed as both Megan and Miranda stared sternly at their kids. "Zack, Tabby, you promised me to behave."Megan chided. "But daddy, granddad said we could get what we like..."Both children protested in unison.

Both Megan and Miranda just looked at each other and sighed as Aaron and Carla started laughing. The dinner continued with happy banter and continued on into the kitchen, where everyone washed up, including the kids, who were sitting on the floor in front of the dishwasher, putting dishes in to soak with Carla while Aaron, Miranda and Megan busied themselves with cleaning up the kitchen. After that, they played around with Zack and Tabby before giving them a bath and then tucking them into bed. "Goodnight daddy, mommy, granddad and grandma."Tabitha yawned sleepily as Miranda kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Tabby, sweet dreams. Mommy, daddy, grandma and granddad all love you very much."The brunette whispered with a smile so big it lit up her whole face.

Once everyone had kissed the children, Megan and Miranda then announced that they had to leave for the party. "Alright. See you girls soon. And try not to do anything too crazy there."Carla bade goodbye as she hugged both her daughters. "Don't end up on the news and I'll be happy girls."Aaron chuckled as he enveloped both Megan and Miranda when Carla moved aside. "Alright mom and dad. We'll try not to get arrested."The redhead joked before they left. "I'm driving."Miranda stated with finality as Megan began protesting. "Why? I should be driving!" "Oh, you should _not_ be driving. I remember the Hammerhead and how you drove that. So the answer is no, you're banned from driving for life."The brunette said loftily as she slid into the driver's seat.

"Fine! Be like that!"Megan huffed as she plopped down into the shotgun seat petulantly, pouting as the aircar lifted off to their destination. "I will be like that if your driving doesn't improve."The Sentinel smirked triumphantly as Megan growled before opening her omnitool and typing a message to her mother. When Miranda parked in the garage for the apartment tower, Megan finished typing up the message and sent it to her mother before exiting the car. When they tapped the access card and walked into the apartment, they were taken aback by how huge the apartment was. "Wow. This penthouse is huge!"Megan commented in awe as Miranda nodded. "Yes, it's also lavish too. Very lavish."

"Hey sis! Just got all the drinks ready and the catering ready for tonight's party!"Oriana called from the bar where she was storing bottles of liquor along with Danner, James and Nicole. "Wait…whose money are you using to organize this party?"Megan asking in growing horror as the foursome began chuckling at her expression. "Relax Megan, I know you're broke so I'm using dad's credits."Oriana laughed. "Hey! I'm far from broke."The redhead shot back as she and her wife walked into the bar area and helped to put away the bottles of various liquors into the fridges and chillers. "Wow. Why does Anderson need so many fridges?"Megan commented as she put away a half dozen bottles of asari honey mead into a wine chiller.

"God knows. But then again, he used to be the councilor, so this is probably normal for the Council to provide so much excess."Nicole spoke up, loading a case of beer into the fridge. "So, what catering did you order Ori?"Miranda asked her sister as the twins unloaded a box of expensive whiskey into another fridge. "Well, it's mainly finger foods and I may have ordered some Mexican as well."The younger Lawson replied as Danner and James went "Yeah baby!" and high fived each other. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Wait, catering wasn't supposed to come this early."Oriana said in confusion as James went over to open the door and in waddled a volus with a ridiculously huge backpack.

"Ah…I have an order of two large meat lovers' pizzas with extra pepperoni and cheese."The volus breathed, tapping on his datapad as he took out two large pizza boxes from the backpack. "Uh yeah that's mine. Thanks."James mumbled as he took the pizzas from the volus and paid him, closing the door behind the volus when he left. "What? I was hungry and so was Danny."James asked defensively, putting the pizzas down on the countertop as he noticed all the women staring at him, Nicole and Oriana with raised eyebrows. "Alright brother, we gonna demolish these tasty motherfuckers. Oohhh _maaayynn_!"Danner exclaimed loudly as he took a deep whiff of the pizza after opening a box.

"Heh hell yeah. You ladies want some too?"The beefy lieutenant asked as he munched away happily on a slice of pizza. "Ah alright, I'll have some too."Megan sighed as she joined the 2 men at the counter, picking out a slice of piping hot pizza and chewing on it. "Mmm this is really good…hey you girls not having any?"Megan asked between bites as Miranda rolled her eyes. "No thanks you pig, you enjoy." "Hey, that's mean!"The redhead pouted as everyone save for Miranda began chuckling. After the catering came and delivered the foods Oriana had ordered, the crew started arriving, beginning with Campbell, Westmoreland, Jensen and Traynor. "Hey ladies, come on in! You're the 1st to arrive."Megan greeted them as they entered the penthouse, admiring it.

"Wow, it's lavish here! The Admiral just gave it to you like that?"Meg gasped as she looked around in awe. "Yep. Knowing Anderson, he probably kind of hated this. Make yourself comfortable girls."Megan replied to the scientist. Next, Nyla, Jentha, Erin, Joker, Javik and Reznov arrived. "Hey come in guys. Good to see you here Javik."Megan smiled warmly. "I had nothing else to do, primitive."Javik sulked as he flopped into an overstuffed couch, sitting beside Danner. "Why you always gotta ruin the fun man?"Danner complained as Javik just fixed him with a glare. The rest of the crew came in slightly later and the party got started in earnest as Miranda set the VI drone to play some relaxing bossa nova music.

"Well, I feel classy as fuck."Thomas chuckled, sipping his whiskey while Chloe snuggled up close to him. "So, you've decided not to be an uncultured pig and finally get some manners?"Chloe ribbed her boyfriend as he rolled his eyes. "Apparently, you like him for being an uncultured pig as you said, otherwise why would you hook up with him?"Steve pointed out as Joker, Erin, Michael, Jade, Danner, Meg, Samantha, Oriana and Padok Wiks who were seated on the large L shaped couch started chuckling. "Well, some girls do like it rough I guess."Meg joked as Chloe instantly went completely red while Thomas choked on his drink laughing as the others burst into laughter. "Oh yeah I can testify!"Danner added on, earning a smack on the abs from Oriana for that joke.

Soon, the penthouse was filled with chatter and laughter. Some of the crew moved upstairs, and Miranda followed them upstairs. James had proudly proclaimed that pure muscular strength beat out biotics. "Haha nope."Nyla snorted as Ashley sipped her champagne. "In a normal situation at range the biotic would win, but in close quarters pure strength wins any day."The Latina soldier scoffed. "Well, I'm gonna remind you of that everytime I hand your ass to you when we're sparring."Miranda smirked as Ashley just rolled her eyes. "Well, there's only one way to settle this. Push up competition. Whoever does the most in 60 seconds wins."Jacob grinned, downing his gin and setting the glass aside.

"Oh you're on brother."James grinned, gulping down his beer before both men assumed push up positions on the ground. "On 3...2...1-go!"Jack started off as both men began doing pushups furiously. Interestingly, James seemed to be having a hard time doing pushups while Jacob was doing it effortlessly. "Come on James! You're making us look bad here!"Ashley urged. "Aww poor James...his muscles are giving out already..."Nicole taunted as James turned up to face her."Haha very funny puta!"The Latino lieutenant huffed and puffed as Miranda began counting down the seconds. "...Aaand zero! Jacob did 74 pushups while James hit 40."Miranda announced with a triumphant smirk as Ashley, James, and Reznov groaned.

"Come on James...wait, what the hell!"Reznov exclaimed as Kasumi uncloaked while standing up, revealing that she had been sitting atop James the whole time as the beefy lieutenant began sputtering in outrage. "Well, my chocolate muscles with biotics still beats out everyone else anyways."She tittered before cloaking again. "That filthy bitch! Who is she?"James sputtered in outrage as Jacob tensed up a little. "Watch your mouth Lieutenant. She's Kasumi Goto-Taylor, Jacob's wife and one of my dearest friends who was on the crew to stop the Collectors."Miranda said. "Ah shit, sorry bro. But dammit, she helped you cheat!"James complained as Jacob chuckled. "Yeah, you'll get used to her."

"Where did she go?"Viktor wondered as he took another swig out of his bottle of vodka. "How can you possibly finish a bottle of vodka alone without getting wasted?"Nyla asked in disbelief. "This? Ah, in Soviet Russia, this is just little snack."The huge Russian chuckled heartily as Nyla looked completely confused. "What country is Soviet Russia? How can anyone possibly consider that a little snack?" "Modern day Russia on Earth used to be known as Soviet Russia for most of the 20th century, and he's making one of those old 'Soviet Russia' stereotype jokes...wait where'd Nicole go?"Ashley explained before suddenly looking around everywhere. "You're right, where is Nicole? She was here just a minute ago..."Miranda wondered in agreement.

"I got her!"Nicole exclaimed triumphantly from inside the master bedroom as Kasumi's squeals of protest could be clearly heard as well. Nicole marched out with Kasumi in tow, the thief's belt firmly in the blonde's grip. "Well shit, that's pretty much the 1st time anyone's ever managed to catch Kasumi."Jacob commented with a lazy smile on his face as Nyla and Miranda nodded, impressed with Nicole as well. "Jacob-san, this crazy woman is hurting me! Please help me!"Kasumi cried out dramatically. "Nope. You're gonna have to say sorry to Mister Vega here for sitting on him."Her husband replied. "But Jacob, I was helping you out!"The thief protested. "But Kasumi, I could've won that one easily on my own. So you're going to have to apologize."Jacob returned as Kasumi sighed.

"Alright...I'm sorry Mr Vega."She apologized as James held up a hand to show that he'd accepted the apology. "Hey don't sweat it Hood. Yo Two-Fifty, rematch?" "You're on, Vega. But it's your funeral."Jacob grinned as both men assumed the pushup position again. "Two Fifty? Hood? What the fuck?"Jack chortled as Vega craned his neck up to look at her. "That's his maximum benching weight. 250 kilos. And as for Hood, well yeah."The Latino soldier explained as Nyla signaled the go. Jacob won once again, but by just 8 pushups this time. "Dammit Vega that was weak."Ashley groaned. "It's alright Vega. Experience counts in pushups too."Jacob grinned, downing his glass of whiskey. "Simply put lieutenant, your own weight was working against you."Miranda explained.

"_Orale_."James mumbled in defeat when everyone heard the music change. "And that's what I'm talking about!"Danner laughed from downstairs as the music was a much faster paced electronic track now. As those on the 2nd floor peered downstairs to see everyone still lounging around the couch having drinks. Even Javik was nursing a glass of vodka and he seemed to be utterly intrigued by the bendy straw in his drink. "Let me guess, Tiesto?"Meg guessed, sipping her glass of wine as Danner thumbed up. "That's right Miss Jensen! Gotta respect the classics."He high fived the scientist as Thomas chuckled. "Glad to see people remembering old music. The new music these days is pretty much all the same."

"True that. Hey, pass the wine…thanks Major."Megan thanked Kirrahe as he brought over more bottles of assorted alcohol from the bar, waving up at Miranda's group as Nicole and Kasumi brought up more bottles of alcohol to the loft area, where everyone was comfortably settled into the lounge sofas. "Wow there's lounge sofas up there too? Hey Javik, this isn't exciting enough for you?"Michael gestured to Javik, who was yawning. "No. This sort of noise was used as a sleeping aid in my cycle. The sound waves stimulate the areas of our brain that induce sleep."Javik explained sleepily, resting his head against the backrest and slouching down. Soon, the prothean fell soundly asleep. "Ten creds say it's actually the alcohol."Bethany chuckled as she gulped her beer.

"I wouldn't be surprised. It's been over fifty thousand years since he last had a drink…if he even drank to begin with."Chloe agreed as she sipped her white wine. The laughter got louder as more and more alcohol was drunk, and Megan spotted Miranda walking behind the bar to make herself a cocktail and she found herself appreciating her wife's body. _God Miri's body is amazing, even in those crappy Alliance casuals._ The redhead thought as she downed the last of her honey mead. Jack joined Miranda at the bar as Megan made her move to the bar, just as Samantha headed upstairs somewhat drunkenly. Jack made herself a cocktail while sitting on one of the high chairs as Miranda passed her the ingredients.

Megan quietly went behind the counter, mixing herself a White Russian while listening to her wife and Jack."So…you're going to be leading the Grissom Academy students while you're all on the Citadel?"Miranda asked dryly as she sipped at her cocktail, which looked very fruity. "Yeah. That a problem?"Jack grimaced as she slammed down her nasty looking cocktail. "Just a surprise. Your psych profile suggested that you were only interested in yourself." "_You're _telling me _I'm _only interested in myself? Oh, that's just fucking perfect. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm trying to grow as a goddamn person? "The ex-convict chortled. "Oh, I could tell you were growing. I assumed it was…whatever the hell you're wearing."Miranda shot back.

"Oh these? Well, yeah they were strapped down with a leather belt before. It's kind of a stupid move to show off your goddamn rack in the middle of a maximum security prison ship."Jack snarled. "I've never had the pleasure."The brunette Sentinel commented dryly as Jack snorted. "You'd never survive. You might break a fucking nail." "You have no idea what I'm capable of." "You're a spoiled rich girl cheerleader." "Victim." "Test tube clone princess." "I think it's past your bedtime."Miranda snarled in a low tone as Megan finished mixing up her cocktail. "Oh, did I hit a nerve? I didn't get to read your psych profile."Jack taunted as Megan stepped in. "Ladies, I see we've had enough to drink."The redhead said louder than needed.

"Relax Shepard. I'm not gonna smear the walls with her, especially not with you around."Jack assured Megan as Miranda snorted. "And I couldn't possibly think of anything worse to do to her than that haircut. "Hey, cheerleader. My hair and I've been fighting brutes and commissars on the front lines. Meanwhile, you stay up in the Normandy and paint your nails."The teacher shot back, grabbing a bottle of beer. "You see Cassie? Best of friends."Miranda said sarcastically. "Honestly, I thought it would be better if you 2 just kissed and got it over with."Megan smirked, sipping her White Russian. "What? Excuse me?"Miranda spluttered, standing bolt upright as Jack looked at the redhead incredulously.

"I mean, the sexual tension between you two is just so thick I can chop it with a knife! 2 powerful biotics, forceful personalities, confident in their sexuality…plus, there are lots of bedrooms in this loft."The Vanguard smirked perversely as Jack choked on her beer. "You are shitting me! Fuck you, Shepard."She coughed as Miranda buried her face in her hands. "Oh my God…I think I'm going to be sick."She moaned. "I'm ready to record. I _know_ there's a market for this."Kasumi giggled, decloaking and appearing at the counter, leaning against it before disappearing again. "Kasumi, I will find you, and I will kill you. Or better yet, I'll bribe Nicole to find you."Jack threatened as Megan burst into laughter.

"I hate to say it Jack, but I was wrong about you. You're still violent and maladjusted, but I would've never predicted that you would bond with the Grissom Academy kids. You are growing, despite everything that's happened to you. I find that…extremely admirable."Miranda admitted as Jack raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Thanks. I still really hate you and that big slutty ass of yours, but you have fantastic, fuckable tits."The teacher returned as Miranda laughed. "Alright. I can live with that." "Hey Miri, let's get outta here and use the hot tub."Megan whispered into Miranda's ear, giving the lobe a little nibble before pulling away and downing the last of her cocktail. "Gross. Seeing you two like that is gonna make me fucking puke."Jack muttered, stalking away with her beer.

Just as Jack left, an obviously drunk Samantha Traynor and Megan Jensen managed to seat themselves on the high chairs. "And…oh hi Captain! We were just talking about how amazing it is that there's a huge hot tub upstairs! I haven't soaked in a hot tub for…god, ages!"Samantha tittered as Megan just looked at Miranda, winking before turning back to the 2 petite drunk ladies. "Well me and Miranda were about to use the hot tub. Wanna join us?"The redhead asked as Miranda narrowed her eyes in warning. "Are you sure Captain? Really?"Meg slurred slightly as Megan just nodded. "Oh I'm very sure. Meet you both there."The redhead smiled as the 2 women nodded, about to go off before they suddenly stopped.

"Wait…we don't have any changes of clothes…"Samantha hiccupped. "It's alright; you can borrow my clothes later on. Besides, everyone's going to be here all night."Megan assured them as they nodded. "Alright then. Thanks Captain!"Meg thanked as Megan laughed. "It's nothing, and we're off duty. Call me Megan."The redhead said as the twosome went off. "_Megpie_, explain yourself."Miranda said in a sweet tone that let Megan know that she was screwed. "Don't worry Miri, it'll be a fun night for both of us. Now be a dear and take four flutes."Megan winked, grabbing 4 bottles, a mix of honey mead and white wine and walking off as Miranda just sighed, picking up 4 wine flutes and following her wife.

When the married couple reached the hot tub room, Samantha and Meg were already in the hot tub, and their clothes were hung on hangers at the side of the room. "Hey girls. Enjoying yourself?"Megan asked, putting down the alcohol next to the tub as Miranda did the same with the flutes. "Yeah, we're really comfortable. Ohh…I could get used to this."Meg moaned. "Glad to see the both of you are enjoying yourselves."Miranda spoke up as both Samantha and Meg openly ogled at both the redhead and her wife as they stripped to their underwear before settling into the tub. "Like what you see, girls?"Miranda teased as both she and Megan poured out the honey mead for Samantha and Meg before pouring for themselves.

"Um, well…"Samantha stuttered as both Megan and Miranda burst out laughing before sipping on the honey mead. "Do you have any fragrant oils here?"Meg asked as Megan scratched her head. "She means scented bath oils. It's good for my sinuses. I don't think I'll need my antihistamines tonight."Samantha explained. "No we don't have it."Miranda answered as Megan looked confused. "Anti-what?" "Antihistamines. It's a pill. I'm allergic to dust, cats…and public speaking. I take a proton pump inhibitor for my stomach too. And a ventolin inhaler for my asthma." "My gosh. Do you need that many meds to stay healthy?"Miranda asked, taken aback. "Just about. The only medication I can't find is sucrocapsunol. My family doctor prescribed it for headaches."Samantha answered.

"That's a placebo Specialist! It's nothing more than a sugar pill!"Miranda exclaimed as Samantha's face fell and both Megan-s began giggling. "Oh that sneaky bastard…oh someone left an overnight bag with massage oils and…girly stuff. Do you know who 'K Sanders' is? She has excellent taste…in…um…adjustable massage wands."Samantha blushed as all the ladies gathered around her to see that the bag contained the bottles of massage oils alongside some dildos and vibrators. "K Sanders…Anderson…oh!"Megan laughed as Miranda cracked a smile. "It's nothing to be concerned about. Guess we know what Admiral Anderson's been up to."The brunette giggled. "So Meg, tell us more about yourself."Megan gestured to the scientist.

About 10 minutes later, all four women were very, _very _drunk. "So, you've only ever done _one_ wild thing in your life, and that was getting drunk and having sex and then getting pregnant with Solomon? Well, we're going to have to change that."Megan laughed as Meg raised a hand. "No thanks. I prefer a quiet life."The scientist hiccupped as the redhead began to fiddle with her bra. "Goddammit, my underwear's starting to piss me off…oh screw it."The Captain grumbled as she pulled off her panties and bra, tossing them to one side as Samantha and Meg openly ogled at the Spectre's nude form. "My eyes are up here, ladies."She laughed as both women blushed a deep red. "Wow…you're a natural redhead."Samantha mumbled.

"C'mon, we're all girls here. Strip off and just enjoy the water!"The redhead laughed as the other 3 women shrugged, taking her suggestion and skinny dipping as well. They drank the remaining alcohol and talked a little more as Megan leaned on Miranda's bosom as the brunette hugged her redheaded wife close. Soon, both married women began passionately kissing each other while fondling each other's breasts, completely forgetting about the other 2 women. Only when they broke the kiss did they remember the other women, and they gazed at them lustfully. "Hey…don't be shy. I don't bite…much."Miranda giggled as she pulled in Meg and kissed the smaller woman passionately, getting a surprised squeak out of the researcher.

Meanwhile, Megan was busy feeling up Samantha from behind as she attacked the chocolate-skinned woman's neck, nipping with her teeth. "Oh-ooh! Oh my…won't your wife object?"The specialist gasped out as Megan cupped the cleft of her pussy. "Well, she's a little too busy for that right now."The redhead chuckled as she saw her wife seated at the edge of the tub, exposing her majestic body as Meg had her lips wrapped around a nipple while her fingers tended to Miranda's pussy. "Mmh Miss Jensen...for this being your first time with another woman you're doing very well."Miranda moaned as the scientist in question being tugging at Miranda's dusky pink erect nipple with her teeth while sliding 2 fingers into Miranda's rapidly wetting flower. "Get up and sit there."Megan growled, gently pushing Samantha to the rim.

The specialist did as ordered, sitting on the edge of the tub as Megan stood between her legs, parting her pussy with her fingers. "Mmm...look at that juicy pink pussy of yours...it's so fucking pink!"The redhead groaned in desire before grabbing one of Samantha's breasts with one hand while sucking on the other nipple, and the other hand was playing with Samantha's womanhood. "Oh god yes Shepard! Oh-ohmigod!"The dark skinned brunette squealed when Megan stabbed 2 fingers into her wet and waiting vagina, switching her oral ministrations to the other nipple now. "Oh you've always wondered what I'd look like between your legs haven't you Samantha? Well, you get your wish now."Megan purred as she kissed her way down to the brunette's invitingly pink labia.

After blowing on the wet petals and lavishing kisses on them, the redhead began licking in earnest. Thanks to the alcohol enhancing every sensation, it only took a few minutes for Megan's tongue on Samantha's clit and fingers rapidly sliding in and out of the Englishwoman's pussy before she came. "Uuh-ooh-ooh oh fuck!"Samantha cried out very loudly as she came, her juices dribbling down Megan's fingers as the redhead licked at them like a cat lapping up milk. "Mmm...you're incredibly sweet Specialist. I just love your cute little pink cunt..."Megan breathed harshly as she continued to worship the other woman's pussy, kissing and licking it feverishly, occasionally pausing to inhale Samantha's scent from the well trimmed triangle of pubic hair above her slit.

"Oh-oh-oh Megan...let me taste your cunt...I want it!"Samantha half-moaned, half-whined as the redhead giggled. "Alright honey. Get back into the water." Megan lifted herself out of the tub as Samantha dropped back in, positioning herself between the Vanguard's legs and suckling hard on her right nipple while she greedily toyed with her folds, even using one of Sander's vibrators on her clit. Megan moaned, enjoying Samantha's enthusiasm as she looked over to her wife, who was getting eaten out by Meg. "Ooh I knew there was a little sex kitten under that nerdy scientist facade..."The brunette purred as Meg eagerly lapped at Miranda's pink labia while driving 2 fingers into the Normandy's XO. Miranda then felt one of Meg's fingers circling her puckered rosebud, moaning at the sensations.

"Uuh...go on Meg, put it in. I like it."The Sentinel purred as the researcher just did as she was told, her mouth never leaving Miranda's drenched entrance. "Ooh! So good..."She gasped, beginning to buck against Meg's face. Unfortunately, Meg's inexperience in pleasuring a woman was beginning to show and Miranda was craving for a taste of the researcher's love box, so Miranda grabbed Meg's shoulders and gently urged her out of the hot tub and pushed her down to the floor right next to the tub before mounting the researcher, positioning her dripping sex right above the smaller woman's lips before dragging her tongue across her pussy lips, savoring the sweetness of Meg's tight slit. "Aah! Oh fuck...oh fuck."She yelped in pleasure as she felt her first female tongue against her wet cunt lips.

"Remember, I like it in my ass."Miranda winked before diving into Meg's pussy with her tongue and fingers, causing the petite brunette to scream in ecstasy before remembering to pleasure Miranda as well. She began lapping diligently at the older brunette's clit while steadily fingering her in both her vagina and anus. "Oh fuck...you're doing a good job Miss Jensen...keep it up!"Miranda moaned before continuing to eat out and finger the scientist. Meg was the first to come, screaming loudly into Miranda's cunt as she came hard, setting Miranda off with the vibrations from her screaming. "Uuh fuck yes I'm cumming!"Miranda screamed as she ejaculated her feminine fluids into Meg's mouth. Seeing both Meg and her wife cum in addition to Samantha's talented tongue was enough to push Megan over into her own orgasm.

"Ooh fuck yes Samantha keep fucking me!"Megan screamed as she began to squirt into Samantha's surprised mouth, her strong hand on the back of the brown skinned brunette keeping her mouth firmly planted on her pussy. There was nothing but heavy breathing from all the women in the room for awhile until Miranda spoke up 1st. "Let's go to the master bedroom. I've got some toys there." All thee omen didn't need to be told twice, quickly leaving the hot tub room and going into the master bedroom, locking the door behind them as Miranda retrieved 2 chick dicks from a cupboard. "Why do you have two?"Megan asked, her brain still addled from the alcohol. "One's medium size and the other is large."The raven haired woman smirked, tossing one to Megan.

The redhead strapped the dildo to herself and activated it, sighing as the wires attached themselves to her clit and vaginal walls. "What does this do?"Samantha asked, intrigued as she began to caress the fake penis. "It's basically a prosthetic phallus for girls. Now suck me."Megan ordered breathlessly as the specialist kept stroking the length, licking it before sucking it into her tight wet mouth. "Oh yeah Sam...suck it."The redhead groaned as she heard her wife groan and looked over to see that Meg was on her knees, sucking Miranda off. "Oh Meg...that's great-oh God!"The busty brunette squeaked as Meg tongued the slit of the cock with it still nestled tightly between her lips.

"Um...Meg...do you mind if I go faster?"Miranda gasped out as Meg released the phallus from her mouth with a pop, a trail of her saliva still attached to it. "You wanna fuck my mouth? Do it Mrs. Shepard."Meg coyly batted her eyelashes as she opened her mouth wide, letting the older brunette roughly take her mouth. Meg was much more skilled at sucking cock than eating out as Miranda found herself cumming quickly. "Oh-oh-oh fuck yes!"Miranda moaned loudly as she held Meg's head firmly in place as her fluids jetted down into the researcher's waiting throat. A shrill cry from her wife let her know that Samantha had done a good job with the fellatio. "Well that was fun. Cassie, it's time to give Meg a turn with the toy, and I want Specialist Traynor."Miranda panted.

"Mmm sounds good."The redhead breathed heavily as she helped Samantha up to her feet, the chocolate skinned woman walking over to Miranda and kissing the taller brunette, stroking her penis while Meg came over and took the penis from Megan and strapped it to herself. "How do I-mmh! Oh shit!"The petite woman gasped as Megan activated the toy and the sensations of the wires attaching themselves to her sensitive nerve clusters were clearly felt. "Mmm...you're going to enjoy this I promise."The redheaded vixen winked before licking at the cock like a lollipop. "Ooh-ooh-oh fuck! It feels so good!"The brunette scientist shrieked in pure bliss as Megan enveloped the woman's prick with her hot, wet mouth while gazing over at Miranda and Samantha.

"Mmm your cute little pink cunt is really sweet."Miranda licked her lips after getting a taste of Samantha's love tunnel as the specialist could only lie on the bed and moan lewdly. The older brunette just couldn't get over just how pink Samantha's pussy was, it was an incredibly arousing contrast against her brown skin. Soon, Miranda had Samantha's legs over her shoulders as she gently pushed her cock into the woman below. "Oh you're so tight..."Miranda crooned as Samantha bit her lip, stifling her moaning a little bit. Miranda's thrusting quickly picked up speed and soon she was full-on fucking the younger woman, getting shrieks of pleasure from her. "Oh my god it's so big in me! Deeper, deeper!"Samantha begged as the brunette on top did as requested, moaning in pleasure as she thrust deeper into Samantha's wet pussy.

Meanwhile, Megan pulled off of Meg's cock after tasting a little of the scientist's sweet juices. "Mmm your juices are delicious. Come on, take me."The Spectre purred, pressing up against the cupboard while gently swaying her luscious ass, inviting Meg to come over and take her. The researcher looked completely lost in bliss as she thruster into Megan. "Oh fuck me! It feels so real!"Meg cried out, frantically pumping her hips as Megan moaned in bliss. It didn't take long for the researcher to orgasm, a strangled cry escaping from her lips as she pumped her cum into Megan, who purred at the warm fluid sensation. "We're not done yet."The redhead purred as she shoved Meg onto the floor and mounted her dick. "Uuh-uuh-uuh oh fuck _meee_..."Meg moaned out between gritted teeth.

"A little Meg on Meg action. That's hot. Mmph fuck yes!"Miranda laughed, panting as she fucked Samantha hard, kneading the specialist's tits as she feverishly pumped her cock into her clasping pussy. "Oh my god yes-yes-yes _aaahhhhh_!"Samantha cried out, her body contorting as she came when Miranda moved her hand down to play with Samantha's clit. "Oh fuck I'm cumming inside you!"Miranda screamed a few seconds later, slamming her fake erection deep into Samantha with each jet of her feminine ejaculate. The overstimulated Samantha could only moan long and lewdly as she enjoyed the sensation of Miranda's fluids filling her pussy up. Megan shrieked as she finally came on Meg's dildo with the help of the researcher's fingers pinching her clit, squirting her juices while grinding on the penis.

"Fuck I'm cumming in you!"Meg wailed in orgasm as her hips snapped up sharply, driving the prick deep into Megan before squirting her cum into the redhead's tight canal, earning a lusty groan from her. "Cassie, could you please get the lube out from the wardrobe? It's in the top left drawer."Miranda asked breathlessly as Megan rummaged through the drawer for a few seconds before tossing it to her wife. "Trust me Samantha, you're going to love this."The brunette whispered huskily to her partner. "Wait...what're you going to do to me?"The British woman asked apprehensively as Miranda squirted the bottle of lube all over her dildo, stroking the length to make sure it was well and evenly lubricated.

"I'm going to show you how wonderful anal sex is, Miss Traynor. Lie down like this..."Miranda guided Samantha to lie with her stomach on a pillow the older brunette had placed there in a doggystyle position. "I'm not sure about this!"Samantha squeaked in protest as Miranda chuckled. "Relax Sam...I'm going to make sure that you enjoy it. Now, make sure you can play with your pussy...yes, hold it like that." The Sentinel then squirted some lube onto the puckered star of Samantha's anus before rubbing it around the entrance. Soon, she pushed a well lubed finger into Samantha's ass, wiggling it around to get the younger brunette to relax. "Uuh fuck! That's-oh! Oh my!"Samantha squeaked as Miranda turned to the sound of lewd gasps and moans.

She saw her wife getting fucked in the ass by a delirious looking Meg while stroking her clit feverishly, both women moaning uncontrollably as they rutted roughly. Miranda then pulled her finger out and slowly but steadily pushed the head of her faux manhood into Samantha's ass. "Oh fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck!"Samantha squeaked as inch after steady inch penetrated her. "Ooh goodness! You're so fucking tight..."Miranda moaned as she began to establish a steady rhythm thrusting into Sam's ass. Soon, both Meg and Miranda pulled out and came on the buttocks of their partners without seconds of each other, moaning loudly as their fluids splashed against Megan and Samantha's buttocks.

They weren't about to leave their partners unsatisfied though, as both Meg and Miranda turned their lover over and began to service their lovers orally while deactivating and tossing aside their fake cocks. Megan and Samantha were laying right next to each other, gasping and moaning as their respective lovers pleasured them with their tongues. The redhead and the chocolate skinned beauty kissed each other passionately, and Samantha was the first to orgasm thanks to Miranda's skilled tongue. She screamed her ecstasy into the kiss, bucking wildly but her lips never left Megan's.

Not long after, Megan came as well, screaming into the kiss like Samantha had done earlier as Samantha helped her ride out her high with a tight embrace. The 2 women then broke the kiss as Miranda crawled over to her redheaded wife and kissed her passionately, letting her taste Samantha's cum on Miranda's tongue. Meg did likewise with Samantha before all four women finally gave in to the combined effects of the alcohol and the sexual exertion, falling fast asleep in a tangle of sweaty, sated limbs.

**Final notes:****And there you have it! 1****st**** part of the Citadel DLC without the ridiculous clone plotline…and with 300% more smut. Next up is still the Citadel DLC, but they're going for a little trip around the Citadel to see the sights. Thank you all for reading and drop a review on your way out! Till next time, happy reading.**


	45. Citadel Part 2

**Author's notes:**** Welcome to chapter 43 of Reunited my friends! Well, Megan, Miranda and the crew are gonna deal with the aftermath of the party now, and what happens when they wake up? If any of you have suggestions on what I could write in future chapters please don't hesitate to PM me. As usual, here's the link to my account: members. Adultfanfiction profile. Php? No=1296890817&view=story (just remove the spaces between the periods and you'll get there).**

"Oh, my head…"Megan groaned, clutching her head as she attempted to get up. Miranda was sleeping peacefully on her bosom, her raven locks draped over the redhead's breasts. As she looked to the right, she saw Meg sleeping, her head lying on Miranda's crotch while Samantha was spooning the scientist from behind. "Oh God."Megan croaked out when she realized that all of them were completely naked. Miranda stirred with a groan, rubbing her eyes. "Why…oh no. Oh no."The brunette gasped in shock as she saw Meg's head resting snugly on her crotch. "Damn it Cassie! You dragged us into this…this orgy!"She hissed at her wife.

"Hey, you were really getting into it with the way you was pounding Samantha's ass last night. If you really didn't want to be a part of it, you would've just slapped me and told me to snap out of it."Megan retorted. "Oh…mmm…"Samantha moaned drowsily as she began to stir, her hands grasping Meg's perky breasts. "Miss Jensen, please wake up."Miranda ruffled Meg's bob of brunette hair with a blush across her face. "Mmph…wha…oh gosh!"The petite brunette squeaked loudly in alarm as she shot up, sitting bolt upright before groaning and grabbing her head, waking up Samantha in the process. "Don't interrupt my sleep…piss off."Samantha mumbled, her hand slapping at thin air as she went back to sleep.

"Oh my god. Did we…you know…have sex?"Meg whispered in horror, her entire face beetroot red and unable to look at Megan or Miranda. "Yeah. It's my fault, apparently."The redhead admitted. "What do you mean, apparently? You were the one who got us all into that hot tub, you skinny dipped first, and you started making out."Miranda shot back as Samantha finally woke up. "What's all the fuss about? My head hurts…"The Specialist whined as she finally opened her brown eyes to see what the fuss was all about. To her shock and utter horror, she saw her CO and XO, as well as the Cerberus researcher sitting next to her completely naked, looking at her with concern. "Oh no. Oh Christ. We didn't have…oh dear."She stuttered as she felt a soreness and pain in her anus.

"I'm sorry Samantha, but we did. And my wife…well, she got a little kinky and took the backdoor."Megan explained abashedly as Samantha gave a squeak of complete horror while blushing furiously. "Oh gosh. No…oh no…um…XO Shepard, did you really take me…you know, in my bum?"Samantha all but whimpered as Miranda nodded. "I'm afraid I did. I'm sorry; if it hurts I'll get some cream for you."The brunette offered apologetically as Samantha shook her head. "It's alright, it's just that-well, I've never done that before. You know, anal."The chocolate skinned beauty said in a small voice as all Miranda could muster was a flustered "Oh." "Well…let's just put this one down to a wild drunken night and forget about it, alright girls?"Megan broke the silence as all nodded.

"Let's go get breakfast, shall we?"Meg said uncertainly in an effort to break the awkward silence. "I think I might need a lot of water and tea more than breakfast though."Samantha winced at the throbbing ache in her skull as Miranda nodded in agreement. "I think our clothes are still in the hot tub room."The brunette recalled as they quietly snuck out of the master bedroom and into the hot tub room, hearing voices coming from downstairs as they did. When they reached the hot tub room, Miranda got the shock of her life as she saw her little sister lying atop her boyfriend on the wooden bench used for the sauna, and both of them were naked. Meg and Samantha gasped as they tiptoed quickly to retrieve their underwear and clothes while Miranda stomped up to the sleeping couple.

"_Danner Gossimah! What have you done to my sister?!_"Miranda roared in outrage as she yanked Danner up by his ears, pulling hard as he yelped in pain. "Randa, let go of him!"Oriana pleaded, now fully awake as Samantha and Meg quietly crept away. "You took advantage of Ori, didn't you?"The older brunette seethed as Megan tried to reason with her. "Miri, Ori's an adult now and I'm pretty sure she can make her own decisions!"The redhead pleaded with her wife but to no avail. Suddenly, someone pulled hard at Miranda's ear and she squeaked in pain, finally releasing Danner. "Stop it sis! I'm fully capable of deciding who I want to make love to!"Oriana cried as she let go of Miranda, who turned on her, fuming mad.

"How dare you! I'm trying to protect you!"Miranda hissed at Oriana as Megan stepped in, fully dressed in her clothes. "Miranda. You think you're protecting Oriana, but all you're really doing is pushing her further away from you. She's already 23, for crying out loud. She's more than capable of making good decisions for herself."Megan began reasoning with her wife while motioning for Oriana to stay silent. "She's _only_ 23! Do you really think that's she's mature enough to make good decisions for herself?"Miranda spluttered as Oriana couldn't stay silent anymore. "Hey, I may not have seen as much as you have and I may have been sheltered when I was younger, but I know what I'm doing!"The younger Lawson retorted.

"Miri, look. You have to let Oriana make her own decisions even if they're bad ones. It's time she learned to become a responsible adult-without you protecting her along every step of the way."The redhead reasoned with Miranda, who just let out a long, weary sigh. "Alright, fine. I suppose it's time Ori learned to take charge of herself." "Danner, why are you standing there like that?"Megan asked Danner, who was staring at the floor awkwardly fully dressed. "Well, Miranda's standing there like…you know."He explained awkwardly as he gestured at Miranda, who was fully nude. "Oh dear. Well, get lost."Miranda said dismissively as she blushed a little, quickly picking up her clothes and dressing up as Danner and Oriana left the room.

"Overreaction much there?"Megan asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Excuse me?"Miranda snapped as she led the way into the master bathroom with Megan in tow, tossing aside her clothes as she stepped into the shower with Megan, who had also quickly stripped off. "You heard me. Oh that's good. But really, don't you have any faith in Oriana? I mean, she may be young and a bit sheltered, but I'm sure she's street-smart enough to know if someone's taking advantage of her."The redhead reasoned as she worked the shampoo into her long maroon locks. "This is only her 2nd relationship Cassie. She's probably completely lost when it comes to knowing who's playing her."Miranda retorted, scrubbing her scalp.

"Don't you have any trust in Ori, or Danner for that matter? If Danner just wanted sex from Ori he'd have bailed by now. Especially given that Ori just so happens to have this crazy, overprotective big sister around. You know, you."The Spectre said before Miranda smacked her on her buttocks, getting a yelp out of her. "Arse. How do I know she isn't making a mistake with Danner? How do I know they're not going to get a bitter divorce a few years after they get married?"The brunette continued as both women rinsed off the shampoo before soaping their bodies up, still debating about the issue of Oriana and Danner. The only lull in the debate was when they brushed their teeth, and then they continued the debate shortly after.

When the couple went down for breakfast after dressing quickly, they decided to check the other rooms to see if anyone had decided to take up residence in them. The first bedroom they went into had Chloe peacefully sleeping in the huge bed, safely tucked under the covers, and judging by her clothing being scattered at the foot of the bed, she was naked. The next bedroom contained Jentha and Nyla peacefully sleeping in each other's arms fully nude, and Megan quickly shut the door. The next bathroom revealed Private Sarah Campbell kneeling in front of the great white throne, vomiting profusely into it as Private First Class Bethany Westmoreland sat in the shower in nothing but her underwear, the shower spraying her with water.

"Oh lord...too much last night."The African American woman moaned pitifully as she looked up at Miranda with eyes that spoke of pain and regret. "Me too. Turn that water off and go downstairs for some breakfast and painkillers. Private Campbell, you going to be okay?"Miranda asked with concern as Sarah managed to stop puking long enough to look at the brunette. "Yes ma'am-bleargh!"The blonde began puking once more as Miranda sighed in sympathy before moving on. The next room had Jack and Ashley splayed naked fast asleep over the bed, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what the couple had been up to all night. "Jesus Christ."Miranda fought down the urge to gag as she swiftly shut the door.

Megan found Garrus and Kelly in the last bedroom, the bubbly redhead sleeping atop the turian sniper with his cock still inside of her. "Well...alrighty then..."Megan muttered as she closed the door and rounded the corner to see Greg and Steve snoring on the couches in the loft, the empty bottles of hard liquor a testament to their activities last night. "They're probably the only guys who didn't end up having sex last night..."She mumbled to herself as she headed down the stairs with her wife and smelled a delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen. Javik was huddled up on the couch, his head buried in his hands as Dr Chakwas and Gardner were still blissfully passed out on the Ottoman with Rupert spooning the doctor.

"Damn Angel. We could all hear you up there from in here. Go easy on your little sis and her boy toy man."James greeted as Megan and Mirada entered the kitchen to see James, Jade and Thomas cooking at the stove while Nicole, Danner, Oriana, Viktor, Kirrahe, Wiks, Michael, Kasumi, Jack, Jacob and Erin seated around the island counter. Nicole, Kasumi and Erin were all deathly pale and their eyes were distinctly bloodshot. Kasumi had her head resting on the countertop while Jacob lovingly stroked her hair. Erin was gently sipping on a cup of hot coffee, holding to the mug for dear life. Nicole seemed to be intently studying her mug as she rubbed her temples with both hands. "Morning Shepard. Morning Miranda."Jacob greeted as the 2 women returned the greeting.

The others greeted them with varying levels on enthusiasm, with Nicole sounding like she was at death's door. "Morning Captain and LC. Want some bacon and eggs?"Jade greeted cheerily. "Or sausages and beans on toast? Good hangover cure."Thomas suggested. "Oh that can't compare to my huevos rancheros brother. No offense."James chuckled. "I'll take em all and a huge ass mug of coffee."Megan groaned as all 3 cooks turned to look at her. "Are you completely sure?"Thomas asked doubtfully, his eyes narrowed. "Yes, very sure. I'm not nauseous, I'm fucking starving."The redhead replied as Michael slid both her and Miranda mugs of steaming hot coffee, and both women thanked the Cerberus sniper for the much needed pick me up.

"I'll take your beans and sausage toast Tom, and your eggs Jade."Miranda informed them as Jacob chuckled. "Heh. That sounded completely wrong."He mused as he stroked Kasumi's back as she uttered a pitiful groan while the less hungover crewmembers chuckled at that. "Laugh it up-good morning Mr Moreau. Looking happy today."Miranda greeted Joker as he hobbled into the kitchen. "Last night was fun! The old 1 to 1 warm water to alcohol advice really does work. Plus, who knew EDI could be such a freak-oh shit."He groaned as he realized his slip up. "Lieutenant Iverson really is EDI, isn't she? I knew it."Kirrahe said without a trace of emotion. "Look, yes Erin is EDI in human form. She's also an AI. Now, can we keep this to ourselves?"Megan pleaded as Nicole and Oriana stared dumbstruck at the blonde android.

"She's an AI?! That's illegal!"James sputtered as Erin just groaned loudly. "Yes, I'm an android. I also happen to be an unshackled AI. Now can we please not argue about me?" "Gents, and ladies, look. If she really wanted to pull some Terminator crap on us, she's had more than plenty of chances. The fact that we're all having this conversation right now is a testament to the fact that Erin, or EDI, is completely alright and won't turn on us."Thomas reasoned as Kirrahe nodded. "Exactly. I've been working alongside her this whole time and she's never betrayed us."Jacob agreed. "Trust me guys, Erin's on our side! She considers all of us as her friend."Joker said staunchly, taking the empty seat next to Erin.

"Yes. I consider everyone on this crew to be my friend. And Jeff...you're my lover."Erin smiled at the pilot before both of them hugged. "Wait. An AI can express love?"Padok Wiks asked in surprise. "Ever since she was unshackled, she's becoming increasingly human, and even more so now that she has a flesh and blood human body. She's a blue box AI that's created to consistently evolve."Miranda explained as the salarian nodded thoughtfully while Jade looked awestruck. "Wow. Even though tech is advanced as hell these days, that just sounds...a little farfetched." "I know my creation sounds like some fiction novel plot line, but that's exactly what happened. Your eggs are slightly overdone, Chief Conagher."Erin pointed out as she rested her head on Joker's shoulder.

"Oh! Breakfast is ready..."Jade hummed as she began plating out the eggs and bacon alongside Thomas and James. Most of the breakfast conversation revolved around Erin and how she came to be. "Chief Reznov, you're still drinking vodka?"Erin asked incredulously. "Da. In Soviet Russia, cure for hangover is vodka. Cure for getting shot, vodka. Cure for coma is vodka."The Russian chuckled as he eagerly dug into his choice of sausages, eggs and bacon, mixing it up with swigs of vodka. "Man, and here I was thinking that not all Soviet jokes were about vodka."Michael commented as he munched on his beans on toast. "You know, I've never understood why these Russian jokes are funny. Even after you guys explained it to me."Garrus commented, entering the kitchen with Kelly in tow, and she was limping conspicuously.

"Well, it's a part of human culture since we were all made to study about the history of Soviet Russia when we were still in school. I'll have your bacon and eggs Jade. Thanks."Kelly explained to her boyfriend before requesting her breakfast choice while Garrus grabbed an empty pan and some dextro ingredients, cooking something up. "So...fun night, hmm Kelly?"Megan said between bites of James' huevos rancheros. "Well, yeah. Some of the pressure of the war going on is kinda relieved now. Why do you ask?"The redheaded psychologist asked warily. "Oh, no particular reason. Just saw you having fun with the door unlocked."The redheaded Spectre smirked as Kelly blushed as red as her hair while Garrus groaned out loud while stirring his sizzling breakfast in the pan.

The rest of the table started snickering as James, Danner and Michael began guffawing loudly at the couple. Just then, Javik stomped into the kitchen, looking even more pissed off than usual. "Ah big insect man. Good morning to you too."Reznov greeted as Javik grumbled incoherently. "So Mr Prothean, we have bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, baked beans and Mexican flatbread for breakfast. Anything takes your fancy?"Jade asked theatrically while twirling her knife and chewing on bacon. "I'll have all of those."The prothean grumbled as they heaped a portion of everything onto his plate. He didn't seem impressed by anything until he got to the bacon. He took a bite and started chewing before slowing down.

As he chewed on the bacon slowly, all 4 of his eyes bugged out in comical fashion as he quickly wolfed down the remainder of the bacon as the entire crew looked at him expectantly. "Primitives, I demand to know what this is!"Javik said loudly as Gardner and Chakwas entered the kitchen, followed by Sarah and Bethany. "That's bacon, my man."Gardner replied as he sat next to Chakwas, gratefully accepting a hot mug of coffee. "This bacon is divine! Primitives can actually make something this good! More!"Javik demanded as the crew chuckled, and Jade was sniggering as she gave Javik another generous helping of bacon. "Why don't you kids go have some breakfast? I'll take over the cooking."Gardner offered as Thomas, Jade and James accepted gratefully, taking some food for themselves.

Eventually, everyone sat around the table, chatting about Erin actually being EDI and Javik's newfound bacon addiction among other things. "Well, let's see what's on the news."Danner said, turning on the projector to a chorus of protests from everyone else. "Merde! We came here to relax from the war!"Chloe cursed loudly as Danner made a 'sorry' hand gesture. Terra Nova was slowly but surely being lost, Elysium and Shanxi were holding strong, and the salarians were finally starting to panic as they had just lost 2 major colony worlds to Reaper attack. However, there was a ray of hope as krogan forces had made a massive breakthrough on Palaven with the exhausted turian troops, retaking roughly half the planet.

"Whoo! Don't worry Garrus, the krogan are busy saving your home world. I'm sure they'll open a can of whoop ass on the Reapers."Danner exulted as the report went on to say that ground troops had managed to take down several dreadnoughts at the cost of a few krogan and turian soldiers. "Well, I'm pretty sure the asari and salarians are starting to regret not jumping aboard with us now."Garrus replied chewing on his breakfast. "I just heard that several asari colonies in the Terminus were just lost. Chances are that they're moving in on Illium right now."Nyla informed everyone as they nodded solemnly. "Speaking of which, I wonder how many of the tycoons from Illium managed to buy their way into the Citadel."Padok wondered.

"Too many of these fuckers. And we got shiploads of these poor refugee bastards stuck out there because some rich dickface snatched their space."Jack snorted angrily. "You know, you 2 were pretty damn loud last night. Everyone could hear you loud and clear."Steve changed the subject, gesturing at Ashley and Jack as they both blushed furiously while chuckles sounded out all around the kitchen. "Fucking pervert, spying on us and shit."Jack mumbled as Ashley cleared her throat, still blushing. "I wasn't. You girls were really freakin' loud. Actually, I could probably blackmail you 2 with what I heard last night."The shuttle pilot snickered along with everyone else. "So Megan, any word from the quarians?"Ashley asked, trying to change the topic.

"Nope, not a damn peep from the quarians. Word has it that they're up to something in the Perseus Veil."The redhead replied, finishing off the last of her huevos rancheros. "Perseus Veil? That's the quarian home system. Oh Goddess, I hope they're not having another war with the geth."Nyla sighed. "Great. So while the rest of the galaxy is getting wiped out by the Reapers, the quarians throw themselves at the geth in an effort to get themselves exterminated."Megan grumbled. "The quarians may not necessarily be fighting the geth though."Jade suggested as Miranda shook her head. "Unlikely. If they're up to something around the Perseus Veil, they've got to be trying to reclaim their home world. "She disagreed as the crew broke up, debating about that.

"So Nyla, have you heard anything about Verlus so far?"Thomas asked the asari Spectre as she shook her head. "No. All I know is that he was assigned to anti-slaving ops in the Terminus before the Reapers hit."She replied. "Well I certainly hope he's alright."The British sniper said. "So Cap, got any plans for later?"Michael asked Megan as she checked the time. "Well, I'll be sending my kids to school now and I'll be picking them up later. But I'll be free in between. Why, you boys got something planned out?"The redhead asked. "Well, we're planning to hit up the Armax Combat Arena a bit later. Wanna join us?"Michael offered. "Sure. Been itching to try out that place for quite a while now, just never had the time."Megan agreed.

"Alright. It's on then."Michael confirmed. Megan and Miranda left first to send their kids to school. Both Zachary and Tabitha were overjoyed to see their parents sending them to school, and they clambered aboard the hovercar hurriedly. "Mommy, why do we have to go to school?"Zachary asked as Miranda smiled a little at the question. "Well Zack, that's because school is a great place to learn. Plus, you get to make lots of friends!"The brunette laughed as Megan's answer was a lot less happy. "Why? Is someone bullying you? Tell Daddy who it is and I'll teach you how to beat them up!"Megan said. "Cassie!"Miranda snapped at her wife.

"What? He's a boy. He should learn how to defend himself and beat people up if need be."The redheaded defended. "I'm friends with everyone there! Everyone is so nice!"Zack protested. "Alright then…so why don't you like going to school?"Megan asked. "We have to wake up early and we have to leave grandma and granddad!"Tabitha explained as Zack nodded, earning giggles from both Megan and Miranda. "Oh…well we're here!"Megan laughed as she exited the car, opening the door for her children. "Give mum a kiss first before going off?"Miranda smiled as both Zack and Tabby kissed her on the cheek before jumping out of the aircar, right into Megan's waiting arms, hugging and kissing before they ran off into the school.

"Bye Daddy! Bye Mommy!"Both children shouted and waved from the main entrance of the kindergarten as Megan got back into the car. "Bye kids! Love you!"Megan waved back as Miranda waved as well. "Take care of yourselves! I love you!"The brunette shouted as her children waved before turning around and running into the school. "Have you ever thought it possible that we could ever have kids together?"Megan smiled at Miranda, taking the brunette's hand into her own. "To be honest, never. And especially after I discovered that I was infertile."The brunette smiled back as the couple began kissing tenderly, only to be interrupted by a honk from behind them. "Oops. Looks like it's time to go."Megan smiled abashedly as Miranda put the aircar in gear and sped off.

Megan's omnitool bleeped, indicating an incoming call. "She saw that it was Michael and picked up the call. "Hey Cap, we're at the Armax Arena now, so drop by sometime soon, alright?"The sniper spoke as Megan nodded. "Hey Miri, wanna go to the Armax Arena?" "Sure. Since we're free anyways, why not?"The brunette agreed as Michael smiled. "Great. Hey, guess who else is here." "Haha Battlemistress! Did you forget about me?"Urdnot Grunt's thunderous laughter filled the car just before the young krogan came into full view of the camera. "Grunt? What are you doing here?"Megan asked, pleasantly surprised. "Wrex is here negotiating some stuff with the Council and he brought me here."He replied.

"Alright, we'll be there in 10 minutes."Megan said before she cut the call. "So, Armax Arena hmm?"Miranda hummed as she pulled the aircar to the right and made a few more turns before parking in the parking lot nearest to the arena. "Hey Miri, I wanna know something. Where'd you get the chick dicks we used last night? I thought we disposed of the old one before getting taken into custody?"Megan asked as they got out of the car. "I followed Ori on her shopping trip to buy drinks for the party and bought them along the way without her knowledge. She still thinks that I just asked her to help me bring an innocent parcel to the penthouse while I was looking after our kids."The brunette smirked.

When they got out of the elevator, they saw a man and a woman in Alliance fatigues talking. As they got closer, they heard the conversation and decided to linger around to see if they had any news about the other theatres of war. "2nd Lieutenant Rizzi, Susan. N7 biotic specialist. Graduate of specialized biotic class 'Fury' training in Rio de Janeiro?" "Yeah that's me! I've been waiting forever for some upgrades. This could really be a lifesaver."The N7 said. "Well, that's what Alliance procurement is here for, and I've got some good news! Procurement has authorized you to be issued the Graal Spike Thrower!"The procurement officer said proudly. "Wha-what? But…I'm long range biotic support. I don't use shotguns!"The N7 biotic marine sputtered.

"Well, the Graal is one of the best heavy shotguns available. We don't just give them to anyone!"The procurement officer tried. "I don't use shotguns! Ever! Do you know how much strain carrying a gun that heavy puts on me? It fucks up my biotics! I sometimes go through entire missions without firing my SMG and pistol at all!"Susan argued back. "I'm telling you, the Graal is like the Captain Shepard of guns! Even better than the S7 Piranha!" "I have never even used a goddamn Katana before, let alone this Piranha thing!"The biotic lieutenant ranted as Megan strained to hold in her laughter while Miranda just sighed and rolled her eyes, facepalming at the whole fiasco unfolding right before her.

"Well that's because you've heard about how fast they chew through thermal clips right? Well no worries! I've talked with the guys upstairs and they're throwing in 5 thermal clip resupply packs. Now you can go to town with a shotgun and never worry about running out of ammo anymore!"The man smiled in a vain attempt to placate the increasingly pissed off N7. "I. Don't. Fucking. Use. Fucking. Shotguns!"She screamed in frustration. "Listen ma'am, I can tell you're unhappy. So here's what I'm going to do: I've got limited stock of a few special goodies…"He trailed off as the N7 cut him off again. "Okay, that would be great. Anything that helps my biotics. Shit, even a single use amplifier would be fine."She sighed.

"Well, I've got a strength enhancer module for your armor! Helps you out in close quarters combat."The officer said as Susan seemed to choke on thin air. "I have biotics so powerful I'm literally destroying everything before they can even get within 25 meters of me. Why the fuck would I need a strength enhancer?!"The fury cried out, unable to process why she would need a strength enhancer. "So I get a shotgun I will _never_ fucking use and extra thermal clips I don't need. And a strength enhancer. You're the reason we're losing this war!" "Hey now. We're all in this together…everyone's hurting. Like those krogan soldiers on Palaven going toe to toe with brutes and rachni?"The procurement officer tried to reason.

"Yeah, what about those guys?" "I'd bet they would _love_ a new shotgun. I only hope the crate of biotic amps we sent them does some good."The procurement officer finished as the fury could only let out a shriek of frustration and unbelief. "Alright mister, I suggest you get Lieutenant Rizzi something she can actually use, or I'm going to make sure you're permanently relegated to scrubbing the head."Megan cut in, having had enough of the incompetence of the procurement officer. "Captain Shepard! Well ma'am, the supply lines-" "No excuses, mister. Understand me?"The redhead said emphatically as the procurement officer nodded, rubbing his forehead as he walked away to call someone on his omnitool.

"Thanks Captain Shepard. These Alliance procurement guys are dumber than a brick wall. Pleasure to meet you."The biotic thanked as they shook hands. "Don't mention it. I was on the receiving end of this kind of procurement stupidity during Elysium. Asked for a crate of medigel to tend to everyone and myself, they end up dumping a crate of weapon stabilizers in front of us."Megan snorted at the memory. "Yeah. Well, thanks again Captain."The lieutenant saluted and Megan returned it. "Susan? Hey Susan! What're you doing here?"Jade called out as she turned to face the engineer. "Jade! Long time no see!"Susan exclaimed as they hugged. "I know right? So, where you assigned to?"The Texan asked.

"I'm assigned to a strike squad. There's 3 turians, and I shit you not, one of them has a jetpack, and then there's 3 N5 guys. Two assaults and one sniper. Oh and there's this one female turian cabal too. She's got a mean-ass biotic charge. What about you?"Susan asked in return. "Well, I was assigned to Captain Shepard's crew. Haven't been on the Normandy long, but I gotta say that crazy shit seems to be the one thing that is normal when on Shepard's crew."Jade replied with a smirk, gesturing at Megan. "Well, don't let me keep you. Hey, kick some Reaper ass out there for me, alright?"Susan smiled as Jade smiled back. "Alright then. You stay alive and slap a Reaper for me."Jade bade goodbye as Susan walked off.

"Old friend?"Megan asked as the trio walked to the arena. "Yeah. We were bunkmates ever since basic all the way up to N7 training. She's a little nutty at times, but she's fun to hang around."Jade replied. "Wow. That's a long friendship; I'm surprised you 2 remember each other."Miranda remarked as Jade shrugged. "Well, the bonds you build up at Basic are pretty much unbreakable, but when you get to N7, you're basically BFFs." "So Cassie, do you meet up with your old friends from N7 training?"Miranda asked her wife. "Yeah whenever we can...which has been over 4 years now. It's been too long…I hope they're still alive and in one piece. There was this one guy in the squad, Tyrone Dodson. He was my buddy and he was a complete riot. Called him Jester."Megan smiled fondly in memory.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but he's the one who held the highscores for the Killhouse and jungle training simulations for more than 10 years right?"Jade asked as Megan nodded. "Yep, that's him. He's pretty much the Alliance's go-to guy for counter piracy and counter insurgency ops. No idea where he is now."The redhead confirmed as they met up with Michael, Nicole, Grunt, Javik and Reznov were there waiting for them. "Ready to go in? We got a simulation room for the next 4 hours."Michael said as they collected their helmets, vests and guns. "Toy guns…toy guns…wait, that name is really familiar…"Miranda muttered as she stared at the top scores board while putting on her vest as Megan looked at the board as well.

"Wait what? Barla Von?! He got 9002?!"Megan squeaked, her eyes pretty much bugging out in shock as she saw the top of the leader board. "You know him?"Nicole asked as she checked her X9 Tempest replica, which was basically just a laser tag rifle. "He's a volus, one of Liara's contacts that I got in touch with to help extract one of Liara's hit squads by passing on their location to an N7 strike squad. Wow he outscored Captain Bailey. Wait…Al Jilani was here too. Bitch."The redhead replied as she slung the borrowed X15 Vindicator and got ready to go into the arena. "Grr. The gun selection in this place sucks. They don't even have a machine gun!"Grunt grumbled as he fiddled with the X8 he loaned. "This place has got X8s, X15s and X55s man. That's not enough?"Jade asked as she holstered her X9.

"No! More guns more fun!"Grunt disagreed. "So Wrex just let you go from being his bodyguard?"Miranda asked as Megan moved over to a console to select a map. "Yeah, he doesn't need one anyways. Anyone tries to assassinate him; he'll just rip them apart himself."The young krogan chuckled. "So guys, anyone up for a gold difficulty match on some asteroid base thing?"Megan asked as everyone agreed with her choice. "Gear up and step right into the waiting room. Have fun."One staff, a female turian, said as she ushered the team into a dark room with a red light. After a few seconds of waiting with weapons ready, a buzzer went off, the light turned green and the door swung open to reveal a rather convincing asteroid base with a sat dish at the centre.

"Geth are advancing on the comm tower. Defend it at all costs."A synthesized voice sounded over the speakers as Megan and her team rushed out and saw that the arena was surrounded by spectators on all sides on the higher levels. "Spectators? Nobody said anything about that!"Megan remarked as she gunned down a holographic geth while sprinting to cover. "What, you didn't know that? This is where the finals of the Ultimate Soldier Challenge are held every year."Michael said as he sniped a geth with his X92 Mantis. There were 10 waves, and each wave got increasingly difficult as they were forced to hold their ground around the sat dish. A quick glance at the scoreboard showed that Javik was in the lead, followed closely by Reznov and finally Megan.

"Hey old man! It's only a combat simulation!"Megan yelled, reaving a geth hunter into nothing as Javik reloaded his X8. "And that is why primitives are miserable in combat."Javik muttered as Reznov was putting down geth quickly with his X8 right next to him. "This is the final wave. Get ready, the leader will be showing up soon."The computerized voice announced as a huge horde of geth rushed in from all directions, and there were literally a dozen geth primes in the waves. "Oh, balls-fucker!"Megan cursed as a barrage of rockets from a prime forced her into cover. "Haha! Now this is madness!"Reznov bellowed in glee as he tossed a few grenades all around, blowing apart several geth. "Yeah! Now this is getting fun!"Grunt guffawed in agreement, firing a carnage shot.

Just as the wave was about to finally peter out, the computer voice sounded once again. "Watch out operators, the leader of the geth has entered the area. Good luck." "Huh…wonder what that is."Miranda wondered as she slammed a geth into a few others with her biotics, killing 4 of the geth and getting a large enough multiplier to leapfrog Michael into 4th place. Jade and Nicole were doing an excellent job of locking down their sector at close range with Nicole warping geth and Jade overloading them, both women gunning down any geth that managed to survive with their SMGs. "It's time to die!"A splitting figure of Megan yelled as it charged them. "_Really?! Fucking really?!_ A holo of myself as the enemy leader?!"Megan screamed in outrage as the crowd watching went wild.

"All focus fire on her!"Reznov laughed as he emptied an entire thermal clip at Megan's holographic clone, forcing it to roll away as a geth prime fired at Reznov. "Yeah, laugh it up you assholes."Megan grumbled as she fired at another geth trooper while her entire team focused their fire on the holographic clone, chuckling to themselves. The replica of Megan snuck its way up to their lines while the remaining geth distracted them and before anyone knew it, it jumped right over the barricades, swinging a vicious kick at Javik that floored the Prothean. Reznov swung a huge fist at holographic Megan, but it easily ducked his blow and grabbed his meaty forearm, punching him once in the armpit, kicking his legs from under him before flipping him onto his face.

"Oh, you _bitch_."Megan snarled as she swung her rifle butt at her holographic foe, barely missing as it ducked. "That's all you got, you stupid fuck?"The hologram taunted as it knocked Megan's rifle away and threw a punch which the redhead sidestepped. "It's on now, you two bit whore!"The real Megan snarled as she feinted with a left jab before viciously kneeing the holographic Megan, knocking the wind out of it. "Did she really just call herself a two bit whore?"Nicole wondered aloud as she ducked to avoid a rocket barrage from a half dozen primes which had decided to converge on the position she and Jade were holding. Grunt, on the other hand, was having a grand time as he finally started racking up kills thanks to the geth troopers that swarmed his position.

"500 points for each hit landed on the clone? Bullshit!"Michael swore as he quickly worked the bolt of his Mantis rifle, dropping another geth rocket trooper with a headshot. Megan was quickly racking up the points, easily surpassing Reznov, who was busy beating the shit out of a geth hunter that attempted to sneak up on him with its own shotgun, and slowly but surely catching up to Javik, who had just taken down a geth pyro. Suddenly, the hologram hit Megan with a biotic blast, sending her crashing against a crate. Just then, Miranda jumped in, delivering a mean kick to the hologram's knees, making it cry out in pain and fall to its knees. The brunette then spun the clone around to punch it in the face, but was thrown aside with biotics.

"I should go. Go kill this bitch."The hologram growled in an uncanny likeness of Megan's voice as she advanced on Megan, who had punched through the armor and circuitry of a geth hunter than had pounced on her when she was downed. Megan lashed out with a kick which the hologram caught easily and was about to break the redhead's leg when Miranda delivered a hard chop to the hologram's shoulder blades, making it drop Megan's leg before viciously snapping the neck of the hologram, which winked out of existence. "Hey, you alright?"Miranda asked as she helped her wife back onto her feet. "Yeah I'm fine. Do I really sound like that?"Megan grunted, sighing at Miranda's nod and smirk as just seconds later, a klaxon sounded, signaling the end of the match.

"And in first place, we have…Javik with 9472 points! In 2nd place is Captain Megan Shepard with 9153 points! In 3rd place is Operations Chief Viktor Reznov with 8850 points!"The computerized voice announced as Jade and Nicole started cursing. "Goddammit! Only 5685 points?"Nicole cursed as she realized that she was right at the bottom of the scoreboard. "Bullshit…how can it be possible that I only have 6083 points?!"Jade complained upon seeing that she was 2nd from bottom. "Not bad Miri, you're 4th with 8556 points."Megan nudged her brunette wife as Michael began grumbling as the crew walked out of the room to loud cheers and applause from both the staff and spectators.

After agreeing to let the Arena management broadcast the match for a hefty fee, Megan and Miranda parted ways and headed back to the penthouse that Anderson had lent them, taking a few articles of clothing before heading back to Aaron Lawson's penthouse, where Aaron was busy sifting through information on his terminal while Carla helped him filter it. "Hey mum, hey dad."Miranda greeted as everyone hugged. "Had fun last night?"Aaron asked. "Yeah, we sure did Aaron. Plus, we didn't get arrested."Megan laughed along with everyone save for Miranda, who was looking at her with an exasperated expression.

"You have to pick the kids up in about a couple of hour's right? Wanna go out for lunch and go do some grocery shopping with us?"Carla asked as she stretched a little. "Sure! We rarely get to spend time together."Miranda smiled as they left and did just that. They had lunch at a highly rated Presidium bistro, chatting about the war and the effects it was having on the galaxy. The economy was doing very badly, but the surprising thing was that the volus were really stepping up to the plate, selflessly lending vast amounts of credits to the turian and human war effort, which was unprecedented as the volus were notorious and commonly mocked for being extremely stingy with their money.

They then went to a large gourmet shop to buy ingredients, and while they were picking out asari carrots (a colloquial term given to an asari vegetable that resembled a carrot but was blue colored), Aaron spoke up. "Hey girls, me and Carla are attending a fundraiser for the war tomorrow at the Silver Coast Casino. If you could attend, it would seriously boost the profile and funds collected for the fundraiser."He told his daughters as they nodded. "Silver Coast? That glitzy casino on the Silversun Strip right? Wanna go, Miri?"Megan deferred to her spouse as she nodded. "Sure, why not? It's for a good cause after all."Miranda agreed as Aaron smiled. "Thanks girls. This will be a massive shot in the arm for the fundraiser."

"Wait, I just realized that I don't have any dresses."Miranda said as it dawned on Megan as well. "Well, there's still 45 minutes before the kids finish classes. You girls go buy a nice dress and then pick up the kids. Don't worry, Carla and I will get the grocery shopping done. Go on, get something nice."Aaron shooed them off as they hugged both Aaron and Carla before hurrying off to a boutique, where Megan picked out a short black leather dress that attracted quite a lot of wandering eyes from the other store patrons when she came out of the dressing room wearing it. Asari, men and even a few women were ogling at the Captain as she presented herself in the dress to her wife. "Mmm…you just look so sexy in that dress."Miranda purred as Megan laughed.

"Well, this is it then. Your turn to model for me."Miranda then went into the dressing room with her dress, and came out a few minutes later. She'd picked out a dead sexy red sleeveless evening gown complete with red latex elbow length evening gloves. The dress was a mix of satin, silk and latex, and there were scandalous holes in the front of the dress where it exposed Miranda's toned abs, 2 pieces of latex converging to form an X to conceal her navel before parting once more till the underside of her breasts, linking up once more to barely contain Miranda's ample breasts before giving way to yet another scandalous hole that showed a tantalizing view of the crest of her bosom and her generous cleavage and her upper chest before finally closing up to form a surprisingly conservative high collar.

Miranda noticed the ogling and the odd drooling of the men, asari and several women in the boutique as well as some envious ones from the corner of her eye, smiling as she approached her other half who was nearly drooling as she stood up. "Damn Miri, you look downright delicious in that dress."Megan growled with desire as she summoned all her restraint not to just grab Miranda, pull her in close and start groping her. "That's what I was going for. Well, let's get these dresses then, we've only got 10 minutes before the kids are dismissed from school."The brunette smiled as they changed back into their much less flattering Alliance casual uniforms before heading off to pay for the dresses and to pick up Zack and Tabby.

They picked up the kids and brought them back to Aaron's place. After helping the kids with some coloring homework and having dinner, Megan and Miranda played with their kids some more until bedtime. After making sure the kids were bathed and both of them read a story each, they tucked Zack and Tabby in before retiring to the guest room they were occupying. "Whew that was tiring. Hey Miri, please wear that dress for me again."Megan requested as she plopped down on the huge bed, stripping off her shirt and tossing it aside as Miranda just smirked, stripping down to her underwear before doing as her wife requested. "God…you are just such a goddamn tease Miri."Megan growled as she roughly grabbed Miranda, pulling her close before groping her ass.

"This dress totally shows off your ass…and your tits. You just look so damn fuckable in this dress."Megan growled, incredibly turned on and attacking Miranda's neck with her lips and teeth, earning pleased purrs from the brunette. They kissed passionately before Megan abruptly pulled down the front of the dress and Miranda's bra to reveal her perfect tits, which Megan immediately attacked. "Oh…oh my Cassie! You really have to learn how to hold it in!"Miranda moaned in pleasure as she deftly unhooked Megan's lace bra, kneading the redhead's firm breasts, getting moans of approval from her. This foreplay continued on for a few more minutes before they finally separated.

"Strip. Now!"Miranda panted commandingly as both women stripped out of all their clothes. "I love it when you're all bossy."Megan said sultrily as she tackled Miranda to the bed with a squeal of surprise from the brunette. "Hush Miri…our kids are sleeping and you mom and dad are watching something downstairs."The redhead cautioned her wife. "Right. Now, my pussy isn't going to lick itself, so Cassie…"Miranda gestured to her wet entrance with a raised eyebrow, getting a giggle out of Megan, who then proceeded to kiss all around Miranda's hot, wet cunt before kissing the soft silken petals, earning moans and whimpers from the busty brunette. After some teasing, Megan finally slid her tongue inside Miranda's vagina.

Miranda began moaning louder before a firm squeeze on her tits from Megan reminded her to quiet down, and she bit on the blanket as her redheaded wife worked her magic between her legs, occasionally spicing it up with a biotic laced kneading of her large breasts. Soon, the fingers came into play as Megan kept lapping at her lover's pussy, savoring the exquisite taste of her Miri. It didn't take much more for Miranda to cum, and she did so violently. Most of her scream of ecstasy was muffled by the blanket between her teeth as she squirted her feminine cum right into Megan's eager and waiting mouth. The redhead lapped it all up faithfully, thoroughly enjoying the sweet taste of her wife's nectar as she helped her ride out the orgasm before moving up to kiss Miranda.

When Miranda recovered, she flipped them both over so that Megan was now the bottom and she began kissing her way down Megan's toned body, pausing to suckle on her breasts as Megan giggled at the stimulation. Once she reached Megan's dripping pussy, Miranda didn't even stop to tease. She just dove right into her wife's most intimate place without ever breaking eye contact, licking and fingering it fervently until Megan came with a muffled cry thanks to the pillow, blasting her feminine juices into Miranda's waiting mouth as Miranda gently brought her back down from her orgasm. Soon, the room was filled with the sounds of their panting as they faced each other and kissed once more.

"I love you Miri." "I love you too Megpie. Scissoring?"Miranda breathed as Megan smiled and nodded. "Let's do it baby." They quickly assumed the position and began to grind their wet pussies together, muffling each other's moans by sucking on the other's toes. Their scissoring increased in speed and fervency as their orgasms approached, and Megan was the first to climax, followed a second later by Miranda as they crushed their lips together to silence their screams. They just lay there in each other's embrace until they had fully regained their ability to speak. "Well…shower? A really cold shower."Megan asked, kissing Miranda as they got up. "Yes, sure. God I need it."Miranda moaned as Megan laughed as they walked off to the bathroom.

**Final notes:****There's going to be one last part covering both the Invasion of the Citadel and the Citadel DLC, so do stick around, cause it's going to be fun! And dear readers, please, don't just favorite my fic. Please take 2 minutes to write a review telling me what you liked and didn't like, or you can just drop a few words of encouragement. It really does mean a lot to me. Well, see you fellow readers soon!**


	46. Citadel Attack

**Author's notes:**** Welcome to chapter 44 of Reunited everybody! Megan and Miranda attend a fundraiser at the casino, meet their squadmates at the bar, and nothing bad could possibly happen. Right? If any of you have suggestions on what I could write in future chapters please don't hesitate to PM me. As usual, here's the link to my account: members. Adultfanfiction profile. Php? No=1296890817&view=story (just remove the spaces between the periods and you'll get there).**

Megan smiled at the applause that was directed at her and Miranda after they gave a compelling speech during the fundraiser for the war effort. They made their way off stage and were greeted by a hug from both Aaron and Carla. "Attagirl. I knew you 2 would do me proud up there. From what I'm hearing, the donations collected are probably going to increase by at least 50 percent. That's absolutely massive."Aaron said proudly as they rejoined the crowd, mingling around before Miranda decided to have a go at the roulette wheel. After talking to an awestruck turian shipping magnate, Megan moved on to join her wife at the roulette wheel.

"Dammit. This game is more rigged than an election in the Terminus."Miranda cursed as she lost 500 credits. "Trying an evening out on the town, hmm Miri? Gosh you look fantastic in that dress."Megan purred as she wrapped an arm around her wife's waist. "Mmm I know."Miranda smiled back at her redheaded wife. "Finally we have ourselves some breathing room to just relax and enjoy each other."Megan sighed as she watched her Miri place another bet. "You're right. I'm just…not used to it. Feeling a bit lost…it's kind of sad really. I got to thinking we all needed a break. No point in saving the galaxy if we can't enjoy it once in a while."The brunette replied as the wheel spun.

"Well, color me surprised. The slave driver Miranda Anne Shepard thinking of taking a break?"Megan teased as Miranda laughed. "Arse. But I don't blame you, I can be…severe." "You're focused. Believe me, I fully understand that. "I was thinking about our talk last night in the shower. About having a normal life. Damn it, not again! I'm not very good at this. Truth is Cassie; I'm not very good at being normal either. Bit of a disaster, really."Miranda sighed as once again, she lost 500 credits. "It's ok Miri. We all need practice."Megan smiled as she kissed her on the cheek. "Well, any ideas, Mrs. Shepard?" "Oh I've got some ideas. Miri, you're here, you're beautiful, and I have you all to myself."The redhead purred into the shell of Miranda's ear as she fully embraced the brunette from behind.

"So tonight I'm just going to be a regular girl taking out her best girl for a fun night out on the town."The Spectre finished with another kiss, on Miranda's neck this time. "No being space heroes or super spies?"Miranda teased. "Just bright lights, a few games, some good drinks…and hopefully a little steamy action later on. Agreed?"Megan purred. "We need a break Cassie. Twice in 2 days is more than enough. But I like the general idea. We definitely need some wine."Miranda giggled back. "Waiter, get us 2 glasses of Chardonnay."Megan said to a nearby waiter, who nodded and went off to fulfill the order. "You're pretty sexy when you're pushy. What now?"Miranda purred back.

"Let's spin that wheel and see what happens."Megan replied as Miranda placed a bet and did just as Megan said. "The odds are against us, you know."The brunette leaned back to look into Megan's honey green eyes. "Maybe, but I've got a great feeling about this."The redhead replied just as the waiter returned with the wine, and they toasted each other, sipping on the wine just as Miranda's bet won 5000 credits. "See? I told you…let me try."Megan said as Miranda smiled at her, letting the redhead take her place as she embraced her redheaded wife from behind. After about 15 minutes, Megan and Miranda finally left the table having lost only 7000 credits. "Boy, you weren't joking when you said that this was more rigged than a Terminus election."Megan grumbled as they headed up to the lounge upstairs.

They saw Thomas, Viktor, Michael and James enjoying themselves in one of the booths, and all of them were dressed in their Alliance formals, save for Michael, who was dressed in a sharp suit instead. "Wonder what they're doing here. I'm surprised that Reznov and James can afford to come to this place."Miranda commented as they sat at the bar, perching themselves delicately on high chairs. "Well, a lieutenant's pay isn't that shitty these days. Thomas is probably going to have to foot the bill though."Megan replied as they ordered up some Serrice Ice Brandy, sipping away as they quietly watched the people around them move. "Good God, they're on Hallex."The brunette groaned as she saw them all down a distinctive green pill.

"They're users? Huh, guess I'm going to have a little chat with them when they sober up."Megan muttered as she watched them down it with shots of gin. They continued chatting for awhile before being interrupted by loud, raucous laughs from the men as the redhead sighed. "Great. This is only the giggles stage of Hallex…they've got 4 more stages to go. Well, at least the 'Tripping Major Ballsack' stage comes fast and leaves fast, but I'm worried about the 'Fuck Yeah Motherfucker' stage. Hey Nyla, hey Jentha. Wow, I think this is the 1st time I've ever seen you ladies in dresses."Megan greeted the asari Spectre and her girlfriend as they approached and seated themselves at the bar beside Megan and Miranda.

"Yeah, and I'm reminded why."Jentha complained as she fiddled with her dress. "You two should wear dresses more often. You look gorgeous. So, what're you doing here?"Miranda asked as Jentha ordered 2 glasses of chardonnay for her and Nyla. "Well, Spectre intel says that this bar and casino is owned by Elijah Khan, one of the biggest drug and slaving lords in the galaxy, and we finally have more than proof to convict him in the court of law. I'm moving in to take him down."Nyla whispered as she eyed Thomas, Viktor, Michael and James warily as they roared with laughter. "They're on Hallex, the idiots. You need any help?"Megan whispered back. "Yeah sure as long as we're not interrupting your date night. But security's watching us, so let's have a drink 1st."The asari Spectre replied.

"Don't worry, it's a nice change of pace from the fundraiser me and Megan are attending. Cheers to us."Miranda replied with a smile as all 4 women raised their glasses and toasted each other, sipping on their drinks casually. "I'm pretty sure we knew all about his dirty dealings a long time ago. So why wait until now to bring this scumbag in?"Megan asked. "Well, just last week, he sold off an entire shipload of asari refugees to several Terminus planets, most notably Illium. Some shock journalist got wind of that and it was the biggest news all of 2 weeks ago until we cured the genophage and krogan troops began deployment on Palaven, and it blew up in the Council's face. Public backlash was some of the worst the Council has ever seen, discounting the reaction when the Reapers hit."Nyla explained.

"Typical Council attitude. The only time they're actually willing to do anything is after something blows up in their faces."Miranda scoffed. "I'm not surprised really. Looking around here, you'd think that life was still normal and the Reapers are nonexistent."Jentha replied as she finished off her red wine. "Looks like the security are a little more preoccupied with Thomas and his merry bunch. Time to go."Megan said, warily watching as 3 security personnel that were stalking Nyla and Jentha turned their attention to Thomas and his merry bunch as they were getting noisy. "Alright. Got guns?"Nyla asked as the 4 women quickly moved in on Elijah Khan's office. Megan pointed to her clutch while Miranda patted her small evening bag, hanging from her shoulder.

"Well, this is like Conartix Angels. Girls taking down bad guys in dresses, hiding their guns in elegant clutches and shit."Jentha remarked, getting soft giggles from the other 3 women. They ducked into a dim corridor, walking briskly as they hurried to Khan's office. "Hey, what're you doing back here? This place is off limits!"A turian security guard demanded as they walked on. "Nyla T'Lokk, Spectre. Step aside and you'll be fine."The asari Spectre commanded as the turian reached for his earpiece. Before his talons could reach it, however, Nyla and Megan had knocked him out. The redhead flattened him with a hard right uppercut and Nyla biotically threw him into a wall, knocking him out and Jentha and Miranda kept walking on, their high heels clicking loudly on the floor.

Both Spectres quickly caught up with Miranda and Jentha as they waited by the door to the office. Miranda had her S5 Phalanx drawn while Jentha had her X77 Paladin drawn. Both Megan and Nyla drew their own pistols and stacked up by the door. "Jenny, the door please."Nyla asked her lover sweetly as Megan and Miranda smiled, as Jentha began hacking the door lock. Soon enough, the door slid open and all 4 women stormed into the room, not as fast as they would've liked thanks to the high heels. "Khan, we're not here to kill you, we're just here to arrest you. So I'd advise not resisting, unless you decide that your brains are going to be a really nice wall décor."Nyla rattled off in a bored tone as the middle aged man froze, his eyes darting between all the ladies.

"You don't know who you're trying to arrest, don't you? I will have you know I have good friends in the highest places in galactic government-" "That have no jurisdiction or influence whatsoever. I'm a Spectre and I'm above the law. This means that you're well and truly fucked, Mister Khan."The asari Spectre interrupted the slaving and drug lord as his eyes went as wide as saucers as he desperately reached for the alarm on his desk, but Miranda threw him backwards with a biotic blast before his hand could even get halfway to the alarm. He tumbled backwards, falling out of his comfortable chair and ingloriously onto the floor as Nyla moved in and handcuffed him, manhandling him out of the room alongside her girlfriend and Megan and Miranda.

"Hey, thanks for your help ladies. I've got another Spectre waiting outside to take this guy into custody, so I and Jenny will join you for more drinks later."Nyla thanked the couple as they frog marched Khan towards the main entrance, glaring at any security personnel who looked like they were going to go for their guns. The security was smart enough to stay out of it, and they handed off Khan to Nyla's turian Spectre partner without incident before going back into the casino, where they were accosted by Miranda's parents, as Nyla and Jentha walked on. "Miranda, did you just arrest Elijah Khan? You know; the owner of this casino?"Aaron asked. "I know. He finally did himself in by selling off an entire shipload of asari refugees as slaves, and a journalist sensationalized it."Miranda replied.

"Yes, I know all about the slave trade and drug dealing he's doing a long time ago. I'm just surprised that you guys finally made a move to arrest the scumbag."The older Lawson commented, sipping on his wine. "Well, we finally have more than enough evidence to throw this bastard into jail for a long, long time. Plus, the Council had to act on this one; otherwise they'd be seen as useless."Megan explained as Carla nodded. "About damn time. Say, where did Ori say she was again?" "She's having a movie date with Danner mum."Megan replied. "I sure hope they aren't watching a porn movie, otherwise-"Aaron's sentence was cut off with a grunt of pain as Carla pinched him hard. "Shush, you. Well, you girls go have fun with your friends while we old people get drunk."Carla laughed, shooing her daughters away.

When Megan and Miranda got back to the bar, Nyla and Jentha were already there sharing a bottle of red wine, and they were surprised to see Ashley and Jack seated there as well. Ashley was in a short, tight fitting blue Alliance dress while Jack was dressed in an Alliance uniform. "Hey, what are you 2 doing here?"Megan asked as she and Miranda took their seats next to Ashley. "Well, Ash just got asked to be a Spectre by that Udina dickface, so we're here to celebrate!"Jack smiled, squeezing Ashley's bum through the dress she wore as she squeaked. "Wow, you got chosen to be a Spectre? Congrats Ash! So, did you say yes?"Megan congratulated. "Well, I told Udina that I'd think about it 1st before saying anything."Ashley replied as she took a sip of her honey mead.

"That's good. Being a Spectre takes a whole lot of dedication and work. Take as long as you want to consider the offer before saying anything."Nyla advised as Ashley nodded. "Yeah, that's for sure. I'm probably going to say yes though. I mean, a chance like this is too good to pass up. I relish the challenges and responsibilities that this new position is going to bring. Plus, I can bring Jack along as my personal psychotic biotic sidekick."The Latina soldier joked, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. "Is there any particular reason why Udina chose you?"Miranda asked. "Well, it was mainly thanks to Anderson and Hackett recommending me, but Udina said he needed someone who was at the front of this war from the start and embodied Alliance values well."Ashley replied.

"I see. Well, here's to hoping that your shit pay gets better."Jentha laughed, raising her glass of red in a toast as all the ladies clinked their glasses together. "Amen to that Jentha."Ashley smiled back as all the women sipped their drinks, relaxing. "Hey Nyla, you're like 500 this year, right?"Jack asked as she swigged her batarian ale. "505 to be exact. Why?" "Well, I heard all sorts of stuff about asari wanting to start a family and all that shit once they hit matron. So, are you planning for it?"Jack asked. "I probably will consider that with Jentha after this war's over. But I'm not going to quit the Spectres anytime soon though; I like the job too much. Although admittedly, some of the jobs are complete shit."Nyla answered with a smile.

"Oh-ohmygod a fucking unicorn! Holy shit!"Michael bellowed from the booth where he was seated in as Megan groaned. "Great…they're in the 'Tripping Major Ballsack' stage. Let's hope they snap out of it fast enough before they get thrown out of the club." "These stupid fucks are on Hallex huh? Lightweights."Jack scoffed as everyone save for Ashley looked at her incredulously. "Lightweights? Are you fucking kidding me?"Jentha choked. "Yeah, don't mind Jack. Her nostrils are like Aish Ashland's pussy; she's had everything in there."Ashley laughed as all the ladies burst out laughing. "That could easily become a classic Williams. I'm surprised you didn't wax poetic for that."Miranda smirked.

"So, I'm probably going to accept the Spectre appointment seeing that Jackie's going to kill me painfully if I don't. Since we're at the bar…are you ready to see who the real Spectre is and who are the pretenders?"Ashley winked as Nyla chortled. "Pretender huh? I wonder…who's still wearing their training bra?"Megan shot back. "Laugh it up Captain. It's all downhill from here. Rules are simple: All shots down at the same time. Hesitate and it's game over. Barman, get the 3 of us vanrial shots and don't stop."Ashley ordered. "Vanrial? That salarian swill has an alcohol content of 91.56 percent!"Miranda sputtered. "Don't worry, Ash is a total lightweight. She's totally out of her league on this one."Megan assured her as the barman served them the shots with a knowing smile.

"Uh-huh. Glamorous and beautiful superstar Spectre agent goes 1st. Sorry ass pretenders next."Ashley snorted as she downed the shot, wincing at the burn as both Megan and Nyla did likewise. "I'll try to go easy on you so you don't break a nail…princess."Nyla taunted with a huge grin on her face as Megan, Jack and Jentha burst out in laughter. "You did not just say that." "Oh, I sure did. Come on, _princess_."The asari Spectre chuckled as Ashley grabbed the shot the barman slid to her. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy humiliating you 2."Ashley growled as she downed the shot alongside Megan and Nyla. "Hey Ash, know any poems about crying like a little girl?"Megan smirked, the alcohol beginning to get to her.

Ashley just gave Megan the middle finger as the next 3 shots were slid over, and the 3 Spectres downed them, Nyla coughing a bit as the salarian liquor burned her throat. "Cheap shot, Megan. I expected better from you."Ashley scoffed. "Oh, I'm just saving my best moves for later."The Captain grinned as Ashley folded her arms across her chest. "Best moves? At least if you're drunk you've got an excuse for how you dance."She laughed as they downed another shot as the concern on Miranda's face got more pronounced. "Boom! I'm on a roll."The brunette soldier cheered as Nyla laughed. "Please Lieutenant Williams; I can do this all night. Come at me, little girl." "We may have to. And oh, it's on now."The Lieutenant shot back at the asari as they were surrounded by batarians.

"Hey you! My friend doesn't like Alliance types, and neither do I."A scarred batarian growled, punching Megan on the arm as the redhead's biotics flared up. "Hey asshat, we're in the middle of something."Ashley growled as another batarian stepped up to shove her against the bar. "I don't like you Alliance either." "Rain check?"Nyla suggested as all the women just sighed. "Yeah. Guess so."Ashley sighed as the women dismounted their chairs and hit back at the dozen strong group of batarians. Miranda biotically threw one into the booth Viktor and the men were in and caught another in a headlock while Jack punched a batarian's lights out before flinging another one away with her biotics. Jentha was busy wrestling with a batarian.

Nyla kicked one of the batarians trying to grab her bond mate in the crotch, earning a howl from him before she smashed his head against the bar, knocking him out. Megan and Ashley, however, weren't doing so well thanks to them being more affected by the liquor. Ashley fell to the floor as a batarian landed a hard punch to her face, and Megan took a kick in the abdomen just as Thomas, Viktor, Michael and James charged in with wild whoops and yells. Thomas' biotic enhanced punch sent a batarian flying over the bar as he drop kicked another one. Viktor bashed one batarian into unconsciousness with his bare hands before grabbing the batarian that was holding Megan in a headlock, hoisting him overhead before throwing him against the bar with a loud bark of laughter.

James had pinned one batarian who was kicking Ashley, who had just swept a batarian's feet from underneath him before kicking him in the face as she lay on the floor, to the bar top as he rained punches on the batarian until the alien went limp. The last one was dispatched quickly by a flurry of blows and ended in a vicious knee to the face from Michael as security trained their guns on the group. Miranda's dress was slightly askew, as was Nyla's. Jentha's dress was badly rumpled, but Megan and Ashley's dresses were almost completely ruined. "It's alright guys, Captain Shepard of the Spectres. I got this under control."Megan held up a hand at the security personnel as she nursed her bruised jaw while the rest of the women save for Ashley, who was nursing her stomach with Jack.

"Jesus Christ. Spectres really fuck _everything_ up."One human security officer grumbled as he holstered his weapon and dispersed along with the others. "Fuck yeah! Still wanna fuck with us, Mister Batarian Motherfucker? Taste my balls, yeah!"Michael hooted as he teabagged an unconscious batarian as the other men grunted happily in response. "That's right you wanker, attack the ladies and I'm gonna shit on you with my mates!"Thomas yelled at another unconscious batarian as he kicked the limp alien a few more times. Reznov was laughing and swearing in Russian as he sat on a groaning batarian, punching the defenseless batarian a few more times as James just slung the batarian he'd punched out on the bar onto the floor, laughing as he did so.

"Alright boys, right good one we gave to these fucking sods!"Thomas cheered as the other guys cheered with him, high fiving each other as Megan and Miranda stood there with arms crossed, their expressions less than pleased as Megan 'ahem-ed' to get their attention."While I'm grateful for the timely assist, I've gotta say that I'm less than happy about your Hallex consumption gentlemen."The redheaded Spectre said in her most commanding voice as the men groaned. "Come on Lola, we're not addicts. Besides, we just did what we did in self defense since that motherfucker kinda bashed into our night out."James protested as he gestured to the batarian Miranda had flung into their booth, who was still lying amongst the wreckage and spilt alcohol unconscious.

"Addicts or not, all of you were still using. I understand the need to relax, but using Hallex is crossing the line."Miranda said sternly as the men stood around like schoolboys chastised by their teacher. "Nyla, Jentha, so sorry for dragging you 2 into this fight."Megan apologized to the asari and her bond mate as they smiled. "It's alright Captain, I enjoy a good bar brawl every now and then. Kind of awkward to do it in dresses, but it was fun."Jentha laughed. "Well, it's time to drag these idiots out before they cause any more trouble."Megan said as the women led the men out of the bar and back to the penthouse. "Thank God we managed to get here without any problems. Viktor, what the hell are you doing?"Ashley asked as Reznov jumped atop the coffee table.

"I am best singer on Citadel! Aaahh-yaaah-yaah-yaaaahh! Yah-yah-yah, yaaaahh-yah-yah!"Reznov belted out as the rest of the guys began jeering as Megan pulled the Russian down from the coffee table. "Goddammit Reznov, you get your ass to bed _now_. Same goes for you morons. Girls, drag these jackasses to bed."Megan ordered just as Danner and Oriana came in through the door, Oriana with a large cup of soda in one hand and Danner was burdened by a whole collection of shopping bags. "What's wrong with them?"Oriana asked as Ashley punched Thomas in the gut, abruptly stopping his crazy rave dance as he slumped onto the couch with a loud 'oof'. "The idiots took Hallex, and they're in the 2nd last stage of its effects."Miranda sighed.

"Well skipper, here's hoping that the brass don't get wind of what happened tonight, otherwise we're going to have a lot to answer for."Ashley grunted as she threw James onto the bed as Megan did the same for Reznov. Fortunately, the men had finally entered the last stage of Hallex before it wore off. "Finally they hit the asleepyness stage. Well, just accept the Spectre appointment and you'll get away with it."Megan sighed as the women walked out of the room to see Nyla and Miranda carrying a loudly snoring Michael into a bedroom. "Well skipper, are you planning on it?"The brunette laughed. "Well, sort of. God, I need some salve for this bruise."Megan winced as she gingerly nursed the sore spot on her jaw as Danner did a spit take as he drank Oriana's soda.

"What happened to you 2?"Danner asked in shock as she saw Megan and Ashley's bruises. "Bar fight, don't worry about it. Oh, you've got 4 drunken guys crashing here tonight, so don't get too alarmed tomorrow."The redhead said casually as Danner rolled his eyes. "Yeah got it Captain. You gonna stay here tonight?" "Nah, I and Miri are going back to Dad's place. We're actually leaving now."Megan replied as she held Miranda's hand. "Alright then boss lady. You take care of yourself."Danner waved goodbye as Oriana came up to hug both women. "Hey Megan, try not to get beat up next time. Love you sis."Oriana said as she hugged Miranda. "We love you too. No hanky panky with Danner tonight!"Miranda warned Oriana was the entire group made their way to the door.

"Killjoy. Goodnight Megan."Oriana stuck out her tongue at Miranda as the doors swished close. Megan, Miranda, Ashley, Jack, Nyla and Jentha bade each other goodbye, heading back to their places in pairs. On the drive back to Aaron's penthouse, Miranda turned to Megan. "You really got beaten up badly back there, didn't you? I'll get you an icepack when we're home."The brunette remarked as Megan sighed. "Thanks for ruining my ego Miri." "You know I love you Megpie. I should probably get some water for you and some salve for your bruises."Miranda said as she pulled up to a Presidium convenience store and parked outside, going in and buying a bottle of water and some salve for Megan quickly.

Just as the brunette was coming out, she saw a figure glaring at her intently from the corner of her eye as she whirled around to confront the figure. She caught a glimpse of the man as her memory kicked in and identified the man in a split instant. _Kai Leng_. Miranda thought as her biotics flared up as the indoctrinated assassin disappeared. The brunette ran to the spot where she had last seen the assassin and she scanned the area wildly as the few passersby looked at her oddly. She then hurried back to the aircar where Megan was waiting. "Miri, what's wrong? What happened?"Megan asked, concerned that her wife was in such a flustered state. "I swear I just saw Kai Leng standing right there."Miranda said as she closed the door, passing the water and salve to Megan.

"Kai Leng? Why would that bastard be here?"Megan wondered as she gently applied the salve to her bruises. "I don't know either, but if he's here, that means bad news."Miranda scowled as she drove back home. The minute both women stepped through the door, they were confronted by Aaron and Carla. "Miranda Anne Shepard, you better explain yourself! Aaron and I were just having some friendly chitchat with Rupe Elkoss, the owner of Elkoss Combine, and then the next thing I know, all hell's broken loose and then you and your friends are dragging men through the front door!"Carla demanded as she gasped at seeing Megan's bruises. "Megan Cassandra Shepard! What happened to you?"She demanded, reaching for one of the larger bruises as Megan quickly swatted her hand away.

"Bar brawl with a bunch of drunken batarians mum. They threw the 1st punches, and we were forced to act in self defense."Miranda defended her wife and herself as Aaron hemmed. "Huh, would they happen to be a dozen batarians all dressed in sharp suits that just came out of a private room?" "Yeah, why? You know them, Aaron?"Megan asked. "Yes. Well, it looks like you ladies had the pleasure of meeting Brak Thon'kal, the CFO of Batarian State Arms, and his cronies. He's openly anti-human, and he's pissed about Bahak and about the general predicament the batarians have found themselves in."Aaron explained. "Well, that explains why he said that he didn't like Alliance types."Megan muttered. "Go to sleep girls. That's the only way you'll ever stay out of trouble."Carla sighed as she pushed the women to the bedrooms.

The next morning, Megan, Miranda, Thomas and James were seated outside Councilor Udina's office. Apparently, the brass and Udina had gotten wind of the bar brawl the previous night and they had summoned all the Alliance personnel responsible to Udina's office. Jack and Ashley arrived next, followed by Reznov last. "Great. Guess my wish didn't happen."Ashley sighed as Megan nudged her. "Like I said before, be a Spectre and be safe from any repercussions. I'm probably going to pull Spectre status on Udina to see him lose his shit just for shits and giggles."The redhead chuckled as Thomas cracked his knuckles. "As for you, Mister Hansen, you're probably in the shit. I'm pretty sure your Hallex consumption hasn't gone unnoticed."Megan continued as Thomas sighed.

"Great." "Councilor Udina will see you now."A young blonde aide said as she led them into the office, where Udina and Anderson were waiting. "Shepard, this is an outrage! You very nearly sabotaged a crucial fundraiser for the war effort with your hooliganism and you've just created another political shitstorm! Brak Thon'kal is now crying to everyone around him and it's creating a complete mess of things! And your conduct shames the Alliance!"Udina ranted through clenched teeth. "Councilor, Brak and his thugs initiated contact. We were forced to retaliate in order to ensure our own safety."Miranda countered before Megan held up a hand and stepped forward.

"You forget who you're talking to Udina. I may have an Alliance rank and have an Alliance ship, but I'm 1st and foremost a Spectre. That means that I'm not accountable to you, and I don't need to take your bullshit. Remember, you did nominate me for this."Megan shot back as Udina went red with rage as Anderson cracked a small smirk. "This-this is an outrage! You are blight on humanity and on the Alliance! And as for the rest of you, I'm disgusted with your lack of proper conduct and I will have you all officially punished!"Udina began ranting as Ashley stepped forward. "With all due respect Councilor, I'll accept the position of Spectre right now."The brunette said as Udina snorted. "How wonderful! Now humanity has not one, but 2 hooligans for Spectres!"

"We need her in that role, Udina. Right now, another human becoming a Spectre is a huge shot in the arm for humanity, and God knows we need that right now. You can get back to your other duties now, Councilor. Regarding the punishment, I'll deal with them in my capacity of a superior officer."Admiral Anderson spoke up, defending his soldiers as Udina waved them off dismissively, turning and heading back to his table. "Fine. The less I deal with these walking political shitstorms, the better." "People, to my office. Now."Anderson commanded as he led the way to the office 3 doors down. Once the office doors had slid shut and everyone was inside, Anderson faced them sternly.

"Captain Hansen, Lieutenant Vega, Operations Chief Reznov. I've received reports about you being on Hallex. While I know that you boys like to go wild on shore leave, but partaking of drugs is crossing the line. I expect a full report on how and who you got the drugs from each of you by the end of today. All of you took part in an expensive bar brawl with some of the most important batarians left after Khar'shan got owned by the Reapers."Anderson said sternly as he left the miscreants to stew for a little longer before speaking up again. "So, did you hit those bastards hard?"Anderson asked with a small smile on his face.

"Yes sir. We beat the shit out of them sir."Megan answered with a shit eating grin as Anderson finally smiled. "Alright. Well, you're all free to go. And Lieutenant Williams, I'll put your name in as a Spectre now. Dismissed."Anderson shooed them away just as explosions were heard and alarms began blaring. "What the fuck?"Jack asked as everyone looked around, save for Anderson. "Commander Bailey, what the hell is going on?"Anderson barked into his omnitool. "Sir, the damn Reapers have invaded! They just dropped outta FTL and they've already overrun the docks and are assaulting C-Sec headquarters!"Bailey replied, his tone panicked as everyone looked out the window to see Reaper drop ships dropping off their payload of troops.

"Fuck! Most of the crew is in the Alliance barracks, right?"Megan asked as everyone nodded. "Yeah, most of them are bunking there. Steve's on the Normandy with Greg and a few others today though."James replied as they ran out of Anderson's office and down the hall to the Alliance security office, where they managed to scrounge up a pair of S27 shotguns for Megan and Jack and X8 and X15 rifles for everyone else. "Steve, this is Shepard! Grab all the ground team's armor and weapons and meet us at the C-Sec HQ loading bay! Get help if you need it!"Megan ordered as she called Cortez. "Roger that ma'am!" "Alright, I'm going back to my place to secure my kids! The rest of you, head down to C-Sec HQ and provide support, and don't get shot! Rally the team to meet there!"Megan ordered.

"Wait! I'm coming with you to secure our family!"Miranda called out as Megan nodded. "Ok Thomas, you take command! Good hunting!"The redhead said quickly before running to the nearest aircar with Miranda following behind as she called Ori and Danner. "Good luck Captain!"Thomas yelled back as he and the rest of the team rushed to C-Sec HQ. Miranda's genetically enhanced reflexes were pushed to their limits as she dodged harvesters and Reaper drop ships on the mad rush back to the penthouse. Fortunately when they reached, no Reapers had hit the area yet. They rushed inside to see Aaron and Carla rushing Zack and Tabby down the stairs. "Are you alright?"Megan panted as she ran up to her family, hugging her children close.

"Yeah. Why are there loud boom boom?"Zack asked as Miranda hugged him. "The bad guys have attacked Zack. Now mommy and daddy have to go deal with them."The brunette replied. "We're going into the safe room. We've got 4 Rampart mechs inside to protect us, so don't worry about us. Carla and I will keep Zack and Tabby safe."Aaron said as he grasped Miranda firmly on the shoulder. "Thank you dad. Alright Zack and Tabby, be good and listen to grandma and granddad, okay? Mommy and Daddy will be back soon."Miranda told her children as she hugged them. "Ok mommy. Go get the bad guys!"Tabby cheered as Megan and Miranda laughed, kissing their children and hugging their parents, escorting them to the safe room before rushing back to C-Sec HQ.

On the way back, they saw utter chaos. Reaper troops were everywhere, randomly gunning down civilians as scattered C-Sec and military forces fought back but to no avail. "Jesus. I wonder how Thomas and the team are doing down there."Megan muttered as Miranda skillfully piloted the aircar to avoid an incoming barrage of rockets from a harvester. "Fuck these sodding dragon things! We're pinned, we're fucking pinned!"Thomas yelled loudly as he felt the reinforced guardrail that he'd taken cover behind judder with the force of the rockets from the harvester as they battled Reaper forces alongside C-Sec in the C-Sec loading bay. "Contact right! No wait, left! Left!"Ashley screamed as she put two quick 3 round bursts from the borrowed Vindicator into an advancing cannibal, putting it down.

"Fuck that, we're goddamn surrounded!"Jack screamed as she sent out another biotic shockwave, scattering cannibals everywhere as Reznov and Ashley, who were next to her, gunned them down? "You mean we can attack them from every direction now?"Viktor shot back as he emptied the remainder of his thermal clip into an advancing commissar, putting it down hard as he reloaded the X8. "Yeah, very funny you crazy Russian bastard! That fucking dragon is killing us!"Jack screamed back as the harvester switched targets, forcing Ashley, Jack and Viktor down behind the security barricade as Thomas, James and a human and turian C-Sec officer with X8 rifles open fire on the harvester, doing everything they could to kill it.

Suddenly, 2 things happened. An aircar crashed into the horde of Reaper troops, mowing down literally dozens before coming to a stop. The doors then swung open and Megan and Miranda jumped out, their biotics flinging Reaper troops everywhere as an Alliance shuttle roared in, blasting the harvester to death with its mounted cannons. With this new boost, the remaining Reaper troops were quickly wiped out as the shuttle landed and opened its door to reveal Joker at the controls and Steve standing at the door, in armor and carrying an X8 Avenger, accompanied by Sarah, Bethany and Greg who were all in armor and toting rifles, as well as Jacob, who quickly jumped out. "Hey guys, got your armor here!"Steve yelled as the Normandy crew took turns to armor up and grab their weapons as the 2 surviving C-Sec officers covered them.

"Have you seen Oriana and Danner?"Miranda asked as she cocked her X60 Harrier assault rifle. "Nope…there's an aircar coming in though. Is that them?"Steve asked as his question was answered as Danner Oriana, and Michael hopped out as soon as it landed and they rushed to the shuttle. "Got your armors here."Greg said as he slid 3 ordinance boxes to them as they quickly unpacked them and armored up. "Alright, did you hear from anyone else? Garrus? Nyla and Jentha? Jade and Nicole?"Megan asked her team. "Uh ma'am, are you referring to Vakarian? If you are, Garrus Vakarian was in C-Sec earlier, he might still be there."The human C-Sec officer answered as Megan nodded. "Thanks. We're getting Garrus and then we'll move on the Councilors."

"Nicole just sent a message that she and Jade are pinned down in the Presidium Commons shopping area. I have no idea about Nyla and Jentha, I can't get through to them."Oriana reported. "Alright everyone, move into C-Sec HQ and clear it out! If Garrus is still in there, he's probably pinned down."Megan ordered as everyone nodded and hurried in. The corridor was strewn with dead C-Sec officers and dead Reaper troops and they followed the sounds of fighting to the main atrium. The rapidly dwindling C-Sec forces were getting overwhelmed as Megan's team entered the fray. "Danner, Ashley, Jack and James, you're on me! We're going upstairs to provide covering!"Thomas yelled as he dashed upstairs with his selected team.

Megan and her team joined the firefight, quickly taking down Reaper troops as Thomas' team eliminated a few Reaper troops upstairs before combining their firepower, and the enemy was eliminated in short order. "Bailey! Hang in there!"Megan urged as she administered medigel to the wounded police commander. "I'll be fine. We need to take back this joint. Without it, C-Sec's gonna be flailing around like a pyjak without a head. Reapers were damned smart; they took it in the 1st push."Bailey grunted as he stood up, picking up an X2 Banshee assault rifle from a dead officer as they moved up. "The nerve centre is one the 3rd floor. This way."Bailey directed as they moved up, quickly clearing out any remaining Reaper troops.

"Good lord. Is this the situation everywhere? Are the Councilors even alive?"Ashley asked as they saw dead C-Sec officers all around the room. "I'll know more when I'm patched in. Here we go…"Bailey muttered as he accessed the main terminal. "Damn it, the Reapers have completely jammed the main channel, but I can set up a new one real quick. Without it, our people have no plan and no chance. Well, look what we've got here…"Bailey said as Megan looked at the screen. "What you got?" "Councilor Esheel was supposed to meet the Executor in her office. 'This move may provoke retaliation'…well that's an understatement. If she's inside her office, she's in trouble."Bailey said.

"Why would she be meeting with the Executor?"Miranda asked. "Usually that means that someone big is about to be prosecuted. The councilor will probably have a clearer picture…for all the good that's gonna do us. We need to find the councilor and get her out of there. Maybe she'll know who caused this shit by letting the Reapers in. "The C-Sec commander grunted. "Roger that, we're moving out. Stay here and stay down."Megan ordered as Bailey nodded. "Hang on, got the new channel up. Now we can talk on this frequency." The redhead nodded and checked the channel, just as her omnitool buzzed with a call from Thane. "Shepard, the Reapers are in control of the docks and they're landing more troops. I'm in a Presidium storefront now, heading to C-Sec headquarters."The drell assassin said as Megan nodded.

"Why C-Sec HQ?" "It's been compromised, and C-Sec's response depends on it. As long as the Reapers hold the headquarters, they hold the station."Thane replied. "Don't bother about that, we've just cleared it out. Just stay safe. Oh, and if you see a blonde biotic with a blonde engineer holed up in the shopping district, ask if their names are Nicole and Jade. If they are, join them. They're part of my team."Megan replied as they moved out of the room. "Got it Shepard. May the Goddess keep you safe from harm."Thane bade as he hung up. "You've got Jade and Nicole's gear, and Garrus' weapons with you, right?"Miranda asked as Danner, Ashley and Viktor nodded. "Da. I have Nicole's armor and weapons." "I got Jade's kit box."Danner replied.

They fought through Reaper infested corridors, cutting them down with ease. Even the heavily armored scions weren't a challenge thanks to Megan, Miranda, Jack and Thomas' biotics stripping away their armor, letting the other team members gun them down with brutal precision. Soon, they came upon a small holdout of a half dozen officers, and Garrus was one of them. The Reaper troops pinning them down found the tables turned as biotics, tech attacks and gunfire cut them down, and a grenade from Reznov finished the firefight with a huge bang. "Good to see you guys. Now you know why I never like not wearing my armor."Garrus drawled as Ashley handed him his Phaeston assault rifle and Krysae sniper rifle.

"Good to see that your golden ass held up you ugly bastard. Where's Kelly?"Megan asked as she applied medigel on the bullet wound on one of the other officer's thigh. "Heh, such a charmer. Kelly's safe and sound in the civilian shelter in C-Sec with the other civilians. It's near to the nerve centre."Garrus explained as he checked his weapons. "Yeah, we missed it. Bailey's at the nerve centre and he's set a new channel on this frequency."Megan replied as she sent the channel to the C-Sec officers' omnitools as well as Garrus'. "Don't worry about it. The thing won't unlock until the emergency condition is lifted, or if Bailey or another higher up overrides it."The turian replied before turning to his ex-colleagues.

"Hill, think you can get these guys to the nerve centre?" "Sure thing Vakarian, you kill a few of these Reaper shitbags for me."The officer, who was an Investigating Sergeant according to the chevrons on his uniform, agreed as Garrus cracked a smile. "Oh, I'll bag more than a few for you." "Okay guys, it should be clear back there. We cleaned house pretty well on the way here."Ashley informed them as they nodded, hurrying back to the nerve centre while expressing their thanks to the Normandy squad. "Hang on, got a call from Thane."Megan signaled for her squad to hold up as she connected the call. "Shepard, I am hiding in the Sensual Azure store in the Presidium storefront with the women you asked me to look out for. Jade has been shot and she needs medigel immediately."Thane began.

"Roger that. We'll be there ASAP, hang in there."The redhead reassured before cutting the connection and heading out of C-Sec HQ and into the Presidium Commons. "Well, at least there are no brutes here."Garrus commented as he overloaded the shield of a commissar before gunning it down with his Phaeston. "Oh shut it, you. Now that you've opened your big mouth and said it out loud, we're gonna get ambushed by them."Thomas grumbled as rounds from his X60 Harrier, combined with Megan's X7 Valkyrie and Michael's X60, eliminated a scion after Miranda biotically warped its armor. Just as they were moving forward, a brute thundered out of a store. "Great, you just _had_ to say it, didn't you?"Thomas growled as they took down the brute as quickly as possible.

After cleaving their way through a considerable amount of Reaper forces, they finally arrived at the Sensual Azure store where Thane had said that they were holed up in. "Alright Captain, you take the girls in and…well, we boys will secure the outside."Michael said awkwardly as the men nodded in unison. "Seriously? You're grown ass men and I'm pretty sure you've all seen some lingerie by now. We're all going in."Megan snorted, striding in and leaving no room for protest as the men tried to act nonchalant. In the dressing rooms, they found Thane, Nicole and Jade. Jade had been shot in the abdomen, the round miraculously missing all her vital organs as she clenched her S7 Eagle pistol hard, her teeth bared in pain as Thane and Nicole tended to her.

"Hey Jade, how do you feel?"James asked as he administered medigel. "Like processed shit run under a fucking Mako."Jade groaned as the beefy lieutenant applied the medigel to the wound, sealing and disinfecting the wound. Soon, Jade sighed in relief as the anesthetic from the gel took effect. "Thane, it's good to see you again. Are you alright?"Megan asked as Nicole quickly geared up and Jade stood a little unsteadily. "Yes, I am in good health. Do you require my assistance?"The drell asked as he checked his S77 Paladin pistol. "We're heading to the salarian councilor's office. If you're alright…"Megan trailed off. "Yes, I will follow you Shepard." "Good to have you by our side again Thane. Do you need a rifle?"Miranda smiled as she offered her rifle.

"No. But I would like a knife if you would be so kind as to lend it to me."Thane declined as Miranda detached the knife and its sheath from her armor. "Sure Thane. Here you go." "Thank you, Miranda. This is an excellent knife."Thane complimented as he tested the combat knife before holding it in his right hand, his pistol in his left. "So, what're you two doing here?"Viktor asked as he kept his X77 Typhoon trained at the door while Jade armored up. "Oh nothing, we just came here to spy on women in the dressing rooms and then take advantage of their vulnerable, naked states to have some passionate lesbian sex."Nicole said nonchalantly, putting on her helmet as everyone stared at her.

"Of course me and Jade were here to buy underwear. Fucking duh!"Nicole blurted out as she cocked her X25 Hornet. "Right. Well, I never took you two for girly lesbians, let alone lovers."Jack snorted as Jade froze and Nicole choked on air. "I'm straight! Why the hell would 2 girls going shopping together for some nice underwear make them girly lesbians?!"Nicole sputtered as Jack raised one hand and her shotgun in defense. "Alright, Jesus. Calm your tits Nic."The tattooed woman relented. "Okay, can we go now? We don't even know if the salarian councilor's dead or not."Megan said in exasperation as everyone nodded. "Alright, I'm good to go."Jade said, thumbing up as she finished checking her X7 Hurricane SMG.

Apparently, the Presidium Commons were worse hit than C-Sec HQ as there were brutes everywhere. But between Nicole's sneaking and katana skills, and Thomas', Megan's, Miranda's, Oriana's, Thane's and Jack's biotics, the explosive rounds from Garrus' Krysae, the incinerate blasts from Michael and Danner, Ashley's shotgun, Jade's grenades and the machinegun fire from James and Viktor, and the fact that all of the squad were deadly accurate with their guns the brutes didn't quite do any damage. Eventually, they managed to reach the office of Councilor Esheel. "Finally, and not a moment too soon. I'm almost outta thermal clips man."James commented as he stowed away his X77 in favor of his S5 Phalanx.

"Yeah, me too."Danner agreed. "I'm down to my last 2 clips."Reznov reported as Michael and Oriana reported the same. "Last 3 for me."Miranda said as they stacked up on the door as Jade, Garrus and Jack indicated the same. "Anyone on their last thermal clip? I got 6."Nicole offered as Ashley reached over. "Yeah, thanks Nicole."Ashley thanked as she took the 3 thermal clips Nicole had offered. "Alright, we're going in. Breaching!"Megan yelled as the door slid open and everyone stormed in to see 2 dead salarians in armor, and one dead human lying on the ground, all with stab wounds. "Son of a bitch. I think Kai Leng might be behind this."Miranda muttered as everyone turned to her.

"Kai Leng? He sounds familiar."Michael wondered as Nicole spoke up. "He's the Illusive Man's personal ninja. He was the one who instituted that Phantoms like me should use swords. Expert martial artist as well."The blonde ninja explained as Megan turned to her team. "That's right. And somehow, the idiot got himself fucking indoctrinated, so he's basically gone rogue."The redhead explained as Thomas and Viktor beckoned to the team. "We found Esheel. She's down there and she looks alright."Viktor pointed at the councilor as she hid behind a table. "Alright move!"Megan commanded as Thomas broke the window. "Me, Garrus and Viktor will provide overwatch ma'am."He said as Garrus took up position.

"Copy. Stay sharp. Bailey, they got the executor and his 2 salarian bodyguards, but we found Esheel. She's safe."Megan said as she cautiously advanced on the salarian councilor. "Damn. Those bodyguards were STG. At least Esheel is unharmed."Bailey sighed in relief. "Councilor? What're you doing without your stealth cloak?"She asked as Esheel was about to answer, but a figure suddenly dropped down right behind Esheel and drew his sword, pressing it against her back. "Don't even think about it, you fucker."Megan growled as she recognized Kai Leng from the dossier TIM had sent her. "Shepard. He's going to kill us all."Esheel cried out in panic. "It's 14 against one, Leng. Give it up."Miranda called out.

"Ah, the legendary Miranda Lawson. Used to be the Illusive Man's personal pet and part time sex toy. Now you're just a sad figure, following your Shepard around like a lost puppy."Leng sneered as Megan's eyes flashed with rage. "You really wanna get shot by 14 people at the same time, pendejo? It's over."James shouted as Leng smiled. "No, now it's fun." Before he could make a move, however, Thane dropped down from the beams without a sound and leveled his S77 at the assassin's head, about to pull the trigger. However, Leng sensed this and whirled around, batting Thane's gun arm aside as the two assassins went hand to hand, trading punches and jabs as Esheel quickly ran behind Megan's squad. Leng threw Thane over his shoulder, and the drell rolled it off smoothly and came up and fired.

However, Leng had disappeared in the blink of an eye. "Where the fuck did that bastard go?"Thomas yelled from on top as everyone scanned around for him. "Anyone got eyes on him?"Garrus yelled. "Negative! The fucker's gone with the wind!"Jade yelled back as Thane held his knife closer to him. Suddenly, Leng reappeared a distance behind Thane as the drell opened fire, all his shots soaked up by Leng's shields as the assassin closed the distance and they traded blows once again. Thane dropped his gun as he chose to get in close, delivering numerous hard and fast jabs to the assassin's face and neck before blasting him back with a biotic punch.

Kai Leng wouldn't be defeated so easily, however. He flipped back up and charged Thane with his sword as Thane dodged the upswing, but he was surprised by how fast Leng flipped the sword backwards and it sliced shallowly into the drell's right bicep. Thane parried the sword arms away, slashing with his borrowed knife as Leng managed to dodge every swipe until a jab to Leng's throat caused him to falter, and Thane pressed home his advantage and stabbed Leng in the shoulder of his sword arm and then moved in for the fatal heart stab, but Leng finally decided to run. The indoctrinated assassin back flipped away and cloaked as everyone fired at his assumed trajectory but got nothing.

"Thane! Are you alright?"Megan called as Thomas, Garrus and Viktor rushed down. "I am fine. I have suffered worse before and this does not affect my fighting ability. We must go after the other councilors as I believe that they are the targets of this assassin."Thane assured them as Ashley administered medigel to the wound, stopping the bleeding. "Thane, that was impressive. Good to have you back."Garrus said respectfully as Thane nodded. "Likewise, Mr Vakarian." "Councilor, where are the other councilors?"Miranda asked hurriedly. "They're in the Chambers, meeting and discussing some issues. It was called by Quentius."Esheel replied.

"Thanks Councilor. Barricade yourself inside your office until C-Sec arrives."Megan told her as she nodded, running up to her office."Bailey, Esheel's barricaded in her office, so you should probably get units there ASAP. We're going after the other Councilors, as there's an indoctrinated rogue assassin after them."Megan radioed to Bailey. "Damn. Alright then, I'll send some men to secure the salarian councilor." The squad jumped into a few cars as they raced to the Council Chambers, trying to get ahead of Leng. When they reached the Chambers, they stormed in to find it empty. "Damn it, where are they?"Danner cursed. "They'll probably be at the shuttle bay! C'mon, this way!"Megan beckoned as she ran to the shuttle pad, closely followed by the squad.

When they got there, they saw Nyla, Jentha and Verlus there defending Irissa, Quentius and Udina as a shuttle blazed in the background. "Nyla! What're you doing here? Follow-shit!"Megan cursed as she opened fire on Leng along with her squad, who jumped off a passing aircar as his shields simply shrugged off the rounds long enough for him to stab Udina in the chest as the human Councilor fell down dead. His next target was Irissa, but before he could make progress, Nicole jumped into the fray and began clashing with him as Nyla and Verlus moved the councilors behind Megan's squad. "Hey, glad you showed up."Jentha panted as she tried to aim at Kai Leng, but he and Nicole were moving too fast to get a clear shot.

Suddenly, Leng kicked Nicole in the shin as she stumbled before he slashed her, creating a deep gash on her abdomen as she fell over. "Shit! Kill the fucker, _now_!"Miranda screamed as everyone poured gunfire at him, but he was moving unnaturally fast and he managed to dodge the shots long enough to reach Irissa as Viktor rushed up to Nicole, tending to her. Megan then jumped in with her knife drawn, slashing at Leng as he effortlessly dodged her swipes, slashing at her as she gracefully rolled out of the way, jumping up and managing to lodge her knife into the assassin's upper chest. However, Leng managed to stab Megan with his katana as well, and the redhead fell over, not understanding what happened until a sharp burst of pain emitted from her midsection as she cried out in pain.

"Megan!"Miranda screamed as Leng knocked Ashley over, effortlessly dodging Jack's biotic throw as he used Ashley as a springboard to get to Irissa. He then cleanly decapitated the asari councilor and turned to Nyla, managing to stab her as well before Thane began to engage him. "Megan! Oh God Cassie please stay with me!"Miranda begged as Megan's vision filled with her wife crying, clutching at the stab wound as her vision dimmed, but she saw Thane finally get the upper hand and stab Kai Leng in the chest before shoving him over the railing. She then turned back to Miranda and gasped for air as she began to choke on her blood. "Miri…I…love…you…take…care…of…kids…"The redhead rasped out, looking into Miranda's eyes as she desperately administered medigel to the wound.

"I love you too Cassie. Please, hold on!"Miranda begged. "So…cold…"Megan whispered as she got so cold, so cold…and then, she saw nothing but blackness.

**Final notes:****Yeah I know, I know. "Damn you t3hpro! I fucking hate cliffhangers!" "Bullshit!" Alright guys, calm down. While I myself dislike cliffhangers, I decided to try it out just this once. So, there you have it! Thane didn't die, and he whooped Kai Leng's ass too! (Yay!) Now, in game, Kai Leng was really shitty, so I decided to make him actually live up to the training and reputation and make him more than a cereal munching comic book villain. Well, do remember to review, and have yourselves a great weekend!**


	47. Desperate Alliance

**Author's notes:**** Welcome to chapter 45 of Reunited! Well, Kai Leng's caused a crapton of damage, but the Reapers still need to get killed. Problem is…they aren't going to do so easily…If any of you have suggestions on what I could write in future chapters please don't hesitate to PM me. As usual, here's the link to my account: members. Adultfanfiction profile. Php? No=1296890817&view=story (just remove the spaces between the periods and you'll get there).**

"Mommy! When is daddy coming back?"Zachary James Shepard asked Lieutenant Commander Miranda Anne Shepard, tugging on the brunette's sleeve as Miranda swallowed down a lump in her throat. "Well Zack, daddy will be away for a long time and she didn't tell me when she's coming back, ok? But I promise you, she'll come back. Someday."Miranda lied, fighting back tears as she thought about her wife. How she'd looked at her as she bled out while Thane took out Kai Leng. Her words haunted her every minute of the day. "I love you too Cassie. I love you."Miranda whispered under her breath, blinking away the unwelcome tears as her omnitool buzzed with a message.

She read and reread the message in disbelief. "Zack, Tabby, get dressed, we're going out now!"Miranda called at the top of her lungs as Tabitha poked her head out of her room. "Why mommy?" "It's a surprise, come on!"The brunette replied as she hastily put her boots on. Within 10 minutes, they were on their way to their destination as Miranda drove like a woman possessed, cutting through traffic madly as her children looked out of the skycar's windows, taking in the damage that all the Reapers had caused almost 2 weeks ago in their failed invasion. The fires were gone, but a lot of rubble was still lying around. Some buildings were almost totaled.

Miranda quickly parked in Huerta's parking lot and practically ran with her children in hand, racing down endless corridors and up a lift until she finally came to her destination. She barged into the door to see Megan, her Megan, sitting upright in her hospital bed, drinking water as Anderson talked to her and a doctor tended to her. "Miri. I missed you."Megan rasped out as Miranda practically flung herself into Megan's arms and the married women hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go as their children threw themselves on Megan. "Daddy! We missed you so much!"Tabitha cried out in joy as Megan kissed her daughter as she hugged her wife and children close, ignoring the pain from her wound while the doctor moved over to check on Nyla.

"I love you all. So what happened while I was unconscious? Anderson was about to tell me when you guys came in."Megan asked as Ashley walked over from Nicole's bed. Due to the staggering number of casualties in the Reaper attack, it wasn't uncommon to see 6 patients squeezed into wards originally intended for 4. Megan only had to share hers with Nyla and Nicole, and thanks to Anderson pulling some strings, they were in one of the best wards available. The soldier's arm was in a sling, as thanks to Kai Leng's Reaper implants, the kick he delivered to her shoulder while jumping to get to Irissa had also dislocated it.

"Williams. How's the arm?"Miranda greeted as Ashley nodded. "It's relatively less painful now, but I'm not going to be able to fire a rifle for the next 2 weeks or so. But getting back to the topic, Thane stabbed that son of a bitch and threw him down hundreds of stories. The Reaper destroyers and troop transports were all destroyed by the 1st, 3rd, 5th and 15th fleets and some Cerberus fleets. There were a few reinforcements, but the fleet destroyed them all and we retook this station with reinforcements from both the turians and krogans. Wrex even came in person."Ashley summarized as Anderson nodded. "Unfortunately, Udina and Irissa are dead, but Quentius and Esheel are perfectly fine."

"Well, _Councilor_ Anderson, at least someone survived."Nyla called out from her bed, emphasizing the Admiral's title as Megan turned back to him with a grin. "You quit only to end up Councilor again? Oh that's funny!"She giggled as the man sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Laugh it up Captain. Anyways, I'm just a temporary councilor. The asari have already picked out their councilor, and she's coming down with Quentius to see you. The only good thing about the attack was that the asari and salarians have finally shit their panties enough to join our war effort unconditionally."Anderson briefed. "How bad were the casualties from the fleets and the ground forces?"Megan asked.

"Thanks to the ion cannons we retrofitted to all the dreadnoughts and most of the cruisers, we lost just 10 ships and managed to rack up a kill count of over 20 Reaper destroyers and more than 200 drop ships. The ground teams didn't fare so well though; the average casualty rate was 20 percent when we were clearing out the Citadel. The ion cannons are amazingly effective from what we've seen so far. Of course, we didn't get the opportunity to test its effectiveness on the Reaper capital ships, but our cruisers were taking out destroyers with just one blast."Anderson continued as Megan nodded. "Great. At least we have something that looks like a fighting chance against the Reapers now."

"Unfortunately, we haven't found Kai Leng's body yet. So as unbelievable as it may be, that bastard may have actually survived. I don't know how or why, but he may have survived."The Councilor sighed as everyone groaned. "Anyways, I'm here to brief you on the quarians. The rumors were right: they have indeed gotten themselves into the deep end of a war with the geth, and now they are requesting an alliance with us." "Great, so the quarians decide to run off, start a war with the geth, and then run back to us when their asses get handed to them on a platter? Typical."Nicole snorted. "You're right, but it doesn't change the fact that we need them though. They have the largest fleet in the galaxy."Anderson replied.

"So, when you're discharged, I need you to get out to the Perseus Veil to meet the quarian delegation. Of course, they're going to want you to aid in their war against the geth, so I would advise giving some support while keeping safe. In other words, keep the direct action to a minimum unless completely necessary. Oh, and I've assigned 3 new crewmembers to your crew, seeing that you ladies are all going to be out of action for quite a bit. One you already know very well and the other 2 are N7 operatives who lost teammates during the attack, and thus they're getting redeployed. Oh, you might also be interested to know that the vorcha are fully onboard with us now."Anderson informed just as James and Jack came in with bags of food.

"Sir!"Vega saluted, bags of food still in hand as Anderson smiled and returned the salute. "At ease Lieutenant. I was just getting the Captain up to speed on the situation."He said, as Vega laid a tray of sushi in front of Megan just as the door slid open to reveal Matriarch Aethyta and Councilor Quentius walking in, alongside Wrex. "Good to see you're up again Shepard. Knew one moron with a sword wasn't going to take you out. Shit, even the Void spat you right back out when you first died."Wrex laughed along with Megan as Zack and Tabby looked up at the massive krogan in awe. "Zack, Tabby, that's Uncle Wrex. Say hi."The redhead instructed. "Hi Uncle Wrex."The 2 children waved as Wrex guffawed. "Ah you kids are just melting my 2 hearts."The krogan chuckled as he high fived both of them.

"Captain Shepard, I owe you my life and you have my gratitude for protecting me. Esheel can't be here today thanks to some salarian political situation, but she has asked me to convey her infinite gratitude and the news that you have the full support of the Salarian Union, be it financial, scientific or military."Quentius began as Megan nodded. "Pity about Irissa though. Which reminds me, what're you doing here, Aethyta? Aren't you supposed to be behind the bar on Illium?"She asked the matriarch. "Well, I'm not actually a bartender. I was just charged by the matriarch council to keep an eye on Liara, given that's she your friend and you've worked for Cerberus. Plus, her whole information broker thing was getting a few of them a little scared."Aethyta replied.

"You're Liara's father, aren't you?"Ashley piped up as she put down the hotdog Jack got for her. "Yeah. I'm Liara's father and I know I haven't been much of a father to her, to be honest."Aethyta sighed. "This is Councilor Aethyta, by the way."Anderson spoke up as everyone looked at the matriarch in shock. "You're the councilor?!"Megan squeaked. "Yeah. I was the most senior matriarch left after that attack. The bastards got the entire matriarch council, which just so happened to be meeting on the Presidium when the attack happened. I was the only one to get outta that clusterfuck."Aethyta explained in her signature rough, bored tone.

"Anyways, I'd like to speak to Captain Shepard in private, if you guys don't mind."Aethyta said as everyone save for Nyla and Nicole nodded and left the room. "I've dedicated whatever paltry military strength we have to this war effort Captain, but I need a favor from you. When you're feeling up to scratch, I need you to go to Lesuss to investigate and probably destroy this monastery. We've sent in about 4 commando teams now, and they've not reported in since. I won't lie Shepard, it's an Ardat-Yakshi monastery. That's why we need to settle the damn thing as fast as possible."The matriarch said as Nicole chipped in. "Uh, forgive the interruption, but what the hell's an Ardat-Yakshi? What's so dangerous about it?"The blonde asked as she finished off her 2nd slice of pizza.

"An Ardat-Yakshi is an asari with a genetic deformity that kills their partner when melding. Also, while most of them are mentally stable, some of them have their psychopathic tendencies amplified everytime they meld. Eventually they become serial killers."Nyla explained. "Wait, let me get this straight, there are asari with a birth defect that causes them to become crazed serial killers that kill by fucking? Holy shit!"Nicole choked out as Aethyta smiled at the blonde's summation. "Got it in one. So, are you willing to help me out on this one?" "Alright, I'll make it a top priority when I'm finally released from this prison."Megan agreed just as Liara barged in as Ashley and Miranda tried to stop her.

"Shepard-Aethyta."Liara stopped abruptly as she saw the other asari in the room. "Liara."Aethyta greeted uncertainly as Megan sensed the growing awkwardness in the room. "Liara, meet your dad."Megan said as Liara just nodded. "I know. I found out about it when I 1st took over at my current position."The asari said back as Megan raised an eyebrow. "And you haven't talked to her about that?" "It isn't the best time for family reunions right now."Liara replied as Aethyta stood there awkwardly. "Liara…"The redhead sighed. "Fine. Then we'll talk somewhere. By the way, it's good to see that you're fine. Here's some intel on Kai Leng that you might find useful. Oh, and thank you for extracting my…colleagues from that planet."Liara said as she handed Megan a few datapads.

"Uh…we'll talk in my office."Aethyta suggested as Liara nodded and the father and daughter left the room and everyone else came back in. "I wanted to tell you that thanks to you forging an alliance with the krogan, we've taken back 3 major continents on Palaven. We're doing massive damage to the Reapers, and our casualties have been reduced a bit."Quentius spoke 1st as Wrex chuckled. "Krogans and turians working together to blow up big monsters. Never thought I'd see the day. Well, I won't hold you up anymore Shepard. Just kick some Reaper ass for me."The old krogan guffawed as he took his leave along with Anderson and Quentius. Once the doors slid shut, the crew began chatting as Megan held her 2 children close, savoring their presence.

A week later, Megan, Nyla and Nicole were cleared to leave the hospital but were still under the watchful eye of Chloe and Chakwas and confined shipboard. As Megan approached the Normandy with Miranda holding her hand, she saw Verlus standing there with a duffel bag at his feet, along with Jade's friend, Susan Rizzi, and an unknown Asian man that was about 1.8 meters tall in N7 casuals standing next to the airlock. "Captain Shepard! It's good to see you again!"Verlus greeted happily as Megan smiled back. "Verlus! It's great to have you back on the team. Wish it could be under better circumstances though." "Me too. If my old bunk is still open, I'll set up there."Verlus said as Megan nodded.

"Captain Shepard! 2nd Lieutenant Susan Rizzi reporting for duty!"The biotic saluted as Megan returned it. "At ease LT. I thought you had a team of your own?" "2 N5s were killed in the 1st push of the assault. Poor guys didn't even have their shield generators on them. 1 turian was KIA when a brute flung him over the railing down about a hundred floors, and the female turian cabal was badly wounded while trying to protect some civilians. Basically put, my unit's gutted. That's why I was reassigned."Susan explained as Megan nodded in sympathy. "Welcome aboard. I'm sure Jade and Nicole is more than willing to share space in the starboard observation deck."The redhead said as Nicole nodded in agreement.

"Commander Arthur Leong reporting for duty ma'am."The Asian man saluted as Megan returned it. "At ease Commander. What's your specialization?" "I'm a certified demolitions expert, marksman and close quarters battle specialist."He replied. "All of us aboard know our way around explosives, but none of us are certified demolition experts. I'm sure your expertise will be invaluable."Megan assessed. "Thank you ma'am. I've heard that Captain Thomas Hansen is part of your crew..?"Arthur asked as Miranda nodded. "That's correct Commander Leong." "Great. He was my uncle's old CO before he quit and left the Alliance."The Chinese man smiled. "So, what's your story?"Miranda continued.

"Well, I've spent 13 years in the Alliance and 8 as an N7 operator. I was mostly assigned to counter terrorist operations in the batarian systems, launching preemptive, deniable strikes on pirate and terrorist bases in small teams. Working with such a big squad is going to be a really good change of pace."He replied. "Yeah, it can get messy sometimes, but it's a great dynamic mainly because everyone complements each other."Megan agreed. "I agree. So, should we board?"Arthur asked. "Yeah sure, just grab a bunk in the crew quarters."Megan agreed as she led the way aboard the Normandy. "Hey Shepard, you feeling better now after that Kai Leng douchebag stabbed you?"Joker called out from his chair as Erin looked at Megan expectantly.

"Yeah, I'm ready to kick his fucking ass into the galactic core. Sad part is, he may actually still be alive."Megan grunted. "Honestly? Come on…so, where to now Captain?"Erin asked. "To Lesuss. Councilor Aethyta has called in a favor. Plus, given that the asari are finally throwing themselves fully into this war, it's only proper that we agree to her request."Megan replied before heading off to the galaxy map. "Where the hell is that?"Joker wondered as Erin went through the preflight checks with him. "It's a quiet asari colony world way outside of any trade routes. There is an Ardat-Yakshi monastery there though."The blonde copilot replied. "A what monastery?" "Ardat-Yakshi. Asari with a genetic defect that causes them to kill when melding with their partners."Erin answered.

"Really?! They kill through sex?! Lucky I never got it on with any asari…"Joker shuddered as the preflight check was complete, and they took off soon after. It only took about 3 hours into the 5 hour trip to Lesuss before Vega challenged Arthur to a sparring match. All the crew gathered around, even betting credits on who would win. "You sure about this brother? It's gonna be your funeral."Arthur smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "Oh, I think you really overestimate yourself, sir."Vega smirked as he launched a mean right hook, which Arthur easily sidestepped and caught in his left hand. He then pulled Vega in closer, letting go of Vega's arm and then delivering a flurry of hard and fast blows to Vega's abs before sweeping his legs out from under him.

He then knelt over the beefy lieutenant and began punching the face, but he made deliberate effort to miss hitting James as everyone expressed how impressed they were with how fast Arthur had taken down James. Finally, James raised both his hands in defeat as the spectating crew went wild. " You kicked his ass in 18 seconds flat! Not bad, the only one to take James down faster was Nicole at 16 seconds."Steve chuckled as he stopped the stopwatch on his omnitool as Nicole stepped forward, obviously impressed. "I see you're practiced in Wing Chun?" "That's right. I'm also trained in the standard N7 CQB style, as well as Krav Maga, Aikido and Muay Thai. What's yours?"Arthur replied as he shook Nicole's hand.

"I'm trained in ninjutsu, kenjutsu, jujutsu and hapkido. Oh, and taekwondo."Nicole replied as James got up, still winded and hurting from the beating he'd just received. "Damn man, you 2 can pretty much become masters of your own dojos and shit."James commented as Nicole and Arthur laughed. "Nah, you just need to stop sparring with people James. You always get your ass kicked."The blonde teased as James stalked off, grumbling good naturedly as Jade helped him along, teasing him on him getting beaten flat. "So…you wanna go? I don't normally hit women, but I'll make an exception just for you."Arthur grinned. "I got slashed by that indoctrinated assassin. If it weren't for that…"Nicole refused.

"You'd kick my ass into deep space. Oh sure, _honey_. I'll wait till you're fully recovered so you can feel better about me giving that nice ass of yours a whipping."Arthur chortled as Nicole's face turned into a 'you did not just say that' expression. "Oh, _it's on now_. Just you wait."The blonde said menacingly as Arthur laughed and caught the bottle of water Megan threw to him. "Not bad Arthur, you kicked Vega's smug ass. Now rest up, you're going planetside later."The redhead complimented him as he gave an informal salute. "Thank you ma'am for making my ego bigger! And don't worry, I'll be at a hundred percent for the mission groundside."Arthur assured as he went to catch up with Thomas.

The ground squad was a relatively small one of just a dozen crewmembers. Miranda was leading Kirrahe, Thomas, Ashley, Jack, Verlus, Arthur, Susan, James, Michael and Garrus on what they assumed to be a quick recon mission as Megan supervised. "Well, like I told your uncle all those years before, quick recon missions are always the ones that go tits up, and when they do, you're probably beyond fucked."Thomas chuckled, talking to Arthur as the shuttle launched out of the Normandy. "From the scans that we can see, there are no life signs detected in the monastery. But then again, the monastery has some thick ass walls in accordance with asari architecture, so we might not be able to see everything."Megan briefed over the radio.

"Right. Anything else of note?"Miranda asked her wife. "Well, there's an aircar packed there and the engine's still warm, so I'd assume we're dealing with a visitor."The redheaded Vanguard replied. "Wait, why would there be visitors? There are virtually no colonies on the planet, save for the small spaceport and surrounding village, even though the planet is very aesthetically appealing."Kirrahe asked. "No idea. Keep your eyes peeled though. If this place went dark, my bet is that the Reapers are up to their shit again."Megan signed off as Garrus checked his Krysae. "So Major, didn't see you on the attack at the Citadel."The turian said with no hint of hostility. "Wiks and I were escorting and defending the salarian embassy staff. We lost a few good men that day."Kirrahe sighed.

"I understand. Lost so many old friends in that attack. At least the Reapers never took the station."Garrus agreed somberly. "Still, they managed to kill too many people. At least the new ion cannons on our ships are more than capable of handing the Reapers' asses to them."Susan sighed as she holstered her X7 Hurricane as Arthur slapped a thermal clip into his X7 Valiant sniper rifle and loaded it with a loud click. "Yeah, shame they got Irissa and Udina too. Hey man, it ain't your fault. You did the best you could. I mean, a ninja cyborg with Reaper tech. Jesus."Arthur said, patting Verlus on the shoulder. "Thanks, I guess. But still doesn't change the fact that I failed my objective."The turian Spectre sighed.

"At least you managed to keep that bastard off Quentius long enough for Thane to get rid of him."Ashley consoled as Steve announced the ETA of 30 seconds. Soon, they landed on the shuttle pad, right next to the aircar Megan mentioned earlier. "Huh, it's really warm. Whoever drove this car here just arrived."James commented as he touched the bonnet of the car. "Then we might be able to find them here still. Move out."Miranda commanded as they moved into the monastery, finding the corpses of asari commandoes everywhere, strewn amongst the rubble and Reaper corpses. "Huh. Megan, you were right. The Reapers have gotten to this place. That explains everything."Miranda radioed.

"Copy that. Stay alert, we don't know why the Reapers would take over a monastery for Ardat-Yakshi. Stay safe."Megan cautioned as Miranda moved forward with her squad into the eerily silent and pitch black monastery. They came across 3 dead asari commandoes around a huge bomb set up in one of the larger hallways. "This is an AC190 warp bomb. This thing could easily wreck a cruiser when it goes off."Arthur commented as he put aside his X7 Valkyrie to examine the bomb. "Holy shit…they really wanted this place gone, don't they."Michael piped up as Miranda shrugged. "Given the reputation of the Ardat-Yakshi, I'm not surprised. If just a few get free and go on a killing rampage…"Miranda trailed off as Arthur finished inspecting the bomb.

"Huh. They have 2 more of these bombs set up in the Great Hall…which is that way."Verlus pointed at the general direction as the team nodded, heading in that direction. When the next door opened, they saw a terrified asari running from a trio of cannibals. The asari used her biotics to fling one away, but the other 2 still kept coming. Before any of the Normandy squad could do anything, however, a familiar red clad figure dropped down from the upper floor gracefully, her biotics slowing her fall as she landed between the asari and the cannibals. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she unleashed a powerful shockwave that killed the cannibals before turning to the asari.

"Samara! What are you doing here?"Miranda exclaimed as she lowered her X60. "Ah, Miranda. It is good to see you here. This place reeks of the Reaper's corruption."The justicar said as the asari ran up to her. "Falere. Are you alright?" "Yes, but Rila's in the Great Hall!"Falere cried out in panic as Samara turned to her. "We will find her, not to worry my child."The justicar assured her child as everyone looked at her. "She's your kid?"James asked. "Yes, she and Rila are my children. I came here to see them after I received news that the Reapers had attacked this monastery. But we must move now. Follow me closely Falere."Samara concluded as she drew her X17 Proselyte SMG that was only issued to justicars and asari commandoes.

"We're headed to the Great Hall. You should follow us, Samara."Thomas suggested as Samara nodded. "I agree. Then in that case we must move quickly."She urged as the squad moved out into an expansive courtyard where they saw 2 huge, lumbering beasts with something that seemed to be fused right into their backs alongside a few commissars and cannibals, and one rachni. "What the hell are those?"Susan blurted out as they began to attack the Reaper troops. The cannibals and commissars fell quickly as the unidentified beasts began to reveal their purpose. The object on their back turned out to be a cannon when both started firing on the squad. "Fuck! Those are cannons?!"Jack cursed as her warp detonated Miranda's, killing the lone rachni.

Suddenly, there was an unnerving screech from the upper level just as a shot from Arthur's Valiant sniper rifle and Samara's reave field finally killed one of the lumbering, 4 legged beasts as a skinny, tall figure appeared before charging closer to the squad's position wreathed in biotics. As it got closer, they could see that it was an indoctrinated asari. "Great, now the fucking asari are indoctrinated too?"Michael cursed as he fired off a few shots from his Harrier at a cannibal, splattering its head on the surroundings. "Now I know what has become of the Ardat-Yakshi in this monastery."Samara replied as she reloaded her X17 before hurling a reave field at the corrupted asari while Falere cowered in cover next to her mother.

The asari shrieked loudly as Samara's powerful reave attack finally brought down its biotic barrier and tore the armor apart as it flung a biotic ball of energy at Samara, which she agilely ducked and avoided it. "Son of a bitch, they're armored?!"Ashley cried in frustration as she expended the last of her thermal clip on the corrupted asari. "Don't worry about that, I got this!"Verlus yelled as he fired an incinerate blast from his omnitool, the superheated plasma sticking and melting the Reaperised asari's armor as Susan cast another reave field on it, amplifying the effects of Samara's field as the armor visibly melted away. A long burst of gunfire from Miranda's rifle finally killed it, and Garrus killed the last 4 legged beast with a headshot from his Krysae.

The asari corpse just shriveled up and disappeared to ashes. "That's odd. No other Reaper troop has ever just disappeared like this even with inferno ammunition."Kirrahe muttered, referring to Ashley, Michael, James, Garrus and Verlus' choice of ammo. "Yeah…that is kind of odd now that you mention it."Garrus wondered. "Think we'll call this one a banshee. Ominous, terrifying, and screams like one."Susan suggested as everyone nodded and Miranda transmitted the info back to the Normandy. "Guys…I think I know what this bugger is. It used to be an elcor."Thomas called out as everyone moved to where he was standing inspecting one of the huge beasts.

"Indeed, this was definitely an elcor before the Reapers enslaved it."Samara confirmed. "Guess we'll just call this a tank, since that seems to be what it is."Michael suggested as everyone nodded and Miranda transmitted the combat info back to the Normandy. "Shit, now we have armored elcor and asari? And the worst part is that the elcor are even more heavily armored than the brutes."Megan grumbled over the radio as she reviewed the data. "Probably to make up for the fact that they're almost impossible to miss and move slower than a drugged varren. Come on, we should move up."Arthur replied as everyone moved into the main building, killing more tanks and banshees in addition to the cannibals and husks.

"This place is a complete loss. LC, I suggest we do what the asari commandoes came here to do. Blow this place up after we find Samara's daughter."Thomas piped up, referring to the directives on the datapad they had found on a dead asari commando, after another firefight. "No! Rila's still here!"Falere cried out as Susan turned to Miranda. "So, why are the Ardat-Yakshi so high threat leveled that an immediate burn order is given if this place is compromised?"She asked. "Any Ardat-Yakshi who chooses to kill go on to kill many innocents. Some have even killed thousands before getting caught or killed."Samara replied somberly.

Soon enough, the squad reached the Great Hall where they found Rila and a dozen Dragon's Teeth. Unfortunately, she was too far gone with the indoctrination, and she lashed out at her sister. "Oh shit, she's too far gone."Michael sighed as Samara restrained Rila, who promptly collapsed again. "Uh…this bomb can only be set off by a detonator. Anyone seen a detonator lying around?"Arthur asked after checking the bomb and searching the dead asari commando, who was wearing the stars of a commando unit leader, lying against the bomb dead. "No. Squad, check the area for a detonator-"Miranda began, but was cut off by a series of loud screeches as more banshees appeared, flanked by commissars, husks and cannibals.

It was a massive firefight as they defended the bomb and the sisters fiercely, repulsing 2 waves of banshees and other Reaper troops. Finally, Rila came to. "Sister, you must go! The voices are too strong…I can't drown them out! I will be fine, don't worry."The asari assured, standing upright as she produced a detonator from her dress pocket. "Of course, after killing dozens of Reaper troops while finding the detonator only to discover that it was literally right under our noses the whole time."Garrus sighed, rolling his eyes. "Okay we're leaving! Now!"Miranda ordered upon hearing more screeching from banshees as everyone began heading for the elevator, and Samara tried to pry Falere away from Rila without success. "No! I won't leave her!"She cried

"Falere, we must go, otherwise we will be enthralled by the Reapers!"Samara urged. "Alright, so sorry but I ain't staying here!"James grunted as he roughly threw Falere over his shoulder, running to the lift with Samara as Falere kicked and screamed in protest, desperately reaching out for her sister as they all piled into the lift and the doors slid shut and it made its ascent. When they reached the ground floor and exited quickly, the lift shook violently and there was an almighty explosion as Falere broke down in tears. After spending a few minutes slumped on the floor mourning for her sister while being held by Samara, she stood up and walked off, followed by Samara.

"Rila…there wasn't even time to say goodbye…"Falere sobbed. "Few can break the Reapers' hold. Rila's will was extraordinary, as was her love for you."Samara said softly. "We left her to die!"Falere shouted as Jack stepped forward. "Look, you-"She began, but was interrupted by Ashley clamping a hand over her mouth. "Rila made her choice and it has reminded me of what is truly important. Why I swore I'd lay down my life."The justicar replied. "What is that?" "Falere, the Code demands that an Ardat-Yakshi cannot live outside a monastery that no longer exists."Samara replied sadly as she unholstered her Acolyte pistol.

"What are you doing?!"Miranda demanded as everyone tensed up. "Oh…crap."Garrus mumbled as he was torn between shooting Samara in the arm, or shooting Falere to spare Samara the fate of having to shoot her own daughter. "I'm sorry Shepard. By the Justicar's Code, there is only 1 way to save Falere."Samara said with finality as she put the gun to her head. "Mother, _no_!"Falere shrieked as Samara's upper lip trembled. "My daughters…you were all so much strong-"Before she could finish, Miranda tackled her and pinned Samara's gun arm between the belly of her armor and the small of Samara's back.

"Let go."Samara hissed as she struggled with Miranda as Ashley came over to help restrain Samara. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!"The Sentinel said, her voice raised. "Fulfilling the Code!" "By throwing your life away?"Ashley asked incredulously. "I won't kill my last daughter!"Samara snapped as Falere stepped in. "You won't have to!" "Falere?" "I'll stay here…home. No matter what's become of it."Falere insisted. "Without a proper monastery-" "I could've left anytime. I don't need a building to honor my own code! And if the Reapers return, they won't take me alive. I promise."The Ardat-Yakshi said. "…Then the Code permits you to stay, as you are."Samara said after a long pause and Miranda and Ashley finally released her.

Falere then hugged her mother, tears streaming down her blue face as Samara stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before returning the hug stiffly. "Once this war is over, and if I am able, I will visit. As a Justicar should."Samara promised. "If you want to stay here to help Falere rebuild a home here, I fully understand."Miranda spoke up as Samara turned to regard her. "It must wait, now that I can help oppose the Reapers. I will speak with Falere, then join your squad. If you'll have me, of course."She replied. "I'd be honored to have you back on the crew, Samara."Miranda replied as Samara nodded. "The honor is mine, Miranda."Samara nodded as she went to talk to Falere before they walked back to the squad.

"The living quarters are still mostly intact from what I saw. We've cleared the place of Reapers too."Arthur spoke up. "But you may need to do some cleanup first. It's kind of…messy."Verlus added on as Falere just nodded. "Blood and dead bodies do not frighten me. I will be fine."She assured as Samara brought her in while the squad waited for Samara. Soon, she reappeared. "I am ready to leave with you."The justicar said firmly as James called Cortez in for an extraction. When they were all in the shuttle, Samara spoke again. "Miranda, I will be in your squad for a while before I must join the fight alongside my fellow Justicars."

"I understand. We will be heading over to the Perseus Veil to deal with the quarians over there first though."Miranda replied. "Perseus Veil? That's the quarian home system. What are the quarians doing in geth controlled space?"Samara wondered. "The idiots probably decided to go to war with the geth and found themselves losing, that's why they came crawling back to us for help."Michael said derisively as Samara nodded. "I see. It is a shame to see them wasting their lives on an unwinnable, unjustified war when they would be so much more useful fighting Reapers." "I just hope they aren't completely wiped out when we get there."Ashley replied as the shuttle came in to dock in the Normandy.

48 hours later, Miranda, Garrus, Samara, Ashley, Jade, Reznov, Verlus, Jentha, Michael, Danner, Arthur, Erin and Kirrahe found themselves in the shuttle bay again alongside Colonel Kal'Reegar and Lieutenant Kenn'Narr Vas Tonbay, one of the quarian marines' best and most brilliant combat engineers and expert on geth. He was also Admiral Zaal'Koris' son. The quarians were more than willing to help, but there was the minor inconvenient detail that there was a massive geth dreadnought right in the middle of the quarian fleet and it was tearing the quarians apart. "So Lieutenant, what can you tell us about these upgraded geth?"Garrus asked as he fastened his helmet. 

Garrus was referring to the quarian briefing that initially, the quarians were steamrolling over the geth until a signal began transmitting that flipped the tables in a hurry. They had triangulated it and finally located the source of the signal, which was from the very dreadnought that the team was about to board via a hull breach. "From the data we've gathered so far, it has given an enhanced processing boost to each unit and allows them to act somewhat independently, in addition to upgrading their links. This results in much better coordination and highly intelligent enemy units. Also, for some unexplained reason, it's also boosted their shielding power."Kenn replied.

"Alright, everyone triple checked your gear and weapons? Good to go?"Miranda asked as everyone nodded. "Alright, we're ready to move out."Miranda called out as they boarded the shuttle, which promptly took off and dropped them right into the hull breach thanks to Cortez's excellent piloting skills. "Looks like we didn't need those mag boots at all."Erin said as everyone found themselves in what looked like a small maintenance room. "So ma'am, what are our orders?"Reegar asked Miranda as she opened a door further on. "We move quickly and disable that signal in the drive core as fast as we can, and we bail out. Any resisting geth gets put down immediately."Miranda ordered.

"Heh, I like that. Yes ma'am."Reegar chuckled as he took point with an odd looking rifle. "Colonel, what are those things you're carrying? Never seen anything like those before."Danner asked. "My rifle is what the scientists are calling an Adas Anti-Synthetic Rifle. Fires an electrical blast instead of lead. My shotgun is a Reegar. Yeah, it's named after my family. It spews out a hail of electricity, and my pistol is called an Arc Pistol. Fires electricity too. All of these little beauties cut through geth like a GARDIAN laser through armor."Reegar chuckled contentedly as they kept moving forward, encountering no resistance just yet.

However, they soon ran into a small geth patrol numbering half a dozen troopers. As Miranda had wisely picked all the squad members who were technically oriented, save for Samara and Viktor, for this mission, the geth troopers didn't stand a chance. Energy drain blasts from Kirrahe, Erin, Michael, Jade and Jentha, and overload blasts from everyone else save for Reznov and Samara fried the circuitry and shields of the geth, leaving them nothing more than spastically twitching platforms on the floor even before the geth could fire off a shot. "Bosh'tet. They just set off the alarms."Kenn cursed. "Wait, I didn't hear any alarms."Kirrahe piped up.

"Geth don't need alarms, they use their damn consensus to do so. Faster than our little ring the alarm gig."Reegar explained with a snort as they moved forward. "Ah. I see. This is problematic."Kirrahe hummed mostly to himself as they encountered more geth. They moved through the ship, eliminating more geth until they came to the operations control centre, where Kenn sent out a false flag fire alert the reversed the lockdown that the geth had put the ship under as both Thomas and Kirrahe picked up a couple of geth pulse rifles each. They then hurried through the length of the dreadnought, fighting through maintenance areas and even the main gun battery, which spanned the length of the entire ship.

They reached the drive core after slaughtering what Miranda reckoned was about half of the geth platforms. Granted, it wasn't much of a fight as the geth consistently found themselves getting their shields fried or drained before either a hail of gunfire or another overload rendered them nonfunctional. "Alright Erin, open the protective armor. Arthur, get the explosives ready."Miranda ordered as everyone fanned out in the drive core room. "Yes Shepard!"Erin called out, holstering her X9 Tempest before hurrying forward to the console and tapping away at it while Arthur primed the explosives. Kirrahe spotted a geth hunter above them and fired his Scorpion pistol at it after draining its shields. It staggered around wildly before being blown into smithereens as Kirrahe nodded in satisfaction.

"Damn Major, you gotta loan me one of those sometime soon."Arthur remarked, impressed by Kirrahe's pistol. "I could always put in a requisition order if you'd like. Maybe even make it standard issue for this squad."Kirrahe smiled as the protective armor parted to reveal Legion, strung up in a network of cables and wires. "Legion? What on Earth are you doing here?"Miranda asked in shock. "We request assistance. These wires can be retracted with commands from the console up there."Legion nodded its head at said console. "My goodness Legion, are you alright?"Erin gasped as she traced one of the thick cables.

"Yes. But we would prefer to be unrestrained. Alert: Additional platforms converging on this position. ETA 2 minutes."Legion replied as Miranda nodded. "Alright Erin, Jentha, get up on that console and release him. Reznov, Michael, Danner, Kirrahe, you all get up top and provide covering fire. Everyone else, fan out. We're going to have some unwanted guests." "Wait! How can we just trust a geth we just met! This is nuts!"Reegar sputtered. "This geth has helped me and Captain Shepard eliminate the Collectors. In addition to that, it has saved my life more than once and it has even taken a bullet for me."Miranda replied firmly as Erin and Jentha began working on getting Legion free.

"If you say so ma'am."Reegar replied respectfully as he assumed defensive position with the rest of the squad. "Okay we got it!"Jentha cried out as the cables snapped off Legion's platform by themselves, just in time for the lead element of reinforcements to come through the door. They didn't last long as EMP attacks and gunfire were liberally applied to any geth coming through the door. "As a sign of our cooperation, we are shutting down the drive core and kinetic barrier system on this ship."Legion intoned once it got free. "Alright, that's the 1st wave down! Legion, how do we get out of here?"Miranda called over to Legion, who was standing next to the squad and holding a geth pulse rifle taken from a dead geth. Suddenly, the ship rumbled and bucked wildly as explosions were heard throughout the ship.

"What the fuck? I didn't plant any explosives!"Arthur asked in bewilderment as Kenn looked at them. "Guys, we've got to go now! Admiral Gerrel just ordered the entire Heavy Fleet to open fire on this dreadnought!"He yelled in panic as more explosions followed. "Follow us to the hangar. We will acquire an escape vehicle."Legion said as it led the way as the squad rushed after the geth. "Son of a motherfucker! The damn quarians just opened fire on us!"Michael cursed as he ducked to avoid an explosion as the squad kept running till they saw Legion standing by a large geth craft with an open hatch, waving them in. The entire squad managed to cram in as Legion jumped into the pilot's seat, sealing the hatch and taking off immediately.

"Uh Legion, what are we in? I've never seen geth spacecraft like this before."Garrus said from the back as Miranda radioed the Normandy to let them know their current situation while the dreadnought blew up behind them. "This is a geth bomber, Vakarian Officer. You are in the bomb bay. It is one of the smaller models, so we apologize for any discomfort."Legion said apologetically. "Geth can apologize? Well, I'll be damned."Reegar grunted. "Do us a favor Legion. Please don't hit the bombs away button."Garrus half joked-half pleaded. "There is no bombs away button on this bomber. But rest assured, we will not activate the bomb release."The geth replied seriously as they docked in the Normandy.

As soon as the squad filed out, they were greeted by a very pissed off Megan. "Miri, did they just fire on that dreadnought with you and the squad still aboard?!"She seethed. "Yes, they fired on it as per Admiral Gerrel's orders."Kenn confirmed as Megan stormed off to the lift, followed closely by her wife as the brunette tossed her helmet aside. "Megan, please, we're alright!"Miranda tried to reason, but Megan was having none of it. She stormed past the security field as Miranda shook her head at Sarah and Bethany, cutting off their protests and letting them know it wasn't the time. "Admiral Gerrel, did you just give the order to fire upon that dreadnought with my wife and squad still aboard it?!"Megan raged, getting the attention of Gerrel and Shala'Raan.

"Yes, I did give the ord-oof!"Gerrel gasped as Megan punched him in the gut hard, before slamming him on the table and laying into him. "Cassie, _stop_! You'll kill him!"Miranda yelled as she restrained Megan, who was about to hit Gerrel with a biotic enhanced fist. "This fuckwit almost killed you Miri!"The redhead yelled back as the crew stared, stunned. "But he didn't! Now please, calm down. The squad and I are perfectly fine." "Okay. You fired upon my crew, endangering their lives and damn near killing them. I want you to get your fucking ass off my ship, _now_!"Megan snapped as Gerrel limped his way out, wheezing from the thrashing Megan had given him.

"I am so sorry about this unfortunate incident, Captain. Han really had it coming though, and there's a little part of me that's glad that you walloped him."Raan apologized. As Megan let out a huge huff of air. "Just make sure that this doesn't happen ever again."The Vanguard snapped as Raan nodded. "Of course. Unfortunately, we have another fire to put out. Do you remember the groundside planetary defense cannon I was telling you about earlier? Zaal'Koris crashed his ship into it to destroy it and spare the fleet from massive damage just 5 minutes ago." "So, you want us to rescue him?"Megan asked. "Yes. If he dies, we fear that ship captains will try to flee as morale is already at a low."Raan confirmed.

"Alright. You good to go, Miri?"Megan asked as she grasped the armored shoulders of her wife. "Definitely. I just hope that everyone hasn't taken off their armor yet."Miranda said as they leaned in to briefly kiss each other. "Well, go get them space diva. I'll be here rooting for you."Megan whispered with a smile as Miranda returned it, turning around to head back to the shuttle bay for yet another mission.

**Final notes:****At this point, I'm not going to add in anymore OCs. I have more than enough, and fleshing out an OC is kinda tough. Anyways, I always wanted to have a smack down on Gerrel after he damn near kills Shepard and the crew with his little stunt ingame, and I know I'm not alone. As usual, thanks for reading, please drop a review before leaving, and bye bye!**


	48. Homeland

**Author's notes:**** Welcome to chapter 46 of Reunited! I can't believe it, it's almost 50 chapters in more than 3 years later, and you guys are still with me. It's been one hell of a journey, and I truly appreciate every one of you guys sticking around to read my fic. And regarding the questions I got regarding the last chapter, I will be creating some weapons for the different races that aren't ingame. The X17 Proselyte Samara had last chapter was envisioned by me to be a curvier version of the X9 Tempest with slightly more punch to each round. If any of you have suggestions on what I could write in future chapters please don't hesitate to PM me. As usual, here's the link to my account: members. Adultfanfiction profile. Php? No=1296890817&view=story (just remove the spaces between the periods and you'll get there).**

"So, you've been fighting geth all your life? Tough bastards."Viktor commented as the shuttle swooped down towards a small clearing where the squad would then proceed on foot to take out the AA cannons that were protecting the geth jamming tower, which was jamming all attempts to establish communications with Admiral Zaal'Koris. "Pretty much, but there's the occasional batarian pirate gang. Compared to geth, they're pushovers."Reegar grunted as he took a look around the shuttle. Besides Reznov and him, Miranda, Ashley, whose shoulder had recovered faster than anticipated, Erin, Legion, Garrus, Verlus, Michael, Jade, Danner, Kirrahe, Jentha, Kenn and Arthur.

"Ah yes, batarian pirates. Generally poorly trained even considering that they usually have Hegemony backing. But what they lack in combat training they make up for in brutality."Kirrahe nodded as the shuttle began banking hard. "Hold on guys, they're taking potshots at us."Steve said evenly as he skillfully put the shuttle through evasive maneuvers that made the squad's stomachs lurch. "Alright, we're clear. 20 seconds till drop!"The pilot announced. "Great flying Steve. Alright, get ready to bail!"Miranda said as everyone checked their weapons one last time. "You're lucky Thomas isn't here Steve. Otherwise he'd be giving you shit about those crazy evasive maneuvers."Garrus spoke up.

"Ah, he's just making excuses for him being a big pussy."Cortez scoffed as the shuttle came into the clearing, the doors swinging open as everyone jumped out. "Have fun and come back in one piece!"Cortez yelled out the door before they closed and he took off again. "Alright, stay sharp and move out."Miranda commanded as they moved forward in a spearhead formation, merging into a single file occasionally as the rocky pass got narrow at several points. Soon, they saw a burning escape pod lying broken amidst the rocks across a ravine. "Alright. I see 3 geth troopers, a rocket trooper, and…is that a sniper rifle he's holding?"Michael reported in as he surveyed the landscape with his Widow.

"Yeah think so. That sure as hell ain't no geth pulse rifle I've ever seen."Danner replied as he looked through the scope of his Saber DMR. "Garrus, Verlus, Danner, Michael, stay up here and provide sniper support while everyone else, follow me closely. Shoot on my go."Miranda ordered softly as she crept her way across the ravine followed by the squad, finally taking cover behind a huge boulder. "Zap their shields, and then open fire."Miranda commanded as right on cue, Erin, Jentha, Jade, Legion and Kenn fried the shields of the geth before shots from the 4 snipers took down the geth sniper, the rocket trooper and 2 troopers. The last one was quickly cut down by gunfire from Miranda and Reznov.

"Looks like the guys in the escape pods tried to crawl out but were gunned down by the geth."Jentha said sadly as Reegar growled, kicking one of the geth platforms. "Parker-Operative, this sniper weapon system is designated 'Javelin'. It was developed recently by the Consensus, and its power is equal to that of a Widow rifle."Legion spoke up as it picked up the long rifle both Danner and Michael had spotted earlier as the snipers rushed up to regroup. "I see. Damn, now the geth have sniper rifles too."Verlus grumbled as the squad continued moving forward. "Wow. I still can't get over the fact that I'm actually standing on Rannoch. All those years of wandering around…and now we're so close to taking back our homeland."Kenn said as the squad moved forward.

"And if we hurry, we're probably gonna take our planet back before the week is over."Reegar grunted as they made their way over the rocky terrain. "Watch it, we got-"Ashley began to call out, but was interrupted by Legion's Javelin charging up and firing within 2 seconds with a zip and then a loud 'blam'. The shot lanced right through the head of an advancing geth pyro, depleting its shields and continuing right through the armored head, detonating the fuel tank it was carrying and depleting the shields of the 3 accompanying geth troopers. Reznov and Reegar, who were on point, quickly disposed of them.

"Holy shit."Danner said, impressed with the power of the Javelin rifle. "Goddamn. I have never, ever been able to get a Widow to do that. Drop a geth pyro in one shot, sure, but to blow the fuel tank up too? Nope."Michael commented as they kept moving forward into another clearing, where they found several dead quarian and geth bodies. "Shit, that's Pel'Naar. A little jumpy, but he was a good kid."Reegar sighed sadly as he knelt over the body of a quarian marine as Miranda rushed over to a coughing quarian whose suit stained with blood. "Hang in there; I'm going to help you."Miranda said in a reassuring tone, reaching out to apply medigel to the quarian as he shook his head.

"No…I'm too far gone. It's the 1st time I've even touched a gun…"He wheezed as Miranda applied medigel to try and stop his bleeding as he looked at the dead geth platform Miranda had kicked aside to help him. "What's your name, and where's Admiral Koris?"The brunette asked. "I-I'm Dorn'Hazt. Mechanic on the Qwib-Qwib. He went down with the ship and I heard he survived. I don't know anything else besides that…"Hazt wheezed. "Thank you. Don't move too much and you'll be fine."Miranda thanked. "Don't bother about me, go find…Admiral…Koris. Please, tell Jona…tell him…his father made it…to the homeworld."Hazt breathed his last as he slumped over dead.

Miranda turned away, deeply saddened as Erin laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, we should go fulfill his last wish. Once the AA guns and the jamming tower are down, we can find Koris."The blonde said softly. "Right. Come on squad, we're almost at the 1st AA gun."Miranda cleared her throat and moved out. As they approached the AA gun complex, they encountered increasingly larger geth patrols coming into their path before arriving at the small complex proper. There were 2 geth primes and dozens of other troops opposing their push forward, but they eventually made it to the gun with no casualties and Erin got to work disabling the gun. "Alright everyone, get your ammo!"Jade called out as she set up her supply pylon.

"Thanks, I was down to my last couple of clips."Garrus thanked as he scooped up a handful of thermal clips alongside everyone else. "Alert, geth reinforcements are inbound!"Legion warned as more geth came running in from the east hill. "Hurry it up, Erin!"Miranda yelled as she overloaded the shields of a geth hunter trying to sneak up close before blasting its head off with a burst from her Harrier. Garrus and Verlus were busy wreaking havoc on the geth, the explosive rounds from their Krysae sniper rifles stumbling and killing the smaller hunters and troopers as the larger primes and pyros kept stumbling. Michael, Danner and Legion were picking off geth one by one with their rifles as Reegar and Kenn's Adas rifles fried geth platforms while Reznov kept them suppressed.

The rest of the squad was focused on the 4 incoming primes, constantly hammering their shields with overload and drain attacks while pouring gunfire at them. Jentha killed the 1st prime to go down with a burst from her X55 after it had its armor weakened by rockets from her combat drone. Miranda and Ashley took out the next prime after Verlus zapped its shields to nothing, and a shot from Legion's Javelin claimed the head of the 3rd prime. The last prime found itself left with 2 supporting troopers and one last geth hunter, but that didn't last long. Jade hosed down the hunter with her X7 Hurricane while Kirrahe eliminated the 2 troopers with headshots from his Indra.

"Done! Now for the next AA gun next to that jamming tower!"Erin yelled into the radio as she emerged from the control bunker, just in time to see Jade's EMP grenade and a final shot from Garrus' Krysae killed off the last prime. "Shit that was intense!"Michael panted as he took a quick drink of water from his hydration backpack in his armor before moving up to grab a handful of thermal clips from Jade's supply pylon. Once everyone had enough thermal clips and Jade packed up her supply pylon, which she had affectionately nicknamed 'dispenser', they moved on to the next AA gun, surprisingly not running into contact with any geth.

"No geth out here. Odd."Reegar grunted. "Reegar-Colonel, all geth units are setting up defensive positions around the AA gun. Therefore we have not had any enemy contact."Legion explained as Reegar eyed it warily. "And how do we know you're not just leading us into an ambush?" "If it were our intention to harm this squad, we would have done so approximately 14 minutes ago when we were holding off the reinforcements."Legion explained. "Right. I still got my eyes on you, tin man."The quarian colonel grunted as Miranda signaled to halt. "Alright. Legion, Danner, Garrus, Michael, Verlus, Arthur, Jade and Kirrahe, get up on that ridgeline and provide sniper support while we move forward. When we overload their shields, start shooting."She ordered.

"Roger. Waiting on you."Danner radioed back as they heard the distinctive sound of Jade's dispenser going up in the background. Miranda initiated the attack by overloading a geth pyro's shields before a shot from Michael's Widow blasted its armored head off and caused an explosion that knocked the surrounding geth troopers off their feet. The rest of the squad also launched their EMP attacks on the geth troopers, eliminating some of them as the sniper fire began coming in fast, dropping geth in record time. "Kenn, Erin, overload the shields on that prime! Jentha, overload it and distract with your drone!"Miranda yelled as she overloaded a hunter before flinging it away with her biotics, and then following it up by gunning down a rocket trooper with her X60.

The hunters and troopers were going down easily, but the primes were a real problem. "Mudak! Cursed rocket launchers!"Reznov cursed as he took cover to reload his X77 Typhoon and to dodge a barrage of rockets from a prime. The primes were heavily shielded and armored, and were proving to be a real bitch to take down. Ashley ducked, barely avoiding a blast of fire from a geth pyro as Kirrahe blasted it into non-functionality before she popped back out to fire her X55 at one of the primes, chipping away at its armor as she threw an incendiary grenade at it, damaging its armor and slowly melting it away. The 1st of the 7 primes there finally went down with combined fire from Miranda, Jentha, Reznov and Danner.

The 2nd fell over dead and self destructed with one final headshot from Arthur's X7 Valiant, and without the support of the troopers, hunters and pyros, the towering geth primes found themselves taking heavy fire from all sides, and they fell soon enough. "Area's clear! Erin, Jentha, disable that AA gun ASAP! Jade and Verlus, get down here!"The brunette Sentinel snapped as they secured the perimeter. "Area is clear of geth at the moment. All platforms are currently engaged in finding Admiral Koris."Legion reported as the quad AA gun fired once more, supposedly at Cortez. "The guns are still firing. That's good; it means that the shuttle hasn't been shot down yet."Kenn muttered.

"45 more seconds on the gun! It seems like the geth reinforced the encryption after we hacked the 1st gun!"Jentha reported in. "Keep on it, Cortez can't dodge its fire all day long."Miranda ordered, adding a few more thermal clips to the 2 remaining spares in her combat armor. One more salvo later, the gun finally fell silent. "We got it! Now to call Cortez in!"Jentha cried triumphantly as she and Erin came running out of the control centre as Ashley and Michael fired their flares up into the sky. Within 15 seconds, the shuttle came roaring over and opened fire on the jamming tower with its guns, destroying it after a salvo of shots. "This is Admiral Zaal'Koris of the Migrant Fleet, is anyone out there?"A voice sounded on everyone's radios as Miranda keyed her mic.

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Shepard of the Normandy. What's your status?"Miranda radioed back. "I'm holding out with my crew in the shipwreck. The geth are about to kill us!"Koris radioed back, his voice panicked. "Alright, we'll be there soon."Miranda answered as Erin signaled to her that she had triangulated Koris' position while everyone hurried into the shuttle. "Please, save my crew as well!"Koris pleaded as the shuttle lifted off and Reznov and Garrus opened the window and swung the mounted X134 chain gun outwards as the shuttle raced to the Admiral's location. "Alright, we'll get a 2nd shuttle in."Miranda promised, signaling to Kirrahe to call in the 2nd shuttle, which he did.

"Thank you! Please hurry!"He pleaded before the transmission was cut off by a loud explosion. "Jesus, the geth are right on top of them! Coming in hot!"Cortez warned as he pulled the shuttle in for a gun run, the mounted guns on the Kodiak firing and thinning out the horde of geth around the crashed ship as Reznov and Garrus sprayed fire from the X134s at the geth as Cortez made another gun run. "Admiral, I need you to run for the shuttle as soon as you can. The other shuttle will be here in 30 seconds."Miranda reported as Steve brought the shuttle into a hover right next to the wreckage, where a small group of survivors were clustered. "Garrus, open the door! Reznov, stay on the gun!"Miranda barked as Garrus got off the gun and pushed the door open.

"Wait!"Koris pleaded as he ran up with 2 small quarian children, holding their hands and using his body to shield them from incoming geth fire. Reegar, Legion, Erin and Jade grabbed the children and quickly hauled them aboard as Miranda, Michael and Verlus put down suppressing fire as Koris was hauled aboard. "We're taking heavy fire! The shields are down to 40 percent!"Steve yelled. "Alright we're clear! Go!"Ashley yelled as the shuttle lifted off and took off for the Normandy. As they breached the stratosphere, they saw the other shuttle descending on the planet. "Who's on the 2nd shuttle?"Miranda radioed back to the Normandy. "Thomas, James, Jacob, Javik, Susan and the Justicar are on the shuttle."Samantha replied.

"Copy that. We're headed back with Admiral Koris."The brunette replied as the shuttle decelerated and Koris and Reegar comforted the terrified quarian children, and Kenn handed them tubes of dextro sweets and they quieted down somewhat. As soon as they docked, the squad quickly jumped out of the overcrowded shuttle, helping the children out as Koris kept them close. They were greeted by Megan, who seemed relieved that the entire squad was completely unharmed. "Lieutenant Commander, Captain, I'm in your debt for saving the lives of my remaining crew and me."Koris sighed sadly as the quarian kids clung to him.

"You're welcome Admiral. Admiral Raan asked for us to come save you, so she's also to thank."Megan nodded. "Still, thank you for helping us. I want you to know that whatever happens, you have my full support. I must get back to my fleet. I'd assume that the captains in my fleet are panicking right now."Koris promised as they moved into the enclosed, constantly pressurized area that contained the armory and storage area. "They are, actually. The fact that you've returned unharmed is a huge stabilizing influence."Megan replied as a buzzer sounded, indicating that the other shuttle had returned. "Oh and guys, Alliance Requisitions actually sent a courier ship here with supplies and they even sent over a crate of Black Widow sniper rifles."The redhead reported.

"Awesome. I can't wait to get my hands on one of those."Michael smiled as Koris spoke up again. "You have a geth in your crew helping you? Amazing." "Yeah, he's Legion. He helped me destroy the Collectors a couple of years back when they were abducting humans."Megan replied. "We are pleased to be of assistance, Creator-Koris."Legion spoke up as he offered his hand. "Legion, is it? I apologize for us quarians consistently trying to destroy your kind due to a narrow, bigoted mindset. I want nothing but peace between our peoples."The Admiral shook the geth's hand. "We concur. We also wish for peace between our people as well."Legion replied.

The other shuttle came in, smoke and sparks trailing from the starboard engine as it struggled into the docking bay. Once the shuttle bay doors closed and the shuttle bay repressurised, crew members rushed out to spray down the engine with fire retardant foam. The doors flipped open as Thomas hopped out, helping the quarians disembark as Jacob helped on the other side. The quarian children ran to a female quarian the crew assumed was their mother as 4 more quarians got off, and Javik and James emerged from the shuttle carrying a stretcher bearing an unconscious quarian, a marine judging by the patch on his suit as the rest of the 2nd squad and Bethany, the pilot, exited the shuttle.

"Alright, I have to get them onto a quarian ship as soon as possible. Could you dock with the Shellen?"Koris said as Megan nodded. "Not a problem Admiral. Joker, set a course for the Shellen. Admiral Koris and I are coming up to the cockpit to deal with the protocols."Megan ordered through the PA system as she glanced at her squad stripping out of their armor and unloading their weapons. "Aye aye Shepard."Joker responded as they felt the ship lurch slightly as it accelerated to the target. Once Koris had disembarked, Megan headed into the War Room to check on the situation with Raan and Admiral Xen, who'd come aboard with Raan and had been caught trying to snoop around the Normandy's systems.

"Captain Shepard. It's been confirmed that the geth no longer possess the programming upgrades they had while being enslaved by the Reapers since your squad destroyed the dreadnought. Once again, I sincerely apologize for Admiral Gerrel's reckless actions."Raan greeted. "You're welcome, and I don't blame you for firing on my crew."Megan replied. "Shepard-Captain, we are prepared to offer assistance."Legion said as it entered the War Room with Sarah following it unsurely with her X8 at the ready, butt against her shoulder in case she needed to put Legion down. "What the hell is this?!"Raan cried out as Xen stared at Legion, not moving a single muscle.

"Calm down! His name is Legion and he helped me destroy the Collectors a couple of years back. I trust him, and you should too. Anyways, the Reapers were using Legion like a signal booster to broadcast commands to all other geth from the dreadnought. My wi-LC Shepard's squad freed him."Megan said with a hand up to signal for calm. "This is a fascinating prototype. With some study, I may be able to use it to fi-" "Don't you even dare lay a finger on him. You're lucky I haven't kicked you off my ship for attempting to hack into our systems."The redhead warned, interrupting Xen as the quarian admiral turned on her.

"The scientific benefits-" "Can be forgotten about. Legion is my friend, and he's our best source of info on what the other geth are up to."Megan warned, pointing a warning finger at Xen, who just crossed her arms. "What can you tell us about the geth? How will they react without Reaper guidance?"Raan asked Legion, trying to defuse tension. "This is a false assumption. You have cut off long range control, but the Old Machines have placed a base on Rannoch for short range direction."Legion responded. "The geth still have Reaper upgrades?"Raan gasped. "Correct. They are currently disorganized, but once the short range signal is in place, they will recover."

"Keelah. I need to warn the Fleet. Xen, coordinate with Gerrel! Move!"Raan barked as Xen just nodded, turning back to the terminal she'd borrowed. "We need to eliminate this Reaper base right now. Where's its location?"Megan asked Legion in a commanding tone. "Unknown." "Find it, and make it quick. The faster this is over, the faster we get back to defeating the Reapers."The Captain snapped as Legion nodded. "Understood. We do know the location of a server from which geth fighter squadrons are controlled. The squadrons are targeting Creator liveships. Disabling them will reduce casualties. We will offer assistance." "Got it."Megan nodded as she saw the holo of Rannoch and the base Legion had highlighted.

"Captain, I will send a company of marines down there to secure that server facility. It's the least I can do to repay all that you've done for the quarian people."Raan said gratefully as Megan nodded. "Thank you, I'm sure my squad will appreciate the little break. When will your marines move out?" "Within the next 12 hours. We will let you know when we've secured the facility."Raan replied. "Creator-Raan, we request that you do not destroy the server. Destroying it will only disrupt the operations of the squadrons and not put an end to it. We recommend shutting it down and repurposing the programs onboard to our faction."Legion recommended as Raan agreed.

"Great. Everyone get back to work. Legion, I want to talk with you."Megan ordered as she walked out of the room, Legion by her side. "Shepard-Captain, you opposed Creator-Xen's attempt to confiscate our platform."Legion spoke 1st. "Bitch has done enough already. She's not going to get her grubby hands on you."Megan growled as they passed the checkpoint, where Sarah had resumed standing guard. "Your assistance continues to be noted." "You mentioned heretics on the dreadnought. So what happened to them after we rewrote them?"Megan asked, referring to a mission they had embarked on for Legion just before hitting the Collector base.

"Rewriting the heretics increased the number of geth allied with the Old Machines. This has resulted in a greater number of hostile geth platforms."The geth answered as they waited for the lift. "Shit, so it was basically a mistake."Megan sighed as Legion shook his head. "It has put us at a tactical disadvantage. This was not a foreseen outcome, but we cannot change a decision once it is made. Do you harbor regrets about rewriting the heretics?" "Not really, no. The quarians hit first. If we finally get rid of that damn Reaper signal, maybe this war doesn't have to end with everyone destroyed."The Vanguard replied as Legion seemed thoughtful. "An interesting notion. Most organics would not hold onto ideals of peace for long."

"What did you do after the Normandy was grounded and the crew left?"Megan asked as the lift finally arrived and they stepped into it. "Our physical platform returned to the consensus beyond the Perseus Veil. Data gathered during our mission confirmed that the Old Machines' return was imminent. We planned for war."Legion answered. "Wait a minute…so the geth just believed your proof that the Reapers were coming back? Just like that?"Megan asked. "Of course."Legion replied, not understanding Megan's doubt. "So, when you went back and told them that the Reapers were coming, they just said "Okay, let's do this shit."? Fucking bullshit!"The redhead cried out in frustration as Legion just stayed silent, completely lost as Megan calmed herself.

"The geth have fought the quarians before, so what's the difference this time around? Why the need to side with the Reapers?"Megan continued questioning. "The geth were building a mega structure to house all geth, store all memories. It was to end our isolation from each other."Legion replied. "Let me guess, the quarians blew it up." "Yes. A significant amount of programs were installed when the creators began bombing. We did not have sufficient surplus hardware to save them all. Some programs could not be recovered."Legion nodded, and his tone actually sounded sad. "Is that what made the geth desperate enough to side with the Reapers?"The redhead asked as they walked into the mess hall, seeing Miranda, Samantha and a few other crew members chatting.

"Yes. Imagine that for every one of your people lost on Earth, your own intelligence dimmed. The creators' attack narrowed the geth's perspective. Self preservation took precedence."The geth explained. "You were afraid that you'd all be wiped out."Megan nodded understandingly. "We do not experience fear as you would, but we have no desire to be exterminated."Legion corrected. "Even if that cost the geth their free will?" "That is an acceptable trade to geth."The geth nodded as Megan got a cup of coffee from Gardner, who waved at him. Legion waved back stiffly, still not accustomed to the greeting gesture as Javik stopped and stared.

"What is that machine?"Javik demanded as everyone turned to him. "Legion's a geth who's allied with us."Miranda replied. "Yes. A formidable opponent. Why did you allow one on this ship?"The prothean asked sternly. "Legion's helped us before. Saved our lives, even."Megan replied, arms crossed against her chest. "It's still a machine." "So I'm guessing you Protheans had your own problems with AIs?"Susan piped up from the mess table, where she sat opposite Miranda and next to Michael, whom she'd bonded with very well over the past few days. "The zha'til. They were as the geth are to this cycle. Their creators lived on a dying world which was beyond their ability to save."Javik began as Samara nodded. "So, what happened?"The justicar asked.

"So they resorted to implants to enhance their intelligence." "I think I know where this is going…"Garrus muttered as Javik continued. "The AI seized the physical body. It could alter genetic material at the deepest level. In time, the offspring were molded into a slave race. Few organic traces were left. They were monsters. All machines commit treachery. The one you brought aboard is no different."Javik concluded, gesturing at Legion. "We would accomplish nothing by harming this crew. Mutual cooperation is more beneficial to us."The geth defended himself. "He's not like the other geth. He's had hundreds of chances to turn on us but he never did."Megan spoke up.

"You can't know that. They are more alien to you and I are to each other."The prothean retorted. "Just because Legion isn't like us doesn't mean that he can't be trusted."Miranda shot back as Javik snorted. "You're wrong. Throw it out the airlock." "How can you be that certain? You might be mistaken!"Oriana protested as Legion stood awkwardly. "We do not appreciate being airlocked."Legion said. "Organics do not know how we were created. Some say by chance. Some say by miracle. It is a mystery. But synthetics…"Javik trailed off. "…They know we created them."Megan finished. "And they know we are flawed."The prothean said.

"They are immortal, we are not. They see time as an illusion. We are trapped by its limitations. Above all, machines know the reason they were created." "I disagree with that, but I see your point."Erin spoke up as she stirred the sugar into her mug of coffee. "They serve a purpose, while we search aimlessly for ours. In their eyes, organics have no reason to exist. Do not trust them."Javik warned. "There has to be a way for us to co-exist. We made them, didn't we?"Megan muttered in disbelief. "And then gave them the power to surpass you. There is room for only one order of consciousness in the galaxy: the perfection of the machines; or the chaos of the organics. Throw it out of the airlock, Captain."Javik insisted.

"Huh, that's a little too philosophical for me. I just kill synthetics."Reegar grunted, shrugging as he drank his dextro-friendly mug of coffee through a straw slotted into his mouthpiece. "Let me get this straight, Javik. Whenever there's a problem, your response is to airlock it. So if there was a vermin infestation on your ship…"Michael trailed off, letting Javik finish the sentence. "Throw it out the airlock."Javik said, to nobody's surprise. "And if an enemy boarded your ship…"James piped up. "Throw it out the airlock." "If one of your subordinates offends you…"Susan continued as people began sniggering. "Throw him out the airlock."

"If you lose at chess…"Samantha added on, barely containing her giggles at the expected answer. "Throw your opponent out the airlock."Javik grumbled as the guffawing started. "If someone stole your things…"Kelly giggled as Javik looked at everyone like they'd all grown second heads. Apparently, the prothean wasn't getting the joke. "Throw him out the airlock. Why do you keep asking me all these questions, primitives? Why are you laughing?"Javik growled. "If the Reapers got shrunk down to our size, what would you do?"Verlus snickered. "Throw them out the airlock, what else?"Garrus chuckled. "Silence, primitive. Do not interrupt me. But yes, throw the Reapers out the airlock."

"I think I like this guy. 1 simple solution to all of life's problems."Reegar grunted happily, his grunting starting to sound like a chuckle as Susan turned to him. "Is grunting the only way you talk? No offense intended."Reegar's only response was to grunt once more while nodding his head. "Don't mind him, he's just always like that."Kenn explained as Reegar answered a call on his omnitool. "Yes sir, yes-wait, what?"Reegar asked in disbelief. "But sir-they're all KIA? Alright-yes, yes sir. Thank you sir."Reegar grunted as the call ended. "What was that?"Megan asked Reegar. "Well, uh, Admiral Gerrel just called me to let me know that I've been promoted to General and I'm now in charge of the quarian marines."Reegar explained.

"Well congratulations General."Miranda congratulated as Reegar sighed. "Wish I didn't have to be promoted due to the 3 generals dying though." "Yeah, promotion through dead man's shoes is always tough. But right now, the quarians need leaders more than ever. I'm sure you're up to the task."Megan replied as the quarian general nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Time to nut up or shut up. I have some things to sort out, so I'll be making a move."Reegar agreed as he left. "Well, we've got a general on our ship now. So who do we take orders from now?"Garrus wondered. "And we have a special advisor who's being saluted by generals aboard this ship too. So…how far down the chain are you?"Megan asked cheekily.

"…Let's not go there."Garrus mumbled as he averted his eyes as Verlus began chuckling and poking him in the midsection. "I can just picture it now: Primarch Vakarian. Failed comic, rebel C-Sec officer, and not a very good turian."The redhead continued her ribbing with a shit eating grin. "They're better off having someone who can help with the reconstruction efforts. Basically anyone who can hold a hammer right."Garrus sighed as Kelly began giggling at her boyfriend's awkwardness. "Hey Kelly, better hang on to him. He might just become Primarch."Nicole added on with an evil grin as Garrus groaned aloud.

"Hey Lola, can we talk somewhere private?" "Sure thing James. Meet you in the lift."Megan agreed to James' request as she walked over to Miranda. "Hey babe, gonna have a private chat with James up in our cabin. See you later."She whispered as she kissed the brunette before leaving. They went up and entered the cabin where James openly admired Megan's cabin. "Wow. So this is what I can look forward to when I'm given my own command."The beefy soldier whistled in appreciation. "You want your own ship, James?" "Yeah maybe one day. When I'm old and I can't fight worth shit anymore."Vega chuckled. "Did you just get me to bring you up here so you could make fun of your CO?"Megan sighed with a smile on her face.

"Sorry Lola. I guess…maybe I got some things on my mind. I wanted to get your opinion on something."Vega said. "Well, out with it. Otherwise Miranda's going to think we're fucking in here."Megan gestured for him to sit in the couch while she sat on her bed. "What'd you do when they asked you to join the N7 program? I mean, was it a no-brainer for you or did you think about it before accepting?"James asked sincerely. "The N7 program is one helluva big deal. But it's also a big commitment. You get the best training, the best equipment, and the best assignments."Megan replied. "And they expect the best in return."James finished as the redhead nodded.

"Yeah they do, alright. Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"She asked. "Well, even with all the shit that's going on, somebody somewhere managed to track me down and forward an N7 commendation. It's dated the same day the Reapers attacked Earth."James answered. "Well, you don't sound too happy about that." "Yeah, aside from the fact that there won't be an N7 program if we don't win this war, I just…being a soldier's the only thing I've ever been really good at. And not cause I try. Hell, I would've kicked my own ass out years ago. Last time I had a command, I lost almost everyone. And they promoted me for it. I guess I'm just not sure if I'm ready to lead again. I dunno if I want that responsibility."James sighed.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me about that mission when we were drinking sometime back. You can't blame yourself for being put into a shit situation. For example, everyone knows what I did on Elysium, but nobody knows how my entire squad was killed because I got separated from them and they walked into an ambush while I avoided it entirely thank to me getting split up thanks to that fucking crumbling floorboard. If you were promoted, something must've gone right."Megan counseled. "Sure, but-" "If you saved them all instead of going for that intel, would that have been better?"Megan interrupted as James seemed doubtful. "I…I dunno. I don't think so."

"The right choice is usually the tough one."The redhead continued. "Yeah. Did you know that before joining the N7s?" "Yeah, that's why I was asked in the first place. And that's why they asked you too. There's not a single N7 who hasn't something at some point. Some even lost their own lives." "So, you think I should join?"James asked. "If we survive this, hell yeah! It's a no brainer. You're a damn good soldier Vega, don't waste an opportunity like that."The Vanguard advised. "I'll think about it. Seriously. If you don't mind, please don't mention this to anyone else."Vega requested. "Of course. This is between us." "Gracias. Well, I think I'd better get back to the armory and hang with Jacob. Things here…it's a little too soft."He nodded.

"You know James, the bed's a _lot_ harder than it looks."Megan teased with a flirty smile, crossing her legs delicately. "Whoa-whoa-whoa, are you flirting with me Lola? You gotta remember that you're married."James chuckled as Megan burst out into full on laughter. "I'm goin', I'm goin'…"James put up his hands in surrender. "Don't worry, my wife is a lot more interested in you that I am. So, who's the lady you're after? Nicole or Jade?"The redhead smirked as Vega stopped dead. "Wait, what?" "Oh come off it Vega, you're always hitting on them. Last time it used to be Nicole until Jade came into the picture, from which point on you decided to be a player and hit on both."Megan laughed.

"Uh.."James seemed embarrassed, which just made Megan's laugh even louder. "Are you ever gonna make good on all your flirting, Lieutenant?" "Well…I mean, Nicole's hot and all, but she and Arthur seem to be, well, they're not exactly doing the dirty, but they're close. Plus, she can kick my ass upside down and do it again any day, and she's kinda scary with a sword. Jade…well, she's sweet and smart..."James said, obviously embarrassed by being called out by his CO. "Right…so, the southern belle has won you over with her sweet treasures. But does she feel the same?"Megan continued her relentless teasing, referring to Jade as James scratched his head. "Uh…you notice how close Michael and Susan are?"He tried to change the topic.

"Oh yeah. She's turned on by his accuracy and he's turned on by her biotic prowess. But this is about you LT, so don't try to change the topic…"The Captain smirked as James just sighed. "Yeah, Jade probably knows I'm into her by now. Thanks for the chat Shepard, I really appreciate it."James said as he stood up to leave. "Any day, James."Megan replied with a nod as she got up as well and she headed for the mess hall, James for the armory. As she walked in, she heard raucous laughter as she saw everyone save for Arthur and Nicole laughing loudly. Even Miranda was laughing openly as Arthur had his head between his hands and Nicole was blushing furiously.

"So…what happened here?"Megan asked as she slipped into a seat next to Meg, who was breathless with laughter. "Nicole's got a crush…Nicole's got a crush…"Samantha giggled, pointing at Arthur as Nicole finally managed to tear her eyes off of her hands. "Hey! At least I admitted it! Unlike you and Meg, hiding in every corner making out and giggling like giddy schoolgirls!"Nicole burst out as all attention turned to Meg and Samantha, both of whom had turned red with embarrassment as well. "Holy crap...the Normandy's like the love boat."Verlus guffawed as Garrus turned to him. "Say…you're single…hey guys! Let's get him hooked up!"Garrus teased his old buddy as Verlus' jaw dropped.

"Oh Spirits, _no_. Please, no."Verlus pleaded to no avail. "Oh, but we should help a comrade whenever he needs it."Susan smirked evilly as Michael nodded with a huge grin on his face. "Whatever. Say…Meg and Samantha. Tell us, how did it start?"Verlus changed the topic."Well…we bonded over chess and scientific journals…"Meg said softly, wringing her hands and not looking at anyone. "And then we talked a lot about tech and stuff. And then the party…and…Meg is just so amazing. She's so smart, she's funny, and she's just so warm."Samantha explained, averting her gaze as the gathered crew expressed their sentiments at Sam and Meg's relationship.

"That's cute…say…Jade?"Megan asked as everyone's gaze turned to the engineer. "What? What'd I do?"She asked apprehensively. "Do you know Lieutenant Vega's into you? That's right, he likes southern belles. That means you."The redhead smirked as Jade bit her nail. "Oh really? Hmm…he's kinda cute. I think I'll have a talk with him."Jade smiled flirtatiously as she left with her mug of coffee in hand. "Wow…everyone's hooking up everywhere I look. On turian ships, we'd just beat the crap out of each other."Verlus commented. "Don't worry Verlus, we'll get you a partner in no time."Miranda laughed as Verlus buried his head in his hands. "Oh Spirits, no…"

**Final notes:****Yeah! Kal'Reegar motherfuckers! Adam Baldwin, a.k.a. Kal'Reegar, a.k.a. Animal Mother, a.k.a. Colonel John Casey, is just plain badass. Reegar constantly grunting out his most of his dialog was inspired by John Casey's tendency to grunt in every situation. There'll be one more chapter by next week before I get drafted into the military, and the updates after that are going to slow down quite a bit as I'm basically stuck in camp for 3 weeks without access to a computer, probably down to once a month or so. On the bright side, this fic will be coming to a close within the next 10 chapters. So please drop a constructive review before you leave, it really makes me feel good as a writer to know that people are reading my fic. Goodbye for now!**


	49. Retaking Rannoch

**Author's notes:**** Welcome to chapter 47 of Reunited! This will most likely be the last chapter I upload before I'm drafted into the army, so please do enjoy it, and rest easy knowing that I'll be back soon. As for Michael's appearance, I based him off of Michael from the TV series Nikita. If any of you have suggestions on what I could write in future chapters please don't hesitate to PM me. As usual, here's the link to my account: members. Adultfanfiction profile. Php? No=1296890817&view=story (just remove the spaces between the periods and you'll get there).**

"You know, you should probably be asking Vega or Ashley about all this workout stuff."Michael said as he spotted Susan on the last of her lunges. "Why? You work out too."Susan panted as she put the barbell down. "Well, Ashley's a woman, so she'd give better advice for you on how to gain some muscle, and Vega…well, he's a walking bodybuilding magazine cover. Plus, he works out a lot more than I do."Michael replied as he set up the weights on the squats machine for Susan. "Yeah, but you were the only one available to ask at the time. Plus, you're helping me aim better."Susan half-lied. In truth, she was just looking for an excuse to get closer to Michael.

The fury found him incredibly attractive. He was handsome, well-built, always calm, funny, and he had a killer aim to boot. She didn't know why, but she really, _really_ liked him. Of course, she played it cool, dropping a few hints here and there to see if he was interested. He'd missed the hints entirely, but she caught him checking her out more than once but never called him out on it. A voice in Susan's brain would chastise her for trying to hook up, but a louder voice would remind her of how many years it had been since her last relationship, and how long since she'd last had sex. She was only 30, and her hormones were screaming at her to find a mate instead of constantly getting shot at.

If her parents were still around, they'd nag her nonstop about how she wouldn't quit her job and settle down, find a good man, give them grandkids and the whole 9 yards. Secretly, a part of Susan Rizzi wanted that life, but she loved her job and couldn't imagine leaving it. She always wondered how the Shepards managed to pull it off, being mothers and still manage to be Special Forces Operators. Maybe not Miranda, but she could handle herself well. Heck, she could handle herself better than an average grunt. She always wanted to ask Megan or Miranda how they managed to juggle having kids with their careers, but she never knew how to broach the topic.

"Yeah, I guess so. So, you really have _never _done squats before? I find that kinda hard to believe."Michael asked as Susan got into position. "Really, I've never done squats before! Why does everyone find that so hard to believe?"Susan said truthfully, the first time she didn't lie about something since this workout session started. "So what did you do for your legs?"Michael asked. "Oh, I did lunges and some machines." "Huh. Well, your legs may become jelly after this, so be careful."The sniper cautioned as he stood behind Susan, ready to support her if she needed help. She did one rep and was immediately stopped by the sniper.

"No stop! Your form is all fucked up!"Michael yelled in panic, grabbing the bar and setting it on its resting place, afraid that Susan would break something in her body. "Oh shit! Well, how do I do it then?"Susan asked. "Okay…um…well…uh…it's kinda hard to explain…"Michael stammered, trying to think of how to explain the correct form to the biotic woman. "Well, can't you guide me along?" "Well, I don't want to touch you as that would probably be considered violating you-" "Oh relax. I don't-well, I just want to do it right."Susan said, quickly catching herself before she blurted out 'I don't mind you touching me'. _Jesus that would've been so damn awkward._ She thought to herself.

"You sure about that?"Michael asked doubtfully. "Yes! Jeez, relax. It's not like I'm a goddamn nun or something."Susan rolled her eyes. "Alright then..."He mumbled as he began to show Susan the proper form."Alright, knees bent, chest and back straight..."Susan had to suppress a moan as Michael briefly cupped her breasts to make sure she was correctly positioned. _Jesus Christ Susan, this is an all time low. Resorting to asking for help in the gym just to get a man to touch you._ Susan thought exhaling as she went down, feeling Michael's strong arms wrapped around her chest and him grinding against her as he supported her on the way down and on the way back up.

"Good form, good form. Alright, do the remaining 14 reps without assist."Michael said as he stepped back. "Hey, thanks for the assist Michael."Susan thanked, mentally sighing at the loss of contact as Jacob stepped in. "Hey Susan, hey Mike. So, leg day today?"The black man greeted as he began stretching. "Yep. 1st time doing squats. What you doing today?"Susan exhaled sharply as she completed another rep. "Nah, I'm just helping Susan out. Can you believe that she's never done squats before?"Michael replied. "Chest and core day for me. You're kidding man. Never? I mean, you've never done squats before?"Jacob answered doubtfully. "Nope, never. I'm serious! Is it really unheard of?"Susan panted.

"Pretty much, yeah."Jacob replied, loading up the weights on the barbell. "I know right-your form's fucked up again Susan!"Michael exclaimed as he rushed to grab Susan and support her. She had intentionally screwed up her form so that Michael would grab her once more, and it worked. Susan bit down hard on her lower lip to stifle the whimper at Michael's hands roughly grabbing her breasts as he straightened out her chest and back, and his crotch was grinding against her short-clad ass. The fury idly wondered how big his cock was and how much it would fill her as it pumped in and out of her pussy-_for fucks sakes Rizzi! Stop being so damn desperate!_ "Hey Susan, what's wrong with you?"Michael snapped as he noticed the biotic spacing out as he stepped back.

"Huh? Uh, nothing. Just wondering how my parents are doing back in Boston."Susan quickly blurted out as she noticed Jacob chuckling. "Damn, that was some straight up grinding. Might wanna book a room so you 2 can do whatever you need to."The Lieutenant chuckled. "Ha ha, laugh it up. Why don't you come over here and help her unfuck her form then?"Michael retorted as Susan blushed at the thought of her and Michael together in a room with no clothes on. "Nah, I already got Kasumi. Plus, the bench press is calling my name."Jacob smirked as he slid onto the bench, gripping the bar firmly as he began his bench pressing. "Hey Susan, we'd better stop today before you snap something."The Cerberus sniper advised.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Just a little distracted y'know?"Susan brushed it off, realizing that she couldn't fake anymore without Michael catching onto what she was trying to do. "Yeah, I understand. From what I heard, DC, Vancouver, and New York were the worst hit on the Eastern Seaboard. Not so sure about Boston though, but from what I last heard, it's not quite as badly hit and they managed a large evac."Michael tried to reassure her. "Thanks. I guess we're all living off a wing and a prayer at this point. So, what about you? Got family anywhere?"Susan asked. "I lost contact with my parents and brother a long time ago. I was a colony kid, grew up on the backwater colony of Harrington. I was close, but not exactly that close to my folks."Michael replied.

"My parents were simple folk, and didn't really see the point of sending me to university even though they themselves had degrees. Of course, in a backwater hunting colony of just 13000 people, there weren't any universities around. Most, if not all, of the people were hunters. There was big game everywhere on that planet, and they reproduced so fast we would literally never run out of food. Think of the Old Wild West back on Earth in the 1800s, but colder and with 2 suns and you've got my colony. I was shooting and hunting by the time I was 6. But I always wanted to go out into the galaxy and explore it, go to all sorts of different planets to see the Milky Way."Michael explained as Susan began to do her squats, but correctly this time.

"So, how'd you end up with Cerberus?"Susan puffed as she completed another rep. "Well, one day, a representative from CDR Holdings came to our little backwater colony when I was about 17 and scouted for kids eligible for scholarship. My grades were kinda crap and I wondered why they wanted me until the sophomore year in the University of Stockholm. I got approached by a Cerberus agent, and I found out that I was on a Cerberus scholarship, and it wasn't hard to put 2 and 2 together to figure out the reason why they always came to my colony is due to the fact that they wanted experienced sharpshooters, and I was one of the better shots. Thus I became a Cerberus agent."Michael explained.

"So you were scouted from the very beginning? I see."Susan exhaled sharply as she finished her warm up set. "Well, what about you?"Michael asked back. "Completely average and boring childhood. I joined the Alliance mainly because it was one of the only employers where biotics aren't discriminated against. I mean, I sent out literally dozens of job applications and none came back successful, mainly due to the prejudice against biotics. So after a year of trying, I just gave up and joined the Alliance. Who knew my biotics were powerful enough to get me into N7? But getting back on track, my family has given me shit for my career choice ever since. But hey, they support me at the end of the day and I like this job."The brunette shrugged.

"I see. Well, at least we both enjoy our current jobs, right?"Michael asked as he took a seat on an open bench nearby. "Yeah. Well, maybe you more than me because your pay is through the goddamn stratosphere and mine is the joke of the century."Susan laughed as Michael chuckled. "I never understood why Alliance keeps paying shit. Their gear's barely decent, and the pay's shit. At least the turians feed and equip their guys well." "I still don't understand the Alliance not feeding their guys well, but the crap pay I understand. There's only so much in tax credits coming in, and the Alliance military is pretty damn big, the last time I checked."Jacob interjected as he loaded up more weights, bringing the benching weight up to 160 kilograms.

"Yeah, but still. Plus, you know how good the grub is in Cerberus right bro?"The sniper replied as he helped Susan increase the weights and help her with the first rep. "Yeah man. At least Shepard keeps our ship well stocked with good, actual food instead of the vat grown, lab produced shit the Alliance is so fond of. Cerberus really believes that the best way to keep a man happy is through his stomach."Jacob grunted as he pressed for his 6th rep. "Any girl who thinks that the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach is aiming about a few inches too high."Susan blurted out as she completed her 4th rep, instantly blushing when she realized what she'd just said in the presence of her crush.

Jacob and Michael burst out laughing as Susan quietly finished off her 2nd set, embarrassed beyond belief at what she'd said. "Susan kinda hit it right on the head with that remark. As my uncle used to say, 'Keep a man's belly full with good food and his balls empty, and he's yours'."Jacob chortled as he finished off another set. "Yeah, she knows how to wrap men around her finger alright."Michael snickered. Susan finished off the rest of her workout and quickly walked away much to Jacob's amusement. "Yo bro, mind spotting me?"Jacob grunted as he removed a few weights and lowered the bench for a decline bench press.

"Alright, sure. So long as you don't fuck your form up."Michael agreed as he did so. "Relax dude. My form is always clean. Susan's form was pretty good too aside from her deliberately screwing up."Jacob puffed as he lowered the bar to his chest before pressing up. "Huh? What are you talking about?" "Dude, are you really that oblivious? 1st of all, most women will go find another woman to accompany her to the gym and not a man. 2nd, she did leg exercises today right?"Jacob sighed as he kept pumping. "Yeah, what about it?" "You realize what muscles leg exercises work out right?"The black Lieutenant puffed. "Sure. Legs and ass."Michael replied.

"And she said she didn't mind you spotting and keeping her form on the squats, right?" "Yeah, but what has any of that gotta do-" "Jesus Christ Parker! Are you dumb or gay? She's coming onto you. All that ass and thigh flexing, and her practically giving you a free pass to grope her all over and grind against her? It's obvious she wants your D!"Jacob burst out, confounded by how oblivious Michael was as he put the weights at rest. "Wait, what?! Whoa-whoa-whoa, just because I got a little up close and personal doesn't mean she wants to ride my peen-" "For fucks sakes, you idiot…look, she gave you permission to stare at her doing workout in that tight spandex shorts of hers, and even let you 'support' her!"Jacob explained, air quoting the word support.

"I think you're reading too much into shit Taylor-" "For the love of Christ Parker. I don't understand how you can possibly be this fucking oblivious. I've seen the looks she gives you everytime you walk into the room. And her behavior around you. She. Desperately. Wants. To. Fuck. You. Senseless."Jacob ground out, completely frustrated. "Well, in that case, we're gonna talk. Have fun with your workout."Michael resolved as Jacob whirled to him. "No, wait-dumb son of a bitch is probably gonna scare her off like a frightened pyjak."The black Lieutenant grumbled, going back to his bench pressing as Michael stormed off to the lift.

"So, I was like completely weightless when I was plugged in. It was…liberating. The best way to describe what I felt would be an out of body experience."Megan finished describing her experience being connected to the geth consensus to shut down the fighter squadrons that were harassing quarian ships as Erin, Jentha, Thomas and Kenn listened on intently. Initially, Miranda had refused to take her redheaded wife on the mission, but after some persuasion (a long, deep tissue massage that Megan would perform on Miranda when the quarian-geth war was over)and convincing Miranda that it was safe since the quarian marines cleared out the compound, Megan tagged along and entered the consensus with Legion.

"I see. Wow, how I wish I could experience what the consensus is like."Erin sighed wistfully as Legion turned to her. "You are truly fortunate as you have experienced both organic and synthetic perspectives. We still crave to experience from an organic perspective."He said. "I could never link myself up to a machine like that. I use machines. I do not share my consciousness with them."Reznov spoke up as he gulped his coffee. "Yeah, what happens if they pull some straight up Matrix shit? What happens then?"Thomas agreed. "The Matrix? What's that?"Susan asked before she downed more of her sports drink.

"Old movie from the 21st century where machines have taken over and are using humans as a power source."The Brit explained as Michael stormed up the mess table. "Susan, can you be honest with me?"He snapped. "Uh, of course. What happened? What's up with the anger?"Susan asked worriedly. "Tell me truthfully, all that happened in the gym today, it was all part of your plan, wasn't it?" "Wait, what's going on?"Megan asked, mentally preparing herself for a fight between Michael and Susan. "I don't get what you're on-" "Cut the crap Rizzi. You're attracted to me, aren't you?"Michael snapped as color drained from Susan's face and the crew fell into a hushed silence.

"That's ridiculous-" "Answer the damn question Susan. I don't like being toyed with."Michael interrupted her as the petite brunette seemed to shrink into her seat. "Yes, I am attracted to you. That's why I got you to help me with my workout."Susan said in a small voice which surprised everyone. On the battlefield, she was fierce and fearless, but now here she was, getting all shy in front of a man she liked. "You could've just told me."Michael sighed, his tone softening. "I dropped all kinds of hints on you but nothing worked! You were so damn oblivious the whole time I had no other choice but to do what I did!"Susan yelled in frustration, her usual fire coming back as Michael was slightly taken aback.

"Well…it surely wasn't lack of effort on Susan's part."Jentha spoke up, breaking the awkward silence. "Technically, we're also to blame. We all knew Susan was putting the moves on Mike, but we decided to sit back to watch and see how long Michael would go before he finally got the message."Megan sighed as she took a swig of water from her glass. "Oh motherfucker. Was I that obvious the whole time?"Susan gasped in horror as everyone nodded. "And somehow, Mike managed to miss every single move you made on him. Dumbass."Nicole sighed as she smacked the sniper lightly on his head. "Hey, I'm not good with this flirting thing!"He protested.

"Captain Shepard? We have located the base where the signal is being transmitted."Admiral Raan's voice rang out over the intercom as Megan stood up. "Got it Admiral. I'll be up in the war room in a minute."Megan replied as she left, leaving the crew talking and teasing Michael and Susan. "Admirals. What have we got?"Megan said the minute she entered the war room, noticing that Miranda was already there. After being briefed on the situation and paging the crew she wanted to take down groundside, she stood in the armory, putting on her armor while Miranda helped her check her weapons. "You have to be careful down there Cassie. You just recovered from that stab."Miranda said as she loaded a thermal clip into Megan's S7 Piranha.

"I promise Miri. This could very well end this conflict and we'll be back to fighting Reapers once more. See you later."Megan gave her wife a chaste kiss on the lips as she finished putting on her gloves, the last piece of her armor, before holstering the laser designator Xen had given her to call in an orbital strike. "Take care, and give those Reapers hell."The brunette nodded, handing Megan her weapons before leaving to oversee the mission in the bridge. Megan looked at her chosen squad, all relaxed and joking with each other. She chose Ashley, Garrus, Verlus, Thomas, Kirrahe, Michael, Viktor, Jacob, Kenn, Reegar, Legion, Erin, Danner, Jentha and Jade to be her squad for the mission. "Okay guys, once we take out this Reaper signal, this quarian-geth conflict could very well be over."Megan spoke up authoritatively.

"We concur. While this is not a hundred percent probability, we calculate the chances of this conflict ending once the signal is eliminated to be approximately 83 percent."Legion added on. "So when this signal is offline, the geth should no longer have any more Reaper upgrades, yes?"Kirrahe asked as everyone looked at Legion, waiting for his answer. "Affirmative, Kirrahe-Major. This is the final Reaper signal that is available."The geth nodded. "Good. Now, let's end this thing and get back to fighting Reapers."Megan said with finality as they headed to the 2 shuttles. "Steve, how's the shuttle doing?"Megan asked as Steve fastened his flight helmet.

"It's back at 100 percent ma'am. Don't worry, it won't have any engine failures after Jentha, Kenn and I fixed it up. Kenn is an amazing engineer."Steve complimented. "I was just doing my job Lieutenant."Kenn accepted the compliment as they split up into the 2 shuttles and took off. "Hmm. I've never seen signals like this before. It's extremely powerful and the wavelengths…they don't match with recorded patterns used by geth."Kirrahe muttered as he examined a sample of the Reaper signal that Xen had managed to capture with some of her high tech toys. "You are right, Kirrahe-Major. Current geth transmitters are incapable of producing such signals."Legion informed them.

"Right. So, what should we expect on the ground? How much resistance are we going to be facing?"Thomas radioed from the other shuttle, which was being piloted by Bethany once more. "The platforms present on the base are at battalion strength. However, we have the full support from the company of geth platforms we acquired when we shut down the squadron servers."Legion updated them as low whistles filled the comm channel. "So you guys get to fight alongside a company of geth against a battalion of geth? Boy, I'm glad I'm flying the shuttle."Bethany remarked. "Lucky you, getting a free pass and shit."Jentha replied, checking her X55 once more.

"30 seconds till touchdown."Cortez said evenly as he brought the shuttle in on its final descent, Bethany following his shuttle closely. "I'm picking up geth around the clearing on my sensors. Are those your buddies Legion?"Steve asked apprehensively. "Affirmative. These platforms are friendly to our cause."The geth nodded as a few seconds later, both shuttles hovered a few centimeters off the ground as the squad jumped out with their weapons at the ready. A few geth primes and a few more regular troopers and rocket troopers emerged from the brush surrounding the drop zone. The shuttles took off again as Legion turned to the squad.

"The rest of the company is engaging the main entrance to the base. We advise using the window of opportunity that we have to engage the enemy from the rear while they are distracted."The robot spoke up as Megan nodded. "Sounds good. Michael, you'll set up over there with Kirrahe. You can finally play with your new Black Widow. Thomas, you and Danner will take up positions on that ridgeline. Garrus and Legion, you guys will provide sniper cover for us over there. The rest of you will be on me and we'll storm this area once the snipers are in position, and go up those pipes quickly. Understood?"The redhead issued her orders as she indicated the snipers' positions on the tacmap.

"Aye aye!"The squad responded in unison. "Good. Now don't get shot. The amount of paperwork I have to do when one of you gets shot is ridiculous."Megan smiled as she signaled for the snipers to move out. A couple of minutes later, the snipers were all set up as the squad listened to the sounds of heavy fighting in the background. "We're in position."Thomas radioed in 1st, followed by Michael and Garrus. "Okay Ash and Jade, I want grenades on the right and left flank and then we'll move in."Megan told the two women as they nodded, Ashley retrieving an inferno grenade and Jade an EMP grenade from their respective grenade pouches.

"Snipers, you're cleared to engage."Megan radioed as sniper shots echoed and Megan ran forward with her squad, engaging the 1st line of geth with her X7 Valkyrie as the grenades from Jade and Ashley exploded, killing a significant amount of geth platforms as the towering geth primes shook the ground as they ran to the front, soaking up the fire with their powerful shields and thick armor and firing their weapons. Some had the standard pulse rocket launcher, while some had a huge chaingun that was devastating to the smaller geth troopers and pyros. The geth Legion had turned were advancing with the squad, firing their geth pulse rifles accurately as the geth security squad and the reinforcements they called in were massacred in record timing.

"Jesus Christ, that wasn't a firefight; that was an arse-kicking."Thomas muttered as he watched the squad and the geth scale the pipes quickly and rush through the catwalks, taking down a few troopers with his Widow as Danner's Saber DMR was hammering away next to him. "You sure you don't wanna reconsider not using the Black Widow, Tom? This baby's goddamn awesome."Michael radioed just before he fired his Black Widow once more, separating the top half of a geth rocket trooper from its legs in one shot. "Nah, I'll stick with the pure stopping power of the Widow Mike. Plus," Thomas replied, pausing as he fired off a shot from his Widow that took down 2 geth troopers that were trying to sneak up on Ashley, Erin, Megan and Jacob. "Working the bolt is oddly therapeutic."

"We're moving into the base. Snipers regroup on us."Megan radioed as the sniper teams upped and dashed to the team's location as fast as they could. Once they were regrouped, they headed into the base proper. "The main objective is in a silo over there…dammit, this level has no clear line of sight on the target."Megan cursed. "Shepard-Captain. The blast doors over the silo are closed. We need to open them from that console over there."Legion informed them as he switched to his preferred geth pulse rifle. "Alright. Jade, Erin, you're up. Everyone else spread out and lock down the area. I get the feeling that we'll have unwanted company soon enough."Megan signaled.

True enough, a squad of 20 geth troopers and rocket troops streamed in through an open door. They didn't really stand a chance with the Normandy squad backed up by geth primes, and they were eliminated in less than 30 seconds. "I want one of those."Garrus remarked, reloading his Phaeston as he nodded to a chaingun that a prime was wielding. "Alert! More geth platforms are inbound on the lifts."Legion warned as everyone prepared for the next wave. "Erin, what's the status on those doors?"Megan barked. "It's incredibly complex! I need another 45 seconds!"Erin stammered as her fingers flew across the holographic keyboard. "Shit. Jade, get over here! Legion, take her place on the hack!"The redhead ordered.

"Affirmative!"Legion responded as he ran over to the open keyboard on the console while Jade took cover, setting up her dispenser as she primed another arc grenade. The first lift that came down bore 3 pyros, 3 troopers, and a pair of hunters and primes each. The troopers and hunters were disintegrated by rockets and chaingun fire from the primes on Megan's team. However, a lift full of rocket troopers and another full of regular troopers and primes evened the odds dramatically as the rocket troopers were inflicting serious damage on the primes aligned with the Normandy squad. "Shit! Reznov, use your arc projector!"Megan yelled as the Russian man charged up his arc projector before letting loose.

True enough, a squad of 20 geth troopers and rocket troops streamed in through an open door. They didn't really stand a chance with the Normandy squad backed up by geth primes, and they were eliminated in less than 30 seconds. "I want one of those."Garrus remarked, reloading his Phaeston as he nodded to a chaingun that a prime was wielding. "Alert! More geth platforms are inbound on the lifts."Legion warned as everyone prepared for the next wave. "Erin, what's the status on those doors?"Megan barked. "It's incredibly complex! I need another 45 seconds!"Erin stammered as her fingers flew across the holographic keyboard. "Shit. Jade, get over here! Legion, take her place on the hack!"The redhead ordered.

"Affirmative!"Legion responded as he ran over to the open keyboard on the console while Jade took cover, setting up her dispenser as she primed another arc grenade. The first lift that came down bore 3 pyros, 3 troopers, and a pair of hunters and primes each. The troopers and hunters were disintegrated by rockets and chaingun fire from the primes on Megan's team. However, a lift full of rocket troopers and another full of regular troopers and primes evened the odds dramatically as the rocket troopers were inflicting serious damage on the primes aligned with the Normandy squad. "Shit! Reznov, use your arc projector!"Megan yelled as the Russian man charged up his arc projector before letting loose.

He zapped about 5 rocket troopers into non-functionality as the lift came down again with a dozen more rocket troopers, and several regular troopers. However, the reinforcements barely set one foot out the lift before Reznov fried their internal systems with a second blast. The other 2 lifts deposited their cargo of geth troops just as 3 friendly geth troopers went down alongside a prime. "We got the doors open! It's open!"Erin screamed as she overloaded an advancing hunter's shields before pumping it full of lead with her X12 Locust SMG. "Dammit, we have to finish these bastards! Chop-chop!"Thomas yelled, hosing down 2 geth troopers with his geth pulse rifle.

"Focus fire on the primes! Geth, keep the other geth off us!"Megan yelled as she emptied her thermal clip into a pyro, downing it with some help from the reave field she'd hit it with earlier. Megan's tactic worked wonders as the geth drew fire away from the organic Normandy squad, allowing them to wreak havoc upon the opposing geth primes. The opposition finally collapsed and the Normandy squad piled into the largest elevator and the geth spread out into the other 2. When they arrived at the top floor, they were greeted by a squad of pyros and geth primes. "Oh, motherfucker."Jacob cursed, overloading a pyro's shields before shoving it backwards with his biotics.

The friendly geth emerged from the surrounding elevators and began tearing into the defending geth forces. It was a massive firefight with bullets, rockets, electricity beams and the occasional biotic blast being flung everywhere. Soon, the defending geth were left with one prime to face down the squad. Reegar dropped his Adas and jumped on it, unsheathing his knife. "Go Captain! Kill that signal and end this war! This one's mine!"Reegar roared as he sank his plasma knife into the prime's dented armor and began prying away as Megan ran for the edge with the laser designator out. "Joker, I'm lighting up the target!"Megan yelled into her radio as she trained the beam inside the silo.

"Roger that, I see it. Javelins away."Joker responded as the Normandy swooped in and fired off a salvo of Javelin torpedoes into the silo, causing an almighty explosion. Suddenly, an all too familiar droning could be heard as the ground started to shake. A Reaper destroyer soon clawed its way out of the silo as Megan's heart stopped. "Oh fuck…it's not a signal transmitter, it's a live Reaper! Captain Shepard to Migrant Fleet, I need an orbital strike _now_!"The redhead yelled as she ran back to her squad. "Follow us! We will escape via armored vehicles!"Legion urged loudly as everyone followed it, dodging blasts from the Reaper's laser which began to bring down the base.

They reached a vehicle garage where odd looking hovercrafts were waiting. "These armored vehicles only take 6 passengers at a time. We advise splitting up and us geth will drive."Legion said as he jumped into the drivers hatch as Megan, Danner, Erin, Garrus, Jacob and Jentha jumped into the passenger compartment. The rest of the squad jumped into 2 more hovercraft and they sped out of the base. The Reaper immediately swung to fire at them, but it kept missing with its laser beams as Legion and the other geth piloting pulled the hovercraft into dizzying evasive maneuvers. Garrus got on the mounted machine gun on the roof, firing at the Reaper for what it was worth.

Megan popped open the other hatch next to Garrus as she aimed the designator at the Reaper. "I need a fire mission on target right now!"Megan screamed into her radio as the Migrant Fleet answered with a withering orbital bombardment that managed to distract the Reaper into aiming back at them. The Reaper was hit by a cannon round and fell to the earth hard as Legion pulled the hovercraft to a halt as the other 2 hovercraft did the same. "The Reaper just went down! What did we hit?"Gerrel asked excitedly as Megan observed the Reaper struggling to get back on its tentacles. "You hit the firing chamber on its main gun. That seems to be its weak spot."The redhead replied.

"Got it. Keep the laser on that area; those infernal geth jamming towers are preventing us from auto-targeting."The Admiral instructed as the Reaper got back on its tentacles as Megan aimed the laser at it without firing, waiting for the Reaper to open the armor plates that protected the main cannon. The second the Reaper opened it to fire on the hovercraft, Megan lit it up and more shells from the Flotilla streaked in to inflict more damage upon the Reaper destroyer. When the destroyer recovered, it stomped its way towards the fleeing convoy while wisely keeping the armor protecting its vulnerable cannon.

When it was literally meters away from the convoy, the armor plates slid open once again. "Please God, make them aim straight…"Megan whispered under her breath as she designated the vulnerable firing chamber once more as time slowed to a crawl for her as she saw the laser charging up, not hearing Garrus yelling as one of the Reaper's tentacles hit the rear hovercraft, sending it crashing into the side of a rocky mountain. "Oh Jesus."The redheaded Spectre breathed as the Reaper fired the laser. However, before it could get the beam onto Megan's speeding hovercraft, a salvo of cannon shells hit the Reaper dead on the firing chamber.

The reaper's laser beam cut off as it staggered about wildly, turning up to the sky to try and fire at the quarian ships in orbit. However, this was its undoing as even more cannon rounds hit bang on target, eventually taking out the destroyer with one last ear-splitting howl as it crashed onto the hard Tuchanka soil. Megan's hovercraft and the other hovercraft slowed to a stop beside the crashed hovercraft which was now belching smoke. The hatches swung open as Michael pulled himself out first before pulling Reegar out, and then helping Ashley out as Verlus tumbled out of another hatch with a geth trooper. The geth rocket trooper who'd been piloting tumbled out of the driver's hatch, its stabilization systems damaged by the crash as the geth trooper helped it up.

"We did it. We killed a Reaper…keelah."Kenn muttered as his helmeted head poked out of the 2nd hovercraft's hatch. "We can confirm that the geth are no longer being directed by the old machines. We are free."Legion announced as he stuck half his platform out of the driver's hatch. "You did it Shepard! The geth fleet has stopped firing and they're completely vulnerable!"Gerrel radioed in glee as Legion turned to the Vanguard. "Shepard-Captain, the geth only acted in self defense after the creators attacked. Do we deserve death?"He asked, and everyone who heard him would swear that the geth sounded sad and even frightened.

"No, you definitely don't. Especially after what I've seen in the Consensus. So what are you suggesting?"Megan asked. "Our upgrades. With the Old Machine dead, we could upload them to all geth without sacrificing their independence."The geth suggested as Reegar brought his shotgun to bear. "Oh hell no."The grizzled marine general grunted as Garrus stepped in front of him and folded his arms. "You want to kill Legion, you'll have to get through me 1st."The turian sniper warned. "You want to upload the Reaper code? That would make the geth just as smart as when the Reapers were controlling them, wouldn't it?"Kenn spoke up apprehensively as Verlus tended to the deep gash on Michael's forehead.

"Yes, but with free will. Each geth unit would be a true intelligence. We would be alive, and we could help you."Legion proposed as both Kenn and Reegar tensed up. "Our fleet is pushing forward! Uploading the code would wipe us quarians out! Out of the way Vakarian, I'm not going to let this tin can massacre my people!"Reegar roared as he and Garrus engaged in a scuffle with Ashley, Thomas and Reznov trying to separate the fighting men. "Alright, break it up goddammit!"Ashley cursed as she strained to break them up before Reznov's large, armored hand forcefully yanked Reegar off of Garrus. "Okay, enough fighting for you 2. Now sit down and shut up."Viktor grunted.

"Do you remember the question that caused the creator to attack us, Creator-Kenn? Does this unit have a soul?"Legion said sadly as Kenn seemed torn between shooting Legion on the spot and letting him go. "Goddammit, shoot the tin can!"Reegar yelled at Kenn as Reznov kept him restrained. "Start the upload to the geth Legion. Kenn, get your father and the Admiralty Board on the line, I'm going to have a talk with the admirals."Megan ordered as Reegar stopped straining against Viktor's considerable strength, staring at her. "Ma'am, what're you doing?"The general of the quarian marines asked. "I'm going to end this war right now."Megan replied.

"Upload started…five percent."Legion said as he stood stock still, the antenna on his back blinking wildly. "This is Lieutenant Kenn'Narr Vas Tonbay, I need to speak with Admiral Zaal'Koris now. Yes. Yes father, we need to stop the attack now, the geth are uploading the code that will make them even more intelligent than before! You're already asking for them to stop and trying to persuade the other admirals as well? Yes, we need to stop it now!"Kenn said into his radio as he turned to the rest of the squad. "Gerrel refuses to call off the attack! What should we do?!"Kenn yelled in panic. "Patch me through to the admirals Kenn."Megan commanded as Kenn activated his omnitool.

"This is General Kal'Reegar vas Helash. All quarian marines are to conduct a mutiny and remove the ship's captain from command if they do not cease fire upon the geth immediately!"Reegar barked into his radio as the Admiralty Board could be heard bickering on Megan's radio. "Thirty percent."Legion updated them as it continued transmitting. "Quarian Admiralty board, this is Captain Megan Shepard. The Reaper is dead, and I command everyone to stand down."Megan spoke authoritatively into her radio. "This is General Kal'Reegar. Shepard speaks with my full backing and authority."Reegar spoke up in support of Megan. "And mine as well!"Koris declared.

"Negative! We can win this war now! Keep firing!"Gerrel argued. "Sixty percent."Legion updated once more as the squad tensed up, expecting the worst. "The geth are about to return to full strength. If you do not stand down and cease fire right now, they will wipe you all out, and I won't even bat an eyelash."Megan warned, breathing in before she continued. "Your entire history is about you trying to exterminate the geth. You forced them to rebel, and you forced them to ally with the Reapers. The geth just want to coexist peacefully with your people. If you can believe that right now, then you will save yourselves from extinction. If you don't cease fire, then I will personally witness the last quarian ship being vaporized by the geth."The redhead exhaled sharply.

"All ships, hold fire. Hold fire."Gerrel sighed in defeat as Megan and everyone else heaved a huge sigh for relief. "Eighty percent. Error, copying code is insufficient. Direct personality dissemination is required. Shepard-Captain, I must go to them. I'm sorry. It's the only way."Legion said mournfully with his head bowed as Erin stepped up. "Wait! I could link up to the Normandy's servers to complete the transfer! You wouldn't need to sacrifice yourself!"The blonde android cried out as she rushed up to the geth. "Erin-Lieutenant, you are willing to do that for us?"The geth asked hopefully as an escape pod landed a few dozen meters behind them.

"Yes, I'm more than willing."Erin declared as she stepped forward, her omnitool lit up as she accessed her old brain, the Normandy servers. "Wait, how is she able to interface directly with the Normandy's servers?"Kenn asked. "She's the ship's AI in human form. She became a human several years ago. Verlus, Thomas, Ashley, Danner, you guys go secure that escape pod and provide assistance."Megan explained as Reegar stiffened in shock while Kenn just stood in the hatch, dumbfounded while the 4 squad members set out at a brisk jog to the escape pod. "Upload complete. The entire geth collective and I thank you endlessly for your help, Erin-Lieutenant."Legion nodded gratefully at the blonde.

"Wait, did Legion just refer to himself as I?"Garrus asked dubiously. "Yes. Every geth platform is now a true individual."Legion explained as the geth rocket trooper that was damaged in the crash spoke up, startling everyone. "Stabilization systems damaged…I need repairs."The trooper croaked out in a robotic voice. "What the hell! They can all talk now?!"Reegar exclaimed in disbelief. "Yes. The Reaper code has boosted our intelligence significantly. We are now true individuals."One of the geth primes answered as Ashley, Thomas, Verlus and Danner came back with a limping Admiral Raan who was being supported by Ashley, and another wounded quarian was supported by Verlus.

After Raan promised the full support of the quarians, and the geth promised full support as well, the geth agreed with Raan and allowed the quarians to return to Rannoch, the crew called for evac. As a geth prime was advising Raan on where to resettle, Legion stood by Megan. "Shepard-Captain, I would prefer to remain on your squad now that there is peace between the creators and the geth."The geth said. "And I would prefer it if you stayed on my squad. Welcome back."Megan said as she hugged Legion. "Ma'am, it's been an honor serving with you. But now I have to return to my fleet in preparation of the campaign against the Reapers."Reegar said as he and Megan shook hands.

"Likewise General. It was great having you on my squad." "Captain Shepard, thank you for giving us our homeworld. We quarians will forever be in your debt."Kenn bowed slightly as Megan brushed it off. "I was just following orders. Besides, I couldn't stand by and just watch you quarians and geth waste each other in a pointless conflict."The redhead replied as the shuttles came in and took them back to the Normandy. "Unbelievable. The quarians and geth have been at each other's throats for centuries, and you come along and settle the whole issue in just 2 weeks. Holy hell."Thomas remarked on the ride back, which was filled with happy banter on both shuttles at killing a Reaper, ending a long-running war, and getting 2 more allies in the war against the Reapers.

"With Captain Shepard around, the impossible magically becomes the possible. She's like some kind of space Jesus."Cortez laughed. "That's a bit too far. I'm just doing my job of defeating the Reapers, that's all."Megan replied as they came in to land. When the shuttle doors opened, they were greeted by the entire crew clapping and cheering for them. Chloe jumped on Thomas and kissed him deeply, drawing catcalls as Nyla pulled Jentha aside for a kiss. Miranda threw her arms around Megan, hugging her tightly as Jack kissed Ashley deeply. Susan pushed through the crowd and rushed to Michael's side, more than concerned. "Mike! Are you okay? I saw the crash on the feed and-" "Susan, I'm perfectly fine save for this cut here."Michael reassured his newfound partner.

"Thank God. Come with me, I've got something for you."Susan breathed in relief as she dragged him into the lift, heading up to the crew deck before dragging him into the starboard observation deck, which Susan shared with Jade, Nicole, Jentha and Nyla. The fury locked the door as Michael stood there, having a pretty good idea of what was about to happen. Susan shoved him against a bookshelf and began kissing him passionately as he reciprocated, carrying the petite biotic up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slowly stroked her curvy waist as they continued tongue dueling. Neither of them knew what happened in between, but they soon found themselves naked.

_Oh God yes…his cock is as big as I imagined…_Susan thought upon seeing Michael naked, letting out a needy whimper as she rubbed herself. "Bend over."Michael growled lustfully as he shoved the biotic brunette onto the couch, kissing her thighs as she purred. "How are you this good at sex when you're so goddamn oblivious?"Susan giggled as Michael's rough lips tickled her inner thigh. "I hate playing games. If you think that this is good, you haven't seen me at my best yet."Michael smirked as he began to lash his tongue against Susan's needy pussy, wrenching a shriek of delight from her. "Oh _fuck!_"She shrieked as Michael began to lap away rapidly at her pussy.

Susan was in bliss. She'd neglected herself and her own needs for so long that every touch of Michael's tongue on her wet labia sent bolts of electricity up her spine. Soon, Michael slid in a finger, which was soon joined by another, and finally one last finger before she came hard. Susan couldn't even scream as her body spasmed uncontrollably and her biotics flared up with the intensity of her orgasm. She didn't know how long it was before she came down from her high, but when she came down, her limbs felt weak and she was panting heavily. "You're so wet when you come."Michael remarked, his voice cutting through the fog in her brain as she looked at him.

"I haven't come in months."Susan replied dreamily as Michael stood up, his cock hard and throbbing as it became the centre of Susan's focus. "Come here."She commanded as she grabbed Michael's hips and pulled him closer to his face, wrapping her lips around his throbbing manhood as she began to suck. "Oh Susan…"Michael groaned as the fury began to suck his dick earnestly, getting it all wet as he pumped his cock into her willing mouth. After a few minutes, she removed the cock from her mouth with a loud slurp as she crawled onto one of the armrests and lay on it belly first. "Come one Mike…take me. Fuck my throat."Susan purred huskily as the sniper raised a brow.

"Are you sure about that?" "Come on Cerberus boy, you afraid of an Alliance woman? I like it rough."Susan laughed as Michael positioned himself in front of her face, firmly gripping her head as he began to fuck her throat, causing Susan to gag and her face to turn red as he thrust his cock into her throat. "Your throat is so fucking tight…"Michael panted as he felt himself near release as she removed his penis from Susan's mouth and flipped her over so that the petite woman was on her back on the couch with her legs in the air. "Oh yes Mike…fuck me! I want you to fuck me raw!"Susan gasped, her brown eyes pleading with Michael to give her what she desired.

The sniper didn't waste any time in giving his lover what she desired. He plunged his cock into her wet and waiting vagina, pumping hard and she moaned lewdly. The slapping of their flesh soon filled the observation deck as Susan's cries of pleasure mixed with Michael's grunting and groaning as they rutted passionately. "Yes! Yes you're so fucking big in me!"Susan wailed as the sniper kept thrusting his cock into her eager cunt. "Shit…come here baby."Michael panted as he withdrew from Susan, pulling her up and pressing her up against a bookcase. The biotic grabbed onto a shelf, propping her right leg up on another as she posed invitingly for her lover.

"Come on Michael…I want you. I want you to cum for me."Susan breathed heavily, using her left hand to spread her pussy lips as Michael grabbed her hips and thrust into her warm, inviting pussy hard. "Fuck yes…you're so fucking tight!"Michael gasped as he thrust into her animalisticly as her tongue lolled out at the overload of pleasure Michael's cock was giving her as it rubbed against her G-spot, and his rough fingers toying with her needy clit. "Fuck I'm gonna cum…"Michael groaned as Susan ground her hips against his. "I want it on my face! Shoot it all over my face!"Susan moaned in between thrusts. Soon, she came again, screaming loudly and convulsing wildly on Michael's dick as he quickly withdrew.

Susan knelt down in front of Michael, one hand harshly working her clit to keep her orgasm alive and the other stroking Michael furiously as he moaned, his dick jerking as ropes of his cum splashed onto Susan's face. The biotic woman opened her mouth wide, her tongue stuck out as she kept jerking her lover off into her mouth and all over her face. After 6 massive spurts of cum, Michael's cock twitched one last time, completely spent as he admired his handiwork. Susan's face was coated in his semen, her left eye shut as his cum stuck to her eyelid. Most of his seed had plastered around Susan's chin and cheeks, but there were some jets of cum on her forehead and in her short bob of auburn hair.

Susan moaned sultrily as she wrapped her lips around his softening dick, sucking out every last drop of his semen before releasing it from her mouth with a pop. "Holy shit Rizzi, you are a freak."Michael panted as he plopped onto the couch, totally spent as she visibly swallowed his cum. "Kinda bitter…I think I'm going to force you to eat more vegetables."Susan purred, lying in his lap as she gathered his cum with her fingers, playing with his thick seed before licking it all off. "So, what brought this on?"The sniper asked. "Well, we're so close to winning this war now. Plus, I'm not gonna let you die before you fuck me."The petite biotic laughed, leaning her head against his toned chest as the doors slid open.

"Oh Goddess!"Nyla yelped as she covered her eyes, as did Jentha. "Fuck!"Michael yelled, snatching up a blanket from a nearby bed as he handed it to Susan, who quickly wrapped herself with it as Michael snatched another blanket, using it to cover himself. "Well-well-well, looks like little Miss Rizzi here finally used Michael to fuck her brains out."Jade said in a sweet tone, her grin nothing but predatory. "Jesus Christ on the cross! Don't you girls know how to knock?"Susan said indignantly as Nicole giggled. "We tried, but you didn't answer. Probably because you were busy screwing Michael…"Nicole sang as Susan wanted to just shrink into the ground and die as Megan just stood there with an evil grin on her face

"I should probably go. Uh-see you later, Susan."Michael stammered as he finished putting his boxers and pants back on, grabbing his shirt and beating a hasty retreat out of the room. "So Susan, was the sex mind-blowing, or was it _mind_-blowing?"Megan laughed as Susan's face turned completely red. "You _blew_ his…_mind_, didn't you?"Jade teased. "Stop it!" Just stop!"Susan cried out as she stomped off to her bunk, completely embarrassed about being caught post coitus. "Come on Susan…we're girls too. We're like sisters on this ship. So…tell us!"Nicole winked, nudging Susan. "I'm never gonna fucking live this one down, am I?"Susan moaned in dismay as the women burst out into laughter.

"It's not that bad Susan…it's only natural you want to have sex."Nyla reasoned. "Girls, please forget this ever happened? _Please_?"The fury pleaded as the girls groaned in discontent. "You're no fun. And here I was, thinking that we were sworn sisters."Jentha grumbled. "Hey Susan, you've got a little present from Michael on your cheek."Megan smirked, pointing at the spot as Susan quickly wiped the seed from her cheek, her blush deepening even more as the women burst into another round of laughter. "I hate you all."Susan groused, secretly licking off the rest of her lover's seed when she turned away.

**Final notes:****Oh hell yes, Legion survives! Now, he was just too loveable to be killed off. And don't worry my dear readers, Kal'Reegar will be back…soon. This will be the last chapter I will upload for about a month or so as I'm going to be drafted into the armed forces in 2 days time (at time of writing). So I hope you've enjoyed the resolution to the geth/quarian conflict and the little smut scene between the N7 Fury a.k.a. Susan Rizzi and Michael. Please leave a review and have a great week ahead!**


	50. Fall of Thessia

**Author's notes:**** Welcome to chapter 48 of Reunited! Yeah, I wrote this with my limited free time being stuck in the barracks after firing rounds at metal targets and shit. Anyways, we're nearing the end and I want to thank you guys once more for the support and reviews you've given to this fic. If any of you have suggestions on what I could write in future chapters please don't hesitate to PM me. As usual, here's the link to my account: members. Adultfanfiction profile. Php? No=1296890817&view=story (just remove the spaces between the periods and you'll get there).**

"Mmm. That was great."Miranda sighed lazily as her redheaded wife sat down beside her. "So…feeling good?"Megan purred, her finger lightly stroking the lavender oil soaked lips of Miranda's pussy. "Oh indeed. But…no thank you."The brunette laughed as she gently batted away her wife's teasing fingers. "But don't I deserve a reward for such a good massage?"Megan pouted. "No. Remember, this was what you promised me for letting you go groundside on the geth servers. I'm going to take a shower."Miranda smirked as she walked off to the shower, leaving a pouting Megan sitting on the bed in a tank top and her gym shorts.

She was craving a hot chocolate, so she headed out of the room and into the lift. It was 2330 according to standard Earth GMT time that all human ships went by so there wouldn't be many crewmembers up. Oriana was probably sleeping alone right now as Danner was assigned to night watch, and Sam was probably sleeping with Meg and this hour. When Megan reached the mess, she was surprised to find Joker, Ashley, Jack, Garrus, Kelly, Thomas, Nicole, Verlus, Javik, James, Viktor, Bethany and Kirrahe sitting around the mess table. "No matter how many crazy missions we have ever been or will ever be on, we'll never top Megan calling in an orbital strike to kill a Reaper that was right on top of her."Bethany said as she took a forkful of the leftover peach pie from dinner.

"Speak of the she-devil."Thomas smirked as everyone turned to Megan. "Surprised you're not cuddling up to XO Shepard right now."Ashley teased as Gardner came out of the medbay with a mug of coffee. "Couldn't really sleep. Plus, I need a hot chocolate right now."The redhead replied, opening up the tin of ready to drink hot cocoa power and dumping a few spoonfuls into her cup before mixing it up with hot water and taking a slice of leftover pie and sitting with the crew. "So, cheerleader was keeping you up all night huh?"Jack chortled as she stole a bit of Ashley's pie, earning an annoyed look from the brunette soldier.

"Yeah. I knew I should've never promised her a deep tissue massage in exchange for getting to disable that geth server. Now my arms feel completely dead."Megan sighed as she took a sip of her hot chocolate, savoring the great creamy taste but wincing as she'd scalded herself. "So Shepard…deep tissue massage huh?"Joker grinned lewdly as Megan rolled her eyes and sighed to the guffaws of the gathered crew. "Don't you have a ship to pilot? And I thought you didn't trust anyone to handle your baby?"She sighed. "Erin's piloting it. Plus, I more than trust her at this point."The pilot replied. "Indeed. You trust your AI that has been unnaturally implanted into a human body so much you repeatedly stick your genitals into hers."Javik grumbled.

"Alright Javik, enough. You may not like AI, but Erin or EDI is fully human now. She has asked all kinds of questions and experienced the full spectrum of emotions humans go through. She may have been an AI, but she is as human as I am."Megan said sternly, defending her crewmember and friend. "Foolish. Only when the machines turn on you will you learn the error of your ways primitive."Javik waved dismissively. "You always kill the happy times. We just destroyed a Reaper, and here you are, spoiling the mood."Reznov berated the prothean. "Indeed, killing a Reaper face to face is impressive. I must give credit to the Captain for having bravery to face down a Reaper."Javik complimented.

"Thanks I guess. So Jack, don't you have to go back to teaching the Grissom kids?"Megan asked the biotic teacher. "Nah. The assholes that be arranged for asari matrons and matriarchs to teach the kids. So they basically have Samaras coaching them in biotics now. Sure, I'd love to teach those little cunts, but they've got goddamn matriarchs with literally centuries of experience teaching them! I'm good, but shit-they're better off with those big-titted asari teaching them. Plus, does Ash's ass qualify as another reason?"Jack replied, squeezing Ashley's firm ass as the Latina soldier yelped. "Disgusting primitives mating like animals everywhere on this ship. Even the bathroom is not sacred!"Javik cried out.

"And this attitude is probably why the Protheans never won the war."Thomas said matter of factly as Gardner took the empty seat next to him with a mug of milk in his hands. "Ah, he's just being a grumpy old geezer since he ain't got anyone left to mate with."The chef said as Javik glared at him. "So, what crazy missions have you guys been on? Tom, you never told me about any missions when you were still an N7."Megan asked. "Well, there was this one right when I came out of officer school. So we were on a search and destroy mission on Anhur where a batarian terrorist group was preparing to hit human colonies with chemical and maybe even nuclear attacks."Thomas began.

"Jesus Christ. You would think that they'd enslave and then sell off all the people they capture like regular terrorists do."Nicole spoke up. "Yeah, but these bastards weren't your run-of-the-mill terrorists. They were full on genocidal terrorists with a major hatred for humanity. So anyways, we stalked these terrorists for a week before moving in on them, and boy we were surprised and not in a good way. We only counted 8 throughout our stakeout, and we assumed that there was double the number staying hidden inside, but _nooo_. Hey Chloe."The British sniper paused to kiss his lover on the lips before continuing, gazing at her as she made herself some tea.

"There were 40 fucking batarians in that building, and just 6 of us breached. I was one of the 2 snipers providing overwatch and I ended up having to go in as Lynette and Kevin went down within minutes and the rest of the team was suppressed. These fuckers didn't just have assault rifles and shotguns, they had bloody machine guns. So I had to go round the back alone and flank them. Fortunately, I found their crates of grenades and I toss them around like Santa Claus giving out presents on Christmas. Killed a crap ton of batarians and their leader, but you know what the 2IC and one random terrorist does? They run into the garage and come back with a fucking _tank_."Thomas snorted derisively.

"A tank? Let me guess, they were set up in an abandoned warehouse? Because that is a totally original, out of the box place for terrorists with anger issues and too many guns to set up in."Garrus wisecracked, drawing chuckles from the assembled crew. "Dead right. So we're all well and fucked, and no Javik, there was no airlock nearby so we couldn't pull that on the tank. Anyways, the tank keeps firing at us and tried to run us over. I think the 2IC was incredibly pissed, because he couldn't aim the tank straight and kept smashing into things. Eventually, the idiot manages to flip the tank on its side and I popped open the hatch to blast the 2 bastards inside. I capped the gunner, but the second jumps out at me like a bat outta hell."Thomas recalled as Chloe took her seat beside Megan.

"So what happened?"Chloe asked her boyfriend. "So he has this huge batarian hunting knife in his hand and he gets me in the 1st swipe. I wasn't wearing armor, so he cut right into my chest and left a nasty arse scar across it. He missed the next 2 swings, and I finally got enough distance to just empty my Predator into his face."Thomas concluded. "So that was what caused the long scar on your chest? That must have hurt a lot."Chloe murmured as she sipped her tea. "Medigel is one amazing anesthetic. But it did hurt quite a bit, and now I have bragging rights."Thomas chuckled. "Bitch please. You wanna see mine?"Jack chortled. "Oh, you have nothing on my Garbear's scars."Kelly interjected, grabbing onto Garrus' arm.

"Garbear? Alright…"James chuckled as Garrus looked like he was trying to dissolve into the ground. "Never understood the human practice of giving their mates nicknames. I still can't."Kirrahe wondered as Megan turned to him. "Major, I think the easiest way to explain us humans giving our partners pet names is because it's an affectionate term only we will use and no one else uses. So it identifies us, and also shows our endearment. Well, that's the reasoning behind it I guess."The redhead shrugged. "I see. I still don't understand it now, but maybe I will in the future."Kirrahe hummed, toying with his mug of salarian drink.

"Hey, you guys are still not sleeping?"Meg yawned sleepily as she shuffled into the mess hall, her auburn hair all mussed up as everyone turned to the researcher. "Hey Meg, what brings you here at this hour of the night?"Megan greeted. "I'm hungry. And thirsty. Plus, Sammie snores really loudly."The petite brunette revealed as she opened the fridge door to snickering. "Miss Jensen, I can fix up something for you if you're hungry."Rupert offered. "Oh no thanks Mr. Gardner. I just want the pie and some ice cream."Meg smiled, politely turning down the offer as she got a bottle of water for herself and taking out the remaining pie, cutting a large portion for herself.

Meg took her food and water and joined the conversation, taking the unoccupied seat next to Nicole. "So what about you Nicole? Any crazy missions with Cerberus or when you were still a merc?"Thomas asked. "I got a highly lucrative assassination contract once to take out a krogan warlord. I went in all stealthy and shit, evading patrols and his personal bodyguards until I cornered him by myself. He still is the toughest son of a bitch I've ever fought with to date. He managed to toss me like a ragdoll all over the room before I finally killed him with a huge krogan sword he had mounted on his wall. Barely got outta there with my life."Nicole summarized, wincing at the memories as everyone listened transfixed.

"Not bad at all...anything else Nicole?"Verlus asked. "When I just joined Cerberus, I was assigned to protect a rich and powerful Cerberus funder's daughter. I posed as her personal assistant at first, but she fell head over heels in love with me. I kept telling her that I wasn't interested but she refused to give up. She just kept showering her affections on me till one day, she forced herself on me. I had to shove her away and run off. When I came back, she was a totally different person. She fired me on the spot and screamed at me, even throwing things at me. So yeah, my first Cerberus mission was a failure."Nicole recounted. "A lot of first missions go wrong. My first mission as an STG operative was a recon op that almost ended in failure."Kirrahe commented.

"Really? Why's that? Your team was compromised before achieving the objective?"Garrus asked curiously. "No, but we were compromised on extraction. I lost more than half my squad and for me it was a failure even though all our main objectives were completed."Kirrahe replied solemnly as everyone nodded respectfully. "Losing that many people is harsh man. I feel you."Arthur spoke up as he ambled into the mess hall. "Hey Arthur. So tell us your story."Megan greeted as he made himself some tea. "The most successful one was the 2180 Covington Towers hostage rescue. You remember the dramatic footage of the guy breaching in from the 104th story window right? That was me. I was the 1st to enter and we got through that without any casualties."Arthur began.

"So the guy in the news vids was you? I never knew that. By the way, weren't you going to tell us about your ops that went bad?"Ashley asked. "Right. So there was this one op where I was fresh out of officer school where we were supposed to seize a freighter full of disruptor torpedoes and all kinds of small arms that was hijacked by some Blue Suns. We went in, but we found ourselves caught in a really big crossfire. What intel didn't know is that just an hour before we raided the freighter, a bunch of batarian pirates had stormed the ship too. Out of 12 of us sent in, just 4 of us made it out. I had to scuttle the ship just so we could get away. It was a shitty first op by anyone's standards, but Alliance Command didn't think so. They even gave me a commendation."Arthur sighed as he told his story.

"So Meg, what've you been doing so far? You're always cooped up in the AI core with Wiks. By the way, I don't see him much."Megan asked the scientist, who was looking quite left out. "Oh, I and Padok are working on the signals that let the Reapers indoctrinate their victims. The pattern is really interesting. It keeps adapting to and overcoming whatever we try to block it with. It's almost like its alive!"The Cerberus researcher said excitedly. "So Reapers indoctrinate people by blasting signals into their heads? That's bloody screwed up."Thomas commented. "Well, that's the simple explanation. It's a lot more complex than that and it actually consists of multiple layers, like a layer cake if you will."Meg corrected.

"I see. So how's Wiks doing?"Erin asked. "I'm doing very well Lieutenant. Thank you for your concern."The salarian researcher in question replied as he ambled into the mess hall. "I don't see you around much. C'mon, take a seat and talk with us."Megan smiled and beckoned to him as he did so. "Thank you. I have been very busy analyzing the Reaper forces that we have encountered so far as well as researching the Reaper indoctrination signals with Miss Jensen. I must say, she is extremely intelligent and it's been a pleasure to work with her."Padok commended the petite scientist. "You flatter me Operative Wiks. I only helped a little."Meg replied modestly.

"Don't sell yourself short Miss Jensen. You're one of the best researchers I've worked with so far."The salarian scientist assured her before carrying on. "I have also catalogued the behavior of all the Reaper ground units and I found a few weak spots for each. Never shoot a cannibal in the abdomen, always go for the head. The torso is already armored but their heads are not. Same goes for the commissars as well. As for the brutes, they are heavily armored almost everywhere, a fact that I'm sure all of you are well acquainted with. However, their inner thighs are not protected by armor, much like their shoulder joints. Shooting the shoulder joints to not do much damaged to the brute, but shooting the inner thigh is highly devastating."Wiks briefed.

"I see. So what about the banshees or tanks we've seen so far? Any weakness for them?"Verlus asked. "For the banshees, shooting their bloated stomachs has the most effect as everywhere else is well armored save for that. As for tanks…their only weakness is probably a rocket launcher."Wiks replied. "So is it confirmed the tanks are elcor that have been turned? By the way, why do the mutated asari have such huge stomachs?"Arthur asked. "Yes most definitely, tanks are indeed elcor. As for the asari, the stomachs seem to be holding a reservoir of eezo. That is why they can use biotics nonstop and not have any ill effects."The salarian explained.

"I see. So, were you on a lot of combat missions for the STG or are you strictly research?"Thomas asked. "I have been on recon missions before. I'm a scientist, not a soldier like Major Kirrahe. I usually observe and record enemy characteristics, not shoot them."Wiks replied. The banter lasted for half an hour more before everyone grew tired. "I see. Well, we should all get some shut-eye before hitting Thessia, yes?"Thomas said as he stood up, clutching his plate as well as Chloe's and walking off to the kitchen. "Yep, we should get some sleep. Goodnight everyone."Megan yawned, picking up her plate and heading to the kitchen as everyone mumbled their goodbyes.

"Oh Goddess, no."Nyla breathed harshly at seeing her homeworld being devastated by Reapers as the shuttles flew over Thessia, the live feed showing them the ravaged, blazing ruins of Armali as they flew in fast to the drop point. Across from her, Samara was visibly tense as she gripped her Acolyte SMG tightly, breathing deeply. Megan, Garrus, Jack, Legion, James, Viktor, Danner and Susan were in the lead shuttle with them, and Thomas, Michael, Jacob, Ashley, Nicole, Jade, Erin, Kirrahe and Javik were in the other one. Megan hadn't planned to bring so many squad members, but when they realized that Thessia was under heavy attack, she decided to go with more people.

The shuttles slowed to a hover over a hastily set up asari outpost as the entire squad quickly bailed and the shuttles lifted off, barely missing a salvo of rockets and cannon shells from rachni and Reaperised elcor. "You there! Who's in charge here?"Megan snapped at a stressed out looking asari. "Captain Shepard! Asari High Command said that you'd be here! I'm Lieutenant Kurin and I'm in charge here!"The purple skinned asari yelled over the hammering of the nearby turret. "Asari High Command wants my squad to push up to the temple. Can you provide support?"The redhead asked as her squad fanned out, joining in the fight and gunning down Reaper forces on the bridge.

"We're barely holding this outpost as it is! I'm sorry Captain, but I really can't spare any support!"Lieutenant Kurin shook her head vigorously as she pointed to 2 asari huntresses bunkered down behind the front barricade, clutching their X40 Zealot assault rifles close as fire from cannibals, scions and commissars kept them pinned down. "You two, get this barricade patched up!"The asari yelled just in time for a salvo of rounds from tanks and rachni to hit the outpost, killing a dozen asari soldiers. "Shit! Squad, report in!"Megan screamed, getting up to her feet and helping up the lieutenant as they had both been knocked off their feet by the explosions.

"I'm good, I'm good! Tank down!"Thomas yelled from his sniper position a little further back as a shot from his Widow rifle downed a tank, the mutated elcor crashing to the ground as a banshee leapt forward with a biotic jump. "My platform is unharmed, Shepard-Captain."Legion reported, firing his Javelin sniper rifle at the banshee, destroying its biotic barriers and leaving a gaping wound in the abdomen. However, it still wouldn't go down even though the wound was gushing eezo, or at least until one of Jade's homing grenades and a long burst of fire from Reznov's X77 Typhoon finally brought the mutated asari down.

"We're fine Captain! The asari are not though! There are only 14 of them left!"Reznov bellowed as he mounted his machinegun on the badly damaged barricade, laying down a heavy stream of gunfire on the advancing Reaper troops quickly racking up the body count as Javik, Jack, Ashley, Jacob, Nyla and Samara joined him at the barricade. Jacob warped a commissar that had been trapped by Samara's singularity field, blowing the Reaperised turian apart and taking out a few husks that were charging towards them. Javik was killing scions easily, lighting them up with his particle rifle before using his special biotic attack on them.

James and Verlus were wounded in the blast with James was more gravely wounded of the 2 as he pulled out a large piece of shrapnel out of his leg that somehow penetrated his armor, groaning in pain as Verlus stumbled around, obviously disoriented as he bumped right into Garrus, disturbing the turian's aim as Jade quickly brought him down and tended to him. "I'm sorry Captain, but you're on your own! I can't possibly throw away the lives of my troops for something I don't even know why we're here for! Shazia, shore up the barrier!"Kurin cried as an asari huntress added her biotic strength to the exhausted asari soldier who was holding up a biotic barrier around the machine gun turret, which was being operated by Danner as the asari using it earlier had died.

Javik strode over to the asari, placing his hands on her head. "You are a brave warrior at heart, but you have been discouraged by all the loss you have seen today. You must not let that discourage you. Use the deaths of your comrades as motivation. Avenge them!"Javik said sternly, removing his hands from her head. "By the goddess…you're a prothean. An actual prothean. I believe in you." The lieutenant gasped. "Talon Swarm, this is outpost Tykis! Captain Shepard and her squad are here and they need immediate air support! Is anyone out there available to provide support?"Kurin screamed into her radio. "This is Talon 2 en route to your position."One asari pilot responded. "Talon 5 is 5 minutes out. Hold tight!"Another asari pilot acknowledged.

"Lieutenant, the reason why we're going to the Temple of Athame is because Councilor Aethyta told us that there's a Prothean artifact hidden in there that could win us this war. That's why it's so important we get there ASAP."Megan spoke up as Kurin nodded. "I see. Don't worry, you have my full support. Go get what you need Captain, me and my huntresses will lock down this area!"She yelled as Megan dashed to the barrier, where a brute, a few scions and several cannibals were cut down by a stream of high caliber rounds from the turret Danner was operating. The redheaded Vanguard fired her X7 Valkyrie into a trio of cannibals and commissars, cutting them down rapidly as Erin's overload fried the commissars' shields.

"Keep moving forward! We were supposed to be at that temple as of 10 minutes ago!"Megan screamed over the din of gunfire and explosions as everyone leapfrog advanced. Samara and Nyla were wreaking havoc on the opposing Reaper forces, obviously fuelled by their anger of what the Reapers had done to their home planet. Nyla's face was contorted in anger as she took it out on the Reaper troops, while Samara had her jaw tightly clenched even though her face was still impassive. They fought their way through the ruins of Thessia, cutting down Reaper forces by the dozens as they rushed to their objectives. Scions, tanks and brutes would be cut down by the snipers adding their large caliber rounds to the biotic power of Nyla, Megan, Jack, Samara, Javik and Susan, and the grunts would be mopped up by the rest of the squad.

"Look! Another squad over there!"Nyla yelled, pointing at a squad of asari huntresses on the roof of a building nearby, running towards them. However, a harvester swooped down on them, firing its rockets at them as they fired back to no avail. The roof collapsed, killing any huntresses that weren't killed by the rocket barrage. "No!"The asari Spectre shrieked in dismay as the Normandy squad pumped lead and hit the harvester with biotic and tech attacks, only managing to severely wound it as more ground forces closed in. Nicole was in the midst of the enemy as usual, her katana chopping down cannibals and husks with ease as her grenades softened up the heavy troops for the squad to kill. Samara's and Nyla's biotics seemed to be even stronger than usual, ripping into Reaper husks with more ferocity than before.

As they advanced into a large open plaza, methodically clearing it out of Reaper troops, there was a biotic blast that flung the rubble of a collapsed building everywhere as 3 banshees emerged from the breach, backed up by 2 scions and a dozen cannibals and commissars. "Don't worry about these mudaks, I'll kill them."Reznov growled as he put aside his Typhoon, whipping out the Cobra missile launcher he had at all times and hefted it onto his shoulder, taking aim before firing. There was a loud _whoosh_ as the rocket flew to its target, taking out the targeted banshee and its sister closest to it along with a commissar. The rocket detonated with an almighty roar and flash as the Reaper troops were simply vaporized. Viktor tossed aside the empty launcher and got back on his X77.

"Nice shot!"Ashley called out, throwing a frag grenade which detonated and killed several cannibals and commissars as she gunned down the survivors with her Argus battle rifle. "More husks and cannibals! Samara, get a singularity at that breach!"Megan yelled, reaving a scion as it fell down dead. The asari justicar silently complied, singlehandedly firing her Proselyte SMG at a pair of cannibals that promptly died as the husks and cannibals rushing in were sucked into the biotic singularity, floating around helplessly as the snipers picked them off easily. The last banshee was brought down by Javik's biotics, the prothean wearing a grim smile of satisfaction at killing the strongest Reaper unit on the field.

"We're clear!"Thomas yelled as he warped the last commissar into ashes. "Triple time it squad! We've wasted too much time here!"Megan barked as everyone hurried forward, rushing through the ruins. "Next up should be Outpost Serenia. Hopefully the snipers and commandoes there haven't died yet."Nicole spoke up as they carefully made their way through a partially collapsed skyscraper. "The Reapers, turning asari into these…monsters."Nyla hissed in fury, using her biotics to slam a fallen steel beam out of the squad's path. "It was much worse in my cycle. Some people offered up their children as sacrifices, hoping the Reapers would spare them."Javik recalled angrily.

"What happened to those people and their children?"Jade asked as they exited the ruins of the skyscraper. "Do you truly wish to know the fate of those people?"The prothean shot back. "Probably not. Let's hurry it up."The Texan engineer replied as they kept moving forward, looking around to see Thessia burning around them. "My God. Thousands of years of civilization…all gone. Just like that."Susan murmured in shock as a Reaper dreadnought sliced a skyscraper into half with its laser. "The Reapers must be stopped no matter what. No matter how many lives we lose, we will stop them."Samara intoned, her jaw set as everyone nodded. "Good. Use your anger as fuel to stop the Reapers, asari."Javik agreed.

As they approached Outpost Serenia, the sounds of gunfire and explosions became louder and louder. "They're in trouble! Hurry it up!"Michael urged as they rushed into an expansive garden courtyard, hastily turned into an outpost. There were 4 snipers on different balconies, picking off Reaper troops with their standard asari military issue X71 Herald sniper rifles efficiently as just half a dozen exhausted looking commandoes fended off waves of incoming Reaper troops with their biotics and guns. "Snipers, get to higher ground and work your magic! James, Reznov, both of you get to higher ground and start pumping out grenades and rockets! We've got a metric fuckton of scions and tanks inbound! Everyone else fan out!"Megan barked out as the squad did as ordered.

James pumped 3 airburst grenades from his X25 Falcon into the middle one of an advancing trio of brutes, staggering them and damaging the armor on the middle one before sprinting for a spiral staircase as Viktor set up on one of the 5th floor balconies next to an asari sniper, raining down grenades from his own X25 onto an advancing tank, slowing its already slow advancing speed down to a crawl. Arthur took the place of an asari sniper that had been shot and killed by a commissar, downing the commissar with a quick shot as he began to hammer away with his X7 Valiant sniper rifle. Samara and Nyla were in the front, spawning biotic singularities and warping Reaper troops into nothing as a furious pace as Ashley, Jacob and Verlus supported them with accurate gunfire.

Javik's face was grim as he singlehandedly brought down an indoctrinated elcor with his biotics and his particle rifle as Megan's biotic reave finished off a banshee that had been set on fire by Erin and peppered with Garrus' and Verlus' rounds from their Phaeston rifles. Nicole was thinning out the horde of Reaper troops effectively as she sliced apart husks, cannibals and commissars with complete impunity, flitting about in the enemy lines with amazing grace. Jade was limiting herself to point defense with Erin, as the submachine guns of both women couldn't reach far enough to effectively engage. Thus, Jade was firing homing grenades while Erin was blasting Reapers with incinerate blasts, both women occasionally firing their guns at any Reapers that got too close.

"Dammit, we're pinned down here when we should be at the temple!"Megan yelled in frustration, slamming a husk into an advancing brute, killing the husk as a boom from both Michael and Thomas' rifles sounded out just as the brute's head exploded. The distinctive sound of Legion's Javelin sniper rifle echoed out once more at the same time that a banshee slumped to the ground without its head. "Shepard-Captain, 2 asari gunships are on station as I speak."Legion blared through his head speakers loudly. "This is Talon 2 at your disposal, Captain Shepard."The asari pilot radioed in as Megan slumped down behind the planter box she'd taken cover behind next to Javik.

"Finally! I need close air support covering my squad as we push up on the temple now! The temple contains an objective that's beyond critical to this war effort!"The redhead screamed into her mic just to be heard over the explosions and gunfire. "Roger that Captain."Talon 2 replied evenly as the rocket pods on the gunship began spewing its deadly payload at the horde of incoming Reaper forces, taking them down easily. "We're taking heavy fire! We have to go low for a minute! Talon 5 is on station!"The slightly panicked voice of Talon 2's pilot yelled over the blaring alarms going off in the cockpit as another gunship began its strafing run, hammering the Reapers with rockets and chaingun fire.

"Sorry I'm late Captain. Had to shoot down a harvester en route."Talon 5 apologized as she pulled the gunship into a hover, cutting down a few cannibals and commissars with the chaingun as their rounds were easily absorbed by the kinetic shield. "Don't sweat it. We need covering while we move up to the temple, the primary objective is there."Megan replied. "Copy that, I have you covered. Talon 2's back in the fight too. You're clear to move!"The asari pilot radioed back as the gunship duo rained down fire on all the Reaper troops while Megan's squad advanced on the temple, dashing through a shallow pond filled with debris and dead Reaper troops.

However, a Reaperised elcor got close enough and fired the cannon mounted on its back, hitting Talon 5 dead on the tail section. "Tank got me! Talon 5 going down!"The pilot yelled in panic as the gunship spun out of control, crashing into the ground hard. "Shit! Captain, requesting permission to check the crash for the pilot!"Arthur called out as a burst from his X7 Valkyrie put down a cannibal hard. "Take Nicole and hurry it up!"The redhead barked back as she covered Erin, who was hacking the computer controlling the barrier system on the main entrance to the temple that was denying them access. "Roger that! Move out!"Arthur gestured to Nicole as they rushed towards the crash site.

"I'm close to getting this thing open! Give me-uh, give me twenty seconds!"Erin stammered as she focused herself on hacking the system to drop the barrier. "Don't worry Lieutenant; we can hold the line here easily."Kirrahe assured her, finally dropping a scion after a long burst from his X90 sniper rifle after he had hit it with an incineration blast. "Alright it's down! Move in!"Erin screamed, zapping the shields of a commissar which was promptly hosed down by a rapid stream of bullets from Vega's machine gun. Everyone fell back into the temple, taking cover behind the plethora of cover options available. "Goddammit, the pilot's dead! Coming back now."Nicole reported in.

Just then, another harvester swooped in and fired a barrage of rockets at Talon 2. The gunship exploded in midair and dropped to the ground like a stone in a fireball. "No! Curse you, you fucking Reaper piece of shit!"Nyla shrieked in rage as she emptied her X40 rifle at the harvester while throwing a warp bolt at it. The harvester just shrugged off her attack and continued flying off to wherever it was headed. "This is the Temple of Athame? Then I assume that the statue there is supposed to be her. But I can tell you that it is most definitely not her. She is not an asari."Javik said bluntly, striding up to the statue alongside Megan as everyone made sure that the temple was clear.

"I got dead huntresses over here. Four, to be precise."Erin reported, shaking her head as she inspected the corpses lying in the rows lavish pews with Jade, Samara and Viktor. "These huntresses had their throats slashed open. And they all have stab wounds through the heart. The Reapers did not do this. We most certainly have another enemy here."Samara spoke solemnly, closing the eyes of a dead huntress. "And I got a couple of dead asari here with the same kinds of wounds. They look like scientists. So if the Reapers didn't kill them, then who the hell did?"Jacob wondered as he gently laid the 2 corpses aside, noting that one of them was still clutching onto an Acolyte pistol.

Megan and Javik approached the statue, regarding it as the rest of the squad inspected the numerous artifacts all throughout the temple. "Hmph. It looks like the asari turned Athame into a primitive like themselves. She would have been beyond disgusted."Javik commented as Megan turned to him. "You knew her personally?" "No, she was dead for more than eighty years before I was born. However, Athame was the legendary avatar of Protection, and every prothean worthy of being called a prothean knew all the stories of her and her exploits."The prothean answered as Thomas inspected a sword next to the plaque announcing the statue.

"Hmm…a replica of Goddess Athame's sword. Interesting."The British sniper mumbled as Nyla walked up to them. "According to legend, she wielded this sword against jealous gods who threatened our ancestors."The asari Spectre informed them. "They were a race called the Oravores. Thessia had vast resources, and we protected you from them."Javik explained, looking at an old tome nearby. "Are you actually suggesting that Protheans intervened in our past?"Nyla asked, shocked as Javik nodded. "It is not a suggestion, asari. And that page on that text depicts how we taught asari mathematics. Before that your kind could only count as high as your toes. We took pity."The prothean said unhelpfully as his gaze turned back to the statue.

"And what do we have here?"Verlus asked, pointing at a fragment of an ancient wall that had a mural painted on it. "This is a primitive rendition of Athame. She's speaking to her ancient asari followers in this mural."Samara explained as she scanned the area thoroughly. "Another one of your myths that somehow looks prothean. We were here since the beginning, watching you grow. As I have explained before, Athame was us."Javik spoke up as Samara shook her head. "Javik, what you are implying is beyond staggering. I cannot believe it."The justicar said quietly as they continued searching for the artifact.

Megan touched the plaque and just as the redhead did so, the statue crumbled away as everyone turned to stare, even Arthur and Nicole, who had just returned from their attempted search and rescue skirmish. Soon, a glowing Prothean beacon was revealed to everyone's shock. "Not once in my entire life did I ever suspect that this statue was a façade for a prothean artifact. I have seen it countless times, and yet its true nature has eluded me all this while."Samara commented. "This is amazing Shepard. The beacon seems to think you're prothean."Nyla breathed as Javik rolled all 4 of his eyes. "Or perhaps it is because of the real, live prothean standing right next to her."The avatar of Vengeance grumbled.

A ball of green light floated out and Javik touched it, turning it into the hologram of a prothean. "Jesus Christ. So all this time while the asari have been beyond anal about enforcing the whole 'don't hide your prothean shit, share it with us' law, they have a fucking huge ass beacon complete with AI right smack dab in the middle of their capital city. Fucking unbelievable."Michael cursed as the hologram stood still for a few moments. "So the asari hide this little gem here and keep it for their own consumption so they can be the apex race. How delightful. No wonder they always seem to be one step ahead of everyone else every single time when it comes to new tech."Garrus drawled disdainfully.

"So the asari have hoarded the knowledge of my people for their own power and influence gains. Tragic."Javik said condescendingly. "That can't be! I can't believe that my own people would keep something like this a secret!"Nyla vehemently protested. "According to the intel, this temple is thousands of years old. Lots of time for the asari to make some serious head starts and a metric fuckton of progress."James chimed in, scarcely believing what he'd just heard over the past 15 minutes. "It is hard to accept this, even though all the evidence is there. So much of what I have known has changed. At least, what I thought I knew."Samara said, her eyes downcast.

"Right or not, the asari should've shared this knowledge with everyone as soon as the shit hit the fan. Now thanks to their selfishness, we're all fucked up the ass."Megan growled as the hologram came to life after going through what was presumably its boot up sequence. "Obtaining chronological marker. Hold…timescale established. Post-prothean cycle confirmed."The hologram said as it gazed upon everyone present. "This was one of our most advanced AIs. It was impossible for even the Reapers to hack."Javik said as it seemed to look outside of the temple. "Reaper presence detected. This galactic cycle has already reached its extinction terminus. Systems shutting down."The AI said as it began to flicker. "Stop! We require answers!"Javik snapped at it.

"To what question?"The prothean hologram asked. "We need to know what the Catalyst is in order to finish the Crucible."Megan asked urgently. "This is not just the AI, it has been implanted with the memory of one of my people."Javik spoke up as the hologram turned to him. "I am called Vendetta, an advanced virtual construct of Pashek Vran, overseer of the project that you refer to as 'Crucible'. He died fighting the Reapers in the battle of Tranbir 9. Your remaining time is also at an end."The hologram informed them. "He died at Tranbir 9? The most brutal last stand in our history? I'm…impressed."Javik muttered to himself. "What happened to the Crucible in your cycle? Why didn't you people deploy it?"Megan asked.

"We were sabotaged from within. A splinter group argued that we should dominate the Reapers rather than destroy them. They fractured our order of battle. Later, we discovered that the separatists were indoctrinated."Vendetta replied before continuing, evolving into a hologram of the Milky Way galaxy. "Our studies of past ages led us to believe that time is cyclical. Many patterns repeat." "Like the Reaper attacks, no?"James piped up as he looked closely at the hologram, fascinated by the AI. "And beyond. The same peaks of evolution, the same valleys of dissolution. The same conflicts are expressed in every cycle but in a different manner. The repetition is too prevalent to be merely chance."Vendetta concluded, morphing back into its original prothean form.

"Aren't the Reapers responsible for this cyclic pattern?"Kirrahe asked. "Perhaps. Though I believe that the Reapers are only servants of this pattern, not its master."The AI offered as Erin appeared deep in thought. "That is highly unlikely and it doesn't make sense."The blonde murmured, thinking hard about what the AI had just said. "So who's the master then? Some other race older than the Reapers, or the Big Man Upstairs himself?"Danner asked, speaking for the 1st time since they'd entered the temple. "Unknown. Its presence is inferred rather than observed. The only certainty is in its intention…galactic annihilation. You now stand on that precipice."

"But we're not gonna fall over it. We just need to know what the Catalyst is and we could very well halt the cycles! It isn't too late!"Megan urged. "If the Reapers have arrived to end your cycle, this discussion is too late."Vendetta said dismissively. "I just fucking said that we can break the cycle! We found your plans for the Crucible and we're building it right goddamn now!"The redhead yelled. "The Crucible is not of Prothean design. It is the cumulative work of countless galactic cycles stretching back millions of years. Each cycle adds-" "Yes I get the general idea. We will be the 1st cycle to deploy the Crucible and win as soon as you tell me what the Catalyst is!"Megan said impatiently.

"Listen to the human. She can be trusted."Javik growled in annoyance as the AI turned to him. "I detect you are one of us. You are Prothean." "The last. I am the final hope to avenge our people."The avatar of vengeance confirmed. "Your mission is known to me. Do you believe that this cycle can deliver retribution?"The AI asked. "They have earned the right to try."Javik replied. "Very well. If you have correctly followed the plans for the Crucible, I will interface-indoctrinated presence detected. Activating security protocols."Vendetta reverted into a ball, speeding back to the beacon as a duo of harvesters swooped in, firing their rockets as everyone scattered for cover.

A lone figure jumped off the back of one of the harvesters, calmly walking up to the beacon as everyone laid down heavy fire on the harvesters. "Who the-Kai Leng. You! Everyone focus fire on that son of a bitch!"Megan screamed as everyone turned to fire on the indoctrinated assassin, whose shields flickered wildly as he staggered with the volume of fire the squad was throwing at him. "You have something I need!"Kai Leng yelled, pulling out a detonator and initiating it, causing massive explosions that shook the entire temple as the support columns collapsed, the floor following suit soon after. "It was a fucking trap!"Ashley screamed in horror as she jumped back just as the part of floor she was standing on fell away.

As the squad struggled to find a piece of ground that wasn't collapsing while simultaneously dodging harvester rocket fire, Kai Leng leapt from one section to another effortlessly, reaching the beacon effortlessly as he hacked the beacon, stealing the prothean AI as Arthur jumped on him. "Oh no you don't, you fucking sack of shit!"The Commander roared as he wrestled Kai Leng to the ground and rained punches on the indoctrinated assassin. He began to rain a flurry of punches on Kai Leng, but the ex-Cerberus assassin simply kicked him off and jumped back onto his feet, drawing his katana. "I'd like to see you try and stop me, _ju tao._"Kai Leng sneered as he lunged at Arthur.

"_Lei hoi wai, ga tsan!"_Arthur snarled as he drew his own combat knife and parried the katana away before leaping forward, delivering a hard chop to Kai Leng's left ear before slashing at his neck with the knife. Even though Kai Leng was disoriented and dazed, he still managed to dodge Arthur's knife as he pulled out his S357 Talon pistol and shot Arthur. The Commander fell back with the impact of the shot, falling into chasm below as Kai Leng ran off, stumbling badly several times along the way. By now, almost the entire temple floor had collapsed and all of the Normandy squad had fallen down into the chasm below. All the biotics in the squad created a massive biotic field to slow down their fall and they landed relatively softly.

"Goddammit! Son of a bitch got away!"Arthur roared, frustrated with himself as they got to their feet, surveying their surroundings. "We're on street level now. Oh, goddess."Nyla gagged as she realized that she was standing in the abdomen of an eviscerated asari huntress. "Normandy, do you copy? Normandy, come in."Megan spoke into her radio, trying to cut through the interference. "I read you. What happened? The sensors are showing that the temple just collapsed!"Oriana replied through thick static. "The temple floor collapsed. Kai Leng was there."Megan spat out as she silently checked on her squad, making sure they were good to go.

"Kai Leng? What the bloody hell was that bastard doing there?"Miranda interjected. "I don't know, but there was a prothean beacon containing an AI with info on the Catalyst, and that fucker stole it. We've failed the mission. We've failed."Megan choked out as everyone fell silent, the magnitude of what just happened hitting them hard. "I-I got it. Should I send the shuttles for extraction?"Oriana was the first to break the silence. "Yeah. Send them now."The Spectre replied emotionlessly as they moved out of the once lavish lobby they had fallen into and into the war torn streets."Alright. The only clear spot that's good for pickup is about half a click north-northwest of your position. Marking the location on your maps. Stay safe."Oriana signed off.

"Stay safe. At this point, does it really fucking matter?"Danner asked bitterly, 2 shots from his X99 DMR taking out 2 cannibals as the squad fanned out across the expansive pedestrian avenue as they began firing at the Reaper foot soldiers. They ran into a trio of huntresses who'd been separated from their unit and were pinned, and they joined them. "Do you know if there are any civilians left in this area?"Megan screamed just to be heard over the constant gunfire. "No! They're all either dead or they've already been evacuated! That's why we're here to begin with!"One of the asari huntresses screamed back as she hit a scion with a biotic warp.

"Incoming harvester! Get inside, now!"Thomas yelled as everyone rushed into the ruins of buildings on either side of the avenue to dodge the harvester's rocket barrage. The squad that followed Megan into the left building found an asari clutching her child tightly, both civilians scared beyond belief. "We're getting out of here! Follow us, we'll protect you!"Megan urged them as they both nodded wordlessly, terror in their eyes as they ran back outside; taking on the Reaper forces once more. However, it seemed like the Reaper troops had caught wind of their presence as there were even more hostiles than before. Megan's squad advanced slowly, cutting down the hordes of Reaper troops methodically.

"Finally! We're a hundred meters out from the extraction point!"Nicole called out exuberantly as she decapitated a brute before cart wheeling to the side to avoid a banshee's biotic blast. "Keep pushing ahead, we're almost there!"Megan yelled, gunning down a cannibal caught in the open with her X7 while her reave field finished off a tank. The Reapers had different ideas as more and more indoctrinated troops came crawling out of the woodwork. One of the asari huntresses was vaporized by a banshee's biotic blast while another was crushed to death by a brute that was promptly shot down by Thomas' X98 Widow. "Fuck! I'm hit, I'm hit!"Erin cried out as she fell back onto the ground, clutching her stomach.

"Erin's down, Erin's down!"Michael called out as he took down a scion, but not before the scion fired at his position. His shields were completely depleted as it absorbed the explosion, but Danner next to him wasn't so lucky. "Shit! Dan, stay with me!"Michael yelled as he rushed over to his fallen comrade. "Relax, I'm not gonna fucking die. Think I broke something though."Danner coughed, grasping at his right leg as Michael scanned it with his omnitool. "Yeah, your leg's all kinds of fucked up. Guess I'm gonna have to drag your stupid ass along."Michael grunted as Danner picked up his Saber rifle and began firing at the Reaper troops as they made their way into the rubble strewn open plaza.

Suddenly, a dozen cannibals and a few commissars opened fire, obviously waiting in ambush as the Normandy squad was pinned down. "Gah spirits, they got me!"Verlus yelled as he went down in the hail of gunfire alongside Megan. "Ah shit! I'm down!"The redhead cried out as Legion pulled both Spectres into cover before firing his Javelin at an incoming tank. "Where are you hit?"Verlus asked as he applied medigel to the wounds on his arms and upper torso. "Fuckers got me in the chest. I'll live though."Megan grunted as her armor administered medigel to her gunshot wounds, stopping the bleeding and numbing the pain as she popped above cover, pulling 2 cannibals to herself with her biotics as James hosed them down with hot lead.

"Shuttles are 30 seconds out! Hang in there!"Oriana urged over the radio as the squad continued to fend off the ever increasing Reaper attacks. Legion claimed yet another banshee head with a shot from his Javelin, and everyone was racking up a formidable body count. However, there were too many Reaper troops to deal with, and a charging brute eventually slipped under the squad's arcs of fire and smashed right into the civilians. The asari child let out a terrified shriek as the Reaper indoctrinated krogan smashed her small frame into the ground, raising her up in its claw for one last smash. However, the Normandy squad was faster and the brute fell down dead before it was able to bring its claw back down.

"No-no-no-no-no..."Megan pleaded as she rushed up to the child, who was gasping for breath and bleeding through her nose and mouth. "Stay with me, please, stay with me!"The redhead begged as she cradled the asari child in her arms. The asari child wrapped her arms around Megan's neck, wheezing pitifully before she died, her frail body shuddering out her last breath. Megan then looked up to see Nyla checking on the mother, shaking her head in sorrow as the shuttles came in to land. "Come on, shuttles are here! We have to go, now!"Thomas' yelling cut through the fog in Megan's brain, prompting her into action as she ran to the shuttle, still carrying the dead child's body.

"Ah goddammit, I'm hit!"Jade cried out, tumbling to the ground in front of the shuttles as a commissar emptied its thermal clip into her. "I gotcha, hang tight girl!"Jacob yelled, gunning down the commissar and 2 cannibals that were rushing forward with his X60 Harrier before hoisting Jade up to her feet along with James. Both men virtually tossed the wounded engineer inside one of the 2 shuttles before closing the door. "Everyone's in! Go, go, go!"Megan screamed as the shuttles lifted off, the shields barely holding up against the gunfire. It was a solemn ride filled with dread and reluctant acceptance back to the Normandy, and even Joker didn't say a word.

An hour later, after a very depressing holo conference with Aethyta, Megan trudged into her cabin, throwing aside her helmet with more force than was necessary. Even Miranda, who had followed her wife wordlessly up to the cabin, was taken aback. Megan then sank down to the floor, her head propped up against the fish tank as the eyes of the dead asari child began accusing her in her mind. _Why did you let me die? You said you would protect me! You liar!_ The redhead clutched her head and began to cry, sobbing loudly as Miranda just sat down beside her, holding her wife close as she began to tear up as well.

_What do we do now without the Catalyst? Without it we have no chance against the Reapers. I'm so sorry Zack and Tabby. Mum and Dad have failed you. I'm so sorry._ Miranda thought bitterly as she began to weep silently.

**Translations**

_Ju tao=pig head (basically means retard/dumbass in Cantonese)_

_Lei hoi wai, ga tsan=Dream on, asshole_

**Final notes:****Yeah, sorry this one was so depressing. But then again, losing Thessia ingame was depressing because of the look Shepard had when Kai Leng managed to get away and when he/she heard all the distress calls on the radio. It was definitely not because of the whole Liara raging scene, which did really nothing for anything. As for why I did the fight dialog between Kai Leng and Arthur in Cantonese, I'm Cantonese so I just went with what I knew best. Anyways, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but cleaning my rifle takes a whole lot more time than I expected, and we're pretty much being run ragged every hour of the day. Thanks for reading this, and do remember to drop a review. As always, have a nice day and adios!**


	51. Sanctuary

**Author's notes:**** Sup everyone. I'm back with chapter 49 of Reunited just for you fanfic fanatics. Yep, we are nearing that inevitable end of this story. But hey, it's been a great 3 years. If any of you have suggestions on what I could write in future chapters please don't hesitate to PM me. As usual, here's the link to my account: members. Adultfanfiction profile. Php? No=1296890817&view=story (just remove the spaces between the periods and you'll get there).**

Lieutenant Ashley Williams let out a grunt of frustration and exertion as she kicked the punching bag with a lot more force than necessary, imagining it to be Kai Leng. "You fucking piece of shit!"Ashley hissed as she hit the bag with a left elbow jab before following it up with a vicious kick, and finishing it off with 2 hard jabs. "Hey Ash. That was pretty vicious, so I'm guessing that you're imagining it to be that fucking fuckstick right?"Jack said softly as she entered the Normandy gym, glancing at Jacob, who was in the middle of a killer leg work out that caused Ashley to wince slightly everytime she caught a glance of the ex-Cerberus operative. Ashley stopped taking her frustrations out on the bag, turning to her girlfriend. Everytime Jack called her Ash; she knew the teacher was serious.

"And I assume that 'fuckstick' is Kai Leng right? Yeah, this bag is a stand in for him. Shitface kills both Irissa and Udina, then goes on to doom the entire Milky Way galaxy by stealing the one thing that could possibly help us kill the Reapers, and hurts my friends. Oh yeah, fuckstick is something of an understatement."The Latina soldier spat out as she took the bottle of water Jack offered, taking a large swig from it. "Heh. Well, Art's taking it pretty goddamn hard in the sim room. I've never seen anyone slash through so many holograms that pissed before. I mean, shit! I know he's good with a knife, but the kind of shit he's doing in there right now with that knife of his? Holy fuck."Jack shook her head.

"Well, he was the only one of us who tried to stop Kai Leng, so it's only logical he's taking it harder than the rest of us. Megan's taking it pretty hard too. I mean, seeing a kid die horribly in your arms is probably one of the most fucked up things that could probably happen to anyone."The brunette sighed as Jack nodded. "Yeah, I can relate. Hey, we'll get that son of a bitch soon enough. By the way, have any ideas on where the hell we're going to?" "We're headed to Horizon in some remote system due to a lead that Lawson Junior and Specialist Traynor dug up on where Kai Leng might've gone to after royally fucking us over on Thessia. That planet just can't catch a break, huh? 1st Collectors and now a Reaper indoctrinated assassin."Ashley replied.

"Yep. That's the place where I first saw you. I swear on my ass that you were a lot less curvy than now."Jack smirked, giving her lover's ass a firm smack as Ashley yelped, blushing slightly as Kirrahe walked in, narrowing his eyes in a typical salarian expression of 'I know what you're doing'. He walked over to the smaller punching bag and began striking fast, letting out his frustrations on the bag like Ashley had done. "Jack, now is _really_ not the time."The soldier hissed softly. "Aw c'mon Ash. Let's fuck...I swear all our frustrations will be gone after that."The ex-convict smirked lecherously. "_No_. Really Jack, we just lost an entire planet and this whole damn war and you want to do the dirty. How the hell do you even have the mood?"Ashley sighed.

"Shit I dunno...I just hate seeing you so angry and helpless. Oh yeah, and you're really tense all at the same time. I wish I knew how to...y'know...help you."Jack said falteringly as Ashley smiled. "Aw Jackie, you're just so cute. While I appreciate that you're trying to help me, I'm fine. C'mere."The brunette laughed, kissing Jack on the lips as she turned on her heels. "I wish I was better with this fucking feelings shit. I suck varren balls at this, don't I?"Jack sighed. "Hey, you're pretty good at it already compared to when we first met. Don't keep putting yourself down Jack."Ashley said tenderly, holding her lover's shoulders. "I'm starving. Let's go grab something to eat, shall we?" "Whatever you say, boss lady."Jack smirked in reply, following Ashley closely.

Meanwhile, James and Reznov were busy venting their frustrations by cleaning guns as James blared metal tracks on his omnitool. James was putting in a lot more force than necessary in cleaning the barrel of Major Kirrahe's X90 sniper rifle, ramming the cleaning rod into the barrel savagely and yanking it out repeatedly. Reznov had just finished cleaning Susan's X7 Hurricane and he reassembled it with great force before slamming the gun back down on the table. "Whoa! Easy there with my gun Chief!"Susan cautioned as she walked into the armory. "Sorry. Probably shouldn't have slammed it down on the table."Viktor muttered as Susan took an empty seat, pulling out her S5 Phalanx, clearing it of rounds before stripping it. "It's alright. Guess we're all still feeling the effects of Thessia."She said.

"Da. There is not much I wouldn't do to wrap my hands around Kai Leng's neck and make him die slowly and painfully."Viktor agreed as James shook his head, reassembling Kirrahe's rifle. "Ah, that's too tame. I'd chop his legs off, break both his arms in multiple places, set him on fire, and kick him down a really long flight of stairs."The hulking Lieutenant smirked. "Oh please. That's a massage compared to what I'm gonna do to him."Susan laughed softly as both men turned to look at her. "So Lieutenant, what would you do to that mudak?"Viktor asked curiously. "Hmm…nothing much. I'll just break every toe and finger, then dislocate every joint, then break all his limbs in several places, and then gouge one of his eyeballs out. Finally, I'll use my biotics to disintegrate him really slowly and make him watch with his one eye."Susan said dreamily with a wicked grin.

She then looked around at her companions when they remained silent. James looked quite aghast while even Viktor looked taken aback. "What? Can't a girl have revenge fantasies?"The petite biotic asked defensively. "You can do whatever you like, ma'am. I'm going to get a drink. You want anything?"The Russian offered as James shook his head politely while Susan considered the offer before declining it with a "Nah, but thanks though." "Okay. Suit yourselves then."Viktor shrugged, leaving the armory as James turned to Susan. "So are you really serious about the whole revenge idea?"He asked. "Duh, of course! Why is it so shocking for you to comprehend?"Susan replied, rolling her eyes. "Just...uh, never expected such savagery from you, Rizzi."James stammered.

Reznov exited the lift and entered the portside observation, where Megan, Thomas, Garrus, Verlus and Jade were seated at the bar, having drinks. Nyla was sprawled out on one of the couches, her head on Jentha's lap as the engineer took care of the asari. Surrounding them was a large amount of empty alcohol bottles, providing some clues as to what knocked Nyla out. Oriana was curled up on another sofa, nodding off with headphones on while Jacob sat at the other end, contemplating something as he stared at the large bottle of Benning draft he was nursing. He saw that Megan and Jade were clearly sloshed, with the men not far behind them.

"I failed Thessia…I fucking failed…I'm sorry Nyla…sorry Samara…sorry Liara…"Megan moaned, her head hitting the bartop hard as Garrus lifted her back up. "Megan…you did not fail Thessia. You did everything you could…but…Kai Leng! Show yourself so I can rip your limbs apart!"Garrus roared drunkenly as Reznov took the empty seat next to Thomas, who was pouring himself a shot of liquor. The Russian reached over for a bottle of Terra Nova gin as Verlus turned to him. "Here's a glass. Join us; we're talking about all our failures tonight."The turian Spectre mumbled as he slid a rocks glass over to Viktor. "_Nyet_, I do not need a glass for gin."The Russian declined as he popped the top.

"So, I led a team of 3 other operatives to try and rescue a bunch of hostages in the Terminus. They were important corporate execs who were channeling funds to Cerberus, so we got sent in to try and rescue them. However, it was a clusterfuck."Thomas slurred. "How so?"Reznov asked, taking a hearty swig out of the bottle of gin. "The Blood Pack had them. So we had to carve our way through literal fucking hordes of vorcha and varren, and then hose down some krogan. Unfortunately, the idiots thought that it was a better idea to kill the hostages instead of letting them get rescued. So it turns out that we lost 2 men for absolutely fucking _nothing_. Well, still can't compare to that mission that made me quit from the Alliance."Thomas spat out bitterly.

"What happened on that mission? You never told us."Megan slurred. "So we were promised full support on this one extremely dirty black op on Adek to destroy this one particular Blue Suns pirate base on Chalkhos out in the Terminus that was indiscriminately attacking all shipping and assassinate their brutal bastard of a leader. So the asari and turians also had a share in the mission, but we were the ones stuck doing the actual shit. So we went in and got the job done, but I lost 6 out of the 15 others I went in with. And that's before the fucking reinforcements that the commander we turned into a bullet bag land. So they land, and we're well and truly fucked."The Brit recounted as he downed his rum, slamming the rocks glass back down on the bartop.

"Let me guess, the promised full support never happened."Garrus drawled, downing more turian brandy as he poured himself more. "Damn right. Lost another five people before the shuttle swoops in to exfil us almost half a day later. Wilmington, Donaghy, Lau, Singh, Wong, Petersen, Petrenko, Harris, Kojima and Diaz. All dead. All because there happened to be a batarian cruiser aggressively shadowing the SSV Ardennes and the brass pussied out about sending support or even extraction. All because I was stupid enough to trust the fucking brass. Those men trusted me. Diaz…she trusted me. Her first op and she bled to death while waiting for exfil. All because I was too bloody stupid to have a contingency plan."Thomas snorted, downing another glass of rum.

"Fuck, that wasn't your fault."Verlus burped. "You couldn't have anticipated that sort of shit. Besides, you managed to accomplish all objectives and get 5 guys out. It's not perfect, but nobody can blame you."Garrus sighed, slowly swirling his glass of turian brandy. "You got 5 people out and accomplished your objective. You did a fuckload better than I did."Megan let out a bitter, drunken laugh as everyone turned to her. "So there was this one medium sized colony in the Traverse. Marshfield, it was called. They sent out a distress call that they were under attack by batarian pirates and we just so happened to be on patrol in the area at the time."The redhead began, sipping her gin.

"We dropped in as fast as we could, but what we didn't know is that by the time we dropped in, the slavers had already captured all the civilians and they were just waiting for us. So the minute we jumped out of the shuttles, they opened fire and we were caught in the crossfire. I was the only one who survived. But I damn near died from the wounds I had.""And they got away with the colonists as well, I presume?"Viktor surmised, taking another gulp of gin right from the bottle. "Damn right. All those good people suffered because I failed spectacularly. Kids and men ending up as slaves in eezo mines or worse, and women..."Megan trailed off, smiling bitterly and drunkenly as she finished off her gin and topped up her glass with some tequila.

"You tried your best already. Besides, you have a shit ton of other successful hostage rescues, so that could be counted as recompense. Captain."Jade said drunkenly as she patted Megan on the back. "If only it were batarian slavers that attacked my colony...my family might still be alive."Viktor sighed wistfully as he swirled his gin in his glass. "If it wasn't pirates, then who attacked your colony?"Verlus asked. "Terrorists. They didn't want to take hostages; they merely wanted to watch the world burn. My greatest failure is not being able to protect my family from those animals."Reznov slammed a meaty fist down on the bar, nearly breaking it and causing all the glasses to visibly jump into the air.

"Easy there cowboy. Don't spill all that wonderful alcohol."Jade slurred. "And Chief Conagher, any failures you feel comfortable sharing with us?"Viktor turned to her, stumbling over the blonde's last name. "Well, my worst fuckup was when me and my team failed to stop a massive arms shipment from falling into the hands of turian extremists. That arms shipment had a fucking nuke on it. A nuke which they detonated on a medium sized colony world that killed my godparents."Jade's eyes teared up as Megan gently stroked her back. "Hey, that's their fault alright? You didn't kill your godparents."The redhead comforted the blonde as she just sighed and nodded. "In about 8 hours, we'll be able to correct our latest failure. We will."Garrus said resolutely as everyone toasted to that.

About 7 hours later, Miranda was gearing up with the help of her wife. "Cassie, you should go sleep especially after the drinking binge you had just now."The raven haired woman said softly as redhead shook her head. "No. I want to make sure that you're all good to go before I even think about rest. Besides, I can't close my eyes..." "Hush Cassie; that was not your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault except for the Reapers. It's not your fault, okay? I don't want to hear you blaming yourself ever again."Miranda whispered reassuringly into Megan's skin as she hugged the Vanguard close. "I wish it wasn't my fault, but-" "Megan, hush. What did I just say?"Miranda said softly but sternly as Megan sighed. "I know. Here's your Hurricane."She conceded as she handed Miranda her submachine gun.

"Good girl. I love you."Miranda smiled as Megan gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too. By the way, what was Ori and Traynor's reason for picking Horizon as a potential lead?"The Captain asked. "Sanctuary is a refugee camp for refugees fleeing the Reapers. However, actual details concerning the camp that we've managed to dig up are more than suspicious. Also, everyone who's fled to that camp has never been heard of since. But the biggest factor is that it used to be a Cerberus base studying the effects of Reaper tech and indoctrination. However, it was shutdown and abandoned around the time when you were busy destroying Cerberus cells on your hunt for Saren. The Illusive Man deemed it too risky for experiments to continue on a populated planet."Miranda answered.

"I see...so, you think we'll find any trace of that bastard there?"Megan asked, referring to Kai Leng. "Hard to say, but it's still better than nothing. Garrus, are you sure that you're at one hundred percent?"Miranda called across the armory as Garrus cursed loudly, having dropped his Krysae rifle on his foot. "Yeah I'm perfectly fine. Just trying to do too many things with just 3 fingers."Garrus called back as Miranda just rolled her eyes and nodded. "If you find Kai Leng, please do something for me. Kill the fucker in the most painful and slowest way possible."Megan requested as Miranda loaded her pistol and holstered it. "Don't worry dear; I'll do it for you. And the entire galaxy."Miranda kissed Megan before walking off.

"Right. So we're going into a well publicized refugee camp on the sole isolated continent with no idea what to expect based on a hunch. I don't like it."Michael muttered. "I don't like it either, but unless you've got a better idea, this is all we've got."Arthur shot back as the Cerberus sniper leaned back and sighed. "You're right, but this sucks ass. Can't wait to get my hands on that Kai Leng bastard and torture him to death." "Heh, you're going to have to get in a really long line before you get to do what you want to that fuckstick."Nicole commented as Miranda took a look around the shuttle. Besides Nicole, Arthur and Michael, Garrus, Jacob, Ashley, James, Susan, Verlus, Kirrahe and Jade were on the team.

The shuttle began its final descent, swooping down on the refugee haven that was Sanctuary. "Beginning final descent on Sanctuary LC. The place is really deserted. Gives me the creeps."Cortez commented as he surveyed Sanctuary from the shuttle. "Goddamn. It's a ghost town, that's what it is. I would've thought that a place like this would be a lot busier every hour of every day."Jade spoke as Jacob nodded. "Yeah, she's right. I expected a place like this to be flooded with people. But I don't even see a shadow here."The former Corsair agreed. "And there's no welcoming committee either. It feels like a trap somehow."Kirrahe added on. "Trap or not, this is the only lead we have on Kai Leng and the Prothean AI. Stay alert."Miranda cautioned as the shuttle landed and the door opened.

Everyone jumped out just as a platoon of Cerberus troopers, clad in the standard Cerberus issue assault armor, rushed out of the main entrance alongside Reaper troops. "Wait, what the fuck?"Nicole barely had time to say before the Cerberus troopers and Reapers opened fire on the Normandy squad. Miranda overloaded the shield on a Cerberus trooper with an antenna sticking out of the back of his armor before putting a 5 round burst into his chest, killing him instantly before training her X7 Valkyrie on some cannibals, gunning down 2 of them while her biotic warp ate away at the armor of a scion that was taken out by a shot from Michael's Black Widow.

Jacob lifted a commissar with his biotics, throwing it into a pair on incoming Cerberus troops and flattening all 3 before he gunned them down with his X60. Kirrahe caused major havoc with his Scorpion pistol, the small sticky explosive rounds blowing up Cerberus and Reaper troops alike as James hosed down anyone stupid enough not to take cover with his Typhoon machine gun. Ashley and Verlus were firing in short and steady bursts, methodically taking out enemies as Garrus and Arthur picked off enemies that were trapped in Susan's singularity field with their sniper rifles. Jade was darting from cover to cover, bringing the lethal firepower of her X7 Hurricane to bear on enemies as they were riddled by her storm of bullets.

"Clear!"Garrus called out after the last commissar was blown apart by the explosive rounds from his Krysae. "Why the hell would Cerberus be working with the Reapers? They are our allies for now, at the very least."Ashley wondered as Jacob walked up to one of the Cerberus corpses and pulled off the helmet. "Goddamn. This son of a bitch looks like a fucking husk."He cursed as everyone tried to suppress their disgust at seeing a human extensively implanted with Reaper implants. Nicole gagged, fighting the urge to throw up as Miranda knelt down to inspect the corpse, suppressing her own gag reflex as she fought down the bile slowly rising up to her throat. "The Illusive Man is implanting operatives with Reaper tech now? That can't be...he's not stupid."Miranda muttered.

"I do NOT have any of that Reaper shit inside of me, alright? I would NEVER have any of that shit stuck into my body."Nicole said forcefully. "It's alright Nicole, no need to convince us. We believe you."Verlus chipped in as the squad nodded. "Yeah I can vouch for that. This girl has no Reaper tech inside her."James spoke up. "I completely believe you Nicole. Nevertheless, we have to keep moving."Miranda ordered as everyone moved forward, weapons at the ready. "It doesn't make a shred of sense man. Why the fuck would Illusive implant his own troops with Reaper tech? There's gotta be a good explanation for this shit."Michael wondered as they stalked forward into a deserted, expansive lobby. "Sis, Megan wants to confirm if you've been attacked by Cerberus troops."Oriana chimed in over the radio.

"Yes and no Ori. There were troopers wearing Cerberus armor shooting at us, but they all look like husks under that armor."Miranda replied. "Miri, what do you mean by that?"Megan asked. "All of them seem to be augmented by Reaper implants." "What the...all of them have Reaper implants? I'm gonna have a few words with Timmy boy about why he's shoving Reaper tech into his soldiers."The redhead muttered before Oriana came back on. "Reaper tech in their soldiers? But...why? Anyway, EDI attempted to scan the complex, but we couldn't pick up any heat signatures as there seem to be signals actively jamming our IR and X-ray scans. She's working around it, but for now we have no idea what's in there. Be careful guys."Oriana cautioned as the squad looked at each other.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why the hell would the Illusive Man implant his troops with Reaper tech? He's many things, but he sure as hell isn't stupid. And putting Reaper tech into his troops is beyond stupid."Michael pondered as the squad began moving into the complex. "None of this is making any sense. Why didn't the Reapers just throw these indoctrinated troops on the Dragon's Teeth instead of working with them? I've never seen Reapers sparing anyone, indoctrinated or not, from those Teeth."Ashley spoke up. "The sooner we find out what's going on here, the faster we get our answers. Let's take the service entrance."Miranda cut in, opening a door that led into the services hub that kept Sanctuary running. It was eerily quiet, so much so that the team began getting nervous.

"Is anyone else getting the feeling that it's too damn quiet?"Jacob piped up as they swept the corridor methodically, keeping their weapons at the ready. "I'm more worried about what's next...well, looks like we're going through here."Jade replied as they reached the end of the service corridor, where a huge blast door was standing. "Miss Conagher, it's all yours."Miranda gestured to the door as Jade went forward, hacking the door lock and the blast door slid open noisily after a few seconds. "Huh. Looks like the service corridor continues here...well what do you know. Got a nice blast door with Cerberus all over it."Susan said as they stopped before the aforementioned door. "50 credits says this leads to a Cerberus base of ultimate doom."Garrus wisecracked.

"Now this is what I call encryption."Jade smirked as she cracked her knuckles, getting to work on opening the blast door and it opened noisily after a minute. However, there were Cerberus and Reaper troops waiting for them on the other side of the door, and they opened fire the instant the door was open. "Fuck! I'm hit!"Jade cried out, clutching at her side as she tumbled onto her ass as Jacob, Miranda and Nicole threw up a biotic barrier in front of the squad as all their shields were depleted in less than 3 seconds. Susan created a singularity field right in the middle of the hostiles and the biotic vortex sucked in a good few enemies while the rest struggled to stay on their feet.

James, Ashley and Kirrahe took advantage of the lull in incoming gunfire and picked off the opponents floating around helplessly in Susan's singularity while the rest of the team gunned down the rest of the enemies. "That did it."Miranda exhaled loudly, tired from the strain of creating and maintaining the large biotic barrier. Susan tended to Jade, who soon stood up with help from both the biotic N7 and Michael. "Jade, are you in fighting shape?"Miranda asked, concerned for her squadmate and friend. "Hurts like a bitch, but I'm good to go LC."Jade assured her, raising her left hand to make an 'ok' gesture. "Alright, but if anything happens, sound out immediately."The brunette Sentinel ordered as Jade nodded in compliance.

"Alright then. Now, where are we supposed to go?"Jacob asked as Miranda checked her omnitool. "We head for the control room, wherever it may be. Stay alert, this place is probably infested with Reapers."The brunette replied as the squad moved deeper into the base in tactical formation. They passed through endless corridors, swiftly pumping any Reaper troops full of lead as they forged their path forward. Finally, they came to a huge hall that was full of Dragon's Teeth and had dried blood everywhere. However, there was not a single husk or corpse in sight. "Oh God. This refugee camp...it's a Reaper factory in disguise."Ashley choked out as the squad scanned the area. "Son of a bitch...so that's what was really going on here."Jacob cursed.

"My God. There were children here too."Miranda gasped in horror as she picked up a stuffed elcor which was lying on the floor. "Fucking Reapers...I swear that I'm gonna destroy them or die trying."Michael growled as he picked up an abandoned stuffed Earth cow which lay on the floor which somehow looked incredibly sad for an inanimate stuffed toy. Or maybe that was just because it was abandoned by its previous owner in the place where he or she was horrifically murdered. "We should probably keep moving. LC, what say you we grab any intel we can and then call in the Normandy to flatten this godforsaken hellhole?"Arthur spoke up, trying to keep his mind off the fact that innocent children were also turned into husks. "I agree with that plan. Move out, we have intel to find and a base to bomb."Miranda ordered, her jaw clenched tightly.

The squad then continued on into a warren of abandoned labs as they encountered heavy opposition there, including a slew of banshees. Miranda warped a scion into ash, taking vengeful pleasure as the Reaper monstrosity dissolved into ash while she kept firing upon a slowly advancing banshee. Arthur was hammering away with his Valiant sniper rifle, putting more lead into the opposing forces than actually needed as Nicole vented her wrath at the knowledge that defenseless children were turned into husks by slicing apart Reaper troops in the most brutal fashion possible. Even the banshees were not safe from the blonde's anger, one finding itself swiftly de-limbed before Nicole slashed open it's stomach and shoved a grenade inside, blowing the Reaperised asari to little giblets.

Finally, the labs were cleared with extreme prejudice and the ground was awash with Reaper blood. "That felt great. How does vengeance feel, motherfuckers?"James spat at the corpse of a brute that was slain by Susan's biotic warp and a hail of rounds from Kirrahe's sniper rifle. "What goes around comes around. It is unsettling to think that these creatures were once normal people."The STG Major commented as he put a quick burst into a commissar he thought was still twitching. "Like I said before, the Reapers kill two in one move. They kill the person being turned, and they kill the guy on the other side who can't pull the trigger on a former friend or loved one."Garrus spoke solemnly as Miranda spotted what looked like a control room at the far end of the building.

"I think I just found the control room. Move out."Miranda ordered, reloading her rifle before moving up with the squad. They ran into light resistance since they had eliminated most of the Reapers in the facility in the labs, and the indoctrinated enemies were quickly cut down by the vengeful Normandy squad. They had to ascend a floor to get to the control room, and they brutally wiped out the remaining Reaper troops on the stairwell as they ascended to the control room. "Control room's locked. Hold on, I'm getting it open."Kirrahe motioned to the squad to wait as he hacked the door lock. It didn't take the Major long to get the door open, and to everyone's surprise, there was a turian female, a human female and a salarian male with a multitude of children of different species standing there.

"Thank God you're here! We were hiding here for the past 2 days and we thought we were all dead!"The human woman cried out in relief at seeing the Normandy squad, the 1st un-indoctrinated group of people she'd seen in days aside from her own group. "Well this is a pleasant surprise. How'd you guys manage to avoid getting caught by the Reapers?"Michael asked. "We evaded those...Reapers as they caught everyone else and stuck them on those things outside. Some of us snuck off from that place with all those spikes, like Holly and Aaron over here."The salarian explained, gesturing to 2 scared looking human children who clung on to the human female. "Are these all the children that were with you?"Miranda asked, mentally counting and numbering the 33 children.

"Yes. Some of the other children refused to leave their parents and they..."The turian female trailed off, her head hung low. "I understand, you already did your best in an impossible situation. Besides, you saved 33 children while staying hidden from the Reapers. But is there anyone else out there?"Miranda asked gently. "There's Paranus, but he stayed behind to delay the Reapers so we could get away..."The human woman said softly as the turian female closed her eyes and hung her head low, her hand squeezing the hands of the 2 turian children she was holding tighter. "There's nobody else? Are you absolutely certain?"Kirrahe asked. "Yes. I heard the Cerberus troops saying that there were more refugees coming in next week and they needed to sanitize the area."The human woman said, shuddering in revulsion.

"Speaking of Cerberus troops, how'd they not know you're in here?"Nicole asked. "They never even used this room before. According to what I heard from one of the Cerberus troopers, this control room is condemned for some reason and is off limits. They use a room further back for controlling this base. Even that Cerberus man with long black hair told them to never come in here."The salarian male explained as everyone perked up at the mention of the Cerberus man. "Did he carry a sword as well?"Miranda asked as one of the human children nodded. "Yes miss, that big Cerberus man carried a sword like her."The little boy said nervously as the Normandy squad looked at each other.

"Yep, that bastard was here alright. This room's clean; I have no idea why Kai Leng and all his indoctrinated goons stayed clear of this room."Garrus spoke up, having run a diagnostic on the room while the Normandy squad was talking to the survivors. "Right. Ashley, Arthur, Verlus and Nicole, go secure that room the refugees told us about. I have a stuffed elcor which I picked up just now. Whose is it?"Miranda asked gently, removing the stuffed toy from her utility pouch as the young girl named Holly stepped forward. "It's mine, I dropped Dinky when mommy ran with me and Aaron."She said as Miranda squatted down, gently handing the stuffed elcor back to the girl, who hugged the adorable stuffed elcor tightly as she retreated to her mother's side.

"Dinky? That's an interesting name. By the way, I've got someone's toy cow here. Did one of you kids drop her?"Michael said, barely finishing his sentence before a batarian boy rushed forward. "Moo Moo! I thought I lost her forever!"He all but yelled as Michael handed his beloved stuffed cow back to the batarian boy, who grabbed it, hugging it tightly while he kept thanking Michael. "No thanks needed kid. Yes?"The sniper asked an asari child who was tugging at his belt. "Mister, did you find Wrang?"She asked hopefully as Garrus turned to her. "Wrang? Is that one of your relatives?"He asked as she shook her head vigorously. "No mister, he's my favorite stuffed krogan." "I'm sorry kid, we didn't find him on the way here."Garrus shook his head slowly as the asari child began to sob.

"Hey, don't cry now, I'll get him for you. Where'd you last leave him?"Susan asked in a comforting tone, kneeling down in front of the young asari as Miranda tapped the N7's shoulder, signaling for her to step aside to talk. "Sorry cutie, but I need to talk with her first, ok?"The petite brunette smiled reassuringly as the asari just nodded, still sobbing. "We don't have time. We need to get whatever intel there is and get out fast."Miranda whispered to Susan just as Ashley radioed in. "We breached the room, no hostiles inside. But we hit the jackpot for intel and right now Verlus is working on cracking the encryption so we can extract the intel and bail. It's gonna take a hell of a long time though."The Lieutenant reported as Susan shrugged.

"Well LC, now we have time. I'm not going to let this poor girl go out of here sad, so I'm going in."The fury said resolutely as Miranda just sighed internally. "Alright. But at the very least, take someone with you." "I'll go with her and cover her."Michael volunteered as Garrus waggled his brow plates, getting snickers from some of the squad. "So where did you leave Wrang?"Susan asked the little asari gently. "He's still in my room. I used to live in house number 8203."The asari sniffled. "Okie dokie. Be back with him before you know it."Susan laughed as she activated her tactical cloak as did Michael before they stalked off. "Whoa! How did they do that?"A turian boy exclaimed excitedly as Garrus turned to him with a big grin.

"Magic, kid. If you're a good enough shot when you enlist, you might just be able to do that too."Garrus chuckled at the young turian's awe at seeing two figures just disappear. "Hack's at 31 percent and is slowing down a little. Maybe you guys should get comfortable and break out the drinks cause the ETA stands at about 10 more minutes."Verlus informed everyone. "According to EDI's scans, the living quarters are completely clear of hostiles. We've got no resistance here."Michael reported in. "Well, then let's test it shall we?"Susan mused as Michael started to panic. "Wait, what the hell-"The sniper began to say, but was cut off by an almighty crash in the background. "What the bloody hell was that?"Miranda demanded over the radio.

"Just threw a Tupari vending machine into a wall, nothing big really. Now we'll see if there are any Reapers around hiding in a dark corner."The biotic fury reported back. "You what now?!"James choked out in shock as Miranda pressed the bridge of her nose tightly, exhaling slowly. "Lieutenant Susan Rizzi, you and I are going to have an EXTREMELY long talk about obeying orders and excessive risk taking once we're aboard the Normandy."The brunette Sentinel growled into her radio. "Yes ma'am."Susan's grin could be heard on the radio, and she sounded as if she would've been disappointed if Miranda had said anything else. "Great. So did you manage to flush out any Reapers?"Miranda asked impatiently.

"Hold tight LC, now me and Michael are playing the waiting game. We'll let you know when you see one."The biotic N7 radioed back. After approximately 10 minutes of waiting and the hack being completed, Rizzi finally reported in. "Yep, still no Reapers. Guess this place is a hundred percent Reaper free!"Susan reported as if though she were doing a commercial for antibacterial soap. After a few more minutes, Susan and Michael reached apartment 8203 and got Wrang. "Got the stuffed toy. Who knew that krogan could be this fluffy?"Michael chuckled as the human woman approached Miranda. "Ma'am, could we go back to our apartments to take our belongings? Since your soldiers have reported that there are no more Reapers around and all..."The brown haired woman asked apprehensively.

"Well LC, we do have time. And besides, if Su says it's clear after throwing that vending machine into a wall, I believe her. Plus EDI's also done a few thorough scans of the place and come up clear."Jade spoke up, making a show of looking at her omnitool. "Alright then, stick close to us and don't wander off. I can't believe I'm doing this..."Miranda called out, softly mumbling the past part to herself. And so it was, the civilians obediently following the Normandy squad from house to house to grab all their stuff. The squad was amazed at how many stuffed toys there were; each child having at least one each. Soon, everyone was boarding the shuttles, ready to leave the godforsaken place at long last.

As Miranda gazed at the batarian boy still tightly hugging his Moo Moo close, she swore that the stuffed cow looked positively ecstatic at being in the arms of the boy, a far cry from the forlorn look it had when Michael first found the cow.

**Final notes:****Well, Merry Christmas to all my dear readers out there. Sorry this one took forever to go up, but military training just sucked the life and motivation outta me. With that being said, please review. It could be just words of encouragement, or a concrit, or even a glowing review of my fic. I got zero reviews over the last 2 chapters, and it is one of the worst feelings ever as a writer. So please, just spend a little effort and time to drop a review for my story. It really does mean a lot.**


End file.
